A Witch's Apprentice
by sonoci
Summary: He doesn't believe in magic and yet Conan has become Akako's apprentice. As his own powers slowly unravel, they'll cause events that'll change the future, rekindle the past and bring light to the present.
1. The Apprentice Showdown

_**A/N: **_Just a random idea that occurred to me one day. I like writing stories for series that I like and I LOVE Detective Conan/Case Closed (and Magic Kaito xD). Although I'm used to the English names, for the sake of the readers I'll use the Japanese ones (I understand most are used to this).

EDIT: I'm changing the names to use the endings in the chapters I didn't use them as I go along. …so…if all of a sudden the endings are gone, that's because I haven't gotten there yet. (The endings and the hard rules, actually.)

GUH, long author note. Please review! It means a lot to me~

**

* * *

**

**A Witch's Apprentice**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **The time had come. She'd long forgotten the ancient ritual of apprenticeship, but now that the task was upon her Akako needs someone fit for the job.

**

* * *

**

**The Apprenticeship Showdown**

Leaves tumbled to the ground as the cool fall air swayed the trees. Akako pushed her long bangs out of her face. Colors of red, orange and yellow tangled into her hair as more leaves fell. With a huff, Akako brushed them out with her fingers. The assault on her hair continued. Leaf after leaf fell, and leaf after leaf brushed away. Finally, after her annoyance grew with each swipe of her hand, Akako stopped walking.

Her hair started to sway, not by natural causes but magic. A light glow embraced her. Chanting out non-human words, her eyes stayed closed in concentration. Clasping her hands at the end of the chant, she opened her eyes, her pupils shining bright red. Swiftly extending her arms as far to each side she could, she yelled, "Stop!"

The wind had done just that. In an enormous wave of power trees settled down. Within a mile radius people glanced around them, eyes wandering toward the forest where the wave seemed to have originated from.

Smiling triumphantly, Akako once again started to walk. "How _dare_ those leaves interfere with _my_ beauty!"

She sighed. Being the one woman to command all men as her slaves was tiring. With magic on her side the task was slightly easier, but all the affection made her worry about being at her best.

Whatever the case, magic was indeed useful. It helped her win over those stubborn cases. All bowed to her will.

Except _one_.

Kuroba Kaito, aka the Kaitou Kid had not so much as given a nod towards her gestures. She had almost had him when it snowed, covering her magic circle and allowing him to escape. From that point on she had tried many things, but nothing had worked.

After a while, Akako tuned in her finer witch senses, just out of curiosity. She found something. It wasn't clear, but there was definitely power around the boy, but not of his own. Fellow witches or wizards didn't show in another's mirror. No, this force was something _else_.

Powerful, but not threatening Akako decided to drop the whole thing since it wasn't dangerous. However, even though she decided not to, the next thing she knew she was looking through his family files. With the knowledge she had currently she instantly drew up a conclusion when studying his parents: his father was the original Kaitou Kid. The fading kind face stared up at her from the stolen file. Fading, but _familiar_.

_'Could it be…?_' she shook her head and put away the file. _'If he was…then Kuroba-kun would be…_' she summoned up her broom and flew out the open window. _'There's no way…_' Her breath faltered. There _was_ a way.

Akako faintly smiled as she walked on, recalling the memory. All that research, all that thinking. The one, small fact that, completely unbelievable, turned out to be the truth. Kuroba Toichi had been a wizard. So powerful was he, that even after death, he watches over his son in spirit form. Her magic assaults were always foiled by small indiscreet spells, _nature's magic_, but she knew it was just a dead man. She chuckled at the thought. How believable was _that_?

The door to her home creaked open and her servant hobbled up to her. Taking her coat he uttered the usual compliment of the day, "Akako-sama, this house had dimmed without your beauty." Sighing she waved off the words. But then the servant spoke up again, a different tone to his voice. "Mistress, there is something you need to attend to soon."

Somewhat taken aback by the unusual statement, rather than snapping she replied, "Yes, and that would be?"

"Apprenticeship, m'lady." At the words, her eyes instantly widened. The servant sighed inwardly. "Not to be offensive m'lady, but it seems you've forgotten one of the most important aspects of being a witch. You have no other family, so you need to search for a new heir to the scarlet arts."

On most days, Akako would've slapped him for talking to her in such a way, but the shock of the news stopped her. An apprentice. …An _apprentice_. Her previous knowledge of the situation kicked in and filled her with dread. She didn't have much time. Finding a male would be easy, but most that could tune in on the scarlet arts were female. There was no way that she could find a female that would quickly accept the role. They were all jealous of her.

Then it hit her. Her mind cleared of the little details and focused on one plan. She smirked. It would work. She _knew_ it would.

**

* * *

**

"What!" cornered on the school roof with an impressive jewel necklace dangling in front of him, Kuroba Kaito did not look amused. He groaned and pushed his face in front of Akako's. "Listen, I am not Kaitou Kid! And even if I was," he pulled back and glanced to the side. "…why would you want me to steal that?"

Akako smiled in the way that made all the men fall for her. "Because! It'd help this poor girl out." She mustered up her most innocent voice she could manage. "Besides, this necklace gives me naughty, _naughty_ ideas." Her eyes narrowed mischievously towards Kuroba at the second 'naughty'. His poker face cracked slightly and a blush showed. "W-What do you mean?"

Checking to make sure no one else was in sight Akako tauntingly swung the necklace back and forth. "Let's stop joking for a second. We both know who you really are. But…who else does? I know there're a lot who'd like to know. Maybe someone…" she feigned thought for effect. "…like _Nakamori Aoko_, perhaps?"

His eyes faltered but Akako knew it wouldn't be that easy. "…and what exactly would you tell her? She might be gullible, but she's pretty good when it comes to exposing lies."

"Oh really? When it comes to lies, you seem to be the best there is. And yet…" she stared directly at him. "…she doesn't seem to expose _your_ lies. How sad."

He still hadn't given up. "As I said before: _what_ lies? …If this is more of that _'Kaitou Kid' _nonsense…" he paused, looking for the right words. "You need to open your eyes. _I'm. Not. Kid_."

Silence. Neither of the two looked away from the other. Each was in their own little world, but a bridge connected them from eye to eye. Both were unwavering. Both stood their ground.

Akako was the first to blink. She sighed and looked away. "Heh, alright. Be that way then." Pouting she walked toward the door that led into the building. "You wouldn't want this Apprentice Amethyst anyway." With that she closed the door behind her.

Classes had already been finished for the day when she'd dragged Kaito to the roof, so there was no rush to get back to her locker. Taking her time through the empty halls, she contemplated her current situation. Her mood brightened considerably when, a few minutes later, she arrived at her locker. A piece of paper was hanging out at the top.

**

* * *

**

Lifting her pencil from the paper in front of her, Akako blew off the eraser shavings. After just finishing a _marvellous_ self portrait she read over the paper.

_Come one, come all! Apprentice Magician needed!_

_Don't know how to use magic? That doesn't matter. Each contestant will be at equal grounds for the competition. The winner of the contest will not only be apprenticed to Koizumi Akako (pictured at left) but they will also win the Apprentice Amethyst: a beautiful jewel necklace that many have eyed over the years and wished to be theirs._

_Place: Beika Studio_

_Time: November 5th, 12-5pm._

_Refreshments will be offered~_

_Audience seats for those interested in watching are available._

_Sign up is free._

Reading it thrice, she sighed. It sounded so _desperate_. She knew she couldn't help it though. She _was_ desperate.

Using the media to spread news of the contest was not to be worn down to only pamphlets. No, Akako made sure of that the day before. A few trees behind her house vanished as she used a spell to copy the _'invite_' to the newly made pieces of paper. As the papers flew neatly into a pile, Akako looked at the one paper that was different from the rest. Picking up the phone, she smiled deviously as she called Nichuri television.

_November 3rd_

**

* * *

**

Putting up all those ads the day before had been tiring, and Akako still had a few left. Those few were left on purpose of course. They were quite vital in her plan.

Innocently, Akako walked down the school halls. The lunch bell had rung only seconds before. Reaching her destination, she slid open the door, walked past the usual crowd of loving men, and stopped at one lone desk.

"Oh, Koizumi-chan. Can I do something for you?" Nakamori pushed some of her messy hair out of her face. _'Why was it that Kaito chose _her_ instead_?' Akako assumed it had to do with them being childhood friends.

Feeling the stare that Kaito gave piercing her backside, she quickly held out the remaining ads. "I still need to put up more of these. Do you think you could help me after school?" the stare stopped and Akako heard a faint '_huh_?'

Staring at the papers like they were some alien object, Nakamori read them over. With a quiet gasp she exclaimed, "'The Apprentice Amethyst'! …Oi, that wouldn't happen to be the same jewel that-"

"The one and only." Akako cut her short. Glancing at Kuroba she smirked. His poker face was still as blank as ever bar one lone bead of sweat that had trickled down his face. She could only assume he'd guessed at what final words Nakamori had intended to use. _'All the better_.' She cooed to herself. _'Let him squirm a bit_.'

Smiling inwardly as well as outwardly, Nakamori nodded vigorously. "Yes! I'll definitely help you! But, um, Koizumi-chan…" she seemed lost in search for the words. "Do you think…me and my dad could come to watch? Y-You know the contest that's mentioned on here."

As according to her plan, Akako predicted the next question to come while answering Nakamori's first. "Yes, that'll be fine. Anyone can come, even some of your father's coworkers if he'd like."

"R-Really? Thank you kindly, Koizumi-chan!"

Waving a _'your welcome_' as she left, Akako gave Kuroba one last stare. He rebounded with a glare of his own. She held back a chuckle as she closed the classroom door. "My, it seems he doesn't enjoy being used."

_November 4th_

**

* * *

**

The day had finally come. People had flooded into the studio early, as Akako had expected. From cameramen to stay-at-home moms to police in full uniform, every type of person you could imagine must've been there.

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Akako scanned the room. In the '_line_' that composed of the contestants there were people of all ages – and all genders. Most of the men would glance at her nervously then get back to whatever topic they had been talking about previously. If the women ever looked at her they had a look of jealous painted on their faces. Of course, the women usually didn't bother to look at her, let alone anyone else. The majority of them were their to see one thing only. '_Well_,' Akako mused to herself. '…_more like one _person.'

As the doors opened for what must've been the hundredth time that day, Akako felt a slight wave under her skin. …power. _Magic_ power. So far none of the contestants so much as made her blink. With rising anticipation Akako looked towards the door.

Her eyes were met with five pairs of elementary school students. Two boys and a girl stood in front, all three looked as if it were Christmas. The other two that lingered behind didn't look that impressed. If anything, Akako would've described them as bored. _'Must've been dragged by the other three…_' Akako noted in her mind.

The two in the back were harder to make out, but she could tell one was a boy and the other a girl. Surveying each of their faces as best she could, Akako frowned. None of the three she could see clearly looked very capable. As for the other two…what could she expect from elementary school students? Not much, she assumed.

But the surge of power she had felt…was that just anxiety? If she didn't find an apprentice here, she doubted she ever would. Not having an apprentice could, in the worst cases, mean banishment from the scarlet arts. They needed to be passed down from generation to generation; if they were wiped out…she shook her head at the thought.

Whether it was instinct or luck, Akako found her gaze floated up to the upper balconies of the studio. Standing there, leaning against the railing, was Kuroba. Of course, he was in disguise. "After all," she whispered to herself, "Kaitou Kid is planning to rob my apprentice." She glanced at the amethyst in front of her, neatly placed in a non-too-impressive case. Staring back at her '_rival_', she laughed silently. He did quite enjoy being _women_, didn't he?

Seats were filled as were the sign-up forms. The room was noisy with thousands of words, each belonging to their own conversation. As a clock chimed twelve, everyone grew silent as Akako approached the microphone of the stage that had been set up.

"It is my pleasure to announce," she raised her arm, pointer finger extended. "that the contest," winking she brought it down and smiled. "has _begun_!"

**

* * *

**

_**A/N: **_Well, that was interesting. I'll definitely write the second chapter but where I go from there depends on you reviewers!


	2. An Unexpected Outcome

_**A/N:**_ Due to the quick kind reviews, I've decided to take the advice and _'Update soon!'_

…Okay, so that isn't really advice. xD

Forgot to mention this in the first chapter but, if for some reason you think I own the Detective Conan/Magic Kaito characters…YOU'RE WRONG.

Hard rules signify new setting, new focus and the beginning/ending of the chapter.

Easy, right?

Along with this being a longer author note, it's also a longer chapter so…ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**An Unexpected Outcome**

"What are you staring at, Ayumi?" Genta's voice echoed in Conan's mind as he recalled the events of the day before.

Ayumi's chipper voice chimed back, "It's a magician contest! It says '_come one, come all_!'"

As two of the group zoomed back to get a better look, the other two kept on walking. From behind him Conan could hear Mitsuhiko let out an _'ah~_' before continuing with, "That lady…she's so pretty!"

Genta made a sound of agreement before adding in his two cents. "We should enter that contest!" The two other children shouted in agreement. Meanwhile, Conan and the girl beside him slightly chuckled, each with the same thought in their minds, '_Children_.'

Three sets of footsteps caught up with the two, each of the owners mumbling their own complaints about 'not waiting'. Her pouting face back to a smile, Ayumi glanced at the other girl with a glitter of expectation in her eyes. "Ai-chan, you should enter the contest, too." As Conan was about to smile tauntingly at the bemused girl beside him, Mitsuhiko and Genta added, "Conan-kun, too!"

Letting out a sigh of annoyance, Conan picked up his pace, "No thanks. I don't believe in magic." In response to the disappointed remarks behind him, he stopped and looked at the three with an irritated stare. "Why would I want to be a magician anyway? Being a detective is more productive. We find evidence, facts and leads to catch and put away criminals. What do _magicians_ do?"

The other three stopped as well and put on equally irritated stares. Haibara Ai kept on walking for a distance then stopped, roughly in the middle. Ayumi put up her fists, determined. "They do a lot! Once when I was in the hospital a magician came in and cheered up kids who hadn't smiled in forever!"

Mitsuhiko was the next to voice his opinion, "Yeah! Last year my birthday party had been horrible. Everyone had started to leave when the magician we hired showed up. His tricks made everyone laugh and soon we were all dancing and searching for the lost candy from the piñata. It was the best birthday I've had yet!"

"Magicians are good at finding things, too!" Genta smiled widely as he told his own story. "My parents had gotten into a really big fight about Dad losing his wedding ring. Just when things were going to get ugly some guy in a top hat walked in. Sayin' something like _'I believe I've found something of impotence_' he flicked the ring out of his hand from nowhere! It was _so_ cool!"

"Not to rain on your parade, Kojima-kun," Ai commented from the side, "but I think you meant _'importance'_ not '_impotence_.'" At the sign of Genta's embarrassed laugh, Haibara glanced at Conan before turning her back to him. "There's one other magician, as well." All eyes on her, she finished with, "One I _know_ you're interested in, Edogawa-kun."

"Go on. You've got my attention." Conan huffed, still slightly irritated but at the same time curious.

"Don't worry, I'll get there." She smiled at him, but it wasn't a normal smile. This was _Haibara_ after all. "On the way to school this morning I saw one of those ads. The thing that caught my eye was the _'Apprentice Amethyst_' mentioned as a prize. Now, I'm not sure if you all noticed the news cast a few blocks back, but through the window dozens of televisions were buzzing about one certain bit of information." She held up her pointer finger, obviously signifying the '_certain bit of information_.' Just as Conan was about to speak up, she closed her eyes and finished. "A heist."

The two words instantly clicked in his mind, and as they did Conan voiced the thought. "…Kaitou Kid?"

Haibara sighed and continued on in an exaggerated voice. "You disappoint me, Edogawa-kun! I was sure as the _great detective_ you are you'd have read my hints faster. _Silly me_." She smiled slyly at the now glaring face. "Moving on, the news cast stated that Kaitou Kid is going to steal that amethyst, but the interesting thing is he's specifically said that he's going to take it directly from the apprentice. Or at least," Haibara shrugged, "that's what the police have said."

Conan's full interest now caught in the topic, he asked, "What did the notice say?"

"How would I know?" Haibara looked back at him disappointedly. "We were walking when I heard the news cast. In a matter of seconds we had already passed the store."

Hand to his forehead Conan sighed. '_Oi oi, don't act all high and mighty until you've got your facts straight_…'

Ayumi shouted out, "Then we'll just have to win that contest!"

Mitsuhiko continued, "We'll become the apprentices and protect the jewel!"

"For we are…" Genta paused.

Simultaneously, the three children finished with, "The Detective Boys!"

"Um, guys?" Conan started with a slight chuckle, "Only _one_ person will be picked to be the apprentice and not to be mean…but you guys don't know _anything_ about magic."

Caught off guard by the foil in their plan, the three were silent for a moment. Mitsuhiko then snapped his fingers and turned toward Conan, more determined then ever. "We don't _need_ to be good at magic!" he pointed behind him at the ad they had previously been reading. "The ad itself says _'all contestants will participate on equal grounds_'!"

Ayumi smiled widely and let out a small squeal of excitement. "If that's true then we'll win for sure!"

"We'll get that amethyst!" Genta added.

Once again in sync, almost as if they had practiced, the children yelled, "We'll stop that Kaitou Kid once and for all!"

Echoes of that shout still sounded in his ears as Conan came back to reality by a poke on the shoulder from Haibara. She nodded toward the stage where the current contestants were attempting the task assigned to them. Obviously noticing that he hadn't been paying attention, she started to explain. "It seems that whoever is up there receives a small ball. Closing their hands they '_chant_' a few words and-"

Her worded explanation was replaced by a life example. From each of the contestants' hands doves flew out. Some were small, others were slightly different coloured, certain contestants even got fewer or more than the others. Once the doves made a brief flying display, they flew back behind the curtains and Koizumi wrote – what Conan assumed to be the number of doves and/or size that each contestant had – on a lengthy piece of paper. The crowd applauded, they left the stage, and new contestants arrived.

"…that happens." Haibara finished.

Observing the next on the stage, Conan started to make deductions in his head. He also voiced them out loud, talking to no one in particular: a bad habit he couldn't seem to drop. "Judging from the reactions from Koizumi more doves means a better score. I'm assuming that size also contributes something into the ratings." He continued watching as more contestants went up. "An example would be that two large doves are a better rating then three small ones. However…" Conan scratched his head. "How would this determine who the best apprentice would be? There's no way that they made specific balls for each person individually. A logical explanation as to why they're using this as a means of determination just doesn't exist. Nothing would be certain."

Stares radiated from Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta and the people around him. Realizing what had happened, Conan laughed nervously, "A-At least, that's what I've heard." With the stares evaporating, Conan sighed in relief.

To his side, Haibara smiled. "No _'logical explanation'_, huh? I guess then the only explanation would be…" looking him in the eye, she taunted his _'logic only_' attitude, "_real_ magic."

In objection, Conan made a '_pft_' noise and glared at her. "_Come on_. _You_ should know better than anyone that magic doesn't exist! If it did, detectives like me wouldn't be needed. In the most ridiculous of cases, even those where people thought it was '_magic_', there has always, _always_ been a logical conclusion; capable by _human beings_, not _witches_ or _warlocks_ or _demons_."

Unaffected by his little fit, Haibara tilted her head. "Alright then _Mr. Logic_, tell me your _brilliant_ explanation behind the doves again. I _so_ enjoyed it the first time."

Knowing he had been caught, Conan turned away, silent and flushed in the face. The line was slowly progressing and they were almost at the back. It'd be quite some time before their turn.

Persuading his thoughts to drift from the previous lost argument, Conan thought of other things. The highest amount any of the contestants had gotten so far with the biggest size – it was four medium ones at that point – and where the Kaitou Kid was at that time along with what he was planning. He must've been there. How else would he know who the apprentice was going to be? His gaze falling on the TV cameras, Conan instantly felt less observant then usual.

The entire studio had actually felt unusual. Staring at Koizumi he felt his inner instincts kick in and in his gut something told him she was…_different_. At first he hadn't felt that way, but when all the men in the room just suddenly seemed to act like her loyal fan club (including Mitsuhiko and Genta) he realized something was up. Standing next to her, he could swear any of the guys there would've acted like Kogoro: which at that point he flashed back to the image of that same Kogoro drooling like a dog over her. Now sitting in the audience, the perverted Uncle was still drooling, much to Ran and Sonoko's discomfort.

Feeling his eyes on her, Ran waved to Conan who hesitantly waved back. '_She was always so into magic'_, he sighed mentally, '_I'm actually surprised _she_ didn't sign up for this._' Memories of her stage fright then flooded back to him and he let out a small '_oh_'.

Sonoko on the other hand, smiled mischievously and stuck her tongue out at him. She had been going on and on early that day about how he'd blow his chances and never be a magician's apprentice in all his life, let alone meet Kaitou Kid face to face. It was then that Ran spoke up before Conan and reminded her that Conan already had met the Kaitou Kid face to face. At this she fell silent for a few _oh-so-precious_ moments before stating, "That might be true, but even though they've met, Kid-sama has always beaten the little runt! I bet he could escape unscathed from this twerp no matter what the circumstances! Even if…" she winked, "the kid and long-lost Shinichi were to team up; Kid-sama would _still_ win the fight!"

At this, Conan had clenched his jaw. It was annoying enough, day after day, putting up the _'little kid_' act while being Conan when at the same time hiding the fact that he was actually Kudo Shinichi. Sonoko never helped much, considering she always brought him up in topics, some that turned out to be too much to bear or _way_ too girly. Her putting his secret alias and his actual self together in a situation, even hypothetically, never turned out for the better.

With Sonoko's comment, Ran went into thought. '_Bad_'. Desperate, he rapidly searched his mind for some sort of way to make her less suspicious – if it came to that – but he couldn't think. Looking down at his now distressed face, Ran studied him. _'Really bad_.' From serious she almost instantly went to cheerful as she bent down and put her hand on Conan's head. "Shinichi and Conan-kun could _never_ work together."

'_Chaos_.'

"…After all, Conan-kun is so much more mature then Shinichi, he'd be too occupied keeping that mystery otaku in line!" Sonoko joined Ran in laughing.

'…_Oi oi…_' he '_chuckled_' a bit himself before wondering, '_…Is that a compliment…or not?_'

Sonoko had looked so smug at that time, and she still did, sitting in the seats. Like all of the other women there, her eyes were scanning the room, searching for any sign of Kid. _'What is it about that guy that makes all the girls so…_giddy?' that was one mystery he knew he'd probably never solve.

Still deep in thought, Conan's attention slipped back to the stage. Now it was littered with feathers and more contestants were taking their turns. Although the process was very repetitive, no one in the crowd or contestant line seemed to get bored. That fact was probably due to some events where previous contestants ran away screaming, got attacked by their doves (or _worse:_ someone else's) and/or slipped on some of the feathers while trying to leave the stage. Laughs sounded in the studio many times, much to the distress of the next poor victim.

This made Conan think about his turn. What if _he_ messed up like that? Not that he was easily embarrassed, but with that thought immediately followed Sonoko's comments. She would never, _ever_ let him live it down. She would talk and talk and _talk_ about it, which was always bad considering anytime her mouth was open there was a chance of a Shinichi comment to pop out.

But he was conflicted. He didn't want to _win_ either. Becoming a magician apprentice was nowhere near the top of his list of what he wanted to do in life. When he thought further, he realized it wasn't on that list at all. If he didn't win, or if _any_ of the Detective Boys didn't win, for days on end he wouldn't hear the end of it. Complaints from the kids, remarks – given, less snide than if he messed up – from Sonoko, and worst of all…the Apprentice Amethyst would most likely fall right into Kaitou Kid's hands.

What was he to do? If he won he'd be apprenticed in an occupation he didn't even like - almost _despised_ - but then most of his problems would be resolved. No complaints from the kids, no remarks from Sonoko (she might even be shocked which would be a huge pleasure to see) and most of all, he could protect the gem from Kaitou Kid himself. Winning seemed like the best option.

_'But why, _why_? A _magician_, of all things!_' Conan grimaced.

As Conan battled out options in his mind, the line continued on forward. Subconsciously he moved with it, but if anyone spoke to him he was quite unresponsive. Ayumi kept glancing at him, concerned. "He's been thinking for awhile now…Ai-chan, what do you think he's thinking about?" A simple shrug was her answer.

Haibara actually had an idea about what was on his mind, but she decided that wasn't something the others needed to know. He obviously didn't like magic, but he didn't like Kaitou Kid having a successful heist, either. Hitting the nail on the head she thought herself, _'To win, or not to win? _That_ is his question_.'

Birds flew, feathers fell, contestants came, and contestants left. The process continued on and on, the occasional blunder with the occasional laugh. People ate refreshments, they chatted, and they searched. Time ticked by, police walked around and Conan's debate with himself continued.

A feather fell near his face, breaking him from his trance. Looking up, his eyes widened. The stage was so close. Ten more contestants – otherwise two rounds – and then he was to go up. Over all that time, Conan still hadn't decided what he would do. He'd have to make up his mind quickly, time was running out. It was already 4:30.

It was then he realized something. Something he had completely overlooked. How was he going to determine if he won or not? Earlier he hadn't even figured out the trick used with the doves. How would he manipulate something that he didn't even _understand_? He sighed. '…_I am _such_ an idiot_…'

As the newest doves flew behind the curtain, Koizumi called out, "Next." Most of the men made sighing noises. Even Genta and Mitsuhiko were smiling, almost hypnotized. The five in front of the Detective Boys went up the stage. They were next.

Performing on the stage, Conan swore those five before them were taking the longest out of everyone so far. At this point he just wanted to get it over with, but of course, time felt the need to slow down just before the fatal moment.

"Next."

Step by step, the five of them went out onto the stage. Each of them was given a small ball by, what Conan could only describe as, a creepy man. If he wasn't so against mystical creatures, Conan could've sworn the man to be a demon. As for everyone before them, Koizumi gave them the instructions, "Hold that ball as tight as you can, close your eyes and concentrate. Once you feel the time is right say the words _'give birth and fly_.' Can you do that?" even though Conan had been tuning out the competition beforehand, he could tell the last comment had been unique to them because they were children.

Taking her instructions, all five clenched the balls in their hands. Closing their eyes, they waited. Not long after they uttered the words the sound of flapping wings was heard. Twelve sets of wings floated throughout the space in the studio. Genta and Mitsuhiko had each summoned up two birds, Haibara three and Ayumi…Ayumi had _five_.

The crowd was silent. The Detective Boys were silent. Conan…Conan was speechless. Everyone stared at his end result.

There, in his hands, lay no bird, but instead feathers. …_A pile of feathers_.

'…_no. …No. …No No No No No No No_-'

He felt the color come to his face as everyone in the room started laughing – even Haibara. To avoid the crowd he glanced at where Koizumi was, partially to see if she was laughing and partially to see how she reacted to Ayumi's five doves. Instead he turned to see her whispering to the demonic man. The man ran behind the curtain and returned with a box. As he left, Conan had seen the looks he had expected on Koizumi's face – she laughed a little and then looked at Ayumi with expectation in her eyes.

Approaching Conan with the box the man asked him to put the feathers inside. While walking away, Conan heard out of the corner of his ear, "…must not believe at all. …no talent either…" Conan glared at the man. It wasn't enough he'd been laughed at by at least two thousand people, some man he didn't even know had already started with the snide remarks. However, Sonoko would be worse.

When the Detective Boys left the stage, the laughter died down. After the kids could control themselves they started attacking him with wave after wave of '_its okay_'s and '_anyone else could've done that_'s and less sensitive '_how did you manage that_'s. Ignoring each of the phrases now pounding in his ears, Conan walked into the audience toward where Ran, Kogoro and Sonoko (who was still laughing) sat.

It wasn't quite five o'clock but all the contestants had finished their performances. Standing up to the microphone, Koizumi smiled, "Thank you all very much for coming. It is at this point that you'd expect me to announce who the lucky winner is, but sadly," many of the faces in the crowd started to frown, "I cannot."

Sounds of disappointment emanated in the air. Stopping them by a simple raise of her hand, Koizumi continued, "A letter shall arrive to my new apprentice, directly placed in their mail box today, delivered by my own personal courier at the Beika Mail office. It will vary from other letters by this stamp that will mark the seal."

Pressing a button, a screen came down behind Koizumi. Projected onto it was the seal. Resembling the Apprentice Amethyst the seal was a rich purple wax with tinges of gold markings on it. It really was a beautiful thing.

"…and with that I sadly have to close this event. Thank you once again for attending."

**

* * *

**

Akako sighed. It had been a long day. She almost didn't make it out of the studio with all those male contestants flirting with her. Not to mention after that the press bombed her with questions about her new apprentice. Turning them down one after one, she continued to press on. It was still difficult as it seemed there was no end to the news reporters or fans. Finally, she secretly pulled off a hologram spell and fled, all the time running and hoping no one would touch it and get a spooky surprise.

Eventually she made it home, exhausted. A hologram spell took a lot of energy, even more so to do it in secret. Taking the list of contestants from her servant she smiled. At least she had found someone capable.

While her servant offered to carry her things, Akako looked over the information on her soon-to-be apprentice. Recalling their turn on stage she distributed what had happened into the rating system. Although Akako didn't know, Conan had been right. The number of birds represented the amount of magical capability someone had while the size represented their belief in the scarlet arts. Conan had missed one detail and that was the condition of the doves' coats. A dirty or ruffled coat meant that the magic would grow over gradual time and with influence while a clean coat meant the spells and procedures would almost come naturally, regardless of experience.

Sitting down to further analyze the file, Akako set out writing her letter, before which she ordered her servant to return all the magic balls to their former spot. Just as she started to write _'Yoshida Ayumi'_, the servant inquired, "Um, mistress…?"

"_What_?" she snapped.

He flinched, obviously anxious. Regaining his posture he held out the box from before and said, "These feathers haven't turned back into the magic ball yet, m'lady. What would you inquire me to do?"

Silent for a second, Akako rose from her seat and strolled over to her servant. Staring at the box, she then looked inside at the feathers. "Oh right, that little laughing stock." Picking up a feather she laughed, "It's too bad. That kid is basically Kuroba-kun's worst enemy. Although, it can't be helped I suppose. He does appear to be more toward the logical side rather than the magical."

About to put the feather back, Akako then noticed a window open. The wind from a few days back was picking up again. Striding toward the window she reached to close it when the feather she was holding blew out of her hand. She groaned and closed the window. Turning around she faced her servant and began the order for him to find the feather when she noticed the look on his face.

He was stunned. …But why? Glancing toward the floor, Akako found the answer.

She was then stunned as well.

**

* * *

**

Each Beika Mail office was flooded. Not with water, but with people. Policemen stood everywhere - some pestered by the many news reporters, some being the source of pestering: Nakamori Ginzo for example.

"Kaito-kun, what are you doing here?"

Innocently, Kaito shrugged. "What? Can't a guy go to the mail office?" seeing the bemused look on the Inspector's face, he quickly changed his story. "…I'm waiting for someone. …Happy?"

"No." his face supported the fact. "Just make sure you don't get in the way. If you see Akako-chan, tell an officer. We need to know who Kid is going to confront if we want to beat him."

"Sure thing, Nakamori-keibu!" '…_fat chance_.'

Pouting, Kaito thought over the situation as it stood. Koizumi was going to arrive at a mail office, hopefully the one he was at currently, and give the letter to a _'personal courier'_. The letter that contained the valuable information of who the apprentice was…Kaito had to get it. How else would he pull of the heist? He was lucky, but not _that_ lucky.

Blinking, his instincts kicked in. _'The back_.' Making sure not to stand out, Kaito made his way around the building and – low and behold – Koizumi was coming. She had a letter in her hand and a hoodie that somewhat covered her now shocked face. That shock soon turned to annoyance.

"Hello, Kuroba-kun. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, things here and there. I wanted to know what all the fuss was about, but soon those reporters got annoying." Slowly, he had to catch her off guard slowly.

Koizumi sighed and started to walk past him. "Enough with those lies. Don't worry, you'll know who the apprentice is soon enough." She waved the letter tauntingly, the sealed side toward Kaito. "But first, my new apprentice has mail."

One lone reporter from the front noticed her and shouted. Soon the footsteps were sounding. Quickly, Koizumi handed a young male courier the letter and at the same time said something that Kaito couldn't quite make out. No sooner then when the courier's hands touched the envelope did Nakamori snatch it out of his hands. Opening the letter, he gasped. "It's…!"

**

* * *

**

"_Blank_?" the three shocked watchers at the coffee table yelled at the news reporter on the television. It was the day after the competition and the only news was that the letter she had was blank. Many people believed she was just pulling a joke on the contestants, but others thought she was still hiding something.

Ran had just finished her breakfast and Kogoro was on his second helping. Conan slowly ate away at the food, still somewhat distressed about the day before. Sonoko's comments rang in his ears 'No _wonder Kid-sama always beats you! You couldn't even make an _egg _let alone a _bird!' _'Hey runt, I need a new pillow. Mind supplying me with the feathers?_' and worst of all _'Don't worry, there are others who couldn't pull off a magic trick either: those doves for example. Birds of a feather flock together!_' Her laugh echoed.

_'Make…it…sto-p_.' Conan cringed. Sonoko was visiting again today. 'Joy.'

Off to the side Conan heard Ran exclaim, "Oh! I almost forgot!" Quickly she left out the door, her footsteps travelling down the stairs. She was gone for about ten minutes. Just as Kogoro was wondering where she was she re-entered the room, surprise imprinted on her face.

"Ran-neechan…what is it?" Conan asked as she walked closer to him. Right in front of him now, he noticed something was in her hand. Extending it, she held it out for him, all the while staring at the object.

In Ran's hand there was a letter with the sealed side up: the seal a rich purple wax with tinges of gold markings on it.

Silently, Ran said, "…mail."

**

* * *

**

**KSA Key-chan (& somewhat Marie Ravenclaw) - **…good guesses.

I really liked this chapter. Although…I have to wonder how it carried on for so long. xD Hopefully all of you don't mind.

Please review! It helps me to write faster, I swear!


	3. Split Rendezvous

_**A/N: **_To start this off (and pretty much every chapter, actually) I'm once again thankful for the kind reviews. Honestly, reviews are like fuel. I get so giddy reading them I randomly conclude in my mind "more chapters = more reviews = more giddiness".

So…yeah.

About the story as a whole, I'm going to give an outline (somewhat). I FOR SURE am going to finish the story, but the chapters in between the necessary ones and the ending will be determined (you guessed it!) by reviews. If people want me to write more, I'll write more. If they just want the story to hurry up and end, I'll hurry up and end it (as fast as I can, anyway).

I'd also like to warn that the 'ending' is literally the 'ending.' By that I mean I'm going to write as if 'A Witch's Apprentice' was actually part of the show and the conclusion of it would be the "conclusion" of Detective Conan. Nothing plot wise I really use in here could be backed up in the actual series, so don't go off on a 'YOU JUST SPOILED IT' tantrum because if I did, I assure you, it's just a completely weird coincidence. I hope that all makes sense.

Anyway, Chapter 3!

**

* * *

**

**Split Rendezvous**

Step by step Kaito made his way through the forest to Koizumi's '_abode_'. Chills went up his spine on more than one occasion. Laughing he said to himself, "This is _definitely_ where Koizumi-chan lives…"

Between the trees ahead he made out a shape, the house no doubt. …At least, he _hoped_ it was the house. Uncertainly he approached the door and knocked. A few seconds passed. Nothing happened. Kaito sighed, "This is just like her. Telling me to come and when I do end up hiking all the way out here-" His breath was caught short as the door opened and a scary, horrid, demonic creature popped out.

"F-FI-SH!" Kaito nearly bolted but instead he nearly choked as Koizumi grabbed the collar of his T-shirt. She looked down at him on the ground, fallen over from fright. Laughing she put away the fish after explaining it was just a plush toy. She had done so quite horribly, what with all her laughing.

Straying inside after Koizumi, Kaito was silent for quite awhile. He was still getting over the fish; even if it was a plush toy it was still horrifying. Finally he managed to ask, "S-So, besides scaring me half to death, why did you invite me over?" he played the usual '_dumb_' act, but he doubted it would work with Koizumi.

It didn't. "Well, the answer to that depends on you, Kuroba-kun. First of all, let's go into my study to…_chat_." Out of Koizumi's mouth, even a simple word such as '_chat_' sounded like a gun just waiting to shoot. A little anxiously, Kaito nodded and followed her into a room off to the left.

Unlike the rest of the house, the study was quite homely. Instead of old-fashioned future newly produced products lined the walls. Books stood in the shelves, tidy and in order. On the large table there were papers, pens and what Kaito assumed to be reference materials. Among the writing utensils there was only one thing stood out: a box.

Just as the box had entered Kaito's field of vision, Koizumi went over and picked it up. When she did, a dove cooed. Caught off guard by the sound, Kaito looked for the obvious source – a dove – but instead he found a raven, black as night.

The raven sat watchful on a stack of books, eying the magician with its _red_ eyes. As Kaito looked closer, however, he noticed a tinge of _blue_ mixed in with the hellish red. Overall the eyes almost seemed…_kind_ and _intuitive_. Out of everything about the bird, the indigo collar around its neck stood first. On it hung a small talisman, complete with a tiny red jewel. But something else about the bird caught his attention. Here and there were _white_ feathers. All the feathers were smooth and well groomed. Along with that, the longer he looked at the bird, the more he realized that, despite the color, it was, in fact, a dove. Given, it was the tiniest dove he'd ever seen. It was barely the size of his hand. _'Leave it to Koizumi-chan to have the weirdest animals out there…_'

"Kuroba-kun," at the sudden mention of his name, he turned to face Koizumi, "can you hold this for me?" thrusting forward the box, Koizumi stared him in the eye. For some reason or another '_no_' was _not_ an answer. Reluctantly, Kaito took the box from her hands. Holding it, he realized that it was familiar. Where had he seen it before? Looking inside at the feathers, he chuckled when he finally remembered the good, long laugh he had the day before.

Ignoring his laugh, Koizumi walked a distance away, her back to Kaito. "Alright then, I'll tell you at least the trick I used to deliver the letter. That won't bring any harm, will it?" without his answer, she continued on, "I'll warn you, though. It's not as impressive as you'd probably think." Silently, Kaito waited for her conclusion. If he was lucky, she might slip and give the name of the target. …She didn't. "I made that fake blank letter and headed for the mail office while my servant headed for the other location. Quite simple, but effective."

It was of no importance, but Kaito couldn't help but ask, "Then who was that guy you were talking to at the mail office?"

"Beats me." Kaito nearly fell over. She smiled at the small display of disappointment, "You obviously must've seen me whispering to him. What I said was _'if anyone asks, you're my personal courier'_. Like all other men, he fell head over heels and agreed quite quickly." Smug with herself, she took on a more serious tone. "Now, onto the matter of my apprentice..."

"Its Yoshida Ayumi, isn't it?" Sneaking a peek at the registry the day before, Kaito had been keeping careful track of everyone's results with the doves. He was quite sure with his guess, but he needed to be absolutely positive.

Kaito's mood dropped as Koizumi started to laugh, it brightened again when she said, "Good guess."

_'Yes, another easy win for the Kaitou Ki_-'

"A good guess, but that's all it is: a guess."

Mood plummeting once again, Kaito instinctively asked, "You mean…she's not the one you picked?" With the shake of the witch's head, Kaito's eyes widened. Who else could it be? Half the people at the studio had been contestants, amounting near a thousand. His confidence was high with his guess so he hadn't bothered to remember the other contestants. How would he guess from a _thousand_ people, without a hint of any kind?

Koizumi spoke up. "I'll tell you," Kaito looked up, Koizumi's face was lined with a smirk, "on one condition." He waited. She paused.

"Admit that you are the Kaitou Kid."

His breath stopped. It was quite a price to pay. If he didn't admit it the heist would most definitely fail. From the notice he had given today was the day he was supposed to steal the gem. There was no possible time to look over the results of the contestants again.

He glanced down at the box he was holding then back up at Koizumi. She stared at him directly, never wavering. He stared back.

Koizumi practically already knew his secret. In reality she could tell anyone she wanted at anytime. The problem with that only being she lacked proof. Knowing Koizumi she probably had some sort of recording device in the room. If he admitted to being Kid, it'd be recorded. Solid evidence. But…another part of him told him Koizumi could be trusted, regardless of her past attempts to charm and – on the occasional bad day – kill him. …Would it really change much to tell her?

Of course, why was Koizumi playing hard ball, anyway? _She_ had been the one to want that jewel stolen in the first place, why wouldn't she be helping him out in the first place? There was always the option of stealing it from her now, but then his notice would be a lie. He couldn't do that.

Deciding to play it safe, Kaito first questioned, "…This isn't some joke right? You're not going to have some recording with me '_admitting_' I'm the Kid? You could honestly get someone arrested that way, what with the possibilities." Some of the words he'd chosen hadn't been great, but it was too late to take them back.

Sighing, Koizumi shook her head. "Nothing of the sort."

Believing her words, Kaito turned his back to her. Even if she already knew, admitting his secret identity was no easy task. Staring down at the feathers in the box, almost as if for support, he took a deep breath, "Am I the Kaitou Kid…?" the words stumbled, he breathed again, "…You've already known the answer to that question for some time."

Behind him, he could feel the grin radiating off Koizumi. "Good, now to show you something interesting." Silently she had approached him. She was now right by him, and as he turned she held out her hand.

It had a fish in it: a _live fish_. Now flopping out right near his face, Kaito yelled out in fear and squirmed out of the way of the '_frightful_' creature.

The box in his hands fell, the feathers inside along with it. Inside the box there were about fifty feathers. Outside the box there were now about fifty doves, all of them the same as the other Kaito had seen before.

In complete shock, he watched as the flock of birds started to soar about the room. His poker face entirely evaporated, he looked toward Koizumi for the answer. "…you don't mean…?"

"I'll be meeting the little detective in the park near the Western Beika City Mall." She winked, "I wouldn't want Kaitou Kid to not have a chance at his precious heist." She paused and changed the subject. "Anyway, we should head for school."

Walking out of the house in silence, Kaito broke it with "…How did you know about the fish thing?"

"Oh, a little _blue_ bird told me."

Kaito clenched his jaw. _'Aoko, I SWEAR when I find you-_'

**

* * *

**

Minutes went by. Everyone just stared at the letter in Conan's hands. Written on the front in curvy but still legible writing was: _Edogawa Conan~ _No one said anything as the seconds ticked by. Finally, Kogoro spoke up, "I-It's probably just some prank. Everyone saw how badly you messed up. O-Open it, kid. Get it over with." Even he was stunned.

Reluctantly, Conan broke the seal. Slowly, he pulled out the paper inside. Unfolding it, he started to read aloud.

"_'My dear little apprentice_,'

"_'As you have probably guessed, you have won the contest and have been chosen to follow in my footsteps as a fellow magician. In due time we will meet and you will receive your reward as well as the training you have earned_.'

"_'I thank you greatly for choosing to enter the competition. Not only have I found you as an apprentice, but an ally as well. I have high expectations from you, and I believe that Kid will have a harder time stealing the amethyst than he originally planned._'

"_'Your new teacher_,'

"_'Miss Koizumi Akako_.'"

Conan gulped and sweat ran down his cheek. In his mind, he continued after the _'P.S_.' written on the paper. _I would hope you tell no one of the contents of this letter._

'…_Oops_.'

_On November 6th at 8 pm I would ask you to come to the east crossroads in the park near the Western Beika City Mall. Whether you would like to be the apprentice or not, we can discuss it there. Please do come._

Folding the paper and returning it to the envelope, he sighed. 'Great_. This…is just…_great.' He complained in his mind. Soon after he disciplined himself with, _'You asked for it_.'

Kogoro had been in his chair at the desk thinking – much to the great surprise of Conan and Ran. After some long moments of thought, he smiled triumphantly. Slapping his hands onto his desk, he rose from the chair and stated, "I, Mouri Kogoro, great detective, will be the lone one to stop Kid in his heist!" stepping over to Conan he picked him up with one arm. Pointing dramatically at nowhere in particular, he continued, "This runt will not be without watch from the Sleeping Kogoro! Kid will not prevail!" under his breath, he added, "…and that Nakamori will finally realize his inferiority." He laughed.

Looking less than amused, Ran snatched Conan out of her father's arms. Much to the distress of Conan, she didn't put him down either. This distress was different from that which emanated from Kogoro, however. The red in his cheeks supported that.

Conan had expected Ran to back up his dislike of Kogoro's idea, but instead she said, "What do you mean _'the lone one'_?" she hugged the child size teenager tightly while glaring at her father, "I can't let Kid after Conan-kun either! Besides, he's stolen too much. I'll teach him a lesson with my karate." She looked to the side while saying this.

Kogoro took the opportunity and took Conan back, holding him by the back of his shirt. "Aren't you forgetting? You have school today."

"But so does Conan-kun!"

"I give him permission to skip then!"

_'Oi oi, you can't do that Uncle…_' Conan dangled in midair, unable to escape the grasp Kogoro had on him. The argument continued, as did the passing of Conan back and forth. He felt like a doll. _'Damn this small body._'

After the sixth cycle from Ran to Kogoro, Conan finally yelled out, "Enough!" One arm in Kogoro's hands and the other in Ran's, Conan glared up at both of them. "…can you _please_ put me down?" the tone suggested this wasn't a request.

Feet now back on the ground, Conan picked up his backpack and headed for the door, Ran following closely behind. Kogoro stayed behind – although reluctant to do so – as the two headed for school. If they hurried they could still be on time.

While walking, the two were silent for awhile. Ran finally spoke up in apology, "I-I'm sorry, Conan-kun. It's just…I don't want you getting hurt." She looked at him thoughtfully.

Looking back at her, Conan smiled slightly, "No, I understand. But…" he stopped at the corner where they always split up, day after day, heading to different schools, even though, deep, deep down, they both knew they shouldn't. Starting down the road to the elementary school Conan finished, "…I assure you, Kid won't get away with the heist, no matter what his plan is." And with that he continued to disappear down the sidewalk, concealed by others walking by.

**

* * *

**

It had been dark for awhile. Stars shined brilliantly in the sky, Kaito could tell, even through the leaves of the tree he was in. At school, Koizumi had hinted, "Eight is a very interesting number. Technically terminating the luckiest number, seven, wouldn't you think people would think of it as unlucky?" Not so much as a hint, more like a nudge, Kaito had instantly caught on. His watch ticked 7:50 pm.

Only one problem remained: where was the meeting place? Given, the park wasn't the largest in the world, but you couldn't see the entire thing from one place. Also lined with trees, if you were in the wrong place and the right one should be in sight, trunks often blocked the horizon instead.

Hiding in the tree nearest to the south entrance (he expected Kudo to come from there), Kaito decided he would then follow him. That would be the most difficult part. Knowing his observation skills, not getting noticed by the shrunken male would be challenging.

But, what was a crime without a little danger?

A rustle sounded from the entrance. Kaito smiled wide, his white teeth showing. '…_Bingo_.'

Through the entrance walked Kudo. Slightly uncertain, he looked this way and that. Kaito almost thought he was watching out for him, but never once did his gaze shift toward the trees.

Walking down the path that stretched from the entrance, Kudo stopped again. Frowning, Kaito started to glare, '_Stop…_stopping_. I'd like to go home sometime tonight please._' As he finished the thought, the small detective looked up at the tree. Kaito held his breath, and once Kudo looked away, he thought silently, '…_is he a mind reader_…?' It would explain how he had won the competition.

After looking like he'd gone through a painful headache, Kudo started walking again. Once he was a fair distance away, Kaito leapt down from the tree, clad in black. Quietly he followed the small detective down the path that had been to the kid's left. …To the _west_.

**

* * *

**

The fall wind was blowing and the temperature had dropped, but that wasn't the cause behind Conan's shivers. Something had _changed_. Earlier in the day he had been shocked…_without touching anything_. He believed there to be some logical explanation behind it but then it happened again. That time he felt something more than the static. His eyes had widened and when Haibara had asked what was wrong he brushed it off. She was the last person he could tell. …After all, he had just felt…a presence. A _dark_ presence.

Luckily for him that feeling had only lasted for a few seconds. He tried to convince himself it was nothing, but the thought hadn't left him. What had that been? Maybe he was just coming down with something. Headaches had been a frequent occurrence that day.

In the park the presence wasn't there, but Conan could swear he was being watched - possibly even followed. Twigs snapped, grass rustled but no matter when Conan looked back, there was never anyone to greet his stare. Unsure of that being a good thing or a bad thing, he continued on, slightly paranoid.

There had been another feeling that had surfaced in the morning. Difficult to comprehend, the best way Conan could describe it was that he felt part of him was being held back - almost trapped behind a cage. But there was someone with the key, someone devious, slowly letting that part of him out, against his will. He didn't enjoy the feeling, but unfortunately it was the hardest to ignore.

A path connected with the one he walked on. _'This must be the crossroads_.' He confirmed with himself. Checking his watch, he was surprised to notice it had taken him thirteen minutes to get there. _'I'm walking slower than normal…_Great_. _Another_ unusual thing added for today_.'

Standing directly at the crossroads Conan scanned the area. Being late, he expected Koizumi to be there already, but there was no sign of her. Except…

Conan held his breath. Something had moved. He _swore_ it did.

**

* * *

**

Kaito gulped. _'Damn, did he notice me_?' cautiously peeking around his new hiding place, he noticed the detective, his gaze still set toward his general position. Quickly concealing himself behind the tree, Kaito cursed again. He'd seen him. It wasn't clear if he knew who he was, but that didn't change the fact that he'd been caught.

A squirrel ran down the tree and scurried through the grass. Blinking as the mammal reached the ground, the detective looked away calmly. Kaito grinned. '_Lucky_!'

Turning his back to Kaito, Kudo stood close to the area where a new path merged with the one he was on. His arms were moving around unnaturally. It almost looked like he was practicing the conversation with Koizumi. Kaito looked away when the kid reached out his arm – again, unnaturally – and glanced at his watch. Koizumi would probably be coming soon – actually she should've been there already – and then Kaito could finally take-

The Apprentice Amethyst. Kaito had looked away for a split second and somehow the detective had the Apprentice Amethyst. _'Wha-! How-How did he?_' He couldn't look for an answer now. He needed to act. Fast.

Swiftly but silently, Kaito ran up toward Kudo. Throwing a flash bomb, he reached toward the small figure with his protective sunglasses on.

His hand outstretched, Kaito stopped. His mouth was wide open, but no words would come out. The light from the bomb subsided, but still he stood firm, shocked, as he stared at his arm.

_It went through him_. His _arm_ had gone _through_ Kudo.

**

* * *

**

Conan coughed roughly. Oh, how much his stomach hurt. He really was coming down with something, wasn't he?

Akako looked down concerned, "Are you sick?" with the slight nod as a response, she went on thinking about the future lessons she would give. Medical magic wasn't too hard, maybe she could start with that. Shaking her head, she knew that wouldn't work. There were certain things that needed to come first.

The conversation hadn't lasted too long. Although the boy still didn't believe in the arts, he accepted the amethyst after a few words had been exchanged between the two. His reasoning had something to do with _'stopping Kaitou Kid'_ which Akako couldn't help but smile at. How she would _enjoy_ this~

Mention of the Kid caused Akako to search the area. It didn't seem like Kuroba was anywhere nearby. She felt the presence of his father's spirit, but it was faint, possibly still in the park, but far away. Was he at the wrong location? Akako sighed. She had expected more from the '_genius_' thief. _'My mistake_.'

Somewhat laughing at Kuroba's '_stupidity_', she turned back to Conan. "Well, from this point on you are my apprentice." Holding out a piece of paper to him, she winked, "On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays come to the house on this map. The sessions won't take too long, don't worry. Since you don't seem well, don't worry about coming tomorrow. Just come on November 11th, ok?" At his nod, she stood at her straightest and headed off.

"I'll be seeing you then!"

**

* * *

**

Akako rethought the conversation over and over in her mind. Her words were usually never that kind. It had even been difficult to think of them in the first place. But whatever the case, with that boy she felt inclined to do so.

She wandered into the study where the fifty black doves flew, each of their few white feathers flashing here and there. Calling to one of them, it landed on her finger, allowing her to observe it. Just as she was about to, her servant walked in, phone in his hands. "A call, mistress. One by the name Kuroba."

Bird still on her hand, Akako puffed into the phone. "Geez, where were you tonight? I thought-"

"Where was _I_?" Kuroba sounded outraged. "Where were _you_? I followed that little runt for thirteen minutes only to find _that my hand went right through him_! Of all your jokes, this is the _worst_!"

Akako was silent. Kuroba continued to rant about the situation he had endured earlier that night when finally he stopped. "…Koizumi-chan?"

"Tell me, Kuroba-kun. _Where_ exactly did you end up after following him?"

"What?" he had calmed down, but now he was confused, "Well, the west crossroads I guess. …Why?"

A hologram spell. He had pulled off a _perfect_ hologram spell.

Nothing was said. Again, Kuroba inquired, "…Koizumi-chan, are you there? What happened? Is something wrong?"

"Its nothing." The dove on her finger cooed. "Just…I'm sorry, Kuroba-kun." With that she hung up.

Ordering her servant to not answer the phone no matter how much it rang, she went back to the task she had been interrupted from. Staring at the beautiful bird in front of her, she went over the classification system once more, adding in a few details she had missed previously.

The size of the birds: small. He didn't believe in magic, not at all.

The number of birds: _fifty one_. Five had been the highest amount beforehand. His magical capabilities…she had at first only thought to compare him with a _god_.

The coat: groomed, clean and smooth. Learning spells wouldn't be a problem. Lessons would fly by, just like that, Akako could tell.

Adding on she looked at the collar. A collar had meant a seal on a person's magic powers. It was no wonder only feathers appeared at first. After coming into contact with the floor of her manor, the seal – on the dove spell at least – had evaporated, giving off the true result. Akako could only wonder who, or _why_ they had sealed his arts.

Hanging back and forth was the talisman. This confused her to no end. None of the books in her study said anything about a talisman in this kind of spell. Something was up, but there was no way for her to know what.

Chanting a few words, she let a wave crash through the room. Nothing was disturbed but the doves in the air. With a flash of light, each of them gathered in the middle and turned back into the magic ball.

Reaching down, Akako picked up the ball. Silently, she put away the small item. Kindness had not been her strong suit, but she had to at least try. With this, her thoughts went to the last detail of the dove: its strange black feathers.

Unlike the talisman the black feathers _had_ been categorized in one of her books. White feathers were the natural type but black signified something else. Something dreadful.

Quoted from the book itself, Akako restated the passage, "'Black _overruns that which is light. In simpler terms, one would call it_…'" Akako paused, the dark word on her tongue.

"'…Corruption.'"

**

* * *

**

…Well. xD

SEE? Reviews make me write faster! –shot-

Okay, maybe not. Please understand that the layout for chapter 3 was already poking through my mind while writing chapter 2 so that's probably why I wrote it so fast. (reviews helped boost my energy though P: ) In the future I PROBABLY won't update so fast but…well, you never know.

I might get hyped up randomly and burst out a chapter within three minutes. …WHO KNOWS?

As always, I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope you look forward to more! =D


	4. The Hellish Colored Woman

_**A/N: **_Reading your guys' views/advice/stories/guesses is really a blast. xD A lot of times it seems this story makes you laugh, so I'll continue with the comedy (of course) but at the same time plot will be added!

…some guesses in particular seem to get spot on or quite close I've noticed. That's one of the best parts. …well, besides the fact that I feel predictable afterwards. xD''

Maybe you guys are just really good at finding the _'single truth_'. –shot-

There's a little random…'_insert_' at the beginning of this. Don't worry, you'll understand what it's about…in due time. :B A small hint is that if you're good with your Japanese the names kind of give a nudge in the direction I'm going. …At least I hope so. (Used a internet English to Japanese translator)

Something you guys may notice is that now all the surnames come before the first names. I actually went back and fixed this for the other chapters as well because…Kogoro Mouri just…didn't sound right. xD'

**

* * *

**

**The Hellish Colored Woman**

Black. Everything was black. Shadows enveloped his clothes and face. As far as Shinichi could tell, no walls existed. Gazing skyward, he noticed no roof. Underfoot he couldn't tell what was there. If it hadn't seemed so illogical he could've sworn he was literally standing on _nothing_. Even if he was only four, he knew that couldn't happen.

Suddenly, he heard something: a woman, crying. Turning toward the source of the sound he saw her. As he did, the street lamp that shone down on her seemed to expand its light and soon twilight had fallen on a secluded street. Shinichi could only stare at the other occupant of the strange place. She looked so sad. He'd do something.

His parents had always told him not to talk to strangers, but surely that was okay when all he aimed to do was cheer them up. As he approached, her figure cleared more and more. Wearing a black hoodie and jeans, she leaned against the lamp post. Strands of familiar red hair dangled from under the hood. With this, Shinichi realized this woman not to be a stranger, but one of his mother's friends, one he had just seen a few hours ago. He wasn't sure if she'd seen him – in fact, he was almost positive that she _hadn't_ – but at the mention of his last name she would most likely trust him.

She didn't look at him as he stepped up next to her. Standing there, Shinichi realized that she hadn't actually been crying; she almost was but not one tear lined her face. Her eyes remained closed. Something stood out to him about her: her hair. Lines of black started to streak through the brilliant red. Not knowing what to say, he quietly stuttered, "H-Hello, lady."

Still not responding, Shinichi tried again. "You look so sad. Why is that, lady?"

Much to young Shinichi's surprise, she actually responded. "I'm just…remembering the good times." Her breath faltered, still holding back tears, "…but that's all I can do: remember. Those times are behind me now. Never…coming…back…" each word was slow, but not due to crying. Pain lined her words. The poor woman. "…I'm sorry child, but could you leave me be?" her eyes were still closed. She still hadn't looked at him.

Shinichi leaned forward to get a better look under her hood. He smiled. "But that's what makes the good times good! If I got ice cream everyday, I wouldn't like it as much. …and even if I couldn't have regular ice cream no more, sooner or later mom and dad would get me a _sundae_!" He spread out his arms for effect. Even though the woman just buried her face further into her knees Shinichi wasn't about to give up.

A fatal piece of information had crept back into his mind. Just as the woman finished saying, "Thank you for trying, boy. But good times don't exist for me anymore…" he responded using her surname.

"That's not true, Houseki-san."

With this she twitched. Finally opening her eyes she started to look up, "How do you know-" she stopped, her eyes wide. Shinichi blinked. From what he could hear she had stopped breathing. Worried, he was about to check her pulse when she breathed out. But with her breath came an unfamiliar name.

"…_Hoshi_…?"

It was a last name. Obviously Houseki had mistaken Shinichi for this '_Hoshi_' person. Smiling, he corrected her, "No. My name's Shinichi. Kudo Shinichi. I saw you today when you were…visiting my…H-Houseki-san…?"

Her stare – it was _demonic_. Grinning so wide her teeth were showing, Shinichi noticed that a few were unnaturally pointed, like a wolf's. Complimenting her cannibal smile were her wild eyes. Shinichi had remembered them being green, but at that moment he swore them to be…_red_. The red that had existed before, her hair, continued to line with black. Rising slowly and menacingly the clouded shadows that had formed on her face seemed to multiply as she stared down at the frightened boy.

Even her voice had transformed. Instead of pain filled and kind it was now lined with power and evil intent. "You may not be Hoshi but…_why don't we change that_?"

Shinichi stood mortified staring up at the dark figure in front of him. He needed to run. He _wanted_ to run. …But he _couldn't move_. The only thing he managed to do was stutter. "…H-Houseki…san…?" His words clogged his throat. He couldn't even speak anymore.

Her smile widened. She started to bend. Her hand reached for him. Shinichi stared. He yelled mentally at his legs to run, but they wouldn't listen. The palm closed in. The small boy's eyes widened with each closing inch.

"_NO_!"

Conan shouted at the top of his lungs, rising instantly out of bed. The sudden movement caused the towel on his head to fall off. Breathing heavily, he surveyed the situation around him. Sitting on Kogoro's bed, the window let in light from the afternoon sun. Glancing at the clock, Conan realized the time. He also realized the pain in his head, stomach, throat and pretty much everywhere else.

To the side there was soup on the small night stand. Coughing, Conan reached for it. Taking a spoonful, he paused before putting it in his mouth. '…was _that just a dream? …or…_'

Ran burst into the room, followed by four children and an _oh-so-concerned_ Kogoro. Searching the room for anything harmful, Ran went over to Conan and asked, "Are you alright? Why did you scream like that?" her voice was laced with worry.

Flustered by the sudden brigade of concern, Conan waved his hands in front of his face defensively, "O-Oh! It was nothing, really! J-Just a bad dream, that's all! Heheh…H-Heh…"

Looking down, Conan noticed something odd. "Hey, Ran-neechan. Why am I still wearing my clothes from yesterday?"

At this Kogoro stepped forward, "Well, when you came back – from wherever you were – you just opened the door and fell face down. As it turns out, you had a very high fever." Annoyed – but he also seemed to be somewhat concerned – Kogoro finished with, "Don't you _ever_ do that again!"

Outside the door to the detective agency opened and another walked into Kogoro's room. Sonoko seemed to be glowing with more smugness than usual that day. "You can't be too rough on the kid; he was probably attempting some magic tricks. …and failing at them, of course."

Below her hip, the disagreements sounded. Ayumi glared up at Sonoko, "Hey! That was mean!" Mitsuhiko nodded, "Yeah! I'd like to see you do better!" Genta finished, poking fun at her personally, "She acts just like an angry old lady." Haibara smiled at the comments, but she chuckled at Sonoko's reaction to them. Soon the kids had wished they hadn't come to visit Conan at that particular time. All of them resorted to hiding behind Haibara.

Once she had dealt with the children, Sonoko felt it was her job to inform everyone of the latest news cast. "It seems like Koizumi-chan still hasn't told anyone who her apprentice is. To make matters worse, Kid-sama's notice stated that he'd attack _yesterday_, and that Koizumi-chan says she's already given the jewel to her apprentice!" Sonoko pouted. "No one even knows if Kid-sama managed to steal it or not…"

"He probably did." Kogoro looked down condescendingly at Conan. He could just guess at the older detective's thoughts: _It'd be easy with this kid as the target_.

Feeling his front, the new bump appeared as he expected. It was still there, hanging around his neck. The Kaitou Kid hadn't even shown, though. What had happened the night before?

Wiping sweat from his forehead, Conan staggered a breath. He should go back to bed. His condition was getting worse by the second. Things were beginning to blur and even his hearing was starting to get effected. Kogoro's voice came from the side "Geez, the kid's really down in the dumps, isn't he?" Conan thought he must be at the _bottom_ of the dumps. Although Kogoro's voice – however muffled – had sounded, his mouth didn't appear to be moving when Conan had glanced over. …He _definitely_ needed to go back to bed.

Before he could lie back, Ran grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "You're all covered in sweat. You don't need a sweaty shirt, too. Wear this one instead." She nudged her head toward the shirt on the bed. It was a little large, but that was good for people who sweat too much. Starting to lift, Ran obviously was unaware of the Apprentice Amethyst concealed under his shirt. As Conan realized this, he attempted to shout but it was too late.

Dangling, it caught a ray from the sun and glittered fantastically. This caught the attention of everyone in the room. They all had the same expression – bar Conan – and that was shock.

Each expression changed in its own way. The shock from the three children soon morphed into toothy grins. Ran looked impressed (most likely because she had thought Kid had stolen it). Sonoko…

Conan smirked. _'Damn. Where's a camera when you need one?_'

Her look of utter distraught quickly melted – much to Conan's dismay – and instead she stared at him. Examining him up and down, Conan was about to tell her she was creeping him out when she muttered something. His hearing still not at his best he asked, "…What?"

"A trick. Do a magic trick. _Now_."

Staring at her in disbelief, Conan was about to point out that he had nothing to do the trick with when Ayumi spoke up, "Yeah, Conan-kun! Show us what you can do!" shouts of agreement sounded from the two boys beside her. Ran and Haibara even agreed to the idea, as absurd as it was.

Kogoro was the only one who hadn't spoken his opinion when, off to the side out of Conan's sight, he stated "Heh, yeah. Maybe he could make Nakamori-keibu appear out of thin air. Then he'd see that amulet, safe and sound. That'd show him for calling me a stupid, lousy, no good son of a-"

"Ojiisan!" Conan turned toward Kogoro. He was known to use fowl language often, but he should at least be careful around children. "You shouldn't say words like that!"

The room was silent. Conan felt awkward as he looked away from Kogoro and scanned the other faces in the room. Simultaneously, once again everyone had the same expression. This time it was confusion.

Not one to bear the silence, Conan said, "…What is it?"

Looking from one to the other, it seemed they silently agreed that Ran would speak. "Conan-kun," bending by the bed, she was now eye level with him. "Dad didn't say anything."

Kogoro glared at him. "Yeah, what she said. Besides, if you're going to put words in my mouth, make them _good_ ones. From the tone you had, it sounded like you thought I swore or something."

Conan was defiant. "But I heard you! You said something about Nakamori-keibu and the amulet then you were talking about how he called you a stupid, lousy, no good son…" he paused, flushed. "Well…you know."

Sonoko laughed. "Hah! Never mind about the trick for now, he needs rest. He's becoming delusional!"

"Sonoko's right…well, not the delusional part." Ran corrected herself. "We should leave Conan-kun to rest. I wouldn't want him to get more sick than he already is." She smiled down at him, but he didn't notice. He was staring at Kogoro.

In turn, Kogoro was staring back. But the stare wasn't what Ran expected. She had expected the usual glare but…his face was twisted in a mixture of surprise and confusion. Uncertainly, Ran asked, "…Dad?"

Blinking, it seemed he was brought back to reality. "What? O-Oh." Pausing he looked out the window. Suddenly a smile burst across his face. "Oh right! I heard there was a huge sale at the mall today!" He grinned wider, obviously thinking of the money he could save.

You didn't need to say the word 'sale' twice to get Sonoko's attention, "A _sale_? Come on, Ran! We need to hurry if we want to get in on it!" Grabbing Ran's arm, she started to drag the other girl away. Resisting, Ran looked back at her father while yelling, "W-Wait a second! Sonoko!" Her '_captor_' didn't listen.

As soon as the older girls were out of hearing range, Kogoro started to frown. "Oh…wait. Damn, that's right. It was a sale on some stupid children's toys. Kaiba or something…"

The three children corrected him. "It's '_Yaiba_'!" instantly they gasped, "Wait, there's a sale on _Kamen Yaiba toys_?" Haibara was the only one not ecstatic, but whether she had been happy or not, she still got dragged along by the hyperactive children.

Conan looked at Kogoro who stood watching the others go. _'What is he doing?_' Thinking back on the earlier conversation he realized he had pretty much badly insulted the man, even if it was what he swore he'd heard from the old guy's own mouth. Memories of countless beatings to the head all came flooding back. With the combination from the pain already in his skull, he was sure the upcoming punch would nearly kill him. He watched Kogoro step closer to the bed, slight anger on his face. He closed his eyes and waited for the worst.

…It never came.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

In a voice a little too meek for his liking, Conan replied, "…Aren't you going to hit me?"

"What? No! I wasn't going to-" he stared at his fist that had naturally risen into the air. Moving awkwardly, he made it seem as if he'd brought up the fist to cough into, but Conan knew better. "A-Anyway, before…why did you think I'd said that?"

It was then Conan's turn to be confused. "W-Well…you said it. I didn't see you but I-" he froze. _He hadn't seen him_. Words said only minutes before came back: _He's becoming delusional!_

"O-Ojiisan, I think I need to go back to bed."

Still serious, Kogoro only stared. After a long pause, he nodded and smiled faintly. "Alright then." Turning toward the door he paused once again. Taking a deep breath he added, "But before you go to sleep, finish that soup. Ran went through a lot of trouble to make that for you."

"I will, Ojiisan." Kogoro flinched at the reply. Curious, Conan said, "…Ojiisan?"

"It's nothing. …Get better." The door closed silently behind him.

Before picking up the spoon once again, Conan heard something. It was faint, but it was definitely Kogoro. Only a few words slipped through the door. "…mind...that runt…how did…" other things were said in between but with the door barricading the way and the fact that Conan's hearing was getting worse he couldn't make them out.

But something was wrong. What had Kogoro just done?

**

* * *

**

"He read my _mind_. _That runt _just read my mind. Just _how_ did he manage that?"

With each sentence, Kogoro reminded himself that that same runt was just behind the door and that he should be quiet, but each word seemed to crescendo as it tumbled out of his mouth. This was too weird. As far as he could tell the kid couldn't do that before, and if he did, he kept it a damn good secret. If that was the case then why would he just suddenly break his cover like that?

…No, it had happened recently. He could feel it.

Hand to his chin, Kogoro began to rewind the past few days. '_What could've made the little guy a _mind-reader?' he thought and then realized what had just happened. Making sure he was a fair distance from said _'mind-reader_' he then began to think. It felt strange, worrying about someone hearing your _thoughts_.

Few images flashed through his head, most of them consisted of Ran making dinner, Okino's TV shows, horse racing, and alcohol: _lots_ of alcohol. He laughed at himself, "Maybe I _should_ cut down a bit…" Resuming the venture through the alcohol filled memories – which obviously were quite blurry – Kogoro finally settled on the one event that made sense. One of which he – luckily – hadn't been drunk.

That competition. He shook his head. "No, that _amethyst_."

Staring back at the door to his room, he thought for another minute. The kid would probably be asleep again within the hour. If that thing made him read minds, Kogoro personally didn't want him to have it anymore. It was far too strange.

But then an idea hit him. That amethyst let people read minds, what if _he_ had it? Kogoro smiled widely, thinking of riches. _'Mah-jong would be simple! The money would just flood in!_' His imagination took hold, anonymous shouts of _Who can beat the champ! _and _He wins yet again!_ sounded.

Sitting in chair, he started to watch reruns of Okino's four minute cooking broadcasts. Turning down the volume, he waited quietly and patiently for his chance at the amazing amethyst to hang around a sleeping neck.

**

* * *

**

The soup had been hot, but Conan felt it was nowhere near his own temperature. He felt as if it just kept rising. On more than one occasion he had pulled up the blanket after pushing it down. It was too warm for him to be under it, but the bowl of soup needed to rest somewhere (unfortunately it seemed Ran either forgot the tray or they were all in need of a washing) and the best place for that was his knees. Heat from the soup seeped through the bowl, however, so he needed the blanket to protect himself from the burning sensation. Bowl now empty, he set it back down on the night stand along with his glasses.

The shirt Ran had brought him had no buttons, so he continually pulled the collar this way and that in an attempt to cool his boiling skin. Unfortunately for him, Conan couldn't blame his suffering on anything but himself. Specifically, he had to blame his horrid immune system. Although he felt like he were literally in hell no signs of poisoning or the occasional _'growth spurt_' existed. All he had was a really, _really_ bad cold.

'…_Or is it the flu…? Agh…that won't change the fact that I'm dying here_…' he smiled. '…_Well_…dying _is a bit over exaggerated_…' coughing madly, Conan withdrew that last statement.

Closing his eyes, he attempted to sleep. Coughs still made their way through somehow, even with his heavy breathing. He was still hot, but without the blanket he was uncomfortable so he had pulled it up high.

A hand rested on his forehead. It didn't seem to have a temperature. '_I didn't hear anyone…come in_…' Even thinking was hard. His breath started to hasten.

Relief came from the hand. Calm and cooling it stopped his breathing fit. He still felt his high temperature piercing through the sensation. A smile came from the hand, he felt it. With difficulty he attempted to speak while slowly opening his eyes, "Who-"

Words fell short. Despite his temperature, Conan's entire body froze. His eyes nearly burst their sockets and his pupils felt the size of peas.

Red hair lacking the black dangled as she bent over him. She smiled. It was less devious then before, but sweat still ran down Conan's cheek; not from heat, but _fear_.

The woman from the dream stood, hovering over him. Just as in the dream, he couldn't move a muscle in his body. Only his mouth agreed to move, the words coming out stuttered, "…Y-You…B-But…Hou…seki…?" It wasn't the sudden panic attack that minced his words; he honestly didn't know what to say.

"Oh. It seems you remember me." Her voice wasn't devious as in the dream, but it wasn't kind, either. "I would say I do as well, but that'd only be…_half_ true…" Pointed teeth flashed, and she accented each next syllable, "_Shi-ni-chi_."

He attempted to speak again but as he did, she brought up her finger and shushed him. "You shouldn't talk. You're in bad condition. …but I'll make it better," looking highly amused, the nickname fell on her lips like sugar. "_Little Hoshi._"

Defiance pushed through his petrified body. "…I-I'm…not…"

But the room went black.

**

* * *

**

Kogoro checked the time. It had been about an hour. '_The kid should be asleep by now and Ran won't be home for at least a few minutes_.' Slightly snickering, he rose from his chair and approached the door to his room slowly. As quiet as he possibly could he started to turn the doorknob when-

"OJIISAN!"

_BAM!_

"Ojiisan! Ojiisan! Ojii-…Ojiisan?" the small face appeared around the door that had nearly done the older man's nose in. Quickly apologizing, Conan then went back to shouting. "Ojiisan, did a woman with long red hair come in here? Please tell me you know where she is…or…or _who_! First name! Maybe a phone number? Please, Ojiisan!"

Still quite taken aback by the sudden door to the face, Kogoro had missed the bombarding questions aimed at him. "…Who did what when…?" he shook his head. Then, still unresponsive, he spat out a "Huh?"

"A woman! A woman by the name Houseki! Did anyone by that name come in here?"

Raising his brow, Kogoro instinctively looked at the area where the amethyst hung. "…your dreams must really seem…_persuasive_." He nodded toward his chair where he'd been previously and the door. "I've been watching TV for the past hour and no one's come in or out since."

Conan looked up at him confused, but soon he smiled. Kogoro heard him mutter something under his breath. It had sounded like: _It was just a dream_.

Blinking, Kogoro bent down and examined Conan closer. When the boy's eyes stared at him with a glint of inquiry, the older detective placed his hand on the kid's forehead. "Huh, whadaya know, it seems like your fever's gone."

**

* * *

**

"…It seems like your fever's gone." Kogoro had stated simply. It was simple, definitely. Simply _frightening_.

The woman appeared once again in Conan's mind. Her words echoed hauntingly.

_You shouldn't talk. You're in bad condition…but I'll make it better._

_You're in bad condition…but I'll make it better._

…_but I'll make it better._

"…better." The word chimed in once more, but in a pleasant voice. Looking for the source, Conan stared at Ran, who had just walked in. Seeming to know he hadn't quite heard her, she restated, "Conan-kun, you look much better." She smiled, "I'm glad."

Haibara walked in nonchalantly, "I wouldn't say he's completely recovered. Look, his face is still pale." She pointed towards him, forming a bridge for the other children to his whiten face. Her own stare walked the bridge and noticed something other than the snowish plane before it. '_Fear_?'

Before Haibara could question the emotion, Sonoko stomped in. Immediately she stepped up to Kogoro and grabbed his tie. "You _liar_. We just spent the past _hour_ looking for that _sale_ only to be looked at like _freaks_!" she smiled deviously, "But luckily I _did_ find a sale! Quite a great one! It's the _Payback_ sale! Know what the deal is? _You_ buy _us_ dinner!"

Looking up at Kogoro, Haibara thought '_Kudo-kun's_ _not the only one in fear now…_' Her eyes shifted toward him, but her view was blocked by Ran.

Checking his temperature, Ran looked uncertain, "Well, its definitely lower, possibly even completely gone, but we should check with a doctor to be sure." Taking his hand, Ran led him towards and out the door. His feet dragged on the floor with each step.

Soon the entire group was heading for the car rental shop. Sonoko still continued to glare at Kogoro while the three children spoke about their favourite show, sometimes taking their own chances to throw a piercing stare at the lying old man. Haibara, Conan and Ran walked on silently, the females each eying Conan from time to time. He had quietly asked Ran to stop holding his hand – she did – but she had been reluctant to do so. Something was wrong.

Hearing sirens, soon everyone knew that something _else_ was wrong.

A dark green car screeched around the corner ahead, followed closely by police cars, their numbers growing. Not abiding by the laws of the road, it took up a new route on the sidewalk, heading straight for the group. Everyone jumped out of the way into the nearby alley. Turning to observe the car about to go by, the seven sets of eyes stared in horror at what they saw.

Standing still as a statue staring at the sidewalk, was Conan. His eyes were still wide as they had been for since they left the detective agency.

Haibara, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Sonoko, Kogoro and Ran felt the time slow down as the lights of the car dimly glinted off the boy's large glasses and the sound of the horn pierced the air along with the sirens.

Seven mouths opened, each yelled out the same thing.

"_CONAN_!"

Their shouts were drowned out by the sound of crashing metal.

**

* * *

**

…CLIFFHANGER. =D

Wow, I … seriously, I'm so fast right now. What's wrong with me? xD

I really enjoy writing this, and I really hope you enjoy reading it. To put it into easy words: I honestly feel more like a reader than the author. Which is weird, but I highly enjoy it.

I, as much as you, can't wait for the next chapter! xD


	5. A Feat of Strength

_**A/N:**_ In the last chapter I forgot to mention one little tidbit: I almost wrote "Ran ran" …It felt so right, but looked so wrong. xD

I also want to say that I've finally figured out why I'm writing so fast! It's a five day long weekend off school here. xD'' I predict in the near school filled future that chapters will be up less frequently. D: …I also have my job to go to so yeah. But I will try to write whenever I can.

Anyway, from now on at the top of chapters I'll respond to some guesses in reviews.

**Marie Ravenclaw – **your guess on Houseki is quite close (is it completely right? We'll have to wait xD) It has given me an idea however, and for that I thank you.

**KSA Keychan – **Teleportation? Damn, I shoulda thought of that. xD Oh well, Conan'll make his way through in the way I originally planned, so there's no worry. (Obviously) But now that you've mentioned it, teleportation sounds like an interesting concept to grasp. –snickers-

**StargateNerd – **I don't think it's the amethyst either. … -shot- xD'

**Phantom-Akiko – **Very good observation there. I was wondering if anyone caught on to that little…detail. As for Kaito, I'm surprised you didn't back up that statement with chapter thr-shot-

As the story goes on, I encourage that you guess at the truth! You'll never know what you'll get right or not!

**

* * *

**

**A Feat of Strength**

The pavement was cold. Lying there, he stared through narrow slots at his hands. They were bleeding, but they didn't hurt. Even if they did, he wouldn't be able to feel it. He knew. His entire body was numb. Death could've been staring him in the face, and he wouldn't know it.

Around him there was chaos. Different noises blasted from every direction. Among the noises there were words; a language. But that language only seemed to consist of one word: _Conan_.

It was said desperately in several different tones. Some were stuttered, some were yelling, some were whispering and some were extended over a series of sobs. Through blurred eyes he saw the faces that accompanied the repeated word. They were worried, concerned and scared. But behind each of the masks glinted a hint of confusion. '_Why_?'

The one closest to him, a brown haired girl, spoke the word again. Yes, it was just a word. It wasn't even his actual name. Staring weakly into her eyes, he smiled as he remembered. '…_but I can't tell her that_.' …Or maybe he should. He could be dying at that very moment. Still as an already dead corpse, he then gradually shook his head.

_'No. This isn't death_…' he didn't know how, but he knew. Over the last few days that had happened a lot, and not once had he yet been wrong.

Speaking in other words foreign to that of just Conan - but of which he could understand - were the police that surrounded the situation. Shouts were all over the place, the words pieced together in sentences he didn't understand. One yell stood out; it was closer. It was feminine, but strong. "No!" the word again, "Takagi-kun! Hurry! Call an ambulance!"

Steps sounded and a somewhat timid voice followed. "An amb-" …_Conan_, again. "R-Right away, Satou-san!" with that the footsteps left along with the sounds of a beeping cell phone.

Moving his head as far as he could, the wounded detective looked around. Scraps of metal from the front of the car and the headlights were scattered across the cement. From what he could remember the car had been driving towards his front, but now it looked as if it had done a 180. _'But…_' he thought with difficulty, _'which way had _I _been facing originally_?'

A struggle sounded from the side. The thief who had been driving the car fought off the police attempting to hold him violently. Free of their grasp he pulled out a knife and headed for the group around the small boy. The female officer rose, but so did the brown haired girl. Enraged, the man yelled while running, "That little _bastard_! I'll rip him to piec-"

His hand was caught in midair by another. Eyes, colder than usual, stared at him from under the brown locks. Her voice was cold, but not dark. It was protective. "You've done enough damage." With a battle cry, Ran kicked him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him along with the knife in his hands. Quickly, the police that he had just fended off ran up and secured him.

He wasn't done with his yelling, however. "That kid's a freak of nature! He's a monster! …A _demon_!" his shouts were ignored, assumed crazy. "That _devil _incarnate did it! You may not have seen it, but I felt it! Nothing else will be able to explain how my car ended up like that!

"If you don't lock him up soon, he'll be a threat…society…"

Conan couldn't listen anymore. Unconsciousness grabbed him.

**

* * *

**

The phone rang. Once it stopped, Akako waited for the door to open with her servant behind it. She had been preparing for the conversation to come for the entire night. …but she still didn't feel ready.

He walked in, phone in his hands, just as Akako had expected. Usually he would've started off with _'a phone call, mistress_' but that day he just said, "Kuroba."

Reluctantly she picked up the phone. Slowly she said, "Kuroba-kun. I…knew you'd call. Listen, about yesterday-"

He caught her off guard. "Now isn't the time, Koizumi-chan." His tone was serious. What was wrong? "You need to get over to my house, _now_. …Unless you have a TV somewhere in your house I didn't see."

She instinctively shook her head, forgetting she was on the phone. "U-Uh, no I don't have a TV. Kuroba-kun, what's going on?"

Silence. For a split second, Akako felt rage well up inside her when she assumed he had hung up. But finally he said, "It's the news. Right now it's showing a recent car crash."

Akako was still confused. "What does this have to do with me?"

Kuroba stopped again. With the pause, Akako was able to draw her own conclusion. "W-Wait, you don't mean Edogawa-"

"He wasn't hurt." The three words should've brought relief, but the tone in which Kuroba said them…it wasn't relieved at all. "At least…not as much as he should have been."

"Kuroba-kun, just spit it out!" nervousness had settled in, making her quickly irritated.

"It was a head on collision…but the only obvious injury on the kid is his hands are bleeding and…" Kuroba groaned over the phone. "I already told you! Just get over here. It'll be easier for you to just see the broadcast yourself!"

No sooner had he said the words had she flown out the door. It was broad daylight but she didn't care. Let some people think they'd gone crazy and were seeing things.

**

* * *

**

In a matter of minutes, Akako was running up to the Kuroba house door. It had taken longer than she would've liked, she even had to ask directions. She glared at the thought of Kuroba. '_He might've thought to tell me _where he lives.' Her anger was soon replaced with worry as she rang the door bell.

The door swung open with an unusually serious Kuroba behind it. He was always immature day after day, but at that time his brows were compressed and his eyes thin. "Finally! Come on, hurry!"

Hurrying wasn't actually necessary as it seemed Kuroba had the broadcast recorded. Akako wondered how. She had never liked TVs. They were always so confusing.

Picking up the remote, Kuroba pressed a button and the images on the screen flashed backwards. Stopping it at a certain point, Kuroba then pressed another button and the word '_play_' appeared on the screen. The news cast began to blare from the television, the volume high. No one cared, not even Kuroba's mother. She too was listening in on the words coming from the screen.

_We are sorry to interrupt your daily programming but there is a sudden news broadcast._

_Earlier today, the Heiko Bank in the eastern part of Beika City was robbed. Two of the culprits had been caught immediately, but one drove off in a green car closely pursued by the police._

The camera shifted showing the debris from the car on the street behind the reporter.

_Just moments ago, that same car came rushing down this street. Driving on the sidewalk, the robber carelessly hit a child who had been walking. Fortunately, it seems the child has only some cuts on his hands from some glass. Right now, the child is unconscious and due to his age, his name shall not be stated._

Akako looked uncertainly at Kuroba as the woman rambled on about the pieces of car and how much was stolen from the bank. So far there was no indication of the '_child_' being Edogawa – besides the fact that it was a boy. Just to be sure she questioned, "Kuroba-kun, what makes you so sure it was-"

"Just wait, here it comes."

…_However horrible it is that the innocent child was hurt, it brought to light an interesting turn of events. A recent contest, held by Koizumi Akako, was to determine who her apprentice would be and in doing so it also determined who would receive the Apprentice Amethyst, a jewel wanted by the Kaitou Kid. This same jewel was hanging around the neck of the child, so it is assumed that he is the apprentice. The child is now under close watch from the police, seeing as Kid has seemingly failed to steal the gem on his aforementioned date._

…_Which brings us to a different question: is Kid losing his touch? Has he stolen his last-_

With a click, the TV flashed off.

"…that amethyst is a one-of-a-kind thing. I wouldn't expect people to mistake it for something else." Kuroba said, his voice still serious. "But there's something bugging me about that crash – besides the fact that the kid only has a few cuts." He looked at Akako, assuming she knew the answer. "Something about the way the debris was laid out; don't you think it's strange? If it was a head on collision with a kid as small as Edogawa-kun there actually shouldn't be much debris at all." He thought for a moment.

"I'm going to go check it out." Akako's voice came suddenly. "You can come too, Kuroba-kun." She hated the next words waiting to come out of her mouth. "…I might need your help."

First his mouth hung open a bit at the unnatural request, but then he smiled. "Yeah…let's go."

**

* * *

**

It was black again, but it wasn't portentous as before. There was no noise he could hear besides his own breathing. A light began to shine through the gap he created between his eyelids. Happily, Ran's voice sounded, "He's waking up!"

Her image cleared. On her cheeks he could make out faint markings of moisture. She'd been crying. Looking at her faintly, Conan muttered, "I-I'm…sorry, Ran...neechan." She shook her head and hugged him.

The four children also stood by the bed. Each looked worried for their friend; Ayumi especially. "Are you really okay, Conan-kun?"

Sitting up, he smiled, "Yep. I feel a lot better." He clenched his fists in the air, signifying the strength he felt when instead he felt bandages. Staring at them for awhile, his thoughts were answered by Mitsuhiko. "When I asked what those were for the doctor said it was because you'd been cut by glass and metal from the car." Genta added on after Mitsuhiko finished, "That doc also said you were really lucky. …Just getting scratches, that is."

Conan attempted to think back to the accident. The last thing he remembered was looking up to see the car heading straight for him. After that…he was on the pavement. Why couldn't he remember what happened in between?

An image flashed through his mind. The amethyst. Reaching for where it should have been he gasped. It was _gone_.

Reading his thoughts, Kogoro stepped in holding the jewel. "Don't worry kid. I've got the amethyst." He smiled widely. Waving it by the chain back and forth, he taunted. "I'll give it back if you can think of a word and I can't guess it."

Sonoko walked in behind the older detective. Huffing she said, "Well, I still don't think the kid should have it but I'm positive this perverted Ojiisan shouldn't." she smirked at him and he glared back.

"Whatever." Kogoro turned back to Conan. "Go on think of a word. Any word. Maybe even a sentence."

Tilting his head in curiosity, Conan listened to him. With a small laugh he thought: _'I'm actually Kudo Shinichi_.' Closing his eyes, he smiled widely. "Okay, Ojiisan. Guess what I thought. It's a sentence."

There was silence. Opening his eyes, Conan was horrified at what he saw. Kogoro looked somewhat shocked and speechless. '_N-No…there's no way he…read my mind! …is there_?' he stared at the amethyst dangling from the chain.

Mentally, he cursed at it, but another curse fell from Kogoro's mouth. "Damn thing! It didn't work!" confused stares looked at him as he shook the necklace.

Sonoko was the least amused. "What was it supposed to do?" she thought for a minute before answering her own question, "Wait, you're not saying it's supposed to let you _read minds_, are you?"

"That's exactly what it was supposed to do!" everyone but Ran looked bemused. Ran's hand was on her forehead. Kogoro knew they didn't believe him, which made him angrier. "I'm telling you this thing let's you read minds! It worked for the little runt just earlier today!" all eyes followed the finger which pointed to the now shocked boy.

"W-What are you talking about, Ojiisan?"

Kogoro smiled. "Don't play dumb with me!" he threw the amethyst onto Conan's lap and started to stare smugly at him. Little to Conan's knowledge, Kogoro was sending wave after wave of thoughts his way. However, Kogoro didn't realize that those thoughts were penetrating the small boy's skull about as much as anyone else's: not at all.

After a few more unbearable moments of silence, Ran finally stood up to her father and pinched his ear. "I think you're in worse condition than Conan-kun."

Seeing Ran have a hold on her father already, Sonoko suggested they go out and make use of that '_payback_' deal she had mentioned earlier. Ran was reluctant, but Conan urged her to go.

"You've had a rough day, Ran-neechan. I'll be fine." She didn't seem to believe him, but she left with everyone else anyway.

Alone once again, Conan took the opportunity to recap what had happened. They were walking. Sirens sounded. The car came around the corner. It sped towards them. Everyone – but him – got out of the way. Then…it was hazy. Grasping his hair, he tried harder. There had to be _something_.

The light had grown. He only noticed it because of the shine on his glasses. Looking up, the headlights had seemed huge. His eyes had closed, but it wasn't for long, it was only a blink, he knew that. But for whatever reason, the blink marked his blackout.

He had been conscious. He hadn't completely fainted until Satou and Takagi had shown up. …So why couldn't he remember anything?

But then it clicked. A common case for memory loss: emotional or psychological trauma. Something had happened in that stretch of seconds that traumatized him, but only enough to forget that event. As a detective, any information that existed but remained out of reach was the worst enemy. It was even worse in this case because the information was already in his head.

Closing the door behind her, Haibara re-entered the room. Confused, Conan asked, "Forgot something?"

"Well, not exactly." In response to his questioning glance, she continued, "That's what _they_ believe, so I'll have to make this quick."

"Make what quick?"

Stepping up closer to the bed, Haibara climbed on. Staring him in the eye, her own glinted with wonder. "How…how did you do that?"

Conan began to grow worried. "Do…what?"

An amount of surprise swam through her eyes. She obviously expected him to know the answer but as it turned out he didn't know what she was talking about. Used to explaining, she spoke again, "I'm pretty sure I was the only one who saw it. Besides that crazy driver, of course." Her face twisted at the memory of the yelling man. …Conan saw it; the memory of the man.

She was close; a bit _too_ close. But that memory…and what Kogoro had said before... '_No. That's absurd…magic doesn't exist. _It doesn't exist.' His thoughts sounded more confident than he felt. Reaching forward, he grabbed Haibara's hand.

Haibara's eyes widened a bit. "W-What are you-"

"This thing that you saw – and that driver too, I guess – think about it. Just close your eyes…and think about it." He must've looked serious, because she then closed her eyes…

…and thought about the accident.

**

* * *

**

People had gathered all around the site of the incident. Many police were standing by, blocking those few bystanders who badly wanted in. News reporters were also there, much to Akako's dismay. They kept bombarding her with questions and they blocked her view of the scene more than the police. Kuroba smiled, "Don't worry. Just make a run for it while I distract them."

By '_distract_' Kuroba meant causing a pigeon to appear and fly out from one of the reporters skirts. As Akako made her way through to the police, Kuroba got an unexpected wave of _'are you the apprentice_' questions and the like. Maybe _magic_ wasn't the best way to distract people who wanted the scoop on a supposed _'magician's apprentice_'.

Shouts sounded as Akako easily made her way through the police. She assumed it had been because she was shouting "Nakamori" while running. They must've assumed the Inspector, but her shouts were aimed at a more – given, not by much – feminine figure.

Aoko turned and waved happily at the other approaching girl. When Akako reached her, she asked, out of breath, "Nakamori-chan…what are you doing here?"

"Well, because that poor boy had the amethyst that Kid wants, the police force is being extra sure to look at all the details."

The description Nakamori gave seemed to suggest only one thing to her. It was absurd.

"They…think Kid…is involved?" Kuroba huffed, finally escaping from the crowd.

With Nakamori's nod, Kuroba sighed. '_I'll have you know I was being forced to help with the cooking when this happened_.' Of course, he'd never say it out loud in his life. Not with suspicious ears around.

One mouth between a pair of such ears moved with a smile, "My, don't you seem disappointed at that, Kuroba? _Poor Kid_. _Always_ getting blamed, am I correct?"

_'No. Please. Anyone. Anyone but HIM_.' Kuroba turned. He sighed once more. It could've been anyone; there were plenty of people to choose from. _'But who do I see when I turn around, his face like he'd just robbed me of all my money?_'

"…Hakuba Saguru. What a _pleasure_ it is to see you." Kuroba said through clenched teeth.

Taking out his notebook, he started to write. "November 7th. Time: 4.32.053 Event: _the apocalypse_." Nakamori and Akako started to laugh.

Kuroba just glared at the cocky detective. "_Ha-ha. It is to laugh_." Somewhat getting out of his irritated mood, he added, "So, are you just here to make jokes or have you gone into my business now too? Come on, I'd love to see you make some balloons appear or something."

His notebook still out, Hakuba put on a more serious expression. "Unfortunately, unlike you I'm not here for a tea party, I'm here to help solve just what happened here."

Ignoring the tea party comment, Kuroba asked, "What do you mean '_solve what happened here'_? There was a car crash. Period. Case closed."

Hakuba shook his head, a smile was on his face, but his voice was '_disappointed_', "You see Kuroba, that's why you'll never be more than a magician. I'd hate to see what'd happen if it didn't work out. You definitely wouldn't make it as a detective."

Kuroba had had enough. "Alright then, _Mr. All-Knowing_, tell me: What's your _brilliant_ deduction?" noticing the look on the detective's face, Kuroba instantly wished he hadn't said what he had. _'Damn! He _actually_ has a deduction_?'

Inspector Nakamori walked up behind Hakuba. "Actually, I'd like to hear your deduction as well. What makes this car crash different from others?"

Walking up to the front of the car, Hakuba held up his notebook. "I'll get there keibu, but I'll have to explain it along the way. I'm afraid that without the facts, the summary statement will seem…" the Inspector, the three teens and the police force waited for his descriptive words to come. He definitely had their attention. "…less than sane." He finished.

"Alright. You all must know by now the basic route this car took before the accident. Let's re-examine that, shall we?" pointing down the street he continued, "Coming from this direction the car came speeding down this sidewalk at, let's say, approximately 130 km/h. Obviously, he didn't want to get caught by the police." He turned back toward the car. "Now the main questions: how and why is the car where it is now?

"This is where the boy was standing." He tapped his foot on an '_x_' taped on the ground. "His injuries suggest at some point he came into contact with the vehicle. However, that leaves very little space for the car to turn, assuming it at least made it to this mark. If we go along with the idea that the thief spun the car himself, for it to go into that exact position he would've had to decelerate quickly. Using common sense, one would think he would've press the brakes.

"But the evidence proves that didn't happen." He walked over and pointed to a muddy trail of footprints; those of the thief. "Near the Heiko Bank today there was construction. I'm guessing that's where the culprit got his footwear dirty. Inside the car however…"

Hakuba opened the door and Inspector Nakamori peered inside. The older man let out a gasp of disbelief. "The brake…! It's completely clean!"

"Exactly." Hakuba smiled. "The Heiko Bank isn't too far from here. At this point in the chase it's safe to assume that he hadn't felt a need to use the brakes at all yet. But the question still remains: how did the car end up like that?"

_'Oh, _get on _with it! You already know you_ ass.' Kuroba was not happy. He would've left if his own curiosity wasn't rooting him to the spot.

Strolling past Kuroba, Hakuba bent down by a piece of metal that had landed quite some distance away. "This is part of the bumper. Now, I'm not quite aware of the condition of the car before the crash, but I'm going to say it was in good enough condition that its bumper wouldn't just fall apart. So, if it didn't fall apart, it must've broken off." Confidently, he pointed toward a street light near where the back of the car then stood. "It broke off from an impact with that pole."

Akako, being somewhat sceptic, went and checked the pole herself. Her eyes widened as she saw the dent. "H-He's right. There's a huge dent here."

Nakamori blinked beside her. She had a question, "But Hakuba, why is the dent so high?"

"I'll leave that to your own imagination. Once we go over the last bits of evidence of course." He smiled once again. "The final point of concern, which relates to the dent in the street light, is this." Hakuba kneeled near the ground. His finger was pointing to the battered up front of the car. Two areas looked…squished. Around them the metal had cracked and the headlights' glass broke. Also there…was _blood_. The blood rested around the compressed areas.

As Nakamori bent down and observed the car with her father and everyone else, she noticed something more. "…Wait. Near where the blood is, that squished area…it doesn't look like there's much glass there. Isn't that strange? I mean…look at the rest of it. Glass is everywhere!"

Kuroba suddenly got it. "W-Wait a minute. What was the injury the kid had again? His hands were hurt, right? …cut…by _shards of glass_?"

Hakuba's mouth twisted into a smile while everyone else dropped there's wide open. "I told you it would sound insane."

**

* * *

**

"He did _WHAT_?" Everyone shouted, much to the distress of Inspector Megure.

"I know, I didn't believe it, either. But I'm telling you," the Inspector took a breath, getting ready to tell the news once more, "Conan-kun threw that car."

The first out of shock, were the three children. Ayumi's eyes shined, "Awesome!" Mitsuhiko looked at Genta, "So does that mean he has super strength or something!" Genta added on, "Maybe he has other powers, too!"

Still not quite out of shock, Conan objected the idea, "Idiots! I'm not some superhero! T-They…must've made some sort of mistake."

He knew it was the truth, but having everyone knowing about it would just be a pain.

He'd seen it from Haibara's eyes. The memory of the accident.

She had recalled back to just as he was looking up. Then that sudden blink – the one he couldn't remember anything after – and then a small flash of light. Everyone else had blinked due to the flash, but not Haibara. She'd seen it completely: his legs getting positioned, his hands grabbing the front, the huge car getting swung by such a small body, the bumper hitting the pole and finally the small crash into the building next to them. That thief may be in jail, but he was lucky as hell he wasn't _dead_. Just as the car settled back onto the ground Conan had let go and fallen over.

Haibara couldn't imagine what it must've been like for him. Something so illogical happening to such a logical person…he must've been highly confused.

Little did Haibara know, Conan wasn't worrying about logic. Barely. He actually could care less at this point. The biggest worry on his mind was that blink.

It had only been a split second, so short that he was sure even Haibara hadn't seen it. …But he had. And despite what he wanted, he couldn't forget it.

As his eyes had opened from the blink, they had flashed. …They had flashed _red_.

**

* * *

**

WOOT. Another chapter. =D Hopefully this one isn't as cliffhangery as the last one.

This'll probably be the last chapter for a few days because tomorrow is the last day of the five day weekend. D: I'll probably start writing chapter six, but whether I finish it tomorrow or not depends on my mood. (which swings sometimes, I really don't know why)

In this chapter I had a lot of trouble in the same sense as the "Ran ran" thing way at the beginning author notes. …this time it was "Ai's eyes". …so I changed it to "Haibara's eyes." :B

Gee, I'm so smert. –shot-

Hope you enjoyed it~


	6. Akako, the Teacher

_**A/N:**_ Ah, school is almost/is upon me once again.

'JOY'. D:

Oh yeah, if you guys want to endure through more of my horrible writing then you need to, suggesting random magic spells to learn is a good way to ensure a random chapter. (mostly because of the lesson Akako would give to teach Conan how to do it)

So…yeah.

I can't think of what to put up here for once…

**Translator note**: you probably all know, but 'baka' in Japanese is 'idiot' and 'aho' is 'fool' …or something along the lines of that. I got that joke from the manga actually xD BaKaito, Ahoko

**ObsessedConanFan – **This is actually towards your review on the fourth chapter but…your review came up in my inbox JUST after I'd posted the fifth chapter. I felt so bad that fanfic hadn't shown the fifth chapter being up at the point, what with the cliffhanger and all. xD

**Marie Ravenclaw - **-cough- I…already replied to your guess =D But I will say this: YOU ARE FAST. Really, I post a chapter, wait five minutes, refresh my e-mail and there's your review. xD Its very fun to do so.

**Haibara Kawaii – **Whoa, don't hurt your back! xD Anyway, thanks for your reviews. Those five 'update soon's in a row sure helped boost my writing speed! (but my mom's decreasing them D: "CLEAN YOUR ROOM") )':

**StargateNerd – **No, Conan's perfectly fine around kryptonite. xD Yes, he'll still have the magic abilities when he's back as Shinichi (its not spoilers, like you said it has to happen EVENTUALLY xD) The seal was put on by another (so as not to give any hints) magician, so no, it wasn't APTX. Lol, Pandora's a girl. –shot- Oh wait, the Gin thing. Right. Well, magic can't deflect bullets and-oh, wait, no. It probably can. Er… -cough- THE POINT IS will Conan KNOW that magic at that point? Erm…yes, that's what I meant.

**

* * *

**

**Akako, the Teacher**

Sunday had been normal, much to the great relief of Conan. The last few days had just been one mess after another. He needed some peace and quiet. Of course, that didn't stop Kogoro from pestering him about the amethyst and, more recently, his feat of super human strength.

"I'm telling you, Ojiisan. They made a mistake."

"And _they're_ telling me they _didn't_ make a mistake." Kogoro huffed back. "Maybe you should arm wrestle me. That'll show how strong you are."

Conan sighed. _'I doubt it will_.'

He was right: it didn't. Kogoro had easily pushed down his flimsy childish arm. Looking at it, he thought about his actual size. _'Even if I had been my teenage self, I still wouldn't have been able to stop a car._' He shuddered. That fact just made it all the more strange that he had done it being barely _three feet tall_.

Being back at the detective agency felt good. Ran and Kogoro had stayed with him at the hospital overnight so he hadn't missed _them_ specifically, but there was something about the agency that was just…right. He was glad to be back, but Conan frowned, _'I'd better not get too attached to this place. As soon as word's out that I'm Shinichi…_' he could just see himself, caught in one of Kogoro's judo throws. '…_Maybe I won't tell Ojiisan_…' he laughed anxiously.

It had been early when he had turned in. He'd lost so much sleep; the nightmare, his fever, and now the car crash. Well, '_lost_' wasn't the right word. He just had to get back into his regular sleeping habits.

During his last actual sleep he had dreamed…of her. That woman, Houseki. She was a mystery to him. What did she want, and who was she? But more importantly…

Who was Hoshi?

He closed his eyes, and could only pray she didn't show up again.

**

* * *

**

Akako yawned. Saturday had been rough. Through all of her persuasions, the police may have swooned for her, but they kept saying the same thing: "The evidence doesn't lie. That kid…threw that car."

First the hologram spell, then the strength. Akako was distressed. He had learned both within a couple of days without instruction. The seal must be weakening. With the information from the two spells he had used, Akako confirmed her assumption on why his powers had been sealed: inhabitation.

"Another spirit must be inside him," Akako remembered herself saying, "It could also be the cause for the corruption and possibly…that talisman." It would have to have been an outrageously powerful spirit with the type of seal she'd seen on him in the park.

It had been for only a split second, but the seal had been a type seven: the highest there was. Whoever put it on the kid must've been quite powerful on their own. A level seven seal was no easy task. When she had checked in the park, the first level seal had been weakening. Even a level one seal was quite powerful. To pull off a hologram spell with just that little of an opening…

Akako couldn't ignore it. The danger was real. It was the reason why she had decided to teach him the spells needed to evaporate dark spirits first. If he could do that, then he might be able to expel the spirit on his own.

But if not…

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time for that. Picking up a dusty phonebook, she started to put her newest plan in motion. Wednesday was still a while away, and Akako felt a new need to check up on the boy.

Dialling the number she had found, she innocently spoke, "Hello? Kobayashi-san? …Teacher of 1-B at Teitan Elementary School?"

She carried on, confident. "I need to inform you…"

**

* * *

**

"…and then he just threw the car! It was _so_ cool!" Conan heard just as he walked into the classroom. Many '_ooh_'s sounded from the children surrounding Genta, but Ayumi was not affected. "Genta-kun! Conan-kun asked that we didn't tell anyone about this! What if he gets mad?"

"Yes, _what if_ I get mad?"

Genta and the other children turned to look at the non-too-impressed center of the topic. His brows furrowed in a questioning glance, but they twitched with irritation. Before Genta could answer the question – or rather make an excuse to _not_ answer the question – the surrounding classmates intervened.

They all pushed forward, trying their best to be the closest to Conan. Questions and shouts flooded out of the group.

"Did you really throw a _car_?"

"My dad goes to the gym and he can barely lift a _chair_!"

"Can you _fly_ too?"

"Shoot a laser beam like: _BANG_!"

"There's this bully in grade three, can you beat him up for me?"

"Pick up this desk with your finger!"

Narrowed down the most frequently asked question was, "_What else can you do_?" …Conan wanted to know the answer to that himself.

Through the crowd, Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi pushed forward to the front. Standing in front of Conan, Mitsuhiko took on a professional air, "No, this is wrong. If you want to ask Conan-kun a question, get in an orderly line."

Ayumi nodded. "As for requests, you can file those through the Detective Boys!"

Genta winked, "My locker is the official Detective Boys' mailbox. Don't you forget it!"

In front of him, the three children started to take on the questions from there on. No matter what he did, no one seemed to believe him when he said the police made a mistake. Kogoro might have called him a mind-reader, but it seemed more like everyone could read _his_ mind instead. They all seemed to know that – even though absurd – the police's deduction was correct.

"My, it seems the detective is getting more attention than he bargained for." Haibara morphed in behind him, scaring him half to death. She smiled in her own way, and then whispered, "I wonder, do they know about that _other_ development?"

"What _'other development_'?" Ayumi was leaning close which caused Haibara and Conan to lurch back. They both swore she had a dog's hearing: _Conan_ had barely heard Haibara's whisper. She pressed on, "What other development, Ai-chan?"

Conan quickly grasped an idea, "…my amazing healing ability!" the eyes of the children turned towards him. "I-I had gotten the flu and within the hour I went from utterly horrible to perfectly fine!" he laughed nervously, his hands up in defence.

Ayumi gasped, "Conan-kun! Your hands…they look terrible!" the other children looked worried along with her. Conan blinked. He had taken off the bandages because his hands didn't hurt at all. Glancing down, he gasped himself.

Cuts were everywhere. Small streams of blood had flown and dried from a few of the scratches. Flesh was still peeling in some areas and in others there were burns. It was then he started to feel a bit of the pain. Being unable to cover the hurt area with his hands (obviously) he buried them in his pockets. He assumed the pain to be one of those things that _'if you don't notice it, you don't feel it.'_

Worried remarks began when they were halted by an anonymous voice. "That's enough children, get to your seats." The children still stood, glancing toward the door. "I said _GO_!" fearful, no one got a good look as they all hurried to their desks.

As the new figure began filing some paperwork, whispers about the '_strange man' _started to flood the room. Comments on his _'tall frame_', _'scary face_' and _'deep voice_' sounded all around Conan.

But he just stared up confused at Koizumi Akako. She was wearing a suit; one far too large for her skinny frame.

**

* * *

**

"…Koizumi-chan's called in sick today?" Kaito looked up from the daily paper he always read and instead towards Aoko.

Aoko nodded. "Yes, at least, that's what teacher said." She tilted her head to the side and looked accusingly at Kaito. "She was at your house yesterday…You didn't do something to make her sick did you?"

"Idiot." Kaito responded. "How would I have made her sick? Does it look like I have a cold to you?"

"No, but you're the idiot, and everyone knows a fool can't catch a cold." Aoko smirked down at him. "For as long as I remember you've been as healthy as a horse, _BaKaito_."

"You don't get sick much yourself, _Ahoko_."

At the front of the room, the teacher spoke, "Settle down you two. Class is about to start."

Kaito put up his hand and asked, "May I be excused, teacher?"

"…Only to leave and never return to class? I think not."

He tried again, "Then may I be allowed to skip?"

Everyone looked at Kaito, confused. …Had he actually just asked that? The teacher seemed unfazed, "Of course you're not allowed to skip."

"Thanks!" he got up and headed for the door.

"Wait a minute! What did I _just_ say?"

"You said I'm not allowed to skip." Kaito repeated, jogging in place. "That's why I'm leaving. It wouldn't be skipping if I had _permission_, would it?"

With that he left the class, all their mouths hanging open.

**

* * *

**

"Here…it is…_phew_…Teitan…Elementary…" Kaito huffed as he leaned against the gate to the school. "Maybe…I should've…used the…hang glider…Agh, _my knees_…" They were burning, as were the rest of his body. Why had he run the _entire way _again? "Koizumi-chan…I swear…that girl…better have a spell…or something…to make this pain…go away…"

Slowly he started to head for the front door. But before he was far from the gate, something caught his eye. A black truck pulled in behind the school. It wasn't going very fast. In fact, he hadn't even heard it. Something was odd about the truck and his thief's curiosity kicked in.

Sneaking through the greenery planted around the school, Kaito made his way toward the back where the truck had driven to. Also somewhat concealed behind the trees and bushes were three other black vehicles. Many men had gathered around the truck Kaito had seen. He would've assumed it to be some teachers or parents or something: but they had _guns_.

As close as he dared, Kaito listened in on the conversation. They were all wearing masks and such to hide their identities, so Kaito could only tell them apart by voices.

"Did you make sure you cut the phone line?"

"Yep. They won't be able to call the police within a three block radius if they needed to."

"I'm assuming that means cell phones too?"

"Well, mine's not working."

"But you always forget to charge the battery."

"Shaddup you! For your information, I just charged it this morning. …I think."

"Quiet down you two, unless you both want one less finger." The man who said that raised his gun. Silence.

"So while I was busy getting the device to disable the cell phones, no one decided to brief me on the situation. What exactly are we doing at an Elementary School? We gonna rob some kids' candy?"

"Are you kidding? The Boss wants that jewel. You know the one that kid from the accident has."

Kaito froze. There was only one jewel he knew that fit that description: the Apprentice Amethyst. …Just who were these guys?

"But…isn't our policy to kill anyone who sees us doing the deed? I remember that being a secrecy thing, but isn't an Elementary School massacre just going to _attract_ attention?"

"I see you were also not briefed on the voice changers. We'll just take someone hostage, find the kid and steal the jewel. If he doesn't have it on him, we'll just make him lead us to it."

"So, this mission we're supposed to avoid killing, I assume?"

"That Person said that we should try to keep it minimal, only kill if necessary."

"Huh, is that so? Oh well, all the other jobs involve a few dead bodies, it's actually a nice break from things."

"Oi, you're not going soft are you?"

"…there was one last thing the Boss wanted. Now, this request was strange." The man started to lower his voice, much to Kaito's dismay. Leaning forward, he took a step.

_Snap_.

A twig.

_Bang_.

Blood.

**

* * *

**

Everyone looked up from their books toward the window. Stares were passed between the children. A _gunshot_ had sounded from outside.

When Conan glanced around, he found his stare stop at Haibara. She looked terrified. It was that same terror he'd seen many times beforehand. Daring to ask, she answered with one word.

"…_Them_."

He caught his breath. Surely not here? What could they possibly want? Had they somehow found out who he really was and were coming to finish the job? Or-

Shaking his head free from the questions, he stared at the book in his hands. He then looked up at Koizumi. She was staring out the window as well, but she looked more shocked than anyone.

When she had come in, apparently introducing herself as _'MR. Ikamono_', all the children had seemed afraid. Asking Haibara, she said the same thing as everyone else: they had a substitute teacher who was tall, strong, scary and male. Conan had been highly confused. Through his eyes he only saw Koizumi Akako in one far too large suit.

Taking the fact that he was the only one seeing her instead of some frightful man, Conan made the assumption that it was just another weird occurrence: one of the occurrences that only seemed to affect him. Staring down at his cell phone he took a picture of the '_teacher_' - just out of curiosity. He nearly yelled out of surprise at what he saw.

The picture showed an indeed tall man who appeared strong, but scary. For a long period of time Conan had rapidly looked from the picture to Koizumi, wondering just what was wrong with him.

There was also something wrong with his cell phone. It was out of service. _'That shouldn't be right. I know the school discourages use of cell phones, but there should be service…_'

A scream sounding down the hall. Haibara pulled up her hood over her head. A cry of pain and a shout was then heard.

Heading for the door, Mr. Ikamono/Koizumi shouted at the children, "Help me block the-"

But it was too late. A man burst in, gun at the ready. "Alright you kids, no one'll be hurt if you just cooperate." No one dare made a sound. A mask covered his face and a voice changer probably covered his mouth, but Conan could tell he smiled. "Now, if you'll be so kind put your heads face down on the desks and put your hands out: palms up."

The heads were down, the palms were up: except Conan. He continued to hide his hands in his pockets. They were looking for those injuries, he knew it. As the footsteps that had wandered around the room stopped by his desk he heard a click from a gun. Glass shattered as he shot at the window. The modified voice spoke again, "Looks like you're not deaf; your face is down. Now…_show me your hands_."

No wasn't an answer. Reluctantly, Conan pulled his now scabbing hands out from his pockets.

The footsteps didn't move. Conan stared at them, mentally willed them to go, but of course they didn't.

Again the twisted voice spoke, "Thank you kids. You'll have to keep your heads down just a little longer. If you don't like that idea, raise your head…that is, if you don't want it anymore." Everyone flinched. Some of the more insecure children started to almost cry.

A hand grabbed his collar and Conan was lifted from his desk. Haibara nearly raised her head, but the gun pointed toward her and she stopped. Right near the man's face, Conan's eyes were level with his as he stared at him through the mask. "Tell me," he said quietly, "that pretty jewel you won; do you have it now?"

The image of the amethyst flashed through his mind. The last time he had had it was right before school. _It was still at the detective agency_.

Knowing the man was dangerous, Conan slowly shook his head.

It was only at that point that Conan noticed the other man by the door. He had a hostage – most likely in case some of the teachers resisted. Koizumi didn't once glance away from this person, and now that Conan had seen them, he couldn't either.

Wounded in the leg and at gunpoint was a high school student. If he was still his teenage self, Conan could've sworn it was him on a bad hair day. But the similarities wasn't what made Conan unable to look away, it was the very fact that he was a high school student. What was he doing here?

Conan suddenly remembered back to the few seconds just after the first man had come in. Different footsteps had sounded and Koizumi had said, "Kuroba." That must've been his name. …but Koizumi knew him? Were they in the same school? Maybe there was a holiday. But Kuroba was still wearing his uniform. Surely they hadn't attacked a high school…had they?

No, they were looking for him. …Or rather the amethyst that he owned.

The man in the door way started to back out and force Kuroba down the hallway, despite his leg, and Conan soon followed, carried by the other man. Closing the door, he said through the small crack that remained just as it was about to close, "Don't worry, we'll just…_borrow_ these two for awhile."

Continuing down the hallway they were silent. The men holding both Conan and Kuroba never let the barrels stray from their temples. Only when they met up with a third were they able to contact the others. The third man used a walkie talkie to inform the others that their task was completed. He, the third man, did all of the arrangements for the escape plan. Holding Kuroba and Conan was the only job for the other two, and, unfortunately, they did it quite well.

_'This is just great_.' The two thought simultaneously.

Taken through the halls, Conan and Kuroba found themselves brought outside near the back. Behind the greenery, just where Kuroba had seen them, were the black vehicles. Some of the other men were already inside a few of them; some had already seemed to have driven away. One appeared to look like a bank truck, so the back was wide and open: perfect for hostages. Thrown inside the back, Conan and Kuroba only started to gather their bearings as the car started to move.

Only a window connected the driver's seat with the back area. One side slid open and the modified voice – it could've been either of the two men – spoke, "Kid, you're gonna need to tell us where that jewel is. Unless of course, you want that guy's other leg to be bleeding."

Glancing at Kuroba, he saw the wound. It looked bad. A lot of blood had already stained his pants, and that was saying something considering they were black. Even though he was obviously in pain, his eyes remained strong. Conan could tell he wasn't any ordinary teenager.

In response to an annoyed shout from the window, Conan said, "Mouri Detective Agency. I assume you know where that is." The window closed.

Some silence occurred before Kuroba laid back, his hand still clutching his wound, but a smile on his face, "You sure get yourself into a lot of trouble, don't you?"

Conan smirked back, "I could say the same to you. At least I go to school there. You could've had a choice to be there or not."

"Heh. Touché." He closed his eyes. "Well, at least you probably won't be killed. I had the wonderful opportunity to listen in on their conversation beforehand. Right now I'm probably only alive because they think it'd scare-"

Finger to his lips, Conan shushed him. "Listen."

Kuroba listened, and to his surprise, heard something.

Sirens. _Police_ sirens.

From the front they could hear the men shouting. "What? But I thought the device worked!"

"It did!"

"Then those two in the back…"

"You idiot! There's one on this car! Given, it's smaller, but they wouldn't be able to phone the police!"

"Then who-"

"_Just drive_!"

As the car gained speed, Conan started to lose his balance. Leaning against the side much like Kuroba, he looked up at his look-alike. "Most likely they'll use you as a hostage if the police show up. They might use both of us now, actually." He shook his head and went back on track, "If it comes to that, I'll need you to make them both point their guns at you."

"_What_?" Kuroba looked disbelievingly at the smaller boy, "Listen, I pretty much just met you and as far as I can tell, I haven't done anything to you to deserve being shot!" Saying this, he ignored his assumed persona of Kaitou Kid.

"Just listen." Conan looked back, determined. "I have a plan, but those two need to be distracted first. If they're both pointing their guns at you, I'll have an opening."

Kuroba didn't have an opportunity to answer again. The car turned wide, stopping once it hit something. As expected the back doors opened and the two men pulled them out at gunpoint.

Police were surrounding them, but they were hesitant because of the hostages. Conan gave a nod when Kuroba looked his way. A bead of sweat ran down the older boy's cheek.

'…_here goes nothing_.'

"…let the kid go!" the man holding Conan looked over at Kuroba's sudden outburst. "He didn't hear your conversation! He has more of his life to live, too! Would you really murder a _kid_?"

The man holding Kuroba brought his gun closer, but the man holding Conan shook his head. "Nah, he's right. But…_you're_ still technically a kid and I would definitely murder," the gun pointed toward Kuroba, "_you_!"

'_Now_!'

Shooting his tranquilizer at the man holding Kuroba, Conan then quickly turned the dial on his shoes. As the other man watched his partner fall unconscious, Conan gave him the biggest kick to the stomach he'd probably ever experience. Dropping the gun, the man also dropped Conan.

Police secured the two men and some familiar faces ran up. As they got closer Conan made them out to be Satou, Takagi and Inspector Megure. The Inspector stopped running before the others and was silent before blurting out, "_K-Kudo-kun_?"

"H-He's not Kudo!" Conan _and_ Kuroba said simultaneously. At Conan's stare Kuroba quickly restated, "Uh! _I-I-I'm _not Kudo! I-I'm Kuroba! K-Kuroba Kaito!"

"Is that so?" Megure said with a stare. "Well then, Kuroba Kaito, you're going to have to tell us about this 'conversation' you mentioned."

"O-Oh right. But uh…?"

"Megure-keibu."

"…keibu, can you at least tell me how you found us? All of the phones were out."

Megure hesitated. "Uh…well…"

"It's because Satou-keiji and Takagi-keiji have been following me, isn't it?" Conan's voice sounded from below, surprising everyone.

Takagi looked the most shocked. "H-How did you…"

Conan laughed a bit. "I saw you. Don't worry; you were both doing a good job. I just happened to see your reflections while tying my shoe." With those shoes he walked closer to Takagi. "I should probably get back to school. Takagi-keiji, could you drive me back?"

Satou bent down beside him. "Your school is actually going to be cancelled for the rest of the day. We need to check if they left any evidence."

"Oh." A thought then hit Conan's mind. "What about the other vehicles?"

"What other vehicles?" Takagi looked confused.

Quickly getting in the car, Conan shouted, "The detective agency! Hurry!"

By his tone, they didn't need to be told twice.

**

* * *

**

It was ransacked. Chairs, tables…you name it. Everything had been pushed or knocked over.

Conan headed for Kogoro's room and set out searching for the same thing those men had wanted: the amethyst. The thrashed room didn't help make it any easier. After a few minutes of searching he shook his head. It was gone.

Kogoro's surprised voice sounded from the doorway. The three police then attempted to explain what had happened.

Conan didn't listen. They had slipped away once more. What were they trying to gain from stealing the amethyst? Was it bait for Kid? If so, what did they want with him?

But one other question remained: when the police had arrived, why had that Kuroba guy said specifically that he, Conan, wasn't Kudo? Had he known? …Who was he really?

**

* * *

**

One of the men from the heist held out the amethyst. "The jewel, Boss."

A transformed voice replied, "Very good." The figure's hand took the amethyst from the man's hand. "Was the other mission accomplished?"

"Not quite." A gunpoint. "W-What I mean to say is that the picture wasn't taken by cell phone but-"

"Oh, _get on with it_, Whiskey."

"Here." He held out a newspaper. "The child is actually quite famous, so we were able to get a newspaper article on him instead. I-I hope its good enough to replace the picture you wanted, Boss."

"Oh, it is. In fact, quite good work Whiskey. You may go." At the words, he left.

The figure sat in the middle of a dimly lit room. Behind the voice changer, they smiled. "Edogawa Conan: the boy who threw a car…are you the one I'm looking for?" the picture of him did not look amused. It didn't reply.

"I'll have to meet him someday." The figure chuckled and swished the contents of a wine glass. Inside was a cocktail. "He definitely seems interesting."

The cocktail was set down, and instead keys on a keyboard were struck. A national data base came up. There was a blank to insert a name. Inside, the box began to fill with the letters _E-D-O-G-A-W-A C-O-N-A-N_.

Frowning, the figure scrolled the data. "Not much on him."

A smirk. "He'd fit right in here."

**

* * *

**

This chapter was longer and more actiony then the others. (least, I think so)

I'm not sure how well this chapter flowed but I think its okay enough. You'll have to wait 'til the weekend for more I'm afraid. D: School/work comes first after all!

An extra joke: It has something to do with 'Mr. Ikamono.' I'll just say that Akako isn't very creative. xD

I'm a little disappointed my idea revolving around Remembrance day couldn't be posted today. …Oh well! =D


	7. Sight' and Renovation

_**A/N:**_ Ah, school. How much I…'missed' it.

MOVING ON.

I'm seriously writing a lot with this story. I mean, A LOT. More than I usually do when I start writing something. I have a very strong feeling that the end of this fic will be a good one. =D

Oh yes, I've actually drawn some '_covers_' for the chapters. You know, if it was in manga form. Just the covers though since drawing this entire story would be insane. D: I might scan and color them. If I do I'll post a link in my profile and tell you guys.

**Marie Ravenclaw – **Whoa, thanks for all those spells. xD Look out guys, here comes A LOT of chapters. xDDD

**StargateNerd – **Hoshi DOES have something to do with Conan/Shinichi, but that'll be later. Lol, Conan in the black organization = worse than Gin. xD I guess there could be something that he's allergic to, but I'm not quite sure I understand what you're getting at. xD Is there some awesome reaction you want to happen? –kind of clueless- -shot-

**Phantom-Akiko – **You're definitely not evil by liking that part. …I mean, I wrote it. xD We'll have to see what the Boss is up to for that answer. Oh yes, I don't actually think my writing is horrible, it's just a way for me to subconsciously get better. By convincing myself I'm '_bad_' I automatically get better, even if my writing was perfectly fine in the first place. P.S. – I've read your doujinshi _'Bloody Destiny_', really well done artwork. =D I mean, AMAZING.

**KSA Key-chan – **Poor Kaito. He's not used to hiding his identity when he's not on a heist. 8D

**Iyoushi – **Thank you! And…uh…

UPDATE!

**

* * *

**

**'Sight' and Renovation**

Everything was blurry. Many people were in the room; far too many for its size. Fire burned at the edges of some curtains. Chairs had been pushed over along with tables. Police were trying to slowly approach a woman at the center of the room.

She was blurry too, but Conan could make out her defining features. Green eyes burned with hatred. Brown hair framed her face. A red uniform composed her clothing, the emblem - for what Conan assumed to be the hotel they were in – stood right over her heart. In her hand was a remote.

Although the scene seemed hectic, Conan heard not one noise. Police and the woman took turns supposedly shouting but not a single word hung in the air. As he looked around, Conan noticed the woman look at him. Her eyes had gone from hate to regret. Looking at him alone, her mouth formed the words _'I'm sorry_' before she pressed the button on the remote.

The room exploded.

Conan opened his eyes quickly only to see the ceiling. He got up and shook off the aftermath of the night venture. Ever since the competition he'd been having trouble getting a normal day's sleep. Dreams wafted in and out of his mind, sometimes leaving a strong impression, while others had just drifted by.

Although this was the first time he remembered it, Conan knew that same woman had appeared in three different dreams over the past few nights. The first he recalled the woman doing her job then praying by a tombstone. She had said something about the hotel being just the way he left it and that she wouldn't let anything happen to it. Secondly, some man came into the hotel claiming that he owned it. Talk of renovations quickly started, much to the distress of the woman. And the last dream…

He took a bite of his toast. That explosion…had that really happened? '_No, of course not_.' He thought back, '_I mean _I_ was in that dream. If it had happened_…'

"Conan-kun, look at me when I talk to you!" Ran's voice suddenly interrupted from the side. Glancing towards her, Conan saw she did not look happy. He must've tuned her out while thinking.

"W-What is it, Ran-neechan?"

She sighed. "You really weren't listening at all were you?" the small boy laughed nervously. "Well, I was asking if after school you wanted to go with Dad and me to meet his new client. I wasn't sure if you had plans or anything."

Conan shook his head. "No, I don't have anything to do today." He paused then quickly changed his mind, "O-Oh wait! No! I can't come. I _do_ have something to do today."

Surprised at his sudden change of heart, Ran looked at him curiously. "…and what would that be?"

He paused for a moment. '_It wouldn't be bad to tell her…right?_' Nodding to himself, he spoke, "I have a lesson with Koizumi-san today."

With this information, Ran quickly bent down, "Really? Wow! Never mind going with Dad, how great would it be to see your first magic lesson?"

Words from Koizumi then returned in his mind: _When you come, come alone. We don't want the secrets of magic to float about the common people, do we? _He had frowned when she'd said this, but he agreed to the condition. Why was it so bad for other people to see the secrets of those little '_tricks_'? But nonetheless Koizumi had technically made him promise not to bring anyone.

"Ran-neechan, Koizumi-san asked that I come alone, so I don't think you can come…"

But Ran was insistent and somewhat suspicious. "Alone? I don't think that's quite right. What if you got lost?" she smiled persuasively. "Come on, if I just come this first time I don't think she'll mind, hmm?"

Conan was between a rock and a hard place. He didn't want to upset her, but he didn't want to upset Koizumi either. After all, he didn't even know what she'd be like if she was mad. He tried again, "Ran-neechan…she really didn't want anyone else there. F-For privacy's sake." Then he thought of something else. "…What would Ojiisan say?"

"What would I say to what?" Kogoro toppled into the living room, drunk off sleep.

Ran looked somewhat disappointed, "O-Oh. Well…I was wondering if I could go with Conan-kun to his first magic lesson today."

Kogoro seemed to not be paying attention, "I normally wouldn't mind, but you already said you wanted to meet the client. It took me a really long time to convince that guy to allow anyone else to come. If you didn't come, all that work would've been useless." He sighed.

Looking up at the drowsy detective, Conan couldn't help but ask, "Why wouldn't he want anyone else to come? What kind of case is it, anyway?"

Frowning, Kogoro returned the stare, "How should I know? I'm just meeting the guy today, in case you haven't noticed. Anyway," he yawned, "shouldn't you two be getting ready for school?"

Glancing at the clock, the two students quickly packed their things. Waving good-bye they went out the door.

**

* * *

**

Kaito set out limping down the hall as fast as he could. The hospital that had treated his wound had offered him crutches but – like the genius he was – he turned down the offer. Crutches would catch too much attention and he didn't want people to butt into his business. Of course, he hadn't thought of how strange he looked, using all of his strength to just walk down the hall normally.

Finally reaching his destination, he collapsed into his desk. Massaging his strained leg he sighed, '_That's it. I'm _crawling_ home_…'

When the usual question of '_what's wrong with your leg_' popped up, Kaito responded that he had tripped and landed on some broken glass. Some seemed generally concerned while others just laughed and called him an idiot. Koizumi had done neither of those things when she arrived unexpectedly at lunch.

He had looked up from his extra homework the teacher had given him only to see something much scarier. Kaito could feel his string of life cut short, _'That stare could kill a child…_'

"Hello Kuroba-kun." She twitched in the corner of her eye. "Would you mind coming to the roof? I have something…to _discuss_ with you." The word '_discuss_' had been shot out like venom.

Even though the roof was quite a climb for his poor leg, Kaito nodded. He didn't dare say no to her then. Forget his leg; she would bite his _head_ off.

No sooner had the door to the roof been closed did Koizumi clench her fists. Kaito felt the wave of energy coming. '…_Oh no_…'

"_I_-" A light red glow swirled around her.

"_DI_-" She brought up her arm, the red glow gathering in her hand.

"_OT_!" The beam shot just past Kaito's head. It vaporized in the distance after scaring a few bystanders.

Kaito stood motionless. …Was that _burnt hair_ he smelled? He put up his hands defensively. "D-Don't you think that'll give you away? What if someone saw you? A-And what if you hit me?"

Koizumi stomped up in front of him and answered all his questions, "Right now, I don't really care. We're on the highest building in the area and…_I'd have one less idiot to deal with_." Her eyes shook with anger. She then shot her own questions at him, "Tell me: What were you doing at the Elementary School that day? Do you realize how much danger you put yourself in?" hearing the concerned words coming out of her mouth, Koizumi stopped. Rephrasing it, she continued, "Any idiot can skip class, but you're the only one I know who would leave school only to go to another one."

Blinking, Kaito tried to remember the classrooms he'd been taken to that day. Not in one of them did he remember seeing Koizumi. The police assured him the news wouldn't mention his name. "How did you know I went there? I don't remember seeing you."

"I was _disguised_. Of course you didn't see me!" she clenched her teeth. "…and you still haven't answered my question: _What were you doing there_?"

He could tell by her tone that another blast was headed his way if he stalled. "I was looking for you! What with the crash and everything I thought the first place you'd go would be to check up on the kid! I was worri-" he stopped midsentence. "I-I was worried that you'd cause some commotion. …or something."

Calming down, Koizumi smiled, "Heh, are you finally falling for my charm?"

"Not likely." His poker face quickly surfaced. "I was also worried you'd tell that little runt my secret. Can't have the enemy know your ultimate weak point."

"Aw, I'm touched you don't think of me as the enemy~"

Kaito frowned. "Are you forgetting? You practically forced it up my throat."

"But you still told me, didn't you?" there was no response. Koizumi paused. "…I heard the amethyst was stolen."

"…yeah." Poker face replaced by a completely serious look, Kaito added under his breath. "…by those _murderers_…I swear it…"

Koizumi hadn't heard what he'd said, but she knew he hadn't wanted her to. Reluctantly she left Kaito alone on the roof. Soon she sent one of her many adoring fans to help him down the stairs, but when he returned he only told her Kaito wasn't there.

**

* * *

**

The wind eerily caused the trees to dance. Some branches had reached out and caught on his sweater on more than one occasion. From the outside the forest had appeared quite creepy, but it seemed to be having a celebration at Conan's arrival. Leaves kept sticking to his hands when he plucked them off his clothes. All of the nature around seemed to be welcoming him, he knew it. At one point he even swore he had heard "Welcome, new apprentice". Turning quickly he had tried to find the source of the voice, but he only found trees: trees which – if he stared long enough – formed smiling faces on their bark.

Picking up his pace, Conan hurriedly followed the map as best he could. There were many turns in the woods and in more than one area did he see writing that warned _'ABSOLUTELY do not go this way!_' At those points Conan made sure he knew which way he was going.

He sighed in relief as he saw the figure of the house appear in the distance. It was a creepy looking thing; it actually looked more like a cabin than a house. The outsides were made from sturdy, but old wood. However creepy it looked, though, the forest was worse.

Pulling out his cell phone he texted Ran as he had promised.

_'Alright I made it, safe and sound. It wasn't all that bad. The woods were quite nice, actually._'

Puffing at the small lie, he added:

_'P.S. Thanks for worrying, but really I'm fine on my own_.'

With that he hit send. Once the smiling face appeared telling him it was sent successfully he approached the door. Nervously, he got on his toes and used the knocker.

There was a pause, but then the door opened. Revealing the man from the competition, Conan noticed something different about him. His ears, they were pointed. Had he missed that or was he seeing things? A grin spread across the man's face, causing a chill to go up Conan's spine. "I, as well as the mistress, am glad you are here. The trees seem to accept you as well. That's good…that is very good." He gestured towards the inside of the house. "Please…follow me." Conan wanted to do anything but. Nevertheless he followed the man into the dimly lit manor.

Probably to make him more comfortable, the man began to talk with Conan, "You will do just fine here. I can tell, so can the trees." He paused, assuming Conan would say something. When he didn't the man continued on, "Of course you may not know this, but at first I hadn't expected much of you. In that regard I apologize. I was misguided and I hope you can forgive me."

His words from that day rekindled in Conan's mind. Behind the man, Conan smiled reassuringly, "N-No…it's really alright. I…didn't expect to win either."

The man seemed relieved. "Thank you kindly. I am glad that I received your forgiveness." He stopped in front of a fairly large door. "The mistress awaits, _young master_."

Conan blinked, his face a little flushed. _'Young master_? …_what's _with_ this guy_? _He's treating me like royalty when I haven't even done anything yet_…'

Opening the door, Conan faced the study. Its homely atmosphere that had calmed Kaito affected him as well. At the table sat Koizumi. She had been flipping through the pages of a book when he entered. Instantly she bookmarked the page and proceeded to greet him. "I'm glad you could make it, Edogawa-kun."

"Um…Conan-kun's fine…Koizumi-san."

She smiled awkwardly. "Oh…Well then Conan-kun, I'll tell you that Akako-chan is fine for me as well."

His eyes widened a bit at what she had said. It was custom for an older person to be able to call you by first name, but for someone younger they usually had to have a strong relation with the person for it not to be considered rude. He had barely met Koizumi a week ago. It felt strange, but he replied, "Ok, A-Akako-chan…"

Wandering over to where she was, Conan looked around the room. There were so many books, but unlike his own home they all revolved around words such as '_spells_', '_ancients_', '_demons_' and '_chants_.' Curiosity bit his skull, causing him to uncharacteristically ask, "What trick are we going to do first?"

"_Trick_?" Koizumi seemed somewhat insulted. Before continuing she paused and looked at him somewhat disappointedly. "Listen…I know you don't really believe in magic, but when I say it, what's the first thing that comes to mind?"

"Magic?" Conan repeated. He thought for a second before saying, "Well I guess dragons and fairies and things like that." By the look on her face, that wasn't a good answer. In his books that wasn't a good answer either. It was so childish. The sad thing was; he wasn't _trying_ to be childish.

Koizumi forced a laugh. "…_fairies_? Let me tell you the one thing a fairy wand is good for," with a poof, one appeared in her hand. She winked, "This~!"

Whapping him repeatedly on the head, Koizumi laughed. She was obviously enjoying herself. After hitting him enough she put the wand on the table. Smiling, she pointed to it and said, "If you misbehave you can expect more of that. Got it, Conan-kun?"

_'I think it's more like: _"If you get bored I can expect more of that."' He chuckled as her giddy face popped back into his mind. Nodding he said, "I understand, Koi-Um, Akako-chan."

She stood straight and looked down at him, her face serious. "…you still don't even believe in _real_ magic, do you?"

Confused, he looked up. Instinctively sceptic of the topic, he said, "I don't believe in things that don't exist."

"_Don't exist_?" she paused. Thinking for a minute, she snapped her fingers. "Alright. Today's lesson: Magic exists." Ignoring his snort, she continued, "Tell me anywhere you want to go. We'll get there by magic."

"Why wouldn't we just go the old fashioned way: _walking_?" before Koizumi could reply, his cell phone vibrated. A new text from Ran had arrived.

Clicking it open, he read the words on the screen.

_'That's good to hear. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your lesson but… I thought you'd find it interesting that dad's new client thinks there are bombs planted in his hotel. The hotel is going to get renovations soon but the man leading the renovation team got a threat notice telling him not to. It's really a strange case_…'

Conan couldn't believe his eyes. A few of the phrases kept mingling with the dreams he had had. The explosion in that hotel lobby: …_thinks there are bombs planted in his hotel_. The talk of the renovations after that man walked in saying he owned the place: _The hotel is going to get renovations soon_… And finally the distress of that woman when the talk of renovation started: …_the man leading the renovation team got a threat notice telling him not to_.

There was no way…was there? Those dreams…had they actually been happening? …_no_.

They were what was _going_ to happen. …The future.

Koizumi tapped her foot. "Come on. There must be _some_ place you want to go."

The offer instantly clicked in Conan's mind. "…do you know where the hotel is that's about to undergo renovations?"

**

* * *

**

Grass, people and buildings all streamed by below. Birds flew and cawed their greetings at the other two occupants of the sky. Water from the clouds sometimes drenched part of their clothes. So much flowed by beneath them. Conan could've seen more if he wasn't hanging onto Akako for dear life.

He wasn't afraid of heights – not in the least. He'd jumped off high ledges, he'd paraglided before and he'd been on more plane rides then he could count. But nothing could've prepared him for the tiny broom stick he was now on. Not to mention the length available for seating was reduced by the woman in front of him. She wasn't even remotely bothered by their current height. She even smiled back at him.

"So, believe in magic now?"

"Believing in magic is one thing, but believing in _falling to my death _is another." He tightened the grip he had around Akako's waist. "Are we getting close?" but then another question occurred to him, "…How will you know when we're there? Everything's so small…"

"Tracking spell." The words were unfamiliar to Conan's ears. "You imagine what you want to find and your instincts lead you to it. Ah, speaking of which." She tightened her own grip on the handle of the broom. "Hold on tight, but don't go breaking any of my ribs, you hear?" before he could answer, they plummeted.

Straight down. Conan could've sworn that gravity was just finally catching up with them. Akako acted like she had control, but he felt as if they were just falling. Within a matter of seconds, the broom stopped. It was horizontal once again. Opening one eye at a time, Conan was surprised that they were still in one piece. He was also surprised with his surroundings.

Almost as if he were still sleeping, Conan looked around at the scenery that had been in the dream with the tombstone. He spotted it and nearby he saw the woman. …The one who set off the bomb in his dream.

As Akako put away her broom, Conan ran up to the lady. She was surprised to see him in her _'special place_' as she called it. Soon she introduced herself as Kame Yuri. Smiling at Conan she asked as Akako approached, "What are you two doing here, boy?"

His response was an unexpected one. "Don't blow up that hotel, Kame-san." She stared at him shocked, as did Akako. Reading the tombstone he continued, "I don't know what Kame Kouba was like but…is destroying the hotel rather than having it renovated still being _'just the way he left it'_?"

Silence hung in the air a long time. Yuri examined Conan many times over, her eyes wide. Tears crept up the sides of them and she wiped them away. Pulling the remote from her pocket she started to cry. From behind her, silent footsteps sounded.

Regaining some of her composure she started to speak, "Today…November 11th…it was the day we first met. This hotel…it was his life. He'd work there since earlier childhood…Kouba loved this place." She clutched the remote tighter. "But…one day…he suddenly passed away. We…we got married…right here." A ring was fitted tightly around her left finger. "One of our vows…was to keep the hotel the way it is. …Forever." Turning to look at the newcomers she stared hatefully past Ran and Kogoro right towards the man – the client. "But you…! You just gallivanted in…and demanded change! I couldn't let you do that…so I planted those bombs in case you wouldn't listen." More tears came as she stared at the remote. "But it's no use now…you already know what I've done…" Sobs consumed her and she stopped talking.

"…I never made it to the wedding." His voice was so quiet that no one had quite heard him. Facing the renovator, he introduced himself. "My name is Kame Touji – Kouba's father." Yuri was silent in shock. He continued. "When Kouba…passed away, he was at my old hotel. It was wearing down. He had said I should get it fixed up before anyone was hurt. I hadn't listened to him. …But I should have." He was silent again before he went on. "It was because of my rotting hotel that he died. A part of the wall had fallen right on top of him. The horror I experienced in that moment was why I came here. I didn't want anyone to go through the same thing I did. And…" a tear came from his own eye. "…I finally wanted to meet my new daughter."

As Yuri collapsed into tears, Touji went to comfort her. He had asked that Kogoro not tell the police and that they forget the whole thing, but Kogoro shook his head. "I'm deeply sorry, but this is attempted murder."

Touji was about to object when Yuri shook her head. "He's right. I tried to kill you, and I need to be punished. You probably would've been killed…" she smiled, "if not for this little boy."

When she and Touji left with Kogoro to phone the police, she looked at him one last time. "I don't know how you knew, but thank you, boy."

The remaining three stood in silence. Akako had questions she wanted to ask, but not with this…_Aoko look-alike_ around. Thinking carefully, she put her hands on Conan's shoulders and said, "Excuse me, you don't mind if we continue our training in private?" She smiled as innocently as she could. She also assumed that girl knew the circumstances.

Luckily, Ran nodded. "Oh, yes. That's fine." Before leaving she bent over in front of Conan. "I don't know what you did today but…good job." With a pat on his head, she left.

As Ran's figure became out of sight, Akako spoke, "Listen. You may not believe completely in magic, but you do realize when you've had an experience with it, right?" she looked down at him, trying to read his face. "You saw what happened to this girl in a dream, didn't you?"

Conan looked up at her, his eyes wide. How had she known that? He thought back on her words: …_you do realize when you've had an experience with it_… Those days after the competition: that woman appearing, his fever recovery, the mind reading, throwing the car and now the dreams of the future…

Magic. He had to wonder about the concept.

Looking up he saw Akako in a new light. She could be the one to hold all the answers to his current questions. Something inside him told him she could be trusted, and it wasn't that devious something. It was his own gut telling him.

His '_teacher_' looked down at him seriously, "Once we get back to my house, I want you to tell me everything that has happened to you that you think might've been magic. It'll definitely be the first step in realizing your true magical capabilities."

"Back to your house?" Conan frowned. "You mean we have to ride that broom _again_?"

Summoning up that same broom, Akako smiled widely. "Don't look so disappointed. This'll be lesson two."

Conan groaned as he reluctantly boarded the cleaning device.

**

* * *

**

Well that was a fun chapter. xD Ah, Akako and Conan are so awesome. Not to mention Kaito.

…Ai hasn't shown up for awhile. …AH, WHERE IS HEIJI? (still hasn't gotten to his chapter yet) D:

I hope you enjoyed and I hope you look forward to more! =D


	8. Pursuit of Revenge

_**A/N:**_ -sniff- I…I'm so touched. D: It's only the eighth chapter…yet I already have over FIFTY reviews! You guys are awesome~

In celebration I'm going to try to make this chapter longer. …Note the 'try.' xD All of my chapter ideas seem to limit to about eleven pages in Microsoft word so I guess I'll aim for fifteen or something.

-cough- Anyway…

**Marie Ravenclaw - **-'huggles' back- Thanks! As for the servant, I thought I wasn't going to change anyone else so why him? xD Though, I looked around FOREVER trying to see if he had a name…but apparently he doesn't. (or maybe I'm just bad at research…xD)

**StargateNerd – **Oh, now I get it! =D Though, his weakness probably IS Ran. xD lol, Conan in a Superman outfit… -needs to draw that sometime-

**KSA Key-chan – **Maybe if we're lucky this means Conan's magic heals the ozone layer! =D …just kidding xD

**Phantom-Akiko – **That would just seem cocky. xD You're welcome. Yeah…with the future thing I already have a pretty funny scene planned in my mind when it comes to cases. =D I'm glad my writing could reach your imagination!

**Kudocchi – **Whoa…favorite author, the alerts…you went all out. Thank you kindly. I appreciate that you like my story that much. x3

**Mel72000, Cade Mistral, & Iyoushi – **Thanks to all of you for your kind reviews and support. :)

Okay, the (hopefully) longer chapter, GO!

**

* * *

**

**Pursuit of Revenge**

It was Saturday. Although two full days had already passed since the conversation, Conan remembered it as if he was having it right at that moment.

He had started it by telling of all the weird happenings of the days since the competition. Unlike his usual closed in personality, he told her everything. Well, not about his everyday shrunken life, but anything, _anything_ he thought would do with magic he told her. Under the surface lied answers to his questions, and Koizumi seemed to be the only one with a shovel.

She silently sat as he explained everything that happened to him. Her eyes widened when he told of '_Houseki_' but she still did not utter one word. Writing down notes about what he was saying she looked them over when he had finished.

Taking a deep breath, she prepared to speak, "Alright, I'm going to tell you what I think of each individual situation. I'm guessing you want to know what's behind all this mayhem that's been happening to you, correct?" at his nod she smiled. "Well then, I'll start off with your performance at the competition." Conan blinked. He hadn't mentioned the competition. Nevertheless he waited quietly for her words.

"When you were up on stage, your result was multiple feathers. I assume you remember." His face flushed. She let out a chuckle before continuing, "The feathers…" she stopped midsentence. Conan waited patiently for her to continue, but she didn't. Instead she stood and headed for a drawer. Pulling out an amulet she walked up to him and held it out. "…before I continue, you'll need to wear this." He wanted to ask '_why_', but he didn't hesitate.

Resting around his neck, the amulet sent a sensation through his body. He hadn't noticed beforehand, but now he felt lighter. That devious pit in his stomach seemed to have evaporated. It was still there, he knew, but it was being held back. His mind was clear, even the world around him seemed to be…_purified_. Examining the amulet, Conan wondered if he could keep it.

Koizumi's voice caused him to look up, "I know that you're feeling like you want to wear that forever, but I'll tell you now; the spell on it doesn't last that long." She put up her hand, three fingers stretched out. "Only three hours."

Conan frowned, '_So much for that plan_…'

"I see you realize that we don't have much time. We'll have to make the best of it, so make sure you're listening." With his unwavering eyes now on her, Koizumi continued. "In this time, I'll try to explain everything I can.

"Now, back to the feathers." She paused, looking for the words. "Those feathers you made at the competition…each and every one of them turned into a small dove. …Heh, I thought you'd be surprised. You're probably wondering why they weren't doves in the first place. I'll tell you: a seal. …To be specific a level _seven_ seal; the highest level there is."

Koizumi had paused, allowing Conan time to speak. He took the opportunity and asked, "Why would there be a _seal_ on me? Not to mention…it being the highest level…?"

"I wasn't quite sure myself until it came to me a few days later. This might sound shocking but…" she bent down and put her hands on his shoulders. Her face was completely serious. "…Conan-kun, you have another person living inside you." At his shocked face, she knew he wouldn't say anything. Normally she would've let the information sink in, but they couldn't waste any time. "I don't think the seal had been meant for you, but instead for this other spirit. With the seal being so high this spirit is obviously powerful…along with the one who created the seal. They were either someone who cared for you deeply or the threat of the other spirit was just that great. If not done with perfection…a level seven seal could kill the one performing it.

"As for my suspicions on who or what this other spirit could be, I'll leave that for later. Right now I need to tell you something that you didn't know. A spell you pulled off without even realizing it." He stared at her, his eyes still wide from the previous information. "In the park, when we met, you had done a hologram spell."

Words were lacking. All Conan could stutter was, "H-Hologram…?"

"Yes, a hologram. Projections of yourself or some other object making it seem as if it is there, while really it's somewhere else. My…_friend_ saw your projection and…had the wonderful opportunity to figure out that's all it was: a projection. I'll tell you, you gave him quite a scare." She laughed a bit before stopping. Now wasn't the time for jokes. '_Focus. Focus_…'

"Judging by the fact that you were unaware of this, it's safe to assume the sealed spirit in you felt the need to do it themselves. It may seem creepy, but they're technically a part of you, so when you're in danger or something of the sort, they might take over and use a spell without you knowing. Whether it's to save their own butt or yours, I have no idea." She paused, once again letting him absorb the information coming at him. She felt bad that it all had to come out at once, but she had to make sure she finished explaining while the amulet was still in effect. You never know who else could be listening.

Calming down to a degree that Koizumi wouldn't have expected, Conan looked up at her, "You said before you had '_suspicions_' of who or what it could be. …what are you thinking it is?" A bead of sweat was on his cheeks and his hands shook slightly. He was afraid, but he desperately wanted to know.

Slowly, she nodded, "I was actually about to get to that." Breathing deeply she got ready; "There seem to be only two possibilities. Which of the two is better, I wouldn't be able to say." She had raised two of her fingers, but she started to lower one, "It's either this '_Hoshi_' person or…" the other finger lowered. Conan knew what she was about to say. "…or that Houseki woman."

It took all of his ability to utter the question, "W-Why do you think that? What led you to those conclusions…?" He believed her, she knew he did. But natural curiosity wasn't easy to control.

"The answer…depends on what you saw." She paused once again looking for the right thing to say. "If what you saw was a memory then it would be safe to assume '_Hoshi_' is the one inside you. …However if it was just a dream then the possibilities remain open. …Why would that woman call you '_Hoshi_' otherwise? I'm almost positive that he's the one, but then it doesn't explain how that woman got into your room without anyone noticing. Of course, that may have been a dream…" she shook her head, "I'm sorry Conan-kun, but we'll get back to this topic later. We could waste the entire three hours just wondering about this one thing, but there's a lot I need to tell you."

He nodded silently. The issue of who was inside him was the issue he wanted resolved the most, but leaving everything else on a thread made him feel on edge. His complete attention was on Koizumi. There wasn't a word he wanted to miss.

"Next was…" she looked at her hastily scribbled notes. "…the mind reading, right?" A nod. "Well, not all wizards actually have the _'ear for thought_'. It's something you get at birth. There are rare cases where it pops up on its own, but usually it's passed down the bloodline. I don't suppose your parents are mind readers, are they?"

The thought hadn't occurred to him before, but now that it was laid in front of him, Conan honestly considered the possibilities. Mind reading could do a person good in both the occupations. Each of his parents were famous in their line of work, either of them could've read minds. This, Conan didn't doubt for one second. He'd have to try and see the next time he saw them. In response to Koizumi's question, he shrugged. Shock still consumed all his words.

"I'm going to continue on assuming that you have this gift. Since you do, I'll explain it to you," she picked up a certain book and dusted it off. Flipping to a well read page, she started, "'_The ear for thought is a mighty gift. In contact with a person, the one with the gift can form a connection to their mind. Some other cases include being in contact with a personal item of someone. The connection will not be as clear, but their thoughts will echo in the mind of those with the gift. A suggested method of combat for those with the ear of thought is up on the frontlines. If the situation ever arises, the ability to know what your enemy is thinking will be a valuable one_.'" She set down the book. "There's more, but you'll get your chance to read these books in due time."

Surprise still welled inside him, but Conan managed to say, "So…l-let me get this straight. I can…I can know what people are thinking…just by touching them?"

"Well, to summarize it yes, that's what you can do. But there's more to it than that. I'll teach you some other time. Now…moving on to the one thing that, unfortunately, everybody knows about: your feat of strength."

With those words the images from the crash resurfaced in Conan's mind: the most prominent image being that of his with those devilish red eyes. In that instant, he was sure. Horror came with the realization, but he knew that it was true. Those red eyes were the exact same of those in the dream: of Houseki. Saying the words would only confirm his finding, so he hesitated before squeaking, "…H-Houseki…"

Koizumi bent down to hear him better. She looked worried, staring into his terrified face. He gulped down some fear before continuing, "S-She's the one…I'm positive…I…I had her same red eyes…Just before I threw the car…"

His hands were sweaty. It didn't help that they were shaking, either. That woman was _inside_ him. She had been frightening enough before. Now he knew…she was _always_ with him. But then…

Something she had said rekindled in Conan's mind. "Ko-A-Akako-chan, I think I forgot to mention something…when she showed up in Ojiisan's room, when I said her name…she had said…" the words flew in his head, just out of reach. Quickly he caught them, "S-She said that she remembered me…no…she would've said she remembered me but…that it was only _half_ true. …What do you think she meant by that?"

The only response was a shake of the head. Koizumi didn't know: and that scared him more than the fact that some psychotic woman was living inside him, as hard as that was to believe.

Once again, silence enveloped him. Koizumi took the opportunity to continue. "Whatever the case is, that amulet stops her from ever knowing this conversation happened. Unless of course, you tell someone else. Thinking back on it will do no harm as the amulet will still remain in effect but be careful with your words: you don't want that woman to get suspicious."

Conan nodded, but the weight of the situation was far too great. This woman, Houseki, was one enemy he couldn't hide from, no matter how hard he tried.

Changing the topic, Koizumi continued on about his feat with the car. "When you threw that car, despite what you might believe, magic didn't enhance your strength. Not technically, anyway. What really happened was that the instant your hands connected with the car a magic field formed around it. Guiding the field with your hands you moved it behind you; into the nearby building I might add. To someone watching it would've appeared you had thrown it, but really you just manipulated its mass with the field and moved it. A little forcibly, but still." She put a finger to her chin in thought. "Usually if you can do that spell you don't need to be in physical contact with the object but…assuming that that woman did it, things would make sense. With the seal she would've had to have had an easier opening. Moving a car isn't exactly a piece of cake either. This is probably why you fainted afterwards. Too much magical strain. You're lucky you had that amethyst, it probably absorbed some of it."

At the word '_amethyst_' Conan hung his head. Suddenly it perked up again when he remembered the day it had been stolen. He also remembered Koizumi being there: in a suit. He couldn't help but ask, "A-Akako-chan…were you at my school last Monday?"

She looked down at him surprised. "How did you-" but then it hit her. "Oh, of course. With that woman as powerful as she is, seeing through a deception spell would be nothing."

Conan shook his head. "N-No. …I mean, I don't think it was her. Every other time she's…taken control, I've felt really strange. When you walked in…the only thing that was strange was that I couldn't see this '_man_' everyone was talking about."

"Really?" Koizumi went into thought. She then realized something: what if he was naturally a skilled wizard already? So far she had just assumed the woman to be doing all of spells, but maybe…just maybe, Conan had a high ability as well. Seeing through a deception spell without even trying was easy for powerful wizards.

Another question popped out of Conan's mouth. Akako didn't expect it at all. "Akako-chan…did you know that '_Kuroba_' guy? You know, the one who was shot in the leg that day?"

Considering her options, Koizumi paused before answering. "Yes, I do. He actually goes to the same school I do. …Why? Was he mean to you when you were both captured?"

"No. He was…nice enough." Conan paused. "Is there anything…strange about him? …Out of the ordinary?"

"…Why do you ask?"

Shrugging, Conan looked to the side, "He just didn't seem normal to me…and there was one thing he said…that makes me think he knows more than he's letting on."

He was getting close. Dangerously close. Koizumi attempted to change the subject without drawing suspicion. "I'm sure you were just imagining things. He's weird, but that's about it. Anyway, that's not important. Right now we should discuss your vision that you had earlier."

"Vision?" her plan had worked. Off the topic of Kuroba he asked, "Oh, you mean what happened today?"

"Yes, your dream about that woman. The dream that caused you to go there and stop her from the deed she was about to do. Commonly known as '_Sight_'." She paused, "It's another exhausting spell, but just like the _'ear for thought' _sometimes '_sight_' comes at birth. However, when it's received at birth it's harder to control, almost impossible even. Visions will come and go, some of the occupants may live nearby others could live on the other side of the globe. The future is a mysterious thing. It's also ever changing. The future you see during a '_sight_', you must understand, is the future as it stands. If you do something it could dramatically change, like today."

Glancing at the clock, Koizumi sighed. It had already been an hour. "I don't know if it's enough time but…I'll try to teach you the spell that's on that amulet. But I'm warning you now, it takes a lot of energy and if you use it too much I guarantee that woman will think something's up. Are you ready?"

Magic had still been an unreal concept to him at that time, but over those two hours he realized just how real it was. His hands seemed to naturally move as he chanted the words. In his mind the magic symbols and circles seemed to form themselves. The waves of power flowed briskly and he had to wonder how he hadn't done magic beforehand.

Although the process was easy for him to grasp, Koizumi had been right: it took a lot of energy. On the way home he nearly dropped to the ground with every step, the only thing holding him up was Koizumi's hand. Ran had said something when they arrived at the agency, but Conan had been too drowsy to remember what it was. As soon as he could he collapsed on the couch and slept.

That had all been on Wednesday. Now the weekend, Conan reread the map through the woods. He felt that getting lost wasn't a problem, but it reassured him to look over the directions again.

Ran was insistent on coming along with him, but he continued to turn her down. With the way his first lesson was, she would be utterly shocked at what she saw if she came. Especially since today he was flying the broom. …Or had that been a joke? He couldn't tell.

Opening the door, Conan was surprised to see two sets of legs. Looking up, he noticed they were familiar faces. They had some unexpected company.

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry." These were the first two words Conan had mumbled when Akako had opened the door. Before she could question what for, her answer approached and grinned, his white teeth clashing with his dark skin.

"Oi, nice t' meet ya. So you're the kid's new teacher?" his Osakan accent was thick. Obviously he was visiting from out of town.

Looking bemused, Akako glanced down at Conan. He smiled sheepishly, "I tried to tell him he couldn't come but…halfway through the forest I found out he was following me." He sighed, visibly regretting his mistake.

The Osakan teenager huffed, "Geez, you didn't even introduce me. My name's Hattori Heiji. I hear you're Koizumi Akako." He smiled toothily again. "Pleasure's all mine, _teach_."

_Irritating_, that was the word for him. Akako smiled at her accomplishment of finding the adjective. Though, so as not to be rude she questioned, "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is your relation with Conan-kun?"

"Relation?" he paused, not ready for the question. Bending down he ruffled the younger boy's hair – much to his dismay – and said, "We're buds. Almost like brothers, we are!"

Annoyed, Conan thought, '_Oi oi…don't state your opinion like it's a fact_…'

Still smiling, Hattori stood. "I hope its not intrudin' too much, but I'll be stickin' around t' see one of the kid's lessons. There're other people who kind of wanna know what he's up ta on these lessons, besides myself. Can't let 'em down, can I?" His smile changed in a way that made Akako twitch.

"O-Of course you can tag along…Not like we need privacy…or anything. As for what we're going to do today…" Akako grabbed Conan's hand. "…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Instantly getting the message, he opened his thought path to hear hers. To his surprise it actually worked.

'…_What is _with _this guy? …I say we show him a lesson alright. Maybe exchange his soul with a _chicken _or something_.'

Conan flinched. _'Could she actually do that_?'

_'Yes, I could. Just so you know there is a spell to read minds, just like with sight. …Do you have any ideas that are better, hmm? If you don't, I swear_…' her voice stopped echoing in his head for a moment before, _'BAWK BAWK BAWK_.'

_'Um…there's a girl he likes. We could embarrass him in front of her… B-But maybe we could just ditch him somehow_.'

'_You know him better than I do and _I _know that wouldn't work without magic. If we did use magic he'd notice that something was up_.' She sighed mentally and physically before smiling, '…_but I DO like that idea about the girl. I never knew you were so devious_.'

To the side, Hattori bent over to get a better look at their faces. "…Oi, you two have been makin' weird faces for awhile now. …Somethin' I should know 'bout?" both immediately shook their heads and let go of each other's hands. The mind conversation was over.

"So, kid, besides bein' apprenticed t' her, what else happened while I was at home?"

Now it was Akako's turn to be left out. "Oh, the usual. A few cases here and there but nothing…" he thought over the past week. The car, Houseki…all those encounters with magic. Slowly, he pulled out the lie. "…nothing really noteworthy happened."

It didn't seem like Hattori believed him, but he carried on the conversation anyway, "Just lately I solved a big murder case. This guy had been killing some poor girl's ex-boyfriends because '_he loved her and couldn't see her hurt'_. Even as he was dragged of t' jail the girl didn't say anythin'. Though…" he shuddered, "she did give me one hell of a glare when I tried t' cheer her up. Last time I do that."

"Have you ever considered that maybe she loved him back? She wouldn't exactly like the guy who just sent her love off to jail."

Hattori thought back and let out an '_oh_.' "Huh…I guess I never thought of that…"

**

* * *

**

Voices from people floated about the train station. They had arrived quite late so a train wasn't there currently. Hattori had shrugged when Akako and Conan glared at him with mention of his pit stop to get snacks.

The next train would arrive within ten to fifteen minutes. Luckily for the group, they weren't in a hurry.

Her hand on Conan's shoulder, Akako thought '_Please? Just let me exchange his soul with a chicken's. It'd be a new perspective of things for him_.' She practically pleaded, but Conan shook his head.

'_I know he's irritating sometimes, but really he's a good guy at heart_.'

'…_and that wouldn't change if he was a chicken for a few hours. It might even teach him a lesson_.'

'_About what? _"How to lay an _egg_"?'

'_Good point. I guess he'd be a rooster if we went through with it_.'

'_The point may have been good, but I think you missed it_.'

Once again, Hattori interrupted the dispute between their minds. "You're doing those weird faces again. It almost looks like you're havin' a conversation, but at the same time you're not." He looked sceptically at them, but specifically at Conan. "Is there somethin' you're not tellin' me?"

Turning to towards Hattori he put up his arms in defence. Before he could say anything, he saw something terrifying.

Behind him, an arm reached towards Hattori's back. Quickly it shoved him forward. The sudden force caused him to topple over the edge of the platform: right in front of the arriving train.

Screams sounded, but the train kept going. People stared at the tracks intensely, especially Conan. But, as Akako noticed, he was staring for a different reason.

As the train moved out of the way, everyone stood shocked at what they saw. Hattori remained on the tracks, but there wasn't a single scratch on him. He looked completely shocked himself. Quickly he checked for any wounds. There weren't any.

Two workers helped him off the tracks. Back on the platform he approached the two he'd been pushed away from. Conan was breathing heavily and Akako had knelt down beside him, concern on her face. Hattori could only stare at him, panting on the ground like he'd just run a marathon.

'…_Kudo…what did you just do_?'

**

* * *

**

The question had returned and surfaced later that day in the restaurant they had chosen. It was a quaint, quiet place but the food was good. Akako had left to use the facilities and Hattori took the opportunity to ask the question that had been gnawing at his brain. "Kudo, what did you do back there?"

Looking up from his children's meal, he blinked. "W-What are you talking about? I-I didn't do-"

"Don't lie." His voice was rising. "I don't know how, but that train went right through me. …and _you_ had somethin' t' do with it." Scratching his head he added, "I have no idea why I know, but I just do. That train woulda killed me if you weren't there, of that much I'm certain."

Playing with his fork, Conan was silent. He sighed, "It's…more complicated than you'd think."

"I've seen weirder, I assure you." He lowered his voice, almost whispering, "I mean right in front of me is a shrunken famous high school detective who's now apprenticed as a magician. …Can't get much more complicated than that."

Conan smiled. Hattori was right. If anyone wouldn't be shocked by his news, it would be Hattori. Admitting defeat, he started, "Well, you see-"

"Careful with your words." Akako reminded him as she stepped back into the main area of the restaurant. Taking her seat she smiled reassuringly at him. "You can tell others, but you must be careful."

Thinking long and hard, Conan finally snapped his fingers. "…how about we go through with…_that_? He'd learn faster by example."

Blinking at him, Akako's expression changed from reassurance to confusion. "You mean…the _chicken_ thing?" At his reaction, she knew that was the wrong guess.

He sighed. "No, I mean the _broom_!"

Laughing slightly, Akako said, "I was only kidding, but alright. Though…I don't know if all three of us will fit on one broom."

"But isn't that the point of the lesson: To teach me how to use it? You can ride on yours and Hattori will come with me on another."

With the sound of his name, he quickly came to his senses. He had been trying to follow the conversation but it didn't make any sense to him. Attempting with his best guess he said, "…are we…gonna go clean or somethin'?"

Their stares were blank for a moment. Hattori would've preferred them to have stayed blank instead of the devious looks that took over their faces.

**

* * *

**

"WE'RE GONNA _FALL_!"

Conan could remember himself thinking the exact same thing only days before. He still wasn't quite comfortable on the broom but being the driver did calm him down a bit.

Hattori reacted in much the same way Conan had: lacking an area on the broom to hold onto he resorted to clinging to the driver. Unfortunately for both of them, the driver was considerably smaller than the passenger.

"Hattori! Let me go! I can't steer!"

"If I let go, I'll _die_!"

"If you _don't_ we'll _both_ die!"

Akako looked over at the two boys amused. They were both panicking far more than they needed to. She was glad that Conan had offered to take Hattori as a passenger rather than to force him on her. Now that she considered it, however, learning how to fly with a distraction like that…wasn't such a good idea. She started to laugh, "Ha, bet you're wishing we had went along with the chicken plan, aren't you Conan-kun?"

Slightly glaring at his clingy passenger, Conan replied, "…Maybe."

Hattori was highly confused. "C-Chicken plan? Oi oi, what's that supposed t' mean?" Some moisture from a passing cloud drenched his face. Conan laughed at the display but Hattori was not amused, "…Why are we so high up anyway? If we go any higher we'll have trouble breathing."

"You fool. We have to fly high up so no one can clearly see us." Akako explained, annoyed by Hattori's ignorance. "Wouldn't want the newspapers looking for some flying broomsticks and their owners, would we?" she was silent before remembering Hattori's last statement. "Oh yes, breathing won't be a problem at all near this height. It's a part of the broom spell to allow for easy breathing to a certain height."

Glancing at the small rival detective in front of him, Hattori's look turned sceptic. "So us flying on these brooms, all these mentions of spells…"

Before the question came, Conan answered it. "…Magic exists." Even at this point, he could hardly believe he was admitting it. "It really exists, Hattori."

Silence between the three hung in the air. The only noise came from the occasional bird flying by. It was broken by Hattori, but he was a little off topic, "…So…where're we goin', anyway?" the question was directed at Akako.

Her only response was a shrug. "That depends on Conan-kun. He's technically leading the way." She directed her gaze at the small boy, soon followed by Hattori's own. Wonder drifted through her mind, '_Just where are we going_?'

"We're going to find the person who pushed Hattori." The two others were shocked, both by what he had just said and Akako partially because he had answered her mind. She then remembered the broom he was sitting on and his gift: the ear for thought.

Conan started to turn and Akako followed. "Just before it happened I saw them. It was too late for me to do anything at the time. Not to mention…" he paused. "…I turned around suddenly to help Hattori. With the coming train I couldn't wait."

"What exactly did ya do anyway?" Hattori asked once more. "One moment I'm falling onto the tracks, the next I feel the train goin' through me. What's more, when I get back up, you look completely exhausted. …Just what happened at that time?"

"I-I'm…not quite sure, actually." He hesitated. Before he could continue, he suddenly blurted out, "We're getting close! They're just down below!"

Before Conan could let the broom plummet, Akako stopped him. "Wait! We need to find a proper landing place. It's needs to be secluded. We wouldn't want to scare them away by flying straight for them, right?"

Taking her advice, Conan fell behind Akako as she scanned the area for a place to land. An empty park turned out to be just the ticket. Landing for the first time caused Hattori to panic just as Conan had done. Luckily for Conan, however, they were already at ground level before Hattori had managed to strangle him to death.

While following Conan, Akako had a thought dawn on her. "…Wait, how do you know where this person is?"

"Tracking spell." Her eyes widened as he winked back at her, "_'You imagine what you want to find and your instincts lead you to it_'…right?" She stared at him, amazed. That description had been so vague…and yet he still had managed to pull it off.

The most surprising part was that Conan had done it himself. Akako doubted that Houseki woman would waste her time trying to find a person who had attempted murder. '_Especially with _him _as the intended target_. _They would've done the world a little good_.' Instantly she felt bad for what she had thought. Hattori was indeed annoying but Conan had been right: he was a good guy at heart.

Conan stopped suddenly which almost caused the two taller followers to trip over him. Hattori had ended up tripping but the grass cushioned his fall. Grumbling as he brushed the grass off himself, he stood. When he did, Conan silently pointed, "There."

Following the path that the small finger created, Hattori's eyes widened as they reached the destination. He couldn't say anything, but Conan had already guessed at who they were. "It's that girl from the case you just solved, isn't it? The one that gave you _'one hell of a glare'_?"

The girl's gaze shifted toward them. As it did, Hattori's fell down to Conan who was looking back up at him. "Why would she try t' kill me, though? Its not like it's my fault that guy murdered-"

"GET DOWN!" Akako interrupted, tackling Hattori. A bullet whizzed by. When Conan looked at the girl, she had a pistol raised in their direction. A silencer was equipped on it. She slowly started to walk towards them. Quickly the three ducked behind a nearby tree, more bullets piercing the ground near their feet.

"My, Hattori Heiji. I'm so glad that you decided to come to me. I was afraid that train station was the last place I'd see you. Lucky me." Her voice was lined with hate. It made Hattori twitch. "You're not very lucky, though, especially your friends. I won't mind killing the girl, but it's really too bad for the kid. It's going to be tough for me to kill such a little cutie, but…I guess I'll just have to get over it, huh?" Her footsteps got nearer.

From behind the safety of the tree, Hattori called out, "Kusabana-san, why're you doin' this? I can understand that ya may have loved Hayashi-san, but you need t' understand that I was just doin' my job!"

A bullet scarred the grass near the base of the tree. "No, _you_ don't understand! Hayashi was just doing _his_ job!"

Out of curiosity, Akako asked, "W-What do you mean?"

Her footsteps stopped. Kusabana was silent. "…Our parents didn't approve of us dating, so they forced us to separate. …but our love was strong. We got married right under their noses." Her tone went back to hate, "He was just doing his job as my husband! Those men were only out to hurt me! He was right deciding to kill them. They're better off dead!" Behind the tree they couldn't see her, but they could hear the smile as she said, "Say '_hi_' to them for me on the other side."

The approaching footsteps continued, getting closer by the second. With a bead of sweat on his cheek, Conan stood straight. "…I'm going to try something. If doesn't work, run." Before the other two could object he had already run out from behind the tree.

Immediately, Kusabana took aim and began to fire. Shot after shot flew through the air, but none seemed to hit the running boy. As soon as she needed to reload, Conan pressed the button on his belt. A soccer ball started to inflate. Floating off the belt, Conan then turned the dial on his shoes and got ready to kick straight at her.

It was too late, however. Pistol reloaded she took aim and fired straight at Conan. Going straight through his small body, Kusabana and Hattori were shocked to see Conan continue his own assault. Foot connecting with the soccer ball he sent it flying straight at her face.

But that soccer ball went right through her head. Instead the actual ball hit her square on the back of her skull.

The Conan she had been shooting at disappeared. Blinking, Hattori scanned the area. His gaze landed on Akako who was looking around the other side of the tree. Following her eyes, he saw Conan, straight across from where he had just been.

He wandered over to the unconscious girl. Beckoning for Hattori to call the police, Conan smiled. He'd pulled it off: another hologram spell.

Akako was pleased as well. With Hattori talking on his cellular at her side, she smiled down at Conan, "Heh. Wonderful plan."

Her expression then changed to a glare. "…but what if that _hadn't_ worked?" she summoned up the fairy wand and commenced with the whacking on his head; harder this time. With each hit she said another syllable. "You. Should. Tell. Us. Your. Plans. First. Don't. Do. That. A. GAIN." with one final hit, the wand poofed away, leaving Conan with one very sore area on his head.

Rubbing his sore spot, Conan pouted. '_She's almost worse than Ojiisan_…'

"…Alright, the police are on their way." Hattori bent down and picked up the gun. "We wouldn't want her t' start shootin' at us again." Curiously, he stared down at Conan. "Oi…what just happened back there? …not t' mention what happened at the train station. You have a lot of explainin' t' do."

Laughing anxiously, Conan shrugged, "Well, it's a long story. Part of which - the train station, actually – I don't know what I should tell you." Curiosity on his own face, he stared up at Akako.

Sighing, she started to explain. "I believe at the train station you made this guy invisible." She blinked, then rephrased, "Well, no, that's not exactly what happened. To be more precise, I suppose you could say…you changed his form into that of what you people think of ghosts as. Transparent, not actually all there…you know the like."

"Really?" Hattori put on a suspicious glare. "That didn't sound long at all. It doesn't seem like the whole story t' me." Bending over Conan, a small amount of threat lined his voice, "Come on, spill."

"U-Um…what with how long it is and with what A-Akako-chan said about being careful with my words…" Conan stuttered while making the excuse, "…I-I think it'd be easier…if s-she told you!" he tried to sound as innocent as possible but both the listening parties replied with a loud _'What?_'

Pulling up another excuse, Conan continued, "W-Well Ran said I should be home by five and it's already six. You know how she is with her karate, Hattori. If I don't go back now, I won't be able to again in fear for my life."

As he started to run off the two attempted to follow, but he shouted back, "Hey! You can't just leave her there! The police need someone to explain what happened! And Akako-chan, you still need to hang around with Heiji-niichan to tell him what's been happening! With Ran the way she is, I just can't stay!" his voice was childish, whether to mock them or to convince any bystanders, the other two didn't know. Before disappearing into the distance he yelled in a natural seven year old's voice, "Bye-Bye~"

It was silent. The coming police sirens shattering it allowed Akako to ask, "…Does he always do that?"

"More than you know." Hattori sighed in response.

**

* * *

**

YAY! HATTORI HAS ARRIVED. =D …Of course, he'll probably have to leave again soon. D: Also, spell check hates him. xD

In MS this amounted to sixteen pages so…AWESOME. –thumbs up- You guys deserve the little extra amount. I REALLY love your guys' reviews. X3

As always, hope you enjoyed and can wait until the next chapter!


	9. Start of the Field Trip

_**A/N:**_ Wow. The morning after the eighth was posted I woke up to find 17 e-mails in my inbox. xD (which is quite a bit for me)

-cough- Anyway…I changed the summary so if you're curious that's something new to look at. xD

**StargateNerd – **I debated for a LONG time whether Akako/Conan would actually go through with it. xD Though, they'd have to find a chicken so that caused some problems.

**Darkfire Kitten – **Oh, his name was already in the dictionary (much to my surprise) but what I meant was his speech. All those 'ya's and 't''s and ings turning to in's really made a lot of red underlines show up. If you have nothing to say that's fine. xD You could've just been reading the story without reviewing since the beginning and I would've never known. I'm glad that you're just taking the time. Oh yes, the fairy wand. Each time I write about it I wish for a gif of Akako doing that to Conan because it'd be one of those things I just can't stop looking at. x3

**Mel72000 – **Ask and thou shall receive. (Well, not always xD)

**Milky Etoile – **Thank you, and if you love me forever that's awesome. xD Can't wait for December then. Well…I will wait, but you know what I mean.

**hola – **Darn! That would've been a wonderful scene. xD Too bad he's gotten to the point of believing already.

**KSA Key-chan – **Oh, that's because he was subtly making sure that Akako wouldn't get suspicious about who he is. He was thinking that she'd find it natural for him to be mature around her since she's his teacher but being mature around Hattori might raise suspicion. Yep, that's the whole truth. I didn't make just make that up on the fly because in reality I don't know why he was being childish. What are you talking about? … -shot- xD''' (but really, good points. I guess I overlooked that)

**Phantom-Akiko – **Oh, the revenge will come soon enough. …Yes. xD

**Marie Ravenclaw – **Sounds like you had a bad day. D: Hope the chapter cheered you up enough. X3 As for Conan getting a servant…probably not. I mean, even if he had the option, I just can't see Conan ordering people around to do stuff for him. I also doubt Akako would force one on him. –ponders that for a moment- Actually…with Akako that could actually happen. xD …INTANGIBLE. That's the word! –writes it down for later use-

**Miyanoai – **lol, glad you found it and enjoy it. xD The beginning chapters I admit aren't as good as the later ones, but that's because my writing has gotten better. (I know it's only been a week or two, but I can feel it.) As for what you said about Conan playing around with elements…we'll just wait for that to come, hmm? ;D

**Taiyou – **Thanks, and glad you like it. XD

**

* * *

**

**Start of the Field Trip**

Fellow classmates at the Elementary School never seemed to run out of questions to bombard Conan with. Forcibly moving the car and then getting captured right in front of them didn't help to lessen the queries. The wonder about the capture died down faster than the '_superhero_' strength, however, for everyone except Haibara Ai.

It had already been quite some time since the break in, but she continued to pester him about it. He was being more vague than usual because he particularly didn't want to remember it in much detail himself.

But Haibara pursued her search for answers. In a rather empty hall, she tried once more, "Tell me: Why did they take you?"

"I already told you, they wanted the amethyst." Recalling that it was Tuesday, Conan frowned, "Besides, that was already more than a week ago. Why are you still insisting on bringing it up?"

On her face was a glare, but under it laid fear and worry. "That couldn't have been all. If that was it, they would've killed you the moment you told them where it was."

Conan was silent. If anyone knew the Black Organization, it would be Haibara. She had been with them for most of her life. It was the reason that Conan had been so open to her about the events of the Monday the week before. He had told her everything he could remember the day after. That was his reason for the irritation that she kept asking him about it. Everything he remembered was already in front of her, why did she think there was more?

Patting his hand over his heart, he put on a reassuring smile, "But they didn't kill me. I'm alive, aren't I?"

His plan backfired. Haibara looked more worried then before.

"No matter the circumstances, all members are given orders to kill anyone that sees them doing their job. I can understand them leaving us in this school; they avoid public attention as much as possible. An entire Elementary School being taken out would definitely be noticeable. But…" she paused. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs. "…with what you told me, they would've definitely had the opportunity to kill the both of you. I imagine they intended to kill that other guy, but as for you…"

She didn't continue. When a minute had passed, Conan decided to cut in. "Listen, you don't have to worry. The police didn't mention my name – or that Kuroba for that matter – to the news reporters. It'll be fine."

Unable to find the words, Haibara shook her head. Conan sighed, but a smile was on his face. "You're thinking too much. I'm telling you, it was just the amethyst." Walking ahead, he said back to her, "Come on, we have class."

Following at a distance, Haibara stared at his back. Sure that she was far enough away, she allowed the fearful thought to float into her mind, 'The _only exception to letting a witness live…is if That person specifically denied it_.'

**

* * *

**

Stopping in the middle of the school hall, Kaito rubbed his leg. It had pretty much healed completely by that point, but there was still the occasional pain that popped up from time to time.

He had been lucky. Not getting shot of course, but at least he was alive. The memory of the day resurfaced: guns in their hands, smiles on their faces. '_If they hadn't needed a hostage_…' shaking his head, he abandoned the thought. '_No. They definitely didn't need me as the hostage. Any of the teachers or students would've done just fine instead_.'

Thoughts such as that had wandered through his mind only days before. Since the moment he limped home after seeing Koizumi on Wednesday, he had stayed there for the rest of the week: partially on his mother's say and partially on his own whim. There were things he needed to think about. School would only get in the way.

Ever since the first day he'd encountered them, Kaito hadn't actually set aside some serious thought time about the organization that had killed his father. With the sudden contact he obtained the opportunity to do just that. So many questions floated through his mind, it was hard to settle on just one. Fortunately, the bullet wound would give him ample time to pick.

In the end the first thought that came to his mind was the Pandora's gem. Eavesdropping on the conversation of some lackeys, Kaito had heard about its power. On the computer in his room he had typed it out, so as not to forget. Although, he quickly deleted the file after he sent it to the computer in the secret lair instead. It'd be safer there. He could never be sure what kind of prying eyes could be around.

Finding his way back to that same hideout, Kaito opened up the pixilated document. The words laid out on the screen were words he only knew too well.

_Among the large jewels in the world there is one with a secret power. There is a myth surrounding the **Volley Comet**, a comet that approaches the Earth **every 10,000 years**, which involves this same gem. When the **Volley Comet comes close to the Earth**, take the holy gem **under the moon's shadow** and **tears will come out**. Anyone who drinks the tears will obtain the ultimate dream of mankind: **immortality**._

_However, only one jewel has this sacred power. No one knows which jewel it is. To be certain, **look at the jewel under the moon's light**. If it is indeed the holy gem, **another will lie inside it, glowing red in color**._

_This godly gem is known as **Pandora**._

While typing it out, Kaito had attempted to use the exact words he had heard. Going over it, he had bolded anything that seemed to be the main facts. It was already short enough as it stood, but remembering the entire passage would be a pain. He needed only the necessary words to stand out in his mind. With that organization the way it was, he didn't know when that file might have to be sent to recycle bin.

Something about the legend seemed odd to him. What exactly was the Pandora gem, and why did it grant immortality? Even more confusing was the method used to grant it: tears. …How could a jewel _cry_?

Kaito shook his head. This train of thought was going nowhere. A road block stood in his way and was in no hurry to leave. He'd have to come back to the topic later. The answers were still too spread out. His next choice of thought, however, still did not stray too far from the Pandora gem.

Images from the Elementary school flashed in his mind, then the competition. What popped up the most was the image of the Apprentice Amethyst. Those men had stolen it. He hadn't known when he had first seen them, but the gang at the school had been part of the organization behind his father's murder. There was no doubt in his mind from the second the idea reached his head.

No other thieves went after a jewel the Kaitou Kid wanted, especially when the whereabouts were as vague as they were with that amethyst. But with him after it, that would've made them want it more. After all, he had threatened to destroy it if he ever got his hands on it. With his failure to get it the first time, they couldn't risk the chance that it was indeed the jewel they were looking for. A bead of sweat formed as he thought it over. '…_Was it the one_…?' he prayed that it wasn't.

Thoughts still positioned on that day, a person entered his mind. Staring shocked at feathers in his hands, standing still with Kaito's arm through him, a hard kick to his captor's stomach and his widened eyes at his actual name: Kudo. Otherwise known as _'Edogawa Conan_', Kudo Shinichi was as much a mystery to Kaito as Pandora. '_I mean, failing a grade mentally is one thing, but to be forced back because of _physical_ reasons_…' his brow furrowed. _'Just what happened to that guy_?'

The interior of the truck they had been captive in pictured in his head. Kudo had been specifically taken. Kaito's first guess would've been the obvious one: for the amethyst. But something else he heard from the men made him dig deeper for the answer.

Being the expert thief he was Kaito's hearing was highly acute. When they were forcibly dragging him toward the school the man who had started to speak before turned to the one beside him and continued. He obviously thought Kaito wouldn't be able to hear him with the distance between them. Little did he know Kaito heard every word perfectly. However well he heard them, though, they still didn't click right away.

"…that other request involves the boy who has the jewel. Can your cell phone take pictures?" with the shake of the other's head and the pulling out of his pockets, the man sighed, "I guess we'll have to see if someone else has one with that capability. …or one at all." A glare was aimed at the one beside him who instantly looked away.

With his face still straying, the other man dared a question, "…why does That person want a picture of the kid, anyway?"

"Do you really think I'd know?" the next words horrified Kaito to no end. "…perhaps They're looking for a new recruit?"

Walls enclosed them before the conversation continued. Being in the school instantly silenced them. They hadn't wanted to be noticed, but Kaito wished they had kept going. Any information would've been good information.

Kudo as one of them…It would never happen. He'd kill himself before he'd cave. For some reason, of this, Kaito was certain. …but the thought about recruit had just been a guess. That wasn't the actual reason. It might be, but the chances were slim.

Guesses had wandered through Kaito's skull. But only one really stood out: Had they figured out who he really was?

'…_No, they definitely thought he was a child_.' Kaito was sure on this, but no other explanation he thought of seemed valid.

In an instant it clicked. Not the reason they had captured Kudo, but why they had kept him alive. Kaito knew it wasn't anything more then an assumption, but it was the only thing that made sense.

They were indeed after Kudo, but they didn't know he was really Edogawa Conan. Instead, they thought he – Kuroba Kaito – was Kudo. He personally didn't quite see the resemblance, but he did admit it would be enough to fool them. As for why they would capture '_Conan_' his best guess was the same as that of the man: recruitment.

With a picture _'That person_' could see who they were. Unfortunately, Kudo had made quite a name for himself in that small body. Seeing a picture of '_Edogawa Conan'_…in short, it wouldn't be good. Know as _'Kid's Rival' _he had passed the police standards when it came to tracking him down. On more than one occasion had he been in the newspapers, labelled as a '_prodigy_'. The organization most likely wouldn't turn down a _'job offer' _like that. No, they would insist on '_employment_.'

Kaito was in a debate with himself. He could probably warn Koizumi that these people were after her '_pupil_' but knowing her, she'd demand why. That conversation would quickly lead to Kudo's secret. If he hadn't made his sudden shrink public, there was obviously a reason why. Behind his back, Kaito couldn't just go telling people. Before he'd do that, he'd have to know the reason. But, of course, there a problem with that as well.

As much as his curiosity urged him to, Kaito couldn't just go and ask what had happened. Kudo knew very well that Kaitou Kid knew who he was and with the way his brain worked it wouldn't take much to allow him to make the connection. Now that he thought further into the shrinking, Kaito made a new assumption: the organization had something to do with it. Even if he was actually a teenager, random thugs kidnapping you was no ordinary event. When they had been in the back of the truck, it seemed as if he knew exactly what had been happening. Kaito didn't doubt the possibility that Kudo knew more then he did about the organization. …Far more.

Telling Koizumi seemed like the best option, but there were still the drawbacks. …Would she be able to keep it a secret? Not just from others, but Kudo himself? Against them, her magic could also prove useful. With that thought, he considered Kudo's own abilities. Particularly, he recalled the doves, the ones that had been a demonstration of his power.

All of the features had been unique from those he'd seen at the competition, prominently the collar. Something about it…something Kaito couldn't remember, had stood out to him. _'That something, what was it_?' He thought about asking Koizumi, but she would get curious and he hadn't completely decided on telling her yet.

Bashing his head, he tried to shake the memory loose. Pacing back and forth at an increasing speed, he thought and thought. No matter what he did, it didn't come back to him. He would've continued his '_pursuit_' if his leg hadn't started to act up.

Cringing at the pain, he sat down and pulled up his pant leg. Checking it, he probed it with his finger. A fairly large scab had formed, rough and red.

"…red…" Kaito muttered to himself. "…red?" something was coming from the back of his skull.

An image of a small talisman with a red jewel presented itself to him. He normally would've been ecstatic at the accomplished feat, but with the memory had surfaced something else.

Simply a guess, but it was horrifying.

It had haunted him up to that Tuesday. He still hadn't confirmed his accusation, but it was still terrifying. His plan was in motion: all he had to do was talk to Koizumi. She didn't like sudden meetings, so he'd talk to her the next day; Wednesday. The only worry then was the extended wait for an answer.

Just barely managing to reach her classroom, Kaito was surprised to find her just leaving. She had almost run straight into him. "Oh, Kuroba-kun! I had heard you were back today. Why are you here?" smirking she added, "Looking for me?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes." Glaring at the students who had gathered around the door, he whispered, "I need to talk to you. How about after school tomorrow?"

Koizumi blinked. "After school? …oh that's right, you probably didn't hear." Now confused, Kaito remained silent waiting for her to continue. "Tomorrow our school – and many others actually – are going to the grand opening of the new museum in town. The entire event is supposed to take up until five pm."

Caught a little off guard by the sudden information, Kaito glared off to the side. "O-Oh. …How about after that then?"

She looked at him curiously. "Hm. Alright then. But you have to come to my house. I already have plans for tomorrow that I need to attend to. The only way I could squeeze you in would be for you to come over. How does that sound?"

Remembering the last visit, Kaito hesitated. The toy fish, all those doves, creepy forests…actual fish. He nodded slowly, "That sounds…great." The word '_great_' had come out awkwardly, but Koizumi accepted it.

"I'll see you there, then."

**

* * *

**

Conan had had a hard time turning down all of the invites he received to go watch the newest Kamen Yaiba movie after the museum's grand opening. He couldn't tell them that he wasn't able to because of his lesson with Koizumi. They most definitely would then follow him to it, which was not an option. The lie he settled on for his excuse had instead revolved around helping Ran get the groceries. Hopefully no one got curious enough to ask Ran herself.

Standing in front of the building, the museum looked more like a castle. Towering over everyone below it the dull grey of its stone seemed to cover the sky. No doubt it could hold all of the students and teachers approaching it.

A lot of unfamiliar uniforms flooded the plaza in front of the museum, probably schools from out of town. Scanning all of the different outfits, Conan had to wonder just how many schools were attending the event, and how far the news had spread. Just as the thought crossed his mind, a hand rested on Conan's head.

"Hey there. I'd say _'long time no see' _but…well, it's only been a coupla days." That same voice had only left three days before.

"H-Hattori?" seeing the glances from his child friends and a nearby Kazuha, he rephrased, "I-I mean Heiji-niichan! …Why are _you_ here?"

"What? She didn't tell ya?" the glances soon redirected to Hattori, "A-Ah, Mouri-chan I mean…she told me there was this museum openin' and that a lot of schools were comin' so…I suggested it to our principal and…here we are!"

"…I never said that." A suspicious face popped up behind the Osakan detective, scaring him half to death. Behind her was Sonoko, also looking somewhat bemused. With what she had said, Ran bent closer toward Hattori. "…I never told you that."

Now it was Kazuha's turn to be suspicious. "If _she_ didn't tell you, who did?"

"That would be me."

Walking up in a regal fashion Akako smiled and waved. Everyone turned to look at her. Kazuha was the first to say something, "Wait…aren't you Koizumi Akako?" At the nod, Kazuha beamed, "Wow! It's so great to finally meet you. I heard about the competition that was held here, and about the results." She smiled down at Conan who averted his eyes.

A little hesitantly, Ran asked, "…so how have the lessons been going? Has Conan-kun been good?"

"Oh, yes. He's been wonderful." Bending down, she ruffled his hair mischievously, "Though sometimes he needs a little discipline, but that's only when he tries to do more than he can handle. Right?~"

Ayumi found her chance to speak and took it, "What has Conan-kun learned so far?" Taking the question into account, everyone else started to agree. They all wanted to know what he had been up to, much to the dismay of the teacher and pupil – Hattori as well.

Akako managed to stutter, "I-I'm afraid it's a secret under the code of apprenticeship."

"Oh, come now, Koizumi-chan. I don't think it would do much harm to tell these people what the boy's been up to." A fellow high school student approached, talking sophistically, "I wouldn't mind hearing that information myself."

Hattori frowned at the newcomer. "Hey…aren't you that Hakuba guy? What was it…Saguru?"

"Yes." He smirked back at Hattori. "…and as I recall, you were that hot-blooded detective…Battori Neiji?"

He twitched. "_H_attori _H_eiji."

Hakuba chuckled. "Ha, yes I know. I was only joking."

'_Your_ face _is a joke_.' Conan wasn't actually in contact with Hattori, but the thought made it through anyway. With a frown he thought himself, '_Nice_ 'comeback.' _Too bad you didn't use it._'

Another voice came through the crowd. To the surrounding ears, it almost sounded like a more feminine Conan. The source was much more like Ran than anything however. "Koizumi-chan! Why did you run off like that? …you too, Hakuba-kun!" realizing the presence of the others, she instantly piped down a bit. "Oh…hello."

Sonoko looked back and forth between the girl and Ran. Finally she muttered, "You…you both look exactly the same!"

"Yes, that's what I thought the first time I met you." Akako directed her stare at Ran. "But since you probably didn't know Nakamori-chan, I thought it wasn't worth mentioning."

With a sudden idea dawning on him, Genta smiled widely. "Ha! I've got it! I know what Conan-kun did on his first lesson!" Everyone turned to look at him. They didn't believe him, but he had sounded quite sure. Pointing at Aoko, he stated, "He cloned Ran-neechan!"

Nothing was said between the group except for the actual children. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko had started to agree with the ludicrous statement. Haibara had her hand on her forehead. The teens could only manage an awkward laugh.

"Oh, Ran! Doesn't this scenario remind you of anything?" Sonoko inquired from her friend. She only shook her head in response. Sighing, Sonoko continued, "Remember? There was that guy we saw, you know, the one that looked exactly like Shinichi?"

The attention shifted again, this time at the mention of _'Shinichi'_. Conan glared at Sonoko. _'Damn it, stop mentioning my name_!' Quickly he halted the thoughts. Akako had been able to read his mind before, what if she suddenly decided to now?

Hakuba put his hand on his chin. "Shinichi? As in…Kudo Shinichi, the high school detective of the East?"

Ran nodded. "Y-Yes."

Still in thought, Hakuba wondered aloud. "I've heard of him, but I haven't seen him before." He let out a small laugh. "Though, from what she just said, it sounds like there's two of him, so I shouldn't have to worry."

It was then Kazuha's turn to speak. "A guy who looks just like Kudo-kun? Heh, that I'd like to see." Playfully, she elbowed Hattori. "Though, I'd enjoy it more to see a double of Heiji here. Maybe _he'd_ have manners."

"Oi oi!"

Everyone laughed. Conan sighed in relief. The topic of him seemed to have been changed. Now he just had to make sure it didn't come around again. …but luck just wasn't on his side.

Laughing continuing around her, Sonoko was the first to stop. She stepped out of the circle and cupped a hand around her ear. There was something she wanted to hear. Turning out the laughter and chat, Conan listened as well.

To his horror he heard in an all-too-familiar voice, "Oi! Where are you?"

Steps approached as the laughter continued. But Sonoko and Conan had seen the one coming in their direction. Silently she pointed before shouting, "Ran! Ran! It's him! It's that guy, the Shinichi look-alike!"

Instantly the laughter stopped and everyone stared in the direction of Sonoko's pointed finger. With all the silence and surprised looks, Kuroba approached them awkwardly. "Um…hi?"

Walking up to him, she stared him over, top to bottom. It felt like a weird phenomenon. "Aok-" He couldn't finish before he noticed Aoko standing off to the side. Blinking, he stared at the girl inspecting him. "…who…are you?"

"Oh! I-I-I'm sorry! It's just…you look so much like this guy I know, um…"

Before Ran could continue, Conan interrupted. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Looking down, Kuroba saw the source and spat out the exact same question. "Isn't this event for older schools?"

Akako wasn't amused. "Geez Kuroba-kun. It's a museum. Why wouldn't kids be allowed? And Conan-kun…" she stared down at him. "Didn't I tell you? He's in my school. If I'm here…he most likely would be too."

"Speaking similar schools…" Hakuba paused. "Isn't that Kudo in yours?"

The question was aimed at Ran, but Sonoko answered. "Oh, he's out of town right now. …but you're probably a better detective then him anyway."

A small _'doubt it_' was muttered by the three other high school boys, but no one seemed to notice. Noticing the glance from Hattori, Kuroba took a few paces away. When he did, Hattori leaned down and whispered, "…he kind of _does_ look like you…"

As Conan replied with _'I don't see it_' Kuroba went into thought. '_So that guy knows too? He seems like a close friend but_…' he glanced at Aoko but then switched his view to the other girl when he realized his mistake. '…_it doesn't seem like _she _knows. I wonder why_…?'

Curiosity was eating him alive. Staring downward, he saw all the answers, right there in front of him. But so were the risks. Eventually he would have a good long talk with Kudo; he'd have to if he truly wanted to take down that organization. Now wasn't the time, though. Only after his chat with Koizumi later that day would he know what to do.

Something was wrong, however. Kaito could feel it. The museum, that place…there was a sense of foreboding.

He didn't notice, but Haibara felt the same thing Kaito had. Her eyes widened in the familiar way they always had. Just as Hattori's thought comeback before, Haibara's thought had been strong enough for Conan to hear without contact.

'_Them…they're here_.'

**

* * *

**

…Unfortunately, that is where I'll leave it for today. xD The next chapter will be more about what happens in the museum and after.

If you're wondering about the lesson that hasn't been described yet (the previous Monday) don't worry, it'll be explained in the next chapter.

I quite enjoy this and I'll probably enjoy the next chapter. …Why? Because a lot of the awesome characters are there, that's why. xD

Hope you can wait~


	10. Museum Mayhem

_**A/N:**_ Using simple math I have concluded that there are roughly eight reviews per chapter. And that…is wonderful! I was only HOPING for fiveish, but no, you guys are even more awesome than I thought.

Seriously, there are no words to express how giddy I am to read reviews. They make my day as much as you guys say my story makes yours.

The only way to express my thanks…is more chapters. YAY.

**Marie Ravenclaw – **At the part with the _'three other high school boys' _I did mean Heiji, Kaito and Conan. I just thought it'd be easier then 'Hattori_, Kaito and Conan simultaneously said 'doubt it' after Sonoko's comment_'. You know. xD Sorry if that confused you. D:

**'My' Editor – **YAY, you caught up! …lol, I don't know if I should bother replying up here when I could just go over to your house and…'_reply_' there. xD –cough- anyway… good guesses. As for a lot of the other good guesses I say…we'll have to wait. …Also, here's hoping that when I tell you I updated, I don't tell you what the chapter's about. xD'

**StargateNerd – **Sorry for the cliffie, but if it makes any difference, I didn't purposely make it so…cliffie-y. xD'

**Kudocchi – **You know…you're the second person to say those exact words. Of course, before they had been said on chapter four, but still. xD Glad I made your day.

**KSA Keychan – **At least Ran and Aoko's voices differ a bit. Put hats and the same clothes on Kaito and Shinichi…there would be no hope to guess who's who. …Unless you randomly had a fish available. xD

**DfK – **Okay then, DfK. …Oh yes, I knew you reviewed on the first few chapters, I was just saying that if you HADN'T I wouldn't have known you were there. xD I'm really glad you think so, I like to read other fics too, but the ones I read that have long chapters usually take quite some time to update. I'm glad that I'm making that part easier for you guys. By crowd, do you mean the reviewers or in the story? xD

**Miyanoai – **He does know about Pandora. I don't know if you missed it or I wrote it badly, but I tried to imply that. xD As for hola's previous comment…you have a good point there. –thinks about it further- -snickers-

**

* * *

**

**Museum Mayhem**

Just as the ribbon had been cut and the museum had been officially opened, the older members of the group that had formed all trudged on ahead. Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha and even Hattori had rushed forward when the wave started. The others from Akako's school followed closely behind. They hadn't exactly wanted to go with Ran and the others, but there wasn't much room for movement. The Detective Boys found that out the hard way.

As the guests ploughed forward, the small group was almost trampled. Being so short, not many saw them: some almost tripped. Quickly uttering apologies they continued onward, most of the time the victims never even saw their faces. Haibara hadn't even tried to dodge anyone. Many bumped into her, but she didn't care, and Conan knew why.

_They_ were here, she felt it. On many occasions, Conan wished for the same ability; to know exactly when they were within range. He was around Haibara most of the time anyway, but it would still help him greatly.

Eventually the children made their way into the building. People were already flooding the halls; everyone chatting in their own conversation. The place looked so regal; it almost looked like a rich person was showing off their collection. To a vague point, that would technically be true.

Displays stood everywhere, but so did people. Students piled high near the more interesting exhibits while visiting adults blocked all the others. Even if he was still his normal height, peering through the people would've been a challenge for Conan. Instead of attempting to squeeze in to get a look, he scanned the surrounding hall instead.

Around them stood the magnificent halls of the practical palace. Built in an older fashion the building itself felt like a piece of history. That was probably the intention of the architect and they really pulled it off. Conan wasn't the only one staring up at the ceiling and walls. Even the younger students were amazed by the beauty and the detail surrounding them.

Behind him the children from his class approached. They too didn't look very happy at the lack of space to see the exhibits. The more childish displays were farther into the building and Kobayashi didn't quite seem to understand the tourist map from the pamphlet. Dominating what seemed to be an endless amount of people, the museum was no doubt very large, and thus, very easy to get lost in.

At the entrance, Conan had grabbed a pamphlet of his own. Scanning the map, he tried to find an interesting display; hopefully one that hadn't already been overpopulated. It wasn't for his own entertainment, but to possibly calm down Haibara.

Her face was scattered with terror and fear, more so than usual when They were nearby. She kept glancing at the classmates around her, probably worrying for their safety. With her sister's death, she was probably afraid of losing anyone else that was close to her. Hate for the organization was strong, but her horror was more powerful.

Conan was slightly sceptic. While nearly getting mowed down by the mob, he had also taken a good look around him. No one that passed by seemed to look like one from Their ranks. The doubt in his mind increased when he remembered that they had shown up only a week before. From what he had experienced with the organization, it didn't seem as if They liked to come out of hiding often. With only a week between the museum opening and the attack on the school, he couldn't help but be a little disbelieving. He also didn't have the same bad feeling that usually popped up. It was most likely because of his doubts, but he still had to wonder.

Unfortunately, a different bad feeling had surfaced instead of that which appeared when They were around. Seeing Kuroba again, the feeling surfaced. It wasn't an actual feeling per say, but Conan felt one as soon as the event happened. Laying eyes on his practical clone, in the back of his head a word had crept up. The voice wasn't his, and although barely a whisper, he knew who it had been.

A simple word that brought so much confusion, so much mystery, so much…fear.

'…_Hoshi_…'

He had ignored it, but it kept resurfacing. For some reason Houseki and the mention of this '_Hoshi_' almost scared Conan more than the organization. There was something more to his fear of these two, that something he assumed to be along the lines that one of them was living inside him.

But along with that deeper terror behind the scenes, there was also something familiar. Thinking harder, he realized what the familiarity was. With a creeping horror he dared the thought, '…_Maybe…They _are_ here after all_…'

Unsuccessfully ignoring the '_Hoshi_' this time hadn't helped him to remember the other time. In the back of the truck, on that day, They had been there. Meeting Kuroba for the first time, when he thought back, Conan remembered. It had been quieter then, but that was most likely because of the seal Akako had mentioned; the seal that was weakening.

She had said it then, too: '_Hoshi_'.

Slowly, he reluctantly started to piece the bits of information together. That dream – or memory – in it she had called the young Shinichi '_Hoshi_', but when she saw him as Conan she had said _'Little Hoshi_'. …Why? But as he thought further, he realized she had been surprised when she called him that in the dream. When the name popped up seeing his double, not once, but twice, there was only one conclusion that he was able to make.

This '_Hoshi_' person was someone she had known – to the point of supposed obsession – and to Shinichi's luck his appearance was close to that of his, just like that of Kuroba as well. It was the only thing that made sense.

But questions still remained about Hoshi. The most prominent being: What happened to him?

A hand rested on his shoulder. Startling him, Conan looked up into Ran's apologetic eyes. "Oh…Sorry Conan-kun. I didn't mean to scare you." Pulling out the pamphlet she pointed to a certain area labelled _'Food court_', "We were about to head there when we saw you. Do you guys want to tag along?"

"Uh, well I-"

Before Conan could finish, a pulse went through his body. It was similar to what he felt when he was reverting back to normal, but that wasn't what was happening. No, it was something else. …A sight. He knew it.

In the eyes of a pursuer, Conan saw a gun pulled out. Peering around a corner, a blurry – but familiar – figure stood with another by its side. The barrel adjusted to aim at their head.

Guesses of who the figure was weren't necessary, as Houseki silently gave a hint. '…_the…other_…' an inaudible mumble followed, she knew it. She knew he hadn't heard her. She repeated, '…_Hoshi_.'

Instantly turning down Ran's offer, he started to run off down the hall. Before he was too far, a thought crossed his mind and he yelled back, "…Do you know where that Kuroba guy is?"

**

* * *

**

"Kaito, isn't this view beautiful?" Aoko stared at him with excitement in her eyes.

He looked away slightly, "…I guess. …But I will admit I didn't expect this place to have a balcony."

"Of course you didn't." the girl beside him puffed in a tone that suggested an insult. "You didn't pick up a pamphlet. If you did, you would've seen that there are _six_ balconies in this place."

Kaito's face changed to one that was bemused. "Oh…and here I thought we were lucky, being the first ones to the balcony. I wonder how many others thought that on the other five?" he laughed a bit. "Well, whatever. All of their views are probably just as great as this one's."

Beside him, Aoko smiled. It was a rare thing, Kaito being more mature than usual. To see him appreciate something…it made Aoko happy. Because whenever he was in appreciation…he seemed happy himself. He might've been immature and annoying day after day, grinning all the time, but Aoko could feel when he was actually smiling.

Something ruined the moment for her. A feeling in her gut…a bad one. Her sudden anxiety only increased when she heard loud footsteps coming down the hall. She ignored them and the feeling. _'Ignore it and it'll go away_…'

A click. …She had heard a click, along with another step. But this step was quieter; it didn't belong to the other pair. At the click, Kaito had shortly taken a glance behind him. Even he was on edge.

Just as the two of them had settled down and started to look at the view once more, a shout sounded from behind them.

"_LOOK OUT_!"

Along with the shout came a soccer ball. It approached so fast, Aoko could've sworn it was going at the speed of light. Hitting Kaito's feet it caused him to fall.

But that wasn't Aoko's main point of concern. She was more absorbed in the new wound on Kaito's cheek; a wound that had formed from a bullet that had just skimmed his face.

With the thud that came from Kaito hitting the floor, the other pair of feet – the quieter one – started to flee. The owner of the pair that had been running from the start approached, breathless. Aoko stared wide into his small eyes. "You…you're that little boy from earlier!"

Rubbing his head, Kaito quickly got up. "How…How did you know that I was being shot at?" the only response was a widening of his eyes. From the look, Kaito could tell that he pretty much didn't know, or…

It was a secret.

Before Kaito could ask anymore questions, Aoko brought forth some of her own. "Kaito, why are people trying to kill you? The news report hadn't said who had been captured that day at the Elementary school, but I know it was you!" Tears were starting to form. "What…what have you gotten yourself into Kuroba Kaito?"

He was silent, as was Conan. Kaito could only imagine the similar words coming from that other girl's mouth. What was her name? Ran?

The need for answers was something Kaito understood too well, but unfortunately he couldn't tell her anything. With a slight shake of the head, he looked away and stated, "…I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time I guess." His poker face twisted into a fake smile. "Unfortunately it looks like they tell us not to skip school for quite a good reason. Too bad they decided not to tell us in enough detail."

Aoko clenched her teeth, partially to hold back tears and partially because she was angry. "You…liar! Why won't you tell me anything?" her bangs went over her eyes. "Your life could be in danger…why don't you trust me?"

"Aoko…" his poker face faltered. "I…I do trust you, but…it's really just a bad coincidence." Being a thief, Kaito was an exceptionally good liar, but this time it hurt.

"I'm calling my dad! He needs to know about this!" before Kaito could object she was already halfway down the hall. He soon followed after her, calling her name.

Conan was left to stand alone. The one who had shot at Kaito had definitely been in the organization. Even though he had already told the police what he knew from the incident before, it looked like they were still after him. Haibara was definitely right; they got rid of every lead.

But…he had been in contact with them on that day as well. Why had the man run instead of shooting at him too?

There were too many questions, too many answers hidden. His best source of answers was hidden somewhere in the maze of displays. Quickly he set out to find her. Akako, he needed to locate her, fast. Due to the lack of time, he resorted to the same method he had used to find Kuroba; the tracking spell.

**

* * *

**

Reluctantly, he brought out his cell phone in the dark corner he had found. Gun loaded and in his hand, he made sure to keep a watchful eye for the wandering tourists. Most of the other members were disguised, so he didn't even know who the allies were.

Slowly he typed the dreadful words of his failure. The others could have their attempts, maybe even succeed, but a failed mission was frowned on heavily. His words disappeared and after a moment a notice with _'successfully sent message_' popped up. He then waited.

It hadn't taken long. The phone vibrated in his hand. He almost didn't notice with his shaking. To his surprise the message had been sent to all the members on the current job. It read:

'_It is disappointing that you have failed once again, Whiskey. However, you may redeem yourself by working with the others efficiently. Realize that this is generous, be grateful._

_The task has changed. Secrecy will be upheld, but not as much as the usual mission. Once Shooter has been located, bring him safely out of the building. Using the switch you received at the beginning of the mission, activate it…_

…_and watch as that building…goes boom_.'

The last statement made Whiskey twitch. He wasn't the one with the '_switch_'. If he didn't make it out before '_Shooter_' was safe…

The museum wouldn't be the only thing to go '_boom_'.

**

* * *

**

Heiji wandered around the displays yawning. History and education just wasn't his thing. Not to mention in all the hubbub at the opening he had lost sight of Kudo. In this huge place, Heiji doubted he'd ever find him – or his way out for that matter.

Up ahead he saw Koizumi run by. Quickly he followed, all the while shouting "Oi! Koizumi-chan!" He was quite a distance away, so he wasn't surprised when his shouting wasn't working. Luckily he ran faster than her, so within a matter of seconds, he was in yelling range. "_OI_!"

Grinding to a halt, she stared behind her. "You! Quick, where's Conan-kun?"

"What?" caught off guard by the sudden question, Heiji blinked, "Um, well I was just 'bout t' ask you that. …Why're you lookin' for 'im? He miss a lesson or somethin'?"

Between breaths she replied, "No…last session…he just read a pile of books…also an anti-dark spell and a little bit of teleportation. The usual…" shaking her head, she regained her breath and focus. "But that doesn't matter. Out of curiosity I did a small sight. I didn't see what happened exactly, but something bad is about to happen to Conan-kun."

Heiji nodded, his face serious. Before he would've been confused by her mention of spells and sight, but since the speech she had gave him and Kudo's sudden belief in the arts, Heiji hadn't doubted the story for one second. It did seem unreal, but he knew it was true. Recalling the first day the weird events had affected him, he suggested – much to his and Koizumi's surprise – that she try a tracking spell.

She had nodded in agreement. After a few unfamiliar chants, she opened her eyes confused. "He's…already doing a tracking spell himself. I can't make the connection." It wasn't much, but there was worry in her voice. "He'll find us soon enough. I've probably been making it harder for him, moving all the time."

**

* * *

**

Just around a nearby corner, Conan had heard Akako's voice. He was close. Finally, he'd be able to tell her and ask her about the current situation.

…Or so he had thought.

Before he managed to turn, a tourist guide held his shoulder. With a comforting smile she asked, "Are you lost, boy?"

Close, so close. His legs wanted to keep running, but manners kept him in place. "N-No, I'm okay."

Insistent, she said, "It doesn't look like you have a guardian with you."

Attempting to tug from her grasp, Conan pointed toward the corner. "Oh, they're here. Actually, just around that corner." Wriggling free, he started, "They're waiting for me so-"

He was stopped once more, this time she held his wrist, just over his watch. She was still smiling in a comforting way, but her presence as a whole was anything but. "That's an excuse all the children use. Why don't you come with me? We can call your teacher to the front desk."

The grip on his wrist was strong, but he needed to get free. She wasn't a tour guide. If she was, she'd know that the museum didn't _have_ a front desk. No matter how hard he struggled, the woman continued to drag him away. Away from Akako.

…Akako.

That was it. She was so close. At that distance, she'd be able to hear him. About to shout his mouth opened, but was instead covered by something else.

A napkin? A handkerchief? He didn't know, but it didn't matter.

What mattered was that it was laced with chloroform.

**

* * *

**

Amazingly enough, Aoko's father was actually already at the museum. He was standing with a few fellow officers while looking at an old time law display. As Aoko approached him with worry on her face, his face changed from relaxed to serious. Noticing Kaito, it then changed from serious to irritated.

"…I was worried when I saw your look, Aoko, but now I realize it's probably something Kaito's done, right?" he was surprised when his daughter shook her head.

"No! Kaito…Kaito was _shot_ at!"

There was silence all around the room. Even those who didn't know them had halted their conversation and turned to listen. The fellow police had given their full attention.

Ginzo just stared at Kaito. After a moment he asked, "…Is that true?"

Nothing Kaito could say would change the outcome, so he nodded. Pointing to the scratch on his cheek he stated, "I was lucky. It only just grazed my skin."

Now completely serious, Ginzo questioned, "Did you get a look at the one who shot at you?"

"No. I had only…just managed to duck out of the way." With Aoko's look, he only stared back: the message in his eyes telling her not to speak of the truth. It seemed to have worked, she remained silent.

Before the questioning could continue, the intercom chimed on. A raspy voice spoke. "Excuse me, all guests at our humble museum; I have a sudden announcement to make…"

**

* * *

**

Left foot in front of the right, vice versa then repeat. The _'tour guide_' had only that thought in her mind. With the unconscious boy under her arm the process was bit more difficult then usual, but she still sped out of the building. Her answer to the occasional questioning glance was that he needed to get the hospital. Everyone seemed to believe that. She had scoffed at their ignorance, _'The common people… Can't even see a kidnapping before their eyes._'

Safely reaching the plaza, she took once last look at the building. It really was a marvellous thing. But the '_fireworks_' of its destruction would be even better. All those people, all those students… _'I bet parents will hate schools for a long time after this._'

About to continue running, she heard voices. They were coming from beyond the door, but there were far too many. What was going on? She couldn't wait to find out. She had to get to her car and finish the mission.

While running, she pulled out the switch. Just as he finger was about to contact the button, a voice sounded from behind her.

"That won't do you any good. I've already had all the bombs disconnected."

Instantly she stopped running. Turning she faced a young high school student, much to her surprise. His hair was a different color than the norm, and even his speech was a bit off. But his piece of information was what surprised her the most. He smiled before talking again, "The museum shouldn't be blown up on its grand opening, wouldn't you agree? Also…that boy. I'm pretty sure he doesn't belong to you."

Throwing away the switch, she slowly put her arm up in surrender. But she made sure it was in a certain position, this Hakuba noticed. Squeezing the hand that was under Conan a shot fired from her wrist. Hakuba managed to narrowly dodge it.

Unfortunately it had thrown him off balance. This allowed for the woman to make it to her car. She drove off just as Hakuba approached, and to his dismay, her license plate had been covered.

Behind him, people approached, curious. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled for the police. A familiar childish voice behind him asked, "Where's the early lunch?"

Describing the car and location to the recipient on the other end, Nakamori, Koizumi, Kuroba, Hattori, Mouri, and her friend approached. Hearing part of the conversation, Nakamori's father asked what had happened. Hakuba was glad to see the Inspector.

"We're going to need to use your car. There's another we need to chase."

**

* * *

**

Inside the car with Hakuba sat Koizumi, Nakamori (both of them) and Kuroba. The situation had been described to them, and with it, Koizumi seemed to feel at fault. She stared at her knees and didn't respond to any questions directed at her.

Kuroba seemed distracted as well. Out of all the occupants of the car, he was searching the roads the most. Although she hadn't told anyone else beforehand, Nakamori had mentioned what the boy had done: how he had saved Kuroba. No doubt he wanted to return the favour. Most likely he was feeling bad that his chance had gone by.

But Hakuba wasn't a mind reader. The thoughts on Kuroba's mind were the same one's that had haunted him the days before. Thoughts of recruitment, thoughts of death…

Thoughts of the gem.

**

* * *

**

Three hours. Three hours, the entire police force had been looking for the car Hakuba had described. Nothing had come up. It seemed as if it had just vanished into thin air.

Mouri and the others hadn't been briefed on what had happened. Everything had been so hectic, there hadn't been time. As the one who had let the culprit get away, Hakuba felt it was his job to tell the bad news.

Worry was painted on each individual face. Usually such things didn't get to Hakuba, but this current event was partly his fault. It was even harder with four young pairs of eyes staring up at him. He took a breath.

"Edogawa-kun…was taken."

That was all he managed to say, but it was all the group needed to be silenced in shock. A few sobs broke out, and others stared off angrily to nowhere.

But the small girl in front – the one that wasn't crying – only fear, terror, and horror stood on her face. Hakuba could tell she knew something, and that this wasn't any ordinary kidnapping. He could also tell…that Kuroba knew more then he was letting on.

Things would have to fall into place. The answers would come; he just had to be patient.

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry if this is cliffhangery again but I really wanted to end it there. xD …as a writer, I like cliffhangers. =D

The writing in this chapter seems a little more fast paced, but I guess it should be since the kidnapping is actiony and action is fast.

Just so you guys know, I'm going to be working on this story on the days that Akako said there would be lessons. On the other days, I'll be working on another story (not a fanfic). Sunday, however I will work on whatever I want to that day.

Hope you guys can wait for the next one. xD


	11. Shooter

_**A/N:**_ Phew…now I'm writing two stories at once. JOY. xD

It's okay, since I enjoy writing both of them. It's just hard work is all. (Actually I should be doing history homework, but I forgot it at school anyway.)

Your guys' support means a lot, but also if there are some polite critiques out there, I could use a bit of tips. A lot of the time I notice that some words have been repeated or some words have been misplaced by another that sounds like it. ('Here' and 'hear' for example) There was also one time where instead of Genta I put George.

…so yeah. If you guys notice those, please tell me.

**Marie Ravenclaw –** Oh, happy belated birthday! =D I should try to make this longer so you can have some sort of gift from me. xD …that bad fanfic you mentioned was the Pokémon one…right? (OH DEER LORD, POKEMON IS IN SPELL CHECK xD)

**StargateNerd –** Nice assumption. …but the 'tour guide' wasn't Vermouth. She was just a random member. Like Whiskey! (Except, you know, I bothered to name him)

**Mel72000 –** Yes, very generous! I hope this chapter is up soon enough for more of your generosity. xD

**ObsessedConanFan –** It's okay to laugh at predictions, I do it all the time! =D …I mean, you gotta love that feeling of being right!

**KSA Keychan –** Is the readers being angsty and on edge supposed to be a good thing? XD

**Phantom-Akiko –** That…is a very good point. Let's say she was holding him by the hand that has his watch on it. …or you know, her hand was covering the watch so he couldn't use it. Sorry I didn't clarify. :'D

**AriciaBetelguese –** Thanks! I'm honored that you've taken the time to review! Its one thing to read a story and like it, but to read a story and review just means a little something more for us authors. Thank you again. :3

**

* * *

**

**'Shooter'**

Slowly the world came into view once more. It wasn't a very scenic world. No, it was just a simple room. There was no furniture, no windows, no wallpaper – nothing. The only thing that stood out on the dull gray walls was a door. Conan put his hand on his head. Where was he?

But then he remembered. Quickly he scanned the empty room once more. Nowhere to go, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Being the lone exit, Conan assumed the door to be locked. Just in case he checked, and to his dismay he found he had been right.

Sitting against the door, he grasped his hair in frustration. '_Damn it…damn it…_Damn!' his fist pounded against the floor. It hurt, but he needed it. _'How could I have been so _stupid? _Haibara had said They were there, but even then I was careless…Damn it_!' With another pound to the ground he started to calm down. Thinking more logically, he went over the situation, his options and his gadgets.

Trapped in a locked room with no exit other than the door: that was his situation. Unfortunately, the door seemed quite sturdy. Even if he had something to kick at it, Conan doubted it would budge. He actually doubted it would get even a dent. It would've been bad enough if his kidnappers were just ordinary ones, but it was _Them_. The room wasn't much, but with the Black Organization he considered it to be almost hell.

With the situation as it stood, he didn't have very many options. There was always the choice to just sit and wait but he didn't like that decision very much. In no way did he imagine it ending with anything other than his death. His other plan would be to attempt to open the door. But that didn't seem all that likely to work. Even if it did open, what would he do once he was out? Ask directions?

None of his gadgets seemed to be of any use either. He was the one that was captured, what could his tracking glasses do? There wasn't anybody that needed to be knocked out so his wristwatch was rendered useless. His belt had already blown out its ball for the day, so he couldn't count on it. A voice changing bowtie wouldn't do much with no one to talk to and his super kick shoes had nothing to kick at. The bungee suspenders might've worked to pull the door of its hinges if Conan had anything to connect them to, but he only turned around to see the floor and the walls.

'_Leave it to the Black Organization to render me powerless_.'

One question gnawed at his brain and he couldn't ignore it. '_Why are they keeping me alive_?' His answer came in a way he hadn't expected.

A slot in the door opened. Through it a modified voice spoke, "Hello, Edogawa Conan."

He was in shock. There hadn't been a single noise in the room and he had been thinking so he hadn't made a noise either. No one had been at the door when he had leaned against it. When had they come, and how did he not hear them coming?

"I can hear you breathing in there. Why don't you speak up, boy?"

With his gut telling him to, he muttered, "W-Who are you…?"

A laugh. In the scrambled voices, it was completely haunting. "That will come in due time. But first…I have a proposition."

The word rung in his ears before Conan responded. He could only manage to repeat the word. "…P-Proposition?"

"Yes." The mysterious person paused. "Along with some other tests that need to be done, I would like you to work…

"…for me."

Everything said before the last words evaporated in Conan's mind. Only one conclusion came from the two syllables. "You…are you…the B-Boss?"

"I had heard you were a smart boy, but I would think that to be obvious." There was silence for a moment before they continued. "From your sudden muteness I think it would be safe to assume you didn't hear my offer?

"…Will you work for me? Simply there are two choices. Say yes, and you will live. Say no…" another pause. "…well, your death will depend on the outcome of those tests I mentioned."

His eyes widened a bit at the last statement. "What…what tests?"

Another laugh sounded behind the metal door. "You'll just have to wait and see. I will give you one hour to consider the deal. Choose wisely, _Shooter_." More silence. Had they left? Conan couldn't tell. Only when his wits naturally settled was he able to safely assume they were gone.

One hour. That was all he had. Could he manage to escape? The chances were slim, even the Boss knew it. After all, they had already given him his codename: _Shooter_.

It seemed to echo through the room, even though he hadn't said it. '_Shooter_'…it almost felt…fitting. That scared Conan more than being held captive.

**

* * *

**

Koizumi and the Osakan teenager had run off around a corner. No one else had noticed their sudden absence. No one…but Kaito.

Carefully he followed, making sure they didn't notice him and also making sure no one else noticed him. That was the tricky part. Nothing would be worse than a curious Aoko or even Hakuba showing up behind him. Along with getting caught in the act, he'd also get questioned as to what he was doing, which wouldn't end well, he could feel it.

As the two he was following checked for eavesdroppers like Kaito, he made his own scan. No one had followed him. Luckily for him, his two victims thought the exact same thing.

The male was the first to talk. Kaito was still at a loss as to what his name was. "…Did you try the trackin' spell again?" Talk of magic. So he knew about that too? If he was so freely talking to Koizumi, maybe she already knew Kudo's secret. But Kaito wouldn't act on a guess alone, he had to be sure.

Even from his distance, Kaito saw the young witch shake her head sadly. "I tried it…but he's out of range." Something about the way the guy reacted must've caused her to notice the need for an explanation. "When he was knocked unconscious I'm assuming that Conan-kun was still controlling his own tracking spell. Even while unconscious, the spell will slightly stay in effect…unfortunately for us. Of course, now that he's out of range for me, his own spell will be out of range as well."

"Oi oi, you're soundin' like there's no other hope. Come on, have more faith in him. He's been in bigger messes before." Kaito couldn't hear them to perfection, but even he could feel the doubt behind that last statement.

"You know something." Koizumi was almost too quiet for Kaito to hear. "Something more. …You know who those people are – the kidnappers - …don't you?"

There was a long pause before the reply came. "Not personally. …The kid told me about 'em."

Koizumi looked surprised and Kaito felt the tension increase. He had been right. Kudo did know more about them. With the current information in front of him, his other assumption about Kudo's cause of shrinking could very well be spot on too. That conclusion, however, needed more evidence.

"You remember how I told you about that day at his school, correct? The ones at that time…they were the same people, weren't they?"

Kaito could've answered that question, but the other teen could not. "I wouldn't know. I never got the chance to ask him. But…it'd be a safe guess."

"How long have they been after him?"

More silence. The other shook his head, "…I can't tell you that either. I'm not hidin' anythin', but I just don't know. Even the kid wouldn't be able t' tell ya that. Before he was huntin' them down…" Instantly he went silent. They all knew: he had said too much.

Her own ears had perked, just liked Kaito's. Koizumi asked, "What do you mean? Who are these people?" the one receiving the questions just glared off to nowhere. He was irritated at his mistake, Kaito could tell. But Kaito needed these answers as well. He willed for Koizumi to continue her assault. She did. "Answer me, Hattori Heiji!"

He still didn't answer, but someone else did.

"The Black Organization."

All three were shocked at the sudden newcomer. Travelling around the block they had approached from the other side, luckily for Kaito. The voice, however, came from much lower than they expected. It was feminine, too.

Slowly the girl approached the two. Six eyes were glued on her and her tiny frame. Unlike Hattori, Kaito remembered her name. She had been one of the contestants at the competition.

Haibara Ai stood still, her face completely serious; much too serious for that of an eight year old.

"I can't say much. In fact, everything that you're about to hear you should forget as soon as possible. They lead to nothing but death. …But of course, you know that already, _Heiji-niichan_." She gave a small taunting smile before continuing. "Edogawa-kun won't be killed, at least not for awhile. If They wanted him dead, he would be already, I assure you."

Only one of the two that didn't understand was able to question Haibara on her serious behavior. Koizumi stuttered as she looked for the words, "Wh-Who are you? H-How do you know so much?"

She paused before saying, "You could say I'm the reason that Edogawa-kun is still alive."

From his side angle, Kaito could see Hattori's eyes widen immensely. "O-Oi…Y-You're not going to tell them-"

"They recruit children such as myself. I was lucky, however, and managed to escape. It's one of the reasons I don't enjoy publicity much."

To Kaito this seemed to be a great secret indeed; one secret very worthy of Hattori's previous words. However, he had sighed – in relief. …Was there something more?

Yet another assumption jumped into Kaito's mind. Staring endlessly at the small girl standing in front of Koizumi, he nearly felt crazy. He couldn't even find a way to explain it to himself. Somehow, a few words managed to form a sentence in his skull, '_One shrunken detective…and another shrunken _'criminal'. _What else will the world throw at me_?'

Haibara Ai was his evidence: evidence that the organization was indeed behind Kudo's shrinking.

So much had come to light, but still so much was hidden. Kaito wondered how it could be possible. However, he halted his thoughts. He couldn't be distracted. Every word that Haibara said could be a valuable one.

Luck seemed to love Kaito. As he had been making conclusions, no one had said a word. Koizumi was in shock and Hattori didn't have anything to say. Haibara seemed to wait for the information to sink in. She must've had to explain a lot.

Although it was Haibara in the spotlight, Koizumi spoke, "They recruit children…? You…you don't mean…"

Hattori finally made the conclusion himself. "Wait! Y-You're not sayin'-"

"Unfortunately, I am." She closed her eyes in preparation for the words to come. "The only reason They'd keep him alive to this point…is if he was a possible ally to Them."

The thought had been haunting to Kaito, now truly spoken it was much more terrifying. Everyone, even Haibara herself, seemed to feel the horror sink in. Kudo joining willingly would never happen, it wouldn't. …It couldn't.

…but if it _did_…

**

* * *

**

Thirty minutes had already ticked by on his watch. Conan sighed. He still didn't have a plan.

He certainly couldn't say yes to the offer. Under no circumstances would they be able to make him say yes either. But if he said no – _when_ he said no – then what? What were the '_tests_' the Boss had mentioned? Whatever they were, Conan was sure they weren't good for him. Physically, emotionally…they wouldn't be good at all.

Powerless under the circumstances, Conan only sat. His knees arched, he looked at his hands; his small, weak, fragile hands. A few new scars had formed from the accident. They had already healed, so they didn't hurt. They didn't matter. Back on the floor, the coolness seeped through them.

Cold hadn't quite settled into them when Conan swiftly raised them again. His hands…the scars…

…the _accident_…

Standing up, a new hope had come to light. Magic - he could use magic to make his way out. He hadn't learned too many spells yet, but luckily he had learned the necessary one only days before.

Teleportation. Using it while practicing had been easy enough, why not now?

Carefully, he went over the procedure Akako had taught him. First, he had to visualize the place he wanted to go. If it was in range the picture would be clear, if not, it would be blurry. Secondly, he either had to say the chant or draw the circle. Unfortunately he had nothing to draw with, so he had to chant. Hopefully no one would hear him. Lastly, he'd have to imagine himself in that same place, his body flowing there slowly, like a river.

He had been able to teleport to a different room in Akako's mansion, but doubt started to form when he thought of trying to move outside a building entirely. The process also tired him out. The area he went to would have to be far enough that he could hide and rest for awhile but not so far as to knock him out. Prayers were sent from his small hands that the base he was in wasn't that large or far away from places he knew. If there was nowhere familiar near him…

The thought was abandoned. He had to try.

Starting with the place he wanted to arrive at most – the detective agency – he shook his head. Trying to see the agency had result in a blob of random colors. If anything it looked more like a bear drinking cola than the agency.

Other places gradually made their way through his mind. The museum, the mall, the park, his school – both of them – but nothing seemed to be within range. They were actually all incredibly blurry, so much so that Conan had the dreaded thought that he wasn't even in Japan anymore. But something reassured him.

That same something also helped him find an area to warp to.

Quite clear, the image of a hospital appeared. It wasn't just any hospital; it was the hospital where a number of events involving Them took place. Finding one of Their hidden members, that same member's suicide, the pursuit of bombs planted by Them and – the most noteworthy topic – it had been the holding grounds for Kir, a CIA ally, for three months.

But with this safe escape point, worry flooded Conan's mind, mostly because of one thought, '…_They had a base near that hospital? …Or…is this one recent_?' Along with that, there was something else that bothered him.

The clarity of the hospital brought him hope, but it had also brought anxiety. It had been clear, too clear. That meant it was close. Far too close. Thinking back to those days he had worked with the FBI, Conan dug deep for a safe destination near the hospital.

He might've been able to think of one, but his watch said he was out of time. Fifty five minutes. It was close, but he'd have to make due with the hospital. Moving behind some trees nearby, he could hide from them and avoid scaring any bystanders. Being the only option, it had to work.

Picturing the bush near the hospital, he closed his eyes and concentrated. The words from the previous Monday cascaded over his tongue quietly but they were filled with power. Magic flowed, as did his body. He felt it once more: first his feet got lighter then gradually up to the knees and finally a wave to the tip of his head. As before, when he '_arrived_' he was slightly above the ground. Feet resting on the grass he dared a peek from his right eye.

Instead of the dull gray, lush green surrounded him. …He was free.

But the green soon started to fade to black. Leaning against a tree for support, Conan began to breathe heavily. He might've been free, but he was also exhausted. All of his remaining power was put into just staying conscious.

Hopefully the five minutes that were left would be enough time for him to collect his bearings. Knowing the organization, the second they knew he was gone they'd come looking. If he was too close when they started searching, he'd be captured again. Akako warned him not to do too many spells in one day, especially powerful ones.

Willing himself to stay conscious, he also attempted to will himself to regain his strength faster. His heavy breathing caused him not to notice, but his heart wasn't the only thing pulsing inside him. Something deeper, something that existed in every inch of his body pulsed. It was that devious something, but at that moment, unbeknownst to Conan, it was granting his wish.

Two minutes was all it took. On his feet once more he ran out from hiding. A few curious glances headed his way, but he had already run by before they could think anything of him.

A cab, a bus – hell, even hitchhiking, Conan just needed transportation.

**

* * *

**

Indeed, the organization realized his disappearance immediately. But even if Conan was technically a mind reader, he had been wrong. The Boss had approached the door silently as before, beside them stood a lower member, Whiskey. Quickly and suddenly the Boss whisked open the door, only to find an empty room.

Whiskey had been shocked, but the Boss remained silent. Taking out his phone, Whiskey was about to start texting when it was hit out of his hand. The Boss held their palm in midair. Not knowing what to say, Whiskey muttered, "B-Boss?"

"Let the boy be." At the confused stutters, the Boss continued. A smile could be heard. "In short, simple terms one could say…

"…He passed."

"Sh-Should we go catch him again?"

The overpowering figure shook its head. "No. For a while he'll be on alert. We must wait for the right time. Once his guard is down, we'll strike. The reward will be high. Yes, very high.

"We'll have a new, wonderful, skilled little host."

**

* * *

**

"Th-There are still bombs in the museum?" Inspector Nakamori had voiced everyone's thoughts. Given, he was a little bit loud for their liking. "I-I thought you said you disconnected them Hakuba!"

The detective shrugged. "I did. A few of them, at least. Within the time I was given I thought locating the criminal would be more effective then finding all the bombs."

Inspector Nakamori did not seem pleased, "Are you crazy? What if they blew up the building? Do you realize how many people would've been killed?"

"Yes." Hakuba was unfazed by the yelling. He continued, "That's precisely why I went after the culprit. Contacting the manager I had convinced them to calmly lead everyone outside, stating the lunch was early." A few pairs of eyes blinked, understanding a bit more of the situation. "Defusing all of the bombs would've taken too long. By the time I saw her leaving she was already about to press the switch. If I had taken the bombs as a higher priority…" he paused. "…I almost guarantee I, or any of you, wouldn't be alive right now."

No one said a word. Even the four bodies who had just reappeared were silent. Hakuba had to wonder where they had been, but that's all he could do: wonder. With each of the ones who were missing he was sure they wouldn't answer his questions. Especially Kuroba.

Turning on his radio, Inspector Nakamori gave the instructions for the bomb squad to enter the museum and find the remaining explosives. On Hakuba's advice he also added that they don't enter in their uniforms. If anyone from the same group as the woman saw a bomb squad go in, they'd be able to piece it together. Although the remote was in police custody, no one knew if there was another one. They had to consider the possibility.

It wasn't an important question, but Hakuba felt the need to ask it. "I assume you're going to the museum then, keibu?"

"No." he had calmed down, but now he was serious. "That kid is still out there. As an officer it's my duty to help locate him." Obviously seeing the resemblance to his daughter, he put his hand reassuringly on Ran's shoulder. "We'll find him, I promise you that."

"I'm coming too!" Ran was persistent. Her tone suggested that no wasn't an answer. When Inspector Nakamori attempted to use that answer, her karate then also suggested he not use that answer. With a little fear, he slowly nodded.

Unfortunately, his acceptance to Ran made him vulnerable to everyone else. All of the teens, the four children and even the idiot detective wanted to join the search. He sighed. Also unfortunate, they all lacked their own methods of transportation. Most likely they would be crammed into one or two cars. That…would be _lovely_.

Just as they were about to squeeze into the cars, Ran stopped. Receiving the questioning glances, she responded with, "I-I have a text."

With everyone continuing on behind her she opened her phone. Instantly the others ceased what they were doing when her loud gasp sounded. Surprised, but also quite happy, she held out her phone for them to see.

"Conan-kun…Conan-kun made it out!"

Gawking at the phone and the message on it, each person shouted, "What?" But contrary to what they believed, it was there in black and white.

'_I'm safe! Don't worry, I got away! They might still be following me, so I can't afford to stop and read a reply to this, but please know that I'm heading home. Wait there, I'll call a cab or something_!'

The text was good news, but Kogoro groaned. "Geez, he could at least think to tell us where he is! I don't care if he told you not to text him; we need to know where he is right now!"

Koizumi looked up to the sky. There wasn't a single cloud in the dim twilight. With winter fast approaching it was only five, but already starting to get dark. Looking up himself, Hakuba saw something against the dark orange lighting. A figure…on a broom? He couldn't be sure. Most likely it was just a bird; in fact, it was barely more than a speck. Bringing his gaze back to ground level, he tossed the thought out of his mind.

But Koizumi continued to stare. Curiosity caused Hakuba to wonder just what she was looking at. Glancing up once more he noticed the bird was gone. It had barely been a minute since he had last looked, where had it went? Back to earth, he had the same thought about the now missing Koizumi.

His answer came from Nakamori as the girl followed after her. A few seconds in advance a loud crash had sounded from a nearby alley. Some garbage cans had been knocked over by some cats, probably. Nonetheless, everyone followed Koizumi down the thin road. They all stopped behind her in shock at what they saw.

Some garbage cans had indeed been knocked over, but there was no cat; far from it. Instead, Conan lay among the heap unconscious. Most uncanny of all was the broomstick beside him. It looked brand new, not something you would normally throw away.

**

* * *

**

Akako didn't know how, but she had managed to convince the others to allow Conan to stay at her home for the night. She couldn't remember exactly, but the lie had involved her having many books on states of unconsciousness. Kuroba had also assisted her. He had stated that her house would be best to hide him in due to the seclusion of it. Surprise had formed not only because she hadn't thought of that herself, but also because Kuroba was helping her. She had wondered why when it hit her.

The meeting they had arranged was today.

Saying her good-byes to everyone, Akako slowly shut the door behind them. Her servant offered something to eat but she turned it down. There were more pressing matters than food to be dealt with.

He'd come sooner or later, Akako just had to wait. She had decided to pass the time watching over Conan. He had been a fool. The spells he had used were a mystery to her, but she knew it had been too much. '_You'd think he'd know from experience that magical strain isn't exactly a joy ride, even more so when you have a _seal_ on you_.'

About to check up on that same seal, the knock she had expected sounded from the door. Instead of ordering her servant to, she answered it personally.

"Hello, Kuroba-kun." She faintly smirked. "So, what lie did you tell them?"

He seemed disappointed. "For your information, I didn't lie. I told them there was something I needed to talk to you about. That's exactly why I'm here, isn't it?"

"I believe so." She closed the door behind him. "Or maybe you're trying to get rid of your rival while he's weak and powerless?"

Bemused, Kuroba kept walking. "Never hit a man while he's down."

"You mean '_boy_.'" There was a silence: an awkward one. Something about it made Akako rethink her words. What she had said…was something wrong with it?

Finding his way to the study, Kuroba opened the doors in front of him. Akako followed, a little taken aback that she was being lead rather than the other way around. Walking to the table, Kuroba put his hand on it and leaned. What he wanted to ask, what he wanted to say – it was coming. Akako prepared herself for the worst.

"Koizum-chan, tell me, do you know anything about the _'Pandora gem_'?"

The two words seemed vaguely familiar. She thought about it. "Yes, I think so. …Why?"

Kuroba paused. He changed the subject. …at least, Akako assumed he had. "Did you ever find out what that talisman on the kid's birds meant?"

Resurfacing, she remembered her searching. She also remembered her failure. "No, none of the books I had said anything about it. …Why? What does that have to do with what you said be-"

But then it pieced together.

"This is just a guess, Koizumi-chan. I needed you to help me confirm it." Slowly, he brought up the words. "That talisman…

"I think it represents the Pandora gem."

**

* * *

**

Well? How was it? =D …geez, they've been on Wednesday for the last three chapters. xD You can see why I skipped that Monday.

In case you haven't noticed, I'm attempting to keep the days in check with the ones we're experiencing. That way, I can do holiday specials and such. (Of course, I don't know how long this'll last. I can only write so many chapters before it's completely repetitive)

Hope you can wait for the next one, and hopefully it isn't too cliffhangery again! (I can't tell. I know what's going to happen!)


	12. Words That Can't be Said

_**A/N:**_ It's amazing. We're almost at one hundred reviews! =D

Just like with fifty, when I get there I'll make the chapter afterward longer. (This time, probably twenty pages or I'll attempt to anyway)

At this point, I don't know how much longer the story will go on chapter wise. But…I'm actually hoping for a lot. xD I really like writing this. I'll feel accomplished when it ends but…I'll miss you guys too. :'3

-cough- But that is still a ways away, so for now – WELCOME TO CHAPTER TWELVE. =D

**StargateNerd –** I've never actually watched Stargate so…maybe? xD Oh, everyone will get their chance to be figuring something out, I assure you. =D

**AriciaBetelguese –** The '_base_' Conan was in was a new one. I'm assuming the BO has a few stations just in case. You know how cautious they are.

**KSA Keychan –** I considered buying one of those Layton games, but I bought Bowser's Inside Story instead. Ah Fawful…I HAVE CHORTLES. –cough- Anyway, I sort of half understood your guess. You said Kaito's fighting against Pandora, are you implying Conan? (Just wanna be sure xD)

**Marie Ravenclaw –** Grammar Nazis are your friends! =D …My own protection would be rather sketchy, too. xD How about we both protect him and while the Organization plows through his friends we make a run for it? –shot by Gin-

**DfK –** That's okay, I like my heroes to be captured too. xD I'm very glad at both the crowds, reviewers and in the chapters. …YES. That's exactly what I wanted! Things like that will help me improve; also I can go off and fix those errors right away for anyone who hasn't read it yet. In regards to the '_where the _'bird' _could've went_' I think I'll keep it like that though. It does sound awkward, but I'd rather have the awkwardness than the repetitiveness. As for the other errors…*goes off to fix them*

**

* * *

**

**Words That Can't be Said**

Koizumi didn't know about Kudo's secret, Kaito had found out. It only complicated things, however. If she had already known, he wouldn't have to talk about him while at the same time trying to hide it. But now that he knew, there was nothing he could do to change it. He wouldn't tell her Kudo's secret. Not yet.

The young witch felt differently on her own matter; on her own secret she knew about the '_boy_'. Hiding the truth from Kaito would get her nowhere, so she started to explain, "I would say your assumption is correct. But tell me Kuroba-kun, what exactly do you think that means?" It was a confusing question, so Akako rephrased it, "If you hadn't deduced it on your own and instead I had told you the talisman represented the Pandora gem, what meaning would you get from that?"

At first he thought if the talisman truly corresponded to Pandora it meant that Kudo knew where it was. He didn't, but Kaito was about to find out he was the best person to call if the gem was what you were looking for. Shrugging, Kaito went with his first guess, "I suppose I'd think it meant he knew the whereabouts of the jewel." Akako's reaction wasn't the one he was expecting. He couldn't describe it, but he could feel his guess was wrong. It didn't seem like a good time, but his question popped out anyway, "Why? …What does it really mean?"

She was silent, unbearably silent. Kaito was about to question again when she stated, "A level seven seal."

The sudden words confused him. Stuttering, Kaito said, "W-What…?"

Saying those words had been misleading, Akako knew it. They were misleading because she didn't start off on the topic of the seal. Instead, she started with, "Kuroba-kun, what I'm about to tell you remains a secret between you and me. You will tell no one, not even Conan-kun. This information will not be used against him in one of your heists, either. I can't see how you could, but knowing you, you'd cook up something." Her stare changed to a glare, "Metaphorically speaking, if I smell that '_meal_'…the next '_dish_' will be _'roasted magician_.'"

Seeing her point he nodded. A little anxious he dared the question, "Just what are you talking about Koizumi-chan?"

"Stay quiet and listen. That way you'll find out." Receiving the message, Kaito closed his mouth. Intent, he listened carefully.

Other than the statements beforehand, Akako began to give the exact same speak she had given to Hattori. She made sure her voice was lower since the topic of the conversation was in a nearby room. Disaster could strike if that woman were to hear.

It had been a few days back, so Akako didn't remember to the point of perfection, but she felt it was enough. "That first day in the competition, you saw his result. All of those feathers turned into doves; those same doves with the talisman on them." Without a word, she already knew the question in Kaito's mind. "The seal I mentioned before, that's the reason they didn't turn into doves right away. Collars on those birds represent a seal.

"Also distressing about those doves was the size and number. You wouldn't have known this, but the size states their belief in the arts while the number represents their power. They were small - he didn't believe in magic – and there were many of them – he's powerful beyond human comprehension." She paused. "But the most troubling thing was the black feathers. Black feathers…signify corruption."

"C-Corruption?" Kaito was shocked. Just a simple detective, that's all he was and yet…something was corrupting him. "W-What do you mean Koizumi-chan?"

"I was getting there." She understood his surprise, but she was still irritated. Getting interrupted was not one of her favourite things in life. Sighing, she continued, "Over the days I started to gather information. During a certain period of time, one piece of evidence made me to believe that his corruption was due to his inhabitation."

Inhabitation. In Kaito's ears, the word didn't sound good. It almost felt worse than '_corruption_.' Patiently Kaito waited for her to continue.

She didn't say anything for awhile. Instead she listened; making sure Conan hadn't woken up yet. She had to make sure he didn't hear her. Not only to prevent that woman from hearing, but Conan himself. Telling his secret without his permission left a bad taste in her mouth.

Everything in the clear, Akako continued, "As you can probably tell by the word, '_inhabitation_' isn't a good thing. Far from it. Speaking with Conan-kun, he and I came to a conclusion as to who this inhabitant is: a woman named Houseki." The name bounced out. In a wave there was silence. Even the wind outside seemed to calm. Speaking it felt like a curse, and Akako didn't enjoy it.

The name did haunt Kaito as well, but in a different way. At its mention a voice had sounded. It was calming, deep…but most of all familiar. Digging in the back of his mind, Kaito realized it was a voice he had heard before. …A voice he had last heard eight years ago.

'…_Don't get involved…with that woman_…'

"D…_Dad_…?"

'…_She…the one…ered_…' His voice was fading. There were words said in-between but they had been inaudible.

"Dad! Dad what did she do? H-How are you…Where are you…?" Frantically Kaito searched the room around him. No one but his classmate witch stood there. He was mortified. His father – his _dead_ father – had spoken to him. …But from where?

One last statement made it through, but it was still faint. '…_Legends…aren't always…true_…' With that the echo stopped, as did Kaito's scan of the room.

Both of the two were surprised by the sudden event. Akako hadn't heard his father talking, so until he blurted out she didn't know why he looked so shocked. For a split second she thought he knew something about Houseki, but unfortunately he didn't.

…but apparently his father did.

"Kuroba-kun…what just happened? …Something about your father?" She was acting like she didn't know. The reality already stood before her: from the grave his father had spoken to him, possibly about Houseki.

Earlier Kaito might've kept it a secret, but under the circumstances he decided to tell her. "My dad…he…he said I _'shouldn't get involved with that woman_'. Then he said…something else. …I-I couldn't hear it. But before I couldn't hear him anymore he said…" Kaito paused, trying to make sense of the words. "…_'legends…aren't always…true'_…" He hadn't meant to, but Kaito had managed to say the words in the exact same way his father had.

"'_Legends_'?" Akako repeated the word. "You don't think he was referring to what you said earlier…the Pandora gem legend, do you?"

"Who knows? If he was…that means he was listening in on the conversation. But…I thought my father was _dead_?"

Seriously, Akako looked him in the eye. He looked back, somewhat baffled. She knew something…and she was going to tell him. "Kuroba-kun, your father…was a wizard. …An actual wizard."

In all honesty, Kaito had already seen it coming, but it still shocked him. His father was able to do the same things Akako did…what Kudo did. It seemed unbelievable. Staring at his hands he had to wonder if he was the same way.

Responding to his gesture, Akako stated, "You're not a wizard, however." She looked to the side, away from him. "Most likely your mother is just an ordinary human, too. She might not have even known about your father's abilities."

"How long ago did you figure this out?"

"Before the competition." …Had it really been that long? Looking back, that fateful day had already been over two weeks ago. Maybe she shouldn't have had that contest. Maybe she should've just gone out and used her own powers to find someone suitable. If that had been the case, this mess wouldn't have started.

She didn't want to admit it, but everything was pretty much her fault. Beforehand the seal keeping in Houseki was still effective, not weakening at all. Deep down she knew that spell ball had been the cause for the breech in the seal.

When a seal is cast, the wizard or witch carrying out the spell permanently affixes their power to the person, place or object undergoing the seal. This way the seal remains in use for a prolonged period of time. Levels of the seal directly effect how long it remains. One is for about three months, two for seven, three for a year, four for five years, five a decade, six for fifty years and seven for a century.

Seals can be broken by other wizards or witches. The difficulty in breaking the seal also depends on the level – one being the weakest and seven the strongest.

Also affected by the level is the magical strain. While a level one seal won't feel any different from other spells a level seven seal can be fatal. If one is to survive going through the process their magical powers will be gone. Only by eradicating the seal would they get their powers back. But with the need to use the level seven seal in the first place, one has to wonder: at what cost is the regained magic returned?

Little know to her, Akako had mumbled her thoughts aloud. Even with the words being slightly scrambled together, Kaito had made sense of it. Previously she had mentioned the level seven seal. He couldn't help but ask, "Before you had said something about the seal when we were talking about the Pandora gem and Ku-C-Conan-kun." Slipping in his speech, he quickly added on to avert her attention from his stumble. "W-What had you meant by that?"

His plan worked. "Conan-kun has one of those seals on him. I'm pretty sure the seal has something to do with that Houseki that's inside of him… No, I'm positive that seal is for that woman. Within the small gap made from the weakening first level she was able to pull off a hologram spell." Even from his distance, Kaito noticed the sweat on her cheek. "That, contrary to what you might think, is no easy task."

Kaito didn't want to make Akako feel bad (even if she was a little creepy) but he had to ask, "Before you said it was _'your fault_' that the seal was weakening. Just what did you mean by that?"

For a split second, Akako's expression made Kaito wish he could take his words back. But she was strong and continued her speech, "As you've already heard the level seven seal is the most powerful of all of them. No matter how powerful the mark, a level seven seal will be able to completely hold them back for at least ten years. …That is, if there isn't any complications."

"And…you allowing him to do that spell with the doves…that was a complication?"

"The spell balls I used in the competition can be used by everyone. Whether they are a master of the arts or a newbie: anyone can use them. With the right words there will always be a result." She spoke quietly, almost ashamed, "…Sealed inside him, Houseki must've been able to sense the magic from the ball. Using its aid…she started to break the seal."

"You keep saying it's weakening, but to what degree?" This '_Houseki_' sounded like bad news. Even his father was warning him about her. If she was going to strike, he wanted to know when.

Akako didn't seem to quite know the answer. "The last time I checked…only a part of the first level had been broken, but…that was on the sixth."

Kaito's eyes widened. With simple math, he calculated something horrible. "…That was twelve days ago, Akako. If the first level was already weakening a day after…"

Reassuringly, she approached him. "Don't worry. Each level is progressively more powerful then the last. The first level is usually nothing. We still have time." Noticing his doubt, she added, "If you want I'll check the seal now."

Out of the study, Kaito practically lead the way. From the visit with everyone else he had seen where Conan was resting. His pace was fast, but so was Akako's. Anytime he got further ahead of her he'd stop and wait. Akako could tell he had his usual lust for answers. That had always been one of his…interesting quirks.

Just about at the room, Kaito stopped. As Akako caught up, she noticed that he didn't continue on like the other times. She got the message and stopped herself. Slowly, Kaito brought the question forward, "…How do you make a seal stronger? Or rather…how do you fix a weakening seal?

"You mean rebinding?" From the look Kaito gave her, she was reminded that he didn't understand the magic '_lingo_.' Once again she started to explain, "For a lower level seal it's definitely possible, but with a level seven usually the success lasts long enough that no one has ever worried about a rebinding before. Even if it was to be attempted, a rebinding needs the original wizard who cast the seal in order for it to work. As I said before, barely any have survived a level seven and if they did, they lost their powers." She paused, "I guess over the years we've been fortunate that there was never the need to rebind a level seven seal."

"With that guy, I wouldn't doubt it." He received a look from Akako. "His luck isn't exactly great. People die around him pretty much every day."

From the shock on her face came confusion to Kaito's. Remembering that she lacked a way to see the media, it was Kaito's turn to explain. "Mouri Kogoro, that famous detective, Edogawa-kun lives with the guy. On more then one occasion he's been pulled into a murder case." '…_and solved it_.' Kaito added but dare not say.

"I see." She still seemed thrown off, but she continued down the hall. "Anyway, I should really check up on that seal."

Finally reaching their destination, Akako turned the door knob. So as not to wake him, she opened the door slowly. Her efforts were wasted, however, since the only sign of life was the unkempt sheets on the bed. Both of the teenagers entered the room paralyzed. Where had he gone?

As the two started yelling the boy's name, the shout from the servant sounded down the hall. "Mistress! If you are looking for the young master he just wandered through the eighth hall on the third floor!"

He was far away, Kaito could tell. Luckily they had been shouting loud enough for that…man or demon or whatever he was, to hear them. But did that mean Kudo could hear them too? From what Kaito could tell they were on the first floor in…a hall. The eighth one on the third sounded pretty far away from that description. Just when had the little detective woken up?

Yelling a _'thank you_' to her servant, Akako ran down the hall. She beckoned for Kaito to follow but it wasn't necessary. He was already at her heels. They both desperately wanted to find Conan.

Something was about to happen - they each felt it - something _bad_.

Twisting and turning through doors and hallways, Kaito felt like he was in a maze. Climbing up a flight of stairs, he asked, "Just how big is your house, anyway?"

"Quite large. I'll say this: it looks smaller on the outside."

Pain from the bullet wound resurfaced in his mind. With all this running he was sure it would come back. Not to mention the fact behind Akako's last comment made him think back. From the outside the house looked gigantic. If it looked _smaller_ from there…_'Oh, I'm going to love getting back to my simple eleven room abode_.'

Stepping up the last few stairs to the third floor, Akako looked from side to side. For a frightful moment, Kaito thought she was lost. If she didn't know the way through her own house, Kaito doubted he would. The only good that came from her dilemma was that it gave Kaito time to rest.

It wasn't long before the witch started to sprint again. Kaito almost had a hard time keeping up. _'Damn it, when did she get so fast_?' Kaito boiled it down to magic. She must've been using it to increase her speed. That, or Kaito was just slower that day.

Reaching what Kaito assumed to be the eighth hallway, Akako started to open every door she came across. With each new creak of an entryway, Akako shouted for Conan. Soon Kaito started to as well. There were so many doors; some were unbelievably close to others. Once, Kaito had stretched out his arm because he couldn't believe there wasn't a wall there. Akako caught him dawdling and shouted at him to stay focused.

About to open what felt like his sixteenth door, Kaito noticed the one at the very end of the hall. It was big and decorative. Thinking back on about every movie with this situation he smiled. He had found the door. After all, it was always the last one.

Skipping all of the others in between, Kaito jogged toward the solemn door. While running he had remembered to shout the fake alias Kudo had made for himself. For a split second he considered actually shouting Kudo, but he thought against it.

Three doors away from the final one, Kaito had taken two swift steps in front of it when he heard it: Kudo's scream.

"NO! G-GET AWAY!"

Quickly Akako joined him. Unlike those movies he had seen, the door Kaito had found hadn't been the right one. Like those movies, unfortunately, the door was locked. Pounding and yelling, both got their own ideas.

Digging through his pockets, Kaito searched for his lock picks. The outcries continued from behind the door. Objects inside were being knocked over…there was a struggle.

Before he could find the picks, he gave up on it. Akako's plan was quicker. So much quicker, in fact, the door had already been blasted off its hinges.

Promptly, the two entered the room without a second thought. They weren't prepared for what they saw.

It appeared a struggle had indeed occurred. The furniture in the room was completely destroyed. Tables lay overturned and broken, books were shredded; even the window had been broken in some places. In front of it, Conan didn't seem to mind.

He stood still, calmly, quiet. His pose wasn't particular in any way, he just stood. It seemed he was bewitched by the soft glow of the moon. At the sound of his name, he didn't even flinch.

Taking a few steps, Kaito tried again. "Edogawa-kun?" Nothing. "…Conan-kun?" He didn't even seem to be breathing. At a loss of what to do, Kaito dared the risk.

"…_Kudo_!"

His last attempt seemed to have worked. Slowly the small head started to turn, the glasses glinting in the moonlight. A small repositioning step and he was then facing the two.

Horrified, they stared into his eyes – his glowing, red, bloodthirsty eyes.

None of the three said a word…but someone else did. It seemed to echo from Conan's direction. "Ah…you're that other one…the other Hoshi." Akako didn't have any proof, but she was positive the voice was that of Houseki. This wasn't good, not at all.

"What's the matter? The two of you look like you've seen a ghost." There was a small echo of a laugh. "Don't worry; I assure you…I'm very much alive."

"N-Nonsense!" Akako stuttered, but Kaito didn't blame her. Houseki's presence was anything but comforting. Stumbling over the words, Akako continued, "Y-You can't be sealed inside someone without being a spirit! It's…It's not possible if you're alive!"

"You need to do some more homework, child. It is indeed possible if you do it in the right way." Waiting for the explanation, the two were disappointed when in never came. "Hah! The looks on your faces! Both of you are children, the answers won't always be laid out for you. Sometimes you need to take them by force."

A red smoke formed around Conan and lifted up into the air. The glow from his eyes dimmed, returning to their normal color. Falling to the floor, Houseki's figure formed in the smoke above him. To a certain degree, she almost looked like an actual, physical being. Her smile sent chills down Akako and Kaito's spines.

In a split second, she was hovering only inches away from Kaito's face. Her stare kept him in place. Akako wanted to do something, but she couldn't move. The magic pressure along with fear held her in place.

She smiled once more. "I don't know who you are, but the little one has been making accusations. The answer…I'll tell you, but only because you resemble _him_." Kaito nodded. What else could he do?

"A seal on a person withholds their power. With a strong enough power, the process takes time. In that time if you exchange your power to another…only your memory is effected." Through her, Kaito could see the small unconscious shape by the window. He assumed Kudo to be that '_another_.' "This way your current self, along with a handful of your memories are sealed within the other while the half of you keeps on living.

"Marvellous, don't you think?" Kaito didn't have a response.

As fast as she had appeared before Kaito she had disappeared. No indication existed that she was still there. But still, the two waited in silence before running over to the once again unconscious boy.

Turning him over, Akako was surprised by what lay in his hand. Glimmering brilliantly in the light from the moon was another of her family's jewels. If she recalled right it was the Beryl Bauble. She had always found the name stupid, but she did admit it was a beautiful gem. …But why did Conan have it? Or rather…why had Houseki wanted it?

One other question was trapped in her mind. Akako couldn't hold it back anymore. While carefully lifting Conan, she asked, "…Kudo. You called him that." Kaito flinched. There was something behind the name, she knew it. Earlier that day she had heard it. "What was it that name was associated with? …the _'high school detective of the East'_?" he was still silent. "Conan-kun's smart, but why would you call him that, Kuroba-kun?"

Walking out of the room, Akako followed him closely. She wasn't about to give up. He pursued the answers to the end, but so did she. In order to stop him, she stated her hunch. "You called him that because that's who he is." It worked. He stopped. "That's right, isn't it, Kuroba Kaito?"

Still, he didn't respond directly to her question. "What makes you say that?"

"A number of things; you calling him Kudo for one. Not to mention his intelligence is much more advanced then any other seven year old I've encountered. Lastly…" She paused. "…his seal has been in effect for thirteen years. '_Conan-kun_'…is only seven."

"That's it? I could think of a lot more…" She couldn't see his face, but Akako could tell he was smiling.

"How long have you known?" she asked.

The answer was simply a shrug. "I couldn't say. But it has been a while."

Curiosity made Akako ask the next question, "Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"I suppose…" He looked up at the ceiling as if it had the answers. "…I knew he had his own reasons for keeping it a secret…and I respected that."

"…Then I guess _I'll_ have to respect _your_ reasons, Kuroba." The voice coming from Akako's arms startled them both. When Kaito turned he saw the faint smile on the childish face. "…Or should I say…

"…_Kaitou Kid_?"

**

* * *

**

Every day until Saturday Ran and the others felt the need to visit the _'poor patient_.' Although he had appeared perfectly fine, Akako insisted he stay until the weekend. This brought upon many requests to also stay the night. All were turned down, however.

He had slept through most of the days leading to it. Still yawning, Conan bit into the crepe that he had conjured up. Even though magic was the cause of his fainting, he was still learning the proper steps of how to use it. In a way, he felt it was ironic.

Also ironic was the fact that his double, Kuroba Kaito, was Kaitou Kid, while at the same time he, Kudo Shinichi, was also living by an alias, but instead fought crime as Edogawa Conan. Never in his life would he have imagined knowing who the thief was but not feeling obliged to tell anyone.

It seemed a small truce had formed between them. Nothing much had been said on the topic, but Conan knew that if he told anyone of Kaito's secret, he would in turn tell someone of his. Strangely enough, the worst people they could tell also happened to look exactly alike. '_It really is a small world_…'

The Wednesday night had been hazy. All his memories amounted to was his lost wander through the mansion. Eventually he arrived at the room they had found him in. Any of the others he remembered didn't have very big windows. Strangely enough, that was the detail he recalled most about them. …Why windows?

During the daily visits, a certain thief had never shown up. But on that Saturday morning, he did; a huge smile on his face. Approaching behind Akako who had opened the door (she dare not show her servant to regular people) Conan felt irritation looking at the toothy grin.

Kaito seemed unfazed. "I've got great news; there's a new heist tonight."

Along with Conan, Akako was bemused. "Geez Kuroba-kun, I don't know why you steal things like that, and in all honesty – I don't really care. …So why are you telling us this?"

Looking specifically at Conan, his eyes twinkled with mischief. "Didn't you hear what the notice said?" Assuming a '_no_', he pulled out a piece of paper.

Taking it from his hand, Akako read it aloud. "_'More than a decade has passed since the tragedy, but to the day we recall I add one. Not by years but days_.'

"_'Twenty watches and nine grandfather clocks. By the reef at sea, another surfs with me. Capturing the beauty, we float with the prize into the dark horizon_.'

"_'Kaitou Kid_.'" Sighing, Akako thrust the paper back at him. "Aren't you a little old for _children's riddles_?"

"But '_Conan-kun_' here isn't!" He smiled mockingly. What Conan wouldn't do to have his soccer ball belt with him at that moment.

Casually, he looked away from the smiling face. "It's definitely for kids. Simple is the only word I could use to describe it." Taking a breath, he stated his deduction. "On November 21st – today – at 9:20 p.m. you'll steal the Coral Gemstone. It's famous for its likeness to actual coral. Many surfers and swimmers have considered it good luck."

Akako didn't seem quite sure. "That does make sense, but it seems like there's a bit missing. You've described the first part completely, but what about the _'another surfs with me_' part? Are there two Coral Gemstones?"

"No…I don't think so." With this, Conan started to think.

He would've waited until he figured it out himself, but Akako didn't want to wait. "What are you implying there, Kuroba-kun?"

"Well…" His smile grew again. "I need a '_little_' help tonight."

Both of the two standing in the door got the nudge, and both widened their eyes. Staring down at her bewildered student, Akako stuttered, "Y-You don't mean to say…"

Bending down, the smile was now right in Conan's face. It reminded him of an imp. Kaito winked. "Remember: 9:20 p.m., just like you said…

"_Little helper_."

**

* * *

**

This took longer than I expected, but it turned out great. xD

I could've ended it before Saturday, but I didn't like the feel of having a chapter with absolutely no change in focus or setting. It just seemed…short to me.

I hope you enjoyed it and can wait for more! =D


	13. Kaitou Kid and 'Kid Kaitou'

_**A/N:**_ DUN DUN DUNNNNN.

One hundred! To the exact! xD (well, while I'm writing this) It's funny because by chance a few were reading the eleventh chapter just as the twelfth was posted so their reviews for chapter eleven added to that of twelve so…

We got to one hundred! –party toy-

I don't know about you, but I'm kind of glad the gift for reviews is an extended chapter. Why? …because this chapter…

…is a Kaitou Kid heist. …with Conan.

Now it's extended~ (probably would've been pretty long anyway)

KUDOS TO YOU ALL.

…hah…

'_Kudo_'. –shot-

**StargateNerd –** Your guess involving Hoshi is a good one. (I'm mean like that. That answer specifically is going to come later. Way later, I can feel it. xD) Since you can't wait for the chapter, here it is! –shot for obviousness-

**Marie Ravenclaw –** Sure, bring all the OCs you can! We'd need them! Yeah…with everyone finding out…I didn't feel like it was fair for Kaito to be telling/confirming Shinichi's secret without Shinichi knowing Kaito's, because I mean, in the long run: Kaito – around three people know. Shinichi - …at least double. xD

**ObsessedConanFan –** If there wasn't a certain reason for them being red, I woulda been original and made them orange. =D …Okay, maybe that's not original. …As for why it's always red…Well, I think it's along the same lines as: if you saw someone and their eyes were glowing, naturally you'd be kinda freaked out. But if they were glowing, say, rainbow, you'd more likely be thinking: "…WTF?"

**Miyanoai –** I've actually read a few tidbits of those stories, and they do seem interesting. Though, I don't really have it imprinted in my mind what they made Conan do, but I'm gonna try to be as original with this heist as possible! …Maybe add some magic in… *whacked by fairy wand then reminded of Akako's _'roast magician_' line* …eh, I'll still do it. (Off to the side, Kaito moans) –cough- Conan's deduction that he was Kid came from the process of elimination. The ones who know his secret/possibly do are: Ran, Heiji, Dr. Agasa, Ai/Shiho, Yukiko, Yuusaku, Vermouth, and Kaitou Kid. Kuroba Kaito knowing who he is, despite having just formally met him, quickly melted down the candidates. …if you get what I'm saying. xD Also, when he was knocked out while Houseki was there, it wasn't for long. I don't know exactly when, but when he actually woke up, he just pretended to still be unconscious. Talking to Kaito, Akako hadn't noticed. …Ha-ha, glad I'm creeping you guys out. =D

**Iyoushi –** I can and can't. Can't because I want to know how it'll pan out, and can…because I know what's going to happen. xD

**Mel72000 –** No. Thank you. =D

**Phantom-Akiko –** It's at times like those, I forget just who Kaito is. xD If he was just a normal guy I can totally see him not bothering with names, so I guess that's why I did that. …Actually, right after I posted the chapter, I realized that myself. Feeling lazy I just sort of went '…_oops_.' Sorry if that bothered you. xD'' As for _'Mr. Heiji_' it sounds weird to me too, but that's why I use it. You probably didn't notice, but whenever _'Mr. Heiji'_ has been said its been Ai or Conan: the two who don't actually need to call him that. In their own way, the two are using that very awkwardness of the statement to get at him as a form of teasing. …At least, that's what I've been intending while using that. xD

**DfK –** I do love when you guys enjoy, but I really appreciate the time you're taking to help with the grammar. xD *I'm kind of a grammar NOT-See …if you catch my drift* While writing chapter twelve I actually saw the word '_effect_' (or '_affect_', I don't remember where) and I went "…Oh crap. USE IT RIGHT. USE IT RIIIIGHT." From what you said I probably messed up anyway. xD …but by darn, I WILL use effect/affect correctly by the end of this story if it kills me! *determined*

**'My' Editor –** lol, I was looking forward to this chapter too (for that same reason, hee). xD *went off and fixed that* …wow, how did I manage that? xD Faithful…I had felt it looked wrong, but…I'm sort of lazy in that aspect myself. You know, if there are others, you can go to the bottom right away, click the review box thing, and then while you're reading its minimized, only being brought up when you see an error. …Just a thought xD

**

* * *

**

**Kaitou Kid and 'Kid Kaitou'**

Two new bumps had been made by two hard whacks from Akako's wand. One for Conan's recklessness on Wednesday (she had nearly forgotten about it) and the second for Kaito going against his promise he had made on that very same Wednesday. The wand had hurt quite a bit, but Kaito would rather have that whap instead of the aforementioned _'roasted magician_.'

Joining the two at the breakfast table, Kaito snatched a crepe. Both of the looks he was receiving weren't good ones. Each seemed to demand an explanation. Licking syrup from the edges of his mouth, Kaito once again put on an impish face. However, he didn't say a word, much to the annoyance of the other two.

"Tell me, Kuroba-kun, would you like another sore spot?" the wand appeared once again in her hand. With discipline, she slapped it against her own palm. "I could arrange that if you'd like. Or…how about instead you explain what the hell you mean by calling Kudo-kun _'little helper'_?"

Kaito let out a short laugh. "I'd think the phrase speaks for itself." As he was reaching for another crepe, Akako snapped her fingers. About to take a bite, Kaito lurched backwards, falling out of his chair - all out of shock at the trout that had materialized instead of the crepe.

Barely able to see over the edge, Conan stared puzzled at the fish flopping about on the table. In away, it resembled the way Kaito had reacted when he had seen the creature: by a certain description, he had flopped about himself. Smiling in the same fashion Kaito had previously, he muttered, "Ah…so you're an ichthyophobic."

Brushing off his clothes, Kaito stood. Still quite a distance from the table (but more importantly the trout) he scowled at Akako, "That was a little unnecessary…" at the look she gave him back, Kaito instantly rephrased, "F-Fine! I-I'll tell you! Just make…that _thing_ go away!" With another snap the fish was gone.

Reluctantly, Kaito picked up his chair from the ground and sat on it. Scratching his cheek, he looked for the words. "W-Well…for this latest heist, I thought it'd be interesting to…have a partner. …See what the police think, y'know?"

Nothing was said. The other two crossed their arms. They were waiting for more, more they knew there should be. Knowing he wouldn't admit anymore, Akako took a guess, "This doesn't have something to do with…our discussion on Wednesday, does it?"

Confused, Conan looked between the two. The '_discussion_' that was mentioned could have possibly led to Kaito thinking of the need to have him on a heist: just what was it about?

"It…might." Was the reply.

Akako shook her head. "Kuroba-kun, we're still not sure if that's what…_it_ meant. You can't honestly mean to act on that guess alone."

"Don't worry; I won't actually make him steal the gem. That way, he won't commit any crimes." Pausing, Kaito blinked, "Oh…well, he won't commit any _major_ crimes." At Akako's look, he added, "Accomplice. Not exactly a good thing in the law books. But…what can you do?"

"Not bring me along, that's what." Conan stated simply. He was still wondering what this '_discussion_' they had mentioned meant, but by the fact that they had specifically avoided the topic must've implied they didn't want him hearing about it. Not for a second did he doubt it. After all, he had blacked out three times that Wednesday, only two of which he could remember. It bothered him that he didn't know the cause of the third, but investigations on that would have to wait.

Akako's voice brought him out of thought. "…I guess that would be alright."

The conversation had been continuing while Conan was thinking. A little desperately he asked, "W-What's alright?"

"I'm still against the idea – and you probably are too – but Kuroba-kun here has suggested your own disguise so you aren't recognized." She leaned on the table, her chin in her hand. "Unfortunately for you, it seems he's determined, and when he's determined…he's worse than a swarm of mosquitoes."

Not amused by the description, Kaito frowned. "Geez, it's just _one_ heist, besides, I won't be asking him to do it for free." This caught both of the others' attention. Eyes on him, Kaito continued, "Although I'm reluctant to do so…if you help me with this one heist, I'll tell you everything I know. …_Everything_."

That was a lot to put on the line for one jewel, Conan knew. He had to wonder what could possibly be so special about it. Thinking it over, he reworded it to: what's so special about _all_ those jewels he's stolen? Furthermore, there was the fact that he later returned the gems or threw them out. Curiosity got the better of him and he muttered, "I…suppose. If it's just _one_…"

Letting out a '_whoop_' of victory, Kaito smiled broadly. Standing up, he looked determined – far too determined in Akako's eyes. "Alright then, tonight's heist will be a great one. For all of the fans…ENTER: _'Kid Kaitou_'!" He held out his arms _'presenting_' Conan with extravagance.

Amusing him, Akako clapped flatly, "My, you even have a nickname for him?"

Conan just stared blankly at the magician. Looking away, he thought to himself, '_Do I really look that_…asinine?' He couldn't help it, looking at Kaito he practically felt like he was looking in a mirror: an immature, bantering, boisterous, criminal…mirror.

"Oi oi, what's that pout for?" Turning around, Conan found Kaito to be hardly three centimeters from his face.

Laughing anxiously, Conan put his arms up in defense. About to pull the '_little innocent kid' _act, he suddenly remembered that both of them knew of his actual age. Of course, how was he to remember? They still handled him like a child. Coughing, he brought up what he actually wanted to say, "You really enjoy flaunting my problem, don't you? 'Kid_ Kaitou'_? You could at least _pretend_ I'm more than just some sidekick."

A little taken aback by the teenager attitude, Kaito blinked. Quickly out of the daze he laughed, "Well, I thought it went well with _'Kaitou Kid'_, you know? And…it was that or _Baby Bandit_."

With a bitter glare, Conan replied, "…You're still flaunting my problem, _Kleptomaniac Kid_." Kaito twitched, as did Conan. Akako sighed; she knew where this was going.

"…_Bitty Burglar_!"

"_Miff Mugger_!"

"_Small-scale Swindler_!"

"_Peeving Pirate_!"

"_Puny Pickpocket_!"

"_Rile Robber_!"

"_Miniscule_-"

"ENOUGH!" Akako shouted over the both of them. A small new hole steamed in her kitchen wall. Some steam wafting off her hand, she put it into a fist. "I'm pretty sure you two are running out of synonyms for '_small_', '_annoying_', and '_thief_', so why don't you agree on something before you need a synonym for '_OW_'?"

Both were silent before nodding shakily. Wide eyed, Kaito slowly glanced at Conan, "K-Kid…K-Kaitou then…?"

"Sounds…g-good…to me…"

"There! Isn't that better?" she couldn't wait for their replies. The door bell had rung.

Still in their stupor, the two didn't move from the table. It wasn't necessary, though, since they could hear a conversation from the door anyway. The words that reached their ears weren't ones they expected. Neither were the voices that said them.

"Is Conan-kun alright? We just saw a part of the wall blasted off!"

"Ran…I'm sure the runt's alright."

"Kaito did it, didn't he? Oooh, that idiot! He's going to hurt someone someday!"

"I believe that is just an assumption, Nakamori-chan. However, I do have to admit it's likely to be true."

Ran, Sonoko, Aoko and Hakuba: all four of them were standing at the door. While approaching the entryway Conan and Kaito thought about it. Ran and Sonoko would make sense since it was the day Conan was supposed to be picked up but…Aoko and Hakuba? Peering out, they were surprised to see more faces.

"Conan-kun! I'm so glad you're okay!" Ayumi sprung forward and gave him a hug, much to the displeasure of the other small boys. "You'll definitely have to tell the class about what happened. We tried, but they don't really believe us."

Genta pouted, "Yeah. They were nodding and stuff at first but then Kobayashi-sensei said that we were lying."

Thinking over the events, Conan tried to think of what the three children could've said. From their point of view, everything had pretty much been believable.

"One can only assume you're lying when you talk about flying on broomsticks." Haibara said, the voice of reason as always, "It didn't help when you mentioned how he '_cloned_' Ran-neechan, either."

"I-I'm not a clone!" Aoko said. She was trying to be assertive, but you could hear the doubt in her voice. Quickly, she changed the topic. "S-So what was that blast? It didn't seem very good." Glaring at Kaito, he glared back.

Ignoring the blame that was being put on him, Kaito looked about the group. There were still others who hadn't spoken up. Most prominent were the two Osakan teenagers. He had to wonder aloud, "…I thought the other schools on that museum trip left already?"

Before Hattori could exclaim his irritated reply, Kazuha stepped in front of him, "They did, but because Conan-kun had been kidnapped we asked if we could stay a little longer. We didn't know he'd come back so soon – but I'm glad of that I assure you." She smiled down at him before continuing. "According to our principal, our absences will be excused until Monday, so we'll be leaving tomorrow."

Puffing off his annoyance, Hattori brought up another different subject. He seemed quite thrilled on the topic, "In a way, its kind of lucky that we got to stay. After all, there's a Kid heist tonight."

Kaito, Conan and Akako all flinched, but no one saw it. Each one of them had started to listen in on the discussion around the _'moonlight thief_'. Among many comments were ones that complimented him, cursed him, and questioned his ways. Debate also started on his identity. At one bloodcurdling moment, Hakuba had joked that Kid was Kaito. Objections and laughs quickly sounded, much to Kaito's relief.

Nearing the end of the conversation, Hattori bent down and directed his next statement at Conan, "Well, whatever Kid has up his sleeve," hand on Conan's head, he ruffled his hair, "me and Conan-kun here will definitely stop him from succeeding! Right?"

The three in the home were silent while some comments were said mentioning that Hakuba would help catch Kid as well. Luckily, those comments eluded the attention from the previous question. However, the question would no doubt be raised again in the future. They needed an excuse, and a good one at that. Abruptly, a plan formed in Akako's mind.

Snapping her fingers, she feigned remembrance, "Oh! I almost forgot! Kuroba-kun, didn't you bring something with you to give to Conan-kun?" With her eyes, she scolded Kaito before he had the chance to mutter a reply. She then shifted her gaze to Conan, a fake smile on her face. "Why don't we bring Conan-kun with us to go get it? Then he can get your…'_gift_' right away!" Pushing the two further into the house, she looked back at the crowd. "Meanwhile, you guys can wait in the kitchen. It's just over to the right. It won't take long~" Before anyone could get a word in, hers were already an echo in the huge house.

Hauled up a few flights of stairs, the two men soon found themselves in a random room. That's exactly what it was: random. Neither could tell if it was supposed to be a living room, a kitchen or – judging by the toilet – a washroom. Questions on the room were soon drowned out by Akako's, "…How are we going to explain Kudo-kun not being at a Kid heist? From all those newspapers you've read, I've caught on that he's kind of your mortal enemy."

"Um…" finger on his chin, Kaito hopelessly let his eyes wander the room around him, looking for ideas. Contrary to the belief of the other two, he soon clapped his hands in triumph. "Well, who says he _can't_ be at the heist? Maybe '_Conan-kun_' can be there…but at the same time, so can Kid Kaitou?" The query was directed at Akako. Kaito smiled, "Well~?"

Much to Conan's horror, Akako started to look like she was considering his idea. Committing a crime was bad enough, but performing a spell in front of all those people…? '…_And here I thought she didn't want the _'secrets of magic' _to be revealed to the public_…'

Hands on her hips, she sighed. "Alright, I get what you're saying." Kaito let out another cry of victory while Conan groaned. But Akako wasn't finished, "Hear me, Kuroba-kun: I'm only doing this for the lesson that should be today. …Oh, and if a single hair of his is found by the police," bending over she picked up Conan. "…_all_ of yours will be fried off."

Blocking out Kaito's nervous agreement, Conan blinked at his '_teacher_'. She almost seemed protective – given, it was in a weird sort of way. The development intrigued him, but he didn't know if it was good or not. …Already on the downside, he was still be manhandled like a doll, even when she knew the circumstances.

Still quite nervous from the not-so-empty threat, Kaito motioned for the door. "W-Well, now that we've gotten that sorted out, why don't we head to the kitchen? Can't keep those guys waiting forever." Opening the door, he smiled, proven right by the shouts and complaints from below.

"Wait." Akako stopped the two in their tracks. She crossed her arms. "Kuroba-kun, aren't you forgetting something?" At his nonresponsive look, she sighed, "Remember? Your…'_gift_'?"

"O-Oh right…I guess they _will_ ask about that when we get down there." Searching his pockets, he sighed – but not in defeat. Reaching in once more he took out all of the contents. Some cards, little stuffed chicks, marbles, assorted pieces of colored paper and many more small objects you'd expect to find in a magician's drawer were laid out on his hands. Also, there was gum. Spearmint it seemed.

Looking at the contents of his pockets, the other two looked at him questioningly. More than a little flustered, Kaito picked up the gum and placed it in Conan's hand. Staring at it, the two were unimpressed. Kaito only shrugged, "W-What else was I supposed to give him? I use all those other things for tricks!"

Conan was about to say something, but Akako stopped him. "No, no, this is more believable. I'd think they'd question more if Kuroba-kun had _actually_ gotten you something."

"Oi oi…It was your idea in the first place…" Kaito mumbled, but the other two were already out the door.

**

* * *

**

Dressed quite formally, Kaito, Akako and Conan approached the Great Beika Gallery. They were late and they knew it. After all, they had to carefully go over the plan for that night. At 7:20 pm, they still had time, but everything had to be perfect.

Hair up in a messy bun, Akako looked up at the building. It was colorful, as was her dress. But the colors on her dress were of the darker variety while the gallery's colors were of pinks and blues. Her makeup was flawless; any men would've fallen head over heels for her straight away. Any men…except the two standing beside her. To the shorter one she bent over, smiling in a taunting way. "My, don't you spiff up well?"

Blushing slightly, he looked away. Wearing a black vest over a white shirt he looked much older than a seven year old should. Of course, he _was_ much older than a seven year old should be. Akako had always assumed he was trying to keep that fact a secret. If that was the case, why did he make it so blatantly obvious that he wasn't what he seemed?

But she then realized that that happened to be a common characteristic of the men who paid her no mind. Glancing at Kaito, she envisioned the top hat and the monocle. That one characteristic: the poker face. Hiding the truth from others under the mask covered with lies…each of them was a master at the craft.

Kaito at that moment, however, did not have that '_mask_' on. Dressed in a dark green suit with a black collar shirt underneath, his hands were situated in the out-of-place jean pockets. Social gatherings weren't exactly his thing: his hair was still messy and the actual formal part of his attire happened to have a small stain on it. When questioned about it, he replied the blemish had been the result of a trick involving ketchup gone wrong.

Akako had sighed when he responded. She didn't dare ask what kind of trick could possibly involve ketchup. Instead she questioned, "How can you be so unconventional at an actual party and yet so…'_proper_' on your…" Glancing at the late crowd streaming by, she chose a different word, "…'_job_'?"

Moving slowly with the cluster of people, Kaito responded carefully. "At these social events being _'unconventional_' makes you more inconspicuous. If you want to leave, you can. No one will notice. It also helps with the…'_job_'." With the two questioning glances, he continued, "Dressing this way makes you appear laid-back. In turn, people who talk to you will be laid-back…allowing for easy access of information for said _'job_'. Meanwhile, being formal while '_working_'…I suppose it just makes things more fun. Not to mention, I want to appear as a gentleman."

Bemused, Akako sighed once more. _'I should've just asked about the ketchup_.'

Just about at the doors, Conan looked up at the two. "Our table is the head one, right?"

Nodding, Kaito grinned. "Yep. How lucky are we – knowing Aoko allows us to sit there because her dad's the head officer in the '_Kid_' division and Conan-kun here is Kid's mortal enemy so obviously he's up in status, too. Lucky~"

Walking in behind Akako, Conan frowned, "Geez, I know _why_ we're there; I was just making sure _you_ remembered." Looking back at the magician, he noticed he was about to reply when he suddenly stopped. Bringing his attention to the inner part of the building, Conan could see why.

Fish - fish were everywhere. It didn't seem like walls even existed in the building. Instead aquariums led the way, corners and halls made almost as if the marine exhibits were actually part of the construction. The layout must've been planned out that way, but the tips of the gigantic fish bowls didn't touch the roof. Distance from their tops and the ceiling could've been anywhere from five to six meters. Grand was the only way to describe the structure.

For Kaito however, Hell was the only descriptive word in his mind for the place.

Hiding behind her shoulders, Akako laughed mockingly at him, "I suppose our discussion wasn't the only reason you wanted Conan-kun's assistance?"

With a smirk Conan joined in the teasing, "You know, you could've just said that your _other_ mortal enemy was here. I would've agreed right away, then. Can't be beat by a bunch of _fish_, now can I?"

"Sh-Shut up!" he was obviously irritated, but only half of that irritation made it through the fear in his words. "F-For your information…I-I didn't even know all of these…these…_savages_ would be here!"

"Oh dear Lucifer…" With indifference, she brushed him off and took a few steps forward. Her back still towards him, she started a small speech, "Don't you realize it, Kuroba-kun? This is the perfect opportunity for you to face your fears! What better way to get used to the little guys then to see fish swimming all around you? Besides, fear is the equivalent of weakness. If you don't get over it, your enemies could use it ag-_Kuroba, put him down_."

With exasperation, she stared at Kaito. He was still shaking, but now he was equipped with a small – and highly annoyed – shield. '_It_' didn't do him much good, considering the enemy was surrounding him. Hand on her forehead, she tried again. This time, a harsh undertone was added to her voice, "_Kuroba-kun_."

Glancing at the witch, he noticed her look was the epitome of the devil itself. Scanning around once more, he wondered which would be better: lack of protection from the scaly demons or lack of protection from Akako. His current '_defense_' would work against the latter – so long as he could keep the small guy in the target zone – but so far, Kudo wasn't working too well against the initial threat. In fact, Kaito almost swore he was _attracting_ the fish.

Defeated, he let the shrunken detective back on the floor, to which he instantly stood straight at the sight of the aquatic carpet. It wasn't actually fish, but it still sent chills up his spine. The ceiling seemed to be the only place for a non-underwater view.

All in all, this didn't help his problem either. With his eyes glued to the roof, he couldn't see where he was walking. On more than one occasion he bumped into a passer-by or worse – one of the surrounding fish tanks. He had yelped out when the bulging eyes of a school stared at him. Quickly, he had taken shelter behind Akako once more, much to her '_pleasure_'.

Abandoning him again, Akako strolled forward. Kaito was not pleased. In his books the current situation was as follows: _'I'm in Hell itself, where the devil doesn't want me. _…Wonderful.'

Support in his troubles came unexpectedly from below, "Don't worry about it. Around the restaurant area there's actual walls." At Kaito's sudden hope, Conan smiled mischievously, "Of course, that doesn't mean there aren't any fish. I think I heard Ran say that the _biggest_ ones were near the dining area." With the thief's moan, he added, "I think that's where the Coral Gemstone is, too. …What did you say earlier? …_'Lucky_~'?"

"Why you little-" Raising his fist, he stopped when someone to the side gasped. Looking around, many were looking in their general direction. Most had a nasty look directed at Kaito. Kogoro might've gotten away with it, but everyone probably assumed he was his father. Kaito on the other hand…

Smiling like a hellion, Conan suddenly burst into a childish fear. Running off he yelled, "That _meanie_ was gonna hit me! I'm telling Akako-neechan!" he had run off humanly enough, but the grin he sent back at Kaito could only be described as demonic. '…_He's definitely Koizumi-chan's student, alright_…' Mindful of the other '_demons_' all around him, Kaito started the pursuit.

Catching up with the both of them, he joined them in looking at the tourist map. Recently all of the newer buildings were large ones. Staring at the many rooms and floors, Kaito had to wonder when a small, simple structure would be built. A little café or even a stamp shop would suffice. Maps were starting to get on his nerves.

Finding the restaurant area, Akako led the way in the direction the map had suggested. To Kaito's relief, the number of fish in the tanks was dwindling. Maybe what Conan had said about the biggest fish had been a lie. Kaito could only hope as they approached the doors labeled, _'Barrier Outlet_.'

As he read the words on the sign, Kaito blinked as a thought entered his mind. With this thought came the instinctive growl from his stomach. Seafood – the restaurant would obviously serve a majority of seafood. He sighed as the growling started again. '…_I'm going to cripple and fall over from hunger tonight, I just know it_…'

Opening the doors, the three were surprised that the supper had already started. Usually at a Kid heist, Inspector Nakamori was known to give a rallying speech to boost the spirits of the officers at work. From experience, Kaito knew those took awhile, certainly more than twenty minutes. Was Nakamori late as well?

Rather than continue his thought on the bizarre early meal, Kaito looked about the room. Conan had been half right. There were indeed walls, but thin aquariums had been built into them. Inside were probably the most assorted, colorful fish any of them had ever seen. Kaito barely saw fish willingly, so for him that wasn't saying much. But aside from the beauty Kaito failed to notice in the aquatic arrangement, there was more around the room.

Most striking was the enormous chandelier. Shaped in the fashion of coral, it let out a dim glow that lit the room but also added to its own charm. Even Kaito had to admit it was a wondrous sight to behold.

Seeking out their table, they found it quickly. It was the head one, after all. Approaching, they walked in on the end of a conversation, to which Hakuba had closed with, "…and that is why British scones are better."

Not quite interested in the topic of Britain or scones, the three apologized for being late as they took their spots. Beside them came comments that only seemed to suggest the scones had been part of a long, and dragging conversation. From the expressions around the table, most looked as if they wished they'd been late as well.

Despite the boring speech he had just given, Hakuba still had his fans. Random girls often approached asking meaningless questions or ranting about some case he had solved earlier. Details about the cases perked Conan's interest, but Hattori only scowled in his chair.

Kazuha seemed to be among those who were closely listening – those like Aoko and Sonoko. Over and over Hattori would mumble about being annoyed and not knowing the reason behind it. At this, Conan could only sigh. '_It's amazing how smart someone can be in one area and yet be completely oblivious in another_…' While having the thought, a small feeling of hypocrisy surged through his bones. Awkwardly, he smiled at no one in particular. '…_Okay, _I'm _a little oblivious too_…'

Strangely enough, wandering through the gallery had taken them twenty-five minutes. It was 7:45 pm, less than two hours until the heist. At that moment, it didn't seem like there was going to be a theft at all.

Everyone just appeared to be having a good time. Barely any police were in sight, either, despite the Coral Gemstone being only a few feet from the head table. For a split second, Conan assumed the police force had guessed at Kid's fear. Instantly he dropped the thought, recalling that Nakamori was close to Kaito. If they knew of Kid's fear, the first person they'd check would be Kaito.

Dinner crawled on for another hour. Being late, Akako, Conan, and Kaito's meals arrived faster than they had for the others. Less people had been ordering at the time and in addition, Kaito barely ordered anything. Like a bored child, he picked at his garlic bread - one of the only menu items that didn't involve fish in any way. The only good thing was that the bread was excellent. It was so good; he almost considered weaving through the hellholes just to have another slice. Noticing one very large occupant of those '_hellholes_', he quickly withdrew the idea.

Conversations had started around him, but Conan hadn't bothered to listen. Slowly the time was approaching, the time for the heist. Before he hadn't thought anything of it, but doubt and questions began to swarm his mind. The questions were limited to: _What if I mess up? What if someone recognized me_? And worst of all…_What if Kuroba makes a mistake because of all the fish_?

He realized he could handle anything if he focused, but if Kaito was the one at fault there would be nothing he could do. A mistake could be fatal for the magician, and at that point, Conan couldn't allow him to be taken behind bars. There was too much he didn't know, too much that Kaito could answer for him.

Much to his surprise, Conan heard Kaito's voice. It had been faint, but there was no mistaking it. …However, his voice hadn't come from his position at the table; it had come from Conan's pocket. Fidgeting around it, he pulled out the piece of gum. Concentrating on it, he heard Kaito again – clearer this time, '_Agh…fish. Why did it have to be _fish?'

Redirecting his attention to Kaito, Conan laughed quietly. _'Geez, you'd think_ '_Coral _Gemstone' _might be a hint_.' Down the table, Kaito blinked. His eyes widened, he bent over and gawked at Conan. Stares drifted towards him, so Kaito sat back in his chair.

Curious at the event, Conan focused on the gum again. To his surprise, Kaito directed his thought at him, _'Kudo…Koizumi-chan told me a lot, but…are you reading my mind_?' He chuckled in his head, _'Wait…what the hell am I thinking? That couldn't_-'

'_Um…actually_-' Kaito kept on ranting in his mind so Conan stared up at him once more. '_Well…Only Akako-chan's been able to hear my thoughts before. Right now…I-I'm not sure what's happening_.'

There was a pause and down the table Conan could see Kaito resisting the urge to bend over to peer at him again. After a moment or two, the reply came from the gum, _'N-No way. Is that how you solve all those murder cases? You find the guilty thoughts in the killer's mind_?'

Frowning, Conan glared down the table at him, '_For your information I couldn't do this before that competition. …Not to mention, I _still _don't know how I'm doing it_ now. _I understand how I can hear you – Akako-chan explained that – but I'm still at a loss as to why _you _can hear _me.'

'_You're doing better than me in that aspect, then. I'm confused why either of us can hear the other. But anyway_-' his statement was interrupted by Aoko. Conan couldn't hear her, but she looked bemused. As Hattori had noticed beforehand, she was probably questioning why his expression was changing without him actually talking. He couldn't blame her, it probably looked quite unnatural.

Realizing that communicating with Kaito was a lost cause, Conan directed his gaze at his teacher. She had said that his _'ear for thought_' was in effect when he was directly in contact with the person or a belonging of theirs. Not once had she mentioned his thoughts being able to transfer into someone else's skull. Pure curiosity drove him to test something. Concentrating on Akako alone, he sent a thought her way, _'Akako-chan…can you hear me_?'

Blinking, she looked back at him. It had worked. '…_Yes, I can hear you. …but I've got to say, you impress me day after day. I almost can't believe you're using telepathy already_.'

'_Telepathy_?'

'_Oh, come on. You must've heard the term before_.' She seemed disappointed. Her expression might've been too, but she was too far for Conan to clearly see. Echoing, she continued, '_Telepathy is the spell that witches and wizards without the _'ear for thought' _use when they want to hear another's thoughts. The catch to the spell is that the other person can hear your thoughts. With your gift, it doesn't take as much magic since half of the spell is just natural, but you're still using some energy allowing the other person to hear your mind. It's quite a simple spell, actually. Just focus on the person you want to send a thought to and think_.' She paused, '…_but that explanation was unnecessary since you obviously already know_.'

Shaking his head out of habit, Conan replied, _'N-No. It was still useful. I just kind of…accidentally did it, anyway. At least now I know how_.' Some '_shouting_' was sounding from his hand.

'_Saying_' a '_farewell_' to Akako, Conan paid mind to the gum. _'Kudo? …Kudo? Are you still there? ...Oh wait, scratch that. I know you're_ there, _but what I meant was…um…are you still in my head_?'

'_I never _was _in your head_.' Sighing mentally, he continued, _'I asked Akako-chan about it and apparently its telepathy. …Who knew_?'

'_Telepathy_?' A laugh echoed from the spearmint, _'That's what I call weird_.'

Receiving some curious looks from around him, Conan reluctantly replied to the gum, '_No, what's weird is that I'm staring at a piece of gum. Weirder still is that it's almost like it's _talking _to me. Damn it, Kuroba, couldn't you have had a game or something that doesn't look awkward to stare at_?'

There was a sound of confusion before Kaito responded, '_Wait…that _gum _is where my thoughts are coming to you from? But…I just gave that to you by chance. …Wait, more importantly, that gum lets people _read minds?' At Conan's sigh, he changed the topic, '_U-Uh…hey…you don't think…Koizumi-chan planned that, do you_?'

'_It didn't seem like it. If anything, she was surprised, too_.'

'_Curiouser and curiouser_…'

'_If I had half a mind right now, I'd blow a bubble_.' Conan glared at the gum. Within a second he realized what it looked like and quickly stopped.

A small reply came from the now tightly gripped and hidden piece of spearmint, '_In any other situation, that sentence would've made no sense_.'

Laughing off the questions about the gum, Conan casually pretended to look at the decorative piece in front of Kaito. With one last stare, he ended the conversation with, '_I'm done mingling with_…you in a wrapper. _If you want to say something to me, from this point you'll have to do it the old-fashioned normal way: _talking.' A small moan sounded from the gum, but it was muffled by the surrounding pocket.

Suddenly, Inspector Nakamori rose from the table. Striding toward the Coral Gemstone, he stopped in front of its pedestal. Grabbing a nearby microphone, he started his long awaited speech: at exactly nine 'o' clock.

Twenty minutes, it was almost time. According to the plan, the three involved pretended to need the washroom. Subtly, they each headed for a nearby lobby instead. Reaching the destination, they carefully went over discussed the course of action.

"Alright, so _'Kid Kaitou_' here will distract the police while I make a run with the jewel."

Letting out a condescending laugh, Akako raised her brow. "Wow, way to summarize it so quickly."

"Hey, in this situation you need to be precise. In case you haven't notice, I'm kind of an expert when it comes to this." Kaito pouted, but quickly refocused. "Alright, fine. Here's a more detailed version.

"As usual I'll show up and cause the uproar. In the commotion, at some point I'll make a dummy of myself which will lead them to you." Out of his pocket he pulled what appeared to be the Coral Gemstone. "When they see you, you just have to display this little beauty and make them think it's the real one. …Introducing yourself won't hurt either." He winked, but Conan remained indifferent. Kaito continued, "The place they'll end up is this balcony, here. When it looks like they're about to grab you, jump off-"

"Hold on a minute!" Akako interrupted, a little loudly for Kaito's liking. "Do you realize what floor this '_balcony_' is on? If he jumps off, he'll _die_!"

Finger in front of his mouth, he hinted at silence before replying. "That's where you come in. If you set a broom out, he should be able to fly away."

"…_Should_?" Conan sounded doubtful. "Even if that works, won't the police follow me?"

"That's where I once again take the stage." He sounded triumphant. "While they chase you, at a certain point I'll make myself clearly visible in the distance with the real jewel. Pointing out the fake that you have, they'll then come after me."

Akako sighed. "What if some of them go after Kudo-kun while others are after you?"

Kaito smiled. "He can make himself invisible, right? Just do that. It's simple. As for me, I've done this a million times. No need to worry."

With a smirk, she responded, "Who said I was worried about _you_? All of my concern here is for Kudo-kun."

"As long as you're ready with that broom, nothing will happen to him." Changing his expression from an assuring smile to that of recollection, Kaito added, "Oh, I almost forgot." Looking at Conan, he finished, "You'll need to distract the police somehow before I can grab the gem. How you go about it is your own decision."

Walking back from their _'bathroom break_', the three re-entered the restaurant. Quickly, Akako explained she had some '_errands_' to run and that Kaito was going to help her. Leaving the room, they also left Conan to think of a way to distract the attention of the surrounding police. That wouldn't be easy.

Thinking back, he tried to conjure up an idea. All of the spells he had learned so far didn't seem ideal for this task. He could attempt to get to Inspector Nakamori with telepathy, but that might psychologically wound the man. Scanning the room for an idea for the scheme, his eyes landed on Hattori. That first day…what had Akako pleaded?

'…_please? Just let me exchange his soul with a chicken's_…'

Conan smiled deviously at the Inspector. He might not have a chicken, but there were plenty of other animals around. Slowly thinking of how the process of the spell might go, Conan caught himself enjoying the event. The thought of deceiving all those people…he found it stimulating. '…_What has he done to me_?'

Needless of what he thought, he still continued to plan out the '_distraction_' for the heist. Quite sure of the spell's procedure now, Conan started to wait. The Inspector was still giving his speech, about five times a minute he mentioned '_Kid_'.

No one for a second could forget what he was talking about. For one thing, it was Nakamori talking, what else would he blab on about? Furthermore, a dazzling jewel sparkled behind him. If Kid wasn't already after it, Conan wouldn't doubt some other thief attempting to steal it.

Checking his watch, he nodded to himself. 9:18 pm, it was time to put his plan in motion.

As the Inspector continued his speech, Conan took in the visuals of one particular fish. Quite large, it was also colored with what seemed to be an endless rainbow, covered by a blanket of white. For a split second, he wondered what kind of fish it was, but quickly he shook his head and refocused.

Closing his eyes, Conan pictured the fish, then Nakamori. Continuing this procedure, he progressively switched the images faster and faster. The only sound he allowed in his mind was the water from the aquarium and Nakamori's speech.

…_and Nakamori's speech_.

Before he knew it, the fish was appearing more often and Nakamori less. Instead of his image, Nakamori's voice pounded through. It wasn't his speech that Conan heard, but only one word: _Kid_.

…The fish…_Kid_…the fish…_Kid_… The fish, _Kid_… The fish, _Kid_. The fish, _Kid_. The _Kid_ fish. _Kid_ the fish.

In a flash, Conan's eyes opened. His alarm on his watch quietly beeped. 9:20 pm. Police seemed ready for anything. The room was quiet. …Inspector Nakamori…was still Inspector Nakamori.

Conan was confused as to what had happened. The spell had taken over for itself after a certain point. Looking in the tank, the fish he had '_used_' wasn't there. What also wasn't there was Kaitou Kid.

Everyone waited for the white clad thief to show up. But the room only remained silent as nothing happened. Just as people were wondering if he'd show, a white blur fell towards the display case for the gem. People were overjoyed and the police were prepared, but the commotion quickly died down.

Awkwardly the thief stood. Completely silent, the surrounding officers only stared at him. Nakamori was used to his tricks, so he ordered his men to stay back. But as the seconds went by, they realized something was…off. Something was wrong.

From the few feet he stood away, Conan stared at Kaito with confusion. Wasn't the plan for him to grab the jewel and flee? …And why was he just standing there? Observing closer, Conan noticed something else.

His mouth was opening and closing oddly. He also blankly scanned the room, never blinking. At that moment, he almost seemed like a-

Conan's eyes grew so wide they stung. Mouth gaping, he muttered, "…Oh…_no_…"

**

* * *

**

xDDDDDDDDD …Okay, so they didn't actually get to the stealing part, but I couldn't resist ending it this way. I mean, we ALL know what happened.

…right?

Anyway, I hope you guys can wait! I can't! xD


	14. Kid Kaitou's Solo Heist

_**A/N:**_ Thank you guys for all your support! If I'm taking a bit longer to post it's because of what I've mentioned before, school, work and another story I'm working on. I do try to write whenever I can though.

Anyway, its time for another chapter, and as always, my reply to the latest reviews.

…Or at least, I WILL.

Updated on my profile page is now a (right now, small) section for my artwork for my fanfics. Since I'm mostly working on this, I thought I'd put together a little something for you guys to see. Specifically _'Kid Kaitou_'. I'll admit, my computer skills aren't the best, but since I don't have a working scanner it'll have to do. I'm actually quite proud of the way Kid Kaitou came out. =D

Oh yes, also on my profile now is my gender. …Don't worry; you don't have to go all the way over there to check. **I'm a girl**, just so you know. Sorry I didn't mention earlier its just…living your entire life as well, you, you don't realize how vague or unsure people can be on gender on the internet. Doesn't help much when the person you're wondering about has an avie like mine (I usually assume the gender is the same as anyone in their avatar…not a good method because it's usually wrong xD)

-cough- moving on…

**Marie Ravenclaw –** Yes, I'm very sure I won't let Kaito forget this event in future chapters. xD Even way down the line Conan might joke, "You're acting _fishy_ to me, Kuroba." …Ah, puns.

**StargateNerd –** I'm glad you're enjoying the humor. xD As for mortal enemies, I agree. Poor Kaito has to deal with not one, but two. …and at the same time! …What kind of writer am I? xD

**Arcy911913 –** It is indeed laughable. …actually, me and my friends came up with it awhile back and we still laugh at it to this day.

**ChrissyViolet –** Thank you. X3 I do admit the first chapters are a little shaky, but I assure you this isn't a _'super lame random story'_. I know you said that's what you thought at first, but I'm just confirming for everyone else. It may be a lame random story, but it's not a SUPER lame random story. =D …lol, just kidding. I actually quite like this story a lot myself. :3

**Mel72000 – **One of the best stories about Detective Conan? O_O You flatter me~ :3

**Phantom-Akiko –** At first I hadn't planned for the place to be so…aquatic. I just randomly named the jewel, to be honest. Only after a little thought did I realize it was the _'CORAL Gemstone_' so I thought about an idea I had and I went, "Heh, why not put that in now? It's the perfect opportunity." …and thus the restaurant was born. =D Yes, the souls are exchanged. X3 Heiji's probably glad he wasn't the first test subject.

**Pretztailfan95 –** _'90 chapter fic'_? You wouldn't happen to be talking about 'When _Pandora's Box is Opened_' are you? I haven't had the chance to read it all yet, but I personally think the writing in that was well done so…wow, thanks. xD I have to be grateful when someone likes the story enough to recommend it to someone else. xD Mystery recommender, thank you~

**Miyanoai – **Hah, Kaito having therapy…that could be an interesting scene. :D It probably wasn't what you intended, but those comments on the restaurant mean a lot to this writer. It feels like a big accomplishment when the words you describe make someone want to actually experience them. :3 Thank you kindly~ (as for Conan's costume, I already mentioned the picture on my profile page, if you wanna see it)

**Teah no kitsune –** Whoa, I love and hate it when I laugh like that. Hate, because of the obvious pains and love because…well, you're laughing. It's gotta be enjoyable somehow. xD Hopefully my conclusion will satisfy your need. =D

**'My' Editor –** lol, that was still fun to read though. =D –cough- Moving on… 1st edit: I like spiff, but I do see your point. =3 I'm not gonna change it, but that's only because I love the way '_spiff_' sounds. xD *easily amused* 2nd edit: this one I actually went and changed, because, reading it now when I'm not eleven 'o' clock tired, it seems awkward to me too. I like the way you phrased it better and it doesn't change much, so I automatically fixed it. 3rd '_edit_': Yes, yes I did use it. Would I lie to you? …wait, don't answer that. …lol, sorry I made the fish thing obvious, but making it less obvious would've been torture. …YAY for you editing! =D

**Rit-Rit –** Yep, it may be your fault, but I'm sure many enjoyed the result of it. xD And yes, SAKANA KIDO!

**M –** um…jk? …Jimmy…Kudo…? O_O …Or…just kidding? Just kidding about what…? :| …or is this Hari/Rit-Rit? –slightly confused-

**DfK –** Whoa, lots of advice this time. Okay –gets ready- Yes, the '_amuse_' in that first quote was for humoring Kaito. He was '_presenting_' Conan like some…performer or something, so Akako '_clapped_' like an audience would. With '_elude_' I meant like '_divert_' since they knew the '_eluded_' attention on the question wouldn't last long. Lol, I just kind of randomly put eluded in actually. It just seemed…right. xD –cough- Moving on…that last one…is tough to answer in a straight way. I suppose it would be more toward the side of _'not requiring'_. Hah, that would probably be one of the awesomest envelopes ever. xD Filled with words…kind of reminds me of when I take lots of quick notes in class. :'D With the gif, I've actually made all the pictures for it, I just have to wait for '_My_' Editor to make it into one. *I lack that kind of program*

**

* * *

**

**Kid Kaitou's Solo Heist**

His surroundings had changed so rapidly, Kaito was at a loss as to what had happened. Just as the Inspector was wrapping up his speech, right at 9:20 pm, it almost felt like a wave had hit the magician. It had been so strong he'd closed his eyes, but it had only been for a second. How had he gotten to the bizarre place? All he could do was blink at the strange flowing scenery. Blinking…he noticed that even that felt odd.

Bringing his hand to his head, he stopped halfway. It wasn't because he no longer had the need to place it there. No, there was a very different reason he stopped the gesture at midpoint.

He had no hand to place on his head. Instead, he only stared at a multicoloured, transparent, thin…_fin_.

'…_no…No…NO_…' Realization of the situation dawning on him, Kaito attempted to yell. To his horror, only bubbles floated from his mouth. If it wasn't already natural for a fish, Kaito's eyes would've been bulging.

Flapping his limbs in a panic, Kaito ended up bobbing around in a circle. He had stopped the jerking action when he realized that unlike his '_hands_' his '_legs_' weren't exactly…'_legs_'. If anything, one would say his '_leg_'.

One leg…a tail. He had a _tail_. It felt so wrong – he knew he _had_ legs, but if they were anywhere they had been tied together into the horrid mass known as a tailfin.

Kaito had described the gallery outside of the tanks as Hell. Now inside the tank, Kaito knew that former description had been wrong. The outside was practically sunshine and rainbows in comparison. This – _this_ was Hell.

A few of his own thought words brought him even more terror. Particularly only three of them: '_inside the tank_.' Those three words could only mean one thing, and that was one thought Kaito did not want to cross his mind. Unfortunately, that thought persisted as something smooth – but still slimy, even in the water – brushed against him.

Turning to the best of his ability, more bubbles floated from Kaito's mouth. Swimming as fast as he could, and far faster than he thought he could, Kaito got away from the area as fast as his new '_limbs_' would let him. It didn't matter where he went, however, because he ran into another. …and another…and another…and _another_.

Fish, they were the only thing that occupied the tank. To the left – some fish. To the right – some more fish. In front of him – a school of fish. Behind him – some unwanted followers. Kaito – Kaito himself was a fish.

Praying for a spot that didn't have any of the scaly flounders, Kaito swam frantically. Among his pleas was another thought. This thought was much more violent and angry, however. His situation, his current circumstances - somehow he had only come to one conclusion. Knowing he couldn't yell, he blurted out the name in his mind.

'…_KUDO_!'

**

* * *

**

Flinching at the sudden yell, Conan's eyes instinctively went toward the thief on the stage surrounded by police. That thief however, still had not said a word. He hadn't even moved. He was confusing the police and everyone else, but not Conan. Conan knew exactly what had happened, and he was _not_ proud of it.

Another angry yell sounded, but this time Conan knew where the source was. The yells were muffled until he pulled it out of his pocket. When he did, the gum practically exploded from fury. '_I _KNOW _YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS KUDO! Change it! CHANGE IT _NOW! _If this is some kind of sick joke because you don't want to steal the jewel, FINE! Just. Change. It. _NOW.'

His horrors realized, Conan attempted to send a thought back to Kuroba. Part way through his apology, Kuroba yelled again. '_I _know _you can hear me through that gum, Kudo! In case you're playing dumb, I'M A FISH: a _freaking _FISH_. "Icthyophobia, ha-ha-ha. Why not turn him into a fish?" …_VERY funny. If the magician and detective jobs don't work out, you could always be a comedian. Seriously,_ I'M DYING OF LAUGHTER.'

Kuroba continued to rage through the gum, but Conan only ignored the remarks. From Akako's earlier description, he realized he couldn't communicate with Kuroba without finding the fish he was in first. That wouldn't be too hard; after all, Kuroba's description had been spot on: he was a fish, a _freaking_ fish.

Locating the fish might not be difficult in itself, but there was another problem Conan couldn't avoid: Kaitou Kid…or rather, the fish inside Kaitou Kid. The Kid on the stage may have been a fish, but that didn't change the fact that if he (or possibly _she_) was caught, Kuroba would be found out. That wouldn't be good for either of them.

Putting away the enraged gum, Conan looked around for an idea. Within a few seconds his eyes landed on the Detective Boys. He had surprisingly not noticed them being there. Usually they were loud too, so how could he have missed them? Remembering that he was concentrating on Kuroba at the time, he abandoned the thought and instead replaced it with a new one.

Slowly slithering toward the group, Conan stopped by Haibara. If anyone could help him it would be her. She immediately noticed him. Glancing at the main center of attention once more, she turned towards him and whispered, "Why aren't you doing anything? He's right there. By now you would've at least attempted to kick a soccer ball at him or something."

Carefully thinking it over, he quickly worded a lie, "That Kaitou Kid is a fake…If they chase that one then the real one will come later and steal the gem. At least, that's what the note implied." Seeing that she '_caught on_', he quietly sighed in relief. Moving on, he started the next part of his lie. "I think I know where the real one is. I'm pretty sure that the second the police catch the fake he'll drop in and steal the gem.

"Somewhere around here he has a…fish camera to watch the scene. I need you and the other kids to go find that camera." Before she could question how, he stopped her, holding an item in front of her face. "The camera should react to this. If I recall right, the camera was a white fish with fins that were rainbow coloured." Blinking, he added on, "O-Oh yeah, the camera will stop working if it's out of water for too long, so you might want to bring a bowl or something…

"I'll help the police start the chase! Make sure you get the right fish!" Haibara didn't have a chance to object. Within a few seconds he had left her; her and the gum.

**

* * *

**

Instead of air, water was all around him. In the scaly body, Kaito found it didn't seem any different. It might not have seemed any different, but Kaito knew it was. He had gills – hellish gills. Those were the only reason he could breathe at that moment. He was thankful for that, but only that.

The source of his torture wasn't even responding. '_Damn that Kudo. …When I get my hands on him_…' Attempting to form fists, he only found his fins to curl a bit. He moved about in frustration. _'Damn it all! You actually _did _blow a bubble with that gum didn't you, Kudo? The table was different, but you could've at least thought I might need to talk to you through that gum again at some point! You probably threw it away, didn't_-'

Kaito stopped. _'Threw it away'_? If that were the case…'…_No wonder he isn't responding_…'

Calming down a slight bit, Kaito started to think things over more rationally. Safely hidden from the other '_residents_' behind some seaweed, he was able to not worry as much about them.

A couple of people had looked at him, but their attention was quickly drawn away. Wondering why, Kaito tried to focus in on the image past the glass. It was blurry, but there was a big white splotch on what he assumed to be the stage.

Before he could connect the dots, a small but familiar figure stood in his way. Though blurred, a smile formed on her face. Kaito wasn't sure, but the frame looked like that of Yoshida Ayumi. She said something, but it was muffled by the water and glass. The best guess Kaito had was "Look, there it is!" …Of course, what did _that_ mean?

'…_Wait, why is she pointing in _my _direction_?'

Soon three others came up next to her. Kaito guessed by their shapes that they were Kojima Genta, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko and the girl from that organization, Haibara Ai. When she had finished speaking that day, Kaito had to wonder if Haibara Ai was even anywhere close to her real name. It was another question he knew he couldn't ask…especially as a fish.

Besides standing out to Kaito as an adult in a child's body, there was something else different about Haibara Ai at that moment. Lightly tapping on the glass, she held something up. At the distance, Kaito couldn't see it clearly. Curiosity overthrowing his fear, he swam out to get a closer look.

Barely two centimeters from the glass, Kaito saw the item in her hand to perfection. The gum he had given Kudo. It was the exact gum, there was no mistaking it.

Off to the side he also noticed the boy –Genta – was holding a bowl: a bowl with water in it. It didn't take long for him to see the layout of that plan. He didn't know how much he had said, but Kudo had obviously sent those kids to get him.

Haibara started to walk to the side. A bit reluctantly, Kaito followed. Thinking ahead, he assumed she was leading him to the easiest place to scoop him out of the tank.

She kept holding up the gum, almost like she was using it to guide him. He had already seen the gum, why did she keep it up like that? His answer came from a remark Mitsuhiko made, "So that thing's a fish camera that Kaitou Kid uses? …Cool!"

'…_What kind of lies are you telling these kids, Kudo_?'

**

* * *

**

Everyone's attention was still on '_Kid_'. He had already sent the Detective Boys to fetch Kuroba so that wasn't a problem anymore, but Conan was still at a loss as to how he was going to make the police take their eyes off '_Kid_.' Some of the officers were slowly moving in. He was running out of time.

Rapidly searching the room for something to prompt his mind to think of an idea, Conan ended up looking skyward. Because of the roof, he couldn't see the sky, but even if there wasn't a roof the chandelier would've blocked his view anyway. That's when it hit him.

That coral chandelier was the only light in the room. It appeared quite fragile, too. If he could kick a well-aimed ball, then…

Out of his pocket, Conan pulled the speaker for his voice modulator. As close as he could, he threw it toward Kid. Hoping it was close enough, he ran off to the sidelines. While running he pulled out his bowtie. In a good position he bent down and got ready to turn the dial on his shoes. He also started to recollect the day he had saved Hattori from the train. Among other things he pictured the costume Kurobaa had shown him earlier that day. He felt the sweat on his cheek. Everything had to be perfect. His gadgets along with his magic had to correspond at just the right intervals. He only had one shot.

Taking a deep breath, he set the bowtie to his own voice - or rather Kuroba's. Doing his best Kid impression, he started to speak for the fish that couldn't, "How quaint tonight has been. You've been quite polite as well, Nakamori-keibu. I, however, must unfortunately be rude."

The Inspector seemed to buy the act. "Rude? You're always rude! Stealing isn't polite, after all!"

"It may not be polite, but it is an art." Conan practically choked on the words. Crimes still weren't his thing. "What _is_ rude is that while I'll be stealing the Coral Gemstone tonight, other shards of coral will rain down in but a moment."

Luckily, everyone seemed to get the hint. As the people ran from the shadow of the chandelier, Conan prepared the ball that was going to break it in his dark corner. Sending it flying as hard as he could, it connected with the light. It indeed broke, but also, to Conan's joy, it caused a blackout.

Within the few seconds of darkness, Conan went about the next phase of the plan. Little known to everyone, two were about to disappear and another was going to appear. But the reality behind the trick was that neither really disappeared and no new person appeared. The only word to describe the coming events was deceit.

Back-up lights were soon flashed on. Around the room, everyone gasped as their gazes naturally went towards the stage.

Kid and the Coral Gemstone – both were gone.

Nakamori was first shocked but then he was quickly angry, "Damn that Kid! Quick, men! Find him!"

"…That won't be necessary."

It had barely been more than a whisper, but everyone had heard the words. From the stage, they turned towards large doors that lead to the nearby hall to the balcony. When the doors were open, they were in the restaurant. All of the stares were aimed at the top of those doors, but more importantly the one standing on them.

Perched on the door with the Coral Gemstone in hand was a Kaitou Kid look-alike, but only to a certain degree. If anything, the figure on the door was the exact opposite of Kaitou Kid. Short instead of tall, wearing black instead of white – even the monocle was on the other eye.

With all of the eyes in the room locked on him, he gave a small bow. Bending his head, the top hat covered even more of his face than it already had. His mouth was covered by his bowtie.

From the empty stage came Kid's voice once more. "As my message suggested, tonight there is another helping me in my quest for the Coral Gemstone. You can see this accomplice of mine contrasts myself, even by name. I'd like to introduce you…to Kid Kaitou."

"K-Kid Kaitou?" Inspector Nakamori was shocked.

Many of the surrounding guests seemed quite thrilled, especially the women. Comments were tossed about the room, the most dominant one being: "He's so _cute_!"

Realizing their position by the empty stage was now insignificant, the police force started to head for the door. Jumping down, Kid Kaitou ran out of it. From behind he heard Nakamori ordering the men to not let him get away.

Bit by bit, the police behind him started to catch up. Mentally, he cursed, '…_Damn…I can't use magic to run faster. At this rate, I'll strain my powers again_.' Already the spells he was currently using were draining his energy. The one he had used to turn Kuroba into the fish, the one to materialize the clothes, teleporting the gem into his hands…most of those were finished and the power used on them was regenerating. His real problem was the intangibility spell that was still in effect, not to mention the increasing distance between him and his target.

Looking back at the approaching officers, Conan noticed others. Behind the police was practically everyone from the restaurant. Apparently they all wanted to see Kid Kaitou in action. Smiling, he continued to run. Just a bit further and he might not need that intangibility spell anymore.

In front of him was the balcony, the exact one from the plan. Conan could even hear Akako muttering down below. As fast as possible, he scaled the railing…but it wasn't fast enough.

About to jump down to the broom below, he was halted by Nakamori's quick grasp on his collar and cape. Conan yelped helplessly when it happened, causing Akako to look up. With his strong hold, Nakamori lifted him up and laughed, Conan's back to him, "Heh…_'Kid Kaitou_', eh? Well, let's see…what you _really_ look like!"

_'Oh no_…!'

Closing his eyes, Conan prepared for his unveiling, but instead the Inspector howled out in surprise. His grip was lost and he let go, dropping '_Kid Kaitou_' down below.

A pigeon had suddenly popped up in front of Nakamori out of nowhere. It had shocked him. Angry at his blunder, he proceeded to glare down.

But his eyes never met the balcony below, they instead drifted up. Flying off toward the buildings in the distance was Kid Kaitou. On a broom, he looked back and grinned, his eyes still covered by the hat.

Clenching his fist, Nakamori cursed, "He's getting away! You! Hurry! To the front! We can't let him go that easily!"

Hundreds of pounds from the feet sounded down the hall. Taking a different route, the entire police force and the fans of the thieves headed for the entrance. The hall they had taken was much shorter, so much shorter that no one would even consider taking the way through the restaurant.

Conan sighed in relief at this fact. There wasn't a risk even with his intangibility spell cancelled.

Having just caught him, Akako smiled. "Heh, that's the second time I've duped them. You'd think they might catch on that all they're chasing are holograms." Putting him down, she started down the hall. Realizing something, she stopped and turned back towards him. "Hey, where did Kuroba-kun go?"

Back in his normal attire, Conan breathed heavily. He may not have been using the intangibility spell but he had still used many others. Magical strain had plagued him many times before; he didn't want to go through it again. Akako knew this, so she offered her question once more, "Where's Kuroba-kun?"

"Oh…" Panting, he looked away, "…About him…"

**

* * *

**

"Wow! That fish camera sure is pretty!" Ayumi chirped, bending down near the bowl for a closer look. Her smile faded and she soon looked puzzled, "…But…it doesn't really look like a camera."

"I think that's the point, Ayumi." Mitsuhiko started to explain. "If it looked like a camera the people would get suspicious. Kaitou Kid's a master. He only works with the best equipment."

'_I'm flattered, kid, really_.' From inside the bowl, Kaito commented in his mind. He knew they couldn't hear him, but he couldn't talk. '_Who would listen to a _fish, _anyway_?'

A surge of sound was sent through the waves into Kaito's '_ears_'. It almost felt like an earthquake. …What _was_ that?

On the outside, Genta tapped on the bowl repeatedly. "I thought it would be more…active. It's just been floating in there."

Noticing the actions of the '_fish_', Mitsuhiko said, "I think you're breaking its circuitry, Genta-kun."

"It's not like Kid's going to need it anymore." After this statement, he grinned and added, "Hey! We should keep it!"

Before the other two could agree, Haibara intervened, "No. Edogawa-kun probably wants to examine it. Not to mention the police will probably take it into their custody…along with that fake Kid over there." Tilting her head toward the stage, she led the children's eyes to the white figure.

Still standing in the same position scanning the room without blinking stood '_Kid_.' Out of curiosity, the three approached him. Gawking up, they only stared. A bit confused, Ayumi remarked, "I think it's just a dummy…I mean, it hasn't moved for a long time."

From the side they heard footsteps. Looking toward the still open door, they saw Kudo and Koizumi approaching. Koizumi merely strolled while Kudo ran over. Reaching where they were, all five noticed the sudden change in the '_camera_'. It started to bang and attack the glass. Kudo didn't need the gum to know what Kaito was thinking. Most of his thoughts probably consisting of swears.

Observing the fish closely, Koizumi blinked. "So this is…the _'interesting development_' you mentioned." She took the bowl into her arms and strode toward the stage. Looking back she said, "You kids should go tell the police about this fake Kid now. They might want to know."

Each of the three actual children nodded right away, but Haibara was reluctant. As the other three headed for the exit, she stood still. It was only when Ayumi dragged her away that she left.

When the door closed behind them, Koizumi set the bowl on the stage. On the platform, '_Kid_' instantly bent down and observed it. Kaito stared back at himself. '_Oh god, this_…thing _is making me look so stupid…no…it already _has _made me look stupid_…' As best as he could manage behind the scales, Kaito sent a glare Kudo's way. '_He'd better fix this_.'

Kaito hadn't heard the small conversation between the teacher and student, but he did hear Kudo say, "Okay, I'll try."

'…try?'

Before Kaito knew it, another wave had passed by him. It wasn't the kind of wave that was normally in water, he had already experienced enough of those for a lifetime. No, it was the kind of wave he had felt only seconds before his nightmare. Daring a peek, he opened his right eye.

Monocle.

"Oh hell, finally, _yes_!" He cried out in bliss. Obviously he realized the situation and quickly silenced. He also realized his former fishy self in front of him and quickly backed away.

Koizumi laughed at the gesture, "Geez, you'd think after all that you'd at least be a bit less afraid of them."

Moving behind a curtain on the stage, Kaito responded, "Um, no. If that experience taught me anything it's _'never go on a heist for jewels that in any way involve the sea_.'" After a short pause he added, "…and _'never invite detective wizards to come with you on said heist_'." Back to his '_formal_' wear, Kaito glared at the figure he had described.

Kudo laughed nervously. "I-I honestly didn't mean to. S-Sorry." He was about to say something else, but the police barged in.

Nakamori was at front and center. "Where's this fake Kid?"

A bit bluntly, Koizumi stated, "It turned out it _was_ Kid. He just ran out that way."

"Agh, damn it!" Nakamori ran in the direction Koizumi's finger led to. Behind him the force and many fans followed.

**

* * *

**

Everyone else in the group had joined in the Kid search. Akako, Conan and Kuroba had decided to leave earlier. Walking down the gallery's path, Kuroba still glared down at the small detective. It would be awhile before he let the fish thing go, Conan could feel it.

Possibly hoping to shorten that time, he pulled out the treasure from his pocket. Shining in the glow of a nearby lamppost, the Coral Gemstone practically radiated. Kuroba took it into his own hand and stared at it.

Staring at him, Conan and Akako were silent. Eyes on the gem, Kuroba didn't say a word either. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Akako broke it, "So, when are you going to tell us this '_everything_' you mentioned?"

"I don't remember _you_ being in on the deal." He was joking, but Akako was not amused. Back to silence, it was a moment before he responded. When he finally did, the most demonic glare of that night was directed downward. "…I'll tell you on Monday. I would've today but…I'm a little worn out from all that _swimming_."

At Kuroba's rage, even Akako was a bit afraid, but Conan was more so. After all, he was the cause of the anger. Laughing anxiously, he replied, "S-Sounds good to me…"

**

* * *

**

(November 21st)

Another chapter done late at night. If there are more errors than normal, that's probably why. xD

Just so I don't forget, I'm going to start putting the date they're on at the bottom. …Since I'm behind and all. (I'll try to catch up, though!)

Over the last two weeks, I've worked 14 hours at my job! YAY MONEY~

Hope you can wait for the next chapter~


	15. Burnt Answers

_**A/N:**_ I'm going Christmas shopping. YAY. Hopefully I can make this catch up fast enough for a Christmas special, because…well, I mean, its Detective Conan. Christmas Detective Conan is even more awesome.

…and there's magic. =D

Also, is anyone familiar with the weather in Beika City? From what I know, it barely snows there. (Seriously, out of all the episodes I've seen there have been around five with snow…that's out of practically five hundred. It still hasn't snowed here and we're a week ahead, so I'll bring in snow when it snows here I guess.)

ANYWAY, random thing from chapter fourteen: I rhymed. And I mean, _rhymed_. It was perfect: same amount of syllables and everything. _'His grip was lost and he let go, dropping 'Kid Kaitou' down below_.' …deer lord. D: While rereading the chapter, I face palmed. It felt like Dr. Seuss. :'D

**Marie Ravenclaw –** I was actually considering putting in a line for Kaito that spoke of never using a fish camera, but instead I put the part with 'Who _would talk to a fish, anyway_?' Conan has had worse lies before. I'm not sure about the original, but in the dub he convinces some random kid he's an alien from the planet Zorm. (Or something like Zorm.)

**StargateNerd –** I would love to write a scene like that, but I don't think it would fit in very well. xD Meanwhile, class 1 – B at Teitan Elementary has gained a new pet. Name? …_Kaitou_! –shot-

**Mel72000 – **Me? Ashamed? In a way, yes. But poor Kaito had to face his fears someday and come to realization that they aren't all that bad at all. *rereads the end of the fourteenth chapter* …um, okay…But poor Kaito had to face his fears someday and come to realization that they are as bad as he's made them out to be. …-cough-

**Phantom-Akiko –** Glad you enjoyed that part. It was really hard to think of what it'd be like in a fish tank since…well, I've never been a fish before, have you? xD

**Pretztailfan95 –** I know what you mean with the embarrassment. D: Especially in shows. I can't stand to watch even cartoon characters make a fool of themselves. xD' Wow. –still can't believe you compared me to…him/her- …Whoa, who saw that coming? xD At this point, Miyanoai hasn't reviewed, so I'll just say it here: thank you again. =D "Shadows in the Light"? Yes, I think you said something about a demon before…It certainly sounds interesting. If I had the time I'd definitely look it over but unfortunately… -looks over at school work, job, other story, this story, drawings I need to do, games I need to play, books I need to read, friends I need to see…- …I'll look for the time. :'D

**DfK – **I'll take the _'no pointers_' thing as a compliment. xD It makes me feel like I'm actually making progress with grammar! (Unlike my actual grammar classes at school. Wow, lol xD) Glad you found the '_camera_' thing creative. In all honesty, that was probably the hardest thing to come up with an explanation for. It had to be believable enough that Ai would agree, but it had to involve catching a fish. …in the situation at that point, you have no idea how hard it is to connect dots there. xDD''' I felt like I was looking at the back of sign and I was trying to read it from there. Heedless, needless…writing them out, they practically look the same. xD

**Orangepenguinking –** Thanks for looking into the story and reviewing. xD As for Kaito's torture…well, you can blame my friend for that one. –shot by said friend- …Um, okay never mind. I am the one who wrote the suffering, but as the saying goes, "Some joy comes from another's misery." …or something. xD In my mind, its more of…teasing then anything. xD There is one thing I noticed though: '-scrambles to catch up with previous chapters-' …did you read the fourteenth first? xD Just wondering, doesn't really matter to me since after all the other story I've mentioned is technically written from end to start. …er…-cough-

**hola –** Thanks for a special scene in this chapter. =D

**

* * *

**

**Burnt Answers**

Inside or out, the only topic of conversation in Beika City was Kid Kaitou. So many were wondering about Kaitou Kid's identity, but now they had started to wonder more on Kid Kaitou's. By the description that _'Kaitou Kid_' had given, some were guessing Kid Kaitou to be female. There was no proof to back that assumption, but there was none to go against it either. A lot disagreed with the idea, but those who supported it stated that being Kaitou Kid's complete opposite Kid Kaitou would also be the opposite gender. The debate usually halted there as the other would point out that Kaitou Kid's gender wasn't completely certain either.

The discussion on genders and identities had been the most dominant, but there were other things the people discussed. Somewhere along the line two nicknames had been formed: '_K. Kid_' for Kaitou Kid and '_Kid K_' for Kid Kaitou. Conan assumed that someone had gotten tired of saying Kaitou so they resorted to that. Kid Kaitou had bugged him enough, but _Kid K_?

Also discussed was the relation between the two thieves. The most disturbing of the guesses was that _'Kid K' _was _'K. Kid's_' son. At this, Conan gagged. Kaito as a _father_? He would rather actually be Kogoro's son like many people thought. No one knew of course, but there was a problem with _'K. Kid_' being a father: namely age. If he was actually seven, Kaitou Kid would've been ten when Kid Kaitou…was '_born_'. Despite his despise of the topic, Conan couldn't help but wonder, '_Wait…who do they think the _mother _is_…?'

He was brought out of that thought by the conversations around him. Even on an early Monday morning, the kids of elementary school were chipper as ever. Only three didn't seem to be in a good mood. Surprisingly those three were the Detective Boys.

When Conan glanced at them questioningly, Ayumi stated, "We never got to see Kid Kaitou." She sighed. "I heard he was really cute, too."

Genta crossed his arms. "Forget that, how could Kaitou Kid do that?" Around him, sounds of confusion were made. In response, he finished, "How could he choose someone other than me to be his sidekick?"

Everyone sighed. That was typical from Genta, but none of them had expected it. First to recover was Mitsuhiko, "I'm pretty sure whoever it is was picked for their magic skills. I mean, I heard that Kid Kaitou flew away on a broomstick never to be found. There must've been some logical way to do it, but-"

At the last statement, Ayumi interrupted, "Who says it can't be actual magic? Kaitou Kid already uses _'logical_' tricks, so if Kid Kaitou is the opposite wouldn't he use _real_ magic?" To the side, Conan flinched. She hadn't noticed, but Ayumi smiled at him. "Don't you think so too, Conan-kun?"

"I-I'm sorry Ayumi-chan, but I have to agree with Mitsuhiko." He looked away from her disappointed face. When she started to object, he became a little more assertive. "If magic exists than my name isn't Edogawa Conan!"

Thumb pointed towards his chest, Conan stopped. All of the children in the room got his point, but he and Haibara saw things a bit differently. Frowning, Haibara whispered in his ear, "…You do remember that _isn't_ your name, right?"

Sighing, he replied, "Unfortunately, yes."

**

* * *

**

For Kaito the school day had dragged on. Word of the latest heists usually cheered him up on bad days, but the particular one buzzing around only reminded him of the nightmare he had experienced. No one was even talking about Kaitou Kid, just Kid Kaitou. Anytime the '_original_' was mentioned, it was in a horrific guess that the two were father and son (or daughter, depending on who you're asking). To Kaito's dismay, more and more people were beginning to accept that idea. '…_Why, oh, why can't they just assume he's some random kid? No other sidekicks I can think of have been considered_…family.'

Another…'_interesting_' assumption was being made around Kaito's normal life. Rumors and whispers were floating everywhere about him and a certain witch going out. Anytime he caught someone talking about it he quickly set them straight, but that only added to the lies. After those events there was just talk of denial. Kaito admitted that he and Koizumi had been seeing more of each other, but that was it. In fact, Koizumi was more like his lifeline to Kudo than anything.

The last bell of the day had rung so Kaito headed for his locker. He was surprised to see his rumoured '_girlfriend_' already standing there. Leaning with her arms crossed, it looked as if she had been waiting for awhile. Kaito didn't doubt it: he had dawdled on his way to the lockers.

"Koizumi-chan," he started, "What are you doing here?"

She was silent before responding. She didn't even look his way. "You said you're going to tell him everything, I'm assuming this doesn't include Pandora in any way, does it?"

Kaito blinked. "At…certain sections it might."

The previous night, Kaito had been going over how he was going to go about saying everything so that it made sense. He doubted it would work out how he had planned. After all, he didn't know when Kudo would have something to say. …but that was all he had worried about. He didn't think that Koizumi had a word in the matter.

Looking at him, her face was serious. "Those certain sections…you'll only mention the jewels and the comet, right? You weren't going to mention to mention the talisman, were you?" As he shook his head, she sighed in relief. "…Alright, so you're only telling him the legend then."

"Legend…?" Kaito repeated the word. There was a deeper meaning behind it, he could feel it. A meaning…he had heard only five nights ago. Closing his locker, Kaito was silent. He could feel Koizumi's stare. Good, she was paying attention. "Koizumi-chan…that legend about Pandora, you said you know it. …Tell it to me."

A bit confused, Koizumi blinked. For some reason she felt that questioning why was pointless. She started, recalling the story from her memory, "Um…_'Out of the large jewels in the world, inside one there is the Pandora gem. Under the moonlight when the Volley comet draws near, tears of immortality shall shed. Of the hundreds of jewels, there is only one method to find the Pandora: take the jewel under the moonlight, much like on the day of the comet, and a smaller red gem will glow inside it. This is Pandora_.'" Satisfied with her tale, she then felt it was right to ask, "…What was the point of that, Kuroba-kun?"

Kaito prepared the words. Quietly, he quoted his father, "'_Legends aren't always true_.'"

Beside him, Koizumi let out a small gasp. "…Kuroba-kun, I know what you're thinking, but it's absurd! I might not know it by heart, but the tale of Pandora has been around for at least a few millennia!"

It was Kaito's turn for a serious face. "…But isn't that all the more reason it could be filled with lies? Things change over time, Koizumi-chan, even legends." He paused before adding, "…In fact, I have the sinking feeling that Kudo is somehow involved in the true version of that tale."

"…Ancient texts." Koizumi suddenly spat out the words, surprising Kaito. "We could know by looking at the ancient texts in my house. With magic we were able to preserve some volumes from thousands of years back. There might even be a scroll or something on Pandora."

At the information coming to his ears, Kaito stuttered in disbelief, "Y-You…can't be serious…"

"I am." Her expression supported the statement. "If we hurry, we might be able to find them before Con-er…Kudo-kun gets there."

There was no need to wait for Kaito to reply. Within a few seconds, they were running to the best of their ability toward Koizumi's home. Finding a secluded alley, they soon flew off instead.

**

* * *

**

Sneezing, Conan stopped. That was the second time. He knew he didn't have a cold so someone must've been talking about him. Willing to bet almost anything on Sonoko, Conan continued his stroll through the forest.

By that point, the forest practically felt like his backyard. He had memorized the map Akako had given him, he knew the twists and turns, he even said an awkward hello to the trees on occasion. They had helped him before and – as strange as it sounded – they were friendly.

On the day Hattori had been following him the trees had whispered a warning. It had been the only reason Conan actually noticed him. He would've kept going if not for the quiet words, "…Another follows, apprentice." Receiving a slight déjà vu, he heard the words again. Without looking back, he strained his ears. The unnatural crunching of leaves: someone was following him.

Whoever it was didn't want to get noticed. When Conan looked back at the time Hattori was following him, the teen had given himself in. Looking back right then, no one came out and surrendered. Conan actually heard the rustle of leaves as they quickly fled behind a tree to hide. The follower didn't seem to be dangerous – the trees had told him that – so Conan paid them no mind. If they truly were just following him, they'd have to show themselves at the house: trees were scarce around the area of the mansion.

From his thoughts, it's almost like the house had manifested from them. Thinking about this new stalker of his, he hadn't noticed that he had already taken all the necessary turns to get there. Luckily for the follower, they seemed to be following him closely. Even if they were someone bad, Conan would never wish for them to get lost in that forest, definitely not with the descriptions Akako had given him after one curious question on his behalf. Her voice echoed in his mind, "You probably know that some of the trees are nice: those are the ones on the right path. The ones on the _wrong_ path…well, let's just say that despite being plants, they're carnivores: specifically for meat that walks on two legs."

Stopping out of hearing range of the house, Conan shouted back, "I don't know who that is, but I know you're there. In case you haven't noticed, there aren't anymore trees to hide behind. You can't exactly follow me anymore, so why don't you just come out?"

There was the rustle of leaves in response. From behind one of the many trees stepped out one foot, and then the other. Above them was the small owner. Conan couldn't help but widened his eyes.

"H-Haibara…?" He blinked then muttered, "Wh-What are _you_ doing here?"

"So you realize I'm following you, but not who I am? I would've expected more from the '_great_' detective." She started to approach, "As for why I'm here…

"I need to know what's happening."

Conan would've normally attempted to divert her attention from the topic, but he knew by her expression that she wasn't going to fall for any tricks. She wanted to know, and she wouldn't stop at anything until she did, Conan knew. Silent, he thought about the decision. After a few seconds, he settled on a solution. "…Follow me."

Knocking at the door, Conan waited as usual. Every time he went there it always took a while for someone to answer the door. Since the day he had gotten lost he had understood why and always waited patiently. Haibara, however, started to seem anxious. "Kudo-kun, I want to know what's going on right away. Can't you cancel the lesson today?"

Before he could reply, the door swung open to reveal Akako. She was panting: she must've run from wherever she had been in the house. Her breath started to calm when she stared at Haibara. "W-Wait…aren't you that girl that-" She halted her sentence and instead looked at Conan. "Why did you bring her along? …You know what's happening today."

"Yes, I do, but she's one person I think should know the situation as it stands." Conan was determined and both the women could see it. Haibara put on her own mask of determination before Akako finally nodded.

Stepping inside, Conan asked, "Should I use…_that_ spell?" When she glanced back at him, he made motions around his neck that implied a necklace…an amulet. Seeing his point, she nodded once more.

Haibara followed closely behind Conan. She stared curiously as his hands made strange gestures and he started to chant bizarre words. He had said the word '_spell_' but that couldn't be what he was doing. '…_Could it_?'

As Akako opened the door to what appeared to be a study, Haibara noticed the sudden change in Conan. Suddenly he seemed to be tired – drained – but on the other hand he looked more alive. The contrasting appearances confused her, so Haibara decided not to think about it.

Inside of the room, Haibara first noticed all the books. There were so many of them, it was almost like a library. Soon her attention drifted and remained at the other in the room. Sitting in a chair reading what seemed to be a very old book was the spitting image of Kudo. From the day at the museum she remembered him being called Kuroba Kaito. Natural wonder as to why he was there quickly set in.

As she had stared at him, Kuroba stared back at Haibara, "Hey, are you sure it's okay for her to be here? I mean, she knows a lot too but…"

"Its perfectly fine Kuroba-kun, Conan-kun says she's-" Mid-sentence, Akako stopped. Her eyes suspiciously locked on Kuroba. "Wait, what did you mean by _'she knows a lot too_'?" Noticing his reaction, Akako quickly came to a conclusion. She gasped before her tone went angry, "Kuroba-kun, you were spying on us, weren't you?"

Left out of the conversation, Conan was highly confused. He wanted to ask what they were talking about, but the strain from the spell set him on track. It took a lot of energy but it would last for a good three hours. But Conan knew that was barely anytime at all. "I don't know what you guys are talking about, but we should get started, we only have three hours."

Haibara wasn't the only one confused by the mention of time, Kuroba was as well, but nevertheless, he started, "I see what you mean, but because I'm telling you everything I expect at least some information back. With what you did on Saturday, I could even suggest you spill everything too." He coughed and got back on track. "I'll start from the beginning. Once I'm finished feel free to ask your questions then." The three nodded and each took a seat. Kuroba took a deep breath. '_Here it goes_.'

"My father, Kuroba Toichi, was the original Kaitou Kid. Eight years ago he died in an '_accident_'. Only recently did I find out that he was actually murdered. When I found that out I took up his old job as the new Kaitou Kid, hoping that his killers might show up one day. After a while, they did." He paused. It was difficult spilling everything, but Kaito knew he had to if he wanted any answers himself.

Giving him a chance for a break, Haibara spoke up, "So…_you're_ Kaitou Kid? Then, Kid Kaitou…" Her gaze drifted to Conan. His response was only a nervous laugh.

The center of attention once more, Kaito continued, "When I met them as I had hoped, they thought I was my father. Deceived, they practically turned themselves in for his murder, saying things like '_I thought we killed you for sure' _and _'You just don't die_.'" His voice was rising, but Kaito quickly calmed down. "…On that day they attempted to kill me but luckily I escaped. Following the men to one of their hideouts, I overheard something interesting.

"The Pandora gem…have the either of you heard of it?" With the question, the two '_children_' shook their heads. Kaito continued to explain, "The group that killed my father was looking for that gem. Out of all the jewels in the world only one has the Pandora gem inside it. That jewel differs from the others. If you hold it up under the moon's light you'll see a smaller jewel inside glow red. That's Pandora. Legends say that if you do that same procedure when the Volley comet is near the earth…tears will shed from Pandora granting immortality. Of course, those legends-"

"Kuroba." Akako gave a warning glare. Instantly, he silenced.

Unfortunately, both of the shrunken bodies had heard him start the sentence. Both wanted to know what he was going to say afterwards. Conan spoke up first, "If it has something to do with _her_, she's blocked off by the spell right now. Please, what were you going to say?"

Kaito stared at the determined face. A bit reluctantly, he replied, "We'll get to that later."

Coughing, he refocused and continued his tale. "…After that day I've continued to steal jewels in search for Pandora. I vowed to myself that I'd destroy the jewel if I ever found it. There's no way in Hell I'd let those assassins get their hands on it." He paused, his fists clenched. "…I'd say this is where my story ends but…I have an assumption." The other three remained silent, their eyes glued to him. "I'm almost positive that the people who killed my father are in this '_Black_ _Organization_' you two have encountered."

With that last statement, each of the '_audience_' members was shocked. Akako knew that Haibara had been involved with Them, but Kudo? Haibara had said she had saved Kudo's life, but she never said he had been directly involved with the organization. Judging by the expression on that very same detective's face, Akako realized that Kaito hadn't been told by Kudo himself either. …Had he just guessed?

In need of an explanation, Kaito offered one, "No one told me directly, but it didn't take much to piece together. An extremely young intelligent girl somehow escaped from a ruthless organization and a famous high school detective is suddenly also extremely young. I'm not sure by what methods but I'd say you were both shrunk."

"Hah…you're as smart as they say." Haibara quietly said from her chair. "I suppose you're both willing to take the risks. '_Kid_' here has already told his side the story, why not mine?" Ignoring the look from Conan, she continued. "You're right, we were both shrunk. The '_method_' as you described it is _'Apotoxin 4869_': a prototype poison…designed by me."

Bending over, Akako stared at her, "_Y-You _designed it? But…why would you…?"

"My sister." Her face was expressionless, but Conan could hear the pain behind her words. "My sister was killed by another one of the members. When they did this I revolted. They weren't pleased with my actions and they locked me away. I was set to die anyway, so I took my chances with the Apotoxin." She let out a small laugh. "Shrinking is supposed to be a rare side-effect, but already there are two victims from it."

Even with the information in front of him, Kaito was prompted out of curiosity to ask, "…How did you shrink, Kudo?"

"I was at Tropical Land with Ran. …After solving a murder case I happened to notice one of the members – Vodka – running off into the shadows. I followed him without realizing that his partner – Gin – was still lurking around. Between Vodka and a CEO of some company there was a crime transaction that I witnessed. That's when Gin knocked me out cold and…" Turning his face away from the others, he finished with, "…you know the rest."

Forming a conclusion in her own mind, Akako questioned, "Is that why they captured you at the museum? …Because they knew you were alive and they wanted to finish the job?"

Conan's eyes widened as he recalled the day, but Haibara answered for him. "No, if they want to kill someone, they won't go to the trouble of kidnapping them first. They leave no leads behind – none. That's why kidnappings are such a rare case with them." With her own hint of inquiry, Haibara turned toward Conan. "…You should know, Kudo-kun: why did they kidnap you?"

Lowering his head, the glare from his glasses covered his eyes. He remembered the day as clear as if he was still running from the hospital. The main point of concern he brought up first, "…They wanted…to recruit me."

"I expected as much." The sudden reply from Kaito caused the other three to look up. At their stares, Kaito started to explain once more. "That day at your school when they stole the amethyst, beforehand I had overheard some of their conversations. One actually revolved around your recruitment."

Haibara seemed the least shocked out of the three, "…That early?"

"Well, the man who talked about it was only guessing. They said that…'_That_ _person_' wanted a picture of the '_kid with the amethyst_'." Thinking about it further, Kaito put out a new thought, "From that description…it almost seems like '_That_ _person_' specifically wanted to see who owned the amethyst rather than '_Conan-kun_' here. Koizumi-chan, there wasn't anything strange about that amethyst, was there?"

"No, I don't think so." Akako went into thought herself. "To be honest, it was just kind of laying around when I found it. …I don't think it had Pandora, either. If my family had that jewel, I'd know about it."

"If it wasn't the amethyst, than what was it?" Kaito seemed frustrated. "Kudo's been in the news time and time again. I get the feeling if these people wanted to recruit him just because of who he is they would've done so already."

Thinking harder, it suddenly came to him. Recalling the days before the stolen amethyst, Conan blurted out, "The car crash!"

Kaito repeated the words, "…The car crash?" Not amused, Kaito stared down at the shrunken detective, "So let me get this straight: they decided to recruit you…because a car nearly turned you into road kill? Yeah…_that_ makes sense."

"Magic." Akako stated simply. "If Hakuba-kun was able to make the connections then so could someone else, especially what seems to be the mastermind behind a crime organization. A small boy throwing a car isn't something you see everyday. If this person was aware of the arts…" She paused. "…There's no mistaking it. With the description the news reports gave and the fact that he's my apprentice…there's no doubt these people are more interested in his magic skills than anything."

That topic had been awkward for Conan to listen to: after all, they were discussing why the Black Organization was after him. It put him on edge.

There was a small pause as everyone took in the information. Although he didn't enjoy recalling the events, Conan felt it was a good time to bring up the other point from that day he'd been captured. "There's…something else that happened."

With the attention solely on him, he went about explaining what had happened in the small grey room, "When they locked me away…the Boss had come and asked me about the recruitment. Explaining the results of my choices…they had said something really strange…" Pausing, he tried to remember the exact words that had been said. Catching them once more, he repeated them aloud, "…_'Say yes and you will live. Say no…and your death will only depend on the outcome of those _tests_ I mentioned_.'"

Only one word had specifically stood out to Haibara. She repeated it, "…'_Tests_'? …Is it possible…they know who you are?"

Kaito was the one who answered, much to the others surprise. "I think that might be what those tests were going to find out. They might want Kudo for his magic, but I think they want him for a different reason, too." Seeing the once again confused faces, Kaito sighed. Explaining once more, he said, "When they captured me on that day they could've easily killed me…but they didn't. They used me as the hostage. I'm sure they didn't enjoy all that attention that the Elementary school itself would bring to them, but holding me – a high school student – as a hostage…it might make people assume a high school had been broken into as well. …I don't think they'd take that chance. I'm pretty sure they kept me alive because of my resemblance to you, Kudo."

He had made a good point, but Haibara disagreed. "I see where you're coming from, but think about that more. You being there could be considered convenient for them. If those assumptions that a high school was also broken into had been made, that would throw the police off track even more. A high school wasn't broken into; they would've just ended up investigating nothing. Also…" She paused and glanced at Conan. "Gin knocked him out and fed him the Apotoxin as an attempt to kill him. If the organization wasn't already looking for him at that point, there's nothing Kudo could've done afterwards to make them change their mind."

As the voice of reason in the current situation, Akako spoke up, "There are some other things we should discuss. I don't think we'll ever be completely sure as to why they're trying to recruit him, so why don't we just be careful and leave it at that?"

Although the previous topic had been intriguing, Conan had to agree. Ever since it had been mentioned earlier, Conan hadn't been able to clearly think on much else. Looking at Kaito, he suggested the new matter to debate about, "You said something earlier, Kuroba, something more about that legend of Pandora, but you stopped half way. You mentioned that we'd get to it later, and it's later now. What were you going to say?"

Hesitating, Kaito stared at the book on the table. Haibara remembered that he was reading that as they had walked in. Sighing, he spoke, "Those legends about the Pandora gem…they might not be completely true. This is an ancient text on the legend. There are some others, but I haven't gotten around to looking through them yet. We-er-_I_ believe that somewhere along the line the text of the tale was changed and instead was filled with lies.

"…On the topic of Pandora, those birds that came from your entry at the contest…something on them suggested-"

Without warning, Conan cried out in pain. Worried, Akako bent over him. Chanting a few words, she checked the spell he had used barely an hour earlier. She gasped, "The spell…it's being cancelled!"

"_Wh-What_?" Conan could barely manage the words. Having fallen out of his chair, he was grasping his shirt over his heart on the floor. He had done the spell exactly as Akako had taught him, why was this happening?

"I'll try to do an anti-dark-" Hurriedly, Akako moved about her hands but they were halted by Conan's. Staring at him, she realized it wasn't his fault: in fact, his other arm was fighting the one holding hers. It didn't take long before his resisting hand was under control and started drawing a circle with a conjured piece of chalk. Before Akako realized the symbols of the circle, it was too late: the _fire_ spell had been activated.

Blazing around them were flames. In an instant the books, the tables, the chairs, the curtains – everything was engulfed by the embers. The four could only stare wide eyed at the destruction taking place.

As Conan looked about the room, he realized he had control once more. Staring at his hands in disbelief, beyond them he noticed a new shadow. Looking upward, he soon wished he hadn't. In a swift movement he was lifted up. Behind the others they hadn't noticed, but while he struggled he yelled, "Let…me…_GO_!"

Instantly turning at the yell, the three were shocked at the sight: Haibara most of all. With Conan's struggled kicks going right through her, Houseki smiled. "I'm afraid you have stuck your noses in a bit too far. I can't go about my business with obstacles like you around, now can I?"

Kaito couldn't hold it in anymore: he dared the question, "Who are you really? My father…he knew you! What are you trying to accomplish anyway?"

"Your father?" She seemed unfazed by the fire around her and Conan's attempts at freedom. "I'm afraid I've already said this, but I don't know who you are."

"Don't play dumb!" He had had enough of Houseki. Kaito was outraged, "If you're really sealed inside of Kudo you would've heard my name plenty of times! Kaito! _Kuroba Kaito_!"

Much to the surprise of everyone, Houseki actually looked shocked at the name. Pausing for a moment, she spoke, "Kuroba? …Kuroba Toichi…?" The flames practically exploded when she repeated the name, "_Toichi_? …That _bastard_?"

Kaito immediately wished he could take his words back. He had obviously said the wrong thing. Narrowly dodging some debris that fell from the roof, Kaito barely heard what Houseki had yelled next, "_Him_…he's the reason I'm stuck this way!"

While the flames pounded and ate away at everything in the room, Houseki only stood still in the middle of it. Desperately, Conan strained to be released from her grip. It didn't make sense to him: how could his kicks go right through her and yet he couldn't wriggle free from her arm? To the side, he saw the other three reluctantly leave the burning room. He couldn't blame them: they'd all be killed if they stayed.

A loud crack sounded from above. Looking that way, Conan saw a giant piece of the ceiling coming down. Houseki only stood. Before it made contact, she whispered, "I only regret that my source for revenge to that damn Toichi…

"…is that other Hoshi."

**

* * *

**

(November 23rd)

…Yay, cliffhangers! –shot-

To me this chapter was pretty hard since it's a lot, and I mean, A LOT of talking. Some things may seem random but that's how life is: random.

I hope this chapter gave you guys some answers, but I also hope that more questions have been raised.

Unfortunately, the study where these chapters usually take place has just burnt. I'm going to need a new discussion place, aren't I?

Hope you enjoyed and hope you can wait for more!


	16. Chase in the Forest

_**A/N:**_ Agh…I have a really boring book to read for English. D: …instead I'm writing this, YAY PROCRASTINATION xD

But don't worry, I'm still doing good in school despite writing like a demon. In fact I got two tests back. On the History one I got 87% (thought I did WAY worse) and on the Math one I got 92%. I think all of my overall marks except for Science are over 90%s so I guess I'll just have to do better with my weather/chemistry/science, huh?

-cough- Moving on…

**Marie Ravenclaw –** Because I wrote the scene and knew what was going on by heart it was hard for me to tell the extent of the shock/surprise or overall emotion coming from that event. Glad to know I shocked you. xD *intended for shock*

**Miyanoai –** For everyone reading this, don't worry: Kid Kaitou isn't quite gone yet. Kaito may not have enjoyed his first experience, but eventually he'll…somewhat forgive the small detective. Kaito might randomly need Conan too so…that's always a possibility. =D …Wow, really? Again? Maybe your reviews have the power to summon up chapters. xD …Or maybe I write too fast. Just to clarify, Houseki is able to create a _'full form_' temporarily. That's the reason why Conan's kicks were going through her: she had basically only made her top half solid (so as to securely hold Conan) Oh, lol, puns. xD

**nataeiy1 –** Thank you for reading and for the weather explanation. For the upcoming chapters I think I'll stick to my plan B: whatever weather happens here I'll input into the story. (Of course it'll technically be a week late or so if I don't catch up…I blame those four chapters in a row that were just on Wednesday xD)

**DfK –** Oh god… xD That idea you have there…it's hilarious. Just like with hola's scene, I might tweak that a bit if you don't mind and insert it. There'd be credit of course. xDD *can't stop laughing* Agh! D: Except and accept! I shoulda know that! *fixes* Early chapters make me smile too. :D

**Mel72000 –** Yeah…torturing Kaito is one of my flaws. D: At least it's not Heiji! (He's always abused D:)

**Phantom-Akiko –** Those assumptions will be clarified in due time, but for now I'll just say enjoy this actiony chapter. =D

**Pretztailfan95 –** Ai does not and probably never will learn about the fish thing. Even if Conan tried to explain it, Kaito might overhear and remember those horrible events and thus his small grudge against the small detective. Don't worry about your questions: I'm pretty sure the next chapter will answer most of them. (Of course, I might accidentally make more questions too, ha-ha…) Really? Well, thank you kindly xD (again, lol) As for Heiji…I hope to bring him in more, so if you like it without him, hopefully you'll love it with him. xD (…Heiji may not be abused in this fic, but he is kind of…absent. xD'')

**

* * *

**

**Chase in the Forest**

The crisp air of the coming winter was hard to bear coming out of the burning house. Surrounding them, the temperature of the air had risen due to the flames. It wasn't good to go from one extreme to the next, but what could they do? If they had remained inside, they would look much like the house did at that very moment.

From behind and beyond the flames, a voice shouted, "Mistress! Akako-sama! …What has happened?" In his arms, her servant carried a basket full of herbs and spices. Akako hadn't really cared much for her loyal attendant, but she could only sigh in relief. He had been out doing errands: good. His face still distressed, he asked again, "Wh-What has happened, my lady?" She didn't answer: she couldn't. But after her slight pause, the assistant asked another question that made her wish she had said something.

"…Where is the young master?"

Despite not mentioning his name, each of the three knew who he was talking about. Two looked at the house with worry as it continued to crumble, but Akako only looked around her cautiously. An ominous feeling in her gut told her to stay sharp: it wasn't over yet.

Neither of the other two had that feeling, however. They were still worrying about the one left behind. Being the first to form the words, Kuroba questioned, "Is he going to make it out of there…?"

Sweat rolled down Akako's cheek. "There's no doubt. Houseki didn't seem in any hurry to die and if Kudo-kun dies, she will too. She may be the enemy, but she'll most likely be the one to save Kudo-kun from this fire."

Recovering, Haibara commented, "That may be true…but she's the one who started the fire." Looking up at the taller woman, she added, "At least, that's what I'm assuming."

Eyes never straying from the flames, Akako nodded. Slowly she absorbed every detail of the house into her mind. If there was a change - a slight unnatural bit of movement – she would have to notice it. To be a second too slow might lead to some fatal wounds or possibly even death.

There were still no odd occurrences among the fire, but Akako knew that in a matter of time there would be. While she waited, she ordered her servant to get anything helpful for putting out fires from the forest. With that task upon him, he would at least be doing something useful…and be out of the way when she finally resurfaced.

To the side she heard Haibara's footsteps. Before she could wonder, Kuroba followed, shouting, "Kudo!" Instantly, she looked toward the direction they were heading.

On the ground indeed lay Kudo, but there was something wrong. Neither of the two had reached him yet, but each was farther than Akako. She knew what was happening, and there was basically nothing she could do to stop it. Running on her own two feet, she tried anyway, "You idiots! _Don't_!"

They had heard her cry, but they were too close. Stopping and turning back when she yelled, they directed their stares back at Kudo and realized their mistake. Each of them was sent flying back by a wave of power emitted from the small glowing hand. Smiling deviously, he threw away the broken glasses revealing the all-too-familiar red eyes behind them.

Akako and Kuroba had seen the display before, but not Haibara. Flying right into the young witch, she had instantly straightened at the scene. '_Kudo-kun…what_…are _you_?'

Unlike the first time, when speaking, Houseki's voice merged with that of Conan. "…Aw, you had to ruin my little game, didn't you '_Akako-chan_'? I assure you, I wouldn't have killed them…not this early, anyway."

Preparing herself while scanning the fire earlier, Akako blurted out, "How did you cancel that spell? You may be powerful, but even you couldn't have pulled that off!"

Shrugging, the spirit replied, "There are always certain…escapes to a spell. I had noticed the Little Hoshi was acting strangely so I set a part of my soul outside to watch him. It did take quite a bit of my own energy, but I couldn't let him know, could I? …I also wouldn't have been able to start the cancel of that spell. There's a certain amount of power needed for those things. Of course, once the process had started…the rest of me was able to finish the job."

With the information coming at her, Akako couldn't help but think, '_No wonder she had a level seven seal on her…_'

Laughing, Houseki spoke again, "Why don't we make this more…interesting? If I'm entertained enough…I might let you all live. If not…well, you can guess the alternative." Sliding his hand over thin air, a knife materialized into Conan's palm. "Let's play tag. I'm…it."

Before Houseki had even finished her sentence, Akako had sprinted off into the forest. Kuroba and Haibara quickly followed behind.

None of them could see, but a grin painted Conan's face. "Let the game…

"…begin."

**

* * *

**

Leaves were torn from the ground as the three pairs of feet rushed by. Against the sky, the glowing orange from the fire behind them was almost hard to spot. None of them dared looked back for more than a second, though: Akako because she needed to lead them on the right path and the other two so they didn't lose track of the witch.

Hearing the exhaustion starting to form in her followers, Akako turned back to remind them just who they were running from. The two didn't seem to need a reminder: shock had suddenly dawned on their faces. Quickly moving out of the way, Akako felt strands of her hair being cut. Safely at the side, Akako turned to see Conan floating down after his successful teleportation.

As the possessed boy raised the knife toward the other two, Akako made quick gestures with her hands. Getting closer the spell would be more effective. Not wanting to catch his attention, Akako waited for the last moment before she sped out toward Conan, took her stance, and put out her hand. Within the split seconds that the energy was gathering, she muttered to herself, "…I'm sorry."

Focusing on the two humans, the spell caught him off guard. His shout progressively got softer as he was hurled further into the forest by the blast of energy. Some twigs and branches had been broken off with the force at which he had been launched. It had looked quite painful, and the three didn't doubt that it was.

Looking at the two shocked faces, Akako motioned for them to follow. She hadn't enjoyed the attack on Kudo, not in the least. But she knew that they wouldn't make it through alive if they didn't fight back. The other two knew that as well, but just like her, they didn't want it to come to that.

**

* * *

**

Sonoko's voice pounded into the kitchen. "Hey, Ran! Come look at this!"

Right in the middle of making dinner, Ran usually wouldn't have bothered to leave her position: instead she would've asked for a description of the happenings on the television. But there was something…odd about the tone in her friend's voice that prompted her to check the report herself.

On the TV flashed the usual news, but near the bottom there was a red bar of scrolling broadcasts. The one that caught her eye was labelled: '_Fire in local forest!_' As the news scrolled by, her horrid guess had come true.

Leaning in, Kogoro had watched the information scroll by as well. Seeing the name and area of the fire, he slowly stated, "Isn't that…where that Koizumi's house is?"

No sooner than the words reached Kogoro's lips did Ran have her jacket on. Hastily putting on her shoes, she ran out the door, despite the protests from the inside.

**

* * *

**

The sun had long set but the group was still weaving through the trees. There had been many close calls already in the woods. Conan had popped up an additional four times since the first encounter, each time they had narrowly escaped. It would be even more difficult to avoid him from that point, however.

No matter how much they wanted to, they couldn't keep running if they were exhausted or wounded. Akako had been cut on her arm in an attempt to get Haibara out of the way, and Haibara in turn had gotten a rough graze on her knee. Once Conan had appeared in front of Kuroba too quickly for him to react, which resulted in a kick to the magician's cheek. He had nearly been knocked out, but the will to survive quickly cleared his vision.

Still following closely behind the witch, Kaito realized that her pace had shifted. Earlier she hadn't any doubts on which paths to take and which shortcuts to turn at. Right at that moment, she was looking from left to right, her feet hesitating at each coming turn. Kaito had only one conclusion, and unfortunately, he was thinking exactly what Akako was thinking.

Lost – Akako was sure they were lost. Even in the dark she had always been able to make her way through the woods. She always knew the paths, she always knew the vegetation along those paths, and she even knew some names of those trees on those paths. Worry began to flood into her mind as she scanned the unfamiliar scenery around her.

Coming to a crossroads, Akako stopped. Her eyes widened immensely. Up until that point she had roughly known their whereabouts, but the sign in front of her caused her to doubt. There weren't supposed to be any signs in the forest, why was there suddenly this one?

Grateful for the break, Haibara and Kuroba leaned against their own tree. Breathing deeply, neither of them could ask any questions, despite all they had to ask: Haibara especially. She had some assumptions on the situation at hand but she wasn't sure. Her most doubtful thought area was that woman. Questions filled her mind on this '_Houseki_': who exactly was she? Where did she come from? But more importantly…why was she _inside_ of Kudo?

From left to right, Akako frowned. _'Which way? …Which way?_' Each passing moment made her more distressed. They needed to escape, quickly. If she couldn't find the right path…

Distracting her from the sign came a light glow from below her feet. Glancing down, horror dawned on her. "Quickly! _Run_!" Without question, the two listened to her words. …but once again those words fell too short.

Immediately halting, the three fell to their knees from the enormous magical pressure around them. The circle on the ground held them in place. To them, it felt like the air around them suddenly weighed at least a ton.

Clapping sounded from above. Now laying on the ground each turned to the best of their ability. From the trees hopped down Conan. He continued to clap, one hand holding the deadly knife. "I have to say, I've definitely been entertained. However…you are still a bother to me. Unfortunately, this means we'll have to say our farewells." Red eyes glinting, Houseki alone added, "Don't worry, I'll be sure all of your loved ones know of your deaths."

Walking slowly, he approached Haibara. Twisting the knife, he made it face downward. The demonic grin surfaced once more. "Why don't you go first? It'll be the most interesting."

Protests and shouts sounded from Kuroba and Akako, but Haibara could only stare up in fear. Above her was an image she would never forget: made a shadow by the moon Kudo stood above her, a knife at the ready, about to strike the fatal blow, those hellish red eyes lusting for the kill.

Unable to look at the murderous Kudo any longer, she closed her eyes. Witnessing him kill her would be the worst thing to see in her last moments of life. She'd rather have her vision impaired by the natural layer of darkness.

Seconds went by. She waited. It was almost a minute now. …What was happening? Feeling a bit lighter, she dared to open one eye.

Blood dripped down to the ground from Kudo's wrist. Staring at the bloody knife in his other hand, Haibara watched as it fell from the shaking hands. His entire body was shivering. Bangs covered his eyes, but they were closed anyway.

With regained control of her body, Haibara began to sit up straighter. Before she could attempt to mutter a question, Kudo spoke. It was only his voice. "…R…_Run_."

If she hadn't caught on earlier, Haibara would've understood what was happening by the activity in Kudo's eyes. They were back to their normal blue, but strips of red continued to flow through. Sometimes they flashed completely red for a second, when that happened, his entire body pulsed. Breathing deeply, he managed to yell, "_Run, get out of here_!"

Haibara was reluctant to leave, but her legs began to move as she was pulled by Akako. They may not have known where they were going, but anywhere was better than near Houseki at that point.

Running away wasn't getting them anywhere, they each knew that. But there was no alternative: if they didn't run they'd die. Feet pounding behind the other two, Haibara glanced back. There had to be another way. Not just for their sakes, but Kudo's as well.

Directing her attention to the path ahead once more, Haibara overheard the ends of a conversation between the teens in front of her. Akako seemed to disagree with the point or question Kuroba was trying to make, but the male was insistent. Within a few seconds of running in silence, Haibara saw Akako nod. A slight flash surrounding her hand, she gave something to Kuroba. Just as he had grabbed the object, something grabbed him.

In surprise, Akako lost her footing and fell backwards. Haibara stopped in her tracks and stared widely at the scene if front of her. Bark had wrapped around Kuroba's torso, bonding his arms. As he struggled, cracks formed in the trunk of his captor, forming eyes and mouth: complete with a flesh tongue inside. The opening grew and revealed countless sharp teeth stained with dried blood. Brought closer to the crevice every second, Kuroba increased his attempts at freedom. At a certain point he started to shout out.

Akako would've done something, but her own arms had been bound. An assisting plant to the carnivorous trees was the binding bushel. If the prey of the trees attempted to get away, the bush would tangle them up allowing for an easy meal. Looking to Haibara for assistance, she noticed that even she was occupied. Some binding bushels were near her and it looked as if she was doing everything she could to avoid getting into the situation that already plagued Akako.

Twisting and pulling against the thin, sturdy vines, Akako tried to the best of her ability to get free. She knew it wouldn't work, but she felt so helpless. Right in front of her, Kuroba was getting gradually closer to his demise. The tongue that lurked inside the sea of teeth had started to wrap itself around his leg.

As Akako called his name, Kuroba yelled out. "_NO_!"

Haibara had been watching the event herself, but her eyes widened for a different reason. Flying from behind her came a spinning, glowing projectile. Aimed right at the tree, it made contact and the second it did, magic lines extended from the impact point. With its own distinct cry of pain, the tree exploded.

Small embers from the blast hit and damaged the binding bushel. Fire being its greatest enemy, the vines quickly receded. Akako was free.

Kuroba had landed not far from the now charred tree. He hadn't been hurt, but he was at a loss for words. Looking for an explanation, his eyes landed near the ground. Shining in the moonlight was a knife: the knife Kudo had had.

Teleporting near the remains of the carnivorous tree's trunk appeared Kudo. Without a word, he headed for the knife. Akako and Haibara only watched, but Kuroba…Kuroba did something unexpected.

In one swift movement he had pinned the small body against the base of the tree that had nearly eaten him alive: the tree that the other had just saved him from. Within him, Kaito could feel something. He would've only described it as magic, but it wasn't his own.

Red had taken over Kudo's eyes once more, but the bloodlust in them was no longer there. Instead it was replaced with angry regret. "…I should've known that Toichi would haunt me even from the grave."

Glaring down at the possessed boy, Kaito said, "I want answers, and _you're_ going to give them to me."

Blinking once, the small face looked up amused, "You may have the advantage right now, but what makes you think I'll talk?"

Now angered, Kaito quickly pulled out the object Akako had given him earlier. Still glaring, he replied, "…_'The answers won't always be laid out. Sometimes…you have to take them by force_.'" A shadow passed over his face. "…Isn't _that_ what you said?"

Barely ten centimetres from Conan's face, he smiled tauntingly at the gun. "Isn't that toy too dangerous for you to play with?"

Finger on the trigger, Kaito's eyes narrowed. "I'm serious. Tell me what you know."

Neither of their stares wavered. Kaito continued to stare down with anger in his eyes while Conan's face was still filled with a mocking smile. Haibara and Akako stood off to the side, both were unable to move. They didn't know what to do. Their minds were blank.

Smile widening, Houseki – her own voice – finally replied. "I don't think you have the resolve."

Silence held the air for what felt like an eternity. No one moved, no one breathed. Finally Kaito smiled himself. "…You underestimate me."

And the trigger was pulled.

**

* * *

**

Just outside of the forest's entrance now, Ran hadn't stopped for a moment while heading for the woods. At that moment, however, her feet instantly stopped. Behind her, Sonoko and her father halted in their tracks as well. An echo was still sounding in the air.

None of them wanted to point out the obvious, but finally Kogoro had spoken up, "…That was a gunshot."

As she had done previously, Ran set off running once more as her father finished his sentence. Still exhausted from the trip there, she ignored the pains already in her chest. There was only one thought on her mind as she ran into the woods and the trees covered the orange glow in the sky.

'…_Conan-kun_…please, _be alright_.'

**

* * *

**

Haibara and Akako were shocked at what Kaito had just done, but Kaito himself was shocked for another reason. He had shot the gun, but the bullet was just floating in midair. A red glow surrounded it. Stopped by magic. That would've made sense – that should've made sense. …but Toichi had been halting Houseki's magic. Stuttering, Kaito managed, "H-How did you…?"

"I already told you: a part of my spirit is outside of this body. At no point did I say it had returned." The smile came back. "…but I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd actually shoot.

"…So I'll give you your precious answers." The words had been the ones he had hoped for, but Kaito was still shocked. Houseki seemed amused at the display, so Conan slightly laughed, "I will tell you this: until you go to the destination I'm about to tell you, I'll no longer trouble the Little Hoshi. My '_disturbances_' after you go will depend on your actions. Remember that."

Kaito nodded. Anxiously he awaited the '_destination_' about to be said.

"Whether you trust me or not is your decision, but the ancients left the most at the Furui Islands. Your '_answers_' await you there."

Before Kaito could get even a word in, Conan's eyes returned to their original color. Staring at the barrel of the gun they widened. Realizing what it looked like, Kaito instantly threw it to the side. Hesitantly, he let go of the smaller boy. Out of curiosity, he asked, "Kudo…are you back?"

Rubbing his neck, he mumbled, "…Yeah, I think so…"

**

* * *

**

Due to Ran's excellent memory, the three had made it through the forest with no troubles. Reaching the area of the mansion, they each stopped and gasped.

All that remained were piles of charred debris. Small bits of the fire were still burning here and there, but most of the damage was already done. To the side there was someone dumping bowls of water onto some of the resisting flames, and then throwing plants over the steam. Ran didn't know who the man was, and at that moment she didn't care. She voiced her only thought, "…C-Conan-kun…"

To her surprise, someone answered back. "…Ran…?"

Immediately she turned to see the small boy staring at her. Tears came up to her eyes. Blinking them away, she ran up and hugged Conan. When she pulled away after mumbling worried complaints, she noticed something off. "Conan-kun…where're your glasses?"

Almost as if he hadn't realized, he brought his hands to his face. With a little anxiety in his voice, he replied, "T-They broke when we were escaping from the fire."

Sonoko stared down suspiciously at him. "…What were you guys doing in the woods? Did you get lost trying to contact help?"

Part way through her question, she had directed it at the others approaching from the trees. Ran gasped at the appearance of one of the girls. "Ai-chan? What are you doing here?"

Kogoro added his own two cents. "And why is that detective kid here too?"

With a slight twitch, Kaito responded, "If you're thinking of Kudo Shinichi, I'm not him. …My name's Kuroba Kaito."

Ran, Sonoko and Kogoro went on to question the four on their whereabouts and the fire, but the responses were all hastily thrown together lies. They were believable, but it was hard to keep them in line. It was better than the truth however. The truth would've been devastating.

Only one similar thought floated among their minds: there was more to discuss. There was much more to discuss. But they each knew that debate would have to wait until things quieted down. Questions were already being raised at that moment, the last thing they needed was more.

**

* * *

**

(November 23rd)

Ugh, I'm so behind because of chapters like these. So much takes place on one day I need to break the chapters up. –sigh- My writing's so descriptive xD

Anyway, the ending of this chapter was okay, but the action inside was awesome sauce enough to make up for that, right?

IT FINALLY SNOWED HERE! =D Mark the chapters: December 1st is the day it'll snow!

As always, hope you enjoyed and hope you can wait for more!


	17. Recalling the Past

_**A/N:**_ I'm pretty sure she can't read, but I think my cat even enjoys this story. She always jumps on my lap while I'm writing it. …Of course, maybe she just enjoys jumping on my lap. xD''

I noticed something interesting: this is another longer chapter because of fifty more reviews, HOWEVER… the last extended chapter was chapter thirteen (so technically 100 was reached on twelve) and now there's been another fifty (technically reached by sixteen)… that's only four chapters. xD Wow, like I mean, WOW. Thank you all so much. =D

**Marie Ravenclaw –** I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. …I'm going to go with good thing. xD Shinichi is indeed cursed with many unfortunate events, but he still always saves the day. …that was one thing I kind of wanted to change in this fic. (He'll still have his occasional rescue scene, but not as much) Kaito got more used to shooting guns what with all the times I've been sh- -shot- …Whoa, you have a lot to do. O_O If it's too late, this fic can always wait. I don't want you losing sleep or precious time on this! D:

**Mel72000 –** Yay, suspense! X3 Conan really needs some lucky charms if you think about it. I mean…is Inspector Megure the ONLY one to notice the constant deaths around the boy? D: Oh and by the way, you didn't have any spelling mistakes. =)

**Miyanoai –** Really? Well I'm glad that this was able to cheer you up. X3 That actually happens a lot to things I submit on the internet. Maybe not always _'cheering up_' people so to speak, but there are a lot of _'this made my day_'s. xD I think murderous Conan will give Ai nightmares, too. …though, I drew murderous Conan but it was more funny then anything. …given, it was a crazy chibi Conan (that actually looked more like Shinichi) with a butcher knife, but still… xD

**FlameDiadem –** Don't feel guilty. I highly enjoy reviews (like you said) but you guys aren't actually obliged to do so. Of course, in chapters like these where a multiple of 50 reviews has be met/passed then the following chapter is longer for your guys' enjoyment as well as mine. –cough- Anyway…I'll continue to write to the best of my ability! …and thank you very much~

**^o^ -** lol, not sure if your '_name_' will show up or if it'll be just 'o' but…thank you. X3 I was aiming for action and suspense in that chapter and by the reviews, I'd say I achieved my goal. ;D

**Phantom-Akiko –** I was kind of conflicted when it came to that part. Part of me was agreeing with you and saying that he'd never do that, but another part of me was saying I needed a reason that Houseki would stop bothering them. (LE GASP, I have parts of myself just like her!) The gun was the best I could think of. xD'' Fixing the little OOCness up, in this chapter there'll actually be talk about the gun and a little explanation from Kaito as to why he did it. Hope that coming conversation will be a good enough justification for your needs (and mine). :'D

**DfK –** Yes, no errors! How many is that? …two? :'D …Yay! -cheers in victory- That assumption you made was exactly what I was looking for. I was trying my hand at deceiving writing. I guess I did good then. =D Of course I'll tell you! Just like with hola I'll specifically send the thanks out to you in the review reply (which I'm assuming you do read xD)

**Pretztailfan95 –** Houseki unfortunately must do those bad things. It's who she is. (I'd make the BO do more bad things, but I'm trying to keep it CC/DC original and keep them scarce xD) Some answers will come later, but the one about Conan should be answered in this chapter…actually, it was hinted at beforehand what had happened. See if you can find the line! –coughChapterTwelvecough- lol, just kidding. …Heiji will be making a comeback, I assure you. I'll attempt to keep him out of harm's way, but there's only so much I can do. xD

**ObsessedConanFan –** Ah…school/college/work. Always necessary, but always seeming to get in the way. D: lol, I sometimes wish I could just write all day and live off snacks or something. xD Only sometimes, though. Conan fighting back will probably be touched on in this chapter, too and…lol, maybe I should just write the chapter already. xD *writes these replies beforehand*

**

* * *

**

**Recalling the Past**

Koizumi had only gone to school on Monday that week. She had been excused for her absences by the teachers and principal. It seemed that everyone knew of the misfortune that had happened upon her home. There was no doubt, especially after the newscast on that Monday night.

Many murmurs had sounded throughout the hallways. Most were guesses on the cause of the fire. Kaito knew none of them would be even close, after all, who would guess – even as a joke – that a woman possessed a boy, who was actually a teenager, and used a magic spell to send the place up in flames? The only people that would possibly guess that would either be drunk or mentally insane in Kaito's eyes. '…_Or in on the secrets_.' He added.

With that last '_category_' brought to his mind, Kaito went over who he knew was in on the mess as he sat on his bed at home. Koizumi of course, he himself, Haibara Ai (he didn't know her real name), possibly that Hattori Heiji and Kudo. Five – only five people knew the ins and outs of what was going on. Quickly he shook his head. _'No… That's wrong_.'

As much as he hated to admit, Kaito knew there was really only _one_ person who understood the situation completely: Houseki. She knew everything that was going on, Kaito could feel it. It angered him immensely that she had all of the knowledge, that she was completely out of reach, that she had so much power, but most of all – that she had known his father before his death.

Remembering Houseki made him recall that night four nights ago, the Monday in which he had almost shot her. Every time he did all he could picture was Kudo's shocked face afterwards, staring at the gun. What had he been thinking? He remembered, he had shot the gun with no hesitation, no thought of the consequences. All he had wanted at that moment was to wash that smug look off of what he could only see as Houseki's face.

…but what he didn't see was Kudo's face – the face that only resembled Houseki's in emotion.

Pulling out the halted bullet from his pocket, the guilt set in. If Houseki's magic had been completely stopped, if she hadn't such a brilliant plan…Kudo would've been shot. He would've died – been _killed_…by none other than one Kuroba Kaito.

No matter how many times he thought about it, the same questions always popped up: _'Why did I shoot?_' _'What if the bullet hadn't been stopped?_' but most prominent of all of them, the one asked the absolute most: 'What _was I thinking…?_'

On that Monday, Kaito had thought almost nothing at all of the shot. He had picked up the bullet out of habit – as a thief he didn't usually leave anything behind – but only on Tuesday when he pulled it back out again did it start to leave its true impact. Within a few seconds, flashing images of the events soared through his mind, stopping at the moment when the gun was pointed right at Kudo's head. In that instant, Kaito remembered his thoughts at that moment - at that time – and was horrified by them. They had mostly been constructed of hate, anger, and revenge. It hadn't helped that his father's magic assisting him made him feel invincible. But that wasn't the worst for Kaito: the worst was the exact moment of the shot.

He hadn't shot to wound. He had shot to _kill_.

Staring at his hands, Kaito watched them shake. Those same hands…he could almost consider them the hands of a _murderer_. If the situation had been normal, he would've been a killer; a cold-blooded killer. Kaito knew that he hadn't killed anyone – that he hadn't wounded anyone – but it was the fact that he _could've_ that caused his mind to race.

But the self-pity and horror soon came to a halt as a different thought crossed Kaito's mind. Blood from the memory stood out on the ground, dripping from Kudo's wrist. In an attempt to save the girl he had cut himself to regain more control, but this event stood for something more than that: Kudo had been somewhat conscious through the whole chase. At least five times, Kudo went through almost the exact same scenario Kaito had, but his was much worse. Kaito only had one target; one which he thought was another. Kudo…Kudo had three, those three which he knew as friends. If Kaito was shocked at nearly killing an '_enemy_', what was Kudo feeling like after nearly killing three _friends_? His curiosity urged for the answer, but Kaito knew he could never ask that question. It would only be cruel.

Luckily it was Friday: there was only one more night's wait before the next '_meeting_.' Koizumi had phoned on Wednesday. She had quickly stated that Kaito's house would be the place of discussion. The same as that Monday, Kudo, Haibara, Koizumi, and he would attend. Much more needed to be debated, and the four felt the need to debate right away.

There were reasons behind why it had to be Kaito's home, three very good ones. Firstly, the detective agency housed not only Kudo but the Mouri's as well. Kogoro might not have been a problem, but Ran was apparently much like Aoko when it came to secrets: nosy. Secondly, Haibara was said to live with a certain Agasa-hakase. That might not have been a problem on its own, seeing as the hakase knew about Kudo's secret, but the danger was quite great there. It was right next door to Kudo's actual home, and Haibara supposedly believed one of Them to be living there. Most persuasive was Koizumi's reason: she _had_ no home to hold the debate in.

Glancing at the clock, Kaito realized it was late. As much as he wanted to sleep, however, he was too restless to. So much would be asked the next day, so much would be answered. He was worried about what he should say and question about, but that wasn't his main concern. His main concern was the Furui Islands.

Abandoning the thoughts as best he could, he turned out the light and shuffled into bed. There were no answers to be found that night; he'd just have to wait for Saturday.

**

* * *

**

Four hours was the maximum amount of sleep Kaito assumed he had had the previous night. Lacking the energy, his head kept nodding forward then quickly being drawn back. He knew that wasn't a good condition for him to be in for the upcoming discussion, but what could he do? Hope that those nods would be enough '_sleep_' to get him through the day, that's what he could do.

Koizumi hadn't actually given him a time on the phone. For all he knew, Kudo or Haibara or the young witch herself would walk through his door any minute. Just as that very thought crossed his mind the door bell rang. In his fatigued state, he stumbled toward the door.

Suspecting the witch or one of two very short figures, Kaito only opened the door to find a woman. She was familiar in some way, but Kaito couldn't place it. Looking back at him, her mouth formed a small circle itself. He could only assume she knew him from somewhere, too. Wearing a white hat and sunglasses along with his fatigue, Kaito didn't blame himself for not recognizing her. Obviously not there to visit him, Kaito called for his mother.

Before his mother had gotten there, Kaito had trailed back to the living room. He missed their conversation but at the end he had heard, "Oh, don't be shy! Come in! You know you're welcome here. Why not have a cup of coffee?"

Kaito sighed. Hopefully this woman would be gone before the others arrived. God knows the trouble that would be caused if this stranger were to overhear.

Although in reality it was only a few minutes, Kaito felt it was an eternity before the door bell rang once more. Again, Kaito got up and opened the door. Luckily this time it was someone he was expecting. "Koizumi-chan, how's it going?"

Looking at him in the eye, her stare was not amused. "Well, considering the police are still lurking around my house, I can't get close enough to…fix it. So…I've been better. …Oh, in case you're wondering," which Kaito was, "I've been staying at a hotel. The manager was quite kind when he heard my story. No expenses. Can you imagine that?" Kaito could, especially considering the manager was _male_.

Coming further into the house, Koizumi slipped off her shoes and instead put on slippers. Without emotion she asked, "The others aren't here yet, I assume?"

"No, but they should be here…" Kaito glanced at the clock. Immediately his matter of subject changed. "…Why are you here so early? It's only 10 am!"

The only response was a shrug. "I couldn't sleep. Besides, it seems you already have company."

Nearly forgetting the woman that had appeared at the front door, Kaito looked toward the kitchen. From the sounds of the conversation that's where he assumed them to be. He confirmed his guess when the mystery woman commented on his mother's '_wonderful_' toaster.

Sitting in the living room, an awkward silence formed between the two teenagers. Both of them had questions to ask, both of them wanted answers from the other, but both of them knew it wasn't yet the time for that. They could always discuss the events between the two of them, but the worst case scenario could then occur in which one of the other two showed up. Being stalled in the middle of an in depth conversation was never fun, if it happened again Kaito could see himself only remembering the fire days before. Nothing could be as bad as that, but interruptions were to be avoided.

Agreeing silently that there would be no interruptions; they never started a conversation to be interrupted. After a few unbearable moments of utter silence, Kaito turned on the television. Flipping through the channels, he continued to stare off. Anywhere was fine, as long as it strayed from Koizumi's eyes. If he looked at them, he'd see the questions swimming inside them, waiting to be asked and his own questions would respond in turn. The curiosity and need to ask would be too much to bear, Kaito knew that. Instead he slowly flipped between the images of aliens, politicians, and talking bears, all the while waiting for that sweet door bell to ring.

After a few reruns of a sitcom that Kaito finally settled on, the door bell rang once more. With the built up anticipation, Kaito had sprinted the entire way to the door, Koizumi not far behind. Luckily for Kaito, when he opened the door both of the two remaining figures stood there. Their breath forming clouds in the cold temperature, they gladly stepped inside the warm home.

Back in the living room, Kaito turned off the TV. There was no way in hell it would be on during this conversation. His mother and the stranger were talking quite loudly; the kitchen was far away but he could still hear them. For caution's sake, he told the rest of them to try and be quiet. They nodded. Whatever the conditions, they didn't care; they just wanted to discuss the situation already.

Koizumi was the first to speak, surprisingly she was hesitant, "…Are we sure this is alright? I mean…I don't think your mother will enjoy _her_ house burning down." Instantly, she stopped, ashamed of the way she had worded it. Apologetically, she stared at Kudo.

He smiled faintly. "It's fine. I'm not sure how, but…I know that what she said that night…she's keeping her word." Uncertainly, he shifted on his chair. His expression was blank as he watched his limbs move – it was almost like he was making sure he actually controlled them. After a moment of this, he finished, "I'm positive."

That last statement had been enough for reassurance. Haibara jumped right into the discussion. Quietly as she had been told, but possibly a bit too quiet, she asked, "…Who is this '_she_' that we're talking about? The one…the one who attacked us, who is she?"

Unbeknownst to Haibara, that was a question that not one of the other three knew the complete answer. They had their own understandings of the woman, but none of them truly understood her goals and reasons behind her actions. Not even Kudo, contrary to the fact that they were practically one and the same. Despite their own doubts, they went on to explain all they knew about the hellish woman: Houseki.

There was so much said that Kaito couldn't believe the explanation had only taken roughly ten minutes. Koizumi had been the primary speaker, but Kudo and Kaito gave in their word at certain intervals as well. Kudo was probably the least talkative on the subject, but none of them blamed him.

Once the talk was over, Haibara merely placed her hand on her chin in thought. Glancing at the center of the topic from her mat on the floor, she couldn't help but ask, "…Why?"

He only shook his head. "I wish I knew."

Much to the surprise of the other three, it seemed Koizumi knew. "Inhabitation to prevent a completely successful seal." All of the eyes instantly glued on her, causing her to pause after which she continued, "This is only a guess mind you, but…

"For reasons that have become obvious to us, Houseki is a dangerous threat. Kuroba-kun's father must've met her under circumstances where that danger showed. I assume he took action and then used the level seven seal on her. Overly powerful the seal didn't take effect right away. Toichi-san would've been quite exhausted so there's no doubt that she was able to escape. Then she must've ran into Kudo-kun." She paused. The next words to come would be extremely awkward and bizarre for the shrunken detective, but she had to say them. "…Transferring a part of her soul…she transferred the seal as well. Kudo-kun…you must have not noticed and ran away, but the inhabitation along with the seal…they were probably complete within a matter of seconds." She sighed, "Just your luck that you happened to come across her."

Surprisingly, Kudo didn't seem to be fazed. He was instead in thought. "Akako-chan, when would you say that happened?"

"Huh?" Carefully, she thought it out. "Thirteen years. At least, that's how long the seal has been in effect for."

"Then I would've been…" The shock that should've shown up seconds before surfaced. Slowly, he stated, "Akako-chan…that dream…no, it was a _memory_…" Confused by his stutters, Kudo calmed down a bit and explained, "That vision when I first saw her…it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. Thirteen years ago…I was four, just like in that memory."

"B-But you told me you spoke to her in that..." With a little frustration, she added, "Didn't your mother tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"She was no stranger…" He paused, recalling the memory with a growing realization. "I had seen her earlier that day. But in the memory she was different: her hair had started to be streaked with black. When I saw her before…her hair was completely red, I'm sure of it." The question was in all of their minds, Kudo knew, so he answered it. "I saw her earlier, but she didn't see me. The only reason I talked to her…

"…was because she was one of my mother's friends."

As the others did, Kaito's mouth fell wide open. Within a few seconds it curved into a smile. "Kudo…do you realize what this means?" It was contagious; the others started to smile with hope as well. His smile turned to a grin. "If we could find your mom…"

"…She could tell us all she knew about Houseki." Koizumi finished.

That topic had ended on a good note. Kudo nodded, silently agreeing to get in contact with his mother as soon as possible. With that done, they moved on.

Kaito was reluctant, but he slowly brought up a different discussion. "Kudo…on that day…you fought back." Memories of the bleeding wrist once again crossed his mind. "…You can stop her?"

With the same - if not more - amount of reluctance as Kaito, Kudo slowly answered the question. "I-I'm not sure…but…she was about to…_I_ was about to…" He glanced at Haibara, regret in his eyes. "…I just couldn't let that happen." He looked away. He had never said the word: …_kill_.

Merely nodding in response, Kaito knew the subject was closed. It had been hard enough to start that short conversation, there was no way he could've continued it. Personally, Kaito knew the feeling – the dreadful feeling that accompanied an attempted murder: whether you meant to or not, it didn't matter.

There were a few moments of silence before the next topic was decided on. So much existed that they didn't know about, but that in itself was the problem. They knew so little that they didn't know how to even phrase the questions about it. Finally, some words were phrased by Kudo.

However, it was a question that had been asked before. "Pandora: you still haven't finished what you were going to say about Pandora, Kuroba. You ended off with something about my entry at the competition. …What were you going to say?"

Silence floated about the room once more. The last attempt at that issue had resulted in a fire and a deadly chase through the forest. None of them wanted to go through that experience again. Voicing the thoughts of the other three, Kaito asked, "Are you sure it's alright? …Last time…"

"It's fine." Kudo replied quietly. "I already told you, she won't do anything. I know…I can feel it." In all seriousness, he added, "…Please."

Drawing a long, deep breath, Kaito prepared the statement to come. Without a word from the others, he continued the matter that had been interrupted only days before. "Alright…those birds, the ones you made at the contest…there was something that-"

"Kaito!"

It wasn't a fire, but Kaito felt like one. As calmly as he could manage – which only resulted in an extremely annoyed tone – he replied toward the kitchen, "_What_?"

"My!" Striding into the living room, his mother stood in an irritated posture. "I was just going to offer you and your friends some refreshments. No need to bite my head off." Seeing the still agitated look on her son's face, she changed the subject. "Why don't you say hello to our other guest? She actually mentioned that you looked familiar to her. Maybe you'll remember after talking to her for a bit?"

Kaito couldn't believe what was happening. So close, he was so close. But they were interrupted yet again. He attempted to voice an objection, but the woman had already stepped into the living room. Her own yell blocked out his before it surfaced.

"…_Shinichi_?"

Used to the procedure, Kaito put up his hands. "N-No…I'm not Kudo, I'm Kuroba-"

"…_MOM_?"

The shout coming from behind him, Kaito turned along with his mother, Koizumi, and Haibara toward the source. Wide eyed and nearly falling out of his chair, Kudo pointed toward the woman, speechless. Within a matter of seconds, the rest of them were speechless as well. Only after a drawn-out minute did they all yell in unison, "_WHAT_?"

With a flinch, the woman smiled nervously. "W-Why, if it isn't Conan-kun, my Uncle's brother's daughter's cousin's grandfather's nephew! …B-But anyway, what are you talking about? Yukiko-san looks nothing like your mom." Quickly, she patched up her own mistake. "I-I was talking to the young man here. See? Doesn't he resemble your cousin?" Nervously, she twisted Kaito's face towards '_Conan_.' Within a few seconds, she had strolled over to her '_nephew_.' Picking him up, she continued to charade. "A-Anyway, I should really be going. I might as well take Conan-kun home too. God knows how much of a nuisance he's been to you. I mean, being here at this ungodly hour!"

As she ran for the door, Kaito snapped out of the daze and followed after. In an attempt to stop her he shouted, "Wait! We already know who he actually is!"

He hadn't expected the yell to actually work, so when she suddenly stopped he ran right into her. The three of them, all in a fallen heap on the floor, moaned. '_Why did this hallway have to have _wooden _floorboards_?' Kaito thought as he struggled to get up.

"No kidding…Agh, my back…" To his surprise, Kudo answered the thought. Kaito had nearly forgotten about that little ability of his.

Rubbing her own head in pain, Yukiko realized her hat had fallen off. He was a master in disguise, but even Kaito had to wonder how she had managed to keep all that hair under the tiny hat. Flipping her sunglasses off her face, she stared at Kaito. She then shifted her gaze to Kudo, and then back to Kaito again. Finally, she muttered, "He told you?"

Behind him, the other three had walked into the hallway. With their eyes on his back, Kaito nodded. Nearly a whisper, he said, "…Everyone but my mom."

Standing up, Yukiko brushed down her clothes. Smiling with a hint of mischief in her eyes, she said, "Why not tell her? She's a good friend of mine, I'll have you know."

**

* * *

**

Tell her they did. The long speech of Kudo's shrinking was soon followed by Haibara's own. Almost naturally, Kuroba started to tell his tale. Only Akako remained silent. Tales would come about the arts of magic, she could tell. So far, none of the other three had mentioned it, but it was coming, she knew…and she would be the one to explain it.

Yukiko's eyes had widened during Kuroba's tale – you couldn't blame her, she had just learned her teacher in disguise had been the rival thief of her husband. But those widened eyes, along with Kuroba Chikage's, Haibara's, Kuroba's, and Kudo's – all eyes were rested on Akako. She sighed. Here it was, time for the magic speech…again.

Her lecture had never differed much between the times that she told it, but this time she made a certain point: not once did she directly reference Houseki's name. If Yukiko had indeed known her, hearing the name might cause her to panic. In a panic, she might let the beans spill. She might've been a famous actress, but to completely hold back your fear when you knew a friend of yours was living inside your son…that could only be a miracle. Even without the name, that very information sent shock to her eyes. To Akako it had seemed unreal, what would it be like for a normal person?

Although shocked, neither of the mothers said a word. Only occasionally they would look at their sons with a look that seemed to comprise of worry and…regret? At the end of Akako's speech, Yukiko spoke up, but not one of the other occupants of the room expected her words.

"…Yuusaku always said there was something wrong. He felt it…that seal – that person you mentioned – but I didn't want to believe it." She looked down to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact. "I felt it too – I saw it, the seal – but I thought nothing of it. We had talked to you about magic before, but you didn't seem interested. I just thought…if you never used it, the seal would stay intact and there wouldn't be a problem."

Tears hadn't shown, but anyone could tell she was holding them back. She only stared remorsefully at the small boy in the chair across from her. The image of him at that young age brought back all the doubts from that time. One tear made its way out before she smiled faintly. "Dear…your face is just as I saw it. Exactly like I saw it…in the sight I had when I decided to come here today."

Only Kudo managed to stutter, "W-Wait…you mean…?"

"Yes." Her weak smile still rested on her face. With an awkward laugh, she said, "…How else do you think I prepared for the parts I used to play? I always knew exactly what the directors wanted…before they even did." Staring off beyond the glass of the window, she added, "Of course, that _'ear for thought_' would've been helpful, too. …but I'm assuming that's your father's gift."

"Dad…" He could barely manage another word. However, with that lone word another thought came to mind. "…Where is he now?"

"Probably where I left him." The rest of the group only stared, puzzled. She continued. "A few days before, I saw a vision of your house fire." Her gaze went toward Akako. "It worried me, but I knew I wouldn't be able to change that. In the vision you all turned out safe, anyway. But…then I had another sight. It wasn't as distressing, not in the least. All it was turned out to be your conversation here. In the vision I saw Chikage so…here I am."

The clock chimed two. Yukiko got up and started to leave, explaining that her flight back would be leaving soon. Before she shut the door behind her, she said, "Your father and I will be back next weekend. Then…we'll tell you everything we know."

As the opening of the door got thinner, Kudo shouted, "Wait!" Opening the door once more, Yukiko peered in curiously. Slowly, Kudo brought out the question. "When you come back…

"…bring information about your friend, Houseki."

Yukiko was silent, but she finally nodded. With a small click, the door was shut and she was gone.

**

* * *

**

Every bit of information from Saturday wafted through Conan's head the next Monday morning. He understood most of it completely, but there were still some uncertainties. Being uncertain, he didn't even know how to explain them. His natural detective instincts hated it. Once more, the answers were right there, but still out of grasp.

Most distressing of all was Kuroba's interrupted topic. After his mom had left, Akako, Haibara and he followed suit. They had felt there was nothing left to discuss at that point, but each of them had forgotten about the half-finished topic. …again. Conan couldn't help but wonder, _'What the hell was he going to say? Those birds…what did they represent_…?'

Something else was troubling him, but it wasn't so bothersome. That Saturday – and the Wednesday before, for that matter – he hadn't practiced any spells. Much to his logical side's dismay, he felt restless. He had gotten into the routine of using some spells every now and again.

Looking out of the agency's window, Conan thought about his current situation. Kogoro was out meeting an early morning client and Ran had gone to school early for some extra activities taking place. There was still a little time before he had to leave. They wouldn't know if he made a hologram or two, would they?

…of course not.

With a hint of mischief he started the spell, but partway through something occurred to him: a flaw. The hologram spell was an incredibly useful spell for distractions, but everything went through it. If there was a single person or object in the way of the copy, any pursuers would see through the act right away. Thinking further, Conan decided to attempt to fix this problem. "I'll just make the hologram a bit more…physical."

Once again he started the spell. The usual power flooded through his body and his eyes remained closed in concentration. Finished, he felt the spell had been successful. Opening his eyes, he saw that it was not.

Nothing stood before him. Nothing stood anywhere. Where was the hologram?

After some searching, his watch declared that he would be late. Reluctantly, he left the agency and the thought of the failed spell behind him.

Running the entire way there, Conan was completely exhausted standing before his classroom door. Breathing heavily, he placed his hands on his knees. Completely tuckered out, even holding his eyes open was a challenge. He closed them.

Miraculously, he wasn't late.

Regaining some of his strength, he stood straight and reached for the door, his eyes still closed. His outstretched hand only waved in the air. Where was it? Frustrated, he opened his eyes. …but he didn't even see the classroom door.

He only saw the detective agency.

"Wh-What?" Highly confused, he looked around him. For a split second, he thought he had dreamt of going to school, but the clocks said otherwise. Time had definitely gone by. Once again darting out the door, a horrid thought crossed his mind. _'Please, no. Don't be a rebound_!'

Akako had warned him about performing arts in the wrong way. If there was too big an error in the chant or circle the spell would fail. Sometimes the spell would take the opposite effect, sometimes a completely different spell would occur…in reality, anything could happen. This was referred to as a rebound. Conan could only hope it wasn't a loophole spell.

Still out of breath from the first run, he arrived once more outside the classrooms in the hall. He had taken longer that time because of his earlier fatigue. Classes had already started a while ago; he could hear the murmurs of voices. Conan could only wonder about an excuse: what was he going to tell the teacher? "Sorry, I got caught in a loophole." …he thought not.

With a slight hesitation, he approached his classroom door once more. Keeping his eyes wide open, he stepped right in front of it. No loophole, no teleportation. He was still there.

Slowly he reached for the handle. Pulling open the door, he stated, "Sorry I'm late."

He had hung his head in '_shame_', but he instantly brought it up again at the shocked gasps and reactions. Everyone was wide eyed and silent, even the teacher. She could only blink at him. "…C…Conan?" she said no more.

Gradually, all of the heads started to turn. In confusion, Conan turned with them. With a bit more speed he reached the destination first. His own eyes then widened.

…all four of them.

**

* * *

**

(November 30th)

Sorry for the wait, but like I was saying before I had that book to read. …Also sorry this isn't as long as most extended chapters. I just REAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLY wanted to end it where I did.

…Well, this was enjoyable. xDDDD *can NOT wait to write the next one*

I want to know if that ending made any sense. I'll know by your guys' responses. I'll try to write the next faster, too.

Happy reading~

…oh wait, there's no more to read. xD


	18. Two Heads are Better than One

_**A/N:**_ Well, its chapter eighteen already. We're almost at twenty! …I still have no idea how long this'll last, but I feel like a lot has been revealed. …Of course, there's still more hidden. xD It will all come in due time…

I at least want a Christmas special. xD

But anyway, it's not too repetitive yet? At all? A lot? I want to know. (Might decide if I hurry it up or not – the ending that is)

…Oh god, this chapter's title. xD''

*determined* MUST. CATCH. UP. WITH. OUR. TIMMMMMMMMEEEE.

**Mel72000 – **Yep, yep. Two Conan's, or as me and my friends like to call the other one, Clonan! –shot for pun-

**Pretztailfan95 –** Kaito and Conan don't like it either. …if I may ask, why are you less excited for this one? No answers being revealed? …*snickers* We'll see about those answers… If you kill me if he gets possessed I won't be able to write him out of it! D: …but don't worry, that won't happen. But other magical mischief will. …like that guess of yours. Not quite on the mark if I know what you're thinking, but it's close.

**Topaz-tantei –** Glad you liked that. For a minute I was worrying about her performance, but it seems I did okay. I'm glad for the guilt thing, too. That was a really deep thinking scene to write about. As for the results of the experimentation…that's coming up below. ;D

**StargateNerd –** I considered making only one of them in on it, but both of the two are good at reading others' emotions so keeping it a secret wouldn't have worked out. :'D

**Marie Ravenclaw –** It wouldn't let you review? O_O I wonder why… For Yukiko I wanted to describe her enough that suspicious people could make accusations, but not so much as to blatantly point out that it was her. What's more important that reading fan fiction? …Writing it. –shot- xDD'' Just kidding.

**DfK -** *fixes the little error* Ai's '_shock_' was sort of tying in with everyone else's at the moment. Yukiko was also disguised so she didn't recognize her right away. In my '_defense_' *there's nothing really to defend against xD* the '_shock_' was described throughout the occupants in the room. She might've also been surprised that one of their sources of information happened to be right there already. Ai is also quiet, so even if she wasn't shocked, she might not have thought it was a good time to speak. xD' For Yukiko's appearance I actually considered for a while to honestly just make it a random woman; throw you guys off a bit, you know? But I decided against it when I realized how much good explanation time would come out of her being there. Glad you picked up the details so fast! xD As for Monday morning…I love, love, LOVED writing it. xD Sometimes I wish I could read chapters for the first time when they've been completed: you know, in the eyes of the reader, just to see what effects my writing gives. Glad that the '_bomb_' didn't disappoint. While writing that part I kept imagining what it would look like in the anime/manga form: everybody just stopping what they're doing, staring and slowly turning only to see the other Conan's shocked face. …Ah. Truly, that was one of the best parts of the last chapter. Whoa, that cloning line was something I was considering Genta to say beforehand: now I'm wondering if I should give you credit xD' *hadn't really decided just what he was going to say* Conan's intelligence will be judged by a jury of his peers…lol, just kidding. He IS smart, but I like to think of him as a bit cocky. He _knows_ he's smart, so that's my reason why he thinks he can get away with spell experimentation. (Remember though, he has done spells before without instruction that worked out…okay some were helped by Houseki, but there's a few he did on his own! The Tracking Spell, Telepathy – given, it was sort of an accident, the second Hologram spell, and the Intangibility spell.) For a long review, here's a long reply! :'D …Aw, what the heck…**Credit received for some of Genta's lines in this chapter.** xD

**Phantom-Akiko –** lol, I wonder what you would've thought if I did make Yukiko just some random woman…or even Vermouth in disguise? :D –cough- Yep, two Conans! In all honesty, I was worried that the way I phrased the _'duplication_' would be a bit confusing. Some worrying conclusions I thought of were: "OMG, you gave Conan two extra eyes!" or "…calling Conan a name 'cause of his glasses…cheap shot." …yeah. xD Glad that didn't happen.

**Pandakitty –** If that happened here, I'd have to be afraid. …Very afraid. xD Lol, awesome that Clonan made your day! XD

**

* * *

**

**Two Heads are Better than One**

Not a word was said around the classroom. There was barely a breeze outside, but from the room you could still hear the branches rustling from beyond the glass: that's how quiet it was. A pencil dropped, giving a jolt to everyone that knocked them from their daze.

Only two stares were locked in place, the rest were turning from one to the other. Describing the situation, one could almost say there was one stare: the two that were locked were identical. From the hair to the eyes to the clothes – both even looked exhausted.

Hardly able to speak, the Conan already seated in his desk was brought down to earth from a poke to his right side. Glancing that way, he met Haibara's eyes. Looking a bit flushed, she poked him again, this time for communication. '…_Sorry…just making sure you're not a hologram_…'

By the door, the other Conan heard this thought as well. From the desk and his own position, two of the same voice echoed in both their minds. '…_Hologram_…?'

Before the two could piece it together, Genta spoke up. Surprisingly, he had formed the conclusion first. "Look! He cloned _himself_ this time!" with a grin, he looked toward Kobayashi. "I told ya so!"

Words of amazement and excitement started to sound. As before the eyes of the children switched between the two identical figures, but this time there was an astounded gleam in their eyes. At the stares, both of the Conans put their arms up in defense. The buzz didn't last long, much the relief of both the Conans, as it was halted by Kobayashi.

"Genta-kun! You know what I said before about those ludicrous accusations! It's okay to joke about them, but do it at recess please? Now, as for the '_clone_'…Conan-" First staring at the desk, she glanced toward the one at the door and was suddenly baffled. Pausing, she finished, "…the one in the desk…Would you mind explaining what's going on here?"

Although their thought patterns were of the same person, each of the Conans was now in a different situation. Put on the spot by Kobayashi, the original – in the desk – couldn't think as straight. This left the thought to the one at the door – the clone. Nervously looking at his own anxious face, an idea suddenly formed like the sweat on his cheek.

"…Twins!"

Distracted by the sudden outburst from the door, all of the eyes shifted allowing the idea to click to the mind in the desk. Smiling a bit awkwardly, he ran toward the door and – much in the way Kuroba had – presented his look-alike. "Y-Yeah! This is my twin brother! H-He's here…"

"…visiting from out of town!" the '_twin_' finished.

All but Kobayashi seemed doubtful. Mitsuhiko was the first with a question. "…If he's _not_ a clone, how come he's wearing the _exact same clothes_ as you, Conan-kun?"

Seeing that neither of the two had an excuse, Haibara decided to assist. "It's common for a mother of twins to enjoy getting them similar clothes. They usually love the _'matching_' look."

Latching on to the idea, the '_twin_' nodded. "Y-Yeah. Mom does that all the time…I thought it'd be funny if I wore the same thing as Conan here so after he left…I found my own pair of the same clothes." At the questioning glances, he added, "It was so lucky that I packed all the same things! I-I had a little laugh myself!" he laughed nervously.

Laughing in the same fashion, Conan lightly punched his '_twin's_' shoulder. "H-Heh… I-I definitely was surprised! A-After such a long time, I almost forgot about the little '_tricks_' you play. H-Ha-ha…"

Next to inquire was Ayumi. Unlike Mitsuhiko's previous question, even Haibara wouldn't be able to help. Seeming a little more convinced, she asked, "Well? What's his _name_, Conan-kun?"

There was a slight pause as both hesitated. '…Name? …Oh no…not again…' Stalling for time, he slowly started to say Edogawa. Thinking doubly, the visions of that first day in his house flashed back. The books behind him – the books and their authors, the one's he based his '_name_' off of. With a snap, Conan got it. "…_Doyle_! Edogawa Doyle!"

In her own seat, Haibara sighed. _'What's the _father's _name_? …Arthur?'

Many different welcomes were said towards '_Doyle_'. For her own '_welcome_' Kobayashi found an extra chair for him to sit on. While the rest of the class worked – including his '_brother_' – 'Doyle' sat quietly with his hands on his knees. With the occasional glance directed his way, he smiled awkwardly back. Occasionally looking at each other, the _'twins_'' thoughts were connected once more.

'…_This is going to be a long day_.'

**

* * *

**

Long had been the wrong word to describe it. Just before recess, a thought came across their minds. …How were they going to explain this to Kogoro and Ran? Even more importantly, how were they going to explain it to Akako? She definitely wouldn't be happy. Both of the two could feel the whacking from the wand already. The fear from the events to come actually made the day seem to go by faster.

By the end of school, _'Edogawa Doyle_' had a full background. Younger of the two twins, Doyle had been visiting a different relative when the _'accident_' happened. When their parents got out of the hospital, Doyle went home again. Never very dependent on his brother, Doyle was fine when Conan decided to continue on living in Beika City. It was only by their mother's choice that they decided to visit. If ever before Conan said he was an only child, it was because of Doyle's own little philosophy: never talk about someone unless the other person has met them. Haibara had laughed at this, but it couldn't be helped. Conan couldn't remember if he had said if he was an only child or not.

Each of the questions asked by the other children was answered with these lies. The worst part of telling the lies was that they were based on another pack of lies.

Akako may have been their greatest fear, but she was also the only safe solution to the problem. With the way the outcome of the spell turned out, Conan did not want to attempt to fix it. His horror from earlier in the day resurfaced. He definitely didn't want a rebound.

But along with a possible rebound, there was another problem. Walking down the road toward the detective agency, Doyle brought it up. "…Where is Akako-chan?"

Surprised by the clone's sudden independence, Conan took a second to respond. His exhaustion didn't help his reaction time. "I…don't actually know." His hand was on his forehead within a matter of seconds. "Oh, that's just great. How am I…How are _we_ going to get back to normal now?"

"…Beats me, I know about as much as you do." That phrase was true: far too true for Conan's liking.

There was no way to explain talking to himself other than weird. It felt awkward, but he replied, "…I suppose one of us could go talk to Kuroba. He might know where she is."

"I guess I'll go. You seem exhausted anyway." The same tone of awkwardness lined Doyle's words. "Besides, if the spell were to wear off, we wouldn't want Ojiisan or Ran to be around when I disap-" he stopped midsentence.

Neither of the two had considered what would happen after the spell was cancelled. Conan was sharing his thoughts with the clone: would those thoughts just cease to exist? Was the clone another being, or just part of himself? For a moment, the horrid thought that Doyle would overpower him just to stay _'alive_' or to be considered the '_original_' passed Conan's mind. Being technically one and the same, the thought flashed in Doyle's mind as well. There was a long pause before he finally reacted.

"You idiot!" Punching _'the original_' on the head, Doyle then proceeded to glare at his counterpart. "I'm just a copy. I _am_ you. In fact, I could almost swear that _you_ were the clone, but I have common sense enough to know that you're not. Anyway…me being here is a nuisance for me – for _us_. It'd be less annoying if I were to disappear already."

It seemed like a strange thing to say, but that had been Conan's exact thoughts afterwards. Although he was the '_original_' his thought patterns seemed slower than the clone's. He could only wonder why.

Forming an accusation of his own, Doyle answered the thought. "I'm guessing that for me to keep my form, some of my-_your_ magic has to stay inside me. Since I seem to be completely physical, complete with m-_your_ clothes and possessions, it must use a lot of power." With a pause, he added awkwardly. "Of course…you – we probably thought of that at the same time."

The conversation between the two of them felt bizarre and each wanted it to end soon. Nearing the detective agency, Doyle dropped back behind a corner as Conan went on. One last thought occurred to Conan before he went up the steps. About to voice it, Doyle replied before he even asked. "I don't need the skateboard; I'll use the bus or something."

But a different thought then occurred to Doyle. Just as he had done seconds before, Conan instead interrupted. "…Why don't we just find his phone number?"

"It _would_ save time."

Abandoning the original idea of finding him in person, the two '_twins_' set off for the nearby phone booth. While running there, Doyle put up his jacket hood. They had already gotten enough curious stares for one day. Inside of the slightly warm booth, Doyle rapidly flipped through the pages of the phonebook.

"…No… No…Here it is!" stopping, he pointed at one number labelled Kuroba Chikage.

Quickly, as Doyle held the book open, Conan dialled the number. One ring. 'Pick _up…_' Two rings. _'Pick up_…' Three rings. '_Come on, pick up_!' Four…

"Hello? This is Chikage."

Ignoring his irritation caused by the anxiety, Conan replied. "I-Is Kuroba there?"

"Kudo-kun, is that you? Oh…no, he isn't here." His hopes drastically fell, as did Doyle's. He didn't need to share thoughts at that moment; he was close enough to the receiver to hear.

"I'm sorry. Would you like me to get him to call the agency when he-" there was a sound in the background. "Oh, wait! I think he's back! Kaito?" there was a moment of silence. "…The phone's for you!" With their hopes returning they almost didn't hear Chikage say, "It's Kudo-kun!"

Instead of the usual '_hello_', Kuroba greeted the two with, "How did you get my phone number? I don't remember telling it to you."

After a slight pause, Conan stated the obvious. "There's this wonderful read out there: it's called the phonebook. You just look for a person's name and it'll list their number! Amazing, isn't it?"

"…So…did you just phone to make sarcastic remarks?"

"N-No, sorry." Coughing, he regained his focus. "Kuroba, do you know where Akako-chan is? …I need to talk to her."

"Koizumi-chan?" there was a moment of thought. "…I'm pretty sure she said she was staying at a hotel." Kuroba halted the question before it was asked, "No, I don't know which one. She never told me."

"I…see." That awful feeling of hopelessness rose again. "She didn't say…anything about what it was like?"

"Nope, not a detail. Except…" the two clung on the word. "…she did mention the manager was male." At the disappointed moans coming from the other end, Kuroba asked, "Why? Do you have something urgent to talk to her about?"

Not wanting to admit the little magical mishap that occurred that morning, Conan searched his – and Doyle's – mind for a topic change. Instantly he settled on one: one with a more serious tone. "Kuroba…

"What were you going to say about the Pandora gem?"

There was silence. Obviously the sudden question caught him off guard. He couldn't see him through the phone, but Conan could tell Kuroba was listening. Wanting the answer, he continued on, "You were saying something about my entry at the contest…both times you were interrupted. There's nothing to interrupt you now, so just spit it-"

"Talismans."

Kuroba wasn't interrupted, but Conan was. He only let out a small '_huh_' before becoming silent.

From the phone he heard Kuroba take a deep breath. In another part of the city, Conan could only will him to stop stalling. He did. "There were talismans on your birds. They had red jewels on them. Both Koizumi-chan and I think this represents that you – yourself – or that Houseki woman are in some way directly related to the gem. Whether it means you can sense it or even…"

"…Kuroba." There was nothing in the way. Conan couldn't let him stop again.

Another deep breath. "…or even if you _are_ Pandora."

Silence held the air in the booth for a long time. On the other end, Kuroba waited. He knew the information would seem shocking, it was to him too. But it was only a guess. There were no grounds to prove it on. Just as Conan was going to break the silence, a sudden knock on the booth did instead. Catching the two by surprise, they both yelped. Conan dropped the phone.

From the other side of the glass stood Ran peering in, confused. Doyle immediately pulled up his hood further and Conan smiled nervously. One detail they forgot was reminded of as Ran opened the booth's door, saying "Why didn't you use the house phone, Conan-kun?"

Hanging from the cord, shouts came from the receiver: horrid shouts. "Kudo! Kudo, what happened? I heard a-"

"Sh-Shinichi?" Ran stared perplexed first at the phone, then at Conan. Only then did she notice the other in the booth. Setting her priorities, she picked up the phone.

Having heard her, Kuroba quickly made an excuse for the earlier blunder. "K-K-Kudos, kid! Y-You solved my riddle! H-Ha-ha…you sure are smart!"

"_Shi-ni-chi_." Annoyance lined every syllable. "…How are you? I assume you've had an interesting conversation with Conan-kun, hmmm?"

"Wh-Wh-Wha…? N-No…you don't understand…!"

"Let me guess: another intricate case? _'You'll be back soon_!' Tell me, just how long is soon? The last time you said that was three months ago!" she was now yelling into the receiver.

She could've gone on, but Kuroba yelled himself, "I'm not Kudo; I'm Kuroba!"

This instantly set Ran off balance. "K-Kuroba…?" Looking back at Conan, she started, "B-But…why would you…?"

Playing along with the charade, Conan started to lay out the lies once more. "O-Oh, Kaito-niichan knows my new classmate here. He was a little lost, so I thought I'd phone him for some directions."

"But why didn't you use the phone inside for that? It's so cold out here!"

Back toward Ran, Doyle spoke, his voice modified by the bowtie. "I-I'm kind of shy…s-sorry, I just didn't want to meet so many new people in one day."

Understanding the '_classmate's_' situation, Ran smiled. "Oh, I see. …But come on, won't you at least show me your face? I won't bite."

Nervously, he turned away even more. "U-Uh…no. I-I'm sorry, it's not just my shyness here…L-Like you said…it's really cold. M-My ears already feel like they're frozen."

With a little disappointment, Ran nodded. "Okay…I won't pry anymore, then." Hearing an irritated mumble from her hand, she remembered the phone conversation. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry Kuroba-kun!"

"N-No…it's really alright." His tone suggested it wasn't.

He hadn't heard much of the '_classmate_' conversation, so the next question caught him off guard. "Did you already give Conan-kun the directions?" at his confused response, she added, "You know, that new classmate of his that lives near you. He asked you for directions to his home."

"O-Oh, _that_ little tyke!" '…_What the hell is she talking about_?' "W-What was his name again?"

"Conan-kun," she turned towards him. "What's his name?"

Laughing nervously, he pulled out the alias. "D-Doyle."

Repeating the name into the receiver, Kuroba laughed. "Oh, now I remember! Y-Yeah…I already told the kid the directions. We just…kind of went off track a bit and I forgot. U-Um, anyway, could you put Conan-kun back on? There's still something I wanna tell him…"

At Kuroba's request, Ran held out the phone to the small boy. With a bit of anxiety, he said, "H-Hi…"

"…Just who the hell is this Doyle kid…? You're already lying enough, why'd you tell her that…?" Kuroba was whispering, but even through the phone Conan could tell he was having a hard time keeping his anger level. He was about to have an even harder time.

Putting on his best child voice, Conan responded, "Just so I remember," still acting innocent he repeated the _'classmate's_' address into the phone; in reality he spoke of Kuroba's. "…_that_ was where he lived, right? …Okay, thanks again!"

_Click._

On the other end, Kuroba was silent. As his face slowly twisted in rage, he clenched his teeth to add to the display. "That sneaky little son of a…"

A fake smile on his face, Conan stepped out from the booth. "Okay, we know where to go now, Ran-neechan. I'll be back before dinner, I promise!" Waving his hand as a farewell, both of them were stopped in their tracks by her shout behind them.

"Oh, no you don't. _I'll_ go with you. If anyone should know how high the risks of kidnapping are, it would be you Conan-kun." She stared down at him, determined. "There's no way I'm going to gives those creeps a chance." Kicking the air with an intense force, she made her point: Both of them.

No kidnappers would bother them seeing as Ran was coming along.

**

* * *

**

Three bus rides and one taxi led them to the district where Kuroba and '_Doyle_' lived. From where the taxi driver dropped them off, they still had a slight distance to walk. This led to a bit of an awkward situation.

Ran seemed to enjoy questioning '_Doyle_'. Once again she asked him something, "I noticed you and Conan-kun are wearing the same sweater. How did that happen?"

Turning away once more, Doyle spoke with the new voice he had made for himself, "J-Just a coincidence. We were both kind of surprised when we noticed, right Conan?"

Attention shifting to him, Conan nodded. He couldn't blame his double: he was in quite a difficult spot. So difficult, in fact, that he couldn't even let Ran catch a glimpse of his face. If she saw what lay hidden under the hood…there would be chaos.

Reaching the gates of '_Doyle's_' home, Ran noticed something. "Huh, there's no name plate." She smiled after making the simple conclusion. "I guess your parents haven't had the time yet, huh Doyle-kun?"

"N-No…but we'll be putting it up soon." The small voice squeaked.

Ringing the doorbell, they waited. Footsteps sounded from far away. Before they got closer, Ran asked one last question.

All of her previous questions combined couldn't have been worse than her next one. "What _is_ your family name, anyway?"

Faster than any of them expected, the door opened. Relieving Doyle of the stress was a tall, well-built man. When he spoke, his voice was deep and powerful. "Ah…Doyle. There you are. Get lost there, son?"

_'Ah…Kuroba. I'd expect no less_.'

Motioning for Doyle to come in, his '_father_' spoke again, "I need to thank you for guiding Doyle back home. Sometimes I worry about the little man." Bending down, he gave Conan a little glare before ruffling his hair and looking up at Ran. "This is a nice boy you've got here yourself. Pity your husband couldn't come."

Completely red in the cheeks, Conan sent a thought Kuroba's way. 'Oi _oi! What was that for?_'

_'For sticking me with this random kid._' Before Conan could reply, Kuroba had already risen and started to explain that he was joking to Ran. Closing the door, he left the two out in the cold.

Trotting back down the pavement path, Ran looked down. Her cheeks were still a little pink from the previous joke. "C-Conan-kun…you should know Doyle-kun's family name. Come on, what is it?"

He didn't enjoy lying, but what was worse was lying in a web that didn't fit. With a little reluctance, he muttered, "…R-Rampo…"

**

* * *

**

Sighing, Kaito looked down at the name plate on the table. Neatly written out on it was _'Kuroba_'. He'd have to put that up again before his mom noticed.

Tearing off the mask, Kaito pouted. "I guess I might as well find the little troublemaker and ask him what's going on." Still with annoyance in his voice, he shouted, "Oi! Doyle!"

"I'm in the living room!"

Slowly, Kaito turned to face the direction the response had come from. …Was that _Kudo's_ voice he just heard? He boiled it down to his imagination. That explanation, however, was not good enough when he indeed saw the shrunken detective sitting on his couch.

"…K-Kudo? What are you…? _How_ are you…?" With a frustrated shake of his head, he stated, "I thought you just left!"

Sighing, the small figure picked up an orange from the bowl on the coffee table. "I _did_. …You see…_this_ is the reason I needed to talk with Akako-chan."

**

* * *

**

(November 30th)

A bit of a shorter chapter, but you've gotta give me credit: it's only been a day. xD

Besides, the next chapter is going to pass a whole bunch of days (in the story), so it'll probably be longer. In turn, this one is a little shorter.

…Nothing will be as short as the first chapter though. xD In all honesty, that was more like a prologue than anything.

Anyway, I was debating for a while whether to name the '_twin_' Doyle or Cohen (pronounced CO-EN) Doyle was for the obvious reason: Sir Arthur Conan DOYLE and Cohen because it sounds a lot like Conan AND it's the name of one of my cousins. (Believe me, I've called him Conan on many occasions…and it sounds enough alike that he has never once noticed D:)

Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you want more~


	19. Exchange of the 'Soul Smith'

_**A/N:**_ BADA DA DUMMMM! With the posting of this chapter, 'A Witch's Apprentice' has officially reached over 100,000 words! YAY

Extended chapter? Maybe.

Catching up with our time? Maybe.

Holiday special? …there's no holiday right now. D:

Anyway, random tidbit here for you: I have an assignment where I have to make a 'vision board' for my future. I'm thinking of being an author (I know, I'll be poor, but still I'll have something else backing me) What do you guys think? Would I make any money? :'D

Also, in this chapter there might be some…out of place logic. Specifically with, um, exchange. Forgive me since I don't know much about the topic. *doesn't want to give away anything*

-cough- Moving on…

**Marie Ravenclaw – **Yeah…Cohen barely even knows what anime is. xD All those times I've called him that were accidents, though, so I'm happy he didn't notice. …Sir? *snickers* Heh…that fits Hakuba alright.

**StargateNerd – **You were thinking like Ai then. xD Ran could've rambled on forever, but I didn't want poor Kaito to suffer more than he already was going to, getting a Kudo stuck at his house. xD

**Pandakitty – **I know, but like I said, blame Rit-Rit's friend! I changed that surname thing because family name doesn't sound all that different anyway. ;D Ah…the abridged…good times…good times. Oh, Heiji will be here alright. …This chapter, in fact ;D

**Starburstia – **I love you too! :D Actually, I love **all** the readers. …The reviewers stand out because I have something to call them by. xD

**Mel72000 – **I do love the incidents. X3 If I didn't I wouldn't be able to write this fast. xD

**Cheery Wolf – **Yes it does. …at least that's what I was hoping. xD YAY. Anyway, thank you! I'll continue to work hard! :D

**UnfoundSakura – **Yeah, I made that little connection too while laying down the ground work for this story. I considered changing it a bit so it wouldn't be too similar, but then I realized it already was pretty different so I kept strolling along. xD Thank you once again.

**Phantom-Akiko – **When some of the Black Organization members actually come in, I want to try and time it with an extension. (Sorry, it won't be 200 xD Too close) I'm trying to avoid Bourbon and Okiya right now though. I have my own suspicions but they aren't proven. I'm trying to stall with at least him for as long as I can, but if my guesses aren't justified in time, I'll just input them into the story and hope they're right. (If not…well, it's a twist xD) Poor Kaito…I abuse him in this too much. xD''

**DfK – **I'm pretty sure I understand where you're coming from. I always get that little shiver of excitement whenever I know something strange is going to befall the character. Like you mentioned Danny Phantom was always a favorite for me and staying on topic, in Case Closed (because I have the first season dubbed) I've watched the scene after the first episode's credits AT LEAST fifty times. Just the combination of the music and the way the lines of the characters were pulled off…to me, it was perfect. xD The Clonan joke (the name anyway) wasn't my original idea. Somebody on YouTube left a comment involving the name so…credit to them I guess? xD

**Pretztailfan95 – **Lol, whoever's at the top is basically whoever reviewed first, so to get up there…I dunno. You'll have to stalk me for updates or something. xD Oh, sorry that the situation wasn't enjoyable, but some people did enjoy it so I guess I'll just hope you'll like this one better. xD'' I brought that into consideration with the ideas around this fic. I like to make people think about those things. But remember: that accusation is still only a guess. There'll be the proof if it's right or not in another chapter to come. Lol, um…I only read a few chapters of mangaluva's (spell check?) story so I didn't actually see that. (Man, I still haven't found the time D: *MUST READ THAT*) –cough- Anyway…IT specifically will involve Heiji more than the other similar IT (2.0 if you will) that I was planning before. IT might be a little different than you expected though. xD I'll try to keep away from cloning seeing as you don't like that aspect very much, but with IT…you can't be too sure. As for when IT will be…You just made me delve deep for a Heiji centered…'_happening_', and I found one. …that 'happening' is actually IT, and to your (possible) enjoyment, IT is in the following paragraphs below. :D (Besides the reply to topaz-tantei and Miyanoai)

**Topaz-tantei – **Glad you liked the name. xD Mixing and matching those two authors always leads to some fun. *thee hee* Cookies and milk would definitely help, especially considering they'd remind me of Santy Claus. xD …Random bit of information: I am REALLY slow. For the longest time I read ':o)' as ':o' with a bracket after it. …Only now did I realize the o is a nose. …:'D

**Miyanoai – **Ha-ha, seems you had one of my worried conclusions. xD Luckily you realized the truth later. As for Doyle…there's a slight insider joke behind picking that one specifically, so yeah. Predictions are always fun, especially when proven right! As for how everything'll work out…we'll just have to wait for more chapters to be written. :D

**

* * *

**

**Exchange of the 'Soul Smith'**

Having just gotten back from Beika City the day before, November 23rd had been quite tiring for Hattori Heiji. He was not only tired from the late flight home on Sunday, but also because of some assumptions about the heist that had occurred on Saturday. There was something different about it, but it wasn't just Kid Kaitou. As he had thought about it more, Heiji concluded the problem lay with Kudo. Just where _was_ he when the _'Night Sky Thief_' had shown up? Those thoughts had kept him up for most of the night, causing him to lose precious, precious sleep time. Kazuha's annoyed grumbles in his ear the morning after didn't help much.

She just seemed to go on and on about his _'obsessive deduction phases_' and mannerisms. On a normal day, Heiji would've replied with the usual '_Idiot_!' or _'Shut up_!' but he was too tired to bother. Instead, he merely groaned in response.

Deeming Heiji a lost cause, Kazuha focused on the hall ahead. Many people passing them by had already asked about their disappearance for the last days of the previous week. Feeling a bit awkward about the situation that had occurred, Kazuha only replied with a lie about visiting relatives. Heiji would've probably told them the true story, but he was so tired, he didn't even notice them asking the question.

By lunch he had a little more energy – what with the small naps he had in class. Finished with his food, he wandered the halls, once again in thought. He had assumed he had enough energy to at least do that, but a yawn soon proved otherwise. Just thinking about the matter made him tired. '_That's just great…_'

From a fair distance away, he could hear Kazuha chatting, a happy tone to her voice. Naturally grumpy from the lack of sleep, Heiji could only pout. '_How is she so peppy?'_

He approached where her voice was emanating from down the hall. At first he had just considered it another walk, but one of Kazuha's remarks made him more curious. Only seconds before she had stated, "Wow, they haven't done _this_ in a while!"

With his pace slowed by the fatigue, Heiji had reached Kazuha just as she and the group were about to leave. Waving the others off, she said smugly, "Forgot which class you're going to next?"

"Idiot!" Unlike before, Heiji at least had the energy for that. Stifling a yawn, he attempted a question. "What were ya lookin' at? …Somethin' '_they_' haven't done in a while?"

Ignoring her comment on eavesdropping, Heiji followed Kazuha's thumb to the school's notice board. That board had never really caught Heiji's eye after he had grown older – before he would help out with the '_lost_' ads up there, but lately those had grown boring. Other news was scattered about the board, whether it was put up by the staff or students, sometimes you couldn't tell. Petty attempts at getting a date were one example in which you _knew_ where the source came from.

With so many papers posted up, Kazuha had to specifically point at the one that had caught her attention. Reading the print, Heiji nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they _haven't_ done that in a while."

He hadn't thought much of the notice. He didn't think he ever would.

Hell knows he didn't think he'd be searching for that same paper only two days later.

**

* * *

**

Getting to bed at an extremely early hour on Monday, the 24th wasn't as sleep-deprived for Heiji. His burnout from the day before came back to haunt him, however. Endless speeches from teachers and bits of extra homework for sleeping in class began to pile up as the day wore on. The subjects weren't hard, but in Heiji's own words: "Homework is _always_ a pain in the ass."

He had almost completed all of the extra assignments when his mom called him for dinner. Usually he would just eat alone, but it was one of the rare occasions that his father was actually home from work and able to eat with the two of them. Because of this, Heiji _had_ to sit at the table. With a lot on his mind, he was none too hungry. The homework had almost been better than forcing the food down his throat.

Nothing much was said between the family. Over all of the meals his father had been home, Heiji barely remembered him ever saying more than three words. This fact only caused Heiji to wonder why they bothered to eat together in the first place. He would've wondered anyway if they _had_ talked, but that was beside the point in Heiji's mind.

Halfway through the meal, a familiar gesture was made by Heizo. Reaching for his pocket he pulled out his vibrating phone. At that moment, Heiji could've taken a slap to the face and he _still_ would've been smiling. As his father rose, so did he. Abandoning his meal, he proceeded to put on his jacket and outdoor footwear.

Only a few seconds ahead of his son, Heizo opened the door. Without looking back, he stated, "…And I assume you're coming?"

"Of course." His father couldn't see, but Heiji was grinning. "There's no way I'd pass up a case."

**

* * *

**

The room was a complete mess when they arrived. Not a very large apartment, it seemed that everything available in the room had been thrown to the floor. Heiji assumed this was to hide some piece of evidence or even the dying message, but he couldn't be sure. From where he was standing, he saw the tape outline of the body: partway on the couch and partway on the floor. With the room the way it was, Heiji eliminated the chance of the victim dying while asleep. Some were heavy sleepers, but he doubted anyone would be able to withstand the hurricane of noise that had washed through the room.

To the side, the detective on the case stated the victim's information. "Name: Youma Ikko. Age: 27. Cause of death: strangulation. The estimated time of death: around 6:30 pm." Flipping a page in his notebook, he continued on. "Due to her being ill, she did not partake in the apartment owner's banquet at the nearby hall this evening. Being a very orderly person, the manager had everyone who came and or left the party listed down. With that information, the three main suspects are those gentlemen over there."

Pointing from afar, the center of attention shifted to the three being questioned by the police. Individually, the detective pointed them out. "The one on the left with the glasses is her brother: Youma Shiroi. Age: 31. He didn't attend the banquet either; he claimed he had work to do. So far, he seems the most suspicious. At the time of the murder he stated that he was taking a nap. When we asked about how he could possibly remain asleep with all of the obvious noise he responded that he wears earplugs when he sleeps."

Heiji admitted: from that description, the brother was in quite a tight spot. He most likely would've been arrested on the spot if there had been evidence against him. Whatever the police thought, however, didn't affect Heiji's own opinions. In the eyes of the police, Shiroi seemed to be the killer, but Heiji thought beyond that. His doubts mostly rooted from his alibi: if he had the guts to kill his own sister, he must've had the brains to create a better lie. There was always the chance that he knew the simple lie would throw the police off track, but Heiji felt that the brother wasn't lying. He wasn't completely void of suspicion, though.

Next to be explained on the detective's list was the tall, tanned man. "That's the Youma's neighbor, Dansei Kaizoe. Age: 30. According to him, his only relation with Ikko is his residence: that and the occasional complaint about her playing music too loud at late hours. He left the dinner at around six 'o' clock to pick up a gift from his home. He states that he walked to the building because he had too many drinks. Within the time that he was in his apartment, he says that he didn't hear a sound. The list from the banquet then states that he returned by 6:50."

Dansei's story was full of its fair share of holes, but not so much as Shiroi's. From what Heiji had heard, it was roughly a fifteen minute walk from the hall where the banquet had been held: given, it might have taken twenty with his drunken state. But that still left a good ten minutes. Dansei seemed like a strong man: if Youma was weak or even possibly asleep, he could've easily killed her and ransacked the room. Of course, that left one problem: how had he gotten into the room? It had been shut with the security lock in place. This only made Shiroi more suspicious, but at the same time it made it seem like even more of a set up.

The most prominent detail about Dansei to Heiji was the flower pinned to his shirt. It looked a little wilted. When he asked about it, Heiji learned it was a special pin that had been given to all those who entered the banquet.

Last but not least, the detective regarded the last member of the three. He had brown hair and a cocky look to his eye. "That would be Yuujin Yatsu, Youma's boyfriend. Age: 29. He claims that he was in his apartment below when the murder occurred. This is the second floor, so his is on the ground level, but even if it wouldn't kill him, the drop would've wounded him and Mr. Yuujin seems just fine." At Heiji's questioning glance, the detective stated, "We checked the balcony for any signs of a rope or some other means of climbing, but there was none. There's also doubt that it was him because he was the one who phoned us after claiming he heard noises and a scream from upstairs."

Heizo quickly voiced Heiji's own thoughts. "Just because he notified us doesn't mean he couldn't be the one."

Curious, Heiji asked, "When exactly did he call?"

Checking, the detective responded, "6:40 pm. He said that the noises had been going on for a few minutes so he went to check it out. Apparently when he knocked and shouted at the door, the noises suddenly stopped." The detective's voice took a sarcastic tone. At Heizo's stare, he quickly refocused. "When we arrived he and the desk clerk were standing in front of the door. The clerk testified that he had to break the security lock to get into the room."

There were questions all over the place, but one dominantly stood out over the others to Heiji. "Wait…she was killed at 6:30 pm. If he heard a scream, that's the earliest it could've been. Why did he wait ten minutes to phone the police?"

"I was trying to make sure that Ikko was alright first, so I ran up and knocked on her door." Yuujin approached with annoyance on his face. "Phoning the cops without a viable reason is kind of frowned upon. When she didn't answer I used my spare key to open the door. That's when I saw her lying there. With the security lock on, I asked the clerk to break it for me."

His brow furrowed, Heiji questioned, "Why didn't ya shout for her brother?"

"I-I was in a panic, alright? Besides, I shouted Ikko's name. I just assumed if anyone was in there they would've came to the door - or at least outside - right away." Yuujin glared over his shoulder at Shiroi. "Why would he come out anyway? He'd just give his crime away."

As the detective went on to question Yuujin, Heiji decided to take a closer look around. With the circumstances as they were, it seemed Shiroi was the only one who could've done it. But it was that very fact that led Heiji to believe he hadn't. The evidence, the alibis…they all reeked of a set-up.

What could have helped them – the murder weapon – was also missing. From the marks on Ikko's neck, the weapon was assumed to be a tie of some sort. That further complicated things, however, as it seemed her brother had hundreds of them, most of which were scattered on the floor after the incident. Forensics was going through the painful task of examining each one at a time, but it was a grueling process. Heiji was only able to wish that he could somehow manage to track down the tie.

"…Track?" quietly, he said the word back to himself. As another came behind it, the original word varied a bit. With a bit of mischief on his face, Heiji softly stated, "…A tracking spell."

During Koizumi's speech she had mentioned that many people were capable of magic, they just hadn't put it to use. She had stated that until the first spell was performed, the magic inside of someone would remain invisible to the world around them, only items such as magical mirrors and balls being able to detect it. There were many people who didn't have any powers at all, she had said, but Heiji didn't think it would risk anything to try.

Recalling the words Kudo had used to describe it, Heiji went over the process. '_Imagine what you want to find_.' Slowly, Heiji thought. He assumed the object had to be thought of in detail. To the best of his knowledge, all he knew was that it was a tie: a tie that had killed Youma Ikko. With a little grief, he merely pictured Ikko's neck with a tie around it, her voice a few gasps. To his surprise, it actually worked.

Also to his surprise, he instantly felt completely exhausted. He felt drained. Leaning on a nearby chair for support, he waved off the coming barrage of concern. His condition didn't matter, what mattered was the location of the murder weapon.

With a slight bit of difficulty, Heiji staggered over to the murder scene. By one of the many piles of junk, he slipped on his gloves and began rummaging. Knowing the exact target of his search, he soon pulled it out with a faint smile. He had found it: the murder weapon.

Quickly handing it to a forensics member for analysis, Heiji propped himself against the wall. His breath was deep and his sight was a little blurry. It had even been a challenge to stand straight. What had he done wrong? From what he could tell, the spell had been successful. How was it that Kudo could do it so easily when Heiji became so weary?

Unable to think straight, Heiji scanned for a place to rest. With the murder scene cramped with cops, he wobbled over toward the kitchen. Investigations had yet to be made in there; they soon would be, but for that moment it was empty.

…or so he thought.

Glancing around the kitchen was a young woman. She looked somewhat familiar, but Heiji's sight was still a little blurry. He couldn't recognize her. Approaching, he began, "Oi, you know ya shouldn't be in here. Unless yer an offi-" Heiji stopped dead.

The woman stared at him confused. She would've paid him no second thought, but the way his eyes had widened made her curious. His tan skin was beginning to pale as well. Slowly, she moved to the side: his eyes followed. Her own eyes widened a bit. She then quickly moved about the tiled room: his eyes were still glued on her. With a little reluctance she spoke, "Can you…can you _see_ me?"

With a gulp, Heiji nodded at Youma Ikko's question.

Instantly the dead woman's face lit up. "And…and you can hear me, too! Th-This is wonderful!"

Heiji could only think the opposite. Right in front of him was a woman who had just been murdered. For some reason she had seemed as alive as anyone else. Only when Heiji's vision had cleared a bit did he notice the visuals of her background showing through her skin. Not to mention his shock when his eyes wandered to the floor only to see her feet floating at least a few inches above it. He had only done a tracking spell: why was _this_ happening?

"You…you're with the police, right?" Almost in an instant she was floating just centimeters away from Heiji's face. At the close distance, it felt strange that there was no shadow coming from her. Having just registered her question, he slowly nodded once more.

Backing away – much to Heiji's relief – she smiled widely. "Alright then, I want you to tell them right away who killed me." Her smile instantly washed away after the statement. Below her breath she muttered, "…I'm dead…I'm really dead…and of all people…_he_ killed me…"

Feeling quite strange in the situation, Heiji attempted to ask, "W-Who did? Who killed y-"

"…Heiji?" From behind him, his father's voice came without warning. On its own it scared him, but the look of fear on Heiji's face when he turned wasn't only from that. His father – although sarcastically – seemed to know exactly what the other cause was. "My, it looks like you've seen a ghost." Apologizing emotionlessly, he went on, "You shouldn't talk to yourself, son. It's one of the first stages to going crazy."

As he stared at his father passing by, the reality of the situation dawned on him once more when his father's left side went _through_ Youma Ikko. If talking to himself was the first stage, Heiji had to wonder what stage _this_ was. Even the thought that he had communicated with a ghost made him feel less sane. Magic, spells, brooms, holograms, and now ghosts…all of them just felt like signs on the way to Crazytown.

His father continued to lecture him on paying attention and staying on track. Heiji just nodded. Noticing that he wasn't listening to a word he said, Heizo left with a sigh. To Heiji's dismay, once again he passed through the young murder victim.

Shaking off the aftermath of being walked through, Ikko looked at Heiji apologetically. "S-Sorry, I guess I should've gotten to the point." She paused, but soon realized the hypocrisy of the gesture. With a breath – not like she needed one – she finally stated, "Dansei. Dansei Kaizoe was the one who killed me."

Slightly shocked, Heiji found it hard to ask quietly, "How?" He didn't want his father or someone else to walk in.

"A secret passage." Her voice was strong and clear. Heiji was almost worried someone would hear her. "In the cupboard there's a board that'll come loose if you work at it enough. As you can see, my cupboard doors are quite large, so are Kaizoe's. I was going to get some soup when I saw him crawl through. I didn't know his intentions so I invited him to sit down and chat for a bit…"

"Wait," Heiji's voice had been at its average volume, but he quickly turned it down. "Wouldn't ya find that strange? I mean…someone comin' in through a cupboard…it's not exactly normal. Unless…" he paused, making a conclusion. "…he's done this before?"

Nodding, she continued, still a little hesitant, "Me and Kaizoe…we were having an affair. As far as I can tell, Yatsu didn't know about it, but Kaizoe…obviously he knew about Yatsu. He kept begging me to break up with him, but I just couldn't do it. I did like Kaizoe, but I loved Yatsu, too."

Without pity, Heiji asked, "If ya loved Yatsu, why did ya get together with Kaizoe at the same time? You coulda turned down one of 'em."

"I-It's just I…well…" seeming embarrassed, she suddenly got irritated. "H-Hey! That doesn't matter, does it? All that matters is that I…I had an affair! My reasoning won't change anything now!" in a pouting position, she added, "Shouldn't you be more worried about telling the police what happened, anyway?"

Blinking, Heiji started, "I-It's…not that simple. As much as your statement is obviously true…it won't exactly hold in court." At her questioning glance, he added, "No one would believe the testimony if I said it came from the victim herself."

Even with the transparency, Heiji saw a slight tinge of red in her cheeks. Regaining her composure, she said, "S-So…all you need is evidence against him?" At Heiji's nod, she brightened.

"…I think I know of just the thing to prove his guilt."

**

* * *

**

Following the young deceased around, Heiji had gathered his evidence and the case had unwound before him. Just as he walked back to the murder scene, he saw the police beginning to take Shiroi away. Used to the routine, he called out, "Stop! Youma Shiroi is _not_ the murderer!"

Looking skeptical, the detective commented, "How's that? The door was locked securely from the inside. Her brother's the only one who could've done it."

Shaking his head, Heiji continued, "No, her brother's just bait: a decoy. He was framed by the real murderer." Slowly, he brought up his hand and pointed at the taller of the two standing at the wall. "…Dansei Kaizoe."

As all of the criminals before him, he denied the accusation. "What are you talking about? I was only here for ten minutes! Even if there was some trick to close the door, I doubt I'd have the time to pull it off."

"You're right. In ten minutes it woulda been a hard task. But let me ask ya this: do you have a witness t' back up that statement? Accordin' t' the desk clerk, he had been in his office until Mr. Yuujin came knockin'. He didn't report seein' you, of course if he had, I'd guess he'd say you arrived somewhere around 6:15 pm. Last time I checked, it doesn't take a half hour t' grab a gift." Heiji smirked. "Of course, ya weren't here for that long. When Yuujin was at the door ya panicked. Shiroi wasn't a problem since he normally wore earplugs t' drown out his sister's music, but you weren't aware that Yuujin wasn't at the banquet, either. In a rush, ya jumped down below into the bush.

"Now, you appear quite athletic Dansei, but even you woulda felt the impact from this height. Driven by yer adrenaline, ya quickly began to make your way back t' the banquet: only a few minutes after 6:30 pm. Even with an injured leg, that's plenty of time t' make the trip, wouldn't you agree?" he smiled tauntingly at the man. "If anyone asked why you were limpin' you'd simply say ya had a few drinks too many, right?"

Dansei, however, had his own smile on his face. "That's an interesting story, but you still haven't explained how I would've gotten inside this apartment. The room was locked."

With a small amount of rage, Yuujin spoke up. "Are you kidding? She obviously was alive before you killed her! You probably knocked on the door and made up some lie so she'd let you in. Then you killed her!"

Dark shadows of anger washed over Dansei's face. "…Oi. We already have one too many people here making pointless accusations. Don't _you_ start."

One of the officers to the side flipped through their own notebook and read out, "The only fingerprints on the door were that of Youma Shiroi and Yuujin Yatsu. There were a few of Ikko's, but they weren't recent. A week, at the least."

Confident, Dansei went on, "I thought as much. She's been sick for a while now. I doubt she's gotten out of bed much. Which leads me back to my original point: if she didn't let me in, how do you suppose I got in there, boy?" he smiled mockingly at Heiji. "It's not like I can go through walls."

Smiling back, Heiji laughed a bit. "Funny ya should say that…because in a sense, you _can_ go through walls." At the disbelieving looks, he pointed to the kitchen. "Inside the cupboard there's a wooden panel that'll come loose. It leads straight t' Dansei's own apartment."

As horror dawned on the tall man's face, one of the officers went to check. With a shout, they confirmed Heiji's statement.

Still in denial, Dansei spoke again, "I didn't even know that was there. Th-That doesn't prove I was in here. Before you arrest an innocent man, I want proof: where's your evidence that I was here?"

Every criminal always boiled down to the proof. Heiji didn't blame them; usually the solid evidence was only a small detail that they had missed. Most probably didn't think it existed. For a short while, Heiji had doubted there was one for this case himself, but with the help of the recently deceased, he had found just what he was looking for.

Taking a deep breath, he started, "I do have ta admit, you _were_ very cautious. I'm guessin' ya wore gloves for most of your deed. But, there's one thing that led me t' the evidence you're talkin' about. The clutter in that room." His thumb pointed behind him, he continued on, "From the moment I walked in, it had seemed strange t' me: why would the murderer mess up the apartment so bad? My obvious conclusions were: A) t' hide a dyin' message or B) …t' hide evidence. Evidently…it was B."

Heiji's hand reached under his coat. Everyone watched as he pulled a bag out from under it. All eyes widened, but none so much as Dansei Kaizoe's. They were all staring at the contents.

"…Flower petals." Heiji stated simply. "Comin' in from the cupboard, Ikko greeted ya. …You had done this before, she was used t' it. Lullin' her into a false sense of security, ya took your chance an' grabbed one of her brother's ties. As you strangled her, she reached up with the last of her strength…" he smirked. "…and threw the flower into another part of the room.

"The room was probably pretty messy beforehand, so that made it difficult t' locate the flower. After lookin' high and low for it, ya finally got it, but you had caused even more of a mess. Rather than clean up, you decided t' ransack it further. Partway through, that was when Yuujin showed up and ya made your escape. You weren't worried, not at all. There was nothin' linkin' you t' the crime." Holding up the bag higher, Heiji finished, "Of course, how were you to know that a few of the petals had fallen off?"

No one said a word. After a long moment of silence, Dansei tried to deny the tale, but Heizo interrupted. "Sorry to cut you short, but my son's right. Out of all the suspects, you were the only one to go to the party."

"I-It could've fallen off when I got here!" he was still in denial.

Heizo merely shook his head. "None of you have been allowed near the crime scene, remember?"

"Besides," Heiji butted in, "when I asked the officers when they found it, they said it was before you had arrived." '_I'm surprised they didn't make the connection earlier…_' Heiji added in his mind.

That was all it took. Dansei silenced and looked at the ground. Beside him, Yuujin shook with rage. Launching forward, he grabbed Dansei's shirt. "Why? _Why_? How could you _kill_ her? What did she ever do to you?"

His own rage welling up, Dansei pushed Yuujin aside. "She picked you instead of me!"

Yuujin's eyes widened. "She…she was…having an affair?"

Dansei didn't respond. Instead, he continued to yell. "That…That _witch_! We were so happy together…but she wouldn't let you go! I had to kill her; she couldn't see what we had! …She couldn't see my love for her! She…she didn't _care_!"

To the side, Heiji glanced at the crying figure; not Dansei, but Ikko. She wasn't crying actual tears, but Youma Ikko's pain was real. After a moment's pause, Heiji shouted, "You're just oblivious!" at the sudden yell, everyone went quiet, but Heiji continued on. "Didn't ya ever think that maybe _she_ had considered leavin' _you_? If she _hadn't_ cared for you, do ya really think she woulda stuck around you? …_NO_! She coulda _easily_ let ya off the hook, but she considered your _feelings_! And not for a second can you claim you loved her, because if you really did…" a trail of animosity was in his voice. "…you wouldn't have even _considered_ killin' her."

Everyone was silent. During the entire lecture, Heiji had been looking up, but once he finished, Dansei fell to his knees. He said not one word as he was dragged off by the police.

Slowly everyone started to file out of the room. Just about to leave the apartment, Heizo stopped and looked back at his son. "That was…surprising, to say the least. Tell me, son, what provoked you to say all that?"

To his father, Heiji glanced off to nowhere in particular, but in reality he was looking at a teary-eyed Youma Ikko. She was crying, but there was a thankful smile on her face. With a smile himself, he replied, "I just thought…even if she wasn't alive anymore, Ikko didn't deserve to be put down so badly without anyone to defend her."

Satisfied with the answer, Heizo walked out the door. Before he could leave, Heiji was stopped by Ikko's timid voice. "W-What's your name?"

"…Hattori Heiji." He responded quietly.

"I…It'll never be enough…but…

"…thank you, Hattori Heiji…"

**

* * *

**

School on Wednesday the 25th would've been regular if not for one event. Tired once more from endless thought – this time over the '_deathly_' experience – Heiji was stumbling about in the halls once more. Lunch was already in his stomach and he had nothing to do. Somehow he had avoided Kazuha, so he was alone. On his '_journey_' he came to a familiar pit stop: the notice board.

Instantly flashing back to the Monday before, Heiji scrambled about for the paper Kazuha had pointed at. For a few horrifying seconds he thought it had been taken already, but to his relief it had only been hidden by some new notices on the board. Quickly he tore it off. As soon as he acquired a pencil, he began to fill the sheet out. His parents, classmates and Kazuha would have to understand: there was no way he was letting this chance slip away.

As he handed the filled out paper to the office secretaries, they stared at him in surprise. He only grinned back. Staring at the form, they questioned, "H-Hattori…A-Are you sure you're up to this? I-I mean…of everyone here…"

"Don't worry." He widened his smile. "I've thought a _lot_ about it and I'm sure it's what I want."

Reluctantly, the secretary went about the work to be done. She made the phone calls and arrangements. Luckily, Heiji had already made some plans of his own and with his own voice he discussed it with the ones on the other end. His plans all laid out, all he had to do was wait.

**

* * *

**

Sprawled out on the couch, Conan stared at his open cell phone. The date read December 4th. …Had it already been four days since he cloned himself?

With the little energy he had, he closed the phone. Ever since that Monday he'd felt drained. His double had explained it and it made sense, but it only made him wish that _he_ was the double instead. Every minute of every hour of every day felt like he hadn't slept for a week: and it only got worse as he _actually_ lost sleep.

School had been a practical hell for him. The children and even Kobayashi questioned about his '_twin_' and if he would be back. Over and over he explained that it had been a onetime visit, but they just didn't seem to listen. Kuroba and Haibara were the only ones to know the truth, but Haibara couldn't hold off the children for long and Kuroba…was in high school. He was already looking after '_Doyle_'; Conan doubted he would do much more than that.

Shortly after being dropped off at Kuroba's, Doyle phoned Conan's phone from his copy of Shinichi's. Neither of the two understood how the service was still running, but they didn't really care: _that_ would be the phone company's problem. In a calm tone, Doyle explained that Kuroba knew the situation and that he would phone if he contacted Akako.

…That had been on Tuesday: it was now Friday.

Conan moaned. The actual problem of Doyle being spotted by others didn't exist anymore, but the drained feeling was still a pain. He would much rather have the whacks from Akako's wand then live through another day like that.

All hopes of seeing her earlier than Saturday had vanished. He knew for certain Saturday was the very latest he'd see her, but he had wished he could've sooner. Saturday was when his parents would be coming to reveal what they knew at Kuroba's: just like the previous meeting, Akako wouldn't miss _that_.

Conclusions and deductions would've normally formed in his head, but he was too tired for that. Over and over he would repeat, '_It'll all be over soon…It'll all be over soon…_' He knew it was true, but it didn't help.

Teitan Elementary had ended classes a bit earlier that day to let the children enjoy the snow for the weekend. It had come down on Tuesday, white and fluffy. The numb feeling from the cold didn't help Conan when it came to walking with his already tired limbs.

When Ran finally appeared in the doorway, Sonoko was behind her. They were giggling about something – Conan assumed something girly, like shoes – before Ran said, "Hello, Conan-kun!" he groaned in response.

Sonoko laughed. "Heh, looks like the little runt doesn't enjoy the winter time. Anyway," she faced Ran. "Did you hear? The new exchange student is coming to our class!" footsteps sounded from down the stairs. "It seems they'll be coming after the weekend."

"No," a small, irritated voice sounded from the hallway. Haibara walked in and glared Conan's way. "_They_ are already here."

Agasa walked up behind Sonoko, a flustered look on his face. Both Ran and Sonoko widened their eyes as they stared down the hall. As Conan sat up in wonder, his eyes widened as well. Almost simultaneously, the three shouted out, "H-_HATTORI_?"

"Oi!" he greeted, his right hand waving. "My school offered a program that let a student from our school exchange with one from yours. I thought I saw ya guys so much already it'd be a little welcome experience."

With a stutter, Ran asked, "B-But…I thought you were supposed to stay with…" she thought for a moment. "…the Ryokou family?"

"That was the original plan, but I phoned them and told 'em I already had somewhere t' stay. Agasa here is a kind and givin' soul." He patted the older man on the back. His response was a nervous chuckle.

In the background, Kogoro had taken in the conversation. Flipping a page in his newspaper, he commented, "As long as he's not loading off me it sounds terrific. I have one too many '_tenants_' already."

"S-So…" Ran searched for the question she wanted. "…did you just come here to tell us that?"

Shaking his head, he bent by Haibara. "Nope, this kid here wanted t' see if Conan-kun there would mind hangin' out for a while."

Hattori immediately rose and scooted away at her responding glare. Also, he stared past Conan for a few seconds. His eyes widened and he looked away. Noticing this, Conan had to wonder, '…_What was _that?'

Glancing at Conan, Ran nodded. "Well, it's alright with me if he wants to go." When she looked back again, he quickly nodded.

With another nervous chuckle, Agasa headed toward the stairs. "My car is already warmed up below. You know how it is Conan-kun; we'll have to go soon if we want to go at all."

Putting on his jacket and waving his goodbyes, he followed out the door and into the beetle. Hattori _definitely_ had some explaining to do.

**

* * *

**

After a few hours of debate and discussion, Conan finally phoned the detective agency to state that he was staying the night. He might as well; after all, three of them would all be going to the same place the next morning.

When Hattori had started to explain, Agasa had been listening as well. Everything was fine until Hattori mentioned the tracking spell. It was then that they realized the good professor knew nothing of Conan's magical exploits. Explaining all of that to him had taken a good hour and a half. At the end he had seemed a little disappointed. When asked why, he replied that his inventions weren't all that useful anymore. Conan quickly disagreed, but a small part of him did agree: magic could very well do what his inventions did…and _more_.

Once they had explained most of the magic details, Agasa had asked a question they hadn't expected. "Is…is that the reason that girl's house burnt down?"

Haibara and Conan were silent, allowing Hattori to speak, "What? _'That girl's house_'…don't tell me…Koizumi-chan?" Looking at Conan, his stare turned serious. Along with Agasa, Hattori wanted the answer as well.

Slowly, the two explained the night of the fire and the chase through the forest. In the magic speech they had somewhat avoided the topic of Houseki, but now there was no hiding it. For most of the tale, Haibara spoke. She did so gladly; there was no way to tell how Conan felt about the events of that night. He had almost been made a killer.

Kuroba's secret had been kept through their lecture, but Haibara and Conan knew it was only a matter of time before Hattori knew it as well. It might've been even shorter than they expected: it was possibly about to be revealed to Agasa as Hattori asked, "Where did you get this information on the _'Pandora Gem'_? I can see Koizumi-chan knowin' 'bout it, but you said that the Black Organization was after it, too…from what I know, she hasn't known about 'em for too long."

"Tomorrow." That was all Conan replied with. "…you'll know by tomorrow."

With that the discussion ended. They could've easily gone on, but Haibara's feeling of one of Them being nearby put them on edge. Each had their own tough time getting to sleep; questions rapidly flowed, keeping them awake.

**

* * *

**

Miraculously, Kaito had managed to sleep in. Only some rough tugs on his blanket woke him up. But apparently he didn't _seem_ awake, so a pillow was thrown at his face in addition. From beyond the pillow, fully clothed, stood Kudo. '…_or Conan, or Doyle, or whatever the hell he goes by_…' Kaito thought, still half asleep. Even at that point he hadn't decided on what to call the copy. Slightly dumber by the fatigue, he made a solution in his mind, '_Kudo…2.0._'

Arms crossed, _'Kudo 2.0'_ did not look amused. "You do realize everyone's going to be here soon. Shouldn't you at least get out of bed?"

Rolling over to face the wall, Kaito waved at Kudo 2.0 motioning for him to leave. Sarcastically, he stated, "Tell them I'll get out of bed when they get me themselves."

"Well, well, you'd better live up to that promise then, Kuroba-kun."

It took a second before the new voice behind him registered. With a start, he quickly sat up, his blankets flying. "K-Koizumi-chan! Wh-What are _you_ doing here?"

Hands on her hips, she sighed, "The same reason that Kudo-kun is here; or does he come to your house every morning?"

Fiddling with his fingers, Kudo 2.0 mumbled, "U-Uh…about that…" but the doorbell interrupted.

Leaving Kaito in his room to get changed, both were quite surprised at his speed. It seemed they had forgotten that he was a master of clothes, both men and women's.

Quickly arriving at the door, two of the six let out a gasp. Koizumi, however, recovered before Hattori. Staring between the two Kudos, she asked, "…A cloning spell?"

The Kudo outside replied. "N-No…a hologram spell…it went a little haywire."

"Ah, I see." Koizumi nodded, understanding the situation. She sighed once more. "You really should learn not to play around with the elements of magic. There are always consequences."

"I-I know…Sorry." Both of the two apologized.

Hattori's eyes were still quite wide. His stare kept shifting from Kaito to the area above Kudo's head. Noticing this, Kaito couldn't help but wonder what he was staring at.

After a small pause, Koizumi stated, "Alright, you three should head for the living room. I'll help…C-Conan-kun here…"

Snapping out of his daze, Hattori shook his head. "U-Uh, I-I already know who Kudo is. I-It's all good."

"O-Oh I see…well, that won't change the fact that you can go wait in the living room." Motioning her arm, she displayed the empty spots which had just been occupied by Kaito and Haibara. Quickly, Hattori stepped inside and found his way to the room.

Sitting at his favorite spot, Kaito watched the hallway waiting for the other two (or currently _three_) to arrive. After a shining light had emanated, Koizumi and Kudo strode to their respective spots. Kudo had to sit on a mat since Hattori had stolen his spot.

Koizumi was the first to speak, "Well, before we can officially start, what are we going to talk about?"

"I've got somethin' t' mention." Hattori spoke up suddenly. Kudo and Haibara glanced at him with a bit of confusion at first, but then it seemed they remembered something. Kaito merely observed as the Osakan went on. Before he did, Kaito noticed he looked above Kudo and himself once more. '_What is he doing?_' Kaito assumed he was about to find out.

"Just over a week ago I helped my dad with a case. It probably woulda just been a normal one if I hadn't tried that tracking spell." At Koizumi's look, he put up his hands in defense. "Hey, hey, don't worry! It actually worked. But…afterwards…something…_changed_. I thought it mighta just been for that day but…well, it's still happenin' _now_…"

Knowing just how bad the effects of a rebound could be, Koizumi questioned, "What change do you mean?"

Once more he glanced over Kudo and Kaito's heads. "Um…well, we all know how Kudo has that woman in him, right?" They all nodded. "I-I'm not sure what the case is for Kuroba, but…there's some man…possibly in him, too."

Everyone's eyes widened. Kaito was the first to respond, "Wh-What? I-I don't…" but then a thought hit him. As fast as his feet would carry him, he set off in search. Coming back within a few seconds, he tossed a photo of his father at Hattori. "Is…Is _that_ the man?" At Hattori's nod, Kaito continued, "How…how do you know that?"

"I can…" he took a breath, getting ready for his statement. "…I can see ghosts." No one said a word, but Hattori suddenly said, "…_'Soul Smith'_…?"

Obviously confused, Haibara asked, "Why…did you suddenly say _that_?"

"The woman…Houseki said it." He pointed blatantly over Kudo's head. Within a second he drew back his hand and blinked. Kaito was the only one who saw this: the others were frantically looking about; trying to see the woman Hattori had claimed to see.

Frantic, no one had heard the door open and close. As Kaito was wondering just what Hattori saw, Koizumi asked – much to the surprise of the others, "…Just what is a _'Soul Smith_'…?"

A voice – one that everyone could hear – answered, "_'Magic powers remain indefinitely inside their user until they have performed their first spell. If this magic isn't used it passes down to the next generation. Most will use the power eventually, but sometimes the magic arts are lost_.'" Now in the living room with Yukiko at his side, the man continued, "_'Delayed long enough, the magic power will start to affix itself to the senses of the family. After hundreds to nearly thousands of years this process will go on. If after a time such as this, one of the members of this certain household were to release their power, their senses will have become highly acute. Magic power is not much for them, but they don't need it_.

"'_Soul Smiths can directly contact the flow of magic. This is the reason they can see, hear, touch, and communicate with the dead. Souls are merely a gathering of power with a conscience_.' Being able to contact them while alive is where the '_soul_' in _'Soul Smith_' comes from.

"The '_smith_' is because of their ability to manipulate magic in a way wizards and witches can't. _'No spell or chant would be able to amount to what the Soul Smiths can do: when despair and sorrow fall upon souls, a path of magic has gone off track. Eventually, the path will form back on its own. However, Soul Smiths can immediately fix this problem. The depression from the lost magic will not dissipate right away, but mood will significantly increase. Magical flows only lose track in the most severe cases. However, simple tears cannot be fixed by the Soul Smiths._

"_'Merely changing someone's emotions is in no way the limit of their ability. If the situation arises, they could redirect an oncoming attack spell right back at the user. Should they be near you while you chant your own spell, cancel it right away. With the ability to physically grab your magic and change its course, there would no doubt be a rebound._

"_'This is not to say Soul Smiths are without weakness. Beyond their ability to manipulate the arts, they are but simple humans. To be killed by human means would be less than easy_.'"

With his eyes closed behind his glasses, the man of explanation quickly raised his head and grinned in Kudo's direction. "…At least, that's what I've heard."

Hattori seemed to have taken it all in. Thinking with his chin in his hand, he suddenly blinked and turned to the man standing above him. "O-Oi…who _are_ you?"

"Oh, sorry." Adjusting his glasses, he smiled again. "Known best for my _'Night Baron_' books, I'm Shinichi's father: Kudo Yuusaku. The pleasure's all mine."

From father to son, Hattori noticed the resemblance. Immediately, he recognized the glasses, but beyond the glasses – Shinichi's glasses – his eyes had widened. With some difficulty, he stuttered, "D-Dad…how…how do you know all that?"

Quiet for a few seconds, Yuusaku responded, "I thought your mother told you. Shinichi, I've always known that. You would've too, if not for the circumstances."

Finally finding her place to speak, Yukiko pushed in front of her husband. Walking over to the coffee table, she pulled out a file. "Here's that information you wanted, honey." Yuusaku, seemingly not knowing of the file, walked over curiously. Setting it down, she opened it. "I hope it helps."

Yuusaku was the only one to hear those last words. The others were engulfed by shock by the print on the page. Strangely enough, only two words had silenced them. To the exact point, only one: a name. A first name.

It was written neatly at the top. So much information was streaming below, but the name was all they needed to be horrified.

In front of them read in capital letters was: HOUSEKI _PANDORA_.

**

* * *

**

(December 5th)

*huff* Well…here you go. You get two short chapters and then one that is TWENTY ONE PAGES LONG… *exhausted*

Don't worry, I highly enjoyed it. It's just now at the bottom I know I have to go through and reread for errors. YAY /3

Hopefully all you Hattori fans out there got a good share in this chapter. Also hope some of the explanation wasn't too rushed. You gotta understand though the lengths the chapter was already at: it had to finish at some point. :'D

Hope you can wait patiently for more!

(I'm almost caught up! :D)


	20. Hunt for a Home

_**A/N:**_ The only thing I have to say is: GAH, SCHOOL.

Whenever I get close to catching up, some project pops up around the corner and I fall behind again. D:

BY GEORGE…er…BY GENTA, THERE WILL BE A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL. *determinedddddddd*

But, anyway…

**Marie Ravenclaw – **I should go find that sometime. :D Heiji actually pulled off the tracking spell; it was just that he didn't have a lot of magical power so even that simple spell drained him. Sorry, I need to explain better. :'D Since you like Kaito so much, tell me: do I write him well enough? There are some points where I'm not sure and others where I think I nailed it (only for a few lines though). Overall, I'm kind of doubtful. :S

**StargateNerd – **Clichés, unfortunately, can't be avoided forever! Glad it was a good cliché, though. Nice guess. ;D My favorite part about Kudo 2.0 is that it rhymes! –shot-

**Mel72000 – **Glad you enjoyed the twist. xD More good questions to be answered in the chapter. ;D

**Phantom-Akiko – **For a sec, that first part made me think you tortured Okiya in your fic, but I soon realized you meant Kaito. xD' I do plan to get a normal job to go with it, my sister can definitely help me with that. (Seriously, she's like the perfect job person. O_O She's like my backdrop.) I still have a few years to go before university anyway, so I can still make plans and adjustments. Practice is exactly why I'm writing this fic. Even in the short time since I've started, I can feel that I've improved (given, a very small amount, but its better) by the end, I hope I've risen high above the level I was at when I started. If not…back to the writing board! Oh yes, there will always be better writers than me, I know that. Possibly you (I haven't read any of your work yet, so I can't say for sure. Probably though xD). But as long as my stories entertain others, but more importantly myself, I'll always be proud of the words I've created. …-cough- A-Anyway…do you have any suggestions as to what I'm lacking in? …the most I mean, since obviously I'm lacking in a LOT of areas…

**Pretztailfan95 – **All of those questions will be answered in this chapter, don't worry. Yes, we all know he's not insane, and he knows he isn't either. That's why it's awesome. xD *punted by Heiji* That's four! D: It's not even football season! *regains focus* Don't worry about that 'spoiler'. I saw a 'trailer' for that fic and it involved that, so in a way I already knew. Oh yes, I wasn't saying _SHE_ made a typo, I was worrying that_ I_ made a typo. I wasn't quite sure if I remembered her user name right, so I put the typo thing just in case. Sorry for the confusion. Possibly…unfortunately, I probably won't be able to pinpoint exactly when very well.

**Topaz-tantei – **I've got 'em! Mmmm, brain food! Don't worry about Doyle. Just like Kid Kaitou, I still have plans for him. Mmmyes. –shot- Glad you have such high expectations for my writing. xD

**Pandakitty – **Yeah, that's where the Soul Smith came from. xD I thought it sounded cool, so I put it in here. *is cheesy* GAH. *fixes the space problem* That last comment kind of confused me: what exactly do you have to wait to find out? *seriously, I'm slow* I thought you'd like it. xD …be sure to tell me those jokes when you see me. O3O (or maybe you already did, lol) Oh, yes. There's one line in this chapter I know you'll laugh at: even though it's not supposed to be funny. xD

**Miyanoai – **I haven't actually seen movie six yet, and I won't for a while. xD Once I do see it, though, I'll probably get a laugh by pretending the 'ear for thought' thing is true. xD I feel really bad about sticking Heiji on Ai and Agasa, but he had to stay somewhere. …when you commented on 'not knowing much on the topic', you were talking about exchange, right? If so, YAY. I was worrying about that… The lessons…will be brought up in this chapter. xD The insider joke behind 'Doyle' has to do with an…'abridged' I wrote. In that I made Shinichi actually name himself Doyle. …of course, everyone else refuses to call him that. xD

**Chavellar – **I know you won't be here yet, but lol, glad you at least liked the eighteenth chapter. xD I'll remind you, definitely. You're welcome xD It fit quite nicely with the story anyway, so it was a stroke of genius. :D

**

* * *

**

**Hunt for a Home**

Eyes glued to the paper, not one of them dared say a word. Each secretly hoped that the name was merely a coincidence; one, rare, _hell_ of a coincidence. But they all knew that wasn't the case. If anything, the name _'Houseki Pandora_' seemed to tie up most of their loose ends.

It would've explained why Houseki was so powerful. To be a '_gem_' capable of granting immortality, she'd have to be. A level seven seal seemed to be almost nothing to her. Without so much as a blink, she could even completely control Kudo. But something else was said there, not about Houseki, but Kudo. If he could even _manage_ to fight her off he would have to be pretty powerful as well.

Much to Heiji's dismay, Houseki hadn't said another word since she had blurted out _'Soul Smith_' in surprise. From that point, she only eyed him cautiously with a glare. With sweat on his cheek, he glared back. Only a few seconds went by before his attention was diverted. Talking to the others wasn't an easy task with those red eyes piercing his back.

Every once and a while when he looked away from the others' shocked faces, Heiji had noticed Houseki scanning the area around Kuroba. In turn the man – who Heiji had assumed to be Kuroba's father – was moving cautiously while staring at the area around Kudo. To Heiji's surprise, it almost appeared that they couldn't see each other, despite both being spirits. Trying to answer his own question, the best Heiji could come up with was that Kuroba's father was actually dead while Houseki was apparently still alive. When described to him, the situation had made sense, but at the same time he had to wonder. One thought that never reached his lips was, '…_a woman livin' inside a guy…_that_ isn't creepy…_'

Heiji had been the first to recover from the shock, but Akako was the second. With a slight shake in her hand, she picked up the file and started to read the information. "I-It says here that she was born on August 6th, thirty-seven years ago. Her parents both died in an accident when she was younger and it says that she claims she lived on the street before becoming an actress at the age of eighteen." Flipping through the pages, Akako added, "Overall…there isn't much here…"

Surprisingly, Kudo was the next to speak. "Does it mention where she lives?"

Shaking her head, Akako replied, "There isn't a specific address under '_residence_'; it just says '_varies_.'"

Disappointed at the lack of that critical information, Kudo turned towards his mother, "Do you have any idea where she could be living now?"

Just as Akako had seconds before, Yukiko shook her head. "I haven't been in touch for her in a long time, and from what I remember she only acts in small plays. Those plays usually weren't in a specific area, either. She must've had another job to back her up: she travelled almost everywhere. …but whatever the case may be…

"Why did you need this information?" she continued before Kudo could answer, "If you're thinking she's the one inside you…you're wrong. She was the kindest person I've ever known…I just can't accept that she'd do those things."

"I would usually agree with you, but…" Yuusaku paused, probably looking for the right words. "…kindness is an easy mask to make. With its simplicity, it is also the most deceiving. You didn't know her for that long, either. That just makes the display all the more simple to pull off."

Yukiko shook her head once more. "No, that's exactly the reason I'm so sure. Even in the small amount of time that I knew her I could tell: she was truly kind. I only kept in touch for about six years, but even in that time I felt like I really…" pausing, it seemed a thought had entered her mind. Something about it made her reconsider her statement. "Wait…there was that one thing…"

Impatiently, Kudo bent forward, intent on hearing his mother's words. Seeing this, she took a breath and stated, "There was one time that she had an extreme look of hate on her face. I believe it was when you were three," she pointed at Kudo, "I had mentioned that I was studying disguise under Toichi when that expression showed up. When I asked her why, she waved it off, saying it was nothing. Then she changed the subject…to you." Her stare shifted to Kuroba.

His eyes widened. "M-Me? Why would she talk about me?" still stuttering, he added, "…W-What did she say?"

Thinking hard, Yukiko was silent. From what she had said, the event was fourteen years prior, so they didn't blame her for not remembering right away. Finally, she spoke, "I'm pretty sure she said, 'Have you seen his kid? He's cute. Little bit of a troublemaker, I think. His name was…Kaito.' …I hadn't actually met you yet, so I didn't have much to say. …Oh, there was one other thing. It was strange as well…

"The last thing she said on that topic was 'He reminds me of my earlier days…when Hoshi still lived…When he still sang that song.'" Noticing the obvious inquiry that floated around her, Yukiko quickly added, "I tried to ask her who Hoshi was and what song she meant, but she never told me."

Unfortunately, it seemed that was all they were able to dig up on Houseki: scarce memories and even scarcer facts and information. Just who was she? More importantly, who was this Hoshi?

Supposedly, Hoshi resembled Kuroba and Kudo. With the new information in front of them, this was certain. But with the small facts they knew, dozens of new questions accompanied them. Most dominant was his relation to Houseki. Why was she so obsessed over him?

When Heiji had looked up curiously at her, she had been looking away, her arms crossed. Her gaze was directed at the window. Turning himself, Heiji saw small white snowflakes floating down. Arriving, there hadn't been any snowfall. It must've started recently. Heiji didn't know, but soon everyone else started to stare out the window as well. As soon as she did, Yukiko let out a small cry of victory before clearing her throat. She started to sing.

"…'_Falling snow, it's been too long …Your arrival makes this song …I wait for you, day after day… So I can smile and laugh and play'…_" Yukiko halted with an air of satisfaction. "I heard her singing that one day…she stopped when she noticed me, though. Maybe that was the song that Hoshi sang?"

Taking it into consideration, Haibara thought about it. Forming a conclusion, she stated it, "If that's indeed the case, it sounds like Hoshi was quite young, or perhaps Houseki had met him at an early age." Recalling a certain bit of information, she restated, "No…I'm almost certain she met him when he was young. It would explain why she called Kudo '_Little_ Hoshi'."

His own hand was on his chin in thought as Kudo replied, "Y-Yes…that does make sense. But…I still don't understand…the relation…Hoshi and…"

Heiji was barely paying attention to the conversation amongst the living anymore. He had become more interested in what Houseki was mumbling to herself. Once Yukiko had caroled out the first line, Houseki had started to hum with the tune. Looking between Kudo and Kuroba, she continued after Yukiko had finished. With pain in her eyes, Houseki stared back out the window. The others didn't, but Heiji knew: that was _definitely_ the song.

After a few more hummed stanzas, some with a different tune, Houseki smiled faintly. Quietly, Heiji heard her mumble to herself, "…I had almost forgotten…it's been so long…" seeming to forget that Heiji could hear her, she continued, "Snow…it was always his greatest love…Heh, I never stood a chance with it as the enemy…"

With a raise of his brow, Heiji repeated softly, "…'greatest love'…?" Slowly, Heiji's train of thought started to move. The engine of that 'train' was made up of one dominant thought, '…_she better not be in love with Kudo because that…would just be wrong._ _She's _thirty seven_ and he's _seventeen_._' Glancing at his topic of thought, he corrected himself, '…_well_…technically _seventeen_.'

'_Wait…she's_…_She's in love with my son!_' Much to Heiji's surprise, Yuusaku's voice came into his mind via the hand on his shoulder. Blinking first at the hand that he had failed to notice, Heiji then set his sights upward at Yuusaku himself. With Heiji's stare he coughed and went on pretending to listen to the conversation. '…_I-I apologize. Sometimes I forget that a simple touch lets me into the minds of others. In all honesty, I was…I was just resting._' Face a little flushed, he asked, '…_What did she say?_'

Not used to the art of thought communication, Heiji hesitated before repeating what she had said in his mind, '…_Snow, she said that snow was his greatest love…Hoshi's I'm guessin'. She said she didn't stand a chance with it as the enemy._' Looking back at her, Heiji noticed Houseki's glare his way. '_Oh…damn. I think she realized I heard her…_'

Quickly, Yuusaku took his hand off Heiji's shoulder and resumed paying attention to the debate going on. If Heiji had to guess what the current topic was, he'd be off by a long shot. He hadn't been listening for the last few minutes. To him, Houseki seemed to be a more pressing matter. Her fury-filled eyes definitely supported his opinion.

As Heiji attempted to act as calm as possible, Houseki approached. His gaze was directed away from her and instead towards the current speaker: Yuusaku. Though he was trying, Heiji couldn't ignore the spirit floating towards him. Growls underlined her voice as she halted before him. "Don't pretend you can't see me, I _know_ you can. You admitted it yourself. Not only that, but you can hear me as well. I'm not positive, but I think you were listening to me rather than your friends here. That's fine, but if it _is_ the case…" her face was only inches from his. "…what I said over there will never leave your lips. If it does, it'll be the last words you'll ever speak."

Completely understanding that that was _not_ an empty threat, Heiji slightly nodded. His eyes shifted to Akako who had carried on the discussion, but Heiji knew that Houseki was still hovering near him. He guessed that she wasn't convinced; she probably wanted to see him face to face to tell if he was lying. Never would he do that, though, since Heiji was sure if he were to turn his head it would go _through_ hers.

"…well, Hattori?"

Caught off guard by the sudden query from Kudo, Heiji quickly turned forgetting his recent resolve not to in fear of the result. That result was only his guess, however, and it apparently turned out to be wrong. In the middle of his reply, the familiar feeling of crashing skulls pounded through his head.

Only a few seconds went by as Heiji clutched his head in pain before the event truly dawned on him. In confusion, he stared at Houseki. She was rubbing her head as well. He had hit her: he had _physically_ hit her. From the look on her face, the collision had surprised her too. She straightened and stared at Heiji, but not in the same way she had before. Instead of the anger there was bafflement. Continuing with her stare, she slowly drifted back to Kudo. Unlike her, Heiji didn't have time to think about what had happened.

In a way, he was lucky that the question had been delayed so long – even at all. Kudo was the one to put it into words. "Hattori…what's wrong?"

"O-Oh, I, uh…" desperately, Heiji searched for an excuse. "I-It's a headache! A-All of a sudden my head just started t' hurt. I _hate_ it when that happens. H-Heh…" Swiftly, he changed the topic. "Anyway…what were ya askin' about, Kudo?"

Most likely not convinced by the headache excuse, Kudo repeated the question with a suspicious glint in his eye. "…Once Akako had asked my dad a few questions about Soul Smiths he offered to lend her some books about what they do. Then she suggested that you get some practice with your skills over this week along with mine. Considering you weren't responding, I tried to get your attention…and then you had your 'headache.'" With a sigh, he finished, "What, was that information suddenly too much and your brain popped a vessel?"

"Oi oi…" Heiji said with a twitch in his eyebrow. Frowning, he looked up at Yuusaku. '_This guy's amazin'. Completely oblivious t' the conversation one minute, then the next he plays a major role in it. …he's _definitely_ Kudo's dad_…' Noticing his stare, Yuusaku grinned down at him. When an irritated clearing of the throat came from Kuroba's direction, Heiji finally replied. "S-Sure. Some practice sounds great."

A long sigh came from Akako's direction. "I suppose that's where we can leave it today. There's not much else we can talk about. Besides, us three need to start the search soon."

Not the only one disturbed by the last statement, Kudo asked, "…what 'search'? …and…_which_ three?" Kudo might've been the mind reader, but Heiji didn't need that talent to know that he was worried about being one of those three.

Akako could've been capable of mind reading for all Heiji knew, however. Her guess was spot on. "Me and you, of course…and our _newest_ 'student'." She grinned Heiji's way. "Right~?"

Student – Heiji didn't like the sound of it. Not in those circumstances. Thinking back, he brought up an objection, "Oi, ya only learned what a Soul Smith was earlier today! You know 'bout as much as I do, what made ya _my_ teacher?"

Sighing once more, she replied irritably, "…because in order to use your skills I'm assuming you need magic. Since I'm already teaching Kudo the arts, it'd be faster to teach you at the same time. …You're right about my knowledge, though." Her mouth formed into a frown. "We're going to need those books if we want to get anywhere."

Attention directed at him, Yuusaku nodded. He motioned toward the door before turning back and stating, "They're in my library at our house here. You three can get a ride with us in the cab." Mocking his son with a smile, he added, "Shinichi here can sit on Yuki's lap."

Resisting the urge to let out a well-placed 'oi oi', Kudo instead turned to Haibara. Twice within a few seconds, what he wanted to say was halted once more. Instead of his intended inquiry, he stared as she held up her cell phone to her ear. Everyone else had noticed the action and had silenced to hear her words. With a blink, she started, "Hello? Professor?"

Waiting for the words to come, Kudo had formed the conclusion before Heiji heard it from Haibara's mouth. Slowly, she said, "Okiya…you need to distract him for a bit."

Okiya – Conan had forgotten all about him. Amazingly enough, his fear at that moment was almost worse than that of when he saw Houseki's first name. He had never gotten around to telling his parents about the new occupant. Not for a second did he want to figure out what their reactions would be like, either. Unfortunately, Haibara's phone call was enough to start the questions.

Yuusaku was the first to ask, "…who is Okiya?" At the nervous look on Conan's face and his silence, Yuusaku approached. Placing his hands on his shoulders, he stared straight into his eyes. It took a second before Conan realized what he was doing. Instantly he attempted to halt his thoughts, but that was easier said than done. In his own silence, Yuusaku broke it by repeating the question, "…Who is Okiya?"

If he had had any doubt about his father being a wizard, they would've vanished immediately at that moment. With a light surge going through his skull, he felt his memories and thoughts being…_searched_ through. If he had to describe it, he probably would've said that his life was being mentally rewound. Even then it wouldn't have even started to describe what had happened.

Upon reaching the images of Okiya – but more importantly the key in Okiya's hands – the sensation stopped. Regaining his composure, Conan looked up at his father. Much to his dismay, Yuusaku did not look pleased. "…you're letting someone live in _our house_?"

A gasp came from the side – probably Yukiko. When Conan looked her way there was a deadly scowl on her face. He quickly shifted back to look at his less lethal father. If anything, Yuusaku almost looked a bit worn out.

Sighing with a slight fatigue, he loosened his grip on Conan's shoulders a bit. _'…Man…that tires me out every time I do it…_'

Noticing the lack of movement from his father's lips, Conan blinked before confirming in his own mind, '_Oh right…I can read his mind, too_.'

Looking a little disappointed, Yuusaku replied, '_You_ forgot?' Letting go of his shoulders completely, he stood high above his son. Clearing his throat, he stated calmly, "Well, things could be worse. As long as the good Dr. Agasa can distract him we should be able to find those books. But…" bending down, he flicked Conan's head. "…how about you confirm with us next time when you make a big decision like that…?"

Being the only thing he could do, Conan nodded. As the eyes everyone in the room switched their views to her, Haibara put her phone in her pocket. Responding to the question wordlessly hanging in the air, she stated, "Dr. Agasa said he'll try to stall as long as he can. The very minimum he said was an hour."

Having not said anything for a while, Kuroba's voice was a little unexpected, "Wait, what about Haibara here? She might be able to fit in the cab, but I think it'd be a little cramped. Unless…" he frowned, "…she's staying here?"

Innocently, Haibara replied, "If you wouldn't mind, _Mr. Kaito_~"

Hand on his forehead, Kuroba sighed, "…I am _not_ good with kids…" pausing, he reworded the statement, "I'm not good with kids: normal _or_ shrunk."

Seemingly just noticing Kuroba's presence, Yuusaku was silent. After a moment or two, he finally asked, "Huh…Kaito, right? I never did catch your surname."

Pausing for a second, Kuroba finally replied, "Kuroba. Kuroba Kaito. As 'Yuki' mentioned earlier, my father's name was Toichi. My mother is Kuroba Aya, but right now she's doing some errands." What he'd said was probably a bit much for the original question, but Kuroba didn't seem to care. He'd already told his life story once; it wasn't easy to keep the same level of secrecy as before.

Absorbing the information he'd just heard, Yuusaku headed for the door once more. This time Hattori, Akako, Conan and his mother followed. There might've been other things to discuss, but Dr. Agasa was already in the process of stalling the suspicious Okiya. The time to get the books was right at that moment. Haibara and Kuroba followed to send them on their way, but Conan remembered a third person.

As Hattori suddenly slowed his process of tightening his boots, Conan couldn't help but notice the shift in his eyes. He kept glancing back at Kuroba and once he stood he nodded. Unable to hear any words from the living, Conan assumed that of the dead.

Toichi – Toichi had said something to Hattori.

**

* * *

**

Quickly waving off the cab driver after giving a generous tip, Yuusaku headed for the gate of the Kudo residence. Without ringing the bell, he opened it. Koizumi, Hattori, Yukiko, Shinichi and himself instantly went through. As his son handed the key to his wife, Yuusaku checked his watch. The cab ride had taken roughly fifteen minutes. Forty-five left to go.

Inside the house, each of the rushing five took off their shoes but didn't bother with slippers. It would just waste time and that was something they couldn't afford. Being absent from the house so long, the Kudos themselves almost couldn't find the library. Luckily, the memory had kicked in for Shinichi and he led the way with confidence and speed to his step.

Entering the grand library, Koizumi and Hattori were at a loss for words. It was their first venture into the dome of books. Their surprise, however, didn't last long. They knew they couldn't dawdle.

Scanning the shelves swiftly, Yuusaku let out a sigh. "We don't have the time. Yukiko, do you remember what some of those volumes about Soul Smiths looked like?" at her nod he continued, "Good. Use a tracking spell to find them. I'll do the same. You three," he shifted his gaze to the (technically) three teenagers. "Start to search through the rows. If you see a book that obviously has to do with magic and is an appropriate size: grab it. You never know what will come in handy." Beginning his own search, he added one last thing, "Don't take too many books from one shelf, though. We don't want this Okiya guy to know what we've been doing."

Slowly, row by row, shelf by shelf, cover by cover, each book was examined. Most of the covers were lined with words of mystery and deduction, but on the rare occasion there was an actual novel on the arts. Once all of the books on Soul Smiths from memory were collected a small pile was composed on the table. There were only three books: _Spells from A to Z_, _The Dangers of Rebounds and How to Correct them _and lastly _Magic: History from 100,000 Years Ago_. Earlier in his life Shinichi had actually asked about the _Spells from A to Z _book, but of course he had just thought it was some fairytale.

Exhausted not only from hauling out the long forgotten books but also from the tracking spells to find them, Yuusaku checked his watch once more. Without delay, he promptly picked up as many volumes as he could and dashed for the door. When asked, he shouted back, "An hour…we're over an hour!"

The words didn't have to be repeated. Almost at the same speed as Yuusaku, the others picked up what they could and fled from the room. Inattentively, they slipped on their shoes, jackets, and gloves. For a nightmarish second, Yuusaku swore he heard the engine of a car.

He hadn't been mistaken, but it wasn't the professor's recognizable beetle. It was a taxi. Without asking questions, the five quickly darted for the car. Safely inside, Koizumi was surprisingly the one to shout the directions for the driver. "Hyacinth Hotel! Step on it!" A bit frightened by her tone, the driver did just that.

Minutes went by as they drove in silence. Huffing from the rapid 'escape' had ceased. Most of them only stared out the windows of the taxi off into space. Only Shinichi was occupied: continually he stared and investigated the contents of the books they had obtained. Naturally one to ask the questions, he looked up from his book toward the cab driver. "Why were you in front of the house?" remembering his childish appearance, he quickly added, "Mister?"

Still a bit on edge from Koizumi's demand, the driver stumbled, "I-I got a call. Some young girl told me to pick up a group at the Kudo residence immediately." Glancing at Koizumi, he nervously looked toward the back seat, "I…I was told I'd be paid extra…"

Before Koizumi could mutter her irritated reply, Yukiko butted in. "Of course! We're very grateful for your rush. And I must say, you certainly didn't disappoint!" her small laugh seemed to put the driver at ease. It also seemed to make Koizumi twitch.

Not one that needed to worry about money, Yukiko indeed gave the driver a kind pay. You could hear his cheers until the car had disappeared down the road. A few confused stares headed their way to which the only response was an awkward laugh.

Hauling the books to the hotel's 14th floor, Koizumi pulled out her door key. As the passage to room 1200 was opened, a scary face was revealed. All but Koizumi and Shinichi took a nervous step backwards. The man – or demon – wasn't affected by the display. "Welcome back, mistress. I see you brought the young master and other guests. Should I prepare something?"

"No, no that's quite alright." Putting her own volumes down she motioned for the others to do the same. "We really only need this room to store the books in for now."

Blinking, Hattori repeated, "…for now?"

A devious grin washed over Koizumi's face. "Yes, for now. We need to start the 'search' after all." Winking, she finished, "I need a new house."

Below most of their knees, Shinichi spoke up, "A house? Why haven't you found one yet? Your house burnt down nearly two weeks ago." At the last line he was hesitant, almost ashamed.

"Well, _excuse_ me for not using magic near the common people." Stopping for a moment, she softened her tone, "…the fire department and police were hanging around for a while. It didn't take long for their questions to get old. Once they finally did leave I realized…just how bad the damage was. To restore my house would take a lot of magic, so…I just decided to get a new one."

Finding the opportunity, Yuusaku vocalized a small announcement, "That's actually quite a coincidence: we were going to look for a new home as well." At the obvious shock around him, he continued, "We've realized the true weight of this situation. It may not seem bad now, but it'll only get worse. We may have a lot of money, but we can't keep flying between the countries. It'd be easier to just settle down here; secretly of course."

Contemplating this, Hattori suggested, "Why don't us three go look for a home for Koizumi an' you two stay here with…" he stared at the servant. No reply. "…um, _Buddy_."

"I see no problem with that." Yuusaku answered. "…except maybe that 'Buddy' part…"

**

* * *

**

That Saturday and the following Sunday were not very good in the housing department. Something always seemed to be wrong with the houses they picked out. They would look nice on the outside but the inside would be horrid. On other occasions some wood or pillars would give in. The strangest of all was when the house looked gigantic from the exterior only to be three small rooms within. Heiji, Kudo, and Koizumi pondered over that particular house the longest.

Needing rest, Koizumi scheduled the next house venture for Wednesday. Besides the new classes and living environment, Monday and Tuesday weren't out of the ordinary in any way. For some reason, this worried Heiji more than if something _had_ happened. The days went by quickly, much to his dismay.

Of the three, Heiji disliked picking a house the most. When asked why, he had replied with a simple, "There's a lot t' think about, y'know?" That, however, was a lie. His real reason only applied to him.

Ghosts.

They had been floating in and out of the houses they had examined. Little girls, little boys, adults, couples – once, Heiji swore he saw a dog go through the door. Seeing humans was bad enough, but _animals_? Describing his relief at seeing the dog panel would've been impossible: it was too great.

Seeing the transparent souls only proved to remind him more of the one constantly with them. Always hovering within a few feet of Kudo, her stare repeatedly sent a shiver up his spine. Houseki had been keeping a watchful eye on Heiji since their heads had collided. Up until that point, he _still_ didn't know why that had happened. Much to his annoyance, he knew that Houseki had probably already figured it out. She seemed to know just about everything.

Solitude for Heiji was expanded when he realized that even the ghosts themselves couldn't see each other. On more than one occasion did they pass through one another. Never would Heiji get used to that. They might've been transparent, they might've gone through walls, but they still looked whole to him. Watching them physically go through a solid mass…he got chills just thinking about it.

With his Wednesday classes done and over with, Heiji got prepared for his third day of house searching. That day Haibara was going to accompany them. Haibara at his side, Heiji walked toward the cab. Inside waited Koizumi and Kudo.

The destination had already been told to the driver so they drove off right away. Koizumi had a smile on her face. "I think I found a few that are actually decent. We're going to look through them today."

'Joy.' Heiji thought. '_Let's hope somebody's not livin' there already. No lil' girls, no lil' boys, no adults, no couples…No ghosts, period._'

A small amount of shifting came from Heiji's side. Much like his father, Kudo's voice rang in his head, '…_So _that_ was your actual reason, huh_? _You know…it might help a bit if you actually told us what ghosts you see._'

Looking down at the shrunken detective, Heiji couldn't help but be distracted by Houseki who peered in – _through_ the back window. Careful not to let any thoughts about the small event float through his mind, he replied, '…_That_…_no…I don't think it would really help at all._' He frowned and quietly muttered, "The only time it _was_ useful was in that case…"

Successfully getting Kudo out of his head, the 'small boy' replied, "Well of course, you heard exactly what happened from the one it happened to. You have to admit, that's _really_ useful."

Sighing, Heiji sarcastically commented, "But y'know…that really takes the fun out of it."

Before Kudo could respond, Haibara said bluntly, "I think we've arrived at the first house."

Ordering the taxi driver to wait, Koizumi strolled up the front path. Heiji looked to each side. No ghosts so far, but he knew from experience: they were usually inside. They might not be alive anymore, but Heiji assumed nothing could replace the feeling of safety that came with walls around you.

The majestic door opened: still no souls. Heiji smiled. Maybe this was the house, after all. Overall it was grand. The rooms were big and spacious: good for magicians practicing magic. Interior decorating wasn't his strong suit but the wallpapers were well-coordinated, even in Heiji's eyes. But a familiar chill arose, and soon enough a ghost appeared.

Wearing overalls and equipped with many tools, Heiji assumed him to be a contractor. With a frown, Heiji couldn't help but mutter, "Poor sap probably got conked on the head by some floorboard…"

Amazingly, Heiji's guess was almost right on. Noticing the living humans, the ghost fluttered over to them, almost in a panic. Of course, three out of four couldn't hear or see him. Flapping his arms about, he wailed, "Don't live here! It may look nice but it's a potential disaster! Just…Just look at me!" he started to weep, "It…It was almost my anniversary! I'll never see my sweet Kari again!"

Twitching each time one of his arms or hovering legs flailed through Koizumi, Haibara and/or Kudo, Heiji stated, "I…I think we should pick…a different one."

Turning, Koizumi asked, "Why?" Another arm swished through her head.

"Someone…advised me not ta…" Awkwardly, Heiji stood as the ghost gave him a hug. He knew that it would look strange to the others, but that wasn't his reasoning when he muttered, "…oi, _get off_."

Defeated, the four headed back to the cab. After ordering the driver to the next destination, Koizumi questioned, "So why wasn't that one any good? What did…that guy tell you?"

Heiji sighed. "Considerin' it was the sap's own demise; I'm convinced by his tale." He didn't need to say any more.

Not as impressive as the first house, the second looked a bit more homely. It was still quite large and spacious, however. Now depending on Heiji for the verdict, the other three kept their eyes on him as they opened the door. When his eyes widened they waited. He blinked a few times before muttering, "I…I think they musta built this on a graveyard or somethin'…there's…practically a _party_ in there…"

The three sighed. They could tell: this was going to be a _long_ day.

**

* * *

**

Wednesday _had_ been a long day. House after house was turned down by Hattori. Each and every time Conan had to wonder: just what was he seeing beyond those doors?

Trotting back to the detective agency with Haibara at his side, he glanced down at the snow in front of them. A light amount was falling at that time. Glancing at the girl to his right he felt the guilt come back. There was no stopping his wonder, however. '_I wonder…if the fire would've been more controlled by the snow. If maybe…I could have slipped while Houseki was…_' he shook the thoughts away. '…_that's done now. I can't worry about it._'

But despite what he wanted, he did.

Everything about that night was trapped in his mind as clear as day. Occasionally he had wished he had been fully controlled or blacked out or…something. Nothing could make him forget what he had almost done. So many times…that knife…near their throats: covered in blood. He could barely look at Haibara after that. Anytime he did, the memories would come back at full throttle. …but he had to act normal. He couldn't let them worry about him.

The door to the agency creaked, warning Kogoro of their arrival. To the surprise of the 'children' another was there besides Kogoro. A familiar face: one still looking for a new home. …Or so they thought. "Ah…you're finally back." Akako stated simply.

Conan didn't even need to ask: Akako saw the question in his eyes. "I've decided that we try my original plan. It'll be a perfect practice session for you and for Smithy."

"'_S-Smithy'_?" he repeated with a blink.

"Yep. Smithy."

Chuckling, Conan imagined Hattori's reaction to the nickname. He wouldn't like it; he wouldn't like it at all.

A slight laugh underlining her own voice, Akako picked up her jacket. "Speaking of Smithy, I've already told him to meet us at the forest. Come on, we should get going." With a wink, she smiled back at Kogoro. "If that's okay with you, of course~"

Seduced by Akako's charm, Kogoro's only reply were a few muttered phrases. Try as he might, Conan couldn't make a single sentence from the mess. He doubted he would want to, anyway.

**

* * *

**

The forest seemed to be a part of some whole new world to Conan. With snow lacing the trees and paths it looked nothing like it did before. Reaching the field where the house once stood, a few branches had been burnt as well. Some of the trees still gave out their greetings, but more of them had muttered, "Beware, apprentice…_Beware_…The chains…" they had said no more. He had gulped at their message. '_What do they mean, "the chains_"?'

Striding over to the pile of rubble that was once her home, Akako turned to face her audience. A confident grin formed her mouth. Under her arm she held a book. "Alright. I'll instruct Kudo on which spells he'll use to remake my house. Smithy: your job is to make a magical loop." Hattori frowned at the name, but he listened intently. Akako continued, "When I put my hand out like this, can you see the magic?" Hattori nodded. He could see it: Conan couldn't.

Akako smiled. "Good. Just like I said: grab the magic and make a loop. Now, the magic you grab should be the excess coming from the pieces of the house that have been successfully affixed together. They'll naturally start to head back to Kudo but at a very gradual pace. You just have to speed up this process. Using this method Smithy will get some manipulation practice and Kudo will learn how to use many of the restoration spells." She stretched out her arm and gave a thumbs-up. "As a bonus: you won't get any magical strain!"

Haibara stood to the side as the process began. Just as Akako had mentioned, she was lecturing Conan on the chants and circles that he needed to create. Meanwhile, Hattori carefully reached into the air and pushed toward Conan. She couldn't see it clearly, but when Hattori grabbed onto the flow there was a soft light between his hands. For that split second she could see the magical path. It was an amazing sight: almost like a tiny aurora.

Piece by piece, the house slowly started to regain its shape. After about an hour of the same cycles and the same movements, Conan and Hattori sat down exhausted. It had taken a lot of work, but the house looked just as it had before. Given, it hadn't looked all that great in the first place.

Breathing heavily, Conan stared up at their accomplishment. It felt good. After all that time he finally had a long well-used magic lesson. Now he didn't feel that need to fidget – and possibly make another error in a spell. He had looked up at Hattori to see his expression at the successful day's work. Hattori seemed pleased as well, until he looked back down at him.

Eyes widening, Hattori took a step back. At Conan's first thought – Houseki – it was quickly turned down by the fact that Hattori was staring directly at him. Conan would've asked him what was wrong but now he could feel it himself: something was definitely wrong. A tight pressure was starting to wind around him, almost like a rope. He couldn't say anything either. What was happening?

Finally, Hattori managed to mutter, "…Ch-Chains…?"

The pressure continued. All Conan could manage to do was remember: remember the trees and their warning. '_Beware, apprentice…Beware…The _chains_…_'

They hadn't finished before, but they had finished then. Just as he fell to the ground from the compression, just as his eyes began to close, Conan heard them state, "The chains…

"…they are weakening."

**

* * *

**

(December 10th)

Sorry for the really long delay! A lot of work and homework can just seem to pile up, you know?

But I have a good way of stalling for a long period of time now. I WILL CATCH UP. Whether I have to manipulate something or not, we'll get a Christmas special!

Hopefully I can write the next one faster… *slaps self* NO, I WILL write it faster! *determined!*

As always, hope you enjoyed! But this time, hope you DON'T have to wait!


	21. Falling Snow

_**A/N:**_ Hello! School is almost off so more chapters will probably be able to be written! YAY~

…Of course, there's always Christmas and family matters, so maybe not. :'D

For some clarification in this chapter there's some singing. I'll use italics to implicate when the notes are held. For example: "A_ma_zing Gr_ace_~" The 'may' sound in 'Amazing' is held, so 'ma' the source of the 'may' sound is italicized, as is the 'ace' in 'Grace' since the held note starts at the 'a' not the 'r'. Hope that all makes sense. :'D

Oh, by the way, has anyone noticed my inability to feel pain? I'm like…immortal or something. xD I mean, I've been shot how many times! *off to the side, Kaito gets ready to shoot, then reconsiders* …Yay, I wasn't-*Gin takes over AKA –shot-*

:'C

**Marie Ravenclaw – **Really? Well that's good to hear. I think I'll try to get Kaito's role a bit more fleshed out in future chapters. He's been kind of…absent. xD (Oh no! He's the new Heiji! O:) lol, glad you liked my dub joke. I was kind of worried some wouldn't get it. X3

**Mel72000 – **Towards your question on Okiya I'll try to answer it later. For now I still want that mysterious air around him if you know what I mean. X3

**Phantom-Akiko – **Thank you. For the simple words, since you mentioned it I'm going to try and work on that bit by bit. I'll only do a bit because changing all at once would be too difficult. If I do it gradually it'll become habit. With the clues thing…you mean be less informative? Lol, it's actually interesting that you picked that up because I suck with hints. xD' I'll try to improve on that in this chapter, too. As for Three Thieves I read over the first chapter and I get what you're saying. (That was amazing what I read! O:) It was actually a bit reassuring though: in the future (not the NEAR future) I think I'd be able to almost write to that degree and that…makes me awesomely happy. Thanks for pointing it out. It's a good reference. …Oh yes, if you notice this chapter being any better, please say so. I'm going to check it over and edit it more than the others.

**Pretztailfan95 – **Glad you've been enjoying my humor. I try, I really do. Whoa, hitting Houseki wasn't supposed to be funny, but heck, awesome you found it laughable! xD I know what you mean about the fantasy stuff: it's so fun to shape everything to the way you want it. *snickers* I am sorry! D: lol, you sound kind of like my friend…she loves football. :D …Actually, when I told her how you punted me she said she wanted to too. D: A straight answer? :| Derrrrp… Um… The thing with magical mishaps with Heiji; now he can prevent them, at least on him. He'd really have to be caught off guard. …lol, do you have any suggestions? *can feel the craziness coming already xD*

**Pandakitty – **Lol, maybe I'll go through with it, maybe not. Who knows? (nah, in all honesty I most likely will) Of course I used those! You guys inspire me at school, y'know. X3 …You really ARE Conan! O: People probably wouldn't even make that pairing since in the actual series they aren't even within the same city at the same time. xD …Yes. …Apparently you're immune to shots, too. –shot-

**

* * *

**

**Falling Snow**

Echoing silence was the only noise. Darkness was all around but everything was bright. Pain flowed down his blood but at that same time there was healing present. He was awake but he wasn't. Double vision fogged his eyes but he felt everything was clear. Two bodies lay: one a spirit, one an actual frame; one an adult, the other a boy.

Contrasting images and feelings wafted about the air. Without a breath or bat of the eye, Shinichi gradually slid his pupils to the left. At the same time, he felt Conan's to the right. Both had somehow known: this was consciousness while unconscious.

Through the silence, the rattle of metal against metal boomed. That sound rang through his ears: both his original ones and Conan's. Subsiding, a new experience followed the vibration: the source of it, in fact.

Chains slowly weaved about, trapping the two. If movement hadn't already been rendered useless, neither of the two had a doubt that the chains would've held them still. …_Them_…at that point it wasn't certain. They – _he_ was one in the same. Shinichi was Conan; Conan was Shinichi. Even the bonds emerging from their bodies connected. Transfixed by the semi-conscious state, his stare had remained calm as he followed the links as they slowly led off to the shadows. Only when his path met its destination on the other end did his eyes widen.

Red hair branching out, Houseki was slumped to Shinichi's lower left. Wonder of how he had missed her was quickly overwhelmed: not only by the daze, but also the phenomenon radiating from the common bond on their chests. As far as he could tell, Houseki was completely unconscious. Soon he would be too, he could sense it. But when that happened, their experience would be the same.

By the chains that connected them, memories ebbed from Houseki to the boys. Whether it was the ear for thought or the chains themselves, neither could tell. Mystified still, he couldn't recognize the importance of what was happening. He would come to the realization later, but at that moment many answers were about to unwind: some partially, some completely.

**

* * *

**

Crisp cool air met with her breath and instantly brought about steam. Beneath her bare feet the grass had slightly frosted, digging into her toes. Even though she'd been through much worse, tears of pain gathered in Pandora's young eyes. She couldn't help it; she knew. After all, she was only five. Age didn't matter to her. Though, already she had done much wrong. So much wrong that this was already her fifth pursuit from an angered mob that year.

Stepping at a quick pace, the small, dull-green daggers continued to puncture the soles of her feet. From the former experiences she knew the most important rule: _never_ stop running. Most of those that chased her were much faster with their long legs and lengthened steps. Pandora was athletic for her age, but the enraged adults were easily of the same physical prowess: if not more. Their cause for chasing her never left their lips. They would never let her live it down, they would never let her forget, they'd never accept her: she'd always be _different_. "_Witch_! _Witch_! Die! Kill her!"

She hated them: she hated them _all_.

There was no divide: humans or her own kind, her hate would never die down. Some of her own had accommodated themselves with the humans, she had sensed it. But even in her time of crisis, in the time when she needed help the most, they had _joined_ the riot. A false impression of safety had come before when she felt another's presence, but quickly she discovered that that's all it was: a false impression. No one could be trusted. Her own parents had abandoned her when the suspicion of her arts was brought up. Remorse of their betrayal still tugged at her heart, but she knew they were better off dead. If they only lived for themselves, so would she.

Ranking in a high chief family, she heard news of her parents' deaths quickly: quickly in _those_ times. Approximately seven days after she had escaped the crowd after her, their dwelling had burnt down with them in it. A few of their servants had passed on as well, but she hadn't known their names. How could she? She hadn't bothered; she had only been three. The word of this tragedy had travelled quickly, but Pandora had as well. Three dozen days had passed before she heard of their demise. Usual grief of an isolated daughter had engulfed her, but she hadn't completely known why. Being so young, she didn't understand death. Grasping the concept in a miraculous three cycles of the sun and moon, it was only then that she cried. Tears cascaded down her cheeks for much longer than she'd like to admit, but their halt was the moment that each drop evaporated into her hate.

What _idiots_: to die by a fire was foolish. Their stupidity seemed far too great in Pandora's eyes at that moment. She was much more intelligent than them; more enlightened. To her, they were no longer worthy of being her guardians.

It wasn't only their ignorance that angered her: they could've actually been completely dopey for all she cared. Her greatest rage came from their treason. They had abandoned her. Wasn't there some unwritten law that told parents never to do that? If there was, they were criminals: criminals sentenced to the death penalty.

Almost like inheritance, she was a criminal as well. Secluding herself from the world and her past life wasn't easy: most of the time she hadn't known what to do. Many loaves of bread and salads alike had been taken by her small hands. She could've used magic to make food, but that very skill was what set her apart from the normal world. As much as she hated the norm, she hated the unusual. To belong: that was her wish. But just as rare as the shooting stars that granted those miracles, she knew that chance would be available only once in a blue moon. Acknowledging her flaws, she knew that she'd miss that chance. Her life was a more pressing matter to deal with.

Just getting by was hard enough. There was no one to help her. Not a soul bothered to offer assistance despite her age. They didn't care. She wasn't their concern. Deep down in the pit of her stomach she could tell; they knew. Somehow, they knew she was a witch. Taboo – that dark spell she had learned – it was the reason they perceived her true self.

It was almost unreal to believe she had learned the portentous spell only a year before: so many had fallen to the words. An immense cluster of the perished souls gathered within her, but to each of their pleas she shut them down. Their words were gone; they were only her power now. She hadn't actually killed them, only their magic power was drained. Whether their heap of an unconscious body died afterward was not her concern. Transferring the power of others and adding it to her own: that was the only way to survive.

The spell – although her best means of survival – was also the cause of her biggest obstacle: the mobs. Word of a young female with bright red hair soon spread. Comprised of rumors, the summary of it was "If you see this girl, beware! Many have collapsed before her as their life was drained. Stay away!" Recently, the last statement had changed. As far back as she could remember – back when she was keeping count – the total number of victims was over one hundred and counting. That had been a month ago. With the increasing casualties, the people decided to take action. Instead of "Stay away!" the villagers had been advised "If you see her, kill her!" Along with her parents, they were stupid as well. Not everyone died after being crippled by the spell. From what she could tell, most of them lived. In fact, she could almost swear that the _majority_ affected by the spell had survived: why were they making such a big deal about it?

Finished with her thoughts for the moment, Pandora dashed behind the nearest tree to catch her breath. This particular horde of pursuers was persistent: she had been running from them for three hours straight. Numbers dwindling, the crew was still rather large. Some of the members were wearing traditional battle garbs. Far enough away, Pandora let out a quiet groan. '_You've got to be kidding…they called some of their soldiers?_'

As much as she could at the distance, she took in the details of the uniforms. Carefully she scanned for any attachments or accessories that would signify which gathering they came from. Reflecting from the shallow glow of the surrounding torches Pandora spotted a lily pinned to a gold cross. It was difficult to tell with only the flame to guide her, but night blue along with white lined their clothes. This, including the emblem, only meant one thing: they were soldiers from Luen'Dal.

Three hours past she had been chased by the occupants of the Malinkai gathering. Reading into her mental book of knowledge, Pandora confirmed that at no time was Luen'Dal within even a thousand paces of her chosen path. That was quite a ways off track. When had they had the time to call for those reinforcements? Observing the people closer, she realized they weren't reinforcements: they were an entirely new crew. Somewhere along the line the Malinkai _had_ given up. She had been wondering why the cries of '_witch_' had died down almost completely. The occasional shout still wandered through, but more often the female had been replaced by the male. They had shouted, "Wizard! Kill the Wizard! Kill! Kill! Wizard, Witch – _Die_!" Practically singing the threat, Pandora shivered. Humans were so…barbaric.

Coming to the realization that they were after a man rather than a little girl Pandora's body eased a bit. Sweat from the past few hours started to cling to her skin. Cold, frosty air was all around in that season. Rubbing her arms with her hands as softly as she could, she made her decision. '_I need shelter…_now.'

Letting down their feet about fifteen at a time, the crowd was too large for her to escape easily. In fact, she noticed with a growing exasperation that it would be suicide to attempt to escape them at this point. Suicide _without_ magic; a walk in the woods _with_ magic. Intangibility would make the task less than easy and Pandora had plenty of magic to spare. But she had made that small vow to herself: she despised it – magic – it was different. More so than magic, however, she hated stupidity, and to die this way…it was downright retarded.

Hesitating with the words of the spell, she successfully pulled it off. Feeling slightly relieved, she went off toward the nearby cliff. Her relief wasn't all from her freedom of the mob, but rather that she hadn't caused a rebound. Never once had she seen or experienced one, but she had heard enough about them to be afraid. Rumors weren't usually true, she knew this, but the naïveté of her young heart was easily swayed.

The cliff was her only hope for a shelter. On more than one occasion they happened to have a conveniently placed cave: warm, but not too obviously seen from the outside. Pain from her feet had subsided: she was glad for this, but it was at the same time dreadful. They had gone numb. Her entire frame was beginning to shut down: teeth shuddering, limbs shivering, every few steps she would stumble. During one of those misplaced steps, she fell into the rough grass. Violently turning down her thirst for tears, she looked ahead instead. The desire to cry came back, but this time tears of joy. Barely visible from the ground - and most likely completely hidden from above – was a jut in the rock's face. It was a hole; a _cave_. Ignoring her body's current limits, she sprinted for the grotto.

Warmth washed over her as she crawled through the small opening. An adult might've been able to fit in one at a time, but there was no chance an entire mob could. Along with the heat, this put Pandora at ease. Longing to get away from the chilly outdoor winds, she delved deeper into the cave. Each step the warmth increased, but the cool air persisted. No matter the distance, the biting temperature seeped through its walls. She could survive, but she wouldn't like it. At least there were no other signs of life there. Only the rare drop from one of the stalagmites added to the tune of her own padding feet: both were still freezing. Far into the mouth of the cave, about where she would call it the gut, Pandora sat down and canceled the intangibility spell.

Breathing heavily, she experimented trying to find a place that was comfortable. Sleep was a valuable resource and she desperately needed it. Food wasn't a problem at that moment: she had stolen a large loaf just before the chase had started. In an awkward position but still the best she could manage, she rummaged around her pocket. One piece slightly larger than her hand was all that remained. It would be dry in the morning, should she eat it then? She wasn't hungry and she needed to ration, but damn, that lady had made one hell of a good loaf. Deciding what to do, she continually stared at the bread.

A grumble sounded. Her breath stopped short. That…wasn't her. With trouble and a growing anxiety, she twisted her head towards the source.

Brought into her vision was a small lump. In the darkness, her eyes had not yet adjusted, but Pandora thought nothing short of a bear cub. If the mother was there… '_Wait, was that…a_ yawn?' As far as she knew, bears didn't yawn. Slowly, the figure stirred and within a few seconds a head peered out from under the fur: a _human_ head. Adapting to the lack of light, Pandora stared into the sleepy eyes before her; those eyes that were even younger than hers. Letting out a few drowsy noises, a small voice came, "Who…you…?"

Young – he was _so_ young. Doubt came from the blurred darkness, but as she saw more and more it became more confirmed. Two – he couldn't have been older than that. What was he doing here? Standing up, he staggered over to her with the blanket over his shoulders. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he tried again, "…you…name?"

Houseki Pandora, that was her name, but no way in hell would she tell _him_ that. Annoyed by the lack of sleep and her exhaustion, she practically yelled, "That isn't any of your business!"

Woken up by the shout, the boy's eyes widened and he took a step back. Even without light, she could see small glints and shimmers in his eyes as they grew. He was about to cry. Frowning stubbornly with a passion, Pandora just stared at him. '_Come on, if you're going to cry: do it already_.' …He never did.

"…You mean."

"Wh-What?" the complete and sudden change of his emotion caught her off balance. Not about to lose to an infant, she replied, "Yeah, so what? A lot of people are mean."

He was silent. Pandora let out a small chuckle. She didn't doubt that he hadn't understood half the words she had said. He was practically a newborn. Sooner or later he would grow up into another one of those stupid adults. To her, he already had a good start. …at that point, it was what she thought. But the boy spoke up again, "People…they mean to _you_…right?"

Flinching, Pandora was quiet. How had he known that? He was just a nuisance; she couldn't let him get to her. With a puff, she stated, "I'm pretty sure that's none of your concern." Glaring at him straight through the surrounding black, she added, "Now, _leave me alone_."

Rolling over to face the wall, she implied that the conversation was over. She couldn't see him, but she could feel him. He was still there, standing, waiting. Annoyed, Pandora sent a side glare to him from over her shoulder. Willing him to go away, her thoughts seemed to drop short. He never did, he only remained standing, staring. Finally, she reaffirmed to herself that he wasn't important and she should worry about other things: her feet for example.

Even in the warmer cave, her feet were still numb. Damp and chilly described the cave floor: it still caused her to shiver. When morning dawned, she knew her feet would be a sight to behold: blistered, frosted, and bleeding. Not only that, but her entire body would be shivering. The cave floor was a welcome replacement of the ground outside, but it still wasn't admirable. What she wouldn't do for that boy's fur.

Almost as if her thoughts had manifested, she felt the soft hairs settle over her. In a rush, she got up, startling the boy. Staring at him, she could only blink. What was he doing? She watched as he bent down and picked up the blanket. Nearly falling over as he stood, he stared back. Then, he held out the fur to her. Still at a loss for words, the boy spoke instead, "You need it."

Generosity – no one had been this generous to her before. He was deluding himself: he was so much smaller; his body couldn't retain the same amount of heat as her. Yet…he offered _her_ the blanket.

As she stared at the provision of warmth, familiar thoughts from her new life formed together: thoughts of growing hate. Was _this_ what it took for her to receive kindness? …a child who doesn't even know _how_ to be rude or vulgar? Like all the others he would soon learn, and even this small gesture would've been nothing. He'd be a jerk, just like the others. Batting the offering out of his hands, she remarked, "I already told you: _go away_. I don't need your pity." With that she rolled over once more and successfully ignored him by drifting off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Heiji, Haibara, Kaito, Koizumi, Yukiko, and Yuusaku all watched as Kudo poured some milk into a bowl. Mingling with the cereal, it was scooped up by the spoon and placed in his mouth. At the exact same rate he took one spoonful after the other. All of this would've been an indication of normalcy if it wasn't for his lack of response.

An entire week had already passed since the chains Heiji had seen knocked Kudo out cold. The usual unconsciousness had only lasted a few hours before he _'woke up'_. Immediately, Heiji, Haibara, and Koizumi had noticed something was wrong. His motions were slower and his eyes…they were almost blank: light didn't reflect off of them.

The last detail was only visible by Heiji: the chains that still wound around him. It wasn't only the bonds themselves that worried him, but the fact that they seemed to derive from Kudo himself. Even more distressing was that they connected with Houseki. Chains were around her as well, but she still seemed to be unconscious. Lazily, she was pulled by the links as she just hovered there while Kudo went about necessary business. Some of the metal seemed to be almost rusting. Unable to take the curiosity, Heiji had quickly questioned Koizumi, "…oi, I'm seein' chains 'round him. Do ya know what that's about?"

Promptly after his words, Koizumi had dashed toward Haibara and pulled her away from Kudo. She had just about poked him on the shoulder: a meaningless, simple motion. Explanations only came from her mouth once she had set Haibara a safe distance from Kudo. "He's…in a somewhat semi-conscious state right now. To put it in the simplest of terms, his brain and body are conscious but his soul…is not."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!" swaying his arms back and forth like a chicken, Heiji cut her short. "…His _soul_ is unconscious? How do ya even manage _that_?"

"If that's the case," Haibara interrupted herself, "couldn't Hattori do something about it? He _is_ a Soul Smith after all."

"No." the hopes of the other two instantly dropped. "To contact him right now would be highly dangerous. His mind is in self-defense mode. While going through the necessary means to live, he'll do anything to protect himself: including launching a deadly spell at a certain Smithy-kun." Under her breath, she finished, "…I didn't think it'd be this soon."

Despite her efforts, both of the two had heard her last statement. Heiji stared at her, determined for the answer, "What are ya talkin' about?"

"I think it would be best explained…with everyone here." She glanced back at Kudo. He was sitting on his bed motionlessly. With a slight smile, Koizumi looked away, "Of course, his parents might not need to hear this information. No doubt they already know…but Kuroba-kun…Kuroba-kun should hear this."

Kuroba. Inside Heiji's mind, a different figure had formed to meet the name. Concealing the truth as best he could, he asked, "When are ya goin' t' get him t' come here?"

"School could be easily missed, but Saturday would be better."

"Saturday…" Heiji repeated. He smiled. '_Good. I have somethin' else t' do on Friday…_'

That promise hadn't left his skull for a single moment since it had been made the previous weekend. Leaving the Kuroba abode, an unfamiliar voice had slowed Heiji's process. "Soul Smith…Hattori Heiji, I believe. I know much about Houseki and I can tell you, but now is not the time." There was a pause. Heiji began to fiddle with his boots to stall. "Next Friday come back here. If anyone asks, tell them Toichi told you to." Rising, Heiji had nodded. At that time he had worried Kudo had wondered about the event – he was just that annoyingly observant – but now Heiji didn't have to. Kudo's condition did distress him, but for that meeting with Kuroba's father, he confirmed it to be for the best.

Lying to Agasa about his destination, Heiji set out for the Kuroba's home. Luckily for him he had managed to remember their address. With the little pocket change he had, he was able to afford the taxi there, but just barely.

Toichi's suspicions had been right: Kuroba had opened the door and stood wide eyed for a few seconds before asking the obvious question, "What are you doing here?" With the exact response he had been told, Heiji watched as Kuroba glanced behind him once more. No doubt he was trying to see his father. If he could see him, he would've seen a faint smile on his face. Invited into the home, Heiji almost felt sorry for Kuroba. …Almost.

Replacing the promise came loads and loads of information on Houseki. Chikage and her son didn't dare speak as Heiji repeated Toichi's words to them. He had explained how he had known so much, but his amount of knowledge still baffled his audience. A few hours had gone by as the explanations were laid out and other conclusions were made. At the end of it all, Heiji and Kuroba had debated whether to tell the others. Kuroba had worried most about keeping it a secret from Kudo, but he was cut short on that thought as Heiji remembered Kudo's condition.

Earlier by less than twenty-four hours, Kuroba heard of the strange news. Just as Heiji was, Kuroba seemed confused, "His _soul_ is unconscious? How can you even manage that?"

"My words exactly. Koizumi-chan said she's going t' tell us tomorrow, but I'm not sure how she plans t' contact the Kudos. They left her hotel room when she did. We still don't know if they've even found a house yet, let alone their telephone number." Staring back at Kuroba, he noticed the blank look on his face. A few seconds went by, before he bothered to explain, "With Kudo's help we rebuilt her house. That's actually about the time he went inta that weird state."

With a frown, a new conclusion dawned on Heiji. "I wonder…maybe _I_ messed up his magical path or somethin'…"

Kuroba had reassured him, but the doubt still ran through his mind. Even six days after, he still felt the pang of guilt in his chest. Koizumi had explained what the chains meant, but Heiji still had to wonder.

The chains were just the offensive power of the fourth level seal. That made sense. But neither Koizumi nor the Kudos knew why he had gone into his semi-consciousness. Just what was happening?

**

* * *

**

Through her clenched teeth more steam wafted. Every part of her was shivering. Rather than a stone floor she felt like she was lying on solid ice. '_Maybe I should've taken that blanket…_' instinctively, she shook her head. He might've been annoying, she might've hated him like everyone else, but even she couldn't let him freeze to death. She had survived without the blanket, but surely the small boy couldn't. The ins and outs of the game of survival were her life: if she didn't have to in order to live, she wouldn't let another die for her. Rubbing her arms, she sat up.

Her eyes grew in horror at the fur blanket at her feet. Immediately, her sight path shifted to where the boy had been lying the first time she had seen him. He was there again at that time, but he was still. With an intense amount of worry, she crawled over to the small figure.

Touching his pale face, she was relieved to find him breathing. His skin was incredibly cold, however, and growls continued to sound from his stomach. When he was conscious he would be mighty hungry. Waiting for him to come to, Pandora had placed him on her lap with the blanket over him.

Stupid – he was completely and utterly _stupid_. His age didn't matter. He should've known that without that blanket he was pretty much asking to die. She had turned it down, so why had he put the fur by her feet? Maybe he hadn't understood her. As his breathing became deeper, she eased, but at the same time she was confused; _highly_ confused. His stupidity had been great – fatal even, but for some reason…she didn't hate it. She _couldn't_ hate it.

This dilemma wasn't the worst of her problems. Wavering shadows began to dance on the caves walls. A small orange light was the cause, emanating from the mouth of the cavern. Echoes of shouts and yells sounded from the outside. Located at the edge of a dense forest, inside of the cliff Pandora paled at the possibility forming in her mind. "…Fire."

Winding through the cave's paths with the boy in tow, Pandora was frantic. She wasn't sure if the mob was after her or the other wizard, but she wouldn't dare find out. As far as she knew, the boy wasn't a wizard, but he was so young there was a high chance he hadn't performed his first spell yet. Without that starting point, she wouldn't have been able to tell. Her thoughts on the subject were subdued beside her current idea pattern. '_Right, left, right, left… _please… _right_… let there be… _left, right, left_… an exit!'

For the few years that she had lived, even then her wishes weren't granted. Running on the hard, cold rock with her aching feet she waited and waited for a sign of an exit. It never came. The darkness only grew, the humidity only increased, and the deathly temperature only dropped. At her wits end, she finally gave in. Magic, it was the only way to get out.

A teleportation spell out of such a large area might've normally killed her, but the power of all those that had fallen to her dark spell reassured her. The only complication at that point was the boy. High level magic shouldn't be used on humans. If he was a wizard it would be a different story, but Pandora couldn't tell. Recalling a certain chant in her mind, she decided to take the risk. His power would flow out and help her with the spell if she used it. Using the chant on a non-wizard would only affect her in the rebound. The boy…he'd be safe. For both of their sakes, she had to try.

Reluctance piled throughout her body. Could she really do this? Down the rocky path the voices grew near. If this didn't kill her, _they_ would. She had vowed not to die until she had her revenge on the world that rejected her, but at that point…_he_ just had to be safe. The only one who had been kind to her after the turning point of her life…to let him live was far more important than letting those she hated die. Confident in her decision, she muttered the chant and used the teleportation spell.

…Was she lucky? Not for a second could she be sure.

A wizard he was and a _powerful_ one at that. They had traversed completely out of the cave and almost out of the forest. Yet…she didn't feel exhausted at all. The boy seemed completely fine, as well. Neither of them had felt the weight of the high leveled spell. She knew of her own power, but at that age – and _naturally_, no doubt – his power…it was _astounding_. Adding that magic to her own amount… Quickly she shook her head in defiance. That spell…to use it on him at that time would definitely kill him. But that magic…she could live well off it; she wouldn't need to absorb power from anybody else. The mobs would stop. She could live without worries, she could be normal; she could be _accepted_.

Temptation battled with her personal feelings. To kill off the one person who had shown any signs of consideration towards her… no, she could never do that. But the want – the _desire_ to be just the average girl, to not have to be chased, to not be thought of as some monster threat…it ate at her insides. He was the key to what she had craved ever since her life had started anew. It was all there in front of her…but she couldn't do anything about it. A will for compromise caused her to brainstorm. Hastily thrown together, she summarized her plan. '…_I'll…I'll wait until he's older…until _I'm_ older. Once the spell is used on him…I'll get him to safety…that is…if he's still the same_.' Nodding to herself, she looked around.

Another problem arose: she was practically in the middle of nowhere. Even to guess which direction Luen'Dal was in would've been a challenge. Her assumption was that Luen'Dal was the small boy's home – of course, she had no idea why he was in the cave. Running away was her first (and last) guess. Letting him live as he would've for a few years was her plan, she hadn't thought of how to get him home. Finding his parents could've been a first step, but there was no life anywhere.

It was hard to tell the time of day as well. An orange glow vacillated near the horizon on Pandora's right. No doubt that was the fire that had started to consume the trees only minutes earlier. Behind her, below the dark clouds, was another orange glow. Whether the Sun's light was reflecting off and through the back of the clouds or whether it was actually rising, Pandora couldn't guess. It didn't matter either way: time wasn't important right then.

Having just used the teleportation spell, Pandora had widened her scopes towards the arts. Their usefulness had somehow eluded her, but she was going to make sure she quickly remembered. Her hate of chants was still strong for they were an anomaly. Vowing never to use them, she recalled that there had been a few exceptions: one of them being '_in dire need use magic, but ONLY in the worst of circumstances._' Her past self wouldn't have thought the need for shoes or warmer clothes was under the category of _'worst circumstances_' but as she conjured up the relief for her feet and body, she quietly told _'Past Pandora_' to suck it up.

Under the hood of her newly made cloak, Pandora hid her face from the empty world. If anyone was to see her on her way to Luen'Dal she would claim that she found the boy as he was lost in the woods and that she needed to get to his home as quickly as possible. Hoping the lie was good enough to fool any other travelers; she padded on in the direction of Luen'Dal. Activating a tracking spell for a split second, she had found the generalized area. She had canceled it right away; she couldn't be sure if it would give her away to any strangers or not.

Hours went by before she finally saw the small huts and tents of Luen'Dal. Almost a carbon copy of the path she had walked previously, Pandora scanned the seemingly abandoned center. Hope in her heart had almost been completely extinguished when she heard some shuffles from one of the far off huts. Following suit were voices. She headed toward the sound gradually; she didn't want to be noticed.

Debate on her plan had gone on while she strode to Luen'Dal. Taking the parents of the boy into consideration was probably the hardest decision. Luen'Dal might not have been his home at all, let alone where his parents were. They weren't tied down to their home so there was no guarantee they'd be there. Chances lessened since their son had been missing for at least a full night. If they were any _real_ parents, they would've been out looking for him, unlike Pandora's mother and father. In the worst case scenario, she would leave the boy under the care of some other family and hope that his parents would soon come to claim him. One last conclusion had been made in her mind, but she pushed it aside in fear that if she thought of it, it would be true. '_The wizard and witch that that other crowd was chasing…were they…his parents?_'

In her arms, the boy awoke. Groggy, he pushed away from her slightly and yawned. Stopping, she stared at him. Relieved that he was alright, Pandora was also horrified: what if he followed her? His consciousness wasn't present in any of her plans, this could ruin everything. Blinking up at her with wide blue eyes, a slight déjà vu occurred as he asked, "Who…you?"

Her hopes peaked for a split second as she believed he had forgotten the night before, but they quickly declined as she remembered that he still didn't know her name. She had never told him, and she never would. Knowing her name would put her in danger, and possibly him as well. Ignoring him as best she could, she willed him to get the hint. '_I didn't tell you before; I'm not going to tell you now_.'

Obeying her wish, he remained silent for a few moments. Tugging the blanket off his shoulders, he asked, "Did you use it?" Almost as if _she_ was the child, he held up the fur to imply his meaning.

Not one to give away her true feelings, she hid her inquiry under a tease. "…Did _you_?"

Just as before, her plan worked. He looked up at her with disappointment in his eyes. "No! That's no fair! You _and_ me be warm or nobody!" Puffing out his cheeks in determination he frowned. With a glance at Pandora's confused expression and a new smile on his own face, he continued, "But, you not mean no more. A nice people would share or done what you done. Mean people would take the blanky all to them! And…and you kept me warm while I sleeped. Mama and Papa would like like LIKE you!"

A slight color rose to her cheeks. Obscuring her face from his view, she looked away. He was getting to her; she _had_ to ignore him. It wasn't an easy task: she was staring at him within a few seconds when his stomach growled. Looking at his tummy, he patted it with his small hands. On the ground once more, he stared at her hand as Pandora held out her last piece of bread.

When he refused to take the bun, Pandora took his small hands and forced him to hold it. Her own palms held it in place. A little remorsefully, she looked him in the eye and instructed, "Take this to eat. Over there are some people. You'll need to tell them you're lost and looking for your parents. Can you do that?"

Childish stubbornness had kicked in, but so did the childish sorrow. "Where will _you_ go?"

"…Just like my name, that's not your concern." Painfully, she stood and turned away from him. Behind her, she heard his steps come up to her. She gazed at the sky as its small white messengers came to the ground. It was snowing. Facing him once more, she placed her hand on his head. Flakes melted as they met her skin, some reached her cheeks. They felt like tears. "Actually, for you…

"…it's best if you forgot all about me." Letting the magic flow from her fingertips, he did just that.

She didn't dare look back as she walked away; he couldn't see her face nor she his. Her instructions were all that he would remember about her. It was painful, it really was. Instead of the liquefied snow, a warmer drop came down her cheek.

At that age, she hadn't known about the law that had stated that if a wizard or witch cried they'd lose their abilities. When she did learn of it, she knew of its deceit and she laughed at the cleverness of it. To cry was to be weak; if they didn't cry, wizards and witches were strong. That was the law's underline. But Pandora was more enlightened than that. Crying indeed signified weakness, but it was the draining of that weakness: not the weakness itself. To coupe up your fear, sorrow, and anguish…the result was only withheld and that result was either the tears or an early death.

**

* * *

**

Yukiko always knew when something was going to happen, Yuusaku had learned over the years. Not always was it due to her ability to glimpse into the future, but sometimes just pure instinct. Immediately after finding the new house for the '_Urana_' family on December 16th, Yukiko had searched around for her cell phone. When Yuusaku asked why she had only replied, "It's urgent." With a groan, she faced him. "Quick, let me use yours."

On the other end Shinichi's regular seven year old voice squeaked through. There was something…off about it, though. Without saying a greeting, she asked, "Shinichi…has anything happened?"

Nothing came from the other end for quite some time. Yukiko had started to worry that the connection had failed when finally a voice chirped through. Much to her shock, it was Shinichi's normal voice. "They phoned! They _actually_ phoned!" He wasn't referring to her. Luckily relief for Yukiko's confusion came from the background.

"That's great, Kuroba-kun!" …the young witch, Koizumi Akako.

Kaito may have answered her question about how she had heard her son's normal voice, but from that answer came more wonders. Out of all the choices floating through her head, she chose the most dominant one, "…Kaito-kun, why do you have Shinichi's phone?"

Calmly, Kuroba stated the situation, "To be honest, we've been trying to contact you since Saturday. Kudo…ah…Shinichi is fine, don't worry. But…" Yukiko frowned. There was _always_ a 'but.' She waited.

"…but we're not quite sure what's happened to him. It would really help if you could come to Koizumi-chan's place right away."

Partway through the conversation, Yuusaku had bent over to hear the phone. Blinking, Yukiko asked, "Oh, she found a new house? Where is it?"

Stuttering, Kuroba didn't seem sure. "O-Oh right…you haven't been here before. You wouldn't want to go through the forest on your own without directions. We'll probably have to meet you there, then." There was a pause before another question was asked off the receiver. "Hey! Koizumi-chan, we're going to have to lead them through the forest!"

It wasn't completely clear, but Yukiko made out Koizumi to have said, "We can't _all_ go, someone has to watch Kudo-kun!"

Slightly irritated, Kuroba shouted back, "Well, you know your way around the forest the best! We wouldn't want his parents to be eaten by trees if Hattori were to take a wrong turn or something!" While the Kudos worried about the _'eaten by trees_' comment, a small but highly angered '_Oi_!' sounded from the background. The Osakan accent and the dialogue beforehand led them to believe this was Hattori.

A long sigh sounded before Koizumi spoke again. "Alright, fine! I'll meet them in front of the forest in an hour. But while I'm gone, don't touch him, you hear?"

"Yeah, yeah…So, do I have to repeat that, or did you hear her?"

Nodding at Kuroba's question out of habit, Yukiko quickly caught herself and answered, "Y-Yes. Be in front of the forest in one hour."

"Great! We'll see you soon, then!" _Beep_.

Staring at the cell phone with a blank expression, Yukiko only watched as the time of the conversation continually flashed. "…He didn't say _which_ forest."

"Don't worry." Yuusaku stood with a smug look on his face. "I've already guessed at which forest it is. Just to be on top of things, I looked into some of the latest news. One of the more interesting topics: a house in a certain forest burnt down."

Under normal circumstances, one would've asked how and why someone would live in a burnt down home, but both of the Kudos knew the power of magic. With the right resources, building a home back up from the ground would've been nothing. Aside from the trees mentioned by Kaito, the forest itself wasn't their concern. They were more worried about their son, Yuusaku especially.

He had caught on to a small side comment. It had been vague and almost insignificant; it might not have been about Shinichi at all. But the words had still caught his attention: "…Don't touch him…" What had Koizumi meant?

Whatever the case was, he would find out soon enough. The forest he had deduced to be the one was quite the distance from their new abode. Driving there would take up most of the hour. Arriving they would have to wait, but even a few minutes would be grueling. In front of the trees, Yuusaku stared within them. '_Shinichi…what happened this time_?'

Early or late, Yuusaku didn't know, but Koizumi appeared. At the sight of them, she seemed to relax. Although reassuring to her, this just made Yuusaku more concerned. Something that she – the _group_ wasn't sure on; they thought that he and Yukiko would have the answer. Dread grew as Yuusaku knew the probability that they _didn't_ know the solution was high. It bogged him down to the point that even Koizumi noticed his uneasiness. Hiding his feelings from Yukiko was impossible, but when _others_ could tell something was up the situation was dire indeed.

Reaching the towering home, Yuusaku almost felt as if he was staring up at some godly church. The wait had been too long already. He ran for the door, Koizumi and Yukiko steadily at his heels. Without a knock, he twisted the handle and went inside.

Nothing was in his immediate field of view, but within a few seconds some heads popped around the corner to his right. Kuroba and Hattori looked ecstatic in a flash. Saying not one word, they ran back into the room they had peered out from, obviously wanting him to follow. He did, as did Yukiko behind him. Koizumi had walked on ahead.

Simple, normal – that was the only way to describe the scene before his eyes. Sitting at the table were two children; one a female, one a male. As normal children would at their age, they sat across from each other; the girl continually staring at the boy while he in turn had a blank expression. No words hung in the air between them; as usual the girl would've been the one to speak out of the two, but she never did. It was a common event. It could've happened anywhere. …but that was exactly why it was alarming.

Shinichi was _not_ the quiet type. Even if had been brought to silence by some comment, it didn't keep him down for long. Pretending to be Conan, he often was speechless and without sound, but everyone there knew of his true self. It was actually all the more reason he would've been talking: so much he had to say was silenced by his childish persona; he had to say it eventually. Now would've been the time for that, but he only sat: a blank look on his face, deathly still.

Having positioned themselves near the kitchen sink, Kuroba and Hattori looked at him with expectation. Inside, what had emotionally caused him to cringe had evaporated: he knew what had happened. That emotion fearing their let down was instead replaced by the fear brought upon by his son's condition. Nearly whispering, he stated, "His soul is unconscious."

Out of his sight, Yuusaku still knew that Koizumi had nodded. "Yes…and also…three of the seal levels have been broken already. Level four…it's taken the offensive."

Told by Yukiko, Yuusaku recalled the day that the seal started to break. Roughly averaged out, it had taken almost two weeks for each level to be passed through, not even. Studying the art of seals, Yuusaku knew as much as the next wizard that the first three seals were the easiest to rupture. But to do so in less than two months with the backup of a level seven…it was chilling to even imagine the power that Houseki had. However, no matter the power she had, the attacks upon the body from level four were almost as fierce as those from level seven. It was ingenious; lower the guard by making the first three levels only defense, each increasing their shields as the levels go up; then, strike mercilessly. Most of the time only a level four seal was required due to its annihilating force. This would've been a viable explanation for a lot of things, but not for his soul being unconscious.

Wondering about the circumstances, a thought suddenly hit him. Turning toward Hattori, the only Soul Smith, he asked, "Hattori, what's Houseki's condition?"

Not expecting the sudden question, it took Hattori a while to reply. As if to make certain, he glanced toward Shinichi who still sat at the table. "…She's unconscious. The only reason she's still hangin' around Kudo is a chain that connects them. She's just…bein' pulled along."

"I see." Yuusaku gave a short sigh of relief. "Good…it's just a memory transfer."

To the surprise of nearly everyone in the room, the explanation of the two words came from the teenage boys. Closing his eyes, Kuroba had started, "_'There are only a few rare cases when a soul is unconscious. The most common ones being that the soul has been locked somewhere_'…"

Hattori added, "_'Memory transfer_'…"

"…_'or preparation for a new hosting soul_.'" They finished in unison.

**

* * *

**

Letting the weight of the last statement sink in, the two were silent. Confirming between themselves with mere eye contact, they continued. Kuroba took the lead once more, "Kudo's soul wasn't locked in anything so it must've been one of the other two. Memory transfer would only let Kudo in on Houseki's past life; this one wasn't a problem. At first it would've been the only one thought to be possible, but apparently Houseki…has interesting plans of her own."

Hattori then began, looking back at Kuroba from time to time. "His dad, Toichi-san, he told us some of her intentions. That Hoshi person…

"She wants t' bring him back t' life."

**

* * *

**

Chilled air, a steam to her breath; it was almost exactly the same as it was that five years ago. Mostly accustomed to using her skills, Pandora was fitted with neat clothing instead of the tatters she had worn then. Her skin also warmed naturally from the power creeping beneath it. Over two thousand different waves crashed within her now, all of them calmed by her gusting control.

So many had fallen, and many more would, until she received his power. He was the ending point - the crossroads where she would never turn back, never absorb another's power, never be _different_. She had formed an imaginary contract: once he was no longer a child - that was when she would do it. Thirteen: that was the age he would be.

At that point he was only seven, but this checkup wasn't to drain his powers. No, Pandora was confirming whether he had remained the same over those five years. If he was the same, she would quietly slink away and come back when the time was right. If not…screw her plans, she'd drain him then.

Luen'Dal had improved itself over the years. Instead of the rundown huts and tents, the huts were well-built and some actual houses existed. A small shrine had been made on the hill in the center of the gathering. Pandora wasn't sure what it was for, but how could they worship some _'mighty being_' and chase away wizards and witches? They were the closest thing the humans would ever get to a '_deity_'. Hypocrites, all of them were hypocrites.

Wandering around almost aimlessly, Pandora was constantly surprised when people never noticed her or ran through her. Using an intangibility spell had never felt all that strange; it was when she was passed through that she had to shudder. She knew it was necessary though: no one could see her.

About to come to the conclusion that he had moved, Pandora heard the familiar voice. It was in a quite vacant part of village that she found him. Taking big steps on a path through the forest that wound around Luen'Dal, he sang in his solitude. Holding every odd note in each line, he chimed out the first verse.

"F_all_ing sn_ow_ it's b_een_ too l_ong_,  
Y_our_ ar_ri_val m_akes_ this s_ong_,  
I w_ait_ for y_ou_, day _af_ter d_ay_,  
So _I_ can sm_ile_ and l_au_gh and pl_ay_,  
You m_ay_ not l_ast_, but y_ou're_ so sw_eet_,  
Your pl_ay_ful, _joy_ous, _fro_zen tr_eat_,  
I sl_ip_ and sl_ide_ and sl_ed_ and sk_ate_,  
W_in_ter t_ime_ is _oh_, so gr_eat_~"

Frowning, Pandora continued to shadow him as he walked along, a slight skip to his step. Humming the same melody the words had just taken, he continually looked around at his surroundings, a glowing smile on his face. Pandora was conflicted. '…_Nice song…but that doesn't tell me if you're a jerk or not_…' Waiting patiently up until that moment, her well had run dry. She wanted to know at that instant.

Unfortunately, it seemed the song still had a bit more to it. This time only extending the last note, the boy chirped out.

"They say a song makes r_ain_,  
So I'll just try ag_ain_,  
But let the raindrops fr_eeze_,  
And pile to my kn_ees_~"

Once more, he hummed the tune that went with the verse. Slightly irritated, Pandora glared as she padded on behind him. '_Okay, okay. You like snow. Now come on…go talk to someone or something, I need to know-_'

"Y_ou_'ve ret_urn_ed, my _ice_-cold fri_end_,  
I'll pl_ay_ with y_ou_ unt_il_ the _end_,  
Through th_ick_ and th_in_, you'll _al_ways b_e_,  
My s_ource_ of j_oy_ and h_ope_ and gl_ee_,  
M_e_mories _of_ these d_ays_ I'll k_eep_,  
As _I_ drift _off_ int_o_ my sl_eep_,  
For wh_en_ I wa_ke_ and open my _eyes_,  
Grasses of gr_een_ are _all_ that l_ies_~"

Knowing what to expect, Pandora retained her thoughts as he hummed once more. There was still another verse, she could feel it. After that she would lead him back to the village with some bread on a stick or something. As he took a breath, she waited.

"Some will say you're b_ad_,  
But you just make me gl_ad_,  
Through the seasons f_our_,  
I'll sing this song once m_ore_~"

'_Oh, by all that is good from the food spell,_ NO.' Her hand came to her forehead as the boy belted out the words from the beginning. Childish – that's what he was. Sure, he _was_ a child, but it was still annoying to her. She'd never been that cheerful before, how could he? There was no way a stupid song could bring happiness – especially if that song was about _snow_. Looking around, Pandora was even more convinced it was dumb by the lack of the white fluffy stuff. It still hadn't snowed that year. Focusing on the boy again, she listened as he finished the song for a second time (or more, Pandora wouldn't have known). Repeating the first line, she realized the song wasn't only about snow; it was trying to call it up. Her frown increased its size, '_That's idiotic; only magic would let you do that on command. Songs aren't used for spells like that, anyway_.'

Curiosity bit at her tongue. Always one with a knack for memorization, Pandora waited for him to finish the third time, all while keeping a good distance from him. If she was going to sing, he wouldn't hear her. He hummed the last tune before the song repeated. She took a breath and, almost a whisper, started to sing along.

"F_all_ing sn_ow_ it's b_een_ too l_ong_,  
Y_our_ ar_ri_val m_akes_ this s_ong_,  
I w_ait_ for y_ou_, day _af_ter d_ay_,  
So _I_ can sm_ile_ and l_au_gh and pl_ay_,  
You m_ay_ not l_ast_, but y_ou're_ so sw_eet_,  
Your pl_ay_ful, _joy_ous, _fro_zen tr_eat_,  
I sl_ip_ and sl_ide_ and sl_ed_ and sk_ate_,  
W_in_ter t_ime_ is _oh_, so gr_eat_~"

Humming instantly followed for the boy the same as the other times, but Pandora stopped. Her feet still went on, keeping track with the boy's, but her thoughts were mixed. At the end of the first line, something inside her had practically jumped. Feeling like she never had, the rest of the lines weren't forced: they were natural. She didn't even like snow and yet… The cheerfulness, the simple beat…the ignorance to the surrounding world that she _hated_ so much…all of it had combined into a small lump of happiness in her gut.

…It was _fun_.

Finished with the next stanza already, the boy hummed the slightly different chorus. Only at that point did Pandora realize his steps were going to the beat. With the new sensation going strong within her bloodstream, Pandora attempted to do the same with her feet. She joined in again at the next verse.

Her mouth naturally smiled as the words poured from it. Why hadn't she felt that way before? She was a child, why hadn't she been childish before? Streaming questions on her maturity ran through her mind. She was at ease; she abandoned her hate…she felt _happy_. After hating the song only minutes before, at the end of it, her mind paraded, '_Again! Again!_'

This went on and on as the two skipped along the path, both unaware of each other. The boy had never seen Pandora there, and she had forgotten everything in her first experience with bliss.

Luen'Dal seemed to approach them at an increasing rate, and soon the boy halted his song right in the middle of one of the lines, catching Pandora off guard. Still smiling, he knocked on the door of one of the huts. A little girl popped her head out, tears in her eyes. Pulling out a small necklace from his pocket, the boy's smile widened as the girl stared at it wide eyed. He laughed a bit, "I found it! Just like you remembered it was on the forest path."

Taking the necklace into her own, smaller hands, the girl's smile widened to match her eyes. "Th-Thank you, Hoshi-san!"

At a loss as to when the boy had picked up the necklace, Pandora was distracted by the new information. '_Hoshi_'…was that his family name?

"Oi oi…" the boy chuckled. "You know I don't like that '_san_' part. Besides, you can just call me Volley."

With stubbornness and a slight tease, the girl shook her head. "Nuh-uh, Hoshi-san is Hoshi-san." She stuck out her tongue before becoming quiet. "But…since you were nice, you're Volley for today." As Hoshi smiled in relief, the girl grinned. "… Volley-_san_!"

Volley…it was an odd name. To Pandora's young ears, it sounded familiar somehow, but she just couldn't place it. She watched from a distance as Hoshi strolled further into the huts and shelters. How she longed to follow him, but she couldn't. Her task was done.

Not then, _definitely_ not then. Within a few years he'd be ready – _she'd_ be ready. She wouldn't let him die, no. She would even die in his place if it was necessary. That solemn joy he had granted her…it was the least she could do in return.

Night was falling heavily as she left. In a matter of seconds the outside world would be pitch black. She could manage with her magic, but it still creeped her out. The only source of light began to fall. Contrasting the blackness of the hanging clouds, the white dots were almost like lanterns lighting her way. Maybe there _was_ something behind that childish song.

In her usual solitude, she sang the song that had changed her life, her voice fading with the Sun's dying rays.

**

* * *

**

Everything came back so quickly: the chains, the lazy days, Akako's hastily thrown together excuse that '_Conan_' was staying with his parents, the memories he had witnessed…and also…Toichi's words on Houseki. It was the current topic of conversation when Conan truly opened his eyes for the first time in nearly two weeks.

Kuroba was the one talking when Conan finally came back down to earth. "…I still can't believe that she'd try and resurrect someone like that…L-Let alone…thinking of using me or Kudo to do it…"

"It's unbelievable, alright, but it's the only thing that makes sense." Hattori had one eye open, "The reason why she called ya '_the other Hoshi_', the reason she's in Kudo, the reason that yer pop flipped out on 'er and along with that: the reason she hates 'im." Arms behind his head in rest, he finished, "Of course, all that really leaves is her means t' do it. If she was conscious right now, that'd be a problem. With Kudo as a walkin' puppet, she could easily-" he stopped short as Conan stared back at him. Flinching in shock, Hattori yelled out, "K-_Kudo_!"

Almost like an order from a director, each of the others there turned in the same fashion and wore the same expression. Blinking almost simultaneously, no one said a word for a long time. It was awkward, all those eyes on him. Also awkward was the way his semi-conscious self had gotten dressed. The clothes themselves were fine, but being inside out _and_ backwards wasn't all that enjoyable. After he had fixed this, Akako finally managed to ask, "How…How long have you been…awake?"

"O-Oh…um…a little while now I guess." He looked down at the table, "Actually…I can remember everything that happened in the past twelve days…" '…_and certain years of Houseki's life_.' He wanted to add, but something inside him – him, _himself_ – told him not to.

"Shinichi, did you see anything that could be a lead?" had his father read his mind? Conan couldn't be sure. He persisted, "Anything, anything at all that might reveal how she plans to…revive Hoshi, anything could help."

Frustrated, Conan shook his head. It wasn't a lie; there weren't any true leads as to how she was going to go about the soul transfer. Chilling his bones as a belated reaction, Conan recalled the words that had been said on the 16th. Houseki would need Hoshi's soul to be sealed in some sort of container at first before she could do the transfer. Then, all she needed was an able, empty body – which she already knew where to find. As haunting as the thought was, his involvement in the resurrection wasn't as important as the soul. Where would she get it from?

But then it clicked. The memories…there was something within them: something almost trivial. He could've missed it, but it was there. Conan himself didn't know how to tie the information together, but he was almost certain Toichi could. Through Hattori, he hoped to hear the answer. In order to get that answer, he provided the vital information, "Volley! Hoshi's first name…it's Volley!

"…just like the comet."

**

* * *

**

Toichi's eyes had widened at Kudo's statement, Heiji saw. With a nod in his direction, Toichi started to speak again, "I had almost forgotten about that. I'm glad he brought it up, this could be crucial." Signaling to the others to be quiet, Heiji waited.

"During one of our specific encounters, she had mentioned Them – the organization. I had just had a run in with them; it was their first warning about the Pandora gem. For some reason she almost seemed to be associated with the syndicate, so I asked her about the gem. …She laughed." Used to the procedure, Heiji relayed the information out to those who couldn't hear.

Once he was finished, Toichi continued. "If I recall, she had said '_Oh, those people? I'll tell you this: they may seem dangerous, but a fool's a fool. They're just fools with lethal weapons. Chasing after a wish they'll never achieve…a wild goose chase after a myth. It's almost…funny._'" He stopped before adding, "As usual, she offered me _'unbelievable power_' if I would cooperate, but I turned it down. She wanted to use Kaito and that wasn't expectable. …Mind you; I wouldn't have accepted the offer even if Kaito wasn't involved."

Word for word, Heiji repeated. He left out the tidbits after he had finished quoting Houseki, however. That was something they all knew already. Patiently, the group waited once more.

"Naturally, I was curious about this '_myth_'. The members of the organization that contacted me said barely anything about it, so I dared the risk with her. She's the reason I know about that legend." He crossed his arms as he floated above his son's head. "But…afterwards she told me that _'legends aren't always true_'. She stated _'the farther back the tale, the higher the quantity of lies. Some "legends" have even turned out to be a tale written by a child. You can never be sure._' …She had seemed so confident that the legend was a lie…for some reason, I feel she has something to do with it directly; the tale of Pandora's gem and the Volley Comet."

Once the last illumination of the facts had come from Heiji's mouth, Kudo had bent forward. "Maybe she _was_ directly connected…we can't know for-"

Cut short by the ring of his cell phone, he fished through his pockets unsuccessfully. A little flushed; Kuroba rushed over and held out the phone to its owner. Frowning, Kudo opened it, his greeting sliced in half by the angry voice on the other end.

"CONAN!" From the few feet away that he was, Heiji could hear the voice loud and clear.

Blinking from the aftermath of nearly having his eardrum blown out, he nervously replied, "R-Ran-n-neechan, why are you-"

"Why am I what? …_Calling_? …I'm calling because you said you'd be back by the twentieth and it's already the twenty-second! One day is fine, but _two_? You haven't phoned in over a week, either! Do you realize how worried I was?" with the rate she was going at, Kudo looked worried his phone would explode.

It was futile, but Kudo attempted to get a word in, "I-I know Ran-neechan. I-I'm sorry, but-"

"But nothing! You'd better get your butt back here before _I kick it for you_!" _Beep_. The conversation…was over.

Staring at the phone as if it were some monster, Heiji slowly muttered, "…Horget Houseki. You'd better get over t' the detective agency…_fast_."

Still frightened by the threat through the phone, Kudo had nodded. Finding his jacket and outdoor wear, he waved good-bye as he walked through the door. Watching through the window, Heiji saw small clumps of white falling down. Each of the flakes near her fell through the still unconscious Houseki. Heiji had to wonder how long it would last, but most of all…he wondered what she would do when she awoke.

**

* * *

**

(December 22nd)

Okay, you can't blame me for this one: there have been THREE longer chapters in a row, now. This one being the longest. (TWENTY SIX PAGES, HOLY JESUS)

*cough* Anyway, unlike the chapter with the Soul Smith things this chapter was too _short_ and I needed to add on and on or else it wouldn't end right. LOTS of information here people.

If you want to thank someone though, thank Phantom-Akiko. She (it's she, right?) gave me some advice to improve my writing, mainly using more complicated words and phrases rather than simple ones. There are still simple ones found about the chapter, but bit by bit I'm trying to bring in more complicated words. I think this made my writing in general longer so…YAY!

Anyway, I'm certain now that there will be a Christmas special. I've given myself more preparation time to write it in, so let's hope I can post it on the actual day for you guys! (Maybe even Christmas Eve…*snicker*)

Hope you liked this one, and hope you enjoy your upcoming Christmas Present!


	22. Christmas Crisis

_**A/N:**_ Tis the season to write fanfics!

Falalalala~ Lalala –shot-

-ahem- WELCOME TO YOUR/MY LONG AWAITED CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! Here's hoping I can get a jolly smile from all of your faces. :D

Surprisingly on the topic of Case Closed, every time I open my fic (for reference since I delete the files once they're posted) the ads shown have always been for the two new movies coming out in the dub. Now, this would've been a rare thing, but I'm not kidding when I say EVERY TIME. xD

-cough- Anyway…this chapter I don't plan to reveal any of the plot lines or evidence and such, this is kind of a filler. (You know, just in case next Christmas you get bored…and wanna read something ;D –shot-) I'll still write it to the best of my ability though! I'll also do my best to attempt to post this on Christmas morning *here's hoping I succeeded*

Please ignore any English song mishaps. I don't know if the Japanese would know them or not, but for the sake of the best jolliness I can give, English lyrics will have to do. :'D …also ignore any OOCness. *shifty eyes*

Oh yes, thanks to some more generosity from Phantom-Akiko I will be attempting to use the endings in this chapter. Wish me luck and I hope it isn't too different! …also, money is mentioned the first time here. …and finally, there will be some pairing moments (most noticeably AixConan)

LONG FILLER CHAPTER IS _**LONG**_. D:

**DetectiveConanFan13 – **Not reviewing chapters when there are more to come is fine, I actually know exactly how it feels. xD A review at all is good enough: you could've just kept reading. You said I'll update twice: but your review came in JUST before I posted one so…technically three times! :D Hope you can read this on Christmas at least. :3

**Marie Ravenclaw – **YOU HAVE THE EAR FOR THOUGHT. xD *points up* How'd you know I was going to comment on that? …So coincidental…or is it? Pandy…chan? xD *laughs* Wow…if she needs a nickname, that'd be a good one. X3

**Pretztailfan95 – **What can I say? I'm a spoiler. Better early than never. :D I considered putting that too, but being punted doesn't make me immortal. Just a sucker for punishment is all. :P Sorry for the disturbingness, but it almost makes you wish she was awake again, ne? Makes you think…makes you think… Without Houseki's memories, though, she'd just be random. I like to make some back-story for her since she's technically my OC. (Actually, it's more for Hoshi. He's a third Shinichi lookalike *technically the original* I also find that his song is adorable D:) Neechan? O_O Um, I've never used the suffixes before. …until now. *takes a breath* Okay, here we go. **PUNT STANDINGS**: Hakuba: 1 Houseki: 1 Sonoci: 10 Random Contractor Ghost: 1. For me, there's an extra punt in there from Heiji in chapter 20. THAT'S what I meant by four. …though, the total at that point would've been five since there was that one punt in chapter 16. …I think I'm thinking too much about this. xD' That list…is incredible. I'd use all of them in one chapter if I could.

**Mel72000 – **Okiya…will be important at some point. xD' The name 'Volley' is intentional because of the comet. I wanted to make some connections. Um…it's hard to explain. xD' Mangaluva's fic "When Pandora's Box is Opened": I have only read a few chapters. (Three, I think?) So…if they're similar, it's a coincidence. O_O'' *shouting to the distance* SORRY MANGALUVA IF I CRAMP YOUR STYLE D:

**DfK – **_BOX GHOSTTTTTT _:D Man, the box ghost should actually come in…or maybe a vague reference of Danny. Hattori: "Hey…is that ghost…carrying a _thermos_?" xD I looked back on the ailment thing and I realized what I wanted to say, but that I said it…weirdly. xD''' Sorry for the brain circuits. D: …Me? Nag someone? xD I suck at nagging. I'm not kidding. Example: Me: "Do your homework!" Child: "No." Me: "Okay. :C" …so…yeah. …OH YES! The time for that joke…is now! :D

**Miyanoai – **I don't know if it's a good thing or not you keep missing chapters. xD I suppose it means I'm fast, but at the same time, maybe I just have bad timing. The ghosts provide comic relief though. …especially when I talk about them to my friends. xD'… we get…_interesting_ ideas. Yes, the young maturity thing was difficult to write since I knew that it would be strange, but Houseki's strange anyway. xD' The thing with witches/wizards losing their power if they cry was in the original Magic Kaito manga, so when I realized I broke this rule, I just summarized that that 'rule' not to cry was just a lie. Sorry for any confusion. :'D Yes, I did make the song up. :3 Houseki is creepy: period. Even people in my class know it, and they've never even heard of Detective Conan let alone my fic. If I say her name in class, everyone goes dead silent: and we are a _loud_ class. O_O Feel free to say 'by Genta'. xD But if anyone asks, I made it up! :3 …of course, I can't exactly stop you if you decide to claim it. Oh well. :P

**Pandakitty - ***fixes error* Obliviousness isn't all that bad. I mean, it makes for some awesome stories to laugh at later in life. xD lol, really? Why would a flashback from my story make you feel nostalgic? Especially considering that that flashback was…er…NEVERMIND.

**Phantom-Akiko – **Alrighty! I'll keep on doing my best~ That message with the endings is REALLY helpful. You're welcome. I also mentioned it so that maybe others would help out too. You know, if they liked the improved areas in that chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Christmas Crisis**

"Kaitou Kid!  
Kaitou Kid!  
Flying through the sky!  
Stealing gems,  
Right at Ten,  
He's such a cool guy!  
Hey!"

Time after another, Kuroba continued to troll out his new favorite song. A parody of Jingle Bells, it was all about everyone's favorite white clad thief…at least, that was how _he_ had explained it. Barely slipping past Ran, Conan had walked into Akako's house only to hear the out-of-tune words. Along with '_annoying_', Kuroba was giving a new meaning to the words _'tone-deaf_'. How could he copy other voices so perfectly and yet sing about as well as rooster? Conan would never know.

It was early in the morning, so Conan's fatigue only helped to increase his irritation at Kuroba's caroling. Flipping through a dictionary he had found – it was a rare sight at Akako's place – he feigned surprise as he found a certain word. "Huh, this dictionary's weird." Kuroba looked at him, wondering what he meant. Good, right into the trap. "Under '_cocky_' it has a definition." He smirked. "I was almost positive there'd be a picture of _you_, Kuroba."

Frowning, Kuroba walked up to him and snatched the book from his fingers. Scanning down many of the pages, he stopped near the end. Wearing his own smirk, he remarked, "I don't think it's weird at all. I mean…" he held out the book in front of Conan's face so he could see the '_adjustment_' on the page. "…it has _your_ picture under '_stalker_'!"

"Oi oi…" Recovering the book from the thief's hands, Conan stared at his picture on the page. From what he could remember there wasn't a photo of him like that anywhere. Curiosity getting the better of him, he asked, "Just where did you get this photograph?"

Mischief gleamed in Kuroba's eyes which caused Conan to wish he hadn't asked that question. "Oh~? You'd like to know? Well, I'll tell you…" he bent over, a huge grin on his face. "…if you sing your _favorite_ song. Hmmm~?"

Glaring at the face not three inches from his own, Conan formed an idea. Humoring the thief, he took a breath in preparation. Kuroba remained smiling until the third line that chirped out of Conan's mouth.

"Kaitou Kid!  
Kaitou Kid!  
Kaitou Kid my ass!  
Kid can't steal,  
Since he squeals,  
At the sight of bass-"

"OI!" Angered by the lyrics, Kuroba interrupted. …or was he singing along? Technically, he _did_ say '_hey_'.

Shrugging at Kuroba's irritation, Conan replied, "What? You told me sing my _favorite_ song. _That _is my favorite song."

Pushing Kuroba to the side before he could respond, Akako sighed and crossed her arms. "Very… '_jolly_'." Staring with one brow raised, she asked, "I know why Kuroba-kun is here, but why are _you_ here Kudo-kun?"

"I'm here I guess…" he scratched his cheek. "…to say goodbye, I suppose." Horrified looks dawned on the faces of the other two: not the reaction he was going for. Quickly, he rephrased, "N-No! There's a case out of town…I won't be back until after Christmas."

"What?" from annoyance to horror, Kuroba was now shocked. It was a bit strange for even him. Conan could only stare at him in wonder before he explained, "W-Well…there's a small…problem. Kaitou Kid was sort of hoping for Kid Kaitou to…help out on the latest heist."

His turn to be annoyed, Conan replied using the same third-person view as Kuroba had, "…Well, maybe Kaitou Kid should've asked Kid Kaitou if Kaitou Kid needed Kid Kaitou's help."

"Kaitou Kid was too busy to bother with that! It came up too suddenly too for him to do anything about it." Kuroba pouted.

Looking not in the least amused, Akako shifted her gaze from one to the other. Grabbing her opportunity to speak, she questioned, "As much as I'm enjoying this little game of back-and-forth, why did you bother planning another heist? With all things considered, the Pandora gem might not even be in another jewel."

Color came quickly to Kuroba's cheeks. "That…is just a small matter for Kaitou Kid's pride." Obviously not being good enough for the other two, they both bent in, mocking looks on their faces. Bothering the thief enough, the real reason finally came out of him. "It's Aoko! Aoko!"

"Aoko?" Going over his mental name list Conan matched the name to Ran's face. "Oh, you mean that girl that looks like Ran. Nakamori-keibu's daughter, right?"

Intrigue rolling over her face, Akako bent in further. "Nakamori-chan, huh? What did she do?"

"S-She didn't _do_ anything, it's just…something she said."

"Still not good enough, Kuroba~" each of the two let out simultaneously.

Continuing on with faces that made Kuroba twitch, they finally broke his last wall. "Alright, alright, _fine_! I'll tell you, just…stop looking at me like that!

"It was…actually two days ago, December 22nd, our last day of school. Everybody was getting ready for the holidays…when Ahoko had to go and say something stupid. Even after I had been so _caring_ when I asked her what was on her mind."

In order to give the best effect possible, he cleared his throat and spoke in Aoko's voice, "Well, not that it involves you, but dad's been on edge lately. Kaitou Kid hasn't stolen anything since the Kid Kaitou incident at that restaurant. He keeps saying that it's only a matter of time before Kid strikes again. …Thing is, dad doesn't know how long that _'matter of time_' is." Hesitation clogging his throat, Akako and Conan could only assume that the _'something stupid_' was coming up next. "If the next notice doesn't come soon though, it'll confirm my suspicions. If he doesn't steal something soon, it means that K-Kaitou…K-Kid…K-Kaitou Kid is…" his imitation was slipping.

Genuinely interested now, Conan leaned in further to hear. Knowing Kuroba, he'd try to get away with saying it as quiet as possible. At his side, Akako continued to tease, "Oh, go on, _Nakamori-chan_. You can't leave your audience waiting forever."

Extremely red in the cheeks, Kuroba had to look at the floor to go on. Even with the embarrassment he used Aoko's voice. He was determined to put on a good show it seemed. He cleared his throat. "K-Kaitou Kid…Kaitou K-Kid is…K-Kid is…i-is…" The red was bright and his pupils were small.

"…pregnant."

Silence held the air while seconds ticked by. Moments passed before the word finally clicked. As it did, the roaring laughter followed.

Falling to the floor, Conan held his sides. Between the laughs, it was difficult to breathe, let alone talk. "A-And I thought…H-Having you for a _dad_ would be bad but…a _MOTHER_?" Attacked by more giggles from his own statement, he couldn't even open his eyes.

From closer to the ground than he would've guessed, Akako attempted her own remark, "Who…Who's the _father_?" she paused, still giggling. Just as Conan was able to sit up again, she toppled him over along with herself as she stated her guess, "…_Hakuba-kun_?"

Some comments had come from Kuroba's direction, but the snorts and chortles drowned them out. The almost physically painful display went on for many more minutes, finally ending when Conan settled down and apologized.

About to apologize herself, Akako stopped. Changing her statement, she glanced Kuroba's way suspiciously. "Wait a minute. You said you decided to have a heist because Nakamori-chan said this two days ago. …Does that mean you planned for Kudo-kun to help you that exact day as well?"

Kuroba nodded but quickly halted the motion. It was too late, however. Akako walked over to him with annoyance in her eyes. "So you put him in your plan _before_ you came here? _Before_ he returned to normal? _Before_ you knew he _would_ return to normal?"

"O-Of _course_ I wouldn't have included him in it if he was still…weird."

Back in his chair, Conan glared Kuroba's way. "So…does Kid Kaitou have a word in this at all?" With his question still hanging in the air, he rephrased it to better get his point across, "…What would be in it for me?"

Pondering the question, Kuroba came up blank. "Um…bonding time~?"

Eyebrow twitching and an awkward smile on her face, Akako muttered, "You're desperate, aren't you…?"

Dodging Akako's questioning eyes, Kuroba ran over to Conan. Reequipping his '_shield_' from the very same heist Aoko had mentioned he briskly changed the topic. "A-Anyway, we've gotta think of poor Kudo! He's being whisked away from home because of some case!" Squirming in Kuroba's hands, Conan received the next statement directly in his ear. "What _is_ that case about, anyway?"

Giving up quickly at his attempts at escape, Conan answered with his own question, "Is there any good reason I should tell you?"

"Actually, there'd be two good reasons. One:" he began to shake Conan up and down. "You're not exactly in a position to bargain. I could keep you up here forever if I wanted. Two:" Smirking, he brought Conan's ear up to his face. He whispered, "I'll send the police my notice that so bluntly points out Kid Kaitou's involvement in the next heist."

As much as he hated to admit it, Kuroba had a point: _two_ in fact. Pouting, Conan crossed his arms. "Fine. …but first, you put me down."

"No can do, that's part of the deal." Meeting the glare with a cocky grin, Kuroba added in a mocking tone, "…_Co-nan-kun~_"

"_Kaito._" Much in the same fashion as at the restaurant, Kuroba was defeated by Akako's icy stare. With haste, the thief gently put the detective back on the ground.

Feet finally flat once more, Conan sighed before explaining. "I'm not sure exactly what the case is about, but it's definitely serious. With help from a member of Suzuki's family, the client has already given Ojiisan a high deposit of money. Even regardless of that, it was only half. He'll only get the rest if he solves the case." Hearing the question faintly from Kuroba's mind, Conan answered it. "Just this morning he was sent a check for twenty _million_ yen."

Repeating the amount in a surprised yelp, Kuroba blinked for a few seconds before chuckling. "…No doubt that old Ojiisan already spent most of it…"

"That's where things get really weird." Conan started. "If the high price wasn't already suspicious, Ojiisan still needs to get that check _signed_. In other words, he has to meet the client in person; but only where that client _wants_ to meet him."

Kuroba went into thought. "Where exactly is he meeting this client? …and how do you know they're not dangerous?"

"A small town just north of Osaka: Noeru." Moving onto the second question, Conan's tone became serious. "Apparently, Ojiisan was notified on this case only a few days before I came back. Surprisingly enough, he found it suspicious, too. Using the connection to Suzuki's family, Ran was able to find out some information on the client. They were reassured that the case was trustworthy and there was no need to worry. As for the secrecy…they stated that due to certain reasons they couldn't say anything."

Akako had gotten into the speculation as well. "What kind of _'certain reasons_' could they be? Obviously it would have to be something pretty big if they didn't want any outsiders to hear it. Or maybe…it's a publicity problem altogether?"

To some extent, Conan shook his head. "That's what I thought, but then Ojiisan told me something. He got a phone call from the client."

Skeptically, Kuroba asked, "Isn't it normal for the client to phone the old guy?"

"It is." Hand on his chin, Conan recalled what he had been told. "But the client…the client specifically asked if Ojiisan had any family or close relatives. At the mention of Ran, the client had almost seemed disappointed, but then Ojiisan mentioned me. After that, the man started to go on and on about child's attractions and cheap child's fees. It was so bizarre that even Ojiisan noticed and felt the need to tell me. It's…It's almost like the client…"

"…distinctively wants _you_ to come." Akako finished.

Kuroba crossed his arms. "Hah, trustworthy my ass. They might have a good display set up for everyone else, but they finally made their blunder. If you ask me, this is almost definitely a trap." Kneeling behind Conan, he placed his hands on his small shoulders. "…so Kudo should just stay here out of harm's way. Who knows what this '_client_' could be planning to do to him."

"I'm…'_touched_' that you care, Kuroba." Removing the hands from his shoulders, Conan took a few paces before spinning on his heel. "…but what you just said is precisely why I'm going." Smiling wide, the word '_taunt_' was practically written on his teeth. "Besides, Kaitou Kid can wait a few more days before he steals something." He placed his hands on Kuroba's shoulders, just as he had done previously. "After all, from what you said, it doesn't seem you've sent the notice yet – _Kaito-niisan_."

Ringing sounded from Conan's back pocket before Kuroba could form a reply. Anxious once he viewed the caller, Conan gulped before answering. "H-Hello…?"

"Conan-kun…" It was almost a reenactment of the conversation two days before.

"O-Oh…Ran-neechan…"

"Conan-kun…" Her tone never changed: she was irritated. "…Where are you? Sonoko will be here with our ride any minute!"

"I-I was just-" Stopping short when he realized it was useless to explain, Conan quickly said, "I'll be right there!" Running out of the door he hung up, leaving Akako and Kuroba to their own little schemes.

**

* * *

**

Packing in a hurry under Ran's watchful eye, Conan never had a chance to catch his breath. He had carefully conjured up a broom and had the wonderful task of flying it back: while using a tracking spell. After the bump he had received from Ran the previous day, he never would be late again, magical strain or no. His chance to rest once he was finished packing was whisked away by the sound of the car outside.

Long, sleek, and dark green: the limousine out front definitely caught the attention of any passer-bys. Although he was breathing heavily, Conan smiled. '_At least the ride there will be enjoyable, maybe even quiet._'

"Ran! Come on, hop in. There's plenty of room!" Sonoko shouted from one of the upper seats.

'…_Scratch that_.' Conan sighed.

Having given her luggage to one of the assistants, Ran's mouth soon rounded as she opened the door. Stepping back in surprise, she stuttered, "H-Hattori-kun! What are you doing here? …And Ai-chan, too?"

Grinning at the utter surprise on Conan's face, Hattori pointed in Sonoko's direction. "Suzuki-chan invited me, as for Ai-chan…well, what can I say? She's become attached t' me." Avoiding the glare from Haibara, Hattori patted the seat between them. "W-Why don't ya sit here, Ku-C-Conan-kun?"

Although he was reluctant, Conan plopped down beside them both. Ran and Kogoro soon found their own seats. Once they were all inside, the limo set off.

Conan would've attempted to chat with either Hattori or Haibara, but Ran had questioned him first. It was one hell of a question to answer, "So, Conan-kun…what exactly did you do at your parents' house?"

Flinching, Conan pretended to look out the tinted window. "O-Oh…just…family things. I-It was _really_ boring! You wouldn't want to know!"

But of course, Ran _did _want to know. "Come on, Conan-kun. It couldn't have been _that _bad. I mean, you haven't seen your family in a long time have you? That must've at least been enjoyable."

"R-Right, I guess." He laughed nervously. "T-Though, my parents always tease me. H-Heheh…"

Relieved of the lies, Ran let him leave it at that. No doubt she would ask more about his family in the future, however. By then, he'd have to be prepared. '_Maybe I can ask mom to write up some complete 'past' of Edogawa Conan…_'

Yawning, he dropped the topic. He'd barely slept the night before, and that loss was catching up to him: quickly. The combined darkness of the car and the soft lull of the engine began to get to him. Before he could even notify anyone, he had drifted off, leaning gently on Haibara next to him.

**

* * *

**

"…kun…Conan-kun…" A light tug came from his shoulder. "Conan-kun…we're here."

Peering through his eyelids, Conan only saw the ceiling. Wearily, he pushed himself up from the leather seat. It was so comfortable; it almost felt like a bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked past Ran at the clock built into the cab. He'd slept the entire way there: a good six hours. Along with avoiding any awkward questions, he was also well-rested. '…_Two birds with one stone_…'

"You're a pretty heavy sleeper." Ran laughed. "We went over a few bumps and everyone was pretty loud, but you just kept snoring." Opening the door, she glanced back with a smile. "…But even after all that, Ai-chan didn't move. You even fell onto her lap, but she just patiently sat there. …It was so cute~!" Noticing the color of embarrassment rising to his cheeks, Ran changed the subject. "Anyway, let's go. We can't keep them waiting." Graciously nodding at the switch in discussion, he followed after her.

Extremely bright compared to the inside of the car, Conan had to wait a few seconds before his eyes adjusted to the snow lining the ground. Everything was frosted with the flakes: buildings, trees, even some of the people. The last statement didn't mean much: on the large street in front of him, only a few people stomped through the snow. There couldn't have been more than four. Each of them was quite old as well. This small display was all they needed: something was definitely wrong in the town of Noeru.

Studying the area, Conan began to catalog his findings and conclusions. First off, their parking place. From what he could see the roads were overflowing with snow and no doubt ice underneath. Along with the miniscule amount of people, he deduced that the ones in charge of the roads had left. Next, he noticed that most of the lights were turned off, even though night was approaching. Then, there was the lack of footsteps. The very maximum number of current residents Conan could assume was around fifteen. …but that was at that moment. It was difficult to see, but small dips had been made before: children's footsteps. Snow had been abundant for the last few weeks, but even considering the traces of the younger footsteps were still there. Lastly, there was the client's reaction to Kogoro's mention of him.

Children – the case revolved around children, and it wasn't anything good.

Advancing from the side came eager footsteps through the snow. With everyone remaining silent in the ghostly atmosphere, the man's yell seemed to crack through the air. "Mouri-san! You have no idea how relieved I am to see you!"

Sonoko was the first to react to the man. She ran up and gave him a hug, "Kizami-san! It's been too long! I didn't know you were the one that asked for Ojiisan's help."

"Ah, yes." Kizami freed himself from Sonoko's grip and stepped over to Kogoro. "About the case, can you follow me? It'd be best to discuss this inside where it's warm."

Nodding, Kogoro followed, as did the rest of them behind him. Full of questions, Ran was generous enough to ask one of them for Conan, "Sonoko, just who is Kizami-san?"

"Well, when I was little, he'd always visit and play with me." She smiled. "He's really good with kids."

"You flatter me, Sonoko-chan." His smile was benevolent as he directed it at her, but it slightly shifted as he looked more towards the snow. "Speaking of children, it looks like you brought another one. I know the boy is Conan-kun, but what's your name little girl?"

Unwilling to give up her name, Haibara remained silent. Slipping behind Conan, she flinched as Ran answered for her. "Oh, that's Ai-chan. She wanted to come, too. I hope that's alright."

"Oh, of course. As you can see, there's plenty of vacancy here." He laughed, but there was something behind his voice; something…nervous.

Finally finding warmth inside the community hall, Conan was surprised at what he saw. It wasn't the fact that almost the entire remaining populace was inside, but rather the faces of two specific occupants sitting at a far table. Expecting to see the shock on Haibara and Hattori's faces as well, he only saw a confused expression from Haibara. Recalling a similar event from before, he took out his cell phone and took a picture. Just as the time previously, a different image appeared on his phone's screen than what his eyes had observed. On the screen was an unfamiliar couple, most likely in their late 20s or early 30s, but beyond Conan's pupils there only sat Akako and Kuroba: the latter looking quite uncomfortable with the first wrapped around his arm. Winking once she noticed his stare, Akako sent a thought his way. '_Surprised to see us?_'

'…Surprised?' with a twitch in his eye, he replied, '_I nearly had a heart attack! What the _hell_ are you two doing here?_'

'_Kudo-kun, I'm heartbroken_! _I come all this way to check on you, and _that's_ the greeting I get?_' From the length he was away Conan couldn't tell completely, but he was sure she was over exaggerating her sadness. '_Really! You are too cruel!_'

Sighing mentally, Conan raised his brow. '_Okay then…if that's why _you're_ here, what's with Kuroba?_'

'_Without his heist he was free for a few days, so - in order to pull off the complete effect - he's my fiancé!_'

Letting out a short chuckle, Conan imagined Kuroba's face at the mention of _that_ plan. '_…Did he squirm?_'

'_You know it~_' Akako sounded amused: _very_ amused. '_I wish I had a camera - oh, wait…I wouldn't know how to use it anyway…_' As Conan sighed once more, she changed her tone and subject matter. '_That doesn't matter. Kudo-kun, you should know: there's something off about this village. When we got here, I noticed-_'

"Oi," without his realization, Hattori had interrupted the conversation. But despite that, he wasn't talking to Conan. Standing squarely in front of him, Conan peered around to see a serious look on his face. Along with the others, they were all staring at Kizami, either concerned or somewhat angry. Conan's – as well as Akako's and Kuroba's – summary of the strange scenario came from Hattori. "This case… ya said that most of the children 'ere have been kidnapped. …I'm sorry as this may not be your intention, but…it almost seems t' me that you wanna use Conan-kun here…

"…as _bait_."

Although surprising, the worst reaction was a flinch. No doubt about it; as he was communicating with Akako, Kizami had described the case and everyone had come to the same conclusion. Only two were really taken aback by the statement – the two who had been off in a debate of their own. Even Kizami hadn't looked shocked or offended. That only meant one thing to the rest; that _was_ his plan.

More surprising than the idea itself was Kogoro's objection to it. "I'm sorry, Kizami-san. Believe me, I'll try to do what I can, but Conan and the girl will _not_ get involved."

"It's okay, Ojiisan." Having just been rattled by the idea seconds before, now Conan was agreeing to it. Smiling up at the wide eyes, he stated, "It sounds like this kidnapper is really sneaky, and I'm the only one who can catch him. …Well, Haibara-san _could_, but that's _her_ decision."

"No way!" Bending down in front of him, Ran's face consisted of the utmost determination. "You'll do no such thing! Conan-kun, you're underestimating this person! They've already captured over two hundred kids and there hasn't been a single eye witness!"

Slowly, he repeated the amount. "Two…_hundred_?" snapping out of it, he asked, "How long ago did this start?"

Looking down at him condescendingly, Sonoko answered, "Geez, you were still half-asleep this whole time, weren't you?

"It started about two weeks ago. Kizami-san said that the first day only about ten kids vanished. That may be a lot, but the numbers got higher and higher. After only four days there were already a hundred gone. People started to run away, but even then the kids were still disappearing." Far more serious than he'd ever seen her, Sonoko actually glanced down at him with a bit of worry. She then turned toward Kizami. "Kizami-san…you weren't actually going to use the brat here, were you?"

"I-I'm sorry." His head hung in shame. "I didn't know what else to do. When most of the citizens had left, I happened to see a newspaper from a few months ago with one of your cases, Mouri-san. I thought…if anyone could help me, it would be you. But…as I was arranging our plans, I remembered that…that Conan-kun was staying with you. He had outsmarted the Kaitou Kid so…well…I thought he might be able to outsmart this kidnapper as well…"

Quickly seeing the man's desperation, Conan nodded. "I'll definitely try." Kizami's face brightened, but everyone else's fell in concern. Conan continued on, "But Kizami-san, I need to know everything I can about this person." He shot a grin at Ran. "I don't want to underestimate them."

Nodding with a new hope, Kizami began, "Well, as much as I despise this person, they're a _genius_. Inside or out, they've always managed to take the children away without anyone seeing them. Something strange that some parents mentioned was that right before their child disappeared they'd always say something about _'helping Santa-san_' and they would leave on their own, vanishing within seconds. Also, the only kids they've taken have been between the ages of four and ten." He reached into his pocket. "The only thing that has ever been left behind was this odd candy cane."

Taking the treat from Kizami's hand, Conan observed it carefully. Hovering over his shoulders, the others did the same. Colored with the usual Christmas flair there was a large white stripe with red and green ones at its side. Lacking a wrapper, the only thing attached was a dark, navy ribbon. It had lace around the edges and the girls found it quite beautiful, but Conan felt there was something odd about it. As he examined it, he found out what that 'odd' thing was. "A…A _camera_!"

Gasping with the others in surprise, Kizami's shock left him as he remembered when the candy cane had turned up. "But…that candy cane was found near the location that the last child disappeared from. Why would they put a camera on a candy cane, anyway?"

After some consideration, Hattori let out his deduction, "Well, usually children are the ones who eat candy canes. Maybe the culprit thought that they had pretty much captured all the kids, but they left behind the candy cane knowing that ya might…" his speech slowed. "…show…" he looked at Conan, his eyes wide. "…other…" Blinking, his eyes along with all the others shifted to the camera on the bow. It was pointed directly at Conan. "…kids…"

Yelping, Hattori snatched the cane out of Conan's hands at a speed comparable to sound. Giving it back to Kizami, he instructed him to hide it away somewhere. He knew it was too late, they all did. The camera had already seen Conan; all they could hope was that it didn't include audio.

As Kizami returned from disposing the camera, Kogoro was the next to question him. "Is there a certain time that this criminal strikes at?"

Glancing out the window, his face grew grim. Outside, light had faded and only a few snowflakes were illuminated from the lamps within. He hesitated, "After…after dark."

Somewhat stating the obvious, Ran muttered, "But…it's already after dark. …This isn't where we're staying, is it?"

Ashamed once more, he put his hand on his forehead. "Y-Yes…I'm sorry. This little plan…I completely forgot about it."

"Little plan?" everyone echoed.

Put on the spot, Kizami anxiously nodded. "Y-Your hotel…it's on the other side of town. Without cars to drive there, it's a long walk. I thought before that this was ideal to lure out the kidnapper, but-"

"Why you conniving-!" more than a little irritated, Kogoro had grabbed Kizami's jacket. Ran had quickly stepped in, tearing her father off the poor man.

From behind him, Hattori remarked, "It wouldn't matter anyway, Ojiisan. From what Kizami-san said, this kidnapper is just as good at 'is job indoors or out. The most dangerous thing that we coulda avoided was that candy cane." With his own irritation, he sighed, "'course, we kinda messed _that_ up, didn't we?"

Still glaring at Kizami, Kogoro lit a cigar. "Whatever the case, we should head for the hotel. We might as well settle down and prepare for this guy to-" Growling loudly, his stomach interrupted. Following briskly afterwards came the complaints from the other guts around the room.

Laughing awkwardly, Kizami motioned toward a hallway. "Follow me; we can get some snacks before we go."

Before they had left the general area, Akako and Kuroba had approached. Both putting on fake smiles, Akako was the one to explain themselves. "Sorry to intrude, but if we could, we'd like to help you protect the boy."

Kuroba chimed in. "We came here on vacation, so we'll be heading to the hotel anyway."

Honestly not recognizing them, Haibara asked, "And you two would be…?"

'_Two people you know all too well…_' Conan wanted to say. '_But do tell: what are your names today?_'

Pausing for a split second, Akako answered first, "I'm Kuroi Kijo: at least for now. I'm engaged to this wonderful man, after all."

That 'wonderful' man spoke next, the name he used was almost a secret signal as to who they really were: only signaling the right people, of course. "I'm Ikamono Tejina. Nice to meet you."

Having been present during the attack on the school, Haibara glanced at Conan. Tilting her head toward the 'couple', she implied her question silently. In nearly the same fashion, Conan answered with a nod. She understood; the people in front of her were Akako and Kuroba. '_Good, that's one less thing to explain._' Conan thought to himself.

Making their way to the dining hall with the 'Ikamonos' behind them, all of the eyes widened with hunger at the display on the table. There was practically a buffet laid out. Turkey, sushi, salads, sandwiches, oranges – you name it, it was there. Most of the group dug in right away, but Conan, Haibara, Hattori, Akako, and Kuroba meandered. Each stared suspiciously at the food. The slight possibility of poisoning or drugging existed, but soon their stomachs proved that wasn't that important. Food wasn't allowed in the limousine; all of them were hungry.

Bothered still by the time, everyone ate promptly. Only a few minutes had been permitted for them to chow down before they had left for the hotel. Many had taken a sandwich or apple for the road, including Conan. Throwing the peeling for an orange in the trash, he stared awkwardly at the wall of people that had formed around him. They weren't even out of the building yet.

Walking out of the community hall doors, light shone down on them from all directions. It appeared as if each and every possible bulb had been switched on. Although relieving for some, for others it put them on edge. Why were the streets suddenly made so vivid? Conan had the worst feeling of all of them.

Barely ten steps from the hall, Conan sent the question that had been gnawing at his skull Akako's way. '_Hey, before you were cut off. What was it you noticed when you got here?_'

'_It was…an unnatural flux in the magic around here._' Akako replied. '_Something strange is being done…and it isn't human._'

'_Isn't…human_?' even in his thoughts, Conan couldn't hide his surprise. That statement was definitely startling, especially if the possibility of the kidnapper being the 'flux' was considered.

Crunching through the deep snow, the group made their way through the brightly lit town. From the entrance of the town it had appeared quite flat, but inside they learned it was anything but. Many of the roads were steep hills; some were so inclined the sidewalks were stairs. Slipping was a constant threat, and more than once a few feet had stumbled. The lights gave a good path, however, and with their radiance reflecting off the ice, many accidents were avoided. Not only did the lights help them to be careful, it eased their wits. If the kidnapper was going to approach, they'd see him. Nonetheless, the group walked on continuously, never stopping until the highest hill.

From the high summit they could see the hotel below. It was still a few minutes away, but the sight of it was reassuring. The sight of the hill itself, however, was not. Winding all of the way to the building it was abruptly downward. Combined with many of the fears, it could've been thought to be almost perpendicular. Similar to some of the other streets they had gone down, stairs were at the side. The steps were worn out and extremely icy, so the group resorted to the road. Gathering their courage, they started to walk. That first step was when it happened.

In an instant, darkness engulfed. Every light – _off_.

It was so expeditious that it caught everyone off balance – literally. Some had their own feet swept out from underneath them; others had been pulled down by someone else. No matter the method, each and every one of them went sliding down the road. Covered by a thick layer of snow was the deadly ice. Almost like tobogganing - but _without_ the toboggan - they shot down the hill. There wasn't time to scream, it was so fast. Luckily, a big snow bank had softened the impact…at least Conan hoped so. From the top of the hill, he couldn't be sure.

Everyone – _everyone_ but him had experienced the 'joyous' ride down the mount. Before he had started to glide down himself, he had securely grabbed on to a nearby lamp post. Content that he hadn't gotten whisked away like the others was soon compensated with paranoia.

With the lights still off, he looked around, extremely cautious. If the kidnapper was going to strike, it would be then. After all, no doubt the blackout was part of their plan. Exerting his eyes and ears to their full extent, he waited; waited for a sound, waited for a movement, waited for the pounce. …but nothing came.

Just as he started to calm down, he heard something. It wasn't the shouts from below, it wasn't his own breathing. It was a step, from _behind_ him. Readying his wristwatch, he turned toward the figure. Halted by his shock, he lowered the tranquilizer as he stared at a child: a girl.

She couldn't have been older than seven. Without moving, she stood still as Conan ran up to her. He couldn't completely tell in the darkness, but she almost looked afraid of him. Ignoring the shouts from below, he questioned her, "What…what are you doing here?"

There was no reply.

He tried again, "It's dangerous to be alone around here! You could get captured!"

Still nothing.

Frustrated, he grabbed her shoulders. About to shake, he stared horrified as his hands came loose far too quickly and something crumbled between his gloved fingers. The girl…she was…

Another step sounded; several in fact. Was it the others? He began to twist to see.

But all he saw was a hole that consumed him, the four pairs of hands tightly tying the exit behind him.

**

* * *

**

Climbing up the street was almost comparable to a mountain. With the ice, each had to be careful not to repeat the same mistake that had led them down the hill in the first place. All of them were practically on their hands and knees, trying desperately not to slip. The newly falling snow didn't make it any easier: it was coming down quite fast.

If they had been worried before, Ai had to wonder what they would describe their feelings then. Kudo had been left at the top, _alone_, in the dark. Not only that, but just as they had been able to get his frame in their focus, he had run out of sight. What was he doing? What had he seen? Slowly inching up; every second was worse than the last. They were taking too long; Kudo could've been gone already. Whether by his own account…or someone else's, Ai didn't dare guess. Eventually, they reached the top in what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time.

Ai herself could only scan the ground, hoping that it was just her sight that wasn't showing Kudo's small image; hoping that maybe he was just hiding, waiting to pop out and say "Hah! I got you!" But she knew, better than anyone, that hoping was useless. She'd learned that long ago. However, despite what she had learned, there was in fact a small frame standing in the shadows. '_K-Kudo-kun…?_'

Coming to the same conclusion, Hattori ran up to the figure. Reaching down, he held back as Sonoko and Ran screamed. The head of the figure had _fallen off_. Not one to be swayed for too long, Ai regained her senses.

Running up herself, she switched on her wristwatch flashlight. There was no blood; there was no _person_. Only the remains of a small snowman stood before Hattori, its head resting where it had landed. Revelation of the snow girl took care of one problem, but the biggest one still remained. Feeling the sweat on her cheek, Ai could barely bring herself to ask it. "W-Where's…Edogawa-kun…?"

No one answered, but they all knew.

In their hopeless state, all of them began to wander over to the snow girl, but Hattori quickly spoke up. "Wait! Don't come any closer! …Ai-chan…" she blinked before he instructed, "…shine your light on the snow." Without hesitation, she did. Everyone was shocked at what they saw.

"Those…those are…" Ran began to stutter. "…but…that can't be…"

Having never finished, Ai did it for her. "…Footprints. …A _child's_ footprints."

"…An' a lot of 'em, too. They're fresh, no doubt." Hattori observed. "We gotta follow 'em quickly! Otherwise the snow'll cover 'em up!"

Taking out his own flashlight (which Ai had to wonder why he hadn't used it in the first place) he began to lead the way. Stalking behind him was the long line of the group. Before she was out of their sight, Ai had turned off her light. Staying with them for a few paces, she veered back toward the community hall, but more importantly: the limo with their luggage.

Inside of her bag were the spare tracking glasses and a new invention. Documented in her mind's file cabinet was the image of the badge on Kudo's chest, just moments before they all went sliding down the hill. Using the glasses, she'd be able to pinpoint his location, while the new invention…

She stopped in her tracks. Someone else was there. Examining her surroundings, she felt powerless.

'…_How stupid can I be? They go after_ children…' Assuming that she merely forgot her appearance, she prepared for the worst. '…_I don't even have a means of protection…I'll be an easy catch._'

Something to her right stirred; more footsteps. Attempting to glare the interloper down, her thin, alert eyes were taken by surprise. The stranger…was _short_.

**

* * *

**

"Agh…Damn it…" between breaths, Heiji could only curse. Staring down at the white path ahead, he was sickened by its smoothness. The footsteps had been buried by the snow.

With so many pairs to follow, the route had zigzagged and was always unpredictable. Even a general direction would be hard to pinpoint. Heiji's eyes narrowed into a glare. There wasn't anything in particular that he was angry with besides himself. '_Out there somewhere…that _bastard_ has Kudo. I shoulda seen it earlier; the lights, the steep road…Damn it_!' His fist slammed into a nearby wall. Not one to give up, he thought briskly, '_How? How do we manage t' find Kudo?_'

About to let out a question, Heiji was beaten to the punch by Ran, "Where…Where's Ai-chan?"

All of the huffing and puffing faltered as each looked about the group. Even Toichi floating above '_Tejina_' searched about. She was gone, she wasn't there.

Heiji was as horrified as the rest, but Haibara's disappearance prompted him into thinking of a plan. Leaving the group with little to no explanation, he headed off toward the community hall, just as Haibara had. His intentions were the same: her luggage. He'd seen her packing the extra tracking glasses and the snow-powered snowboard.

Tracking devices were old news, but even Heiji had to admit the snowboard was a pretty ingenious invention. By heating snow that went into a small built-in water tunnel, the wheels inside would turn generating the power. Tiny tires built around the frame along with minor rockets at the back made for a quick and efficient ride. …At least, that was what Agasa claimed. It hadn't been tested out yet. Always a daredevil, Heiji committed himself to be the guinea pig. Who knew: If he did well enough, maybe he could even keep the board.

Running nearly the entire way, Heiji's pace was breaking as he finally approached the long car. As if he wasn't discouraged enough, barely five feet from the door opened by the assistant, he fell face first into the snow. Struggling to get up, he turned down the open door and instead headed for the trunk. In his hurry, he forgot that a key was necessary. Luckily, the assistant had remembered. Heiji's foot instinctively tapped as he waited for the bags to come into view. Getting his hands on Haibara's bag, the remark from the assistant came unexpectedly, "Sir…I do not believe that is your bag."

Snow still melting on his face, Heiji's anger boiled. With clenched teeth, he responded, "_She asked me t' get it for her_." The assistant said no more on the matter, even as Heiji began to hunt for the tracking glasses, the snowboard in his hands.

Finding the glasses – which had been modified into goggles – Heiji returned the bag to the trunk and adjusted his feet on the board. There was a latch to place around his left foot and a button where he'd put his right. Just barely getting the latch around his foot (either Kudo had big feet or Heiji's were small) Heiji recalled the warning from the professor in his mind before he pressed the switch. "Careful: it's faster than you think!"

Button pressed, Heiji waited. Nothing happened. Hell, the board wasn't even _moving_, let alone going fast. Disappointed, Heiji's eyebrow twitched. '_So much for travellin' efficiently…_' At least the tracking glasses still worked. The dot was drastically close to the boundary, though. If he wanted to catch up, Heiji would have to get moving right at that moment.

…Apparently, the board decided to listen to him.

Without warning, Heiji's feet blasted off, dragging the rest of him behind. Almost immediately after he had managed to stand straight, a wall appeared before him. Just barely twisting out of the way, Heiji's eyes remained wide. On the way to the hotel, Heiji had learned that the streets were quite narrow; '_perfect_' for riding through on an insanely fast snowboard: which, for the record, was hard to _steer_. Sighing in spite of these facts, Heiji could just imagine himself being peeled right off one of the many walls in the town. "…_Lovely_…"

Regardless of his doubts, Heiji soared through the alleys. The lack of people was actually in his favor: fewer obstacles to worry about. A few occasions passed by where he barely skimmed a building or post while passing, but overall he was doing fine.

His speed wasn't lacking, but neither was Kudo's. No matter the distance, the beacon on the tracking device remained near the edge. Just as Heiji worried the battery would run out before the abductor stopped, the dot began to inch closer to the center. Heiji almost thought it was his imagination, but it kept crawling, closer and closer. Looking at the surroundings, Heiji realized he was out of town. Out of town…and into the _real_ hills.

Braking as fast as the board would allow him; Heiji turned off the tracker and looked down below. Heading down there on a _normal_ board would've been crazy, especially with the weather the way it was. Unlatching his foot, Heiji picked up the board and slowly started his way down, the far-off light his destination.

**

* * *

**

Standing before Ai in the darkness was a young boy, presumably around six years old. She couldn't completely tell his appearance, but he didn't seem threatening. In fact, she could swear he was _smiling_ at her.

His attire was odd, Ai could tell, even with the black surrounding them. On his head was a hat that curved abnormally over his skull. A small tattered cape hung over his striped sweater, a belt covered in bells wound around it and his waist. Puffing out slightly were his pants, each of the ends tucked into the odd boots: the same curve from the hat winding up from the toes. Ai couldn't be sure, but she guessed that the only colors present on the guise were red, white, and green.

The boy continued to grin at her. "You're new here, aren't you? …Are you visiting?" To both of the questions, she nodded. Somehow, he had caught the gesture. "Really? Boy, are you lucky! You can help out Santa-san, too!"

"…_'Help out_'…?" In front of her, the child seemed to be the answer to the kidnappings. …but something wasn't right.

"Yeah, we kids from Noeru are all helping Santa-san get ready for Christmas. It's amazing! You should come too!" There wasn't any force in his voice. He wasn't hypnotized, he hadn't been bribed; he was _honestly_ asking her to join in and help.

She could've rejected the offer, but she didn't. Following the boy, she knew: this was indeed the way the other two hundred children had been '_kidnapped_', but Kudo…he wouldn't have agreed, and something made Ai feel that in a situation like hers, he _would've _had a choice. No, Kudo had been _truly_ captured, she knew. Whoever was behind this _'Santa-san_' business; it was his kidnapper, she could feel it.

Only one question still wandered her mind, '…_Why Kudo-kun? But more importantly…why bother capturing two hundred other children beforehand?_' It didn't make any sense. There was no point in having the other children there: they'd just get in the way. Or…was it to lure Kogoro in? No…they could've done something simpler than that. An underlying reason to the crimes existed, and Ai was determined to find out what that reason was.

Carefully following in the boy's rut, her eyes widened as she saw a new structure in front of her. Turning back, the boy smiled again. "Well, here's our ride. Hop in! Don't worry, you won't fall off."

With two other children seated inside it, before her stood a _sleigh_. She reluctantly stepped inside. Even with her experience with magic, as the sled lifted off she was astonished. The children weren't doing it, somehow she could sense it. Someone else…someone else had embedded the sleigh with the necessary magic. Within a few minutes, Ai would be in the home of that very person: or rather…

…'_person_'.

**

* * *

**

"Agh! _Let me out of here_!" Conan had shouted repeatedly from inside the bag with little success. He hadn't seen his captors, but there were at least four of them. For all he knew, they might've been deaf – or even lacked _ears_ in the first place.

Unlike the experience with the Black Organization, Conan had instantly thought to use magic to escape from the bag. A quick teleportation spell and that would be that. …But it didn't turn out to be that simple. When he attempted the chant, the usual magical glow had surfaced but quickly died down, along with his words. Something had stopped him from finishing. He tried time after time, each attempt failing. What was going on?

Coming to the conclusion that magic was a lost cause; he went on to reach freedom the old-fashioned way: put up a struggle. Stretching each possible portion of the bag, he tried to rip it. Unfortunately, the fabric was tough and didn't even budge. Underneath him, he punched and kicked at the hands that carried the bag. They didn't flinch at all. Was the bag absorbing the impact? Still longing for freedom, Conan reached for the bag's opening. It was unbearably small, and, try as he might, barely two of his fingers fit through. Nothing was working.

Completely desperate, he came up with one last plan. His soccer ball belt: if he could let one of the balls inflate enough, he might be able to escape. Considering it worth the try, he was about to push the button when he was thrown into the air and landed hard. Belt now broken, his last resort had failed.

Feeling the new flat surface below, he had to wonder where he was. Strange sounds had come from the outside, most strange of all being the sound of the rushing wind against the bag. They were going faster than before: but how? With the new '_ground_' beneath him, he attempted to stand. Quickly, this attempt was cut short as the bag's hole – which was slightly in front of his feet – promptly rose, pulling his lower half out from underneath him. Since the nervous shouts from the others, Conan finally heard another voice, "Don't misbehave."

Young – it was a child's voice. The tone had been serious, but there was no doubt about it. However, if one of them was a child, the rest of them would be as well. All four of his captors had been around the same height. '_That…that can't be… All of them…were _children_?_' Hand-in-hand with that question came another. '_But…_why?'

Almost positive that he was dealing now with other human life forms, he attempted to communicate once more. "Oi! Why are you doing this? I'm practically your age, why are you kidnapping me?"

Differing from the first voice only by pitch, the second stated emotionlessly, "Sennyo-san wants to meet you. This is not a kidnapping, you are being escorted."

"…_Escorted?_" From inside the fabric container, his yell partially echoed. "Are you _crazy_? Since when is a _bag_ a viable means of escorting someone?"

"…_'One or more persons accompanying another to guide or protect._'" A third pitch spoke up. From the way the words were said, Conan could've sworn they were all one person. The third pitch continued, "As long as these conditions are met, one term that could be used is escorting. Viable means are unimportant."

Breathing deeply, he tried to keep his cool. He'd already learned that yelling wasn't going to get him anywhere. At least they were _talking_ to him. Maybe they'd slip up if he kept going. Hopeful, he remarked, "Well, you're certainly not protecting me. Then the only remaining option is that you're '_guiding_' me?"

Answering his question came the second child once more, "Sennyo-san ordered that you not be hurt. That could be considered protection."

It seemed they were going to go on when a fourth tone interrupted. "Sennyo-san also ordered us not to speak to him."

"H-Hey wait a minute!" but the conversation was over, he knew it. Distressed, he stared at his only natural light. Turning on his flashlight would've been useless. He was in a bag; that was all he needed to know. There was nothing inside that he needed to see. He sighed, '_This is just _perfect_…I guess the only thing I can do…is wait to meet this '_Sennyo-san'_._'

For some reason, that was _not_ something he was looking forward to.

**

* * *

**

Heights had never been much of a problem for Ai, but with the endless abyss below tangled with the flowing white rivers of the snow, anyone would be frightened: anyone but the children riding with her. They were cheerful – _ecstatic_ with the ride. Ignorant, they honestly believed that there wasn't a chance of them falling off. Observing the low edges and lack of objects to hold on to, Ai was extremely doubtful.

Much to Ai's relief, the ride didn't last long. After a few minutes, they had started to lower their altitude. Peering over the side, Ai noticed the lights of a huge cabin in the valley below. Something that caught her eye more, however, was a far off dot on one of the cliffs. '…_A…person_…?' She could only wonder. Normally, she'd conclude that no one would be idiotic enough to climb down at that time of night, but her own need of rescue caused her to hope. It wasn't against her will, but she did need to be saved, along with the other children that were no doubt beyond the cabin's door.

Pulling into what Ai could've only described as a garage, she was surprised to see two other sleighs parked inside. Inside one of them was a large bag. Whatever was inside, she couldn't imagine it being any good. Two children dressed in the same vibrant garb as the ones with Ai stood guarding the sleigh: or rather the bag. Unlike her own company, the other children did indeed look hypnotized: they even had strange pendants around their necks. The contents of that bag must've been important. Once she had the chance, Ai would definitely make her way back and look into it; at the very least, she would ask some questions.

Guided by the same boy who had approached her in Noeru, she strolled along inside of the grand building with the other children. Whenever she received a curious glance, she would do something childish, like skip or sing, to get the attention off her. Led to a walk-in closet with hundreds of copies of the radiant costume, Ai sighed deeply. She hated to admit it, but her current clothing was what stood out the most, if she truly wanted to go unnoticed…she'd have to don the get-up.

Taking her sweet time, she took the opportunity to think of her questions and how she'd ask them. The children seemed to be a safe source for information. As long as she sounded innocent enough, there'd be no reason for suspicion. Who knows how many times some of the newcomers had wandered around aimlessly, questions spewing from their mouths.

Once fitted with the awkward attire, Ai began a true tour of the place. No matter what room she saw – the toy factory, the kitchen, the letter depot – nothing could've better described the cabin than two words: _'Santa's Workshop_.' There was only one problem: the lack of the jolly old man himself. Curious about this, Ai dared her first question. "Hey, we're helping Santa-san, right? Is he here somewhere?"

With a little disappointment, the boy she knew best shook his head. "No…but he will show up on Christmas. As thanks for helping, he'll give us all the best toys and we'll be on the nice list almost permanently!"

Realizing his high amount of enthusiasm, she pretended to be excited as well. "Whoa, really? That's _so_ cool! Can you show me more please?"

"Sure!" with a chiding shake to his finger, he added as a tease. "But we can't waltz around all day. We need to work to be able to help Santa-san!"

It wasn't much longer before Ai dared her next question. "So, if Santa-san isn't here, who's in charge while he's gone?"

"That'd be Sennyo-san. Whatever Sennyo-san says, goes." The boy smiled. "Normally I don't like to be bossed around, but Sennyo-san is very nice. Besides, who could complain knowing that they were helping Santa-san?"

'_A lot of people…_' Ai was tempted to say, but instead chimed out, "Only people who were out of their mind!"

Each room got its own in-depth summary, but Ai didn't listen. Continually she scanned the room, feigning amazement, while really she looked for any signs of Kudo. There wasn't a doubt in her mind: he was there. …but where? Then, almost as sudden as the previous blackout, it hit her: the _bag_.

Patiently, she waited for the tour to reach its round point and to start back at the beginning. Her waiting paid off, sooner than she expected they were back in the garage. Carefully, she pointed out the sleigh with the bag still inside it. The children guarding it were gone. "Hey, what do you think is in that bag?"

The response was highly distressing. "I dunno." There was a pause before he spoke again. It wasn't what Ai was expecting, but it was reassuring. "Hey! That bag moved on its own!"

Kudo was inside that bag, Ai was certain of it.

Confident, Ai began to roll out the blueprint for her plan. "Why don't we see if we can help with that bag?"

Looking skeptical, the boy responded, "But there's no one over there right now. It's not our place to help without permission."

"Aw…" Ai could feel that even that suggestion had been pushing it. She would only go a little more. "Maybe we could wait for the kids in charge to come back? I mean, what could be in there that would move on its own like that?"

Caught – hook, line and sinker. Childish curiosity lining the boy's face, he nodded. "You're right! They wouldn't mind some helping hands, I'm sure! Besides…now I can't stand it: _the mystery of the moving bag_!"

Promptly after their mention, the children who had been guarding the bag returned, two others at their sides. Behind the boy, Ai wandered over to them. Unlike the other children, the blank eyes of the four in charge of the bag were almost haunting. Hopefully, the boy in front of her didn't think so. …He didn't. "Hello. Would it be alright if we helped you?"

Cold and bluntly, they shook their heads. Simultaneously, they muttered, "Sennyo-san specifically requested that only we four handled this guest."

Although it was already Ai's suspicion, she couldn't help but repeat with the boy. "Guest?"

"Yes." Not a word or breath was parted from the four. "This guest is of the utmost importance to Sennyo-san. Nothing was to interfere with the plan: whether it be an obstacle or a helping hand."

Turning toward the sleigh, one of them pulled out what seemed to be a can of spray-paint. Loosening the knot, they sprayed the contents inside. Ai's worst fears were that the gas was a lethal poison. It was not, however. The child who had held the can slowly collapsed to the floor. When Ai checked, she realized that the girl had just fallen asleep. Each of the remaining children went on with their work, pulling out just the person Ai had been looking for.

Knocked out in the same manner as the girl before Ai, Kudo was carried out by the three other children. Beside her, the boy only blinked. Even he could tell there wasn't something right with the way they were treating Kudo. He knew that knocking others unconscious was a bad thing. Taking her by surprise, he directed Ai's stare with his own; straight down at the can the girl had dropped.

Moving ahead of Ai, the boy picked up the can. Only a few paces behind, Ai got ready. She wouldn't have much time to carry Kudo to safety, but she'd have to try. As the spray was shot at the children's unsuspecting faces, they quickly dropped down. Careful not to inhale any of the gas herself, Ai bent down and slung Kudo over her shoulder. Dropping the can, the boy started to help her. Moving at a brisk pace, Ai's hopes raised. They might make it out of there after all.

Proving her wrong, a voice boomed in over an intercom. Only one word was said, but it was enough to completely ruin Ai's plans. "…_Fetch_."

Confused, the boy looked backwards. "That was Sennyo-san." He made a sudden yelping noise. "Th-The bag is-"

He didn't need to finish that sentence. Expanding and hovering on its own, the bag had scooped up all three of them. Feeling the sensation of flying, Ai also felt the familiar sense of impending doom. Sennyo-san…soon that name would have a face to go with it.

**

* * *

**

Heiji sneezed for what felt like the hundredth time within the hour. How long had he been climbing for? Only god would know…or some of the ghosts that had been a constant bother to him. He didn't know whether to be annoyed or afraid at their high quantity.

Before him stood the cabin, it was barely a kilometer away. The ground was pretty much flat from there on. He could use the snowboard for the remaining trip, but something inside him made him reconsider.

Over the time he had been climbing, he realized that not only could he communicate with ghosts, he interacted with them like actual humans. This fact had been made apparent by many events, the most dominant being once when he had fallen. Almost sure he would die; instead he was caught – still in midair – by a pair of ghostly arms. She had been a young woman. Smiling, she carried him all the way to the ground. Leaving with a wave, she also left Heiji with a new thought. '…_Would it be too much t' ask for a lift _all the way_ t' the cabin…?_'

Even with the possible option available, Heiji stomped on with his own two feet. It wasn't that much farther, he could make it on his own. Biting at his exposed skin, the snow disagreed with him. Laughing at its thousand different faces, he took shelter at the side of the cabin. He was there: now what?

Peering in a near window, he saw kids: dozens of them. Each dressed in an odd costume they skipped about doing their business. They were definitely the kidnapped kids, but they didn't seem to need rescuing at all. It almost seemed as if they were _enjoying_ themselves. Whatever the case, Heiji didn't feel it was a smart move to go inside. He'd stand out: not only his height but his skin color and clothing as well.

Continually wondering how he could save the children, Heiji also pondered Kudo's location. Inside of that cabin, somewhere, Kudo was being held. Observing the happy children once more, Heiji had to wonder just what Kudo was doing. Was he in the same situation as those kids? Imagining Kudo in the absurd get-up, Heiji instantly deemed the idea ludicrous.

"Kashira-chan really is going to take this too far."

Although Heiji had started to get used to the sudden voices that only he could hear popping up behind him, this particular ghost caused his heart to miss a beat. Apologizing, the same woman that had saved him earlier looked up at one of the higher windows.

Calming down, Heiji let out his inquiry, "Who's Kashira-chan? …And what is she goin' t' take too far?"

"It's a long story." Noticing Heiji's determination, she went on to tell the tale. "About a year ago, I died while attempting to ski down these hills: I definitely wouldn't recommend it. At that time, this cabin wasn't here. It was only a few months later that it was built…this might sound crazy…but it was built with _magic_."

Letting out a small laugh, Heiji commented, "That's not crazy at all. In fact, it seems t' be less crazy then the fact that I'm talkin' t' a dead person. …No offense."

"None taken." She laughed a bit herself. "Well, Kashira-chan was the one who used that magic to build this hut. Up until recently, she just lived there on her own, but…I assume you've heard of the kidnappings in town?"

Kudo's tiny frame flashed inside Heiji's mind. "…All too well." A new hope suddenly dawned on him, "Wait, do ya know _why_ all the kids have been taken?"

She nodded. Heiji waited patiently as she explained, "Kashira-chan…is an elf: an _actual_ elf. It seems that she was summoned up from some other world by someone. Summoned here, she presumably shrank. Also, apparently the Christmas interpretation of elves didn't please her too much, which is why she's using these children to make a mocking of it. …At least, that's what I thought at first, until I heard her talking to herself in her room."

Stalling - she was _stalling_. '_Damn it, why do they always stall at the _important _parts?_'

"…She spoke of _'returning to her world_'. When she was mumbling about it, she mentioned that she'd need another elf to pull off the feat. All of the others…she said that they would become her servants until she was back home." In thought, the woman looked for the right words. "Probably thinking that another elf brought here would've shrunk, she's been taking the children left and right searching for one of her kind. Luckily, it seems all this mayhem will end soon. I'm pretty sure she's found another elf."

Horror comprising most of Heiji's thoughts at the moment, he dared the question, "This other elf…what do they look like?"

Shrugging in response, the ghost immediately noticed Heiji's distraught face. As he stared down at the snow, she put her hands under his pits and began to lift. Just as she had carried him down, she was now floating up with him in her grasp. Not quite convinced that the woman could hold him, he fidgeted nervously in the air. Falling from the height they were at…would not be fun. Bringing him up to the window she had been looking at, she allowed him to peer inside.

Within the room there were hundreds of toys lying about. Heiji could barely see the desk that was there under all of the dolls and action figures. On the desk lay some microphones, possibly an intercom system, but Heiji couldn't see it clearly. The only thing that was plainly in sight was the large plush chair behind the desk, along with its occupant: a small girl with pointed ears. This was Kashira-chan, no doubt.

From behind him – although not necessary for her – the woman whispered. "I believe the other elf is inside that bag."

Scanning the room once more, Heiji searched for the bag she had mentioned. Setting his sights higher, he realized why he hadn't found the bag the first time. The first time he had just examined the floor, the bag however, was much like him – in midair. Jolts and bumps surged through its surface. There was no doubt, someone was in there. To Heiji's satisfaction, the bag turned over, dumping out its contents. One of the three he had expected to see, but the two other heads made him speechless: particularly the girl.

Unable to do anything, Heiji and the woman watched as a conversation started; both were able to hear due to a small opening in the window.

**

* * *

**

Kudo had just started to get out of his daze when the three were suddenly expelled from the bag. Rubbing his head, he took a moment to fully regain his consciousness. Once he had, the first thing in his sight was Ai. Blinking slowly, he muttered, "H-Haibara…? Why…

"…Why are you wearing those clothes?"

Her hand slightly slapping her own forehead, Ai desperately felt the need to slap Kudo's in a harder fashion. Instead, she decided to set him straight with words, but the other girl in the room seized the opportunity first, "I think you need to pay more attention to the situation before you, _Conan-kun_."

Turning toward the girl who spoke, Kudo's stare tensed. "…You must be Sennyo-san."

Bright violet eyes shining with anticipation, she smiled, "The one and only – but _you_ can call me Kashira-chan."

"Your name doesn't matter." Kudo stood firmly. "Tell me, why did you kidnap me and all these other children?"

"Ooh~ Demanding, aren't you?" turning a blind eye to the three, she pretended to examine her nails. "Well, I like that in a man, so I'll tell you. Hmmhm~ _Especially_ considering you're one of my kind."

Afraid by the situation, the boy hadn't said much, but his curiosity got the better of him. "…O-One of _your_ kind, Kashira-chan…?"

Staring at him with a gaze as cold as the snow, her voice was menacing. "Only fellow elves may call me by that name. It is Sennyo-san to _you_, boy."

"F-Fellow elves…?" Kudo repeated with some difficulty. Anger returning to his eyes, he yelled, "You've got to be kidding! I'm not an _elf!_"

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you." Sighing, Sennyo shook her head with disappointment before humoring a chuckle. "But I guess I'll give you a chance: if you're not an elf, what _are_ you? Never before have I seen a child with your level of intelligence – _or_ magic. When we're summoned up from the other world, we elves shrink in size. We specialize in affixing spells to inanimate objects, but we can pull off the occasional chant. …Correct me if I'm wrong, but all of that seems to be your case to me, doesn't it?"

Words had abandoned Kudo, he had no reply. Despite his speechlessness, he continued to stare at Sennyo angrily.

Ai had to admit: the explanation _did_ make sense. However, she would never believe in it. She knew firsthand why Kudo had shrunk, and there was no magic behind it. The only causes were the organization and some bad luck on Kudo's part.

"Well, Conan-kun, this discussion has been interesting, but…I'd say it's time we move on with my plans." Pulling out a small gold circlet from behind her, she slightly blushed. "You're cuter than I expected, so I'll be using _this _instead of the pendant~"

Glowing in her palm, she flung it like a Frisbee; straight at Kudo. Caught off guard, Ai and Kudo only stared as it approached. The boy, however, was one step ahead. Tackling Kudo out of the way and instead placing himself in the line of fire, he shouted, "W-Watch out!"

Worried for the boy, Ai bent over the two. He had knocked Kudo down and was silent. The circlet had fastened itself around his forehead. Getting up, Kudo helped the boy, also concerned. Allowing them to see the effects for themselves, Sennyo remained quiet. Not responding to any of the questions directed at him or any of the tugs or prods, he just looked down. He was breathing, he was perfectly fine. Leaving them for only a split second, Ai and Kudo's worry returned as the boy spoke. His eyes where shining with adoration and his cheeks were a lush red. "_Sennyo-sama_, you look absolutely _lovely_ today~"

Blinking at the abruptly odd statement, Kudo shook the boy by his shoulder. "O-Oi…are you…_okay_?"

"Obviously not." Ai responded bluntly. Grasping the new piece of jewelry around the boy's head, she started to pull. "Come on, help me get this off!"

Promptly, Kudo nodded and made his own grip around the gold. Heaving a few times with all their strength, the two finally managed to tear it off. Compensating for the gain of the boy's sanity, the two shrunken adults had lost their footing.

Following the magical metal in its endless circle with his eyes, Kudo analyzed the circlet. "This thing…it makes people fall in love with the one who threw it…?"

Unable to let the chance go, Ai teased, "Huh, maybe you should put it on Mouri-chan."

"Oi, oi!" Forgetting the item in his rising hand, Kudo brought it down onto Ai's head. Intending for a light slap, he had accidently placed the ring on _her_ forehead.

Beyond her shimmering eyes and loving smile, Ai was horrified to hear her own voice belt out, "_Sennyo-sama_~ Your presence brings peace in itself~" '_What…what the _hell_ am I saying? Get it off Kudo-kun, _get it off_!_' From the corner of her eye – it was all she could manage – she saw the faces of the two boys. They definitely realized her faulty behavior, but both were too shocked too do anything about it.

Sennyo took a good long laugh. "I'm afraid that the circlet only works for me. As entertaining as this is, time is of the essence."

With a snap of her fingers, the circlet lifted off of Ai's head and began to fly toward Kudo once more. Although afraid of the outcome herself, Ai was able to stand in front of him, blocking the circlet's path. Continually it shifted around; continually Ai moved in its way. From behind her, Kudo attempted to stop it with magic, but the power deflected: just their luck. Shielding Kudo for a few precious moments, the band finally outmaneuvered her. Soaring between her legs, it came up from behind and latched itself onto Kudo.

Terrified, Ai spun to look Kudo in the face. The same lovey-dovey expression as she had just experienced lined it. "_Sennyo-sama~_"

Placing herself between Kudo and Sennyo, Ai put up a protective arm. "…So what do you plan to achieve by doing this?"

Amused by the gesture, Sennyo waved her hand, "Heh, alright. Since you'll lose this love rivalry, I'll tell you as your spoils of war."

Red in the cheeks, Ai repeated, "_L-Love_ rivalry…?"

Ignoring the stutter, Sennyo continued. "Ever since I've been summoned here, I've longed to go back home. However, the one who brought me to this place refuses to do so. I had to take matters into my own hands, you see. For a summoned being to open the path, they need another to help them. Bonded on a special night, the portal will open." A bit flushed, she giggled, "I suppose I won't be Sennyo-san for much longer: rather _Edogawa-san_~"

"S-Sennyo-san…why?" Distracted by the voice from the side, Ai glanced toward the boy. Even from her distance, she could tell he was shivering, almost about to cry. "Why are you doing this? What about…What about Santa-san?"

"Ignorance truly is bliss." Ai stared horrified at the girl. She wouldn't; this information could ruin Christmas for the boy forever. …She would. "Santa-san as you call him is just a _myth_. I made use of it to fool all of you into working for me. I have to say, it worked far better than I had planned."

"S-Santa-san…doesn't _exist_?" A lone tear ran down his cheek. "You're lying!"

Mocking him, she fabricated a look of apology on her face. "Oh, I'm _sorry_. I wish I _were_ lying…but it's the truth. Hah, if Santa-san exists, why doesn't he drop in right now and prove me wrong?"

"…Because right now I should be delivering presents to _good_ children." A voice boomed through the room. Landing with a thud came the great jolly man. Ai could barely believe it. He winked down at her. "But of course, in a situation as dire as this, I can make some exceptions."

"S-Santa…S-SANTA-SAN!" Utter delight wafted from the boy's voice.

Meanwhile, Sennyo was in complete terror. "N-No…how? You shouldn't…you _don't_ exist!" Denial clouded her mind, and quickly Ai saw the plan moving in motion. At some point from behind them, the bag had been taken. Now it hovered above Sennyo's head, about to trap her inside.

Kudo however, in his charmed state, nearly jeopardized the trap. "Sennyo-sama, look out!" She had looked back, but it was too late. Wrapping around her, the invisible hands tied the bag shut, capturing Sennyo just as Kudo had been caught only hours before.

Highly confused, Ai remained motionless as _'Santa-san_' bent down and told the boy to start the preparations allowing all the kids to leave. Relieving her of the bafflement came answers from the window to the side. In the familiar Osakan accent, a voice chided, "Geez, Kuroba. Ya like your plans t' be complicated, don't ya?"

"H-Hattori?" '_Santa_' yelped in surprise. Clearing his throat, he said, "What do you mean '_Kuroba_'? I'm Santa-san. Hohoho!"

Not amused by the demonstration, Hattori leaned against the wall. "Really, drop the act Kuroba. I _know_ it's you."

Emerging out of the air with the bag in her hand, Koizumi whined, "Hey…how do you know that? This time he dressed up the old-fashioned way. Even if you could see through a deception spell – which you _can't_ – you shouldn't have been able to tell that our lovely Santa-san here was Kuroba-kun."

"It's his old man." Pointing above the red clad figure, Hattori stated, "He's always hanging around above 'is head. If ya want t' fool me, you'll have t' tell your pop t' hide first."

"…and here I thought I was doing so well." Dropping the Santa vocals, Kuroba pulled off the beard and jolly face. Miraculously, the hat managed to stay on. He went on complaining as he emptied the large red coat of its stuffing. "Really, that's cheating if you're using someone else to determine it's me."

Finally able to gather some words, Ai spoke up. "How about instead of that, we focus on getting Kudo-kun back to normal?" As she addressed him, the two taller boys looked in Koizumi's direction. Below the bag with the hoop still around his skull, Kudo was desperately trying to reach Sennyo. With each jump, he shouted, "Sennyo-sama!"

All of the distressed looks focused on Koizumi. Lifting the bag further out of Kudo's reach, she averted her eyes. "I…I actually haven't dealt with charmed jewelry before. I doubt I'd be able to do anything." Quickly, she made a suggestion, "But Hattori-kun: you're different. With your ability to contact the flow coming from the circlet, you could change its effects."

"W-Wait a minute." Putting up his hands in defense, he came up with a different option. "Why don't we just _pull_ it off? I saw the kids do it from the window earlier."

Positioning themselves around Kudo, they each began to tug. With Kuroba and Koizumi holding onto Kudo himself, Ai and Hattori pulled at the circlet. In the middle, Kudo squirmed. No matter their efforts, the circlet wouldn't come off.

Tired and frustrated by the failed attempt, Hattori prepared to try Koizumi's suggestion. Carefully observing paths of magic that the others couldn't see, he took one between his fingers and exchanged it with another. It almost looked as if he was defusing a bomb. There was a pause, and just as they thought it had worked, Kudo blurted out, "I love you _all~_!"

Glares shot at Hattori. Hesitantly, he tried again.

This time, Kudo's expression returned to normal. Taking in his surroundings, he seemed confused. Testing out each of his limbs, he sighed in relief, as did the others. "I'm glad I'm back to normal."

"Hah, you as much as me." Hattori laughed as he stood up.

"Thanks." Stepping over to the Osakan, Kudo then let his head hang low, his eyes covered by his bangs and the glare from his glasses. "You're really my savior…

"…_ Hattori-samaaaaaaaaa~_!" Hugging Hattori's leg, Kudo repeatedly rubbed his face against his jeans, the odd look returning to his face.

Completely speechless, the others couldn't even muster up a glare. Knowing very well he'd made a mistake, Hattori slowly muttered, "_Definitely_…not…right…"

With haste, he switched around a few more of the paths. The result was what they wanted, but it still surprised them. Shattering to pieces right on Kudo's head, the circlet disappeared. Left behind was an awkwardly placed Kudo, his arms still wrapped around Hattori's leg. Promptly letting go, Kudo shuddered, "That…was _hell_."

Slightly irritated, Hattori couldn't help but exclaim, "He's back! The closed off Kudo we all know and – t' a certain, _not awkward_ extent – love!"

Before Kudo could reply the boy from earlier burst in. "Santa-san! Santa-san! I've got all the sleighs…Santa-san?" Searching around for the man no longer there, his eyes stopped at Kuroba. "Where's Santa-san?"

"U-Uh! Santa-san…left me, his co-captain, in charge!" Making a fake salute with his hand, Kuroba laughed awkwardly. "You know how it is this time of year for him. Busy, busy, busy!"

"Oh, I guess you're right, co-captain-niisan." Holding the door open, he motioned for them to exit. "Come on, all the kids are ready on the sleighs!"

Shadowing the boy, Ai couldn't help but ask, "I only saw three sleighs in all. Were there more?"

"Yup, yup! A whole lot of 'em!"

Always one step ahead, Kuroba glanced down at the boy. "Hey, you'll have to make sure none of your friends tell anyone about this. Santa-san said that it'd be _naughty _to tell anyone else."

Although disappointed, the boy nodded. Reaching the garage, he yelled out the notification as loud as he could. Ai found the gesture cute: after all, there was no doubt Koizumi and Kudo would use some spell to make them forget the events, anyway.

Once that task was done, the three teenagers and children hopped into their own sleigh. Following after many more that had flown out, they made their way back to the town of Noeru. Covering them from sight were the clouds, but the snow had stopped. It was perfect for their method of flying.

Just as he thought, Akako had wandered over to him when they landed. Roughly two kilometers out of town, Akako planned to gather the kids to _'tell them something_'. In reality, she and Conan would erase the memories of those past weeks. A large quantity of people knowing about the arts, even if they were children, was never good.

At the cabin, they had been lucky enough that '_Santa_' had instructed the boy to tell the kids to find their original clothes. Not only the children's parents, but the kids themselves would be quite confused by the attire. Haibara herself had completely forgotten about it. Through some manipulation, she managed to get Kudo to conjure her up a new pair of clothes. Of course, that still left one problem: _where_ she would change. Walking out from behind one of the sleighs, Conan stared at her with one brow raised. '…_It's _freezing_ out here…did she really hate that get-up _that_ badly?_'

Trotting back to Noeru, any questions about the group's former whereabouts was answered with a lie about a huge campout. Other simpler questions such as where Hattori got his skateboard or why Kuroba was wearing a Santa suit were answered in a much more honest way. Akako felt uneasy about the lie they had told; she didn't think that it'd convince the parents or other residents.

Surprise was definitely nowhere close to describing the emotions facing the wall of marching kids. Some ran out to greet their children, others just stared. Ran, Sonoko, and Kogoro were among the last category. Grinning at their shock of the parade, Conan soon found out that wasn't the reason their jaws had dropped. Once she was done with her barrage of worry for Conan, Ran had remarked, "Kuroba-kun? Akako-chan? What…what are _you two_ doing here?"

Flinching at the hole in their plan, Kuroba laughed anxiously. "Coincidences are supposed to be _rare_! This is too many in one day! First, I find out that Koizumi-chan is vacationing here, then I happen to be around when we found these kids, and now _this_? It's too much!" he started to laugh once more.

Leaning in with curiosity, Sonoko asked, "Hey, what's with the Santa suit?"

His laugh terminated, Kuroba's eyes became shifty, "I'm…feeling _festive_, alright?"

Far more observant than usual, Kogoro asked, "What's in that bag?" Pointing to Akako who was quite far back, it was a miracle that he didn't notice it moving.

Conan diverted the attention from the bag. "O-Oh, that's just some…_firewood_. B-By the way Ojiisan, do you know where Kizami-san is?"

"Kizami-san? He's in the community hall." Kogoro frowned. "I don't know why, though. Everybody ran out here when you guys were spotted. He's all alone in there."

"Thank you, Ojiisan." Running with the others, he turned back. "Can you make sure no one comes to the community hall, Ojiisan? …Thanks!" Kogoro never had the chance to reply.

Secluded from everyone in the empty hall, Kizami's head hung low between his shoulders when they arrived. He didn't move as they entered. For a spilt second, Conan worried that he wasn't alive, but the steady rise and fall of his chest reassured him. Aware of the situation, he chuckled, "It was Kashira-chan, wasn't it?"

"Then you _are_ the one that summoned her." Conan stated.

"Yes. I wanted to have the experience of having a child for my own, I didn't know she would cause this much trouble." He frowned, "She used to be such a _good_ little girl…"

"I don't doubt she was." Conan said softly. "But the desire to go home made her change. You have to send her back, Kizami-san."

Wavering over to the bag Akako held, he smiled with a slight bitterness. "I'm glad that I called Mouri-san here – and _you_, Conan-kun. I hadn't believed her when she said you were an elf, but now I'm not so sure."

Hair swaying in the magical wind, Conan shook his head. "I'm not an elf. …Just a simple detective."

Finishing at the same moment that Conan completed his sentence, the magical glow from the spell faded. The bag that had once been kicking fell limp and Kizami fell to his knees.

**

* * *

**

"Cheers!"

Shouts and the clanks from the silverware echoed about the dining hall. Having had a good night's rest upon the children's return, Noeru had experienced a paradigm shift. Instead of the cold, ghostly streets, people walked them at almost every minute, Christmas carols springing from their throats. Even Conan had a constant smile on his face as his worries left him for that lone Christmas day.

After the meal, there was to be a gift exchange from everyone in the town. Invited to the event, Conan and the others gladly accepted. They were in no rush; what was a little time when they'd see so many more happy faces?

Gift after gift was unwrapped and taken out of their bags, smile after smile following. Almost near the end, there was a hidden surprise in the gift stack. Announcing all of the labels to the crowd, Kizami had an extra big smile as he belted out, "To: Haibara-san From: Conan-kun!"

Confused as Haibara was, Conan accompanied her as she walked down the aisle toward the box held out for her. Taking the details of the box into consideration, Conan stared at it in wonder. He hadn't gotten a gift for Haibara, he knew about as well as she did what its contents were. Tearing off the wrapping paper, a simple box was revealed, a small message on its side: "Underneath both here and the light is something special."

Deciphering the little code, Haibara held up the box to the light. To her surprise and Conan's – who was standing right next to her – more writing had appeared. This time it was a simple instruction. With an arrow pointing to a small string, the words _'Pull here_!' were written. Abiding the words, she pulled the string.

Out popped a small plant. Comparable to its small berries, Conan's face as well as Ai's turned completely red.

Throughout the crowd there was a wave of '_aw_'s. A few of the girl's began to whisper and giggle. Some reassuring phrases were even sent their way.

_Mistletoe_ hung above their heads.

Staring at the equally red cheeks in front of him, Conan sent a thought quickly her way. '_I _swear_, I didn't do this!_'

'_Not like that changes much_.' She glared off into the crowd. Following her gaze, Conan's eyes landed on Sonoko. …she was starting a _chant_.

"Kiss…kiss…kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…" People kept joining in.

'_Damn you, Sonoko!_.' Conan could only manage the eruption in his head. His embarrassment dammed his windpipe. Glancing back at Haibara, he gulped. Signaling to his cheek she understood. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward.

The cheers at that moment were the biggest they had been all night.

**

* * *

**

Leaning against the wall adjacent to the doorway out to the roof, Heiji laughed as he heard the cheers. Beforehand there had been a simultaneous chant. No doubt Kuroba's little prank had worked. Also without a doubt was the embarrassment Kudo and even that Haibara girl were experiencing.

Vanishing from the room just as Haibara was opening her gift, Kuroba had headed up the stairs. Certain that he was behind the strange exchange, Heiji had waited to see what it was before he followed. Glancing at the mistletoe before he left, Heiji had to wonder what Kudo had done to deserve _that_. …or maybe Kuroba was just that much of an ass. Heiji couldn't be sure.

Something had stopped him from heading out onto the roof himself right after the joker. That night had been beautiful in Noeru. With the roads cleared in the day, the decorations had also been put up. Brightly shining in the clear sky were the moon and the stars, just barely dimmed by the lights below. It would be a tough scene to forget, Heiji was sure.

Finally turning the knob, he greeted Kuroba, "Hey, nice…_present_ you got those two."

Kuroba chuckled, "Hah, well…he had it comin' to him. That'll teach him to turn me into a fish."

"A…fish?" Heiji had been told many things, but that morsel of information never reached his ears. He assumed it was somewhere along the lines of the chicken that had been mentioned, however.

Silently, Heiji joined Kuroba in viewing the town below. Barely a breeze in the air, it was a quiet night. The only sound came from an unheard voice; translated only by Heiji's ear.

"…This may be a strange favor to ask, Soul Smith…" Toichi always called him that. Heiji didn't mind. He listened to the ghost. "It might be a little awkward, but…

"I'd like Kaito to know…all of these years…I've wished him a Merry Christmas." A pained smile lit his face. "This year as well."

Nodding, Heiji was about to interpret the message, but Kuroba already seemed to know.

"Hah…Merry Christmas…_dad_."

**

* * *

**

(December 25th)

Merry, _merry_, MERRY Christmas to you all!

This was an incredibly enduring task, and I hope you enjoyed every word! Oh yes, forget what I said about the last chapter's length: this one was FORTY pages. …that's at least ten more than the last.

With that last line, I put '_dad_' instead of _'otou-san_' because I felt it had a better effect. Sorry if you don't think so: I'm not changing it. *standing her ground*

Anyway, think of your reviews as your guys' gift to me this Christmas! *shot*

Oh yes, I'll be taking a short hiatus. You know how it is during this season. There are friends to see, family to laugh with/at…and some homework to do for English. :'D

Also, extra Christmas cookies to anyone who notices the slight reference to another animu in this chapter. ;D

Hope this brought cheer to your day and…(just in case) Happy (Coming) New Year!


	23. Saguru's Suspicions and the Double Heist

_**A/N:**_ Woo! Christmas was awesome and now it's a new year! The last chapter may have been filler, but there was a hint as to what this one would be about. (Even if it was part of a joke)

My friends and I have been going nuts over the new dubbed episodes/movies to come for Detective Conan. We watched it when we were younger so it's all nostalgic. xD Hopefully I can draw and scan some things for you guys to see at some point…

Oh yes, apologies for those who don't like pairing moments. :P If it makes you feel better since that last chapter was filler, you can pretend it never happened. Instead, the gang had a normal Christmas. …well, as normal as they can manage.

NOTE: Because of fanfiction, I couldn't right align part of the notice in this chapter, so when that's mentioned, please just imagine those parts being at the right. *pouts*

*cough* Moving on…

**Marie Ravenclaw – **Kaito saves the day! *plays superhero music* Ha-ha…instead of milk and cookies you got a chapter! =D

**Sabel – **Noeru was indeed implying Noel. Lol, I'm very lazy when it comes to naming stuff. xD'' Other Christmas references (in case you're wondering) were Kizami (translated from 'nick', I know it's not the same, but I looked up 'nick' as in 'Jolly Saint NICholas') and Sennyo Kashira (saying her first name first it would be literally 'head elf'). With Heiji's abilities to see ghosts I was SO tempted to try a 'Christmas Carol' sort of story, but in the end I decided to be more original.

**Mel72000 – **You're very welcome. =D Glad you enjoyed it!

**Pretztailfan95 – **I'm kind of surprised Kaito avoided being punted for so long. xD Considering how you feel about him. I've now been punted 17 times! WOO? I dunno if this'll entertain you, but when I was reading the first part of your review, I kind of laughed when you suddenly said 'Heiji-sama is awesome'. Now, I completely and utterly agree, it was just kind of abrupt after all the punting before it. xD …Wait, you watched movie three? …internet? …or…_you have it_? (SO, SO, _SO_ jealous of you if it's the latter D:) Sure you can send me a message, but I might not reply RIGHT away because FF is being retarded in which it has stopped sending me e-mails for some reason. *coughing* I'm…pretty sure…my _Internet_ self…is almost dead. *keels over* *Life Bottle* Favorite fic? I'm touched~ x3 …Just a random note here, whenever you write 'punt' in your reviews, I always imagine a little chibi of myself (or whoever is being punted) go flying at an impact from an irritated shoe. (I don't know how to picture you other than that. xD) I usually laugh when this happens, which is odd since usually it's me being punted. Laughing at the pain of others is common, but _my own_ pain? …Madness. Oh right, I've also noticed that you still haven't used a nickname for me yet. I do have one common one, but I won't tell you if you don't want me to. I know coming up with one can be special so I'll wait for your answer. :3

**Orange Penguin King – **Jingle Bells will never be the same, ne? xD *huggles KID as well* I love him, too~ :D

**DfK – **Ha-ha, glad you liked the way it played out. xD Was it one of those "What is she talking about? *few minutes later* …OH" moments? Oh darn! Funny thing is, I noticed a couple of those before I posted it. I fixed those, but I guess I missed a few anyway. *fixes* …lol, no, that wasn't the reference. xD …at least, not the _intended_ one. (For all I know, there could've been dozens without me knowing) A cameo of sorts in another fic? …Cool~ …Except…I don't know how I'd word that. xD'' I ended up going with something along the lines of… "Hello, one of your readers thought that my fic's universe would be an interesting pit stop for Kaito and Saguru to visit in 'The Way Home'. If you're interested, its titled "A Witch's Apprentice" if not…disregard this. xD'" …or something. xD I'll have to watch to see if they do use it.

**Pandakitty – **You'll know soon enough, bwahah-*shot* Sorry about the song, it was just we were in the school library so I didn't want to be too loud or say ass. xD' Knew you'd love that line…and that one. Bah…I'll continue on with using the honorifics anyway. Sometimes they sound awkward, but a lot of the time they sound more natural, too. (Ran-neechan for one) *throws Christmas cookies at you* BA-DUM! You got it! …lol, I actually rewatched that episode on YouTube after I finished writing. Ah…the good ol' days. MERRY CHRISTMAS~ I'll try to finish those pictures that you've been waiting for. :'D Whoa, your YEAR? LA HOMEWORK OVER CHRISTMAS BREAK IS PURE BLASTERPHAMY. D:

**Miyanoai – **I found the Houseki thing interesting at first too until it worked EVERYTIME D: I _whispered_ it and everyone still went quiet. …At least now I know a way to shut them up if I wanna. :D I thought you'd like the ConanXAi scene :3 I put that line for Heiji in there for anyone who didn't like the pairing. xD Of course, I'm not confirming what Heiji thinks of the pairing, because, let's face it, even if you liked the person – even if you _did_ wanna kiss them – in front of _all those people_…it would probably be embarrassing. xD If I could have anything in this fic actually animated, it would be that scene where they're trying to get the circlet off. I'd laugh 'til I died. xD Glad you liked the family bonding. I really wanted to do something like that and I love the way it turned out. I dunno…why _does_ it sound familiar? (I thought about it for so long but I couldn't figure it out xD'')

**DetectiveConanFan13 – **Agh, slow internet sucks. D: It's almost as bad as not having a computer at all…almost. Happy New Year to you too! …I should finish this story on April 1st…because then it'd be 2010/04/01 …take out the zeros. *shot* Glad you liked the song. xD As for Kaito's voice…I'll leave that to your imagination. (Actually, now that I think about it, you never hear SHINICHI sing, just Conan. Yes, they are the same person, but not the same voice. …Makes you think.) People seem to get hurt a lot when they laugh at my story. xD'' I laughed at your 'You know, the usual!' because…it is SO true. xD'' Unfortunately that cliché applies to this story as well. *shrugs* Can't avoid 'em forever I suppose. Really glad you liked that sweet tidbit at the end. That's what I was aiming for. X3 For heist's sake, you'll see. Just so you know, I wrote this one as fast as I could once I saw your review. ESID sucks. D: You're the second to have their longest review here xD YAY~

**

* * *

**

**Saguru's Suspicions and the Double Heist**

"_Sh-Shinichi_?"

It had been a normal day up until that point, but the moment that name landed on Ran's lips Conan knew the remaining hours would be nothing short of annoying and bizarre. The reason for her outburst made sense as an explanation, but the very phrase '_It's just Kuroba_' brought forth more questions than answers. Most confusing and vague of them all was also the shortest: _Why?_

So much more could've followed that lone word: Why was Kuroba breathing so heavily? Why was Kuroba staring at him so nervously? and – most importantly – Why was Kuroba even there? Within a matter of seconds, each of those questions dissolved as the conclusion reached Conan's mind.

A heist.

Ran, who couldn't have known the reason, felt the need to ask the question that had just lifted from Conan's shoulders, "Kuroba-kun…why are you here?"

Fidgeting with the hat that had just previously nested on his head, Kuroba stuttered, "O-Oh, well, you see…I'm actually here…o-on Koizumi-chan's part." Approaching Conan, he went on, "Conan-kun here has missed quite a few lessons already a-and Koizumi-chan doesn't want him falling too far behind."

Disappointed, Kogoro stared at Kuroba with one brow raised, "…So she sent _you_ here nice an' early to pick him up, eh?" he sighed, "It's too bad…I could've used a nice view to pick me up for the day."

As Ran went on to reprimand her father, Kuroba took the opportunity along with Conan. Dragging his smaller counterpart to the door, Kuroba placed the hat on Conan's head as he began to object. Flipping up the cap so he could see, Conan saw the two pairs of eyes at the desk look over at them. In that same instant, Kuroba brought Conan up under his arm. Sounding insouciant, Kuroba left them with a short statement, "Don't worry, he'll be back before sunset." With that, he shut the door before the other two could protest.

At the sound of the door's slam, Kuroba bolted down the stairs without delay. Conan had assumed he had run most of the way to the detective agency already, so it was no surprise when his '_captor_' began to pant quickly. Running on his own would've been tiring enough, but add the weight of a small boy and the task would be grueling. Kuroba was as stubborn as they come, Conan knew. It was the reason he was confident that he'd eventually get the full breakdown of the situation. Whether it would be before or after Kuroba's funeral, Conan couldn't be sure.

Echoing from behind them came Ran's annoyed shouts. Kuroba's pace had lagged beforehand but at the sound of her voice he started to race down the sidewalk. Bobbing up and down at his side, Conan scowled as the large hat covered his eyes. Adjusting it, he heard a small plea from Kuroba, '_H-Hey, can you do me a favor…? Intangibility spell… PLEASE?'_

Smiling awkwardly at a few stares coming their way, he replied, '_One favor at a time, _buddy_._'

'_W-What kind of favor could you _possibly_ be doing me _right now_?_' Kuroba weaved around a crowd ahead of him. '…_a__re you starving yourself so you'd be _lighter_ or something?_'

Glancing at some of the people, Conan replied, '_No, but I _am_ resisting the urge to yell out "_Kidnapper_!" …That wouldn't exactly be good for you, would it? There's nothing stopping me from doing it, but I'm not…for _your benefit_. …A favor._' He grinned up at Kuroba's nervous expression, '_Of course…if you'd rather be an invisible kidnapper than a normal - okay, _not-so-normal -_ teenager running with a kid, so be it._'

There was a long pause before Kuroba clenched his teeth, '_You are the spawn of the devil, you know that?_'

Shrugging, Conan chuckled as he responded, '_Yes, I know, but I can't help it. Authors don't tend to get out much. Sometimes it affects their state of mind._'

Absconding into a nearby alley, Kuroba sat down exhausted. Concealed by a garbage can, he still had his arm around Conan. Glaring at him in the corner of his eye, Kuroba remarked, '_You know, that was a pretty cheap shot at your father. …Shows how much you _love_ your parents…'_

'_You have _no_ idea…_' Unable to break free of the grasp, Conan instead peered out in search of Ran. It wasn't long before he added, '_Don't even get me _started_ on Hawaii…_'

"Hawaii?" Aware that the risk of being caught by Ran was no more, Kuroba began to speak normally. "…Oh, didn't your dad teach you how to fly a plane there?"

"Yes." Conan replied. "Among…_other_ things."

Attempting once more to find an escape from Kuroba's arm, Conan distracted him with a question. "Hawaii is beside the point; why'd you bring me out here, Kuroba?"

Conan's plan failed as Kuroba caught on to the ploy and tightened his hold. Clinging to the small detective in a sarcastic hug of pity, Kuroba went on '_disappointed_.' "Oh, _woe_ is this day that the _great_ detective has failed to deduce the truth! It only takes _one fault_ to fall and _never_ see the surface again! What are you to _do_, Great Detective?"

Caught between the two fixed arms, Conan's brow twitched with animosity. Without much else to do, he answered the question. "Perhaps I should _kick_ a certain thief in the face. After all, he's planning on _stealing_ something…and involving _me_ in that very process."

Letting Conan free from his grasp, Kuroba clapped his hands and chuckled. "Hah…so the Great Detective hasn't lost his touch after all. That's convenient with the current circumstances." Halting his clap he placed his left hand on his chin in thought. Glancing at Conan, his eyes weren't that of Kuroba Kaito; they were the eyes of Kaitou Kid, ready to steal. He grinned, "Do you think you're ready for act two, _Kid Kaitou_?"

"Sorry," he let out a small laugh. "Unlike my mother I don't put on a show for _free_. Last time there was payment; this time there's not a single cent."

Taking his turn to speak, Kuroba laughed himself instead. Standing after a few chortles, he smiled, his teeth shining. "I thought you'd say that…which is why I've already sent the notice." Surveying the look of horror on Conan's face, Kuroba's lit up with self-satisfaction. "…Kid Kaitou even got his own little picture in the corner."

With a single short straw remaining, Conan shook with frustration. Fists trembling beside him, he jolted his head to the side at the loss. "Fine – where is this heist gonna be?"

Snickering, Kuroba took a few steps down the alley. "Pft, you really think I'm _that_ gullible?"

Confused by the statement, Conan crossed his arms and stared at the thief. "Um, I don't think '_gullible_' is the word to describe being a _bad_ _team player_. …How am I supposed to help you if _I don't even know what we're doing_?"

"That's the beauty of it." Kuroba's mouth curved almost in the same fashion as a cat. He was obviously enjoying himself. "I told you: the notice has been sent. You've already proven to me that you haven't lost your touch as a detective, but I took some…_other measures_ just in case."

Wide eyed, Conan's mouth hung slightly open. "You don't mean…"

Smiling with a fake innocence, Kuroba bent down and placed his hands on Conan's shoulders. "This heist rests in your hands…and your ability to solve the riddle~"

Last straw completely annihilated, Conan stood with his shoulders high in irritation. His voice in a low tone, he belted out, "…_You sneaky bastard_…"

"Ah-ah-ah, _children_ shouldn't say such things." Waving a chiding finger in front of Conan's face, Kuroba pulled it away as the agitated detective attempted to bite it. Backing away from the boy who much more resembled a rapid dog than a child, Kuroba leaned against one of the alley's walls. "Well, you can't blame me: there's no guarantee you'd show up if I _told_ you where to go. This way, you either come…or lose your pride as a detective." Seeming to end the conversation, he began to walk away.

Quick on the draw, Conan remarked nonchalantly, "I still don't understand why you'd want to bring _me_ on a heist again, considering _past circumstances_." Kuroba continued on walking, the comment just waiting on Conan's tongue. As the taller boy was just about to get out of hearing range, Conan stated, "Kuroba, you're acting quite _fishy_ to me."

In the instant the word '_fishy_' floated about the air, Kuroba's feet held their position: one on the ground and one in midair, halfway through a step. His back still facing Conan, his head began to gradually turn, each second revealing more of his hostile scowl. Once his neck had nearly spun one hundred eighty degrees, he twisted at the heel. Stomping up to Conan, he bent down, his enraged eyes never blinking. Content with the reaction, Conan stared back with indifference. "What, did I say something _wrong_?"

As Kuroba's hand rose Conan still stood his ground. Kuroba wasn't one to hit people and even if he did Conan was used to it: courtesy of Kogoro's fist. Surprising him, Kuroba's hand never touched his head, but rather the item on top of it. Conan could've fallen over in disbelief at his comment. "…I nearly forgot my hat."

Unsure of what to say, Conan could only stutter, "W-Wait…You…Aren't you…A-Aren't you mad about the _fish_ thing anymore?"

"Hm? _Should_ I be?" Placing the hat on his head, Kuroba began to stroll off just as he had moments before. "I think what's done is done. Besides…" he stopped. "…thoughts of _revenge_ always make me happy."

Flinching, Conan felt the sweat forming on his cheek. "…R-Revenge?"

"Yes, don't worry though, just something _harmless_, I assure you." Kuroba grinned back. "Who knows when I'll strike? Maybe I already have, maybe I never will. Only _one person_ knows for sure." He winked back as he pointed at his own skull. It was only a second before he started to run, "Well, I'll be seein' ya, _Great Detective~_!"

"H-Hey wait!" the shout proved useless as Kuroba had already disappeared around the corner. Knowing full well it wasn't worth it, only Conan's frustration caused his second yell, "What the hell am I supposed to do until _sunset_?"

No one ever answered that question.

**

* * *

**

After the events of that hectic day in November, the museum that had been the sight for Edogawa Conan's kidnapping closed down for a month. On the day of the first opening, Saguru hadn't actually had the opportunity to truly look around. Although that would normally be unfortunate, in that scenario it was all but lamentable. He had only missed the exhibits due to his notice of the bombs and the abductor. Thoughts of the day resurfaced as he walked through the large halls once more. However, once again he wouldn't get the chance to sight-see; he was there for a different reason.

Despite what most would think, the bombs had actually given Saguru the advantage in the situation. Receiving the notice from the notorious thief, the manager of the museum didn't call the police; no, he searched for the telephone number of Hakuba Saguru first. It was most likely out of instincts for the man. As soon as Saguru arrived, he seemed to remember that he hadn't told the authorities. About to do so, Saguru stopped him short. His explanation was also short, "I'd like to look at this independently. If you would be so kind, could you inform them tomorrow?"

"Th-That shouldn't be a problem I suppose…" the manager stuttered, "B-But…what if Kid – both of them – what if they come before then?"

Patting the man on the shoulder, Saguru smiled reassuringly, "That's nothing to worry about, and after all, you just received this notice recently. It's a known fact that Kid sends his notes only a few days in advance. There's still time."

Notice in hand, Saguru strolled about the huge museum. It had been open for a while, so the guests inside had dwindled. However, on more than one occasion did Saguru have to apologize for stumbling into one of the passer-by. He couldn't help it; he was deep in thought. Contrary to what most would believe, those thoughts weren't completely involved in the notice. In fact, he hadn't even unfolded it yet.

His mind had rewound to the same place at a different time: the day of the kidnapping. So many questionable things had occurred on that day, but not once had Saguru taken the time to give them consideration. Reminded of the incident by the new heist, it was the perfect opportunity to do just that.

To remember the events to their clearest, he started from the beginning. He had walked in on a conversation revolving around Edogawa; his duties as an apprentice, Saguru recalled. That was the starting point: the competition.

Up until that day everything had been going the same as it always had: Kid would send his notices constantly and the police would get prepared to (attempt to) stop him. His last normal notice was the one involving the Apprentice Amethyst, after that was the introduction of Kid Kaitou which was anything but normal. Once the Coral Gemstone had been taken the Kid – or Kid_s_ – decided to take a break. Speaking with Nakamori, she had joked that _'everyone needs a Christmas vacation_.' Quickly replying to that, Saguru mentioned one heist that had been _on_ Christmas. He was certain: holidays weren't the problem. If anything, Saguru would've guessed that the problem lay with Kid Kaitou; only after his appearance did things go awry.

Putting aside the assumption on Kid Kaitou, Saguru went on fast forwarding the day of the museum's opening in his mind. Already he knew of the bombs and the kidnapping, but one bit of information that reached his ears late was the shooting. Apparently, Edogawa had saved Kuroba from being shot. So many dark areas existed around that day already; it was surprising as this event seemed to double their numbers.

That was only the beginning: Nakamori had spilled more questions on him as she mentioned details of the attack on the school. Reaching this information through her father, she seemed to trust Saguru enough to tell him. An unknown group had infiltrated the halls, specifically searching for the amethyst. As they learned Edogawa didn't have it with him, they captured him to find it. Earlier they had also taken Kuroba as a hostage. With both of them in the back of a truck, they had ridden off. Telephone lines down, they were luckily rescued due to the officers that had been following Edogawa. They had been watching him to protect him from Kid – however, that wasn't necessary as others from the group had slipped through and stole it in Kid's place.

A mental puzzle existed in Saguru's skull. Some of the pieces were missing. Others didn't fit. However, without a doubt Saguru knew what the image would be. Involving his suspicions from earlier, he tied it in with the current circumstances.

Kuroba Kaito isn't just a high school student, but a thief; one well-known far and wide… Kaitou Kid.

With this taken into account, the conclusion to the mystery of Kid Kaitou's identity also fell into place. Metaphorically speaking, however, that piece had to be turned far more than any other before it fit with the rest.

Although the proclaimed '_rival_' of Kid, it also seemed Edogawa Conan was none other than Kid's own helper: Kid Kaitou. Kid Kaitou was introduced as the complete opposite of Kaitou Kid, so in that way the partnership between rivals made sense. At first it had seemed absurd, but the more Saguru considered the situations, the more it made sense.

Coming across the boy after he had escaped from the kidnappers, a broom had been by his side. At that moment, it had meant nothing; even after that when the significance of it had been made apparent, Saguru hadn't noticed. But at that point he connected the dots: just as Kid Kaitou had flown away from the police, Edogawa escaped his kidnappers in the same fashion; _he flew away on a broom._ Not sure on the sanity behind the development, Saguru's only doubt was the logic behind it. Other than that, he was positive.

Thinking of Edogawa as Kid Kaitou tied up many loose ends. Resting at Koizumi's after the event, Edogawa had no doubt mingled with Kuroba at some point. Rumors of Kuroba's visits to Koizumi's place never wavered in the school halls, the most noticeable meeting being the one on that day. Taking that into consideration, Saguru recalled the day of the heist. Not only Kuroba and Edogawa were acting strange, Koizumi was as well. Did _she_ know?

On the topic of who was _'in the loop_', five people sprang to mind. Kuroba and Edogawa of course; newly considered Koizumi; the mature girl in Edogawa's grade, Haibara Ai; and lastly the Osakan, Hattori Heiji. Although suspicions on each of their parts surfaced at different intervals, Saguru was convinced they all knew the background story behind all of the recent incidents. For him, that story remained a mystery, and as a detective, that was his greatest enemy.

…But also as a detective, to solve such a mystery would be the greatest triumph, and – as always – Saguru had an idea.

Sent that very day, Saguru opened the notice. Looking at the words scrawled about, he grinned. '_It's too bad, _Kuroba.' Recalling the night before – New Year's Eve – his smile widened. '_I _always_ keep my resolutions, and this year…that will result in your downfall._'

**

* * *

**

After _actually_ spending the day at Akako's house, Conan wearily walked back to the agency. Having not practiced for a while, she threw some of the more complicated spells at him: things like levitation, wards, and a small bit of shielding. None of this was lacking in the magic department, so by the end of the lesson Conan felt more like he had spent the day working out rather than chanting spells. Struggling up each step to his makeshift home, he was just about there when his phone rang. Noticing it was Ran; he instead hurried up the remaining stairs and opened the door.

To his surprise, an extra body was beyond the knob. Smiling at Conan, he put down his drink on the coffee table. "Hello there, Edogawa-kun. What impeccable timing. As you have most likely guessed, I had just convinced Mouri-chan here to phone you." he shrugged. "Of course, that's no longer necessary."

Sensing a slight foreboding, Conan hesitated, "O-Oh, Saguru-niisan, what do you want?"

"Well," with his arms crossed, he bent his head so his eyes were covered by his bangs. "I came here to get your assistance with the latest Kid notice."

Blocking out the comment from Kogoro, Conan walked with an awkward laugh. '_Surprise, surprise…_'

Looking perplexed, Hakuba placed his hand on his chin in thought. "I must say Edogawa-kun, I wasn't expecting a big reaction, but you still seemed to lack any surprise there." His mouth was round as he inquired, "Did you know about the heist already?"

"O-Oh, yeah." Smiling as innocently as possible, Conan turned to the side and explained, "I saw the report on TV when-"

A sudden surge coursed through Conan's body. Eyes wide, he twisted to allow them to see Hakuba. Questioning Kogoro, Conan couldn't see his face. '_But…I could almost swear…he _stared_ at me…_' Rising again, Conan noticed the familiar portentous feeling in his gut. '…_Something…Something's wrong._'

"…so that's why the police gave me the original heist note." Hakuba finished his explanation – which Conan happened to miss.

Hearing the critical information, he asked, "Could I see it for a sec?"

Pulling it out from his jacket's inner pocket, Hakuba commented, "I haven't figured much out. The only thing I'm certain on is the date."

"The date?" Leaning over Conan's shoulder, Kogoro stared at the notice. Slowly, Conan absorbed every word on the paper.

'_I float above the heads of all. Bright, shining – seen every day. Irony is such that as light is born, the clouds do form. Towering over the many, I am held in but a simple cage. To be claimed by a contrast of my opposite, we have only one thing in common._

_SOLSTICE_

_Only that above connects completely my counterpart and I. I protect from the storms at sea and give direction to those that are lost. Not one day have I been seen, however. My children are overshadowed by the greater force, as such they are hidden. But we still exist in harmony with the contrast. Black, dotted with light._

_**KAITOU**_

_**KID**_

_**KAITOU**_

Scramble up our common name, and you shall find the date to claim.

Year will have some empty space, but there a number lies in place.'

"Oh, that part at the bottom? Let's see…" narrowing his eyes, Kogoro repeated the passage. "_'Scramble up our common name…and you shall find the date to claim. Year will have some empty space…but there a number lies in place_'…?" Groaning, Kogoro stood straight. "This is just like him. That doesn't even make any sense."

"That's not true, dad." With a smile, Ran let out her personal deduction. "I'm not sure about the entire message, but the _'year will have some empty space, there a number lies in place_' means that wherever a space is in the year is a zero."

Skeptically, Kogoro replied, "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"It's because an empty space…is _nothing_!" Conan responded, his childish act in full gear. "If an empty space is _nothing_, what _number_ is nothing?"

"Zero!" Kogoro pounded his fists together in triumph. His success didn't last long, however. "Wait a sec, how are we even supposed to know _where_ these spaces are? …Or what day it's going to happen? …Or what _month_?"

Thinking with some difficulty, Ran looked discouraged, "It says to _'scramble up the common name_' but they both have 'Kaitou' _and_ 'Kid' in their names." She sighed, "Not to mention none of the months even have a '_k_' in them."

Relieving the Mouris of their troubles, Hakuba spoke up with a large smile on his face, "April 1st, 2010."

As the two confused ones repeated the date, Conan evaporated the grin with his comment, "No…I think it's January 4th, not April 1st."

With a scratch to his head, Kogoro groaned once more, "I'm…still not following ya."

Unlike her father, Ran seemed to catch on. "Oh! 1412! The _'common name_' is 1412!" At her father's confused mutter, she went on, "To _'scramble up the common name_' means to scramble up the numbers. It also says the spaces specifically in the _year_ are a number, not the month or day. So…1, 4, 2, 1: A space between the month and day, a space between the day and year, and two spaces to make the rest of the year! In other words: the _first_ month on the _fourth_ day in the year _2010_."

Understanding once more, Kogoro caused a slight déjà vu as he slouched again, "Wait, couldn't that apply to other dates? What about December 14th? Or November 24th?" Glancing at Hakuba, he added while staring directly into Conan's eyes, "…and why _not_ April 1st?"

Given the opportunity to explain, Conan forgot his childish charade. "The note actually mentions year, right? December 14th – or 1, 2, 1, 4 – doesn't involve the year at all. Same with November 24th – or 1, 1, 2, 4. April 1st – 4, 1, 2, 1 – _does_ involve the year, but – like the other two – it's much farther away than January 4th. I don't know him personally, but I don't think Kaitou Kid would send a note _that_ far in advance."

"I see…" as Hakuba muttered the words, Conan felt that same stare once more. Also once more, he hadn't turned in time to see it. What was going on?

He began to think about it, but Kogoro interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, doesn't the Kid usually give a _time_, too? Where's the hint for that?"

Equipped with his usual face, Hakuba replied calmly, "That's part of the '_much_' I haven't been able to figure out." For a split second – this time Conan saw it – Hakuba took a short glimpse at him, quickly refocusing on Kogoro. "I believe that unlike Kid Kaitou's last appearance, this time _two_ gems will be stolen. Described on the top, that gem will be taken by the Kaitou Kid; in turn, the jewel described on the bottom will be taken by Kid Kaitou."

Among the two confused, Conan once again caught on. With the knowledge that he desperately needed to find out just what Kuroba was planning, Conan couldn't help but let out his deduction, subconsciously hoping for any corrections that might be needed, "It's because of the way the note is written out, right?" Still in possession of the paper, he held it out for them to see. "This first paragraph is aligned to the left just like the first '_Kaitou_' at the bottom here." Adjusting his finger, he pointed at the third blob on the paper. "And this one, although a bit harder to tell, is aligned on the right…just like the second '_Kaitou_'."

"That still doesn't quite explain it, runt." Kogoro huffed. "That's nice and dandy that the paragraphs written all fancily, but so what? Both Kaitou Kid and Kid Kaitou have the word '_Kaitou_' in their name. It means squat."

"Um, dad? Take a closer look at the paper." He went on to do so, but Ran continued regardless, "Just like the paragraphs the word '_solstice_' is centered. Instead of '_Kaitou_' though, it's the same as '_Kid_'."

"…and…?"

Along with the stares of dissatisfaction from the two boys, Ran moaned out in humiliation. "Geez, dad! You're supposed to be a _detective_!" Hand sliding down her forehead in frustration, she began to explain again. "Remember how we solved the mystery of the _'common name_' at the bottom? It's the same thing with the riddles about the jewels. In the last line of the first paragraph it says _'we have only one thing in common_'. Then, after that is the word '_solstice_'. Just like at the very bottom with the clue about the date, solstice is the common word. With the date, it was 1412 – in other words, KID." As her father started another protest, she stopped him with the conclusion of her deduction. "Much like the paragraph being before solstice, Kaitou is before Kid: therefore, that jewel will be taken by Kaitou Kid. …and vice versa for the other one."

"O-Oh, of course." Clearing his throat, Kogoro crossed his arms and nodded, "Very good, I was just testing you. You must've gotten those skills from your good ol' father! Ahaha!"

In much the same fashion as the teenagers beside him, Conan sighed. '_I'm pretty sure if she got her smarts from anywhere, it was her _mother_.' _Consideration dawning on a new thought, he added curiously, '_Wait, where the hell does her _cooking skill _come from then? Ojiisan doesn't cook and Kisaki-san…_' he shuddered. '…_I can't even _think_ about it…_'

"By the way, Hakuba-kun, where's the heist going to take place?" broken free from his thought argument, Conan peered at Ran. In a different tone, she attempted to ask her question again. "Usually whoever gets the note is the victim; who got it, Hakuba-kun?"

Facing the window, blocking his face from the three, he replied with a shrug. "I don't know; the police never got around to telling me. But…" Smirking, he looked down at Conan. "…it should've been mentioned in that _report_ that you saw. Well, Edogawa-kun?"

At that moment, Conan came to realization on just what had been going on. Suspicions: Hakuba had suspicions on the Kid; on _Kid Kaitou_; on _him_. What's more, he had already woven a thin, but sturdy _trap_. Sweat rolled down his cheek as the thought struck him, '…_he hasn't told the police yet…there _is_ no report_.' Cursing at his stupidity, he was conflicted toward his next move. Either way, Hakuba had a solid lead on his identity – one of them, anyway. His only options were to guess at the location (not a smart plan) or (despite the raised suspicions) claim he didn't know where it was taking place. Thinking long and hard, he made his decision just as Ran was bending down in curiosity.

"…I didn't see the whole report; I walked past before it got to that part."

**

* * *

**

"…I really like the specials they do on heists, but I couldn't keep Akako-sensei waiting." Edogawa had finished with an innocent smile.

Staring out at the setting sun once more, Saguru strived for the answer to his query: was Edogawa really Kid Kaitou? In accordance – _strong_ accordance – was the fact that he admitted to knowing about the heist beforehand. Newly confirming his suspicions was the boy's newest statement – he hadn't revealed the location of the heist. Controversial to this was the fact that he had correctly deduced part of the note. In some cases this would've pointed to him being Kid, but the fact that he corrected Saguru's purposeful blunder gave life to doubt. If he was doing it to be unobtrusive, why wouldn't he reveal the coordinates of the theft? Was it to throw him off guard? …Or did he honestly not know? Doubting the latter for a few seconds, Saguru instead thought of the Kaitou Kid; the mastermind behind the schemes. Replacing the white clad thief came Kuroba, pulling pranks as usual. With that, approval of the idea grew gradually. '…_Some would almost consider that _child abuse_, Kuroba._' Little known to Saguru, behind him such abuse had just taken shape in the form of a fist connecting with a small skull.

Whatever the true case was, Saguru had to admit that the boy was smart. Solving the riddles far more quickly than any other child, he definitely had talent. If he actually was Kid Kaitou, Saguru would've considered him a complete genius without a doubt. To successfully hide the truth to the point where Saguru didn't have a clear answer…no wonder Kuroba brought him on as an accomplice.

Unlike Edogawa, Kuroba's identity as the Kid was completely certain in Saguru's mind. There _had_ been that one heist where Kuroba was present as the Kid stole a gem, but knowing him that was just one of many tricks. His mannerisms, his movements…everything pointed to Kaitou Kid. Saguru did notice his knack for hiding the truth; he had been duped for quite some time himself. But the lies hadn't stuck, and as soon as the truth began to unravel, they never did again. With few uncertainties, Kuroba being the Kid was the only thing that added up.

If it wasn't bad enough that the Kid Kaitou issue was creating a battlefield in his mind, there was also a different concern about Edogawa. Along with his own personality and intelligence, he didn't act like a normal child at all. Walking this path, he branched off onto a similar one. That girl, Haibara Ai, she wasn't normal either. With their appearances, they were inconspicuous in a crowd of children. …but bring up their _attitudes_…and it was almost like there were two adults standing amongst them, watching over the young ones. Just as Saguru was groaning about this, he came across another anomaly; Edogawa, to an extreme, resembled Kuroba.

'_Wait…_' a memory crawled up from the back of his skull. '…_resembles…Kuroba…? …Didn't someone else-_'

"Hakuba-kun?" from beside him, Mouri seemed concerned. "You haven't said anything for a while. Are you alright?"

"O-Oh yes." Quickly he regained his senses. "I was just contemplating the rest of the riddle that's all." Hearing some impatient knocks from the door, he headed for it. "Well, since you have more company, I won't be a bother. I'll check with Nakamori-keibu about the location, and then I'll get back to you."

Passed by three familiar children, Saguru smiled as he left. He was about to turn toward his personal chauffeured ride when something caught his eye. Just as they had manifested in his sights, another plan did so in his mind.

**

* * *

**

Sending the Detective Boys out the door with the Kamen Yaiba movie they had just finished watching, Conan shuffled back to his room. It had been a _long_ day; first Kuroba's '_kidnapping_', then Akako's grueling lessons, after which when he finally came home there was a suspicious detective there, and to top it all off, he had to pretend to enjoy the _'best movie of the year_' for almost _two full hours_. Never again did he want to hear the name '_Yaiba_' or the word '_kick_'.

Worst of all was Genta's complaints. Along with watching the movie (probably for the hundredth time) he apparently thought that he had lost his detective badge at the agency. Before turning on the movie, the group had searched high and low. Much to Genta's dismay, not a trace of the badge existed in the place. However, just as Conan was preparing to phone his '_partner_', he noticed something on the floor. It was the badge. "Hah…the _one place_ we didn't look." Peeking out the nearby open window, he closed it as he hopped down. He didn't want anyone to hear this conversation.

Having dialed it once before, Conan pressed the numbers that corresponded with the Kuroba household. Just like the first time, Chikage picked up. At the sound of his voice, she instantly called for her son. On the other end, he sounded annoyed, "Oi oi, the notice hasn't even been revealed by the police yet. You can't ask for help _already_."

"I do need help, but it's not for that reason." Annoyance in his voice died down as he stated the real problem. "I'm aware – _too_ aware – that the police haven't seen the notice yet. _I_, however, have seen it."

"How'd you manage _that_? Did the manag-_er_, I mean…the _recipient_ go to the ol' Ojiisan first?"

"No." Conan paused. "But Hakuba Saguru did show up."

"_What?_" with his shout, Kuroba had nearly blown out Conan's eardrum. After a few deep breaths, he seemed to have calmed down. "…Is _that_ what you need help with?"

"Yeah, he's getting _really_ close to finding out who I am."

"Wait, you mean he knew you as Kudo Shinichi?"

"…That better've been a _joke_…"

"I kid, I kid!"

Laughing, Conan seized the opportunity for the comeback. "Hah, you don't need to speak like a _caveman_, Kuroba. I know: You're Kid, you're Kid!"

"_Cheap shots_ are your specialty today, aren't they squirt?" Although angered at the name, Conan never had the chance to reply. "I definitely should've warned you about him. He's been on my tail for a while about me being Kid, actually."

Disregarding the somewhat obvious statement, Conan decided to change the topic. "Hey, Kuroba, tell me: why are you – _we_ I guess – bothering with this heist? …You…know as well as I do that Pandora isn't likely to be in one of these gems."

"Ah…so you figured out there's going to be a double theft, huh?" Content at the successful deduction died down as Kuroba started to answer the question. "…Well, it's partly because I don't want the public to start being suspicious about the Kid's whereabouts and…

"I suppose the heists are the closest thing I have to bonding with my dad."

Silent at the response, Conan stared at the phone condolingly. Unable to think of a reply, he only muttered, "…Kuroba…"

"…Hey, you'd better not be pitying me right now!"

Nearly dropping his cell phone at the sudden outburst, Conan grasped it once more and laughed awkwardly. "O-Of course I'm not. Well…if we're going to go through with this… you can at least tell me-"

"Ah-ah-ah~ I already told you: the heist rests in your ability to solve the riddle. In other words: _no hints_."

"…and _I_ already told _you_ you're a sneaky bastard." Sighing, he gave up on the matter. "Anyway, what would you suggest I do about Hakuba?"

"Hmm… he _is_ quite the observant one…How convinced do you think he was about your identity?"

Recalling the expressions that had crossed the other detective's face, Conan gave a rough estimate. "If I had to say…percent wise, it'd most likely be in the mid 60s. There's still some doubt in his mind, I can tell."

"That's not good. With Bakuba we'll need something drastic: once you've passed 50 he's hard to reestablish lies with." There was a pause before Kuroba snickered. "Heh, I think I've got it."

Pausing once more, Conan glared at his phone. "…and? What's this plan of yours?"

"Well, it might not work… hell, you may not _like_ it, but with that detective at our backs it's the only thing worth a shot. Now, listen carefully…"

**

* * *

**

(January 1st)

…I'm soooo evil. :'D

So, so, so, soooo sorry this one took so long. Weirdly enough, school seems to make me write faster. O_O Unfortunately, this seems to be behind again. DARN YOU LAZY VACATION.

Anyway, the only thing I worry about in this chapter is the notice. Does the explanation make sense? If not…sorry. xD''

Oh, by the way, near the end I MEANT to put 'Bakuba' instead of 'Hakuba'. You know how Kaito feels about him; it just seemed like a good nickname. xD

Hope you look forward to the next one! I'll try to write it at my '_usual_' speed! (In all honesty, that speed I had before wasn't usual for me at all.)


	24. Trapped

_**A/N:**_ Ugh, English always piles so much homework on us. Sometimes I just wanna do a half-assed job, but unfortunately my pride won't let me. :'D

Posting all of the chapters into a word document (w/o author comments) AWA ended up being 229 pages so far. …two HUNDRED. That's almost a review per page! D: *in awe*

Anyway, time for another heist! :3

**Marie Ravenclaw – **The part about not getting to your dorm until the 10th is lame, but the extended (at least longer than mine) vacation isn't. xD I'm going to take the rebooting thing as a compliment. xD Wasn't sure though, since rebooting my computer is not fun so I didn't imagine a brain would be either. :3

**Mel72000 – **Exams? D: Those are never fun…at least here we can get recommends or exemptions to get out of two. (As long as we do at least three)

**Pretztailfan95 - ***didn't get that first part at all except for River Styx* Your jaw dropped? Like in your avatar? …was it a good drop, or a bad one? xD' When I showed Heiji to my friend she said 'That's not what I thought he'd look like! D:' I responded by going, 'Um, what were you expecting?' It turns out she didn't know. xD OMG, I wanted that so bad for Christmas! D: At least I saw it on the internet (along with the fourth) lol, maybe it did die long ago and that was just a flashback? *shot* It's funny how one word (or letter) can result in a mental image that turns out to be entertaining. :D Magi-chan? …"Strange witch"? xD *feels like Akako now* I like it! :3 …wait, she eventually…gets punted? *shot by same gun you were*

**Pandakitty – **Lol, I said EXTRA Christmas cookies. xD For the funeral thing, I'm surprised you didn't ask how he could know after. Of course, you're one of the Heiji lovers out there, so maybe you came to the conclusion on your own. xD The hat had two uses: 1) to make Ran confuse Kaito for Shinichi 2) So I could make a joke later. (Actually, I forgot about the hat *much like Kaito* …that's actually the reason I made that joke xD) D'oh! *fixes* Actually, that 'know' 'known' thing happened before too. :C Whoa, didn't notice that. xD *obviously* I don't know what you think you see me doing thar, so…maybe? Yeah, the writing contract is blecky. It might come sooner if I can't think of things to put in for chapters 25-27 xD …wait, that's only three. O_O

**DfK – **It was a very enjoyable vacation. There wasn't anything I got that I didn't like. :3 Yes, sometimes explanations just add to any confusion. …especially with me. I suck at explaining. xD' *fixes error* Oh wow, I should've seen that. xD Maybe the laziness of that holiday has yet to wear off. :P

**Phantom-Akiko – **I understand completely – most likely it's along the lines of why I hadn't posted any chapters for so long. xD Sometimes you just…can't. Glad the story is still entertaining and to your liking. :3

---

**Trapped**

Feelings torn between irritated and downright bored, Conan yawned from the couch as he stared at the ceiling. Being a Sunday morning, his spirits weren't exactly all that high. They might've been in better shape if anyone had bothered to interpret just what was going to happen at the heist.

Being incredibly vague, Kuroba had outlined his plan to fool Hakuba. It was remarkably simple: Conan would clone himself and Akako would use a deception spell to pose as Kuroba. Having been told the state that cloning left the small detective in, Kuroba suggested the clone do the heist work. To help with the deceit, Haibara and Hattori would be there. They weren't necessarily _needed_, but they would be helpful if anything went astray. Of course, Kuroba would phone each of the others to inform them of their roles, but Conan had to wonder: would he tell _them_ where the heist would take place?

Hakuba still hadn't 'got back to them' and it was already the day before the heist. There was no doubt that he knew as well as Kuroba – of course _Kuroba_ did – but unfortunately, neither seemed to be willing to reveal that information to him. Apparently convincing the other 'accomplices' that it was to be kept a secret, Conan's attempts failed as he phoned up the other three in on the situation. Laughing a bit, they had denied any knowledge of the location. As Conan continued to pursue the truth, they finally gave in with their own (albeit _small_) hints.

"I, along with you, probably wouldn't want to go there again." Haibara had stated bluntly.

"Well, the best I can give you is that the Osakan should know." Putting it off onto someone else, Akako snickered. "I only agreed to keep it a secret because I thought it'd be interesting. Best of luck, _my apprentice~_"

Above all the others, Hattori's 'hint' made no sense whatsoever. It was a letdown considering it took so long to drag it out of him. "Chapter ten." When asked what the hell he meant by that, he replied – no doubt with a grin, "That, my friend, is _confidential_ information."

Among those three comments, Conan only considered one of them a hint; Haibara's statement. 'Somewhere the two of them wouldn't want to go again'. He began to think, but he was stalled by a call.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the phone. Kogoro was yelling for him to come see the TV right away. Most likely an _actual_ report on the Kaitou Kid heist…that, or some contest that involved kids in some way. Conan prayed for the prior option.

Prayers answered, Kogoro began to turn the small TV. Having just walked up behind him, Conan heard a small gasp from Ran, "That's…"

--

"Kaito, I think it's Aoko-chan! She wants to speak with you!" picking up the phone after it rang several times, Kaito's mother belted this down the hallway. As he began his lazy trot down the stairs, she added with a worried look, "She sounds a bit angry. Did you do something to upset her?"

Recalling many of pranks and tricks he had pulled previously, Kaito came up empty when it came to _recent_ capers. Aoko usually brushed off his antics quite briskly, what could she be phoning about? Unusual for him, he greeted with a slightly confused "Hello?"

"Oh, _hi-ya_, BaKaito." By the underlying hiss in her voice, Kaito could tell she was attempting to obstruct a severe anger. When he didn't reply immediately, she added, "…How goes it?" it was meant to be a harmless question, but coming from Aoko it was more like venom stemming off a snake's tongue.

"A-Aoko…w-why are you calling?" He had considered calling her by the nickname he had given her, but he ultimately decided against it. He felt he'd like to keep his head for another day.

There was a pause before the irritated snicker. "To tell you the truth, I'm not calling on _my_ part. …I'm speaking for _Conan-kun_ here…" Beyond the phone came a deep breath, after which 'Aoko's' tone sounded more like the one 'she' was speaking for. "_He'd like a word with you._"

A bit taken aback by the sudden change, Kaito caught his bearings too late. Erupting from the phone with an intensity and momentum Kaito didn't think possible, Kudo practically sent him flying backwards. "_KUROBA!!_"

Flailing his arms about the air to regain his balance, Kaito didn't get the chance as the second wave hit. "What the _hell_ were you thinking!? It's bad enough that you got me involved in this again _and_ that you were an _ass_ enough not to _tell me_ anything about it, but you could've _at least_ have picked a better _location_!" Just as he had paused long enough for Kaito to recover, Kudo sent a third surge nearly knocking him over once more. "Oh-ho-ho…_no_, tell me this is _not_ your idea of some _twisted_ revenge. I _swear_, if it _is_ you'll be _permanently_ swimming with the fishes! …and I _don't_ mean the idiom!"

"W-Whoa whoa, calm down there, Kudo!" Desperate to get off the topic of the not-so-empty threat, he let out a question, "S-So, you finally figured out the location?" Instantly Kaito wished he could withdraw the statement, but the damage was done.

Calming down a slight degree, Kudo put on a more sarcastic tone. "Alright, I'll admit that question wasn't completely and utterly _pointless_ if you can give me _one other reason_ behind what the _hell_ I could be talking about."

Without an answer, Kaito decided to respond rather than bite his tongue. "Yeah, I've got jack in terms of another reason. Anyway…" risking the chance to add fuel to the fire, he went on, "…what's so bad about the location?"

Beating around the bush, Kudo muttered, "That museum…a lot of _hectic things_ happened there."

Rewinding back to that day in November, Kaito nodded as he pictured the evacuation of the building. Prodding his cheek where the bullet had nearly hit him, he stated, "Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why it'd be a bad place for a heist." Feeling more at ease, Kaito purposefully set out a comment to drive Kudo up the wall. "What; are you _afraid_ or something?"

"_I'm_ not, but Ran is _for_ me." At this, Kaito let out a rattled mumble. Sighing into the phone, Kudo sounded indifferent. "I can't blame her… but she should realize that kidnappers usually don't strike the same place twice."

'…_kidnappers…? What is he-_' Comparable to one of those cartoon anvils, the memory hit him promptly. The worried expressions, the three hour search, talk of the Organization for the first time. '…_I-I completely _forgot_!_' Flustered at his blunder, he attempted to act as if the foil never existed, "O-Oh right, s-sorry. I guess that's making Mouri-chan _really_ protective, i-isn't it?"

Falling for the charade, Kudo went on, "_Unbelievably_ protective. …She even suggested that we phone for some officers as '_bodyguards_'. Can you believe th-"

Behind him, the familiar sound of an opening door wafted through the phone, along with Ran's voice. "Conan-kun, its time for… who are you talking to?"

Inflicted with a slight anxiety, Kaito repeated the question silently to himself. '_Yes, who _are_ you talking to, "Conan-kun"?_' Preparing to adjust to the voice of that person, he soon found those preparations to be unnecessary.

"Oh, I'm just talking to Kaito-niisan!" trilling out the words with that oh-so-_lovable_ childish zest, Kaito could feel Kudo's radiant smile all the way across the city. "He actually _just_ invited me to go to that museum! …Don't worry Ran-neechan; he's big and strong – besides, those kidnappers won't go to the same place twice!" As Kaito was made speechless by the words spewing from the receiver, Kudo took the chance to once again speak for him. "So, you said to meet you there in half an hour? Sounds good to me~" A protest from Ran in the background was cut off by the beep made by the other phone as it ended the conversation.

Blinking at the phone for an extended period of time, Kaito finally hung it up after mumbling, "I _hate_ it when he's difficult…"

-

Expecting a mob at the museum, Kaito was still surprised by the masses surrounding its walls. Signs were raised everywhere: '_Kaitou Kid love!_' '_Kaitou Kid forever!_' However, much to the surprise – and annoyance – of the thief, it appeared more Kid Kaitou banners and shout outs existed. '_Show us the Night Sky Thief!_' '_Kid Kaitou #1!_' '_Chibi Kaitou~_' One of the more lazily thrown together signs Kaito noticed had originally said '_Kid all the way!_' Quite squished, there now existed an 's', changing the message to what was _supposed_ to be '_Kids all the way!_' yet looked more like 'Kidsall _the way_!'

"Wow, news reporters and police are commonplace in these situations, but look at all the _other types_ you've turned up: teenagers, children, business women, high-ranking socialites, cos-players…_everything_."

Recognizing the voice and tone, Kaito snorted, "Heh, don't you mean all the other types _we've_ turned up, Ku-" One syllable short, Kaito stopped his statement as he stared into the eyes of an unfamiliar child. Covered by a backwards cap, blond hair matted the boy's head. Flinching back, Kaito began to stutter, "Y-You're not - I mean…I-I was just j-joking a-and uh - well, it was really more of a c-charade – but y-you know how it is with all these people and – h-heheh..."

"Easy there, tiger." Grinning, the boy revealed the all-too-familiar glasses in his pocket. "You were right the first time. …though, I've gotta say, I didn't expect to dupe _you_. …those nosy reporters were all I was aiming for."

Pinching at his cheek, Kaito blinked as the skin remained secure despite the strength in which he pulled. "Huh, there's no mask…are you using a deception spell?"

Breaking free with a rough bash to Kaito's skull, Kudo turned away with his fist still trembling in the air. "…_No_. It's just a wig."

Rubbing his new injury, Kaito scanned the crowd. From his vantage point, he couldn't see all the way to the back, but there was no doubt that there'd be more adoring fans blocking that entrance, too. All around the building an impenetrable wall had formed. Moaning, Kaito turned toward his small partner. "So, how do you suggest we get in there, shrimp?" At the malicious stare sent his way, Kaito took a step back. "W-Well, what _else_ am I supposed to call you?"

"Whatever you called my clone." Kudo responded as if it was a common fact. However, beyond Kudo's breadth of knowledge was the information that Kaito had _forgotten_ what the clone was _originally_ called. 'Kudo 2.0' had been the name he had settled on, but in the crowd it would sound awkward. Instead, he went with another option he had thought of before. "Okay, _Clonan_, how are we going to get in there~?" Bending down to further mock him, Kaito soon realized that was a bad choice. Within a few seconds, he was massaging yet _another_ new bump on his noggin.

Ignoring the fuss coming from Kaito, Kudo went about his thought process. Even if they could get through the crowd, there were probably police officers situated at the doors to prevent any 'unwanted personnel' from entering. Kaito, unfortunately, fell under that category as did Kudo while he was disguised. If they let him in without the disguise, they'd no doubt keep a close watch on him. His capture had put the police on edge; Kaito wasn't sure if he had noticed, but around Kudo there had always been the odd officer positioned at a nearby corner. Not so much recently, but after the incident this was especially so.

"You want to get inside, don't you Kuroba?" Neither of the two had heard the approaching steps. Each turning back, they saw a familiar face. Under the light-brown hair, he smiled, "I'm not sure who this child is, but I think I'll be able to get you into the museum."

Their one chance to get inside the building, Kaito knew, was this. He hadn't been quite sure at first why Kudo had wanted to come, but at that point he had deduced that he was going to look about the exhibits. At a disadvantage from the kidnapping, Kudo hadn't seen many of the displays; thereby not seeing any of the jewels they had there. Without even having them in his mind's catalog, how was he to guess which two were mentioned in the notice?

With an innocent smile on his face, Kaito nodded. "Lead the way, Hakuba."

-

"I'm Doyle – Rampo Doyle. It's very nice to meet you, Hakuba-niisan!" Recycling the alias he had apparently used for his clone, Kudo smiled up at the fellow detective with a fabricated innocence. Acting to the best of his ability, he remarked, "I haven't been in this big place before. Do you think I could look around with Kaito-niisan, Hakuba-niisan?"

Slightly shaking his head, Hakuba replied, "Right now the police are investigating each of the exhibits' backgrounds for any hint towards which ones the two thieves are going to steal tomorrow. I doubt they'd enjoy a child knotting about their legs." Pulling out the puppy dog eyes, Kudo effectively swayed Hakuba's consideration. "W-Well, if I were to accompany you – and if you were quiet – I suppose it wouldn't be much of a problem."

Letting out a cheerful thanks, Kudo flinched as Kaito's hands rested on his shoulders. Underneath his reassurance that 'Doyle' would be silent, he sent out a warning, '_Kudo, he's up to something. He shouldn't have agreed to that idea so quickly…_'

'_Then we'll just be careful, right?_' Grabbing onto his hand, Kudo began to drag him along, following Hakuba. Smirking back for a split second, he suggested, '_Or…maybe you could just _tell me which jewels we're taking_ and that would be that._'

'_Nice try._' Kaito replied half-heartedly. '_Sorry, but I already swore that I wouldn't tell you. …or is _someone_ starting to doubt his own abilities?_'

Slowing to a mild scamper, Kudo took a serious turn within his thoughts, '_Kuroba, if anything…_someone_ is starting to doubt _our true identities_. …and that _someone_ is leading us around like dogs. This could easily lead to a trap._'

Nodding at Hakuba's explanation of the exhibit in front of them, Kaito let out a small, almost inaudible laugh, '_That's where the _fun_ comes from; what kind of heist would it be if we didn't have the occasional trap set up for us?_'

'_You are unbelievable…_' Breaking the mind path as he let go of Kaito's hand, Kudo further approached the display Hakuba had been – or apparently _finished_ – explaining the past of. He peered and prodded his head about with the vigor of a _real_ child before sounding full of enthusiasm, "So this Celestial Lazuli got its name 'cause it looks like the night sky? …then isn't that kind of like the second part of the Kaitou Kid's notice?" Blinking along with Hakuba at the claim, Kaito waited for the reason behind it. "I don't remember much about the note, but I do know there was some part about 'black being dotted with light.' …doesn't that sound like the stars at night? I mean, whenever I'm coloring and its nighttime in the picture, I always color the whole sky black. Then for the stars I use an eraser and make dots. Those dots are white, kind of like light…right, Kaito-niisan?"

Amazed at Kudo's ability to describe things as a child, he added an extra comment in his mind while nodding in agreement. '…who's "_unbelievable"_…?'

"Hm, you're right." Crouching down to Kudo's eye level, Hakuba smiled as he questioned, "Do you think you'd be able to figure out which _other_ gem will be stolen, _Rampo_-kun?"

"U-Uh…sure, I-I'll…try, Hakuba-niisan."

Once more placing his hands on 'Doyle's' shoulders, Kaito taunted the boy. "Geez, Hakuba. He's just a kid! That observation on the Lazuli was just a lucky shot!" Doubting that Kudo heard this, Kaito had thought, '_Forget trying to find out the other jewel, you're right: Hakuba's a bigger problem right now._'

"Let's go see more exhibits!" Kudo chirped out as '_Then you'll tell me?_' crossed their minds.

'_No way_.' Feeling the shoulders drop, Kaito waited for the small hand to grasp his again. '_It's not like it matters anyway: you already know which jewel _you're_ stealing._'

'_Hmph, so it _is_ the Celestial Lazuli then? …Kuroba, your riddles are slipping a bit._'

Squeezing the detective's palm with irritation, Kaito replied, '_It's been awhile, alright? Besides, it doesn't seem like you've solved it completely yet. In my books you aren't obliged to say such things until you've _at least_ done that._'

'_Well, it's not _complete_, but that's because I'm not aware of the jewels here._' Grinning up at Kaito, Kudo looked extremely smug. '_Sunset: that's when we'll strike, right… _Kaitou Kid_?_'

Pouting to a slight degree, Kaito's frown was overwhelmed by his satisfied smirk. '_Indubitably_… Kid Kaitou.'

--

Seated in what apparently used to be Kudo's seat, Heiji stared out the window. Being a slow Monday morning only added to the drag of the day. Not to mention anything being taught was something he either already knew, didn't care about, or was so confused by he didn't bother to pay attention. Soon after the bells had rung for the last time there would be a heist: a heist that he – _himself_ – would partly be involved in.

Thoughts on the events to come bogged his mind for the good part of the day. Most dominant was the plan. There was no doubt that Kuroba was a master at what he did; the plan was simple, yet effective. Arriving would be the original Kudo, Koizumi 'disguised' as Kuroba, and he along with Ai as backup. For some reason, Heiji felt as if the heist was a bad omen. That feeling grew immensely after a fortune cookie Suzuki had _graciously_ given him read "Following the trail of black feathers, the one in pursuit will finally see the truth."

Deciphering the fortune to the best of his ability, Heiji quickly came to one conclusion. Black feathers representing the organization the 'one in pursuit' was Kudo. To finally see the truth… Heiji had shaken his head. '_That's…a joke. It's not like these things are true, anyway…_' He denied it, but there was still some doubt behind his commitment to forget about the fortune.

Attending the Kid heists would normally be a rare thing, but a lot of familiar faces were going to be there. The Mouris, of course, would be there: the old detective for his apparent 'skills' and Ran since she's his daughter. Being Ran's friend, of high social ranking, and one of the biggest Kid fans that ever lived, Suzuki would also be there. Unlike Haibara, the rest of the Detective Boys weren't going to be there along with Agasa. The professor was to do some experiments and the kids weren't allowed to. Kuroba's appearance at any heist was due to the influence of his friend Nakamori Aoko, the daughter of the Inspector while Kudo was included since he was practically considered Kid's arch nemesis. Heiji had to wonder how the common people would react if they found out this same 'arch nemesis' was also Kid Kaitou. Of course, wonder was all Heiji could do. Both of the Kids would have his head if he said anything.

Jacket on and his boots tied, Heiji bolted off to his current home. Occurring at sunset, in the winter no less, there wasn't much of a time span from the closing of school to the disappearance of the sun. Last he had seen her, Heiji noticed Ran knew this as well; she and Suzuki had been running off down the halls. Much to his surprise, the door of the house was opened by Haibara rather than Agasa as he arrived. She looked completely ready to go; as was Heiji excluding his backpack. Dropping it in the house, he and Haibara went off to the museum.

As they arrived, the first shade of night was beginning to fall. Massive fans still surrounded the structure, but a safe path had been cleared by a few of the police. Surprisingly having to dodge some arms of his _own_ fans, Heiji managed to make it safely inside the building.

Shutting the doors, you almost couldn't tell there was a huge mob outside of them. The lighting was that enough to see, but dim to add an almost eerie feeling to the halls. Within the art there were faces everywhere. Before realizing his abilities the place would've given him a little chill, but after seeing ghosts and spirits _day_ after _day_ Heiji walked about as if it were his own home. In fact, as he scanned the interior, it seemed the museum had barely any souls at all. There was the odd one, but other than that it was quite empty; of the dead _and_ the living. Only as Heiji rounded one of the corners did he see more bodies.

Standing in front of an exhibit which read 'Celestial Lazuli' stood a large crowd of officers. Each at their best they immediately noticed Heiji as he stared at them. Quickly he looked away, but his eyes were drawn back to the position as he heard Kudo's voice – both of them. "Oi! Over here!"

Running at a slower pace, Kudo glanced up at Heiji with a smirk. "Heh, I almost didn't think you'd come."

There was something…_off_ about his voice. It wasn't just the exhaustion, it almost sounded like he was _chewing_ something. Soon Heiji found out that 'something' was gum. As the bubble Kudo had blown popped, Heiji noticed tiny particles of magic sparkle about it. Unaware of the first experience Kudo had had with gum, Heiji stared at it quizzically. He knew the arts were strange but…magic _gum_? For some reason, he felt that was passing the line. Promptly as ever, Kudo noticed confusion on Heiji's face and sent a mind message, '_Since Kuroba isn't actually here, I'm using this gum he gave me as the link between us so I can hear his thoughts. …It's pretty much like a one-way walkie-talkie._'

Only half hearing the explanation, Heiji had looked away at the words 'Kuroba isn't actually here.' It was almost unbelievable, but Heiji knew it was true; after all, the Kuroba who was standing there didn't have the usual ghostly companion floating about. Studying who was supposed to be Koizumi, Heiji was astonished. He had seen the deception spell in use before, but never had it been used to step in as a _familiar_ face. In reality, he would've had no clue it was being used if it weren't for his own unique powers. That was one thing he had considered an advantage of it all.

Another that he could instantly identify with his ability was Kudo. Unfortunately for Heiji, the basis behind that clarity was the one bound to him that had caused so much trouble: Houseki. Before him at that moment, Heiji was still able to see her; so the Kudo talking to him was in fact the original. Houseki had always been one of the more bone-chilling ghosts out there, however, in her current state her frame was fading. That 'attack' from the fourth level…it must've been something to have knocked _her_ out for so long. It had nearly been a month since she'd been under. Her unconscious state should've been reassuring, but it wasn't. Heiji – along with the others – could only wait; they didn't know when she'd be back. Personally, Heiji hoped she never would, but he doubted that – _highly_.

"…Hattori…?" From below the silent ghost came his name. Staring up at him intently, Kudo questioned, "Is there something wrong?"

"O-Oh…Uh…" thinking on his toes, he searched for a different topic. "Yeah, I-I was just wondering which other jewel is going to be stolen tonight."

"Heaven's Chrysocolla." 'Kuroba' answered. "Like the Celestial Lazuli, the Heaven's Chrysocolla resembles the sky. Though, the Lazuli stands for the night sky while the Chrysocolla coincides with the day. Apparently when light shines on the Chrysocolla the reflections look like clouds."

Absorbed in the topic, Heiji let out a small deduction, "So that's why the 'common word' between the two was solstice. …the times of year where two areas have either Everlasting Night or Everlasting day."

Nodding, Kudo spoke up, "Yeah, it's also the reason that the time for the heists is sunset. The clue for the date was in the middle so solstice must've had to do with the time. Sunset was the only answer. …well, there was sun_rise_, too, but…" lowering his voice, he checked to make sure no unwanted ears were nearby. "…I can't see Kuroba getting up that early." Blowing yet another bubble, Kudo smiled as it popped. He was about to say something, but Nakamori took that honor.

"Get ready, everyone! It's almost time!"

Silence immediately followed the short words. No one dared moved a muscle aside from their eyes. Every pair was searching, scanning, waiting for that slight jolt that would signify one of the thieves. Unfortunately, as usual, the lights gave way. Darkness consumed for what could've only been seconds, but nevertheless, it still remained on the figure which had appeared on the Lazuli's case. Of course, the case was housing a simple picture of the Kids' icon; the jewel was already in the gloved hand. Taunts sprinkled the smile that hid under the hat. "…Hello," Was all he said.

"K-Kid Kaitou!" Nakamori shouted before he ordered the officers, "_Get him_!"

Charging almost blindly at him, 'Kid Kaitou' only continued to smile. Magic powdering his feet, he swiftly jumped out of the arms of the entire force. Landing with a newly acquired broom in hand, he pocketed the jewel. "I'm afraid I've further things to do, keibu. As such, I can't afford to stay around. After all, I've someone I must meet up with." Boarding the broom just as the police were headed his way, he once again eluded escape. Soaring down the hall, he shouted back, "Ta-ta~"

Running alongside the frustrated Nakamori, Heiji heard Kudo below. "How did I-ah, _Kid_ jump so far?"

Using the same caution, Heiji tried his best to answer, "Well, his feet…were _shining_. Maybe that had something to do with it?" Waiting for an explanation as well as Kudo, Heiji turned toward 'Kuroba.'

"Hm, using power to boost his own physical abilities..." Half-smiling half-scowling, 'he' peered down at Kudo. "…looks like someone's _improvising_ again."

Laughing innocently, Kudo soon switched his view back ahead. Stalling momentarily, he, along with Heiji and the police, all gazed up as both the black clad thief and the white flew past: one on a broom, the other on a self-propelled hang glider. Close in pursuit of Kaitou Kid was the entire unit lead by Mouri. Quick to follow, Nakamori's force joined in the chase.

High above, the thieves flew on far ahead. Kaitou Kid's path was unwavering, but Kid Kaitou's was deviating. Even from the distance, Heiji could tell: his magic power was running low. He didn't doubt it; some of it had to remain with the original Kudo leaving only a portion of the original power with the clone. At that disadvantage, he had had to conjure up the broom to fly on, teleport the gem along with himself, enhance his leaping abilities and, most draining of all, keeping the conjured broom in the air with him on it. These were all just Heiji's assumptions, but even those assumptions sounded exhausting.

In the air, Kaitou Kid seemed to notice Kid Kaitou's diminishing powers. Reaching out his hand, he motioned for his partner to grab it. As he did, the broom dropped below, disappearing with a poof before Suzuki could get her hands on it.

Flying together now, Heiji noticed the obstacle before them: a large window. In the dim lighting, it almost appeared to be open, however, beside him, Heiji heard Nakamori mutter, "Hah, little do they realize all of the escape routes have been firmly closed." Conflicted between warning the two or not, Heiji realized it wasn't necessary. Relieved from the weight of the broom's magic, more of the aurora like substance was gathering at his palm. Knowing which spell was being performed, Heiji smiled as the two successfully escaped through the 'open' window. '_Hah, who says the intangibility spell has to be used on _humans_, eh, Kudo?_'

--

"Alright!" both of the jewels in one hand, Kaito used the other to give a victorious high-five to his small partner. Each was back in their normal attire now, and each – despite Kudo's morals – had enjoyed their success. Mocking him slightly, Kaito commented, "Huh, I never thought you'd actually be able to go through with it, Kudo. You surprised me."

"You surprise me more." He let his head hang back casually as he responded, "I never would've imagined you offering your help because I was running out of stamina. That was new."

Laughing, Kaito ruffled Kudo's hair, purposefully annoying him, "Ha-ha, you're a real comedian. I'll have you know _many_ think I'm a _kind_ a-and… g-giving-" he couldn't even finish before he fell into laughter at his own ludicrous statement.

"Wow, you _sure_ proved me wrong there." Kudo chuckled a bit himself. "Anyway, shouldn't we head back? I…need my other half before w-_I _can go back to normal."

"Sure, sure." He waved off the explanation before it came. "I promised Koizumi-chan I'd come back, anyway. She said she'd need to know the theft was successful and…"

Kudo persisted at the pause. "…and what, Kuroba?"

"…and she wanted to flaunt my own stupidity at me while _being_ me." He acted irritated to complete the act. As the shrunken detective smirked at the remark, Kaito knew he had pulled it off – luckily. Careful not to be too close or too loud so that Kudo could hear, Kaito repeated the request that Koizumi had made over the phone. 'Kuroba-kun…After all of the ruckus is over…I need to talk to you…_privately_, in person. You should realize the art of secrecy: you can't tell _anyone_ about this meeting. …you hear me, Kuroba?' he had heard her; quite clearly. Almost without a doubt in his mind, he had made a conclusion; Koizumi had something to say about Houseki. Most likely something that couldn't be chanced to say around Kudo.

Hiding the gems inside a hidden pocket, Kaito called for a taxi on the curb. Dictating the museum's site, he could only manage to gaze out the window, attempting to see past the stars…to find the truth that lay behind them…and possibly to see the comet. Soon it would fall, he knew. But the question was; _how_ soon?

--

Out of range for quite some time, Conan was annoyed as the blurred mumbles came through the gum once more. At the distance he couldn't hear what Kuroba was thinking. Of course, that could be for the best. With what he had managed to pick up he had heard _Akako's_ voice, not Kuroba's. The words she had said were quite…_bothersome_ when put together. Some, to Conan's relief _or_ worry, hadn't even come out completely. '…_Kuroba-kun…ruckus…talk to you…_privately_…realize the art of se…can't tell _anyone_…hear me…_' Against his better judgment, his seventeen-year-old mind went to work with the words, each of the conclusions quite dirty. Unable to stop, he bashed his head. '_Agh, agh! Stop it! Why…why am I even picturing _that_!?_'

Somewhat concerned, Akako bent down. Little known to her, that just worsened the problem. Bogged by the creation of the clone, his magical prowess was depleted. So normally when he could see through a deception spell, at that moment he couldn't. This resulted in Akako's and Kuroba's images flashing in and out. Akako _was_ Kuroba at that moment. Certain times, other…_areas_ wouldn't change while some _would_ and…

Conan looked away. He couldn't stare at _that_ any longer. '_Damn it, Kuroba, get your butt back here before my brain is permanently damaged_…'

Beside him, Haibara attempted to check her watch. Realizing it wasn't there, she sighed, "You know, for some reason I'm convinced my watch is at the agency. After those two detective badges, it wouldn't be a bad guess."

Confused, Conan repeated, "_Two_ detective badges?"

"Yes, remember? As you gave Kojima-kun his badge, Tsuburaya-kun mentioned that he had lost his, too." Pausing, she took a shallow breath. "Well, I'd say we're done here. Everything went off without a hitch. Let's go." Walking ahead, she halted a few paces away. Turning at the heel, she stared at Hattori. "I don't think I should go in a strange car _alone_, do you?"

"O-Oh." Hattori uttered in a slight surprise. "Right, sorry. I forgot." Before leaving, he glanced back at Conan. "…Kudo, be careful." With that, he left behind Haibara.

'…careful? …_careful of what?_' As cautious as he could manage, Conan looked around the area. Nothing seemed unusual. In fact, he was almost happy. Something had gone completely according to plan for once. Even the trick to make Kogoro and Ran leave earlier had worked. '_I guess I'm _technically_ getting a ride back…on my _broom_._'

Walking up beside him, Akako was still flashing in and out of her Kuroba image. As he looked away, he heard her comment – in Kuroba's voice, "Hah, guess we're both waiting for each other. It's kind of strange when you think about it."

"…it most _certainly_ is." Without a breath, the two began to search for the source of the voice. However, they were halted by the second phrase.

"…_Koizumi-chan_."

--

Flinching inside of the cab, Clonan joined Kuroba as he looked out the window. Just then he had felt feedback from his original self. That feedback…was nothing good. In the pit of his stomach, he could feel it. Something had gone wrong; _terribly_ wrong.

Sweat running down his cheek, Kuroba questioned from the side, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I am…but…the original me…something happened." Attempting to see from his other pair of eyes, he only envisioned a blur. "I don't know what, but it's something bad."

After a slight interlude, Kuroba changed his direction of speech, "Hurry it up, driver." He was a bit hesitant, but after seeing Kuroba's expression in the mirror, the man promptly agreed.

Anxiety at the growing omen quickly descended on Clonan. Though he was out of range to quite some degree, his other self was still trying to warn him. He couldn't even make out a letter if he tried, but they were there: the sounds of his voice pressing through. To even further complicate things, inside the small car, Kuroba was close; close enough that he could hear _his_ thoughts. Even the thief was nervous. '_Kudo, we're coming right now. We'll be there in a few minutes._' The thought was calm, but as the clone was, Kuroba was anything but.

Arriving at the museum at last, Kuroba practically pulled the small magical entity behind him. Feet barely meeting the ground, the clone was made the navigator: he could sense his counterpart's exact location. Although close now, the messages from the original were still dulled by Kuroba's own thoughts. Dragged behind, Clonan finally yelled out, "Hold on a minute!"

Losing a bit of balance from the sudden outburst, Kuroba eventually managed to grind to a halt. Looking at the clone with confusion, he understood as he saw the utter concentration on his face. Letting go of the clone's palm, he set out to wait, but voices – familiar voices – sounded from nearby. Without thinking, he ran off toward them.

Finally hearing the reason behind the portentous feeling, Clonan stared in horror as Kuroba set each foot down, jogging. Far behind, he began to sprint off himself. Hand outstretched, he blurted out, "You idiot, _no_!"

But it was too late. Beyond the corner, all the voices had died: bar one.

"My my, Kuroba. This is interesting – there are two of you now. …or…are you Kudo Shinichi, High School Detective of the East?" remarked the _other_ High School Detective of the East; Hakuba Saguru.

--

Caught – just like the fish that he so much despised, Kuroba had fallen right into the net. Knowing that there was definitely something up was the first step, the heist was the second. Although the appearance of the Kids and the suspects at the same time baffled him, Saguru knew Kuroba and his tricks. Somehow, someway, he had made it possible. He wasn't sure about how Edogawa had done it, but Koizumi had helped Kuroba, of that much Saguru was certain.

Satisfied immensely by the expressions all around, Saguru took the chance to speak again, "Well? Do you have an explanation as to why there are _two_ of you? …a _reasonable_ explanation of course."

Engulfed by silence for a few seconds, the Kuroba in front of him snickered. "I don't have an explanation, but I _can_ say this…

"Sorry for the head injury."

Before the words had clicked, the world went black.

-

Voices pierced the darkness. Saguru knew he had been knocked out by some means, but at that moment he didn't feel it right to open his eyes. Not yet.

"…damn it, damn it…_damn_!"

"Easy there, Kuroba-kun. You don't want to wake him."

"…maybe I do? It'd be much more enjoyable to _slap_ him then…"

"Yes…slap _him_ for _your_ mistake."

"I'll slap _you_, you-"

"Kuroba-kun, calm down, will you? Geez, I've never seen you like this."

"I've _never_ made a mistake…at least, not of _this_ caliber. Ugh…after the first blunder only more will follow!"

"You mean like _waking him up_ in the middle of this conversation?"

Silence. From what it sounded like, Edogawa had made the last blatant point. As the silence went on, Saguru felt they wouldn't continue. Thus, he went about faking his arousal.

"O-Oh! H-Hakuba-kun! You're waking up! You were out for quite some time, so I brought you to my house. I hope you don't mind." Obviously a charade judging by what he had just heard, he stared at Koizumi with determination. There wasn't any surprise when he figured out _she_ was in on the ploy, she'd always stood out to him.

Looking about the three that were there, he realized their masks. Each one of them was hiding secrets beyond their outer expressions. In a way, his suspicions were his own secrets and, Saguru knew, when you're after something, you'd have to make your own sacrifices. To hear _their_ secrets, he first had to reveal _his_. Isolated from any others in the house it was the perfect opportunity.

"You can drop the act." He smiled. "I know. All three of you – and some others – you're all in on it. The Kaitou Kid and Kid Kaitou heists, you know all about them."

"You must've hit your head pretty hard!" Kuroba teased, just as Saguru expected. "You're delirious!"

Not backing down, Saguru went on, "Actually, _I'm_ not the one who hit my head 'pretty hard' as you say. I believe that was actually _Koizumi-chan_, was it not?"

She flinched, but still kept up the charade, "Hakuba-kun…why would I hit you? You really should rest; I think Kuroba-kun is right."

"Right about what, wanting to slap me?" all three fell silent as they realized the conversation he had overheard. "You can feel free to do that…once you and Edogawa-kun are behind bars that is."

"I've already told you, you're delirious." Kuroba glared back, his act still going strong. "You can get in serious trouble for accusing people of things they've _never done_."

Getting off the bed, Saguru grinned. "If you've never done something, there wouldn't be _proof_, and I'm pretty sure…some of your _own words_ shared amongst yourselves is all the evidence I'd need." he reached into his pocket and pulled out his ace. As expected, each of the faces – even Kuroba's – gradually dawned with horror. Saguru's eyes narrowed with the victory.

"…You've fooled many for _years_ Kuroba, but I suppose that just means Edogawa-kun is right." The detective badge glinted in his hand. "You are one, _sneaky_ bastard."

---

(January 4th)

LOL, I like this ending because I'm not sure if Hakuba was OOC there. xD Can you imagine him saying bastard? I kind of can and can't.

It's funny; this chapter is about the same length as the last. Gah, Hakuba still hasn't gotten either of the thieves to admit themselves yet (or will they? I dunno). Random tidbit, for most of the chapter I couldn't remember the word 'confession' and it bothered me. IMMENSELY.

Well, I have some plans for the next three chapters so – providing my real life doesn't interfere – the next chapters shouldn't take too long. However long it takes, I hope you guys can wait!

Thanks for reading as always~


	25. Allied Enemy

_**A/N:**_ Movie six will be dubbed on February 19th! :'D Oh MAN, am I stoked! *can't wait, can't wait*

Anyhoodle, there was a bit of a technicality pointed out in the last chapter about the badges. For…um, _making-sense_'s sake I'm going to make up my own functions for the badges. …If you think about it, I'd _have_ to: they never show with detail how they use those things. :|

Well, moving on…

**Marie Ravenclaw – **Headaches suck, but I'm glad my guess was right. xD Things will be revealed in this chapter. :3 You're cold, too? Our basement is colder than the rest of our house so that doesn't help much when the weather outside is -45 degrees Celsius (with wind chill) and we have bad heating. :') I WILL PREVAIL

**Miyanoai – ***towards the 23rd chapter's review* It seems like the latest update has eluded you once again. xD Anyway…NOW I know what you're talking about. I remember that…good episode. :D Oh, I didn't think you were yelling at me. xD Well, the question about what Kaito was thinking…I already answered. xD' I LOVE ALL THE MOVIES~ I'm one of the people who likes the dub, but I have watched the original version (because I loved the show so much, I needed to know what happened) so yeah, I've skipped a few of the subs, but I'll watch ALL in the dubs. :3 *cough* anyway…

**Mel72000 – **You get a 0 on an exam if you miss it? D: That…really, _really_ sucks. :C May this chapter make you feel better! :D

**DetectiveConanFan13 – **Glad you liked the events of the last chapter. xD I really hope you enjoy the way things turn out in this one. :D Plausibility is something I try to hold dear, so by Genta, I WILL make it plausible! …or at least try to. xD *shot* Weird? :/ Seems perfectly normal to me. xD Maybe that's because _I'm_ weird. :|

**Phantom-Akiko – **Oh, Aoko wasn't in the last chapter at all, actually. I was using the fact that Aoko and Conan have the same voice actors to make an interesting situation. There are two options you can decide from at this scene: 1) Conan was so mad that he used '_BaKaito_' on his own, confusing Aya into thinking it was Aoko since she uses that a lot. 2) Conan purposefully sounded like Aoko to catch Kaito off guard and rant to him without Kaito hanging up on him right away. I'd say the first one makes more sense, but the second could work, too. Nice work with your deductions there on the cookie. :3 Glad you liked the outcome and that Hakuba didn't seem to be OOC. (I also didn't think it was OOC since it was a quote, but I wasn't completely positive.)

**DfK – **O_O …Timbits? You…like Timbits too…? I think I just found a new bonding point. xD (Seriously, I love them so much, one of my nicknames is '_Timbit_') As you pointed it out, I went over the Clonan scenes and noticed that you were kind of right. O_O I think that's a good sign because of the quote 'You're never _truly_ a writer until the characters start to write themselves.' …considering he snuck in his own little actions on his own there…YAY xD Um… *lousy with emotes* …Kaitou Kid? :'D

**Pretztailfan95 - ***throws cookies in your direction* WHOO, you were the ONLY person that pointed out the fourth wall thing. xD No doubt others noticed, but I was just waiting for _'Wait a sec…Heiji_!' :3 Yeah, the Clonan thing I saw on YouTube a few months ago and I decided to put it in here. xD It's kind of funny when you mention Houseki because it seems like you don't like her, but she's the one you hope kills others that have done something stupid. xD …Houseki (in real life) when I talk about her…we make her doing funny things, and then I realize she wouldn't do that but we go on anyway. xD Must be a way to make villains less scary… *recalls all the jokes made about Gin* A cat? I was confused by that for so long until I realized you meant the actual Magi-chan from your story. As you were saying _'Too bad she eventually_' right at that point you were shot. I was saying that the same gun that took that shot there came over to me and shot me in addition. :D *shot again*

**RHK – **With the mechanisms of the badge, I'll attempt to explain it in the best way I can. Although, as I mentioned, you never see _exactly_ how the badges work so I'll have to improvise. Hopefully, for the readers and myself, I manage to explain it so it makes sense. xD'

**Pandakitty – **It's okay, I suck at explaining things. :'D With the '_usual_' '_usually_' thing, I actually meant usual, '…_news reporters and police are usual in these situations_…' it sounds weird I know, but Conan was saying that their appearance was routine. Perhaps a better word in that place would've been '_normal_.' …it's hard to explain. OTL No, the Houseki Jenga thing will probably never get in here. xD lol, _'put a CHILD in jail_!' …you know as well as anyone the flaw behind that statement. xD Hm… I'll try '_niichan_' in this chapter and see how it feels. If it's weird I might go back to niisan. (I doubt it'll be weird)

* * *

**Allied Enemy**

Blue and yellow: usually happy colors, but right at that moment they brought nothing but horror. Hakuba…how had he gotten his hands on the badge? Anxious to know and also worrying that he might jump to the wrong conclusion, Conan regained a calm face; the only present emotion a slight surprise that would fit naturally with his coming statement, "Saguru-niichan, why do you have Mitsuhiko's detective badge? He was looking for that." Placing a bit of blame himself, he added, "…Did you _steal_ it?"

"…Steal?" as the word left Hakuba's lips, Conan realized that his own statement was about to lead to his downfall. Knowing this himself, Hakuba smirked, "I suppose in a way, yes; I _did_ steal it. However, it – along with the _other_ one – were used for a good cause."

'_Other?_' That was the only necessary hint. With it came Haibara's words, '…As you gave Kojima-kun his badge, Tsuburaya-kun mentioned that he had _lost his_, too.' During their visit to the agency Genta's badge was lost. The only other that had had theirs was Ayumi. Conan hadn't seen Mitsuhiko use his; he'd _already_ lost it. Most terrifying was the recollection of the place Genta's badge had been found: on the floor, a small distance from the _open_ window. No doubt as Conan picked it up the dial was in the 'ON' position; sending messages to any other badges nearby. Messages like the conversation between Kuroba and himself, for instance.

In front of them, his smile still presumptuous, Hakuba repeated some phrases – _familiar_ phrases, "…'I'm aware – _too_ aware – that the police haven't seen the notice yet'…'but Hakuba Saguru did show up'…'he's getting close to finding out _who I really am_'." His stare had been aimed at Conan, but it shifted to Kuroba. "Most interesting, though, has to be this…'you don't need to speak like a caveman Kuroba. I know: …

"…You're Kid. …_You're Kid_.'"

Stubborn as ever, Kuroba still hadn't backed down. "So? In no way does that directly imply-"

"'Why are we bothering with this heist?'" Hakuba interrupted. "A very interesting question; followed by a very interesting answer. What was it you said, Kuroba? …_'I don't want the public to start being suspicious about the Kid's whereabouts_'?"

Silent – even Kuroba couldn't deny the truth behind that statement. However, his silence didn't only represent his defeat; it also meant that Hakuba still wasn't going to get the answers he pursued.

Knowing this, he went on, "I'm surprised you failed to notice the interesting device I have." He ignored the confusion in their faces and continued, "Think back; did any of you actually _see_ me at the heist? …If my intention was to denounce the two of you, why would I miss the moment of your crime? …The answer is much simpler than you'd think." Unzipping his jacket, he revealed the small microphone protruding from under his shirt. "…Setting this up takes quite some time; especially if the audio playing through is to be automatically recorded in another location of the city."

"…Why would you go to all that trouble?" with a bit of hesitation, Akako had finally spoken up. She was stubborn as well, but the shock of Hakuba's information must've affected her more than Kuroba. Nonetheless, she began her defense, "If you're so confident in this 'evidence' of yours, why wouldn't you have just phoned the police right away?" It was risky, almost _begging_ to be caught, but to escape suspicion she had to try.

Pausing, the answer that came from Hakuba was not what they had expected. "As a detective, every lead must be brought to light. I pursue the truth, and unless you tell me, my other detective habits will come into play as my partner phones you into the police."

"What…?" Conan managed to mutter under his breath. The other two had also said the word, but he wasn't paying attention to them at that moment.

"Your reasons; I'm curious as to what they are." The detective responded nonchalantly.

This caused Kuroba to clench his fists. "Why would we tell you that? _If_ we did have anything to do with Kid, you'd just arrest us anyway once we told you!"

"On the contrary," remaining calm, Hakuba's face was confident, "Depending on your honesty, I may or may not report you. The summary is this: tell me the truth and you may not get thrown behind bars; continue to resist, and jail is inevitable. …It's your choice."

"…Kuroba Toichi." Teeth clenched along with his fists, Kuroba started his explanation. "My dad; he was the original Kaitou Kid. Roughly nine years ago, he died in an accident. …At least, it _looked_ like an accident. About a year ago, I learned that wasn't the case. Dawning the old monocle and cape, I went about the business he used to, searching for his murderers.

"…Happy?"

Absorbing the information being sent at him, Hakuba glanced Conan's way. "…and Kid Kaitou?"

Indifferent, Kuroba went about his fabrication, "Along the way, Koizumi-chan ended up discovering my identity. Much like you, she threatened to tell others if I didn't tell Conan-kun here. She didn't want to have the hassle of keeping it a secret from him. When he knew my story, he offered to help." Twitching at the lie, Conan sent a small glare his way.

Repeating himself, this time more irritated, Kuroba said, "…_Happy_?"

"I suppose you could say that."

Examining Hakuba's face, Conan felt that something was wrong. Knowing the entire truth, he himself knew that Kuroba was lying, but in Hakuba's ears, those lies should've made sense. …and yet…

But then it hit him: two small pieces of information in the call. They were tiny, they could've been missed easily, but they were there. As Hakuba smiled, Conan knew the trouble ahead of them. He had to stop it.

"As a detective I'm always joyful to hear the truth-"

"However, as a detective I'm _ecstatic_ to hear the _whole_ truth." Just as Hakuba began, Conan finished the phrase for him. "…That's what you were going to say, right?"

At the horrified looks of Akako and Kuroba, Conan lowered his head. "Sorry, but those lies – however probable – won't convince him. You forgot two small aspects, Kuroba."

"That was quite close, I was just about to give the order for the evidence to be sent to the police, but you caught me halfway." Letting out a small laugh, Hakuba continued, "I have a feeling you'll tell me anyway and those two no doubt already know, so I must say…I thought you'd be much _taller_…

"…Kudo Shinichi."

* * *

Kudo had been right – the two aspects were small. Almost as if he had subconsciously figured it out partway through the conversation, Kaito had avoided calling him Kudo. There had only been one time in which he had mentioned the name, but that one line was all anyone needed to make the connection. In response to Kudo's statement that Hakuba was getting suspicious about his identity, Kaito had joked, "Wait, you mean he knew you as Kudo Shinichi?" Those few words; if he hadn't said them, Kudo could've gotten out of telling Hakuba. But it was too late already, each of them had taken the false step, and now they were falling into the abyss.

Playing back the colloquy, Kaito analyzed the words for the second aspect. As he scratched his head in frustration, he felt the jewels in his pocket bump against his waist. In that instant, he knew. "…The second aspect…is _Pandora_, isn't it?"

"…_Again_?" Koizumi said with her hand on her forehead, sounding slightly peeved. Putting her foot down, she huffed, "Uh-uh, _no way_. I am _not_ explaining this time. Considering how many times you've heard me say it, the two of you should have it imprinted in your brains by now."

Kaito couldn't blame her; giving the magic lecture about four times already she was no doubt tired with it. Indeed, the speech _was_ imprinted in Kaito's mind, but in no scenario would he ever _want_ to tell someone; least of all Hakuba. Passing the responsibility, he casually stated, "Well, I don't use the arts, so if it came to an example, I wouldn't be of much help," he smiled at Kudo. "…would I?"

That plan backfired, "Oh, I'll explain _magic_ alright, but among us… Kuroba, you've known about Pandora the longest. You're the reason she-_it_ was brought up in that conversation after all."

Receiving the impatient glares of not only Kudo but Koizumi and Hakuba, Kaito sighed in defeat. "…Fine. But no one said I had to like it.

"…'Of all the large jewels in the world, there's only one that has a secret power. When the Volley Comet approaches the Earth every 10,000 years take the gem under the moon's light. As you do tears will come out; tears that, if you were to drink, you would become immortal. To distinguish this gem from the others, hold it under the moon in a similar fashion as you would when the comet draws near. Inside of the right jewel should glow a smaller one, red in color.'

"This," Kaito paused for effect, "is the Pandora gem."

Assimilating the information, Hakuba began to form questions along with conclusions. "Kuroba, how did you come across this information? …Did your father search for this 'Pandora'?"

Scoffing at the statement, Kaito let out his own, "That wouldn't be likely. My dad would _never_ stoop so low as to look for some fairytale escape from death. …He was a better man then that." Peeking over his shoulder, he saw only the wall behind him. '_What I wouldn't do to see through Hattori's eyes…to have a conversation with him. …Even just to get a short glimpse of him after all this time…_'

Drawing Kaito away from his thoughts, Hakuba let out his second guess; far closer than any of the three would've suspected, "Then this Pandora gem has something to do with his murder? Perhaps the ones who killed him were looking for it?" As Kaito nodded, Hakuba peered down at Kudo. Concentrating for a few seconds, he correctly deduced another of the situations, "Those murderers…also have something to do with Kudo's appearance, correct?"

"That's right, Hakuba-kun." Koizumi said, her arms crossed, "But tell me, how'd you come to that conclusion?"

"Well," he shrugged, "I can't think of any other reason that Kudo, a detective, would help Kuroba, a thief." Staring at that same thief with an accusing look, he added, "Of course, he could be adding to his crimes by using _blackmail_."

Waving his arms in defense, Kaito asserted, "H-Hey! I would never do that! Right, Kudo?" A skeptic stare was his reply. Looking quite guilty, Kaito grabbed at straws. "U-Uh…w-well, _you're_ one to talk Hakuba! You _hypocrite_!"

Bothered by the accusation, Hakuba raised his brow with irritation. "This isn't blackmail, it's an _interrogation_."

'_You conceited condescending son of a_-' halting his anger, Kaito twitched with animosity. '…_Maybe _murder_ will be_ "added to my crimes"…'

Feeling that the need for his explanations was no more, Kaito grabbed Kudo by the collar. Thrusting his arm forward, he presented the next speaker. Hatred in his voice, he insisted, "Well, I'm pretty sure _I'm_ finished. Go on, Kudo."

Indifferent, Hakuba pointed a lone finger at Kudo. "I can't speak from experience, but I don't believe giving an explanation while being held like that is very comfortable."

"Well _I _don't believe we should be telling you this, but…we all make sacrifices." Aggravated, Kaito stared into Hakuba's eyes, those of which quickly narrowed with their own annoyance. Sparks flying between their pupils, they leaned closer, all the while Kudo got lower.

Close, low…

Closer, lower…

Closest…_too_ low.

Suddenly jolted, Kaito crippled to the ground. Cringing, Kaito made a note to himself, '…_Never let the _soccer maniac_ within kicking range of the crotch…_ever.'

As Kaito lay paralyzed on the floor, Kudo went about his own lecture. "…You're right; the ones who killed Kuroba's dad were the ones that shrunk me. …APTX 4869: a prototype poison with the rare side-effect of physically becoming a seven-year old again. As of this moment, the organization believes that the poison had its desired effect; that I died. I've been able to hide my identity and I've had a few encounters with them, but so far I'm not any closer to finding the antidote." Recovering slowly, Kaito noticed the thumb pointed at him. "…This is why I'm helping him. I figured it's time to go on the offensive and locate them rather than waiting for them to show up."

"So you go after jewels that might hold the Pandora they're looking for." Hand on his chin, Hakuba inquired, "Might you tell me what _magic_ has to do with all of this? You said that you would explain that, correct?"

Blinking, Kudo paused for a moment, probably looking for the right words to describe the anomaly. "Well…you've personally experienced one spell. The one Akako-sensei used to look like Kuroba." Turning toward Koizumi with a smile, he finished with "Right~?"

"Oh, yes, the deception spell." Seeing the question written on Hakuba's face, she began to explain. "Well, using magic you build up a wall of particles. These allow you to look and 'physically' be of the stature of the one you're basing the spell off of. The same particles modify your voice to sound exactly like your base's. High level wizards can easily see and hear past these particles, however, so first level deception spells don't work on magic users like Kudo-" terminating the sentence, she seemed to recall her earlier commitment. Full of chagrin, she puffed, "…You sly _brat_."

Caught trying to lay off the speech, Kudo scratched his cheek. He luckily had the explanation stalled once more as Hakuba spoke, "Another one of these spells…wouldn't happen to involve _flying on a broom_, would it?" Each of the three nodded, causing a look of befuddlement to crease his face. "That does sound plausible as a reason behind that…but in the same sense it _isn't_ plausible."

Crossing his arms, Kaito remained sitting on the floor. "It's your choice whether you'll believe us or not. In all honesty, it's still a little strange for _me_ to accept."

"I do accept it; it just doesn't seem likely the _laws of nature_ would." Walking out of the door, he gazed down the hallway. "However, I'm standing in the evidence: a house that should be ashes right now yet looks perfectly fine."

Following Hakuba out the door, Koizumi suggested a small tour; mostly to point out magical objects and such. As she did, Kaito knelt down and took Kudo's hand. '_Hey…can't you wipe his memory of all this or something_?'

'_No._' Kudo sighed, discouraged, '_I already asked Akako-chan about it, but she said that those types of spells wear off if the memory presses through due to reminders. You, Akako-chan, and I would be those reminders…not to mention Kaitou Kid and Kid Kaitou. It just wouldn't last._'

'_Well, that sucks_.' Pouting, Kaito noticed something. Intriguing enough, he asked about it, '_Hey, didn't you call Koizumi-chan "Akako-_sensei_"? Why'd you change to "Akako-_chan_"_?'

'_To suck up, obviously_.' He sighed once more. '_I hate explaining_.'

Unable to resist, Kaito asked, '_Really? …In all those murder cases or when you were revealing one of my tricks in a heist, you always seemed to _enjoy_ yourself. …Or is this scenario different since you're telling _your own_ lies_?'

Walking at his full height, Kaito's previously targeted area was safe. His feet however, were not. Pressing and twisting the heel of his foot into Kaito's, Kudo broke free of Kaito's hand as the thief bounced around massaging his foot. Eyes watery from the pain, Kaito glared at Kudo's retreating back, '_He's more violent than I thought._'

In front of him, no doubt Hakuba had raised a question of Kudo's sudden assault on Kaito's poor foot. Koizumi replied, "Oh, that's just telepathy for you. Unfortunately, I don't know exactly what Kuroba-kun said, but it was obviously stupid."

'_This house is full of conspirators_…' Kaito thought as he limped behind the group.

The tour didn't take long, and although countering her resolve, Koizumi had explained the remaining bits of information. Among the details, she had left out the seal, ghosts, along with Hattori and Haibara. Hakuba, however, already knew of the last two. Strolling toward the grand front doors, he had turned and remarked, "You haven't mentioned anyone else that knows about this yet. I believe the Osakan along with Kudo's classmate know all of this. Is that right?"

"Yes," Koizumi answered. "Along with Kudo's parents, Kuroba-kun's mother, and the man Ai-chan lives with, Agasa-hakase."

"Speaking of those who know," Kaito brought up the topic slowly, "who's this partner of yours?"

There was a good, long pause before Hakuba let out a laugh. Still chuckling a bit, he smiled at the three, "I'm surprised you didn't catch on, Kuroba. I already told you; this wasn't blackmail." Gradually, Kaito's eyes widened as Hakuba stated, "If I actually _had_ a partner and a recording of all this, it would most definitely be blackmail. However," he pulled the microphone from under his shirt, revealing that the wire wasn't connected to anything. "I don't have a shred of evidence against you besides speculation."

Everyone stood without a word. None of the three could guess at his intentions, or whether they were good or bad.

Being the only one capable of speech, Hakuba continued, "Finding the truth isn't all detectives do, they strive for _justice_. As it stands, you are committing mild crimes to catch those committing greater ones. In my eyes, this is a slight exception to the laws. However," his tone hardened, "you are still breaking the law. Right now, arrest isn't a problem, but in the future it very well could be.

"Perhaps this encounter was an advantage, perhaps not. As long as justice is the goal, I'll help you, if not; I _won't_ turn a blind eye. Some crimes may be for the greater good, but that doesn't mean they _all_ are." Fitting his shoes onto his feet, he turned the knob of the door ahead of him. "For now, I will take my leave." He did, and all that remained was silence.

Leaving more prints in the snow as he walked on, Hakuba grew further and further away. At a certain point, Kudo blurted out, "W-Wait! He doesn't know his way through the woods!"

Running out, Kaito stopped him as he commented, "Wouldn't it be easier to just let one of those trees eat him?" With the looks he received, that wasn't an option.

Hollering out to Hakuba, Kudo caught up to him in the distance. At that moment, Kaito considered Hakuba's arrival as an advantage. His mood hadn't been great that evening, but because of Hakuba there was a viable reason for Kudo to leave (besides Ran's karate).

Making sure that Kudo and Hakuba were long gone, Kaito turned to face Koizumi. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about…in private?"

"Ah, I'm glad you remembered." She smirked and headed back inside, Kaito at her heels. "Well, to summarize it in short terms…

"We're going on a road trip~"

* * *

Tired out by boring hours of Wednesday Elementary school, Conan had barely any energy walking down the sidewalk. His heavy winter clothing along with the snow piled up didn't help much.

…_Snow_.

Stopping in his tracks, Conan peered over his scarf down at the white flakes. The precipitation that Hoshi seemed to be able to summon with his song…it brought back those memories; along with the mysteries behind them.

Why had they stopped? Surely there had been more to the story than that, Conan was certain of it. However much he wanted, there was no way for him to summon up the images again. He still wasn't sure how he had done it the _first time_. Stubbornness, along with his curiosity, caused him to try. Just as it seemed it was about to work, Conan was broken from his trance by the cell phone ringing in his pocket.

Uncertain of the caller, he answered with a slight caution. "Hello, this is Edogawa Conan."

"Oh, yes! _Finally_! You have _no_ idea how long it took me to find your cell number!" it was Akako. Getting to her point, she remarked, "You haven't had an _actual_ lesson in a while, have you?"

Remembering all too well the exhaustion from the last lesson, Conan recoiled, "B-But Akako-chan, I _did_ have a lesson. Last Friday, remember?"

"I consider that a while." She said determined. "Besides, there's something I want to tell you, and the perfect opportunity to do that is if we have a lesson. I think this skill would be ideal for you to master, as well. It's quite useful."

"…and what would that skill be?"

Teasing him over the phone, she let out "You'll see~!" before hanging up.

Sighing, Conan dialed the detective agency's number to tell Kogoro of the new development. Complaints about not seeing Akako himself were the last thing Conan heard as he hung up. Darting off into an alley, Conan searched about for a transportation device. Not wanting to walk the rest of the way to the agency to get his skateboard, Conan settled on the next best thing.

* * *

Patiently, Akako stood on her front step. For winter the weather was actually admirable; perfect conditions for the lesson of the day. She couldn't wait to see the expression on Kudo's face as he heard just what he'd be doing that day.

Summoning him with his mention, Kudo flew in from the East. He still had his own surprises; riding in on a _garbage can lid_, for one. When Akako asked, he merely replied there was nothing better around at the time.

Smiling, Akako took the lid from his grasp. "What a perfect conversation starter…only in this situation of course. There's no doubt that this was hard to fly on, right?"

"Yeah…" Kudo nodded, slightly confused, "I almost fell off a few times actually…why?"

"Well, after today, that won't be a problem anymore." Throwing the lid off to the side, she stood tall and confident. "Today, we'll forget the old broomstick. Today, we'll forget the strain of keeping it in flight. Today…

"…you'll grow your _own_ wings, Kudo-kun."

* * *

(January 6th)

This chapter was a little shorter than normal, but that's because of all the information coming at Hakuba. …BLAME HIM *runs*

That reminds me; it feels weird when I think about it, but Hakuba's the only real main character that I call by last name. I don't know why, Saguru just doesn't seem right to me. xD

Anyway, it's almost finals time at school, so chapters may be bogged down due to that. Sorry, but I'd like to get good marks so I can make a career! :'D

Hope you enjoyed~


	26. Take to the Air

_**A/N:**_ Um, happy day to you!

Nothing really to put up here this time…Oh, I suppose there's _that_.

My friend from school told me to write a book for her (quite some time ago, actually) by the end of the school year. If I had to guess, I'd say AWA might be finished by about March (if life doesn't interfere, which it will D:), so that leaves me three months or so to write that. I really hope to accomplish that goal, so here's hoping I can do it!

Oh yes, in case you're wondering what Hoshi looks like, there's a link to a picture of him in my profile. :P

Random fact: this chapter, unlike many of the others, was actually named early in the writing process. Usually I just put (no title as of yet) and wait until the end, but this time the name came to me sooner :D

**Marie Ravenclaw – **According to a converter, -45 Celsius is -49 Fahrenheit. :P Don't know what you're apologizing for, I know we've all got our lives to live. xD The only time 'sorry' is valid to me is…well, on the internet, pretty much never. xD Unless somehow _my_ comp dies because you hit some button on _your_ comp, but I doubt that could happen.

**Mel72000 – **'Great fan fiction master'? I think someone else deserves that title. xD I don't know who, but it's not me. :P

**Pandakitty – **Hm, if anyone else points it out, I'll just say Conan talks funny. *shot* I can't think of why you'd be giggling. O_O Maybe you subconsciously imagined Hakuba trying to sound like Conan and/or Kaito? Yeah, I love making family moments. :'D I just know that Kaito would miss his papa, too. Yeah…ah, Google; what CAN'T you do? I thought so too with that comma, but word said it was wrong. :| *fixes space* I'm surprised you didn't mention Conan's kick at Kaito. …*cough* I know. :/ Strange how things can be sometimes, ne?

**DetectiveConanFan13 – **Its kind of funny because when I first saw him and learned his name, I remembered how to spell his first name when I really thought about it, but when someone asked me about him I could only think to call him 'Hakuba' xD To this day, I can WRITE Saguru, but by darn I can't say it right. xD lol, Akako shouldn't have used that wording. *cough* Well, we'll see the results of the 'wings' in this chapter. (Which, as always, I hope you enjoy)

**Pretztailfan95 – **GASP, continuously punted? D: How am I to count that if I ever make a 'Punt Standings' chart again? D: …xD I thought you'd enjoy that scene. Even though I like Kaito, I always enjoy it when guys in shows are hit…there. xD Just curious, which do you _not_ like more: Kaito or Hakuba? My money's on Kaito. (All three cents of it :'D) Oh, there's no Clonan thing on YouTube, it was just a comment about what would happen after Shinichi got the antidote. The person said something like 'there should be a replica of Conan so that even when he goes back to normal for good, the show can still go on. Detective Clonan!' … so yeah. xD How I've managed to make my _own_ OC OOC I have _no_ idea. xD'

**Phantom-Akiko – **Yes, the badges were definitely an error on my part. :( There was actually another error in chapter 23 with continuity but no one's pointed it out (not to mention the way it was phrased it actually could be considered correct) so I didn't bother with it. If I come up with a better explanation, I'll make Kaito/Conan/Akako ask Hakuba about it. Until then, it'll be a little shaky. :( Glad you liked that, I myself couldn't see Hakuba turning them into the police that quickly either. Lol, the wings again OTL (you'll know by my comment at the end of the chapter) I'm pretty sure it's because pretty much no one in the _series_ calls him by his first name. xD

**Miyanoai – **I believe you mean breaking the fourth wall. But I'm curious as to the second one, I know I made Heiji break it with the 'chapter ten' thing, but was there another one I put in there? :| *doesn't remember* For Conan's … thoughts and actions, I blame it on Kogoro. xD After all these years (for us) he's finally wearing off on him. Oh, I haven't seen movie 5 or 6, but I'm certain I'll love them just as much as the others. xD lol, I think that smirk has something to do with Conan being in jail. It's just something you'd never expect to see.

---

**Take to the Air**

"_Wings_?" A slight terror dawned on Conan's face in accompaniment with the mental image. There, in his mind's hands, were feathers quite similar to those he had held at the contest; however, the feathers in his conjured up scenario derived from a _different _source. That source was jutting straight out from his back. His own image made the wings resemble those of an angel, but not for one second would he doubt bat like wings coinciding with the devil to spring from his spine. Anxiously, he took a step back. He could already fly, why did he need _wings_? What's more; what if he couldn't…_put them away_, so to speak?

Picking up on his expression, Akako quickly restated, "O-Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that! It was a _metaphor_."

Worry abated by Akako's statement, one query that had previously gnawed at his brain still prevailed. "But Akako-chan, I can fly already. Why would I bother learning a different way to?"

Hands on her hips, her teeth complimented the snow around the two. "I've already told you why: more _benefits_." Counting them off on her fingers, she listed, "You don't need to find an item to fly on, you don't have to worry about _falling off_ said item, speed and height can be adjusted easily, and…there's absolutely _no_ magical strain."

Conan had to admit, those benefits definitely did sound appealing: especially the last one. Focused on that last benefit, he asked, "Why wouldn't you have just showed me this in the first place?" twisting, he narrowed his eyes as he looked at his teacher from the corner of them. "…what's the catch?"

"The answer to your first question has to do with the answer to the second." Closing her eyes, she seemed reminiscent. "You see, Kudo-kun, this particular spell requires an intense amount of concentration and the ability to move your magic power at will. Heh, when _I_ first tried it…I was floating about for a _week_."

He longed to question two areas of her statements, but he waited. No doubt she would explain the meaning of 'moving his magic power' and how she had managed to 'float about for a week.' Patiently he stood, the wind breezing at his ankles.

Taking a breath, she let it out, the smoke blasting out like a worn-down dragon. With a smile that lacked a dragon's fangs, she said, "Do you remember our lesson on levitation?" he nodded "Well, I'll tell you this now: _never_ mistake the magic used for levitation with this spell. They are two _completely_ different things."

Levitation, Conan recalled, was the process of changing the air pressure over an item. Since air pressure specifically pushes down, the object involved in the spell can only rise or fall, not go left or right. Along with the air pressure, the gravity of that one spot is also slightly affected. Different amounts of power were used on different sizes of items. Power was also dependent on the speed in which the item was raised and how high it went. This spell was one that could be used on just about anything, including Conan himself. In retrospect, Conan understood why she had pointed out the difference between the two: the desired effect wouldn't be reached and, of course, there was the chance of a rebound.

In contemplation, Akako remarked, "Well, if you think about it _technically_, what I'm about to show you isn't referred to as a spell. For it to be a spell a circle, chant, or magic in general has to be used, but…" she smiled widely, "That isn't the case here."

As Conan stared up at his teacher, he noticed she was continually getting taller. Once he took a better look, he realized she was rising into the sky. He might've guessed levitation, but then she spun to the left. Laughing a bit, she went into a sitting position. "I suppose I'll teach you by example this time.

"In case you haven't noticed, the speed and way I'm flying about is quite like the levitation spell. But that's only the result of the way my magic is positioned at this moment."

"Positioned?" With the word came wonder; could Hattori see the position of the magic if he was there?

Nodding, Akako went on with her explanation. "Right now, to stay in position like this, I've leveled out the magic through my body. However, I've made sure it's slightly higher than normal so that gravity doesn't take me down."

"Um, wait a sec." There was something behind the explanation he was missing, and unless he asked, it would remain there: behind the explanation – out of sight. "I understood how the levitation spell made things float, but how does moving your magic around do that?"

Blinking, Akako answered, "That's a good question. It's too bad Smithy-kun isn't here; he could probably explain it better than I can. …After all, he's seen it with his own eyes."

His earlier wonder confirmed, Conan laughed with a slight bitterness. '_Maybe I should've brought Hattori to this lesson…_'

Clearing her throat, Akako caught Conan's attention once more. Right brow raised, she continued her response. "To answer your question, I'll use ghosts as the example. Now, I'm sure if you asked Smithy-kun about it he'd tell you the same thing I'm about to say.

"Deceased souls are best used in this demonstration since this ability is how they move around after death. I can't say personally, but I'm betting when Smithy-kun sees a ghost their appearance changes due to their magic levels." Crossing her arms, she went on. "I'm not sure how the image got out into the public world, but you should be aware that whenever people think of ghosts, most of the time they think of the usual body but the bottom half is transparent; sometimes even gone completely. This actually has to do with the magic levels. The feet aren't usually visible since that's the lowest area in the body. Since they're made of magic, when it's gathered to a certain point, any areas without it lack appearance; thereby becoming transparent. Due to this, their feet are barely ever visible since their movements are usually made by the upper half." Staring at Conan, she added a comment, "…and don't think too hard about why the feet don't show up. I'll put it like this: ghosts don't usually fly about with their _bottom half_ leading the way."

Visualizing the picture of someone flying around guided by their feet, Conan let out a chuckle. "I see where you're coming from."

"That's only half of it. The reason they move in this way is that magic particles are naturally attracted to one another. If you change the balance in which the magic is held within a body, the particles in the atmosphere will pull it in that direction. The more magic concentrated in the area, the faster you'll move in the direction of that area.

"…Well, are you ready to try it?" moving her legs into the standing position, Akako tilted her head. "Whenever you're ready."

'_Alright…raise the position of my magic._' Closing his eyes, he did that. Feeling the ground leave him, he also heard Akako's voice leaving him. "Kudo-kun! That's to-o…hi…gh…" Soaked by the water of a cloud he had just flown through, Conan opened his eyes.

He could barely see the _house_ anymore.

Immediately realizing his height, he stopped his ascent. Bobbing up and down in the air, he attempted to level his magic. Dizzy from the constant movement and the high altitude, Conan spread his magic evenly throughout his body to stop the motion. It worked to an extent: no longer did he stray to the left or right, nor did he begin to float upwards. Instead, he fell; gravity taking its effect.

With his head weighing more than his feet, it naturally toppled down. Falling head first, Conan rapidly thought. '_I go in the direction that the magic gathers in and I _definitely _don't want to go the way my head's facing, so-_' Gathering at his feet, the power halted his plummet.

However relieved he was that his death wasn't approaching him at high speeds anymore, something could be said for his position. Hanging upside-down in the air, Conan felt the blood beginning to rush to his head. Swinging his legs down to let his head be on top again, Conan instantly felt the consequence of this error. With the swiftness he had moved his legs; they had only gone so far before his feet began to guide him through the sky once more. This time his drop was diagonal; at the height he was at, he wouldn't be surprised if when he eventually reached the ground Akako's house turned out to be at least a few kilometers away.

Altering the magic once more to flow near his top half, he once again came to a screeching halt. Finally managing to control it to some degree, his problems escalated once more as he heard a familiar sound. Turning his head, he guessed at it, '_Is that a-_'

Metal, fast, at least 60 passengers on board. Conan flinched. "PLANE!?"

Panicking, he was luckily able to dart out of the way. Wide eyed, the passengers in their seats no doubt peered out the window as the little boy swirled wildly toward the ground below.

--

"What? Conan-kun isn't here?" That very phrase had been said five times; once by each of the Detective Boys (bar Haibara), one from Ran, and one from Heiji himself. As Kogoro explained Kudo's absence, Heiji's cheeks naturally puffed. '_Geez, even if they aren't debatin' anythin' they shoulda invited me._' He folded his arms behind his head. '_I need my _own_ practice_…'

Coupled with the Detective Boys and the owners of the agency, Heiji had decided to wait for Kudo to return. There wasn't any particular reason for it; he just wanted to have a carefree day; to just hang out. …at least, that would be the lie Heiji would tell. In reality, there was something he needed to check; not only for himself, but Koizumi as well.

She had phoned the day before. With concern, she had requested, "Could you check on Houseki's condition? You're the only one who can." As Heiji asked why, she hesitated. "…alright, I'll tell you, but you must _swear_ to not tell Kudo-kun." Heiji promptly agreed. "I can't recall if you know, but during an encounter with her, Houseki mentioned the Furui Islands. Kuroba-kun and I are going to go there for a week to search for any clues. We'll be departing on the tenth. You can't tell Kudo-kun…

"…because then Houseki will start to interfere again."

For Heiji, that was all he needed to guarantee his mouth would remain shut. He felt bad keeping the information from Kudo, but it was for his own safety, along with theirs.

'_Just what is she _doin_'? Askin' me t' check up on 'im and then givin' a lesson just as I find the time to_.' He frowned at the thought of the witch. '_Women are so_…problematic.'

Coughing sounding from behind him, Heiji glanced toward the children. Hacking a bit himself, Heiji was faced with the cause; cigarette smoke. As the mild choking continued, Ran bent over her father chastising him as well as swiping the cigar. Catching a few of the fumes herself, she went about opening the windows. Towards Kogoro's complaints, she replied, "It's not _that_ cold outside, besides; fresh air is good for you." A flare in her eye, she added, "…unlike _smoke_."

In the instant the last window was opened, the sounds of screeching tires and horns filled the air. Each curious as to what happened, they all peered out of the newly opened windows. Staring down at what appeared to be a traffic jam down the block; Heiji was the only one who was affected by the next event. From the same direction of the blocked cars came a scream; a scream which echoed within his mind. '_HATTORI, LOOK OUT!_'

'_Ku-_' flying over each of the other spectators, Kudo narrowly flew past Heiji's face. Over his head flew the still unconscious Houseki. Eyes widening as he stared off in the direction they had left, he was surprised to see the two were already out of sight. Left dumbstruck by the event, all he could manage to do was finish the interrupted name. '…do…?'

Still gazing after Kudo, Heiji began to notice light sparkles in the air. Before he could comprehend what they were, an unexpected visitor barged through the door. Out of breath, Koizumi could only point. Hand risen toward Heiji for several seconds, she finally managed, "Smithy-kun…I've got… a _job_ for you."

Unbelievably agile with her diminished strength, she grabbed Heiji by the wrist and dragged him out. As they rounded the bend after the staircase, she shouted up to the windows, "Don't worry, Smithy-kun will be back when Conan-kun is!"

With that as the witch's parting words, the two left the Mouris and the Detective Boys (bar Haibara) to wonder about the name 'Smithy.'

-

Navigating from the rear end of the broom, Heiji continuously directed which way Koizumi should fly. While travelling the old-fashioned way, they had switched to the cleaning device once Koizumi had explained the 'job' Heiji was to do. As Kudo flew through the air – uncontrollably – a path between the magic particles was formed. Although not lasting for a long time, Heiji was still able to pinpoint their whereabouts; slowly mapping out Kudo's path.

Much like a ticker-timer, the closer the dots the slower the object's speed and vice versa. For most of the trip the sparks of magic were quite widespread, but as they progressed they gradually compacted. Finally, off in the distance, Heiji noticed a familiar figure, still covered in chains. He'd never been happy to see the wicked woman before, and he probably never would again. But at that moment, she was a beacon in the dark. Confident, Heiji aimed his finger in her direction. "There! He's over there!"

Closing in on Kudo much quicker than they expected, both were also at a loss as to why he was just floating there. His arms and legs were outstretched in an awkward way, almost as if he was trying not to move. Worry overwhelmed by confusion, Koizumi stuttered, "K-Kudo-kun? …are you…okay?"

"O-Oh…Akako-chan. …no, not really. If I move my magic in the slightest direction I always go shooting off. I've only just managed to stay hovering like this."

With a slight disbelief, Heiji snorted, "Oh, come on. It's not like you'll go outta control just by turnin' your head."

Known only to Koizumi, Heiji had actually been right. To move only his head would've been fine, but if he were to lower his arms in addition – just as he had – the results would vary. "Hattor-_iiiiiiii_!?" Extending the 'I' as he once again descended, Koizumi and Heiji were quick to follow.

Noticing a public park below, Koizumi turned back with annoyance. "You _had_ to say something, didn't you!?"

"Oi oi, I didn't know that'd happen! Besides," his face slowly dawned with horror, "…shouldn't ya worry about _landin' _us _safely_!?"

Taking in Heiji's information, Koizumi managed to grind to a halt. Just inches from the ground, the two noticed Kudo off to the side. His legs floating out behind him, he had his arms latched around a tree. It was fortunate that he had been able to stop himself, but what was more fortunate was the fact that they had flown into a more desolate area of the park.

Trotting behind Koizumi, the two stared up at the highly distressed Kudo. As Koizumi said something about Kudo leveling out his power, Heiji couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Stuck to the tree like that, Kudo resembled a _squirrel_ in Heiji's eyes. Of course, never had he seen a squirrel in the same position Kudo was – bottom half straying from the tree in _midair_ – and he doubted he ever would.

Free from the tree, Kudo sighed in relief as Koizumi set him on the ground. Silent for a few seconds, Kudo finally spoke as he plopped down onto the grass. "A-Akako-chan…I think I'll just stick with the broom…"

"D-Don't give up yet, Kudo-kun!" She used a comforting smile to hide her own doubt. "That error was _my_ fault. I overestimated your abilities. With all of those other spells you learned on your own, I thought this one would be easy for you, too." Bowing, she scratched her head with embarrassment.

From the side, Heiji commented, "Whoa, did you just _apologize_?" Making his own error, Heiji was soon rubbing the star-shaped consequence on his cheek.

Fairy wand still in hand, Koizumi knelt down to meet Kudo's height. Like the magic originating from the wand, words emerged from her mouth, "Kudo-kun, I actually just figured out a way to make this _a lot_ easier. If you're still up for it, are you willing to try?" With a bit of reluctance, Kudo nodded. Smiling, Koizumi chirped, "Good!

"…first off, you'll need to take off everything from the waist up."

"_What_?" Heiji had said the word along with Kudo, but the smaller detective recovered before him, exclaiming, "It might be a _mild_ winter day, but if I take off my clothes I'll be _freezing_!"

"Oh, come on, you're a _man_! A little cold will do you good!"

Slightly flushed, Kudo replied, "Technically I'm a _boy_ right now."

With Kudo's point, an interesting aspect occurred to Heiji. Much like curiosity killed the cat, it caused Heiji to query, "I don't see any way _taking off his clothes_ will help with a spell. …Koizumi-chan…

"…are you a _shotacon_?"

Speechless from the comment, neither of the two moved. Even their surroundings seemed to have muted. Within those few seconds, Heiji was able to think over what he had said, and unfortunately he realized the accusation was going to be his final phrase. Unable to do or say anything, Heiji could only watch as the witch rose, her face darkened and the snow melting at her feet.

When she reached her full height, Heiji cowered. '_Good bye cruel world_…'

"…Kudo-kun~?" sounding happy and carefree, she caught the boys off-guard. "Let's leave your flying for another day. We can improve your conjuring skills today, instead~"

"C-Conjuring, Akako-chan…?" as much as Heiji, Kudo was confused.

So 'happy' she could almost be purring, Koizumi nodded. "Yes, it's about time you learn to bring about living items…like a _chicken_ for example." Morphing her bliss into a cannibalistic sneer, she finished, "I feel like _Osakan drumsticks_ tonight~"

Paling at the threat, Heiji took a step back and began to flatter her, "H-Ha-ha! That's Koizumi-_sama_ for ya! _G-Great_ sense of humor! …along with _wits_ and…uh…_beauty_! Won't find another like 'er! H-Hah…ha-ha…" Hands up in defense and pupils small, he asked, "…you _were_ kiddin'…right?" With only a smirk as her answer, Koizumi strolled behind Kudo. The edge of Heiji's fake smile twitched, "…_right_?"

Whether it was for the better or worse, Koizumi continued on with the 'easier' way of flight she had mentioned. Kneeling with the wand at the ready, she asked, "I suppose I can make the emblem _through_ your clothes, but…are you _sure_ Kudo-kun?" As he nodded with determination, she sighed, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Taking Kudo's shoulder with her left hand, she used her right to etch the magic circle onto his back. In wonder, Heiji had walked over to see the process for himself. Careful not to distract her, he watched as she traced a perfect circle over the jacket. With a line cutting it just above the half point, others crossed it diagonally. Staring at the finished symbol, it partially mirrored a clover; that is, if the leaves were straight triangles. Finished with her work, Koizumi took a step back, motioning for Heiji to do the same. Glancing around the area for any possible bystanders, she instructed Kudo, "Alright, say the words: 'Attribute Emblem, Release'."

Lifting to his feet, Kudo nodded as he faced the two. Closing his eyes, he repeated the words, "…Attribute Emblem, Release."

Springing from Kudo's mouth as he finished the word 'release' came a line of magic. Running over his cheek and shoulder to his back, it increased the activity as it no doubt reached the circle on his back. Intrigued by the display, Heiji leaned forward, waiting for the effect. He personally didn't think it'd be a visual effect – for anyone other than _him_, that is – however, he was quite wrong. As the slight crackle of the spell sparked from Kudo's back, Heiji noticed two bumps forming in the jacket. Soon Kudo did also. Accompanying the bulges, Kudo's eyes grew with them. The jacket couldn't stretch any further and it, along with any clothing Kudo had been wearing underneath it, tore down the back.

Gawking at the manifestation, Heiji failed to see Koizumi's look of satisfaction. "Behold: you're first experience with an Attribute Emblem!

"Much like the art of flying, this isn't exactly a spell per say, but it is effective. I guarantee," she stretched out her arm, her thumb jolting upward, "flying will be a _cinch_ with those wings at your disposal!"

Fixed with a complete look of terror, Kudo spun about trying to get a better look at the new additions on his back; in a way, it was like watching a dog chasing its tail. After a few frantic circles, Kudo finally babbled, "I-I don't want _wings_! They'd look more bizarre than the _broom_! Not to mention-" breaking off, Kudo instead looked up at Heiji who had just walked over to him. Curious herself, Koizumi approached. Staring at the Osakan as he remained mystified by the wings, Kudo muttered, "…Hattori?"

In a daze at the spectacle, Heiji didn't even hear his name. Observing closer, he finally bellowed, "…_Amazin_'!" Plucking one of the 'feathers', Heiji further examined it, voicing his unique findings. "It's like lookin' through an X-ray! Tiny magical paths are flowin' all about this thing, but they never actually leave the frame!"

Inspecting the feather themselves, Kudo and Koizumi's mouths formed two frowns. No matter the angle, Kudo blatantly stated, "It's just a feather."

"_Just _a feather?" taking another gander at the wings, Heiji frowned himself. "…but each an' every one of these things barely looks like 'just a feather'..."

"Isn't the reason behind that because we're not Soul Smiths?" Kudo huffed, awkwardly tugging at one of the feathers. "I'd thought you would be used to others not being able to see what you can see by now."

"Now, now, Kudo-kun, Smithy-kun actually has a point." Enjoying herself, Koizumi stole the feather which Heiji had taken. "The Attribute Emblems are somewhat like a conjuring spell. No doubt Smithy-kun has seen one of those, mistaking them for this.

"In a usual conjuring spell, the magical particles lock together in place, forming an actual object. For Smithy-kun, when the particles are locked they look the same to him as they would to any other person. It's practically the same thing with the deception spell except in that case, the locked particles aren't as dense; which explains why high level wizards can see through them while Soul Smiths can't." Taking a breather, she played with the wings, pulling them gently up and down. "These wings, however, aren't locked. The particles are dense, but they're still flowing. That's what you're seeing Smithy-kun; the magical paths. We can't see it because, like Kuroba-kun, they're dense; _very_ dense."

"Huh, I see." Watching the hundreds of rivers that emitted throughout the wings, Heiji had to wonder, "So…how exactly is this goin' t' make flying easier?"

"…My magic is evenly distributed around the wings, right?" Kudo stared up at Koizumi, who smiled with praise. "I can feel it…there's still some magic throughout my body, but only enough to change direction." With a new determination, he clenched his fist. "Alright, let's try this one more time!"

--

Leaving the ground for the second time within the hour, Conan had more confidence with the wings behind him. They may have been tacky, but Akako's guarantee certainly wasn't forced; she had meant her word. Although odd in the aspect that he had to _flap_ them, the wings allowed him to move at the speed and height that he wanted. Testing further, he found that the magic still inside him was enough to move at a slow crawl through the air without the assistance of the wings. Never with that amount of magic would he be able to go out of control, he was certain. His fortitude climbed along with his altitude.

Maneuvering with ease, he almost let himself forget the downside to the feathers attached to his back. That drawback, however, came to his mind almost as quickly as the stunned phrase from below. "Mommy, mommy! Look at the _funny bird_!"

Swiveling in midair, Conan recoiled at the numerous heads tilting to face him. Somehow he had flown into the _populated_ area of the park. However dazed he had been while arriving, he was front and center as he hurried out of the sights of the crowd. Hopefully none of them had gotten a good look and their opinion of him remained the same: he was just some 'funny bird'.

Bounding away at high speeds, Conan almost flew past Akako and Hattori as they ran in the opposite direction of him. All three realizing the mistake halted in their tracks. Lowering himself to the ground, Conan ran over to the two without difficulty. It was surprising for him, but almost as if out of habit, the wings had bent in on themselves to lessen their hindrance. While out, they would've caught the air, holding him back. Although fascinated, Conan was also slightly appalled toward the wings. As such, when he was within hearing range of Akako, he asked, "…How do I put these things away?"

Slightly crestfallen, Akako replied, "_Already_? You may have flown off track, but I don't think it was the due to the wings."

"O-Oh, no. Flying was definitely easier with them; it's just…uh…" Luckily for Conan, an explanation wasn't necessary. Recognizable from only a few seconds prior came the voice of the small boy. "I think the funny bird flew off this way! Come on, mommy!" Cynic remarks sounded afterwards, but they were too low to hear.

Nervous at the approaching observers, Conan got to the point. "Is _that_ a good enough reason?"

Distressed at the coming events as well, Akako inquired, "Someone _saw_ you?"

"Not clearly." He anxiously glanced in the directions the sounds were coming from. "…but they _might_ if I don't put these away soon."

Nodding, Akako stated the abolition, "Attribute Emblem, Dispel."

Echoing the statement, Conan felt a chill as the wings retracted completely back into his exposed skin. Immediately feeling a different chill, Conan attempted to start a spell to fix his clothing, but the mother and her boy approached before he had a chance. Not wanting them to see the bizarre rip in his clothing; he slanted against a nearby – and _cold_ – tree. Despite the grievance of his barren back, Conan remained calm and composed as the two searched about for the 'funny bird.' Distraught at the failure, the boy kicked at the snow as he followed his mother back to the main area of the park. The instant they were out of range, Conan lurched away from the tree, rubbing his freezing back.

Laughing as Conan continued the attempts at bringing heat to his skin, Hattori commented, "Maybe it'd be better t' practice this _elsewhere_." As the words left his mouth, he blinked, coming to light on a different matter. "Hey…I just thought of somethin'…where exactly _are_ we?"

"That," Conan ignored the tinge from the cold on his back, "is a very good question."

Middle finger and index finger on her forehead, Akako was deep in thought. Or so it seemed; she was actually using a spell. With a slight sigh, she tilted her head to her left. "Well, my house is in that direction, but I can't get a general read on how far it is." Looking both of the skeptic stares in the eye, she puffed, "The tracking spell is usually meant for _smaller_ items. Finding bigger objects increases the range, but lowers the accuracy. Not to mention, my magic is quite drained after that long flight on the broom."

"The _broom_, Akako-chan?" blinking, Conan questioned, "Why didn't you use the method of flight I'm learning today? I know you can do it."

"Well, I needed Smithy-kun," thumb pointed in Hattori's direction, they both frowned. "And I sure as hell didn't want to _carry _him all around the city."

Contemplating the situation, Conan snapped his fingers as a thought came to him. Conjuring up a long, sturdy rope, he held it out to Hattori. "Tie this around your waist…and make sure it's tight."

Absolutely denying the idea, Hattori soon was persuaded by both of the irritated stares of the two magic users. Reluctant, he finally tied the knot as Conan gave his next word of advice. "Hold onto the rope, too. I don't want to end up causing rope burn or something." With that bit of information, Conan went about tying the other end of the rope around his own waist. Reaffirming that everything was ready, he chanted, "Attribute Emblem, Release."

Propelling off the ground, Conan ascended with Hattori in tow. Contrary to what he had assumed, Hattori's presence hadn't bogged his speed at all. Free in the air, he shadowed Akako with his passenger pulled along. Forgotten to anyone but that passenger, however, was the other stowaway trailing not far behind the pilot.

--

Unraveling the rope at his waist, Heiji sighed as he stared off at the sunset. He knew the sun hid itself sooner in the winter, but it still felt late to him. However much he wanted to return home, there was something else that needed to be discussed. That topic he would bring up later, though. Instead, he chose a different subject matter. "Hey, Koizumi-chan. Earlier ya said Attribute Emblem_s_; as in, there's more than one." Honestly intrigued, he asked, "What're the others like?"

"Don't get your hopes up too high; there are only _two_ other Attribute Emblems." She yawned, "…and I believe…the explanation behind them can wait for another time. I'm _exhausted_."

"Attribute Emblem, Dispel." Putting away the wings once more, Kudo shivered, "Agh, damn wind…hey, Akako-chan? Do you think I could fix my clothes in your house? It's getting cooler and the temperature is kind of distracting."

Considering the options for a moment, Koizumi bent down and teased him. "Actually, _no_. I think this is a good experience for you. …What if you had to use magic like this to save your life? It's best you practice these skills in milder conditions so you can prepare for anything in the future." Giggling, she slipped behind Heiji and pushed him toward the mansion. "Smithy-kun and I will wait until you're done."

"B-But-!"

"Oh, don't worry. It'll be _easy_!" That was the only reply she gave to the complaints, any others she just waved off.

Normally Heiji would've questioned Koizumi's behavior, but he knew why she'd done that. Kudo couldn't be around for the question Koizumi was about to ask. Not only was it a safety precaution, it was also to ensure that the plan run smoothly; if he heard the debate, he'd no doubt ask why Koizumi needed the information. If that happened, the entire blueprint for the coming week would shred. Making sure that Kudo was listening to her instructions outside; she brought up the issue, "Well? In the best detail you can give: what's Houseki's condition?"

Intent, Heiji nodded. "She's still unconscious; _deeply_ unconscious. If she were alive, I'd almost describe it as a coma." Straying off the main point, he shook his head and refocused. "Those chains, from level four, a lot of 'em are still wound around her. There are a few on Kudo still, but they're small and unnoticeable. The ones on Houseki…are pretty much everywhere. …but there is somethin' _more_ behind them, I can feel it. 'specially since they look like they're rustin'…"

"Rusting?" Stuck on the last word, Koizumi went into thought. After a few seconds, she nodded to herself. "Alright. Hattori-kun," at his _actual_ name, his ears perked, "Kuroba-kun and I _will_ be going to the Furui Islands. If Kudo-kun asks, say it's a school vacation. I'd rather not leave him right now, but as it stands I don't have much of a choice. …the islands have been a matter of concern for some time now." Hearing the door open, her tone and demeanor instantly morphed into an aggravated assault, "…which is why the poor chicken would live in your body if you _ever_ say something like that again! Got it!?"

Disoriented from the sudden change of topic, Heiji stuttered, "U-Uh, yes! I-I got it, yes ma'am!" '…_is she actually still mad about that_…?' That was a question Heiji wouldn't ever get the answer to.

Leaving with a wave, Heiji followed behind Kudo, staring at the woman hovering behind him. Narrowing his eyes, he examined her face closely. For one bone-chilling moment…

…he thought he saw her _smile_.

---

(January 6th)

This ending is kind of open for interpretation: is she actually awake, or is Heiji just seeing things? In all honesty, I put that in there so even _I_ wasn't sure. xD

Oh yes, along with Hoshi mentioned at the top, the 'Attribute Emblem' is also linked to in my profile page. Just in case you're curious.

Just so you all know, you guys actually effect my writing sometimes: This chapter, for instance. Because of the last line of chapter 25, a lot of you thought of actual wings, which is what I wanted: to put some deceit out there. But after awhile most of you seemed excited for it so I felt bad using that metaphor to partially lie to you. So, I found a way to actually put the wings in here.

NOTE: this was a rare occurrence, might not happen again. xD

Anyway, LOTS of homework for this week, so the next update may take awhile.

Sayonara!


	27. Ghosts, Tricks, and the Rebound

_**A/N:**_ Whoo, most of my homework week is over. Now there are just finals to worry about. :'D Thanks for your guys' support through the exams, don't know what I'd do without you. …okay, that's a lie. I wasn't really on ff last year. P:

Oh yes, before the crack-filled conversation with my friends about Gin in a Pokeball (don't ask) an interesting addition to this story was brought up. Well, sort of. I personally love the idea as a joke, but I don't know how it would ACTUALLY fit in the story. Anyway, getting to the point, I'll sum it up in two words: Ghost Horse.

Heiji would ride it around – technically flying – and it could kick stuff. …well, at least it could try.

Of course, where would he keep it? …and what if a random passer-by saw him 'riding' it? …would it like him or not? …oh, _the things I wonder about_.

My own opinion is no, there should not be a Ghost Horse. As much as it makes me laugh, it's a bit too bizarre for even this. …Of course, if you guys think otherwise I could probably input it somewhere. Not a big deal, really.

That's enough about that, let's move on.

**Marie Ravenclaw – **lol, surprised you brought up Smithy right now. xD Of course, when it was first introduced it was just Smithy, now it's Smithy-KUN. I personally couldn't resist doing that. xD School sucks. Period. :|

**StargateNerd – **Yay~ You love me~ …and you're back! *hasn't seen you for awhile* …well, technically I've _never_ seen you, but you get the point. ;D

**Pandakitty - ***fixes all the errors* Man, I had a lot that chapter! D: lol, I lied. I went back and changed that 'usual' to 'commonplace'. Now Conan sounds dignified! :D Ha-ha, pun. The 'bar Haibara' was put in for amusement, so Yay! :3 Um, what if something bad happened to him in the actual _series_? That wouldn't be me; it'd be Gosho. Lol, writing in the air…that would be cool, but he'd probably be the only who can see it. …Actually, I have a plan for the feathers, but you'll see what that is in due time. Bwahah-*shot* Well remember: "he _thought_ he saw her smile." That doesn't necessary mean she _did_. …Of course, knowing you, you'd counter with "you wouldn't put that in there if she didn't!" To which I would say "yes I would, I like messing with the brains of people *shot*" then you'd lol and it'd be over. YOU…_HATE_ ME? *broken heart*

**DfK – **Ooh~ Sounds awesome. You'll definitely have to tell me when it's up. (EDIT: Scratch that, I've checked for myself. ;D) Aqua-transsexual…mermaid? Hmm… *thinking* I've got nothing. xD' Of course, that could just be my horrid memory. YAY, I GOT THE EMOTICON! :D The weather is actually really mild now, near the freezing point. This might sound weird, but I find that a bad sign. I mean…only a few days ago it was freezing and now it's like spring. Something's coming, I can _feel_ it. Lol, I'm glad one person didn't think of just the wings. xD Like I said, I wasn't planning on having them, but … yeah. xD I actually looked up 'concede' on thesaurus and I was confused by the definition. I completely forgot about 'conceit' so I just idiotically went 'Hum, maybe it's different in another context.' I scoff at myself. D: *fixes* Your mention of Kazuha actually gave me an idea for this chapter. See if you can find it. ;D

Oh, to answer your question about Ran and Kogoro's thoughts on magic, see the picture linked to in my profile called 'Conan's flight'. If that doesn't answer your question than… their opinions on magic will come up later. xD I remember that attack! It was amazing. :D For fighting, I'm not sure exactly the details yet, but I want everyone to play a role, so Ran will definitely be there!

Wow, three reviews to respond to! This'll be a new record. xD *putting them in separate paragraphs to ease on readability* You reread a chapter? Why would you put yourself through the _horror_ of reading one of these again? *shot* I kid, I kid. Oh, and … 1) Reading it over with what you pointed out, this actually sounded awkward to me, too. I went back and changed it to 'the _depression_ from the lost magic will not _dissipate_ right away'… 2) Okay, that's one of those 'D'oh!' sort of mistakes. xD 3) Yeah…that does sound better. *changes it* Indeed, I checked out your profile: from memory (of course, there's no way to prove its memory other than my word) you are a proud Canadian (like me!), you don't like the mix-up between 'your' and 'you're' (like me!), and you are conflicted on Heiji's eye color. (from when I checked again) FFF, OMG, I actually checked your page so early on that THAT wasn't on there yet. xD BEST way to start off my weekend, I assure you!

**Mel72000 – **You're welcome, and I can only hope I won't disappoint you!

**Phantom-Akiko – **For the appearance of the wings, I'll probably expand on them in this chapter. Either Heiji remembering them or they come into usage again. We'll see how it rolls out, ne? x3

**Pretztailfan95 – **lol, when did you _want_ Houseki awake? Oh yes, putting you in there…that reminds me of a plan. What plan is that? More on that in the ending comments. :3 Unfortunately (for you I suppose) Kaito's sticking around for awhile. As for the punting, I've made a word file. :D The only problem was the 'continuous' punts in chapter 25. I counted it as three. I haven't counted shots, though, since there'd be far too many. *shot* AW, COME ON GIN. THAT WASN'T EVEN-*shot* …Whoo, I guessed right! Now I have six cents! :B I can buy…possibly one candy. …or gum.

**Miyanoai – **Oh yes, for the 'spawn of the devil' thing, I was picking on Yuusaku. But I suppose it was also a jab at all writers. xD The wings will be brought up again in more description, so don't worry. Yes, it was chapter 16 where they were mentioned. That's actually why I'm bringing them up, it's been a while.

---

**Ghosts, Tricks, and the Rebound**

"Come on, Conan-kun; _please_?" Ayumi pleaded for the sixth time that minute.

"I already told you; _no way_." Conan responded yet again. Sighing at her distraught look, he looked to Haibara for a way out of the offer. "Besides, I can't. I was going to hang out at Agasa-hakase's with Haibara. Right?"

His plan ricocheted as Haibara smiled. It definitely wasn't her actual smile; this was her _scheming_ smile. "That _is_ right, but I personally think this could be an interesting experience. Maybe even Ran-neechan and Sonoko-neechan would come along."

Ayumi and Mitsuhiko seemed to concede to Haibara's idea, but Genta protested, "What are you saying? You know what they'll do if they know what we're planning. They'll just tell our parents, or worse; they'll force us _not_ to go!"

Unsure of their decision, Haibara once again won Ayumi and Mitsuhiko's agreement. "That may be true, but it's also possible – highly possible – that they'll agree to come with us. Think about it: if they were with us, they'd have to take any responsibility if anything happened. Besides," she smirked, "we can't exactly ignore them completely: the rumors are surrounding _Sonoko_-neechan's _own house_."

Genta was still persistent, but Mitsuhiko spoke up, "That's a good idea. It'd be easier to get inside the house that way. …and we wouldn't be in trouble for being there."

Finally yielding to the argument, Conan got his own idea. "Why don't we bring Heiji-niichan, too? I'd say this is right up his alley."

As the other children were in confusion by his remark, Haibara got it right away. With her own statement, she one-upped Conan by confusing not only the Detective Boys, but Conan himself. "That would probably be in his own interest. …I don't think he wants to be around this afternoon."

Curious at what she meant, Conan along with the Detective Boys insisted she tell them. Haibara was stubborn, however, and her only answer was "You'll see."

-

That day had been like any other for Heiji; wake up, go to school, chat about meaningless things, and then back to Agasa's to either rest or hear word from Kudo. Of the last two options, Heiji had almost been certain Kudo wouldn't show up that day; how could he? Koizumi had advised him to continually practice flying until he got the hang of it. However, Heiji's certainties were shattered as the doorbell rang. Almost blending with the sound of the creaking door came Suzuki's comment. "Oh, _come on_, Ran. You can't have Shinichi protect you _forever_."

Slouching on the couch, Heiji could only see the two teenage girls as they entered. He soon realized the presence of the Detective Boys as they hopped on the sofa and grinned at him. Laughing at Heiji's rattled expression, Kudo let out a small greeting. "Hello, Heiji-niichan. You weren't expecting us were you?"

"Ku-_Conan_-kun?" Heiji stuttered. Heaving himself off the couch, he strolled over to the bite sized detective and ruffled his hair. "No, you guys sure surprised me!" Through the touch, Heiji went through the almost habitual method of secret communication. '…_Do ya have bad news?_'

'_I suppose you could say that._' Kudo grinned to put on an act for anyone watching. '_Why'd you ask that, anyway?_'

"Ya little tease!" covered up '_I had a sort of…_premonition_. I'm not sure what, but it feels like somethin' bad is gonna happen today…_'

Before Kudo could send his reply, Suzuki stepped in between the two. "Since the little runt hasn't asked you yet, I guess _I_ will." With the usual sparkle in her eyes, she gazed at Heiji with anticipation. "Hattori-kun, will you come with us to my house?"

Dubious by the lack of detail, Heiji instantly questioned, "What for?"

The answer was definitely not what he was expecting. Taking on a look resembling an employee asking for a raise, Suzuki muttered, "Well…we're going to find out whether the rumors popping up are true or not…

"…we're going to confirm it; we're going to look for _ghosts_!"

"G-Ghosts!?" glaring at the two others in the know, Heiji pouted. '_You've gotta be kiddin'…_'

Sounding uncertain and almost afraid, Ran stepped forward, "H-Hattori-kun…you aren't…_afraid_ of ghosts…are you?"

Narrowing his eyes as Kudo chuckled, Heiji waved off the question. "Of course not. Ya just caught me off guard; I didn't think you'd ask for my help with _that_." Still glaring at Kudo, he added, '…_I didn't think _she'd_ ask, but _you're_ a different story, Kudo._'

Suzuki's vigor increased and she jumped in the air as the doorbell rang. Distracted by Suzuki, the group remained to listen as Agasa went for the door. Standing triumphant in the middle of the room, Suzuki laughed, "Those ghosts won't stand a chance. We'll drive them out like the _scum_ they are!"

"…Speaking of _scum_," a new voice rolled out as several suitcases were dropped on the floor, "there's the _leader_ of them right there." Pointed sharply at Heiji, the arm wavered with anger. "Leaving without a moment's notice and not even checking in with his family… _Hattori Heiji_, you are the _definition_ of trash!"

Eyes almost bursting from his sockets, Heiji pointed back at the newcomer. His mouth also gaped, making it difficult to speak, "_K-K-Kazuha_!? Wh-What are _you_ doing here!? Wh-What about _school_…your _family_!?"

"I'll answer those questions backwards." She smirked as she walked forward. "First, it was hard convincing my parents to let me stay here, but once I got the OK from the hakase's letter they let me come. Second, with permission from the teachers and principal, I got all of the homework for the next two months. And lastly…" grabbing Heiji's collar as he cowered, her face grew dark, "…what the _hell_ do you think I'm doing here, idiot?"

Nervously, Agasa waved his hands about, trying to break up the dispute. In the middle of his peacemaking words, he added, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Heiji-kun. It just slipped my mind."

Horrified at the practical arrival of his own death sentence, Heiji couldn't help but blurt out, "How could that _possibly _slip your mind!?"

"_Heiji_!" In his face, Kazuha's eye brow twitched with anger, "It's not the _hakase's_ fault that _you're_ an idiot. Besides, all of that doesn't matter now. We should get going."

Forming a conclusion that he didn't like in the least, Heiji asked a question in hopes he might be wrong. "…we should get going?…where?"

As Kazuha snickered, Heiji knew he was right. "…to that haunted house, of course!"

-

Beika city wasn't normally one to succumb to blizzards, but the blasting snow coupled with the high winds could make any newcomer think otherwise. The weather had been perfectly fine as they left Agasa's home, but as they drove on, it progressively got worse. By the time they reached Suzuki's abode, each one of them was wishing for a warmer coat. Darkened by the storm and the early set sun, the towering mansion did indeed look haunting. Scattered about the windows were the lights from inside; instead of bringing comfort, they only painted the finishing touches to the final painting: a _nightmare_.

Of the two concerns, Heiji was more apprehensive over the storm. He was used to dealing with ghosts, spirits, and the like by that point, so there was nothing really to worry about. If he could actually speak of the events unraveling before his unique eyes, he'd tell the girls that most of the ghosts he'd seen were friendly. Any of the violent ones usually just yelled about in the air, punching at nothing; of course, even if they were to jab at an actual object, the effect wouldn't show. No, in most cases the souls of the dead couldn't leave their impressions on the living world. Only powerful spirits – Houseki, for example – could manipulate their magic to cause harm. The storm was a bigger problem; it was the wrath of Mother Nature herself.

Although they would be inside the large, presumably warm building, the blizzard could cause some difficulties for them: if the power went out, for example. There would most definitely be flashlights, but that would just make the rest of the 'ghost-hunters' more on edge, more likely to let out eardrum-popping screams… Glancing specifically at Sonoko, Heiji added, '…_more likely to get _lovey-dovey…' Heiji sighed. Those reasons weren't his only ones: they were just the cover-up. In reality, there was a much more disturbing dilemma arising from the vicious flakes.

Unsure of exactly what was going on, Heiji hadn't informed Kudo of the development in the skies. Walking out to the limousine Suzuki had called for, something in the back of Heiji's mind insisted he look up. When he did, the sight was like nothing he could've ever imagined.

_Magic _– particles of the stuff were _everywhere_. At the point in which he had set his eyes on the sky, there wasn't a single white flake up there. Only the multi-colored sparkles danced about; resembling their white counterpart to a tee. On the way back from school, such particles hadn't existed, they had only appeared then. Recalling the bad feeling that had surfaced as he had _literally_ woken up on the wrong side of the bed – moreover, he had tumbled out _upside-down_ – Heiji felt the phenomenon wasn't worth mentioning. Even if he had told Kudo, what would they do about it? The shrunken detective could _use_ magic, but he couldn't _see_ it. If told in the right tone, Heiji was certain he could get away with making the event seem like a joke.

Finally arriving at the front door, Suzuki turned toward her followers as she used the key to open the lock. "Sorry about that nasty walk, but you all experienced it yourselves; that snow in the driveway would've just stopped the car in its tracks. You have no idea how hard it is to get a limo out of deep snow, believe me."

'_Oh, the _troubles_ of the rich and famous_…' Heiji couldn't help but comment. He would've added more, but the sudden rise in temperature was almost equivalent to a physical beating to his numbed brain. Each of the others had experienced the same reaction, causing there to be a small silence. First to recover, Heiji went about taking off his outdoor clothes. As he did, he noticed something. "Hey, don't ya have servants or somethin'? It seems a bit…_empty_ in here."

Sighing with an immense chagrin, Kazuha answered the question, "That's because – like Sonoko-chan said _in the car_ – her father is at a meeting in which the other _associates_ who live here accompanied him to." Glaring with a hint of condescension, she huffed, "Geez, you should learn to _listen_ once in a while."

"Oh, _sorry_," Heiji replied with a slight animosity, "It was just hard t' hear, y'know? The return of your _cacophonous_ voice after so long was just _too much_ for my poor ears t' handle."

With a new hostility, Kazuha replied, "What did you just say…?"

All bark but no bite at this point, the two Osakans never got the chance to let the flames truly begin. A comment from Mitsuhiko instantly ended the argument, "Whoa, those two are just like the everyday modern _couple_!"

"Yeah! Always arguin' about stuff." Genta added on, "That'd probably be annoying, fighting all the time."

"I guess you just have to find the right person!" Ayumi stated, then let the name roll off her tongue, "Right, Conan-kun~?"

Angry remarks and protests began spewing from the two small boys, but Heiji interrupted their debate with an objection of his own. "W-Whoa there, tikes! We…we are _not_ a couple!" Blushing as he rapidly pointed from Kazuha to himself, he noticed her nodding swiftly with his statement. Her face was also red. Much to both of the Osakans' dismay, the small children – including Kudo and Haibara – looked skeptical. Desperate for a topic change, Heiji stated, "M-Me an' Kazuha bein' a couple is like Koizumi-chan an' Conan-kun bein' a couple – it doesn't work! We're just friends, that's it!"

Regaining her normal color, Kazuha gazed down at Kudo with a questioning look. "…Akako-chan and Conan-kun are close? …I suppose I haven't really met Akako-chan, but…I think a better example would've been Conan-kun and Ran-chan."

'_I couldn't use _them_, you idiot. That'd be like _proposing_…_' Unable to say his _real_ reply, Heiji just laughed awkwardly.

Pointing out that talking by the door was a bit awkward; Suzuki motioned for the small brigade to follow her to the living room. As expected from such a high-ranking family, the walls were grand and beautifully decorated. Talk was small as most wanted to take a gander at the spectacular displays around them. Even Ran was a little awestruck, which caused Heiji to wonder, '…_hasn't she _been_ here before?_' With more and more gasps and 'wow's from her mouth, Heiji assumed the answer to that was a 'no'.

Adjusting quite quickly to the surroundings, it was only a matter of time before the Detective Boys became chatty again. In the midst of discussing the latest episode of Kamen Yaiba, Genta described one of the scenes as 'like magic.' At the words, the three instantly stopped in their tracks. Having been blocking out the words of their conversations, the rest of the group swung around to look at the kids in confusion. Waiting for them to state the cause, Heiji saw Kudo twitch as they chimed, "Conan-kun, do a _magic_ trick~!"

Waving his hands, Kudo laughed, "W-What? N-No…especially not _now_. This isn't the time for that!"

With a slight whimper, Ayumi put on her best pleading face, "B-But _Conan-kun_…you've been Akako-neechan's apprentice for _two months_ now and you still haven't shown us _any_ of your tricks yet!"

Scratching his chin in thought, Genta went on, "Well, we _did_ see your clone of Ran-neechan, but that's only one."

"Yeah!" Mitsuhiko let out with a grumble, "As part of the Detective Boys you can't keep them a secret any longer!"

"Show us! Show us!" they chanted simultaneously, echoing down the empty halls.

After a few rounds of the carol, another voice joined in. She, however, worded her opinion differently. "I agree with your friends, runt. I'd _love_ to see what you've accomplished over the last two months." Sneering, Suzuki added, "Or…are you _embarrassed_ because the best you can do is a simple _card_ trick?"

Noticing the welling irritation in Kudo, Heiji willed him to stay calm. '_Don't give in, Kudo. …Don't do somethin' you'll regret._'

Unfortunately, in Heiji's eyes, Kudo then did something regretful. "Fine," the shrunken detective conceded, "but…if I can trick Heiji-niichan, I don't have to show you any more."

"…trick Hattori-kun?" blinking, Ran couldn't help but ask, "What do you mean by that, Conan-kun?"

"Well, Heiji-niichan's a _detective_, right? So…he should _easily_ be able to see through a trick." Innocently, Kudo smiled at him. "That's why if I trick him, it'll show I've gotten really good!"

Agreement sounded all around, but Heiji – along with Haibara – weren't so convinced. With one brow raised in Kudo's direction, Heiji couldn't help but wonder, '…_what are ya up ta, Kudo_?'

Positioned at his feet, Kudo grinned at Heiji. Still equipped with his childish mask, he instructed, "Okay, Heiji-niichan, for this trick you'll need to bend down."

Naturally a skeptic, Heiji asked, "…why?"

"I can't tell you! It'll ruin the trick!"

Heeding the instruction, Heiji knelt to be eyelevel with Kudo. Before he could manage to send a thought Kudo's way, Kudo began the 'trick.' "Put 'em up." Hands clenched into fists, Kudo had taken on the usual threat position – bar the violence, of course. Confused, Heiji only stared along with the others in the hall. Silent for so long, Kudo had to repeat the command, this time with a slight annoyance in the background, "Put 'em up."

Still in a slight daze, Heiji staggered as he copied the smaller arms. Smiling, Kudo let out the next step, "Now, put one down." With Kudo, Heiji did just that.

"…Extend two fingers." Heiji did so, but this time Kudo did not. Baffled still by the odd situation playing out, it came as a complete surprise to everyone as Kudo lightly brought down his fist that had remained up onto Heiji's own hand. There was a slight pause before Kudo piped out, "_Rock beats scissors_: I _tricked_ you!"

If it weren't for the fact that their location was far from any natural source – or the fact that they were _inside_ a building – Heiji felt the silence would've been complete by the clichéd tumbleweed rolling by. Unable to react for the longest time, Heiji's first words weren't even able to make it to his mouth. '…_the _hell_ was _that_…?_'

Miffed and slightly flushed, Kudo avoided eye contact. '…_it was the best I could come up with…I mean, I couldn't show them _real_ magic!_'

Fingers still extended from the 'trick', Heiji laughed in pity, '…_compared t' _that_…the shock of _real_ magic woulda been like seein' a puddle on the street after it rained._'

Interrupting Kudo's reply, Suzuki chortled, "Hah! Nice to finally know what you learn on those lessons!"

Determined to stop her laughing, Kudo swiveled to face her with a childish arrogance, "Oh, that wasn't a trick I learnt from Akako-sensei, I just made it up."

Whining once more, Ayumi persisted, "Hey! You said you'd show us a trick!"

"And I did." Kudo winked, "But, I also said if that trick _worked_ I wouldn't have to show you any others. …I'm pretty sure it worked, right Heiji-niichan~?"

"O-Oh, uh, right." Standing with a smile, he sent out a small glare when no one was looking, '_Sly little bastard…usin' me like that…_'

Pestering continually for an actual trick, Kudo waved off the requests one by one. Finally unable to any longer, he decided to change the subject. "H-Hey, shouldn't we be looking for those ghosts? That's why we're here, right?"

'_Ugh…you had to bring it up, didn't you?_' Although the ghosts themselves weren't annoying – usually – hiding the fact that he could see them was. With six by his side to keep the secret from, Heiji could tell it would be a _long_ Friday night. …It was.

Hearing countless tales roll off of Suzuki's tongue, the group went about scouring the house. After the story of the library's windows opening on their own, they checked the locks and the books on the shelves; no ghosts. Listening to an account on scratches in the kitchen, they searched the cupboards, sinks, and doors; nothing paranormal. Next was the narrative of the shrieks sounding in the living room, to which the group waited, seated in silence. Countless minutes went by before Heiji had finally had it.

"…still don't see anythin'…" Realizing too late just what he had said, Kazuha had the chance to speak before he could cover up the statement.

Luckily for him, the remark had been vague enough that Kazuha failed to notice its true meaning. Instead, she said exasperated, "You idiot, you can't _see_ ghosts. They're invisible, _duh_."

'…_If only ya knew_…' recognizing his earlier mistake, Heiji didn't speak his thoughts; instead he replied with, "That…they are."

Glancing around the room, Ran finished her scan at the clock. "W-Well, Hattori-kun's probably right. I don't think there are any ghosts here, Sonoko. S-So…we can all go home now!"

Eerily, almost as if the house itself objected the idea, every light went out. Screaming, the girls came to their wits as Kudo, Haibara, and Heiji each switched on their flashlights. Calmly, Haibara stated, "The storm must've knocked down a power line."

Out of wits, Ran was shaking, "I-It must've been the ghosts! They plan to trap us here and freeze us to death!"

Scaring Kazuha with her conclusions, Ran along with Kazuha were both relieved by Suzuki. "Don't worry, my dad made sure there's a backup generator for the heating. Freezing won't be a problem, but…" confidence dying, her expression took a nervous turn, "…getting lost might be something to worry about."

"Lost? Why would we be so _stupid_ as ta-" Witnessing several watch flashlights running into a nearby hall, Heiji followed while cursing, "Damn it, ya guys! We've gotta stay together!"

"We can't!" Genta yelled back. "There are ghosts around here and _we've_ gotta catch 'em!"

"Yeah! Ghost Hunter Boys, go!" the other two chimed in unison.

Running behind the three with the others following him, Heiji could only sigh. Unable to withhold his thoughts, he muttered, "…I don't know if they're _brave_ or _stupid_…"

From below, a thought floated to Heiji's mind. '_Believe me, I've been wondering that myself for almost a year now…_'

Shadowing behind the children, nine pairs of feet padded through the labyrinth of hallways and rooms. Suzuki was right; it was hard enough to remember the turns in the light, but in the darkness one felt like they were blind. Nearly hitting walls on every turn, Heiji finally shouted, "Stop!"

Working far better than he had planned, the three children halted. Just about tripping past them and down the stairs, Heiji managed to keep his balance. The girls were the first to scold them, but Heiji had a few words he wanted to say himself. Waiting for his chance, Heiji took it as it arose, "Don't mind the _ghosts_, you guys coulda gotten hurt. Example A: these steps! What if you'd fallen down 'em? In case ya can't tell, you woulda fallen quite a-" Eyes set above the entrance, Heiji barely managed the last word. "…dis…tance."

Cut short, Heiji's words were the last audible sound. Feeling the sense of foreboding, no one said a word. They only stared at Heiji, waiting for an answer. It did come, but the reply was the sound of a drop. Listening carefully, they realized it was constant, coming from the entryway. Following the sound, those with flashlights shone it towards the source. All were shocked at the sight.

"…Is that…_blood_?" Kudo stuttered. None of the others could manage a peep. Even Kudo was silenced as another droplet fell and upset the puddle. The beam of Kudo's light crawled up the wall. Reaching its destination, the ultimate result was six terrified screams.

Shaking at the sight, Kudo's light wavered, "That…That's the chauffeur that brought us here…"

No doubt wide eyed, Haibara uttered, "He's…He's just…_floating_ there…"

To normal eyes, he _was_ just floating there, but to Heiji it was a different case. Controversy could definitely arise in the matter of which would be more haunting: the sight of the heavily bleeding dead man suspended by no means in the air; or an extremely pale woman holding him by the collar, her eyes cold and her lips… _covered_ in the man's blood. Paralyzed by the sight, Heiji snapped out of it as the deathly woman set her eyes on them. Without thinking, Heiji grabbed Kazuha by the hand and abided his own command, "_RUN_!"

Daring not to ask why in the circumstances, the others did as they were told. Fleeing from the mysterious dead body, their obedience probably only amounted to fright. Only a third of them could fathom just what had happened to the poor man; one of which saw the culprit's face. Other than the fact that he was the only one able to see her, Heiji knew the woman wasn't human; she _never_ was. He could feel it, the creature following them…he could only think of one word that would describe the cannibal conscience: _demon_.

Many questions erected from Heiji's mind as they sprinted down the halls away from the source of them. However curious he was, he knew that the why and how didn't matter at that moment. Right then, there was only one important question: _What do we do?_

Short with simple words, the thought process for the inquiry was the exact opposite: long and complicated. Heiji knew that he was the only one able to see the woman, which, in other words, signified that she – like ghosts – was made up of magical particles. Much like a certain ghost that Heiji saw almost every day, this woman could somehow manifest herself into the real world. The combination of the two was deadly; similar to regular ghosts, she could go through walls – walls that were in her way of the _living prey_ she was after. Sooner or later, Heiji knew that fatigue would plague the group eventually. By that time he'd have to have a plan. Further complications arose as he heard heavy breathing; he was running out of time.

Winding through the endless passageways, somehow they found themselves back at the library. That wasn't a good sign; there was only _one door_ leading to it. But they couldn't go back now, they'd run into the woman. Forced to hurry the formation of his plan, Heiji told the others to gather in the middle of the room, away from any walls.

Doing as they were told, the eight waited in silence as Heiji rapidly sewed ideas together, desperate for some kind of tactic. His creations, however, were jumbled and messy; they wouldn't work. She was coming, he knew it, and she was coming _fast_. Completely at his wits end, Heiji looked down to Kudo for support.

Instead of support, Kudo only added tremendously to Heiji's concerns. Gradually, a pale hand rose behind him, reaching for his shirt collar. Heiji could only stare, petrified.

The _floor_; he hadn't thought of the _floor_.

As Heiji was brought to Earth from his daze, his first movement compelled the woman to speed up her ploy. Taking Kudo by his shirt, she swiftly hovered over to a different section of the room, her path lined with the screams and shouts of the other seven watching one of their own flying off – much like the dead man they had seen previously. With a growing anxiety, Heiji knew Kudo wouldn't live much longer if something wasn't done.

…But what could he do? …What could _any of them_ do? He was the only one who could see the woman; he was the only one who would know where to strike. …but what did that change? If he attempted to run over to the woman she would just float to a different vicinity of the library. In the situation he was powerless. …But as the woman was about to remind him, _Kudo_ wasn't.

"My, I must say I'm surprised that there's someone who can see me. Your actions at first weren't obvious, but to gather in the center of the room…you would've had to know you were dealing with a magical being." Smiling with her blood-lined teeth, she went on, "Once I've feasted on this powerful little wizard, be assured: you're next, _Soul Smith_."

Soul Smith – he'd been called that so many times before: so many times, that he'd almost forgotten. They were such a common words; he wouldn't have dreamed it would summon up memories that would ultimately be his trump card in this battle.

'…_magic power will begin to affix itself to the senses of the family._' Kudo Yuusaku's voice rang loud and clear. '_This is the reason they can see, hear, _touch_, and communicate with the dead._'

Along with Yuusaku's explanation, Heiji's next action was based on another, later time – not involving Soul Smiths at all. Running through the halls after two 'notorious' thieves, Koizumi had spoken with Kuroba's voice, '…_using power to boost his own physical abilities…_'

That was it – it might not work, but Heiji had to try. As Kudo rose, the woman extended her fingernails to the point that they were each their own deadly weapon. She stared at him with hunger, her tongue licking her bloodstained teeth. With no time to lose, Heiji went with his only plan of action.

"_Kick_! Enhance the power of your feet an' kick behind ya t' your _right_!"

Stalling the woman for a split second with his outburst, Heiji watched as Kudo took his advice. Magic heavily lining his left foot, Kudo swung around in the air, his leg extended. Realizing too late the action in play, the woman received the foot right in the stomach.

Contact – and it had been _powerful_. Immediately losing grip on Kudo's collar, the woman was sent flying backwards with the force; so much so that she flew straight through the wall. Taking the opportunity, Heiji ran over to the somewhat baffled Kudo and picked him up.

"Kazuha! You pick up Mitsuhiko-kun! Suzuki-chan, you have Ai-chan! An' Ran-chan you've got Ayumi-chan!" Finished with his commands, Heiji went about scanning the room cautiously – every square meter of it, _including_ the floor.

"H-Heiji…what…what are you saying?" Turning to face Kazuha, Heiji realized that she hadn't done what she was told, along with the other girls. "W-Why do we have to-?"

Frustrated and on edge, Heiji didn't bother to beat around the bush. However, beyond that bush was the truth, and Heiji seemed to forget that. "This ghost can come through the floor! We've gotta make sure everybody's elevated!"

"What!?" Each of the others let out in shock. Not thinking twice about the information coming at them, each of the girls went about Heiji's previous instructions. Finished with them, eyes landed on Genta. Glancing around nervously, he squeaked, "…W-What about _me_?"

Scanning for a higher surface, Heiji never got the chance to suggest one. Through the same wall she had flown through came her chilling voice once more. "Hm, I certainly didn't expect that. I suppose I shouldn't underestimate the combined strength of a Soul Smith and a tiny, yet powerful wizard…should I?" Clapping as she morphed through the wall, she smiled once more – her pointed teeth shining and the blood on them dry. "…however, I shouldn't _over_estimate…_simple humans_, either." With the words, her head spun to face the regulars of the group.

Watching in horror as she charged, Heiji was surprised as Kudo leapt from his arms. Heiji wasn't the only one shocked by Kudo's actions; everyone – including the demonic woman – was wide eyed as he jumped right into the line of fire. While he went from Heiji's arm, he had gathered magic at the end of his middle and index finger of his right hand. Forming a circle with the magical path, the magic then shifted to encompass both of his arms. Suspended in the air between Ran, Ayumi, and the woman, Kudo crossed his arms in the form of an 'x'. Shape forming on the circle etched in the air, he extended his palms, right behind the left, and chanted, "Ward Repel Level Three: _Abolish_!"

Circle entangling the woman, she shrieked out in pain. Landing on the couch, Kudo steadied himself and watched as his ward went to work. Magical sparks flew from every direction as she struggled with the spell slowly eradicating her being. After what felt like minutes of her hollers, she finally stopped. Limp, her body dissolved into thousands of particles, leaving the room through the ceiling.

Almost as if they had just finished watching a scary movie, the lights of the 'theatre' came on. Sighing in relief and exhaustion, Heiji plopped himself onto the sofa beside Kudo. Thinking that his terror was over, Heiji soon heard – via the hand tightly pinching his arm – that the _real_ terror had only just begun. Slightly shaking, Kudo sent a message – an alarming message. '_Hattori…they _saw_ her._

'_Every one of them…_they saw her_._'

Horrified, Heiji looked up, hoping to see evidence that Kudo was lying. Unfortunately, like the cases he solved, the evidence pointed to the truth – the truth in which he had just stated. Each of the others, bar Haibara, had taken their eyes off the area in which the warding spell had done it's work…turning their heads to the wizard behind it and the Soul Smith sitting beside him. Avoiding the eye contact of the others, Kudo continued to send out the blatant, obvious, grim truth, '_They _saw_ her…the _heard_ her…they witnessed the _warding spell_…How do we _explain_ this?_'

Putting down the speechless Haibara, Kazuha went about the normal procedure before an interrogation: stare at the culprit suspiciously, cross your arms, and – most importantly – bend down so your face is barely three inches from theirs. Behind her eyes was a fierce determination. Heiji knew, she wouldn't take the lies in this situation, she'd demand the truth. '_It's all over…_'

"…It's all over~!" Repeating from the lone door to the library rang a familiar voice. Giggling like a small schoolgirl stood the woman – pale face, bloody teeth and all. Before anyone could react, the 'demon' pulled off a mask, revealing the face that went with the voice.

Shocking everyone near to the point of vertigo, none could manage to even move – they could only let their mouths hang wide open. Blinking madly, Heiji finally blurted out, "_K-K-K-KOIZUMI_!?" at her look, he paused before adding, "…chan."

Resuming her laughter, Koizumi had to hold her stomach, "H-Ha-ha! I sure got you guys good! You should've seen the looks on your faces! Especially," the door opened behind her, revealing another, "when you saw the '_dead_' chauffeur."

Bloodied up and smiling deviously was indeed the chauffeur. However much he was alive, there was an actual spirit floating above his head. Unable to stop himself, Heiji stuttered, "K-Kuroba?"

"Way to ruin my dramatic entrance!" Yanking off his own mask, Kuroba pouted, "Seeing the 'demon' lady shocked you enough; why wouldn't you be _more_ surprised at seeing a _dead man_?"

Shifting from one to the other, the nine 'ghost-hunters' were highly confused. Ran was the first able to put their main question into words; or rather, _word_. "W…_Why_?"

Innocently, Koizumi shrugged, "Well, while talking to Conan-kun over the phone, he happened to mention the 'hauntings' at Suzuki-chan's house. This gave me an idea for a group project at school; snow lady of the Suzuki manor!" Smiling, she went on, "You see, we had to make a video about a story we wrote in class. Mine revolved around the snow lady of a highly impressive manor. 'Summoned into the world, she remains sucking the life out of others to continue her existence…her love – and master – leaving her stranded, she doesn't care for the human race'…You can see why your house was _perfect_ for the show."

Still full of questions, Kazuha was the next to speak, "B-But what about what the 'snow lady' said about Conan-kun and Heiji? She said something like 'tiny wizard' and 'Soul Miff'."

Chuckling, Kuroba corrected her, "That's Soul _Smith_." Accidently volunteering to explain, Kuroba sighed at the curious eyes directed at him, "Well, you see…Koizumi-chan's story is _loaded _with things from the fantasy department. In her tale there's a young wizard – albeit, not as young as Conan-kun here – and a teenager that's known as the Soul Smith. Once Koizumi-chan let Conan-kun into our 'dastardly' plan, he suggested that we have Hattori help out, too." Grinning at the two, Kuroba nodded with praise, "Coincidently, they were pretty convincing at their roles."

"Hold on a second!" Marching up to the two delinquents, Suzuki huffed, "What about all those _weird things_ that happened? Flying in the air, going through walls…the runt's level three ward voodoo thing…there's _no way_ you guys could've done all that!"

"Wanna bet?" Pulling out a remote, Koizumi pressed one of the buttons. Almost instantly, Kudo was pulled right off the couch. Pointing at the demonstration, Koizumi explained, "There's a lot you can't see in the dark: that _fishing wire_ for example."

Catching on, Kudo laughed awkwardly, "Akako-sensei…you said you'd just use this trick for the video."

"O-Oh, yes of course. Sorry." Pressing the button once more, the line released and Kudo dropped down.

From below, one more question made its way through, "What about the chauffeur?" Ayumi peeped, "Did you get permission from him to dress up as him?"

A small silence occurred before Koizumi answered, "Of course. Although, as we were talking to him, he said that he was going to quit sometime soon. …actually, he wanted us to tell you that Suzuki-chan."

"Really?" perplexed, Suzuki went about talking to herself, "…that's weird…he seemed to enjoy his job…"

Staring at the clock, Kuroba fabricated a yawn, "Well, it's pretty late. I'd say it's about time we go back to Koizumi-chan's and check the footage we got."

Realizing that they were going to be abandoned, the Detective Boys pestered, "Let us go, too!"

Waving her finger, Koizumi also shook her head, "Sorry, but I want to make the finishing touches before anyone not involved in the production sees it. Seeing as Kuroba still has the keys, Suzuki-chan, you wouldn't mind if we drove the little ones home, would you?"

Almost seeming jealous, Suzuki shook her head, "No. I don't think dad would enjoy me letting somebody other than a certified chauffeur driving the limo… more than once. Besides," she glanced out the window, "it looks like the storm's died down a bit. My dad should be home soon, he can tell one of the other chauffeurs to drive you guys home."

"Alright." Koizumi nodded. "That works for me."

--

'Close call' was nowhere near accurate enough to describe what had happened on that Friday. Feeling the disturbance caused by the snow lady, Akako had arrived with a reluctant Kuroba in tow. Apparently they had flown in on her broom, despite the weather. Kuroba described the trip as a flying Antarctica; nowhere near as cold as Akako's glares anytime he complained, though. They had quickly formed the plan as they noticed the woman had taken her first victim. While the others were fleeing, Kuroba had picked the lock to the front door. Carefully, Kuroba had followed behind the demon as Koizumi dealt with the dead chauffeur. She wasn't proud that she had been able to completely wipe the slate clean of his death, she really wasn't. It had been hard on her, but she knew that if the others actually found a corpse, their suspicions would increase.

When questions arose about the snow lady, Akako sighed her '_damn I don't want to explain but I guess I have to_' sigh. "Although it's very rare, demons can appear in this world from time to time."

"In _this_ world?" Hattori asked, instantly silenced as Akako glared at him. She didn't enjoy being interrupted.

"Yes, _this_ world. There are two: Earth, where we are now, and the Youkai-Oni world, where the demons and magical creatures lurk. The two exist on parallel dimensions and if a wizard or witch does a little prodding, they can pass through the rift between the two and bring back an inhabitant of the Youkai-Oni. That's how summoning works." Scratching her forehead, she went on. "I'm not sure who, but someone in the Suzuki family must've summoned that snow lady. Judging by her condition, I'd say it was some time ago."

Feeling it safe to ask, Kuroba had queried, "Then…why did she decide to take action _now_? Couldn't she have done that before?"

"That's bothering me, as well." Akako admitted. "But the truth is: I'm not sure. The best I can come up with is that a natural disturbance in the magical energy around the manor caused her to regain some of her power, but…there are quite a few holes in that theory. I mean…I _did_ feel a disturbance, but the snow lady was the cause of it."

"Could it have been the blizzard?" Hattori's assumption drew the attention of the other three in the room. Taking a breath, he explained, "Well, before we went t' Suzuki-chan's, when I looked up at the sky…I could see hundreds – _thousands_ - of magic particles in the air. Once the storm started, it was like it was a _magical_ blizzard rather than one with _snow_."

Stretching, Kuroba yawned for a long period before muttering, "We should discuss this later. Unlike before, now it's _actually_ late."

Eyes on Kuroba as he lazily rose from his seat, Conan stared at Akako, "Why don't I just stay here? I have a lesson tomorrow anyway."

Yawning herself, Akako sleepily agreed, "I don't see a problem with that. That way I wouldn't have to go get you, either."

"Hey, _teach_." Looking somewhat annoyed, Hattori sat with his arms crossed. "What about _my_ trainin'? So far I've barely learned a thing." Noticing that Akako was at a loss as to what to say, Hattori formed his own lesson plan. "Fine. Kudo, pull out your wings."

Halting near the door, Kuroba turned with a new intrigue. "…_wings_?"

Ignoring Kuroba's interest, Conan huffed, "Why? …You're not telling me you want me to _fly_ you home, are you?"

"Of course not, ya idiot. Just pull 'em out, would ya?"

"I don't see why…but first…" Placing his glasses on the table, Conan went about pulling off his sweater. "…I don't want to go through another 'sewing' session again.

"…Attribute Emblem, Release."

Sprouting once more came the two feathered masses from his back. Not paying much attention to their detail the first time, Conan himself was astonished at the sight. Inside, he could feel it, the magic levels had wavered. The size of the wings, he instinctively knew, would change depending on how much magic was placed in them. Their color, however, somewhat surprised him: mostly black with white scattered within. So soft that Conan almost didn't hear, so soft that he couldn't even tell who said it, he had heard, "Those wings…they're just like…" He would've questioned who had said the statement, but Hattori was too quick going about his work.

Leaning near the smaller detective, Hattori went about picking off a few of the feathers. Feeling a slight prick every time he did, Conan wasn't able to ask his question until Hattori was satisfied, "W-What are you _doing_?"

"Well," holding up one of the many feathers, Hattori winked, "I'm goin' t' use these t' get a little practice in manipulatin' magical paths."

Pounding her hand into her palm in realization, Akako blurted out, "I get it! Hah, I didn't know you were so _crafty_, Smithy-kun. Lessons on the go, right?"

"Exactly." Hattori nodded with pride. "Now, me an' Kuroba here ought t' get goin'. Come on."

Snapped out of a partial daze, Kuroba jolted at the sound of his name. Quickly regaining a normal atmosphere, he calmly walked out the door behind Hattori.

That had all been the night before, right then Conan was in a small debate. Spinning the cereal in its bowl, he stated, "…You don't need to call me 'young master'…"

"I apologize, young master, but I don't feel it right to call you anything else."

'_At least you have something to call me by…_' Conan sighed. '…_the closest thing _you_ have to a name…is "_Buddy_"…_'

"Morning, Kudo-kun~" gliding down the stairs in a very chipper attitude not like her, Akako bounced over to the table. She was so happy, she treated her _servant_ nicely, "Go fetch some bigger clothes for Kudo-kun, please~"

"Bigger clothes?" One question more dominant than the other, Conan waited for the servant to disappear around the corner. "…Hey, Akako-chan…what…what _is_ that guy's name?"

Smile immediately erased, it was instead replaced by an utter blankness. From blank to perplexed, Conan watched as she continually changed her expression. Slouching, he spoke, "…don't tell me…you _forgot_?"

Contemplating for a short while longer, Akako's smile resurfaced as she answered, "Okay, I won't tell you that. …Pointless to state the _obvious_ anyway."

Hand slapping his forehead, Conan brought it down once more to see the servant return, the larger clothes in his arms. Not catching on, Conan asked, "What are those for?"

"…your lesson today." She smiled down at him thoughtfully. Ordering that the servant lay the clothes on a chair, she began her routine lesson lecture. "As you know, certain spells have different levels of effects to them. Holograms are a lower level of clones, complete exorcism is the highest level of a warding spell, etcetera, etcetera… Well, today you're going to learn the highest level of the deception spell; this level can even fool high powered wizards!"

Fooling a high powered wizard didn't seem like a problem, so Conan didn't see the point behind the lesson. However skeptic, he went along with it anyway. Something told him the outcome would be good.

"Like cloning, as you finish this spell you'll feel quite exhausted. While it's in effect you won't ever be completely rejuvenated, however, it's not as bad as when you've made a clone. Unlike the cloning process, you will not be able to use magic while this spell is effective. Make sure you remember that. The only spell that'll work is the cancelation one. Anything else won't work or might even result in a rebound." Taking the clothes into her hands, she offered them to Conan. "…Are you ready?"

Clothes in his own hands, he nodded, "Y-Yes…who should I turn into?"

Her smile was tender, a face he'd never seen on her before. "I'd think that to be obvious: Kudo Shinichi." She brightened further at his shock, "He's been gone awhile…I thought it'd be a good time for a short comeback."

"You…you can't be serious…" He was happy; supremely happy, but the shock that he could go back to normal drowned his words.

"I am."

At the words, Conan darted down the hallway. Behind him came Akako's instructions, "It's just like a normal deception spell, but once you've finished say 'demeanor, lock'!" Taking to heart every word, Conan nodded. He knew very well she couldn't see him, but his excitement dulled his brain.

Tugging on the clothes and throwing off his glasses, Conan ran down the hall as fast as his shrunken legs could carry him. If this went according to plan, those short legs wouldn't be a problem; at least for a little while. Nearly tripping over the long pant legs into the kitchen, Conan noticed that Akako had brought a mirror into the room. Unable to wait any longer, he went through the spell the instant Akako nodded.

Pulsing through came the usual power of the deception spell. He could feel the magical cocoon; taller, stronger… _older_. As the final aspects of the chant came into play, Conan allowed the words to roll off his tongue almost as if they were the antidote he'd been searching for, "…Demeanor, lock."

Drained as Akako had warned, his joy was gradual as he took in his appearance. Clothes that had draped over his hands now fit, the table wasn't higher than his head any more… and as Akako put it, "…You really do look just like Kuroba-kun." Tilting the mirror, she let him see the entire effect.

Words couldn't describe the way he felt. They tried as hard as they could to form a sentence out of his mouth, but in the end they were just stuttered noises. After a few seconds of staring, he finally managed to mutter, "…I'm…_me_ again…"

Joy overflowed from every fiber of his being. Gripping the mirror, he continuously scanned his image, feeling his chin, his arms – making sure they were all real. They were. His smile was huge and he moved about quickly despite his exhaustion from the spell. So happy that he couldn't describe it, Shinichi instinctively gave Akako a hug as soon as they made eye contact.

It was great; she wasn't towering over him anymore, they could speak eye to eye, and best of all she couldn't hug him like some doll. '…_hug_?'

Instantly pulling away, he bowed flustered, "S-Sorry, Akako-chan. I-I wasn't thinking."

"O-Oh, no, I understand. You've been a kid for so long; it's only natural that you'd…be happy." Blushing a bit herself, she cleared her throat and changed the topic. "A-Anyway…I decided to teach you this since there won't be another lesson for at least a week." At his confusion, she explained further, "My grade is going on some educational field trip to study up on the Hikone Castle. It's a week long trip."

Taking on one of her more usual faces, she looked at him with a taunt behind her expression, "Now, I know you'd like to be yourself for good, but I'll tell you this: use this too long and you could damage some of your magical paths. If anything, you should at least wait to return to normal once 'Conan-kun' has an excuse to leave. …Alright?" Walking up to him she looked him in the eye – she almost had to look up – and smirked, "You may be taller, but you're still my apprentice."

Nodding with a faint smile, Shinichi said, "Yeah, of course I am."

-

Agreeing to do some early Sunday morning shopping for him, Agasa and Haibara went off to the mall at around 10 a.m. Usually he would've told them about any magical happenings, but that day he wanted to surprise them as well. How would Haibara feel seeing a different way to return to normal? She'd be baffled; something that didn't happen much, something which Conan – or rather Shinichi – would love to see.

Sneaking out with some of Kogoro's ignored shirts and pants, Conan promptly made his way to Agasa's place. Using the spare key, he went inside. Taking the clothes out of his backpack, he went into the bathroom to change. Careful to tuck away any evidence that Edogawa Conan had been there, he took one last look around before starting the spell. "This short point of view…I won't see for awhile."

With those words, he began. Feeling the same sensation as the day before, he went about using the regular deception spell. Gazing at the result in the mirror, he smiled as he went about the last step. "…Demeanor-"

"Conan-kun!"

Not expecting the sudden shout from the door, Shinichi blurted out, "_Ran!?"_ He was lucky in which the bathroom was far enough away that she wouldn't hear. However, his luck ran completely dry when it came to other aspects. Pulsing with a strange surge, Shinichi knelt on the ground, unable to stand. From beyond the door came Ran's voice once more. "Conan-kun! I _know_ you're here! You forgot to say good-bye! …How could you do that when you'll be gone for a whole _week_?"

'_Damn it, what are you doing here, Ran?_' Shinichi managed as he slowly pulled himself from the bathroom floor. The strange occurrence had faded, and he was feeling normal again; exhausted, but normal. '_At least I can make an excuse as to where "Conan" went, but…' _he slowly turned toward the mirror_. '…I wonder how I'll explain _Kudo Shinichi_ being back-_'

Staring straight at the mirror, his breath stopped and, against his better judgment, he screamed.

---

(January 10th)

Wow, this chapter's quite long. Just goes to show: Soul Smith happenings make for longer chapters.

Speaking of Soul Smiths, Darkfire Kitten has made a wonderful fic entitled, '_The Many Misadventures of the Soul Smith_.' I highly recommend it if you like AWA. As the author of this story, I personally loved her work. :3

Moving on, there is going to be a small contest. *clears throat*

DO _**YOU**_ WANT TO APPEAR IN A WITCH'S APPRENTICE? _Now_ is your chance!

In the next chapter a lot of hectic things will be going on, some of which I can incorporate you guys into. If you'd like to appear amongst your favorite characters in your favorite fic (FFFF YEAH RIGHT) then please send me a PM with the answer to the question below, the name you'd like to go by, appearance and, as an extra, any specific line you'd like to say to a character who would be there (Akako and Kaito are no-no's since they're gone.) This last option may not apply if the character can't show up, so sorry for any inconvenience there.

NOW, the question:

**Which episode in the anime does Kogoro (or Richard for you dubbies out there) have his first major suspicions about Conan's intelligence?**

For your answer, either say the title of the episode or the number (if number, please specify which version). Oh yes, I won't give any more hints than those that exist here.

ONLY _**THREE**_ WILL BE ELEGIBLE TO FILL SPOTS, SO GET WRITING THOSE PMS~

See you next (extended) chapter~


	28. Pretty Face

_**A/N:**_ Ah, weekends. They always allow you to do things that you normally couldn't since work/school take up the day most of the time. …and yet…people are still out at _night_ for the majority of the weekend. Truly, it baffles me.

*cough* ANYWAY, in this chapter a few of you guys will personally appear. Now, to start off, I'll apologize if you seem out of your character, but I've done the best I could with the information in front of me. So…yeah, hope you enjoy. Oh yes, Negima Uzumaki, I forgot to ask, but I wasn't sure which of the names was the family name, so I guessed. If the guess is wrong, please tell me and I'll fix it immediately.

For any wondering, the answer (quoted from Negima Uzumaki since he put it quite clearly) "The Episode name is 'Flames Of Confusion', it's when Conan points out all the Clock faces in the pictures to Richard that he gets suspicious of Conan." Thank you for your answers and time~ =D

This chapter has been laid out since chapter 23 when I accidently said 28. We then discussed what should happen in 28 and…yeah. xD So, the title has been in my mind for a while now.

MOVING ON.

**Marie Ravenclaw – **The name Smithy arrived near the end of chapter 20. Writing the last chapter reminded me of episode 51 (eng) in the library with the murderous librarian. …I hated that guy. D:

**DaGras – **I can feel you…you're here! D: Just kidding. But I AM writing the chapter (well, _was_ writing) so there's nothing to worry about. Sorry 'bout that, I love me my cliffhangers. :B

**Pretztailfan95 – **Why is it that abuse of loved characters is so…enjoyable? Really, the human mind is a strange thing indeed. NOES, I'VE BEEN FOUND OUT. …Well, it wasn't really completely intended. Between those two in this fic, I'd like to form more of a…family relation rather than love, if you know what I mean. I'm not sure whether it'll be good or bad in your eyes. xD Guess we'll have to find out, ne? I love it when people put a bunch of random letters: I always try to find words. :D

**Cheery Wolf – **Glad you like it! X3 As said above it was 'Flames of Confusion' that I was talking about. Of course, I haven't actually watched those two in a while, so for all I know you could be right. xD

**DetectiveConanFan13 – **That assumption you made is definitely amusing. xD I don't know how Shinichi would get out of that one. Most likely he'd be knocked out by a confused/concerned/angry Ran.

**Pandakitty – **Once again I'll say: it's weird when you're reading a chapter in the same room as me. xD Sometimes my idiotic comments IRL make it hard to tell if you're laughing at me or the story. (Technically both would be laughing at me, but eh) Kazuha couldn't just disappear. She's too awesome to have left forever. :3 It's so weird when you hate something, yet you enjoyed it. :/ Oxymorons at their max, right there. NEVAR THE GREAT aka RICHARD *shot for insider jokes* Ah…so many confusing moments… *Karol talks* "…CONAN'S there??" OTL …something…cute? I can…try? *despite what you said, I honestly don't know what you're expecting* Don't get too excited, I'll try but I dunno how it'll end up. :|

**DfK – **For the 'idea' you gave me it was actually Kazuha's appearance in general. Up until that point I hadn't had any serious plans for her, so now she's been included. :D I don't know the Ranma ½ series, but after all this I think I'll definitely check it out. From what I've heard/seen/etc it seems to be a very good series. …You DO have sight! xD Sorry D: In the midst of all this, I was only trying to think of a question that wouldn't be easy to cheat on. *coughWikipediacough*

**Mel72000 – **Unfortunately, the Furui Islands will be in the _next _chapter. As for the MIB…That, would also be answered in the same way as your previous question. *DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN*

**Miyanoai – **Yay! It was supposed to be suspenseful. =D Don't worry, the resolution to what happened is right below. ;D Glad that the ghost/demon was scary…or rather suspenseful. It's good to know I'm getting the results I'm aiming for. X3 No, that hasn't been mentioned, and its funny since the 'bromance' as you call it is unintentional by me. xD''' But I _can_ see it if I squint. :3

**nequam-tenshi – **The reasoned he screamed is the paragraphs directly below this. X3 As for the Black Organization…I definitely have plans for them, and you should be aware that those plans are quickly approaching.

**StargateNerd – **Agh, it always sucks when there are computer problems. (Like mine! NOO) D: Lol, glad that Akako didn't only trick the Detective Boys and the girls. xD He screamed…well, below is the answer. xD Sorry, but the episode is actually based off one of the chapters. …I actually it was in chapter 11 page 13 or so. xD

---

**Pretty Face**

A rebound – a skinny, curved waist, large busted, cute-eyed _rebound_. _One_ missed word had caused the catastrophe; _one_ missed word had transformed him into a _woman_…an _extremely cute_ and _sexy_ woman, no less. The most frightening aspect of all was that his appearance hadn't changed that much; he could still see some of his normal traits among the moe mass that faced him.

Completely shocked by his failed spell staring back at him, Shinichi lost any further words as he had heard his own scream. High pitched, weak…_nothing_ like his old self. However, the shriek definitely suited the female beyond the glass. She was afraid and confused – she wasn't Shinichi. She couldn't be; he wouldn't _let_ her be. But despite his denial, the truth displayed itself through the buttons popping loose over his chest: his chest which had grown several sizes within a few seconds.

Unable to break free of the rebound's terror, Shinichi couldn't think. Even if he had managed to calm himself, he wouldn't have had the time to contemplate anything. Footsteps pounding ever closer to the door, they had arrived only seconds after Shinichi realized yet another of his errors.

He had screamed; he had screamed _loudly_. Inside of the house as he had yelped was Ran… within _hearing vicinity_ of the scream. Rushing in a panic, Shinichi found himself facing her as she had burst through the door; the door which he hadn't bothered to _lock_. Running up to the room, she had yelled out in concern, "Are you alright!?" Like Shinichi however, she was at a loss for words as she saw him.

Much like two contradicting waves, both of his horrors clashed, ultimately allowing Shinichi to think clearly. Unfortunately, the matter in which he had to comprehend was not an enjoyable one: how was he going to explain his being there? At that moment, he appeared to be a complete stranger. Somehow managing to 'break' into Agasa's home, this stranger had screamed at the top of 'her' lungs…while wearing _men's_ clothing. If there was some reasonable explanation that could explain each and every one of those complications, Shinichi felt in his gut that it was a rare creature. Even if he could think of a lie, it'd take a _miracle_ to completely fool Ran into believing him. She was gullible, but not _that_ gullible.

Silent for a good minute, Ran finally broke Shinichi from his thoughts. Awkwardly, she blinked as she stuttered over the words, studying the unfamiliar figure before her, "U-Um…who are you…?"

The _dreaded_ question.

Straying from the wall, Shinichi attempted to answer, "Oh…I'm, uh…"

Blanking out for a short moment, the next thing he realized Ran was steadying him. He'd almost fallen over from the exhaustion of the spell. It may have ended up a rebound, but just like the practice session it felt exactly like the aftermath when he made a clone. '…_a_…clone…?' As sudden as his blackout, an idea sprung forth in Shinichi's mind.

Moving away from Ran's concerned grasp, Shinichi stood tall and confident. Speaking in the unnatural female voice, Shinichi ignored it as best he could as the lies rolled out, "M-My name is Rampo Irene. I came here looking for my cousin, Doyle-kun." Ran nodded, believing the explanation. Smiling with the added assurance, Shinichi went on, "I went to their new house here, but it seems they went on vacation. I knew that a lot of the time Doyle-kun would stay behind so I asked around to see where he could've gone. I-I tried knocking, but no one was home. I was curious and when the door turned out to be open…" running out of excuses, Shinichi took the easier route out, "I-I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have come in here like this!"

"No, no, I understand!" Waving her hands, Ran went about her usual comforting attitude. "Considering the Rampo family hasn't been mentioned by Agasa-hakase – the owner of this house – I don't think Doyle-kun is staying here. He must've ended up going on the vacation with his parents."

Miracle – truly a miracle. On that day, at that moment, Shinichi wouldn't be fazed whatsoever if the moon was blue that night. …hell, it could look like a _disco ball_ and he wouldn't notice. The lie and excuse were being woven together beautifully.

Offering innocently, Ran asked, "Since they're out of town you'll need a place to stay, right? Why don't you come over to my place? There's some free space in my room."

In front of him was the masterfully interlaced plan, but only then did Shinichi notice the deep needle points in his fingers. "…ex…excuse me…?"

Oblivious to what Shinichi's true reaction was, Ran acted on her first guess. Flustered a bit, she scratched her head, "O-Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that so suddenly. I mean…I haven't even _introduced_ myself!

"I'm Mouri Ran. It's very nice to meet you, Irene-chan." …chan. It was appropriate, _but it felt so wrong_.

Walking up to take Ran's extended hand, Shinichi only then realized he was slightly shorter than her…another _wonderful_ development. Letting go after a couple of shakes, Shinichi was surprised to find Ran's hand clasp around his wrist. Pulled along with her playful force, he finally managed to stutter, "Wh-Where are we going?"

"To my house." Noticing 'Irene's' look of terror, Ran explained herself. "O-Oh, no, I'm not forcing you to stay there, it's more of a tour than anything. Besides," awkwardly, she glanced at Shinichi's newly developed chest, "I think you might need a change of clothes."

As yet another button began to loosen, Shinichi nodded his head. He could feel he was going to be 'Rampo Irene' for awhile; he might as well find a good base of operations first. The Mouri Detective Agency had been his home for a good while now, it wouldn't be too shocking to once again rest and think for awhile.

…Evidently, he was wrong.

Following Ran as she opened the door, Shinichi took on the impression of a shy girl and waited for Ran to introduce him before walking into Kogoro's view. That was his first miscalculation.

Somehow, after spending minutes, hours, days, weeks, and _months_ with the guy, Shinichi had forgotten about Kogoro's interest in the opposing sex. Well, he hadn't forgotten so much as he didn't think it would ever apply to him. '_Transformed into a woman_' was not the term he used to describe the event; '_A deception spell gone _horribly _wrong via rebound_' was his only thought on the subject. Hearing the whistle that accompanied Kogoro's infatuated stare, Shinichi switched 'horribly' with 'catastrophically'.

Watching in terror as Kogoro got up and straightened his tie, Shinichi slowly slipped behind Ran. Smiling with a sparkle in his eye, Kogoro asked, "So, who's this _cutie_ you've brought home, Ran?"

'…_dear Lord, if a pinch wakes you up from a _dream_, somebody punch me: this is a _nightmare_…_' Shinichi thought, sliding ever so further behind Ran for protection. He could only laugh awkwardly; if Kogoro wouldn't allow it, he'd have to stay somewhere else for the foreseeable future. That, Shinichi decided, was _not_ an option. Even just imagining all of the laughter was embarrassing, he refused to _live_ through it. Kogoro, however, put up a good argument for Shinichi to deal with the chortles.

As Ran finished explaining the situation (the made-up one, of course) Kogoro's grin widened. "Hm, if that's the case…I have some free space in _my_ room where Irene-chan can stay~"

With the words drilling through his mind, Shinichi was left speechless. '…_forget the punch, _someone knock me upside the head_._'

Ran was ready to fulfill Shinichi's wish, but only Kogoro's head would be damaged. "Father…she'll be sleeping in _my_ room." Anger evaporated almost instantly, she was once again flustered, "I-If that's okay with _you_, Irene-chan."

To personally describe the matter at that point the best Shinichi could come with was: _Inside of a hole that has a 'hard place' at the bottom with a rock about to fall_. As it stood, his options were 1) becoming a laughing stock at Agasa's and never, _NEVER_ live it down, 2) Stay in Ran's room, possibly (hopefully _not_) on the _same bed_ and 3) Stay in Ran's father's room: the ever so _horny_ Kogoro. Kogoro was the rock: _definitely_. So that left Agasa's – the hole of embarrassment – and Ran's room – the rough tile floor that nearly killed him from the fall into the hole. After some quick thinking, Shinichi settled on his decision.

"…Thank you for the offer, Mouri-san, but I think I'll just stay with Ran…chan."

Picking the rock – Kogoro – he would've been killed by weight squishing him. Picking the hole – Agasa's – he would've fallen into nothingness for eternity. Picking the 'hard place' – Ran's room – he might've fallen and broken his nose, but he'd still be _alive_. That was all that mattered…right?

Hearing Ran's door click behind him as she allowed him space to change, Shinichi soon realized that being proven wrong had never been so embarrassing. Prodding at the clothes Ran had picked out; Shinichi spent the bulk of his time staring at the light pink item at the far left: a _bra_. Nothing before had quite delivered the message before the undergarment came along. Shinichi – a male – would have to change…in the body of a female. It'd feel so wrong to look…but he _had_ to. How in hell would he get the clothes on otherwise? Slowly slipping off the suit jacket he had borrowed from a closet not even ten meters away, Shinichi reluctantly began to undo the buttons of the shirt that had managed to hold. Unbuttoned he let the shirt remain hanging over his shoulders as he reached for the undergarment. Twitching slightly as he held it up, Shinichi softly muttered, "…maybe I can put it on while still wearing the shirt…"

Unfortunately, the heavens seemed to frown on this idea as Ran called out, "Are you done yet, Irene-chan?"

There was no direct link to the statement, but the small question meant only one thing to Shinichi: he needed to hurry or it'd be suspicious. Lacking the time needed to try the scheme, Shinichi threw the shirt onto the bed over the suit jacket. Focusing only on the frilly piece of underclothing, he continually chanted, "Just put it on, just put it on, _don't look_, just put…it…" pupils shrinking, Shinichi came across yet another obstacle. "…_How do I put it on_…?"

Bras weren't his specialty – he knew as much about them as the next guy. He knew the basics around them, but never once would he expect to _wear_ one. Nervously he fidgeted as he searched for the latch. Finding it, he slowly spoke over the situation to himself; a way to calm him. "Th-There…now…the latches are hooked at the back…so…" With difficulty, he began to maneuver the hook about until he finally observed it was easier to do in the front then slide it around. Not looking once, he finally managed the task. "A-Alright…now…bring it up over…_the shoulders_, and it's on." Attempting the last step, Shinichi quickly felt a small burn as the strap pulled up under his bust. Ignoring it, he tried again. It burned once more. Trying over and over, he was finally frustrated. Glancing down, the blood rushed to his cheeks. …or was it his _nose_?

His '_shoulders_' were too large.

Knocking sounded from behind him. "Irene-chan? Cover up; I'm going to come in." Before Shinichi could realize just what she had said, Ran opened the door. Eyes instantly locking on the straps pulled against their might, Ran blurted out, "Oh no! The bra doesn't fit?"

Like a dog to a whistle, Kogoro's footsteps sounded down the hallway. Noticing his approach, Ran slammed the door before he reached it. Blocking it from entry with a chair, Ran went about aiding Shinichi – lost in the world of women's underwear.

Scrutinizing the bra, Ran then walked over to her dresser. "What's your size? Maybe I have one."

"My…_size_…?" Obviously not knowing the answer, Shinichi lied, "I-I'm not all that sure. With the kinds I buy, the sizes usually range." '_Yeah, from _invisible_ to _non-existent_…_'

Rummaging through the drawer, Ran sighed as she came up empty. It seemed she was going to turn and say something but she was interrupted. Hearing a knock at the door, Kogoro's voice came through, "Ran, your friends are here." He sounded slightly annoyed, but he went on, "It's Sonoko and Kazuha."

Brightening at the names, Ran went for the door. "Okay, Irene-chan. For now just leave the bra. I know it's a bit awkward, but we'll get you one that fits, don't worry."

With that, Ran left 'Irene' to get changed. Other than the bra, Shinichi had been lucky; jeans, a jacket, and a non-too-girly sweater. Even if the entire ensemble had been _pink_, Shinichi wouldn't have cared. All he had prayed for was _no skirts_. Not only did he not want to put one on, he was wearing _men's_ underwear. Ran hadn't pried much about the clothes, but there'd definitely be some questions about _that_.

Just as he had finished pulling the sweater over his head, the three girls barged into the room. Each looking extremely delighted, their smiles were wide and white. Their happiness sent a chill down Shinichi's spine, "H-Hello. Um…what are you doing?"

"We," Sonoko announced with confidence as she took hold of Shinichi's hand, "are going _shopping~_!"

Dragged through door after another, Shinichi could feel the temperature rise. The fires of Hell were approaching.

-

As if he hadn't been tortured enough by _one_ bra, now the three girls were forcing him to look through _more_. Stating that they'd buy a few for 'her' on them, they had led Shinichi to the section of a familiar store that he never once thought he'd ever walk into: women's undergarments. Bras, panties – they were _everywhere_. Expected seeing as they were the merchandise, but the continuing sight of them was too much for poor Shinichi to bear.

For better or for worse, Shinichi wasn't sure, but the girls happened to notice his dislike of scanning through the underwear. Each picking out two, they handed them over to Shinichi. He would've just accepted them and dumped them later, but Sonoko – always a thorn in his side – suggested he pick one to wear right then. Putting it on after purchase in a change room wouldn't be a crime, and she was sure the manager would understand. Unsure of which one to pick – they were all horrible, really – Shinichi's decision was surprisingly made by Ran. "I like this blue one that Kazuha picked out. It's so _cute_."

'Cute' was definitely not the word Shinichi would've used, but he went for the blue one anyway. Hesitating toward the change rooms, he hid the bra from sight as he walked over. No one would know he was actually a guy, but it was still completely embarrassing. Making it through what seemed to be the longest stroll of his life, Shinichi took another look at the piece of clothing meant to…go around his '_shoulders_'.

Frilly and blue with little bows about it, the bra was practically a present. Not understanding the point behind the decorative nature of the undergarments, Shinichi complained as he put it on, "They're not meant to be _seen_, why are they so…_fashionable_…? …_Women_, honestly…" Bringing the straps over his shoulders, he was ecstatic that they fit.

Surrounded by them, Shinichi ended up glimpsing a mirror before he picked up his shirt. Moving about, he glanced at the piece from different angles. "I-I guess all the extra additions aren't _that_ bad…" Posing for the mirror, he instantly froze. '_What the HELL am I doing!? That's ME I'm looking at!!_' Pounding his head relentlessly, he finally stopped when his skull was partially numb.

Pulling on the shirt that Ran had lent him, Shinichi was glad; at least the horrid experience known as shopping was over. As he exited the change rooms he noticed their approval; they _must_'ve been done for the day. Oblivious to female standards, however, Shinichi was none the wiser as Sonoko blurted out, "Now that that's done, we can get on with the _real_ shopping!"

Flinching, Shinichi muttered, "R-Real shopping…? What are we going to get?"

Blinking as if it should be common knowledge, Sonoko began her speech, "Purses, jeans, jackets, accessories, tops, shoes, etcetera, etcetera! Whatever the case is, we'll examine it! On sale and cute? _Buy it!_ Expensive? _Buy it!_ Rare and can't be found anywhere else? …_need I even say?_ On a normal occasion the circumstances would've been a bit different, but since you're visiting from out of town Irene-chan…" placing her arm on Shinichi's shoulders, Sonoko caught him in a headlock, "…we'll show you _all_ of Beika City's best! …and by that, I mean best _stores_!"

"Wh-What?" Shinichi managed to stutter. Breaking loose from the headlock, he waved his arms about, occasionally brushing his…developed chest. "Haven't we been here for a while already? What would Mouri-san say, Ran…chan?"

"My dad? …He wouldn't mind." Checking her watch, Ran added, "Besides, it's only been about a half-hour, Irene-chan."

'_H-Half-hour? I could've sworn it'd been at least _three times_ that!_' Looking upon his mistake as Ran and Kazuha dragged him by the hands, Shinichi sighed in defeat. '…_Fine. If this is how it's going to be…_

'_I might as well _try_ to enjoy myself_.'

So far, any of his non-girlish actions had amounted in shyness, but Shinichi knew that shyness would never stop a girl from browsing through clothes. He wanted to do it about as much as he wanted to be a thief – not very much. But, like his Kid Kaitou job, it had to be done. In order to lessen the anguish of the task, as Shinichi went about the clothing, he picked out anything he'd like to see Ran in. To him it felt a bit risky with her standing barely five feet away, but she'd never know what he was actually thinking as he stared at the clothes: she'd only think he was taking them into consideration for himself. Using this tactic, scanning through the clothes was nearly enjoyable…until Sonoko – apparently only good for torturing him – opened her mouth once more.

Pointing at the outfit in his arms, she stated, "That's really cute! …You should try that stuff on!"

Eyes shining, Ran nodded her head. "I agree with Sonoko! That would look _great_ on you, Irene-chan!"

'…_It was supposed to look great on _you…' Shinichi whimpered as the girls pushed him towards the change rooms once more.

Although he hadn't noticed the first time, Shinichi then caught sight of yet another development sprouting from his feminine situation: _men_. From almost any corner of the store, the 'opposite' gender would stop anything he was doing to stare. Left to right, they were _everywhere_. Each and every one of their faces was either shocked, enchanted, or…resembling Kogoro's. Some even took their eyes off what they were doing, only to run into another person or a display in the store. Shinichi hadn't wanted attention, not from Kogoro, not from the girls, least of all from every man. Unfortunately, 'Rampo Irene' seemed to constantly be the _center_ of attention.

Escaping the growing number of eyes wanting to take a glimpse at his feminine body, Shinichi slid voluntarily into the changing booth. He had went inside to be concealed from the public, but only as he looked down at the bundle in his arms did he realize he'd went there to change into – what had looked to be hot on Ran – clothes. Normally he would've just found an excuse to avoid changing into _any_ clothing, but since he was in there it'd be highly unusual if he came out in the same guise he had while going in. Deciding to be a man (yet ironically being the exact opposite) he sucked up his pride and went about sorting through the ensemble he had picked out.

First off, he'd get the tops over with. Made of light yet strong fabric was the blouse. Meant to hug just under the shoulders, the sleeves extended almost past his hands with their slight frill. It was pink in color, no patterns whatsoever. Next was the red scarf. Blotched with different shades of red, it almost seemed to parallel blood. That however, wasn't a concern for Shinichi. What _was_ a concern was the last item he had picked out. He hadn't thought _he_ would be wearing the outfit he had pictured on _Ran_, so he hadn't avoided the _one_ clothing enemy he _absolutely_ did _not_ want to see: a _skirt_.

With a purposeful tear at its side, a checkered pattern lined the edge of it. Wearing the skirt he'd have to change into some of the underwear the girls had bought for him. He was completely against the thought, but it was all he could do. At that point, he hoped if enough commotion was caused by his first change of clothes, he could get out of any further experiences in the booth. Closing his eyes as he slipped on the underclothing, he quickly donned the skirt to cover them. Completely black other than the fringe, the skirt tightly hugged the waist and legs; unfortunately for Shinichi, this gave off a very…_alluring_ effect.

Magic was a powerful thing indeed – Shinichi hadn't seen better looking legs in his life. …he also was never as scared in his life as he realized _just_ what he had thought. '_For the love of Conan Doyle, even _I'm_ gawking at myself!_'

Taking a deep breath, he faced the door. It wouldn't be that bad; it couldn't be that bad. There'd just be the girls and a couple guys there, nothing more. Sure, the slobber from all those men would be…_disturbing_, to say the least, but as long as they were drooling it'd be a viable excuse as to why he should _never_ try on another article of clothing. Reassuring himself of the positives, he left the small booth.

In an instant, he made a mental note to never take that long to get changed…_ever_.

Having been given the opportunity, any of the men that had gathered must've phoned, texted, and/or brought their friends over to the women's changing rooms. Entering to change there couldn't have been more than fifteen guys, twenty _tops_; but as the door revealed the outside, Shinichi was shocked to see numbers growing to nearly one hundred. For a terrifying second, Shinichi realized that it was possible his appearance wasn't the _only_ effect of the rebound.

It had been a while back, but Akako had mentioned something about an infatuation spell. When Shinichi had brought up the question revolving around her own little fan-boys, she had reluctantly answered, "O-Oh…yes…I've used the spell before…but as you can tell…it doesn't _always_ work. R-Right now I haven't been using it a lot. T-There are other things to do…like your lessons." She had seemed flushed at the time, but Shinichi hadn't known why. From what he could tell, she _enjoyed_ the attention…unlike him.

Cell phones surfaced all around, countless buttons pressed as each man got their own picture of 'Rampo Irene'. Pushed away by men who 'wanted a better shot' Ran and the other girls were forced to the back of the group, leaving Shinichi without his vital support. If the photo montage wasn't bad enough, soon to come were the questions; the _endless_ questions.

"N-No! I'm _not_ a model! …I-I won't work for your magazine! …Y-You can't put that picture on the _Internet_! …I don't _know_ you, I-I can't _date_ you!" Inquiry after inquiry spat out, leaving Shinichi little opportunity to answer, let alone escape. The last straw was the only remaining as Shinichi slowly repeated, "…Who just asked if I 'want to make some extra money'…?"

From embarrassed to disturbed, Shinichi began to get frustrated. His frustration morphed into a merciless anger as his last straw burned. Completely horny and thinking with another part of his body aside from his brain, one of the men in the crowd strolled right over to 'Irene' and blatantly placed his hand on the pink blouse, just over the red ribbons on the blue. Squeezing slightly, he dug his own grave as he spoke what Shinichi dubbed to be his last words, "They're so _soft_…" Many noticed the event, but none could act before Shinichi himself.

"_KNOW,_" With a force no less than that of an enraged elephant, Shinichi smashed the man's left foot with his heel, immediately causing his grip to let go.

"_YOUR,_" positioning his weapon more to his left, Shinichi swiftly sacked the pervert in the groin.

"_PLACE!_" empowered only by anger, Shinichi threw the man into the crowd using the centrifugal force created as he had swung in a 360 with the guy forcibly riding Shinichi's extended leg.

Silencing the entire crowd with the display, Shinichi let down his leg slowly. Bangs shadowing his eyes, he cracked his knuckles. The crowd all ears, he spoke, "I'm all ready to deal with any more _asses_ that need to be kicked, so…if anyone _else_ has a death wish…_feel free_." No one said a word.

Satisfied with the reaction, Shinichi went back into the booth the change into his – or rather Ran's – clothes. All appeared to be clear as he left, but from the corner of his eye he noticed some movement. Getting the message, they were staying back, but obsessively they still followed the group, each eyeing 'Rampo Irene' from afar; some still equipped with their annoying cell phones, constantly snapping shots. Realizing it was the best he'd get; Shinichi sighed and did his best to ignore the ragtag group.

The task was easier than he had expected it to be due to other distractions: mainly the girls. Walking on to the next store, they had been unusually quiet before Ran finally spoke up, "I-Irene-chan…what you did back there…"

Caught up in the enragement of the moment, Shinichi had been completely oblivious to his actions. Suddenly realizing the lack of feminism in his display, he began to stutter, "O-Oh, _t-that_. I-I, well, y-you see…that w-was…" He couldn't finish, but the girls could for him.

Surprising him to say the least, they shouted out, "_Awesome_! That was awesome!"

"…Wh-What?"

Clenching her fists to add to her act, Sonoko proclaimed, "What do you mean 'what'? You put the 'kick' in 'kickass'! That'll show that pervert never to invade a women's privacy ever again."

"Exactly!" Nodding vigorously, Kazuha added her opinion, "Back there, you were almost as powerful as Ran-chan!"

"…'almost as'? Try 'more'!" Ran laughed as she patted her hand on Shinichi's shoulder. "Hey, Irene-chan, are you in karate?" At Shinichi's shake of the head, Ran seemed somewhat shocked, "R-Really? Then…where did you learn what you did back there?"

Answering as honestly as he could, Shinichi muttered, "I suppose…I do play a lot of _soccer_…"

Simultaneously, the three girls asked, "Soccer?"

Too vague to be of any use, Shinichi expanded on his answer…with yet more lies, "O-Oh, well you see, at the schools I've attended there's never been a girls' soccer team. With my extreme love of the sport, I finally managed to convince the coach of the boys' team to let me play. Playing with all those guys, I guess I picked up a few…'maneuvers'."

"Is that so?" Chuckling, Sonoko put her hand around Ran's shoulders. "You're lucky Shinichi isn't here, Ran, it sounds like Irene-chan here would sweep him off his feet."

'_Not likely_…' Shinichi thought with his own small laugh. As Ran went on to deny her feelings towards him, Shinichi noticed the opportunity ahead of him and decided to act on it. Making sure to avoid any wrong conclusions, he asked, "…Who's this 'Shinichi' person?" Innocent, to the point…no love, no nothing: _perfect_.

Surprisingly, the 'wrong conclusions' had formed in Kazuha's mind, rather than the obvious answer: Sonoko. Slyly smiling, she glanced at Shinichi from the corner of her eye, "Oh, we'll tell you about him, but first: you've got to understand that he already _forever_ belongs to Ran-chan. 'kay~?"

Blushing along with Ran, Shinichi managed to nod. Giving the majority of her attention to the flustered Ran, Kazuha didn't notice the red tinge in his cheeks. Smiling widely, she went on with her explanation, "Well, I haven't met Kudo-kun all that much, but I have heard a lot about him. From what I know he likes soccer, reads a lot, and overall is kind of quiet, but definitely has a nice personality." Hearing her honest opinion, Shinichi was slightly at a loss as to what to say. He didn't know Kazuha wasn't finished. "…Of course, on the downside, he's a _mystery otaku_ like Heiji."

Over the embarrassment, Ran promptly agreed, "No kidding. If there was some giant crime organization out there breaking law after law, there'd be no doubt those two would head out to catch it." Ran and the other girls laughed, but Shinichi only flinched at the accuracy of the joke.

Halting in the middle of her laugh, Sonoko put her hand to her chin in thought, "Wait a minute…Irene-chan doesn't know Hattori-kun, does she? …That example was pretty much worthless then…"

"Then let's make it worth something!" Kazuha smiled brightly. Grabbing Shinichi's wrist once more, she went ahead down the mall's corridor. "I bet that Heiji is back at the hakase's by now!"

Heiji – Hattori Heiji, the _Soul Smith_. Able to see Houseki floating behind him, Hattori would be able to identify him instantly. He desperately wanted help, but even more so Shinichi desperately didn't want to be mocked for his blunder. Before he made any plans of action in regards to the rebound, he had promised himself at least an hour of careful thinking. Up until that point, there hadn't been a _minute_ for him to think things through. Meeting Hattori at that point wasn't an option.

Breaking free from Kazuha's grasp, Shinichi went about his excuse, "U-Um, I'm sorry Kazuha-chan, but I'd rather not. …right now, I-I mean. You see…" rapidly searching for a viable reason, Shinichi tumbled across one. "…I was hoping to buy enough clothes here to last the week since my luggage was ransacked by a dog I happened by on the road."

"Wait…is _that_ why you were wearing men's clothes at the hakase's?"

"Y-Yes…" Connecting the dots as best he could, Shinichi continued to lead his pencil on, "Along with my bag, the dog bit at my clothes, too. I wasn't hurt in any way, but there were so many tears in my clothing…as soon as I got in the house, I saw some clothes lying out so I subconsciously put them on." '_Sorry, Ojiisan, your suit's gonna have to belong to _Hattori_ now…_'

"Huh, that makes sense." Sighing in relief as Kazuha said this, Shinichi's worry about the lie was replaced by a different torment, "Hey! Why don't we see if Irene-chan can come to school with us tomorrow?"

Immediately agreeing, Sonoko went on to stare at Shinichi with a somewhat concerned face, "We can't leave Irene-chan alone with Ran's dad after all…"

"Th-That _is_ true…" Ran admitted. "Well, Irene-chan? Do you want to come to our school tomorrow?" Noticing the slight repulsion in Shinichi's face, Ran reworded, "O-Oh…do you want to come _watch_ us at school tomorrow? …It's not like you'd have to do any work."

Taking the second chance, Shinichi thought over the situation: To be at school, to be amongst his former friends once more, to get a small taste of his normal life back… Slowly, he nodded.

"I would _love_ to."

--

Heiji was distressed. The day before Kudo had sent out Agasa and Haibara to get some parts for a new gadget he had wanted Agasa to design. Ecstatic that his inventions would be of use again, Agasa promptly agreed, dragging Haibara along with him. Kazuha had spent the night at Sonoko's, so Heiji had the house to himself. Agasa had asked for Heiji to accompany him and Haibara to the store, but Heiji declined. There was something else he needed to do.

Kudo had specifically planned it out; he wanted to arrive at Agasa's when everyone was out. It would've been perfect, but Heiji was going to stand in his way…or, he _thought_ he was going to stand in his way.

Quickly getting bored at around 9:45 a.m. Heiji went about practicing with the feathers once more. Since Friday he had fiddled with the magical pathways using different tactics. So far he'd transformed one of them into a wand (much like Koizumi's), caused one to levitate slightly, and another had resulted in a – luckily _small_ – fire spell. The results were hard to come by, but as Heiji stumbled across them, they were permanently documented in his skull for later use. Unfortunately, as Kudo was approaching the house, Heiji happened upon another outcome from manipulating the paths.

Placing the remaining feathers together on the floor, he copied the path of a circle that had popped into his memory. As long as they were handled with care, the spell wouldn't go off; of course, that was the tricky part. Forming the circle, Heiji went about positioning the other paths into an eight pointed star. Resembling a compass, Heiji stared at the creation before him. "…Just what does _this_ one do?"

Curious as to its effects, Heiji activated it. To his surprise, nothing happened. Laughing a bit at his own ignorance, Heiji grumbled, "Hah, I shoulda figured this much. _Kudo_ might be able t' perform spells, but-"

Suddenly, the circle shimmered. Causing its own magical wind, it began to make a mess of the room. Shining ever brighter, Heiji had to cover his eyes with his arm. This was a mistake however, as it delayed his realization that the circle was pulling him in. Only as he noticed the light was approaching did he see that he was partway into the floor. Before he knew it, even the _floor_ was above him.

Floating in a magical space for a few seconds, Heiji found himself landing with a small thud on a rough hardwood floor. Although landing on his behind, Heiji rubbed his head. Eyes slightly heavy from the strange phenomenon that had just befallen him, it took a while before Heiji bothered to open them. As he did, he was shocked at his surroundings.

Only next door – he was in Kudo's library.

Confused at the events, Heiji stood, glancing around with wide eyes. Following a feather as it fell from his jacket, Heiji quickly understood. A teleportation spell, _that's_ what the circle had been.

Amazed at his own ability to in some way use the arts, Heiji had barley noticed the sound of footsteps above him. Before wonder could completely settle in, he realized what – or rather who – they were. Creating his own padding noise, he went for the lone desk in the room, sliding the chair in front of him to further conceal himself. It wasn't the best hiding place, but what could he do? Unlike Kudo or the many ghosts he'd seen, he couldn't turn invisible. He also was unable to warp back to Agasa's; he only had _one_ feather.

Normally the situation would've seemed dire – and it was – but Heiji's inability to escape allowed him to stumble on some information: _shocking_ information.

Arriving in the room, Heiji heard Okiya mutter "Must've been my imagination." After a slight pause, without an indicator, he spoke again, "Oh, no. I thought I heard something in the library. It's nothing."

The phone; he must've been talking on the phone.

Naturally one of an intense curiosity, Heiji felt no guilt as he eavesdropped. In fact, he felt it was almost like his duty: this man was living at Kudo's house, yet they knew barely anything about him. Heiji knew that it was the time to finally learn something about Okiya Subaru. Making as little noise as possible, he waited.

"…Oh yes, that interesting development I mentioned. Well…" Heiji could hear the smile in his voice. "…it seems the Kudo family has some _weird_ books around here. Around a month ago, I found one on the floor titled, '_The Dangers of Rebounds and How to Correct Them_'."

Breath stopping and eyes wide, Heiji felt the sweat rolling down his cheek. _The Dangers of Rebounds and How to Correct Them_…it had been one of the books that he, Koizumi, and the Kudos had grabbed while Okiya was out. In the rush, it must've fallen. …but how were they to have noticed? They had so many books at the time; missing one wouldn't have been all that noticeable. But for whatever it lacked in the conspicuous department, it made up for in importance. That book could be their downfall.

Slightly closer, Okiya spoke once more. "No, I've never met any of the Kudos. …Then how am I living in their home? I've already told you that. …Yes…

"_Shooter_." Muffled slightly by the desk surrounding him, Heiji was almost convinced that he had missed something. 'Shooter'…what was _that_ supposed to mean? Feeling that it was irrelevant, Heiji went on listening in silence.

"I haven't learned much." Okiya finally let out after a long pause in which the other one on the phone was speaking. "Apparently he's – or rather, _used to be_ – the high school detective of the East. Quite sometime ago, he seemed to have disappeared from this world. …The only information that seems to pop up is 'he's off on a difficult case'. No specific spot, no specific 'case'… Personally, it sounds as if he's dead."

There was another pause. Heiji dared not to breathe; not only did he want to avoid being heard, he didn't want to miss any of the words coming from Okiya's mouth. He and the other on the phone were discussing Kudo, and Heiji was determined to hear the conversation through.

"…You're right. I suppose that thought slipped my mind. So then…what are your thoughts regarding Kudo Shinichi…the '_dead_' high school detective?"

Silence consumed, causing Heiji to twitch uncontrollably. Vital information was at his fingertips, he'd _have_ to hear it; he'd have to tell the others. Okiya Subaru…he definitely wasn't who he seemed. So far there hadn't been any evidence that he was specifically an enemy, but Heiji had to be cautious. For all he knew, Okiya had a gun.

Waiting for Okiya's words, Heiji instead heard a scream softly emanate through the walls. It sounded like a woman. Before he could wonder just what had happened, Heiji was occupied with a different development.

Slamming his hand onto the desk above Heiji's head, Okiya mused as he heard Heiji's small startled yelp, "Well, well, it seems there's an unwanted bird here…listening in on the ever-so _private_ conversation."

Frozen in his spot, Heiji couldn't move. He wouldn't have been able to think, either, but one of Okiya's words set his mind's gears in motion. As the footsteps slowly rounded the desk, Heiji heard Okiya's chuckle as he saw his feet by the chair. Briskly pulling the seat out of the way, he peered into Heiji's hiding place.

His eyes widened as he saw the wood of the desk. Little did Okiya know his eyes were focused on the objects behind Heiji; he was staring straight through him.

Avoiding the near-death experience the previous day, Heiji was slightly out of wits the next. It didn't help that it was Monday, the worst day of the week. Heiji made a promise to himself as he tumbled on the way to school. '_While tellin' Kudo about what happened…I'll need t' thank him._'

If it weren't for the feather, Heiji was confident he would've been in serious trouble. His own escape had depended on his ability to switch the paths to the intangibility spell, but he wouldn't have been able to do so if he hadn't of had the magic needed to do it. As he thought about it further, Heiji realized he wouldn't have been in _any_ danger in the first place if it weren't for those feathers. Restating his promise, he thought as he entered the classroom, '_I'll have t' tell Kudo 'bout that phone call…_'

Barely able to walk in, Heiji was surprised by the amount of people gathered there. A majority of them being men, there were many phrases flying through the air.

"Can I have your _autograph_?"

"Please, can I take a picture with you?"

"C-Can I hold your hand?"

"Could you say 'Chyuu~' and wink?"

Listening to the completely odd statements, Heiji's only opinion was that some female pop star had arrived in the room. Maybe Ran asked Kogoro to invite Okino to the school? …No, Ran wouldn't do that. Unable to stand the curiosity, Heiji slowly made his way through the crowd. Finally able to see the center of attention, Heiji's eyes widened.

There was no female pop star; no, _far_ from it. That would've been an _insult_ to the person before the group. Definitely; they wouldn't have been amused by it, they would've _frowned_. There was only one word – one _name_ – that could possibly describe the newcomer in the classroom.

…_Aphrodite_.

--

Waving off the endless sea of lovesick questions, Shinichi was relieved to finally spot a familiar tanned face among the crowd. As he got up, Sonoko and Ran went about clearing a path. Walking straight up to Hattori, Shinichi went over the conversation one more time in his mind. Staring straight into Hattori's wide eyes, Shinichi went about utter humiliation; all to seem less suspicious. "…You're Hattori Heiji, right? I've heard _so_ much about you~"

His pupils small, Hattori swiftly shook his head from side to side, looking about the room. As if he'd lost a few brain cells, he muttered, "_M-Me_?"

Walking up to his side, Ran stated bluntly, "Of _course_ you. She said 'Hattori Heiji' right?" Her smile was tinted with a small pity.

Careful to act as if they'd just met, Shinichi extended his hand, "Well then, that confirms it. Nice to meet you, Hattori…kun."

Only after some awkward silence and a helpful shove from another guy did Hattori take the extended hand. All around there were statements such as "Lucky!" and "Aw man, why not me?" As he had learned at the mall, Shinichi ignored these phrases. He couldn't afford to listen to them, either.

The hand shake hadn't only been a friendly gesture; it was also the chance to see if he could still hear the thoughts of other people. He knew very well the telepathy spell was prohibited, but he had to wonder if the 'ear for thought' was canceled as well. Grasping the darker hand, Shinichi unfortunately found out his talent was indeed blocked out. Of course, it was probably for the better since he would've heard, '_She's…she's so…_cute_…_'

Forcibly tugged from the handshake by Ran's pull at his shoulders, she reminded him, "Irene-chan! Don't forget what we told you! Hattori-kun is Kazuha-chan's!" The comment was a whisper, but it still sent a perturbed chill down his entire being.

Faking a smile, Shinichi answered back, "I-I know. D-Don't worry…I definitely…um, don't think he's _my type_." '…_he's not even the right _gender.'

Breaking through the crowd of students, the teacher waltzed in and immediately took control. Sending back any who didn't belong in the room, they went about the attendance before introducing 'Irene'. "Class, as you've probably already figured out what with all the commotion this morning, this is Rampo Irene. She's visiting from out of town. Now, she'll be sitting quietly at the back of the room, out of the way, behaving well as I'm sure she will. …On the _other_ hand…the _rest_ of you are to continue on as if it's a normal day. You may feel free to speak with Irene-chan at the breaks, but she won't be held responsible if you slack off on your work. Have I made myself clear?"

Unenthusiastically, a simultaneous "Yes, sensei" filled the room.

Seated at the back of the room, Shinichi watched as the class – his class – went on in front of him. Although still easy for him, the questions being asked actually required some thought, unlike Elementary school. He didn't have to do any work, but after being gone so long, he almost felt as if he _wanted_ to.

Pestered continuously at any breaks in between the classes, Shinichi constantly declined the oncoming men and instead sought out Hattori. By that point, Shinichi expected him to be over the shock – and possible laughter – of Shinichi's situation, so much so that he'd be able to offer some assistance. However, as he hovered over the other detective seated in his old desk, the Osakan's eyes were as wide as ever. With a slight hesitation, he said, "H-Hi, Rampo-chan."

Shinichi had to admit; Hattori put on a good show. Amidst all of the possible eavesdropping ears, Hattori continued to play the dumb act. '_He's even pretending to be embarrassed that I'm talking to him. Clever…_'

Of course, Shinichi wasn't one to know what _else_ Hattori had learned while experimenting with the feathers: how could he? Instead, completely confident that Hattori knew of his identity, he bent over slightly. Determined not to lose in the acting game, he got in touch with his more feminine side – however difficult _that_ was. "Hattori-kun, I was wondering: if it's okay with you, would you mind hanging out with Ran-chan, Sonoko-chan, Kazuha-chan, and myself after school? I'd like to get to know you better~"

Smiling sweetly, Shinichi felt a part of his manhood dying. '_Damn it Hattori…you just acted oblivious to make me do something _stupid_, didn't you?_' There was no answer from the still blank face; only a nod.

-

After somehow managing through the googly-eyed men parading on with their requests and pictures, Shinichi finally walked out of the school. With Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha, and Hattori behind him, he felt a new confidence for the rest of that day. Maybe he'd be able to figure out something about the horrid rebound affecting his life in a worse method than Apotoxin could ever _hope_ to achieve. That was a big maybe, but with Hattori's abilities as a Soul Smith, he could probably fix the path that had strayed while he had completed the spell.

Unfortunately for Shinichi, Hattori couldn't see those paths at the moment. Working for hours on end with the feathers at his disposal, Hattori had managed to figure out how to obscure his abilities at will. Not wanting to see ghosts in every second of every day, Hattori had concealed his powers at that point; causing him to be unable to see Houseki. Of course, Shinichi didn't know this.

Any confused remarks or blank expressions Shinichi had amounted it up to be Hattori keeping the secret or just being stubborn. The latter of those options slightly annoyed Shinichi. '_Great, as if _being a woman_ isn't bad enough, he's got to go pretend like I'm not a man… I'd rather he laugh his ass off_.'

Talking to Hattori in private proved to be a great challenge. At any point that Shinichi attempted to make an excuse that would involve Hattori coming along, one of the girls – usually Kazuha – offered to come as well. Having not been effective the first few times, Shinichi gave up the idea completely. He'd rather wait out the effects of the rebound than to be considered 'interested' in Hattori. Unfortunately for Shinichi, a girl and a guy talking in private could never elude the conclusions of a 'relationship'. To this information, Shinichi could only whimper. '_My only chance is to get him away from the others and with no one noticing…_' That option had its risks too: mainly, if caught, there'd be no doubts that 'Irene' 'liked' Hattori and that…was a great risk indeed.

Approaching the agency to relax for a while, the teens were nearly run over as Kogoro darted down the stairs. Dodging them just in the nick of time, he ended up falling over. Quickly getting up and brushing himself off, he headed for the side of the road and began to wave for a taxi. Distracting him from that, Shinichi asked, "Is it a case?"

Turning away from the street, Kogoro missed his chance at a passing taxi as he went about bragging. "Why yes. I'm sure you've heard of me before. From murders to theft, I've solved _hundreds_ of difficult cases with _ease_."

'…Sure_ you did. …and by "solved" you mean "slept through_"…' Although not speaking his thoughts, Shinichi remained on the topic of sleep. "Right…you're the Sleeping Kogoro, right Mouri-san?"

"Indeed I am. …Maybe after this job you'd like to hear the details of some of my past works~?"

"U-Um…Thanks but…no thanks."

Laughing awkwardly, Shinichi noticed Sonoko dialing a number on her cell phone. Before he could ask what she was doing, he heard the answer from her lips. "Yeah, Daddy? Can you send a limo to Ran's place? We need to get a ride to one of her dad's cases."

Noticing the look of denial on Kogoro's face, Sonoko went about using her mastered arts of persuading the man, "What's with that look? Wouldn't you rather _show_ Irene-chan your skills than let her read some _boring_ case files? This way, we'll _all_ be able to go!"

Still unsure, Kogoro had to be further persuaded by Shinichi, much to the poor boy's distress. "Oh come on Mouri-san, _please~_?"

"W-Well, I…" he cleared his throat. "I-I suppose I could make the exception…just this once."

'…_Just this once…? You dragged "Conan" to _plenty_ of cases before, Ojiisan_…'

Although the girl herself was highly annoying, Sonoko's taxi service never failed to arrive on time. Traveling in comfort as well as style, the group soon found themselves in front of the client's home. Averagely sized, but still quite exquisitely decorated, before them stood the house of the Akari family.

Stepping down the path towards the entrance, Kogoro was surprised as the door opened before he had the chance to ring the bell. Wearing some flashy jewelry to most likely bring out her youth, a woman of at least forty appeared in the doorway. Strained eyes smiled as she took in Kogoro's clichéd clothing that went with his job. "Ah…you must be Mouri-san. My name, as you know, is Akari Reidou. Please, come inside."

"Thank you, Akari-san." Taking off his shoes, he apologized while slipping on the indoor footwear. "I'm sorry for bringing all these kids, but I couldn't keep 'em at bay."

"Oh, no. It's quite alright. I have children, Mouri-san; I know what it's like." Hearing several pairs of feet, Akari added, "Oh…speak of the devils…"

First to arrive from the group of 'devils' was a young blond. With a combination of the colors blue, green, and grey, her eyes shimmered with anticipation. "Hello, my name is Akari Chosha. It's nice to-" Looking over the guests, her eyes instantly widened when she reached Hattori. "Aiko! Aiko! You'll never _believe_ who's here!"

"Yeah, yeah. The _great_ Mouri-san has come to our little abode, right?" a somewhat sarcastic voice sounded from around the corner. "Listen Chosha, I already told you we should've found a way to hire…" much like her sister, Aiko instantly terminated her speech as she laid eyes on the Osakan detective. Somewhat short, the teenage brunette ran up to the group, eyes never straying from Hattori. "H-H-Hattori Heiji…you…you're him, aren't you!?"

Shifting his eyes, Hattori stuttered, "U-Uh…yeah."

"Whoa~! I can't believe it! I…I'm meeting you in _person_!" Obviously a fan, she made a motion backwards as her mother reminded her of introductions. "M-My name is Akari Aikousha, but you can just call me Aiko-chan~" Stepping forward once more, she stood before Hattori with her hands clasped together; almost as if she were praying to some god. "It is such an _honor_ to meet you, Heiji-sama~!"

Chuckling quietly, Shinichi couldn't help but enjoy the display. '_It's about time someone _else_ got some fan service…_'

Dreams somewhat short lived, Shinichi heard yet another voice emanate from the living room area; this time it was a man. "Now, now, Aiko. You don't want to freak him out with all of your squealing."

Appearing in much the same fashion as his sisters, a male in his early twenties rounded the corner. With crystal blue eyes clashing with his dark hair and skin, he was no doubt a sight to behold – Shinichi knew this as some small gasps sounded from behind him and Sonoko commented, "Wow~ …he's quite a find." Shinichi was also interested in the man, but – obviously – not for the same reasons. His main point of intrigue came from the cross-shaped scar across the bridge of his nose extending slightly onto his cheeks. What could've caused that?

Looking in Shinichi's direction, his expression slightly changed. He looked somewhat baffled. Forgetting all about the possible infatuation spell in place, Shinichi was immediately taken aback. Hattori might've gained a fan, but Shinichi felt he might gain _another_. To his relief – and surprise – the man wasn't focusing on him.

"Huh, so you're the high school detective of the West, Hattori Heiji? Funny, I imagined you to look slightly…different."

Shrugging with a slight annoyance, Hattori replied, "Well, sorry t' disappoint, but this is the way I look. …Won't change too much over time either, I'm afraid."

"Oh, I apologize. I didn't mean anything by it." Smiling simply, he went to stand by Chosha.

A few moments passed before Akari sighed, "My, it seems only Chosha has any manners around this house."

Taking the hint, the man did a somewhat sarcastic bow as he stated, "Sharing the Akari name, I differ only by my first: Ginji. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. …and I do hope you can help dear mother with her problem."

"Ah, yes." Coming back to her, Akari began to explain the situation as soon as she led the crowd to the living room. "Well, you see…yesterday this house was broken into. As far as I can tell, nothing was stolen…only a few of the rooms were ransacked and some of the windows broken."

Unable to resist the natural detective looming inside him, Shinichi couldn't help but ask, "Then why did you phone Mouri-san? If that's the case, it seems more like something the police would deal with."

Leaning over the couch behind him, Aiko answered, "Oh, that's because of the weird message in Ginji's room."

"A weird message?" Hattori blinked, "You mean like a code?"

Piping up at Hattori's attention, Aiko gained a new energy, "Yep, yep! Come on, I'll show you!"

Following behind as Aiko dragged Hattori along, each one of them stopped to stare at the disaster beyond Ginji's door. Blankets off the bed, pillows torn, and books thrown about…it looked as if a hurricane had passed through. The most dominant feature of all, though, was the previously mentioned message. Etched into the wall were words. Slowly, Shinichi read them aloud, "'Love dies…but the pact remains'…?"

"Yeah…" Chosha spoke up softly, "It's kind of creepy… I mean, what's it supposed to implicate?"

Having taken the opportunity, Aiko was latched onto Hattori's arm, "I don't know…but Heiji-sama should be able to _easily _crack the code, right~?"

Wriggling free from the grasp, Hattori laughed ineptly, "I-I'll try…" About to scratch his head, he instead reached it out behind Shinichi, "O-Oi, what're ya doin', Rampo-chan?"

Standing amongst the clutter, Shinichi glanced back with a slight irritation. Putting on the innocent act for the others, he forced himself to say, "I'm just looking around for any clues." As Kogoro slowly approached to most likely explain that she couldn't just go 'play detective', he walked past him and approached Akari. "Excuse me; was this the _only_ room that was broken into?"

"No…I believe my room as well as Chioya's room was infiltrated."

"'Chioya'?" Ran repeated the name, "Who's that?"

"Most likely the father in this family, right?" Hattori answered with a question of his own.

It was directed at Akari, but Aiko responded instead. "That's right~ _Elementary_ for the amazing Heiji-sama~"

Aiko obviously thought very highly of Hattori's abilities, but Shinichi's own were about to shine brighter. Although still partially drained from the deception spell, Shinichi hadn't put his mind to work in ages. Contrary to what others would think, starting his brain up again made him think with the utmost accuracy, and with a sudden idea hitting him, he had the message figured out. Still facing Akari, he politely requested, "Akari-san, please…could I see your left hand?"

"Oh…why…yes." Lending her palm to the young detective, Akari was slightly nervous. "…may I ask what you're doing…? Irene, was it?"

Unwilling to give away the information just yet, Shinichi pulled out a few lies. There was no worry; he had plenty at his disposal. "Yes, Rampo Irene is my name. …I'm sorry…I was just looking at your rings. …They're gorgeous, really." The last line was forced, but it seemed the right thing for a girl to say.

Taking in the details of the room, Kogoro turned and swept his hand over the air, "Sorry, but the rest of you will have to leave me to my investigations. Akari-san, would you mind staying to answer some of my questions?"

"No you don't!" Aiko shouted. "You can't just leave Heiji-sama out of this! He's a detective, too!" Supporting her opinion, Hattori began to walk into the room. Before he completely entered, Shinichi overheard Aiko whisper, "Go on, Heiji-sama. Show him how it's _really_ done!"

Leaving Hattori and Kogoro to investigate the room, Shinichi went about his own examination. His first priority was to speak with Ginji. Unfortunately, the girls already covered that option. Aiko was too busy swooning over to Hattori at that moment to be of any help, and Chosha…had seemed to have disappeared. Curious as to Chosha's whereabouts, Shinichi donned his jacket and went about looking outside as he noticed a pair of slippers – Chosha's slippers – had been placed by the back door.

Snow lightly dusting the backyard, its white fought with the black of night for dominance. The sun hadn't fully set, so the snow shone with a light orange glow. It was brilliant really, in more ways than one. Not only a sight to behold, it also emphasized the new prints made in the snow. Following them as quietly as possible, Shinichi found himself staring at Chosha as she knelt behind a tree, shovel in hand. Digging at a set pace, she hadn't noticed him behind her. Not one to hide his obvious presence, he grinned, "Hi-yah there, Chosha-chan."

Jumping to her feet in shock, Chosha only stood to fall over once her foot slipped on the ice buried in the snow. Brushing herself off, she finally managed, "I-Irene-chan…what are you doing here? …You…You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, sorry." Giggling as innocently as possible, Shinichi set his sights on the hole she had dug. "What's that?"

Covering up the work she had quickly done, she shook her head along with her hands. "I-It's nothing, believe me. …Just some stupid promise I made to myself."

From her tone of voice, Shinichi could tell that was all the information on the topic he was going to get. Refusing to give up there, he decided to pry for any other information he could scavenge from the girl. "So…Chosha-chan…Chioya was your father's name, right? What was he like?"

Leaning against the tree, her expression was distant. "Well…he's kind…I love him so much. We all do. Of course…mom doesn't show it that much, but…" her words slowly died. Staring at Shinichi with a small look of wonder, she asked, "Wait…you said 'what _was_ he like'…how…how did you know he…" she couldn't manage the word.

"…died?" Shinichi finished quietly. "…Just a guess. Anyway…your mother and father…they had problems?"

"Yes." It pained her, but Chosha went on. "Dad didn't think that mom wasn't budgeting the money well enough. He was always saying that she was greedy, always wanting more. They weren't always like that, though. In fact…dad even bought her the most _beautiful_ ring for his proposal. It was an antique: priceless, rare…really hard to find. …but he got it for her anyway."

Piecing together the facts slowly in his mind, Shinichi went on to try and get more information. Playing his role vividly, he trilled, "_Aw~_ That's so _sweet_. I couldn't ever imagine a couple like that breaking apart. It must've taken some time, huh?"

Shaking her head, even the mist from her mouth dulled as she replied, "No…only eleven years into the marriage they got a divorce. Aiko, Ginji and I stayed with dad. We've hardly ever seen mom until now. She had to return since Ginji couldn't manage to take care of us himself; especially with his long-distance courses that he's taking. …It's hard to believe it's been over ten years since then."

'_Ten years ago…_' Tying into place nicely, Shinichi felt that Chosha had given enough information for the time being. Suggesting that they go back inside, Shinichi lead her back to the house.

Warming inside the heated home, Shinichi was delighted to see that his original source for information was free to talk to. The girls had wandered into the living room to speak amongst themselves. As Chosha went to join them, Shinichi approached Ginji. Careful to play the right role, he asked as if ignorant, "So, how exactly did the thief manage to get into your room and destroy it without you noticing?"

Seemingly unaware of the question that had been asked, it took a short pause before he answered, "Oh, I wasn't here at the time. I was at the library doing some late night studying."

"Late night? How late was that?"

"I'd say around…1 a.m." Seeing the shocked look on Shinichi's face, he chuckled. "I have a friend that works there; he lets me in sometimes if I'm really in a fix; which I was. The internet is great, but sometimes there are things you can only find in a book."

Placing his hand in his palm, Shinichi feigned a small bafflement, "I guess that explains why you didn't hear anything, but…I'm surprised Chosha and Aiko weren't alerted that something was up. I mean…there are some heavy sleepers out there, but to sleep through windows being broken and rooms being torn apart…?"

Laughing a bit, Ginji said, "I wouldn't doubt Aiko, she sleeps like a log sometimes. But you're right; no one could sleep through that." Thinking himself, he let out a small deduction, "I'm positive this thief specifically targeted this house at that time. It was too perfect: Chosha and Aiko were at a friend's, I was working on my essay, and mom was finishing up some of her papers at her workplace. To try something like that on a Sunday night…there's no way they could've expected to get away with it unless they were sure of the circumstances."

"You're right." Smiling, Shinichi's confidence grew even further. '_Alright, those are the "alibis"… now…time to find some pro-_'

Suddenly yanked by the shoulder, Shinichi soon found himself facing an irritated Sonoko. Pulling him a ways away from Ginji, she hissed, "What are you _doing_, Irene-chan? _I_ was going to try and get him!"

Realizing the jealousy in her voice, Shinichi decided to take the safe route, "I-I knew that…that's why I was talking to him. I was trying to sneak in a few compliments about you while casually speaking." Noticing that the plan had worked, Shinichi added one last line, "Camouflage the attack and they won't see it coming."

Snapping out of her daze, she gave Shinichi a light whack to his behind. "Right you are! That's my girl!" Running off to Ginji, she left Shinichi wondering just what he had done to deserve the slap to his rear end.

Changing focus once more, Shinichi decided to forget the lost cause of Ginji and instead question someone else. Occupied by Kogoro and Hattori, Akari was a no-no. However, young teenage Aiko, locked out from the room, was a definite candidate. Approaching with a benevolent smile, Shinichi was about to speak when Aiko squeezed her words out first, "Oh, good. I can ask you first."

Slightly off balance from the sudden comment, Shinichi replied, "Ask me…what?"

Fidgeting with her fingers, Aiko had to force the question, "You…are you…

"…are you Heiji-sama's _girlfriend_?"

Shinichi could've fallen over. Instead, unable to reply, he merely gaped. Forget daggers, the word could've been a gun: a _machine_ gun. Said, it shot his entire being from existence. Slowly, awkwardly, his inner soul cringed.

Silence didn't help, though. Forming a conclusion, Aiko silently blurted out after a gasp, "You-You _are_, aren't you!"

Feeling as if he had been struck physically by the accusation, Shinichi finally managed a word. Over and over again, he stated it – at different volumes, at different intervals, held for different amounts of time – he practically made a musical out of the two lone letters: _N_ and _O_. "No…no, no, no. NONONONONO. …_no_! N…No! No…no…no…N-N-NO. N…N…N…No. …N…o…NO, NO, NO. N-"

"Wh-Whoa, I…I get it." Placing her hands on the heavily breathing shoulders, Aiko laughed awkwardly. "Um…sorry. I just wanted to know…I didn't know you felt so strongly about…uh, _not_ being his girlfriend."

"_N-Not_ is right." Still twitching from the horrifying thought, Shinichi cleared his throat and changed the topic as quickly as possible. "S-So…did you find anything strange after the crime?"

"Strange?" Much to Shinichi's relief, Aiko instantly went for the bait and switched to his topic choice. Also giving him hope, she pounded her fist onto her hand in realization. "There _was_ that!" Running down the hall, she turned back for a split second. "Just wait, I'll be right back!"

True to her word, she was pacing back down the hall within a matter of seconds. Somewhat out of breath, she held out some black gloves. "H-Here…I found these near the front entrance. They were lying on the ground like someone just threw them off to the side."

Examining the gloves, Shinichi noticed a tear in one of the fingers. The conclusion surging through his mind, Shinichi asked one last question, "Aiko-chan…Who was the first one to see that the house had been robbed?"

"The first one to see the break-in?" Pondering for a moment, she finally answered, "That would be mom. Why do you ask, Irene-chan?"

"You'll see." Taking the gloves into his pocket, he headed for the back door. Before he was too far, he asked for one last request, "Aiko-chan, get everyone into the living room! I'll be back in about five minutes!"

-

Walking back in from the backyard, Shinichi could hear the voices sprouting from the living room. One question that he had heard clearly was, "What is Irene-chan doing?" He couldn't tell who, but it was one of the girls. Carefully going over the case and evidence, he took one last breath before entering the living room.

First to spot him, Kogoro asked, "Alright, Irene-chan, what's the meaning of this? I'm quite a busy man you know."

"Well, I won't stall. I'll just be blunt with you." Pausing, he gathered his confidence. "I've figured out this case."

At a loss for words, Kogoro went through the somewhat familiar speech, "Listen…Irene-chan, I know you want to help, but you should leave it to the professionals-"

"Even professionals hear people out when they'd like to be heard." Stating it blatantly, Shinichi felt he'd have to force his opinion if he wanted to solve the case. "Anyway, just please hear me out with this."

Blinking, Hattori put his hand on his chin in thought. Although Kogoro was still protesting, Hattori spoke up, "Just a sec, Ojiisan. …Why don't we at least hear who she thinks the culprit is? We can work backwards from there."

'Finally. _It's about time you lend me a hand, Hattori_…' Noticing that all the eyes were on him, he cleared his throat. Raising his arm, he went about lowering it towards the suspect. "The culprit…

"…is Akari Reidou-san."

A shocked silence hung in the air along with Shinichi's extended finger. Much like any criminal he'd encountered before, Akari began the usual spiel of denial, "Wh-What are you talking about Irene-chan? Why would I rob my own home?"

"Sometimes its anomalies like that which prove to be the best cover for a crime. As for the answer to your question…it's simple: there was something you needed to find that your children possibly knew the whereabouts of, yet if you asked about it, they wouldn't have told you a thing." About to cross his arms, Shinichi instead decided to place his hands on his hips. It was still awkward due to the new slenderness of them, but at least he wouldn't brush anything. Quickly focused once more, he went on, "This is the reason behind the code. You wanted the kids to figure it out so they would go and retrieve the item you were looking for, in fear of a thief."

"B-But Irene-chan…" Ran stuttered, somewhat baffled by the sudden intelligence from 'Irene', "If that were the case, why would Akari-san hire my dad? Wouldn't that just complicate things?"

Crossing his arms, Hattori had caught on. "Not necessarily. Since nothin' was actually stolen or too badly damaged, she coulda convinced any detective she had hired that it was just a bad prank with enough persuadin'. All she needed was for someone t' find out what the message meant."

"So, what _does_ it mean, Heiji-sama?" Bending over his shoulder, Aiko beamed with curiosity. "Well~? You should know~"

"A-Actually…" Somewhat embarrassed, he avoided eye contact. "I…don't."

All eyes off the Osakan, they each shifted back to Shinichi at the center of the room. Waiting for both their eyes and ears to be at attention, he explained, "…'Love dies but the pact remains'…I have to admit, I wasn't sure what it meant at first, either. But, in a split second, it hit me. To be honest, when you think about it, it's simple really. Akari-san…your message was well thought out, but…if it were to be deciphered; it would clearly point to you as the culprit."

"I-I'm not sure I follow." Laughing nervously, she still played the innocent act. "…Just what did this 'deciphered' code say?"

"I'll run through it slowly: if '_love dies_' represents the recently deceased Chioya-san, then what does the '_pact_' imply?"

First to catch on, Hattori blurted out, "…the ring…It means the weddin' ring!"

Gasping in realization, Kazuha blinked in Shinichi's direction, "Then…Irene-chan…when you were looking at Akari-san's hand…"

"…I was looking for the wedding ring." Pointing at Akari's left hand, he stated his findings, "As I had suspected, there was none. Speaking with Chosha-chan, I then found out that they had had a divorce ten years ago. I also learned that the ring Chioya-san proposed with was an antique: priceless, rare, hard to find…worth a large sum of money."

"This is all very interesting…but it's all speculation. Anyway, I came back to the house after working a late shift. Yes, no one happened to be there with me…" she paused, "…however, there's no evidence that I did this."

Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out the black gloves. "These probably look familiar to you, Akari-san; of course, you'll deny that at all costs. …I must say, I'm surprised that you didn't manage to depose of this crucial evidence. See this tear?" Leading the eyes to the rip in the fabric with his finger, Shinichi then pointed back at Akari. "…It was a coincidence, but…while looking for the wedding ring on your hand…

"I noticed a small piece of black fabric stuck under one of the other rings."

"…S-Stop!" from over Sonoko's shoulder, Chosha shouted, "Please…I know mom is a bit greedy, but there's no way she'd go through all of this! She used to love dad, she really did! I don't know exactly why they got the divorce, but I know it wasn't just her money issues!"

Shaking his head, Shinichi went on, "Yes, I'm aware of that. I believe something else caused the divorce…I never got the chance, but I believe it has something to do with Ginji-kun's scar."

Hand to his own face, Ginji's eyes were wide with recollection. "The…the accident?"

"Yes, Ginji, the accident." Filled with a light sorrow, Akari seemed to give in. "I was always warning that idiot that he shouldn't bring you into his science labs; that something could happen. …But did he listen? …No. If the odds would've been in my favor, I would've taken custody of you…but I just didn't have the financial back-up to support you."

"But mom…" tearing up, Chosha wiped away any forming drops. "…You know as well as anyone that the accident was just that: an _accident_! Why did you separate from dad then? …Why…?"

Distant from the rest of the room, Akari muttered, "Sometimes…love dies."

"…but the pact remains." Having disappeared for a short moment, Shinichi came back with a new item in hand. Hidden behind him, he waited for the right moment. "…I'm not sure if you were quoting your message or not, but it's true Akari-san; the pact, or the ring, was still here after all these years." Revealing a small box, he held it out for them to see. "…amongst other treasures from the past."

Straying from beside Hattori, Aiko ran up to the box. "I-It's…it's our time capsule…from ten years ago."

"Yes," Condolence in his eyes, Shinichi went on, "I believe your father put the ring in here to signify something that had once held dear, hoping to remember it when the box was to be opened once again in ten years."

"No." Shaking small tears from her eyes, Chosha smiled. "It wasn't ten years that we decided on opening it…It was when mom finally came home again."

"I remember…" nostalgic, Ginji let the words come out slowly. "…the capsule…wasn't it _dad's_ idea to make it?"

Silence fell in the room; the only sound that pierced it was the sobs from Akari Reidou's heart.

--

That Monday had been more on the hectic side; especially with that fan girl of his. It was definitely a new experience for Heiji: girls had sometimes swooned over him, but not at that degree. He couldn't quite grasp the mysteries of the other gender; especially one Rampo Irene.

Slipping away from the other eyes, she had wandered off and found evidence and clues that Heiji didn't know to have existed. Solving the code and prying with ease, Rampo was no ordinary girl. If Heiji had been stunned by her seemingly perfect atmosphere before, coupled with her intelligence the young Osakan didn't know what to think. There was a suspicious air about her, but on the other hand she seemed to emanate with the personality and looks only befitting to a goddess. Heiji had never felt that way before and the emotion confused him. It wasn't normal: just like Rampo. There was something behind the two.

Irene hadn't shown up the next two days, much to Heiji's dismay. …It wasn't as if he wanted to see her, there was something he needed to check. Of course, ignoring the jokes made by his fellow classmates, that 'something' did _not_ involve measurements in _any_ way. Heiji was sure of that much, but if asked what that 'something' was, he couldn't have answered: he wasn't sure himself.

Forgetting about Rampo for the time being, Heiji had went about his other plans immediately after Wednesday's classes. Dialing on his cell phone, Heiji put the speaker up to his ear only to hear the out of service message. "Damn it, Kudo. Why'd ya turn your phone off at a time like this?"

Ever since the information he'd overheard from Okiya's mouth, Heiji had constantly attempted to contact Kudo. Each and every time, however, the other detective never had his phone on. 'Conan's' phone was always in service, yet he never bothered to pick up. Completely frustrated, Heiji stopped at a payphone and dialed the smaller version's phone. "I swear…if he's not pickin' up just 'cause it's me…"

Listening to the rings, Heiji waited. '_Let's see…his answerin' machine is set t' six rings…Four…five…s_-'

"H-Hello?" the voice was out of breath. Most likely to have heard the ringing from a fair distance, he had run to catch the phone before the caller hung up: a normal situation that happened often.

…of course, for the voice to be of the opposite gender of the phone's owner was _not_ normal. Neither was the fact that that voice happened to be the one of Rampo Irene. More awkward still was that she hung up almost instantly as soon as Heiji had muttered, "R-Rampo-chan?"

The only thing she had squeezed in was, "Meet me at Agasa-hakase's, make sure Kazuha-chan and…anyone else don't show up!"

Standing in front of what had been his home for a month, Heiji never felt the same level of apprehension he did then. Irene, the girl that caused his senses to pike, wanted to talk to him – _alone_. There had been hints at a private meeting for a while, but never once had Heiji really noticed them. Having been told up front, he could only gulp as he approached the door. Unsure, he rang the doorbell.

Somewhat baffled as she opened the door, Rampo's shoulders slouched, "What are you _doing_, you idiot? Don't you - well, for the time being – _live_ here?"

At a loss of what to say, Heiji only blinked. "O-Oh…yeah, I do, don't I?"

Exasperated, she sighed, "Well, anyway, come in. We've got some things to discuss. Oh, and you need to get your new suit."

"…My new-" thrust in front of him was the suit. Looking as if it had been worn already, Heiji took it with a slight reluctance.

Obviously showing on his face, Rampo gave an answer for his confusion, "I had a little trouble and in the end…it turned out this needed to belong to you." Crossing her arms, she looked incredibly irritated, "Anyway, it's about time you help me out of this mess."

"Help you…? …This mess? This…suit?" glancing down at _his_ apparent new guise, he said, "I-I'm not sure I understand, Rampo-chan."

Glaring instantly as the name left his mouth, Rampo moved her hands down to her hips. "Ha-ha…You can cut it with the act already, Hattori. There's nobody else here. I know you're having your fun, but I can see right through you."

'…_what…what the _hell_ is she talkin' about_…?' Unable to say it aloud, Heiji instead scratched his head and muttered, "You're acting a bit…strange, Ra-_eh_, _r-really_." Careful not to say the name that had caused the glare, Heiji waited for her reply.

It definitely wasn't what he was expecting. "Acting strange? …Oh, let me guess: you just said that so you could lead up to '_like a _girl_, ha-ha! Bask in the Osakan wit!_' Well, to that I say pppth." Sticking out her tongue, she stepped closer to Heiji; far _too_ close. "Come on. Let it out already. You _know_ you want to. You've been _waiting_ to, haven't you?"

Suddenly invading his personal space and speaking with threat underlining her voice, Heiji began to worry just what this 'it' he wanted to 'let out already' she was referring to meant. Not wanting the suggestions from his dirty minded classmates to actually come to being, Heiji shook his head, "U-Uh, n-no! I-I can't do that!"

"What? Are you afraid Houseki will beat you up or something?" Scoffing, Rampo went on, "Well, you probably don't have to worry about that, but _my_ foot might make a few dents in your cocky face."

"W-Wait! I'd never-I-I don't even know what you're-" Completely terminated in speech and thought, Heiji froze. Barely able to move, he could only manage to mumble, "…_What did you say_…?"

Taken slightly aback, Rampo repeated with a puzzled look, "Uh…'but my foot might make a few dents in your cocky face.'"

"B-Before that…"

"…'You probably don't-"

"Before _that_!"

"…'are you afraid Houseki w-'"

"There! What…what do you mean by that!?" At wits end, Heiji didn't want to believe the information coming at his ears.

"Um…Houseki. …You know…" Waving her arms about, she wailed, "_Woooh~_ _Ghostly~_"

Coming to the absolutely horrifying conclusion, Heiji covered his eyes as he went about the procedure to unlock his powers. Constantly hearing Rampo's voice saying his name, Heiji peered through his fingers.

…only to find evidence that 'Rampo' was definitely _not_ 'Rampo'…or a _woman_.

-

Seated on the couch for a long period of time, neither of the teenage detectives said a word. Sitting in the silence, they hadn't looked eye-to-eye yet either. They knew it was only a matter of time before someone was to walk in and they wouldn't be able to discuss matters, but at that moment, they didn't feel like talking.

Finally unable to take the quiet any longer, Heiji muttered, "…I can't believe you're a _woman_…"

Avoiding eye contact along with the Osakan, Kudo replied, "…I can't believe you _fainted_…"

"H-How _else_ was I goin' t' react!? I mean, I just found out that some girl that I-I-I…_just met_ was a _guy_! …and a guy I've been tryin' t' contact for _three days_!" Stuttering as he let it all out, Heiji slouched into the couch and covered his face with his hands. "I can't believe I actually…and Rampo-ch-AGHH!"

Hands tearing apart his hair, Kudo could tell if Heiji said anymore he might go bald. Worrying a slight bit with what Heiji had said, Kudo questioned, "You were trying to contact me for the entire time I was…then…you…you didn't…?"

Glancing off, Heiji grumbled, "N-No…I didn't. But before I evaluate on that, let me get this straight…

"As the _smaller_ you, ya came here t' return t' the _normal_ you, only t' transform into the _female_ you…who just so happens t' be the _cousin_ of the _clone_ you." Exasperated, Heiji sighed, "Why don't we just throw in _Kid Kaitou_, too? …you're practically performing a one man play!"

"I know, I know!" somewhat flustered, Kudo pouted. "It's not like I _wanted_ it to end up this way. …Anyway, how come you weren't able to see Houseki?"

Scratching his head, Heiji let out the explanation, "Ya see…those feathers I borrowed…Interestingly enough, I found out how t' control my powers so I don't see ghosts all the time. I thought it'd be so great…

"…and then I end up…_FALLIN' IN LOVE WITH A GUY_!"

Blurting out the words in utter frustration, Heiji didn't realize just what he had said until it was too late. Covering his mouth, he swore the words could've been the equivalent of Apotoxin – he was shrinking inside. Knowing full well that looking at Kudo would make it even more awkward; Heiji instead stared at the door, away from the other detective.

Waiting and waiting for someone – anyone – to come through the door and break the silence, Heiji flinched as Kudo took on that job himself. "T-That must've been because of the rebound. N-Not only did it make me a woman, it caused there to be an _infatuation_ spell in play, too."

As the two words locked into Heiji's mind, he was able to recall something else he had seen besides Houseki. Magical particles – different than the norm – had been floating freely around Kudo. Heiji hadn't noticed at the time, but at that point he saw that the differing sparkles were latching onto him, almost like ever-so-annoying cat hair. Curious, he brushed them off and - as he thought - 'Rampo Irene' suddenly didn't seem to be of the same caliber of 'beauty' as he had first thought. Gleeful at his discovery, Heiji went about disposing of any of the other particles affixed to him.

No doubt wondering what Heiji was doing, Kudo managed to hold back that question behind another one, "S-So…do you think you can fix it? T-The magical path, I mean."

Turning his view away from the door, Heiji never got the chance to reply. Just as he had forgotten about his wish, the door had granted it: six bodies walked through. Low to the ground talking about Kamen Yaiba was the Detective Boys, Haibara beside them, and above were Agasa with Kazuha chatting on her phone. Saying a quick good-bye, Kazuha ended the call. With a look of suspicion, she asked, "Heiji…what were you doing with Irene-chan here all alone?"

Attempting to fit into the conversation, Ayumi exclaimed, "You weren't going to _take advantage_ of her, were you Heiji-niichan!?"

Frozen on the statement, Heiji couldn't form a reply. All he could manage was to mentally repeat the comment, '…_take advantage…of…_Kudo_…of…of a _guy_…why…why me…?_' Heiji wouldn't even think it, but if anything Kudo was taking advantage of _him_; of his abilities as a Soul Smith.

Somewhat protesting against their opinions on the matter, Kazuha heard a new one as Haibara spoke up, "If that's the case, since Kazuha-neechan and Heiji-niichan _aren't_ a couple, does that mean you two _are_?"

Staring petrified at her small smirk, Heiji wasn't sure of just what she was doing: she either knew, or was just poking fun at him. Neither of the options changed the awkward air over the couch; neither Kudo nor Heiji had anything to say to the accusation…except for one word.

"_NO._" Simultaneously, the syllable left their lips; simultaneously, they began another 'musical' much like the one Aiko had experienced. This time, it was a duet.

After some frantic shakes of their heads and some of the beats becoming repetitive, Kazuha finally calmed the two. "O-Okay! W-We…we believe you!" Sighing in relief as the two previously in denial caught their breath, Kazuha asked a simple question, "S-So…what were you guys doing before we got here?" adding on to avoid an encore, she guessed, "…watching TV?"

"Yes!" Harmoniously saying the contradicting word to the one that had previously formed their speech as a whole, Kudo and Heiji took the chance before them. Nodding with approval of the idea, Kudo went about explaining, "Y-Yeah. We were watching a soccer game, but then it got boring so we changed the channel. Since nothing was on, we turned off the TV. …Weirdly enough, you happened to walk in only seconds after!

"A-Anyway, I should get back to the agency. I only came here to drop off something." Kudo laughed as he stood.

Closing the deception, Heiji added, "Oh, right! Thanks for my suit back!"

A small "No Problem!" emanated from the door before Kudo had disappeared. Heiji hadn't had the chance to tell him about Okiya, but he knew that could wait. It couldn't wait long, but stalling wasn't as bad as unwanted ears overhearing. Heiji was sure that Okiya hadn't seen him so there wasn't a worry there, but being next door to the man…wasn't very assuring.

Waving Kudo off with the others, Heiji immediately began planning. Not only did they need to meet to fix the rebound, Kudo needed to hear the information. He knew more about the Organization than Heiji, so he'd be able to point out anything that could possibly link Okiya and Them. Haibara knew more, but Heiji felt it wasn't right to tell her. If Okiya was indeed one of Them, her worries and concerns would only deepen. That would just cause more problems.

No, only Kudo would hear.

--

Barely managing with his excuse, Shinichi ran out from the detective agency counting his blessings. Going back to Agasa's to 'look for any luggage she might've forgotten there'; 'Rampo Irene' arrived minutes later once she had called a taxi. Hoping that Hattori had managed to at least get Kazuha out of the house, he slowly walked up to the door. Ringing the bell, he waited.

Cautiously peering around, Haibara swung the door completely open once she saw the person on the other side. Crossing her arms and smirking, she stated, "Aw, what's with that outfit? I know it was better yesterday, but…

"I've always wanted to see you in _girl's_ clothing, Kudo-kun~" Sarcasm leaked from her feigned smile.

Determined not to give her the satisfaction she was looking for, Shinichi pulled off his jacket with a look of indifference. "I suppose that would only be fair, considering a lot of times you _act_ like a _man_. Of course, I've been acting like a _woman_, so I think the deal's been set." Smiling down at her small scowl, Shinichi pressed on to the basement.

Over the phone, the two had agreed that Hattori was to go about fixing the path in the basement. This way, anyone coming in wouldn't see them right away, not to mention they could lock the door. There was also a bed, something Hattori had pointed out Shinichi might need. When he asked why, Hattori had answered, "What do ya mean, 'why'? …I don't know how ya _feel_, but ya looked completely exhausted."

Understanding what Hattori had meant, Shinichi lagged as he went down the steps. At the door he had covered up his lack of energy; he didn't want to worry Haibara. Previous days hadn't been that bad, but that was only due to Shinichi getting used to the fatigue. Being Thursday – five days after the rebound – the magic loss was getting worse. Almost on the verge of collapsing, Shinichi inclined himself against the door before entering.

Cut short in his greeting, Hattori rose from his seat and quickly ran over to help balance Shinichi. Pushing away the supportive arms, he half limped to the bed. Legs giving out from beneath him, Shinichi partially fell onto it. Not needing the concern, he was glad that Hattori hadn't noticed; he had been locking the door. Looking back as Shinichi had managed to straighten himself, Hattori stated, "Alright, let's begin."

Closing his eyes, Hattori brought up his hands – much like Shinichi had told him to for the 'put 'em up' trick – with his pinkies extended. Bringing them to his face, he traced his eyelids with the fingers. Wondering just what Hattori was doing, Shinichi got half his answer as Hattori's eyes opened, glowing light blue in color.

As far as Shinichi could tell, Hattori had never done _that_ before. Naturally curious, he asked, "How…what did you do?"

"Just an experiment." Hattori extended his pinkie once more for his explanation. "Like your pop said; magic gathers inside my body heightenin' my senses. I just transferred the magic from my little fingers t' greater add t' my eyesight. I don't know what spell you were usin', but before I could only see the infatuation spell. Now," he extended each of his fingers, examining the hand as a whole, "I can even slightly see _my own_ magical paths.

"Anyway, I can see the problem now." Stepping closer, presumably to fix said problem, Hattori suddenly scooted back, flushed. "O-Oh… Uh… Well…this...problem is kind of…in an…_awkward_ position. I-If ya want me t' fix this, you've gotta promise not t' blame me if I…_touch_…places. …B-By _accident_, obviously!"

Unable to think of a reply, Shinichi merely closed his eyes. Feeling flustered, he stuttered, "O-Okay…whatever it takes. …I-I'm ready."

Hearing the small breath made by Hattori, Shinichi then felt his hand. It was definitely near an _awkward_ position. Dealing with it, Shinichi constantly reminded himself, '_If I get through this, that awkward position won't exist anymore_…' Of course, that didn't change the atmosphere.

Waiting patiently, Shinichi spent all of his energy holding back any comments or actions that would naturally sprout as Hattori brushed certain areas. He was just doing his job, Shinichi knew that, and he was doing quite well at it too – Shinichi could feel the spell wearing off – but nothing could hold back the twitches that arose anytime Hattori had nervously muttered, "S-Sorry."

After many apologies and light surges through his body, suddenly Shinichi's eyes opened by instinct. Glowing brightly, he saw Hattori back away from him with his arms covering his eyes. Pulsing, he let out a small scream…in his own voice.

Light calming and the magic subsiding, Shinichi stared down at his hands. They weren't blocked by any unwanted additions. Smiling, he gradually lifted his head to see Hattori – Shinichi assumed – returning the magic from his eyes to his fingers.

Glad of his achievement, Hattori spoke, "Man that was quite the mess of paths. Most of them were on track but…I guess rebounds can do that, huh Ku-KUDO!?"

Hattori shouted again, but it was harder to hear – partially because of the sheets covering one of his ears, and also his lack of consciousness.

-

"…K…Ku…o…do…Kudo…_Kudo_!" With Haibara at his side, Hattori smiled down as he bent over the bed. "Finally! I didn't know how much longer I could convince Ai-chan here that ya weren't _dead_!"

"Ha…ttori…?" Bringing his hand to his head to rub away the headache, he stopped halfway. The sleeve…the sleeve was hanging freely off his hand. Coming to an assumption, he quickly rose to find evidence behind it.

Clothes oversized, bed three times as big as him, Haibara his size while Hattori was a giant – _Conan_: he was Conan again.

Baffled as to why he had returned to his child form, Haibara offered an explanation. "Hattori here told me what happened. Apparently some of your magical paths were damaged causing you to black out."

"S-So…when you fixed them, I reverted back?" Conan squeaked. In retrospect, at least Irene's voice had some maturity behind it. Conan…Conan's just sounded like a mouse.

Shaking his head, Hattori took the lecture torch, "No. Before I could fix 'em, I had t' cancel the deception spell. It was actually the reason the paths were damaged in the first place. I'd say they had too much strain on 'em." From concerned to irritated, he added, "…Just so ya know; it was a pain in the ass t' figure out how t' cancel that thing."

"…And I greatly appreciate it." Conan laughed. Glancing around, he asked, "So…has Kazuha-chan or Agasa-hakase gotten back yet?"

At the question, the two became silent. Always the blunt one, Haibara was the one to answer, "I suppose you could put it like that. But Kudo-kun…Kazuha-chan hasn't gotten back from _school_ yet."

"School?" puzzled by the statement, Conan frowned. "When I left, classes were over already."

"_Thursday_ classes were over." Those words were all that he needed, but Haibara went on anyway, "_Friday's_ classes – _today's_ classes – were let out only minutes ago."

"I…I've been unconscious for a whole day!?"

Nodding, Hattori took on a stern look, "Yeah, but you've gotta think about it Kudo…before you were out for nearly two_ weeks_. One day is _nothin'_ compared t' that. …Especially since I was able t' completely fix that path. Any further damage…and I think it coulda been permanent."

Taking in the information, Conan was silent. Staring at the bed, it gave opportunity for Hattori to speak again. "Anyway, so far we've been able t' keep your bein' here a secret from Kazuha. We'll try t' bring ya some food every once in a while, but ya gotta understand…that Kazuha is _persistent_."

Showing that he understood, he watched as the two left the room. Locking the door behind them, they quickly ran up the stairs. Left in isolation, it gave Conan time to think. '_The rebound…it was most likely because I never said "Demeanor, Lock"…_' Lying back down on the bed, he stared at the ceiling. '_That morsel I experienced from my old life…I lived through it in yet another persona and because of that…I couldn't do what I had initially gone out to_.'

Faintly, he smiled. '_But…that'll be different _tomorrow_._'

---

(January 15th)

DADA~ Well, that was fun. xD

Hopefully those who won the contest (Negima Uzumaki & Pretztailfan95) don't mind the way their roles played out. I wasn't sure about the family thing, but I think it worked out nicely. As for the third sibling…look up the name and it should give you a hint as to who that was. (Or maybe it's so blatantly obvious you don't need a hint)

Anyway, because of finals next week, a new chapter might take a while. …there's also another reason too…

MY INTERNET IS DOWN. AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. *kills it*

*cough* Anyway, Rit-Rit (the mastermind behind Kaito-Fish) was Heiji's savior in this. …well, technically it was a coin, but here's an edit that I spoke with her about which didn't end up in the final draft.

-

"…and then I end up…_FALLIN' IN LOVE WITH A GUY_!"

Blurting out the words in utter frustration, Heiji didn't realize just what he had said until it was too late. Covering his mouth, he swore the words could've been the equivalent of Apotoxin – he was shrinking inside. Knowing full well that looking at Kudo would make it even more awkward; Heiji instead stared at the door, away from the other detective.

He then realized that was his second mistake of the day.

Similar to the two detectives on the couch, Agasa, Haibara and Kazuha stood immobilized at the door. Each painted with a shocked expression, their faces were pale and their mouths hung open. Dropping her cell phone from her hand, Kazuha pointed, her arm shaking, "H-Heiji… you… so… you're… in love… with a _guy_…?"

Wanting to disappear like the many ghosts he saw everyday, Heiji's shoulders slouched. Mouth bobbing up and down, no words made it to the exit. He merely sat there, petrified.

Practically like a sword (but almost worse) Kazuha spat out another comment, "It…its KUDO, isn't it!?"

-

…yeah. xD

I'm guessing if this is up at all right now, Pandakitty is to thank. Using memory sticks and such, I probably uploaded it onto her comp and just posted it from there. So…APPLAUSE FOR PANDAKITTY. BOOS FOR MY INTERNET.

Hopefully my dad can get the internet fixed, until then…

Ciao~


	29. Survivor of a Cataclysm

_**A/N:**_ Ah…stupid finals and internet ganging up on me… D: IT'S A CONSPIRACY, I TELL YOU.

*cough* Anyway, hopefully this chapter wasn't delayed TOO long.

Its weird not having any reviews that I can reply to before the chapter…they are THERE I just can't access them to read and reply to. :'D

Just a note, this chapter is mainly flashback. …Yeah, I know that doesn't help me catch up, but what can you do? Sometimes you just _need_ the flashbacks.

**DaGras – **Lol, careful not to bust a gut. Anyway, this chapter won't be as funny, I guarantee. (Actually, I don't think anything could be as funny as chapter 28)

**Pretztailfan95 – **NO PUNTS? D: …Sadly, that is very true. I wanted to write in you punting something, but I never found the opportune moment. D: So instead, you asked Shinichi that ever-so-awkward question. :D

**Nequam-tenshi – **Lol, glad you enjoyed the kicking butt. xD I know I did.

**Katara Falcon – **I think I have to settle for the invisible cookies. Ma internetz is down. OTL D:

**Marie Ravenclaw – **Lol, either I post the chapters really late, or you just end up checking them late. xD That's it! Next time, I'm posting it in the afternoon! *determined*

**Pandakitty – **I would go about fixing that stuff, but unfortunately (or fortunately?) I probably have to do it at your house. :| *is lame* …Lol, I don't have much to say since my reply was mostly made while I was watching you write it. But, I HAVE to say…BLUDGEON BABY.

**Mel72000 – **Yes, I do enjoy it. It's a sin. :3

**Iyoushi – **Lol, glad you liked it. =D

**Miyanoai – **Oh no! D: You died!? …wait, how'd you write that review? Is Heiji helping you? xD Lol, there are some who prefer the unedited version. X3 Yeah, the bra thing I wasn't so sure on, but it turned out okay. I used the Rampo name because I was sure that Haibara/Heiji/and/or anyone else didn't know of Doyle's other name. For Haibara figuring it out, I was thinking more along the lines of 'Heiji told her' but everyone's thought that she just figured it out, which I suppose could happen too. Yes, Aiko was Pretztailfan95.

**DetectiveConanFan13 – **Woo another person that likes the thing at the bottom! :'D Sure that makes sense!… Kinda… Maybe not.

**Phantom-Akiko – **The return of Irene, huh? Hmmm *thinks about future chapters… shot for being evil*

---

**Survivor of a Cataclysm**

Stepping off the bobbing vessel that had brought them there, Akako shivered. The temperature wasn't the cause of it, if anything; the islands were somewhat of a warmer climate. Sending chills down her spine was the magic surrounding the island; Kuroba and Akako had to specifically board a ship with a wizard as the captain. In order to board at all, they had to prove that they knew of the arts and could use them. The latter detail almost prevented Kuroba from accompanying her, but after some persuasion, he was allowed on as 'her faithful servant'. He wasn't happy with the title, but the magic didn't seem to bother him at all; Akako, however, sensed a feeling of danger from the power filling the air.

Leaving them with only a map, the wizard who brought them to the port sailed off into the magical mist. There was only one safe path through the fog; stray from that path…and the outcome was much the same as that of the forest near her home: dangerous. Affording the ride there hadn't been cheap, but Akako didn't care. All she needed was the information that the islands held.

Wind blowing, Kuroba had to tighten his grip on the map as he went over its ragged lines. "…There isn't much here at all. According to this; out of all twelve of the islands, in total there are only fifteen buildings…most of them pretty small." With Akako hanging over his shoulder, he pointed at the northern tip of the largest island. "This is where we are now…and this is where we'll have to stay." Finger on the square labeled 'Lodging', Kuroba sighed. "It doesn't look that far on this map, but I get the feeling were in for a long, _long_ walk…"

Both not admiring the beach as a camping ground, they began their trek down the path on the map. Stepping-stones leading the way, the two put one foot in front of the other at a steady pace. Dying down due to the surrounding trees, the wind was no longer a hassle for the paper in Kuroba's hands. Able to read with more accuracy, he pondered over one of the names on the paper. "That's…weird."

Not enjoying the silence much herself, Akako took the conversation starter, "What is?"

"Well…the name of the main island – the one we're on." Looking back at her for a straying second, he went back to staring at the map. "It does _sound_ weird, but…it also sounds…_familiar_ somehow."

"Familiar?" Curious, Akako asked, "What's its name?"

"Luen'Dal."

Blinking, Akako contemplated the name herself. There was something behind it, something _important_, but she just couldn't place her finger on it. Knowing full well there'd be an entire week to go over the details, she tucked away the thought for later use.

Each of the teenagers at a loss for words, they instead took in their passing surroundings. Clouded skies and the light purple mist gave for an eerie atmosphere amongst the greenery. Luscious and full were the trees and grasses, sparkles playing on their leaves. Even without seeing any of the buildings yet, Akako could tell they would look to be from an older century: everything about the place seemed to have been ripped from hundreds of years prior; including the pure, concentrated magic. So dense that _she_ could see it, Akako had to wonder what the sight would be like from _Hattori's_ point of view.

Most likely finished memorizing all of the locations and paths, Kuroba stored the neatly folded map in his pocket. Fixing the hat that was resting on his head; he slowed his pace and looked around with an air of caution. Noticing this, Akako also went about her own scan of the area. Focusing usually on the path behind them, Akako was surprised as she bumped into Kuroba who had suddenly stopped. Hand in his pocket – the pocket where he kept his card gun – Kuroba stared sternly at the body hesitantly stepping out from the trees ahead of them.

Wide eyed, the young woman – looking to be in her early thirties – continually stared at Kuroba. Short brown hair that dangled in front of her brown eyes swayed as the wind made its way through the trees. Hand over her heart, almost as if she was sure she was dead, she slowly shook her head, "N-No…what was I thinking…" Confusing the two with this statement, she took on a thoughtful smile, "You two must be the ones who arrived from the boat a few minutes ago. Please, follow me; I'll lead you to the Lodging."

About to take her advice, Akako was held back by Kuroba's outstretched arm. She didn't understand; the captain had mentioned that one of the islanders would possibly come to lend them a hand, so why was Kuroba being so cautious? Answering her question, he stated, "We'll follow you, but…only if you tell us what you were so shocked about. The way you were staring at me…it looked as if you'd seen a ghost."

"Yes, that's a fitting description," the woman admitted, "but…I'm afraid that's all that was behind it: you just look like someone I knew – _exactly_ like him. Of course, he passed away…a long, _long_ time ago…"

Still equipped with a suspicious stare, Kuroba lowered his arm and followed, Akako close behind him. Wondering just what had caused Kuroba's sudden change in attitude, Akako walked on through the mist and her own curiosity. Until the opportune moment came when she and Kuroba could talk in private, she could only guess at what had suddenly hit one of the thief's nerves.

As Kuroba had predicted, it was indeed a long, _long_ walk. Hiking over countless hills and through many forests, Akako felt as if she was in the middle of some jungle – minus the heat, humidity, and animals. She didn't _want_ to encounter any creatures, but the fact that not a single living thing seemed to be lurking past the maze of grasses put her on edge. On that island, she, Kuroba, and the woman they were following seemed to be the only life forms present. In Akako's opinion, it was like some bad horror flick. Chuckling a bit, she realized that among the three _she_ would most likely be the crazed murderer stalking about in that movie. After what seemed like hours of amusing herself and ignoring the feeling of tension around her, Akako finally spotted the building, which she assumed to be the Lodging, in the distance.

Having been given many complaints that they had withheld, both Akako and Kuroba were more than happy to see the house – or makeshift hotel – since it was another sign of human life, apart from the woman ahead of them. Running as if the journey there hadn't occurred, Kuroba darted for the front door. Behind him came Akako and the woman, who Akako observed to be smiling. It was almost as if she was reminiscent. …Was she noticing the resemblance Kuroba had to the deceased man again?

Slowing her pace as the thought occurred to her; Akako stared at the woman's back as she passed. Making sure that her deceleration appeared to be from fatigue, Akako began deducing. '…_Kuroba looks like someone that passed away. …Kuroba looks like Kudo. ...It's possible_…' she shook her head, '…_no…it's _more_ than possible…it's likely. …_Highly_ likely._' Considering all the facts from before and the facts surfacing at that moment, Akako gradually pieced the information together.

The similar appearance between Kuroba and Kudo, Houseki's statement that they'd find information at the islands, one of the islanders 'recognizing' Kuroba… There were a few blanks still empty, but Akako had the generalization in her mind. She wasn't certain on most of it, but there was one deduction that she was confident – that she _knew_ – was correct: the one who the woman mistook Kuroba for was Hoshi Volley.

--

Opening the doors, Kaito was amazed at the interior of the building. Almost certainly made hundreds of years ago, the furniture, the walls, the ceiling – _everything_ – it all looked brand new. If it weren't for his gut convincing him of its age, Kaito could've been persuaded to believe the contractors who had built it only left seconds before. The lack of people within would've only swayed his opinion further.

Almost as if to prove him wrong, a body approached from a hall to the side. Hearing Koizumi gasp behind him, most likely in awe of the building, Kaito felt the woman brush by him. Over his amazement, Kaito continued his cold look towards the woman.

He would've went on for some time to come if the boy who had entered the room hadn't exclaimed, "Shinjo-sama!? Y-_You_ led the newcomers here!?"

"Yes, I did." Smiling at the boy's shock, she laughed, "I know you all think of me as some priestess, but really…I'm just as ordinary as the rest of you. My only difference…is my age."

'…_Age?_' Confused at the remark, Kaito pondered what she meant by that. It was obvious that she was older than the boy – he was only beginning his teen years – so why would she point that out? There was something about the way she had said it that made Kaito believe she wasn't as she appeared to be. Also adding to his cautious attitude were the words his father had muttered in advice.

It had been faint, but Kaito heard the words quite clearly. As Shinjo came into his sights, his father had said, '…_She…is like Houseki_.'

Benevolent in atmosphere, Shinjo instructed the boy to begin setting out lunch. Motioning for them to follow, Shinjo led them to a room that was best described – in Kaito's opinion – as the lobby. Taking a seat and hinting that they should do the same, Shinjo crossed her hands on her lap. "We will do all we can here to aid you. Before that, however, first I need to know: Why have you come here?" Indifference lining her eyes, she restated the question, "You needn't keep any secrets, they'll be safe on this island. But I must know: What is the reason behind your coming here?"

Never very trustworthy of anyone, Kaito answered vaguely, "We need some information…information that can only be found here, we've heard."

"Only a select few even know of the islands, let alone the Malinkai Archives." Investigating them from head to toe, it was Shinjo's turn to be suspicious. "From _whom_ did you hear this information?" Adding to her suspicion came their silence. Confident, she went on in their place, "I'm afraid if you want access to the secrets in the Archives, you must first reveal some of your own. I only ask; _who_ told you about this place?"

"…someone you may know." Koizumi conceded. Taking a breath, she let out the name. "…Houseki Pandora."

Any and all calmness Shinjo had prior to the words had instantly vanished. Wide eyed, speechless, growing pale…even her breath was shallow. Almost worried for her condition, Kaito was distracted as some glasses fell and broke to the side. Standing still with an expression coinciding with Shinjo's, the boy stood paralyzed. Careful of the broken shards on the floor, the boy ran a few steps forward before shouting, "H-How _dare_ you say that name!? Don't you realize-"

"That's enough." Redeeming her air of authority, Shinjo halted the boy's yells with a mere raise of the hand. Still quite pale, her eyes shook as she asked, "…Are you _sure_ that was the name of your informant?" At the nod shared between Koizumi and Kaito, Shinjo's head fell slightly. "…and here I thought you two were just looking for one of the spells here. But of course…why else would I get the notion to lead you here _myself_?"

Calming down, the boy suggested, "…Shall I get the key to the Archives?"

"Yes." Before he had the chance to leave, Shinjo stopped him with one more order. "We will not be venturing to the Archives, instead, would you please get these books, Chino-kun?" Snapping her fingers, she somewhat surprised Kaito as she used magic to conjure up a list.

Watching the boy go, Kaito felt inclined to question, "So…did we not reveal enough of our secrets to be allowed into the library?"

Shaking her head, Shinjo glanced over her shoulder, "I'm afraid you've misunderstood. Going to the Archives would just be a waste of time. There's a much faster method…

"I'll tell you about her myself."

"What?" Blinking at the conclusion that the words implied, Kaito checked to see if the implication was true, "You…You knew Houseki…_personally_?"

From beside him, Koizumi added on to his inquiry with one of her own – one that Kaito had to wonder just where she had stumbled upon it. "Regardless of the answer to Kuroba-kun's question, did you know someone named Hoshi Volley?"

"H-Hoshi-kun?" Reacting in much the same way she had upon hearing Houseki's name, this time her shock subsided much quicker. "…I-I mean _Volley_-kun. …He never did like people calling him Hoshi-kun..." Refocusing, she stared up concerned, mostly concentrating on Kaito. "…and how…did you come to know of _his_ existence? She isn't…_after_ you…is she?"

Surprised at her amount of knowledge, Kaito began to feel trustworthier of the woman in front of him. Her atmosphere didn't seem to be a bad one and she seemed apprehensive about Houseki herself. Denying her accusation, Kaito was hesitant before adding, "Not me…but someone else we know."

Interrupted in the middle of her question, Shinjo glanced at the door as Chino came running through with a pile of books in his hands. There weren't very many books, but they were each thick; at least four hundred pages. Setting them on the table, he looked up at Shinjo with a small guilt. "I-I hope you don't mind, Shinjo-sama, but I asked the librarian there to use a call spell to find them. I-I didn't want to keep you waiting…"

"That's fine." Smiling, she praised him, "That was actually a good idea. These people have come a long way for their information. To keep them waiting would be rude."

Staring at the books on the table – each without any words on the covers – Koizumi gaped. "These…these have all been preserved…six…no…at least _seven_ times each!"

Done his job, Chino went about quietly leaving. However, Shinjo stopped him. "I have another task for you, if you're up for it."

Immediately nodding at the statement, Chino waited with a new vigor for the instructions. He either loved to work, or really wanted to please Shinjo – which of the two was right? Kaito had no idea. Picking out one – somehow knowing which one she wanted – she held it out to the eager boy. "…I know the old writing might be difficult to read, but please…will you read the passages I tell you from this book?"

Taking the book with a nod, Chino carefully flipped it open to the first page. Waiting for the next order, he stared at Shinjo. Not one to disappoint, she gave it, "Begin reading from the start. I'll stop you when you need to." Understanding, he cleared his throat, and – although appearing somewhat nervous – read with a strong voice.

"…'_Magic – of high power and use, not one could expect the destruction played out by its ruthless hands. Life brought to those of deathly condition, wreckage repaired by its smooth touch, the people were blindsided as the gift ran through the land rampant – destroying all in its path_.'

"'_Year Rerru, Cycle Wo, Day 6 – This date will be forever known as the day of darkness. Experimenting with powers beyond his control, one wizard became corrupted by the shadowed magic passed to our world from the Youkai-Oni. From what was heard, the spell made him powerful almost to the degree of the Demon King. Never could anyone imagine such a threat, nor would they want to. Cannibalism overcoming he along with those soulless in his path, the world seemed to almost be at its end. However, hope prevailed as the priests and priestesses gathered their strength against the tyrant._'

"'_Although it was the force that saved the world from destruction, magic was banned. Any to use it would be highly judged; looked down upon as devils. Peace prevailed afterwards, human life once again restored to normalcy._'

"'_To follow are the details-'_"

"Stop there, Chino-kun." Hand waving for the boy to halt, she returned it to its position on her lap. Patiently, she waited for the questions to come.

With only the small passage they had heard, Kaito and Koizumi's conclusions were solely based on their guesses. Knowing naturally that this was the way Shinjo passed on information, Kaito began the questioning, "…You're…You're not telling us…that wizard corrupted by 'shadowed magic'…was _Hoshi_…are you?"

Shaking her head as he had hoped she would, Shinjo corrected him, "No. …That wizard went by a different name. Unfortunately, even _I_ don't know what his name was. No one was to know his name. They feared if said, his name would release him, or some other nonsense."

Crossing her arms, it was Koizumi's turn to speak, "…So then why did you bother telling us that? Don't get me wrong, I do find it fascinating, but…"

"…I apologize for interrupting, but I believe I know why Shinjo-sama made me read that." Glancing toward the woman with the question in his eyes, Chino continued as she nodded approvingly. "I recall the story from my studies. That event was known as the Rerru-Wo Cataclysm. It ties in with…that woman. …her, and the Doom-La Cataclysm."

"…'Doom-La Cataclysm'?" Brow raised, Kaito puffed, "…I get the 'Doom' part, but why 'La'?"

"That's an old wizard way of keeping track of the years. Letters of the English alphabet were assigned to numbers; one consonant and one vowel each." Noticing that Kaito's brow hadn't dropped, Shinjo went on. "By switching between the vowels and consonants, names that sounded like words were assigned to the years and weeks of the months."

Clapping her hands in recollection, Koizumi smiled. "Ah, you're talking about the Asu-Ra calendar, right?" Smile fading, she placed her thumb on her chin in thought. "I think I had managed to remember the letters assigned to the numbers, but I could never fully remember the placement of them or the cycles."

Lost in the conversation he had started, Kaito slouched in his seat. Desperate to be able to understand the debate once more, Kaito attempted to change the topic, "So…if what you read was about the Rerru-Wo Cataclysm, then what's the story behind the Doom-La Cataclysm?"

Putting down the book about the Rerru-Wo Cataclysm, Chino waited for Shinjo to tell which he should read from next. To his surprise, her order was different than he expected, "Chino-kun…

"Please state what _you_ know about the Doom-La Cataclysm."

Suddenly appearing to be quite a bit less eager, Chino took a step back. Consoling him, Shinjo stated, "Don't be anxious. Why do you think I let _you,_ specifically, stay around these people? I knew you were the brightest student in class, even at your age. I thought this would be a good final project. …You don't need to stand, come now: sit." Blinking, she added, "Oh yes…

"…don't be afraid to mention _her_ name, either. Now, go on, Chino-kun."

Listening to the suggestion, he took an empty spot. Staring at his knees, he took one long breath before starting. "…Year Doom, Cycle La, Day 3. Centuries prior to this date, the ban in place after the Rerru-Wo Cataclysm had started to lose its hold on the people. This specific date marked the beginning of…of Houseki's rampage." Hesitating after the name, he quickly refocused, "Using the same demonic magic as the tyrant from the Rerru-Wo, she brought about countless deaths across the land. Unlike the first Cataclysm, the Doom-La Cataclysm was far more destructive. Having lost the magical knowledge they should've had access to before the ban, the priests and priestesses were no match as H-Houseki slaughtered them…

"No one quite knows why, but a select few – all from the Luen'Dal area – were blessed with her mercy. Scaling the globe, she wiped out nearly all human life. Only the handful from Luen'Dal remained: a majority of them young and ignorant." At this point, Chino began to shift his eyes, glancing at Shinjo constantly. "…None…None are sure of her exact motives, or…where she disappeared to. To avoid any further cataclysms, this tale is only told to certain bodies: those who swear to never look for the dark magic." Staring at Shinjo almost as if he were using telepathy, he waited for her nod before continuing. "The last detail left, the most bloodcurdling of anything Houseki stated…

"…was '_I will return, be waiting…Suru._'"

Finished with his speech, Chino went back to staring at his knees, fidgeting with his hands. Hanging onto every word, listening to the best of his ability, Kaito still sat in confusion. Worrying thoughts gathering in his mind, he dared the question that was eating away at it, "Shinjo-san…All this talk about a cataclysm and Houseki…I'm not sure if we're thinking about the same person. I mean…" he scurried about mentally for the phrase, "…nearly all human life wiped out, priests and priestesses, and her disappearing for such a time that people would say 'none are sure where she is'… the Houseki we've met is thirty-seven years old. …I think we'd know if some apocalyptic event happened thirty-seven years ago, even if it was before we were born."

Pale once more and even more apprehensive, Chino stuttered, "…'Houseki you've met'…? She's…She's resurfaced?" Shaking as he counted on his fingers, his pupils shrunk as he finished. "…then…that only leaves-"

"Chino-kun, that's enough." Stopping him once again, Shinjo's face was stern, underlined with a slight fear.

Frustrated and craving the truth, Kaito barked, "No, that's _not_ enough." Standing, he slammed his palms onto the table, "Sorry if I'm being a bit assertive here, but I was under the impression you were going to be _straight_ with us; that you were going to _avoid_ keeping secrets. We came here to get answers; answers we've waited _weeks_ to find, and by this damn Rerru-Wo Cataclysm or whatever the _hell_ it is, we're going to _get_ those answers."

Gazing at Kaito with wide eyes, they soon narrowed with sorrow. Closing them, she smiled with forfeit. "…Yes, you're absolutely right. Secrets are difficult to tell, as you know." Pausing for a short moment, she looked up once more, her confidence surfacing. "I'm afraid as right as you are; I'm not quite ready to spill everything just yet." Angering Kaito, she noticed and put up her hand to calm him. "…Don't worry; you're here for the week, correct? I will give you a code to solve: if you get it correct, I will tell you everything I know – no stalls, no delays – you will have my complete knowledge about that woman; if wrong, I will provide a safe transportation back to the mainland and you will learn nothing more than you know now."

Fuming at this point, Kaito couldn't help but yell, "Damn it, this is just some sort of _excuse_! You already said that you would tell us what you knew about her, so _tell us_ already!"

Snapping her fingers conjuring up yet another piece of paper, Shinjo stared back indifferent. "Yes, I am aware of that. However…as Chino-kun was elaborating for you, I realized something: if Houseki is indeed back, you will need a high intelligence to face her. Compared to the degree you'd need to equal her knowledge, this code I've made should be nothing."

More understanding than Kaito at that moment, Koizumi took the paper with a thankful nod. As soon as the code left her fingers, Shinjo stood up. Beckoning for Chino, she whispered in his ear before disappearing around a corner. Somewhat afraid of Kaito, the boy went up to Koizumi. "Please…follow me to your rooms."

--

Quite late, the comfy beds in the room would've been alluring if not for Shinjo's code. Determined to solve it as quickly as possible, Kuroba had forced Akako to his rooms in order for them to both contemplate it. His room, like hers, was spacious, with two beds inside. Thinking it over, she assumed they got separate rooms either because of changing worries or they just had _that much_ vacancy to fill. Yawning at the late hour, Akako looked over the note once more with Kuroba.

_R M M T R_

_A U U I A_

_R U M I R_

_A M U T A_

_A U M T A_

_A M U I R_

Although some of the rows had combined letters that sounded like words, Akako only looked upon them as a scrambled mess. Kuroba, however, glared at them like some notorious thief…one unlike himself, of course. Below the code was a hint…at least, it was _labeled_ 'hint'. In Akako's opinion it was more like Shinjo's advice.

_The code above should be simple. _

_Applying your knowledge and making conclusions without the evidence to back them - acting on instinct alone - however, is not. Believe in your deduction and come forth with it. I guarantee if you stumble upon the answer, you will _know_ it is right. If any doubt exists, your solution is the wrong one._

Unwilling to risk the chance of some drowsy contemplation, Akako suggested, "Hey…why don't we turn in for now? We can do some research tomorrow…"

"No."

Groaning not only in annoyance but fatigue as well, Akako slouched forward. "Ugh…damn stubborn pig you are, Kuroba-kun. …_Come on_, we have an entire _week_ to figure that thing out. For now, we should rest."

Still scrutinizing the page, he replied without giving her a second glance, "We've already stalled long enough. Who knows what could be happening in Beika City as we speak?"

Little known to either of the two; at that moment 'Irene' was convincing Ran that 'she' would sleep on the floor, _not_ the same bed. Of course, on the islands, their best guesses were A) he was attempting to show off his skills to the stubborn Sonoko or B) he had finally gone through with turning Hattori into a chicken. Neither was true, but Kuroba seemed to have a good laugh at his thought.

Tired and irritated, Akako fell back on the bed and stuffed a pillow over her face. If she fell asleep like that, so be it. At least that way she'd get _some_ sleep. Unfortunately, Kuroba seemed to frown heavily on any slumber. Pulling away the pillow, his aggravated face met hers, both of their stares sending sparks flying. Eyebrow twitching, Kuroba remarked, "Oi…no sleepin' on the job."

Feeling the light whack to her face from the pillow Kuroba had seized, Akako stole it back. Riled up, she held it high in the air, "I'll beat you into next week!"

Making a move to dodge the weapon, Kuroba stopped halfway, immediately after Akako's voiced threat. Hit pointblank by the pillow and lacking the support in his legs – drained by the realization – he fell lightly to the ground. Staring off in thought, he seemed non-responsive. Just as Akako was worried she might've damaged something, he asked, "…You said you knew the…'Asu-Ra' calendar, right?"

"Yeah…" pillow lowering; she watched as he scuttled about the room, "…why do you ask?"

Locating the items he was looking for – a pen and paper – he handed them to her, "Write down which letters go with each number."

"…Can't I do it _tomorrow_?"

"Koizumi-chan, you _know_ how annoying I can be." Admitting this, he put his hands on her shoulders. "I swear… you won't get a wink of sleep while I'm frustrated." Showing on his face, the agitation grew as he held up the code, "…and as long as this code has me completely baffled…I'm frustrated.

"…in other words: write the Asu-Ra calendar information and _you can sleep_."

Enjoying the sound of that deal, Akako went about writing out the numbers and their coinciding letters. To keep herself awake, she spoke while writing. "Let's see… the vowels are just in order twice from one to zero so…"

1 – **A**, 2 – **E**, 3 – **I**, 4 – **O**, 5 – **U**, 6 – **A**, 7 – **E**, 8 – **I**, 9 – **O**, 0 – **U**

Tapping the pen against her cheek, Akako stalled. With Kuroba hovering impatiently over her shoulder, she puffed, "…Before I said I '_managed_' to remember the letters assigned to their numbers. That's past tense; as in '_I don't remember all that clearly_'. Not to mention…" she yawned intentionally, "…this _fatigue_ of mine really isn't helping."

"Wow…you must _really_ be tired then." Bending in ever closer, he smiled mockingly, "…You'd better remember those consonants faster then, huh?

"…MY _EYE_!"

"…_Never_ irritate a witch at close range when she has a viable _weapon_ at hand." Examining the pen as Kuroba complained about 'cheap shots', Akako observed, "…Huh, it might be harder but I think the wand delivers a longer lasting sting. …What do you think Kuroba-kun?"

Completely displeased and grumpy, he merely stated, "…get writing." As Akako raised the pen with a violent glare, he quickly added while covering his eye, "…_please?_"

Knowing that he wasn't one to say please, Akako acknowledged his plea and went about pondering the missing letters. "…Okay…Asu-Ra… Asu…Oh, right! Ra!" Scribbling an 'r' after 1 – A, Akako looked down with confidence. "Ra is for one. Now, two…"

Writing on and off for what felt like the entire night, Akako stared at the final draft she had written up. Glancing at the clock, she was surprised to find only about an hour had gone by: an hour which, partway through, Kuroba had fallen asleep. Ticked off that he had taken the opportunity that she had longed for, she whacked him with the cushion from the chair inside the room.

Waking with a start, Kuroba scratched his chin as he realized what had happened. Barely having the strength while she woke him up, Akako yawned one last time before she fell onto the bed. Before dozing off, she muttered, "I finished…that _stupid_ list."

Closing her eyes, the last thing she saw was Kuroba staring at the sheet; its contents: 1 – (**R, A**), 2 – (**S, E**), 3 – (**T, I**), 4 – (**L, O**), 5 – (**N, U**), 6 – (**B, A**), 7 – (**D, E**), 8 – (**C, I**), 9 – (**W, O**), 0 – (**M, U**)

-

Practically falling asleep in his breakfast, Kuroba could barely keep a general conversation that morning. Other than that hour she had been awake, Akako wouldn't doubt that he had been up the entire night. If that were the case, he probably hadn't cracked the code. Most would've felt sorry, but Akako didn't. '_It was his choice…I even warned him._'

Finished eating – all three bites – he abandoned the leftovers on the table as he tumbled toward the hallway. Watching him as she had finished her food, with nothing to do, Akako followed. Strolling into a hallway, she chuckled as she caught him in her sights again.

Snoring against his room's door, he had somehow managed to sleep there standing up, his only support being his cheek on the door and his feet, which were firmly set in place. Unable to resist, Akako snuck around him carefully and turned the knob. Being a door that you push, Kuroba's weight forced it open as soon as Akako let go, causing the drowsy male to fall to the floor.

Startled and confused, he repeatedly looked from left to right in a dazed panic, "The _fish_ and _squirrels_ are _teaming up_ and-and-and!" Calming down in an instant, Kuroba sighed, "…M-Man…that's the last time I eat the food here…"

"Are you kidding? You barely touched your plate." Amused by the stuttered yelps made by the thief in aftermath of his short dream, Akako closed the door behind her. "…Besides, if you don't eat what they serve us, you'll _starve_ by the end of the week."

Seeming to have ignored every single word she had said, he slowly made his way to his bed – the one Akako hadn't occupied the night before. About to keel over any second, he mumbled, "…Wake me…in an hour." With the short statement he collapsed onto the comforting mattress, his legs hanging over the edge.

About to leave and break the promise by letting him sleep until he _naturally_ woke up, something caught her eye before she made it to the door. Scattered about the lone desk in the room were papers. Notes, drawings, arrows, numbers – there were countless markings all over them. Among all of the sheets, only two remained nearly untouched: her sheet on the Asu-Ra calendar and Shinjo's code. Judging by what he had written, Akako assumed that Kuroba had actually made some progress. Looking over his writing once more, she noticed many circles and underlines.

Answers – he already had some answers figured out. Spirits rising, she focused on the highlighted words he had written.

_Rerru-Wo: 1(2,7)11(5,0) – 9(4,9) Day 6 – ??_

_Doom-La: 7(4,9)(4,9)0 – 4(1,6) Day 3 – ??_

_Suru: 2(5,0)1(5,0) __***2010***_

_Rerru, Doom, Suru: __**YEARS**_

* * *

_**2010**__._

_VOLLEY COMET: Every __**10,000**__ Years 10,000 – __**R(M,U x4)**_

Reading over the words and numbers scattered about, Akako was surprised as certain things began to piece together. She didn't understand all of Kuroba's notes, but _he_ did. He was approaching the answer. …No.

…He already _had_ the answer.

No marks had been made on the Asu-Ra decryption, but one small thing had been added to the code's sheet. Resembling a copy of the code sheet he had thrown off to the side, Kuroba had written _**10,031**_ at the top of the original. Circled and underlined, it stood out the most amongst the information before her. …Was _that_ the answer?

Thinking carefully over her own knowledge, Akako attempted to tie in the number with what she knew. Somehow, just like what Shinjo had written, she was positive that the number was indeed what they were looking for. Scanning over Kuroba's information once more, she was surprised that she found herself adding onto his notes. Just when had she picked up the pen that was now in her hand?

Thoughts racing, she began the investigation behind an idea that had popped into her mind. Using simple mathematics, she came across something: something that, although shocking, fit well into place. Smiling to hide her small paranoia, she murmured, "…10,000 minus 2010…" crossing out both of Kuroba's previously written '_7(4,9)(4,9)0_'s, she replaced them with a confident clear number; "…7990."

Year 7990 BC – 10,000 years ago – that was the date of the Doom-La Cataclysm. …But the answer was 10,031, not 10,000. Curious about the misplaced 31, Akako went about another subtraction. "Okay… 8021. That would be…"

(C,I)(M,U)(S,E)(R,A)

Scratching her head, Akako pondered over the letters. There really wasn't a system behind how the Asu-Ra calendar named things, she recalled, usually they just picked a name from the combined letters they thought fit. Knowing this, she went about her own experimentation, "Cusa…Imer…Cuer…Iusa…Imea…?" Frustrated, she dropped the pen in order to ruffle her hair in irritation. "…None of those make sense! But they _should_!"

"…Taking that code to heart…huh?" Still sounding quite drowsy, Kuroba glanced at the clock. "…I said an hour but…fifteen minutes works I guess."

"…Sometimes I have to wonder where you get your energy from." Blinking, she stared behind him. "Although…I suppose that could be because of your father."

Unable to see the ghostly parent, Kuroba merely smiled over his shoulder. "If that's the case, I'm really thankful. …Anyway," he focused back at Akako, and then at the papers, "…did you find something out?"

Nodding, she went about explaining her findings, along with her problem. "10,031 years ago, the year was 8021. Now…_10,000_ years ago the year was 7990 – in the Asu-Ra calendar – _Doom_. Any of the words I come up with for 8021 don't make any sense. I mean…she said use the knowledge we _have_, right? If that's the case, shouldn't Cusa, Imer, Cuer, or any of the other combinations lead us somewhere?"

"I see what you're saying…" Pausing to consider the problem, he suddenly blinked. His eyes wide and mouth open, he seemed to have zoned out for a couple of seconds. Snapping out of it with a shake of the head, he took Akako by the shoulders, half shouting, "Wait – _7990_ was the year of the Doom-La Cataclysm!? As in…_BC_!?"

Not catching on, Akako nodded dully, "Yeah…I mean, we haven't reached 7990 _AD_ yet, have we?"

Still holding her shoulders, Kuroba breathed, "…So _that's_ what she meant by her 'only difference'…"

Letting her go, he proceeded sprinting down the hall. Confused at his actions, Akako followed. Behind for awhile, she finally managed to catch up as Kuroba – fortunately – stalled by a fish tank. Quick to start up again, Akako attempted to slow his speed with a question, "What…What are you _doing_!?"

"The answer…I know the answer!"

Just as Akako was about to yell at him to stop, he did so on his own accord. Wondering why, Akako got her response as she soon caught up. Standing in the opening of a nearby door was Shinjo. Languid in expression, she beckoned for the two to follow her inside.

Halting to take in the surrounding décor, both of the two hardly noticed as Shinjo went on. Quite a distance away when they finally set their sights on her, she remained silent, her back to them. Sensing the atmosphere, neither Akako nor Kuroba took a step. Instead, they waited.

Softly, but loud enough to be heard over the distance, she muttered, "…Only a day…are you _sure_ of your answer? You do realize…what will happen if you're _wrong_?"

Remembering the penalty herself, Akako worried as Kuroba nodded. "Yes. I – _we_ – are fully aware. Besides…like you said on the note…

"…If I have any doubt, I'm wrong."

"Then you're confident. …Yes, I can hear it in your voice. Alright then…" without turning still, she asked, "…what is your answer to my code?"

Unwavering, Kuroba stated the number. "10,031."

"…and what exactly does that mean?"

Offset a bit by Shinjo's question, Akako was reassured by Kuroba's confidence. Seconds earlier, his face had been stolid; however, as Shinjo asked her second question, it filled with satisfaction. "That, Shinjo-san, is _simple_.

"…your _age_."

--

Everything added up: the Furui Islands, Houseki's abilities, what his father had said about Shinjo, but most importantly – _immortality_. A living example of 'Pandora's Tears' was standing in that room, Kaito could feel it. Instinctively knowing how everything pieced together, Kaito could in no way _describe_ it. Most likely baffling Koizumi with his accusation, an explanation was well needed. Kaito, however, felt that job could be left to Shinjo.

A smile lacing her words, the 'priestess' seemed to comply. "Hm. …_Correct_. Now, as promised, I – Shinjo Rumia of the Luen'Dal clan – shall tell you everything I know." Summoning up two pillows for them to sit on, she motioned for the two to use them. It was going to be a _long_ story, Kaito was sure.

Upon the two guests getting comfortable, Shinjo kept her word – she didn't hesitate for a second. "…To get things started, we'll first clear up any confusion about the Asu-Ra calendar and the Cataclysm dates.

"The easiest way to explain would be to give you an example. Rerru-Wo, obvious by its name, occurred in the Rerru year in the sixth day of the Wo cycle. You may know the year since you solved my code, but what does the Wo cycle mean to you?"

Feeling guaranteed that the discussion would last longer if they stalled, Kaito answered as quickly as possible. "…is it the week?"

"Yes, in a sense." vague with the statement, she reworded it. "The cycles not only represent the week, but also the month. Surprisingly enough, the Asu-Ra calendar is much like the calendar used today. Most of the cycles are in the same pattern: the number of the month before the number of the week of that month. Take Cycle Ra for example: 'r' corresponds with one, as does 'a'. In other words, Cycle Ra is 1-1: the first week of the first month."

Counting on her fingers, Akako questioned, "So then Cycle Wo Day 6 would be…September…28th?"

At Shinjo's nod, Kaito went about his own assumption, "So that means Doom-La Day 3 is…April 3rd?"

"That's correct." smiling with a small praise, Shinjo went on, "Seeing as you both have a hold of that now, why don't I begin telling you of the events of the Doom-La Cataclysm?" Paying close attention to their expressions, Shinjo brightened slightly. "Alright. Please listen carefully.

"It may seem odd, but as far as I can remember, Ho-_Volley_-kun had lived in Luen'Dal. He was always helping people one way or another; from cheering them up to finding my lost necklace." her hand naturally rose to her neck. Reminiscent, she still went on strong. "It was the Cume year – or 8007 BC. I was fourteen when it happened; when he…passed away.

"I wasn't quite sure until then, but I had always known someone had been checking up on him. Apparently that someone…was Houseki. To this day, I'm still not sure how he died, but…when I found him he had lost a lot of blood. His body was also damp. That I always assumed to be because of the snow that had been melting that week." Shaking her head, she refocused, "Despite the cold of the weather and snow, he was warm when I found him: he had died only minutes – _seconds_ – earlier. Just as my grievances were rising, _she_ appeared.

"Walking back with blood all over her clothes, she looked somewhat shocked at my presence there. I should've been scared; I should've run away – by the display in front of me, it most certainly appeared that _she_ had killed him. However…I didn't. I merely sat there and cried at the loss of a dear, _dear_ friend." Nostalgic of the time, she glanced at Kaito with a bittersweet passion. "Now that I look back on it, Houseki didn't seem violent at all at that moment. She almost seemed…holy. Not a day in my life has gone by that I've forgotten the conversation we had…"

Magic floating around them so thick that Kaito could see, he and Koizumi were surprised as the voices – Houseki's and a fourteen year-old Shinjo's – rang in their ears. Impassive with her tone, Houseki asked, "…That boy, did you know him?"

"Y-Yes."

There was a pause before Houseki spoke once more. "Would you say…you knew him _well_?"

Holding back a few sobs, Shinjo sniffed, "I-I suppose."

"Then…did you know," the voice took a dim turn, "he was a _wizard_?"

Terminated by a small gasp, Shinjo stopped her crying, "W-What are you saying…? L-Leave him alone!"

"You're not denying it. …does that mean you knew?" remaining at the same tone, she added, "…you should know the penalty for withholding the identity of one of the…'wrong doers'."

Tears sounding in her voice, Shinjo snapped, "So what if he was a wizard!? So…so what if I _knew_!? He's…he's _dead_ now, so he's not a problem anymore! Can't you just leave it at that and let him die _peacefully_!?"

Suspended in silence for a few seconds, Kaito almost thought it was over until Houseki spoke once more. "I'm surprised. Most would object ever knowing of a wizard's existence, especially at your age."

"What does _age_ matter!? There are _a lot_ of people my age – and _younger_ – who knew about…about _Volley_-kun's abilities! I'm sure if you asked each and every one of them, they would back him up!"

"I'm sure they would." Devotion suddenly underlining her voice, Houseki went on. "If there was ever a list of life-changing people…Hoshi would be at the top."

Faltering for a second, Shinjo finally replied, "Y-Yes…he would. But…h-he didn't like being called Hoshi…"

"I know…but that's what I've always called him." Full of sympathy, she stated, "Maybe I'll finally call him by his given name…once he's back."

"B-Back?" Sending a chill down Kaito's spine, he almost didn't hear Shinjo stutter, "H-He won't be back…He's…He's…_dead_…"

"Yes…his _body_ is." Echoing for the last time came her finishing comment. "…but his _soul_ isn't."

That chilling remark was the final one as the magic emitting the words vanished. At a loss as to what to say, Kaito merely sat in silence. In an atmosphere where the first thing you thought would be the first thing you'd say, Kaito blurted out, "W-Wait a minute…she's had the idea to bring Hoshi back the _entire_ time? …Are you saying that over _ten thousand years_, _no one_ other than me or Kudo came along that looked like him!?"

Taking more time to think it through, Koizumi corrected him. "That's highly unlikely. There must've been a few that resembled Hoshi, but _that_ wasn't the problem. I'm guessing that the Volley Comet was the main point of concern."

"Yes…" Sadness in her voice, her expression still remained strong. "Seventeen years after his death, I finally knew what she had meant by those last words…

"Paying my usual respects to his grave, I was surprised to see her again. There had always been other flowers there, but I had assumed it was from the other villagers. She had most likely left her own buds there year after year, but when I saw her there…she had nothing." Regret pouring out of her, Shinjo shook her head, "…There were no flowers on the grave, either. To this day…I believe strongly in my heart, that empty grave had been the last straw for Houseki. Maybe if I had gotten there earlier-"

"That's enough of that." Crossing his arms, Kaito stared at their speaker, "I obviously can't know all of the details since I wasn't around, so whether or not she would've ended up differently isn't a matter for me to decide on. But…I _do_ know that you can't change the past…_especially_ when it's that long ago."

"Wait a minute." Breaking into the topic with a different one, Koizumi questioned, "If all of this happened that long ago, how would you even _have_ flowers at that time of year? From what you've told us, he died near the end of winter."

"Yes, one would think that to be the case. …However, near Luen'Dal there was – I suppose I should say _still is_ – a cave where special flowers bloom. They were called 'Snow Lilies'. In fact, they actually could only grow in a cold climate, so winter was perfect for them."

Confused, Kaito asked, "Then…why weren't there any flowers that year?"

Overcoming an obvious anguish, Shinjo spoke slowly, "…the answer to that, young ones, was truly a _cruel_ twist of fate.

"Children when Volley-kun had been alive, most of the ones who knew him were adults at that time; some had children of their own. That year – oh, that _damn_ year – the snow…it hadn't melted yet. It would've seemed fitting, the one thing he loved _so much_ to be present on the anniversary of his death. It was even soft and sticky. Perfect…" she paused, "…for _snowmen_."

Progressively understanding what had happened, Koizumi lowered her head. Under her breath, she barely repressed the one word, "…no…"

Gathering up her strength, Shinjo went on. "Having known Volley-kun, each and every person he met told of him to the younger generation. At that time, the children…they noticed that the snow was still around, and in a joyous frenzy…they convinced everyone to gather on that day to build snowmen." Tough to go on, she did, her voice beginning to waver. "Those kids…_'build _lots_ of snowmen_', they said. '_Bring flowers too_'; '_We can make songs for him_'…their spirit…it persuaded everyone. _All_ of Luen'Dal was going to go to the event. Everyone knew of Volley-kun; _everyone_ was going to pay their respects. H-However…it wasn't the childish joy that had ultimately convinced them to come. I-It…it had been _one_ specific phrase the children…t-that they had come up with…"

Unable to hold them back anymore, the tears rolled down her face. With difficulty, she finally managed, "…_'let him have some friends around_…_don't make Hoshi-niichan lie alone'_…"

Gradually shaking his head, Kaito closed his eyes. Allowing her some time to wipe away her tears, he slowly went over the situation, "…So…in order to pay further tribute to him, the usual time to do so was delayed…and the only one to arrive on time, without that knowledge, came to believe…that everyone had forgotten."

"Yes." Recovering quickly, only a morsel of her sorrow remained in her voice. "As soon as she realized I was there, she turned with a slight ferocity behind her eyes. But…when she saw the flowers, her stare softened. Then…that was when she did the unthinkable.

"It was cloudy that day, the temperature just at the edge of the freezing point. All of the snow would've melted if they felt the Sun's rays, so I was shocked as Houseki began to use magic to move the clouds. While they were parting, I saw something that I will _never_ forget: no matter how long I live." Any uncertainty Shinjo could've had before vanished at that moment, as she said, "That day: the starting day of the Volley Comet's pass."

"The starting day?" Koizumi blinked. "So…It's near the Earth for a certain period of time?"

Nodding, Shinjo went on to describe, "For a week the comet will pass over the sky. From the time I saw it, it passed by in the day: in the direction of the Sun. Of course, I couldn't easily tell where the sun was. During the entire week the Sun was blocked."

"What!?" bending forward, Kaito gaped at the accusation. "How could there be a solar eclipse for the _entire week_?"

"You idiot." Arms crossed as he looked her way, Koizumi was displeased. "Kuroba-kun, after all this talk about magic and such, you've gone back to assuming there was a _natural_ cause to the event?"

Flushed in the face, Kaito turned away and pouted, "…so then what was blocking out the Sun?"

Pausing only to take a breath Shinjo let out the answer. It definitely wasn't what either of the two was expecting. "…the Youkai-Oni."

From the sound of her voice, if Koizumi had been drinking something she would've spat it out. "Y-Youkai-Oni!? B-But…it exists on the other side of a dimensional rift!"

Still calm as ever, Shinjo explained, "Yes, but that is exactly why it blocks out the Sun during the passing of the comet. Made almost completely of pure magic, the Volley Comet weakens the rift, since it directly passes through it. This weakness allows the two worlds to view each other: the Youkai-Oni just happens to be in the Sun's path."

Making a deduction, Kaito voiced it, "…When the comet passes, does it enhance the magic abilities of everyone in the two worlds?"

Eyes widening a bit at the assumption, Shinjo nodded. "Yes, it does. …but how did you know that? I doubt _Houseki_ would've told you…"

Taking the opportunity to answer, Koizumi stated, "That was most likely a guess based on the Volley Comet legend."

Surprisingly, Shinjo seemed lost. "…'Volley Comet…_legend_'…? …Please, tell me this legend!"

Deciding amongst themselves between their stares, Kaito ended up telling the tale after succumbing to a vicious glare. "…'_Among the large jewels in the world, there is one with a secret power. If held under the moonlight as the Volley Comet passes every 10,000 years, the jewel will shed tears. Drink these tears, and you will obtain immortality. To distinguish this treasure from others, hold it under the moonlight. As you do, a smaller bauble will glow inside, red in color. This is the Pandora gem._'" Sighing partly in annoyance, Kaito looked up with confusion. "I'm surprised you hadn't heard that …Shinjo-san?"

Shoulders notched high and eyes focused on her knees, Shinjo mumbled, "It… could that be what…?" Snapping her fingers, she called out, "…_'Seals and Wards: Higher Levels'_!"

Abiding her command, a book came flying in from behind her. Floating by her side, the slight sparkle around it evaporated as she grasped it. It was quite a large book; however, size didn't seem to matter: Shinjo found the page she was looking for immediately. As all of this was going on, Kaito had risen – Koizumi after him – and went to peer over her shoulder at the page. Specifically pointing at the paragraph by an illustration of – what seemed to be – quartz. "This…this is it!"

Quoting the lines on the page, she read, "'_Level seven seals are the highest ranking seal possible by humans: however, if one were to encounter a demon with knowledge of seals, the risk would be _much_ higher. With magic ability far surpassing our own, demons are able to complete what would be known to humans as a level _eight _seal.'_"

Skimming the page, Shinjo went on. "'_Even though a level seven seal means almost nothing to perform for demons, a level eight is much like it in a sense: similar to the toll of the level seven on humans, the level eight can nearly kill demons. Unlike the level seven in which an outer source of magic can easily seep through, a level eight _completely_ blocks out any outer interference. This is only because of the assistance of the carrier, however.'_

"'_For a demon to perform a level eight seal, they must have the power necessary, but also the carrier: in this scenario, the only suitable carrier would be a crystalline object. Magic embedded in its atoms, crystals have a high defense against outer sources. To attempt to completely obliterate the body of the target into particles would be foolish: even the level eight couldn't contain that amount of magic. Instead, the _soul_ of the victim is the only thing stolen: the body remaining in the state of an unconscious soul _forever_._'"

Staring at the page, Koizumi's eyes were wide. "W-Wait a minute…does that mean…?"

"That Pandora gem you spoke of…" Glancing at Kaito, Shinjo turned to Koizumi. "…I'm positive it's Volley-kun's soul."

Baffled, Koizumi stuttered, "But…that doesn't make any sense. …Well, his soul being in the jewel does, but I mean…why hasn't Houseki gone out looking for the jewel yet? I know she wouldn't be able to right now, but what about _before_?"

"Maybe…she didn't _need_ to." Thinking carefully, Kaito let out his assumption, "Think about it: didn't she say that only _part_ of her was sealed? That that part was off living, just somewhere else? …Couldn't that mean that _that_ half is looking for the jewel?" Blinking as another thought occurred to him, Kaito added, "…it could also mean…_she's_ the one who told the 'legend' to the Organization."

Adding up almost perfectly, Koizumi nodded. "…Yes, she did say something like that. And if you really think about it that _is_ the one option that would explain the most in our situation."

Having been left out of the conversation without any input, Shinjo asked, "What do you mean 'part of her was sealed'? Houseki…Houseki was _sealed_?"

Realizing that Shinjo knew nothing of the details back in Beika, Kaito was hesitant before deciding to tell her. She was basically venting for them, why couldn't they do the same for her? "Yeah, for thirteen – well, almost_ fourteen_ – years now. Actually…my father was the one who sealed her. Unfortunately, the seal didn't take complete effect right away, allowing her to escape and…run into Kudo. Using the usual mumbo-jumbo, she ended up only having half of her sealed…inside of Kudo."

"…Kudo…?" Stumbling with the name, Shinjo contemplated it. "…Wait, didn't you say…this _Kudo_…resembled Volley-kun as well?"

Taking the explanation torch, Koizumi nodded. "Yes, although…right now he's a bit shorter compared to Kuroba-kun."

About to peek at the book in Shinjo's hands once more, Kaito stopped to glare at Koizumi. '_Oi oi, only a _bit?'

Allowing Koizumi to explain the general situation back on the mainland, Kaito quickly took in the section of the page that Shinjo had skipped: 'Details of the Seven Other Levels. '_As any accomplished witch or wizard knows, each seal progressively blocks off more and more power. During the level seven seals, each independent seal holds off a certain percent. The most accurate assumptions are listed as follows: Level One (3%), Level Two (4%), Level Three (5%), Level Four (8%), Level Five (10%), Level Six (20%), Level Seven (50%). In other words, if the object sealed manages to break up to the Level Three seal, 88% of their power is still unusable. The only possible way to begin the process of unsealing a level seven is to obtain an outer power source._'

'…_Wait…if she's unconscious because of her breaking the level four seal…that means_…' he did the simple math. '…_she has 20% of her power._'

Feeling a bad notion emanating from his gut, it got worse as Koizumi finished her lecture on what had happened the past few months. Brow raised, Shinjo asked, "…then where is Houseki's original body?" Unresponsive and obviously confused, she reevaluated her question for the two, "Has her other half shown up yet?"

"N-No. But…" Worry gathering, Kaito found it hard to phrase the words he wanted. "…I thought…well, Houseki _herself _said that her memories were split between her two parts. I…I just assumed that meant that if she hadn't known about Kudo for thirteen years, why would she _now_?"

Her face grave, Shinjo responded, "…because those memories may return to her as the seal weakens. Also…she can't possibly perform the spell to remove Kudo-kun's soul without first extracting her own. She'll need to unite herself once more. But I'm afraid…if that happens…

"…She will truly be a threat then. Not just to you, but to society itself."

"…Then we'll have to get back as soon as possible." Standing up, Kaito asked, "When's the earliest time we can call the boat back here?"

A touch disappointed, Shinjo replied, "I suppose…tomorrow afternoon. But…Have you really obtained _all_ of the information you wanted?"

"I'm pretty sure we haven't, but we have enough. Besides," he smiled at her, "we can't just leave Kudo knowing Houseki's other half may show up any moment now."

"As right as you are, Kuroba-kun, we still have at least a day on these islands." Somewhat skeptically, she asked, "What do you say we do until then?"

Quietly, Shinjo suggested, "Why don't I show you around the islands? They may be large, but the areas worth seeing aren't that far from here."

Asking the question between their eyes, eventually the two teens nodded. "Sure, it'd be our pleasure."

-

"_This_ is the cave with the Snow Lilies?" gasping in delight, Koizumi chimed, "It's so _beautiful_~"

"Wow, Koizumi-chan, I never thought I'd hear you call anything besides _yourself_ beautiful." Feeling the rough knuckles colliding with his skull, he mentally scolded himself, '…_another _memorable comment_ from the Wise-ass Fool_…'

Despite his mockery of Koizumi's comment, Kaito had to agree: the place was quite beautiful. Magic sparkling about the walls, it also lined the water giving it a slight illumination. Dimly lighted blue rock formed the pathways and flowers – the Snow Lilies – occasionally lined the sides. Listening carefully, Kaito could almost swear he could hear bells. The cave…was truly breathtaking.

At least, at the area they had wandered into.

Early on, the cave was just as normal as any other: blank rock walls, dark corridors – the usual. But walk far enough in and you would find the small haven. Shinjo had explained that once the area was found, everyone in Luen'Dal knew about it: but _only_ those from Luen'Dal. It was almost like a town treasure.

Just outside of the entrance there were several trees. Scanning the area with her eyes, Shinjo had stated that the cave was one of Hoshi's favorite spots to visit. The strange thing was he never ventured to the inner flower garden. Instead, he looked about the greenery outside and walked around in the mouth of the cave. When Shinjo had asked him why, he had stated that there had been a large forest just beyond the entrance and that he was separated from his parents near that area.

"He always came here; almost weekly." Shinjo stated, "I understood that losing his parents there could be hard, but after the years it started to seem strange. When I asked him, he told me there was something behind the place: something gnawing at the back of his brain, something he couldn't remember. …and then I told him to forget about it, to which he replied, 'I technically _have_; that's the problem.'"

As Shinjo's small laugh bounced off the cave walls, Koizumi asked, "Hey, Shinjo-san, did Hoshi ever sing a song? A song that started with…" she pondered for a second before belting out, "…F_all_ing sn_ow_, it's b_een_ too l_o_ng~"

There was slight pause before Shinjo added on, "…Y_our_ arr_i_val m_a_kes this s_o_ng~" Waiting for Koizumi to continue, Shinjo was flustered when she didn't. "…Y-Yes… he did sing that. …Did Kudo-kun tell you about that?"

"Nope, and thank that comet he _didn't_." Leaning against one of the walls, Kaito shrugged, "…His singing is _horrendous_."

"Like _you're_ one to talk, Kuroba-kun."

Pouting, Kaito ignored Koizumi's comment and instead asked a question, "Shinjo-san, I forgot to ask…just how…how did you end up living for over ten thousand years?"

Taking a seat on one of the nearby rocks, Shinjo crossed her legs. "Well, I suppose it's similar to that legend about the comet. It wasn't tears exactly – or maybe it was, I couldn't have known – but whatever the case, it happened after the Doom-La Cataclysm. Confused and running amok, the villagers in Luen'Dal were frantic. With all of the destruction that had occurred around us, we were sure we'd be next. In fact, a minority of the people in Luen'Dal _were_ killed. However, among those who survived, I was the only one to see Houseki…and live on.

"In her hands she had a small tube with a glowing substance in it. There wasn't much inside, possibly enough for three people. Letting a drop into her own mouth, she offered it to me. I…I was so foolish." Hand on her forehead, the regret consumed her voice. "She kept promising the impossible: I thought she was joking. …I didn't know _this_ would happen."

"Well, look on the bright side: you're helping us so we can stop her once and for all." Kaito smiled gently.

"…once and for all…"

Adding her own reassurance with a smile, Koizumi's grin faded as she came across another forgotten question, "Shinjo-san…do you have any idea what kind of method Houseki could be planning to use to revive Hoshi?"

"Possibly." Slowly, she began to voice her thoughts, "Just like my last response, this one is much like that legend. Along with the pure magic from the comet, the slight power emanating from the moon, and her own abilities, Houseki could use all of this to infiltrate even the barrier of the level eight seal. But, aside from Volley-kun's soul, the most important aspect is the vessel. In Houseki's case, similar appearance could be viewed as her own choice, but it isn't. Those who resemble others have a very close magical build-up. The levels of magic and such may differ, but without this foundation the new soul wouldn't hold in the new body."

"What about Kudo's soul? Will Hoshi's just overtake his?" Partly knowing the answer already, Kaito was pretty much grabbing at straws of hope.

Dumping the container of those straws with her shake of the head, Shinjo replied, "To successfully transfer a soul to a body, the soul formerly occupying it must be removed. Unfortunately…there aren't very many methods of doing this. I only know of two: the level eight seal or…magical annihilation."

"M-Magical annihilation…?" repeating the option that seemed most likely with the information they had been given, Koizumi had paled considerably. "N-No…you don't mean…she can't…"

"What?" Not understanding, Kaito was frustrated, "She can't _what_, Koizumi-chan?"

"…Destroy him." staring at the ground, she started to explain, "From what I was taught, magical annihilation is the ultimate warding process. By forming a magical weapon, you can cut through the magical paths, causing them to mix. If too much of someone's magic is lost, or the particles entangle beyond repair…

"…they'll obliterate themselves."

Imagining a quite gruesome self-destruction, Kaito yelled, "Sh-She can't _kill_ him!"

"Only his soul would die…it'd be perfect for her plans with Hoshi. …especially since the level eight seal can only be accomplished by demons." An apprehension in her voice that Kaito only knew too well, she turned to Shinjo. "…Is there any way we can get the ship to come here faster?"

"…I understand your concern, but haste makes waste." Indifferent in expression, she stated, "I don't believe she'll resort to that immediately, either. If this Kudo-kun really looks like Volley-kun, I don't imagine she would enjoy ending his existence. …But of course, that's no reason to abandon your worries _completely_: that only means you have time. If it's in order to bring back Volley-kun, she would eventually do him in."

"…Then that's all the more reason we need to get back and warn him." Kaito said, determined. "If we're ready ahead of time, we'll have a greater chance of-"

"Of what? Letting the enemy know you're onto her?" Shinjo interrupted, her voice stern. "Houseki is fused with Kudo-kun; if you warn him, she will eventually know of this warning as well. …That's the reason you didn't bring him here: you can't have him knowing this information." Finished with the firm part of her chiding, she smiled. "Think things through: you'll come up with something. …and I speak from experience when I say: you have more time than you think. Don't rush, consider the details."

"…She's right." Koizumi admitted. Absorbing the advice quickly, she asked out of curiosity, "If you don't mind Shinjo-san, may we see Hoshi's grave? …It _is_ around here, isn't it?"

Brightening, she nodded. "Yes. …It may be a bit early, but we can pay him some respects."

-

Each carrying their own bundle of Snow Lilies, the small group trotted up a large hill. As their altitude increased the amount of magical mist decreased. Reaching the point where it was gone completely, the sense of foreboding was instead replaced with serenity. With a sky completely blue, seeing the small temple ahead was an easy task.

Surrounded by trees that were strangely lush with the layer of snow, the temple much resembled the lodging: although old in style it appeared to have been renewed in material. Approaching the gravestone outside it, Kaito juggled a thought as he stared at the building while placing his flowers, '…_I wonder if _buildings_ can be preserved with spells, too…_' It didn't seem like an important thought, however, so Kaito abandoned it.

Hands clasped together, Shinjo prayed aloud in front of the two. "Volley-kun…I know it's been a long time…a _very_ long time. Although I do miss you, I would never wish this eternal existence upon you. The only upside is I may truly forever wish you everlasting peace." Pausing for a moment, the prayer ended, but the request began. "…Volley-kun, I am aware that you have been gone for…for millennia, but please…I ask, if you can hear me, help these two who have accompanied me here. I do not know how you met, but Houseki is once again troubling the world…and you may possibly return. If that happens…

"Please… _please_ try to talk some sense into her. At that point, you will be our final hope."

Making a few motions with her hands, she finished her praying. Turning around to face them, she was instead greeted with Kaito's questions. "…What was that last part about…? 'If that happens'…?" Shaking his head with determination, Kaito objected, "That _won't_ happen: we won't allow it to."

"…and I believe that if you truly give it your all, think with the utmost accuracy, and never let an opportunity go to waste you really will prevail. …However, if you underestimate Houseki in the slightest…I can't guarantee your safety." Glancing back at the gravestone, she added, "…at least this way there's a backup plan: in the worst possible situation, of course."

"That was what _I_ was going to ask about." Taking the opportunity, Koizumi brought up her question. "…If his soul is sealed, how exactly would praying to him allow your thoughts to reach him? …I suppose the body _is_ the origin of the soul, but after ten thousand years…"

Smiling faintly, it almost seemed as if Shinjo was about to laugh at the question. "…Yes…I suppose these days that isn't common knowledge taught to the younger witches or wizards…Allow me to explain.

"As you know, magical particles are everywhere: the food we eat, the liquid we drink, the houses we live in – _everything_ is comprised of this power. 'Scientists' describe it as 'matter', but there's more to it then they realize. For instance, scientists _have_ realized that sound travels quickly over long distances, but they have failed to notice that the sound doesn't die out for awhile. Millennia will pass before the…'recorded' noises finally dissipate." Waving out her hand in the air to demonstrate, she went on, "At this moment, my hand has just contacted several thousand particles with some sort of audio within them. …and, as I'm saying this, my voice is carrying through those particles and being caught within them. These particles can go far distances with a simple breeze: in fact, the ones I just touched could be approaching the edge of the islands' mist by now."

Astounded by the new information, it took a few seconds of absorption before Koizumi was satisfied enough to ask, "…but…how does that tie in with praying to a dead person?"

Seeming a bit surprised, Shinjo merely stated, "Soul Paths."

Although confusing to Kaito, the two simple words were the only needed explanation for Koizumi. Pounding her hand into her palm as the idea struck her, she was soon sighing as Kaito gave her a look with '_what the hell is she talking about_' written all over it. Looking incredibly irritated, she sighed, "Soul Paths: through direct relations, the souls of a family are intertwined by paths. No matter the distance, these paths will always connect the members: though, at farther measurements, the connections aren't as strong. On occasion, additional paths may be formed if an abundant amount of time is spent with an outsider to the family." Noticing the confusion still imprinted on his face, Koizumi provided simpler examples to follow, "You know: if you've been a friend with someone for a long time you know what they're thinking sometimes…or when you know they're in trouble, even if you're not around. …basically, Soul Paths are like a vague information highway amongst the people closest to you in your life."

Catching on, Kaito asked, "…Wait, is that how telepathy works?"

Nodding, Koizumi pointed to her head, "With telepathy, you interlace your own Soul Path from your head area to the one you want to communicate with. Sharing the same path, you share the same thoughts." Pausing for a moment, she added, "Well…in Kudo-kun's case, I suppose it's more like he sends a…'magical net' of sorts to catch your thoughts while keeping his own to himself."

'…_with that comparison it almost sounds like the thoughts would be _fish…' Daring not to think of his arch nemesis, Kaito questioned, "S-So…Hoshi's able to hear Shinjo-san's voice…because they were close when he was alive?"

Embarrassed to a small degree, Shinjo waved her arms about, "N-No, that's not how it works in this case…" Clearing her throat, she began the correction, "You see…since the Soul Paths originate from the body, even after death parts of the path still exist. If the magical particles with my words contact the path, they may make it to wherever Volley-kun's soul is."

Contemplating the mechanics of the Soul Paths, Kaito came across what seemed to be a small flaw. "But…Shinjo-san…if his soul is sealed away by a level eight, wouldn't the path be cut off?"

"That _is_ a very good point, but there's nothing to worry about." She smiled with confidence. "Level eight seals _are_ incredibly powerful, but after ten thousand years, there should be a _few_ gaps."

Understanding what she meant, Kaito went on to think about a different sealed soul. "Wait…is this the same method in which Houseki's other half can get information from the one in Kudo?"

Solemnly nodding, Shinjo replied, "Yes, that's exactly how it would work. As the seal progressively gets weaker, the transmission will get stronger." Catching the question before it was asked, she added, "I'm guessing that no one had sealed Houseki before this, otherwise her other half would've shown up already. I'm confident that I can contact Volley-kun…since one time…he answered back."

"He…He _communicated_ with you!? …Not only while dead but…_sealed_ as well…?" Less shocked than Kaito, it seemed Koizumi was the one spewing the dominant questions. "What…what did he say?"

"…I suppose what he said could be considered good news. While sealed, the soul can't sense much, even in the given area around it. To have known this, he would've had to have been in the Beika City area…at least, from what you've told me." Beating around the bush, she finally quoted, "…_'Houseki…her power has eradicated_.'

"…He told that to me nearly thirteen years ago; the closest opportunity he had after she had been sealed. …Almost fourteen years ago it happened, correct?"

Hand to his chin, Kaito thought about the message. "Hm…that _could_ narrow things down a bit…if this were fourteen years ago. At this point, hundreds of jewels could've made their way through Beika. They might've even been stolen." At the last remark, Koizumi stared at him, sending the simple message of, '_I wonder who could've done that _last_ thing._'

Strolling back down the path they had taken, Shinjo walked slowly until the two were following behind. With a steady pace, she sent back another bit of assurance, "If her other half hasn't shown up yet, I doubt she's found the jewel with Volley-kun's soul yet. Without that, she can't do anything; so, naturally, that would be her first objective." Gradual for a moment, she picked up the pace once more. Slowly, she brought up her own question for the hour, "Say…what do you plan to do to the…'Pandora Gem' if you locate it first?"

The answer was simple – destroy it – but with Shinjo there, supposedly good friend of the one who's soul was inside the jewel, Kaito reconsidered his answer. Unable to think of any other option, he ended up telling the truth (albeit reluctantly). "We…we would destroy it."

As Koizumi gave him a chastising stare, Shinjo merely nodded. "Yes. …that would probably be for the best."

Her words: they blatantly stated her agreement, but her tone – everything hidden between those words – did not. With a growing anxiety, Kaito followed as they were led back down the tall hill toward the Lodging where they would stay once more: their final night on the island.

…or so he thought.

-

Falling asleep the second they got back to his room, Kaito was up well before Koizumi. With nothing to do, he decided to ponder over the code a bit more. He had already solved it, but he felt there was a bit more information he needed to uncover. Of course, he knew there was no way of finding the information: unless he could go back in time.

Suru: that was what was unsettling him. During the explanation, Chino had stated that Houseki said she would be back then. The most unsettling part: Suru in the Asu-Ra code is _2010_; that year. She knew; all those years ago, she knew. Although nerve-racking, Kaito needed to know one thing: what were the two letters after Suru going to be?

Presumably happy at the return of Hoshi, there still could be no telling what she would do afterwards. Unfortunately, there seemed to be a high chance of another cataclysm. The only problem was the week: there was no indication of which week it would be.

Like the Doom-La Cataclysm, Kaito assumed the possible Suru one would occur in the week of the Volley Comet's pass. Frustrating as it was, Kaito had no idea when that would happen. With everything that had occurred, he doubted Koizumi knew, either: if she did, she would've said so long before. No, there was only one person they could ask for that information: Shinjo.

Leaving quite noisily in an attempt to wake Koizumi up quicker, Kaito headed toward her private room. About to knock, he was surprised as a note floated down to him. Not by gravity's doing – oh, _no_ – it hovered in _midair_ waiting for him to claim it. As he continually blinked, it seemed to have a mind of it's own as it rolled itself and hit him on the head. Rubbing the area where it had hit, surprisingly hard, Kaito took it and unrolled it, reading its contents.

Just as he began, Koizumi popped over his shoulder. Sensing that he was in for yet another small beating, it was postponed as she read the letter aloud, "…'_Dear Humble Guests, seeing as the boat to the mainland won't arrive until later this afternoon I would appreciate it if you would meet me one last time before leaving. Please come to the stone plaza located near Volley's gravesite. If you've forgotten its whereabouts, ask Chino for directions_.'…What do you think she wants to talk about, Kuroba-kun?"

No longer worried seeing as the hostility had all but left Koizumi's voice, Kaito was faced with a different concern. "…I don't know, but something's bothering me about this letter. This note…it looks almost as if she was shaking while writing this… But most importantly…" he found the words in the note. "…'meet me _one last time_'…what do you think she means by that?"

With a huff, Koizumi replied, "We're leaving today. 'One last time' means just that: _one last time_. She probably assumed we'd never come back here, and, _personally_, her assumption's pretty spot-on."

Although worried, Kaito once again donned his poker face – he hadn't used it in a while – and stated nonchalantly, "I guess…anyway, why don't we see what she wants? It'd be kind of impolite to leave her hanging…especially with all she told us."

In agreement, they headed out for the plaza (once Koizumi was dressed of course.) Directions weren't needed as they had a map; along with Kaito's spectacular sense of direction and picturesque memory reaching the area was easily accomplished. Noticing that the snow around the stage was melting, Kaito also noticed the clouds overhead: they were unusually dark and foreboding. However odd it was, he new they weren't a sign of a storm, but unfortunately Kaito looked upon it as a bad omen. Something wasn't right.

Shoes contacting the stone of the plaza, the sound of the impact echoed quite loudly. Off of the four pillars at the corners and throughout the huge stone floor the noise boomed. Signaling their arrival well enough, Shinjo turned as they approached.

…a sheathed sword in her hand.

Glancing at the weapon, Kaito gave up any hopes of negotiation. His fears had been realized: their 'meeting one last time' was because they wouldn't be _alive_ for another one. He had trusted her for a time, but once they visited Hoshi's grave, he felt something was up. Most likely never thinking that Shinjo would do such a thing, Koizumi questioned, her voice echoing, "Wh…Why do you have that weapon, Shinjo-san…?"

"…To _fight you_ of course."

Those words were all Kaito needed to know his guess was spot on. They were all he could _afford_ to hear to know he was spot on. Adding any more words would've slowly derailed his assumption, and Shinjo seemed to be a very bad train conductor. "…I need to test you. If you can't even best _me_ in a fight, Houseki will completely annihilate you.

"Do not worry: unlike the _real_ thing, you will have as much time as needed beforehand to prepare yourselves. Weapons, abilities…choose as you will. This plaza will provide the magic for you."

Pulling out his card gun, Kaito scanned the area. "Okay then…so we just have to beat you in a fight? …Simple enough."

"I assure you, it won't be as simple as you think. The only allowable area of combat is on this stone, under the altitude of those pillars. It's not as if _I'll_ stop you from doing so, but a barrier has been set up to do that job. …Also…" Halting, she waited. Just as her echo had stopped completely, she finished, "…the objective isn't to _beat_ me…

"…it is to _kill_ me."

In the middle of the process of setting up his gun, Kaito terminated his actions immediately. From behind him he heard Koizumi's spell stop and a small gasp. Both had stopped breathing for a second. As soon as the air flooded back into him, Kaito choked, "What…_What did you say_…?"

"Houseki is a malicious adversary. If you don't fight with the objective to kill, she _will_. You _must_ give it your all or else…this world may be doomed to yet another cataclysm." Wind lightly blowing her hair past her closed eyes, Kaito could see the grief behind her pupils as she opened them.

Strongly opposing the idea, Kaito voiced his protest, "What…What the hell are you saying!? Just because _she_ is a violent killer doesn't mean we have to do _you_ in!"

Eyes widening, there was a pause before she forced herself to look down. "…I knew it. …You're too young to understand: you're _confused_."

Somewhat insulted, Kaito clenched his teeth, "…Fine, if I'm too young to understand…if I'm so _confused_, why don't _you_ enlighten me?"

"Certainly. …but take to heart what I'm about to say." Finally looking up once more, her eyes glinted from the moisture: tears. "I had this idea the day you came here: once the situation had been explained. The decision to go through with it… that, I made yesterday. That decision went hand-in-hand with yours…with what you were going to do with the jewel."

Narrowing his eyes, Kaito questioned, "So you're doing this…partly to stop us?"

With the shake of her head, a few of the tears came free. "No, you idiot. You see…that question in itself is why I decided to do this. You're blind…you don't know what you're _actually_ doing in this situation. In a way…just a few seconds ago, you were being a hypocrite." Easily seeing the anger on Kaito's face, she explained. "Before, you said, and I quote; 'Just because _she_ is a violent killer doesn't mean we have to do _you_ in!' …tell me, what was your reasoning there? Why don't _I_ deserve to die? I'm just like Houseki: I've lived long past my normal lifespan, I'm female, we've both learnt the arts of magic…what makes _me_ different?"

"…That's so obvious it could be common sense!" Hunching his shoulders in frustration, he yelled, "_You're_ not the main source of the problem!"

Standing still, Shinjo's face remained indifferent. Finally, after a long period of time, she lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes. "…You're right: that _could_ be common sense. …That's _exactly_ what I thought you'd say. But…if _that's_ your reasoning…your _true_ reasoning…" Gradually, she lifted her head, her stare accusing.

"…are you saying that _Volley-kun_ is _also_ the main source of the problem?"

Realizing her point, Kaito ran short on words.

Still staring at him, Shinjo continued on, "His body may have already died, and his soul may be inside of a jewel: but Volley-kun is still a person – a _human being_. When you answered yesterday, you hesitated. …However, your hesitation was only because of me: talk to anyone else, you would've stated it bluntly. That's when I knew: the grasp of that action hadn't reached you yet. To destroy that jewel is the same thing as destroying Volley-kun himself.

"The other path you could've taken was _worse_: you _had_ realized this…and compared it to _regular_ killing; to assaulting Houseki. Inside of a jewel, they can't fight back; inside of a jewel, you don't see their face as you strike the final blow. Without this knowledge, you would've marched off confident, but at the fatal moment you hesitate…and _die_."

Placing her sword in front of her, she knelt on the ground. Face much like a delicate porcelain doll it was emotionless: ready for death. "…_This_ is the significance of you ending my life. If you've already killed someone before battling Houseki, the grief, the reluctance, the worry – everything will have partially dissipated. Less apprehension in a battle will further the chance of success."

"B-But…Shinjo-san…can you really let it end this way?" Lost in his own error, Koizumi was the one beginning to protest.

Laughing with a slight agony, Shinjo stuttered, "P-Please…don't _mock_ me. If I could 'let it end' however way I wanted to, I wouldn't have taken that elixir from Houseki. Up until now, I've been afraid…afraid my life meant nothing. But now…I'll be able to move on knowing I helped prevent another catastrophe." She stopped. As Koizumi was about to object once more, Shinjo spoke up, "There's nothing you can say to change my mind. I've lived through countless lives already; not one of them dying. It's about time…the other 'team' get a point on the scoreboard."

Irritated and confused, Kaito turned toward the edge of the platform. As Shinjo reminded him of the barrier, he replied, "…I don't care. Koizumi-chan could probably eventually break through it. …and if that doesn't work, well, we'll just rot here. I _refuse_ to kill you."

"Alright…" with a raise of her hand, the small sign of the barrier – a wavelike appearance to the air – evaporated. At the baffled stares headed her way, Shinjo merely shrugged, "I never said leaving this plateau wasn't an option. …However, before you leave, I should mention something that _isn't_ an option.

"As I told you: I thought of this the day you arrived, as such, my plans were in motion at that point, too. So, when I said the earliest the boat can get here was today, I was lying. In all honesty, he could get here within a _second_ if I told him to." Unaffected by the angry remarks from the two, she went on, "Don't be angered: you needed _some_ kind of motivation for fighting. And…seeing as I've put up a spell that automatically heals your wounds, your freedom from these islands was the next best thing."

"How…How _dare_ you!" Koizumi's voice shook with rage.

Nonchalantly, Shinjo rose. "There: the fury that will remove your hesitation has finally arrived. …_Yes, I dared_. …Are you ready? …or do you have further preparations?"

Having stared at her as she explained her trap, Kaito turned once more. "Thursday. We'll be back Thursday."

With that he slowly left, Koizumi eventually following behind.

--

On the bed, lying down, staring solemnly at the ceiling: Kuroba had been in that same position since they had arrived back from the stone plaza. Taking in the time, Akako sighed as she realized that had been over two hours ago. Normally she would've told him to get off his ass, but she was conflicted as well. Instead of looking to the ceiling for support, Akako had paced about the room, fidgeting every step of the way. Not once had she used a telepathy spell, but she knew exactly what Kuroba was thinking: the exact same thing as her.

'…_what are we going to do_…?' There seemed to be no way out.

Attempting to make their own way through the mist would be the equivalent to jumping off a cliff: _suicide_. During the trip there on the _correct_ path the wind had been violent as were the waves; Akako didn't want to think what it'd be like on the _wrong_ path. Of course, there was no way they'd be able to find the right path; or the captain of the ship that had brought them there. As they reached the dock, the wizard had simply stated, "Be back in a week." At that point, the two hadn't thought any less than a week would be admirable; but any _more_ than that hadn't even approached their minds. If Shinjo was telling the truth, she had most likely contacted the wizard in charge of the ship, ordering him not to come back unless she said so.

Reaching that conclusion, a new question popped up: if her goal was to be killed, how was Shinjo going to contact the ship captain if she died? Was the captain a Soul Smith like Hattori? '…_No…his power was quite strong, I felt that_…' Pondering further, she took a deep breath before making a decision: she'd bring it up with Kuroba.

He hadn't _moved_ for two hours, but he hadn't _spoken_ since his last words to Shinjo. Occasionally he would close his eyes, deep in concentration. Akako had no doubt that, although speechless, his thoughts were probably flying. Wondering if she was interrupting those thoughts, she muttered, "…Kuroba-kun?"

Blinking at the sound of his name, he stared at her. After a long, _long_ pause, he replied, "…yeah…?"

"…The only way off the island is to take that ship…how would Shinjo-san be able to contact the captain? I mean… aren't we supposed to be free once we…" avoiding the word 'kill' at all costs, Akako replaced it with "…_win_?"

"…I'm not sure. Maybe she'll have some way of telling Chino-kun and then _he'll_ get the boat captain to come here. Or maybe it has something to do with those Soul Paths…" droning on, his voice had lost all of its usual positive flair and energy.

The decisions ahead of him…Akako guessed that none of them were very appealing. What Akako didn't guess was that he had already made his decision: he already knew what he was going to do. Lazily rolling into a sitting position, he reached for his bag. Pulling out the map, he was silent. Motioning for Akako to view it with him, he suddenly asked, "…which of these areas do you think is wide in space?"

"What…?" Thrown off-balance by the question, it was a while before she replied, "I suppose…this clearing in this forest here. …Why?"

Zipping his bag with the map still in hand, Kuroba headed for the door. "Let's go there then." Before Akako could even manage the question, he answered why, "Since we'll need as much time as possible tomorrow, we need to know our way there. Besides, we can pass some time before we need to rest. We'll have to turn in earlier today."

"Kuroba-kun…what are you talking about?" She was usually pretty sharp, but even Akako couldn't pick up the vague hints Kuroba was leaving.

Voice still serious, almost void of emotion, he responded, "…tomorrow we'll be training. We need to be ready for that fight."

--

Well rested with nearly twenty-four hours of training behind him, Kaito strolled onto the plaza with a lifeless confidence. This wasn't what he wanted to do, but there seemed to be no other option. Although grudgingly, he had come to an understanding with the points Shinjo had laid out. He didn't enjoy admitting it, but she was right: if he, or anyone, fought against Houseki with any doubt they would die. Having ten thousand years of experience behind her, Shinjo was the closest – and _safest_ – 'practice round' they had at their disposal.

Sitting in the same position she had two days prior, Kaito had to wonder if she had moved at all. Eyes remaining closed; she stood up, the sword in her hand. Lifting her eyelids, she asked, "…now…you are ready?"

Pulling out his card gun, he signaled to Koizumi to begin her preparation spells. Waiting for her nod symbolizing her finished job, Kaito stared at Shinjo. Eye-to-eye both of their stares were unwavering. At Koizumi's word – since he was looking away – Kaito nodded. With the click readying the first card in his gun, he quietly stated, "…ready."

As if the word were her starting switch, Shinjo began at its sound. Flicking the sword briskly, the sheath came flying off – flying off in Kaito's direction. Whapping it out of the way, he was shocked to quickly see the sword that had been inside it approach instead; barely a few inches away as he noticed. Bending backwards as he ducked, his eyes widened as – with Shinjo – pieces of his hair flew by him.

'_She's fast_…' He was going to continue his thought, but Shinjo didn't seem to want to allow that.

Forced into a defensive position, Kaito continually blocked narrowly with his gun as Shinjo continued slashing away. It was a good thing Koizumi had enhanced the metal of the gun; otherwise it would've easily fallen apart by that point. At the thought of her name, she appeared in front of him. Just barely missing a kick at Shinjo, she got into a fighting position in front of him.

Without eye-contact, without a turn of the head, she sent him a message, '_While I'm fighting, shoot for her legs._'

Darting off at a speed he'd never seen her run at before, Koizumi went on the offensive. Her own hair partially sliced as she lowered herself, she gave a hard punch to Shinjo's stomach. Jumping back at the impact, Shinjo recovered quickly. Always moving, it was her turn to strike.

Blade behind her, Shinjo's position was an obvious one: she was going to do a wide slash. Preparing for this, Koizumi fell into the trap. Indeed pulling her sword forward, Shinjo instead shoved the hilt of the sword roughly at Koizumi's forehead as she ducked. Now bringing the blade around as Koizumi was in a slight daze, she snapped out of it allowing only time to reduce the full slash to a small gash on her cheek. A small amount of blood falling, Koizumi brought her hand to her cheek, quickly pulling it away upon contact.

Not one to take the completely unfair advantages, Shinjo reminded her, "I told you: there is a healing spell in effect for your advantage." It was all she had time to say: unlike her, Koizumi felt the need to take the chance as Shinjo's guard was down.

Countering the assault with her own attack, it was Shinjo's turn to fall for the trap. Planning all along to go on the defensive, Koizumi jumped out of the way. With the force given by her take off, she had positioned her leap to pass by Shinjo: to arrive behind her. Hand on Shinjo's shoulder, Koizumi succeeded in further diverting her attention. Faking an attack spell in her other hand, Koizumi instead used telepathy.

'…_NOW, Kuroba-kun_!'

Aiming with his eyes only the entire time, Kaito quickly brought up his gun to the exact position his eyes were focused on. Pulling the trigger, Shinjo noticed the shot. Freeing herself from Koizumi's grip, she jumped in order to dodge it. However, that was exactly what Kaito had planned.

Setting his sights higher, Kaito had shot where he assumed she would jump to get out of the way. His plan a success, the card collided with her left leg, exploding on impact.

Landing with skill, she attempted to stand. With the injury just inflicted, she only made it halfway. Holding her bruised and slightly burnt leg, she smiled, "…Very good. However, no matter the advantages I've given you…"

"…you didn't think I'd let you keep the '_two-against-one_' benefit, did you?" From _behind_ him, the voice stopped every cell in his body.

Grasping his shoulders roughly, the cloned Shinjo – _without_ the leg injury – threw him backwards with an incredible force. Despite what his eyes thought, his flight ended before the growing grass; right at the barrier. Receiving a shock, the magic threw him back on the plaza. Although painful, he stood up immediately.

It appeared the numbers had evened, but technically it was still two-against-one. Ignoring the clone would be difficult, but the original had to be dealt with first. He hated to admit, but Koizumi held a better chance of defeating Shinjo. Kaito would have to deal with the clone. Of course, both of them had their disadvantages against the enemy: Kaito was without speed, but Koizumi was facing the one with a weapon.

…Weapon.

Dodging one punch or kick after another, Kaito slowly made his way across the plaza. It surprised him how far he'd gone from his initial position, but he had to make it. Occasionally shooting a card to delay the clone from attacking him, he eventually reached his destination. Performing a cartwheel, he grabbed the sheath from the ground.

Thrusting it in the clone's direction, he saw her smile as it came towards her. She was cocky; she felt she knew what he was doing. Moving quite a distance out of the way, she mocked him, "You won't hit me with that; it's my-" instantly, her sentence terminated.

"You're right. …I won't hit _you_." Unable to see her expression, he imagined it was a shocked one. Carefully raising the gun into position, he smiled, "…but at the same time, I _will_ hit you."

In midst of her own fight with Shinjo, Koizumi just barely noticed Kaito's aim. Moving out of the way just as Shinjo was about to turn, Koizumi managed to dodge the small explosion that had just impacted Shinjo's back. Thrown from her grasp from the force of the attack, her sword clattered loudly against the stone.

Recovering just as quickly as the first time, the second wound differed as she remained kneeling near the ground. As Shinjo met Kaito's eyes, both of them were taken by surprise: Shinjo by Koizumi's rough kick to the side and Kaito by the clone's punch to his face. Both sent flying by the attacks, it caused a switch of targets between the two teens.

Worried for Kaito's safety, Koizumi quickly did away with the clone via assault spell, causing her to leave the original alone, lying down, but slowly getting up for the next wave of attacks. Subconsciously picking up the sword as he ran, Kaito shot one last card. It didn't hit her, but it was near enough to create some smoke, the perfect cover as Kaito approached. Eyes after the card gun Kaito had thrown her way; the next item in Shinjo's sight was her own sword, aimed at her heart.

Tears gathering, she smiled with content. Closing her eyes, she waited for the final blow: and it came.

The sword crashed down. Shinjo's eyes remained closed.

Clone disappearing, Koizumi ran over. Horror on her face morphed into a shocked confusion as she stopped a few feet away. She was staring at the sword as Kaito held it in its position: in the stone, a good few inches from Shinjo's head.

Silent, it was a long while before Shinjo opened her eyes. Like Koizumi, she stared wide eyed at the sword protruding from the stone beside her. Unable to rise due to her injuries and Kaito's firmly placed foot on her stomach, she was only able to shout, "…What are you _doing_!? That was the _perfect chance_ to end it all!" Angered and frustrated, she went about trying to irritate him, "Are you an _idiot_!? After _all_ the times I've told you, you still don't get it! If you can't even kill _me_, Houseki will _mop the floor_ with you! Raise that sword, _damn it_!"

About to let go of the hilt, Shinjo squeezed in one more insult: one more insult that finally made it through his poker face. "…I suppose if this is _your_ best ability, your father's seal on her was just a lucky shot."

Gripping the sword tightly, Kaito muttered, "…don't _ever_ insult my father…"

Noticing quickly the struck nerve, Shinjo went on, "Why not? I'm a natural critic: it's my job to point out _faults_. No doubt your father was _full_ of them." Stones around the blade loosening, she continued, "He's _dead_, isn't he? _Easy_ to kill a man like _that_."

"You've never met him…" Raising the sword, Kaito's teeth clenched. "…You have _no right_ to say that."

"Who's going to stop me?" Tears were held back, but Kaito didn't notice over her purposefully mocking smile. Preparing to strike, Kaito heard Shinjo muttered one last phrase.

"…Show me your resolve."

_Resolve_.

Trees surrounding, fire in the distance, a gun in his hand: everything from that day came swarming back. Haibara and Koizumi's shouts …the sudden power he felt, but most dominantly, Houseki's taunt.

"I don't think you have the resolve."

_Resolve_: he had it _before_ the shot; _after_ the shot, all he had was _guilt_.

His entire being began to shake. Hilt high over his head, he was ready: ready for freedom, ready to _kill_. Conflicted, Shinjo drove a larger wedge between his decisions. "…Be the man your father wasn't; _do it_!" Deciding right at that moment, Kaito briskly brought the sword down.

…into the exact same position it had been only moments before.

Letting go of the hilt completely, Kaito brought his foot off of Shinjo's stomach. Hysteric and unable to hold back the tears any longer, Shinjo cried, "_W-Why_!? W-Why won't you _kill_ me!? D-Don't you _want_ to return to the mainland!?"

"I do. …but I also want you to keep on living." impassive, Kaito went on, "I told you this before…_I refuse to kill you_."

"W-Why!?" frantic, Shinjo continued to insult his father, "Is your old man a _sap_? Too _weak_ to kill anyone!? Are you just going to end up a _coward_ like him!?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. …I don't want to stain that 'coward's' name by becoming a cold-blooded _murderer_." As more protests and cries sounded from Shinjo, Kaito explained himself, "Koizumi-chan never told you: I nearly killed Houseki. …I really did. I gave it my all; I had the complete intent to kill. However, she still bested me…and although it wasn't her intention, she left me with a bigger burden than defeat.

"Guilt…_damned guilt_."

Quiet and most likely conflicted, Koizumi could only manage, "K-Kuroba-kun…"

"You phrased it quite nicely before: 'Inside of a jewel, they can't fight back; inside of a jewel, you don't see their face as you strike the final blow.' …Like the legend, I only saw the 'Pandora Jewel', not 'Volley-kun's' soul inside of it. But the second I did, everything: the invigorating power I felt, the hate I had inside, my murderous intent – it _all_ evaporated when I saw Kudo's face." Clenching his fist, he added, "I didn't fully realize I was taking a life, but as I did…I suddenly knew that in reality I was taking _two_. I didn't succeed, but if I did, I guarantee these feelings would be ten times worse."

With those feelings etched clearly on his face, Kaito stared intently at Shinjo. "…do you really think a guilt-stricken coward like that would be able to actually defeat Houseki? …That's what I'd become if I killed you. Doing this is practically suicide for me: whether I walk idiotically into battle afterwards or do myself in, the result would be the same.

"You also said you've lived through countless lives: you've _been_ countless different lives. If I were to kill you, it'd be the same as killing countless people: as killing all those lives you've lived through." Still indifferent, one emotion finally shone through with his smile: sympathy.

"I don't remember when, most likely during one of Kudo's lessons, but Koizumi-chan said there was a cancelation to _each_ and _every_ spell. Instead of this," bending down, he extended his hand to the fallen Shinjo, "…why don't you find that cancelation and live through the rest of your life…the _right_ way?"

Taking the hand reluctantly, she shook as Kaito helped her into a sitting position. Her other hand to her face, she constantly wiped away the tears she hid with her lowered head. "You…You're…you're just like…" Merely glimpsing the lookalike, she couldn't hold it back anymore. Crying much like the fourteen year-old they had heard only days before, she embraced Kaito, sobbing, "_V-Volley-kun_…!"

Not expecting the hug, it took a while before Kaito reacted. Unsure of what to do, he patted her back. He may have been confused as of his next course of action, but even Kaito knew words were null at that point. Just as she was supposedly calming down, one of Kaito's pats caused her to fall over. Concerned and somewhat baffled, the two teenagers suddenly realized their attack had wounded her further than they realized: she was unconscious.

-

"…thank you for bringing me back here…and caring for me as well." Shinjo had drowsily muttered the next day after finally waking up. "…I didn't know your own healing spells were quite of that caliber."

"Personally, I didn't either." Koizumi quietly replied. "I…I barely use them."

"I still owe you thanks." Bowing her head, she frowned, "…and…so as not to break my promise…the boat should be here within the hour."

Somewhat confused – yet still relieved – Kaito questioned, "But…wait…does that mean you think we're ready?"

Nodding, she smiled, "Yes…definitely. Your tactics and skills were at a high degree. Coupled with your resemblance to Volley-kun, Houseki may be the one to underestimate _you_. Besides…I assume you have others who are willing to join you in the fight?"

"They may not play as dominant a part, but we do have our allies." Hattori, Haibara, the Kudos, possibly even Hakuba – there were plenty rooting for their cause. Already packed and ready to go, Kaito waved a goodbye as he and Koizumi headed for the door.

Just as they were about to leave, Shinjo shouted, "P-Please wait!" Obtaining their attention, she gradually let the words roll out. "I…I apologize for everything that happened.

"…and I'm positive your father must've been a splendid man."

Although not necessary, the last remark brightened Kaito's mood. Walking down the path soon toward the docks, he turned to Koizumi. "So, we'll be back soon, huh?"

"Yes…but it'll be pretty late." Thinking about the circumstances, she suggested, "…Why don't we actually check in with Kudo-kun tomorrow? That way it'll be more convenient: better timing and maybe I can come up with some lies on what we did on our 'school vacation to Hikone'."

Nodding in agreement, Kaito was none the wiser at that point: if they had shown up on Friday instead of Saturday many events could've been prevented. Of course, right then, Kaito was only thinking of his next trip over rough seas.

--

Rolling out of her bed with a thud, Akako was greeted with an irritating afternoon phone call for an alarm clock. Stumbling over to…(okay let's face it) Buddy, she grabbed the receiver from his hands. With an extra yawn, she answered, "…Hello…?"

"Akako-chan, tell me! _Where_!? Where is my Shin-chan!?" Blasting out the better of Akako's two eardrums, Kudo Yukiko was in hysterics on the other end.

Instantly awake, Akako began her attempt at calming the woman down. "W-Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wh-What are you talking about? I…I don't know where Kudo-kun is. …Didn't you try the detective agency?"

"Of course!" between anger and concern, Yukiko still shouted. "They told me he went to visit his parents again: but, obviously, _he's not here_!"

Uncertain of her apprehension, Akako questioned Yukiko on it after answering, "You should try Agasa-hakase's then. …Anyway, why are you so…_tense_? Kudo-kun's probably just sleeping…like Kuroba-kun." Glancing over her shoulder at the thief snoring away, she had to wonder how he could sleep through the heinous ringing of the telephone. Along with that, she wondered why she had let him stay there in the first place.

Pausing with hesitation, and possibly to calm down, Yukiko slowly muttered, "I…I had a vision. Houseki…in a dark room, she grabbed my Shin-chan by the hair…and it was the _normal_ Shin-chan, not 'Conan'. Then…with a jewel in her hand – it was glowing red – she only said one thing…

"…'_Suru-So_'."

Dropping the phone, Akako practically tackled Kuroba in the bed. Already startled from the impact, he was further wakened as Akako frantically shook him. "G-Get dressed, you moron! We're heading for Agasa-hakase's!" Leaving him no time to respond or explanation, Akako instructed Yukiko, "Get to the hakase's as quickly as possible: we'll meet you there!" With that, she hung up.

Exasperated as she saw Kuroba's wrinkled night shirt, she quickly snapped her fingers, summoning up two outfits for them to wear. Rushing as she put on her outdoor clothing, Kuroba followed suit – although highly confused. Opening the door with haste, Akako shouted back, "Watch the house, Buddy!"

"B-Buddy? …Oi, _you're_ calling him that t-_AGHH_!" Grabbed by the wrist, Kuroba had no time for words. Akako was flying off, no broom, with him in tow. He hadn't heard much, but he could tell: something bad was happening.

-

Arriving at nearly the same time, Akako, Kuroba, Yuusaku, and Yukiko all ran down the pathway toward the Agasa abode. Tempted to continuously ring the doorbell, Akako summoned up the will to only ring it once. With three out of four at their wits end, as the door opened they all began to shout, "_Where's Shinichi!?_" However, seeing the Osakan – the _female_ Osakan – on the other side of the door, it changed to "_Where's_-H-Hattori-kun?"

Blinking at the sudden brigade, Kazuha called back into the house, "Heiji! …there are people here to see you!"

Hattori slowly walked into view. Noticing the arrivals, he waved Kazuha off to help Agasa in the kitchen. Shrugging as she walked off, Kazuha disappeared, leaving the area clear. Keeping his tone down, Hattori asked, "…what…what are ya guys _doin_' here?"

"Kudo-kun." Stating it bluntly, Akako got to the point. "…we _need_ to see Kudo-kun."

"K-Kudo?" slightly surprised at their knowing, Hattori pondered the situation. "…Did Ai-chan tell ya? She _did_ just leave a little while ago t' do some school report with the kids…"

"No, she didn't tell us, but that doesn't matter. …You're saying Shin-chan is here?" Concerned, Yukiko couldn't help but ask.

Tilting his head behind him, Hattori nodded, "Yeah, in the basement. Though, he's still sleepin' and…Kazuha doesn't exactly know he's here."

Rushing past, Yukiko immediately headed for the basement. Quickly following behind came the rest at the door, including Hattori. As he asked what was going on, they all stopped as Yukiko stalled to attempt to open the door. Reaching for the key in his pocket, Hattori didn't notice as Kazuha came down the steps. Opening the door, they all went in.

Kazuha, the only one able to speak, innocently asked, "Hey…why is Conan-kun's backpack here?"

It was a very good question: a better one however was, '_Why isn't _Kudo_ here?_'

---

(January 16th)

Phew…I had other plans for the ending but it was way too long already. :'D

I find it funny: after a hilarious long chapter, you get an even longer chapter filled with sad things and unfunny moments. Saddest part in all of this: over a total of around 88 pages…I went through _one week_. OTL

Anyway, once more, if this is up it's because of Pandakitty. Until my internet is working, I'll be updating with her continued kindness or lamely at school.

*cough* Anyway, please don't be angry this took a while. I mean…46 pages in a week? That's roughly seven a day. Pretty fast if you ask me.

…*shot*

…see if anyone can tell which week of which month the next cataclysm will be! =D


	30. Red, White, and Black

_**A/N:**_ I love watching comedies on Mondays, but they always interfere with writing time. D: Oh well.

Why'd I say that? Because: without the internet I'm deprived of most of my entertainment, making me bored. When I'm bored, I ramble. :'D

**Nequam-tenshi – **No, he's in his backpack. :B *shot for insider joke* Yeah, he probably would have taken the antidote if he was with Ai. …IF he was with Ai.

**Cheery Wolf – **Ran's involvement will be eminent soon enough. :D

**Pandakitty - **…Ponies who DIED. FFF, I left like…a sixteenth through the chapter! Chino did it! Angry Kaito is assertive! :D KAITO SHOULD BE GOOD AT ALGEBRA FFFFF *reads chapter one of manga again* lol, Holy Jesus. :D …it's funny 'cause he's actually Holy. :B *shot by you* NO, ITS GORO. O3O It brought tears to my eyes too. :C Yep yep, that's the date. …WE'RE GONNA DIE IN February!!! Agh. …wait, it _is_ February. O_O

**Marie Ravenclaw - ***missed my goal* *cough* NEXT TIME YOU (MAYBE) WON'T BE TIRED :D

**Mel72000 - **…Maybe? :| It had to end sometime~ *46 pages OTL* *updates*

**Iyoushi – **Why thank you again. xD I hope the updates continue to be awesome. :D

**Pretztailfan95 – **(two punts for me) Well, hopefully this chapter is a little more…_intriguing_. I think it will be…*shutters at the thought of G-* *shot*

**Miyanoai – **Lol, you just hover around him until he can see and then you get 'im! :D I'll just give you a life bottle. Less complicated that way. xD *throws one your way* Yes, its February. That was partly so I didn't have to wait too long. *still have to write something entirely different for the end of the school year* The fifth and sixth? …That would probably pop up for me too…if I could see the ads. xD

---

**Red, White, and Black**

"Video rolling?"

"…check."

"Good position?"

"…yep."

"…can you see the _entire_ agency?"

"…I don't believe that's very important." Ai huffed at Genta's inquiry. A quirk in her brow, she questioned, "Why are we doing this again? …Wasn't the assignment '_hand in something you might make or do in your future job_'?"

"Shh! Don't be too loud, Ai-chan!" Being far more cautious than she needed to be in Ai's opinion, Ayumi further concealed herself behind the mailbox: the Detective Boys current 'hiding spot'. Glancing around the area, she pointed out, "…We can't afford to even talk _normally_. …There's no one around to cover our voices…"

Nodding in agreement to Ayumi's statement, Mitsuhiko went on to answer Ai's ignored question, "Well, Haibara-san, since we're going to be _brilliant_ detectives when we're older we decided we'd hand in a tape of '_secret surveillance_'."

Standing tall with pride, Genta added, "In order to prove our abilities, we thought spyin' on the Ojiisan at Conan-kun's place was the best choice for the assignment."

"Is that so?" Apparently speaking still at too high a caliber, the Detective Boys shushed her once more.

Finger still in front of his mouth, Genta grinned. Making sure to abide the rule he had just supported, he whispered, "…why don't _we_ see why everybody's gone while Haibara-san watches the camera?"

Having been there for a while, the other two children promptly agreed. Although Ayumi did ask Ai how she felt about the idea, the former adult merely shrugged. Truth be told, she didn't quite care about the project. Following Genta down the street, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi waved back as they left Ai by herself.

Partly concealing herself behind the mailbox, Ai kept the camera pointed steadily at the agency as she thought. Scanning the area, only then did she realize the degree of truth to Ayumi's statement. No one – not a single person seemed to be wandering the street. It was odd; the street on which the agency was located at was usually quite busy. There didn't seem to be any movement inside any of the buildings, either. Just what was going on?

It was quite some time until the answer came from the badge in her pocket. Fuzzy, the reception cleared as Ai tinkered with the device, putting the camera on the red box beside her – still recording. A few mumbles of her name came through before finally she could hear a full sentence, "Ai-chan, a few blocks down there's a police line."

"…A police line?" Realizing what she was getting at, Ai asked, "You mean they're blocking off the area? What about the way we came in?"

"That's where we are now, Ai-chan!" sounding a bit desperate, Ayumi added, "…maybe they came after we did…"

Not caring much for those specific details, she raised the ones she wanted to hear, "…do you know _why_ they're blocking the area?"

Filling in for Ayumi came Mitsuhiko, "Well…when we asked about it, one of the officers said that an explosion of some sort occurred in the perimeter last night. Apparently they're worried a toxic gas started to leak out so they cleared the surrounding blocks."

"…I suppose that would explain why no one's around…" Looking around once more, she began to follow after the footprints the Detective Boys had left several minutes earlier. "I'd better get out of here then-"

"No, Haibara-san, wait!" Genta instructed loudly through the device. Stopping at his word, she waited for the explanation. "…as a member of the Detective Boys, you have to investigate."

Completely bemused by the remark, Ai replied, "I understand your curiosity, but if they've evacuated that many people, isn't that a sign that being here is _dangerous_ to human health?"

"Please listen, Ai-chan." Almost pleading, Ayumi's voice came through once more. "There's something…wrong. The police at the blocks…they're…they're _weird._"

Sounding his agreement to Ayumi's claim, Mitsuhiko spoke next, "Yeah…since they won't let us back in, it's up to you to find out what's happening in there."

Sighing, Ai summoned up more of her patience, "Again, I understand your curiosity, but before I do that…I'll need some sort of reason you think these officers are…_weird_."

Groaning on the other end, Genta was the first to attempt to give a reason, "W-Well…it's not exactly anything they've _done_ but…for some reason they remind me of…school."

"…_School_?"

Also repeating the word, Ayumi suddenly peeped up, "Oh, oh! I know what they reminded _me_ of!

"…that trip to that museum!"

"…Mu-" but then it hit her. Gradually, Ai stuttered, "O-Okay…I'm going to see what I can find. I'll…I'll contact you if anything happens. But before I do…

"…promise me; _go home this instant_."

Switching off the badge, she immediately headed toward the agency. Tucking away her badge, she was empty-handed.

--

Strolling innocently over to the bag by the bed, Kazuha peered inside of it. "There are clothes in here…and…_two_ cell phones? …Heiji did Conan-kun-" Staring back at the others at the door, her expression instantly grew anxious. "…Heiji…?"

Approaching the fellow Osakan, she snapped her fingers in front of his shocked face. "H-Heiji? …Hello?" Growing ever more worried by the atmosphere, she tried some of the others, "…Kuroba-kun…? Koizumi-chan? …What…what's wrong?"

Frantic, Heiji began searching the room. At each and every corner, the same phrase came from his mouth, "_Where!?_ Where did he go!?"

Highly confused, Kazuha watched baffled as the others aided the search. All but Yukiko were helping; she merely leaned against the wall, her face paling.

Feeling somewhat helpless, Kazuha attempted to give some sort of lead, "I-If…If Conan-kun was here until just recently, the only other place I think he'd go would be the detective agency. He may not have been there if you checked earlier…but maybe he's there _now_?"

Snapping from her daze, Yukiko nodded. "S-She's right. We must head there immediately. There…there still might be time!"

"T-Time…?" Successfully helping to aid their hopes, Kazuha also accomplished dropping her own. At that moment, she had no idea what they were talking about, but it didn't sound good.

Behind as they all rushed out the door; she quickly donned her own outer wear. Door slamming only seconds before she opened it again, she was surprised to find the others already gone. Running down the pathway, she looked left and right but there was no sign of them.

Heiji, Koizumi, Kuroba, Yukiko, and Yuusaku were all lucky she didn't look _up_.

--

Flying through the sky was usually no problem for Kaito, but unlike his trusty hang glider, Koizumi's methods were a little…different. Highest on his list of worries was the lack of a safe area to hold onto: anything that could possibly give him a good grip could also earn him a good _kick_. Barely managing as he dangled from her arm, he instead stared at the scenery below.

Nearing the agency's perimeters, Kaito was surprised to the see the area quite empty. There were a few crowds gathered in areas a few blocks away, but other than that there was barely anything on the streets. Along with the movements in the windows of the agency, the only other existence of people near the place was the red car parked in front. Landing lightly, Hattori suddenly pointed out the vehicle appeared to be familiar.

Proving that the vehicle was familiar came two familiar faces as the group entered the agency. Noticing them, Hattori waved, "Takagi-keigi, Satou-keigi! …what are _you_ doin' here?"

Taking on a somewhat suspicious expression, Satou crossed her arms. "…I could ask _you_ the same question: police are swarming the area, how'd you get through?"

Sinking in hot water, Yuusaku approached from behind to get them out of it, "That would be my fault. I wanted to see what was going on here." Still not convincing the female officer, he added, "I personally know some of the higher ups. I've helped around here and there."

"…and you are…?"

Entering from a different room with Haibara at her side, Ran answered for the older man, "S-Shinichi's dad!? …and…and his mom, too!?" Quickly out of sorts from their appearances, she barely managed, "What…what are you doing here?"

"That definitely seems to be the question of the hour, eh, Takagi-kun?" Taking on a feigned happiness, she nudged her head in their direction. "Well, since they seem to be trustworthy, why don't you tell them about what happened here?"

Constantly glancing at the group, Takagi nodded. Taking a step forward he spoke, "As we arrived, there didn't seem to be any 'police' around. There were blockades set up throughout the area. …The most interesting thing, though…"

"…all those blockades were _fake_." Satou finished.

"We've sent _actual_ officials to catch the ones who did this. Strangely enough, due to this event, the blockades are actually-" Interrupting her came a desperate knock at the door. As Ran went to get it, Satou tried once more. "…going to stay in place. We need to find out what's going on-"

"_Help!_"

"_Phone the police!_"

"_There…there was a-a-a-!"_

Stationed at the door in a frenzy were the Detective Boys. Practically pushing Ran out of the way, they hurried over to Satou and Takagi. Eyes wide and every part of them shaking, they continually stuttered, not a single comprehendible sentence leaving their mouths. Realizing their speech impediment, they pulled out a camera: the same camera Haibara had left recording for the past hour.

Noticing the obvious panic plaguing the kids, Satou motioned for Takagi to set up a television as quickly as possible. Luckily, all of the viewers would be able to see: Kogoro had recently gotten a larger TV set. Connecting the camera, Satou rewound the video regarding the kids' hurried instructions. Starting it, they waited.

Watching through the children's discussion on the assignment, the images fast forwarded. Stopping as the kids' told them to, each slowly watched as the scenes rolled out in front of them: scenes more frightening than any horror movie they could ever hope to see.

Silent for a few moments, there came the faint sound of feet touching the ground some distance away. Growing ever louder came footsteps. As the owner came in view, Ran was the first to recognize the figure. "…Sh…_Shinichi_…?"

Stopping a few paces away, Kudo stared up at the agency. Just at the edge of the camera, he stayed there, simply staring. As a smile donned on his face, a voice came through.

"Hey, kid."

Making a sound similar to a dying fish, when Kaito looked down, Haibara was shaking violently. Within a second, as Kaito once again set sights on the video, he noticed – even through the somewhat bad quality of the camera – _Kudo_ was shaking.

Taking a breath that was no doubt blowing out smoke from a cigarette, the voice sounded again. "…If you want to go in: _go in_."

Possibly about to pass out, Haibara muttered, "Th-That…th-that v-voice…"

From off-screen, a cigar dropped. Quickly crushing it came a shoe: a _black_ shoe. "…A long awaited visit… it could be the last thing you'll ever do."

Arising at the same moment as the gun from the corner came the name Haibara shot out of it.

"…_Gin._"

Time froze. Compared to his racing thoughts, normal seconds seemed liked minutes. The one who had given Kudo the Apotoxin: the one who tried to _kill_ him…

_Gin_; Gin had been there.

Unfortunately, as Haibara knew all too well, the rest of the viewers were about to find out: where there's Gin…there's Vodka.

Stepping back at the rise of the gun, Kudo failed to realize Vodka's presence; as did the others watching the horrifying scenes. From just past the edge of the camera came two black arms, one with a white cloth in its hand. Taking him by surprise, Vodka secured one of Kudo's arms as he smothered him with the cloth. It only took a matter of seconds before Kudo's eyes closed and his body fell limp.

Tucking away his gun, Gin turned to leave as Vodka went about slinging the unconscious Kudo over his shoulder. Quietly, almost out of hearing range, Gin stated, "…Mission complete."

An ongoing silence overcame the room along with the video. No one could muster up a single word. The first movement was made by Satou; as she and Takagi appeared on the video, she turned it off. As if broken from their daze by the action, only then did the sorrowful phrases start.

"…K…Kudo-kun…Kudo-kun, _no_…"

"Kudo…how could…?"

"Sh-Shin-chan…my…my sweet Shin-chan…_N-No_...!"

Having not known Kudo on a high personal level, Satou seemed to be the one the least phased by the video. She was still shocked at its contents, but she was the type that knew when action in a situation couldn't wait. Flipping open her cell phone she rapidly dialed a number.

"…Hello? …Tell Megure-keibu immediately that we need backup! There's been a kidnapping in the Heiko area of Beika City! Search around for two men in black! …Both middle-aged, wearing black hats-" Pausing, for a moment, she hesitated, "…I don't believe they had a method of transportation. They should be somewhere in the nearby perimet-"

"No, they have a car." Suddenly, without any warning, Yuusaku spoke up. Haibara held her head in shock as she turned back. Knowing what the man could do, Kaito instantly knew: he'd read her mind. Serious – the only thing he could be after his son had just been kidnapped – he described it, "A Porsche 356A. …Black."

Uncertain, there was a short moment before Satou repeated the information into the phone. Detaching the camera from the television, Satou kindly explained the importance of it. "…We'll need this for evidence. I'm sorry but…you might not get this back for a while."

Smiling at them, she was about to leave with Takagi when Ran interfered. "W-Wait, Satou-keigi, Takagi-keigi!"

Stalling at the words, the two nearly tripped at the outburst. Regaining their balance, they gave Ran their attention. Sure that they were listening, she took a deep breath: partly to prepare and partly to hold back any of her tears.

"Those men…I…I think I've seen them before." All eyes on her, she was reluctant to go on. "It…It was at Tropical Land. Back…Back when I went with Shinichi."

"He was there, too?" Stumbling on the information, Satou urged for an expansion. "…and? …Did anything _strange_ happen that day? …Anything that might've prompted them to do this?"

Listening to the questions himself, Kaito slowly grew more terrified. Along with the others who knew in the room, they all understood what the inquiries could mean. If she thought about it too much, Ran could figure out Kudo's secret identity as Edogawa Conan. That wouldn't really help much, considering the apprehension of his kidnapping was already weighing heavily on each of their shoulders.

Ran was about to answer, but Hattori quickly intervened, "H-He _did_ start t' follow one of 'em, but he lost the trail. At that point, he just headed home. A-Apparently, part way there he ran inta his folks an' got pulled into a complicated case overseas." Turning to the parents for support, Hattori finished, "…r-right?"

With Yukiko still bawling, Yuusaku was the one to agree to the claim. Glancing between the speaking parties, Satou questioned, "…I understand why they might know this, but how did _you_ come across this information, Hattori-kun?"

"O-Oh, uh…Kudo…K-Kudo told me over a phone call once."

"Is that so?" Receiving a slight nudge from Takagi, Satou once again headed for the door.

Almost a repeat of what had just happened moments before, Ran stopped them. "W-Wait! I…I'd like to go too!"

Putting on his own jacket and footwear, Kogoro turned sternly towards his daughter. "I know how you feel, Ran, but this could be dangerous-"

"I-I don't care!" A few tears popped loose as she raised her voice. Although her expression was lacking, her voice suddenly carried confidence, "Shinichi's out there somewhere…and _I'm_ going to be there when we find him."

Not having the time and understanding Ran's fortitude, Satou briefly nodded. As she opened the door, Takagi, Kogoro, and Ran hustled through. Before she took off herself, she turned back to the remaining group, "You guys stay here!"

Waiting for a second, she seemed somewhat baffled at the silence. Kaito had to admit: most in the room didn't seem like the kind to just sit around and do nothing. In fact, _none_ of them were. However, at that point, no one said a word. With the continued silence and a shout from Takagi, Satou turned to leave.

Before the door closed, Kaito noticed a small shock on her face. She was going to say something but stopped. After a nod, she finally left. Staring, Kaito had to wonder, '…_What was _that_?_'

Surprised himself by the Detective Boys' quick agreement with Satou, Kaito soon found out their reason behind it. Outdoor wear still on, they approached the door, serious looks on their faces. Before opening it, they turned back to Haibara. Most likely about to tell her to come along with them on their own investigation, they noticed the utter horror on her face. She didn't want to go anywhere at the moment and – despite what some would think – the kids understood this. Without a word, they left.

Weeping still, Yukiko had somehow managed to wobble over to the windows. Yuusaku at her side, there were a few more sobs before she suddenly terminated her tears. "…Okay…I think they're gone now."

"Were you…were you just _acting_ that entire time?" A slight waver to her own voice, Koizumi's pitch was soft, lacking its usual sting.

"No, only for a little while." Turning away from the white outdoors, Yukiko shook her head. "…Those tears were no act. …I'm worried for my Shin-chan.

"…which is why we need a plan."

Her words were true: Kaito knew they were. Kudo may have escaped Them before, but for some reason Kaito felt a second attempt would be in vain. Gin had said 'Mission Complete.' …it meant they were after him _specifically_. From what he'd heard, once They had accomplished one phase of a plan, They would carry it through to the end.

But something wasn't right. One detail didn't fit into place. He knew it was there, he knew it was wrong, but for the life of him, Kaito didn't know what it _was_.

After there being silence for quite a while, Hattori's voice – with its rough Osakan accent – welcomed everyone back to the situation at hand. "…he's usin' an upper level deception right now. …'course, I have no idea _why_. He nearly blew one of his paths already; ya think he'd have learnt his lesson."

"…_What!?_ Agh, I _told_ him to be careful with that!" Stepping right up to Hattori, Koizumi set her face right in front of his. "…You fixed it though, _didn't you_? …You _better_ have."

Backing away from Koizumi and her newly replenished rage, Hattori waved his arms in defense. "Y-Yeah! O-Of _course_ I did! I couldn't just leave him…like _that_.

"A-anyway, since he's still usin' it, I should be able t' pick up some sorta signal."

Brightening immensely at the information, Koizumi gave him a joyful slap to the back. "That's our Smithy-kun~!"

'…_Smith…? Soul Smith…_Soul…' Feeling he was onto something, Kaito continued to play with the word. '_Soul…Soul…Signal…? Soul… damn it, what's the word?_'

Ignoring Kaito, Yuusaku stared at Hattori with a high amount of expectation, as did Yukiko. "…Then…you'll be able to lead us to Shinichi?"

Kaito thought on. Hattori nodded.

'_Soul…Soul _Lead_? …ugh…Soul…_'

"Possibly. If I can, we'll have a clear path."

In that instant he got it. Pounding his fist into his open hand, Kaito blurted out, "…_Soul Paths_! We can use the Soul Paths!"

Although knowing what they were, the Kudos were as confused as Hattori and Haibara at the statement. Koizumi, however, got it right away. "Oh! Of course! …You're a _genius_, Kuroba-kun!"

Realizing the confusion on their faces, Kaito went about explaining his idea. "As long as Yuusaku-san and Yukiko-san are here, we should be able to follow the Soul Path to Kudo."

"Hattori-kun could possibly tune in to some of the particles around here as well." Koizumi added. "Who knows? With all of the sound they carry, he could hear something vital we might've missed."

Understanding part of the idea, Hattori nodded. "Okay. …I don't think I've heard much before naturally, so I'll just adjust the balance…" Not seeing the spectacle before, the rest in the room grew wide eyed as Hattori's fingers were lightly illuminated. Bringing his hands over his ears – almost as if he were blocking out noise – _they_ were soon glowing with the same light.

It was then things took a strange turn.

Suddenly nonresponsive, it took almost a minute for the group to snap Hattori out of his daze. Gazing at the door the entire time, he quickly stepped away, facing his back towards it. At the queries about what he heard, he merely replied, "N-Nope. Not a sound: not more than usual."

"That's odd." Hand on her chin, Koizumi stared up at the Osakan, "Well, you'd better enhance your eyes so we can follow the Soul Path."

Flinching a moment after Koizumi's statement, Hattori began to spew weird phrases. "Y-Yeah. Its…its dark on that _road_, isn't it?" Directing his attention at the Kudos, Hattori reached for a pen and paper. "I…I think I've been t' that _area of the city_ before… Remind me, does it look like _this_?"

Scribbling his 'illustration', more than a few baffled faces arose. Having not spoken for awhile, Haibara was the first to question, "…J-Just what are you _doing_…?"

Nervously looking up from the sheet, Hattori laughed awkwardly, "I-I thought describin' it would be a waste of time. Drawin' it out is faster. …So, _does_ it look like this?"

Gawking at the sheet, everyone suddenly knew what he was doing. If it weren't for the events, Yukiko would've scolded him for his horrible acting skills. Silent, each read the same words on the paper.

_Ran.  
__I think Ran is listening in on the other side of the door.  
__When I enhanced my hearing – even now – I can hear her thoughts.  
__We haven't said much, just keep covering it up._

"…Oh yes! It _does_ somewhat look like that." Immediately going along with the flow, Yukiko's acting skills were in full gear. "…I think the walls around the street were a little higher, though."

Sounding like the child she appeared to be, Haibara muttered, "…That place looks scary. …No doubt those guys would go _there_."

"N-No kidding." Koizumi added her two cents. "…Even _I'm_ a little nervous to go to a place like that."

Unable to resist the chance, Kaito took it. "I'm with you there Koizumi-chan: if that road's as horrifying as that _poorly done drawing_, you might just have me clinging to your arm."

Although irritated, Hattori seemed to understand the joke was only further adding to the ploy. Silently adjusting the levels of his senses, he replied back, "…I'd like t' see _you_ do better, Kuroba."

Atmosphere basically ready to go, Hattori stopped behind the others heading for the door. Looking back at him, Kaito saw him blink with his newly glowing eyes. Mouth round, he stuttered, "I-I just remembered: isn't that…Soul Path _road_ in a…_restricted_ part of town? We…We got here in a taxi and saw ya guys near the road block when we got out. I-I didn't see a car around, and I doubt we could get somebody else t' take us there.

"…I guess what I'm tryin' t' say is: what's our method of transportation?"

That would've been answered simply – _flying_. However, with a possible viewer hidden beyond the wall, they had to think of some other way. As long as they could follow the fake path long enough to escape her view, Ran would be none the wiser. Always one with a quick working brain, Kaito suggested, "…Why don't we go in the Kudos' car? If it's far from here, we can just take a taxi to where it is. Might waste a lot of gas, but eh: better than walking."

Verbally sounding their agreement as to persuade the eavesdropper into their charade, they noisily headed for the door. Giving her ample time to move out of sight, they were soon walking out onto the staircase. Strolling to the edge of the sidewalk, they went about calling for a taxi. Five was a tight squeeze for a taxi, but the Kudos' could afford a nice tip if the driver did so.

Frowning as he realized the payphone was out of service, Yuusaku walked out of the booth with a shake of the head. Stating they needed to get out of the area to a phone that worked, they went on. All but Kaito.

As they noticed his delay, Koizumi questioned, "…Kuroba-kun? …Aren't you coming?"

Curious as he was – _anxious_ as he was – he shook his head. "I have something…_else_ I need to take care of."

"Kuroba-kun, what are you _saying_?" Slightly angered, Koizumi's voice rose. "You joke around a lot, I know that, but this isn't the time! Kudo-kun's in _serious_ danger: and we need all the help we can get."

"Hold on." Extending his arm past Koizumi, Yuusaku took control. Staring at Kaito inquisitively, he asked, "…just what are you going to do?"

Hesitant for merely a second, he replied, "I'm going to contact someone…an _ally._"

"If that's the case, aren't you going to need a phone?" A little fear still remaining behind her voice, Haibara asked, "…Why not just come with us and use the same one we do?"

"That would just waste time." Lowering his voice, Kaito looked back before adding, "Besides…that was just a lie to throw off Mouri-chan. In fact, this way, I can probably stall her." Seeming to have made up his mind, he made his way back down the street to the agency. Stopping before the stairs, he shouted, "Once you find the area Kudo's in, call me: I should've contacted the one I'm thinking of by then!"

Disappearing up the stairs, he was surprised to hear no objections; not _too_ surprised however: with the situation, they felt pressed for time. Without knowing what the Organization was planning, they needed to act: and _fast_.

Carefully opening the door, he peered inside. Any doubt of the female being there evaporated as he indeed saw Mouri Ran. Positioned by the window, staring blankly outside: detached from the world around her. Lowering her head she shivered. The strange thing was, Kaito could tell, she wasn't shaking due to the cold.

For some odd, inexplicable reason, Kaito muttered, "…Ran…"

"_Sh-Shinichi!?_" Instantly turning, her pupils were the size of peas. Unfortunately, along with appearance, Kaito shared the same voice with Kudo. Confused by this similarity, it took a moment before she realized her mistake. Quickly reliving her misery, she murmured, "Oh…Kuroba…"

She had forgotten the honorific, but so had he. It didn't matter at that point either.

Desperate to relieve her of any thoughts of Kudo, he attempted to change the subject, "S-Sorry for startling you like that, Mouri-chan. A-Anyway, since I'm here, mind if I ask why _you're_ still around?" realizing he might have given the wrong hint, he reworded the question, "…didn't you leave with the police?"

"O-Oh…I was _going_ to." With lamentation, she turned back toward the window. Seemingly staring at each newly falling individual snow flake, there was a long pause before she finally answered. "…Before I got to, I remembered something…and decided to stay behind."

Knowing full well he wanted to know what she had remembered, she faced him once more, small tears in her eyes. "…He said he'd be back today."

Although, in the back of his mind, he already knew the answer, he needed someone to unlock the vault it was hiding in. "…'_he_'?"

"…Conan-kun."

With the 'combination' entered, the mental safe in Kaito's skull opened. Within a second, he came to a realization.

Staring out the window once more, Ran failed to notice Kaito's change of state. "S-So…why are _you_ here, Kuroba-kun?"

Leaving, the door clicked behind him. Although he wasn't there to see or hear her, Ran had muttered, "K-Kuroba-kun…?"

Flying down the stairs and racing down the road, Kaito felt his thoughts streaming as fast as his feet. '_That…_That's_ what was wrong. I…I knew it. The Organization was specifically looking for _Edogawa Conan_ before, why did they go after _Kudo Shinichi_? …_how_ did they know to go after-_'

But as suddenly as the revelation came with the name Conan, his own words – along with some of Shinjo's – came flowing back to him.

…_it could also mean…_she's_ the one who told the 'legend' to the Organization._

…_because those memories may return to her as the seal weakens._

Shinjo had been right – the seal was weakening – Houseki was regaining some of her lost memories. Unfortunately, she knew exactly what to do with the information. Manipulation and wit – through those, she had successfully caught her Hoshi lookalike.

As the second Hoshi counterpart, Kaito felt it was partly his duty not to let her succeed: not only to save Kudo, but for the original as well. He wasn't sure why, but Kaito knew Hoshi wouldn't have wanted what Houseki was trying to do.

Confident that he was within a serviceable area, Kaito tugged out his cell phone. Staring at it, he wondered why neither he nor the group thought of the handy devices earlier. Not having the time to spazz at himself, Kaito swiftly dialed the number…once he _remembered_ it.

…It was a rare occasion for him to be phoning Hakuba Saguru, after all.

--

Feeling faint, it took a few seconds before his senses came back to him. Tasting some odd flavor in his mouth, Shinichi recognized it as an aftertaste of chloroform. Not able to evoke the previous events in his mind, he attempted to move. It was then he felt the bindings tying him down. Dazed, he took a deep breath – scented almost like a doctor's office – and finally opened his eyes.

Then he remembered.

Horrified at the recollection of his capture, his terror only grew as he took in his surroundings. Belted securely to the bed in the middle of the room, his ability to scan was somewhat limited. Glancing around the shelves, his eyes met some abysmal sights: long needles, jars with all kinds of liquids he couldn't identify, tons of guns, and – most frightening of all – _jewels_.

Sights locked on the last item, Shinichi was then voluntarily paralyzed. Those jewels, in such high numbers, it was possible…

'_No…damn it, no…!_' Concentrating on the belts holding down his limbs, he began to violently struggle. Subconsciously knowing not to speak or someone would here him, he raced about his thoughts instead, '_Those jewels…one of them…if one of them had the Pandora gem inside it…_

'…_then Houseki…Houseki's other half could be here_.'

Learning that there was no way to loosen the straps, Shinichi thought of a different method of escape. Odd as it seemed, his deception spell was still activated. If he were to cancel it, then…

"Ah…?" Naturally letting out the noise of confusion, Shinichi watched as the belts began to glow. Canceling the spell at the same time, he soon saw just what they were doing. Letting sparks fly they sent a brutal shock up his entire being – his normal, _deception spell_ being. Feeling intense pain, he yelled out in agony.

Crackles of the electrocution sounded for a while afterward. Barely able to move beforehand, Shinichi then felt it was a chore. The injuries were strange ones: he knew that his body was just fine physically – he could tell – but _inside_…it felt as if molten _lava_ were flowing through his veins. What had just happened?

Head leaning back in the pillow, he breathed heavily. In his sights, behind the bed, there was a door. Lightheaded, he closed his eyes as a subsequent surge of electricity ran through. Sweating, he wondered just why they were putting him through this Hell…and who ordered it.

Although he had asked the questions, never did he want to know the answers. Unfortunately for him, someone was there with a response.

"…It seems you _have_ grown. …It wasn't a lie, then." Familiar from what felt like eons ago yet was only a few months, the scrambled voices emanated from above him. Gradually, Shinichi opened his eyes, his pupils already wide.

Standing tall, and directly in front of the room's only source of light, stood the dark figure. A black cape, a black hood, black pants…everything of their ensemble seemed to be the deathly color. The only piece not dark was the mask: instead of black, it was white with red markings on it. Assuming it also hid the voice modifier, Shinichi gawked at the face etched on the façade. It might've been just a mask, but with his knowledge of the person's standing, even the slightly happy face was appalling.

Craving an escape of any kind, of freedom from the figure, Shinichi felt he could only stare. While staring, he stuttered in fear, "You…You're…the _B-Boss_."

"…I'm glad you remember me, _Edogawa Conan_." Most likely smiling in the same fashion as the mask, they added, "…Or, wait, its _Kudo Shinichi_ now, isn't it?"

Noticing his utter dread as Shinichi looked away, the Boss extended their hand, forcing him to look their way with a mere hold of their thumb and forefinger. Narrowing the distance between their faces, the dark head mumbled, "There's no need to be apprehensive: you'll only be harmed if you bring it upon yourself…as I heard you did only moments ago."

Brave in most situations, Shinichi was slowly beginning to gather his courage. "W-Why? …W-Why are you doing this?"

"…'This'? …That's quite vague child. …But fortunately, I believe I know what you meant. If I'm right…" Tilting Shinichi's head to the side, the voices then blew right into his ear. "…you should already know."

Hundreds – possibly _thousands_ – of tones and pitches had wafted into his mind, but one of them…_one_ of them was more dominant over the others. It was familiar.

"There's no need for formalities." the hand drew away.

_It was…_

"…'Boss' is what my underlings call me." Turning away, the hand rose to grip the hood.

_It was…_

Black hair tumbled over the fabric as both the hands lifted it higher. "_You_, however…can call me whatever you've already gotten used to." That was when the mask came off.

Before it had been red hair without the black, now the black had taken over. Red eyes had become green, and, somehow, her smirk was more devilish than before.

_It was…_ "…_H-Houseki_."

---

(January 16th)

AGH. I didn't even move a day. D:

This chapter has gotten back to my usual amount of pages. Don't ask me where the two last monstrosities came from, because I don't know.

Oh yeah, nice guess Pandakitty. =D

My internet at this point is STILL down. You guys might not be able to tell, but it's kind of a nuisance. Sometimes I have to wait a while to post a chapter because I need to save it to my flash drive and take it somewhere else. GAH, my internet hates me. :(

Anyway, I'm done ranting. Truth be told it's not that bad: at least I can write. :3

Hope you enjoy the next one as always! …Oh, and…

_MAKE SURE TO GET SLEEP_~ Trust me, it's not worth it to wonder what's going to happen next in this story in general (not just now). I'm not worthy of that kind of commitment. xD


	31. Rescue

_**A/N:**_ Phew. School, work, and this story…it all seems to soak up time. …Of course, I only _like_ the last one. xD Well, work is nice at moments, but it's still work.

Final bosses suck. Don't ask, just agree with me. xD

I can't believe I'm saying this, but AWA is slowly approaching the end! There are still a fair share of twists and turns, but … well, it's definitely over half-way at this point! …three quarters, I'd say. :D

**Mel72000 – **Thanks. The body thing should be explained in this chapter. If not…I forgot. xD'' …Oh yes, I think my sadistic ways are arising again. :X

**Pretztailfan95 – **Surprisingly, in a matter of two days, I punched out 18 pages, so I don't think this one was too long a wait. Luckily I can type from the ground: after those one million punts, I don't think I can sit. D:

**Ebil Stasia – **That's a good thing! …A very good thing. If I can make hints that are good enough that you can guess, but vague enough that you're not 100% sure, that's really, really good~ Yeah…Hakuba's been kind of absent lately. xD'

**Iyoushi – **Shinichi was the one kidnapped. The last part was revealing that Houseki (well, her other half) is the leader of the Organization. …and Conan has returned to Shinichi temporarily. He's using a spell to appear his normal age. ;D

**Marie Ravenclaw – **It's obviously not who the Boss is in the original series, so I'm luckily not spoiling anyone. xD Pulling off the rescue? …We'll see. MWAHAH-*shot*

**Nequam-tenshi - **…Maybe. X3 Well, those other two answers are written below~

**Pandakitty – **OH NO. *obvious* …this review reply is really short. :D …Like Conan. …or Clonan. …or Ai.

**Miyanoai – **Yes, he tried it again. …He really wanted to be himself! (And glad you picked up on the 'making Gin and Vodka's job easier' thing. I was hoping that assumption would be made. …I was also hoping no one would go '…why didn't he use magic to kick their …um, butts?' xD) Rambling is fine by me. xD I ramble, too. …It's not a sin. X3 You know, the Sennyo Kashira similarities there didn't really occur to me. xD I thought it sounded familiar, but I just kinda waved it off. OTL

---

**Rescue**

Smirking, Houseki's eyes studied him as he lay strapped to the bed. In his gut, he knew the situation was dire, but Shinichi's instincts also told him that the only threat at that moment was his own attempts at freedom. Only the belts, which seemed to be specifically made to terminate any magic, would harm him. However, this only applied for that moment. Eventually, whether she regretted it or not, Houseki would do him in.

As their eyes met, Shinichi's natural notion told him to look away, but he instead looked her straight in the eye. Deducing what he could, he pierced right through her green eyes. Unknown to him, he was going a step further than his own personal deductions.

Shivering slightly, he felt a cool wave wash through him. With it came hushed words. Only able to pick out '_die', 'frosty_', and '_smile_', Shinichi had to wonder what had just occurred.

Wondering about a different topic herself, Houseki began to pry, "I'm surprised: you're taking this quite well. I thought you'd at least be a _little_ shocked at my appearance. …You were for a time, but that quickly faded. It seemed you came to a realization." Bending in closely, she purred, "…you already knew of my other half, didn't you?"

"O-Of course I did. …After all I…_you_ said it yourself while controlling me." Houseki's close proximity was bad enough, but the memories of that day still haunted him. Stumbling upon a gap, he asked his own question, "…I would've thought you would know that…considering your other half has already told you so much."

"You're missing a bit, boy. The me inside of you can't communicate that freely. In case you've forgotten, there's quite a powerful seal in place…on _both_ of us." Backing off a bit, she cocked an eyebrow in his direction. "…Although…it's interesting that you figured that out. …I suppose my knowledge of information out of my grasp could've given it away, but-"

"I can sense it." Taking her a bit off guard, he felt more confidence. "It was vague before…but I could feel it. There's was always some sort of energy leaving me but…it was never my own. But, here, where you – the other half – is, it's much clearer. …I think I can even hear some words in the information that's leaving me." Closing his mouth, he quickly realized that he had said more than he had needed to.

It was odd: unlike the one dwelling inside of him, the other Houseki – her actual body – had only seemed threatening _at first_. After a while, it almost felt as if she were a normal person. But, of course, Shinichi knew that was a lie. She was a powerful witch, she was the leader of the Organization, she – in a sense – was going to _kill_ him; how _any_ of that felt normal…Shinichi would love to know.

Although in the back of his mind he knew they were connected, it was odd as she answered his thought question. "You feel at ease right now, don't you? Inside, you know this is wrong: '_She's the enemy_', '_she kidnapped me'_, '_she's going to try to kill me_'…right? Boy, you should know: what _I_ think, _you_ think…and what _you_ think, _I _think. …This may be hard for you to accept but…

"…since _I'm_ Houseki Pandora, and the one inside of you is _also_ Houseki Pandora, out of three, there are two with the same ideals." Jutting her head closer once more, the devilish smile resurfaced. "Our…_my_ thoughts, ideas, plans, hopes…they're _overrunning_ yours. In a matter of time…you'll want what I want, even if it means your own destruction."

Any peace of mind – or agreement, if what she said was true – was briskly overtaken by his own horror. "N-No…I'll…I'll _never_ let that happen!"

"Oh, of course you won't…_right now_." Pulling up her hood, she once again donned the mask, a thousand voices mocking him. "…But in due time, you'll be more than glad to… '_let that happen'_."

As soon as the door clicked, Shinichi immediately realized his change in emotion. She was right; as soon as she left, his terror had escalated. Realizing this, his fear grew even more. Drained and barely able to move, Shinichi stared up at the ceiling, the lone lamp his company.

He'd never felt so helpless in his life. Struggling was useless, there didn't seem to be a way out. On the brink of consciousness, he muttered a phrase he never thought would ever leave his own lips.

"…Somebody…_help me_…"

--

Landing on top of the nearest building – one without bystanders nearby – Heiji answered his cell phone. Personally, he was shocked he even got reception so high above the ground. Seeing more than a few magical entities fly by, he mumbled, "Hello?"

"Hey, Hattori!" Yelling quite loudly over the humming behind him, Kuroba forced Heiji to hold the phone further from his ear. "…Where are you guys right now?"

"Where we are?" Glancing around the area, Heiji sighed into the receiver. "…On top of a very high buildin'."

"…Oh gee, _that_ narrows it down."

Before Heiji could reply, Haibara shouted from beneath him. "Go to Agasa-hakase's and ask for the spare tracking glasses. I have my badge with me; he can find us that way."

Reiterating the information into the phone, there was a pause before Kuroba's reply, "Um, okay…but…don't you think that Kazuha girl will notice our being there?"

"Not if you're _quiet_, she won't."

"Can you _not_ hear what's behind me?" most likely holding his phone towards the odd noise, it grew louder. Declining again, Kuroba's voice came through, "…She might notice a _helicopter_ near the house."

"H-Helicopter?" Blinking, Heiji questioned, "…Who exactly did ya contact?"

After a pause, an awfully familiar – as in, '_oh crap, I know _exactly_ who this is, _damn it' familiar – voice penetrated the growl of the copter's propeller. "Good day, Hattori Heiji."

"…Hakuba Saguru…" Irritation already rising, Heiji decided to focus on the more important task instead of spewing out insults. "Kuroba, just call the hakase and tell him t' meet ya somewhere then. I don't think ya want t' be near the Kudo residence so blatantly, either."

"…Why? What's wrong with our home?" Listening intently during the entire conversation, Yukiko queried, "…It's that Okiya, isn't it?"

Most likely curious about Okiya himself, Yuusaku surprisingly avoided the topic. "Heiji-kun, why don't you ask a ghost around here where we are? Kaito-kun and Saguru-kun could just come here directly then."

Nodding with a slight reluctance, he handed the phone to Koizumi before readjusting his senses to normal. With each of the pairs of eyes watching him, it was slightly awkward as he reached out to a young man flying by. Grabbing him by the arm – startling him immensely – Heiji asked, "U-Uh…'cuse me. Um…could ya tell me the address of this place?"

"Y-Yes…I suppose." Taking the phone from Koizumi, Heiji repeated the coordinates as the ghost let them out. Bowing with appreciation, Heiji waved as the spirit flew off. Noticing the awkward air, Heiji also saw the others waving. '…_Wow…ya guys don't have t' try so hard t' make me feel normal_…'

Ending the conversation as Kuroba confirmed they were on their way, Heiji looked down at the city below. Along with normal people and cars, countless ghosts and dense particles flew about. After all of the weirdness of it all had passed, Heiji had to admit his abilities really were something. To be able to see things others – _many_ others – couldn't…and that was only the start. He had only just begun to unravel his own secrets: much like Kudo.

…_Kudo_.

From what Heiji knew, Houseki needed Kudo to revive Hoshi; her first love, or whatever. Other than that, his knowledge was limited. Koizumi and Kuroba…they obviously knew more; they had just arrived back from those islands after all. But…what had they learned? What did they figure out that had made them so frantic? …and why had the Kudos been there, too? Koizumi or Kuroba could've called them, but…

Curiosity spilling out, Heiji had to ask, "How…How did ya guys know Kudo was goin' t' be in danger? I mean…when ya showed up…you were already actin' like he was…_gone._"

Shoulders rising, almost as if to protect her head, Yukiko looked away. "…I had a vision. I saw Houseki and Shin-chan in a dark room. She had a jewel that was glowing red…"

"…and she said 'Suru-So'." Koizumi finished, her voice dark. Little known to the rest of them, if Kuroba were there, he would've instantly understood. Turning to face all of them, Koizumi went about explaining, "There's no way any of you would know this, but 'Suru-So'…represents a cataclysm."

"…_C-Cataclysm_?" Heiji wasn't the only one to repeat the word, he, however, was the only one to expand on his question. "…just when did this cataclysm occur?"

"It's not '_when_'…it's '_will_'." Closing her eyes, she went on, "'Suru' represents the year: 2010. …and if my calculations are correct, 'So' represents the fourth week of February."

"Th-That's preposterous!" Taking a step forward, Yukiko's words sounded much more persuading than her tone. "H-How…How could that be true? H-How could _Houseki_ know this?"

Chin in her hand, Koizumi's eyes diverted to the side. "…Well, there's only a _chance_ it'll turn out to be a cataclysm. If she really said that in your sight, though, then one thing is for sure: the fourth week of February…the Volley Comet will pass by the Earth."

"The Volley Comet…" Silent, Yuusaku then briefly summarized the legend. Afterwards, he went into thought. "The last week of February…that'll end up being an important date, huh? …Do you have any idea what might occur in that week, Akako-chan?"

Everyone already partially figured out what Houseki had been scheming, but to hear it clarified in words was still horrendous. "Houseki…Houseki plans to revive Hoshi using the excess power provided as the comet passes. The 'Pandora Gem' is really his soul sealed inside of a jewel. With her extra magic, she'll release the seal…and use Kudo-kun as the vessel."

Seldom seen emotional past a certain degree, it came as somewhat a surprise as Yuusaku shouted, "_Vessel!?_ …B-But to do that…she would have to-"

"Destroy his soul…" Yukiko finished. With a few more tears in her eyes, she gripped the arm of her sweater tightly.

"Hold on a minute." Although he was as appalled as anyone there, Heiji's question couldn't seem to wait. "I don't understand. I mean…I get how the jewel is Hoshi's soul and the vessel thing, and all that. But…why would Houseki go out of her way t' kidnap Kudo right _now_? …The last week of February is more than a month away."

"…this is exactly how the Organization works." Normally silent, in that situation Haibara was even more of a mute. Her voice was a new perspective on the events laid out before them. Despondent in sound, she went on, "…Don't you get it? They're preparing…or…at least, _Houseki_ is. Making their move ahead of time, they leave ample room to get rid of any possible obstacles…like _us_."

Understanding what Haibara meant, Heiji still shook his head. "I see where you're comin' from, but we can't just leave Kudo there until the last minute. …For all we know, Houseki already has the Pandora-er, Hoshi's soul."

"…What will we do if we manage to actually save him?" Like a mother scolding her child, Haibara crossed her arms. "They won't give up. …Do you suggest we hide him for a _month_? …that wouldn't be possible. Considering now that they've captured him as both Edogawa Conan _and_ Kudo Shinichi, there's nothing else he could do. …Even if we did find a good hiding place, the longest it'd last would be a few days: a _week_ tops."

On the defensive, Heiji pulled out a factual comeback, "…It's odd that _you're_ sayin' this: ya used t' be one of their own. If anythin', they'd know the most about ya out of everyone in the continent. Yet…you've successfully eluded 'em for…_more_ than a month.

"It may be difficult, but I'll be damned if that woman does anythin' t' Kudo. Besides," he crossed his arms, "if I were in his situation…if _any of us_ were in his situation…he'd come runnin': despite the odds against him."

With the high degree of sound emanating from the propellers, the group huddled on the building heard the copter's approach far ahead of its arrival time. Scanning for the flying object, Heiji suddenly came across a question for the 'young' scientist. "…Ai-chan…what ya just said…that was _completely_ like you. …but…

"…it definitely _wasn't_ like you t' wait that long t' bring it up." Blinking, he finished, "The Ai-chan I know would've mentioned it the first chance she had."

As the Osakan glanced back at her, a faint smile laced her face. It wasn't one of her sarcastic grins, or mocking smirks, it was an honest, down to earth _smile_. "Once the police were involved, I knew stopping you all would be impossible. …Actually…with magic on our side, I'd say it'd be safer for us to get Kudo-kun out of there, rather than the authorities."

"So you're saying…if we rescue him quickly enough…more people won't get involved than need be?" Mouth round; Koizumi was quiet as Haibara nodded. "…if that's what you're striving for…we might have to get rid of Houseki altogether."

"…'get rid of'…?" In Heiji's opinion, that could almost be considered as bad as '_kill_'. Knowing personally that she was horrid and her goals weren't just, Heiji still couldn't help but ask "…Why?"

"The immortality from the legend exists: whether it's 'Pandora's Tears' or not is debatable." The hum of the nearby transportation rose, along with Koizumi's voice. "…Ten thousand years ago, Houseki was the cause of a cataclysm…"

"…and she may be the cause of another." Yelling from the door of the copter, Kuroba's expression was grim. Throwing down some ropes for them to climb up – after throwing down helmets and such – his voice then vibrated through the headsets they were all wearing. "Hattori, can you still see the paths from in here?" At the broad nod – courtesy of the helmet's heavy weight – Kuroba grinned. "Alright then; you'll be our navigator."

Flying for quite the distance, Heiji felt the pulse of the connecting path – Kudo's path – get stronger. Mentioning this, Haibara then commented from under her oversized headgear. "…Fly _over_ the area first. If you plan on landing, do it a fair distance away. Possibly… a mile, maybe two." In response to the faces that arose, she yelled, "If they know we're coming, we'll be goners: magic or no. With the Organization, it's best to be cautious!"

Always a wise one, Yuusaku remarked, "Do they have any gear that can pick up transmissions? …If so, I think I have a plan." Telling Hakuba to slow the copter to almost a steady hover, he gathered the group and muttered the details of his scheme.

It was after that session that Heiji realized that the ear for thought wasn't the only trait of his father's Kudo had inherited.

--

The phone rang as she approached it. No one should have been there, not even her. At that moment, she didn't feel like picking up the phone. If whatever they wanted was important enough, Ran was sure they'd phone back…or go to a different private detective. Every part of her just wanted to melt away, to ignore the ringing: every part of her except her brain.

"…H-Hello…Mouri Dete-"

"Ran-chan?" It was Kazuha. "Oh, thank goodness. I've been trying for almost an hour! …the phone lines were out of service…do you know what _that_ was about?"

"Th-That must've been the ones that set up the fake police block..." Summoning the obvious question from Kazuha, Ran reluctantly answered it. "W-Well…Kazuha-chan…Shinichi was…he was…"

That was when the tears started to fall.

Explaining as best she could through her sobbing, she told Kazuha the whole story. Quietly listening on the other end, Kazuha waited until she had finished before saying anything, "…really? …That's terrible…it really is. …Did you really _see_ it…? …oh, that'd be _horrible_ to watch on video…" Unable to speak after all of her attempts giving the rundown, Kazuha took her chance in Ran's silence, "…but, that's kind of strange…

"You said Heiji, Ai-chan, Kuroba-kun, Koizumi-chan, and the Kudos showed up, right?" With dulled thinking, Ran nodded. Luckily, Kazuha's question turned out to be a rhetorical one; however, her next was not. "…Did they say anything about Conan-kun?"

"…h-huh…?" Being one syllable and often mumbled naturally, Ran managed the small inquiry. Through her mind came an actual question, '…_why would they ask about Conan-kun…?_'

Obviously not one with the ear for thought (although, even if she was, the phone was a problem) Kazuha went on with her previous question. "Yeah, Conan-kun's backpack was in the basement here. When all of them saw it they kind of freaked out. After my suggestion, they headed out for your place."

Calming down, Ran gave the first explanation that came to her mind, "…M-Maybe they were so caught up in Shinichi's kidnapping…they forgot about Conan-kun?"

"I'm not sure about that." On the other end, Kazuha's tone was doubtful. "To be honest…when they saw that empty room with just his backpack…they acted as if _Conan-kun_ had been kidnapped."

Making a small noise of recollection, Kazuha sent out yet another inquiry: this one far off topic. "Ran-chan, can you tell me…does Conan-kun have _two_ cell phones?"

"T-Two cell phones?" Feeling a ping of suspicion, she shook her head. "No…not that I know of. …Why? …Did you find two cell phones in his backpack?"

"Yes. They both look identical, actually. …Hey Ran, maybe you should phone his number. …You know…just to make sure that at least one of these is actually his." Her statement suggested a ludicrous accusation, but Ran herself did have to wonder why the small boy had _two_ of the useful devices.

Pulling out her own to abide Kazuha's instructions, she was partially startled as it rung in her hand. Placing the house phone on the desk, she slowly led her finger to the 'talk' button: to start a conversation with the 'private caller'.

"…H-Hello? This-"

"Ran! …Geez, can't you get off the phone every once in a while?"

Her eyes widened, her mouth hung open. '_No…there's no way. How could he…?_'

Recalling the events nearly an hour prior, she held back her hopes once more. "Oh… Um, its okay if you can me Ran, but it _is_ a little awkward, Kuroba-kun."

"…_Ran_ is awkward for you – Mouri _Ran_ – and yet you think _Kuroba-kun _for me – _Kudo Shinichi_ – isn't? …Geez, Ran, I know I've been gone a while, but that is just cruel."

Conflicted with hope, confusion, and a slight irritation, Ran wasn't quite sure what to say next. In the end, she went with, "…P-Please don't, Kuroba-kun. I know you think it's funny with what's happened or that it may cheer me up but-"

"…'_With what's happened'_…?" Lowering his tone, the voice on the other end went on. "…Ran…did you…did you know what happened today?"

She wanted to yell: she wanted Kuroba to stop mocking her, but something inside told her not to. It wasn't the hope that it was Shinichi – no, she _knew_ it wasn't – but there was something else. "You mean…when you were kidnapped?" Not sure of her own opinion, she went on, "…w-where are you now? What happened?"

"Almost near another city. Those guys went pretty far down some Soul Path road but…eventually word got out and the local authorities caught up to us." With a fake happiness, the voice went on, "…I didn't know you…_knew_. I was just phoning…I needed to hear you after everything that happened."

It was almost touching; it was almost _convincing_. Her heart wanted it to be Shinichi, but her brain knew it was Kuroba. However, torn between the two, her brain eventually told her to listen to her heart first, it second. Going along with the flow, she said, "I understand. …but…why aren't you phoning from your cell phone?"

He answered simply – the battery was dead – but with the simplicity came the complicated web that Ran found herself in.

Saying that she was glad for his safety, she gave him a short good-bye. Picking up the phone from the desk, Kazuha's voice immediately asked, "…Who was that? …I thought I heard you say Kuroba-kun."

With her heart, brain, and conscience teaming up, Ran denied the accusation. "…No, it was Shinichi. …he's alright."

After many hurrahs and yippees from Kazuha's end, Ran brought up the Osakan's suggestion from before. "Hey, Kazuha-chan…why don't I phone Conan-kun's cell now? …To make sure it really works and I'm not hearing you from this one, I'll hang up now. …Okay?" With her consent, the phone clicked as the conversation ended.

Her own phone in hand, she dialed the number of one of the phones in the pack. Ringing merely once, Kazuha then answered. "Ran-chan? …Okay…so this one's Conan-kun's."

Ran was about to agree, but then she reconsidered. As Kazuha asked if she was okay, it was then that Ran reassured her. "Yeah, I think the connection just broke up for a bit there. …Anyway, so the one you have is Conan-kun's regular phone. He's not one to steal, so maybe it's just a newer one?"

"Yeah, I guess that could be it." pausing, Kazuha laughed, "…I guess we shouldn't waste the little guy's battery, huh?"

Pausing, Ran gradually nodded. "…Yeah. …talk to you later." Hanging up, she frowned.

"…he already said that his battery _died_."

--

Taking the detour to phone Ran had taken some extra time, but it seemed to be an important aspect of the plan. Although not sure, Kaito convinced the others she had believed his charade. There was a morsel of doubt in her voice, Kaito had heard it. It might've been troubling, but Ran's involvement wasn't the issue at that point.

Flying through the light snow, each pair of eyes investigated the building below with a dull glitter of fear. Appearing to be an abandoned factory of some sort, it didn't look as if there was a single life form in the area. The only sign of life was the river below the facility, flowing out; bridging this way and that. Naturally, no one felt like saying a word, but their plan called for it.

Clearing his throat as quietly as possible, Yuusaku went about the charade. "…This is AIR25, calling in. We're approaching the mentioned forest at this very moment. Due ten miles west: we'll be there within a half-hour. Continue search operations until we arrive. We'll find that lost girl; we have to. AIR25, out."

It was then Hakuba's turn. Taking on a deeper voice – apparently – he went inside a special sound-proof area of the copter. Relaying his own lines, he moved a few branches about; occasionally stepping on them. Everything had to be convincing: even if They weren't listening, they couldn't take any chances.

Landing a fair distance away, heeding Haibara's advice, they went about covering the copter's location. They weren't careful with it: snow, branches – anything that could cover the aircraft was thrown on top. Hakuba was in no way reluctant to do so: not only did it probably not belong to him personally, Kaito had warned him they might need to ditch their method of transportation altogether if worse came to worse.

Close to a calm section of the river, Kaito got his own idea. "…hey, why don't I approach the base from the river? It's a pretty mild day today, and I even heard somewhere that water is warmer in the winter."

"…Kuroba-kun, are you crazy?" Her voice almost a whisper, Koizumi was already being cautious. "Even if the water was okay, the current would most likely sweep you away. …Not to mention we don't have any diving equipment…and there's also your absurd fear of fish."

"…Fear of fish, eh?" Intrigued, Hakuba smirked, "Icthyophobia…interesting. Is it just a natural fear, or did something happen to make you that way?"

"Actually…I'd like to know that, too." Grinning in much the same fashion as Hakuba, Koizumi purred, "So? Natural, or did something happen?"

Feeling as if they were about to walk into possible death, Kaito took a deep breath. Crossing his arms, he then scratched his head. He hadn't even told his _mother_ this. "O-Okay…but this doesn't leave this group, do you hear me!?"

"Loud and clear~" was the unanimous response.

Taking one more deep breath, Kaito let out the story with a high reluctance. "It…It was a nightmare I had. I…I thought I was a fish in it."

Unable to resist, Koizumi remarked, "A-Are you sure it wasn't that one heist?" Being the only other one to _really_ know what had happened on November 21st, Koizumi was alone in her laughing.

Pouting, Kaito shook his head. "N-No, you idiot. …This was a nightmare, it wasn't…it wasn't _real_."

Finished with her laughter, she cleared her throat. "Right…sorry. …anyway, what happened in this nightmare?" he was silent. "…_Kuroba-kun_."

"Alright, alright!" Breathing once more, he gathered his words before looking away. "…I wasn't _completely_ a fish: just my bottom half. …you know, like mermaids, or whatever they're called. A-Anyway…I was swimming around freely…actually having _fun_. But then…the _net_ came.

"I couldn't get out of it, and there were all sorts of…of _fish_ in there with me. The man operating the net…he looked at me like some monster. …but it was _nothing_ compared to my dad's expression: he was shocked, utterly shocked. Once I saw him…I realized I couldn't breathe. It was simple underwater, but actual air was like fire in my lungs. I kept gasping and gasping…I thought I'd die.

"…but then I woke up." Crossing his arms, he puffed, "That's it: that's my story. Laugh all you will, I know it's stupid."

"Kuroba-kun…it's not stupid. …Actually…that's a pretty good reason if you ask me." Any mock that could have been in her face had evaporated; she almost appeared to be apologetic. With a furrow in her brow, she asked, "…but there's one thing: if it was a dream – or a nightmare, I guess – how do you remember it so vividly?"

He shrugged, "Beats me. Anyway…shouldn't we be starting Yuusaku-san's plan soon instead of chatting about my fears?"

Recalling Yuusaku's ever-so wary blueprint, he sighed. Danger had always been a part of his life; '_approaching with holograms leading the way_' didn't sound dangerous at all. Koizumi had mentioned that magic strain could be a problem, but with Hattori's assurance that dilemma was dissolved. …Not that Kaito didn't want the plan to succeed – he _did_ – but for some reason, he felt a cautious approach wasn't the right method. If 'They' were as good as Haibara said They'd be _expecting_ caution.

Try as he might to ignore the feeling, it didn't leave. Spreading through him inch by inch, it finally persuaded him to ask, "…why don't we just fly there using an intangibility spell? …Not with the copter of course…"

"…Intangibility might be a bit more complicated for Heiji-kun to control the magical paths to avoid magical strain. Also…" Yukiko paused. "…while in flight, it's very difficult to pull off spells. …unless you have a wind Attribute Emblem, of course."

"…Wind Attribute Emblem…?" Blinking, Kaito recalled the night at Koizumi's when Kudo had stated two of the words. Feeling a sudden chill through his legs, he paused before going on. "…You mean Kudo's wings, right?"

"Shin-chan has a wind Attribute Emblem?" Not in shock for very long, she went into mother-mode. "Aw~ I bet those wings look _adorable~_"

'…_How can you _possibly_ say that right now…?_' Debating whether he should actually ask the question or not, Hattori had time to intervene.

"Hey, Koizumi-chan; ya still haven't explained the other two Attribute Emblems t' me." Noticing her disapproving stare, Hattori leaned in with a pleading grin, "Oh, come on, we need t' kill some time after all."

"Ugh, fine. But this is going to be quick." Huffing, she began her explanation, "The Attribute Emblems are based off the elements of nature: wind, water, and fire. As you've seen with the wind Emblem, the Attribute Emblems allow magic users to further adapt to the given element: ergo, wings for the wind." Halting, there was a long silence. Hands on her hips, she pouted, "…What? That's all I know. The wind Attribute is more common than the other two. …in fact, while some know about the water one, basically no one knows what the fire one does."

"I've heard many speculations on those other two." Yuusaku said, looking back as he walked out front. "For the water Attribute there've been guesses like '_it allows you to swim faster_' or '_you can freely walk on top of water_'. The wildest I've heard was regarding the fire Emblem. Someone apparently claimed it would allow you to be completely consumed in flames, yet you'd be totally fine afterwards."

Curious, Haibara asked, "…so where exactly did these 'Attribute Emblems' originate from?"

Answering for her husband, Yukiko stepped in. "Well, from what I've learned, in ancient times the Attribute Emblems were randomly found in the odd wizard or witch: _naturally_. Copying the inscribed formula, the ancients were able to create the…'_spell_' for anyone's use. …Of course, there was a catch: the Attribute Emblems' abilities would _never_ reach the caliber of those who were born with the power. Like…someone born with the wind Attribute could fly at much greater speeds and altitudes. …They could also use customized 'spells' of their own: sending their feathers to attack an enemy, for example."

Feeling as if the speech might go on for a while, Kaito sat on a rock near the riverbed. With a few of the others joining him, he glanced behind him. There was a small drop – maybe a foot or two – before the water washed up on the edge. It was surprising how steep the ledge they were on was; going straight down into the water, it was almost like a swimming pool.

Of those who were still standing, Hakuba was the next to speak. "If someone were to be born with one of those Attribute Emblems, would it be in effect always? …or could they retract their wings and appear normal?"

"Oh, of course. …In fact, once Shinichi's alright, we could use his Emblem as an example. …given Heiji-kun agrees to help us." Somewhat puzzling Hattori at his mention, Yuusaku went on. "Like Yuki said, the ancients had to find the formula and chant that allowed these certain individuals to possess these abilities. By 'ancients' we mean Soul Smiths from millennia ago.

"If the Emblem was put on Shinichi while you were there, Heiji-kun, you no doubt saw the residual energy from the circle linger for a while. Knowing Shinichi, he was probably too stubborn to take of his shirt…but you saw it anyway, didn't you?" At Hattori's nod, he went on. "At this moment you wouldn't be able to – normally – see the seal through his clothing. You'd have to see it directly on his skin. Actually, Soul Smiths are the only ones able to see the Attribute Emblems once they've been set. Even those born with them might go through their entire lives without saying the activation words. The ancients were lucky they ever found someone with an imbedded Emblem that was willing to share its secrets. Deciphering the circle would've been easy enough, but without the words to trigger it, it'd be more than useless."

Sitting on a log, Haibara brought her knees closer to her chest. She was either afraid, cold, or both: Kaito couldn't tell. Whatever the case, she asked, "…You keep saying there're '_activation words_'. …Just what are they?"

Enjoying his moments to shine, Kaito perked up. Standing, he announced proudly. "I believe it was '_Attribute Emblem, Release_.'"

In retrospect, he shouldn't have done that.

Losing his balance, he toppled over the side of the small ledge. With a splash, the water engulfed him: blocking out any of the others' remarks. Holding his breath, he quickly paddled up to the surface. Aside from areas near small chunks of floating ice, he'd been right: the water was warm; not comforting warm, but it was close to room temperature. Stroking as he made his way to the edge of the rock, he reached up for Koizumi's extended hand. His hand in hers, she tugged as he felt around for a foothold.

…or as he _tried _to feel around for a foothold.

Unable to lift him up, Koizumi slipped on the snow, dropping Kaito back in the water with a small plunk. Sitting cross-legged as he resurfaced once more, she huffed, "Geez… It was your own fault you fell in, you could at least take my help when I offer it. But…if you're going to be stupid like that, get out yourself. "

Not happy about his soaked hair or clothing, Kaito snapped back, "I _did_ take your help, it's just for some reason I…I can't feel my legs." That was a lie, he _could_ feel them but they felt…_strange_. '…_I guess it doesn't matter how warm the water feels, they're numb…_'

As Koizumi shot her head off to the side in a scoff, Yuusaku approached. With a somewhat worried expression, he placed his hand on Koizumi's shoulder. "Now, now, let's get along. We have something we need to be doing." Turning backwards, he motioned for the rest to gather. "Come on, everybody: let's pull Kaito-kun out of the water."

Grumbling as they got in a line, each of the others tugged at once. Wondering as soon as Yuusaku had issued the order, Kaito wondered further as he was flying through the air, '…_why did they _all _have to help get me out?_'

Each landing with a thud, it took a second for them all to regain their bearings. Rubbing his head, Kaito perched himself up with his left forearm. Lying on the ground, he glanced up at the others who had all fallen from their standing positions. Whether they fell from pulling him out or their current shock, Kaito wouldn't be able to guess.

They were all staring behind him, their eyes wide, their mouths open; almost like…

Then it happened: without seeing the cause of their shock, he tried a second breath. Coughing and gasping, he tried to kneel but he just fell over. Without air, he couldn't breathe, let alone speak. '_W-What's happening!? W-Why…no, no, n-_' Lacking the vital ability, he couldn't even think anymore. Barely conscious, he wasn't able to take in his surroundings before he naturally took another – possibly _last_ – breath.

He wasn't sure how, but he was in the water again; the water…that felt so _right_.

Contacting the bottom of the river, he finally opened his eyes. Not only did the fact that he was underwater rattle his senses, there was another anomaly. Floating above him ever so gently was a _giant tail_ – most likely belonging to a _giant fish_. Not wanting anything to do with the flounder, Kaito covered his mouth and made his way to the surface again, hopefully in time for him to breathe.

Popping up just in front of Yuusaku, Kaito attempted the life-saving breath, and failed. The gasps and coughs arose again. Unable to see any of their expressions, he could only hear Yuusaku yell, "You idiot!" Immediately afterwards, his head was forcibly shoved below the current once more.

Confused at Yuusaku's sudden actions, Kaito struggled, still lacking air. He could feel it; his instinctive breath coming. He had to get above the surface before his lungs filled with water. Unfortunately, Yuusaku's push on his head never faltered, and after a few seconds, Kaito's last breath came.

…Contrary to what he thought, it _wasn't_ his last breath; far from it.

As he attempted to bring in air, he felt his throat…close. Instead of breathing from there, small slots opened on his cheeks. Baffled, Kaito felt rejuvenated. The air he so desperately needed…it was there, in the water. Recalling the information gathering before him – and able to do so with oxygen at his disposal – he gradually looked towards his lower half.

When he did, thousands of bubbles rose to the surface on account of his terrified shriek. His nightmare…hadn't been a nightmare. …much like Kudo's remembrance of the day he met Houseki, the day he'd been half fish…it had been a _memory_.

Still partially freaking out, Kaito noticed the hand that had been on his head retracted. Looking up, he was able to clearly see Yuusaku's relieved face beyond the surface of the water. Kaito scowled. Deciding to take advantage of the situation, he grabbed the rock in front of him. Performing a handstand-like motion, Kaito brought up his tail; over the water, roughly slapping Kudo Yuusaku's face.

Breathing deeply – which was still strange underwater – Kaito resurfaced once more, angry as a beaver. "_What the hell!?_ You could've _warned_ me before you practically _killed_ me!" Going under for another breath, he reappeared with, "_How do I change it_!?"

Red mark on his face and still overwhelmed by the slap, Hattori quickly answered for the dazed author. "Attribute Emblem, _Dispel_!"

Out of breath yet again, Kaito went under. Not wanting to return to normal there, he resurfaced before repeating the phrase.

Feeling his legs – both of them – once more, Kaito remained above the surface. After a moment of hesitation he took a breath…a _normal_ breath. Realizing he could, he took many more as he climbed out, each of them very fast.

"W-Whoa, Kuroba-kun, don't hyperventilate." Blinking as the soaked magician climbed out, Koizumi questioned, "H-Hey…not that I'm complaining but…shouldn't his pants…not be there?"

Hearing the remark, Kaito quickly checked. As Koizumi had stated, they were still around – luckily for him. Although also wondering why that was, he preferred their presence over their absence. Regardless if he cared or not, Yukiko partially explained, "Like we said; there were some things the ancients couldn't perfect in the Attribute Emblems. …I suppose one of those things is an 'automatic sewing' spell."

"R-Regardless of that…I'm amazed." Patting his face, probably to get rid of the sting, Yuusaku observed Kaito with a new interest. "…so _that's_ what the water Attribute does…and at its peak as well." Considering some details, he then directed his attention at Hattori. "Heiji-kun, the water Attribute Emblem has been lost for some years now. If you would, we could recover it from Kaito-kun."

"H-Hold on a minute!" Lying on the ground in exhaustion, Kaito quickly rose in defense. "W-What do you mean…_'recover it from Kaito-kun'_? …I have another tailfin with your name on it if it's anything _weird_!"

Actually threatened by the tailfin comment, Yuusaku took an awkward step back. "N-No, nothing like that. Heiji-kun just has to find your Emblem and draw it on a piece of paper. …It should be simple since all of the Emblems have their own general area where they have to be made."

"…Oh, you mean how Kudo's in on his back?" After Yuusaku's approving nod, Hattori went on. "I get it. …then where's the water one? Is it on the back, too?"

"No. Only the wind Attribute is on the back. Now let's see…fire was on the shoulders. Water…water was…" blinking, it seemed he had it. …However, he merely coughed and stated, "…n-never mind. …we don't need to do that."

Curious and of no real consequence to her, Haibara pried. "What? Where is it? What's wrong with its location?"

Fidgeting with his fingers, Yuusaku stuttered, "…R-Really, y-you'd be better off…n-not knowing." As the irritated stares piled up, he sighed in defeat, "F-Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you.

"W-Well…the wind Attribute is the most common since it's the largest. Being on the back, there's quite a bit of room to inscribe the circle. The fire and water Emblems aren't as large; in fact, both have to have two identical circles in order to work. This is why they aren't as common. Also, along with a smaller size, they have more intricate details, so you'd have to look c-closely and…you'd have to observe them for longer periods of time-"

"Yuu-chan~ Come on! Don't stall, just _say it_ already!"

Almost as if his pointer fingers had molted together at the tips, they stayed that way as he quietly muttered, "…ne…igh…"

"…What was that, Yuu-chan?"

"…In…th…"

"…_Yuu-chan_."

Closing his eyes, he finally spat it out. Evidently, he was right; they _were_ better off not knowing.

"It's…It's the _inner thigh_."

There was a brief silence before a few chortles were held back by Koizumi, Haibara, and Hakuba. Scooting to the side, Hattori pointed at Kaito in disgust, "I-I'm not gonna look _there_!"

Pointing back, Kaito recoiled, "I-I'm not gonna _let_ him look there!"

Protecting his face with his hands, Yuusaku muttered, "I-I realized that…that's why I said '_never mind_'."

"Oh? …I don't see what's wrong with it." Chipper as ever, Yukiko smiled. "You're both guys, anyway, right? For the good of the magical arts, what's a little awkwardness?"

_Un. Be. Lievable_. …it was only three syllables, but it was the only word to describe the woman.

Desperate for a change of topic, Kaito faced the river once more. Although barely drying off from his last dip, he took a breath before hopping back in. Rising to the surface, he heard the shouts from the shore; most of them consisting of '_Are you crazy!?_' or '_What are you doing!?_'

Not quite used to the fact that he had the necessary abilities, he stood by his previous plan. "…I'm going to swim to the base in this river. Who knows; there might be some secret entrance under the water."

"Kuroba-kun, this is insane. You'll…You'll _drown_."

He paused before going on, "…that might be true right now, but not when I have _gills_."

"Kaito-kun…" Yukiko stared at him for a moment before looking away. …No doubt his resemblance to her missing son hit a nerve.

Reluctant himself, Kaito went on. "…We just discovered this ace ourselves. You may not like it – _I_ may not like it – but the Organization…they won't be expecting it. In these scenarios, the art of surprise is vital." Oddly colder than he remembered, he shivered, "…B-Besides…

"…arriving with a scaly lower half, Kudo will have more than a few jokes to tell, I assure you." He smiled. "Whether it's the flu or the aftermath of a kidnapping, laughter is the best medicine.

"…Attribute Emblem, Release."

Waving above the water with his last breath of normal air, Kaito set out. Swimming far more swiftly than ever before – even faster than when he'd been a _complete_ fish – Kaito headed down the river, towards the building where Kudo was being held.

--

His eyes forcibly closed, Shinichi grimaced. Peering out of them at the clock, he groaned. After being knocked out, he had woken up within a half-hour. Wide awake afterwards, Shinichi actually longed for sleep. He wasn't tired; he just wanted an escape from the living Hell. There wasn't any pain; there wasn't any torture…_physically_. _Emotionally_, Shinichi was a wreck. With his hope running dry and his mind a total blank, it truly seemed as if he wouldn't get out of there.

This was a feeling he'd never felt before, and in no way did he enjoy it. No matter the situation, he had always been able to find a way through. Whether he was kidnapped, whether someone else was kidnapped…he'd always have another option. Here, it was 1) attempt to escape only resulting in magical torture or 2) wait for the inevitable. Drained, Shinichi wished for a third choice: _none of the above._

In the silent room, the turn of the doorknob was surprisingly loud. Glancing once again in the direction of the door, Shinichi waited for Houseki to come through. Shocked, he merely stared at Vermouth, her image upside-down.

"I see…so the Silver Bullet was halted by the safety of the gun." A bit of pity in her eyes, she looked off to the side. This gave Shinichi the opportune moment to think, '…_what the hell is she talking about?_'

Stepping forward, she smiled while staring at him. "…my, it seems as if you're the Boss' new favorite, _Shooter_." …again with the codename. …He'd _never_ join them.

"…her choice of name seemed odd to me," she went on, "but then it became obvious that she knew. Small…but packs a punch: a perfect description for a shooter." Turning away, Shinichi could hear the smile in her voice. "For a second, I thought that she knew of my nickname for you. Shooter…the one holding the gun… the gun with the _Silver Bullet_ lodged inside of it."

Instinctively knowing that however much he wondered about it, the 'Silver Bullet' information wasn't important. Instead of that, he asked, "…Why are _you_ here? …You can't possibly say your only reason for being here is to _chat_?"

"Hm, determined, aren't you? …It's surprising…you still have some hope in your voice." Back still to him, her voice lowered; its tone almost…_dismal_. "…You _do_ realize you have _no_ chance of escape, don't you?"

Feeling the words, much as Vermouth had most likely intended, he was silent. As much as he hated to admit, she was right; there was no opening, no way for him to get free. However gloomy her words had made him, she suddenly spoke up once more, her words surprising.

"On your own, it's impossible…but with others behind you, you'll be fine."

Tilting his head away at her first remark, Shinichi subsequently stared directly at her during her second phrase. Without much else to say, he squeaked, "Wh-What…?"

"…Once you've lived long enough, you come to an understanding with some basic principals…one of which being: '_you can manage to build a house on your own, but with each supporting person it'll be built that much faster._' …I don't completely abide by this rule, either, but it's still valid." Taking a few steps toward the door, she stopped. "…Using that same metaphor, if the materials of that home were to fall on you, what would you do if you were all alone? …_Nothing_.

"…sometimes, whether you like it or not, you _need_ other people."

Blinking, Shinichi could only gawk as Vermouth went to leave. As she turned the handle once more, he finally managed some words, "…W-Why? …Why did you…" he couldn't even finish.

Facing him with a gentle smile, she surprised him with a quote; a quote of his very own, "…_'You shouldn't need a reason to save someone's life. ...It's only human to help someone in danger that's in front of you._'" Closing the door, she uttered one last phrase that Shinichi hadn't heard.

"…and it's been too long since I've felt human. …at least a century."

Regardless of her last, unheard statement, Vermouth's visit was exactly what Shinichi needed to bring his hopes up. …temporarily at least.

With each passing thought of his comrades' arrival, he became more worried. He wasn't concerned for _his_ safety, only theirs. How would they know what had happened? …Even if they did somehow figure it out, would they really just barge in? Who would be there? …Who would be involved?

Rather than spiral into apprehension like most, Shinichi decided to take action. At this point, he didn't care; he'd either get out of there or die trying. If he lingered, he'd die anyway and the others could be possibly harmed as well. Reevaluating the room, he strived for anything that could sprout into a plan. Twisting his head this way and that, the pillow beneath his skull was continually rolled against. Eventually it fell off altogether, a rain of feathers surfacing. Gradually, the plan he so desired finally surfaced, along with the feathers.

'…_it may not work…but it's worth a try._'

--

Unlike his experience as an actual fish, Kaito could see a fair distance under the small ripples above him. His sight could've almost been better underwater than above; and that was _saying_ something. Although somewhat bogged by the bulletproof vest he had on, Kaito still swam with the utmost speed. If he wasn't so appalled by the idea, he would've admitted that his abilities were…well, in _his_ dialect, '_pretty frickin' sweet._'

Noticing the familiar waver of the building's silhouette, Kaito slowed down to a mere dog paddle. Concealing himself slightly behind a rock, he squirmed a bit as some fish swam by. Taking a few breaths, he reminded himself, "…Come on, Kaito…You're technically part f-fish right now, those guys shouldn't bother you…" Rustling his hair in the water felt weird, but hearing his voice so _clearly_…it was astounding. …The fact that he could talk _at all_ was even more amazing. Belting out a few phrases as a test, he soon refocused as a different noise arose.

From above the water came a wailing sound; an _alarm_. Dropping his caution, he carried on in a straight path. While flying over the area, he'd noticed the river took many twists and turns, it was possible…if they had hurried…it was possible the others had made it before him. With that alarm, that could only be bad news.

Weighing him down even more than the vest, Kaito grabbed a rock. If there were any guns pointed his way, the makeshift 'helmet' would have to do for protection. Getting ever louder as he approached, the signal was almost blaring clearly underwater. Glancing around the area, he finally found what he was looking for; an _entrance_.

Weaving through twists and turns, Kaito quickly regained his caution. The pathway seemed to be almost manmade; not used anymore, but once was. While wearing diving equipment, making it through would've been impossible. However, from the way the Organization was described, they'd have a guard posted at the exit anyway.

'…_low and behold…_'

Floating merely feet away from open air, Kaito saw the slight shine on a gun. The room which the path led to was dark, only a small light emanating from an intercom-like device in the room. Judging by the angle of the shine, the weapon wasn't pointed his way. Being a veteran with elusion of attacks, Kaito knew that attempting to make his way up suddenly wasn't a good idea; the gun could be aimed quite swiftly if need be. Glancing down at the rock in his hands, he smirked.

Much like a small boy practicing his batting swing, Kaito let the rock slowly sink from a higher point in the water – his '_pitcher's throw_' if you will. Lining up his tail, much in the same fashion which he slapped Kudo Yuusaku, he aimed…and fired.

Using baseball terms, he pulled off a home-run.

Knocking out the guard, he carefully scanned the area from just over the surface. Alarm still thundering, Kaito felt no doubt that any other possible members had run off in support for the dilemma causing the siren to howl. Donning the unconscious man's clothing and dissolving his Emblem, Kaito took a deep breath.

He'd done it so many times before; occasionally there were times like that where he hadn't even heard the victim's voice, but there was something different about that moment. Any of his other charades had been against the risk of jail, there – in a base of the Organization's – that risk, that _threat_, was _death._ Taking the gun the man had dropped, he gulped as he opened the door.

Black streaks crowded the halls; men and women alike were running this way and that. Shouts sounded from all areas, but Kaito couldn't make sense of any of it. Being underwater in his approach, he hadn't been able to notice as much, but right at that moment, he felt the slight surge through the ground. '_What…what was that?_'

It was no earthquake; it was more like an area had been hit with a small explosive. With yet another tremor occurring quickly afterward, many in the hall lost their footing and fell. Of those still standing, Kaito went running. Those explosions…either the group was going hardcore in their advance or…the Organization was being ruthless in their extermination of the intruders.

Running without hesitation toward the source, Kaito had no troubles on his way there. However, as he personally heard the blast of yet another detonation just around the corner, a hand held him back. Frustrated, Kaito turned with the complete notion to yell.

…Until he saw the familiar face.

Stare as cold as ice, Gin quietly muttered, "…what are you doing?" Despite the commotion around him, Kaito heard the words loud and clear.

Knowing that if he hesitated even a moment the man would kill him, he calmly exclaimed, "I'm seeing what's going on." A few other bodies ran by. "Ask them, we're all doing the same thing."

"Really?" the doubt – the doubt Kaito had tried to avoid – it clearly lined his voice. "Just what are you doing then?"

He wasn't completely sure, but he had to sound like he was. Without a pause, Kaito replied, "Trying to locate the intruder." In a situation where the answer could possibly be a plural, Kaito had learned to _always_ go with a singular response.

Luckily, it seemed to work. "Ah, yes. …the little _lab rat_ that escaped from their cage." Loosening the grip on his shoulder, it was followed up by a grasp of his wrist. With a smile – a _chilling _smile – he stated, "…Not many were briefed on this, but the intruder in question is not to be harmed.

"…If that rat's your intention, it'd be best if you put down your gun."

Barely able to stop his eyes from widening, Kaito slowly reached for the strap holding it over his shoulder. The air was tense: did Gin realize that _he_ was the intruder, or was he actually serious about the weapon being a liability? Whatever the case was, disagreeing with the man seemed like an instant death penalty. At least this way, Kaito had a chance at living.

Throwing his firearm to the ground, Kaito was unable to control his pupils that time. Gradually, Gin brought up his own gun from under his coat, barrel pointed in Kaito's direction, a small smirk on his face. Feeling – _knowing_ he'd made the wrong choice, Kaito continued to play his act right through until the end. "I know killing the '_rat_' is frowned upon, but is killing a _comrade_ any better?"

Without a word, the two exchanged stares. Almost literally staring death in the face, Kaito felt no anxiety whatsoever. If this was how he'd meet his end, so be it. He'd made his choices, he'd made his actions…he just had to except that the other player in the game of life had made all those moves and more. All his life he'd been a sore loser, but not that day: that day…he gave the other player a good spirited handshake.

…and that other player shook it back.

--

Another shot sounded through the air. Even at their distance that was the hundredth within the span of a few minutes. Ai remembered that occasionally there were some rebellious members that caused a commotion, but nothing like that had ever gone on for so long. …Nothing like that involved _explosives,_ either.

With everything happening at the facility, the group had eventually decided to mod one of Kuroba's plans instead of the intended '_approach with holograms_'. At that point, they were all intangible, Hattori apparently leading the magic back to the Kudos and Koizumi. Even with the veil of invisibility, they had approached cautiously at first. After the tenth shot, they began to run.

The building was nothing like before. Columns of smoke were rising everywhere, fires breaking free here and there. However, like the previous viewing, there were still no people to be seen – including them. Worried, Ai ran forward with no second thoughts. Hearing several other pairs of footsteps, she knew the others were with her. She also knew they were all on the same thought path: _something wasn't right._

Reaching the first main hall, Ai and – judging by the sound – the rest of them stopped in their tracks. Bodies were lying everywhere. Although merely unconscious, the numbers were too high. Each and every one of them had been recently knocked out as well. Still transparent, the cover was finally lifted as a familiar figure appeared at the end of the passage.

Leaning against the wall for support, he quickly collapsed to the ground. Breathing heavily and appearing to be in physical pain, it didn't take long for Yukiko's inner mother to kick in. "_Shinichi!_"

Crying tears of joy, she was the first to reach the battered up teenager. Appearing somewhat shocked he muttered, "Wh-What are you doing here…?" His voice was hoarse; he really was drained.

"What do you think, idiot?" her own eyes glittering slightly, Koizumi helped him up.

Waving off their support, Kudo insisted he walk alone. After some serious persuasion, the rest finally agreed. Turning toward the exit with everyone else, Ai noticed Hattori's position. He hadn't moved. Staring continually, there was a slight worry – almost a _suspicion_ – lurking on his face. Just as she wondered what was bothering him, he sprinted forward.

Knocking nearly all of them over within a split second, there was no time for him to issue his reason or for any questions to arise.

A gun went off – the bullet whizzed by.

Seeing it with her very eyes, Ai felt them widen to the point that they stung. The bullet…had come from _Kudo's_ direction. Expecting a much different picture – like everyone (bar Hattori) – she was shocked to find a much more abstract painting lying before her eyes.

Answering sternly the question on their faces, Kudo quietly muttered, "There's no hope. Houseki's too powerful." there was a waver to his voice, with the surrounding crackles of flame and a slight electricity; it made it even harder to hear. "…Go _now_. If I can't leave, at least you should all be able to."

Staring solely at the gun he was forcibly holding back in his own hands, Koizumi stuttered, "Wh-What the hell are you talking about, Kudo-kun!? We came here to-"

"To help me? …It's already too late for that." a different layer added to his voice, and the gun began to rise. "…my entire life I've always said, '_there's only a single truth_'. …I've finally found out…what that _really_ meant."

With his own voice, another echoed through the hall. From under his bangs came blank eyes, devoid of his human self. Any quality in his voice had left; he practically sounded like a machine. "…I will become Hoshi Volley…he will live once again."

Focused ahead of him – at any of their heads for all she knew – he placed his finger on the trigger of the gun. "_That_…is the single truth."

---

(January 16th)

…Put your hand up if there was anything in this chapter you didn't see coming! *puts hand up* …I personally had no idea Kaito's Attribute Emblem would pop up! That was a completely new thought that just seemed to fit, so…I went with it. =D

Hopefully this one was long enough to satisfy your guys' needs for now.

Oh yes, somewhat good news: I can access the internet now…but I can't actually post anything. …why's that? …the internet I have…is on my Wii.

…Yeah.

Updates may be scarce next week seeing as there's no school. If there's an update it would ONLY be because of Pandakitty. …Or God sends a miracle my way and the network cable on my connection is fixed.

Um… HALLELUJAH?


	32. Annihilation and the Fire Emblem

_**A/N:**_ Quote of the day: "If a promise you don't keep, it will haunt you in your sleep" ~my childhood aka Rugrats. =D Well, I've promised myself I would finish AWA so if I don't you guys are now guaranteed I'll have some nightmares. …or something. xD

FFFFFF, yeah. I have nothing really else to say at this point. P: Except maybe…let's have ONE snow day (or rather wind chill day) before winter's over. …It's always amazing when only five or so people show up in a class. Feels so…empty.

**Cheery Wolf – **lol, whoa, another person got Heiji to write for them? HEE.

**Mel72000 – **I think I'm going to die a very very painful death by the end of this thing.

**Vampire-KIDDO – **Thanks. But getting all the emblems would be a challenge. …especially since they all activate with the same words.

**Nequam-tenshi – **He's going to shoot at…well, I answered that below.

**Marie Ravenclaw – **lol, you need some sleeping pills or something.

**Pretztailfan95 - ***says ow five more times* I enjoy the fish turnout too. :D As for me being dumb…I'm naturally dumb. :P

**Animechick789 – **Fire is…below. Shinichi won't die. …yet. *shot shot shot shot shot* I'm just kidding…

**Ebil Stasia – **I drew that once in Science. :D

**Iyoushi - ***updates* …Conan appears soon enough. :D

**Pandakitty – **BDERP. Wow, a really short review…followed by a really long review. *cough* OMG, GIN'S MOTHER IS HOUSEKI. AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Just pretend Ran is Rachel. I am not making fun of you! NICKELODEON FTW. Unbelievable is three syllables. …in my world. THAR, I be postin' it.

---

**Annihilation and the Fire Emblem**

No one dare said a word or moved a muscle. The air weighed thickly on all of their shoulders as Kudo pointed the gun in their direction, his eyes an endless abyss. From the distance she couldn't be completely sure, but Ai felt they resembled the period in which his soul had been unconscious. …but it was only a resemblance; at that moment, the feeling that corresponded with his vacant stare was many times worse than anything that could've occurred in those two weeks _combined_.

Even the knife hanging high in the sky with the moon on that night had been better than _that_: at that point, she could feel it, Kudo wasn't being controlled – he was being _persuaded_. Once he couldn't fight anymore, he never would be able to again; his opinions, his morals, everything that made him himself…would dissipate. To Ai, that was almost worse than a knife in his back.

Saving them all from the first bullet, Hattori slowly rose. Receiving wide eyed stares from each conscious person in the passage, his own was stolid and unwavering; as was his voice. "…Kudo, I _know_ ya can fight back. …I've already seen it; holdin' back the gun, telling us t' get out of here…you _can_ do it."

"…Fight back from _what_? This is my decision." Kudo's voice droned out, without any qualities of his former self. "…as for your own choice of ignoring my advice, I'm afraid you've swayed one of my _own_ decisions." Specifically aiming for Hattori, he stared straightforward, no doubt in his face. "To die by a bullet…will be less painful."

Without apprehension, Hattori took a step forward. "…Fine. If it really is _your_ decision…then go ahead."

There was a pause. For a split second, Ai swore she saw a flicker of Kudo's real self beyond the expressionless sea of blue. …but it was only that, a split second. In the following second, the bullet was fired.

Covering her eyes and looking away, Ai heard a scream. Not for the life of her could she tell who it had been: Koizumi? Yukiko? …_Herself_? Whatever the case was, Hattori was a fool; he'd thrown his life away, he didn't think things through, he…

…was still standing.

Baffled, Ai couldn't help but stare with the others at the Osakan. Her first assumption was that Kudo had somehow missed. However, glancing at Kudo's face – expecting to see the impassive stare that sent chills up her spine – she was instead greeted with his own shock. Not sure of what had just happened, everyone was about to get a demonstration as Kudo fired once more.

Faster than she could've thought possible, Hattori brought up his hand directly in the bullet's path. A few inches from the tips of his fingers, the deadly projectile exploded into hundreds of particles – _magic_ particles. Slightly frantic, Kudo then shot constantly, never seeming to run out of bullets. Pulling the same procedure for each one, Hattori stood his ground. Then, finally, after what could've been his thirtieth shot, Kudo grasped his forehead; most likely trying to fight whatever was taking him over.

It was then that Hattori took his advantage. Gathering the particles from the bullets, he shot a precise energy blast at the pistol in Kudo's hand. Hitting it squarely, it flew out of his hand. Landing with a loud clatter, Kudo was about to head for it when Hattori halted his approach with a rough tackle to his mid-section.

Sliding a slight distance away, Hattori was able to right himself first; being the attacker. Not having to remain calm in the face of a gun any longer, it was then Hattori began to yell, "Damn it, Kudo, _snap out of it!_" Back to an expression worthy of only a robot, Hattori grasped the collar of Kudo's shirt. Although appearing as though he was about to yell something he stopped halfway.

This gave the opportune moment for Kudo to speak instead. "…What are you going to do? You may be a Soul Smith, but you can't change my ideals."

Forgetting what he was going to say prior to the comment, Hattori brought up his palm. "Those aren't _your_ ideals, damn it!" Swiftly, roughly, Hattori's hand made contact to Kudo's face.

One would've expected a slapping noise; one would've expected a reaction of pain from the target. No one would've thought there'd be a crack of a chain, or some mortality returning to Kudo's face.

Pausing for a slight moment, Hattori then went about the procedure to enhance his eyesight. Letting out a small gasp, he began to reach forward as Kudo pushed him to the side. "Look out!"

In much the same fashion as Hattori only moments before, Kudo shoved the Osakan out of the way of an oncoming attack. Barely having any time to stand up during her observation of the events before her, Ai was still on her knees as she stared at the new figure down the hall.

Unfortunately, the figure wasn't all that discrete from another. …In fact, they were one and the same. The only difference: both her eyes and hair lacked the fiery red.

"Houseki…" scrambling to his feet, Hattori then proceeded to stand defensively in front of Kudo. "I don't know how ya got out, but you're _not_ gettin' back in."

Her hand glowing with magical energy – so powerful that Ai herself could see it – Houseki smirked. "…who ever said _I_ was ever in the boy? _This half_ only met him earlier today. As for the half you're thinking of…"

Behind the two, Ai watched in horror with the others as a figure began to form at Kudo's back. Neither of the two detectives noticing, it was up to Ai to warn them, "_Behind you!_"

But she was too fast.

Taking advantage of the opening she had, Houseki tugged Kudo up into the air. One hand over his mouth, the other wrapping around his chest, she had a locked hold on him. Hovering to the side, she smiled from behind Kudo's wriggling head. "…Did you forget about me already?"

Staring terrified at the threatening entity, Koizumi could only gape. "B-But…the…the _seal_-!"

"Please, child." sounding extremely smug, Houseki scoffed at the ones below. "I broke through that quite some time ago. However, _I_ was taking the complete blow from the seals instead of the power being split. Being 'unconscious' while the remaining half went through its assault on me…that was just part of my plan. At a certain point, I could break through them anytime I wanted."

"Those chains have their uses, though." From the ground, Houseki crossed her arms. She grinned. "It makes certain tasks…easier." Raising her arm, she snapped her fingers in Kudo's direction. There was a spark of magic and Hattori stared directly at an unseen path as it moved along. "Isn't that right…_Hoshi_?"

Like a curtain, the void appeared once again in Kudo's eyes. Removing her hand from Kudo's mouth, Houseki smiled gleefully. Gradually beginning to mutter, the attention was quickly diverted from Kudo as Hattori jumped into the air. Hand extended, he specifically reached for his target: what Ai assumed to be the chain. Gripping it – Ai could then see it – he pulled down hard as he landed. As the sound of it shattering rang out, Hattori shouted, "Kudo, your _wings_!"

Mouth free to speak, Kudo nodded as expression returned to his pupils. Before another move could be made, Kudo had belted out, "Attribute Emblem, _Release_!"

Somewhat used to fast-paced events, Ai had the habit of noticing certain details in gradual motion. Once again, instinctively she saw something the others didn't. As the glow from Kudo's back began to surface, Houseki's face – or _faces_ – was shocked. But the shock didn't last indefinitely; soon, it was replaced by…_grief_.

Before anyone else, before anything else happened – Ai knew: Kudo was still in trouble…possibly even more than if Hattori hadn't broken the chain.

Knocked away by the wings as they jutted out, Houseki quickly righted herself in the air. Staring at Kudo – from both the ground and her position near the ceiling – she merely waited. Kudo took on a defensive position; he didn't even know what was happening, no one did, not even Ai. Only as he raised his sights did Hattori see the problem. But as he was letting out his warning, the group found their timing was slightly off yet again.

Scattered about the wings, suddenly the feathers began to shine brightly. A few shooting off, when they contacted an object, they exploded; sounding much like the explosions they had heard prior to entering the building. Magic air swirling, only then did Ai realize Kudo's shirt had been torn in the back when they found him: he'd pulled out his wings beforehand. Almost all of the feathers illuminated, Kudo's eyes had changed once more.

Instead of the impassive emptiness, they were beaming with magical power. It was overwhelming him. From what she could tell, the worst detail was the fact that it was _his own_ power going out of control. His slight blue tinge radiating throughout the hall, the last feather joined the others in light. It was then that Kudo screamed.

With the agonizing howl came a shockwave of his powers. Almost as if he had exploded himself, the wave sent a blast through the entire area. So close to the source, Ai – along with the others, including both Housekis – were thrown back quite a distance. He was glowing so brightly Ai couldn't even directly stare at him. As she tried to, she noticed the light – the _power_ – getting closer.

Light dimming, Ai could finally get a good visual. However, as soon as she did, she soon wished she didn't. Wings ragged and most of the feathers flying amok, Kudo's bleak stare had surfaced once more. Although glowing, with the mainly black wings and the foreboding atmosphere that floated about him, Kudo resembled a devil at that point. Most frightening of all was that he didn't only represent _their_ demise, he represented his own.

Tears being held back – most likely out of pure shock – Yukiko stuttered, "…H-His power…i-it's out of control…"

"No kiddin'…" Staring along with the rest of them, Hattori seemed to have more hope. Taking a few steps forward, he began, "It looks like a lot of his paths are off or damaged. There's tons of magic just seepin' out. If I can-"

"Y-You can't." Halting his approach with a grab to his arm, Koizumi was distraught in emotion. As Kudo gradually walked ever closer, the witch forced the words, "If…If you do that, you may get caught up in the blast…"

From behind even Ai, Hakuba queried, "What blast?"

Dragging a reluctant Hattori ever further from the coming Kudo, she stuttered, "…It's…It's started." She was almost crying: but only _almost_. Ai could hear it.

Still too vague, Hakuba set out another question. "…Just what are you implying?"

Simultaneously, after a long pause, Kudo's parents answered for Koizumi. They hesitated, as if the words themselves would make the situation worse. "…Magical annihilation."

--

Another explosion had sounded. This time, the shockwave was far more powerful; it literally knocked people off their feet. Some went flying backwards quite a distance. Always a quick one, he continued on with his mission at that time: everyone was to begin evacuating the premise immediately.

It felt odd…'helping' the enemy, but there was nothing else Kaito could do.

Mentally rerunning his life and deciding that overall it was a good one, Kaito was immensely surprised as Gin dropped his own firearm to the ground. Smiling, he had lit a cigarette before saying, "…_'killing a comrade'_ is exactly why we can't have these dangerous weapons with us when dealing with that intruder." Turning away, he motioned for Kaito to follow. "…I'm sure there are enough after the rat as it is, why don't you help _me_ instead? My usual partner's off on an errand, and I could use a hand."

Given the second chance at life, Kaito graciously accepted the offer. "Sure. What do ya want me to do?" In an instant, he mentally added, '_…Don't ask me to kill someone. Anything but _that_._'

Kaito had been lucky: it was a simple, non-illegal task. He wasn't all that hesitant when it came to breaking the law, but at that point – with Hakuba in close proximity – he didn't want to add anything unnecessary to his records.

The only downside to the plan was that Gin was at his side: _every. waking. moment. _A veteran at the art of the Poker face, Kaito's outer body language was completely calm and composed. On the inside, however, he was continually freaking out; thinking phrases such as '_I'm running by Satan himself_' and '_If I accidently trip him, he'll blow a hole through my head_' and, most dominantly, '_Oh God, Oh God, Oh GOOOOD_'. With each passing person he told to retreat, he carefully glanced over his shoulder at the killer behind him; each time, that killer almost caught a glimpse back.

Letting out a sound of satisfaction, Gin let his back face Kaito. "Alright. …I believe that's everyone. Now, onto our next task."

'…_next task?_' It was an innocent enough question, but Kaito almost didn't want an answer. With the way the man had thread the words, Kaito felt Gin was implying something devious. Following obediently, Kaito's eyes widened as he saw the contents of the room behind the door Gin had opened.

Smiling back at the magician, Gin grinned as another explosion sounded in the distance. "Although by the sounds of things this might be a waste of time, we shouldn't make any unnecessary risks." Placing a remote in Kaito's palm, Gin picked up his own item. "…Wouldn't you agree?"

As much as Kaito disagreed, he nodded, staring at the bomb Gin had picked out.

--

Close – the last explosion had been far too close. Rolling on his side, Heiji had a tougher time getting up than any previous blasts. Scanning to make sure everyone else was alright, Heiji stared at the one he knew _wasn't_ alright: Kudo.

It was almost unbelievable the scene before him – even with all of the ghosts, spells, and magic in general he'd seen – nothing he saw prior could've prepared him for the sight of magical annihilation…through the eyes of a Soul Smith. Almost like protruding bones from his skin, magical paths had strayed everywhere. Like blood not effected by gravity, different streams played and laced together: a bad – _horrible_ – sign. According to the short explanation the Kudos had given, magical annihilation was pretty much death to a soul. Beyond the chains that were now wound around Kudo, beyond the nonresponsive eyes, the worst part of the situation for Heiji… was the feeling that there was _nothing_ he could do.

When the events began, he could see it: in the eyes of Yuusaku, Yukiko, and Koizumi – the magical masters – their hope instantly died. Their expressions were almost as if Kudo had already been done in. Heiji himself didn't believe it, but as the moments went on and Kudo mindlessly shot energy at them, his opinion gradually began to sway. Not only did Kudo's actions persuade him, but the actions of his power did as well: small sparks were beginning to surface in certain positions, mostly where paths of magic passed. The Kudos had said it'd be a few minutes before the end, but to Heiji it already felt as if eternity had passed.

Thrown into Koizumi by another blast, this time he couldn't get up without difficulty. Kneeling, he looked up as Kudo did the opposite. Gazing down, with no regret, Kudo raised his palm, the magic gathering. With no strength or option to protect himself – and Koizumi – Heiji closed his eyes. Feeling as if it were his last moments of life, he breathed, "…I'm sorry, Kudo."

"…_Stop!!_"

Eyes popping open with the yell, Heiji witnessed as Haibara rammed into Kudo. Bracing his midsection – much like Heiji himself had done earlier – her own eyes were closed and tears were gathered. However, as emotional as her passing face was, that wasn't the most eye-catching detail Heiji noticed as the small girl knocked Kudo to the ground.

Almost in shock due to the sight, when Heiji finally looked toward the two, Kudo had the shrunken girl's shirt collar tightly gripped in his hand – or at least, what was left of it. Her shirt had been torn quite a bit by the events, mostly near the bottom…and the shoulders. While the others let out useless cries, Heiji shouted at the top of his lungs, "Ai-chan! _Your Attribute-!_" It was all he had time to say.

As the fatal attack was about to shoot from Kudo's hand, Haibara yelped, "Attribute Emblem…_Release!_"

It was then, before all of their eyes, the unthinkable happened: the two of them…_exploded_.

Drawn at Haibara's hands on Kudo's arm, the suddenly gathered magic had condensed and released, all in a split second. Sending the others flying, they all stared up petrified at the area which the blast had originated. This was also in a split second, however, so immediately afterwards, each one of them witnessed the two victims being hurled from the smoke in opposite directions.

Noticing Kudo first, Heiji was shocked to see much of his residual magic had dissipated. Along with his wings, the chains seemed to have disappeared as well. Of course, nothing was as shocking as the one detail they could all see: he was _Conan_ again.

With Yukiko behind him, Heiji ran off in Kudo's direction while the rest went to check on Haibara. Cradling '_her baby_' continually, Yukiko made it slightly difficult for Heiji to get a good look at the unconscious boy. Of course, he wouldn't dare say anything about it: she had all the right to embrace her son after everything that had happened. As soon as he got a clear visual, Heiji was surprised yet again at the sudden change in his condition.

From what he could see, Kudo's magic levels had dropped significantly, so much so that even if the power did stray, it almost wouldn't be a problem. Without any magic to block his view either, Heiji was able to see the full damage on the magical paths as well. In response to Yukiko's question on how they were, Heiji merely replied, "…Well, they ain't pretty."

They weren't – in multiple areas on nearly all of the paths there was a tear or fissure. While observing them, Heiji shook his head. So many of the routes had been damaged it would be nearly impossible to reverse – especially with Kudo's lack of power. In a sense, Heiji had to use some of Kudo's own energy as a makeshift magical duct tape. Heiji wasn't completely sure with the knowledge he had of being a Soul Smith, but something in his gut told him that if Kudo attempted to use magic in that state…it wouldn't be good.

Feeling as if his increased eyesight was no longer needed, Heiji balanced his senses evenly once more – seeing more of what everyone else could. As he did, his sights matched perfectly with the statement Yukiko let out.

Lifting up Kudo's charred sleeve, she quietly gasped, "…what could've made _these_ burns? …He has others, but these two…they almost look like _hands_."

Readjusting his sight once more, Heiji specifically inspected the hand burns. Kudo's left arm was their location: right where Haibara's hands had been. Studying it further – continually switching between his normal sight and advanced – he slowly took into account the details of the burns. They weren't any ordinary burns: if anything, Heiji would say they were _magical_ burns. Right under their exact location was the main point of deterioration in the paths. Putting his hand over the spot, he could feel it: the magic was still receding from the area. _That_ was where Kudo had been drained.

Making the conclusion, Heiji quickly hustled over to Haibara's position. He didn't even make it all the way before he stopped. Yukiko catching up behind him, she let out a small gasp. No doubt wide eyed, she stuttered, "A-Ai-chan…she's…_glowing_."

Yukiko was no liar – in front of them lay Haibara, unconscious herself. Each standing a good few steps away, it seemed none of the three who had went to check on her had gotten close yet. For a second, Heiji wondered why, but then he noticed the snow around her. At a slight distance it sparkled in her illumination, but right at her sides it had melted. He noticed that any snowflakes falling within proximity of her were also melting. Underneath, it seemed the grass was beginning to burn. Trying to get a better look, Heiji realized it seemed as if it had _already_ burned: small ashes were around her.

'_Just as I thought._' Heiji frowned. '_That mark on her shoulder…it was the fire Attribute Emblem._'

"Heiji-kun…" Yuusaku was quiet, almost hard to hear. "…what's happening to her?"

A very good question: one that, unfortunately for him, only Heiji could answer. Tapping into his abilities once more, Heiji went about scrutinizing Haibara's situation, voicing his findings along the way. "Well, I'm not sure how, but it seems like she's alright. I don't really know how t' explain this, but I think Ai-chan here…she, well, she sort of bled Kudo dry in the magic department."

"Wait a minute…she _absorbed_ his magic?" Blinking, Koizumi went on, "How…How is that even possible?"

"I believe the answer to that is the fire Emblems on her shoulders." Pointing out the now glowing marks, Hakuba let out his opinion, "With all of the speculation, no one truly knows what the fire Attribute is capable of: this could possibly be one of those capabilities."

"…but why are there these burns on Shin-chan's arm?" Rolling up the sleeves for the others to see, Yukiko continued her question, "If she really did drain his power, why would she burn him afterward?"

"Well, Yuki, she was pretty much staring death in the face. It's possible she panicked." Looking at Haibara once more, Yuusaku went on, "Or, since this is most likely her first experience with the Emblem, it's possible she didn't know how to control her own powers.

"Speaking of which, Heiji-kun, how do you know she absorbed Shinichi's magic?"

Nodding, Heiji glanced over at Haibara once more. If he was going to describe it, he wanted to be as accurate as possible. "I can distinguish her own power from Kudo's since hers is inside the paths while Kudo's…Kudo's are flowin' _around_ the paths."

"_Around_ the paths?" This was Yukiko.

"Yep, around. The best way I could possibly explain it…" finger to his chin, Heiji attempted to think of a good example. "…well, Kudo's magic right now is sort of like another _layer_ t' Ai-chan's paths…if ya will. Also…this is just speculation, but…I think Kudo's magic is also gatherin' just under her skin. It's not dangerous t' her, but anythin' nearby might get a little scorched…like that grass."

Being the only one to not take a step backward, Yuusaku actually took a step toward Haibara. "…that's a problem. Normally her size would've been an advantage when carrying her around unconscious, but with the fire Emblem…we'll have to wait until she wakes up before we can move her."

"Move her?" Directing her attention at Yuusaku, Koizumi asked, "Wait, you mean we're going to run away?"

"Of course." with a questioning look of his own, the novelist went on, "As of merely minutes ago, we were staring Houseki in the face…both of them. If she's in the area, we should get out of here as soon as possible. It might not be safe since she knows who came to save Shinichi, but we don't have much of a choice."

Shaking her head, Koizumi glanced at the building with concern. "…No…there's one person she didn't see. …at least here."

Catching on, Hakuba muttered, "…Kuroba."

Almost as if on cue, when each of the remaining stares laid sight on the building, it blew up. Sending each of them flying, once they regained their bearings, there was only one question on their minds. Despite what many would think, it wasn't '_What was that!?_'

…it was: '_Kuroba…was he in there…?_'

Flames raising ever higher, the group could only kneel and watch the building smolder. There was a slight hope in all of their hearts that Kuroba never made it to the facility – that there wasn't an underwater passage – but along with that hope there was an instinctive kick to their guts: they _knew_ he had made it inside. The only question then was '_Did he make it _out_?_'

Paying the majority of their attention to the fire, no one noticed the giant group of black bodies fleeing from the rear. Only when a small earthquake started did they see any escaping figures. At a small distance from their positions, the source of the earthquake appeared: an underground helipad was rising. With a black copter – much like Hakuba's – settled on top, the pad locked into place. Propellers beginning to spin, it was only then Heiji got a good look at the people inside.

In the passenger side was a complete stranger, some random lackey no doubt, but driving the copter was Gin. With a knowing smirk, he lifted the copter away. As he did so, the side door began to open. From behind it, Houseki smiled with a gun in her hand. Shooting with the utmost precision, she nearly hit Heiji. Luckily he had noticed in time to move to the side. Surprising them by only shooting once, she then disappeared behind the door as the copter flew off.

With the black machine flying off, Heiji had to wonder, '_Why…why did she only shoot at me?_' There was also a creeping feeling in his spine that convinced him if he hadn't moved…the bullet would've missed him anyway. She meant to miss: her aim was something else.

"That…that doesn't make any sense." with a small grunt of pain, Haibara voiced Heiji's own thoughts. Clutching her forehead, her eyes followed the aircraft. "…They…They get rid of _every_ lead. They had a clear opening…they could've _easily_ killed us. Th-They…they _never_ retreat…"

Reluctant to say so, Yuusaku eventually pulled out his assumption, "Perhaps they retreated…because they knew they'd have another opportunity."

"Or maybe…" Koizumi's hand quickly came to her chin. "…maybe Houseki…actually cares a bit for Kudo. I mean…if he looks so much like Hoshi, she might be a little hesitant if she needed to finish him off. It's possible…she's '_running_' so that Kudo can recover."

Placing his hands in his pockets, Hakuba raised his brow, "That _is_ a logical theory, but I believe it has some holes. Correct me if I'm wrong, but the ailment that Kudo is suffering from destroys his soul. I'm not sure of all the details, but I would think that to place a soul inside the body of another, you would need to dispose of the initial soul first. If that's her goal…why would she allow him time to recover?"

Silencing them all with the accurate point, it took a while before anyone spoke. When the time for words did arrive, it was Heiji who started it off, "…Whatever the case is, we won't accomplish anythin' here. It won't take long before some authorities show up, either. I say we get out of here before we make any more moves."

Each of the others nodding, they began to retrace their steps. After only a few moments, Yuusaku stopped in front of them all, causing them to mime his actions and stop themselves. Staring back, his eyes were locked on Haibara. Looking behind her for a moment, he stated, "…Ai-chan…you should probably dispel your Emblem. …your footprints are…well, quite conspicuous."

Curious, they each stared back at the prints in the snow. Yuusaku was definitely right – on the cold white plain there were small dents revealing the dead grass below quite clearly. It was almost like a pencil mark on paper it was so apparent. Realizing this herself, Ai muttered the words, "Attribute Emblem, Dispel."

Unable to resist, Heiji had enhanced his eyesight to watch the display. As she let out the words, Kudo's magic slowly began to float away. Gradually, a bridge formed between the two shrunken adults. Restoring his own power at a slow, but steady pace, Heiji came quickly to a conclusion. Turning toward the others, he nearly yelled, "We're gonna have t' pick up the pace: we need a safe area t' return Kudo's paths back t' normal."

At the slightly confused looks, Heiji began to run ahead, all the while yelling back, "Kudo's magic is comin' back; if the levels get too high, he'll go out of control again!"

Following obediently after these words, they all began to run. There was barely any reluctance. But whenever there was, whenever someone turned back toward the rising smoke, the reason was always the same: '_Kuroba…please, be okay._'

--

His luck had finally run dry. Seated in the passenger side of yet another helicopter, Kaito stared distractedly out the window. He may have been alive to that point, but by Hell he wouldn't be for long. Inside that copter with him, at almost an arm's length, were probably the two most dangerous people he could possibly meet. Not only that, but there was no escape from that helicopter and, unfortunately, eventually there might be some small talk.

Conversing with these people wouldn't be good, anything could get him killed. If he got the wrong name? _Shot_. If he hesitated when they named a certain mission they needed to accomplish? _Shot._ If – for God knows why – they tell him to bake a pie and he makes chocolate instead of cherry? …_Shot, shot, shot_. He could do anything wrong, it wouldn't matter: he'd die if he made any mistake. Holding back a sigh, he thought quietly, '…_no pressure or anything_…'

It was at that point that finally some words were said, and, as Kaito feared, they were directed at him. "So, Whiskey, you took Vodka's place today? Hm…it seems you did quite a good job. It's possible you're improving, but Gin here could've also helped to increase your progress." smiling, Houseki asked, "So, which is it? Was your success your own, or was it Gin's?"

"W-Well, I'd say it was partially because I had someone higher ranked such as Gin at my side, but today I also felt a bit more lively than normal." Avoiding eye contact, Kaito hoped the reply had been good enough. He had cursed himself for the stutter at the beginning, but it was too late to take back at that point.

Seeming to satisfy Houseki, it was then Kaito realized he had some luck after all. The water inside the well may have dried up, but at the bottom there were still a few coins; thrown in to possibly grant miracles. Hypothetically, Kaito obtained one of those coins as Houseki and Gin began to speak.

"…You only shot once, Boss. That isn't like you." Eyes focused on the sky ahead, Gin didn't even look toward her. "You could've easily taken each of those trespassers out. If you'd done that, the rat wouldn't be out of our hands right now."

In a flash, Houseki had the barrel of the gun pointed at Gin's right temple. Hearing a smile in her voice, Kaito heard her whisper, "…are you questioning my methods?"

Surprisingly impassive, Gin replied, "Of course not, Boss."

Gun still at his head, Houseki scoffed, "That's what I thought. Well, in response to what you've said, I'll say this," lowering the gun, her voice took a turn: it was _Conan's_. Using the childish voice, it was even more chilling as she finished, "…the '_lab rat_' as you call him has a month. This was merely a test run: I needed to check the abilities…of a certain someone."

Placing her hand on Kaito's shoulder suddenly, she smiled as he turned to face her, "…I also needed to set another plan in motion, one that Whiskey here was going to assist on. …But…he's done so well today, I think he might've already done his job for my _other_ blueprint."

A slight horror rising, Kaito could feel a drop of sweat trickle beneath his mask. Curious, Gin stared at him and asked, "…oh really? …Just what job did he accomplish?"

"Well, I would say it's confidential, but…Whiskey deserves some acknowledgement for this achievement." using her free hand to turn his face towards hers, she smirked, "He delivered to me one person out of two whom I specifically need."

Gripping a loose area of the mask, she tore it off. Staring triumphantly into his terrified eyes, she purred, "…the _Other Hoshi._"

With terror, Kaito knew: to get out of this, his well would have to have a small fortune's worth of those miracle making coins. However, being the thief he was, his own well had been robbed by another. Holding all of his coins, Houseki smiled as she placed her hand on his forehead. Feeling the slight magic pouring out, his eyes grew heavy. Doing everything in his power to keep them open, he almost didn't hear Houseki's last phrase, "…Don't worry, this won't hurt."

…How could it? If he was unconscious, he wouldn't even _see_ a bullet coming.

--

Three days – that's all it took for Akako's feelings to slowly begin to gnaw at her insides. Taking turns watching the perimeter of her home, there was also a watch on the phone. If anyone were to call, the one by the phone would pick up immediately, be it a telemarketer or no. Kuroba hadn't checked in with them since the day the base had been destroyed. With a growing concern, Akako dared the thought, '…_maybe he _was_ inside when the bomb went off…_'

Of everyone involved, only two never had to go on watch: Haibara and Hattori. Hattori was a given, but for a small amount of time Akako had wondered why Haibara would possibly be given time away from watching. When she asked, the answer Hattori gave was simple, "If Kudo's energy goes out of control again, Ai-chan here can level it out quickly. …We don't want t' go through that again." after a pause, he added, "…and I don't want t' make _Kudo_ go through it again either."

Understanding his plight, Akako continued to watch from her chair nearby. With all of them concerned, the constant spots to be filled were a) watching the house, b) watching the phone (and cell phones, for that matter), c) making rounds around the house, and d) watching Hattori at work, along with observing Kudo's condition. Besides watching Kudo, during any of her shifts on the other jobs, Akako constantly found herself worrying about Kuroba.

She felt it was stupid – she _knew _it was stupid. What did she care what happened to that imprudent magician? He'd been in worse situations before; surely he'd made it out of that one. Surely…

Halting in the middle of her rounds, she stopped by what used to be a door. Although it had happened before her house burnt, the door from that day still hadn't been fixed. That first day…that Houseki was finally freeing herself. That day…that she found out about Kudo and Kudo found out about Kuroba. The day before their first heist…the heist where Kuroba turned into a fish. Laughing quietly, she muttered, "…I guess he never expected…to be part fish himself…"

Walking away from the room, she slowly headed for the phones. It was almost her shift. As she made her way, she gradually thought of the events before Kudo's possession: Hattori's revelation, the attack on the school, Kudo throwing the car and…the contest…that _damn_ contest. The further she thought about it, the more she realized that most of the horrible situations arising were the consequences of that day, of Kudo's audition. It's not like she forced him to try, but she did give him the opportunity.

Approaching the phones, she quickly waved off Hakuba's concern. "I'm alright," she said, "It's just…Kudo-kun." Summarizing, that was technically true.

Disappearing as he headed for the door, Hakuba was out of hearing range as one of the cell phones rang. Noticing it was Hattori's, Akako reluctantly answered, "…Hello?"

"…Wha…? …Who is this? Where's Heiji?" there was a female on the other end. The voice was familiar, but Akako couldn't quite place it.

As the similar questions continued to roll out, Akako finally answered, "O-Oh, he's busy right now, so he left his phone with me. Can I…take a message?"

"Um, well…" pausing, she made a small gasp. "…wait, is this…Koizumi-chan? …where are you?"

"Yes, it's me. We…we're at my house right now."

"…_Alone?_"

Her smile perked, and Akako had to hold back a laugh. '_Ah, jealousy_.' Shaking her head, she replied, "No, there are a few other people here. Hakuba-kun, Ai-chan…some others and of course Hattori-kun and myself."

The next question was one that Akako was surprised managed to stay low for three days, "…is Conan-kun there?"

Hesitating, Akako wondered if she should tell the Osakan the truth or if she should make up some sort of lie. Running low on deceit, she answered truthfully, "Yeah, but he has a bit of a cold so he's sleeping right now."

Sounding quite happy, the voice on the other end abandoned the receiver for a second. Yelling to someone in the background, Akako could only make out, "Yeah, he's there!"

As she returned to the conversation, Akako asked, "Who…Who's there with you?"

Even from the distance, Akako could feel the girl had blinked on the other end. "Oh…just Ran-chan. She was actually the one who…ah, _wait_! …I-I'm sorry, I have to go."

Leaving Akako with a click, she also left behind quite a few questions, namely: '_She wasn't talking on a cell phone herself?_' '_Why did she leave so suddenly?_' and, last but not least, '…_Who _was_ that…?_'

Fidgeting for a few seconds trying to figure out how to turn it off – Hattori's phone was slightly different then the others – she eventually settled by snapping the contraption shut. She never did enjoy technology: anything it could accomplish, magic could do better. …Of course, the latter took energy, but the success rate was guaranteed….unless there was insufficient power to pull off the feat. Realizing this, Akako sighed, "…I guess magic and technology are quite similar…"

Another ring came from the phones beside her. Glancing down, she slowly went about finding the one which was ringing. As she did so, she had to wonder why a second call had been made so quickly. Only the first day had been abundant in the phone department. Seeing it was her own phone, she reached toward it – feeling quite idiotic, mind you. With her hand on her forehead, she muttered, "Hello?"

"…Oh, Akako-chan! …A-Akako-chan…thank…thank goodness!" It was Aya. On the other end, there were no doubt tears streaming from her eyes, "I-I've been trying so hard to contact you…"

A knot formed in her stomach: whether it was hope or a slight fear, Akako didn't know. "Wh-What's wrong? Is…Is it-"

"Kaito." The name, although not said the same way, was exactly how Akako planned to end her sentence.

Halting to sob once more, Aya didn't go on. Anxious to know what was going on, Akako urged her to continue. "What? What happened!?"

Wiping away her excess tears, she finally explained, "Two, maybe three days ago, Kaito…Kaito was at the front door. B-But…it wasn't a good sign. When I saw him there, he could barely stand up. His…his clothes were tattered and he was bleeding in various areas. H-He didn't even say anything before he collapsed." the tears came again. "I…I thought he had _died_, Akako-chan…"

"…'_thought_ he had'…" she repeated the words. "You're saying…You're saying he's alright?"

"I'm not sure." Worrying Akako with the statement, Aya went on, "Y-You see…ever since he came home…he hasn't woken up. W-Well…when I'm in the room anyway."

"…What do you mean by that?"

Gulping, Aya then sounded more afraid then anything, "…Once, I left some food on the nightstand by his bed. I…I had something else to do at the moment, so I left the room. Obviously concerned, I came back as soon as I could.

"…but the food had been eaten."

Attempting to calm Aya down – along with herself – Akako mumbled, "That's…natural for Kuroba-kun. …He probably didn't want to deal with questions at the time so he just faked being unconscious until his stomach convinced him otherwise."

"B-But…" whispering, almost as if she were afraid Kuroba would hear, Aya stated, "…there was _fish_ on that plate…and that had been eaten, too."

Shocked a bit herself by the information, Akako found her initial question blocked by a different one, "Hey…you _know_ he hates fish…why did you put some on his plate?"

Flustered a bit, Aya went on the defensive, "I…I had a lot of it left, okay? And…I thought if he was in sort of a daze I could trick him into trying it. But…that's not the point.

"…the point is: _he ate it on his own_. He _knows_ when there's fish in food; no matter how much you decorate it, he can tell."

Searching for a reason, Akako stumbled upon the recent discovery of Kuroba's Attribute Emblem. Not feeling it right to tell Aya at that point her son was half fish, she instead remarked, "…maybe he just had a change of heart?"

"I…I just don't know." Sensing the end of the conversation was approaching, Akako heard what she assumed to be the last question, "Please, Akako-chan, could you come and check up on him? If it has anything to do with magic – _actual_ magic – then I don't have any idea where to start."

Hesitating, Akako glanced around. There were still the cautious positions to be filled. But on that topic, she realized the rounds inside her home weren't all that necessary. Already planning on how she would break the news to the rest of the crew, she nodded. "Sure, I'll be there."

She then hung up.

-

Soaring as quickly as possible, Akako nearly passed by Kuroba's home. Landing right before the front door, she rang the bell. As she waited for Aya to answer, she continually fidgeted. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

Shifting nervously between her two legs, she continued to wait. Hearing no advance toward the door, she rang the bell once more. Contacting the bell for that second time brought yet another load of anxiety. …What was taking Aya so long? She was the one who asked her to come: she should've been ready and waiting for Akako's arrival. The only reason she wouldn't have been prepared for the visit…would be a bad one.

Just as ideas began to roam freely in Akako's mind, the door knob turned. With a little fear, she watched as the door opened. She hadn't heard a single step: whoever was answering was either very quiet or Akako was out of it. Seeing the figure beyond the door, she decided it was the latter option. Wide eyed, she stuttered, "K-Kuroba-kun…?"

Using the wall for support, in the doorway stood was none other than Kuroba Kaito. Appearing as if he had a bad fever, the dazed look on his face morphed into a happy one. "K-Koizumi-chan…!" coughing, he quickly went back into his home, leaving the door open. Following him, she heard him speak again, "I…I don't know what…what happened, but I think I knocked my mom out with some magic blast."

Akako was about to shout out in disbelief, but she never got the chance. According to what Kuroba had just said, Aya was lying on the living room floor unconscious. Checking her condition, Akako turned back to Kuroba – who was kneeling opposite of her, almost keeling over himself – and reassured him, "From what I can tell, a small explosion spell went off; probably just a rebound." Smiling with a slight tease, she went on, "…You tried a spell, didn't you Kuroba-kun?"

Despite what Akako had expected Kuroba shook his head. "N-No…I don't think I did. …Not that I remember, anyway."

Regaining a small feeling of security, Akako beckoned for Kuroba to help her lift Aya onto the couch. Helping Kuroba stand himself, she stated, "Your mother should be fine, she just needs rest. …you, on the other hand, may need to see our reliable Smithy-kun." Although concerned, she attempted to hide her worry, "You'll have to wait, though, Kudo-kun's first in line."

Straying from her side, Kuroba was writing a note – most likely for his mother to read when she awoke – when he faced Akako. His expression quite apprehensive, he asked, "…What's wrong with Kudo?"

Somehow forgetting that Kuroba had been absent at the time, Akako calmly went about explaining. "He was _this_ close to magical annihilation." Using her fingers to demonstrate, she then smiled, "…However, due to Ai-chan's interference and Smithy-kun's abilities…I think Kudo-kun will be just fine."

"…'Ai-chan's interference'…? What did she-" interrupting his own sentence with a cough, Kuroba fell back onto the couch. Clutching his stomach he began to breathe heavily.

Still avoiding an obvious concern, Akako said, "Whoa, we'd better get to my house before you're done in."

Assisting Kuroba in their leave, Akako was somewhat surprised as he muttered, "…I don't think this pain in my stomach is from anything that happened three days ago…I think…I think someone made me eat some _fish_."

Normally Akako would've laughed, but something about the statement was odd. Putting the thought to the side, she lifted off into the air, careful that Kuroba's condition wasn't affected by the flight in any way.

--

"So…Akako-chan went to go fetch Kaito-kun?" At Ai's nod, Yukiko sighed in relief. "Oh…that's wonderful. I'm glad he's alright." Pausing, she reworded her statement, "Well…I'm glad he's still alive. …Whether he's alright or not will be decided on when he arrives."

"You're tellin' me. He just up and disappeared on us." Used to speaking with company while working, Heiji was able to go on without distraction. Somehow keeping up with the conversation at the same time, it almost surprised Yukiko when he suddenly muttered, "Now, Ai-chan."

She hadn't noticed before Heiji's statement, but Shinichi had begun to glow yet again. Less radical then before, Ai took on the power with a light touch as she released her Emblem. Before Yukiko would've been reluctant to bother them while working, but she felt then that they had the hang of it.

Taking a small breath, she asked, "Heiji-kun, I've been wondering this for a while now." Instinctively, she waited for him to turn but soon realized he shouldn't (and wouldn't). "Back at the Organization's facility…how…how did you deflect those bullets?"

Sitting calmly on a non-flammable chair, Ai blinked herself. "…You know that's a good question. I didn't know you could do that."

With a smile and movement of another path, Heiji replied, "…Neither did I."

Leaning forward in her chair, Yukiko blurted out, "W-What!? You mean…you were just _winging_ it?"

"Pretty much." he let out a small laugh. "When we saw Kudo, I could feel somethin' was up. Only when I saw some particles gatherin' for a conjurin' spell did I take action. I didn't know what he coulda been conjurin' up, but I didn't feel it was anythin' good."

"So that's why you tackled us, Hattori-kun?" Ai quietly asked from her seat.

Crossing and mending a few more areas, the Soul Smith nodded, "Yeah. I knew that gut feelin' I had was right when I saw the gun. When we landed on the ground I got the idea. My main confidence in the plan was that if the gun was conjured up…then the same went for the bullets."

Pounding her fist lightly into her palm, Yukiko understood. "…So _that's_ why Shin-chan was able to keep shooting. …I thought that the amount he had fired was odd."

Agreeing with Yukiko's statement, Ai made one of her own, "Then believing that, you used the tips of your fingers to separate the particles of the bullets before they made contact. …Clever. …Except…" crossing her arms, she frowned, "…if you had been wrong in your assumptions…your fingers would've been blown off."

"Y-Yeah… that was my ultimate concern when I think back." Reaching toward Ai, Heiji brought a light sparkle over from her skin on his fingers.

Using his other hand, he raised it above Shinichi's chest, palm down, at quite a distance. Bringing the magic he had received from Ai, he caressed one of the paths – made visible only when he contacted it – then proceeded to another. Fascinated by the display, Yukiko had to wonder what it would look like if she could see it all; if she were a Soul Smith. Recalling some of the limited information she had on the Smiths, a question popped into her mind.

"Heiji-kun…how did you do that?" Almost distracting him, she was careful with her next words. "The paths you just fixed were…_above_ Shin-chan. …and you contacted them directly. I always thought the Smiths had to work at somewhat a distance, using their own manipulation to move paths without ever touching them."

"Oh…I get what you're sayin'. …Well, I _used_ t' have t' do it that way, but – as much as I hate t' admit it – I found an easier method due t' Houseki." Demonstrating, he brought up more paths. "Much like how Houseki has her detached soul, I figured '_Hey, why couldn't paths be slightly detached too?_' Usually you'd have ta…contact the person's skin t' be within a close enough range t' use the manipulation technique, but this way is easier. …not t' mention more accurate.

"No damage is done t' the paths this way either. When I'm done with 'em, they retract back t' their original place automatically. It's really much simpler this way." Fixing a few more paths, Heiji wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Dismissing the explanation, he turned to face Ai, "Okay. Let's see how his power is now." Muttering the words, Ai closed her eyes.

In contrast to this, Shinichi opened his. At the relieved gasps that sounded from Yukiko and Heiji, Ai looked at the shrunken detective as well. Barely slits, his eyes gradually took in the surroundings. Blinking once or twice in a daze, his sights eventually landed on Yukiko. With the corners of his mouth curving up slightly, he mumbled, "…Mom…?"

Overcome with the hope that had welled up over the last few days, Yukiko quickly embraced him. Rubbing her cheek against him, she continually smiled. Some tears were gathering at her eye sockets as well, but she didn't care. All she cared about was her son's wellbeing. After the usual parade which only consisted of his name, she finally managed to mutter, "I'm _so_ glad…you're alright. Oh…" she sniffed, "…my sweet, _sweet_ Shin-chan…"

"M-Mom…" whether he had put up with it or he couldn't say anything due to a lack of energy, Shinichi eventually said, "Um…I-I'm alright, really. Can…can you stop suffocating me?" Making an attempt for a breath, he choked, "…_P-Please?_"

Loosening her grip to allow him some air, she still went on hugging him. The majority of her concern had passed; now she was just enjoying the cuddle with her adorable miniature Shin-chan. Ai and Heiji had been smiling in relief themselves, but at that point the grins were awkward. Raising his index finger to make a point, Heiji muttered, "U-Uh…He may be awake…but there are still some paths that need t' be fixed…"

A bit flushed by the statement, Yukiko gently placed her boy back on the makeshift bed. Still exhausted and drained, Shinichi couldn't move easily. As Heiji went about more of his work – usually just examining the flow it seemed – Shinichi was silent. When he finally spoke, the words were almost expected. "…Haibara. …I'm sorry."

Each of the others knew what he was talking about, and they each knew it hadn't been his fault. Despite that, they let him go on with his apology. "Not once…but _twice_ now I've nearly killed you. …and in the end, this time…you saved my life. With those attempted murders and now this, I don't know how I can-"

"Hold up." From her chair, Ai quickly interrupted. With a considerate smile creeping beneath her skin, she said, "_I_ was the one who created the drug that's changed your life – that nearly _ended_ it – and _I_ nearly got you killed when Vermouth revealed herself. _You_ saved _my_ life when that bus exploded. I wasn't even hurt: _you_ were." Giving in, she finally smiled. "…two for two and one for one. …I'd say we're even."

Silent, Shinichi merely stared at the girl. For a long time, nothing was said – Heiji's work even slowed. But as Shinichi finally spoke, there was a smile on his face. "…Thanks."

--

…_Beware of Man-Eating Trees on the Wrong Paths_.

Scrutinizing the words, Ran could find no other reason behind them besides a practical joke. Previously she'd been able to make it through the woods by memory alone, but after so long, Conan's map was crucial if she wanted to find Koizumi's house. Although she brushed it off as a joke, the mention of the carnivorous trees did make her a slight bit more careful.

Normally she wouldn't have dared strolled through the creepy forest on her own, but that day she had to. Kazuha had wanted to tag along but Ran persistently refused. She felt somewhat bad leaving Kazuha out of the loop, but she knew that what she was determined to find out was being kept a secret for a reason. It wasn't that Kazuha couldn't keep a secret, it was the fact that if too many people knew, things might get out of hand.

Ever since Shinichi's kidnapping Ran had treaded carefully. When others asked her questions having to do with the childhood friend she made up believable lies to ease their own worry. Only when she felt it right did she finally tell Kazuha to ask where 'Conan' had gone. Never before had she been so positive: Conan was Shinichi.

For three days she had gradually pieced everything together. Their trip to Tropical Land; that was the day it had happened. The men, the ones who had kidnapped him in the video, they were the ones that did it, she was certain. Out of curiosity, she also thought about the name 'Edogawa Conan'. It sounded familiar, and as she remembered, she figured out why. When the conclusion came to her, she nearly hit herself in the forehead. That day 'Conan' introduced himself there were books right behind him: books by Sir Arthur _Conan_ Doyle and _Edogawa_ Rampo. As she thought about that, her mind then landed on Rampo Doyle and Rampo Irene.

Doyle and Rampo were also parts of the authors' names, however, Irene was not. Of course, as she slowly began to see the big picture, there were no female names to use in the pennames. Only Irene from Sir Conan Doyle's '_Irene_ Adler' was available. Blushing as she recalled 'Irene's' visit, Ran suddenly understood why 'she' had been so flustered by anything feminine. …After all, that was natural for a _man_. However great her deductions were, though, there were still two main categories of questions she couldn't manage to answer for the life of her.

_Why_ and _How_: _Why_ was he keeping it a secret? _Why_ had he moved in with her? _How_ did he shrink? _How_ many people were in on it? _How_ – if it were the case – did he manage to make her father famous? Despite the amount of questions, there were a few she had some assumptions on.

As crazy as it seemed, the only explanation to explain how he had turned into a girl, possibly Rampo Doyle's existence, maybe even how he returned to normal for that one day; only one word could sum up everything nicely. …_Magic_.

Things had been weird before the competition, but after…that was when the suspicion really arose. From the moment he'd made simple feathers on that stage, anomalies followed: his sudden fever, the thrown car, his appearance near the hotel…_everything_.

There was only one problem that remained: proof. Knowing Shinichi he'd ask for it and wouldn't cave until she produced it. Considering events prior, there were others there that could possibly back him up: his parents, Hattori…maybe even Koizumi. Whatever the case was, she needed something. She had considered using the fact that 'Shinichi' lied about his cell phone being dead yet really being in 'Conan's' backpack fully charged, but the group in the know would easily be able to dodge that bullet. She needed something solid; something _more_.

Reaching the edge of the forest, Ran finally noticed Koizumi's abode in the distance. Witnessing a figure – Kudo Yuusaku to be exact – standing right at the door, she quickly ducked behind a tree. Peering out, she then saw something else: something that – if recorded – she could've used as a piece of evidence.

From above, without any strings or assistance of any kind, Kuroba and Koizumi came floating down. It was hard to hear from the distance, but Ran vaguely made out the ensuing conversation to be about Shinichi's condition. According to his father, Shinichi was doing just fine and that he was resting in the house. '…_and here you said you were away._' she thought stubbornly.

As the three disappeared into the home, Ran contemplated her next plan of action. Going inside at that point would be idiotic: not only did she have no solid proof; there was no doubt in her mind everyone who knew about the secret was in there. If she attempted to force him to spill the beans, she'd be outnumbered by who-knows-how-much to one. That wouldn't be in her best interests. After some quiet thoughts with the wind her only company, she finally decided.

'…_you have lessons on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays._' she smirked, '_Use some magic there…and I'll have the evidence you're so desperate to see…Shinichi._'

Little known to Ran, that plan wouldn't go so smoothly in the coming weeks.

--

"No magic for a few weeks." Hattori had stated simply.

"A…A few _weeks?_" Stuttering, Conan couldn't believe it.

With crossed arms and a somewhat air of profession, Hattori repeated, "Yep, a few weeks." Taking on the attitude of a doctor, he evaluated the situation. "I've done what I can t' fix your paths, but from here on out it'll have t' heal naturally. With the seal in the way, any further attempts I make could be dangerous. Also, usin' spells in this state could just damage the paths even more…and I'd rather not go through _six days of work_ all over again, thank you very much."

Seeing his point, Conan halted his protests. Staring out the window to his side, he saw the few flakes of snow falling near the window. Against the blue-black of the night, they almost appeared to be falling stars. Recalling some of the brainwaves which had made it through his mind six days prior, he asked, "Hey, what time is it?"

Blinking, Hattori glanced at his watch. Noticing himself how late it was, he yawned, "…_three frickin' a.m._ …Man, I wondered why everyone left." Heading for the stairs, he looked back briefly, "Ya may have slept for a while already, but don't get out of your normal sleepin' habits, ya hear? …turn in sometime soon." Turning the light out, he disappeared up the stairs.

Watching as the Osakan left, Conan then glanced out the window once more. That year it had snowed a lot more than usual. It had been colder as well; he could even see frost on the window.

"Frost. …'_frosty_'." Muttering quietly to himself, Conan went over the odd words he had recalled from his capture. "…_'die'…'frosty'…'smile'_. And then…" from when the chain had been used to control him, he mumbled some numbers, "…eight zero…zero seven. …two five four…nine." Mentally, he attempted to scramble up the numbers, in hope of finding something.

"Zero zero two four five seven eight nine…? Eight zero two four…zero seven five nine…" he shook his head. "No…I specifically heard them in that order. …but…it doesn't make any sense. …and what does '_die frosty smile_' mean…?"

Wide awake and frustrated, Conan groaned. Getting to sleep would be one hell of an ordeal, he'd already been napping for a few _days_; he didn't need sleep. Hattori had already done all he could for his problem, now it was Conan's turn to deal with it.

Finished with his dilemma, tomorrow Hattori would help Kuroba. Apparently Kuroba had been pretty beat up himself. So far he hadn't managed to tell anyone how, but there wasn't any doubt in Conan's mind that the Organization had something to do with it; possibly Houseki's spirit form.

It was strange: the seal was still in place but Conan couldn't feel any sign of his usual ghostly companion. Ever since he'd blacked out due to the start of the magical annihilation it didn't feel like she was around. Although part of him was relieved due to this fact, the other was extremely anxious. If she wasn't inside of him, where _was_ she? He desperately wanted to know the answer, but at the same time he didn't.

Failing at his attempts at sleep, Conan hopped out of his small bed. Tucking his feet into his slippers and pulling his night coat over his shoulders, he trotted over to the window. It had lit up a few seconds earlier; the moon was out. Still snowing, it was quite the sight to behold. Without the eyes of a Soul Smith, it was possibly the most magical thing Conan would ever witness. Shining in the pale light, the water crystals shone different colors: orange, green, red, blue…

Through the glass, he heard a whisper. It was too quiet to hear, however. Curious as to what the anomaly had been, Conan slipped on his socks and boots before following his sudden notion out the door.

Incredibly mild beyond the door, Conan almost couldn't see his breath. Staring up, he watched as the snowflakes continued to fall; with that perspective, it really did seem as if the dots of light in the sky were falling. Catching a few in his hands, he watched as they melted.

'…_live_…'

Hearing the hushed voice, Conan instantly looked around. Not a face to be seen, not a voice to be heard. Glancing around still, he muttered to himself, "…was it the _trees_…?"

Not paying too much attention, he failed to notice the quickly accumulating snow on his head and shoulders. As he did, he briskly brushed the powder like substance off. Beginning to feel cold, he headed back inside.

Shivering slightly as he got ready to crawl back into bed, he had to wonder why he'd gone out in the first place. It had only seemed mild because he was already warm from being inside. Yawning, he concluded that it was some subconscious method of getting tired. Far more tired than he had been before the small walk outside, he nearly collapsed onto his pillow. Adjusting into a comfortable position, he let out one last yawn before his eyes closed.

It was then, much like early December, that his mind ventured back to Luen'Dal. The second part of Houseki's tale was about to unfold, and unlike the first, it was filled with blood and sorrow.

---

(January 22nd)

AGH. The last…four chapters I think, haven't moved a day. …and this one moved only six. …YAY.

I've gotten a new computer, but it might take a while to be set up. My sister was kind of hogging the computer I do have this week so that's the primary reason for delay on this one. …that, and I had an amazing sleepover where I made someone scream because they thought I was Gin. Try it sometime: in the dark, creep up and in a real deep voice go "You're dead." AHA, it was great.

*cough* Anyway, I don't think the next chapter will take as long as this one. Unless I get bombed by schoolwork, it definitely shouldn't.

Hope you enjoyed and can wait for the next one~


	33. The Rise and Fall of a Kind Wizard

_**A/N:**_ kjsdfkljsdgsiojfkl HOLY COW. 300 reviews already! …Do you know what that means?

Besides another extended chapter, there're nearly 10 reviews per chapter! At the start I only _hoped_ for five.

Really, you guys are the epitome of my support. :D

…In other news, the first thing in spell check for Heiji is 'Heidi' and for Houseki its 'Housecat'. …PFF_, housecat_… *easily amused*

**Marie Ravenclaw – **Well, hopefully one of these days I catch your drowsiness off guard and you get to read a chapter without being tired. xD

**Pandakitty – **At least I wrote more than what I joked about: "BAH" Just curious: what did you think Heiji was going to do? …in the gun situation, I mean. '_Kiss him, that'll snap him out of it for sure_' …I could…I could totally see Yukiko saying that…which…which is very, very odd… O_O' *cough* MOVING on… As for Hakuba's muteness…I don't really know what to make him say. …and other people have more input than him so…yeah. xD Poor Whiskey. May he rest in peace in the blown up rubble. Ah…the earlier chapters…at your mention of it, I actually went back and read chapter 12. …I was surprised at how…well, dare I say a bit crappy it seemed. xD' I still liked the wording at places, but I can see that I've improved since then, which is good, yet awkward at the same time. Lol, little known fact: that crackish pairing shall be canon in this! HAHA, kidding. …I can't see them being…wait. *thinks* …actually, if done right that could be cute. HEIJIxAKAKO ANYONE? *shot* lol, sorry sorry. …AKAKOxHE*shot* Well, in Kaito's words: "…_Wouldn't it be easier to just let one of those trees eat him?_" …except put '_her_' instead of '_him_'. :D Just like Hakuba, I can't think of what to do with Agasa. :'D

**Iyoushi – **Is it evil, or just clever? :P

**Mel72000 – **Thank you~ Glad to know I'll be alive. :D …Oh yes, I may be a horrid sadistic writer, but really, in life, I apologize for nearly everything, not just little injuries to others. IRL I'm nothing close to being a sadist. xD

**Nequam-tenshi – **Hakuba shall have…British scones. *shot* Okay, just kidding. Actually, I haven't gotten any big plans for him right now. Of course, that's not to say he won't get nothing by the end of this. Perhaps I'll think of something. :)

**Pretztailfan95 – **My goal with the fire one was to give it a completely different effect than the other Attributes. The '_fire_' I guess comes from the heat given off when the power drained from others is radiating, hence Shin-chan's burns. There's also more, but that'll come later. :P Uh…sorry, all the punting made me zone out at that last part: what did Houseki do exactly? :|

---

**The Rise and Fall of a Kind Wizard**

There was a blizzard outside. Huddled near him in the hut were countless young children. Each one of them looked to him for support: the deathly howls of the cold meant nothing to the male. It was amazing to the rest of them. He was barely any older than them yet he had such bravery in the storm. After a while, one of the children finally asked, "H-How…How come you're not afraid Volley-niichan?"

Nodding, another child shivered, "Y-Yeah. It feels like this storm's gonna last forever…but you look _happy_ Volley-niichan…"

"Why wouldn't I be?" his smile wafted through the hut, sending a slight reassurance to the children. "Think about it: nature's just like a human being. It may get angry at times, but that's only natural. …and what would nature be if it wasn't natural?"

Around the circle, the children went into thought. Volley often made riddles like these; usually they were simple and fun. This time however, the kids were stumped. A little frustrated, one of them questioned, "…I don't know…what _is_ nature if it isn't natural, Volley-niichan?"

Deeply listening to the storm's wails, Volley hadn't noticed the thinking that had been going on about his question. Blinking at the lot of them, he scratched his cheek, "O-Oh, that wasn't a riddle…it was just one of those torical questions."

With a huge smile on her face, one girl corrected, "You mean _rhe_torical, Hoshi-san!"

Just like the riddles, Volley made mistakes on purpose as well. As a small disappointment settled around the room that they didn't catch the error themselves, Volley laughed, "Ha, I guess I can't slip anything past you, can I, _Shinjo-san_?"

Knowing the joke that revolved around the two, the other children smiled mockingly at the girl. Normally it would've been in high respect to call her that, but the different label had been planned out by Volley – he had even told the other children about it. Puffing her cheeks, Rumia recoiled, "…_Rumia-chan_; its Rumia-chan, Hoshi-san!"

Walking over to her, he ruffled her hair, "Okay, Shinjo-san, I'll call you that…when _you_ call _me_ Volley."

"…_niichan_!" the other children chimed in unison.

Chuckling, he sat down in a new position by Rumia. As he did, the children gathered closer to that area instead. In comparison, Volley was more of a family figure to the children of Luen'Dal than any of their _actual_ siblings or parents. He constantly told them it was alright to call him just Volley, but they refused to. Not only did they know the honorifics bugged him – but just in a playful way – they also had an undying loyalty to him. To call him merely Volley was strange to them; beforehand, even niichan had been replaced by sama.

Rattling the door of the hut, the pounding winds brought back the concern to the young faces in the room. Pausing for a moment, Volley then came up with a solution, "…Why don't we sing the birth song?"

"The birth song?" simultaneously, the others asked.

From beside him, Rumia questioned, "…What's the birth song? …I don't think I know it…"

"Well, you guys know what the Asu-Ra calendar is, right?" around the circle, each child nodded, "The birth song is sort of a way to study the cycles. You need quite a few people to sing it though."

Seeming a little reluctant, a young boy stuttered, "I-I don't really know a lot about the calendar, Volley-niichan, I don't think I'll be good at this game…"

Moving toward the boy, he sat in a different position once more, the children following. Smiling, Volley gently explained, "Don't worry, there's no way to lose this 'game'. …It's just for the fun of it, that's all. Now," leaning forward, he asked, "what's your birth cycle?"

"My birth cycle?" At Volley's nod, the boy thought. "I…I think it's Do."

"…that's all you need to know." Laughing a bit at the disbelief of the children, he went on explaining. "All you need to do is sing your birth cycle a pitch higher than the last person. We start really low, and as soon as we can't go any higher, we get lower again. It's simple really."

"That's easy!" with a new confidence, the boy in front of him cleared his throat. In the lowest voice he could manage, he belted out, "_Do_."

A girl perked up from the corner, "_Re_."

"_Ami_."

"_Ta._"

Volley sang himself, "_So._"

"_La._"

"_Ti._"

Rumia smiled, "_Do_."

When the song stopped, she wondered why, but only then did she realize herself what had happened. Smiling at the boy by Volley, she blurted out, "Wow~ You and I have the same birth cycle!"

Grinning down at the two, Volley chuckled, "Not only does the birth song help you learn the calendar; it helps you learn more about the people around you."

"Yeah!" another little girl piped up. "Now we know your birth cycle is So, Volley-niichan! …I think yours is right after mine!"

Turning towards her, he asked, "Really? What's _your_ birth cycle?"

"Um…Si if I remember right."

"Heh, that's right. Si is right before So. In fact, right now…" counting off on his fingers, Volley blinked. Strolling over to the girl, he grinned toothily only centimeters from her face. "…Happy Birthday~"

Confusion rose around the room. Counting off on their own fingers, many of the children gave up part way. Only Rumia spoke up, "Hoshi-san, I thought it was the Se cycle today."

Shaking his head, he sat down once more. Beckoning the girl to sit on his knee, she gladly accepted. With the attention of all in the room, he went on explaining, "While it was the Se cycle just yesterday, today's the first day of the Si cycle. It's hard to tell since the grown-ups usually keep track of the cycles, but there's no doubt in my mind it's the Si cycle right now. The only reason most of us didn't realize this is because of the storm." glancing at the door, his tone slightly dropped, "They can't get back from Malinkai right now."

From his knee, the girl shook. "…I…I hope mommy and daddy get back alright."

"Of course they will." hand placed on her shoulder, his smile reassured her: it reassured everyone. "Like a furious parent, people as the children shouldn't step up against nature in this state. …they know that. They'll be fine."

A few yawns sounded around the room. Checking the faces of the children around him, Volley was halted by a tired gasp of his own. He could feel it: it was late. Instructing that the kids get their blankets ready, he went about making sure the fire wouldn't burn out of control. Just recently Luen'Dal had created a tower for the smoke of fires to escape from; it was brilliant, really. As he nodded in approval at the fire's condition, he turned back to see the young faces all staring at him. Each and every one of them viewed him as their caretaker, even if he was only twelve. Much like an actual caretaker, he whispered, "It's time to go to bed."

As his feet quietly padded through and over the children, they watched intently. Resting beside the girl whom he'd wished a happy birthday, Volley blinked as the others huddled towards him again. It was odd; the girl was situated directly opposite of the fire, of the source of heat, yet they still gathered around him. He smiled, '_I guess everyone's odd in some way._' Adjusting his own blanket, he glanced down at the girl, "Well, birthday girl, is there anything you'd like before we turn in for the night?"

"O-Oh, well, I…" her small voice stumbled with embarrassment. After a few falters, she finally gasped, "Y-Yes, actually I _do_ want something! Volley-niichan…

"Could you…could you sing your song for us?"

There was a slight reluctance before he nodded. His song…he always sang it in solitude. Everyone in the village knew about it, but no one other than his parents knew the words. Many times the kids had asked him to tell them the lyrics, but he always declined, claiming the '_magic_' behind the words could be lost if he told anyone. With the blizzard underway, he was almost worried the coincidental snowfalls that arose from his words might make the storm worse. However, calming down the children would come first. They were safe inside and there was still plenty of food in case the storm did drag on. In a more lulling tune than normal, he sang.

Quietly, he continued to trill the words. After a few repeats, all of the surrounding children were asleep. Still partially awake himself, Volley began to add a stanza to the rhyme he knew so well.

"…_Pe_ople kn_ow_ they sh_ou_ld ad_ore_  
B_u_t inst_ea_d they choose to ign_ore_  
L_i_ttle d_o_ they kn_ow_…they're wr_ong_…" he yawned as his eyelids fell.

"…M_a_ny m_ore_ should s_ing_…this s_ong_…"

Resting his head against the wall, he, much like the children scattered all around the room, fell asleep.

-

Gradually opening his eyes, Volley scanned the room. The fire had nearly burnt out, the children were all still asleep, and daylight was barely breaking. Outside the winds had calmed down and most likely the snow had stopped. Silence crept up on the hut; nothing could be heard. Breathing as quietly as he could, he waited. Something was coming.

Sneaking out from under the covers, he quickly donned his outerwear; a hat, a thin jacket, and fur boots. Stepping on the stool by the custom-made door, he slid the top half down, wary of the piled snow. A few winters before he had felt a presence, but this one was different. Crawling carefully out onto the snow, he closed the door and went about a scan of the outside.

The blizzard had hit quite hard: against the houses nearly three feet of fresh snow had piled against the sides. Although there was a high amount evenly spread on the ground, Volley strolled over it as if it were the ground itself. Years coupled with his love of snow, he had learnt how to use a bit of ingenuity to always stay above the flakes rather than be buried beneath them. Normally that would've been almost impossible, but as a wizard it was simple.

Not usually one to keep secrets, his capabilities when it came to the arts was the one thing that absolutely no one knew about. He hadn't quite realized his own abilities until he was older himself. When he did, he was fortunate no one was around; not only for his own safety, but theirs as well. If anyone was found out to be hiding the identity of a wizard in those times, they would almost certainly be sentenced heavily – possibly even to death. Singing his song at a young age, he always brushed off the ensuing snowfalls as coincidence, but once he learned of his magic, he wasn't so sure. There was only one thing he was certain of – his promise to himself: unless to protect someone else, he would _never_ use his powers. Staring down at his feet magically suspended above the snow, he added, '…_I'll never use my powers _obviously_._'

Eyes set downward; he quickly noticed a growing shadow. Odd in shape, he glanced up to see what it belonged to. As it landed, the snow broke beneath him, and he fell. Only as he stood normally without the aid of magic did he get a good look at the creature.

Before him, despite the disbelief of his own pupils, scaled wings stretched from the dragon's back. Enraged red eyes looked down upon him like an appetizer. He knew he should do something, he knew he should run, but the utter shock and confusion halted his very being. The only thing that kept him breathing was the recollection of the elder's warning a few cycles prior to that moment, '_Demons are beginning to appear more frequently. Must you travel, be wise: use charms to ward them away. If you do not, you may not live another day._' Unfortunately for Volley, he didn't own any charms nor did he know the chants to create them.

Noticing the dragon's glimpse of the hut, an idea crept into his mind. He may not live himself, but he could at least buy the kids some more time. Using the slight levitation spell to walk freely atop the snow once more, he stuck his tongue out blatantly at the creature. Seeing its angered gaze turn away from the hut, Volley's fear was accompanied by a small relief. Once he was sure he had the scaled brute's complete attention, he ran.

Going at the fastest pace he could manage naturally, Volley dove forward dodging the dragon's low flight. Even at his top speed the dragon had caught up within a matter of seconds. That wasn't good: distracting the monster wouldn't mean much if he couldn't get it a certain distance away from the village. Standing once more, he watched as the creature flew in circles above, waiting to strike. As it began to fly down once more, Volley got yet another idea. Without time to ponder the sanity of it, he put it into play.

This time jumping upward – with some magical assistance – he landed between the wings on the dragon's back. Quickly turning to face the front, he grabbed the horns protruding from the head as tightly as he could. He was lucky: if he hadn't gotten a hold on the horns, the dragon's resulting fit in the sky would've thrown him off. Desperate for some control, he yanked on the horns as hard as he could. The outcome he had desired was immediate.

Crying out in a pained fury, the dragon's wings soon calmed. Feeling the glare meant to be sent at him, Volley knew: he wouldn't make it three feet off the dragon before being scorched. It was pretty much over for him, but the kids…

About to forcibly lead the fiend away from the village, a shout came from the hut. It was almost hard to hear, but the rest of the children peered out and joined the holler. "_Volley-niichan!_"

Never before had his name sounded so horrifying.

Although unable to see the face of the dragon, he could feel it smirk. Ignoring the pain he applied to its horns, it flew straight for the hut. Heat gathering in the neck, Volley was terrified: he knew exactly what was about to happen. Taking in the faces of all the now frightened children, he leapt off the scaly back and flew down himself.

Back to the children, face to the flames, he stretched out his arms and kept his promise.

Power pouring from his palms, he set up a shield. Blocking out the flames completely, the heat still seeped through. Sweat rolling down his cheek, Volley increased the power of the shield, pushing it forward. Making it halfway, it began to fall back once more. The power needed to make it all the way…he didn't have it. Holding the shield in position, he got another idea. Letting it fall back almost completely, he flung it forward in one shot: just as the children's screams sounded. Using the defense as offense, the shield hit the dragon square in the face; sending it flying a distance backwards.

Worry lessened as the dragon began to fly away, Volley then listened to the mutters behind him. Specifically, Rumia stood up, "H-Hoshi-san…how…how did you…?" There was a slight horror in her eyes; in all of their eyes. They knew the penalties for wizards and hiding them.

Almost feeling as if he were giving up his family – again – his eyes avoided theirs. He could only stare at the ground, at the snow. "…I won't hide it. …I'm a wizard." A few gasps sounded, some began to cry. "…once the grown-ups get home…I'll go quietly. I won't run from who I am. …and none of you should either." Finally looking up, he stared them each individually in the face. As he finished, he smiled, "…as citizens of Luen'Dal, it's your job to protect it…to protect it from wizards like me. H-Heh…you'll…you'll be honored for catching a wizard at your-"

"_Volley-!_" It was all the children had time to say.

Blood splattered across the snow as the sharp teeth dug into Volley's right arm. Yelping in pain, he soon went flying as the dragon hurled him to the side. Grasping the deepest of the wounds, his eyes widened as he saw the children running. In the deep snow they continued to trip, not to mention their tiny legs weren't suited for running anyway. The dragon eyed them with hunger: he was choosing which to eat first.

Darting briskly and as quietly as he could, Volley was able to latch onto the dragon's tail. Setting aside the pain in his arm, he added to his strength with magic. Spinning once, he threw the dragon to the side – away from the kids. As he expected, it came charging at him once more.

He'd never had a teacher, he'd never learnt the ward, he hadn't even _tried_ a ward spell, but at that moment, he formed the magic circle with his fingertips. Although painful, he crossed his arms. Leading the shape of the 'x' onto the circle, he chanted, "Ward Repel: _Abolish_!"

Catching the dragon off guard, the circle suspended in the air swiftly motioned forward, catching the beast in its web. Sparkles flying, the dragon roared in pain. Breathing fire into the sky endlessly, it took a while before its entire being exploded into magical particles.

Finally safe, Volley dropped to his knees exhausted. Sinking a bit, he didn't even bother with the small levitation that kept him above the flakes. The dragon didn't kill him, but the law would. It didn't bother him, however. He was able to save the children of Luen'Dal; that was all that mattered then. His only regret, the only possible thing he could grieve over…

"Hoshi-san." Beside him, Rumia stood before the other children. Each one of them was confused and heartbroken. Holding back her own tears, Rumia let her bangs hang over her eyes. "You…You're a wizard, Hoshi-san…?"

The light trickle of blood caressing his palm seemed to halt for a second. After a breath, he looked away. "…I wouldn't lie about that, Rumia-chan."

A long silence held the air. It was only broken when light footsteps headed his way. Along with all of the other children, Volley watched as the birthday girl – Colonna Arial – stepped up to him. Without looking at him once, she removed her mittens. Bending down, she picked up some snow. Melting it quicker by blowing on it, she then rubbed an area of his arm that was especially bloody.

Although most of the kids were probably wondering themselves, only Volley managed to ask, "What…what are you doing…? With the laws the way they are, a wizard like me will die anyw-"

"That doesn't matter." Determined, Arial continued the procedure with the snow. Straying from the topic, she explained while working, "Mommy did this once when I scraped my knee on some ice. She said it helps to wipe away blood…"

Indeed feeling a small relief from the cool palms stroking the wounds, Volley still couldn't help but question, "…Why?"

Finally looking up, he was able to see tears in her eyes. They were hidden beyond her hopeful smile, however. "You said as citizens of Luen'Dal, we have to protect it…to protect the _citizens_, too, not just Luen'Dal. …You protected us; you protected Luen'Dal, Volley-niichan. So…S-So we should protect _you_."

Those words, those simple small words completely eradicated any grief or confusion. Instead, those feelings were replaced by determination. Each doing their own job, the children aided Volley in any way they could: some of them helped him into the house, some tore their sleeves to make bandages for his arm, and others went about making something to eat. Propped comfortably in the hut, he could only watch as they went about their duties. No fear existed; no _change_ existed. They each went on as if he had merely been skewered on a sharp object. Nothing seemed any different than before the attack from the dragon. Part of him couldn't believe it: he, a wizard, had been accepted.

From what he had heard - from what he had grown up hearing - wizards and witches were thought to all be horrible beings. _Using their power to drain others_, they had said, _their magic nearly brought about the fall of the world_. Even before he had learnt of his own magic, he had thought the ideas were quite stereotypical: _every single_ wizard and witch couldn't be bad. It was pretty much the same with humans; some were corrupt, and some were practically saints. Personally, he knew that a certain witch hadn't been evil. She had saved his life.

He wasn't sure how, but he was positive: in his earlier days, a witch had saved his life. As the years went on, he slowly forgot the incriminating details he had managed to remember, but not once did he realize how he knew it was a witch specifically. If he had remembered any magic that could narrow it down to a wizard or witch, but from what he could dig up in his mind, nothing out of the ordinary stood out to him; besides the fact that all he could recall about the event was that a female magic user had saved him as a child…and that it had been snowing.

"Do you want some soup, Hoshi-san?"

Brought out of his daze by Rumia's simple question, he took the bowl kindly. Using his good hand he picked up the spoon and took a sip. Surprised by the quality of the broth, he reached down for another spoonful. Stopping partway with his spoon submerged in the soup, he stared at his reflection. With an arm in a sling, he could swear there was a slight glow around him, even in the soup. Still staring at the wavered vision, he queried, "…You do know what'll happen if they find out…you hid me?"

Spoon in her own mouth, Rumia frowned, "Ob courfse we do. If ya afsk me, I don't thank ifs fair."

Laughing a bit at Rumia's slight speech impediment, Arial nodded, "I agree. I mean…before they told all those mean, mean stories about wizards and witches so then it seemed like it _was_ fair but…Volley-niichan you haven't done anything wrong!"

Another boy in the room nodded, "Yeah, if they punished you, I'd have to punch them in the face. My dad said that's how you deal with people who treat others unfairly."

As the other children in the room laughed, Volley chuckled himself. However, the chortle was only a ruse. Taking another spoonful of soup, he thought deeply. The adults of the village would be back soon. Even if the kids were dead set on protecting him, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if they got hurt or possibly killed because of him. No, as soon as the elder arrived back, he'd turn himself in privately. It pained him that he wouldn't be able to say goodbye, but what tormented him more…was the fact that he would be deceiving them. They respected him so much, and yet he was going to just abandon them. He didn't enjoy it, but at least they'd be safe.

-

Watching as the door swung open, without the excess snow which had been shoveled away, Rumia's father appeared first. Behind him, many parents entered the hut, embracing their children after the long trip. Without waiting for his own mother or father, Volley walked out the door. As he passed each adult, they muttered similar phrases. Summarizing, he mostly heard, "Thanks for watching the kids, Volley-kun."

Staring some of the children in the eye, he heard not a word of the dragon. After mumbling a '_you're welcome_' he began to walk toward the elder's home. As he left, he heard a few questions about his arm being directed at the children. Slowing his pace to hear their answers, he felt even worse when they still covered for him. "Oh, he tripped and fell on some really sharp ice."

'_I'm sorry._' his feet crunched the snow. He didn't look back. '…_I'm _so_ sorry_.'

Winding normally through the snow, he gradually made his way to the home on the hill. It wasn't the most impressive building in the world, but it was worthy enough for the elder of the village. Knowing full well what his fate as a wizard was, he'd want the order of his death to be made by the elder. At least that way, the kind old man would be behind him. Even if he had to die, the elder would most likely make sure it was in the least painful way possible. Bodonni Alger was his name, and for quite a distance, he was known as the wisest and the kindest man around.

On his way up – what at that time seemed to be a mountain – he noticed that someone was watching him. His first thought was one of the kids, but after a while he noticed it wasn't one of them. This feeling was familiar. Whatever the case, no matter how much he looked around, he saw no one. Walking on as if nothing had happened, he listened closely. Behind him, very faintly, there were other footsteps. They weren't a threat, whoever it was, but being followed was never an overall good feeling. Hoping deeply they wouldn't follow him in, he knocked on the elder's front door.

Obviously of old age, another opened the door for the old man. Leading the very essence of Luen'Dal on his own, he was also very busy, hence the question from the young lady, "…Do you have an appointment with Bodonni-sama?"

"N-No…but I do have something very…_very_ important to tell him." Not willing to tell the stranger of his true self, he pleaded, "I-I'd like to see him right away if I could."

"I'm terribly sorry, young one, but Bodonni-sama is a very busy man. Even if it's important, you must arrange-"

"It's alright, let the boy in." From down the hall, the voice boomed; strong and clear, yet kind as well. Blinking as he passed the lady at the door, Volley had to wonder if he really was that old. Sliding the door of his room open, his wonders vanished: there was no doubt, Bodonni was _ancient_.

He'd heard stories about how old the man seemed, but never had he expected anything like the one before him. Wrinkled all over, he appeared incredibly frail. Volley was almost afraid if the wind blew too hard, he'd fall to pieces. His eyes hid under his bushy gray eyebrows and his beard extended further than Volley's height. He sat with his shoulders arched and his hands placed politely on his lap. Other than the eyebrows and beard, not a strand of hair came from his head. However, what he lacked in appearance, he more than made up for in confidence and strength.

Motioning for the pillow a slight distance in front of him, Bodonni spoke, "Well now, boy, you had something to say?"

"Y-Yes, Bodonni-sama." Kneeling on the given cushion, he stared at his knees. "I-I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you, but…I…I need to tell you something."

As the words abandoned Volley, Bodonni picked them up, "…Young Volley-kun, you are in no way disturbing my business. In fact, if you have a matter that you need to discuss with me at any time, feel free to barge in. What type of leader would I be if I didn't take time to help my citizens?"

Surprised by the immense respect the older man was showing him, Volley nodded with confidence. Staring the elder straight in the eye, he took a deep breath. "I can't hide it anymore: I'm a wizard."

Although he had the confidence before the words, after them he closed his eyes. Even if the words would condemn him, he didn't want to even watch them be said. However, even if his eyes had been open, Volley wouldn't have seen any tormenting words formed. Only one word left Bodonni's lips.

"And?"

Shocked by the lone word, Volley stared wide eyed at the man. Impassive in expression, he couldn't read what he was thinking. Unable to do that, he blurted out, "Wh-What do you mean '_and_'? Aren't witches and wizards… a-aren't they…"

"Aren't they what, Volley-kun? …_Evil_?" Shaking his head, Bodonni's thin mouth smiled. "From what I've heard, Volley-kun, you are an extremely honest young fellow: you cannot tell a lie. …Even here. Despite the bias others would believe you have being a wizard, you – in all your honesty – can't mutter the lie about the magic users."

Worrying Volley as he stood up – he could've sworn he wouldn't be able to – Bodonni walked over to him and placed his brittle hand on his head. "You may have been taught that magic is evil; _everyone_ may have been taught this…but things passed down into the stuff of legends…they aren't always true. Even the children of the village know this; I saw it when we got here: they didn't say a word about your abilities." Strolling back over to his own spot, Bodonni remained standing with his back to Volley, "When I vowed to lead this village, I promised myself and the population that I would _never_ condemn an innocent person." Turning back, his gaze was filled with benevolence. "The traits you receive when born are not and never will be a crime. …wouldn't you agree, Volley-kun?"

"I-I…I suppose so…" Confused as his life teachings and Bodonni's words clashed, he couldn't help but ask, "B-But…what about other villages? What if they figure out what I am? Will they be able to accept that as well?" Staring at his knees again, the faces of all the children swept through his mind. "…I don't want anyone to get hurt because of my own selfishness…"

"…Hurt because of your selfishness…" Sitting down once more, Bodonni cleared his throat. "Volley-kun, there's something you need to understand: there is nothing selfish in protecting yourself. The actions you take to do so will determine whether it's selfish or not. For instance…if a sudden threat was to arise and others were in trouble, what would you do?"

"I would…I would protect the others of course." Brows bridging close together, Volley couldn't see the old man's point.

Continuing on, Bodonni shed some light on his meaning, "Then you, Volley-kun, are not selfish. As a wizard, you could easily escape any threat, but as you just stated, you would risk your life anyway. …and for what? The lives of others. …I didn't even specify who I was talking about yet you _still_ chose to protect them anyway."

Noticing a hole in that logic, Volley pointed it out. "B-But…Bodonni-sama, I could've easily lied and just _said_ I would protect the others."

There was a pause before Bodonni smiled once more, "Yes, I was aware of that. …In fact, for a second I wasn't sure if you were lying or not. …but now I'm certain you weren't." Chuckling at Volley's baffled face, he went on, "No liar would point out his lie. Not to mention I can see it in your face; that answer was your true intention."

Blinking, Volley didn't know what to say…or do, for that matter. Aiding him in his confusion, Bodonni suggested, "Why don't you go back to the village now? …I believe I've made my point: as long as you are under my care, under no circumstances shall your existence as a wizard get you condemned. You will be looked upon like any other normal boy; if you do wrong, you will be punished by the same methods. …Understand?"

Gradually realizing the meaning behind Bodonni's words, Volley nodded as the smile on his face grew to its fullest. "Yes, of course! Th-Thank you, Bodonni-sama!" Bowing as he stood, he trotted out of the door, a new spring in his step.

Upon reaching the outside, the familiar feeling of eyes latching onto him surfaced once more. Walking down the path again, he scanned the area. Where were they hiding? …Who exactly was following him? When did they come?

Of his questions, only the last one had a possible answer. Thinking back, Volley was able to conclude the follower had appeared once the adults had returned, as he was heading toward the elder's abode. '_It must've been then, after all, I was inside until they got back and as soon as they returned I headed straight for-_'

Stopping in his tracks, an anomaly occurred to him. Gazing back at the large home behind him, he voiced the thought to ensure the question he had made sense.

--

"…How did he…I headed…then he must've…"

Glancing over from his position on the bed, Kaito blinked. Rolling on the couch they had placed him on, Kudo had been at it for hours. Constantly rolling, he was always muttering something. Once, when Kaito – along with Hattori – had looked away, he yelped out in pain. Scaring the daylights out of both of them, it was then Kaito's turn to howl in agony. The start had disrupted Hattori's work and a path had gone off track. Fixing it quickly, Hattori grumbled, "…I wish I knew what the hell he's dreamin' about…"

"Well, he keeps saying '_he_'. At first he sounded kind of chummy, but now he's more afraid." Grinning at the Osakan, Kaito teased, "Maybe he's dreaming about _you_. He acts all friendly, but when you're not around-AGH, _AHHHH!_ Okay, OKAY! _Put it back! I didn't mean it, AGH!_"

"That's what I _thought_ ya said." Satisfied with the reaction from the removed path, Hattori looked up only to see Haibara's scowl. He shrugged, "Ah, _come on_ Ai-chan, I'm just jokin'. …Ya don't need t' look at me like _that_."

"If it wasn't for the joke, I'd look at you like this for another reason." arms crossed, she huffed, "Just when was it that I said you're allowed to call me '_Ai-chan_'?"

Expecting the question for quite some time it seemed, Hattori let out his answer easily. "Well, at first I barely saw ya away from other people where I _had_ t' call you Ai-chan, so that's what I got accustomed to. Besides, ya know the troubles I have with Kudo's real name and fake name; I find it easier if I just call ya the same thing all the time."

"Hm, that actually makes sense." Feeling another shock from a poorly moved path, as it was fixed, Kaito turned over enraged, "Geez, you don't have to do that _every time_ I make a comeback!"

Blinking at first, Hattori then scratched his head. "O-Oh…that wasn't because of what ya said. …I just moved the path wrong."

"…Oh." Sitting up after what felt like days, Kaito extended his arms and stretched. Feeling much better, he stuck his thumb up, "Well, it seems you've done the trick, _Smithy_, I feel completely rejuvenated."

"I'm…not done yet." Scowling as Kaito began to complain, Hattori sighed. "I'm not sure exactly what's wrong yet but you're definitely not back t' normal. There're still things I need t' check."

Waltzing into the room just as Hattori said this, Yukiko chirped, "Hey, since you're checking out Kaito-kun anyway, why not look into that water Emblem?"

With the question directed at him, Hattori got the chance to protest first, "I-I'm _not_ '_checking him out_'! …If it weren't for the fact that I'm the _only one_ that can do this I wouldn't be doin' it in the first place!"

Left without room of any of his own objections, Kaito reiterated, "…I still wouldn't even let him _look_ there, either!"

Unfazed by their fits, Yukiko tilted her head, "Oh…? …If it's embarrassment you're worried about, that's not a problem. …I mean, Heiji-kun, you're practically like a doctor right now. If you think of it that way, examining the water Emblem could be kept a secret by '_Patient Confidentiality_'." Misunderstanding their blank expressions, she restated, "You know, '_what happens in the clinic _stays_ in the clinic_'?"

'…_or forever drilled in my mind_…' Forming a mental image against his will, Kaito relentlessly pounded his forehead to get it out. Seeing as Hattori was disturbed as well, Kaito rose to stand. "Ah…before we do any more of this, I need to stretch my legs." Hearing the phone ring, he smiled, "…Just the ticket. I'll be right back."

Running over to the house phone, he picked it up. Before finishing his hello, his vision blacked out for a second. Reestablishing his sight, he grasped his forehead. Shaking off the sudden headache, he turned his attention back to the phone. Attempting another greeting, he stopped as no sound came through the speaker. Wondering why, he noticed the cord was unplugged. Holding the cord in his hands, his brows furrowed, '_How did it ring when it…wasn't _connected_…?_'

Plugging it back in, he also noticed the positions of the cell phones had changed. Before he could check them out, he heard Koizumi call him from the living room. Abandoning the phones, he halted in his trot once more as another headache came by. Beginning to believe Hattori's work wasn't finished yet, he quickly returned to the makeshift clinic.

It was then he realized something was definitely up.

Legs crossed in her seat, Koizumi sent a vicious stare his way. "…Just _who_ were you talking to? …You've been gone a good few minutes."

"A good few…" Recalling the events, he blinked. In his experience, it hadn't been more than a _single_ minute. Not sure of what happened, he lied, "…Just my mom. She said she was alright and then she started to ramble about _my_ condition. …Moms will be moms."

"I resent that comment." Pouting, Yukiko dismissed her grudge quickly as she peered over Hakuba's shoulder. He continued to write as she did so. Earlier, Kaito himself had asked what the detective was doing, and just then Yukiko did the same, "…What are you writing?"

Much like he had minutes before, Hakuba replied, "The small phrases that he's muttering. We're not sure what any of it means, but when he wakes up its possible he'll be able to tell us."

"Wow…that sounds like an idea from Yuu-chan's books." Glancing around, she muttered, "Speaking of which, where is he? Isn't his outside shift over?"

"Yes, it _is_ over, that's why I headed to the phones." Appearing out of nowhere, Yuusaku stood in the hallway with a serious air. "It surprised me for a second that no one was there, but I just assumed that's due to the fact its simple to run from here to the phone if it rings. However…nothing can really explain why the house phone was disconnected and all the cell phones had been turned off."

"What!?" excluding Kudo, everyone in the room blurted out the question. Only Kaito began to think further into it. '_But I reconnected the cord…even if the cell phones had been off, the cord should've been…_'

"Kaito-kun." Dragged from his thoughts, all eyes were on him as he raised his head. Arms crossed, Yuusaku appeared as if he were in the middle of an interrogation; he sounded like it too, "Before me, the last one near the phones was you. I've heard you play many practical jokes, but I highly doubt you'd go this far. Were the phones still on when you were there last?"

"…I didn't check the cell phones, but…the house phone had rung before I got there."

"…and then you spoke with your mother for…who knows how long." Huffing, Koizumi brought her hand to her chin. "…but that doesn't make much sense; even if the cell phones were off when Kuroba-kun got there, Yuusaku-san arrived only seconds later. …Kuroba-kun," she glared at him accusingly, "why'd you unplug the cord?"

Waving his arms in defense, he denied the accusation, "I didn't unplug it! …Actually, if you want to know the whole truth I plugged it back in!"

Skeptically, Hakuba glanced up from his notes. "…I'm not sure how that would work: the reason you ran to the phone was because it rang, hence the cord was in. Even if you happened to unplug it at the end of the call after which you plugged it back in, there's no reason you wouldn't have told us that in the first place."

"Hold up now." Motioning his hand for silence, Yuusaku took the lead once more, "…Let's assume Kaito-kun's telling the truth – that he _did_ reconnect the cord – if that's the case, Kaito-kun, when did you notice it was unplugged and when did you plug it back in? …after or – unlikely – before your talk with your mother?"

In any other situation a phone cord being unplugged would've been some idiotic gag, but here it was a mysterious occurrence. Knowing that his lie was making him appear guiltier by the second, he confessed what truly happened, "…I never actually spoke with my mom."

"You didn't?" from her chair, Haibara had her legs crossed. "…Then why were you at the phone for so long?" blinking, she added, "…Who did you _actually_ talk to?"

"That's just it: I didn't talk to anyone. Halfway through my hello I got a major headache and the next thing I knew there was no sound coming from the receiver. When I checked, the cord was unplugged: which was weird, since it had ringed only seconds before." crossing his arms as the familiar confusion he had experienced settled in, he puffed, "The weirdest thing is, you all keep saying I was there for so long…but there's no way in my mind that I was there for more than a minute. Normally I'd say you guys were being delusional, but with what's going on with me right now, I'm not so-"

"You're lying!" Interrupting Kaito and taking everyone by surprise, Kudo shouted once more from the couch. Having nearly rolled off, each in the room were shocked he was _still_ unconscious. His last accusation had seemed quite awake as well. Muttering something about his father – not specifically, he just said '_dad_' repeatedly – he went quiet once more.

Taking advantage of the sudden interruption, Yuusaku briskly changed the topic. "Kaito-kun, you seem to be in much better shape right now. Why don't you tell us everything that happened after you left us down the river?"

Nodding, Kaito began, "Well, when I finally got near the facility from under the water I heard an alarm. Going through the entrance I found, I saw a guard above the water. Luckily it was dark so he didn't see me as I hit the rock I had brought his way. Knocking him out, I went about my usual disguise routine." Blinking he sighed, "I guess I either got his voice right on the first guess, or nobody bothered to know what that Whiskey guy sounded like.

"Anyway, I heard some explosions and felt the aftershocks so naturally I thought you guys had arrived. I tried to head straight there but…well, _Gin_ didn't think that was a good idea." Noticing the shock on the surrounding faces, he reassured them, "Obviously I'm still alive, but _damn_, every footstep I took near the guy felt like I was going another foot under toward Hell…"

"…Gin was the one who planted those explosives, wasn't he?" From her seat, Haibara more or less stated rather then asked.

Almost ashamed to admit it, Kaito slightly corrected her, "Actually…I helped him."

"Oh, _that's nice to know_, Kuroba-kun. You do realize _we_ could've been _inside_ when it exploded." Positioned far too close for Kaito's comfort, Koizumi then backed off, annoyance still running over her face. "Anyway…what happened after that?"

"After that…?" Blinking, Kaito stated the closest thing he could connect to being '_after that_'. "I…I don't really know. I suppose…when I arrived at my house."

Abandoning her irritation, Koizumi then sounded puzzled, "You…can't be serious. …that's _a lot_ of empty space there, Kuroba-kun."

"Y-Yeah, I've realized that." Grasping his forehead, he attempted to find the missing memories. He failed. "…I…I just can't recall anything after the explosion."

"Perhaps Gin, as cold as he's been described, was able to flee the impact area of the blast while Kuroba got hit by the aftershock." writing another of Kudo's mumbles in his notebook, Hakuba continued, "Causing a slight memory loss, he then made his way back home, possibly with assistance from the authorities whom no doubt appeared in the area."

In thought, Koizumi shook her head, "While that does make sense, there's one flaw. Judging by the way Aya-san described Kuroba-kun when he arrived home he was in pretty bad shape. If the authorities had helped him home, they would've stopped by a hospital… or at least give him some Band-Aids."

"…Ya said ya were with Gin for a while there, right?" From behind him, Hattori questioned. As he nodded, the Osakan went on, "…are ya sure ya didn't get out of there in a _helicopter_?"

"Heli…copter…?" Hand on his chin, a memory scratched at the edge of his awareness. Not yet able to piece it together, Kaito queried, "Why do you ask?"

"That's the way Gin escaped." Doing some of his own recollection, Hattori listed, "There was Gin, some random lackey – who could've been you – and Houseki in that copter. …this was the black-haired Houseki, mind you."

"…Black…?" with the word came the images of the copter ride: the gun pointed at Gin's head, Houseki's hand on his shoulder, her face as she pulled off his mask…it all came back in a flash. Wide eyed, he glanced at the floor, '…_How…How did I forget that…?_'

As Yukiko asked what was wrong, yet another headache came over him. The words didn't reach his own system, but to everyone else they heard him say, "No…I guess that was _actually_ Whiskey in the copter."

--

Everyone stood silently as the time for prayer rolled over the crowd. Beside his mother, Volley was situated at the front. Painfully close to the casket, he could only stare at his father's new bed. From the side – from _every_ direction – he could feel the sights of others. They each pitied him; they each knew how hard it would be for him to lose a member of his family. Feeling the comfort to come, he willed them to help his mother instead; he was doing just fine.

A few days prior he hadn't believed the elder during his second visit when the older man told of his father's demise. "He tried to walk back in the storm to warn you kids there had been a nearby dragon sighting." Shaking his head, Bodonni's voice was lined with regret, "…He didn't make it very far."

In denial, Volley could barely manage a single sentence. His words were jumbled and confused. Most of all, his brain had only one movement of thought at that moment; no other statements could come out right. "H-He's…He's d-dead…?"

Resulting from Volley's question of how Bodonni knew of the dragon, the older man hung his head low. "…I'm deeply sorry, Volley-kun. Part way through the night when the storm finally began to let up, I myself headed back to the village: not only to warn you children, but to see if your father was alright himself. I would've gotten back to the village earlier if I hadn't taken the time to give him a proper burial. …as to this point, I'm still uncertain if my choice was just. I might've been able to help you children if I went on, but to leave him there like that…"

"I understand, Bodonni-sama. …and I'm sure everyone else would, too." sights glued to the ground, Volley's voice was surprisingly strong.

"…You are strong, Volley-kun, not only physically, but intellectually and emotionally as well." Looking off, his face was distant. "I arrived back just as you abolished the beast. …I decided not to say a word. You protected the children with your powers… That wasn't worth bringing your secret to light; after all, some may not be as excepting as the children and myself." Approaching him, Bodonni placed his hand on Volley's shoulder, "…as '_weak_' as it may seem, it's alright to cry, Volley-kun. …I assure you; those rumors about losing your powers if you do are lies."

"It's alright, Bodonni-sama." Peering up from under his bangs, there was a smile on his face. "…I'm not crying…because I don't feel the need to."

"You don't feel the need to?" Taken aback a bit by the statement, Bodonni questioned, "…Volley-kun…didn't you care for your father deeply?"

"…Of course I did. …it's just…" searching for the words, he took a while to find them. "…I've come to realize that life doesn't last forever…and that death gives your life meaning. As much as I love my father…after a few centuries, he'd just be an existence to me. …I guess it's kind of like air: it's been around forever, you need it to live, but because it'll last infinitely, you don't give it a second thought."

Smiling with pride, Bodonni muttered, "Those are quite wise words for someone your age."

"You can blame snow for that one." Saying it out of instinct, Volley was instantly flushed when he realized what he had said.

Curious, Bodonni repeated, "…Snow?"

Unable to escape the question, Volley nodded, "Y-Yeah…Here, snow isn't around all year. …it's a special present from nature that only comes during winter. I like the other seasons as much as the next person, but…the blanket of white always seemed like a different perspective of the world to me."

"I see…since snow doesn't last forever, you learned that nothing lasts forever." pausing, Bodonni then quoted a few of Volley's words, "…_'the blanket of white always seemed like a different perspective of the world_'…an opposing view of nature…divergent from the norm. …What a wonderful way of looking at things."

Blushing a bit, Volley merely nodded. As he continued to remain silent, Bodonni spoke once more, "…losing your father…it still must hurt, doesn't it?"

Nodding, Volley smiled up at the roof, "…but I've already been through these feelings before…and I had always expected I'd be abandoned one day. …after all, my _real_ parents…they disappeared when I was really young."

"Really? You thought about them abandoning you?" Blinking, the elder didn't seem convinced. "…that's hard for me to believe. It doesn't sound like something _you'd_ think about."

With a small laugh, Volley replied, "That's probably because I _didn't_ think about it. …I mean, of course I did eventually, but most likely once or twice. Thinking about it wouldn't change the inevitable, so I just decided to have as much fun as I could. …make others happy so I myself could be happy. …Even if my own happiness was taken away…the others I effected would still have their joy."

Chuckling in the way that old people often do, Bodonni turned away. "Volley-kun…you're a better man than I. …It's hard to believe, but under certain circumstances, I suppose children can mature very quickly." He laughed once more, "I know that _I_ didn't mature until my mid-twenties."

'_How long ago was_ that?' Volley couldn't help but wonder. Almost as if he'd heard him, Bodonni quickly turned to face him. As he did, Volley innocently looked away.

Much like he had with Bodonni's stare, Volley avoided eye contact with others in the village. He wasn't afraid to speak with them; he merely needed time to think: his mother was taking the death far worse than he – he needed to think of some way to cheer her up. Mulling over his own times of grief, he realized that sometimes comfort would just make things worse. Thinking it over, he finally hatched an idea. He himself didn't like it, but he was certain it would work.

Walking in solitude down a forest path, only the wind made a melody in the trees. His mother often did this when she was upset. That path was the perfect place for any of the Etoile family to clear their heads. It felt awkward that his parents were always referred to by Etoile when he was referred to as Hoshi. Of course it was only strange when he thought about it, any other time it was natural. Stepping in time with his mother's steps, he noticed her kick a pile of snow to the side violently. Volley's father had been fond of snow as well – he'd even sang the song with him once – but his mother had always seemed neutral. At that point, she hated it – after all, it had taken away her husband. Because of this reason, anyone nearby would've found it crazy as Volley began to sing.

"F_a_lling sn_ow_, it's b_ee_n too l_ong_  
Y_ou_r arr_i_val m_a_kes this s_ong_  
I w_ai_t for y_ou_, day _a_fter d_ay_  
So _I_ can sm_i_le and l_au_gh and pl_ay_  
You m_ay_ not l_a_st, but y_ou're_ so sw_eet_  
You're pl_ay_ful, j_oy_ous, fr_o_zen tr_eat_  
I sl_i_p and sl_i_de and sl_e_d and sk_a_te  
W_i_nter t_i_me is _oh_ so gr_ea_-"

_Slap._

Left hand hovering over the stinging area on his cheek, Volley glanced up at his mother. Her hand extended, she stared at it horrified. He could tell; it was just an instinctive reaction. Horrified at her own action, she walked ahead of him. As he caught up, she muttered, "I-I'm sorry…"

…She still hadn't cried.

"They say a song makes r_ai_n  
So I'll just try ag_ai_n  
But let the raindrops fr_ee_ze  
And pile to my kn_ee_s."

Continuing her walk, she somewhat picked up her pace. Volley copied and caught up once more. Glancing at her face, he still spotted no tears.

"Y_ou_'ve ret_ur_ned, my _i_ce-cold fr_ien_d  
I'll pl_ay_ with y_ou_ unt_i_l the _e_nd  
Through th_i_ck and th_i_n, you'll _al_ways b_e_  
My s_ou_rce of j_oy_ and h_o_pe and gl_ee_-"

"_P-Please_ Volley…" still nothing.

He paused.

"…M_e_mories _o_f these d_ay_s I'll k_ee_p  
As _I_ drift _o_ff int_o_ my sl_ee_p  
For wh_e_n I w_a_ke and open my _eye_s  
Grasses of gr_ee_n are _a_ll that l_ie_s"

"St-Stop it…" There was slight anger, but they were coming.

He continued.

"Some will say you're b_a_d  
But you just make me gl_a_d-"

"I said '_Stop it!_'" Bringing her hand swiftly across his face once more, she then fell to her knees. On the ground as well due to the force, Volley glanced over at her. Sooner than he expected, she had begun to cry.

The new verse hadn't been meant to be used in the way he planned, but as he watched the droplets fall from his mother's face, he knew the lyrics were exactly what he wanted to say: what she needed to hear.

"P_eo_ple kn_ow_ they sh_ou_ld ad_or_e  
B_u_t inst_ea_d they choose to ign_or_e  
L_i_ttle d_o_ they kn_ow_ they're wr_ong_  
M_an_y m_ore_ should s_ing_ this s_ong_  
Th_ey _compl_ai_n ab_ou_t the c_o_ld  
Illness and fr_o_st and loss of the _o_ld_  
A_ll of th_e_m are too blind to s_ee_  
It's th_e_m that's c_au_sed their m_i_ser_y_"

Looking up from her hands at his face, she saw the faint smile placed there. A slight sorrow in his eyes, he went on.

"If I were to die in your h_o_ld  
So damp and frosty and c_o_ld  
A smile would lie on my f_a_ce  
I'd be thankful to die in your gr_a_ce…"

As sobs consumed her, Volley stepped up to her. Taking a breath, he finally broke out of song, "Bodonni-sama told me it's alright to cry…that sometimes, you have to – you _should_. I think…I think this is one of those times." Within reach, he quickly felt her arms wrap around him.

Crying almost uncontrollably, she could only babble, "V-Volley…I…I'm sorry. V-Volley…"

With the cold air prickling the area of his face where he'd been hit, he smiled. It may not have been the best method, but he was sure she'd be able to live through his father's death now. Already she was regaining some of her strength. Standing up, she grasped his hand. Using her other to wipe away some of the tears, she mumbled, "…Th-Thank you…Why don't we head home now?"

Nodding, he walked alongside her. Only a few feet shorter, she didn't notice as he slowed for a second – no doubt she thought he was tired of keeping up with his small legs. However, that wasn't the case. He had stopped to look behind them.

There had been movement in the trees: someone had been spying on them.

-

"…Rumia-chan, what exactly are you doing?" Ever since the dragon attack, Volley hadn't seen much of the little girl. As soon as he did, four days later, she was acting _mighty_ suspicious. Having seen her wave off a few children as they left the village with their parents, she'd had a huge grin on her face. It instantly vanished as Volley asked his question, and it shrunk to a frown as he asked again, "…What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing Hoshi-san."

"Yeah…uh-huh, _sure_ its nothing." Easily able to see through their lies, he grinned, "Come on, if you've got a secret, you can tell me."

"I~D~IOT~" she chimed out with a smirk of her own, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore. The point of a secret…is to _keep_ it a secret!"

"You _do_ have a point there." Pondering about it further, he snapped his fingers. "…What about a hint? That way you aren't telling me and if I find it out, it's not breaking the rules of it being a secret!"

"Well…" as he continued to smile, she eventually caved. "Fine, but if any of the others ask, you don't know anything!" he nodded.

"Okay, so here's your hint Hoshi-san: …Si."

"_Si_?" he blinked, "As in…cycle Si?"

"Ah-Ah-Ah! Your only hint is Si, nothing more!" Perky as ever, she skipped off back into town.

Staring after her, Volley sighed. "She's pretty good when it comes to keeping secrets, I'll give her that much."

Without much else to do, Volley headed for his usual forest path for a stroll. He hadn't actually walked there on his own for quite some time. It felt odd to be looking around at the same scenery but not feeling obliged to sing his song so carelessly. At that point it had become dismal; it had _changed_. Before it just spoke of simple winter pleasures, but at that point death had been added into the script. …How could it be as carefree if there was something so dim included? Whistling the melody, he attempted to think of a new song.

Opening his ears to the world around him, he searched for inspiration. The crack of frozen branches as they swayed? …involved winter. Snow drifting of a ledge as if it were a waterfall? …involved winter. Dead leaves revealed as he crunched through the snow? …involved winter still. No matter which way he turned, everywhere was his winter wonderland, and for once, he wasn't so joyful to see it.

Still listening intently, he heard an unfamiliar noise. Almost sounding like an electric fire, it quickly died away. As it did, a voice came to replace it, "…I just can't do it…"

Hearing the phrase loud and clear, he shouted out, "What can't you do?"

Unsure at first where the statement had come from, he determined a location as a gasp sounded. Glimpsing green eyes for only a second, they were instantly replaced by a grey cloak as the figure fled. Curious, he ran after the girl.

He hadn't seen her for very long, but her features already seemed to be locked in his memory banks. Green eyes, a pale radiating skin, and long curled red hair; the only difference in his memory was the age. Merely a child in his mind, there in front of him ran a teenager. Never losing sight of her, Volley was determined to catch up with her; he at least had to thank her for saving his life.

Running for what felt like hours, Volley was surprised that the girl still wasn't tired. …he was surprised that he himself wasn't tired. When it boiled down to it he merely assumed his determination was the cause of the sudden energy, but magic wasn't too far from the top of his list either. Having not said anything since way back in the woods, he finally decided to yell, "Wait! Why are you running!?"

She didn't answer; she only turned to face him. As he was able to see, that was a horrible, _dangerous_ idea. Eyes off the path ahead of her, she didn't notice the ledge. Her heel slipping and her torso falling suit, Volley dashed forward. Grabbing her hand, he supported himself with a nearby stump. He wouldn't let her fall; he couldn't.

Feeling it wasn't the time to say anything, Volley had no reply as the girl began to plea, "…Just drop me. You…You _can't_ die." Using most of his magic to keep his position on the ledge, he had to use his own strength to pull her up. This almost wouldn't work; she along with him knew it. "Don't ask me how, but…I _know_…I know the things you've done. You don't deserve this. …but I…_I do_. I've done _horrible_ things. Please…just drop me."

Grunting, he smiled down at her. "You're crazy…ugh…How is it horrible…agh…

"…that you saved my life?"

"_What…?_" Staring at him with shrunken eyes, she was in complete disbelief, "H-How do you know about that…?"

"I-I'll tell you…" he groaned, "Once…once you're up here…and safe…"

Distant in expression, she asked, "…and what will we do once I'm up there and safe?"

Truthfully not knowing exactly what that answer was, Volley repeated, "I'll tell you that t-too…when you're safe…" attempting to tug harder, he only succeeded by a few centimeters. "H-Hey…could you…I-I don't know…get a foothold or something…? I-It's…I-It's _really_ hard pulling up someone who's…I-I don't know, _four_ years older than yourself…"

Chuckling (for some reason) she corrected him, "More like _three_…I'm sixteen. …and from what I heard…your birth cycle starts tomorrow."

With the words, his own statement mashed with Rumia's hint, '"That's right: _Si_ is before So_"._' …That's what was going on: they were planning something for his birthday. Smiling at their thoughtfulness, his expression soon changed to shock as he felt a rumble beneath him.

Not sure herself, the girl screamed along with him as the part of the ledge they were on – which they soon realized it was more of a _cliff_ – began to fall as it crumbled. Still holding her hand, he was surprised when she used the grip to pull him closer to her. Holding onto him tightly – and advising him to do the same – she began to concentrate. Closing his eyes as he saw the approaching ground, the lack of visuals allowed him to sense his surroundings further. When he did, he felt something unreal.

Opening his eyes, he was shocked to find that, much like when he had been on the dragon, they were flying through the air. Different as there were no wings sprouting from her back, the slight bounce that had associated with the additions no longer existed. This flight was free of restraints: you could move like the wind it seemed. Giving into his inner child, Volley chirped, "Wow~ W-We're…We're _flying_!"

"…and here I thought you'd be unfazed after supposedly riding a dragon."

Blinking at the remark, Volley stared up at his nameless savior, "…are you the one that's been spying on me?"

Flustered a bit by the accusation, she looked away from him, "I…well…um…Wh-What does it matter anyway…?"

"O-Oh, sorry. I guess I said that wrong. It's not like I really minded or anything, it's just…" careful to not accidently offend her in any way; he finally decided on, "…why didn't you ever come up to me and say '_hi_'? …It's not like I bite or anything."

Following the question came a long silence. Gradually flying in the direction of the village, Volley could almost see some of the people before she finally answered. Under the sound of the passing wind, he almost didn't hear her. "…I used to have a reason…but since you've asked me now, I can't say that I have an answer." Noticing how close they were within sight of the villagers, she quickly turned in the air. Heading for the forest where he first saw her, they landed in a more empty area that lacked trees.

Placing him down, he was surprised to notice just how short she was. He had thought she'd be at least a few feet taller than him, but only about an average-sized head separated their eyes from being level. Obviously, Volley was the shorter one. He knew he'd still grow a bit, but was she really done growing? She might have a grow spurt, she might not. Distracted by the thought, he almost didn't see her leaving.

About to follow after her, he stopped as he realized where they were. Shouting at her, he pointed as he got her attention. Running to where his eyes had focused on, he grinned back at her. "…I'm not sure since I was only two, but…isn't this where we met?"

Taking in the trees that had almost all been burnt down, she breathed out slowly, "It…It _is_…" Nostalgic, she stepped up beside him.

Knowing that he then had her attention, he didn't hesitate with his questions, "…Where do you live?"

"…I don't have a given home."

"What about family?" Recalling his recently deceased father, he added, "Even people who aren't related to you. …do you have anyone who's close to you?"

Gazing down at him, she stared – almost as if she were searching his face for the answer. After a moment, she shook her head. "No…not really."

"…then why don't we change that?" his smile had been wide already, but it grew even more as her shocked face stared down at him once more. Winking, he was blunt in his suggestion, "You can live in Luen'Dal. There's plenty of room, and I'm sure you'd fit in just fine."

Sympathetically, she looked at him before turning away, "I'm afraid I can't. I'm-"

"A witch?" Volley finished. Catching her attention once more, he put his good hand over his heart, "…and I'm a wizard…yet the elder's accepted me all the same. Magic doesn't matter to him, and it doesn't to the kids in Luen'Dal, either. You're judged there for your actions, not by who you are."

Back still toward him, she was silent once more. After a chuckle, she finally replied, "…Thank you…I'm touched, really, but if what you say is true…I wouldn't be allowed there anyway."

"Why not?" Dead set on convincing her otherwise, Volley needed to hear her own argument before there was a chance he'd give up his. "…You've saved my life _twice_ now; I'm sure even if you did something really bad that and an apology would make up for it."

"…would an apology bring back lost lives?" she shook her head. "No…I could save your entire village and it wouldn't make up for what I've done. …what I've done…just to save my own skin."

"…'_to save your own skin_'…" Feeling that the meaning behind the words was familiar, in a flash he had it. Latching onto words from a few days earlier, he reiterated them to the girl in front of him, "'_There is nothing selfish in protecting yourself… The actions you take to do so will determine whether it's selfish or not._'"

Swirling around to stare at him once more, her eyes were wide. Once a few seconds passed, she looked at the ground – almost ashamed. Smiling, she scoffed, "…I'm not sure who told you that…but even they would call me selfish for the things I've done." Lifting off, it seemed she would then disappear forever. But before she completely soared away, she stopped – in midair – and turned to face him. Bringing up her arm in a casual wave, she shouted, "…Happy Birthday, Hoshi!"

Quickly falling behind as he ran after her shadow, he yelled back, "It's _Volley_!"

Wondering if she even heard him, he pouted as he came to a realization. "…I didn't even ask what _her _name was…"

About to walk away, he noticed a sparkle in the snow. Examining it, he found it was a bracelet. Gold and embroidered with a red outline, it appeared to be quite a precious piece of jewelry. Noticing that it would be something to fall off easily, he recalled hearing something drop as they landed. Smirking, he gazed up at the sky. "…She may have decided not to stay, but she'll be back…and not just because of this bracelet."

He didn't know why, but Volley was certain she had another reason that she scouted out the village from time to time. He'd felt her presence sporadically over the years. There was something there in Luen'Dal…something she was checking on.

…Of course, little known to him, that '_something_' was named Hoshi Volley.

-

The '_surprise_' birthday celebration held the day after was great; as were the four following in later years. By the age of seventeen, he'd almost forgotten about the encounter in the forest. Only the bracelet he'd found on that day brought back the memories. Clutching it in his hand, he continued his way up the slope.

Over the years, he'd worked on his magic abilities with the elder. Not knowing much about magic being a regular human, Bodonni was there mostly for moral support rather than instruction. Leading him to always have a calm mind, he always noted what made spells go wrong. With his incredible memory, anytime Volley was possibly straying, he would correct him before any possible rebounds occurred. After three years of training, he was officially made a '_priest_' when he saved the village from – what he could only describe as – an overgrown spider at the young age of sixteen.

Being called out to travel far distances due to his success, he wasn't at Luen'Dal for much of the year. Aside from the odd trip home, the only sure time he would be there was during the winter. Many were distressed by this schedule, but he stood by it firmly. He had managed to save her life once to make up for the first time, but after that she saved him again. There wasn't any way he'd let his chance to repay her slide.

Meeting his client at the decided meeting place, he smiled as they went through the usual procedure. Each and every time they'd bow, compliment him, state their problem, and then they'd let him do his work. Whether a demon was haunting a temple, possessing a child, or just wandering near some civilization, Hoshi Volley was always the first to be called.

His profits were high and he did enjoy giving some of his extra cash to those who needed it, but he had to wonder why his services were so high in demand. From what he'd learnt travelling, there were plenty of other priests out there. He did admit that there was something to be said for his quality of work, but he thought that others would realize or at least consider he might need a break. …Especially considering he was practically working non-stop. It was amazing how quickly word could spread of a new job; no matter the distance, the longest it took was a day. That had been from the other end of the landmass. It's not as if he had to use money to travel (he flew when no one was watching) but it was still exhausting going such far distances only to deal with yet another '_evil being_'.

It was odd: occasionally there were beasts that weren't harmful at all yet he was called in to get rid of them. Unable to – much like Bodonni – punish an innocent being, usually Volley had been able to convince the creatures to move to different locations away from humans. They didn't understand him, and he didn't understand them, but usually they would get the point when he dropped them off in lush areas with food and water already prepared. Once, there had been a demon who could speak.

Appearing to be a little girl, the only anomaly about her was the pointed ears. Alone when he met her, Volley had been curious enough by her appearance to attempt to communicate. No slower or easier than normal – so not as to offend her if she could understand – he asked, "…How'd you get here?"

"I was summoned, _duh._" Somewhat pigheaded, she scoffed at him, "Judging by the way you feel, I'd say you're a wizard. …How come those humans aren't after you?"

Used to dealing with children, he smiled, "I guess because I do nice things for them. …Anyway…where do you live?"

Seeming to be proud, she prodded her thumb at her chest, "I live in the Yulai district of the Youkai-Oni. …I'm working to be a model there."

"…a…model?"

Nodding, she looked at him condescendingly. "Yep, I suppose I'll explain since you humans are kind of primitive: in the Youkai-Oni there are many who want an _interesting sight _for a boring day, so the top artists come in and sketch models so they can have that interesting sight."

"So you pose for some who sketches you?" at the nod, he questioned, "So it's a type of art then? Are there only female models? Is it limited to just elves?"

Caught in the casual conversation with the subsequent questions, she slowly answered them individually, "Wow…I suppose you could say its art. Heh_, art_. …I like the sound of that. …as far as I know, there are a few male models, but there are mostly females. As for that last question, of course not, you idiot. It wouldn't be interesting for a medusa to gawk at an _elf_, would it?"

"I suppose you're right." Laughing, he made a comparison, "I'm guessing that example you gave would be like me looking at a picture of a _snake_ posing, huh?"

Giggling herself, the small elf agreed. Glad that he got a laugh out of her, Volley carefully moved onto the question he'd been planning to ask since he saw her. "So it sounds like you're set for quite the job. …Can you tell me, how are you going to get back to the Yulai district?"

Lowering her head, her attitude instantly fell, "I…I don't really know. I do know that wizards or witches are the ones that bring us here, but I don't know how to get back…"

"Wait…someone _brought_ you here?"

"Yeah." Surprisingly not calling him idiot, she went on, "Every once in a while people just disappear because they were summoned. It's a kind of worrying thought in the Youkai-Oni, actually. …well, for elves anyway."

"I can imagine." Actually a bit concerned, he asked, "There's no warning…at all?"

She shook her head. "No. That's the annoying part. Some demons actually _want_ to be summoned, you know, since human is such a _delicacy _to them. Others, like we elves, rather enjoy our lives in the Youkai-Oni. …It sucks since the summoner decides what they want to appear."

"Then to go back, you need to find the one who summoned you?" as she nodded, he asked, "Do you know who summoned you?"

"That's the creepy thing." Wondering what she could mean, Volley waited for her to continue. "…I didn't actually see who summoned me. All I know is that it was a male." Noticing his questioning stare, she explained, "I heard him say, '_Good…I can still manage this many summons, even after over 4,000 years._'"

Eyes widening at the measurement of time, he mentally counted. "…Over 4,000 years…there's _no way_ any wizard or witch could live that long."

"Oho, yes there is." Sounding cocky, her confidence evaporated as she apparently realized she shouldn't have said that. Breaking down under Volley's stare, she eventually gave in. "Well, there's not much use of this information to demons since we live quite a while anyway and the method doesn't affect us…but when the Volley Comet's excess power is available, it's possible to create a potion of immortality."

"Immortality…?" Blinking at the word, he breathed, "…as in…living forever? _Never_ dying?"

"I'd assume so, but we'll never know for sure since forever can't be reached. But I personally think it's stupid." Crossing her arms, she looked off to the side. "Death gives life meaning-"

"Without it, you just exist." Finishing the statement, Volley quickly apologized. "O-Oh sorry…I shouldn't have interrupted you like that."

"I-It's alright, I mean-" Pausing, she then stared at him. After some time, she studied him carefully. "…what's with you anyway?"

Tilting his head innocently, he recoiled, "What do you mean by that?"

Scowling, she went about scrutinizing him from the corner of her eye. "You're not like any human – or wizard, I guess – that I've ever heard of…or met. Usually they get one gander of my ears and they run off screaming like little girls…of course, a few of them _were_ little girls." Refocusing, she shook her head. "Wh-What I mean to say is…why did you bother to chat with me?"

"Well, if I didn't stop to chat, what do you think I would've done? Ran away like the other people?"

Thinking about it for a moment, she eventually nodded. "I guess, yeah that's what you would've done."

Smiling almost like a parent, he asked, "Do you _enjoy_ it when people run away from you for no reason?"

Whether she was actually young or mid-aged or even old, the effect was the same. Glancing away from him at the ground, she muttered, "…No. …but…you just spoke as if you knew that already…are you a mind-reader or something?"

He shook his head. "There might be a spell to read minds, but I don't know it. …and I didn't realize that was how you felt about it until I spoke with you and got to know you." Grinning, he laughed, "The fact that you were willing to listen is reason enough that I don't need to run away."

Only able to blink, there was a pause before she said, "…You are definitely something else." Far friendlier than before, she asked, "…what's your name, anyway?"

Standing for effect, he took on the same pride she had earlier, "Much like the comet you mentioned, my name is Hoshi Volley."

"…The comet? Were your parents inspired by it or something?" the question was innocent enough, but it tugged at a string in Volley's heart.

"…I wouldn't know. I never got the chance to ask them." Before the apology he could feel coming appeared, he suggested, "Why don't we look around for some way for you to get back to the Yulai district? It wouldn't be right if only the summoner could send you back."

Standing still as he went off walking in the fall grass, she seemed reluctant, "B-But…what if people see my ears?"

Stopping and thinking a bit himself about the dilemma, he snapped his fingers as he stumbled on a solution. Walking back the distance he had strayed, he conjured up a small red hood. Helping her put it on; he failed to notice the slight blush in her cheeks. "There: if anyone asks, you don't like the hot rays of the sun." Looking down, he chuckled, "No one'll run from '_Little Red Riding Hood_'."

Not understanding the reference to the human tale, she shook her head, "I…I wasn't worried about people running. I…I was worried what people would think…if they saw _you_ walking with a demon."

Considering her plight, he smiled back once more. Looking away, he answered, "Well, at first they may wonder '_Why_', but after a long talk with me, they'd be forced to add '_are we so judgmental_'."

Wide eyed, she didn't say anything for a while. Before she did, she ran to catch up with him. Trotting by his side, she finally muttered, "…Konei Hanyo." As he looked down, she added, "…It's my name."

Noticing that she was a bit flushed, he attempted to make her smile, "Well, Hanyo-chan, I'm sure your name will be known far and wide in the Youkai-Oni."

"…If I ever get back."

Avoiding the depression of that topic, Volley quickly switched it to another. "Well, whatever the case is, you'll have quite the story when you return. …Unless…summons are frequent?"

Getting his point, Hanyo shook her head, "Not usually. …but…I think the guy that brought me here has been summoning a lot. There was word everywhere of demons disappearing left and right. Some were saying it's almost as bad as when that cataclysm happened here."

"Cataclysm?" Recalling as best he could, he only came up with one name. "…the Rerru-Wo cataclysm. If I recall right…" utilizing some easy mental math, he came up with the answer he was looking for. Pondering over the number for an extra second, something frightening occurred to him. Unwilling to reveal it just yet, he asked, "Hey, Hanyo-chan, what was the effect of the cataclysm on the Youkai-Oni?"

"Well, it was kind of worrying at first. If that tyrant who'd been here could somehow make it to the Youkai-Oni, he might've been able to cause some serious damage there as well." Staring up curiously, she asked a question of her own, "…Why do you ask?"

Feeling he could trust her, he let out his thought. "The one who summoned you said something about '_being able to summon even after over 4,000 years'_. …the Rerru-Wo cataclysm was 4,103 years ago…just over 4,000 years."

Looking away from her, Volley only knew Hanyo was surprised by the gasp she let out, "Y-You can't possibly think…"

"I do." Staring straight ahead, his voice was serious; no doubt behind it. "It's possible the one who summoned you was the wizard who caused the Rerru-Wo cataclysm so long ago. …You yourself said there was a way to make any human immortal, why wouldn't he be able to?"

"But…he was defeated way back when. There's no way he'd be alive now."

Although he didn't want to admit it, Volley had to shake his head, "All of the books – everything I've ever heard about the cataclysm…they've only ever said '_the priests and priestesses gathered their strength against the tyrant._' …never once have I heard or read anything about him being killed."

It was then that the two of them fell silent. After that conversation, whether Hanyo would get back to the Youkai-Oni was almost an unimportant matter. They had just realized a madman from thousands of years ago was possibly alive…possibly planning something.

-

Accompanying him on a few more jobs, Hanyo was almost like his sidekick. During each trip to a new location, they always made an effort to find out as much as they could about another path to the Youkai-Oni. Unfortunately, as they expected, getting information on that wasn't as easy as they'd like. Considering most of the people they could speak with weren't enlightened much about the other world, they knew even less than Volley or Hanyo did. Occasionally there was a legend or story about the world, but nothing really gave away another method to travel there. Always thanking the people for their time, it was then the two of them were beginning to get discouraged.

Accepting yet another job, Volley was surprised as they approached the described area. "Hey…this is Malinkai!"

Moody by the inability to return home, Hanyo pouted, "What difference does that make? Are the demons _nicer_ here or something?"

Used to the occasional snide remark, he shook his head. "Probably not. It's just…Malinkai is close to my hometown, Luen'Dal. The elder there, Bodonni Alger…he may know something about the Youkai-Oni."

"Really? …Is he a wizard?" Some hope had snuck back into her voice.

Feeling almost as if he was somewhat letting her down, he shook his head. "N-No…but he is a very wise man. He used to travel a lot when he was younger, as well. For someone so old, his memory is amazing. I wouldn't be surprised if he's heard a few tales of another way to the Youkai-Oni."

"So he's an old guy?" Sounding amused, she asked, "How old are we talking? Near death or not?"

"W-Well…I do respect him highly, but to answer truthfully…" he hesitated. "Let's not push our luck by jinxing it."

"…_that_ old?"

Sighing, Volley confessed, "For the past few years, I've worried if I don't make my presence known early enough, the shock will kill him."

"We'd better hurry then: we don't want to give him too much time for the opportunity to keel over!" Running ahead, her red cloak darted through the populace at a new speed Volley hadn't seen before.

Having trouble keeping up, he sighed, '_Even if she isn't actually young…where do the little people get all their energy?_'

Placing a simple ward charm on one of their treasured temples, Volley quickly received his pay. Declining the village's hospitality, he and Hanyo set out for Luen'Dal. It wasn't that far; if they headed straight there the latest they would arrive would be sunset. Determined to meet Bodonni that day, Volley led with a quick pace.

Each of them stubborn, both Volley and Hanyo believed silence was golden when it came to travelling quickly. Barely talking at all on the way there, when they arrived, Hanyo was the first to speak, "S-So…this is where you live?"

"Yeah." About to unknowingly relieve Hanyo of some stress, he suggested, "Since it's getting dark and we want to get there as soon as possible, why don't we fly to Bodonni's? I do want to chat with my childhood friends, but that isn't as important right now."

Despite her wonder of how they were going to fly, Hanyo nodded. Blushing slightly as he gripped her hand tightly, she nearly screamed as they shot up into the sky. Apologizing quickly, Volley leveled out his speed. Looking back from the direction they were headed in, he explained, "I thought it might be different flying with a passenger, but I suppose not." Saying that, he faced the sunset once more.

With the soft orange glow and the light breeze playing with his hair, Volley was quite the sight for the already embarrassed Hanyo. When he looked back suddenly, she made sure to avoid eye contact.

As they landed, Hanyo hid behind Volley's legs. Up until that point, she'd refused going into the home of any humans. Of course at that point, she pretty much had to. Knocking on the door he'd went through so many times before, Volley was surprised as Bodonni himself answered the door. Although appearing a bit grumpy, his mood lightened considerably as he saw Volley beyond the door. "Ah, Volley-kun, you're back already?" Glancing behind him, he chuckled as Hanyo hid herself further, "Who's your partner?"

"Oh, she's lost. I've been accompanying her for a while. Anyway, there's something I need to ask you, Bodonni-sama." Hinting at the inside, he asked, "May we?"

Passing by as Bodonni stepped to the side, Volley headed for the usual room where they spoke in private. Allowing Hanyo to sit on the pillow, he sat beside her on the floor. Waiting for Bodonni to get settled, Volley asked, "What do you know about a path to the Youkai-Oni?"

Halting just before he sat, he stared curiously at the two. "…I know a bit. …but Volley-kun, you should know the Youkai-Oni is a dangerous place. What is your reason that you'd want to find it?"

"…Hanyo-chan here thinks her parents got trapped there. As a child, she really needs some parental support. …She's stubborn, so she was able to convince me to help her." Although it wasn't true, the lie made sense.

Nodding, Bodonni seemed to understand. Walking to the other end of the room, he opened a secret door leading to a hall. Beckoning for them to come, explained as they passed, "Go out the door at the end of this hall, then keep climbing the hill until you see a gate. Mutter the words '_Open Oni_', Volley-kun. It should light up when you say this. Once it does, just tell it the destination you wish to go to…and it will take you there."

Almost in denial, Volley couldn't help but question, "Bodonni-sama…why do you have something like that behind your house?"

"Oh, it doesn't belong to me, boy. Of course not." Laughing, he went into the history of the gate. _It was originally in Luen'Dal for centuries, many wonder how it works, no one knows of its existence…yada-yada-blah. _Listening intently for part of the speech, Volley was luckily able to escape when Hanyo – who didn't care – had walked off on her own.

Bolting up the path as fast as she possibly could, Volley had a tough time keeping up. Nearly feeling as if he should fly, he finally decided against it as he saw the gate ahead. Meeting up with Hanyo there, he smiled as he mumbled, "…Open Oni."

Just as Bodonni had described, the etchings of the gate began to glow. Abiding his instructions, he commanded, "The Yulai District." Seeing an image of buildings and many regular-sized elves walking about, Hanyo chirped, "Th-That's it!"

Taking a step forward, she hesitated. Turning back, she smiled. "…I'll be sure to tell all my friends…if they get stuck here, look for Hoshi Volley."

Laughing, he smiled back, "…and I'll be sure to help them in the same way I helped you."

Red cloak still around her shoulders, she glanced away for a second. Noticing the dismal look on her face, he was about to ask about it when she piped up. "Hey, kneel down; I have something I need to do."

Listening to her order, he bent down closer to the ground. As she skipped up to him, his mouth rounded in confusion. Standing to his side, he didn't have time to turn before her lips met his cheek.

Only a peck, it still brought the light sting of red to his face. Waltzing away, Hanyo stuttered, "Th-That's how we elves say goodbye."

He doubted it, yet he still said, "O-Oh…I see."

Outlined by the light shining from the gate, her voice also echoed. "…bye-bye." Taking a step, she was gone.

Even after the gate had closed, Volley stood for a while, silent. As he turned to leave, a feeling he hadn't had in a long time came over him. Happy and childish, he belted out, "F_a_lling sn_ow_, it's b_ee_n too l_ong_…"

When was the last time he'd sung that without worry? …He couldn't remember.

Skipping the darker addition, he sang the version from his child days. Gradually making his way back to Bodonni's house, he was able to fully sing the song five times. About to start again, he felt a cold speck on his cheek. Glancing up, his eyes widened in a surprised happiness.

Just like all of the times before: his song brought snow. It was odd for that time of year, but occasionally there were miracles like that one. …Unfortunately, that miracle was about to be followed up by something completely horrible. Obvious that a storm was forming – a warning for him – Volley went back through the elder's home.

-

Making it back to the village at a late hour, he went back to his own home without speaking to anyone else. Praying to the altar he'd made for his parents before turning in, he took one last look outside. Winds increasing along with the amount of snow, the storm instantly reminded him of the one five years earlier. After that a dragon had appeared and nearly killed him. During it, his father had died. Hoping that no one would succumb to the cold weather, he brushed off any chance that another occurrence like the dragon would appear.

However, as he woke up in the morning, he heard many footsteps pounding outside. With continued shouts sounding, Volley noticed the utter panic as he opened his door. People were searching everywhere: kneeling to peer under odd piles of wood, checking every corner of the huts…some were even shoveling through high piles of snow. About to shout herself, Rumia instead noticed Volley approach her. Letting out a quick greeting, her look of worry briskly surfaced once more, "Hoshi-kun, have you seen Arial-chan?"

"Oh, so it's '_kun_' now?" Realizing his small joke wasn't appreciated, he cleared his throat and answered, "No, I haven't seen her. I just got back late last night. …Why, did something happen?"

"No one's sure. …she just hasn't shown up for a few days." Apprehension lying on her face, she looked away, "At first we thought it was just some sort of joke: you know how a fourteen year old can be. …but…there still hasn't been any sign of her."

"…I believe I saw a teenage girl head up the hill over there a few days ago." Silence wrapping around the newcomer, Volley didn't even have to turn to know who it was. As he did, he still couldn't believe it. Ignoring his shock, she continued, "…I just brushed it off before, but maybe it was the one you're looking for?"

"_You…_!" Pointing, he ran up to her. Now a slight bit taller than her, he attempted to look her in the face. Only meeting with her red locks as they bounced when she looked away, he finally settled with a suggestion. Turning to face the entire village, he stated, "She and I will see if Arial-chan's at the hill. You all keep searching here."

Before Rumia, the woman, or anyone else could object, Volley had already grabbed her wrist and pulled her off.

Reaching a quiet, private area of the path, he finally relieved his grip from her wrist. Surprised that she actually followed, he remarked, "You know, I guess I shouldn't have grabbed you so hard there. …After all…" pulling from his pocket the bracelet, he placed it in her palm. "…we wouldn't want it to hurt if you wear this again."

Keeping up with him as she stared at the jewelry in her hands, she took her time before putting it on. "…You…You kept it from all those years ago?"

"Of course." Grinning her way, he commented, "It doesn't exactly make up for the second time you saved me, but it's a start."

"…You don't need to-"

"But I _do_." Stubborn, he stated his reason, "From when I was younger, the only thing, aside from my name, that I can remember my parents telling me is to always repay those who help you. If possible, pay them extra for their good deed."

Stopping in her tracks, she stared down at the gold hanging on her wrist. "Your parents…you must've loved them."

"Yeah…and…my makeshift parents also. They took care of me: it was the least I could do to care for them." Feeling as if he said something wrong by her reaction, he changed the topic. Desperate for something, he stumbled upon the perfect question: he'd been wondering for fifteen years.

"…What's your name?"

She lifted her head: she was considering telling him. But it was just his luck that a scream sounded in the distance. Striking a familiar cord, it caused him to fly off instead of bothering with running. About to land in front of the house, he decided against it when another scream came from behind the building. Emanating from where the gate to the Youkai-Oni was, Volley had to wonder as he flew down, '_What's going on…?_'

Spotting a few figures by the gate, Volley nearly lost his concentration in the air. Landing only a few feet away, he stared horrified at the scene ahead of him.

Lying on the ground, most likely dead for a few days, was Arial. Beside her was the newly slain door girl for Bodonni. Standing with the bloody sword in hand was Bodonni himself. Instantly connecting the pieces, Volley hung his head in the feeling of betrayal. Back toward him, the old man muttered, "It's too bad you had to see this, Volley-kun, they would've both disappeared into the Youkai-Oni in a matter of minutes. …but now that you've seen this, you'll have to disappear as well."

"…So _that's_ what the gate's for?" Anger rose inside of Volley, "…disposing of bodies?" Although only an assumption, he voiced it anyway, "…disposing of those who learned the secret of your age?"

"Hm, you were always the smart one." Turning around, he swung the excess blood off the sword. "It doesn't matter though who I am, you'll die all the same."

Conjuring up a sword of his own, Volley stood his ground. "…You mean that _you_ were the one who started the Rerru-Wo cataclysm…and that _you_ created an immortality potion that's allowed you to live for over 4,000 years? …and that _you've_ been summoning demons left and right?" Pointing the blade at the older man, Volley could feel the sweat come down his cheek. "…I don't know how you could place them all over the place…but all of the recent demons…they were _your_ work, weren't they?"

"…Yes." Appearing in front of him in a flash, he smiled as his sword clashed with Volley's. "But as I said…that doesn't matter now."

Taking a leap back, he brought up a shield to block Bodonni's coming magic attack. Glancing over at the two dead females, he couldn't help but yell, "Why did you kill them!? I don't care what you've done beforehand…you were kind once!"

"Ah…and there's your idiotic side showing." Continuing his assault, he got a few slashes in at Volley's arms before he leapt back. "Kindness is an easy charade. When you're kind, it's difficult to act evil, but when you're a dark person, being kind is simple…it's merely a game of deceit."

Nearly taking him completely off guard, Volley accomplished a heavy hit on Bodonni's shoulder as he dropped a conjured ax from above. Making sure it was laced with a magic attack; Bodonni was unable to heal the wound. As he attempted to, Volley charged. Cutting his arms, he ducked as Bodonni attempted a ricochet. Getting in a good shot at his left leg, Volley jumped back once more.

Kneeling in pain from the magically effected wounds, Bodonni then smiled deviously. "…I suppose I shouldn't underestimate you." Standing as if the wounds were nothing, he raised his palm. Chanting before Volley could bring up his shield, he surprised him as it didn't turn up at all. Continuing as he walked forward, the words soon evaporated Volley's sword right from his hands. A magical air surrounding him, it was he who was then brought to his knees.

Keeping him in check merely with his hand, Bodonni smiled. "It's about time I finish you off completely. I admit, my skills have dulled over time, but I can still pull off a level eight seal."

Clinching his chest, Volley groaned, "A…A level _eight_ s-seal…?"

"Yes. All I need is a crystal…"

He began a conjuring spell with his other hand. Before the object formed, before he spoke again, an outside source knocked him off his feet. Blasting him quite a distance, Bodonni attempted to rise, but fell. He was out of the picture for the time being.

From the area she had attacked from, she quickly ran to Volley's side, her face full of concern. Falling down completely due to the pressure, he didn't see her completely until she turned him over. Her green eyes distressed, she asked, "Are…Are you alright?"

"I…I suppose." In truth, he really wasn't. But he wasn't going to worry her then. Knowing she'd ask anyway, he said, "It's…a level eight seal…"

"Level _eight_?" Obviously new to her, her distress increased. Magic lining her hands, she stuttered, "I-I'll…see what I can do."

As she went about her business, the atmosphere she gave off discouraged conversation. Nonetheless, Volley felt inclined to ask once more. "What…What's your name…?"

Time slowing down, her mouth began to move, sound did come out, but he wasn't paying attention. His eyes and ears were focused on the background, on the approaching steps…the swing of a sword.

Gathering the rest of his strength, he grabbed her arms and used his leg to turn her over. Now she lay with her back on the ground and he…

He had a sword nearly pierce his heart.

Stuttering, he managed, "…th-three…to…t-two…heh…

"…I…I guess…we'll never…be even…"

-

Falling along with his blood the image went black.

…But Shinichi mumbled the last words himself.

Within hearing range, _her_ eyes widened.

A light touch to his arm, and the image continued…

…Switching…to _her_ view.

-

It had all happened so fast. His blood…his blood was splattered all over her. As he fell on top of her, she still couldn't manage a word. Watching the old man stand over them with that bloody sword in hand, she felt her blood curdle as he raised it once more.

_NO._

Using the same blast she had prior, this time she blew him even further away. Carefully setting Hoshi's body down, she rose. "…I had considered…letting you live." She stared at her hand, she stared at the bracelet. Both were shaking. "I knew…Hoshi wouldn't encourage murder." Her hair began to wave in the gathering magic. "But you went too far…" Glaring at him, she felt it: her eyes were red with power. "…when you killed him."

"What are you going to do?" He was cocky. He was also about to say something else; she didn't let him.

As he had to Hoshi minutes before, she appeared ahead of him in a flash. Grabbing the hand that held his sword, she muttered, "…I'm going to end your existence, once and for all."

Pulling his arm toward her, she tilted his own weapon directly at his neck. All within a split second, he had no time to react as she pushed with all her might. Blood exploded as her magic flooded through the sword, out the back of his neck. Retrieving it from the wound, she watched him fall. Stabbing him once more to ensure his death, she then stumbled over to Hoshi.

Throwing the sword over the edge of the path, she fell at his side. Staring at all of the blood, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

If only she'd followed him as he left.

If only she'd flown there herself.

If only she'd taken his offer to live in the village.

If only, if only, _if only_…

Hearing a far shout from the path, she snapped out of her sorrow. Still wiping a few tears, she decided she would at least get rid of the old man completely. Then…Hoshi would get a proper burial. After that…she'd have to decide.

As she stood, she noticed one anomaly. To Hoshi's side, by his finger, there was something written in blood. Not the best with reading with her inability to stay still, she read it the best she could. In her eyes, she saw only numbers, 2 5 4 9. She was certain they would be letters, but she could only see numbers. In no way did she know what they could mean.

Dismal and somewhat in a daze at Hoshi's death, she stalled as she went about disposing of the dead bodies near the gate.

---

(January 23rd)

…ah. A day. :'D

At least I have a new computer now…where MS shows two pages at once, the internet and speakers work, and the screen is huge. :3

Anyway, it's late and I don't have much to say, so…

Hope you can wait for the next one~


	34. A Few Close Calls

_**A/N:**_ I can only open Microsoft Word 25 times before it doesn't work anymore so I'm now writing in Word Pad until I need spell check. YAY *not*

Whoa, this'll get some taking used to...

At least I have MSN :D

**Marie Ravenclaw – **Don't worry, Kai-chan will be just fine…in time that is. ;D

**Nequam-tenshi – **Yes…I planned for his death to be sad. :( I think if this were a show, I would've cried myself. xD'' Shiho…will appear eventually. When will that be? …classified information. :P

**Iyoushi – **Um…I'll say it in the easiest way I can: he's Hoshi. …If that doesn't do it, then…the one that Houseki's trying to revive. …If _that_ doesn't do it, I don't know what else will. xD'

**Cheery-Wolf – **Glad you liked it. As for pairings…I have plans for something in the future. I won't say anything, but if you like AWA you'd like this idea of mine. :3

**Pretztailfan95 – **Ah, good. I'm able to keep up the confusion. …I'm not targeting you specifically or anything, its just you've pointed out your confusion before anyone else. I really hate being predictable so the word '_confusion_' is usually a good thing for my eyes. :D …Unless I was trying to be predictable. OTL

**Pandakitty – **One of these days your review's going to be as long as the first chapter. xD HEY, Your writing is perfectly fine! Anybody's is! …I mean, even troll writing is entertaining because you think '_wow, what does this person do for a living? xD_' I only can't review your things since you don't seem to want me to. :| …Lol, you were sure to add '_his age_' because of what we talked about, hmmm? I was hoping for someone to see the musical joke there. xD They can't call it a chimney yet! That's way after their time! CURSED RHYMINGGGG That boy's father is like the bulldozer apparently. …wait…DYLAN!? I remember him, lol, Mr. Smith. How could this be a Kiro story without humour? …It just…wouldn't. …Need I remind you of the crack RP? The water Emblem image is quite funny, actually. Considering I drew that chibi version. Yeah, he kind of knew that already. But yeah, you read that later so that point was moot. 2 5 4 9 … is the last part of Hoshi's phone number. *shot*

**Miyanoai – **Yeah, for the Attributes I think I've done all I'm going to do with them. However, (**THIS IS FOR EVERYONE, BTW**) if you guys get any out-of-the-blue ideas for Hakuba, feel free to let me know. Even if it's something crazy, I could probably fit it in. xD Yeah, lol, that's why at the end of her part it was like '_unfortunately, that plan wouldn__'__t go so smoothly__'_. It's very hard to avoid cliff-hangers at this point. xD'' But by heck I'll try. …So…I have to end it…on a boring note or something WAY predictable…Hm. That'll be…difficult. xD'' DUN DUN DUN. Good job, sleuth! ;D Maybe the Riding Hood we know isn't that old, but it's possible there's a modified version from back then. Yeah, Hoshi's end…I really wanted it to be sad. I can't tell if I enjoyed writing that part or not. D: Now the tricky thing is: what does the message he wrote _mean_? :3 Find out soon! …Oh yes, if Conan sang in his sleep…lol, maybe he actually could sing _well_. xD

* * *

**A Few Close Calls**

"...Kaito-kun, what is it?" Staring at the point of contact between the magician and her son, Yukiko questioned, "Why are you holding his arm like that?"

Twisting with a smile on his face, he explained, "It's sort of a method of calming someone who's having fits in their sleep. ...I didn't really think it worked, but I guess I was wrong." Signifying Shinichi - who was then lying quietly - he went back to staring at the unconscious detective.

Unable to see his expression, Yukiko couldn't manage a complete observation, but through her experience as an actress she could roughly tell what people were thinking. At that moment, Kaito's appearance - shoulders slumped, quite motionless, and the never-ending stare at her son - it heavily implied his worry. Although understanding his apprehension as the mother of the one unconscious, she found his level of concern slightly odd: they were friends, from what she knew, but were they really _this _close?

Feeling that the observation hadn't been made only by her, she heard Heiji suggest from the side, "Why don't we go do some investigatin'?" As the eyes in the room turned to face him (besides Kaito and Shinichi) he continued, "Well, the last time something like this happened t' Kudo he was out like a light for almost a month. If he just needs time, we should let him have it."

"...and what do you suggest we '_investigate_'?" Having put down his notepad since Kaito's method of halting Shinichi's fits, Saguru looked intrigued. "Are we moving from the defensive positions and finally taking action?"

Grinning in a way that only Heiji could, he replied, "You could say that."

Not one to miss out on the action, Yuusaku rose. "Well then, why don't we do that? ...Obviously we won't leave Shinichi alone though..."

"I'll stay." Eyes closed with her hand raised nonchalantly, Ai glanced at Shinichi herself. "If it's Them you're after, I don't want to be of any burden with my doubts and fears holding you back."

"I, obviously, will stay as well. After all...I can't let anything happen to my Shin-chan." Winking at Ai, Yukiko added, "Well, anything _bad._"

Getting the implication right away, Ai blushed. Without much to say, she merely crossed her arms and looked away in a huff.

Laughing at the action, Yukiko then directed her attention to the last female of the group. "What will you be doing, Akako-chan?"

"...If there's one thing I've learnt from all this, it's _never let a man do a woman's job_." Hearing the blatant protests around the room, she smirked, "So, obviously, I'll be accompanying the men. ...I suppose I'll be like the chaperone, eh?"

Ignoring Akako's remarks, Heiji cleared his throat before stating his plan of action. "I never managed t' tell Kudo this, but Okiya said something real strange when I overheard 'im on the phone."

Picking up on the odd small point in the statement that they each noticed, Ai brought it up before he continued, "Wait, wait...when..._why_ did you overhear _him_ on the phone?"

Almost seeming embarrassed to admit it, Heiji eventually muttered, "Remember when I was practicin' with Kudo's feathers? ...I accidentally used one t' activate a teleportation spell and I ended up in the Kudo household. Luckily I hid before he saw me, but that's not the point.

"The point is what he said on the phone." Distinctively speaking to Ai, he asked, "Do ya know about a member of the Organization named '_Shooter_'?"

Contemplating the name for a good few seconds, at the end of her thought she shook her head, "No, I don't think so. ...Not by the name, anyway." Quiet for a few moments, she then asked, "Why? What did this _Shooter _do?"

Digging for the answer, Heiji had his chin in his hand as he answered, "Well, this is just from what _I _heard, but...it sounds like he was apparently the one who's the reason how Okiya's livin' in the Kudos' abode. ...but that doesn't make any sense since-"

"Of course it makes sense." Back to them, Kaito still faced Shinichi, his hand remaining positioned on his arm. When he finally turned to face them, his face was serious, "...back at the museum they kidnapped him in an attempt to recruit him into their ranks. ...With their high rate of success, it wouldn't be a far guess to assume they created a codename for him_ before _he ever joined."

Connecting the pieces himself, Heiji agreed, "Yeah...I guess I see your point. ...Actually, that makes everything fit quite nicely." Back to his explanation, he then highlighted the other areas of the call, "Other than _Shooter, _Okiya mentioned that a book on rebounds had been left on the floor...and he discussed Kudo's 'death' with the one on the other end."

"Ah...I get it." Speaking up from the side, Akako took the spotlight. "That must've been just as they were figuring out about Kudo's abilities and who he really was. If we assume it was Houseki talking on the other end..."

"...it all makes sense." Yuusaku finished. "There's no doubt if what Heiji-kun heard was right: this Okiya is part of the Organization."

"I always had a feeling about him..." Mumbling to herself, Ai raised her volume for the others to clearly hear when she had their attention. "If that's the case, be careful: you've already seen Their methods, They're a dangerous force to be reckoned with."

Nodding, Heiji went about preparing to leave with the others. Before they made it out of the living room, Yukiko recalled something. "Oh! Heiji-kun! I forgot to ask!" He turned with a questioning look of his own. "...How exactly did you avoid getting caught by that Okiya when you eavesdropped on him?"

"That...would be thanks t' another of Kudo's feathers." Smiling down at the unconscious figure on the couch, he turned to finally leave, "I just managed an intangibility spell in the nick of time. ...Thank him for me if he wakes up before we're back."

Promising she would, Yukiko watched with Ai at her side as they headed out. Whether she should be worried or not, she didn't know.

* * *

"...So, what do you think's wrong with him right now?"

"I couldn't be sure. My best guess is that Shin-chan is experiencing another memory transfer, but that could only be completely reassured by Yuu-chan."

Feeling drowsy, it took a few moments for the words to register in Conan's mind. It didn't quite help that due to the fabric scenery in front of him he wasn't sure just where he was. The only certain fact was that Haibara and his mother were there. Only able to slowly recollect his experience, he just about went back to sleep without a word. However, faster than he could've thought possible, every detail of his '_nap_' came back to him. Interrupting the conversation to the side, he rose in one swift motion and yelled, "...Who was it that touched my arm!?"

Looking as if they just witnessed a body rising from the grave, the two were shocked at first and unable to answer. As his mother recovered and attempted to embrace him, Haibara actually attempted to answer the question. Her answer somewhat shocked him, "I suppose that was me," but then, "Sorry about the burns. ...Do they still hurt or something?"

He shook his head, "No, I didn't mean back then. When I was unconscious just now...did anyone touch my arm?"

Giving up her want for a hug, Yukiko paused before answering. There was a bit of worry in her voice, no doubt caused by his sudden question, when she finally muttered, "Well, since you mentioned it, Kaito-kun did." As if to make sure her facts were straight, she looked toward Haibara before adding, "...and if you're really curious, Shin-chan, he _was_ acting a little strange."

Not willing to reveal his developing deduction, he dug for more information, "...what exactly did he do that was strange?"

Getting in her own input, Haibara evaluated, "Aside from contacting your arm for awhile, he was unusually silent. He just wasn't...acting like himself."

"Apart from that, beforehand there was that small incident with the phones." When Haibara nodded in remembrance, Yukiko began to answer the obvious question on Conan's face. "The house phone had been disconnected and all of the cell phones had been turned off...supposedly by Kaito-kun."

Careful not to rouse suspicion, he feigned surprise, "_What?_ ...Kuroba wouldn't do that. ...well, okay, he _might_, but..."

"That's what _we_ thought." Glancing toward the hallway where the phones were located, Haibara still seemed to ponder the events herself. "There's two different stories, though. They don't add up.

"Kuroba-kun himself said that as he was greeting the caller, he got a headache. The next thing he knew, the cord was disconnected. He claimed to have plugged it back in, but when Yuusaku-san came only seconds later, he found the cord unplugged once more." Staring off to nowhere in particular, she continued, "What's more, Kuroba-kun was convinced he was at the phone for only about a minute...when the rest of us all agree he took _at least _five."

As the two women ahead of him remained baffled at the events, Conan found them to fit together terrifyingly well. His accusation...each passing moment it seemed more and more valid. Deciding on his course of action, he quickly turned toward the other two beside him. Certain of his findings, he didn't bother to hide his anxiety. Nearly shouting, he asked, "...and just where is Kuroba now?"

Just about to answer, Haibara's words were halted as Yukiko stretched her arm in front of her. Serious in expression, Yukiko let out her own question, "...I know that look, Shin-chan; what did you figure out?"

"...I suppose you won't answer me until I spill, huh?" Watching as his mother grinned, he almost chuckled, "...that's what I thought.

"...I don't know how long I've been out for, but when I was awake last, I remember I felt strange...something was gone. It wasn't as chilling as when I found out she was inside me, but I realized Houseki was gone." His face became grave as the next statement left his mouth. "...and I think I just figured out that although she's out of _me_...

"...she might be inside someone _else_."

* * *

Being the one who was behind Kudo's ability to naturally hear thoughts, Kudo Yuusaku's own capabilities had risen with time and experience. At a fair distance as they walked down the street, he had heard Heiji's dominating thought and responded in turn. Speaking in the familiar echo uncontrollable in his mind, Heiji heard Yuusaku ask, '_Heiji-kun...just what's wrong with Kaito-kun now?'_

Making sure that he wasn't completely ignoring his surroundings, he replied, '_I'm not sure. ...but...back at Koizumi-chan's place...his paths were already odd since he and Koizumi-chan came from his house but after ya mentioned the phones...a little while after that they _changed.'

Unknowingly, Kuroba interrupted, "Hey! There it is!"

Pointing over the wall to his side, his finger led directly to the Kudo household that peered over the white barrier. With each of them stopping, they exchanged stares. Reaching the point where he was looking at Kuroba, Heiji attempted to see something more: that something that wasn't right. However, before he could analyze anything fully, the other teen looked away.

As curious as he was himself, Yuusaku seemed to realize that it wasn't the time to wonder about Kuroba's condition. Nodding as the rest looked at him, he activated his intangibility spell. Of course, to Heiji his image only dimmed slightly. Not feeling assured by this, he had to '_humanize_' his eyesight to make sure that Yuusaku was indeed invisible. Seeing with his own eyes that the spell had worked, as Heiji returned his sight to what he had then deemed normal, Yuusaku still wasn't there: he must've already been out of the area.

Mentally rerunning the plan, Heiji looked around the circle as each body came into play. First, Yuusaku would scan the perimeters to make sure there was no possible ambush waiting for them. Once that was done, Kuroba would casually go up to the door. If Okiya were there, he'd pretend that he'd forgotten something there; if not, his lock picking skills would then come in handy. They could use Yuusaku's key, but if Okiya were to notice any intrusion inside the home, it'd be a safer bet to make it seem there had been a break-in. Depending on the situation, they would either lead Okiya away then investigate, or investigate while watching for his arrival. The branches of the plan solely depended on whether he was there or not.

Flying down as he cancelled his spell, Yuusaku nodded toward Kuroba. When he in turn nodded, Heiji was watching carefully. Turning to leave, Heiji felt a small surge. He hadn't seen anything - Kuroba's face had been completely serious - but he'd felt it: a smile, a _devious_ smile. '..._Kuroba...what are you up to_...?'

Waiting patiently as Kuroba went about his own business, Heiji considered '_speaking_' with Yuusaku once more. However, as he was about to, Kuroba's shout reached them in an instant, "He's not there! ...Come on, this may be our only chance!"

Knowing full well he was right, they each quickly ran his way. Situating herself on top of the house, Koizumi used her own intangibility spell. Yuusaku's knowledge of the home was too vital to waste as the lookout. Keeping their shoes on to leave obvious evidence of an entry since the '_burglary plan' _turned out to be their final decision, the four men each went their own way. Making a bit of a mess along the way, Heiji headed directly for the library.

Scaling the shelves, he briskly went through the books. Desperate to find something out of place, he began sliding down the ladder he had ascended when he heard a pair of feet by the entrance. Leaving the shelf, he turned to see Kuroba standing there. Appearing puzzled and baffled, he glanced around the room. Curious, as he walked forward Heiji asked, "Kuroba...did ya come up empty in your room or somethin'?"

"Why...why are we...?" Unable to finish the sentence, Kuroba merely continued to stare around the room. Confusing Heiji as well, the only reply to his '_question_' was a slow blink.

Heiji, however, had a question of his own. '_He's..._normal _again. But how did-'_

"_Behind you_!" Pulling out his card gun from who-knows-where, Kuroba shot a lone card just over Heiji's shoulder. Realizing that someone was there, Heiji took a few steps forward before turning to face the intruder.

Apparently, Kuroba had lied.

Smiling as he remained in the position he had dodged the card in, Okiya gradually spun his head toward the two. Raising his hands as if he were being held up by an actual gun, he remained grinning, "My, no need to be violent now. ...Especially since you're the ones who broke in."

Glancing at Kuroba in the corner of his eye, Heiji questioned the magician making sure Okiya still remained in his sights. "Kuroba...I thought ya said he wasn't here."

Making a noise on the borderline between irritated and confused, the aim of his gun slightly lost focus, "I don't remember saying anything like-"

A streak of magic passed by, with it followed Kuroba's gun. Blasted straight from his hands so suddenly, the two were barely able to react as Okiya ran in front of them, his hands radiating with power. Realizing that Kuroba wasn't at his best at that moment, as Heiji dodged he made sure to trip Kuroba. It wouldn't be good if Okiya had a follow-up attack, but at least the magician would live through the first. Regaining his senses as he hit the floor, Kuroba moved out of the way of the second assault on his own.

Lifting his fist from the hole he'd made in the floor, Okiya's gaze shifted from Heiji to Kuroba and back. With his sights eventually settling on Kuroba, he took both off guard as he suddenly went for Heiji instead. Receiving one blow at his chest, Heiji checked for any blood. To his surprise, there was none: only a strange feeling - it wasn't even at the contact point, it came from his back. Dodging more attacks from the surprisingly agile man, Heiji was soon relieved as a well shot card grazed Okiya's shoulder. Gun in hand once more, Kuroba's stare was true; he wouldn't be distracted again. As the trigger was pulled once more, Okiya simply vanished: not only from Kuroba's sight, but Heiji's as well.

...he used a teleportation spell.

Cautious as he approached, Kuroba muttered, "So he can use magic too, huh...? That...is going to be a pain."

"You're tellin' me." Rotating his shoulder in an attempt to get rid of the odd feeling in his back, it was then time for Heiji's questions to set in.

Halting Kuroba's worried scan of the surroundings, Heiji jabbed him in the chest with his pointer finger. "..._What's been with you all day_? First the phone thing, then your '_calmin' method' _with Kudo and now...ignorance towards our plan - right in the middle of it, no less!"

Mouth round, Kuroba merely blinked at the accusations. Gradually, his brows came together and the corners of his lips curved down. With a look of utter annoyance, it was his turn to jut a finger of accusation, "I already told you: I don't know what the _hell _happened with the phones. I have no idea what the _hell_ you mean by _'calming method' _and lastly, I don't even know _how_ the _hell_ I got here let alone _why _the _hell _I'm here!"

Unable to notice Heiji's newly founded confusion due to his own anger, Kuroba turned away without a second thought. "...anyway, I'm not sure about much, but I _do_ know we should tell someone about what just happened with Okiya."

"Wh-Wha...O-Oh, yeah. ...R-Right." Following with a bit of reluctance, Heiji mentally added, '..._we also need t' discuss just what's goin' on with _you,_ Kuroba_.'

* * *

"...He _was_ inside?" Glaring at him in much the same fashion Heiji had, Koizumi seemed less than happy with Kuroba. "...Geez, if we give you a job you should at least do it _right_, Kuroba-kun."

Shoulders high in annoyance, the edge of Kuroba's '_smile_' twitched, "Oh, I'm _sorry_, but its _really hard _to do a job right..._when you don't remember what the hell that job is_!"

'_Smiling_' herself, Koizumi stuck her face in front of Kuroba's, "...Maybe you should be more careful not to_ hit your head _causing you to forget everything then!" Mocking him, she went on, "Or was that injury to your noggin from your earlier days? Dropped as a baby perhaps?"

Before Kuroba could manage his reply, Yuusaku intervened, "Hold up now, you two. Now isn't the time to argue. For one thing, Okiya might still be in the area. Not to mention we're-"

"_Heiji_? ...Kuroba-kun, Koizumi-chan, Kudo-san...and even Hakuba-kun?" Practically morphing out of nowhere, Kazuha blinked as each of them flinched. Staring at Heiji with a hint of suspicion, she asked, "What are all of you doing here?"

Always one with a backup plan, Yuusaku didn't hesitate at all as he let the lie roll out, "Oh, we were just going to rest at my home; you know, a change of scenery. However, we soon found out that Okiya Subaru is living there now: a detail my son decided not to tell me. We were just discussing here what we should do now."

"Oh." Convinced by the deceit - which was somewhat surprising since Kazuha could often see through lies - she made a quick suggestion. "Why don't you come to Agasa-hakase's? I don't think he'd mind you hanging there for a while."

Not wanting Kazuha to get involved in all of the havoc, Heiji declined, "That's alright, Kazuha, we'll just go somewhere else."

Puffing her cheeks, Kazuha growled, "Like where? ...Koizumi-chan's? ...You've been there a lot lately." After a blink, she shot a question at Koizumi, "By the way, how's Conan-kun's cold doing?"

Hearing the news of the '_cold_' for the first time, each of the men looked toward her, also wondering how she'd answer. Laughing, she stammered, "O-Oh, he's getting better. B-But...I think he'll need a few more days before he's completely better."

"Really? ...Oh, poor boy." Contemplating, Kazuha stated, "He's been away from school for quite some time, apparently. Hopefully he doesn't get _too_ far behind."

'..._I doubt that'll matter since he IS in high school_.' Knowing that he couldn't say this aloud, Heiji instead went with, "You're right. I guess we should go an' check on him."

Pushing on the backs of Koizumi and Kuroba, Heiji trusted the other two to get the hint. As he hoped, they did; following beside him past Kazuha they waved casually as the distance between them increased. However, stubborn as she was, Kazuha ran up behind them. "...I'll come with you!"

Letting his hands abandon their task of forcibly pushing the two reluctant ones, he completely turned toward his childhood friend, his annoyance obvious. "Listen t' me _very carefully_, Kazuha: _no_."

Irritated herself, she recoiled, "...and just why not, _Hattori Heiji_? I'm worried about Conan-kun just as much as you are! ...Most likely _more_ since I haven't seen him lately. Meanwhile, you've been visiting him day in and out!"

"Yeah, well-" Glimpsing something in the sky, he briskly changed his topic midsentence. "-I-I, y'know what? W-Why _don't_ we go t' the hakase's? B-Besides, I just remembered somethin' I need t' check in my things." Taking Kazuha by the shoulders, he shooed her toward the house. "Kazuha, why don't ya tell the hakase we'll be there in a minute? Th-There's still some things we need t' talk about."

Just as the unwanted visitor was out of hearing range, Kuroba gave Heiji a sceptic stare, "...What was_ that _about?"

Watching as each of the others swerved toward the sound of landing feet, Heiji knew he didn't need an explanation. From the air landed Haibara, Yukiko, and a now-conscious Kudo. Smiling at first, Heiji's grin faded as he noticed their expressions. Serious in every aspect of the word, he had to wonder just what was on their minds. ...He was about to find out.

Dashing forward, Haibara caught the confused stares of each of them. Taking a leap at quite a distance, she surprised each of them with her speed, accuracy, and height. Knocking Kuroba down at the shoulders, he didn't have time to respond before the magic gathered at her own. "...Attribute Emblem, Release!"

Having the small amount of magic he had drained quickly, Kuroba yelped, suppressing the burning pain, "Wh-What the hell are you doing!?"

"_Quiet_!" Seeing the reactions all around, Haibara glared around the circle. As if they'd do something, she shouted, "None of _you_ move, either!"

Approaching at a slower rate than the small juggernaut, Yukiko seemed to be a beacon in the confusion. Even with her own serious expression, she was still the most likely to answer any questions. Being the one with the closest personal tie to her, Yuusaku did the honours, "Yuki, what's going on?"

"...Don't worry, Yuu-chan, you'll see soon enough." Glancing down at Kuroba, who remained pinned by the stubborn Haibara, Yukiko pulled an item from her jacket. From what Heiji could see, magic laced the blade: it _made_ the blade.

'..._Just what are they _doing?'

Last to approach, Kudo's look differed from the others. Along with a small indifference, there was a hidden fear. Without his glasses, he definitely didn't appear like an eight-year old at all. With the expression on his face at that moment, Heiji could've almost thought he was in his college years. Examining the puzzled Kuroba on the ground, he finally spoke, "It may be Kuroba right now, but there's no doubt about it. If he really touched my arm - if he was the only one who did - she could only be in him.

"...Why don't you come out, _Houseki_?"

Coming to the realization at the word 'she', complete silence had overcome the group as the name left Kudo's lips. Besides the three new arrivals, small pupils each focused on the body pinned to the ground. Kuroba himself was speechless. He couldn't deny it: it made sense. If he was possessed while unplugging the phone cord...he wouldn't remember doing it.

Seeming as if she just noticed the dagger in Yukiko's palm, Koizumi let out a small gasp. "That's…That's my Soul Blade…"

"Yes." With a smile, Yukiko held it up for the others to see clearly. Magic rippled over its surface. "I apologize for taking it like this, but with the circumstances we thought this would be the best solution."

Actually appearing nervous, Kuroba stuttered, "Wh-What exactly _is_ that thing…?"

Sounding almost depressed, Yukiko approached with the blade ready. "…I think it'd be better to demonstrate."

Merely watching from the side, Heiji was conflicted. Yukiko wouldn't just stab Kuroba for no reason, in fact she had a very good one: he was sure the Soul Blade would remove Houseki from Kuroba, or some other action similar to that. However, something still seemed off. It might get rid of Houseki…if she were inside of him at that moment. What if she…_wasn't_? Eying the blade as Yukiko knelt down beside Kuroba - who was protesting quite loudly - Heiji wondered what he should do. Should he try to stop her? He wasn't sure, but for some reason…

…he felt Houseki had already left Kuroba.

Making his decision just as the blade rose, Heiji's action was made by someone else. Before he could yell, before the dagger could come down, before Kuroba could even close his eyes, a shout came down the path branching from Agasa's household. "Hey, are you guys coming or what?"

Hearing the approaching footsteps, Yukiko quickly tucked away the blade. Unfortunately, Haibara didn't react so swiftly. Only able to turn and see Kazuha's questioning stare, Heiji considered her extremely lucky: since Kuroba didn't have much magic power on his own, she wasn't glowing. However, the question as to why she was pinning him down by the shoulders still arose. Although a bit reluctantly, she got off Kuroba, a fake limp in her right leg. Pulling the cutesy act, she muttered, "I hurt my leg so Kaito-niichan offered to carry me…but he fell over."

"Oh, well, I hope you're both okay." Bending down to look Haibara in the eye, it was then Kazuha noticed Kudo attempting to conceal himself behind his mother's legs. Rather than staring at Kudo, Kazuha's eyes turned to face Heiji with suspicion. "…Why is Conan-kun here? I thought you said his cold would last at least a few more days, _Heiji_."

Knowing personally that Heiji lacked acting talent, Kudo took the responsibility of making the lie. "H-He was right." faking a cough, he pretended to wipe sweat off his forehead. "We were just coming," he sniffed runny-nose style, "to get some medicine from Agasa-hakase."

Having a habit of switching from one topic to the next without notification, Kazuha sent out a somewhat random question. "…Where are your glasses, Conan-kun?"

"O-Oh, they kept, uh, fogging up so I took them off." Laughing, he motioned toward Yukiko. "I can't see very well so my mom-_'s_-sis-aunt, uh-_Yukiko-san _has been helping me."

Sighing, Kazuha waved off the explanations. "Okay, okay. Anyway…are you guys coming in or not?"

Slipping behind Kuroba, Yukiko put her hands on his shoulders. "Well, Heiji-kun and the others might, but Conan-kun, Ai-chan and I actually came here to get Kaito-kun." Suddenly looking much more anxious, Kuroba had to be pushed quite hard to actually force him to move. From behind him, Yukiko smiled sweetly. "If we finish our business quick enough, we might stop by later."

About to follow, Heiji felt Kazuha stop him by the arm. Ignoring her remark about making up his mind, he watched as the four walked away in silence. Having been interrupted before, he wouldn't let Kazuha stop him this time. This time, he just had to vague enough. Finding the right words, he spat them out, "Wait! The paths Kudo told ya about, they…uh, they aren't haunted!"

Receiving odd looks from each of them, he chuckled a bit before going on - at least he had their attention. "U-Uh…the paths you're about t' take aren't haunted like Kudo said. I, um, I just went down 'em earlier today and while at some points they seemed creepy…right now I think those _paths_ are completely normal."

Getting the hint, albeit slowly, Kudo paused before asking, "…Are you _sure_?"

Nodding, Heiji observed Kuroba's paths once more right then. Everything was normal. "I just checked 'em a little while ago…_really_ recently, actually. …They're fine."

"…Just what paths are you talking about, Heiji?" Leaning closely in front of him, Kazuha frowned, "You're not making any sense."

"…Almost like he's talking about _magic _or something." Emanating from Agasa's came yet another familiar voice. This one, with its utter lace of suspicion, sent shivers down Heiji's spine. Turning to see the owner, he was met with a smile that covered her true expression. With a giggle, she tilted her head, "…Of course, since when is Hattori-kun a magician?"

"R-Ran…neechan, what are _you_ doing here!?" Huddling behind Yukiko's legs once more, any confidence he'd had was gone. He'd get it back eventually, but right then he was like a mouse shivering in the presence of a cat.

"I could ask the same of _you_." With a look that was questioning, worried and sceptic all at the same time, she asked, "Aren't you supposed to be bedridden due to a cold?"

Answering for him, which was probably for the best, Kazuha stated, "Oh, he's still sick. They actually just got here so they could get some medicine from Agasa-hakase."

"He doesn't _look_ very sick." Glancing specifically at Yukiko's hands placed on Kuroba's shoulders, Ran then noted, "If they came to get medicine, why does it look like they were about to leave? …Don't tell me they got it already."

Now getting a bit more misbelieving herself, Kazuha mumbled, "No…they didn't. That _is_ kind of weird."

Getting a better look at the increasingly worried Kudo, Ran blinked before smiling. "Heh, I always forget how much you look like _Shinichi_ without your glasses."

Everyone flinched. No doubt Yuusaku heard seven different echoes all saying the same thing: '_CRAP._'

Before anyone could get a word in, Ran continued, "Conan-kun, you know Shinichi, right? When was the last time you talked to him?"

'Lie_, Kudo. Lie like you've never lied before_.' Heiji wanted to interfere, but he knew it'd just make Kudo appear more suspicious. His only method of support were thoughts; much like the others.

"U-Uh…I think quite a while ago, actually." Almost if on cue, he sneezed, "But, um, wasn't Shinichi-niichan kidnapped?" Faking some concern, he asked, "Is he okay?"

Feeling it wasn't good to let Ran speak again in case she snuck in another question, Yukiko replied first, "Yes. He's been okay for a while now. …Of course, as soon as all of that was over, he went off again. Ah, my silly Shin-chan."

"Conan-kun," bending down to be closer to his height, she smiled at him with a hint of mischief, "if Shinichi ever gets back, you've got to promise you'll show me and him a magic trick. …Is that okay, Koizumi-chan?" Without waiting for an answer, she added, "I've been really as to what you've been teaching him."

Obvious to the fact that Kudo could never been in the same room as himself technically, Koizumi nodded. "That'd be fine, I suppose. Especially since this '_Shinichi's_' appearances are so rare." Winking down at him, Heiji noticed Kudo look away with a huff.

Commenting that she'd enjoy seeing '_Conan_' use a trick, Kazuha suddenly donned a confused expression. Turning toward Ran, she asked, "Wait…Kudo-kun is a mystery otaku, right? …Wouldn't he _hate_ magic tricks?"

"I think he'd be fine with it. In fact," Ran let her back face them, hiding her face, "just the other day on the phone when I asked him he said he didn't mind magic tricks…that he actually enjoyed them from time to time."

"You never-" Terminating his sentence, Kudo - along with the rest of them - knew it was too late. Reacting out of instinct, he let the two words slip. Apparently, judging by Ran's expression as she turned, it was exactly what she'd been hoping for.

Acting innocent with a smile that implied her '_naïveté_', she let the words roll from her tongue, "…What was that, Conan-kun~?"

"Y-You…You n-never…" Just as it seemed he was going to cave, it came to him. "Y-You've never seen _me_ do a magic trick before! I'll…I'll blow your guys' socks off!"

Helping to make the charade convincing, Koizumi added her own input. "H-He's right. Out of anyone I've seen before, Conan-kun shows a lot of promise. His performances are superb."

Coughing '_violently_', Kudo turned away, "I…I think we should go back to your house, Koizumi-chan. I'm feeling warm again."

Partially worried, Kazuha began, "Why don't you-"

"That's okay, Kazuha-chan." Ran interrupted, "I know what it's like: sometimes when you're sick there's a certain place you want to rest. It's natural." Approaching, she bent down in front of Kudo once more. After a long, long pause - after her cheeks had went quite red - she pecked a small kiss on his forehead. Letting out "Get better, Conan-kun" quite quickly, she immediately retreated back into the house, Kazuha following closely behind.

Watching as the two girls disappeared into the house, Heiji counted off on his fingers. '_Three, two, one-_'

"Wow, Shin-chan, you're redder than a cranberry."

'…_I knew it_.' Moving on, mostly because his topic was more important but also partially to relieve Kudo from some embarrassment, Heiji brought up his new concern: one he knew he shared with the rest of them. "…Do ya think Ran-chan…_knows_?"

"…Of course she does, you moron." shuddering, he glanced at her footprints in the snow. "Did you see how she stared at me? …and that set-up? …She's trying to make me admit it casually without knowing."

"…And she almost succeeded." Yuusaku added. Ignoring Kudo's exasperated sigh, he went on. "We should head back to Akako-chan's. Talking here could risk our covers even more, and as I said before, Okiya may be lurking around."

"…I personally think he'd be long gone by now." Shrugging, Kuroba then gazed up at the overcast sky. "…Yuusaku-san's right, though. We should get back. …I think we've got proof enough of Okiya's intentions."

"…Yet we barely have any…of Houseki's current aim." Arms crossed at the side, Haibara seemed to be in a grim mood. First staring at Kuroba, she then directed a query at Heiji, "…are you're sure she's not in him anymore?" In response, Heiji simply nodded. Good enough for her, she released her seal, the small amount of power gladly floating back to its owner.

* * *

Debate went on for quite some time. According to Hattori, after the infiltration of the Organization's base, when Kuroba came back his magic paths had been odd, but when he saw him just before Okiya attacked they were apparently completely normal again. Checking continuously throughout the discussion, there was no doubt in Heiji's mind: nothing was wrong with Kuroba's paths anymore.

There was also the matter of Ran. He had been dangerously close to giving away his identity back in front of the house. If he were going back to the agency - which he was - he'd have to be extremely cautious around her. Anything could be an attempt to get him to spill. To Conan, this wasn't enjoyable: not in the least. …neither was Elementary School.

Walking into the classroom, he was bombarded by the students. Some were worried, some were annoyed, however _all _of them had one thing in common: they were curious. Questions such as, "What happened to you?" "Can we see a magic trick?" and "Did you hear about the kidnapping and explosion in that building way out in the forest?"

Waving off all the questions coming at him, even Haibara couldn't be bothered to answer them. However, there were three they couldn't avoid, no matter how hard they tried. The Detective Boys were determined to get answers, so much so that they had apparently done most of their homework for that day so they could '_help Conan with his._' Pulling him into an empty classroom to '_keep the noise down'_, they didn't stall in their interrogation.

"…Okay, Conan-kun, where _were_ you all last week?" Brows slanted, Ayumi actually looked somewhat mad.

"Yeah, you even missed our school project!" Mitsuhiko added, quickly remembering, "Of course…that took a really big unexpected turn."

"That…That kidnapping, right?" Having heard what they had experienced from Haibara, he went on, "I heard you guys actually got a videotape of the guys who did it."

"That doesn't really matter." Somewhat surprised at the words leaving Genta's mouth, Conan waited for him to go on. Giving quite an intense look in Conan's direction, he finally stated, "We saw something even weirder that day."

"…Weirder…?" With a thousand conclusions forming with the word, Conan almost didn't dare the next question, "What do you mean? …What'd you see?"

"Well, we almost didn't believe it, but we all saw it with our own eyes." Still seeing a bit of the doubt on Ayumi's face, Conan blinked as it miraculously all vanished in a flash. Confident, she stated their findings of that day. "Shinichi-niichan's parents, Heiji-niichan and even Ai-chan…

"…they _flew_."

* * *

(January 25th)

Guh, I'm so bad. I wasn't going to give this one a cliff-hanger! D: *sigh* Oh well. Guess I'll just write the next one faster so it's not so bad.

Speaking of speed, sorry this one took so long but you've gotta know: the last chapter was the result of only two days…in TWO days I wrote _43 _pages…so yeah. I _kinda_ needed a break.

In other news: I'm really into Soul Eater now. …YAY.


	35. Sacrificing a Secret for a Life

_**A/N:**_ I may not have a complete Microsoft Word right now, but I at least have Word Processor. Its different, but very much the same. The only sucky thing is that apparently I can't paste things without it messing up on me. (I lost about a page of writing because that happened OTL)

Putting that aside, I have $1,093 or so in my bank. :D …That's a lot for me. XD'' …Especially since $500 of that randomly came from my dad one day. …All at once. He literally just went "One…two…three…four…five." placing $100 bills in my hand each time. …It scared me. :|

**Marie Ravenclaw - **Yep, you spelt it right. Just remember: it has 'House' in it! :D Gah, I hate it in games like that when you mess up and the affection level (or whatever) goes down. D: Sometimes I even reset to make sure I don't upset them. My friend and I had to make three copies of a school report once so we named them 'Arthur' 'Conan' and 'Doyle'. …We were REALLY bored. XD' Things will turn out. :3 …What are you obsessed with? …SURELY not this story. …Not worth it. XD'

**Nequam-tenshi - **I'm not sure, but I hope soon. It's hard to come up with believable things for their predicaments. XD

**Iyoushi - **Glad you liked that. Even though I don't personally like that pairing, Shinichi/Conan x Ran is canon, so sometimes there have to be moments. :P At least it was enjoyable.

**Pretztailfan95 - **Before the actual reply, I'll translate what I can here to make sure I understood this right: "_Gah! STUPID COMPUTER_! _What's up with this thing anyways? GAH I CAN'T TYPE! STUPID! WHY!? STUPID STUPID! ! I CAN'T TYPE A REVIEW SO I GUESS YOU'RE SAFE FOR NOW! BUT I WAS SO RIGHT! HOUSEKI ENTERED KAITO'S BODY! D: PUNT! Stupid computer virus_." *cough* I know what it's like having computer problems. Always, ALWAYS sucks. -_- At least my behind will be spared a little while. :'D

**AmaryMei - **I agree with that virus comment. XD Lol, glad I was able to entertain you for that long. As for the Asu-Ra Calendar puzzle thing, I just sort of made that up on the fly so I don't blame you if it makes no sense. XD Don't worry, Houseki's plans are JUST about to fully come into play. :3 IT'S ALMOST TIME~ Teehee, I think you're the only one so far to ask about Okiya's attack. Well…we'll see. *is evil*

* * *

**Sacrificing a Secret for a Life**

Almost as if they had revealed his own secret rather than that of his parents, Conan sat petrified as he stared at the three childish faces ahead of him, each unnaturally wearing a serious expression. Wondering a few seconds prior why they hadn't invited Haibara to '_study_' with them, he suddenly understood: they felt that she would just try to keep the secret and wouldn't say a word. But he, '_Edogawa Conan_', was merely a member of the group who hadn't been there that day. Depending on his answers, he could feel they'd either link him to '_her_' secret or force him to help them gang up on her and make her spill.

Careful to think with a fitting expression of shock at the news, he finally dared, "W-We've already been over this: real magic doesn't exist." Barely able to get that lie out, he covered it up with, "It must've been your guys' imaginations or something."

"How can we _all_ imagine the _same thing_ at the _same time_?" Leaning forward, they shouted simultaneously. Noting that they should be a bit more quiet, they went on staring at him with suspicion.

'…_Strike one_.' Conan thought as he replied, "I-I guess you have a point." Attempting to go back to his old way of thinking logically without a speck of magic, he remarked, "Couldn't it have been some wires or other device that made it _look_ like they were flying?"

Crossing his arms, Mitsuhiko frowned, "I'm pretty sure that'd be impossible. Not only did they fly higher than any buildings that could've had a wire, there weren't any helicopters or flying machines nearby at that point."

"…Not t' mention basically no one had been in the area for at least an hour." Genta added, his foot tapping.

'…_Strike two_.' Pretending to contemplate the situation, he was really grabbing at anything that could possibly be an excuse for the bizarre event they'd witnessed. His plan prior failing miserably, he gave it one more shot, "I know Haibara wouldn't say anything if that _actually_ happened, but don't you think someone else in the city would've seen five people flying through the air?"

Pausing for a slight moment, Ayumi then asked, "Conan-kun, you heard the kidnapping story from Ai-chan, right? …Did she tell you the same story that she did in class?"

"More or less, I suppose." finally telling the truth, he said, "I wasn't actually in class when she told it to you guys, but…she didn't really say anything besides what happened. I only know who was there because of you guys." The last sentence was a lie, but it seemed more convincing than the truth.

"So you heard even less than us?" Glancing at the two boys behind her, Ayumi then went into thought. "The five we saw were Ai-chan, Shinichi-niichan's parents, Heiji-niichan…and…"

"…and…" Pondering with her, Mitsuhiko and Genta joined in the search for the name.

Having actually heard from Haibara, Conan provided the answer for them. "Akako-chan. She was the last person with them."

In an instant, the baffled faces of the kids darkened to that of justified suspicion. Each leaning forward as they let out their statements, they slammed their hands onto the desk Conan was in. The Detective Boys had him exactly where they wanted.

Abiding the old saying, Ayumi went first. "You said you only knew who was there because of what _we_ said." _Slam_.

At Ayumi's left, Mitsuhiko went next, "_We_ only mentioned _four_ people. Not _five_." _Slam_.

Last to speak, Genta listed, "Shinichi-niichan's parents, Heiji-niichan, and Haibara-san…" _Slam._

It was then that their amazing ability to coincide with each others' thoughts came into play. As if it had been rehearsed, they asked at the same time, "_How did you know about Koizumi-chan being there?_"

'…_Forget the strikes, forget being out…I'm _dead.' Desperately searching for some viable excuse, he came up blank. Deciding that lying was hopeless, he told the truth. …partially. "Okay, okay…Haibara actually told me _a lot _about what happened. …She didn't want to be bothered anymore by it, though, so she asked me not to tell other people."

"Did she say anything about flying?" Although that was what came out of Genta's mouth, his tone sounded more along the lines of "Can she teach _me_ to fly?"

While his mouth muttered "No," his thoughts opposed it by saying '_Yes_.' Ignoring the truth pecking at the back of his throat, he went on with his charade, "Why would she? …_She didn't fly_."

"Maybe Ai-chan didn't…but _Koizumi-chan_ did?" Noticing the slight shock that had instinctively displayed in Conan's eyes, Ayumi seemed more confident in her theory. "You're learning magic from her, right? If she can use magic, there's a chance _she'd_ be able to fly!"

"H-Hold up a minute!" Waving his arms as if he could whack away her ideas, Conan quickly protested, "I've already told you: I learn the _logical_ magic from her. You know: card tricks and stuff. If there were no wires or anything, she could fly just about as well as the next person." Crossing his arms, he prepared for the lie he couldn't quite pull off the first time. "Magic. Does. Not. _Exist_."

"…Then prove it!" In harmony once more, they abused the desk with their palms again.

Looking somewhat smug, Genta pulled away, "Show us some of this '_logical magic_' you've learned. You should be able to tell us at least _one_ trick; you know, to prove your point."

"You've been taking lessons from Koizumi-chan for about three months now, so you can't say you haven't learned anything." Smiling much like Genta, Mitsuhiko crossed his arms. "If you can't do that, you'll basically be admitting that real magic exists!"

Merely blinking at them, Conan was in complete disbelief. '_How…but…when did they get so intelligent…?_' Judging from the looks on their faces, if he didn't do something quickly, his implied confession would be valid. Although it _was_ true, he couldn't let that happen. Getting out of his chair, he sighed and conceded, "O-Okay, fine. I'll show you a trick. …But I'll need some things first."

Running out the door before they could stop him, he darted down the hall. Careful to not be seen, he snuck into the janitor closet. Sure that the pounding feet of the Detective Boys had passed, he pulled out his phone.

Dialling the number, he sighed. '_It's a good thing I _do_ know an actual magician who uses "_logical magic_"._'

* * *

"…_Kaito-kun_, that better not be _your_ phone I hear ringing." Straying her gaze from the chalkboard, Kaito's current teacher did not appear pleased. Her mood wasn't improved much when she saw the phone in his hands.

Used to getting in some trouble from time to time, he gave the usual excuse. Laughing with his eyes closed and his hand scratching the back of his head, he stated, "Sorry, I forgot to turn it off."

"_Oh, then that's completely fine_." Somehow right by him in a matter of seconds, he almost didn't hear her sarcastic remark because of the shock. She'd taken his phone right from his hands after arriving at his desk in an instant.

Staring up at her with a new astounding respect, he thought to himself, '_Whoa…she's improved_.'

Cell phone still ringing in her hand, she smiled deviously. "As punishment for - _yet again_ - having your phone in class…why don't we put turn up the volume so we can _all_ hear?" Specifically asking the class, Kaito was horrified as they cheered. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but judging by the urgency of the caller - his phone had rung several times by that point (he didn't bother with answering machines) - he knew the subject matter shouldn't be heard by others. Try as he may, however, his teacher was one move ahead of him: as he reached for the phone, her finger met with the right corresponding button.

Then…

"_KUROBA!_"

Gradually, Kaito could feel the world begin to crumble. As Aoko remarked that it sounded like Conan he could only think of the male's real name, '…_K-Kudo_…'

In a panic it seemed, Kudo went on - completely oblivious to the twenty or so people in the classroom all listening to his words, "I-I need your help: _desperately_. The kids have got me cornered: if I don't show them a '_logical magic trick' _they'll go on believing I use _real_ magic. I don't even want to _imagine_ what would happen if it ends up like that. You _know_ how persistent and hyperactive they are: if that happens, in the matter of a single day everyone in the _city_ would see me as some '_actual magician' _and _I can't go through that_!"

Silence. No one in the room said a word. The most common action throughout the room was a blank stare at the phone. Aside from Aoko, an unknown person was yelling pretty much complete nonsense from the other end in their ears. Feeling as if he should stop Kudo, Kaito knew he couldn't as he practically melted into his seat. '_Oh _God_, we are _so_ screwed_.'

Holding the phone, the teacher blinked as Kudo spoke again. This time his tone was calm, but laced with a confused tone. "…Kuroba…?"

Rather than reply to the baffled mutter, Kaito's teacher came up with a question of her own, "…Who _is_ this?"

No doubt flinching at the unfamiliar voice, Kudo ricocheted with the same question, "Who is _this_!?"

With a blank expression, she answered, "Oh, I'm just Tsubaki Reina: the humble _teacher_ of Kuroba Kaito. As you can probably tell, he's in _class_ right now." Glaring at the cause of the interruption in her lecture, she asked once more, "Who is this?"

Hesitating for a moment, when Kudo answered he deliberately attempted to sound more feminine - it was no surprise since his reply was, "R-Rampo Irene! Kur-eh, _Kaito's_ humble _cousin_!" Laughing, he went on with his lie, "I…I am _so_ sorry. I live so far away, I completely forgot about the difference in time and…a-and I didn't know he'd be in class. I hope you can forgive me."

'…_Yeah, _sure.' in his seat, Kaito sighed in irritation. '_That may be a valid excuse for those who don't know, but _I_ sure as hell am aware that _we have classes at the same time of the day.'

Just as it seemed things would be completely covered up, Aoko - always a pain in Kaito's side - felt it was right to intervene. Stepping almost directly up to the phone, she paused before commenting, "…That's Conan-kun."

At that moment, Kaito could've released his Attribute - right then, right there - just to slap her across the face for that remark. Knowing better, he helped with the charade, "What are you talking about, _Ahoko_? That's Irene-chan on the other end." Unable to resist bugging her, he added, "Are you _deaf_?"

Pointing at her head with one hand, the other motioned toward Kaito. "…Are _you_ dense?" Taking the phone from Tsubaki, she frowned into the receiver, "Listen, Conan-kun, if _BaKaito_ here is forcing you to do this as some sort of joke, _you don't have to_. I assure you, I could arrange for some ass-kicking if need be."

Most likely feeling as cornered as Kaito himself, Kudo still attempted to hold up the lie, "I-I don't know who Conan-kun is, but…I _really am_ Kaito's cousin."

Shooting a suspicious glare at Kaito, she turned down the volume on the phone so only she could hear. Then, much to Kaito's dismay, she asked, "Okay then, Irene-chan! …Hey, do mind telling me _where you live_?"

Feeling the sweat crawl down his cheek, Kaito leaned in, preparing to attempt hearing any of Kudo's coming words. Contrary to what he made others believe, he knew that Aoko could be quite devious when she wanted to be. No doubt after she interrogated Kudo, he'd be next. If the answers didn't match up…that'd be that.

Of course, Kaito still had luck on his side. …or in this case, Tsubaki.

Grabbing the phone back - seemingly before Kudo managed to answer - it was then Tsubaki who privately spoke to Kudo. "I'm not sure exactly who you are right now, but whether you had a good reason or not, please don't phone Kaito-kun for at least," she checked her watch, "…six hours. Thank you." With that, she hung up.

Confiscating his phone, Tsubaki went back to her lesson. Focusing on the class after that point was pretty much impossible for Kaito. Rather than listen to the words rolling endlessly out of Tsubaki's mouth - of course, he never paid attention to them anyway - Kaito could only repeat Kudo's plea in his mind. Wound up in those thoughts, he didn't quite notice that another wasn't paying attention.

In fact, her eyes were glued to his back with wonder and suspicion.

* * *

Merely blinking at the phone, Conan couldn't believe his terrible luck. Careful to be quiet, he slumped back in the closet. Against some brooms and mops, he sulked to himself, "…_Great_. Ran basically knows who I am, the kids have almost figured out what I can do, and I'm locked in a closet. …Worst of all, the only way out would be to use magic, which according to _Dr. Hattori_…_I can't for a few weeks." _Ruffling his hair in frustration, he finally calmed down enough to think clearly.

After a few moments, he finally made a decision. He didn't quite like it, but it'd have to do. He couldn't _truly _confess to having magical abilities; however, he _could_ live with an _assumed_ confession. All in all, if he attempted a '_logical magic trick_' and failed at it, it'd be even more obvious than if he didn't. '_Besides, they don't have any real evidence to back up their "_magic exists_" theory._' Although he knew he was right, he still sighed as if he'd been defeated. '…_but they technically figured it out. That makes me feel…_'

He didn't know the word, nor did he have the time to think of it.

Following the creaking sound as the door gradually slid open came the Detective Boys' remark. As usual it was in unison, "Conan-kun! What are you doing in here!?"

Staying back with Genta as Ayumi went to help Conan into a standing position, Mitsuhiko crossed his arms, "You do realize that this just makes you seem even _more_ suspicious? …Unless there's some sort of item in here you need for your trick?"

Having made his decision, Conan smiled, "Of course I realize that. …but you should all know…

"One of the rules of being a magician is to _never_ reveal your tricks to any non-magicians."

Elbows bent, Genta motioned forward with a slight annoyance, "…So you're _not_ going to use a trick?"

As he shook his head, Ayumi perked up from beside him, "…We told you what that would mean then, Conan-kun." Proud like she'd just won a big game, she grinned, "That means real magic exists-"

"Hold on." Quieting her with his hand, he continued before any of them could speak again. "Just because I'm not obliged to show you guys a trick because of the magician code doesn't mean real magic exists. The only conclusion you could base off that is that I'm a sucker when it comes to following rules."

"We know what we saw that day, Conan-kun!" Far louder than he would've expected, Ayumi shouted with a look of determination painted on her face. "Even if _you_ don't believe it, it's out there!"

"Yeah, we'll show you!" clenching his fist, Mitsuhiko added onto Ayumi's argument. "…and when we find some proof of its existence, man, you'll be embarrassed!"

"…and if we find out how to use it, we won't tell you!" Grinning widely, Conan was able to see some remains of rice between Genta's teeth, "We'll be magic users and meanwhile…you'll just be the _normal_ kid!"

All cheering in harmony, they made to leave as if they were going to look for their evidence at that very moment. Staying behind in the closet, Conan let his gaze lower to the ground. One line of the conversation rang in his mind.

…_if we find out how to use it, we won't tell you!_

In reality, _he_ was the one who was keeping it a secret. They had some potential to use the arts, that was revealed during the competition, but they were none the wiser to its existence. Their powers were even unlocked, if what Akako had said was true: about the magical balls allowing magic users to realize their abilities. Glancing down the hall at the kids' backs, he almost felt guilty. "…They'd probably _love_ to fly on a broom."

Unfortunately, they'd also love to tell others about that trip on said broom.

That was the one large obstacle that prevented Conan from running down that hall right at that moment…and making their day. That, and he himself couldn't use his magic for another few weeks. '…_maybe when everything's over…I can give them a surprise_.'

At that point, Conan could only hope he'd be able to manage through those weeks with no trouble.

* * *

…of course, fate was always out to get him.

Over nearly three weeks, he'd been bombarded by many who seemed to be on his back about magic. There were the obvious cases: those-who-knew, the Detective Boys, and Ran. Then, there were the oddball cases where he had to wonder just why God seemed to enjoy placing the '_Dunce_' hat on one Kudo Shinichi. At the two week point after the encounter at the janitor closet, an interesting guest showed up at the detective Agency.

Being the only one there at the time, Conan nearly choked on the orange he was eating. "N-Naka-Ao-Aoko-ch-eh, _nee_chan!? Wha…What are _you_ doing here?"

Looking around before she stepped in, she closed the door behind her. Without facing him, she responded, "I'm here to clear something up."

'…_what the…? _For the love of Holmes_, why does everyone try to get ME to spill everything!?_' Anxious as Aoko turned to face him, he was somewhat assured by her expression. It almost seemed…apologetic. Still being cautious, he spoke up, "What exactly are you talking about, Nak-_er, I mean_-Aoko-neechan?"

Kneeling down to his height, she smiled, "Does '_Rampo Irene_' ring a bell?"

Flinching as he remembered far more than '_Kaito's cousin_', Conan was about to shake his head. However, Aoko stopped him with a raise of her finger. "It's okay, you don't have to lie." …She had no idea how much he wished that were true. "I _know_ you were the one who phoned that day."

Noticing that she was dead set on her conclusion, he didn't bother to attempt to prove her wrong. "O-Okay…I admit it. I-I did phone the other day. B-But you gotta know Kur-Kaito-niichan _didn't_ put me up to it."

Tilting her head, she asked curiously, "Then why did you lie?"

"W-Well…" '…_because at that point telling the truth makes no sense in the web of deceit_,' he wanted to say, but instead he went with, "…I…I didn't really want people to hear what I was going to talk about. …I didn't want people asking about it, either."

Seeming to understand, Aoko backed off a bit, "O-Oh, I'm sorry. …but I suppose that makes sense. There is _one_ thing that still bugs me though…" glancing off to the side, she was a little baffled by Conan's silence as he waited for her to continue. He guessed she was used to Kuroba interrupting. "…I didn't think Koizumi-chan was one to use magic tricks like Kaito. …that _is_ what she teaches you, right?" After a pause - before Conan could nod to the lie - she questioned herself, "Wait, then why would you be phoning _Kaito_ to ask how to do a trick? …Wouldn't you have phoned _Koizumi-chan_?"

Put on the spot, he could only stare blankly as he hoped for an answer to come by. Eventually one did, although it wasn't what he would've expected, he took it anyway, "Akako-chan doesn't _have _a cell phone!" Stating it as a fact, he was happy to be able to tell the truth for once, even if it was for only one brief moment.

Nodding in agreement with his statement, she had then left. Even if it had been unexpected, Aoko's interrogation was probably one of the better ones Conan had experienced.

…that had been five days prior to yet another trip with the Detective Boys. Apparently during the time since they'd proclaimed their goal, they hadn't found a single article of magical proof. He could tell by the looks on their faces and by the fact that they avoided talking to him for most of the car ride. When Agasa asked, Haibara even replied for him, "They had a sort of '_magical_' falling out." It was all she said on the subject…which surprised Conan, to say the least.

Somehow she hadn't keyed in to the curious looks always emanating from the Detective Boys. Anytime he turned around they seemed to be looking at her, almost like they were observing for any evidence of some sort of anomaly. Of course, when they noticed him staring at them in turn, they immediately looked away, puffing with irritation. Sighing from his position in the front seat of the car, he thought to himself, '_They aren't going to let me live this down for a while, evidence or no._'

Gazing out the partially frost-covered window to pass the time, Conan recalled Akako's warning. She'd completely advised against a vacation at that time, considering everything that had been happening. However, as much as she declined the idea, he backed it with just as much stubbornness. His argument was that he needed some way to clear his head, and even with the kids there, the fresh air from some mountain hiking was just what he needed. When she protested further, he brought up her vacation to Hikone Castle that had only occurred in mid-January. It was then she had went silent. Almost immediately afterwards, she did a complete turnaround and insisted he go on the trip. Up until that point, he continually wondered why she'd had the complete change of opinion. He, of course, knew it was hopeless to try and get it out of her. Most likely his own instincts or possibly the ear for thought, he _knew_ she wouldn't tell him the full story until she was ready to. …Whatever the full story was.

Having fogged up the glass with his breath, he used the sleeve of his sweater to clear an area for him to see. As he did, the tops of the mountains they were to climb revealed their snowy tops to him. How he hadn't seen them until then, Conan had no idea.

Parking in a space that was miraculously close to the hotel they were staying at, they steadily unpacked their possessions. With a yawn, Conan latched his hand on the strap of his backpack. They'd headed out extra early so they could make it, get settled and still go climbing, all in the same day. Agasa's idea of planning ahead left much to be desired; for one thing, sleep-deprivation isn't the best thing to have while mountain climbing.

As they stood at the check-out desk, another approached from their side. Smiling widely, the woman bent down to their heights, "Why, hello! Is your group here to sign up for the Valentine Climb too?"

Obviously curious, Ayumi quickly peeped, "Valentine Climb? …What's that?"

Laughing at Ayumi's squeak of a question, the woman kindly smiled as she explained, "The Valentine Climb is a yearly event that happens only at this resort. When two individuals went hiking here on Valentine's Day - down a new path they had discovered - only a few months later they got engaged." Blushing a bit as she glanced behind her at an approaching man, she winked as she continued, "You see, the _magical_ part of the incident was that the two were having serious relationship problems before that. After…they were happy as could be."

"…Some even say they ran into _Cupid_." Chuckling as the woman swung around at his sudden appearance, the man took the storyteller role, "Around this time of year, there's always been sightings of a strange flying figure. Up until those two lovers' climb, people just assumed it was some weird bird. Now…everyone thinks its Cupid with magic-lined arrows that cause people to fall in love."

Standing just by Haibara, Conan was able to hear as her thoughts matched his, '…_What a cheesy story_…' Whether the Detective Boys thought the same thing, he'd never know, especially since they seemed more interested in another concept of the tale.

Each with a look of hope, they asked the man, "_Magic_-lined arrows!? …_Really_?"

Hand to his forehead, Conan grumbled more to himself than Haibara beside him, "No…they're not thinking-"

"Where do we sign up for this climb?" They asked, determination fuelling the flares that were their voices.

Snickering in that oh-so-smug way as his head fell limp, Haibara stated, "I'm surprised you didn't see that coming. …or rather _hear_ that coming, if you get what I'm saying." Coming to a small realization, she chuckled. Sure that the kids were far enough away, she commented, "If Cupid had black wings with a hint of snow white, it's possible those kids _could_ see him."

Knowing completely that she was saying it to bug him, his natural irritation coupled with his grumpy fatigue formed the overused comeback of "Oh, _bite me_."

Arriving almost a minute behind the original pack, the two mature '_children_' were greeted by a mischievous smile from Ayumi. Signifying a piece of paper that the woman and man were signing, she told them, "We already signed you two up."

Nearly up the stairs already, Mitsuhiko looked back at them. "You can thank us later. For now, hurry up! Genta-kun and Agasa-hakase are already headed for our room!"

Following immediately after his words, Ayumi wasn't able to hear the groan that subsequently left Conan's mouth. A normal hike with the Tricky Trio was bad enough, but being on one with an endless hunt for some '_magical creature with magical arrows_'…that was too much for the poor boy. The only good thing about the trip was that he was sure afterward it wouldn't be so frowned upon to use his powers. After all, at that point a few weeks had nearly gone by.

Trotting along beside Haibara as they headed for door number 301, Conan went into thought. His natural abilities were still functional, as he clearly knew with his ear for thought. The sight ability, however, was naturally sporadic for him. Only the night before had he had another vision for what felt like the first time in months. Like any other time he'd had an experience with them, the images weren't ones he enjoyed much.

Glimpsing the kids as they jokingly locked him out with Haibara, their faces in the vision came back to him. Genta and Mitsuhiko, much like the cliché, hanging by a branch off a cliff, Ayumi being dragged away - in the _sky _- an unknown hand latched to her arm. Hearing the story about the '_Valentine Climb_' hadn't helped his worries. Of course, he couldn't let anyone else notice. As they opened the door reluctantly by Agasa's orders, he laughed with a fake annoyance - each to cover up his growing concern.

* * *

"Wow, it's warmer here than I thought it'd be!" Ayumi chirped in a happy note. "It must be Cupid-san's blessing to this place."

Watching her back constantly, Conan hadn't quite noticed the temperature. As he bothered to pay attention at that moment, he had to agree. It _was_ strangely warm.

"That's most likely due to the hot springs located by the path we're about to take." Agasa turned back as he explained, "I read about it in one of the brochures: _Lover's Springs_, they call them. Apparently they're located inside of the mountain, in a cave. However…it seems they aren't actually used for bathing. Rare flowers bloom at their surface, so the staff here don't want tourists to disturb the plant life inside of the water."

Usually interested in such pieces of information, the Detective Boys actually seemed somewhat depressed with the logical explanation. Looking back with her puppy-dog eyes, Ayumi whimpered, "So…it's _not_ Cupid-san's blessing?"

Not enjoying the feeling that came with the look, Agasa quickly stuttered, "I-I never said that! There…there _is_ some wonder about _why_ the springs are so warm. Maybe Cupid-san did _that_?"

Sighing in the background at this, Haibara seemed somewhat surprised as she glanced at Conan. Still focusing on Ayumi's back, her poke to his shoulder sent a slight jolt through his being. With a bit of a sceptic look, she pondered, "Usually you would've denied something like that…or at least look incredibly exasperated. …Even with the circumstances as they stand now. …Is something up?"

Sometimes wondering if Haibara had the ear for thought, Conan nodded. Careful to speak lowly, he whispered, "There's a weird flux around here. …Up ahead, I can see the cave entrance. I think…I think it's coming from there." Gathering the bits of information from around him, he thought carefully. Closing his eyes, he targeted his senses at the strange feeling emanating from the cave. Making a deduction, he quietly stated it, "A being…somewhat like that snow lady in comparison, but at the same time different."

Leaning ahead to pop into his field of vision, Haibara questioned, "…what do you think it is?"

Being extra cautious, he grabbed her hand. Sending the familiar spark of a thought through his arm to her mind, he told her, '_We may actually be dealing with _Cupid_ here…or a _demon_ kind of like him._'

Flinching a bit at the information, Haibara still held his hand. '…_A demon_?' Glancing at the ones ahead of them, she seemed somewhat irritated, '_That's perfect timing. …What happens if _they_ see said demon?_'

'_Most likely hell will break loose._' Shaking his head, his eyes then narrowed. '_I'm not sure what we should do, either. We could go find that demon and deal with it, but what would our excuse be for being gone? We could always try to ignore it, but what if it comes and attacks us? The kids'll see it then and we'd be done._'

Before Haibara could respond, a yell came from in front of them. Waving, Mitsuhiko shouted, "Hey! Come on, or we'll leave you behind!"

Coming out from the cave the others had already entered, Genta joined in the hollering, "Yeah! Those two from yesterday are already here, too!"

Losing sight of Ayumi, as he promised himself he wouldn't, Conan ran toward the cave. Abandoning Haibara, he heard her quickly follow behind. His anxiety growing as the odd wave of power from the cave did, Conan's eyes widened as he made it fully into the cave. Indeed the two they'd seen earlier were there, but there was also a newcomer.

Shorter than the two adults, about the size of Conan himself, a small boy grinned at them. There was definitely something odd about him, for one thing Conan was sure the instability in the area was caused by him. If it weren't for his covering smile and all of the '_normal_' people around him, Conan could've sworn he'd pull out his wings in a split second and start shooting arrows at people. There was no doubt in his mind: this boy was the '_Cupid_' people had been seeing. Careful to smile back, Conan had to wonder, '…_but why is he here_?'

Bending down, the woman placed her hands on the boy's shoulders. "We never did get the chance to introduce ourselves yesterday. I'm Nushi Kogane. This," she motioned toward the man, "is my husband, Nushi Niro. And here," she patted the boy's shoulders, "is our _son_, Nushi Kokoro."

As each of the others went about their introductions, Conan partially scowled at the three new companions. '_That's a pack of lies. Yesterday when Kogane-san was glancing back at Niro-san, she was blushing and telling the tale of the first Valentine's Climb. She never did say anything directly…but I doubt the two of them are married…let alone…have a _son_._' Being his turn to introduce himself, he did, all the while mentally glaring at 'Nushi Kokoro'. '_If Hattori were here, he'd be able to see if this guy's using manipulation magic. But…its just me, Haibara and Agasa-hakase._' Walking at the back of the line with Haibara just ahead of him, he had to go on hoping, '…_maybe he's a _peaceful_ demon_.'

With images from his sight flashing back to him - particularly Ayumi being taken away - he seemed to doubt that highly.

Strolling through the cave with the rest of them, Conan could feel the humidity rise. Glancing to the side, he noticed there was indeed a steaming pool of water. Noticing before anyone else, he also noticed the odd reflections before anyone else.

Waving on the surface and somewhat hard to see with the steam, below he saw nine similar figures walking a similar path. Six out of the nine appeared almost exactly the same, but the other three…there was definitely something special about that water. Around Haibara there was a large orange glow, originating from her shoulders. For a second, he was worried that she was actually showing evidence of her Emblem, so much that he had to look up to be sure. She wasn't: it was just the water. Aside from her, there were two winged beings that walked along with the rest of them: Conan himself, with his black wings spotted with white, and '_Kokoro_', his a brilliant white with no flaws it seemed. The only other oddity was the branching magic arcs connecting Kokoro with Kogane and Niro. Glaring at the other winged one in the water rather than ahead of him, Conan frowned, '_He _is_ controlling them_…'

Focusing primarily on the reflections, he noticed Ayumi turn back to look at him. As he was going to look up at her, he noticed she began to look down - at the _water_. Darting forward, he grabbed her face and turned it away. Receiving many odd looks, he laughed nervously as he stuttered the first excuse that came to mind, "I-I'm sorry. Its just I didn't want you to burn your face or something from the steam."

It was then that two of his instincts naturally kicked in. As he flinched from the feeling of a glare, he clearly heard an echo in his skull. '…_He's able to see the reflections in the water as well?_'

Knowing exactly who it was, he wasn't too surprised that as he turned to face him, 'Kokoro' was looking away. He could, however, see his mouth curl on his face. There wasn't anything good behind the smirk, he was up to something. Turning to stare at the water once more, he had to wonder, '_What did he mean_ "he's able to see the reflections"? _Can only magic users see_-'

Staring into the water, he was met with the eyes of nearly everyone else as they also gazed at the water. Haibara was the only one whose expression differed from the others. Although it wasn't shock or surprise, she did appear a bit baffled. Beside her, no one seemed phased whatsoever as they stared at the nearly bubbling water. Gawking at the water which basically revealed his and Haibara's abilities, he thought, '_Is this…what Hattori sees?_' Recalling the Osakan's reaction to his wings, Conan shook his head. Having already gotten used to the spectacle of the water - and having no worry that anyone else would see the truth - he looked behind him once more to observe 'Kokoro'.

But he wasn't there.

Hearing footsteps down one of the paths that branched to the side, Conan went about following it. Just as he began to run off, however, from behind him he heard some worried shouts. Turning back to see the Detective Boys and Agasa brooding over Kogane and Niro who seemed to have passed out, Conan ran off once more. This time he shouted back, "Agasa-hakase! Take those two back to the hotel along with the kids! I'll be back before you know it!" Any protests merely echoed behind him.

With only the sound of his racing feet accompanying him, Conan ran forward. His senses were his navigational system: using his ears and his ability to slightly feel magical fluxes he could almost pinpoint exactly where his target was. The only problem then was finding his way through the twisting paths. Finally, after a few minutes of running, he saw his aim directly ahead.

Standing in the middle of a sunlit cavern with his back to the entrance Conan was approaching from stood 'Nushi Kokoro'. Not willing to risk a true confrontation, he played the dumb act. Adding some fake pants to complete the act of a child, he asked, "H-Hey…Kokoro-kun…why'd you run off like that?"

There wasn't an answer.

Eyes narrowing, Conan took a step forward. "I'm not kidding. You shouldn't just leave out of the blue. …People can get really worried when you do things like that, I should know."

Although his back was facing him, Conan could tell he was smiling as he muttered, "I have to wonder how true that is. …I don't doubt you, believe me, I just ponder how much you've run off to be able to say such a thing. And I also wonder," he began to turn, "just how many times," his blues eyes peered out from under his blond locks, "you've actually _flown_ away rather than ran."

Without much to say to the accusation, Conan merely stuffed his hands into his pockets. Only staring sternly at the one ahead of him, it gave 'Kokoro' the opportunity to continue. "It's funny: of everyone who's ever been here, you're the only other I've ever seen who has wings." As some vapour wound around his feet, a light glow came from his back. This was quickly followed by the actual feathered masses. Smiling up at Conan's slightly shocked face, 'Kokoro' stated simply, "…like me."

Calming a bit, he pushed his glasses up as his hair danced in the magical breeze forming, "That's odd: you didn't release your Emblem."

"Emblem?" seeming to be honestly confused, he scoffed, "I don't know exactly what you mean by that, but I'll have you know my wings are completely natural. You see…I'm a harpy."

"…A…harpy?" Almost feeling like a part of deduction train had just derailed, Conan could only blink. "Wait a minute, aren't harpies supposed to be…well, _female_?"

"Do I look like a girl to you?" crossing his arms, the harpy (or so he claimed) stared off to the side. "Oh well, at least that's better than you thinking I'm that lovey-dovey Stupid guy or whatever his name is."

'_Good thing I didn't start off with _that.' Partially confused by the boy's somewhat normal behaviour, Conan felt inclined to ask, "So…why _did_ you run off, anyway?"

Before he got an answer, shouts came from behind him. Taking his eyes off 'Kokoro', he faced the way he'd come from out of instinct. Hearing the yells to be vague mumbles of the Detective Boys, he had no doubt they'd gotten lost a few times. Feeling they'd be there within a matter of seconds, he decided it was about time he finish things with the harpy accompanying them on their climb. However, it seemed that harpy had the exact same idea.

Receiving a hard tug from his collar, Conan felt his glasses fall off his face. Staring at them, his eyes grew wide as he saw them gradually get smaller. He wasn't sure what had changed the path of things, but he - rather than Ayumi - turned out to be the one being carried away.

Closing his eyes as the light from the sun hit them, when he opened them they were already high in the sky. With a brush from one of 'Kokoro's' feathers bringing him back to reality, Conan finally yelled, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Setting the stage."

Curious at what he meant, Conan looked up at his face. A large, white, toothy grin met his eyes. Bringing up his other hand, he did a little fake wave. "…Better not hit the ground." And then, before Conan could even process the words, the hand latched onto his collar let go and he fell.

Not one to let himself die easily, Conan didn't even bother to scream. Instead, he used his voice wisely. "Attribute Emblem, Release!"

His own wings sprouting from his back, he used the force of gravity to accelerate his ascent as he quickly curved upward. Raising to 'Kokoro's' level, he kept a steady position. He wasn't sure what the harpy would be able to do, or what he was planning, but it couldn't be anything good.

Hovering with ease, 'Kokoro' went about examining Conan's wings with intrigue. "Huh, what do you know? They really _are_ black." Shrugging, he said, "I wasn't around my original home for long so I don't know if harpies with black wings exist, but as far as I know they don't. …and you used some chant to bring out yours. What's up with that?"

"I'll answer that question," Conan straightened, "if you tell me why you bothered to control Kogane-san and Niro-san down there. You're obviously not their son."

Blinking, he laughed, "I'm surprised you called them by those names. Since I'm so obviously not their son, you'd think it'd be obvious that Nushi Kogane and Niro aren't their actual names. …those were actually my parents names." Looking up, he added, "Judging by your expression, you didn't quite figure that one out on your own. I'll clear it up for you: Nushi Kokoro is in fact my actual name."

'_I suppose that makes sense. If he was able to control them like that, its possible he also read their minds. Doing that…he would've found out that we hadn't been introduced to those two. He'd have no reason to lie about his name then._' Recalling what had happened to the two, he could only imagine the scenario Agasa would face when they woke up. '_Oh…_that's_ going to be awkward._'

"Hey," breaking Conan out of his thoughts, Kokoro seemed irritated, "I answered your question, now _you_ answer _mine_: why did you have to use that chant or whatever to conjure up your wings? As far as I can tell, those wings of yours are normal harpy wings. …aside from the color."

Ticked off by the boy himself, Conan was in no mood to answer. "…I only said that so you'd answer me." Before Kokoro could let out his protest, Conan went on, "I don't feel like responding to someone who nearly _killed_ me by dropping me from the air!"

"What!? You can't even say that!" clenching his fists, Kokoro flew forward a bit, "I _knew_ that you'd be able to save yourself! In fact, if you died that'd be pretty much suicide! If you could save yourself and chose not to it wouldn't be _my_ fault!"

"…and what if for some reason I couldn't pull out my wings? If that were the case and you didn't know, would I have been able to tell you in the short time you would've been able to hear me? _No_." With his argument, Conan himself flew a bit closer.

"_Couldn't pull out your wings_?" Yelling at that point, Conan wouldn't doubt it that someone below might be able to hear, "Harpies can _always_ let their wings out!"

"I never _said_ I was a harpy! …No one did!" Flying forward once more, his face was merely inches from Kokoro's. He could feel the sparks between their eyes as he went on shouting himself, "My wings come out from the circle on my back; they're formed from my magic power! Just a while ago, I was advised not to use magic, so this could possibly be a really bad idea on my part!"

Letting his anger leave his face, Kokoro's scowl was then replaced by a huge grin, "So, your wings come from a magic circle, huh?" Chuckling as Conan realized what had happened, he casually flew back a few feet. Facing his back to him once more, Kokoro placed his hands behind his head. "I've never heard of that before. But I suppose it does make sense, magic is a weird thing."

'_You have no idea_.' Frowning as he remembered all of his mishaps with the arts, Conan sighed deeply. '_Throwing cars, flying, turning into a girl…there doesn't seem to be a limit to the possibilities_.'

Turning in the air with yet another smile on his face, Kokoro's expression at that moment only differed from the ones before it by the slight curiosity swimming in his pupils. Almost reluctantly, he asked, "Hey…that one girl…I think her name was Haibara Ai…what can _she_ do? She was glowing brightly in the water." Noticing the scowl that swiftly formed on Conan's face, Kokoro decided to compromise, "O-Okay, how about this: I answer another of your questions and you answer that one. …for real this time."

Honestly curious about one specific action the harpy had taken, Conan asked, "Alright then, why did you bring me up here?"

"I thought that'd be obvious." Closing his eyes, Kokoro shrugged, "I already told you that I've never met anyone else with wings like me…even if I did, I doubt they'd be around the same age I am…physically of course, since my aging pattern is different from you humans."

How little he knew about Kudo Shinichi's '_aging pattern_'.

"Anyway," briskly flying up to him, Kokoro grabbed Conan's left hand, "since we're so alike, I was thinking…" looking up, he opened his eyes. They sparkled with excitement, anticipation, and admiration, "…you could be my first friend here~!"

Silent, the sound of the wind was then abnormally loud. With a passing bird the closest thing he'd get to a tumbleweed at that height, Conan blinked before finally stammering, "…S-Say _wha_…?"

"What do you mean, '_Say what_'? Don't you get it?" the answer obvious on Conan's face, Kokoro went about explaining, "With the way we are, we can hang out and do things only harpies - or people with wings in your case - can do! We can race in the air, steal things when people aren't looking, play hide-and-go-seek-"

Rambling at that point, Conan naturally began to ignore Kokoro's words. Of course, with his left hand tightly gripped, the harpy's thoughts carried on where his words left off, '-_pretend to be ghosts, try to catch birds_-'

"U-Uh, w-wait a minute!" Attempting and failing to get his hand free, Conan instead decided to try and talk his way out of the situation. "As much as I'd like to…um, _hang out_, wouldn't the others be wondering where we are?"

"Why would they? Obviously we're lost in that cave." Seemingly impatient to begin the games, Kokoro merely brushed the question off like a mosquito.

Tilting his head with an awkward smile, Conan tried again, "Wh-What if they go looking for us in the cave? Since we're not actually there, they'll never find us and they'll get worried."

Glancing below him at the area they'd flown out of, when Kokoro looked back up he was grinning again. "…Then why don't we go down and tell them we're going to hang out for a bit? They wouldn't be worried, and we could finally get started!" Diving with his firm grip around Conan's wrist, Kokoro successfully dragged him downward. To be earthbound within a couple of seconds, Conan didn't have time to object, he only had time to dispel his Attribute Emblem.

Able to see the Detective Boys as they were coming down, Conan was more than relieved that they didn't say anything as he and the now-wingless Kokoro approached, other than, "Where did you two run off to?"

Taking on the job of excuses, Kokoro scratched his head with his free hand. "Sorry, me and Conan-kun here got lost."

Clutching the glasses with a worried look, Ayumi pouted, "Well…you shouldn't have run off like that. When we heard someone yelling outside, we came out and saw that cliff over there." pointing to the one she was referring to, she went back to staring at the glasses. "We…we thought you fell off it or something."

Finally letting go of his hand, Kokoro went up to Ayumi. "Sorry, that was my fault. I thought I saw something so I ran off to see what it was." Stretching out his hand, he said, "I can give those to Conan-kun if you want."

Shaking her head, Ayumi sidestepped around him. "That's okay, I'll give them to him myself." Living up to her word, she held out the glasses to Conan with a smile. "I guess it was kind of hard for you to see without these, huh?"

"Oh, uh, yeah it was. Thanks." Putting them on once more, he then noticed something - which was odd since they didn't effect his sight whatsoever. "Hey…where's Haibara?"

"What do you mean '_where's Haibara_'? She went to the hotel with Agasa-hakase like you told us to." Frowning, Genta pointed over the cliff. "You can actually see it from here. Look!"

As the two other children approached to get a better look, images from Conan's sight flashed back to him. Feeling a bit of magic accumulating behind him, he didn't bother looking back. Instead, he warned, "Get away from the edge you guys! Its dangerous!"

Twisting their heads to look with an expression that said '_I know_', they instead witnessed what Conan hadn't bothered to see. Before he could run over to them, a powerful wind blasted from Kokoro's direction, successfully blowing the Detective Boys over the edge.

Getting up and dashing over the cliff to see if they were okay, Conan noticed a shadow pass him on the ground. Catching Ayumi who hadn't managed to grab on to Mitsuhiko and Genta who were hanging by the branch, Kokoro sneered down as Conan looked up at him, his hand latched around Ayumi's arm.

Recalling each time he'd been cautious because of the sight, Conan cursed his stupidity at the time when it really counted. "…I should've known."

Having more freedom than Genta to look around, Mitsuhiko stated the obvious, "W-Wings! Kokoro-kun…he has wings!"

"…and I also have Ayumi-chan." Raising her up as she squirmed, he smiled. "Now that there's a '_prize_' you're sure to play Conan-kun. It's too bad Ai-chan wasn't here. I really wanted to know what she could do since you didn't bother to answer me." Turning to fly away, he lurched a bit downward as something latched to his ankle.

Smiling up at him, Conan explained, "My shoes can enhance the strength of my feet…so I can jump pretty far."

"Jump?" Narrowing his eyes in wonder, Kokoro began, "Why would jump when you could've-AGH!" Receiving the glasses to his face, Kokoro stopped partway through his sentence. However, he also let go of Ayumi.

Watching as she fell screaming, Conan heard the other two boys call her name. Swearing as he let himself fall, he grabbed her in midair. Hearing Ayumi's terrified thoughts as she knew they were falling to their dooms, Conan apologized. Getting her attention and already having the attention of Kokoro, Mitsuhiko and Genta, he smiled with a slight grief. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this.

"Attribute Emblem, Release."

Disappearing beyond the trees before he had muttered the words, Mitsuhiko and Genta couldn't see what had happened. Losing his own strength to hold on, Genta felt his grip slide. Yelling with Mitsuhiko as they fell, he stopped abruptly as the sensation of falling suddenly stopped. It then felt like they were _flying_. Looking back with Mitsuhiko, they saw what Ayumi had only seconds before, their own mouths gaping as hers had.

Conan had _wings_.

Setting them all down a fair way from the edge of the cliff, Conan let his back face them, wowing them even more by allowing a better view of the feathered masses. Although all of their mouths were wide open, no words could possibly escape them. They weren't sure whether to be amazed or somewhat angry. He'd just saved their lives, but he'd _lied_ to them.

Kicking a nearby branch up from the ground, he grabbed it tightly in midair. Gripping it as if it were a sword, he set his sights on Kokoro in the air. Barely audible to the Detective Boys who were right there, he muttered, "Alright, Kokoro-kun, let's play."

Lifting off with a strong blast of air, he headed straight for Kokoro. Skilfully wielding the branch, the only reason he couldn't connect was due to Kokoro's equally quick dodging ability. Shouting something that the Detective Boys didn't bother to listen to, Kokoro felt the branch connect with his face as he was distracted by cheers below. "_Go_ Conan-kun!"

Staggering back in the air from the blow, Kokoro then looked up with anger. "So _that's_ how you're going to play? Attacking someone when they're _defenceless_? Yeah, _that's_ fair!"

"Look who's talking!" Directing the makeshift weapon at the harpy, Conan went on with the accusation, "You said that you knew I could fly which was why you dropped me from so high up, what's your excuse for _them_!? …you knew I'd save them? Get real! Even though I'd do everything in my power to not let them get hurt, what if some fact I couldn't change took their lives before I could save them!? What if there'd been a rockslide? What if I couldn't carry them all?" Tossing the branch in Kokoro's direction, Conan followed it and caught him off guard just after he'd hit the stick away.

Grasping his shirt, he pulled him close so that Kokoro's eyes met his. Not very happy by anything that had occurred that day, Conan hissed, "You need to learn that not everything runs on a single path. There are _always _things that can cause a fork in the road to form, things that cause problems. You shouldn't always bet things on your conclusions, no matter how sure you are…especially human lives!" Hurling the boy with more force than he thought himself capable of, Conan saved the surprise for later. "Take some time to resolve those problems of yours…and until you do, I'd better not see your face again."

Growling from the distance, Kokoro seemed to realize he was out-matched. Only able to recoil with a glare of his own, he briskly flew back into the cavern where he'd first let his wings out. '_Hopefully he'll stay there until we're gone_.' Conan thought to himself. Heading down to where the Detective Boys were, he sighed, '_Hopefully I don't have to spill _everything_ to them…I doubt that though, what with the way they are…_'

Landing ahead of them, he attempted to smile but in response they crossed their arms. Looking to the side, he noticed the sky beginning to darken. Unsure of what to say, he merely mumbled, "…Sorry." Receiving no response, he sighed, '_Great…they _hate_ me now_.' Knowing they were justified in their feelings, he felt it was useless to try and convince them otherwise. Instead, he thought it'd be best to start by putting away his wings. "Attribute Emblem, Dispel."

Closing his eyes in defeat as the wings retracted, he was surprised as they quickly ran up to him. Blinking as they stared at him, mainly his back, Conan was about to speak, but they did first.

"…How did you do that?"

Mouth rounding in confusion, Conan stuttered, "W-What…?"

Poking at his back, Ayumi questioned, "Your wings…how did you…how did you put them away like that?"

"You said '_Attribute Emblem, Dispel_', right?" Leaning in closer, Mitsuhiko exclaimed, "What's an Attribute Emblem?"

"I, um…" puzzled as to why they weren't angry, he felt obliged to ask, "Aren't you…aren't you guys _mad_ at me or something?"

"Well, sure." Genta said, cradling his head with his hands behind his head. "…but we thought that you probably had a reason for not telling us, and you saved us so…we forgive you."

With nothing to say, Conan only stood and stared at the three. Noticing again that it was beginning to get dark, he suggested, "We'd better get back. It's getting late."

Grabbing him by the hand before he could turn to leave, Ayumi blushed, "H-Hey, Conan-kun…could…could you maybe…_fly_ us back?" Seeing his reaction, she quickly added, "We don't have to fly _all_ the way to the hotel, just…just _partway_ there. _Please_?"

Soon joined by the other two in her pleading look, Ayumi got her wish out of a reluctant Conan. Releasing his Emblem once more, he heard their cheers from the side. Advising them that they had to hold on tight and that flying at too high a level wasn't going to happen, he lifted off with Genta holding his hands with Ayumi and Mitsuhiko grasping Genta's arms. Partway through the flight when he looked down, he saw their beaming faces. Although he wasn't all that happy about the secret getting out to more people - especially the Detective Boys - he himself then wore a smile.

* * *

"Ya _told_ 'em!?" Hattori yelled as soon as Conan had broke the bad news at the weekly check-up. Letting a path stray in his fit, Hattori quickly fixed it, a frown on his face.

Rubbing his back, Conan frowned himself. "You don't have to worry so much. I only told them about a few spells. As for why I couldn't use magic at that point…I told them it was one of Akako-chan's lessons: that I had to learn how to live without magic again since I'd gotten used to its helpfulness or some crap like that." Still seeing a scowl on Hattori's face, he added, "Geez, it's not that big of a problem. They _know_ they can't tell anyone."

"They may know that, but you do too…an' there've been _plenty_ o' times _you've_ nearly slipped up." Hattori laughed as Conan scowled back at him.

"Whatever the case may be, Smithy-kun can you tell if he can use magic yet? We're almost out of time." Crossing her arms as she entered the room, Akako was oddly serious.

Latching onto her last sentence, he repeated, "…we're almost out of time? What do you mean?"

"…Did you forget, Kudo-kun? The supposed coming cataclysm is only a week away." Stating it like a fact, Akako was actually the one to look confused.

Twitching a bit, he attempted a joke in hope that she was kidding. "Wh-What do you mean, Akako-chan? Isn't that myth surrounding 2012?" At her reaction, he then changed his point, "I can't forget something _no one ever told me_!"

Muttering something about Kuroba, Akako then sighed before explaining, "Due to some information we encountered, we learned that their may be some interesting events in a week from now…like the Volley Comet passing by."

Feeling as if he could understand how the Detective Boys had felt the day before, he huffed, "…so how exactly did you come across this information?"

"Well, its actually based on something called the Asu-Ra code from Houseki's time. Using numbers that are assigned to letters, words can be formed. Months and years were also named like this and…well, let's just say that Suru-So means 2010 the second month's fourth week."

Although not quite understanding, he came to a small conclusion. Wondering about it, he asked, "Akako-chan…using that Asu-Ra code what would 2 5 4 9 be?"

"2 5 4 9?" Pondering over it, for a while she sometimes muttered things like, "Enoo, sulo, suow…" Blinking, she then paused before muttering, "Why do you ask?"

Knowing that he wouldn't get a reply unless he told her, he was hesitant before confessing, "Well…I saw it. Hoshi's death, that is. He wrote that in his own blood before he-"

"He what!?" Seeming somewhat distressed, Akako herself then confessed what she had figured out. "You said 2 5 4 9? …if that's so and _Hoshi_ was the one writing it…it's very possible he meant S N O W - _Snow_."

"Snow?" Listening in from the background, Hattori then contemplated the situation himself. "What do ya think he was implyin' by writin' that? …In fact, why would he write it like that in the first place? Why not just write 'snow' plain an' simple?"

"I'm pretty sure he was trying to write it for Houseki to read and…this may sound weird but…I'm pretty confident back then she couldn't have read words. So he improvised with numbers." Going over the memory he'd seen, he tried to connect the dots. "…but why would he have written that? What did he mean by '_snow_'?"

Before anyone could give an opinion, there was a knock at the door. Each of them approaching, Hattori and Conan stopped partway, wary that it may be someone they didn't want to see. It was: it was Ran.

"Hello." She chirped in a cheerful tone, "Conan-kun's still here, right?" After Akako's nod, she slipped by. Taking off her slippers, she looked back, "Can you tell me where he is? …I'm here to pick him up."

Scurrying into the living room and pulling out a comic to pretend to read, Conan acted surprised as Ran waltzed into the room. Gathering the small amount of things he had with him, he smiled up innocently at her. "Th-Thanks for coming to get me."

"Of course." he could hear the slight suspicion in her voice. "Anytime."

Waving back as they headed toward the forest, Conan found himself holding her hand. Little known to Ran, he could hear what she was thinking, and as he thought himself, she _knew_. '_Now that he's coming back, there'll be more opportunities to catch him in the act._

'…_just you wait Shinichi, sooner or later you'll slip up._' Looking down at him just as she finished the thought, she smiled.

Flinching as he smiled back, he thought himself, '…_maybe she _does_ know I can read minds._'

* * *

(February 14th)

Um. Iced tea is good. :P

My computer is being a little slower than normal and I have school work and such but I will always prevail and get it to you guys within a (hopefully) week!

I'm trying to avoid cliff-hangers right now since the fourth week of February is gonna be action packed and probably full of acitony action…and possibly cliff-hangers.

Anyway, the end is drawing near! _Who_ will come out on top? _What_ will happen? _Where_ will the final battle occur? _Why_ am I asking all these questions? …_When_ will I ever get a taco?

TUNE IN SOMETIME THIS WEEK AND FIND OUT POSSIBLY…_NONE_ OF THESE QUESTIONS' ANSWERS~


	36. Dimensional Door

_**A/N:**_ For a reason unknown to me, when I save the word processed files to the rtf format, they put a -1 at the beginning. :/ It truly baffles me.

Also, I can finally see the light at the end! 45 chapters (hopefully) will be the final number of chapters for AWA. …oh, the excitement! :D

Oh yes! For this chapter… *drum roll* From the creator of Kaito fish, from Heiji's saviour comes…the dimension beyond the dimensional door! Beware, this friend whom I get these ideas from usually gives birth to the oddest situations, so be ready for some anomalies!

**Marie Ravenclaw - **I knew it was something else! I'm just very, very dense. :P Shin-chan can't escape the truth. XD Especially since he uses it in his catchphrase.

**UnfoundSakura - **Thank you! X3 Comments like that are always appreciated. ^_^

**Nequam-tenshi - **I suppose to an extent that could be true. Some snow will probably be on the ground when the time comes, but that's not quite what the message means.

**AmaryMei - **I don't think he can ever have a normal vacation. Not even here. XD I remember those episodes! Good, good times. That was a great arc. I really wanted the kids to have some sort of spotlight after all this time, and finding out about magic was just the ticket. It's funny though, since they don't know nearly everything, only the fact that magic exists. XD Yeah, considering in the first chapter of Magic Kaito he and Aoko had a duel in class without seeming to get any punishment for it, I doubt a phone call would really effect him. XD *shifty eyes* Well, checking to make sure that I was right, it actually wasn't snowing when he died. (weirdly) With Bodonni's seal, all he needed to complete it was a crystal, but Houseki never gave him the chance to conjure up one and…well, this'll all be touched on, don't worry. The answer to that last question should pop up soon too. Yes, sometimes my sarcasm is cruel. X3' …If it makes up for anything at the end there, I DID have tacos recently. XD (Actually, it seems like all of my friends did but more on that after the chapter)

**Teh Evil Anime Neko - **Thanks. XD And…three days? O_O That's like…12 chapters a day! D: Wow, that's fast. Conan…Conan always seems to be the target of all the questions and suspicions. XD The snow thing…well, I'll put it this way: how would you _define_ snow? …or even, how would dictionary (dot) com define snow? There's a key word in there that may help. :3 GASPE, Holy cow, you're right! I HAVEN'T been shot in quite some time! That…that is really weird. :| Oh, and in response to what Whiskey looks like…I think it's safe to say _I _don't know. XD'' He was just kind of there. Whether he was handsome or not I suppose is up to you. XD'

**Miyanoai - **Yeah, that violation thing occurred to me when I was rereading the chapter. I got a good laugh out of that. XD The seal will probably be touched on in the next chapter. As for Houseki's whereabouts.. That'll be coming up, don't worry. Hakuba finding out (whether it's about magic or Conan's identity, this answer is for both) was in chapter 25 Allied Enemy. …or just before that, but I'm pretty sure it's that one. Earth Emblem? Hmm. That DOES sound interesting… Only problem: since it most likely involves dirt, I can't see Hakuba bothering to use it and get his clothes all dirty. XD' Soul Eater is amazing~ I wish there were more available dubbed…and thanks for the taco! It makes up for Wednesday which was the _only _taco-free day this work week for me!

* * *

**Dimensional Door**

With snow and dead leaves crumbling beneath his feet, Conan was never left in complete silence. Even the wind, which felt like a mere child's blow on hot soup, seemingly boomed in his ears. It had only been three days since Akako had deciphered what Hoshi's numbers meant, but to Conan it felt more like three _months_. The complete wonder surrounding the message never strayed from his main focus. A few times already someone had asked him a question and it took him a second to realize they were talking to him. That particular fact didn't help with his predicament with Ran very much.

Her suspicion had only shown in sporadic moments before the trip with the Detective Boys, but after that she seemed to be glued to him every minute of the day. Conan was fortunate that Agasa agreed to hold onto his original cell phone for him, since the second Ran opened the door to the agency on Sunday, she sent out a call to one Kudo Shinichi. Of course '_he_' answered, but even with '_Conan_' at her side, she still stared at him in the corner of her eye. As she did, he tried to ignore her while reading a comic, but that seemed difficult. It was much easier to focus on what Hoshi's message could mean than that demeaning crap.

More intelligent than he, Akako had phoned during lunch break to suggest a meeting instead of his '_lesson_' on Wednesday. With the coming events in the next week - which Conan was still a bit ticked that no one had bothered to tell him - they really needed some sort of strategy. Agreeing to slip out as silently as he could, Conan hung up.

…but of course he had to tell Haibara, which was pretty much impossible to manage without one of the Detective Boys overhearing. As he tried to think up some method of nonchalantly telling her, he then recalled that he could use telepathy. Although he knew he had a good reason why he'd forgotten - he hadn't been able to use magic at all, let alone telepathy, for awhile - it still made him feel a bit down. Focusing on Haibara, he sent the message, which she responded to with a simple nod.

With that, it had been set: they were to meet on Wednesday at Akako's. The discussion topic? …at that point, it could pretty much be anything.

Rewinding the previous days out of frustration, he shook his head and sighed. Much like a train engine as the steam erupted from his mouth, it was only then he heard something. Staring at Akako's ahead just past some trees, he slowed his pace and, for the first time during his stroll, listened to his surroundings. Behind him came familiar crunches of leaves and snow. Someone was there.

Trying to remember the usual order everyone arrived in, he crossed them off in pairs. His mother and father would come together - of that he was certain - and they didn't have school to worry about, so they most likely came at least a few hours before the scheduled meeting. Akako, Hakuba, and Kuroba all went to the same school, so it'd make sense if they all came together. With the school being closer to her home than the detective agency or Agasa's home, they'd no doubt arrive before he, Haibara or Hattori. Quickening his pace as he concluded it was those two, he went on thinking. Trotting by himself, he knew that Haibara had went back to accompany Hattori. She'd been reluctant to do so, but Conan had insisted on it. If the Detective Boys were to follow anyone, it'd most likely be him. He could turn intangible but Haibara couldn't.

Halting immediately, he waited for the corresponding steps behind him. One crunch for each pair of feet. One… Two…

_Three_ crunches: _three_ people.

Whirling around, he saw the three figures quickly attempt to hide themselves. They had actually done a pretty good job, he couldn't see them, but Conan knew damn well they were there. Not even able to yell a single word at them, he could only curse in his mind, '_DAMN. Of all…the days. Why…? Why _today_?_' Slapping his forehead, he could already hear the annoyed remarks and comments that would come from those inside of Akako's. '_I can't even send them back…not now. They may take the wrong path and…well…I could take them back myself but-'_

"Conan-kun?" surprising him although he knew she was there, Ayumi timidly poked out her head from a nearby tree. "S-Sorry for following you. We just…_really_ wanted to see one of your lessons!"

Coming out himself, Mitsuhiko grinned, "You said we could come see one once, right?"

"He didn't just _say_," Genta crossed his arms, "he _promised_."

Still unable to find the words, Conan waved his arms ahead of him and stuttered, "I-I know! B-But…today isn't exactly-I mean, it's not quite a-"

"Is that Koizumi-neechan's house!?" Ayumi perked up. It was pretty much a rhetorical question, seeing as she ran towards it without a second thought. Much to Conan's dismay, Mitsuhiko and Genta were right at her heels.

Oddly the one following at that moment, Conan shouted as they got to the door, "No, you can't-It's not-!"

But Akako had already opened the door, and judging by her expression, _he_ was already _dead_.

Making a display for the kids with her fake smile, Akako questioned, "_Conan-kun_, why are your friends here? You know that other people shouldn't be here when you're having lessons. …I know we aren't exactly having a lesson today, but you still shouldn't have brought them."

"We're really sorry!" the three children each bowed toward the witch at the door.

First to stand straight once more was Ayumi, "We just really wanted to see Conan-kun use some magic."

Obviously determined, Mitsuhiko let out a compromise, "We'll be quiet!" to which Genta added on, "We won't even listen to anything you're saying! We just wanna _see_ some magic!"

Knowing in his gut that Kuroba or someone else inside was laughing at his predicament, Conan lowered his head in embarrassment. '_You've already seen me use magic…couldn't you guys have stalked me some other day…?_'

Having twisted away from Akako, Ayumi was then looking back at Conan for support. Although she didn't find any in him particularly, she did see something that helped strengthen her argument. "If other people aren't supposed to be here, why are Ai-chan and Heiji-niichan coming!?"

Swivelling at her word with everyone else, Conan's mood plummeted even more as he indeed saw the two just coming out of the forest. From the distance, it took a second for them to realize the Detective Boys were there - let alone that the two of them were the subject of the conversation - but for those at the doorstep, the revelation was immediate. Contrasting Conan and Akako's alarm with their pride, the Detective Boys were none the wiser as the witch muttered a few magic lined words from behind them.

Turning only in time to see the kids fall like Kogoro after one of his drinking phases, Conan sent a bemused look Akako's way, "…I know they can be annoying, but did you really have to knock them out?"

Not one to take kindly to accusations, even if they were true, she quickly spat a comeback, "Did _you_ have to bring them here?"

Realizing his mistake once again due to her remark, he merely glared off to the side and muttered, "…Touché…"

Arriving at that moment behind him, both Hattori and Haibara stared at the children out cold on the ground. Shifting their sights from Akako to the three bodies dubiously, Hattori was the first to comment, "…are ya puttin' '_killin' children_' on your list of hobbies now, Koizumi-chan?"

"No, Smithy-kun, however…Kudo-kun here has decided that apparently the kids should know about everything too." jolting her thumb in his direction, she smirked as he flinched. She knew very well he hadn't meant to, but she enjoyed bugging him.

His lower lip curved, he huffed, "I-I didn't realize they were following me, okay? I was…thinking and I suppose I wasn't really listening to the things around me."

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Haibara gave him a genuinely fake smile, "Well, I guess it's a good thing you and I didn't go together. Who knows how much worse things could've ended up if _I_ were there to screw things over!"

Glaring as Haibara followed Akako and Hattori inside - not aiding in the carry of the kids in anyway, either - Conan couldn't help but mentally comment, '…_are all of the women in the world out to get me?_' Although sarcastically at first, after a bit of pondering, he soon realized how true that statement was. From the fan girl definition of '_out to get him_' to the dig for truth that seemed to start at him to Houseki's obsession with reviving Hoshi… he seemed to be a '_girl magnet_' in the worse way possible.

Slouching as he followed Haibara into the unbearably-close-to-the-door living room, Conan tried his best to ignore the reactions of those who were there. Although Hakuba didn't seem to have been paying attention, Kuroba's chortles more than made up for his silence. He was attempting - and _failing_ - to stifle them in order to get a comment out, but words failed him as he continued to laugh mockingly. With one brow raised, his father merely looked at him questionably. When they made eye contact, he shook his head with a slight disappointment and crossed his arms. Worst of all was his mother: she'd brushed off the incident as a '_cute child act_' and continued to insist he sit on her lap. Settling on the couch he'd fallen unconscious on many times before, he pouted, ignoring anything around him until everyone was in the room.

Returning from (what Conan assumed to be) leaving the kids to rest in the guest rooms, Akako and Hattori took their respective seats before any words were said. Any thoughts on Conan's mess-up had quickly been forgotten in order to make room for opinions and speculations on the topics about to pop up. Usually the one to start the frequent debates, Akako waited until she had everyone's complete attention before she began.

"Let's not hesitate, we don't have the time to waste. …In less than a week from now, we're led to believe the Volley Comet is going to pass near the earth. According to what Kuroba-kun and I found out, the comet will hover in view for a week - it's excess power being the strongest to us magic users on the corresponding Wednesday." staring at Conan specifically, she mentioned a new piece of information he hadn't yet heard, "…With the information ahead of us, it isn't risky to say this is when Houseki plans to revive Hoshi. …in fact, it may be the only time she _can_."

Although seeming as taken aback as the rest of them, Yuusaku recovered quickly. "That does make sense…if Hoshi's soul has been sealed for this long, the seal would have to be incredibly powerful. Even Houseki would need a little assistance."

"If that's the situation," Hakuba suddenly spoke up from his chair, "then our main objective…is going to be _defence_, isn't it?"

"Against Houseki…and Them for that matter, defence does seem to be the best option. …maybe the only option." Shaking her head, Haibara frowned, "But…I have to say, defence isn't going to be very effective. …Especially for an entire week."

"It might not be just a week." Reacting in a way that signified he hadn't quite meant to mutter that comment, Kuroba was reluctant before explaining, "Well, Koizumi-chan would be the only other one to know this but…Houseki's been alive for awhile because of that immortality potion…or whatever. Since it doesn't really seem to actually need Hoshi's soul to be created…she could have a backup plan that if she doesn't get Kudo now…she could do it in the next passing of the comet 10,000 years from now."

Always seeming to be a pessimistic one, Haibara then remarked, "Well, _that's_ reassuring: here we are wondering if we can even manage a simple _week_ and here you tell us she'll be stalking around for all of Kudo's life. Forget the chances if that's the case, guarding him forever would be impossible."

"…that's exactly why we're _not_ going on the defensive then, isn't it?" Unable to hold back his smile, Conan stared around the room at each of the individual faces, "Running is pointless if all the paths lead to the same destination, which is why we're going to dig - hypothetically - and make a new path. Even if Houseki is powerful, even if she has the Organization behind her, there's one advantage that we have. …she doesn't know where to find Hoshi's soul yet."

Leaning in with curiosity, Hattori queried, "…and you _do_?"

Shaking his head, Conan went on, "I'd say it's best that _no one_ know where it is. As long as it's lost, she won't be able to really accomplish anything."

"…'Wouldn't be able to accomplish anything'…?" staring at the floor, Akako seemed somewhat distressed. "I guess that'd be true to a certain extent Kudo-kun, but…once she gets desperate enough, there's no doubt she'd at least…do away with your soul."

As the silence settled in with that realization, each of the heads turned to stare and wait for Conan's reaction. Lowering his head slightly as he thought about it, he eventually smiled, "…if somebody can eventually stop her, let it be."

Not completely listening, the next remark could've came from anyone. "But Kudo-!"

"It doesn't matter at this point. This has already involved me for over thirteen years and Houseki…for much more. The 'coming cataclysm' hasn't exactly been explained in full, but I have no doubt that Houseki would be the cause behind it." Speaking to no one really in particular, he stared at his hands, "If we can at least stop her, if we can at least set her straight…we'd be saving everyone, even her." under his breath, barely audible, he mumbled, "…and with my strong resemblance, maybe it'll count…and they'll finally be even."

Shocked as he was to hear the whisper of the familiar female voice echo '_idiot_' in his skull, he didn't say a word about it.

"…Alright, Kudo-kun. If that's your decision." Being the one to say there wouldn't be any hesitation, it was Akako who then changed the topic, "As much as we need a plan, I still find Hoshi's dying message to be significant."

"Hoshi's dying message?" Apparently the only one who didn't know about it, Kuroba puffed his cheeks as he realized this, "Geez, _thanks_ for telling me, Koizumi-chan."

Always quick on the ricochet, Akako briskly stated, "…and thank _you_ for telling Kudo-kun about the coming cataclysm."

Shut up immediately by that point, Kuroba moved on evasively, "A-Anyway, what was his dying message?"

"The numbers 2 5 4 9." Purposely saying this first, Akako smiled in satisfaction at Kuroba's confused reaction. Getting her share of pleasure, she finally stated, "Using the Asu-Ra code, we deciphered it to mean '_snow_'. …but that's what's got us stumped. We can't figure out what he's trying to say by writing snow…let alone using numbers to do it."

A bit annoyed by the last factor, Conan pointed out, "I already told you: he probably wrote it like that since he figured Houseki couldn't read."

Seeming to come up blank much like the rest of them, Kuroba then said, "I have no doubt that his message is important, but I don't think we should waste our time pondering about it now. Let's wait until we at least have a clear plan of action before doing that."

Usually the one with the plans, Yuusaku seemed somewhat startled when everyone turned to stare at him. Going into thought for a good minute, disappointment turned out to be an understatement to describe his speech, "…anyone have any ideas?"

Everyone in the room knew the situation was dire, but it was only then they realized just how bad the circumstances turned out to be.

Noticing the hope that had plummeted due to his statement, Yuusaku looked away, his arms crossed, "We don't have many options. Houseki's had the advantage since the beginning and she still does. Since she left Kaito-kun, we haven't known where she's been. Meanwhile, she can track _us_ down easily. As Ai-chan said, hiding is useless. …and our only close lead to the Organization, Okiya Subaru, has off and fled."

Differing from everyone else by being annoyed rather than miserable, Kuroba narrowed his eyes and frowned, "So basically…we're screwed."

Never one to give up easily, it was then Hattori who spoke up, "There've been plenty o' times we've '_been screwed_', but we've always made it out of it. …a majority of those times were just like now: we didn't have a plan." Smiling with the cocky reassurance only he could achieve, he finished, "…and how did we make it out of _those_ situations? Sure, we pull a plan out of our asses, but the important thing is we don't let ourselves get down in the dumps. Act now: think later."

"...speak for yourself." Almost crushing the spirit he'd roused up, Akako then smiled, "...But I do understand your point, Smithy-kun, and its not a bad idea."

Although it wasn't thought through, the sudden confidence that came with the '_plan_' was all they needed to move on without any second thoughts. A few suggestions popped up here and there about possible events to come, but through and through the plan could be easily summarized in one word: _wait_. Normally none present would've enjoyed the idea very much, let alone if it was the only one available, but because of the situation, because they knew if they didn't prevail they had nothing to lose, for once waiting didn't seem like such a bad idea. As long as they were prepared, there was a chance.

Personally, considering his own deduction on Houseki's whereabouts, Conan was glad they didn't make anything set in stone.

Since not much could be said for a strategy, the topic of Hoshi's dying message arose once more. Oddly enough, it was Kuroba - the one who originally abandoned the topic - who brought it up again, "Koizumi-chan, how exactly did you find out about Hoshi's dying message?"

"Oh, that was actually me." lifting his hand to get Kuroba's attention, Conan went on, "When Houseki was inside of you, she contacted my arm and I was able to experience some more of her memories. That dying message just happened to be one of them."

"Huh…so Houseki knows about the dying message too?" his brows curving into a puzzled 'v', he continued, "That's…_weird_. Do you suppose…_she_ knows what he was trying to say?"

"I would be surprised if she _didn't_." Crossing her arms, Akako frowned, "Over 10,000 years she's had a lot of time to think about it. …though, I wouldn't blame her if she hadn't figured it out. I mean…it's only one word. One word…that could be deciphered in a number of ways."

"Maybe the answer…will come in time." Speaking up from the couch, Conan decided that it was about time his personal agenda came into play, so he stated abruptly, "Koizumi-chan, how long are the kids going to be out for?"

Glancing toward the hallway that led to the guest rooms, she was about to say something when there was the sound of several doors opening and closing.

_Uh oh._

Realizing that the kids were coming (and that they had no reason for being there) Conan watched as Hakuba, Kuroba and his parents went about hiding. Apparently cheating by Kuroba's standards, Yuusaku as well as Yukiko used the intangibility spell. Not wanting the kids to see them either, Akako scurried over to a nearby open closet, pulling the door completely open just in time for Hattori to push Kuroba and Hakuba inside. The click of the door closing was simultaneous with Ayumi's foot stepping into view.

Obviously appearing suspicious, the Detective Boys' groggy sights were immediately targeted at Akako and Hattori. Not looking along with Haibara, she and Conan were putting up there own charade of cleaning some items off the coffee table. Answering the question that hadn't been asked yet, Akako stammered, "Th-Thanks, Hattori-kun. I don't think I could've closed the closet without your help: there's _a lot _of stuff in there."

"N-No problem, Koizumi-chan." Laughing awkwardly, he added, "This _is_ what I came here t' do today, remember? Ya wanted some help cleanin', right?"

Still subject to the children's suspicious stares, Akako and Hattori's worries only increased as Ayumi asked, "Why are you leaning against the wall like that?"

It was an odd question - '_why are you leaning against that _door' would've made more sense. However, as Hattori, Haibara, Akako, Conan and (possibly) his parents twisted to look behind the witch and the Soul Smith, they realized Ayumi wasn't wrong with her wording. Behind them was indeed a wall.

Mouths gaping, there was only one question hanging in the air and only one witch who knew the answer.

* * *

"…where'd the door go…?" Kaito squeaked as his eyes noted the anomaly behind Hakuba's back. He hadn't gotten a good look at the inside of the 'closet' as he and the snobbish detective were being pushed in, but as he switched on the light (which was a difficult task since it was pitch black and it was an old-fashioned pull-the-chain light) a very _un_closetesque surrounding welcomed his eyes. Worst of all was the fact that the door they had just came through was gone. …not only that, as he looked around he soon realized there wasn't a door _anywhere_.

Taking in the room detail by detail, Kaito tried to recall any part of Koizumi's abode that looked quite like the library he and Hakuba were in at that moment. Although no exits were in sight, Kaito wouldn't have doubted one to be hidden behind all of the volumes, texts, shelves, tables and books scattered all over the place. It was actually quite a large hall; all of the clutter just made it appear more cramped than it was. Not liking the fact that the entrance had disappeared in a split second, there was nothing Kaito wanted more than to be out of that place.

Hakuba, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind the creepy archives. With the lone light bulb and the eerie natural light of the room - despite having no windows and that it was completely black only seconds before - he was able to see the words as he picked up a random book and leafed through it. Scanning through a few other volumes and scrolls while ignoring Kaito's protests, the detective finally said something, "I'm not sure how we arrived here, but this seems to be a library of sorts for magical history and secrets."

Feeling as though that sounded familiar, Kaito dug through his memories until a name popped up. Gasping quietly, he mumbled to himself, "This couldn't be the _Malinkai_ archives…could it…?" Noticing Hakuba's - _annoyingly_ - curious stare, Kaito sighed before explaining, "When Koizumi-chan and I went to the Furui Islands to look for information, some archives were mentioned by…well, our _guide_. We never did end up going there, but it didn't really seem to be all that necessary at the time."

After a brief scan around him, Hakuba shook his head. "I believe that's unlikely."

Not too happy about being locked in some pool of books with the know-it-all half-Brit, Kaito pouted, "Yeah, because you're the _expert_ on the subject."

Used to Kaito's stubborn attitude, Hakuba merely shrugged, "That is true, since it doesn't take an expert to use some common sense." Halting Kaito's hostility with a raise of his hand, he went on, "Since we were forced in here during a grim situation, I assume it'd be safe to say Koizumi-chan didn't plan on this. I'm not familiar with the house myself, but I'm positive Koizumi-chan would at least know about this. If what you've said is true, why would she bother to take you the long way to the Islands when she could've just opened a door? I'm positive there's a way out of here, so it's not as if you would've been trapped."

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Kaito glared off to the side as he reluctantly admitted, "I guess that makes sense…"

"Of course it does…which is also why there's no need to burden yourself with any worries." Hakuba smirked, "Koizumi-chan will let us out of here when the time is right and, until then, you and I have no need to converse seeing as I'm interested in reading some of these scriptures and you...well, you can do as you see fit."

Lifting his shoulders in annoyance and tauntingly mouthing '_and you can do as you see fit_' Kaito then went about searching for another way out. Throwing aside several books to make paths through the clutter, the work was highly discouraging. No matter how far it seemed he went, Hakuba's distance from him never changed. He was always sitting at his seat, investigating some piece of writing. Scowling anytime he bothered to look back, Kaito thought, '_Koizumi-chan, Kudo…hell, even Hattori…somebody get _those kids _out of _there_ so _I_ can get out of _here_._'

* * *

Patting the wall continuously, Heiji scrutinized it inch by inch searching for the door that was no longer there. Even going so far as to raise his sight ability, he still couldn't see any signs of the door being there. What had happened?

Receiving a few questioning looks and baffled stares like his own, Heiji noticed only Koizumi's expression was unique. Lacking any real emotion on her face, her voice turned out to be the same, "That's the dimensional door." Not seeming to care anymore about the children's presence, she went on, "It's a strange enchanted object that my family received quite some time ago. I was taught that while open, it will lead to the original intended room and act very much like a regular door. But, if it's closed it will switch its position to somewhere else in the house. …what's worse, if someone's inside the room when it closes…they'll be transported somewhere else: whether its actually to another dimension or somewhere on earth, I wouldn't know. All I know for sure is that the destination is never certain."

Not knowing exactly what had happened, the Detective Boys trilled, "That's so _cool_~!"

Listening intently to the explanation, Heiji then questioned, "So how do they get out of there?"

Confused, Ayumi blinked up at the Osakan, "They…?" Suddenly concerned, she inquired, "Did somebody get warped to another dimension?"

Clutching her arm, Koizumi avoided making eye contact. "Yes, that's very likely."

Heiji couldn't read minds, but he could easily tell she considered it her fault. He wanted to say he was the one who pushed them inside, but he doubted it would do any good. She was the logical, cynical, sarcastic type who could '_take care of herself_'. If anything, a likely consequence if he spoke up was a good whack to his head with one particularly painful fairy wand.

Leaving the silence to be claimed by someone else, Kudo took that job as he spoke up, "…I think I may know something that could help us. This is just a guess, though." As the eyes followed him when he jumped off sofa, he smiled, "I can go check it out while you guys try to find the door."

"What exactly are ya talkin' about Ku-_eh_, Conan-kun?" Not receiving an answer, Heiji then shouted after the retreating boy, "Hey! Where're ya goin'!?"

With everyone at his heels, Kudo smirked back at them as he briskly ran through the front door he'd opened ahead of time with magic. Slipping on his shoes, he narrowly dodged Koizumi's arm as she reached for him. Finally answering Heiji's second question, he said, "I already told you: I'm going to check out my assumption." Releasing his Attribute, he flew off swiftly.

Most likely hesitating since she didn't enjoy showing her abilities in front of the kids and because she knew that if anyone were to stay to try and help Hakuba and Kuroba out of their mess, it'd be her, Koizumi didn't fly after him. Instead, before he was out of hearing range, she yelled, "You can't just go by yourself! Especially now!"

However, he either flew farther away so he couldn't hear her or he ignored her words. Whatever the case was, Kudo was gone, and he wouldn't be back…for who knew how long.

Eyes on the backs of the kids - including Haibara - as they walked back inside, Heiji was silent. Out of the blue, he sent the kids to the living room to '_check for any books that could help_'. Although sceptical, Haibara went with them. Knowing that he might get hit by the wand, Heiji then attempted to brighten Koizumi's spirits a bit anyway, "…I don't think we have t' worry about Kudo." seeing her troubled look, he went on, "There are two very reliable guards with him.

"…and I _guarantee_ they wouldn't let anythin' happen t' him."

* * *

'…_now let's see…we went down that road and turned there…_' following the road as Agasa had only days before, Conan retraced the voyage back to the snowy mountains. It amazed him just how quickly he was travelling: he'd flown from time to time, but he'd never gone very far. If he'd known just how quickly he could go…travel beforehand would've been so much easier.

'…_I just hope no one's looking up here with a telescope_…' watching as he passed by cars below with ease, he let out a chuckle, '…_scratch that. They'd just see a blur anyway_.'

Spotting the mountains quickly crawling up over the horizon, he focused less on the roads and more on the mountains. The area with the cave they'd went in had an odd formation than the rest of the peak, so it'd be easy to recognize. Approaching the familiar area after all of one minute, he halted in midair to look for any possible people nearby before landing. Wary in case there were people inside of the cavern, he retracted his wings. Thinking of an excuse to explain his lack of a guardian if anyone happened to cross his path and ask, Conan then strolled inside.

Warm vapour accumulated on his bare skin, much like the first venture into the caves. Collecting on his glasses, the mist caused his vision to become slightly impaired. Not actually one to need glasses, he removed them and tucked them away in his jacket's inner pocket. Hearing a quiet drop of water and noticing some steam ahead, he knew he'd found what he was looking for.

Careful not to fall over the ledge into the water, he glanced down at his reflection. Watching as his winged self smiled back at him, he noticed something else. Although only there for a split second, he'd got enough of a look to notice what had crossed over the water's surface. Through his annoyance and frustration, he finally managed to sigh, "…You shouldn't waste any more power than you already have. I mean, it must be hard to stay invisible while flying…" turning, he frowned as the two very familiar figures appeared before him. "…Mom. …Dad."

Kneeling down, Yuusaku placed his hand on Conan's shoulder - the usual sign that a small lecture was coming - and began, "You should know better than anyone that taking unnecessary risks is a bad course of action. Heading out on your own in _any_ situation usually isn't a good idea, but it's almost…_suicide_ in _these_ circumstances - especially in _your_ case, son."

Like any normal teenager, Conan didn't exactly enjoy lectures - even if he could tell the point was valid - so he attempted to avoid any further speeches with a joke, "…It's _never_ a suicide, dad."

Having been on many a case himself, Yuusaku actually chuckled, "…You have a point there."

"Wow~! I've never seen anything like this before!" Passing by the two men at the very moment she'd appeared, Yukiko was at the edge of the small precipice, "It almost seems to be like what Soul Smiths see…according to the textbooks." As Yuusaku and Conan walked up beside her, she pointed out small details only visible in the water, "Look: our magic power is showing by the glowing outlines and Shin-chan's wings are revealed. Also, if you look _really_ carefully…I think you can vaguely see our magical paths."

Cocking an eyebrow in his mother's direction, Conan thought, '_Are you sure that isn't just some steam in your eye?_'

Forgetting the origin of his ear for thought, it came as a small surprise as he heard Yuusaku chime in, '_Why ask that question in your mind when you could just say it out loud? That way you'd get an answer_.'

Contrasting his father's grin with a frown, Conan admitted, '_If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. Key word: _say.'

'_You're right, it _is_ the key word…which is why my point still stands._' Looking serious for a split second, he was soon smiling once more, this time with his head to the side, '_There's no rule like that concerning _asking_, now is there?_'

Staring back at the water, Conan compared the three figures. Yukiko's eyes were shining with amazement - even in the water - Yuusaku's grin was wide and white, and he himself appeared a bit baffled. Raising his head to observe his parents directly, he nearly thought before he caught himself and instead whispered extremely quietly, "…sometimes I wonder who's _really_ the child here…"

Always one to pick up on things, Yuusaku immediately asked, "Did you say something, Shinichi?"

Flinching, he laughed awkwardly, "Y-Yeah. I was…well, grumbling about how we should really get a move on rather than staring at this water all day."

Realizing his point, Yukiko quickly went about walking ahead in the cave. Reaching a fork - the one Conan had followed Kokoro down - she stopped and asked a question. Despite what he thought, the question that reached Conan's ears wasn't '_Which way do we go?_' Instead, he heard, "Why did you come here, Shin-chan?" Catching him off guard, she had ample time to squeeze in another question while at the same time answering her first one, "You said you were going to check something. What were you coming to check?"

Nearest to the water, Yuusaku peered over the edge as he said, "I'm assuming since you came straight here it's this water you came for. Right now you're going on to try and find an area lower down so you can some of it, if I'm right. …the question is…_why_ son?"

Inheriting his stubbornness from the very two that were questioning him, he merely brushed off the interrogation with, "I'll tell you when we get there."

Recalling from his chase of Kokoro, Conan walked down the path he hadn't taken that time. That path had branched off from the water and led further into the mountain. The other path, the one they were taking, it followed the edge of the water almost like a sidewalk. Steeping gradually downwards, Conan knew they'd eventually be low enough for what he'd come there for. His father was right: he was there for the water.

Busy with thoughts on what would be best to contain the unusual water, Conan wasn't too focused on the path ahead. Thus, he was completely shocked when he heard a familiar voice holler, "Y-You! Why are _you_ here!?"

Whirling to face forward, Conan brought up his own arm to point in much the same manner as the one he was pointing at, "K-Kokoro-kun!? Why are _you_ here!?"

His finger drooping, Kokoro frowned and stated, "…I sort of _live_ here…"

Commenting mentally on how cute Kokoro was, Yukiko then asked, "You know that child, Shin-chan?"

Latching onto the name in an instant, Kokoro reiterated it before Conan could reply, "…'_Shin-chan_'? …Where do you get '_Shin_' out of '_Conan_'?" pausing, he snickered before adding, "…and _chan_?"

Seeming to always have excuses up her sleeve, Yukiko answered without any hesitation, "Well, I'm his aunt and he looks so much like my son Shinichi when he was this age that I just can't help it. Besides," she chirped, "he didn't like it when I called him _CoCo_~"

Barely able to stifle a laugh, Kokoro repeated, "…_Coco_?"

From beside her, Yuusaku slowly spun his head in her direction, "…_Coco_?"

Eye twitching and his mouth ajar, Conan couldn't even voice the name, he could only do it mentally, '…Coco?'

Enjoying the laughter that accompanied the two syllables, Kokoro finally managed to ask, "…so…what are you doing back here?" Taking a step back, his expression changed to a worried one, "You aren't going to beat me up, are you? I swear, I haven't done anything bad since you left!"

With her hands on her hips, Yukiko stared at Conan suspiciously for a second before stating, "…Ignoring the '_beating up_' comment for now, I think you'd better answer his question. After all, we asked the same thing and you said you'd tell us the answer '_when we got there_' and…I think we're there."

Indeed at what seemed to be the lowest area they'd get to, Conan sighed, "Well, you guys know that the water is special: that it shows magical abilities or reveals things hidden by spells. I was thinking…" Approaching the water, he knelt down, "…maybe this can show something _more_ than what Hattori sees."

Not catching on, Yukiko asked, "Why would _that_ help us get around our dimensional door problem?"

"It wouldn't." Knowing exactly what was on his mind, Conan had to wonder if Yuusaku had read it when he wasn't paying attention. "You want to use the water…for something _else_, don't you?"

"Yes." Stalling for a split second as he sensed around the area for a familiar spirit, Conan finally explained when he felt nothing, "Back at the house, I heard _her_. I'm not sure where she is or where she's hiding, but I think this water would help dissolve her cover."

Left in silence as Yuusaku and Yukiko took in the information, Kokoro felt it was a good moment to speak up, "It sounds like you guys are going through some pretty serious problems here." Possibly encouraged by the fact they'd spoken so freely around him, he suggested, "Hey, maybe I could be of help?"

Still not very happy with the events that had happened only the weekend before, Conan frowned, "…and just what could _you_ do to help?"

"Well, there's one thing I _know_ I can help you with," Smug, Kokoro smiled and pointed toward the water, "The water isn't what makes the reflections unique like they are…the _flowers_ do that."

"Flowers?" Recalling what Agasa had mentioned, Conan went about scanning the surface of the water. Noticing the scattered buds, he was surprised to see quite large ones floating about. How hadn't he noticed them before? Watching as Kokoro flew over the water and plucked one off the wet plane, he had to wonder just how '_rare_' flowers had to be to produce the effects these ones apparently did.

Bearing the flower in his hands, the harpy told them what he'd learnt, "Like I told you before, Conan-kun, I've been alive longer than most humans '_my age_' have been, thus I've learned a bit more. One thing I was curious about early on was the water and it's strange reflections. At first I tried things like drinking it or swimming in it to find out if I could see the things the reflections in the water showed. That…didn't work…and I don't suggest trying it. It was actually by accident that I found out it was the flowers' doing…Some girl had read about the flowers in one of the resorts brochures and…I, well, wanted to show her one of them since-" Noticing the looks on the others' faces and that his own cheeks were red, Kokoro skipped that section, "A-Anyway…when I caught some of the pollen in my nose, aside from sneezing a whole lot, I was able to see what I'd been seeing in the water for a little bit."

"The _pollen_ is what makes the reflections in the water…?" Yuusaku asked, intrigued. "That's amazing. I wonder how it works…"

"_I_ wonder how that dimensional door works." Pouting, Yukiko seemed concerned. "Judging by what Akako-chan said, it sounds like its one doozy of an enchanted artifact. I hope Kaito-kun and Saguru-kun can get out okay…"

"Whatever the case is, we shouldn't keep them waiting," Taking the flower from Kokoro's hands, Conan went about leaving.

His exit was quickly halted by the young boy's shout, "Hey! You never answered if I could come with you!"

Turning to face him with an irritated glare, Conan replied, "I can't tell if you've changed since a few days ago, but even if you have it isn't enough. We wouldn't want anymore people involved than there already are either. You'd be in danger."

"I don't care! I …I want to help!"

Before Conan could deny him once more, Yuusaku stopped him, "Hold on. Maybe he _could_ help us. You're not giving him a fair chance."

'…_and you're not the one who he nearly killed by dropping him in midair_.' he would've said it aloud, but even through the small grudge he had for the harpy, Conan could tell he _was_ sorry.

Contemplating the situation with her thumb positioned on her chin, Yukiko stared down at Kokoro with all seriousness as she said, "Alright, you can come with us on one condition." Waiting along with him, Conan and Yuusaku were also curious what she was about to say.

"…let me call _you_ Koko~!"

Shoulders drooping, Conan heard his own thought coincide with his father's, '_I should've seen that one coming…_'

* * *

"Kuroba, I think I've stumbled onto something here."

It was barely audible over the distance, but Kaito's heightened hearing picked up Hakuba's statement. Although they'd been in there for what felt like hours, Hakuba hadn't said anything since he said they didn't need to talk. Not too happy about having to make his way back to Hakuba - especially since he wasn't too sure which direction to go in - Kaito slowly picked his way through the books that had escaped his first kicks to the side.

Going quite some ways, he stopped to look around. No sign of Hakuba. Odd as it was to realize, Kaito felt a little more anxious without the pompous detective in sight.

To his relief, that same haughty male was slightly irritated, shouting, "Kuroba, what are you doing?"

"I don't know!" Hollering the first answer that came to mind, Kaito cursed the stupidity of his answer. Making up for it, he then added, "Where the hell did _you_ wander off to!?"

"My only possible motion since you last saw me was to obtain a different book." Somehow sounding like his voice was coming from every direction, Hakuba then added, "Personally, I was going to suggest you not wander off, but I knew you would disagree and do it anyway. I thought I'd use reverse psychology to keep you in place, but I suppose that didn't work, now did it?"

Not sure which way to yell, Kaito decided to howl upwards, "You'd better be _glad_ I can't find you right now you arrogant-!" Sights set above for the first time apparently, Kaito stopped as he noticed something.

Sounding closer as Kaito also heard his footsteps, Hakuba's tone was somewhat apprehensive, "As much as I'd enjoy hearing the end of that sentence, it seems you've decided to cut it short." Unable to see him since his eyes were focused up, Kaito could still tell by the sound of things that Hakuba was then in sight. Most likely seeing him, Hakuba still felt inclined to ask, despite the obvious answer, "What are you looking at?"

"See…for yourself."

Pausing for a moment in which Kaito assumed he was doing just that, it took a while before Hakuba muttered, "…There are _candles_ floating above."

Hovering in random positions above their heads were the fire hazards. Besides the obvious fear that accompanied being in such a flammable room there were two questions that went hand-in-hand with the candles. 1) How were they floating? And 2) Why did their light spread so evenly around the room? Magic seemed to be the first answer but as for the second Kaito was stumped. It wasn't very bright in the room, only about the same amount of light as early sunset, but there wasn't the usual flicker that came with the illumination of flames. Somehow, the candles made Kaito want to leave that place even more.

"Well, that's certainly intriguing." Always quick to recover from just about anything, Hakuba set his sights downward once more. Flipping the book in his hands open as Kaito glanced down, he held it in front of him as he found the page. Waiting as Kaito's eyes scanned the page, after a while he finally spoke, "…If that information is valid, with Hattori's abilities we'd be able to find Hoshi's soul if we knew where his grave was."

Etching the important words into his mind, Kaito still found himself glued to the text, reading it over and over again. It wasn't a very long entry, but it's information pulled a crucial string in Kaito's mind, although he didn't know why. Despite the fact that Hakuba had obviously already read it, Kaito felt inclined to read it aloud, "…'_The Bases of Souls.'_

"'_Although souls can go through many different alterations, the soul base will remain indefinitely with the body until the soul is annihilated. Even if the body has been destroyed, the base will remain. In most cases if that happens, the base will affix itself to the body's general area. The base…is the formation where a soul gathers back to after a spell. However, the body is what gives the base stability. If a soul is to gather at an unstable base, the base will break and the soul will dissipate into the air. Soul bases are connected to their respective soul through a path: these are the Soul Paths...'"_

Nodding, Hakuba took the book back, his finger holding the page, "Since Hattori is able to see the Soul Paths, he should be able to locate Hoshi's soul if he finds his soul base."

"You're right." Listening to the feeling in his gut, although he didn't know why, he said, "Hakuba, let's not bring this up unless finding Hoshi's soul becomes necessary. Don't ask me why, but I have a feeling it'd just be another burden unless we actually _need_ to know that."

"I understand. Sometimes knowing less you'll have less stress." Looking into the book once more, he flipped to the next page. "I've only skimmed to this point so far. There may be something more in here that could be useful."

Not one to enjoy carrying more than he needed to, Kaito snatched the book from Hakuba's grasp. Positioning his finger at the top of the page with the information he'd quoted, he frowned at Hakuba, "Well, since you didn't find anything before this, why lose the page?" Bringing his hand down swiftly, he tore the page from its binding with the utmost precision.

Neither of the two males noticed since the distance was great, but something stirred.

Grinning at Hakuba's expression as he gave the book back, Kaito tucked the page in his pocket after folding it. "Oh come on, it's not like anyone will notice one page missing. Even if someone did, I think they'd notice the _entire book_ being gone more." Sticking his tongue out, he taunted, "…and here I thought _I_ was the devious thief."

"Not once did I mention stealing this book." flicking through a few more pages, he actually admitted, "However, if we were to take anything, I'd say take in bulk. That way the chance of overlooking something is lessened."

Moaning, Kaito replied, "Oh please. If we were to '_overlook_' anything, I'm sure Koizumi-chan would let us back in here."

Looking less than amused himself, Hakuba queried, "…and if someone were to find us trespassing?"

Partially because he was fed up and partially because he wanted to, Kaito set his sights upwards as he howled, "Trust me, _there is no one else here!_" Hearing a shush above the echo of his words, he sighed and lowered his volume, "For the love of all these frickin' books, Hakuba, there's no real need to be quiet. Even if it looks like a library, there's no need to _shush_ me."

"…that wasn't me." turning to stare him in the eye, Kaito was able to notice a drop of sweat on the detective's cheek. Only wavering for a second on his suspicion, Kaito was about to protest when a new voice halted him from behind.

"It might not be a library, but you should still be quiet."

Flinching, Kaito ran a few steps forward before starting to turn the other way. Unfortunately, his sights missed the lone volume on the floor his foot landed on. With the spin and his weight combining, he quickly fell to the floor. Grunting as the relatively heavy book fell in the center of his stomach, he heard laughing. It was feminine, so unless Hakuba had a girly laugh, the newcomer was enjoying his clumsiness. Brushing himself off as he rose, Kaito gazed at the one by Hakuba.

With her hand over her mouth to impede her laughter, the girl had to lift her glasses for a second to wipe away a tear. Finished with that, she looked ahead with a smile. Brown eyes to match the hair that framed her face, she appeared to be a young librarian. The turtleneck didn't help, but it was a stylish sleeveless with a nice red for a color. Hands resting on her hips, she questioned them, "What exactly are you two doing here?"

Calm as ever, Hakuba replied from the position he'd been in when Kaito left - he hadn't moved, "My apologies for intruding, but we came here by accident. Forced through the door we were."

"There's a _door_?" Tilting her head with a completely baffled expression, she frowned. "Weird…wonder why I've never found it before."

'…_You're_…kidding, _right_?' Not quite wanting an answer to that question, Kaito instead went with, "So you live here?" after her nod, he added, "…What do you _eat_? It doesn't look like there's a canteen or anything around here." '…_and since there isn't a _door_, I doubt you can get take-out_.'

"Eat?" Pondering for a while, she then stated, "…to take into the mouth and swallow for nourishment; chew and swallow."

Taken off balance by the definition, Kaito attempted to reword the question, "Uh, yeah. So what do you…take into mouth and swallow for nourishment?"

Stopping to think for another moment, Kaito was almost certain she'd spew out another dictionary definition. Surprising him in more ways than one, she finally answered, "Knowledge."

Causing even Hakuba to react with the odd response, she actually got a stutter out of him, "E-Excuse me…?"

Feeling that that wasn't enough, Kaito added on, "You can't _eat_ knowledge… don't you have any _food_?"

"Food…?" Going into thought once more, Kaito could tell the conversation was going nowhere. Watching as she was about to speak, he noticed she stopped as her eyes widened in his direction. Ignoring the previous question, she suddenly sent out one of her own, "Hey, what's your name?"

Blinking at the sudden inquiry, it actually took a second for him to answer, "I-I'm Kuroba Kaito."

"Really?" Leaning in closer to get a better look, she pulled back as she gasped. Smiling, she pointed at him, "You must be the _husband_ Kiro-chan's told me so much about!"

Knowing for certain that he didn't know the girl even in a past life (he could sense this), Kaito was highly confused. As far as he was concerned, Kuroba Kaito was still a single man. Hell, he didn't even _know_ anyone named 'Kiro'. Feeling that things were getting weirder, his suspicions were confirmed as he glanced past Hakuba's and the girl's head. In the background, floating much like the candles, items of food were there and continuing to appear.

Brought back to the conversation by the girl's voice, Kaito heard the taboo word. Not quite listening to the entire sentence, he muttered, "Wh-What did you just say?"

"Oh, I was just saying how Kiro-chan mentioned your weird fear of _fish_." There it was: the taboo word again. Looking in the background once more, Kaito was horrified to find some of the items of food were beginning to change…into _fish_. Continuing to float almost like they were swimming in the air, the flounders there were worse than the normal ones. At least with regular fish they were limited to the water.

Realizing that things were beginning to shift, change and appear whenever the girl mentioned them or gave them a thought, Kaito shuddered, '_This is going to be… interesting…_'

* * *

Running into some of the people who worked at the nearby resort, it took a bit longer than they would've liked to fly off. Coming up with a reason how and why they'd passed by without a permit took a long time. During that period, Conan had to keep the flower they'd taken intangible so as to not raise any further questions. Left with a mere warning that they shouldn't let their '_sons_' out of sight anymore, Yukiko and Yuusaku as well as Conan and Kokoro waited for some isolation before flying off.

With the pale moonlight shining over the clouds onto their faces, the four of them appeared quite ghostly flying in the air. As Kokoro's glowing face lost its interest in the two wingless flying adults, Conan then took the opportunity to speak, "Kokoro-kun, if the pollen of the flowers is what creates their abilities, how did that power transfer to the water's reflection like that?"

Just as Kokoro was mumbling "I'm not sure", Yuusaku interrupted, "You mean you haven't learnt that yet? I realize your lessons have been a bit haphazard, but you should at least know that water is an excellent non-conductor of magic. If used correctly, ice and water can greatly reduce the effects of spells. Why do you think water is used throughout novels and such in healing? It's used to cleanse or block out any negative symptoms."

Far enough away that he didn't have to worry about his thoughts being read, Conan mentally commented, '_Sorry. Between the two of them, Houseki and Akako-chan weren't exactly able to find time to fit that lesson in_.'

Daring to fly lower to avoid the clouds that were emerging before them, Conan shivered as he let out a column of steam. On the ground the temperature was quite mild, but up in the air - at _night_ to boot - the degrees dropped briskly. Glancing down at the snow falling, he continuously watched as their shadows parted the moon's light from a few dozen flakes. It was definitely an interesting sight; along with Kokoro and himself, even his parents were mystified by the effect of the snow.

…_snow_.

Landing a small distance away from Akako's front step, Conan let his mind stray from the instructions his parents were giving Kokoro and instead sent his sights skyward. Watching the few illuminated flakes that caught the moon's light, he thought about the message once more. '_Aside from the wound inflicted with the sword…he was dying from the level eight seal and evidently the process was completed…even though the one emitting the spell had been killed.' _Coming across an anomaly in his thought pattern, he began, '_…but…didn't Bodonni himself say that he needed-'_

"Shin-chan?" Bending down to his height, Yukiko blinked as Conan snapped out of his daze. "Aren't you coming inside? Koko and Yuu-chan are already putting on their slippers as I speak." Pointing behind her at the lack of the two bodies, she successfully made her point.

Brushing some of the flakes off his shoulders, Conan felt his mouth naturally round in wonder as he and the others saw Hattori run by. Not even stopping to say hello, he dashed out of sight into a nearby hallway. In wonder at what he was doing, the answer soon came as he ran back into view.

"What are ya guys waitin' for? Come on!" Never the best at explaining with words, Conan as well as the rest at the door heeded his instructions and followed him.

Seeing a crowd gathered in the middle of the hallway, it didn't take long for Conan to figure out the door they were standing in front of was the dimensional door. Noticing them first, Akako commented, "Well, you sure are late…_all_ of you." Looking down, she was about to say something about Kokoro, but the Detective Boys beat her to the punch.

"What are _you_ doing here!?" Much like Conan, the three children weren't too happy to see the harpy.

Calming down the kids in record time with a simple wave of her hand, Akako pushed their grudges to the side, "So, is this boy what you went to get? …How is he going to help us with the dimensional door?"

Eyes widening as he realized he hadn't thought of an excuse for what he'd been doing, Conan merely laughed trying to stall for time. About to speak, he was halted by a remark from Hattori.

"…did ya hear that?"

Around the crowd in the hall, everyone shook their heads. Leading his fingers over his ears, Hattori closed his eyes. "It's sounds like…water. A…stream, I think. And there's a voice…" opening his eyes in an instant, he reached for the doorknob. Before turning it, he yelled, "Everybody, get outta the way!"

Abiding the order, the group got out of the way just as the water rushed through the open doorway. Riding atop the waves came a canoe. That canoe was lucky as hell the hallway it boated into was a large one. Difficult with a practical river flowing through it, Hattori somehow managed to shut the makeshift dam (albeit, he was soaking wet from the knee down).

Wearing explorer garb straight from one of those action movies, Hakuba stepped out of the wooden boat, complete with a paddle in his hand. Appearing quite annoyed, he brushed off the questioning looks with an out-of-character, "Don't ask."

Going against his request, Hattori asked, "Hey…where's Kuroba?"

Jolting his thumb toward the door, Hakuba replied, "I _told _him to get in the boat, but he didn't. …Claimed the flying fish were after him again."

While some picked up on the '_flying fish_' comment, Akako actually prioritized and said, "W-Wait…Kuroba-kun isn't with you?"

"…not unless he's this paddle." Noticing the distress quickly surfacing on her face, he then asked, "Why? Can the door only be opened at certain intervals?"

Her eyes glued to the floor, she mumbled, "I suppose you could say tha-"

"_OH THANK GOD! I'M FINALLY OUT~!_" Nearly vibrating the house, Kuroba's voice echoed from above. Sounding overjoyed, his coming appreciation rant also leaked through the floorboard, "I don't care what anyone says, even what _I've_ said before! I love this house, I love these walls, I love this floor. They. Are. All. _Normal_."

Questionably staring up at the ceiling, Conan couldn't help but shout, "Hey, Kuroba! …Glad to hear you're back!"

Silence occurred for a split second after the remark, then footsteps hurried toward the stairs. Already running when he saw them, Kuroba went into an all out sprint and tackled Akako. Somehow not knocking her over, he looked up at her with an expression that was a cross between traumatized and downright crazy. With a twitch in his eyebrow, he queried, "Why didn't you open that bloody door sooner?" Raising himself to grab her shoulders, he added, "There were flying fish! _Flying _fish! …and you!" Pointing at Hattori, he then smiled, "Thank…thank god! You're not a _stickman_!"

Perplexed looks appeared in every possible way on the faces of the surrounding outsiders of the experience. More calm about the situation than Kuroba seemed to be, Hakuba sighed, "…let me evaluate by saying…we basically just spent the last few hours inside of the mind of a teenage girl. The only way we got out was by making her think about doors…which was not a simple task. …and this wasn't some _normal_ teenage girl, this was the tomboy who enjoys video games, football, reading, and apparently action movies: complete with rivers and alligators that populate those rivers…which attack anything that moves."

Given the chance to take his breather, Kuroba began, "Don't forget that she also apparently likes cross-d-" rather than interrupt the old-fashioned way, Hakuba let the paddle do the talking for him. Wobbling a bit, Kuroba stammered as he stumbled back and forth, "It's the concussion…I s-swear."

A little anxious seeing as Hakuba had a viable weapon at hand and he didn't seem to be in the best of moods, Conan carefully asked, "I…I suppose we aren't going to hear the full story…are we?"

Miraculously recovering from Hakuba's blow, Kuroba and he were able to answer simultaneously, "_Not in your lifetime._"

Putting his hands out in defence, he laughed awkwardly, '…_at least they're agreeing on something_.'

Hearing a door opening, Conan was too busy trying to hear noise in the background to know what topic Kuroba had been interrupted in the middle of by a female voice commenting, "Wow, this is _exactly_ how I pictured Akako-chan's house to look like."

All swerving to look at the newcomer, Hakuba and Kuroba instantly flinched and moved a few paces back. Before anyone could say anything to the girl, she spoke, "Hey! You're Akako-chan, right? …and I've already met Kaito-kun and Hakuba-kun." looking down, she gasped, "Whoa! The Detective Boys! …even Conan-kun and Ai-chan are here!" Regarding the two adults, she grinned, "Now, I'm not sure on this one, but you two are Yuusaku-san and Yukiko-san?" Glancing downwards again, she pointed at the harpy, "You're a hard one too but…I think you were Kokoro-kun." Glancing at Hattori, she stopped.

Standing in silence for a while, it took a few moments before Hattori pointed to himself, "…and…?"

"Beats me." Turning her back to the group, she took one last look at them. Addressing Kuroba specifically, she growled, "…Kiro-chan wants to see her hubby again, so come by for supper today, won't you?" With that, she left through the open door. It disappeared behind her.

Staring in disbelief at the area the door had been located, Hattori groaned, "…I'm questionin' how she knows _any_ of us…but how does she know…" he indicated Kokoro, "…_this_ kid and not me? …_I_ don't even know who he is."

Patting his shoulder in comfort, Kuroba stated, "Don't worry, she knows who you are…she just thinks you look like a stickman."

"…and that you're supposedly good at chess." Hakuba added on. "By the way…will you play me once? I'd like to make a comparison."

Although whispering, Conan heard Kuroba say, "Better practice, buddy. You don't want to be upstaged by a _stickman_."

In deep wonder of what the hell could've happened to the two past the dimensional door, Conan could only sigh as he realized he would never _never _know as long as they had anything to say about it. Comparing the two, Conan could almost say that mystery was more troubling than Hoshi's dying message.

Finally checking the time as the Detective Boys began to yawn, they decided the meeting for that day was adjourned. Gathering at the front door to say their farewells for the night, it was possibly the last time they'd all be in the house before the fatal week came. Deciding it was the time to act, Conan danced around on his feet and asked mentally, '_Hey, Akako-chan…where's your washroom?_'

'_Whoa, after all this time, you've never went here before?_' seeing that he was 'desperate' she tilted her head to the hall left of the door. '_Third door on your right_.'

Sending a small message of gratitude, Conan snuck off to the hallway. Sure that no one could see him, he pulled the flower out of his coat. Resisting the urge to sneeze as the pollen wafted into his nose, he peered around the corner - a surprisingly perfect vantage point of the door - and scanned the people there.

Just as he thought, instead of the ten who should've been there, there were eleven. It was quite a shock as to where she was, but for once Conan felt he finally had the advantage.

* * *

(February 17th)

Phew. I have to clean the kitchen now, so ending this is not very fun for me. D:

Oh yes, regarding the happenings after we left Hakuba and Kaito in the dimension…well, let's just say my friends and I had a lengthy conversation and most of what we said happened. What did we say? …a whole lot of crack, which is why I didn't actually write that part. Since it's pretty vague, feel free to fill in the blanks as you see fit. xD

Anyway, my time on earth may be limited with what I'm planning. I'm just hoping my executor will give me time enough to finish my story before they do me in. :'D

MOVING ON. I'm not sure if I've mentioned this before, but AWA seems to have magical properties. Now, I just thought this was applying to me, but apparently not.

There have been several weird coincidences so far. First off, (and this has happened with Miyanoai apparently, too) the snow song actually seems to summon up snow. I was once singing it on a normal, not cloudy day and after school…it snowed. I mentioned a snow storm in a chapter and less than a week later my friend asks me "Hey, did you see the winter storm watch on the weather?" Then, I joking put a question about tacos and…

My friends practically had a taco _week. _One friend had them Monday. Another Tuesday. Three of us for lunch on Thursday. And then? _My dad makes tacos today._ MADNESS.

Along with that, something I _haven't_ written and merely _joked _about writing was an early spring. The temperatures lately…_almost spring like. _They keep shifting between spring and winter temps like nature's asking me, '_When will you write it in_?'

IT IS CREEPY. BUT AT THE SAME TIME COOL.

*cough* Other than that, there are a bunch of edited things for this chapter! Hope you enjoy what didn't make it in~

* * *

This is just after Akako says they're confused by Hoshi's message.

**OMAKE**

"…Snow, huh?" Contemplating the word himself, Kuroba - like the rest of them - came up blank. Shaking his head, he shrugged, "I can't see any real meaning behind it…well, other than the fact that he apparently liked snow. …a lot. …so much that he made a song about it." Pounding his fist into his palm in a fake moment of realization, he remarked sarcastically, "Maybe he means this is like one of those video games where the '_holy song_' weakens the big boss!"

Less than amused, Hakuba stared sceptically at Kuroba, "Yes, because we _all_ know they had _gaming consoles_ back at that time."

"Hold on there, Saguru-kun, Kaito-kun may have a point." With her cheerful way of being serious, Yukiko covered her ears, "With the way _Shin-chan_ sings, Houseki wouldn't be able to fight back in fear of becoming deaf."

'…_Oi, oi_…' Chuckling half-heartedly himself, Conan glanced around the room at the other smiling faces as the joke settled in. Even _Hakuba_ was grinning. '…_so much for _not hesitating_ during this debate_…'

* * *

This is after the guys are pushed into the closet. (and its assuming the closet _isn't_ the dimensional door)

**OMAKE #2**

"Th-Thanks, Hattori-kun. I don't think I could've closed the closet without your help: there's _a lot _of stuff in there."

"N-No problem, Koizumi-chan." Laughing awkwardly, he added, "This is what I came here t' do today, remember? Ya wanted some help cleanin', right?"

Seeming to get away with the '_explanation_' as to why they were holding the door shut, the two walked away from the door as the Detective Boys went about talking with Conan and Haibara. Among other things, the main question they had was, "Why did we wake up in the guest rooms?"

Answering for Akako, Hattori stuttered, "I-I was wonderin' about that too, and when I asked Koizumi-chan about it, she said that it was some natural spell at her doorstep…sort of like a security system. You guys were unfamiliar, so it knocked ya out."

Genuinely impressed with his lie, Akako was about to smile Hattori's way when something else caught her eye. Quickly running over to Ayumi - who was at the closet door - she stopped immediately as the door quickly swung open, revealing Kuroba and Hakuba cramped inside the small space. Their faces were blank.

Swerving to look at Akako with the obvious question on her face, Ayumi blinked as Akako flinched. Put on the spot and always one to easily poke fun at people, she placed her hands on her hips and chided the two, "Geez! What are you two _lovers_ doing in there?"

Laughing at the remark with everyone else, Conan was surprised to see that Hakuba was as red in the face as Kuroba. Both wore deadly glares, too.

* * *

This would've been the first lines of the second scene in the library place.

**OMAKE #3**

"…and that is why British scones are better."

'_With books, scriptures and _loads _of other boring crap around me…I can't believe I chose to listen to _that_ to pass the time…_' Clearing some wax out of his ear, Kaito paused before blatantly stating, "Well, if I'm ever in the mood to be completely bored out of my mind, I know who to call."

Never phased by anything, Hakuba rebounded with, "I could say the exact same thing about those _pranks_ you call magic tricks."

Suddenly feeling the need to strangle a certain half-Brit's neck, Kaito mentally concluded, '_Maybe that scone speech was better than this. At least with that we aren't at each other's throats_…'

* * *

See you within the next coming week! :D


	37. Exposition

_**A/N:**_ Our school library is going to be closed for almost a month at then end of March. It sucks because that library is like my home away from home there. D: I'm going to miss it…even though for one week when it's closed we have holidays. XD''

*cough* Anyway, I thought I'd just mention this here since it's not too long before it comes up (Wow, wow! Its so close!) The last two chapters (or rather the last and the epilogue) I plan to post on the same day. So when the time comes around for the 44th chapter to be posted, expect a bit of a longer delay since I'll be typing out the epilogue as well.

Oh right, just something about this chapter: there's going to be more switches in point of view. Since there are a lot of things happening and I have a certain way I want things to roll out, different views sporadically showing up is going to be necessary. Sorry if this'll seem a bit weird, but that's the way it's gonna be. ;D

**Rit-Rit - **I love _you_! You were the one that gave birth to all those whacky ideas. XD Even if you just wanted to shush them, it sprouted into something awesome.

**Nequam-tenshi - **The flowers I came up with just before chapter 35. I wanted Conan to be able to weed out Houseki and, sure, his detective skills could've probably done that, but I wanted him to be completely sure which is why I brought the flowers in. If I recall right, he said something about the brochure. Here's the quote: "Rare flowers bloom at their surface, so the staff here don't want tourists to disturb the plant life inside of the water."

**PlayingthePiano - **Darn. XD I should've had Hakuba or Kaito mention some random coconut. They could've with what happened to them. :D

**Teh Evil Anime Neko - **Ah…my friend didn't _dream _about Heiji being a stick figure. …that was the result of us asking what she thought he looked like (she'd actually seen him, but she denies he looks the way he does for some reason xD). She got a piece of paper and drew a stick person and labelled it 'Heiji'. Yeah xD

**Pandakitty - **It's not like the Kokoro thing is your fault. XD I was the one who named him. :3 No, the path thing only worked since it was a rebound of the spell that made him Shin-chan again. :P BUN *as in a sound effect, not like the bread* O: Speaking of Edgey suddenly, you wouldn't have happened to have bought the AAI when you were having dinner on Friday, would you? AGH, small errors always get me! Lol, when Hari read the part where she came in, she was twitching 'cause Kaito tore the page out of that book. XD MY VODOO IS AMAZING. I think that Halloween was the beginning of my ability to bring forth the weird in the weather. …or y'know, global warming. X3

**Marie Ravenclaw - **Ah, losing your internet. :C How sucky that always turns out to be.

**AmaryMei - **Ah…the archives. Well, there may be more on that later. As for Kiro…I'll just say this: you know her more than you know. XD If I could make it snow in the Philippines, the coincidences would go from weird to just plain crazy.

**Miyanoai - **Irony: something I tend to accidentally come across. XD' Don't worry, I know how you feel about the heists. XD I really enjoy them too, especially when I consider what would happen if one of them were to mess up. Not sure when, but the snow thing will be revealed soon enough. Houseki's whereabouts will be touched on…right about now. (as in this chapter) Kokoro was supposed to be annoying, but yeah, he's having his chance to reconcile. Conan's 007ness really shows in movie 9 with the ship. He even has the suit to go with it! Yes, crack is inevitable in all stories. XD There at least has to be a little bit, and here I found it in my friend's mind. That's two that want to know what happened in the mind. XD I couldn't resist the suicide line. I mean…really. XD I also can't let any chance for 'aww' moments to pass by, either. Speaking of which, Toichi hasn't shown up in a while.

* * *

**Exposition**

"Are you _sure_ your cold isn't coming back?" asking once more as she was cleaning off her father's desk of all the cans and cigarettes, Ran rose her eyebrow in Conan's direction, "You've been sneezing _a lot _lately."

"Th-Thanks Ran-neechan, but really I'm fine." Not quite helping his argument, he sneezed once more. Shaking his head to get rid of the feeling that accompanied the sneeze, he stated, "Somebody's probably just thinking about me." '…_believe me, Ran, there are _plenty_ of candidates for that excuse…and _you're_ one of them._'

In actuality, his '_cold_' was the panned out result of utilising that flower. The enhanced sight had long since worn off, but as Kokoro had mentioned, Conan was still sneezing a lot. It had been at least two full days since he'd started '_achooing_' and he felt it might be a while before he stopped. However, as annoying as it was, he couldn't focus on that.

Saturday: the last day before things would - supposedly - go bad.

Wary of pretty much every detail of his surroundings, Conan felt ready for anything. It was still early in the day, which meant there was plenty of time for something to occur. Whether it was a partial sight or just intuition, Conan could feel there was a lot set out for that day. Unfortunately, nothing had happened yet, which meant it was all going to come. Trying to reassure himself a bit, he chided, '_Come on…how much could happen in one day?_'

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

Kogoro was out on a case that had dragged over from the day before. Doing as she was told, Ran headed for the door, ready to decline the one standing there of any service. However, just as she began to say, "I'm sorry" her words fell short. Instead of '_sorry_', she blurted out, "_Shinichi_!?"

Losing focus on anything around him, Conan quickly swerved toward the door. Rather than being shocked, he smiled. Leaving Akako's on Wednesday, Kuroba had mentioned a '_surprise_'. Though, as persuasive as the disguise was, after a moment Ran didn't appear too convinced.

Pausing, she let out a question which made Conan twitch, "…hey, Shinichi, do remember that one time when we were kids and that strange man gave sent us out on that treasure hunt?"

'Oh no.' About to send out the answer via telepathy, Conan was halted as Kuroba replied without hesitation.

"Yeah. We went around searching for items that were red to get the hints that led us to the top of the post office where…" he actually blushed a bit, "…well, where we saw that amazing sunset." Placing his finger on his chin, he glanced upward, "If I recall…that last hint was an S and W with an arrow in between them, right?"

"…uh, yeah. That was it." A bit derailed by the immediate answer, Ran's suspicion dropped dramatically. It was still there, but something about the way he'd answered seem to convince her he wasn't Kuroba.

Conan knew he sure as hell wasn't Kuroba. Not once had he told the magician about that. …He hadn't even told his _parents _about that. The Detective Boys knew but…Kuroba wouldn't ask them for that. Suddenly much more alarmed, Conan stared at the stranger with wide eyes. '…_the only possible person who could know that…and appear to be me_-'

'_Hold up a minute._' At a strategically timed pause, the one at the door sent out a telepathic reassurance as Ran went on talking. '_I'm not sure how you keep forgetting, but as long as you think of the answers, I'll be able to hear them and breeze through Ran's questions._'

'…_Oh…it's just you, dad_.' Taking a deep sigh of relief, Conan went back to finishing the page of the comic he was reading. Blinking partway through the page, a question came to mind, '_Wait, if _dad's_ the one who's disguised as me right now…why was Kuroba the one to-?_'

Looking up as another knock sounded at the door, he flinched. '_This is _bad_. …"_Conan_" being in the same room as "_Shinichi_" would help to lower Ran's suspicions - it _did_ lower her suspicions - but she'll definitely find something weird if there's _two_ Shinichis running about._' Having no excuse to stop her, Conan could only cover his eyes with his hands. 'It's over.'

"Oh, hello…Kuroba-kun."

In a slight confusion, Conan let his hands abandon his eyes so he could take in the details of the newcomer. Sure enough, the only definable difference between he and Kuroba - their hair - was messy and tangled, Kuroba's signature style. Wearing a navy blue jacket with a white stripe crossing the front and the ends of the sleeves, he hit some snow off his boots. First smiling at Ran, his face grew baffled as he noticed Yuusaku. Glancing from his father to him, Conan had to wonder what Kuroba's mentioned surprise was. It certainly - and _luckily_ - wasn't to dress up as Kudo Shinichi judging by his reaction.

Obviously noticing Kuroba's reaction, Yuusaku made the first move after being 'puzzled' himself. "Um…hello. Ran, who is this?"

Glancing between the two, it took a second before Ran responded. As she did, Conan guessed his father was filling Kuroba in via telepathy seeing as his confusion washed away, and he stated as Ran finished, "Nice to meet you."

Nodding as if he were taking in the information for the first time, Yuusaku then indicated himself. "My name is Kudo Shinichi - you may have heard of me. Whether it was from television or someone in person I wouldn't be able to guess."

"I have heard of you, and evidently it was from Ran-chan here. You're the famous high school detective from the East." Gathering his own pride, Kuroba pointed to himself. "I don't actually do it as a job, but I'm a pretty good magician."

Sure to play his part, Yuusaku seemed less than amused - almost bored. "…a _magician_? Not to be a stick in the mud or anything, but I'm not really a magic person."

Seeing his chance to finally be the one to pry for the truth rather than be the target, Conan piped up, "_Oh? _But Ran-neechan, I thought you said Shinichi-niichan told you he didn't mind magic tricks when you talked to him on the phone last."

Catching onto the small turn of events, Yuusaku then looked suspiciously at Ran's flustered face. "…I don't remember ever talking about magic on the phone with you. …besides, the last time I phoned you was…after _that _happened." As the words left his mouth, he looked away. Although Ran seemed to notice Kuroba's similar gesture, she failed to see Conan's own expression of grief.

Anxious to get off that certain topic, Conan kept the conversation of Ran's deceit up. Frowning, he asked with a hint of betrayal in his voice, "…Why would you _lie_ about that, Ran-neechan?"

With all eyes on her after the question, she flailed about for a few moments before finally fixating on the floor. After a few seconds, she stared at Conan, her eyes apologetic. "Well…I suppose because I was confused. I-I'm sorry, Conan-kun."

Oblivious since her back was turned to them, Ran didn't see Yuusaku and Kuroba's small thumbs-up at their success. Ran's suspicion wouldn't be a problem for awhile.

However, she then brought up a different dilemma. "I…I may have lied, Conan-kun, but surely _you_ didn't."

Blinking, he attempted to try and pinpoint just what she was referring to. He couldn't, however, so he ended up questioning, "What exactly could _I _have lied about, Ran-neechan?"

"You forgot?" Swirling around, she was then directing her attention at Kuroba. "Kuroba-kun, you were there, remember? …when he made his promise?"

'_Promise…?_' Simultaneously, each of the males rewound their memories. Somehow, possibly because two with the ear for thought were in such close proximity, they all seemed to recall at the exact same moment. A small conversation ran through each of their minds.

…_if Shinichi ever gets back, you've got to promise you'll show me and him a magic trick. _Ran's voice echoed.

After stuttering while nearly giving away the secret, Conan's response soon chimed in. _Y-You've never seen _me_ do a magic trick before! I'll…I'll blow your guys' socks off! _…he didn't technically say 'yes', but it was implied.

Concluding that hiding that promise would just seem suspicious, Kuroba admitted, "O-Oh yeah. …the little tyke did mention something about showing you a trick, didn't he?" Wording it as normally as he could, Kuroba attempted to get Conan out of the awkward situation. "…he may be a pretty good learner, but if it's magic you wanna see, I'm your man."

Downing all of their hopes with the shake of her head, Ran replied, "Thank you, Kuroba-kun, but maybe some other time. I'd like to see what Conan-kun's been learning for the past few months." Smiling to her side, she joked, "…and I'm sure it would do Shinichi some good to open his mind to some new things."

From the couch, Conan almost had the urge to reply to her last statement, but he decided against it. Instead he merely thought, '…_you…have NO…idea_.'

Looking at Conan 'sceptically', Yuusaku queried, "…So since when has Conan-kun here been into _magic_? …he always seemed to be the logical type to me."

Taking some time to explain the events of the months prior, Ran gave Conan the ample opportunity to ask about Kuroba's intentions. Focusing on the magician, he got to the point, '_Kuroba, why are you here? What was that "_surprise_" you mentioned a few days ago at Akako-chan's house?_'

Distracted by the conversation between Ran and Yuusaku, Kuroba took a second to respond. '…_What do you mean? _This_ is the surprise._' Indicating Yuusaku who must've used the same spell Conan had that transformed him into Irene, Kuroba added on, '_Why else would I have come here? …With your dad posed as you, I could arrive and convince Ran the "_Kudo Shinichi_" at her door wasn't the look-alike Kuroba Kaito, but in fact the real thing…well, at least she _thinks_ that_. _But I've gotta say…your dad's acting must be on par with mine. Not only was Ran deceived, apparently _you _were too._' Gaining a somewhat concerned expression, he finished, '_Usually you would've seen right through that…is something up?_'

'_The last week of all human existence - for all we know - may start tomorrow and you _actually_ just asked that?_' With a sarcastic tone lining his thoughts, Conan went on, '…_Of course something's up…everything's up. Houseki could come for me at anytime. That could mean _anyone_ could be in danger and I can't bring myself to think of the consequences if that happened.' _Staring at Ran who had puffed her cheeks at one of Yuusaku's remarks, Conan's eyes narrowed in apprehension.

'…_that's also why I decided this surprise should occur today.'_ Turning to look at Kuroba when he replied, Conan noticed he was smiling. '_You should know better than anyone that anything could happen in the next seven days…that's why you shouldn't have any unnecessary worries on your mind. Besides…if we act as if we're defenceless, it'll prompt Houseki to attack quicker…and maybe this'll be over faster._'

Positive that he didn't send the thought to Kuroba or that his father wasn't listening in, Conan reminded himself, '_…She knows our moves better than you'd expect, Kuroba._' Before he could send an actual response, Ran became interested in the same thing Conan had just asked minutes before.

"Oh, by the way, Kuroba-kun, why are you here anyway?"

Flinching, Kuroba hesitated before stammering, "I-I'm here to tell Conan-kun that Koizumi-chan says the lesson is going to be cancelled today."

Out of pure instinct, Yuusaku asked, "Why doesn't she just phone here?" Realizing what he'd just pointed out, he was quick to shut up but it was too late.

Faltering since he apparently didn't have an answer, Kuroba just stood there with a blank face. Stalling as he stumbled over the words, he finally managed, "S-She doesn't have a phone book and I think she still hasn't asked Conan-kun for his number yet."

Aiding in the ploy, Conan added, "Y-Yeah. …I've been meaning to give it to her, but with everything the way it's been…"

Her own detective skills sparked, Ran asked, "If that's the case, Kuroba-kun, why wouldn't _you_ just phone here? …I'm pretty sure I've heard Conan-kun talking to you on the phone from time to time."

Put on spot by yet another incriminating question, Kuroba was quicker on the draw this time. "I happened to be in the area when she called my cell so I thought, _why not drop in?_"

"Oh, I see. But…" checking the clock which read 10am, Ran commented, "It's kind of early to be out around here. Do you live close?"

"N-Not really." Scratching his head, Kuroba came up with yet another excuse. "My mom actually sent me out to get some groceries…but I kind of lost the list. I was heading back when Koizumi-chan phoned."

"…so you were just going to go back empty-handed?" Frowning as Kuroba nodded, Ran went into thought. After a few seconds, she suggested, "How about after Conan-kun's magic trick all of us help you buy those groceries? …It's really okay Kuroba-kun, I know Conan-kun and I aren't doing much and I'm sure Shinichi would help too, right?" Not in a spot to decline, both of the Kudos agreed.

Watching as the much taller people in the room came toward the couch, Conan pretended he needed to get something before he started. Running off into a nearby room, memories of the day the Detective Boys had been on his tail all came back. Desperately thinking of something easy he could do that would be possible with simple '_logical_' magic he scanned the room for anything he could use. Eventually deciding, he grabbed a few miscellaneous items before running back out.

Explaining clearly to Ran that he would only do the easier tricks he was certain he'd be able to pull off, he reluctantly began.

Placing a short pencil on the table, he went about a small speech, "Now you'll have to watch closely. Notice that there isn't anything out of the ordinary with this pencil. It's just a regular pencil." Making it up as he was going, he revealed his palms to his small audience. "As you can see, there's nothing wrong with my hands either. No string, no wire. Now pay attention," Keeping his right hand open, he gradually led his left hand to cover the pencil. "my left hand is now overtop the pencil, but my right is still nowhere near it. However, that'll change." Closing his right hand so they could see he had nothing within it, he then lifted his left hand to expose the empty area under it. When the eyes watching saw this, they immediately set their sights on his right hand. Closed still, he faced his palm up and uncurled his fingers, slowly revealing the same pencil concealed there.

Gasping in delight, Ran cheered, "Wow! How'd you make it do _that, _Conan-kun?"

Although the answer was simple - teleportation magic - Conan placed his finger over his mouth. "Sorry, Ran-neechan, that's a magician's secret."

Rolling his eyes, Kuroba had his arms crossed. However '_amused_' he was by the comment, a smile formed his mouth and he was leaning forward. It seemed he, as well as Ran, wanted to see more.

Still in the act, Yuusaku was slouched back in his seat appearing slightly bored. Though his body language suggested he wasn't entertained, a small glimmer in his eye told Conan he was curious as well. They all wanted to see what he'd do next.

'…_Lucky me_.' Conan mentally scowled.

Reaching for some cards he'd set off to the side, he shuffled them before placing them down. Asking that each in the circle shuffle them, once they were finished he looked toward Ran, "If you're all done with that… Ran-neechan, would you pick a card?"

Blinking, she glanced down at the deck laying in Yuusaku's hands. "Any card? …from the _entire_ deck?" When he nodded, she picked one near the top. Careful to make sure Conan didn't see it, she took a look at the card.

The instant she did, Conan stated, "It's the six of spades, isn't it?"

Ran's gasp was expected, but Yuusaku's wasn't. Though Ran just assumed he was surprised by the correct guess as well, Conan as well as Kuroba knew that wouldn't be the case. Considering the method he'd used - the ear for thought - originated from Yuusaku, he of all people would've known what had happened. There was something else about the card that got to him. Quickly using his inherited ability once more, Conan ventured through his father's mind to see what was wrong.

He heard his mother's voice. …_sight isn't only limited to the mind, sometimes items can reveal the future - albeit in their own ways. …like a simple piece of paper. It may not be as direct, but the meaning is implied: that's what Shin-chan said during my vision._

Repeating the words in his mind, his own eyes widened. A simple piece of paper - the card - would reveal the future, albeit not directly…but the meaning would be implied.

The six of spades: six could mean a variety of things, but with the spades being its accompanying symbol, it was more than likely six meant just that - _six_. Six spades: six _deaths._

It was unnerving, but if _all _of humanity could possibly be wiped out, why was the number _six_? Coming to a conclusion, he felt his eyes sting as his pupils shrunk and sweat ran down his cheek. '_Unless…six represents the _day.'

"…Conan-kun?" Broken from his daze by Ran's voice, he came back to earth to be welcomed by three worried faces. Leaning in close, Ran placed her hand on his forehead, "Well…you don't feel too warm, but your sweat is cold. …and you've turned quite pale. Are you _positive _you don't have a cold?"

Going over his options, he paused. Making his decision final, while he avoided eye contact he muttered, "…Well…"

Probably frowning, Ran sighed, "I thought so. Listen, Conan-kun: while we go to the store you should go straight to your bed and rest. …We don't want you away from school for _another_ week."

Making certain he put up the full act, he asked the usual questions, "What if somebody phones or comes to the door?"

Getting her jacket on at the same time as Yuusaku (Kuroba hadn't taken his off), Ran replied, "If they phone just tell them no one's in, and if they come to the door just ignore it. …You can put up a sign on the doorknob that says dad isn't here or something." Heading out first, she smiled back. "Make sure you get your rest, Conan-kun."

As she headed out, Yuusaku and Kuroba glanced back apprehensively. '…_I'll be fine. If you're both so worried, finish that "_grocery shopping_" as soon as you can_.' Watching as his father took the advice, Conan recalled something and told Kuroba, '_My dad doesn't have his glasses, so you may have to help him…stay on balance._'

Perfectly timed came a stumble from the hallway. Sounding startled, Ran's voice blurted, "W-Whoa, Shinichi! You nearly fell over on me!" Followed by a quick apology, Kuroba then chuckled. '_I'll see what I can do_.' With that, he closed the door, leaving Conan alone.

Staring out the window at the three retreating backs, Conan waited until they were out of sight before he locked the door. Seated in Kogoro's chair situated by the desk, he went into thought. He knew where Houseki was: he could do something, but he wasn't sure what. For one thing, it troubled him that she was so close. Aside from the obvious anxiety that arose from her initial position, there was also the fact that it was her spirit form: the same one that had been within him, he could feel it. His main questions were '_Where's her other half?_' and '_What's she planning?_' There was a vague answer in his mind for the second question, but the first could've been anyone's guess.

Unable to think, he decided to take Ran's advice and make a sign for the front door so as not to be distracted by any unwanted guests. Hoping to come up with something, he actually scouted out the drawers and tables for paper and a pen rather than conjuring them up. Mind still blank as he returned to the desk with the supplies, he went about writing '_We are out right now_' on the yellowing paper. Feeling that there was a slight lie behind the message, he finally made his decision. "…why can't this sign be true?"

He knew where she was; if he acted quick enough, he could gather everyone and they could finally get it over with. She'd have to be off guard; he could lure her to '_one final meeting before the comet comes_'…although they'd already done that on Wednesday.

Setting his sign down, he went to get his jacket. Slipping it on, he considered phoning Kuroba but decided against it. There'd be a chance Ran would overhear, and according to her, he should stay put - _not_ go scheming ways to off a witch trying to take his life. Concluding that leaving a note would be the best option, he grabbed another piece of paper and scribbled a small message complete with an apology on it. Leaving that on the desk, he picked up the initial sign and some tape. The tape he could just throw back in the room: he didn't need to waste anymore time.

Reading over his sign one last time as he unlocked the door, he gradually pulled it open. Tape held in his mouth, it nearly dropped as he peered out the door at two legs covered by black pants. Thin, they complimented the woman's slender shape, their color matching her long hair. Smiling as the tape fell to the floor, she innocently mumbled, "…Hello there, little Hoshi."

…apparently Houseki's other half just so happened to have business at the detective agency that day, and that business was horrified at the sight of her grinning face.

* * *

"…and just where exactly are _you_ going?"

'Busted.' Heiji thought just as he was opening the door. '_So much for leavin' without anyone noticin'…_' Putting his hands up in defeat as he turned, he blinked in surprise as the one he thought to be standing there (Kazuha, obviously) was instead Haibara.

Arms crossed, she glared at him. "…I knew you could raise your abilities by taking power from your other senses, but I wasn't aware you could take them away _completely_." In response to Heiji's reaction, she groaned and placed her hand on her forehead, "Fine, I'll rephrase it: _you're deaf_. …I asked you a question."

"Fine, fine…I was headed over t' the detective agency. I was thinkin' we might as well get some last thoughts in before our last normal day ends." Whispering the entire time, he sent out a small plea. "I don't want Kazuha t' be knowin' about my whereabouts, so if she asks-"

"She's not here." Scratching her head, Haibara sighed in exasperation. "You must be _blind_ as well as deaf. Didn't you notice her leave this morning?"

Frowning, Heiji's shoulders arched in annoyance under his green coat, "…Obviously not. …Do ya know where she was goin'?"

"Same place as you. …Apparently she was going to meet with Ran-chan today." Glancing off to the side, Haibara's eyes narrowed. "…it wasn't too long ago that she left, but it's still quite early. …I wonder what they're doing…"

"…Probably just some shoppin'." Heiji attempted to sound reassuring, but he knew that wasn't the case. Ran had been suspicious for a while. She probably was planning to get Kazuha to help her squeeze the truth out of Kudo. '…_reason B why I need t' get over there…_'

Although not planning on it originally, Heiji couldn't help but wonder as he started to leave, "…aren't ya comin', Ai-chan?"

"…No, she's not." Appearing from around the corner came the harpy boy. Heiji still hadn't bothered to remember his name yet. Pouting a bit, he explained, "Her and I are going to be in charge of keeping the kids out of the way…at least for awhile." Finished with his frown, he brightened, "It may not be the most action-filled job, but at least I'm able to help in some way. …and I get to try out something called a '_video game_'!"

Noticing that he was partially proud about the last statement, Heiji humoured him, "Heh, I wish _I_ could do that instead." Originally intended as a small lie, it turned out to much more honest than Heiji had anticipated. It would've definitely been an upgrade to be going through the events on a TV or in a book instead of living through it.

Checking his watch as he ran down the path, he began an estimate on how long it'd take for him to make it to the agency. However, even though he'd been going through any possible situations that could speed up or slow down his process, the one thing he _didn't_ expect sped up his pace to the maximum.

…after all, things had to be timed perfectly, there wasn't any time to waste.

* * *

"…I have to wonder why Kuroba-kun ran off so suddenly. I know he said we didn't need to buy the groceries anymore, but I find it odd that he ditched us just as we arrived at the store." Frowning, Ran looked to her side, "He could've at least made up his mind a little earlier, eh Shinichi?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Wobbling about since he'd lost his telepathic eyes, Yuusaku had to get by using Ran's thoughts about what lie ahead. That turned out to be quite difficult when she decided to face him instead of forward. Leaning against a wall, he implied she should stop as well. Not exactly wanting to get in the way of Kaito's plans, Yuusaku was reluctant to mutter, "You're not the only one curious about his motives, though. I'm not really familiar with the guy, so you'd have a better clue as to what he's doing."

Evidently, that was a lie: Yuusaku knew why Kaito had run off…or at least, what had _caused_ him to.

Telepathically conversing as they usually did, Kaito had brought up a certain topic after nearly falling face first when his feet slipped on some ice numerous times. '_Can't you use some magic or something to melt the ice? This is starting to get-_' another stumble '-_ridiculous_.'

Shaking his head discreetly, Yuusaku replied, '_I can't: right now for more than one reason. As a reassurance measure, I used a higher level deception spell than usual that - while in use - disables the ability to use any other spells. Other than that…ice is a form of water and water is a non-conductor to magic. Even if I were to do something about it, the ice would most likely only melt halfway, becoming even more slippery._'

'_A non-conductor of magic, huh?_' Feeling that he'd gotten the hint, Yuusaku focused away from his thoughts. That had been just across the street from the market. In retrospect, he should've kept tabs on what the boy was thinking, since in a flash he ran the way they came, shouting back, "Sorry! I don't really need the groceries; my mom'll understand! I have something else I need to do!" Leaving even Yuusaku in wonder, Kaito left without any other explanation.

Unable to convince her otherwise, Ran had insisted they go back to the agency since there was no other reason to be out at that point. Stating that she wanted to check on '_Conan_' before they did anything else, Yuusaku had desperately searched for some excuse but came up empty. Not only did going back mean anything Shinichi might've been planning could be ruined, once they were finished business there, Ran would probably make some plans to…as the younger generation called it, '_hang out_'. Aside from the fact that he wasn't the best when it came to acting as Shinichi, he knew Yukiko would never let him live it down if he went on a '_date_' with Ran.

Knowing that he was on his own, Yuusaku did the best he could to stall the trip back since there was no reason _not_ to return. He'd stop while using the excuse he'd made for his stumbled pace (he'd been sick the week before) and he'd often point out interesting objects (or what _Shinichi_ would've found interesting) in store windows. It wasn't easy to keep up the ruse, but overall he was lucky. The store they'd headed to was a bit of a ways away from the agency.

Closing in on the location every minute, Yuusaku hoped whatever Shinichi was up to could risk being interrupted. Unless some miracle were to occur, he wouldn't be able to stall Ran any longer without it seeming suspicious.

Almost like a prayer answered by god, a voice boomed down the sidewalk, "K-Kudo! W-What are _you_ doin' back here!?"

Swerving with Ran, Yuusaku noticed the newcomer to be an Osakan - a familiar one at that.

* * *

Magic certainly was an amazing thing - never before would Conan have been able to run so rapidly or for such a long period of time. Fatigue seemed to be a thing of the past; whether this was because of his power or his overwhelming fear, he couldn't be sure.

He'd been a fool: somehow he'd convinced himself she'd be coming for him during the Volley Comet's passing week. Never had he considered her arriving _early_.

'_Stupid, stupid, STUPID_.' That word seemed to fuel each of his steps.

Back at the agency, he'd been lucky. Slamming the door, he floated into the air. Smashing the window with a magic blow, he flew through it. As he levitated to lessen the toll of the fall, he began sprinting as soon as his feet touched the pavement. He didn't care what anyone had seen: he needed to get out of there.

Running in the direction his father and Kuroba had headed, he constantly checked behind his shoulder. Every once in a while he swore he saw the familiar black hair - even her smirking face once - but a majority of the time there were only confused innocents who were wondering how a boy could possibly run so fast. Praying that he wouldn't have to worry about any cars, he was looking back when he ran straight into someone.

Falling, he closed his eyes. Hoping it was anyone but _her_, he gradually began to open them. That process was sped up, however, as the figure said his name, "…_Kudo_?"

"…_Kuroba_?" Taking the hand the magician offered, Conan quickly stood.

"What are you doing out of the-"

"There's no time for questions!" Still holding onto his hand, Conan ran once more, Kuroba trailing behind him. Rather than waste his breath on words, he told Kuroba of the situation via telepathy, '_She's made her move. We've gotta get out of here!_'

'_She? As in…Houseki!?_' With the control switching to Kuroba, it was then Conan who followed as he ducked into a nearby alley. Going down a ways, he finally stopped behind a garbage can. Not wanting to gain any attention whatsoever, he continued to communicate with his mind, '…_when did she come? Don't tell me…she went to the _agency?'

Beginning to feel the small price from when he'd used the various spells to escape, Conan avoided telepathy. Instead, he whispered, "That's exactly what happened. …I'm just glad Ojiisan and Ran weren't there. But that's in the past now." Glancing up at his mirror image, he asked, "Just what are you doing heading back like this?"

Probably feeling awkward using his thoughts to speak while Conan was talking normally, Kuroba pulled away his arm covered by his green coat and stated, "Well, my old man had a feeling. I couldn't hear him all that well, but he did manage one thing…_Houseki._ …apparently she's closer than we thought."

"…You have no idea." Slipping up, Conan instantly quieted and looked away.

But it was too late. "…What do you mean, Kudo? …Do you…Do you know where she is?"

Aware that he wasn't the one, Conan felt no need to lie. "…Yeah. She's actually…_inside_ of someone."

"…like she was with you. …and me." Seeming to recall something, Kuroba's eyes widened. "Wait…is she…is she in…_Hattori_?"

"…Why do you say that?"

"Well, back at your place - your _actual _place, I mean - when she left me, I went to the library…since that was basically the only room I knew how to get to. Inside, Okiya attacked us. He landed a hit on Hattori that sort of knocked him off balance. After that…Hattori had been holding his back, but Okiya's attack came from the front, not behind." Lowering his volume to almost inaudible, he finished, "…she must've went inside him then."

"…So _that's _how it happened." Feeling that Kuroba was taking the news surprisingly well, Conan rose. Staring as Kaito's green jacket unfolded with him into a standing position, Conan turned to leave. But before he could say what he intended to, something else crossed his mind: something _far _more dominant. Sweat rolling down his cheek as his pupils shook and shrunk, Conan mumbled with his back facing Kuroba, "…you were going to shop for _groceries, _right?"

"Hm? …yeah." with a small chuckle he added, "At least, that's what Ran-chan _thought_ so."

"…if that's the case…" unable to turn, unable to do anything else, Conan let out the dreadful question, "…why do you suddenly have a _green _jacket instead of the navy blue one you were wearing when you left?"

There was a long, unbearable pause before the answer came. Even more excruciating was the familiar Osakan accent that laced the words, "…Why answer somethin' when it's that _obvious_?"

Finally turning, Conan came face to face with the quickly moving Soul Smith. A toothy smile on his face, his oncoming hand nearly covered Conan's eyes before he saw Hattori's own. Just as the others had described, the horrid, possessing, blood red swam within them. With Houseki's power pulsing through the hand restricting any movement, Conan heard Hattori's voice say one last thing before the Osakan's own abilities came into play.

"Don't be down, _Kudo. _At least this way, ya won't _truly_ die."

Hearing a crackle of power, he expected it to end right then, but it didn't. Instead, he felt himself get thrown backwards, noisily knocking down a trashcan. In wonder at what happened, as he looked up and saw his answer, he _wished _the blow would've knocked him out.

* * *

"…Did you hear that?" Kazuha swirled to face the direction Ran and Yuusaku were looking in.

Nodding, Ran gave her input, "It kind of sounded like a trashcan being knocked over." Letting out a half-hearted laugh, she teased, "Maybe it's like that one time and it's Conan-kun again-"

…_A…Agh…AGHHHH!!_

Silencing them and almost everyone within a block radius came the scream. Completely facing the source of the noise now, Kazuha stuttered, "That…Th-That sounded like _Heiji_…" Looking back as if to confirm what she'd heard, Kazuha immediately ran off as the two at her back nodded. Following, Yuusaku had a bad feeling in his gut.

This was definitely confirmed when he saw Houseki - with her black hair - peering into an alley. Rage dwelling inside at what she'd done and knowing she could be up to know good, he nearly landed a kick at her head. Ducking, she managed to dodge his next jabs. Before he could actually hit her, Kazuha distracted him and when he glanced back, she was already gone.

Still not actually venturing into the alley, Kazuha questioned from the sidewalk, "Heiji, just what are you _doing_ in this part of town? …and _screaming_, for crying out loud!"

His back to the street, Heiji seemed to be struggling while holding onto something. Quite far into the alley and without his glasses Yuusaku couldn't tell what it was. Though, it wouldn't take much to guess, considering only seconds passed before there was a shout from beyond Heiji.

"Damn it, _let me go_! She's getting away you _idiot_!"

Recognizing the voice immediately along with the girls, Yuusaku was not the least surprised as Heiji turned revealing Shinichi in his arms. Hostile in Heiji's grip, Shinichi was determined to be put down - he was even cursing a bit. Whether he didn't notice the girls there or he didn't care didn't matter seeing as Ran was about to make her presence quite well-known.

Hands on her hips and her mouth a frown, she chided, "Conan-kun! You shouldn't use that kind of language!"

When Shinichi halted his actions immediately after Ran's words, Yuusaku noticed something was off. He _was_ shocked, but not because the girls were there - it was something else. Reading his mind proved useless as even his _thoughts_ were empty.

Crossing her arms, Kazuha sent an icy stare Heiji's way. "You're probably the one who taught him that language, aren't you, _Heiji_?"

"Hey, just because there isn't an explanation for somethin' doesn't mean _I'm_ instantly the solution!" Thinking on the spot, Heiji spat out an excuse, "I'll have ya know I just happened t' notice Conan-kun runnin' down this alley. When I asked 'im what he was doin', he wouldn't answer, so I had t' resort to…_other_ measures."

"Oh, Conan-kun…" Sighing, Ran approached, "Here, I can take him home, Hattori-kun."

Just as Ran had shut him up, she just as easily got him to start up again, "N-No! I-I'll just stay with Heiji-niichan!" Beginning to kick as Ran brushed off his pleas, he accidentally hit Heiji a few times. With a slight irritation Heiji held him out just over Ran's hands. It was a sure catch, no way it would miss…in normal circumstances.

However, that moment was far from normal and Shinichi fell to the ground.

"Wh-What?" Blinking away some confusion, Ran knelt down, "Are you okay, Conan-kun?"

Flinching, he waved his hands in front of himself, "Y-Yes, I'm fine!"

As the others gathered around, Ran extended her arm toward his forehead as he rose, "You're looking a little pale ag-"

Her sentence stopped short, but her hand…it went _too far_. Causing each pair of eyes to widen immensely, they all - excluding Shinichi - could only stare at Ran's hand: her hand which - defying everything they'd ever known regarding matter - went partially _into_ Shinichi's forehead.

Retracting it slowly as if she may bring something back, Ran's hand shook as she stared at it. Faster than any of them could've expected, she quickly grabbed for Shinichi's shoulders.

But that missed too.

Petrified, Ran could only mutter, "Wh-What…Wh-What _is_ this…? What's going-" She most likely would've finished her sentence, but she fell to the ground along with Kazuha.

Noticing Shinichi's extended hand, Yuusaku mumbled, "You knocked them out?"

With his eyes narrowed, he nodded, "Ran…I won't let her get involved in this. …Kazuha, either. This is my fight, not theirs."

"_Wrong_." Chiming in from behind him, Heiji summoned up a smile. "…this is _our_ fight. You're not in this alone, Kudo."

Appearing surprised by the statement, Shinichi then smiled himself. "…I suppose you have a point."

"Of course I do." Losing the smile quickly as he looked away, Heiji seemed down. "Listen Kudo…you're gonna have t' fill me in on a bit…I…I partially know what happened, but…"

"There'll be time for that, don't worry, Hattori." Hands in his pockets, Shinichi's expression implied the exact opposite: there _wasn't_ time. However true that was, he went on, "Before we do anything, we have to get them to a safe place. There's no doubt what'll happen once we go after her…and I don't want them hurt."

"Why not go to Agasa-hakase's?" Considering everything beforehand, Yuusaku felt this to be the best choice. "He knows about our situation, and I suppose he won't be caught up in this either. Besides, the kids know enough that they could help him keep up the lie while also keeping themselves out of danger." Walking further into the alley, Yuusaku cancelled the deception spell. Conjuring up his specific type of glasses, he put them on before tilting his head upwards. "We can talk about what's happened in the flight there."

Lifting off as soon as the two nodded, Yuusaku went behind Heiji and picked him up from under his armpits once he'd gotten a secure grip on Kazuha. Careful to make sure Shinichi could manage with Ran, he flew off in the direction of Agasa's, using a small tracking spell to identify the general direction.

* * *

"There are quite a few charms around here, Akako-chan. I'm surprised you have so many." Gaping at the trinkets she, Akako and Hakuba had laid out on the table, Yukiko scanned them over, trying to figure out what each did.

Somewhat ruining the fun of it, Akako groaned, "I know…but it's too bad they're mostly defence…and not very strong ones at that."

"Wouldn't it be possible to amplify them using your own abilities?" Hakuba suggested, looking up from his notes.

Shaking her head, Akako said, "No, that would probably be more dangerous than anything. The items do sometimes draw a bit on the user's power, but I don't believe their effectiveness could be changed by the amount of energy they receive."

As always, Buddy appeared subsequently whenever the phone rang. Holding it in his hands, he bowed slightly before stating, "It's Kuroba, mistress."

"Kuroba-kun?" Raising her brow, she took the cordless. Holding it by her ear, she skipped the greeting altogether, "What are you doing, phoning here right now? …weren't you and Yuusaku-san going to help Kudo-kun with his problem of Ran-chan's suspicions?"

"That's already been taken care of." Able to hear the pounding of his feet and the panting that hid beneath his voice, Akako could tell he was running. Not hesitating for a moment, his voice was surprisingly clear when he asked, "Koizumi-chan, do you remember if there were any rivers heading in the direction of that wizard's place that took us to the Furui Islands?"

"There was _one_…the Inori River I think." Before she could ask why, he hung up.

Not catching on to what he was planning during the call, she instantly got it when he halted it so suddenly. Unable to figure out how to call him back, she made Hakuba do it. As he waited once he finished dialling the number, Akako felt the sweat go down her cheek. When Hakuba shook his head and assumed Kuroba had turned off his cellular, that's when Akako knew for sure.

'_He's going back to the islands. …but _why?'

Feeling the urge to go after him, something in her gut told her not to. Whatever Kuroba was up to would never amount to what was going to occur in the city during the next week. He could come across some dead bodies or fight the Kraken for all she knew, but it'd be nothing compared to the grand scheme Houseki no doubt had in store.

Partially worried, Yukiko tilted her head, "What did Kaito-kun say?"

"He was just asking about some river. …I don't know what he's up to but…I'm sure he has enough brains to be here in time for the events about to come." Glancing out the window, she had to wonder if that lie had convinced the other two behind her. In her heart, she painfully knew that if Kuroba was on to some lead they hadn't yet seen, he'd go after it. …It was just like him: _stupid_.

Stupid…yet courageous.

'…_He's definitely a moron…_.' Aware that the situation was dire since she didn't even laugh at insulting someone (especially Kuroba), Akako frowned in distress at the sky.

It had been clear for the early morning, but clouds had rolled in. Each hour, they seemed to get darker. To normal citizens it was probably odd: after all, it was the time of year where the days began to get longer, why would night come so soon? Akako knew, everyone involved knew: with the Youkai-Oni in the way, the sun's light was beginning to dim to the earth.

Holding back all her wonder since she'd learnt of the comet's passing, Akako finally took the time to consider what could happen. Would the human race really be wiped out? …especially…by _one _person? Houseki was indeed powerful, Akako didn't doubt that, but surely…she wouldn't be able to kill _everyone_. Only just thinking of it then, Akako had to wonder '…Why _did she kill everyone…?_'

Going over the facts, Akako slowly drew out a conclusion. '_…If she were 37 when she caused the Doom-La cataclysm, what age was she when Hoshi died? …Shinjo was 14 when it happened and when she became immortal I'm supposing it was in the same year as Houseki. Shinjo is 31 physically, so if Houseki is six years older…' _Calculating the ages first, she then determined how long Houseki would've been searching for a way to revive Hoshi. Reaching an answer she was certain of, Akako was able to infer what Houseki's reasons behind the cataclysm were. '…_seventeen years on a wild-goose chase…and she was devastated by his death in the first place. After that much time…the frustration and depression must've finally gotten to her…_'

Indefinitely staring through the glass at the sky while she went about her thoughts, she was snapped out of it when she noticed three figures. Calling the other two over, she headed for the door as they arrived and she saw clearly what - or _who_ - the figures were. Not bothering with a coat, she stepped outside with just her boots on, the cold wind pinching her exposed skin. With the two following behind her, they each watched as Yuusaku, Heiji - who was held up by Yuusaku - and Kudo landed. Wasting no time, Kudo got to the point, "It's about time we made our move."

"Already?" From behind her, Yukiko stood, her hand holding the door open by the knob. "What happened that made you suddenly want to-"

"There isn't much time to explain, Yuki." Rushing inside with the others at his heels, Yuusaku began before they even made it to the living room. "Houseki's other half already came for Shinichi."

Before any questions could pop up, Kudo continued the tale, "She just appeared at the agency's door. I was lucky that everyone was out and I managed to get out of there, but I ran into '_Kuroba_'."

Not proud it seemed, it took Hattori a while to finally mutter, "Houseki had taken over me…and made me appear t' be Kuroba. Catchin' Kudo off guard…she used my abilities t' detach his soul from his body." Punching a nearby wall, he growled, "I was able t' get her out but…she managed t' get away with Kudo's body."

"If that's the case…" Yukiko stared down with worry at her son. "…why does Shin-chan look so…_solid_? In fact, why can we see him at all? I thought only Soul Smiths could do that."

Answering for the three, Hakuba let out his own deduction. "That's because of the Volley Comet, isn't it? Although it hasn't yet arrived, it's excess power is still gradually coming into effect here. I wouldn't doubt if some other souls will become visible during this approaching week."

"That's only part of it." Branching off Hakuba's assumption, Akako finished it off. "While you're right about the comet's power most likely effecting souls, there's also the fact that Kudo-kun's power is initially very potent. Not only that, since he was shrunk, it's condensed. Combining all of this, it makes sense that he'd be '_solid_'."

"…I'm actually not solid, I just _appear_ to be." frowning, Kudo added, "Ran found that out pretty quickly…" Noticing the reactions from those who didn't know, he briskly filled them in, "Don't worry! She and Kazuha are resting at the hakase's. When they wake up, he, Haibara, Kokoro and the kids'll convince them they were just…dreaming or something."

A bit off topic, Hattori suddenly asked, "…do ya know where Kuroba ran off to?"

Although already concluding exactly where Kuroba had '_run off to'_, Akako merely shook her head. "No. He _did_ just phone and mention something about a river, but I think he'll be back soon enough." It wasn't the truth, but of course, in that group, when were they ever completely honest with each other? Right then, they had far more things to worry about then Kuroba at that point anyway, and he could take care of himself.

'…_I hope_.' Akako thought as they gathered the most effective charms from the table. Things were about to begin; what would the outcome be?

They could only hope there wouldn't be a Suru-So cataclysm.

* * *

Knowing personally that the effects of the spell that knocked others unconscious didn't last that long, Ai kept a constant watch on the girls. However, they barely stirred. Perhaps they'd _actually_ fallen asleep.

Leaving Kokoro on watch duty, Ai went about playing with the Detective Boys since it was her turn. Although they knew that they had to assist in fooling the teenage girls about Conan's powers, they were none the wiser to the other events about to occur just after midnight. Just as Ai glanced at the clock which read 7pm, she, as well as all that were awake inside the house, heard the doorbell ring.

Instinctively, she followed Agasa as he headed for the door. Gasping as she saw the face past Agasa's shoulder, she could feel her face paling. "V-Vermouth…"

Stunning Agasa with her name, Vermouth merely smiled. "Don't be distressed, I'm not here to do anything ill-mannered. In fact…" there was actually a hint of apology beyond her face, "…I'm here to aid the Silver Bullet."

By that point, the Detective Boys had huddled down the hall. Careful with her words, Ai repeated, "Silver Bullet?"

"You know him well. …and you should also know well…what's going to take place in the upcoming days." She glanced back at the sky, which seemed to be glowing beyond the clouds. It resembled what it was like when there were thin clouds covering the moon, but everyone in the city knew those clouds were _not_ thin. Focusing back on the bodies within the house, she paused for a moment longer before finally stating, "There's _another_ threat besides the Boss…besides Houseki."

"Another threat?" Not liking the sound of that one bit, Ai was reluctant to go on. "…and what exactly is this '_other threat_'?"

"He goes by only one name." Crossing her arms, Vermouth's usual smile had faded. "…Lucifer."

* * *

(February 20th)

Well, well…things are just beginning to stir up. A lot happened this chapter, I hope it was easy enough to understand.

Anyway, I have amazing news!

A certain something you're all sure to love is getting an upgrade.

What kind of upgrade?

The _anime _upgrade!

That's right!

Just a few days ago I was notified on this mind breaking news! Mark your calendars! April 17th is the big day this DC linked anime's going to hit the air!

I'm so excited, I can barely sleep at night!

Can you believe it?

A _MAGIC KAITO _ANIME~

…Oh? …Did I confuse anyone~?

*cough* Anyway, I hope to finish AWA before then so I can focus my fan squeeing more. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and can wait for the next!


	38. Day One: Day Without Sun

_**A/N:**_ Ahaha…I'm like addicted to this one song now. XDD'' I've listened to it hours straight…and it's only around three minutes. OTL

But that's beside the point.

According to three fortune cookies, my lucky number is 45. (I'm not kidding, it was on _all_ of the fortunes.) …I find this weird considering I plan to end this at chapter 45. O_O

Oh yes, I finally mention the FBI! :'D …Although I can't say they'll play a very big part, I'll attempt to give them as many scenes as possible…so long as the story still makes sense and isn't just sidetracking to them all the time. XD (Of course, this is fan fiction, so you can't expect too much of lil' ol' me xD)

**Ebil Stasia - **It had to begin sometime. XD And I agree: it _is_ big news. I mean, my friend and I were squealing for most of the night I told her.

**UnfoundSakura - **Thank you. :3 I have to wonder though, is my message the first you've seen of the anime news? XD That'd be cool if it was. :P

**AmaryMei - **I don't even care if they're subbed. XD' I'm going to be watching them as soon as I can. Houseki only had a level 7 on her. It wasn't explained the best, but Houseki broke part of the seal (the part affecting her) and the other part is still affecting Conan's magic. In this chapter, it's a good assumption to say she's back to being… '_whole_', but when she was taking his body away, that was her spirit form and her body was nearby watching. Well, I hope the ending doesn't disappoint! XD

**Pandakitty - **I hope the same thing won't happen this time. :C

* * *

**Day One: Day Without Sun**

Throughout cities everywhere, alarm clocks rang, people arose from their sleep - some had already been awake - and some even managed to cook up a breakfast before they noticed something was up. Outside, although the time read as late as nine, it still appeared to be night. Dark clouds were illuminated by what seemed to be the moon. However, as February 21st dawned around the world, those clouds - which spanned the globe - finally began to part.

Working on a late night murder case, Wataru stared out the window, Satou and Megure at his sides. Blinking, Wataru checked his watch. 9:08am...the sun should've been up, but it looked as if the moon was still out and shining - _brightly_. Unable to keep it to himself - partially because he knew he wasn't the only one thinking it, he wondered aloud, "…What's going on…?"

"I don't know, Takagi-kun." Satou frowned with her arms crossed as Megure went to go answer the ringing phone. "…but I get the feeling it's nothing good."

"It looks like the clouds are finally moving…" Jodie gazed up specifically at the area she'd implied. Eyes narrowing as she took in the small details of the sky beyond, she frowned and some sweat formed on her cheek.

From her side, her superior, James Black, was at ease about as much as her. "…You're right. …but something's odd about that gap."

Leaning out the window he'd opened for a better view, Camel described it, "It's just like the night sky…but every once in a while an…_aurora_ like thing will creep in the gap."

Enjoying an aurora as much as anyone else, Jodie felt a bad omen instead when her eyes laid on the dark blue wave that had flashed into view through the hole in the clouds. Camel had left out one small detail, "…it looks like there's also some…_red lightning _with that aurora. It's almost…devious."

"I have the feeling…we may have to prepare for something." His glasses catching a reflection of the gradually revealed aurora, James was as serious as he'd ever been. "I don't know what's going to happen, but there's definitely something at work here…and we can't be taken off guard."

* * *

Waiting for Hattori as he was pinpointing his Soul Path once more, Conan felt a pulse go through his being. It had been happening a lot: ever since he'd been removed from his body. Other than Hattori, he couldn't physically contact anything. Even to carry off Ran before, he had to use his power. However, there was something very dangerous about that, he could feel it.

While in that form, when he used magic, it felt as if a small part of him drifted away…not to return.

Noticing through his heightened reaction to magic in the air, he was the first to glance up at the sky. The others did as the light - much like the moon - shone brightly over the snow on the ground.

Voice shaking a bit, Akako muttered, "…this is it. There's no doubt about it: this is _exactly_ what Shinjo-san described…"

Although curious about who this '_Shinjo_' was, Conan didn't bother to ask. Things were underway, and they couldn't waste a single minute.

* * *

Over the roar of her motorcycle and the jutting she experienced driving down the rocky road, Vermouth almost didn't notice her cell phone going off. Screeching to a halt, she lifted her goggles as the screen lit up her face. However, as she closed the device, her face remained illuminated. Staring up at the familiar sky, she frowned, "…sorry Boss, but we need at least one Silver Bullet to take down _him_. So…"

A small splash sounded as her phone sank into the nearby river.

"…that last message never reached me. In fact," placing the goggles over her eyes once more, she smiled before setting off once more, "that specific message is lying at the bottom of the Inori River.

"My order to secure the other boy…never existed as far as I know."

Piercing the night air with the sound of her engine, she rode off once more. Her orders beforehand had been to tail him, but there was more to it than that. Having her own motives, she headed straight for her destination. Other than to dispose of her phone, she made no other detours.

The boy had set off before her, but she was sure he wouldn't be able to easily access the docks he was heading to. After all, Vodka had made sure of that several weeks earlier. There was the river, but boating down it would take more time than making his way around the bypass. Vermouth wasn't sure just what he was planning on doing, but the area he was headed to was perilous, and she couldn't allow him to get involved in something he couldn't handle. It pained her to think about it, but Kuroba Kaito seemed to be the only remaining - and _capable_ - Silver Bullet.

After all, according to the message she'd read only minutes before - '_the target has been caught_' - Kudo Shinichi was a lost cause.

* * *

Dancing throughout the water, the light from the sky made it somewhat difficult for Kaito to see where he was going. It crawled randomly over the rocks and through the water. A specific area was never lit for more than a second. For the first part of his trip his eyes had adjusted just as they would've on the surface to a dark room. But as the illumination began, his eyes didn't know what to expect.

However annoying it was, the inability to see clearly where he was going was the only notable problem. Using his other senses that heightened in the water, Kaito was able to avoid a majority of the underwater obstacles. Occasionally it even seemed as if the fish gathered at the places he shouldn't head towards, like they were helping him or something. He didn't enjoy the thought of fish being his partners, so he brushed it off as coincidence.

After swimming for quite a distance, he made sure to move closer to the surface. He'd have to punch himself if he went past the area he had been heading toward for the last several hours. Relying on Koizumi to remind him of the river, as she did he'd dug any information about it out of the back of his mind for usage.

If he recalled right, the home of the wizard he was looking for was out of the way: right at the shore of the large body of water, behind the small house had been two cliffs. While the river to its side ran into the sea and by one of the cliffs, the only two roads leading there were narrow. Almost as if the rock had been formed for the sole purpose to provide a one way road, there was no room to turn on the gravel - some larger vehicles might not even make it through. Other than the path through the cliff, there was another going around. From the look of it when he'd seen it, Kaito guessed that no one bothered to go that way since it was most likely more dangerous and took a larger amount of time to travel.

Noticing the edge of the cliff approaching, Kaito slowed his pace. At the drop-off into the sea ahead, Kaito saw a group of fish huddled together - more there than he'd ever seen before, even in that restaurant all those weeks ago. Knowing that the waters were dangerous since he'd traversed them before, he was sure to crawl out of the river well before he made it anywhere near the small waterfall.

Dispelling his Attribute when he was sure the strong current wouldn't drag him away, he went about the process of drying himself off. Before leaving the city, he'd stopped by his house to pick up some money. Nearly broke after buying a waterproof jacket, watch, and backpack - which he stuffed with food and towels - Kaito could barely afford the taxi to the base of the river just before the cliff arose. Glad then that he hadn't been ripped off seeing as the towels were still warm and dry, he quickly ruffled his hair with the towel between his skull and his hands. Once he was satisfied, he went about packing everything up again.

Checking his watch, he groaned as he read 9:28am, "…great, it just about took me a _day_ to get down here…"

Feeling that worrying about lost time was useless, Kaito took in his surroundings as he made his way toward the decrepit home. Other than the wavering lighting, it seemed to be exactly as he remembered it. However, this was from a bit of a distance, considering the location of the river. Roughly halfway there from where he'd started, it was then he noticed something ominous. Fixating his sights on the dock, his eyes widened as he muttered to himself, "…Where's the boat…?"

As conclusions rushed to his mind on the reason behind the sudden disappearance of the boat, another pair of eyes scanned the road more travelled. Making their own observation, the voice let out it's warning, "Kaito, be careful." When Kaito swerved instantly at the words, the next phrase almost didn't make it out, "…something…isn't right here."

There had been times he'd heard his father's voice before, but never had it been so clear. Almost certain that he would've seen the deceased magician, Kaito was only met with empty air behind which was the road he and Koizumi had taken the first time they'd travelled there. With his knowledge of Soul Paths and their ability to vaguely let you know what those close to you are thinking, Kaito was certain that road was the cause behind his father's caution.

Collapsed in on the road was debris from both of the cliffs moulding the path. Appearing to be a normal rockslide, Kaito had his doubts when the blockage was lit up and some of the rocks were revealed to be burnt. In that area, he wouldn't doubt that one measly stick of dynamite could do all that damage. Although not knowing the wizard that had led them to the islands very well, Kaito knew in his gut he wasn't the type to trap himself there. Anxiety growing, he didn't hesitate any longer as he dashed toward the house.

Hand holding the door handle, Kaito halted. Aiming to be quiet, he'd been breathing through his nose rather than mouth, so while standing near the door he was able to pick up on the smell of blood…and _decay_. His spirits not eased by the bullet hole in the window, he took a deep breath before opening the door.

If not for the circumstances, he would've vomited.

Lying on the floor overtop a dry area of blood was the ship captain. Primarily the source of the odours, Kaito could tell by the bugs creeping over him and the color of his skin that he'd been dead for quite some time. Though Kudo, Hattori or Hakuba would've been more skilled in the art of autopsies, Kaito easily found that a bullet had made its way into the right of his skull. Judging by his position, the shot from beyond the window was what had done him in. The poor guy most likely didn't even expect it.

Other than the man's body, Kaito saw that the main room had been rummaged through. Papers were scattered about, some chairs were turned over, even the bed was unmade and messy - whoever had killed the wizard was looking for something, and based on Kaito's newly made conclusions, they hadn't found it.

Seeing some debris in the water past the window, he was certain the main objective of the attacker was to block any safe passage to the Furui Islands.

His head hanging low in remorse as he left, it perked up as he thought of something. It wasn't hope, it was realization. The thorough job covering up the crime, doing everything in their power to achieve their objective, and - most of all - a gun being the weapon of choice: everything pointed to the organization. They had the motive after all, Houseki could've realized that they'd received some information there and was convinced they shouldn't get any more. Also, Kaito happened to recall Gin mentioning his partner being off on an '_errand_'.

Kicking a rock in frustration, Kaito clenched his teeth as the sound of it sinking into the water reached his ears. "It figures…Houseki…she's always one step ahead…"

Glancing to the sky for some sort of support or inspiration, Kaito was instead met with the extremely bizarre sky. He hadn't yet taken a really good look at the commencing pass of the comet, but as he gazed upward, he couldn't take his eyes away. Surging through the air as the secondary source of light were bands of dull blue light. Almost resembling what weather stations sometimes depicted the jet stream to appear like, they crisscrossed and disappeared as quickly as they surfaced. With coloured lightning - usually red - branching between the practical _rivers_ in the sky, it almost looked as if some cosmic storm were taking place. If he had any doubt the world was possibly about to end, it would've dissipated at the view of that hectic sky.

Wondering what the area near the sun appeared like (the cliffs were blocking the view), Kaito instead stared at the reflection of the sky in the water. Standing at the end of the dock for the best sight, he watched as the blue and multicoloured streaks played and danced even more due to the water's swaying surface. After standing in silence for awhile, Kaito eventually secured his bag to his back. Taking a few steps backwards, he pulled off a sprinting dive into the makeshift image of the sky.

Coming up for one last regular breath of air, he stared off toward the area he and Koizumi had sailed into over a month before. Foggy still as it had been that day, the horizon appeared even more foreboding than it had that first day.

Not the only one remembering the rough seas, Toichi's voice reiterated the warning Kaito, Koizumi and ultimately he himself heard on that day, "Stray from the correct path…and the outcome will be dangerous." Most likely picking up on the fact that Kaito could now hear him, Toichi once again directed his speech to him directly, "…are you sure about this, Kaito?"

"Yeah." bobbing in the water, Kaito saw his father's outline on the surface. Once again not able to see him with his own eyes when he turned, Kaito made do with smiling at the blurred reflection on the water. "…I'm positive that this hunch of mine is right. Thus…I _need_ to make it to the Furui Islands."

Before Toichi could say anything more, Kaito had released his Attribute and had swam off in the direction he vaguely recalled from the first voyage to the islands.

* * *

Rubbing his eyes, Heiji attempted to once again focus on the piece of paper Hakuba had given him. Although he'd read it enough to have normally memorized it, the lack of sleep made him partially forget certain sections of the script from time to time. Having to switch from his regular sight to the advanced wasn't all that fun either. However, no matter how grumpy he was, Heiji had miraculously avoided complaining.

Mixed with the fact that he felt responsible for the situation, Heiji knew that every second counted if they were going to get Kudo's body back. It was the main reason behind their trek without sleep. Once they at least saw the place where Houseki was staying, they'd be able to use a tracking spell to get back there after they'd prepared. When that plan had been made, most were confident, but along with Heiji himself, the Osakan noticed something off with Kudo.

Heiji had picked up on the little activities that could help him decipher what people were thinking, but he'd never paid them much mind until that point. However, as Kudo happily nodded when the blueprint had been stated, a slight surge had gone through the path nearest his heart. His ears perking as he heard Kudo's regular voice mutter '_No_', Heiji had glanced around for any reactions that signified someone other than him heard the word. About to brush it off, Heiji heard him again, this time his words were jumbled. Of all the sentences that were rushed out quietly, one stood out to Heiji - one that lacked any hope that he'd come to know Kudo for.

_If we wait too long, it'll be too late._

Narrowing his eyes at the memory, Heiji focused in on Kudo's Soul Path once more. With his acute eyesight activated, he covered his eyes as a car drove by. It wasn't magic per say, but the idiot still had his brights on. Walking down the street following a magical path didn't seem that strange at the moment.

People were scattered about everywhere gazing up at the sky. No one quite knew what was going on, but they all knew it wasn't good. Some merchants had closed their stores because they weren't sure there suppliers would drive in '_that weather_', others simply because they didn't want to be away from home in that bizarre situation. In any shop that _was_ open, you were sure to see a news report.

It didn't matter what channel it was, every station had an input on the current events. '_A mysterious unidentified comet has caused a solar eclipse' _some said. On others it was '_The true effects of global warming have finally surfaced.' _The most absurd Heiji had heard was '_An odd cloud cover, an aurora and an out-of-time solar eclipse has caused a global blackout.' _Upon hearing this, Heiji couldn't help but comment aloud. "Geez…I _wish_ it was just some '_odd cloud cover_'…"

Just about to look away from the store window they were passing, something caught Heiji's eye. Taking Koizumi and Kudo off guard, he suddenly ran inside. With them at his heels, they immediately asked what he was doing, but he was too involved in the report to notice their questions.

"Taking advantage of the strange phenomenon occurring, it seems some mysterious people have infiltrated a hospital." a news lady told from her desk. "In the parking lot of the health center are many black cars. Although nothing serious has been reported to have happened, the power has been out in the building it seems. This is strange considering the rest of the city hasn't been experiencing such troubles." Letting the camera switch to her co-worker, the woman disappeared from the screen.

Filling in for her came a man. Standing in front of a hospital, he started his report when Kudo blurted out, "Th-That's the hospital where They kept me the first time!"

Watching as the camera zoomed in and scanned the hospital grounds, it was Koizumi's turn to speak when the cars came on screen. "…and those look like the vehicles that attacked your school, Kudo-kun!"

Listening to the report further, Heiji frowned, "That seems like our destination…but why would she make it so obvious? …I thought They were cautious, this just seems sloppy."

"…and authorities can't seem to be able to make it in to investigate." Halting the conversation immediately at these words, the three listened as Megure was brought onto the screen, Takagi and Satou at his back.

"There seems to be some sort of…_wall_ in the way. A few of our boys were nearly killed when their car stopped suddenly." Shaking his head, he motioned toward some other police in the background. "We're trying to make our way through, but it's difficult when we don't know what exactly it is we're dealing with."

"It seems the phone lines have been cut as well." Satou piped up from the back. "We've been trying to make contact for some time now, but nothing's been working."

Nodding, Takagi looked skyward. "We called in a helicopter team to see if they can reach the roof or the courtyard somehow. They should be arriving any minute."

"Those idiots." Crossing her arms, Koizumi sighed. "I know it wouldn't normally seem possible to them, but with the way things are, you'd think they'd widen their horizons to include the possibility of magic."

Observing some clips of the police at work trying to pass the '_mysterious obstacle_', Kudo let out a deduction. "That's an enhanced version of the second level of the ward spell, isn't it Akako-chan? The barrier level, right?"

Smiling, Koizumi bent down to pat him on the head before she remembered. Pulling back her hand, she praised him with words instead. "That's right. …Depending on the amount of magic used in that particular spell, the barrier can repel more than just demons or corrupted magical beings. I don't think that'd be Houseki's own power since she'd need it to-" her sentence fading away, she replaced it with another "…sh-she most likely used the power of her lackeys or…or even the people in that hospital." Spinning to face the door, she placed her hand on it. "Whatever the case, that's most likely her base. …We can go there and check, but besides that we should head back and start preparing."

"_I'll _check." Coming up behind Koizumi, Heiji pushed on her back gently forcing her out the door before she could reply. Once they'd made it to the sidewalk, he continued, "I know the general area of that hospital. I can just go t' check if Kudo's path is leadin' there. While I do that, ya guys can come up with a plan."

"But going alone…you could get seriously hurt…possibly even killed." Her voice a cross between general worry and scolding, Koizumi added, "Now more than ever is _not_ the time to split up."

"…now more than ever is also not the time t' dilly-dally…which is why we should use our time efficiently. I guarantee ya, Koizumi-chan, even if I find out Kudo's body _is_ inside that hospital, I won't make any moves on my own." First smiling in reassurance, his mouth soon formed a mocking grin. "Hey…wait. Was that _concern for my well-bein'_ I heard just then?"

Put on the spot, Koizumi's eyes widened before she closed them in a huff. "O-Of course. A-After all…you're the only Soul Smith any of us know. What would happen if we needed your services and you weren't around to provide them?"

Shoulders drooping and giving a half-hearted chuckle, Heiji replied, "Oh what, I'm some sort of_ company_ now?"

"Yep," nodding off any previous embarrassment, Koizumi teased, "Smithy Services: we see what you don't and fix what you can't!"

"Catchy slogan…I'll be sure t' use it if I ever _actually_ go inta business…"

Sighing in relief from below, Kudo smiled for the first time in what seemed like ages. "Man…I was worried for a second there that I was going to have to pay you for before."

Oddly counting his own spare bills while they were on the topic of money, Heiji joked, "No doubt you'll need my help later, why not pay now? …paper, or plastic?"

Although sarcastically, Kudo threatened, "How about a kick to the face?" Watching Heiji waving his hand for a taxi, Kudo seemed '_heartbroken_', "…and here I thought my _marvelous_ friend Hattori Heiji would be _kind_ enough to give a '_friends discount_'! I suppose you can't judge a book by it's cover."

"If _that's_ what you got from _his_ '_cover_'," Koizumi held back a laugh, "Kuroba-kun's must _not_ be ignorant and Ai-chan's must _not_ be impassive."

"Oi oi…" Noticing a taxi finally headed his way, he took one last look at the two behind him. "Considerin' everythin' that's happenin', I might not be able t' find a taxi that'll drive all the way t' your place, Koizumi-chan, so if I'm late-"

"Don't worry about that." Regarding Kudo with a short glance, Koizumi went on, "Although he's not around right now, we'll make arrangements to meet at Kuroba-kun's place. With your run-in with those two girls, meeting anywhere else may allow them an ample opportunity to drop in unexpectedly."

Getting in the cab, Heiji rolled down his window for one last exchange of words. "I'm not sure if the service in the area's been effected by the comet an' all, but if I find anythin' I'll be sure t' give…someone a call." Raising the glass as Koizumi nodded, Heiji gave the driver his desired coordinates.

With his sight still heightened, he watched through the window as Kudo's familiar path drifted in and out of view. Heiji couldn't be sure of it's destination until he saw with his own eyes the infiltrated hospital. If it weren't there, more time would be wasted searching for the true location of Kudo's body and no doubt Houseki with it. Approaching the enemy's possible main base was an ominous thought, but even worse was the possibility that it _wasn't_ the main base and merely a ruse. Hoping that things would roll smoothly, Heiji watched as the show in the sky reflected off the windows of buildings just beyond the sidewalk.

* * *

"Meet at Kuroba's in roughly a half-hour." repeating the words Koizumi had stated on the other end of the phone line, Saguru had instantly marked the time after looking at his watch. "…arrive there at 10 hours, 42 minutes and 4.125 seconds." Taking into consideration the area he was currently at, he got up and headed out immediately.

Hakuba Saguru was _not_ one to be late.

Even at a young age he'd been instinctively punctual. From dinner to being on time to watch his favourite shows on television, he'd always made a point to show up when expected. It wasn't a competition for him like it was for most, the important thing for him was the thorough obedience regarding the time. This little '_obsession_', as some called it, was encouraged further when his grandfather supplied him with a pocket watch accurate to the fraction of a second.

Amazed at the device, Saguru had taken care of the watch as an older man would've a winning lottery ticket. To that day, it still appeared to be almost brand new. Realizing he hadn't used the watch recently, he pulled it out simply to take in its details once more. For some reason, it always appeared perfect. Saguru knew that he'd been extremely careful with it, but even so there still should've been some sort of sign of the years it had been in use. When he received it, his grandfather even mentioned that he had used it when _he_ was younger. There was no doubt of it's age, but…although it's purpose was to keep time, it appeared time didn't effect it.

Tucking it into his jacket's chest pocket, he walked on. From what he'd seen, he had already been walking for a good few minutes. At that rate he'd arrive early. Slowing his pace just a tad, he thought to himself, '_I'd rather be early than late…but not _too_ early._'

Not one able to elude the feeling of boredom, Saguru glanced around for something that could catch his eye. Quickly setting his sights on the sky above, he was careful to keep moving as he watched the colors stream and branch all over. If not for his involvement with Koizumi and the others, he would've had no idea what had been happening. Hearing one of the rare cars on the street drive by, he looked ahead once more. However, his thoughts were still on the sky.

"Magic…very intriguing indeed." Thinking back on everything he'd experienced with the anomaly, three related events dominated his skull. Musing himself, he muttered, "Attribute Emblem, Release."

A strange feeling did overcome him suddenly, and he stopped. …but it wasn't something one would feel while gaining new abilities - at least that's what he assumed. It was that knot in your gut that told you something was about to happen. Something _bad_.

With the lighting uneven and most of the street lights in the area broken, Saguru almost didn't see the figure ahead of him in the empty street. One odd wave above caused a shaft of illumination to - albeit swiftly - reveal the one standing yards down the stretch of road. Although he did notice the man, Saguru didn't perceive the gun in his hand. Despite the silencer equipped upon it, Saguru heard the shot as the trigger was pulled.

Flying backwards, he was surprised to find the only pain came from his rough landing. Hearing the bullet ricochet as he was falling, he quickly scanned the ground for the projectile. Seeing it shine in the blue light from above, he was brief while checking for any injuries. It was strange: other than the force pushing him backwards, he hadn't been able to pinpoint where the bullet had been aimed. Grasping suddenly onto a thought, he reached for his chest pocket.

Sure enough, the fabric was slightly torn and warm, the metal of the timepiece showing through.

Still on the ground with his hand on his pocket watch, Saguru had to look up when the voice of his attacker addressed him. "Sorry, this is nothing personal…but I have my orders." Wearing glasses as his only definable feature in that lighting and with his words, Saguru inferred that he was Okiya Subaru, the Black Organization member that got away.

Smiling with his gun still pointed directly at Saguru, he adjusted his glasses, "I must say though, your luck is incredible. Cliché, but incredible." Signifying the watch still covered by Saguru's hand, his grin widened. "However…luck won't work here."

For a second time the trigger was pulled.

His eyes closed, Saguru could only will for the bullet to stop. Waiting for the inevitable shot, he frowned. Something was off. Feeling a small burning sensation in his hand wrapped around his pocket watch, he gradually opened one of his eyes.

Both shot wide open as he realized just what had occurred. He didn't have an Attribute, but apparently he - and ultimately his grandfather - had something _else_.

* * *

Dispelling his Attribute, Kaito floated about at the surface of the water. Glancing around for any recognizable landmarks around him, he sighed as he only saw thick fog. Only sure that he shouldn't head back the way he came, Kaito was clueless as to where he should go next. "…I never was good at finding my way out at sea."

"From what I seem to recall, you never _were_ out at sea." Becoming more visible by the hour, Kaito could partially see Toichi's grin. "…even if you were, you probably weren't even near the edge of the deck."

Knowing that his father was around for much longer than Kaito gave him credit for, he merely laughed, "Yeah, yeah…but that was before. I admit I wasn't too happy about it, but when we were on our way to the islands the first time, I made a point to remember what the route was."

Looking around himself, Toichi crossed his arms. "…then exactly where are we?"

Without an answer, Kaito pouted, "…I _know_ what the route is…it's just really hard to know how far you've gone when everything around you looks exactly the same."

Finally able to help, Toichi made a suggestion, "Why don't I go ahead and try to find the islands? Then I can lead you there."

"…That probably wouldn't work." Spinning to squint in each direction, Kaito shook his head. "Even if you did find the islands, finding me again would be another story and…" '_I'd rather not lose you again_,' Kaito wanted to say. However, he went with, "…I may need your help down the road."

"My help?" Knowing, Toichi's smile clearly reflected on the water, yet was barely revealed in the air. "…to do what? Improve your Poker Face?" Teasing, he went on, "It's gotten better over the years, but…there are still a few things you need to touch up on."

Mouth open for a brief moment, it quickly curved up as Kaito responded, "You could polish _yours_ off a bit more yourself. I think it's gotten rusty over the years: I can barely see it anymore!"

Grinning mockingly as his father huffed in a fake irritation, Kaito's smirk faded as he heard his father begin to chuckle. It wasn't much, a simple stifled chortle, but it was enough to bring a sincere smile to Kaito's face. To laugh and throw taunts between themselves - that teen father-son relationship - Kaito had never experienced it before…and at that moment, he wondered why he hadn't realized what he was missing.

Quick to recall his father's ability to see through his mask, Kaito changed the topic. "Alright, staying here won't accomplish anything. I'll just follow where my instincts tell me to go." Noticing Toichi's worried look wavering on the surface of the water, Kaito puffed back, "_Fa-ther_. I've listened to my gut _plenty_ of times and I've always come out on top…You should know, you were probably there when I did."

"…yes, I do realize that, however…" pausing, it was a moment before he finally finished. "…no one's perfect. Even the professionals will make a mistake eventually, no matter the profession."

"What happens if I've already made that mistake?" Staring in the direction his instincts pointed to, he went on, "What if I've already made _numerous_ mistakes? …maybe this is one time I'll actually succeed."

Ready to dive under, Kaito waited instead. He knew his father still had more to say - or ask, "I know it may sound odd, but what mistakes exactly are you referring to?"

"…I could say everything." Completely aware he was being vague, Kaito evaluated, "Before this all happened, I did things on my own. I had motives of course, but after learning so much by Koizumi-chan's side, I've come to realize…I should've looked more into the true meanings of those motives. If I had actually found the jewel with Pan-No, _Hoshi's soul_ inside of it…I would've technically killed someone. Even after I was starting to come to my senses, I almost killed _Kudo_…and right now…the main plan is to stop Houseki…"

"Which, to you, means to kill her?"

Resembling Kudo on appearance levels himself, Kaito had to wonder if _his_ father had the ear for thought. Nodding subtly, he muttered, "Yes…which is why I have to make it to those islands."

Drowning Kaito's wonders, Toichi blatantly stated, "Unlike Kudo I can't read minds…I doubt I could now even if I could've while _alive_. Please enlighten me Kaito: what is on those islands that could possibly change the outcome of the approaching events?"

"Not '_what_', dad." Smiling, Kaito began swimming without his Emblem. "…'_who_'."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Yuu-chan?" Looking around uncertainly in the basement, Yukiko frowned. "I still don't think we should have all the lights on upstairs."

"Don't worry about it Yuki. The ones were dealing with are smart: they'll assume that we turned the lights on to make it seem like we were here therefore wasting their time in a search of the house." Proud, Yuusaku crossed his arms. "Thinking this, they won't bother to come here."

Sitting with her arms hugging her knees, Akako raised her brow. "I know that makes sense, but I'm still a little worried…and it's not only because They may come here…" Glancing up at the stairs first, she then checked the clock near her side. 11:58am. "…I can understand Smithy-kun being late - not only might he have a hard time finding his way back here, he could also be investigating around that hospital."

"Hospital?" Yukiko blinked. "Why would Smithy-kun go to a hospital?" Coming upon an idea, she was instantly concerned. "Don't tell me he's _hurt_?"

"No, Hattori's fine. It's just a little lead we may have come across…a lead that, although we told him not to, Hattori might look into on his own once given the opportunity." Speaking with a small waver to his voice, it vanished - almost as if he'd noticed it himself - when he added, "…and since when did _you_ start calling him '_Smithy-kun_', mom?"

Shrugging, she put on an innocent smile. "Well, I thought it sounded catchy~"

Clearing her throat, Akako got back to her original interrupted topic, "_Anyway_, Smithy-kun - as well as Kuroba-kun, I guess - they both have reasons why they wouldn't be here. But…Hakuba-kun - especially _him_, of all people - doesn't. It makes me feel like…something's happened to him."

As everyone in the basement fell silent, the doorbell could be heard from above. Volunteering to check who it was as Aya opened the door, Akako - the organizer of the meeting - raced up the stairs, leaving the others to think.

First to speak was Yukiko, "That could be Sagu-kun…after all, if he was to be late, he'd arrive as soon as humanly possible."

"No…I don't think it's him. It sounds like at least two people are at the door." Scratching his head, Yuusaku went into thought. "Hey, what about Ai-chan and Kokoro-kun? …are they going to be here Shinichi?"

Distracted by his own thoughts, Shinichi flinched as his name was called, causing his head to partially go through the wall behind him. Shaking off the aftermath of that experience, he finally answered, "No. Akako-chan thought it'd be better to just let them focus on diverting the attention of the girls and ultimately the kids."

"That does make sense. Truthfully, that also seems to be the better choice in this situation. Except…" hearing the sound of the door opening, Yuusaku's sentence was cut short as Akako stepped down with Heiji behind her and behind him Saguru.

"My apologies for arriving late." Waving his hand in the air as he made it to the floor, Saguru frowned as he looked about for a nondusty place to sit.

Studying something in his hand, Heiji only said something when Akako elbowed him lightly in the ribs. Directing his statement at Saguru, Heiji's eyes were wide, "I…I still can't believe ya did that." Looking back down at the item that Akako identified as Saguru's pocket watch, Heiji stuttered, "Th-That's just…it's _mindbogglin_'. Especially…especially since it looks completely normal now. But _before_…"

Sighing, Akako flicked the young Soul Smith in the head. "Do you mind telling us what exactly you're talking about rather then letting us get completely lost in your ramblings?"

"O-Oh…sorry." Blank in expression, there was a pause before Heiji stared in Saguru's direction. "Actually…I only know _part_ of the story. It'd probably be better t' ask Hakuba what _really_ happened."

"If I must." Finally settling down on an unused chair, he crossed his arms before explaining. "I had just made it out of the forest surrounding Koizumi-chan's place. Both of the Kudos had left quite some time before me, so I was on my own. As I was walking down an empty street, Okiya Subaru gave me the honour of a wonderful conversation complete with a gun pointed at me."

"_Okiya Subaru_?" Making a point not to yell, Akako could only settle on a harsh whisper. "…what happened to him?"

"Now _that_ I can answer." Taking a short glimpse at Saguru, Heiji then began, "I had arrived at the hospital an' I was watchin' their… '_progress_' tryin' t' get through the wall when all of a sudden, I feel somethin' comin' towards the area. When I turn there's a _huge _magical wall headed our way. Now…it didn't seem threatenin' so I didn't say anythin'…but imagine my surprise when all of the actions of everyone - _everythin_' - around me start t' slow down. To make things _more_ interestin'…guess who turns out t' be the _center_ of this time slowin' wall?"

Catching on, Akako, Shinichi, Yuusaku and Yukiko each gradually turned their heads to stare at Saguru in astonishment. Merely shrugging in response, Saguru replied, "I don't blame you: that was _my_ initial response."

"…and that's not even the end of it." Heiji grinned. "Carryin' Okiya in the position that he was apparently stopped in, Hakuba here set the guy right in the middle o' the police - with his gun drawn. Hakuba had already shot all the bullets out of it, so it was kinda amusin' when time became normal again and he tried t' shoot some of the officers." With a hint of pride and hope, he finished, "They arrested 'im on the spot for illegal possession of a gun, not t' mention attemptin' t' shoot some of them. …they were pretty baffled by his appearance. No doubt t' them he just popped outta thin air."

"W-Wait…you can stop _time_ with your watch?" dumbfounded by the news, it took awhile before Akako finally smiled. "Do you realize how amazing that is, Hakuba-kun? This could _completely_ turn things around for us!"

"Not t' burst your bubble…but I don't think it's as powerful as you'd like t' believe Koizumi-chan." Observing the watch further, Heiji then got up and handed it to Saguru. "I saw it in action and while we may be able t' use this against Houseki…it'd only be possible in an ambush. From what I saw, this watch emits waves that stop whatever they contact. Getting progressively weaker as they're farther from the watch, it gradually slows down anythin' within it's radius. Obviously the most powerful at the center, I'd say Hakuba would have t' be right by Houseki if we wanted t' stop her completely. Any farther…and I have no doubt she'd be able t' put up a barrier of some sort t' free herself from the watch's power - kinda like how I did naturally."

Seeing his point, Akako's mood dropped a little. "…still, that's quite an ace up our sleeves."

Standing up to pat Heiji on the shoulder, Yukiko praised him, "Wow, Smithy-kun, you sound so _professional_~!"

Laughing with a slight embarrassment, it took a minute before Heiji finally blurted out, "Oi oi, '_Smithy-kun'_?" When Yukiko smiled gleefully in response, Heiji could only groan, "…not _another_ one…"

Coming across a point she'd skipped, Akako brought it up, "Oh, by the way Smithy-kun, how did your…_little expedition_ go?"

"My…?" Realizing what she was getting at, his face grew stern. Nodding, he replied, "Just as we thought…it's definitely the place. I kept my distance, and I don't think Hakuba got close enough for her t' notice anythin', but I'm sure of it…Kudo's path led straight t' there."

Rising from his place on the floor - though Yukiko had to wonder why gravity seemed to still affect him - Shinichi stepped toward the center of the bodies gathered there. His face serious, he stated, "If that's the case we should strike as quickly and efficiently as possible. Wednesday is slowly approaching second by second…and that's our deadline. For me…that's quite literal." Grim for a moment, he quickly shook off the thoughts of his own death. "We'll rest and plan today, then we'll give it everything we've got tomorrow."

"Kudo's right." Getting up himself - although he'd just sat down - Heiji walked over to Shinichi. Sticking out his hand, he smiled, "Whatever happens…happens. But no matter what, we'll do everythin' we can t' make sure that whatever happens…is in _our _favour."

Always one for pep rallies and such, Yukiko was next to stand up. Putting her hand on top of Heiji's she blinked as she noticed Yuusaku's come over hers. "If not for our own son, for everyone else."

Not wanting to miss her input, Yukiko quickly stammered, "…including our own friends and family."

"…even animals and the resources themselves." Saguru's hand was next on top.

"We won't quit." Though she would've normally been embarrassed, Akako placed her hand on the pile with a feeling of confidence. "…we _can't _quit."

Pushing up Heiji's hand which resulted in all of them rising, Shinichi smiled out from beneath the arms as he floated. "No matter how _cheesy_ it may seem…we know the truth.

"…and there is only one truth."

* * *

"Ai-chan…what was that lady talking about? She said a lot of strange things." Ayumi asked once more in a hushed tone as the boys went about playing the '_super new exciting video game_' that had gotten boring a few hours ago. The only thing motivating them to go on was their attempts to beat Kokoro who turned out to be quite good at the controller.

Sighing as she always did when the topic arose, Ai attempted to brush it off as she had each and every other time, "I already told you, it's not that important."

"But Ai-chan, she said things about demons and some guy named Lucifer." Frowning, it was then Ayumi brought up two points she hadn't thought of before; points that put Ai on the spot. "…she also said that Lucifer was '_another_' threat…in other words, there was already a threat before. …not to mention…you knew her _name, _Ai-chan."

Knowing that things wouldn't improve if she let that information from the day before slip, Ai merely shrugged, "She didn't really say anything after you guys left to check on the girls. …in fact, I think she was just lying." Feeling deep in her stomach that Vermouth had been indeed speaking the truth, Ai had to look away to ensure her eyes didn't reveal her deceit.

Ayumi, however, was stubborn. "Please don't, Ai-chan. You already know you can trust me-" she glanced toward the boys on the couch "-that you can trust _us_…you don't need to keep secrets anymore. Maybe we can help!"

'…_I doubt that_.' Obviously not about to say that straight to Ayumi's face, Ai shook her head. "I'm telling you, that woman didn't say anything-"

"Houseki." Suddenly speaking up from the couch, Mitsuhiko turned to look at the girls, Genta and Kokoro quick to do the same. His face as serious as Ayumi's, Mitsuhiko went on, "That was what - or _who_, I guess - that lady said was the other threat."

"Who's Houseki?" It wasn't a question. Genta's tone was demanding.

Looking to Kokoro for support, Ai noticed he was about to say something when his eyes widened and he signalled from behind Genta that she should stop talking. Not quite understanding, his meaning hit her like a brick when she heard a voice emanate from the stairs. "What are you guys doing up so late? …or can you not sleep either?"

Still in their pyjamas, Ran and Kazuha came down together, their slippers clinging to their feet. Appearing to be both wide awake, they each looked toward the windows. Checking a clock, Ran blinked, "It's weird…we had a late supper yesterday…really late. You'd think we'd end up sleeping in rather than waking up so periodically through the night."

Ruffling her hair, Kazuha nodded, "No kidding…the clock says it's 4am, but it feels more like _noon_!"

'_That's probably because it _is_ noon._' Recalling the orders she and Agasa had given the night before, Ai mentally smiled at the fact that they actually seemed to believe the charade. Switching all of the clocks hadn't been easy, but to divert their suspicions for as long as possible seemed to be a crucial element at that point. Sure to play her part in the ploy, she faked a yawn, "I know what you mean…I just can't seem to get to sleep."

Following suit, all of the children did the same. Yawning all over the place, they faked a conversation about methods of falling asleep. Somehow convincing the girls to give a few of those methods a try themselves, the kids all '_promised_' they'd head in as soon as they got changed. Of course this was a lie: who would go to bed at _noon_?

Waiting for the sound of both the girls' rooms closing, the Detective Boys were quick to jump back into their interrupted topic. Switching his mask faster than Ai gave him credit for, Genta's smile faded as he once again demanded, "Who's Houseki?"

"…she's like the '_bad guy_' in our very own video game." arms crossed as he came out from hiding, Kokoro finally caved. As an explanation to Ai, he muttered, "There's no real point in hiding it. They'd most likely find out eventually…and they'll make sure not to tell anyone _this_, either."

Receiving nods of agreement from the three kids, Kokoro went on, "Houseki's planning to revive someone named Hoshi from her past…and she's willing to sacrifice countless people to do it."

"That's…" Mitsuhiko's eyes widened, "…that's _terrible_."

"…but I can see why she'd be willing to do that…" Surprising them, Ayumi flinched as they stared at her, "N-No…I don't mean _I'd_ ever do that, it's just…if one of you were to die…and I found a way to bring you back…I would…I would probably try it too. …B-But never if I knew it sacrificed other people!"

Making a deduction of his own, Genta asked, "Hey…is it possible she doesn't know how many people could get hurt from what she's doing? Maybe you could just tell her."

Although reluctant, Ai shook her head. "No, she's fully aware of what she's doing. …which is why we-" she paused, "…no, why Edogawa-kun and the others have to stop her."

"Why only Conan-kun!?" Almost yelling, Ayumi clasped her hands over her mouth before removing them and going on in a quieter tone, "…He's our friend! We can't just let him go off to fight her on his own! We should be _helping_ him!"

Before the boys could get their own two cents in, Kokoro spoke up, "You _are_ helping him. Can't you see? …He _trusts_ you guys enough to keep up a safe area here for Ran-neechan and Kazuha-neechan. They're the type that would jump into danger even if the situation was over their heads, which is exactly why _we're_ here to make sure they don't. This is probably one of the most important jobs to K-Er, _Conan_ on a personal level, one that he can't do himself."

Mouth slightly open as the kids realized he was right, Ai stared at Kokoro in amazement. He'd handled them so well…there was definitely truth behind his actual age giving him wisdom. Hearing the next question that went hand-in-hand with the last, Ai had to wonder if he could as easily get them out of that one as he had the first.

"…who exactly is that Lucifer guy?"

Not waiting for an explanation, Genta blurted out, "Is he the one Houseki's trying to revive?"

Narrowing his eyes, Mitsuhiko frowned, "Um, Genta-kun? …that guy's name was _Hoshi_, not _Lucifer_."

Realizing that Kokoro hadn't been present for most of Lucifer's explanation, Ai started with a slight hesitation, "Lucifer…is a demon. A _very_ powerful demon…and…and according to the woman who came yesterday, he's actually the _king_ of demons." Noticing the confusion on their faces, Ai described the Youkai-Oni to them.

Finished with that, she continued, "This week, a comet - called the Volley Comet - will be passing by the earth. As I've heard, this comet is a large mass of magical energy. With the immense amount of power passing by the rift, the dimensions open temporarily revealing the Youkai-Oni to us here on earth. It just so happens this world appears in front of the sun, thereby making it seem like night all day. The comet also gives off excess magic, increasing the abilities of wizards and witches - like Edogawa-kun and Houseki for example."

Worried enough by the thought on her mind, Ai didn't want to vocalize it. However, she had to - the Detective Boys (as well as Kokoro) wanted to hear more, and she was their source of information. Taking a breath, she repeated the words - albeit she adjusted them a bit - that Vermouth had said the night before, "Lucifer, with his incredible amount of power, is often called upon in dark spells in which magic users need an extra boost of energy. Voodoo dolls, draining magic from others…and most likely the spell Houseki plans to use to…revive Hoshi, each of these require assistance from Lucifer. Although the worst that can happen normally to a person is that they could lose their mind, if such a spell were to be used during _this_ week…"

Leaning in closer as the silence went on, the Detective Boys were actually patient for awhile. Giving her ample time to finish, they finally spoke after a few minutes had passed, "…What could happen if a spell were used this week?"

Gulping, Ai felt the sweat come down her cheek. She didn't try to hide it, however, she knew her news was bad. "With the dimensional rift open…it's possible that if Houseki were to use her spell…not only a portion of Lucifer's soul would pass over…

"…but possibly Lucifer _himself_."

* * *

Tapping her elbow as she leaned against the house with her arms crossed, Vermouth constantly glanced toward the path she'd taken to get to the coast. In no time, the boy would finally be heading down there. She didn't know his reasons for doing so, but she had to convince him to return as soon as possible. Also of importance was the plan she had been waiting to reveal to him. Houseki had nearly wiped out humanity once already, and Vermouth had assumed it was just her rage that she hadn't yet found a suitable body for Hoshi.

That was until the weakest moment Houseki had ever experienced, the one time _he_ had been able to take her over. After that, Vermouth knew that the world hadn't seen the last of that horrendous cataclysm: far from it. If things were to go _his_ way, humanity wouldn't survive at all…_everyone_ would be destroyed.

Before meeting Kudo, before even Kuroba, Vermouth had felt there was no point in denying the inevitable. Although her life span was longer, she would eventually die, just like the rest of the human race. What did it matter if they were all wiped out at once? However, experiencing that lust for life that Kudo, Kuroba - even Akai Shuuichi - had, she felt there might be hope after all.

Checking her watch once more, she frowned. He should've arrived by then. It did take a while to take the detour, but certainly not _that _long. From what she'd read from Houseki, Kuroba had headed out the previous day at around 10am. Looking at the current time, Vermouth compared the two. "…I doubt it would take him over 27 hours to get here…" Letting her gaze land on the mist out at sea, her eyes narrowed. '…_did he…?_'

Almost as if to prove her wrong, the sound of a car echoed from the dirt road. Seeing the light from the headlights grow on the trees, Vermouth approached, ready to confront Kuroba and tell him what he needed to hear. However, even though light was unsteady at that time and without it it was difficult to see, Vermouth was able to tell the car coming was no taxi.

As it came into view, she glared inward at herself as she felt the sweat on her cheek. Exiting from his signature black Porsche 356A, even in that light Gin would be able to tell she was nervous. Hopefully Kuroba _had_ already left.

Blunt as ever, Gin stated, "…you should know why I'm here."

Shrugging, Vermouth kept as calm as possible, "Of course, you should expect no less."

"I'll expect as much as I please, and considering your late with this assignment…I'd say expecting less is quite fitting." There was a shine in his eye, a shine that craved only to kill.

"Don't fret: there was nothing I could do. He wasn't here when I arrived. He didn't come, either…and I've been here for hours." Tilting her head toward the body of water, she said, "My guess is he somehow found his way out to sea."

"What does it matter? …you may be the favourite, but the Boss' word is final." his voice as monotonous as ever, Gin glanced out at the sea himself, "If your order is to bring back that kid, then you bring him back…or _die_ trying."

"I know you don't consider me a friend, but _please_: have you heard about these waters? Legend says there's a curse that'll be brought upon anyone who dares to venture the wrong path." Frowning, she huffed, "I'm assuming if the boy really did go off towards those islands, he'll die. Since the only one who knew the way was killed by Vodka, the chances of him arriving there are slim. …Let alone back."

Stepping close - far closer than she would've liked - Gin's breath caressed her skin as he spoke, "…if that's the case, why are you still here?"

Knowing that hesitation would mean her death, she immediately replied, "The chances are slim, but they still exist. I'm not leaving this spot until I'm sure he's either died or is going to return." Feeling that she wasn't quite convincing him, she added, "I don't have any food, either, so if no sign of his death or return surface…I'll die."

Although backing off, Gin was still suspicious. "…That's interesting to hear, but tell me: what exactly would signify his death? His survival would obviously be confirmed if he managed to crawl back here, but there's nothing I know of that would allow you to know if died at this distance." Cursing as the wind instantly picked up and almost knocked off his hat, Vermouth heard his growl, "…damn haphazard weather…"

Watching the visible comet in the sky slowly begin to disappear behind the clouds, Vermouth mentally compared it to her hope. As the clouds surfaced, the wind roared and hail, snow, and rain began to fall, she felt her smile eternally crush. Lowering her head, she turned and mumbled, "…well…there's the sign…of his death"

Stopping her with a tight grip on her arm, Gin barked, "So the damn weather's picked up. How in hell does that mean-"

Halted by not only the blasting precipitation but by a wailing howl in the distance, Gin was about to say something else when the howl came again, much louder this time. Sounding like the screams of thousands of children, hundreds of car tires screeching on the pavement and the kind of thunder that lasted for more than a minute all combined, the roar lasted for a few minutes. So deafening it was at one point, both Vermouth and Gin fell to their knees, their hands covering their ears.

Only as it faded did Gin ask, "…what the hell was that?"

"I told you…the sign I spoke of." Taking one last grieving look at the water, Vermouth almost shed a tear. "Since it's only just surfaced now, I doubt he's dead yet. …but he will be."

Never one to accept being ignored, Gin repeated, "What the hell was that?"

Standing with her hand on the back handle of the Porsche, it took awhile before she answered. So long, in fact, she wouldn't have been surprised if Gin drew his gun on her for waiting any longer. It was only three syllables, but her mouth felt so dry, she didn't know if she could even manage them.

"…the Kraken."

* * *

If not for the fact that he was underwater, Kaito knew he would've had sweat running down his face. Around his wide eyes, below his gaping mouth…it would fall. Floating near the surface of the water, he was forced to look down upon the monstrosity waiting there.

Almost the size of an island itself was - what he could only think to describe as - the Kraken. Of different sizes ranging from huge to surprisingly thin, tentacles swayed about in almost every possible direction, and Kaito didn't doubt that the suction cups lining most of them were larger than him. From a few openings on it's main body, some sort of toxin seeped out, darkening the water. Not wanting to know what it was, Kaito was about to make a mental note not get near the creature when he quickly realized he'd '_wrote that down_' already. Feeling somewhat fortunate that it's ear-splitting shriek had actually forced him further back in the water, Kaito had to wonder how he'd missed the beast.

Not sure of what to do, Kaito gazed upward beyond the water when he heard his father call his name. With his enhanced underwater sight, Kaito was able to clearly see Toichi floating above the surface, even though the sky had been covered with heavy clouds amidst prior darkness. Seeing the concerned face looking down at him, Kaito assumed Toichi hadn't noticed the Kraken either (he couldn't of, it was quite deep in and he was _above_ the water.) Terrified as he felt like a giant, bumpy rubber band had latched around his body, Kaito then knew his father would soon know what was up.

First whipped down for more force, the relatively small tentacle that had taken Kaito by surprise shot him up high into the air past the surface of the water. Stinging his skin with the sheer speed he was travelling at, Kaito almost couldn't dispel his Attribute due to the pain. Feeling his legs once more, it was then he began to fall. Plummeting head first, he was quick to notice the mouth that had risen up just under the surface. Resembling the tree that had nearly done him in but one hundred times bigger, it easily increased Kaito's already high tension. Taking off his backpack in record time, he swung it around the still raised tentacle just in time. Swinging around to mount on the side lacking the suction cups, Kaito got a moment to catch his breath.

…but only a moment.

Realizing its prey had boarded it's appendage, the Kraken swiftly swung it once more. Launched by the powerful force of the tentacle, Kaito lost grip on his backpack. Flying farther than he with it's smaller size and greater weight density, Kaito felt he wouldn't see that backpack again or any of his belongings inside. Much like a rock a child would throw, Kaito flopped and skipped atop the surface of the water a few times before finally sinking into the cool liquid.

As he took a deep breath of air, he felt the pain instantly surface. He never would've believed anyone if they told him hitting water could hurt so much. Whatever the case, if he made it out of there alive, he would never skip rocks ever again. Seeing his father flying closer, he also saw - and heard - the Kraken approaching.

'_Great…time for round two…_' Kaito thought, saving his words for his Attribute only. Feeling that he wouldn't be able to swim away, he merely waited. If he couldn't even live through this '_flounder_', there was no way he'd survive Houseki. Forming a plan in his mind, he calmed his breath and watched as the tentacles waving about got closer and closer.

Ignoring his father's shouts to get away, he remained in position. Controlling himself as best he could, Kaito managed not to squirm as he felt the familiar feeler wrap around his leg. Nor did he flinch when it dragged him into the air, upside down. Watching, Toichi had halted his yells - he could tell Kaito was planning something. Still as the mouth rose to the surface once more and multiple other tentacles danced about above the water, Kaito almost seemed lifeless. …until one of the larger tentacles came near his position.

Taking a huge breath, he released his Attribute, freeing his legs as his tail formed. Dispelling it instantly, he landed on the larger tentacle and ran. Unsure of whether his own sweat or the pounding precipitation was crusting his face, Kaito dashed without another thought on his mind. Occasionally dodging a pursuing tentacle with a cartwheel or well-timed jump, Kaito actually felt a bit hopeful.

That is, until the tentacle he was running on suddenly fell out from beneath him.

Noticing as open air appeared below him, although out of breath, he released his Attribute once more. Entering the water in a dive, he swam off immediately. Careful of every direction, he sped off, constantly dodging multiple attempts to grab him once more. Feeling the fatigue beginning to catch up to him, Kaito knew he had to end it somehow, or at least find a way to rest. It was with that thought that he decided to do something crazy…something even _he_ hadn't considered doing.

Acknowledging the risk, the danger and the stupidity of the decision, he gathered his energy and instantaneously turned around.

Cautious of the mouth, Kaito gradually went left of the body. Calculating the positions of numerous tentacles at once, he planned his route. Occasionally breaking his trail with the odd dodge, Kaito went about swimming all over the place. Planning his breaths in water he was sure wasn't contaminated, he looped, swerved, slowed his pace and increased his pace at the certain intervals. After winding around several times, Kaito was out of breath, but he wasn't out of luck.

Staring down at his accomplished feat, he smiled. With it's tentacles twisted and tangled in various locations, the Kraken could barely move. Letting out it's signature howl, this time Kaito was proud to know it was a cry of defeat. Making it's move away from Kaito, he finally felt safe. He'd made it through. Turning himself, he slowly began to take his own leave.

However, before he could comprehend what was happening, the familiar feeling of the life being squeezed out of him surfaced, and his head - along with his body trapped in the tentacle - hit rock. _Hard_. Barely conscious, as Kaito opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was a floating red streak - _blood_. Next in line was the tentacle; or rather, what Kaito _assumed_ to be a tentacle. Lacking the suction cups and the same textures of the tentacles that had attacked him before, this one sprang forth directly from the mouth - it was the tongue. Gripping him tightly and possibly aware it had injured him, the Kraken retracted it slowly.

Completely aware that it was useless, Kaito didn't attempt to struggle. Even if he wanted to, he doubted he _could_: he could barely keep his eyes open. Watching as the teeth closed in inch by inch, Kaito didn't see his life flash before his eyes, he could only think of his future: the future he wouldn't have. Glancing up, he saw his father's worried face, and apologized.

'…_I never did become a great magician…like you_.'

…at that moment, something sparked. In a flash, his mind began to race. '…_magician_…magic. _Those teeth are like…that tree. But before it was able to…Houseki…_

'…my Attribute.'

Recalling something said from weeks before, Kaito jammed his eyes shut and concentrated. If it were to work…No, _when_ it worked, he'd be able to make it to the islands. His thoughts random, somehow, he gradually formed a symbol in his mind. A circle with a triangle in the middle, another, smaller circle floating above it and lines - the ocean - behind it. Feeling every fibre in his body begin to radiate, he also felt his control. All at once, he led the power down and through the Kraken's tongue.

Once again the howl sounded, but this time it was utter pain.

Blood - the _Kraken's_ blood - stained the water as it rippled from the cracks formed on it's tongue and around it's mouth. Flailing about, it managed to free some of it's tentacles. As it did, it fled as fast as it could. Within a matter of seconds, Kaito couldn't see the beast anymore.

In a daze after releasing most of his power to conquer his enemy, it was only when the Kraken had disappeared from sight that Kaito felt two limbs instead of one. Noticing this, subsequently he felt that fatal need for air. With no time to consider why his legs were back, he swam with all his might for the surface. All his might at that point, however, was barely more than a dog paddle. Additionally, a strange feeling had overcome him. No doubt he had ended up inhaling some of the Kraken's toxin after all. Almost convinced that the surface of the water was getting farther away by the second, Kaito felt as if he couldn't go on. Unable to hold it in any longer, his breath released.

Rising to the surface quickly with only a few inches to cover, the bubbles came as a sign for Toichi. As Kaito's eyes closed and he sank, Toichi's pupils shrank and his voice echoed within at least a mile radius.

"_KAITO!!_"

* * *

(February 21st)

…all I have to say is: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.


	39. Day Two: Plans Set in Motion

_**A/N:**_ Turns out I forgot something last chapter: I wanted desperately to make some sort of pun about _Sun_day being the first day without the sun showing, but ultimately (mostly because it was a bad, bad pun but partially because it wouldn't work in Japanese) I decided against it.

Anyway, things are just about done and over with, only a few more chapters to go! Oh, the excitement! You'll all finally be free from this story! :D

**Marie Ravenclaw - **I was actually surprised I hadn't thought of it earlier considering the way Hakuba is. XD Don't worry about apologizing for school work, because if that's the case, I could actually be saying sorry. A few projects here and there actually held back the last chapter. :P

**Nequam-tenshi - **Unfortunately, I can't take that compliment. I've been told I am cruel. D:

**Akai Hoshi Neko - **Only time will answer that first question. Vermouth actually made a small appearance in chapter 31. :P Yes, there's going to be an epilogue and it counts in the 45 count. So basically when the week ends, there's an epilogue…and it's bye-bye AWA. :C

**Pandakitty - **Yay! Long review again~ Yeah, with Kaito considering that the fish were helping him, I was almost tempted to make him able to hear them talking to him or something. That thought was lost when I remembered that even as a _complete_ fish he didn't hear anything. XD' I have to wonder why my program didn't point out the 'marvellous' thin-HEY. It just made it to two l's right there! D: *didn't edit this, just what I was thinking right at that moment* Toichi and Kaito's relationship touches my heart. ;v; …regarding the bullet thing…EVEN HAKUBA NEEDS HIS STRESS RELIEF. XD Update…on the day I have two pages? I'd either have to be on crack or write a really short chapter (which I doubt.)

**AmaryMei - **Her reviews are always great. XD Not only do they edit things, she still manages to comment on things. XD Though…usually the edits turn out to be tiny "I-should-have-known-that" mistakes. OTL My plans will be made clear as soon as possible, I guarantee. Yes, I do love Kaito…but there is that saying 'You hurt the ones you love to most' so…*cough cough* Moving on, you read it in an office? Huh, that's the first time I've heard that one. For some reason it's usually a library. XD Since that's what I was trying to do: yep, Vermouth is like Shinjo. In chapter 29, Shinjo says this: "There wasn't much inside, possibly enough for three people." After explaining that, she says Houseki took a drop and then she herself. Vermouth was the last to take it, but that'll be evaluated on soon enough. Ah, yes, Kaito's mission…it will be completed, one way or another.

**Pretztailfan95 - ***hiding and speaking over an intercom* Nope, Houseki's after his body so Hoshi can…er, how to say this? …live again. It all depends since it'd be too easy to just stop her (literally). Not to mention, if Hakuba ended up successfully freezing her in time…what would they do? They wouldn't exactly enjoy killing her and a jail cell wouldn't hold. But aside from that, I know what Houseki's fate is going to be like, so no worries. Happy about him…er…afterwards, or that he won? And he didn't beat it per say, just kind of scared it off.

**DetectiveConanFan13 - **Considering reactions so far, it'd most likely be bad for both. XD' Exciting…thrilling? Yay, glad you liked that. =D Took a while for me to perfect it so it didn't sound too one sided or something, though. XD

**Miyanoai - **Ah…movies. The only thing I didn't like in movie 9 was the SUPER long water scooter scene. OTL …okay, so it wasn't consistent, but if you added up all the scenes that had Conan on that thing… *rage* The song's name is Inori no Kanata by Akiko Shikata. :3 Unfortunately with Houseki, she didn't turn out to be a nightmare. D: (Really glad that was the case though, me and Pandakitty had practical heart attacks the first time we saw it) You bring up a good point there. I'm going to say the girls were more worried about Heiji at the moment to point it out. You know, I'm surprised you're the first to point that out. XD I myself was like "Geez, he might have a lot of luck most of the time, but when he doesn't he has jack." Now Hakuba can screw with people's minds even more! :D Ran's suspicions…will be touched on in this chapter. Kaito was able to hear Toichi because of the Volley Comet's influence on magic. It's basically the same concept as with Conan's soul. The only reason his showed up sooner was because he has more power than Toichi. (If I remember, something was said about the level seven seal where the one who placed it will lose their powers, only getting them back if the seal is released *NOTE* _released_: not broken. …which in that case, he still wouldn't have his power since Conan still has part of the seal effecting him.) If the MK anime turns out to be a special, I may have to punch somebody in the face. :[

* * *

**Day Two: Plans Set in Motion**

Arms crossed with a huge frown on her face, Kazuha stared at the ceiling. Lying sideways on the bed, the blankets were uneven and sloppy. Although it felt as if the sun should've rose - and set, _again_ - the same lingering darkness washed through her room. Things weren't made any easier considering the clock she'd had apparently broke according to Agasa. Without any method of keeping time at her disposal, she could only sigh deeply. She couldn't even go and talk to someone to pass the time: from the sounds of things, everyone had finally managed to get to sleep.

…besides her.

Ruffling her hair in frustration, she pouted quietly, "It's always when you _want_ to sleep…that you _can't_."

Trying to look on the brighter side of things, she remarked, "Well…at least I won't have any crazy dreams like that one yesterday." Recalling the vision of Ran's hand partially inside of Conan's forehead, she shuddered. The worst part was how _vivid_ it had been - almost as if it had actually happened. …but she knew that was absurd: hands couldn't just go through people.

…or could they?

Knowing that she wouldn't get to sleep for quite some time, she decided it was as good a time as any to take into consideration some strange events that had been happening. Things were as normal as ever until Heiji suddenly decided to transfer. Up until that point, Kazuha still didn't know his reasons for doing so. He _said_ it was to experience something new and as a surprise for Ran and the others, but Kazuha knew better than to believe that. Especially since Heiji was such a horrible actor. Even the day she arrived herself to Beika City, they happened to be victim to Koizumi Akako's school project.

But at that moment, Kazuha had to wonder, '…_was that _really_ a school project? …or was it…_real_?_'

Lost in thoughts of that utterly frightening night, Kazuha nearly screamed when she heard a knock on the window. Turning to face the glass, she instantly calmed down when she saw the familiar figure. Although a bit confused, she walked over quietly and opened the locked window. Watching as the fellow temporary house guest climbed through, Kazuha whispered, "Ran-chan, what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you, Kazuha-chan." Sounding more serious than Kazuha could ever recall, Ran's voice ordered her indirectly to listen. Quiet, she waited for Ran to continue.

Going over to the door, Ran placed her ear against it before ensuring it was locked. Once she was ready, she sat down at the end of the bed, Kazuha quickly plopping down beside her. Still silent, Kazuha blinked as Ran began.

"What I'm about to say…may sound crazy but…" Looking directly at her, Ran's eyes were almost pleading, "…please, can you listen through the entire thing before you judge me?"

Nodding, Kazuha - although quietly - chirped, "Of course, Ran-chan! Don't hesitate to tell me anything."

Smiling faintly, Ran took a deep breath before starting. "You weren't there for the contest, but ever since that day…things have been…strange. The contest itself was pretty normal, but as soon as Conan-kun went and met Koizumi-chan…that's when everything seemed to begin." Her eyebrows pushing together, Ran thought back. "…after coming back from the meeting with her, he suddenly got a really bad fever…but…it disappeared as quick as it had surfaced. We weren't sure about it, so we decided to check with a doctor…but on the way there…"

Absorbed in the story, it took Kazuha off guard when Ran stopped. Completely understanding so far what Ran was feeling, there hadn't been a single doubt in her mind to that point. Determined to get Ran's side of the story, she encouraged her, "What happened on the way there?"

"…There had been a robbery not to far from where we were walking, and the thief's car came rushing down the street - no, the _sidewalk_. All of us got out of the way…except for Conan-kun. He just…stood there, in a daze." Looking up at Kazuha - most likely to see her reaction - Ran went on, "You don't need to worry. He was fine, only a few cuts and bruises on his hands."

"His…_hands_?" Unable to resist the temptation even though Ran would've probably answered it anyway, she asked, "How did he manage _that_?"

After a pause, Ran didn't hesitate to get to the point. "…He threw the car with his bare hands, that's how." she stated bluntly.

"He…" Trying to imagine the small boy hurling a car, she shook her head in confusion. Feeling it was crazy, but somehow knowing it wasn't, she ended up saying, "…and you _saw_ him do this?"

Shaking her head, she explained further, "No…it was actually Hakuba-kun that deduced that. Apparently it was the only thing that could've happened with the evidence at the scene." Ran frowned. "But things only get weirder…

"As soon as he gets back to school, what happens? …some strange group infiltrates the place and steals the amethyst he won from the contest." Recalling as best she could, Ran stuttered slightly with the next part, "…when the police were chasing the ones that took Conan-kun - and Kuroba-kun - the others got into our house and took the amethyst. I actually thought that might've been the cause behind what had been happening, but after that it seemed like things got even _more_ bizarre."

Even though she doubted it a bit, Kazuha fell silent. Normally the things Ran was saying would've been completely ludicrous, but in that situation…it almost seemed to be the only thing that made sense. …_Magic_.

Without hesitation, Ran continued, "Somehow, Conan-kun and Koizumi-chan showed up at one of dad's cases and prevented an explosion…and then there was the day you and Hattori-kun came to visit. Remember? …Hattori-kun disappeared and we were wondering where he'd gone?"

Knowing exactly what Ran was describing, Kazuha let out her newly made conclusion, "…Heiji probably went with Conan-kun on his lesson that day."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Her face darkening, she moved onto the next event, another Kazuha could relate to. "…then there was that trip to the museum. Now that I think about it, the ones who took Conan-kun were probably the same people who attacked his school. …but the question is: _why_? They got the amethyst, what else could they have wanted?"

Lacking even a simple guess, Kazuha shrugged, "I wouldn't know. …maybe…" Laughing a bit at the thought, she shook her head, "…no, that couldn't be it."

Open minded at that point, Ran questioned, "What were you thinking?"

"Well…" although a bit embarrassed, Kazuha managed to spit it out when she saw Ran's expression of reassurance. "…maybe they…they figured out what Conan-kun could do…and they wanted to use him in some way." it _sounded_ crazy, but in reality the only thing crazy about it…was that it made _sense_.

"…I hadn't thought of that." Taking it into consideration, Ran ultimately set the thought to the side. "…after the museum…that was around the time Conan-kun started staying at Koizumi-chan's place…and then that Kid heist with Kid Kaitou-"

Interrupting Ran's train of thought with a loud gasp, Kazuha clasped her hands over her mouth - partially since she was reminded that she should be quiet and partly because of the idea that had just spawned in her brain. Having to wait a few moments before she could get it out, she finally gulped, "K-Kid Kaitou…what if…what if he's…

"_What if Conan-kun is Kid Kaitou_?"

About to agree to the idea, a thought suddenly occurred to Ran causing her to frown. "But…that doesn't make sense. Why would he steal anything? Let alone help _Kaitou Kid_ - the thief he's been the rival of for quite sometime now?"

"Oh yeah…I suppose you're-" Once more, something popped up in Kazuha's mind, interrupting the conversation. "Wait…didn't…didn't Conan-kun, Koizumi-chan and Kuroba-kun all…_disappear_ during that heist?"

Eyes widening, Ran remembered the incident. "They…They _did_."

Coming across another event, Kazuha's voice wavered, "You…You don't think the two of them were the ones that burnt Koizumi-chan's house, do you? …She was going to tell the cops…and they did that to keep her quiet?"

Although at first she doubted the accusation, Ran then recalled something that oddly fit into place for the true side of the statement. "There…there _was_ that gunshot…"

"_Gunshot_?" Whimpering like a lost child, Kazuha nervously glanced toward the door. "…you don't think they would really…?"

"N-No…of course they wouldn't." Trying to sound confident, Ran quickly failed, "K-Kuroba-kun and Conan-kun…they aren't like that. They would…they would _never_…"

Not enjoying the current topic too much, Kazuha made an attempt to change it. "H-Hey…around that time is when Heiji transferred here, right?"

Blinking, Ran gladly took the bait. "Y-You're right…that _is_ roughly when he arrived here." Hand on her chin in thought, she asked, "Why exactly _did_ he come here?"

"He said it was because he wanted to '_try something different_' and '_surprise Ran and the others_'." Frowning and using a very deep tone as she copied Heiji's excuses, Kazuha almost got a laugh out of Ran. Always coming upon shocking conclusions, she blurted out, "…What if _Heiji's_ in on the Kid heists _too_?"

"T-That's absurd…how many people could be in on one thing without anyone seeing through the ruse?" Ran's words suggested she was denying the statement, but her tone implied the exact opposite. Once again on the topic of the Kids, it was then Ran's turn to switch up the conversation, "A-Around that time…that's when Conan-kun went home for a few weeks. …or at least, that's what he _claimed_ to be doing."

Nodding, Kazuha agreed, "He was probably doing something else that entire time. …but the question is…what?"

"Maybe…" cursed to forever backtrack to the heists, Ran was reluctant, "…maybe he and Kuroba-kun were planning for the next heist. …there _was_ one really close to the time Conan-kun came back…"

Scared slightly at how well the Kid theory was beginning to fit into place, Kazuha avoided it once more, "T-That was before I came, right? …before that night at Sonoko-chan's house?" Shivering, she added, "With the way we've been picking things out…that time with that woman…it…it could've been _real_."

"I-If that's the case…" Ran gasped, "That woman - or snow lady, she…she _did_ call Conan-kun a wizard!"

"…and Heiji a '_Soul Smith_'!" Quieting down once more, Kazuha's brows furrowed as she went into thought. "If that was real, then Conan-kun's definitely involved with magic…_real_ magic. …but what's a Soul Smith?"

Shrugging, Ran then frowned, "I'm not sure…but I doubt we'd be able to look it up. …b-but moving on…that's around the time Conan-kun went on _another 'family trip_'."

"Yeah." Smiling at the memories, Kazuha commented, "That's around the time we met Irene-chan, isn't it?"

"It is." Her own smile surfacing at the recollection of the week they'd spent with the newcomer, Ran and Kazuha simultaneously came across an idea. Looking each other in the face with expressions of complete denial, Ran slowly stammered, "Y-You don't think…C-Conan-kun…he was gone the entire time…she was… And if he can use magic…"

"T-That's crazy!" Up until that point, Kazuha had avoided the word, but with the current topic, she found it was the only appropriate adjective. "W-Why would he even do that? H-He's just a kid, why would he be so…so…_perverted_?"

Seeming to not like the idea either, Ran was quick to add, "W-What kind of male would want to be a female, anyway? It'd be so…_awkward_."

"E-Exactly. A-Anyway…what was it that happened after she left again?"

"That was…" pausing, Ran's eyes widened before she muttered, "…when Shinichi was kidnapped."

Her vigour lowering a bit, Kazuha said, "Right. …Hey wait…where was Conan-kun when that was happening?" Not noticing as Ran flinched, Kazuha answered her own question. "Oh right…he came home but he got a cold and then stayed at Koizumi-chan's place. Heh…at least he was telling the truth about _that_ one, eh, Ra-…Ran-chan?"

Head lowered so her bangs covered her eyes, Ran was still and silent. When she finally spoke, her tone was monotonous. "Up until yesterday…I had this crazy theory that…that Conan-kun _was_ Shinichi. I even saw Koizumi-chan and Kuroba-kun flying once, so I thought he could've used magic to keep up the charade, but…when I saw Shinichi yesterday - at the same time as Conan-kun…_and_ Kuroba-kun - he…_it was him_. Anything I could've asked him…I'm positive he could've answered."

"Conan-kun…the _same person_ as Kudo-kun…?" Taking the concept into thought, Kazuha began, "I guess that _would_ seem likely until yesterday. I mean, after all, Kudo-kun was there when we saw-" she stopped. Lightly punching her head, she chuckled at herself, "…what am I saying? …that was a _dream_."

"What dream?" Suddenly more serious, Ran almost demanded, "What happened in that dream?"

Almost afraid, Kazuha stuttered, "U-Uh well…I know I did meet up with you and Kudo-kun yesterday but…we ended up fainting somehow. A-Anyway…I remember going into an alley where Heiji was holding Conan-kun. He was yelling and even cursing. When you tried to take him from Heiji, he dropped to the ground…and then when you reached for his forehead…your hand went _through_ him." Shuddering, she smiled awkwardly, "O-Of course, I knew that couldn't have happened…"

"It…might've." Staring down at her knees, Ran's pupils wavered, "…I…I had the same dream. But…if what you just said was your dream…maybe…it _wasn't_ a dream…maybe Conan-kun used magic to knock us out or something."

"But…wouldn't Kudo-kun have said something? …and if that wasn't a dream…" Kazuha frowned, then touched up on something they missed, "…why would he attack that woman we saw? Other than your hand going into Conan-kun's head, that was what sold it to me that it was a dream. …until now of course."

"I don't know the reason behind it, but there must be something going on. Something _big_." After a pause, Ran switched to blatant once she gathered her confidence. "…it's possible they're _all_ in on this secret."

"…_all_?" Going through her own mental phonebook, she listed, "Agasa-hakase? Heiji? Kuroba-kun, Conan-kun, Hakuba-kun? Koizumi-chan…the kids? …even _Kudo-kun_?"

Narrowing her eyes as she nodded at each of the names, Ran replied, "Yes…if anything…_especially_ Shinichi. He's been gone awhile and he's always been so secretive." Getting up abruptly, she headed for the dresser and pulled out some clothes. As Kazuha asked her what she was doing, she responded, "I'm tired of being left in the dark. I need to know what's going on."

Somehow coming to the conclusion that Ran was about to jump straight out the window - which was safely positioned on the first floor - Kazuha shook her head. Though she wanted answers too, she felt charging forward wasn't the way to go. Placing her hand on Ran's shoulder, she said softly, "Why don't we just wait for tomorrow? If everybody here is in on it, we can just question them when they wake up. …not to mention, if they're as stubborn as Heiji, we're going to need some sort of evidence before they tell us anything."

"Evidence?" It was a word she knew well, after all, her father was a private eye and she accompanied him on many a case. Clothes in her hand, she pondered over everything she could think of that could possibly count as evidence. She came up empty. "…Geez…they've covered everything."

Groaning, Kazuha agreed. "No kidding. Anytime I think of anything that could expose them it always ends up being circumstantial." Walking over to the window, she placed her hands on her hips. Staring at the moon, she blinked. It was far too high for the time it was; it was far too high for the _last_ time she checked, which was at least an hour earlier. Frowning, she asked, "Hey…what time is it?"

"Oh, I wouldn't know. My room doesn't have a clock and I don't have my watch with me." Not catching on, Ran then asked, "…why?"

Irritated as she realized what had happened, Kazuha was then certain everyone in the household past the door of her bedroom was in on the secret. Crossing her arms, she faced Ran. "Would you believe me if I said we've been trying to sleep _all day_?"

* * *

He couldn't sleep: there was no way he could. It wasn't physically possible…of course, he didn't know if he consider any part of himself physical at all anymore. Even though to the others he appeared to be effected by gravity just as they were, he was really only leveling his power specifically so it would appear so. Everyone was already worried enough that his body was taken, he didn't need them worrying about his soul, too.

But that only left more room for Conan himself to worry.

Although he could still see, hear and feel to an extent, his sense of smell and taste had completely vanished. His sight and hearing hadn't been affected at all, but Conan could only feel _magic_. Even when he pinched himself, he only felt the contact: there was no pain whatsoever. Wondering about it, he had attempted to see if he could go through himself, but he couldn't. Something that partially worried him was the odd time he _did_ feel something: something that _wasn't_ magic. The odd brush against his skin or a light pulse in his feet - _walking_. He didn't understand it at first, but it didn't take long for him to guess those feelings were coming from his body. Though that was awkward, the worst of the anomalies was speech.

Back in the alley when Hattori had grabbed him just as he was going to fly off after Houseki, he hadn't realized it there since his thoughts were basically the same as the words he was trying to verbally project. However, as Ran approached, he had _thought_ the phrase that ended up coming out of his mouth rather than said. He'd already figured out that merely speaking wasn't going to work in that situation: to communicate, he had to think. In place of that, his '_thoughts_' - what only he could '_hear_' - turned out to be his actual attempt at talking. Basically, the commands had been switched. Adjusting once he'd realized this, Conan still didn't enjoy the change. It was just one more reminder of his idiocy on Saturday.

Not one to constantly mope about his problems, he decided that it would be as good a time as any to re-enact the plan in his mind. With Hakuba's newfound ability being their backup plan, stealth in the facility was their first. Sure that Houseki would notice if the entire wall fell, Hattori would instead create a small hole for them to enter through. According to his observations the day before, the shield was tough, but with enough time working at it, he'd be able to make it through. There was a chance that Houseki was expecting this, however, so they would split into two teams: both would be stealthy, but one would be slightly more conspicuous than the other.

Out of the two, the most likely team to actually make it to his body would be Akako's team. Taking it into consideration, Conan couldn't even call it a team: it was only her and Hakuba. While she would keep them intangible whenever necessary, Hakuba could utilise his watch in the most dire of situations. Although while making the plan Akako had been offended by the comment, Conan could tell she knew his father had been right when he'd stated, "Out of all of us, the two Houseki would pay the least attention to are Saguru-kun and Akako-chan."

As the '_inconspicuous_' ones did their job, Conan's team - his parents, Hattori, and himself - would also go beyond the barrier, but at a different location. To jumble things up a bit - although no one quite enjoyed the idea - Hattori would help the police in their infiltration of the hospital. They would do anything they could to prevent any of the force being injured, but there was only so much they could do. It wasn't the best plan when it came to personal feelings, but when it came to strategy it was almost ingenious. Even if they weren't much of a distraction for Houseki, any dent in her armada (that was no doubt at the hospital) would be for their advantage. In all of the commotion, Conan's team would sneak inside, hopefully not drawing any attention to themselves.

He had to hand it to his father: he was quite skilful when it came to conjuring up plans. On the same note, he had ordered Hattori to mould their weapons beforehand from the excess magic in the air. Although this took a while, the end result was commendable.

Almost an expert in the artillery department, Hattori had created an original piece: effective, but easy to use for anyone not used to a gun. The majority of his time went into adjusting the '_ammo_'. Loading a gun in the possible situations to come could be a setback, according to Hattori, so he made an interesting modification. Drawing on the power of the user, the gun could fire endlessly - so long as the holder still had some magic left. Hattori had said the idea had just occurred to him, but Conan knew better.

He had taken the idea from when he'd been shot at himself countless times…by the gun that was in Conan's own hand. Or rather, _Shinichi's_.

"No." he whispered, forgetting for a moment that his mind was his new mouth. Frowning as his lips felt as if it should be moving, he heard his words echo, '_I wasn't anyone at that time…I had no control. I was just…a mindless, murderous…_puppet_. …If not for Haibara_…'

Images of that day came back to him. The gun in his hand. Seeing both Housekis in the same vicinity. Nearly killing almost all of his friends and family in one fell swoop. And…the energy seeping out of him.

During the entire thing, he _wished_ he could've been unconscious or his memory could've been wiped or even completely gone, but that wasn't the case. He recalled every single detail excruciatingly well. From the timing that parts of his clothing tore to the explosions set off by his feathers…to the utter suffering he'd endured. While there were only minor cuts and burns _on_ his skin, _within_ his flesh he felt like he was being burned alive. His control over himself cut by the internal fire, he'd felt himself turn, struggle and _scream_…all on the inside. If anything, his body's uncontrolled movements made the pain fold over on itself and multiply. He'd wanted it to stop - he'd wanted _him_ to stop - but nothing was working. Just as he was about to attack Hattori and Koizumi, just before Haibara had intervened, he was sure: one more movement, and he would've exploded.

Never again did he want to experience that. Never again would he want _anyone_ to experience that. He could only imagine the sight of his haunted stare: wings out of his back, losing their feathers; magical wind raging behind him; his eyes empty like an abyss… Out of curiosity, he'd gained those details secretly filing through Akako's memories of the day, but he'd stopped halfway. It was too much for him.

…unfortunately, the only reason he began to think of that day…was because he felt the familiar spark go through him, just as it had that day. It had been when he was carrying Ran to Agasa's. The thought of it almost prevented him from going on…but he couldn't stop there. The others would notice. They would _ask_. He couldn't let them worry.

…but he also couldn't let them be hurt by his carelessness. If he were to fly off the handle in that state - in that state where only Hattori could contact him - even Haibara wouldn't be able to stop his destruction.

With the scientist on his mind, he vocalized her name. '_Haibara._'

In response, there was a murmur. Only the most hushed tone, Conan hadn't heard the words that had been said. Tension rising, he tried again, '_Haibara_.'

There were words again. Straining to listen, he caught two of them, "…I recall…"

Determined to get a clear message delivered, this time he didn't hesitate. Feeling that he was shouting at the top of his lungs, he felt a connection as the name rang out once more. '_HAIBARA!_'

As the Kuroba home basement faded from view, he saw a light. Round, distinct, isolated. It was the only thing there. From the darkness around it came the voice he'd heard, and only then did he recognize the face that it belonged to. Morphing from the shadows along with a hazy vision of a room, Houseki smiled - her hair much like the first time he'd met her, red stained with black. But the streaks were still, they didn't overrun the original color.

Contrary to the blurred vision, Houseki's voice was remarkably clear. "…I'm so glad…you've finally come to reason…and gave me a plan," she pulled out something. There were beeping noises.

A cell phone.

"…I was wondering how I'd fix…" the room began to fade.

'No!' he concentrated, and from around the light, the room came about once more.

Not having stopped for his small blackout, Houseki finished her sentence. "…who better to call than the creator herself?"

Blinking in the instant after Houseki's scheming smile, the room he'd seen immediately switched back to the dusty basement. Whether he'd willed the connection to stop or if it'd been his shock that did it, Conan would never know. Looking at the clock as he rose to wake the others, the only thing he realized was that - although it was two days after the fact at 8:05am - he was an even bigger idiot than he'd been on Saturday.

* * *

Easily bored not being able to sleep, Ran and Kazuha had snuck downstairs to watch some TV. Although they pretended to pay attention to the images flashing on the screen, both were still caught up in their deductions from mere hours ago. With many news reports on how '_night has dragged on for a day straight_', their theory on being tricked to believe it was still the middle of the night was confirmed. Though it had helped their suspicions, it still didn't drag them out of their stupor. A different report, however, did.

Focused on a hospital, footage of the police force using drills, guns and other devices against some invisible wall popped up on the screen. What was more interesting than that was the clip after the fact showing an event from the day before. "A man appeared from nowhere holding a gun." the woman had said. Strange as it was, Ran and Kazuha were more focused on the background; on one individual who - without knowing - had made it on camera.

"…_Heiji_?" Kazuha had mumbled almost instantly in response to the image.

Flickering slightly, it took a small whack from Ran for it to get the television going again. Oddly enough, as it started, a new voice stated, "Bizarre waves throughout the ci-ave caused -oadcasts and -lephone lines t-ruptly cut out. W-ope this broad-s able to -arn you of-" Static arose once more, and although Ran hit it, the signal was lost for good.

Turning off the now useless television, Ran checked her phone. "…that man was right. There's no service at all."

"It's odd that the power still works though." Kazuha remarked, then chuckled, "Well, I _think_ it still does. …not that we have anything on." Glancing around the dark room, she stared up at Ran. "…what do you think is happening, Ran-chan?"

Gripping her phone tightly, she shook her head. "…I don't know. …I just don't know."

* * *

With no one on the streets but their motley crew, Kudo didn't bother to pretend to run. Flying - although not to far ahead of the rest of them - he only stopped when a rare car sounded in the distance or televisions shone from a store window. Watching his back as he continually attempted to phone Agasa's or Ai's phone, Heiji clenched his teeth as the speaker constantly spat fuzz in his ear. Seeing a short broadcast on a TV as he passed by, he hung up.

When the rest of them looked at him with worried expressions, he shook his head, "I doubt we'll ever get a signal now. …hell, we wouldn't be able t' get a signal if we wanted t' order a damn pizza."

"…we can't just leave Haibara alone like this." tense, Kudo was almost yelling, "Houseki's going to be after her…I can feel it!"

"…an' I don't doubt your intuition but…why?" eyes narrowing, Heiji asked once more, adding a few words, "Why would Houseki go after her? I'm sure there's a reason, but up 'til this point, ya haven't told us yet."

Reluctant, Kudo turned away before explaining, "I…I think I made a connection of some sort to my body. …when it happened…I saw Houseki and she said some things. …like…she mentioned that she was wondering how to fix…something. But then…she said '_who better to call than the creator herself?_'"

Nodding as the information nested in all of their heads, Koizumi frowned, "That does indeed sound like it could implicate Haibara…but how can you be so sure?"

Looking none too proud, Kudo muttered, "…because I said her name…and that was Houseki's response to it."

As baffled as the rest, Yukiko spoke up, "I'm not sure I follow, Shin-chan. Are you saying that she can hear you speak? …even at this distance?"

"Technically, yes." being vague, he paused before fleshing out the statement. "Right now, when I'm communicating with all of you, I'm…I'm actually _thinking_. But…for me to theoretically '_think_' in this form…I have to actually speak."

Knowing that his son's explanation didn't help at all, Yuusaku evaluated, "Basically, his two operations of the mind - to speak and to think - have been switched. …which explains why I wasn't able to read your mind before, Shinichi. I couldn't physically hear anything, so when I attempted to read your mind there was nothing for me to hear, since for everyone else there was nothing to hear as well."

Feeling that - although he didn't quite get it - it wasn't important, Heiji moved on, "…so what do you think she was trying to fix? …Houseki I mean."

"Most likely Kudo-kun's condition due to the Apotoxin." Blinking from the side, Koizumi went on with her inference, "She calls Kudo-kun and Kuroba-kun by nicknames that involve Hoshi - the one she's trying to revive. As Kuroba-kun and I learned from Shinjo-san, they _definitely_ have a similar physical appearance to him. Since that seems to be Houseki's goal - to get a body that is as close to identical as possible to Hoshi - she needs to go a step further and make 'Conan-kun'…back to Kudo-kun."

"So you mean…" eyes widening, Kudo almost couldn't continue, "…Houseki…she's going to try and make the _antidote_?" At Koizumi's nod, Kudo stared at the sidewalk. Although quietly, Heiji heard him mumble, "What I've been looking for…all this time…only to find it…like _this_."

Anxious to get off the topic since Kudo didn't seem fond of it, Heiji let out a comment he'd been holding back for sometime. "…I personally don't get it. I mean…before I thought she was goin' after Kudo since she didn't care about age… It seemed obvious: she's not fazed _at all_ it seems by the gap. I thought ten years didn't make much of a difference t' her compared t' ten _thousand_." Crossing his arms, he went on, "If she was goin' for a teenager appearance…why wouldn't she go for Kuroba? She obviously tried but…" He scratched his head, searching for the words, "…it just seems more…_lengthy _this way. I mean…in comparison, there were probably less obstacles t' face if she went for Kuroba."

"That's a good question." Hakuba remarked. "From what I've heard, at first it could've been because of the seal, but after the fact…there doesn't seem to be a reason."

"No…there might be one." Speaking up from the side, Koizumi had her hand placed on her chin in thought. "It's possible…that through Kudo-kun she learnt of Kuroba-kun's plan for the '_Pandora Gem_'. Maybe…she just couldn't risk using Kuroba-kun…in fear that if her plan failed, he would destroy the one thing she'd lived millennia for…in a single moment."

Breaking the silence that followed Koizumi's conclusion, Kudo insisted, "Someone should go check on Haibara. …I can't let anything happen to her…because of my mistake."

"…Chill out for a sec, Kudo." Smiling in his reassuring yet cocky way, Heiji stated, "Since phone usage is down for the city - and no doubt most of the globe - I doubt Houseki'd be able t' issue an order t' her lackeys t' go an' get Ai-chan. If anythin', it's probably best t' leave 'er where she is. Bringin' her along would just take 'er closer t' the source of the concern."

"Heiji-kun's right, Shinichi." Glancing down at his son, Yuusaku was quick to look forward once more. "We need to focus on the task ahead…and finally get this over with."

Pausing for a brief moment, Kudo finally nodded. "…You're right. …We need to end this."

* * *

"…great…even the _FBI_ are here…" groaning from behind his tree of perspective, Heiji curled his lip to the side, "…like it wasn't hard enough t' find an empty spot with just the _police_ here…"

"…quit your whining, at least they're _good_ guys." Koizumi growled from his side. "We just have to distract them, and with what we have at our disposal, that'll be more than easy."

His hiding place the best, Kudo peered out from _inside_ the tree Heiji was behind, "I think I know how I can distract at least one of them…it might be a bit risky though. …If they accidentally brush me or something…they might notice I'm not all here."

"At this point, that's a risk I'd say we're willing to take. In fact…you might distract more officers if they noticed your…lack of physical being." Catching himself, Yuusaku added, "T-Though I'm not saying you should _try_ to make them notice."

Already gone by the time Yuusaku finished his sentence, there was no room for argument. Watching as Kudo was careful to 'walk' over to a female with blonde hair and glasses - Jodie, if Heiji recalled right - he strained to hear what he was telling her. Even going so far as to enhance his hearing, he was a bit irritated that Kudo decided to whisper just as he did so. Despite that, Heiji still managed to catch one word: a name.

Haibara.

As the female officer nodded and spoke to another - judging by her motions, her superior - Kudo signalled for the group to get a move on. Having to be motioned to twice before they actually started to move, none in the group were happy to leave him there.

However much they disliked it, Kudo did naturally attract quite a bit of attention. Officers that knew him and some who didn't gathered, either wondering why he was there or wondering who he was or how he'd managed to get so close to the taped off area. With more attention gathered at one spot, other areas were left unguarded: perfect for sneaking in.

Cracking his knuckles, Heiji concentrated his power at his eyes and hands. Along with being able to see his progress, he'd have to have a certain handle on the magic he was working with. With paths crisscrossing and intertwining ahead of him, he felt like he was about to defuse a bomb. Nevertheless, he reached forward and began.

As he pushed some of the parts to the side, they would gradually attempt to roll back into place, causing him to lose his hands to secure them in their new positions. With a bit of difficulty, he began leading them out of the way with power extended through his thumbs. Lowering his sight to the absolute minimum, Heiji had to draw on his hearing reserves for extra power for his thumbs. Because of this, any comments made didn't make it to his mind. Only the task ahead of him existed at that point.

In a daze for most of the process, he couldn't tell how long it had been as he was untangling the last batch of the wall. It must've been quite some time considering the others had went off to sit and guard the place while he worked. Keeping the hole opened, he muttered, "…now."

He had to admit, Hakuba and Koizumi were quiet. Even at the close range, he hadn't noticed there presence until he'd seen them. …Given, his hearing might not have been at its regular ability, but still. Waiting to make sure they'd made it safely for at least a few yards, there was a small pause before Heiji let the wall collapse in on itself, becoming a tangled mess again.

Looking back at Kudo's parents, he smiled. "…time for phase two."

* * *

"…Good morning everybody." Faking a smile as she sat at the table with Kazuha, Ran's expression quickly hardened. "…though…it's really dark for morning…wouldn't you say?"

Noticing instantly the Detective Boys' reactions, Ran stared at the remaining three. Agasa was laughing nervously and the two remaining children were looking away, thoughts on their minds. Knowing along with Kazuha that they all knew more than they let on, Ran stated, "Did any of you see that report yesterday on that hospital? …that weird wall that appeared…_Sunday_?"

"Heiji was there." Crossing her arms, Kazuha frowned, "Agasa-hakase…he didn't say anything about that to you…did he?"

Shaking his head after a second, he stuttered, "…N-No…and I don't think I saw that report. Especially since you say that happened Sunday. Today is-"

"Please don't lie." Ran interrupted. "…We figured out that it's actually Monday. …though, we're not sure why you'd lie to us about that. Unless…you had to. …To keep a secret."

Just as the reactions from everyone started to surface, there was a ring: the doorbell. Each not wanting to stay and remain victim to Ran and Kazuha's pursuit for the truth, they all headed for the door. Curious as well, the girls followed. Not the only one to gasp as the door opened, Ran was the only one to speak. "J-Jodie-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"O-Oh…well, Conan-kun was a little worried about his friend here." She patted Ai on the head. Kneeling down, she did a small inspection. Hand on her chin, she stated, "…it doesn't seem like anything's happened to you." Glancing behind her, she frowned, "…and it doesn't seem like any strange people are in this area." Standing up, she smiled pleasantly, "Well, with everything as bizarre as its been, I advise you lock your doors and windows. Especially with that recent infiltration of the hospital. You never know what-"

"Wait." From below Jodie's hip, Ai stopped her. "You mentioned a hospital…is that where you saw Edogawa-kun?"

Open-mouthed for a split second, Jodie nodded, "Yes. Though I'm not sure what he was doing there, he sounded desperate when he asked me-"

"Please, can you tell me exactly which hospital this was?" Voice rising a bit, Ai sounded desperate herself.

Eyebrow furrowing as Jodie stated the address, Ran knew the hospital was important by Ai's reaction. Though most were absorbed afterward by the ensuing conversation with Jodie, Ran was concentrating on Ai. Thus, she was the only one to hear her hushed whisper, "If that's…then it's possible…"

"Ran-chan?" Called by her name, Ran looked up at Jodie's slightly worried face. "You look concerned about something. Are you alright?"

Waving her arms as the rest of the eyes turned to look at her, she stumbled, "Y-Yes! I was just wondering how those people at the hospital are doing."

Laughing a bit to complete the charade, Ran kept up her chuckle as Jodie closed the door behind her. As Agasa told the kids to go about locking the doors while he went about locking the front door and windows, Ran glanced at Kazuha. She wore the same expression, one that had '_they're definitely hiding something_' written all over it.

Waiting for the kids to finish their task along with Agasa, once they were finished Ran crossed her arms once more. Counting the heads, she waited still for a few seconds. Coming across a possibility, she decided to ask, "W-Where's Ai-chan?"

Once the confused expressions appeared on every face in the room, Ran stared at the front door. '…_she _didn't…'

* * *

"…you must be as worried about him as he is about you." Jodie commented down at the small girl in her passenger seat. Without a response, she went on, "I've gotta say, I'm not comfortable bringing you to such a dangerous place, but…

"…I understand your situation."

Gaining a small stare of wonder this time, Jodie noticed it didn't last long before she went back to gazing out the window at the kaleidoscope sky. It passed by quickly, considering Jodie was going well over the speed limit. Not only was she on official business, there were no cars to swerve around. Within a few minutes - minutes earlier than they should've arrived - they were standing on the street just out front the hospital.

Surprisingly, it was empty as well.

'…_I couldn't have been gone for more than twenty minutes…did they really make it through?_' Noticing only a scarce amount of officers shooing away some reporters, Jodie had to wonder what had happened. There was still a small illumination - aside from the '_usual_' ones - displayed in the sky: the wall. It was still up.

"…look at this." already near the wall, the girl was pointing at some debris. Burnt a bit and crumbled, it was almost like small explosion had gone off. However, this one appeared to have been different from the ones the force would have.

Hearing a gunshot in the distance, Jodie approached the wall as more followed it. Hands against the invisible barrier, she cursed. '_What's going on?_'

In the corner of her eye, she saw the girl approach. A serious look on her face, she studied the wall. Taking a breath, she closed her eyes and let her hands contact the wall. Concentrating deeply it seemed, she didn't notice the one running up to her, even though he shouted. Muttering a few words Jodie couldn't hear just as the boy touched her shoulder, she began to glow at the shoulders.

Within an instant, Jodie witnessed two events she would never forget. First of all, the gap that had appeared before Haibara Ai - or '_Sherry_' - and Edogawa Conan who had appeared to have been sucked into her.

* * *

Eyes wide, Ai stared at the space to her side, the space that had just been filled by Kudo. In a flash, before she could comprehend what had happened, he'd disappeared. Sweat rolling down her cheek, she could feel the thought process going through her mind, but her skull was empty. The answer was there, but she couldn't find it.

Jodie, however, could. "Did…did Conan-kun just…did you just _absorb_ him?"

_Absorb_. He was a _soul_. _Souls_ were made of _magic_.

She lacked the glow, but she knew: she'd just absorbed his soul. Unsure of what to do, she panicked, forgetting Jodie's presence, "K-Kudo? A-Answer me…No. You can't be…I-I didn't…Kudo?" Looking at her hands - looking all about herself - she searched for some sign of him, but she found nothing.

"I-I'm okay…really. …I think." A response. He was alive; he was there. …or was he?

As Jodie soon pointed out, the reply wasn't quite normal. "U-Um…is something wrong? I-I mean…beside Conan-kun's sudden disappearance. Y-You're…talking to yourself."

"…'_Conan-kun's_'…?" a voice, _her_ voice, stuttered. But, like the sudden observation of her clothes and features, the voice wasn't her own intention. Her eyes widening - on both accounts - there was a small, shared, simultaneous mumble, "…oh no."

Realizing what had happened, Ai was none to happy when Kudo suddenly took control for a small tantrum, "_Gah_! I don't want to be a girl aga-Wh-Oh _great_. My speech is back to speech again, _is it_? …_Why can't I ever get a break_!?"

A bit off balance with the uncontrolled movement - along with awkwardness of hearing _herself_ freak out - it took a moment before Ai gained control. "C-Calm down. I'm sure if I just dispel my Em-"

Jodie blinked. Ai blinked. Inside of her skull - she could feel it - Kudo blinked.

Twitching with irritation, she heard '_Conan's_' voice echo in her mind, '…_oh perfect. …a _witness_. Let's just get some tea or something to make this better. …I'm sure if it was scalding hot and I poured it on myself resulting in third degree burns, _I'd feel so much better_._'

Wishing she could somehow elbow Kudo for his sarcastic remarks, Ai had to make due with replying back, '_Just calm down. I'm sure if I-_we_ can get past the barrier and close it again, she won't be a problem. Just…don't control me again_.'

Darting through the hole before Jodie could respond, Ai briskly dispelled her Emblem. As the hole closed and Jodie was trapped outside, Ai stood in place waiting.

Turning about wondering where he might appear, her eyes widened slightly as the seconds passed by. On the same train of thought, Kudo was the first to comment, '…_why am I still in here? …that should've let me out…right?_'

Knowing about as much as her, she could feel Kudo's anxiety as he went on, '…_I…It doesn't feel like anything changed…there's no reaction…at all._'

'_J-Just give it a minute_.' Walking away from the protesting Jodie partially to keep her mind off the growing problem and so she didn't have to listen to the complaints past the wall, Ai tried to sound reassuring. '_If you're _in_ me because I _released_ my Attribute…then _dispelling_ it should get you _out.'

She could tell he was frowning. Not by her intuition, but by the way he sounded, '…_you said _"should". …"should" _is not absolute_. "Should" _is_ "maybe" _with a positive label shoved on it. …not very believable when coming from a usually _pessimistic_ person._'

'_Look who's talking_.' Annoyed by his own pessimism, Ai felt even more irritated by the fact she couldn't glare at him. '…_if that's how you want to be, fine_. It's highly unlikely that you're getting out of me anytime soon. …_as annoying as _that_ is_.'

'…_I'm not sure with that last comment, but you do know I can hear you?_' Realizing she forgot momentarily, Ai frowned. This was getting old: _fast_. Strolling on to take her mind off the situation, she was surprised as her limbs stopped and then forced her behind a tree.

In control herself once again, she didn't know where to stare as she actually voiced in a harsh whisper, "What are you _doing_? I _told_ you not to do that!"

'_You can't just _go in _there_.' Sounding equally irritated - as well as a bit concerned - Kudo went on, '_I sent Jodie to check on you so you _wouldn't_ get messed up in this. …in fact, you being here might turn out to be vital for Houseki's plan._'

"What?" Deciding to stare at her stomach, she noticed some movement and also decided verbally speaking when she didn't need to wasn't the best idea. Continuing in her thoughts, she asked, '…_what do you mean by that_?'

A few gunshots sounded. Ducking a bit further behind the brush near the hospital, Ai covered her ears. Never did she enjoy the sounds of guns - of _death_ - especially with _Them_ around. Waiting for Kudo to pass his stage of hesitation, she was surprised when he suddenly forced her to run forward, her own try at movement causing her (or them) to stumble. Glancing behind her by Kudo's order, her eyes grew and her pupils shrunk.

Smiling down at her was Vodka. "…I guess the Boss was right…you _did_ come a runnin'...right to us. I suppose I should thank you. …saved me some work."

There was a mind race between her and Kudo. Mingling with his thoughts, she willed him to use magic to get them out of the scenario - if possible. But as she mentioned the arts, his thoughts joined hers and focused on an image. Powerful, deadly, quiet, _soulless_. She could tell, if he were there beside her, he would've shaken his head, his bangs covering his eyes. Not enough to think it, as Vodka made a grab for her, he muttered, "I…_can't_."

* * *

Gun in hand, Akako carefully peered her head around the corner. Down the hall, shouts from other areas echoed, along with gunshots. There had only been a few cries of pain, but so far, it sounded as if the police were actually winning. Whether that was good or bad, Akako wouldn't know. She couldn't bother to focus on that either, she had a more pressing task to focus on.

Equipping her bullets with a knockout spell, she'd managed to avoid killing to that point. Doing the same with the lone guard in the expanse of the hallway, she motioned for Hakuba to follow behind her. Checking with a quick glimpse into the room the man had been standing in front of, she shook her head. The only thing inside was a body: possibly alive, but definitely without a soul. She was sure of it: Houseki had used to power of the hospital patients to make the barrier.

'…_Poor souls_.' she thought to herself as she finished a small prayer. Judging by the fact that Hattori hadn't reacted with disgust by the wall, the souls had been completely broken down before being utilised. Their paths spread out and mixed with strangers, there was no hope for them.

However sad it was, it was just one more reason they had to succeed. They couldn't let that happen to Kudo. _She_ couldn't let that happen to Kudo.

Flying at a steady pace slightly above the floor to avoid the sound of footsteps, Akako kept a few feet in front of Hakuba at all times, always checking the corners before they went on. They'd already been at it for a while, yet they'd been lucky enough to avoid any of the fighting. It was natural, considering they checked the first floor before the police could manage to get inside. A few shots had been aimed at Akako, but she returned them with her own. Other than the occasional few, most of the time she would turn herself and Hakuba intangible and avoid combat altogether. So far, they'd been successful in keeping their cover.

With Hakuba running behind her, Akako quickly doubled back around her corner. Down the hall had been a group, all of the figures wearing black. Hearing a few footsteps coming their way, she grabbed Hakuba's arm and fell back through the wall into the room beyond it. Ready to become intangible if any of the passing shadows dared to enter the room, she along with Hakuba breathed a sigh of relief as the footsteps completely drifted away.

About to peer out the door, Akako halted when she got a better look at the room. Comic books were scattered about the desk and a teddy bear had fallen off the bed onto the ground. Sitting up under the sheets was a young boy - no older than seven. Staring blankly ahead, he didn't blink as his neck turned to look at the newcomers. In a part of her heart she'd only just recently discovered, she internally wept. Unable to take her eyes off the child, she repeated, '…_poor souls._'

Picking up the bear from the floor, she stared at its fur and bead eyes. Emotionless - much like the boy. If anything…it actually had _more_ emotion with the smile etched onto its face. Noticing that it was worn and torn, Akako could only assume how much the boy had loved the stuffed toy. As a small service for the boy that had no doubt only been in for a fever or cold, she placed the plush bear on his lap.

Surprising her - and Hakuba, who had been watching in silence - he instantly threw it against the far wall. Backed away from the boy, Akako's gaze was now fixed on the bear, along with Hakuba. It wasn't because of the shock that he'd thrown it, it was due to the noise it had made when it connected with the wall.

She had to admit, the soulless could definitely pick up threats.

Eyes on the bear, she didn't turn as she addressed Hakuba. "Hakuba-kun…our plans have changed a bit." it pained her to abandon the original goal, but she knew it was for the best. "…we've got to get moving to ensure the police - and the FBI…we need to make sure they make it out of here alive."

Nodding, Hakuba waited for her to head toward the door. As she grabbed the handle and stood there, he spoke, "…let's hope the others can figure out the problem before it's too late."

"If they don't, we'll warn them." Still situated in front of the door, she felt her lip quiver. "…I just hope…all of the patients here…I hope they can rest in peace." …she knew it wasn't possible, but she couldn't bear the truth of the matter.

Sombre, Hakuba's expression was grim, "…it pains me to say it, but that is all we can do for these poor people. …may we not let them down…by finishing this task that we've set out to do."

With those words, Akako opened the door. Checking as always, she and Hakuba ran in the opposite direction they had intended before entering the room - the way they'd come from. Heading for the lower floors, they could only hope that the other team would be okay - that they would notice there were bombs planted about the facility much like the one inside of the teddy bear.

* * *

Reluctant to reflect the odd bullet at first, Yuusaku's worries were lightened as he realized the forces wouldn't be focusing on him. Magic was somewhat necessary to ensure none of them got hurt - specifically Heiji - but as long as it was used correctly, no one would be any wiser to its existence.

Caught up in the barrage on the hospital, the three had been thrown into some of the early shoot offs. Most likely careful in case of hostage situations, the police and FBI agents' aim seemed a bit off. Luckily, the members of the organization seemed to be a bit dazed as well. Getting the chance, Yuusaku had actually snuck behind the counter and checked the vacancy of the health center.

There weren't many staying there: no doubt Houseki had to use the power of some of her own lackeys to keep the wall up.

Somehow managing to slip completely out of the mess, Yuusaku, Yukiko and Heiji began heading for the higher floors. Given a longer opportunity, Akako and Hakuba would've begun a thorough search from the bottom. Meanwhile, Yuusaku and the others would start from the top, checking quickly in only the most suspicious areas. There were only four floors, so there was a high probability they'd meet up at some point.

Seeing that the elevator was occupied (and realizing it wasn't the greatest method of transportation in that situation) Yuusaku and Yukiko each grabbed one of Heiji's arms before becoming intangible and flying upwards to the top floor. Situated by the elevator, they were about to go on when they heard the familiar '_ping_' of the metal box arriving on that floor. Each grabbing their guns, they waited as the doors gradually opened.

Not one of them expected the occupants to be who they were. From the sounds of it, Heiji was the most shocked of all.

Grabbing his own gun as he walked off the elevator, Vodka held it at Ai's temple with a grin. They each knew that Houseki needed Ai, but they couldn't be sure that Vodka knew that. It was likely, but they couldn't take that chance. Each standing still, four fingers remained on the triggers of each of their guns. Struggling slightly for a small while, Yuusaku noticed Ai stop.

Clenching her fists, he noticed a bit of magic gathering down her arms. Eyes closed, she shot them open with a glare directed at the gun. Flying out of Vodka's hand as a slight pressure hit it, Ai didn't hesitate to make her next moves. With her sparking fist, she brought it heavily into his stomach, knocking the air out of him. His grip loosened a bit, allowing Ai more room to move her arm. Bringing it up hastily under his chin, she landed a blow that made him lose his grip completely. Not quite done yet, she latched onto his arm before it completely swung away, and - using gravity to her advantage - came backwards with her leg outstretched. Knocking him back into the elevator, she landed with a soft thud as the doors continued to attempt to close while Vodka's legs remained in the way.

Staring with the others, Yuusaku's stare was wide. That wasn't like Ai at all. Just about to ask, his breath - along with the rest there - halted. Silent, they glanced toward a new sound emanating from down the hallway in addition to approaching footsteps.

…_clapping_.

Off beat with her steps, she continued to clap even as she stopped walking. Finally slowing the pace with her hands, she stared up slyly as they stopped completely. Her eyes green instead of red, her hair laced with black streaks, Houseki was almost lacking some of her former presence. Eyes scanning over the group, she ended her observation at Ai. She chuckled, "I suppose I underestimated you in the fighting de-"

A shot went off. Gliding straight through her chest, Yuusaku wasn't the least bit surprised when no blood surfaced. Although he'd shot with the intention to kill - it'd taken him a second to adjust to a lethal ammo - he knew it would miss. Gun lowering a bit, he stated, "You might as well speak to us yourself instead of using a hologram. Or…" Flicking his arm in an instant at his shoulder, he shot behind him down the hall. There was a small splash, and Houseki glared at him. "…at least if you're going to show up, approach us from the _front_."

Her glare vanishing, she smirked before she did herself. Gun positioned indefinitely as he turned with the others, Yuusaku couldn't help but smile when he saw the real Houseki down the hall. She was lightly grasping her right arm, blood slowly crawling down the fabric. It was her: clones - and especially holograms - couldn't bleed.

Despite her wound, she smiled herself. "I suppose I shouldn't be so quick to judge. …but enough with meaningless chatter, why don't we get to the point?" Bringing her left hand off her injury, she snapped her fingers. "I know why you're here…but I'm just assuming you know why _I'm_ here? …standing before you now, I mean."

Taking a step forward, Ai's fists were still at her sides, "…me. …you need _me_ to create the antidote for Apotoxin 4869...don't you?"

"…I'm surprised you know that, _Sherry_. I always found you were the type to _run away_ from danger, not approach it." Tauntingly grinning down at her, Houseki then turned to glance down the hall behind her. "…though, I suppose with the _right motivation_…even the biggest cowards can crawl out of their hole and face their fears."

Ready to shoot, Yuusaku stopped as he saw the new figure coming down the hall. Walking without making a noise, it was hard to tell if he was even breathing. He stopped at Houseki's side, prompting her to continue. "…I suppose in this case…you all had the _same_ motivation." Kneeling down, she placed her hand on his head. "…Isn't that right?"

The question aimed at him, Shinichi didn't respond. Of course he didn't - he couldn't. At that point he was no more than a hollow shell…and it was made obvious by his actions. Never blinking, never smiling - seeming to never _breathe_ - he only stood. Other than to ensure the avoidance of death, soulless bodies made a point to have excellent self-defence, which was the reason behind Yuusaku's confusion.

Why was he so calmly allowing Houseki to contact him like that?

Seeming to be the mind reader instead of him, Houseki answered his unspoken question. "For thirteen years of the boy's life…I dwelled within him. I practically _am_ his soul." She sneered, "The soulless body's purpose…is to protect itself: including its soul. …which is exactly why '_Little Hoshi_' here listens to everything I say."

One of the guns clicked as it got ready to fire. Turning back to see who it was, Yuusaku only saw a small blur before it went off…loudly - to kill. Crying out slightly as the blast grazed her shoulder, Houseki was as wide-eyed as the rest.

Bar Ai.

Having stolen Heiji's gun, she stood with her feet planted and the weapon held out steadily in front of her. Aimed directly at Houseki, Yuusaku could tell she was angry. Power leaped from her skin - a common sign that the inner pathways were off, mostly due to rage. But something wasn't right: there were times that she acted as normally as ever, but others - like that exact moment - that something was different about her.

Finger still on the trigger, she hissed, "…Consider yourself lucky I _missed_."

Halting the bleeding with two small mending spells, Houseki smiled once more. "…I would say _you're_ lucky. …what if you hit _him_?" she motioned toward Shinichi's body that - excluding the small jump to the side at the draw of the gun - hadn't moved. "…I would also say you're lucky…that he didn't attack you for that shot. He doesn't have a conscious: he could easily kill you." She shrugged, "Of course, that would be bad for me, but…I suppose I could get over it."

Hearing running steps approaching, Yuusaku clenched his teeth. '_Great, more company_.' Feeling that Ai wouldn't be able to face Houseki alone, Yuusaku took the shortest glance possible behind himself. Noticing the shapes were familiar, he looked away instantly, not wanting Houseki's attention to wonder.

However, the two advancing seemed to not care about their presence being known. That, or they didn't realize what was going on. Running ever closer, once within range, the female yelled, "_Guys_! What are you _doing_!?"

Yuusaku felt the need to ask the same question. Akako was being completely idiotic. Shinichi's body may have been right there, but she should've at least tried to ambush Houseki rather than running straight toward them. Hakuba at her side, it was his turn to shout, "Get out _now_!"

At this, Yuusaku instinctively muttered with Yukiko and Heiji. "…What?"

"We've already evacuated the police and FBI!" Akako stated breathlessly as she got ever closer. "There…There are bombs in-"

Nearly hitting Akako's leg came Heiji's pistol - the one Ai had taken. Twisting to see what had happened, Yuusaku expected to see Houseki up to no good. Instead, he saw Shinichi gripping Ai's arm against her will. As a large spark forced Shinichi back, Ai fell to the ground. Appearing a bit wounded, it was then Houseki stepped up. Taking her by the arm, she lifted Ai into the air.

Smiling as Ai hung almost limp after a small wave a power was sent through her, Houseki began to glow along with her captive and Shinichi. They were just about a blinding sight when Hakuba approached. Disappearing completely, Houseki didn't have a reaction to what the male had done.

In truth, none of them did. As she was vanishing, Houseki had pressed the button of a switch in her hand. There was only seconds before-

* * *

Jodie had her arms crossed when they had arrived. She had appeared to have been pouting, but the frown quickly evaporated - not only because of them being there, but because her colleagues suddenly came bursting out of the building. With a few gunshots still being fired, a few bodies in black fell as the uniformed officers marched out.

Gazing at the scene, Ran felt as confused as Kazuha, Agasa and the rest of the kids.

Gathering at the wall, confusion arose as they began pounding and shouting. It wasn't exactly worry, but they were baffled why the wall that had collapsed was suddenly back up again. When Jodie went up to ask someone what had happened, she - as well as James - were surprised as the wall immediately disappeared. A few almost falling over, all turned to look at the hospital. About to attempt to ask once more, Jodie, along with the newcomers from Agasa's, received their answer.

With a deafening explosion and a blinding light, the hospital went up in flames. More blasts went off and debris fell out onto the parking lot. Hitting some cars, there were more explosions due to the gasoline igniting.

Horrified, Ran couldn't manage the question on her mind. Kazuha, however, could. "T-There…there wasn't anyone…I-in there…was there?"

Scanning around her, Jodie gasped. When the kids' stares along with Ran's, Kazuha's and Agasa's focused on her, she lowered her head. Her glasses reflecting the glow from the fire, she muttered, "…I…I saw Ai-chan go-"

"Look!" Interrupting her, James pointed to an area of the greenery to the side.

Following his outstretched finger, Ran noticed six figures outlined by the fire. Although she couldn't make it out, she was able to see that one was quickly knocked over by an attack from another. Rushing over as this happened, she stopped partway. Everyone did the same. She wasn't sure if their reasons for doing so were the same, but she knew why she had stopped.

She recognized all of the figures: Kudo Yuusaku, Kudo Yukiko, Koizumi Akako, Hattori Heiji, Hakuba Saguru - the one who'd been knocked back - and lastly, Edogawa Conan - the one who had attacked Hakuba.

Getting over her inability to move due to the shock, she gradually advanced forward. "Wh-What…What happened? Why are you all here?"

Running up to Hattori, Kazuha placed her hands on her hips as she stood over him. "How did you get yourself involved in _this_!? You could've been _killed_ by those explosions in there!"

As the partially beat up crew reacted to Ran and Kazuha, they almost didn't notice Ayumi's comment.

"What happened to Conan-kun? He looks…he looks _bad_." in her peripheral vision, Ran noticed her reach for Conan's shoulder.

"_Don't touch him_!" Jumping in the way, Yuusaku shielded her as Conan brought his foot swiftly around. Kicking him square in the back with a strong force, Yuusaku and Ayumi rolled a few feet before stopping. Foot still in the air, Conan didn't even so much as flinch as all of the new stares were directed at him.

It was then - only then - that Ran, along with the others, got a good look at his eyes.

Blank, emotionless, vacant…gone. The one before them was definitely Edogawa Conan, there was no mistaking that, but at the same time it was a complete stranger. Conan wasn't standing there, not in spirit.

Scanning the faces of the ones who'd barely escaped the bombs in the building, Ran hunched her shoulders. All of the answers were right there, at that moment - she knew it, she sensed it - but she could also tell that they were locked away. Not only to keep the secret…

…but because time was running out.

* * *

(February 22nd)

I get so bored in the morning with no library now. :C Really sucks, especially when I'm so used to going early. *_*

*cough* Moving on…this last week is a bit difficult to calculate the perfect timing for things. I want to explain everything, but I can't leave the action for too long.

Anyway…something in this chapter may have ticked some people off…or rather the lack of. …and that is…well…find out next week! (Most likely sooner! I have a vacation! :D)

Something horrible I almost was convinced of was that Heiji didn't know about Kaito being Kaitou Kid. After some checking, I was glad to see it was blatantly said that he knew, but before that it was scaringly vague. D:

Also something interesting, the Kid theory Kazuha and Ran get in this chapter…is surprisingly connecting the dots…really well. xD

Coming up with names for these ending chapters is difficult. :'D


	40. Day Three: Rebellion and Resurrection

_**A/N:**_ Ah…Easter. Eggs hidden everywhere and you get off school. Such an amazing time of year. It starts to get warmer too! :D

…still creeps me out since last year our snow didn't melt 'til May. :|

Something I've noticed from reviews: I like how everybody seems to be referring to Conan as '_Evil_ Conan/Shinichi'. He's not exactly evil, just focused on self-preservation. xD

**Marie Ravenclaw - **I knew talking with Kazuha would throw Ran off track a bit, so that's why I had them talk. XD …I think this chapter will make you happy.

**Iyoushi - **If you mean Conan, Heiji knocked his soul out of him making him soulless. While soulless, his only function is self-defence and going through the necessities (eating, drinking, sleeping, etc…)

**Cule - **Thanks. Your first comment is actually why I decided to do this. I wanted to do something different that others could've thought of, but not posted. Ah telepathy…gotta love it. XD Well then, I won't make you wait! Here it is~

**Nequam-tenshi - **…You may give it again. XD Well, last chapter all of those people in the hospital (including BO members) died. …most dominantly Vodka. D:

**Cheery Wolf - **Tee hee, eventually that may be. XD *kind of likes the idea myself* I can't wait for the 17th~ I've already marked so many calendars. XD'

**AmaryMei - **Yes, bless her indeed. XD Fixed. …that one was kind of like my '_conceded/conceited_' problem way back when. :O I thought there should be a bit of humour, so I put that in there. Also, Conan's always so calm all of the time, I thought it'd be a good time for him to finally let loose. Conan's body is just basically a puppet that…well, pretty much behaves in the same fashion as chapter 20. As for Vermouth's immortality, I never did _directly_ state anything in the chapters. There were some hints though. In 31, she mentioned that she '_hadn't felt human for at least a century_'. Now, I know people can live to be a hundred, but Vermouth seems quite young, yes? Also kind of vague was the fact that she mentioned the cataclysm. Houseki could've told her, but she described it as '_horrendous_' and as if she'd been there. She also had a narrative moment that said '_although her lifespan was longer_'. Yeah, it's one of those things that's heavily implied, but not directly stated. Sorry for any confusion. XD'

**Miyanoai - **It's okay, nothing wrong with it. I know what you mean though: I just love it when the '_good guy_' goes bad. …partly why I love betrayal sequences in games and such. :D I was wondering if anybody would notice that. XD That problem will definitely be touched on in this chapter, don't worry. :3 Whoa, now that you pointed it out, that _is_ one awesome line. XD Oh well, what's really going to happen should suffice. (I hope xD) I feel sorry for Jodie. Imagine: if that image of Haibara freaking out was possible, insert her immediately afterward blinking at her own (technically) temper tantrum. XDDD Haibara did know about the Rampo Irene thing. XD I remember her making a comment and Shin-Irene making a comeback. Haha, the Kaito problem is what I was referring to at the bottom. As for suspicions and such…we'll just have to see how that all turns out, won't we? X3 The only thing that couldn't be blamed on the comet at this point is the reappearance of the random girl from the dimensional door. *needs to punch someone in the face* …it turns out the MK anime thing _is_ just a special. :C However, I have high hopes that, if it does well in the ratings, it might get another anime stab. :3

**Pretztailfan95 - ***punted* Owie, haven't experienced that in awhile. Nope, she didn't do anything. She just knocked Ai out. The end of chapter 38? …if so, I was kind of implying…that he _died_. **

* * *

**Day Three: Rebellion and Resurrection**

She wasn't sure of the time; the only thing she was certain of was that it was Tuesday. It was obvious that she wouldn't have known how long she'd been knocked out for, but the time she'd been working would've at least made up the rest of Monday, regardless of how long she'd been unconscious. Houseki didn't seem to enjoy the long process, but Ai continued to argue that it would take time to accomplish successfully.

Waking up she'd been defiant, refusing to work - even pounding on the door at one point - but she eventually gave in. Much to her surprise, as she began to work she expected Kudo to speak up (or _think_ up, or whatever) but he hadn't. She could feel it: he was still there, she could even tell he was conscious. But he hadn't said a word since she'd found herself in the locked lab.

Although she didn't like to admit it, the lab was quite impressive. Spacious, there was plenty of room for organizing and storing items. Obviously she hadn't been there before, but whether she was looking for cylinders or a microscope she'd find it quickly. Certain areas were even at different temperatures for specific experiments. There didn't seem to be anything missing in the lab.

Even a case of Apotoxin 4869 was labelled neatly on the counter.

Staring at it in disbelief at first, it didn't take long before she opened it and took a look inside. Turning over one of the pills continuously in her hand, she took in its details. Even going so far as to sniff it and check its texture, her eyes narrowed as she grasped the small item tightly in her palm. Waiting for Kudo to say something, she finally did when he remained silent. "…this is it. There's no mistake about it."

It was a bit unsettling. Not the fact that Houseki had captured her, not the fact that Kudo wasn't responding, not even the fact that she wasn't as terrified as she should be. …It was the fact that, there, in that very lab that was technically her prison, she almost felt at home - _comfortable_.

'_Ironic_,' she frowned as she strolled over to a rack. Pulling on the smallest coat there - which was still a little large - she mused, '_The feeling of comfort is what's making me the most afraid._'

Silent as she waited once more for some sort of input from Kudo, it was after that pause that she finally went about serious work. Taking most of her time to confirm the ingredients of the poison using various tests, it was after those gruelling hours that she could finally see the end. Finding the ingredients for the poison was difficult, but once that was determined an antidote would be easy to create. Knowing this, she suppressed a yawn and attempted to contact Kudo once more, '…_it's almost finished. You may finally be able to return to normal Kudo-kun._'

Nothing.

At this point, with her fatigue only escalating, she was irritated, '…_What's with you all of a sudden? I _know_ you're in there, so say something. …_do_ something. I don't care, just let me know you're listening._'

No reply.

Scowling, she was about to give up when an idea suddenly came to her. Making her best attempt to block Kudo from her thought path, she headed for the case on the counter. Opening it, she took out one of the Apotoxin pills. Studying it for a few seconds, she lifted it up. After a pause, she positioned it over her mouth.

There was a small intake of air. Although he didn't think it or speak it, Ai could tell what his conclusion was: _she wouldn't_.

Stubborn, she opened her mouth and loosened her grip on the pill. She _would_.

Feeling her eyes widen as the pill hit her tongue, in that very instant the same pill went flying across the floor. She'd spat it out…or rather, _Kudo_ had spat it out.

Unable to help herself, she smiled, '_Good, you _are_ still there_.'

He was quiet, he was worried, he was irritated…but he was also _there_. '…_are you crazy?…_'

'_No, but I _am_ adamant_.' Walking over to some sheets of paper, she read over the notes she'd made. Closing her eyes, she went on, '_I'm not sure what's quieted you for the past hours, but it doesn't matter now. If we want to make it out of this, we'll have to cooperate…but we can't do that if you're not responding to me._'

'…_it's not as easy as you make it out to be_.' Kudo replied.

'_What? Do you think I can't handle the _pressure_ or something?_' She placed her hands on her hips, frowning. '_After hanging around with _you_, I'm ready for anything, believe me.'_

'…_but am _I_?_' Somewhat taken off guard by the statement, Ai was silenced, just like Kudo. Judging by his quick halt, he'd said something that he hadn't wanted to.

Making a conclusion, she suddenly felt ignorant. As strong as he was, Kudo was still a human. Given, he had magical powers and such, but even before that, he'd always ran into situations with a smirk on his face. He'd always been at her side when _her_ fear overwhelmed her and for that reason she'd somewhat inferred that he was…_immune _to the feeling. Narrowing her eyes, she paused before responding, '…_I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize-_'

'_What are _you _apologizing for? …_I'm_ the one that got _you_ into this mess._'

'…_aren't you afraid? …isn't _that_ what's holding you back?_' Feeling his impulse as he answered, Ai suddenly lost her recent deduction.

If he had been standing in front of her, she could tell he would've had one brow raised, '…_Of course I'm afraid…but it's nothing I can't handle. Fear is just one mandatory obstacle when dealing with Houseki it seems_…'

'_Then what's holding you back?_' she couldn't help it, she had to know. '_What is it that's dampened your spirits since the hospital? If not fear, it has to be something else._'

Stalling for some time, Ai almost felt like insisting once more when he finally answered. Although it should've been somewhat obvious, she didn't expect it at all. '_I don't want to mess up and make _you_ suffer the consequences again. …back at the hospital, I thought I had things under control - and it seemed that way for awhile - but when you fell unconscious and Houseki warped us out of there…it was only then that I realized my actions were putting someone _else_ in danger…rather than myself_.'

Contemplating the words, Ai remained motionless for awhile. Bringing up her head after a few good minutes, she headed over to the papers she'd put down. Taking them into hand, she also picked up one of the Apotoxin pills. As soon as she did, Kudo spoke up, '…_Don't even _think_ of trying that stunt again. If you do, I swear, after I make you spit it out I'll make you bash your own head into_-'

'_Calm down_.' Tucking the capsule into her pocket, she searched around for one of the flamethrowers. Finding one, she took one last long look at the paper before igniting it. Positioned near one of the chemical drawers, it didn't take long before the materials within it went up in flame as well.

Inside of her, she could tell Kudo was shocked by the display. He definitely had something to say, but she interrupted, '_Kudo-kun, you may have dragged me into this, but _I_ dragged _you_ into the Organization. …I told you that before. You may deny this, but you're not in this alone. …Especially not now. Right now, that's quite literal.'_

'…_Thanks._' Feeling him smile, she quickly felt his mouth form to a scowl. '…_but as nice as that is, it still doesn't quite explain why you've decided to BURN THIS PLACE DOWN WITH US IN IT.'_

A headache arising from the sudden internal yell, she felt it fade as she coughed. Hearing a muffled yell and pound from the door, she glanced that way. Flames rolled in front of the metal structure: the only way out. Placing her left hand on her shoulder, she smirked. '_This is only an assumption - like Hattori-kun's stunt with…your gun - but it's worth a try. If I release my Emblem, I may be able to walk _through_ the flames to safety. If not…well, maybe your soul will be able to escape._'

Stuttering, Kudo could only manage one word, '_That's…that's_…'

'…_my plan_.' Releasing her Attribute, she stared solemnly at the door. Pounding sounded from the other side. It was most likely Houseki attempting to knock down the door. No doubt it was magic proof, just in case. Getting in a running position, she waited. Through the smoke and flames her sight had intensely improved. Gaining confidence, she couldn't help but smile.

'…_what's _yours_, Kudo-kun?_'

* * *

"…I'm tellin' ya, ya should just leave 'im alone." Heiji repeated with his hands behind his head. Staring at Takagi and Satou, who were positioned cautiously near Kudo, he sighed, "There's nothing we can really do at this point."

"With the information we've just been given - albeit, it took quite sometime to hear it all…what with all of the hesitation and stalling - I have to disagree." arms crossed at the side, Black addressed Heiji directly, "You - a Soul Smith - should be able to fix this. We just have to wait for Conan-kun's soul to arrive. Isn't that the case?"

Flinching as Yuusaku reluctantly agreed, Heiji scratched his chin. Trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, he nearly had a heart attack as Kazuha approached him from behind. "_Hei-ji. _…what haven't you said? …I know that face."

In an instant, everyone - even those who knew _everything_ (they'd avoided telling as much as possible) - turned to look at him. Awkwardly smiling, he tried to find the best way to break the bad news. "U-Uh…I…I probably should've…mentioned this earlier…but, uh…W-Well, Hakuba _did_ accomplish…somethin' great gettin' K-_Conan-kun's _body back but…"

All with an expression between worried and irritated, everyone - those who knew; the three FBI agents there, Black, Jodie, and Camel; the three familiar officers, Megure, Satou, and Takagi; the Detective Boys, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta and (who seemed to be a new addition) the-boy-whom-he-still-hadn't-bothered-to-remember-his-name; the newcomers, Kogoro and Nakamori (who'd been called to tie any loose ends there could be); the girls, Ran and Kazuha; and Agasa - each one of them, simultaneously, reiterated, "…'_but_'…?"

"H-He's…Conan-kun's soul, I mean…well…it-_he's_ sort of…" Fidgeting with his fingers, he finally managed to stammer, "…_in Ai-chan_."

Silent, Heiji almost thought they didn't hear him. About to restate the last part of his sentence, he knew it wasn't necessary as everyone that had been in the hospital started spewing swears at him. Even Hakuba had an extremely pissed expression. While all of the anger for '_not mentioning it earlier_' was pouring over him, everyone else looked incredibly confused. Heiji didn't blame them, of the things they hadn't heard, Ai's Attribute (any of the Attributes, actually) was one of them.

Attracting the attention of everyone, much to Heiji's delight, Jodie let out a loud gasp of realization. Pounding her fist into an open palm, she explained, "Yes, I _do_ remember something like that. Before she went in, she had her hands placed on the barrier and Conan-kun came running up to her. Then she said something…and he just, sort of…got sucked into her. At the time, it didn't make much sense…but if that was just his soul…I suppose…" she looked slightly disgusted. No doubt she didn't enjoy talking about '_magic_', "…it…_could_ make sense."

"…hold on for a second." Hands on her hips, Satou was frowning. "I know we've been over these concepts and such for hours now, but can we really be persuaded to believe in…_magic_? …I'm not saying it isn't possible, in fact, what you've been saying actually makes a certain amount of sense. …It's just…before I start believing in the stuff of fairy tales…I want to see some solid, sound _proof_."

Seeing her point, Koizumi did the honours of providing the '_proof_'. As she did, Heiji noticed it was actually much simpler than he would've expected. Thumb jolted to her side, she followed the invisible path herself straight to Kudo's impassive face. "…Conan-kun right there is all you'd ever need to see. You were there when he hit Ayumi-chan and Yuusaku-san with such force and precision. Normally he wouldn't do that, or have the strength to as he did. Even now…if you even so much as poke him, he may launch you halfway across the room."

Noticing Satou's questioning look, Hakuba offered another example. Observing as he took out his watch, Heiji grinned as everyone went still. Crossing his arms and rolling his eyes as Hakuba approached Satou, he managed a chuckle as the male pulled out the watch once more, scaring the living daylights out of almost everyone in the room. Smirking himself, Hakuba explained, "…this is the method I used to retrieve Conan-kun's body. You see…I can - to an extent - stop time within my nearby parameters. Although others can't move or realize what's going on, _I_ can move about freely."

Blinking as Hakuba sauntered back to his original position, Takagi chuckled anxiously, "I-I see…that _does_ seem like it could only be possible with magic…"

"Exactly. Magic exists. Thus, everything we've said is true." his tone slowly escalating in the haste department, Yuusaku insisted, "…now that you all understand, surely we can go about saving poor Conan-kun as we originally intended?"

"…I'm not quite sure at this point, Kudo-san." Frowning, Megure went into thought, "This is a lot to grasp, and I can understand your need to leave but…there are still quite a few questions I'd like to ask."

Before Yuusaku could respond, Heiji - along with everyone else - were distracted by Kogoro's sudden comment from the side. "Ran! Didn't you hear Koizumi-chan? You could get seriously hurt just by touching him!"

Swerving instantly with everyone else in the room, Heiji blinked as he saw Ran bending down merely inches away from Kudo. The Detective Boys were also nearby, but they - Ayumi most of all - almost looked afraid. Ran on the other hand was only concerned. Turning to face everyone for a short while, she replied, "Don't worry, I know that. I just…want to see if he responds to anything…_anything_." Facing Kudo, she smiled and asked in a sweet tone, "…Can you tell me your name?"

A pause. Waiting, no one said a word. After about a minute, Ran finally shook her head and walked away.

As Kazuha went about comforting Ran, Yuusaku continued to attempt to persuade Megure. Although Heiji wanted to get moving as much as Yuusaku, he was able to tell his word wouldn't matter in the subject. Picking up one of the pop cans Satou had set out a while back, Heiji snapped it open and took a sip. Somewhat bored, he decided to listen in on the small '_argument_' between the Kudos, James Black and Megure. At that point, it was Yukiko's turn to make a point, "If we don't head out soon, it may become too late for us to do anything for poor Conan-kun! Please, you must understand Megure-keibu!"

Just under Yuusaku's addition to Yukiko's statement, Heiji heard a familiar monotonous voice almost whisper as he took another swallow. "…Kudo Shinichi."

He practically choked on his pop.

Attracting many stares, he waved them off as he continued to cough. Finally able to talk, he stuttered, "I-I'm…okay. Just…d-drank it wrong. H-Heh…"

Ignoring Kazuha's remark on how idiotic he'd have to be to choke on pop, he waited for any other comments. Glancing at the backs of others in the room, he eventually sighed in relief. Apparently none of them heard Kudo's delayed answer. If they had - especially _Ran_ - questions would definitely arise, and the topic of Edogawa Conan really being Kudo Shinichi was the one subject the group had decided must be avoided at all costs.

Ran seemed to be determined to find any answers about Kudo, however. Directing her attention at his parents, she queried, "Hey, Shinichi…is he staying with you here for the weekend or something? I saw him a few days ago."

Quick on the draw with lies, Yukiko nodded, "Yes. Just a little while ago, we ran into him overseas just as we were planning on heading back. Once we found out he'd been gone from home so long, we decided we might as well drag him back with us for a week or so. Though…I think he's run off again."

"Does Kudo-kun know about all this?" Kazuha piped up from the back. "If he does, maybe he's off looking for Conan-kun's soul…or Ai-chan, I guess."

"Idiot, we already told ya: only _I_ can see the Soul Paths that lead t' his soul. Other than that, we don't really have a way of trackin' down his soul." Crossing his arms, Heiji glanced at Kudo's body in the corner of his eye. '…_Not t' mention…Kudo can't exactly go searchin' for his own soul right now_.'

"Wait, that doesn't quite add up." Sitting down on one of the chairs situated about the town hall (with so many people, they needed quite a large space and it was the closest location to the hospital), Jodie tapped her chin with her finger. "How is it that you have no other leads than these Soul Paths? I mean…you must know _how_ Conan-kun's soul was…_removed_. Shouldn't that have given you some sort of hint?"

Halting partway through a yawn, Nakamori added, "…you _haven't_ actually said anything regarding how that actually happened, now that she mentions it." Leaning forward, he raised his brow, "…tell me: how exactly do you go about removing a soul from a body?"

Feeling the curious eyes scanning him for the answer, Heiji pushed back his guilt. In that situation, he couldn't let his blunder show on his face. However much he hated it, once more he admitted, "…I…made a mistake." Avoiding any mention of Houseki, he stated, "Somethin' went wrong when I saw Conan-kun in the alley. His magic was…unstable an' I tried t' fix it but…" he let the silence explain.

That explanation had holes and Genta decided to point out one of the biggest one. "…if that's what happened, why wouldn't Conan-kun go back into his body?"

"Yeah." From Genta's side, Mitsuhiko put in his own input, "…not to mention…why…_how_ would he end up in Ai-chan? …I know Jodie-sensei told us how it happened, but…there's an odd amount of time between the last time we saw Conan-kun…_normal_ and the period that Ai-chan went missing."

"Mitsuhiko-kun's right." Worried as she glanced at Kudo, Ayumi squeaked, "We've been with Ai-chan for the last few days and we haven't seen Conan-kun with her since the time he was normal. If Conan-kun's soul is really inside of Ai-chan…it would've had to have been quite sometime that his soul was just on it's own." Pondering along with the two boys, she mumbled, "…why would he wait that long to…?"

Mouth rounding first, Genta then grinned at Kokoro, "Wait, Kokoro-kun, _she_ wouldn't happen to be involved?"

At the word '_she_', everyone who knew of Houseki twisted their heads. Heiji wouldn't doubt that Yuusaku could hear an echoing '_crap_' throughout the room. While Black walked over to the kids, Heiji - and no doubt the rest who knew - desperately tried to think of who '_she_' could be…other than the obvious answer. Coming up with nothing as Black rang out the dreaded question, Heiji could only hope someone else had an answer.

Much to his relief, someone other than the kids replied. However, the voice was shockingly familiar - it was Kudo's (or rather _Conan's_).

"…_FA-THER!!_"

Accompanying the shout came the bang of the two main doors slamming open. With a familiar figure holding them open, Heiji could tell by her expression that she was _not_ happy. Stomping across the room, it was only when she was close to him that Heiji noticed the frightened look on Nakamori's face. Hands on her hips, she bent forward, her face right in front of his. "…_father_…why didn't you tell me about this little rendezvous?"

From the side, Koizumi chirped over Nakamori's bumbling excuse, "…_Aoko-chan?_ …what are _you _doing here?"

"…Akako-chan?" Distracted from her rage at her father, Aoko promptly turned to face the witch. Seeming confused, she tilted her head, "…You're here too?" Scanning the room, she then frowned, "…It seems like _everyone's_ here…geez, now I feel left out." Regaining her focus, she yelled over her shoulder at Nakamori, "…you'd think since there are so many people here that it's important: _all the more reason you should've told me where you were going_! …man, you worried us sick."

Picking up on one of the smaller words in the sentence, Heiji repeated it curiously, "…'_us_'…?"

At first looking at him like it was something he should've known, Aoko soon grew exasperated as she scanned the room once more. Scratching her head, she was about to say something when her eyes landed on the door once more. Glaring that way, she huffed, "…you could've at least came in at the same time as me…

"…_BaKaito_."

Already turning to see the figure at the door when Aoko looked in that direction, Heiji's pace was heightened to the max as she muttered her nickname for him. Wide eyed, Heiji stared with everyone else at Kuroba, who was leaning against the frame of the door. He looked pretty exhausted, but that wasn't what Heiji took into account first.

Heiji was wondering where Toichi - Kuroba's ghostly father and companion - was.

* * *

"…hm. So this base was blown up as well? …I guess those annoying vermin really did try to interfere with our plans." Taking out a cigarette, Gin nonchalantly lit it. "Cell phone service is still down…but I doubt those rats made it out alive. …Not with the Boss trying to kill them."

Staring at the rubble from afar, Vermouth only nodded. There was no way of knowing how many died within that building. From the blueprint she'd heard of, most definitely the patients in the building were all dead, along with some of their own members of the Organization. Normally even Houseki would go to measures to avoid mass casualties on her part, but in that situation, with the goal so close, her conscience was blocked by the small insanity…caused by _him_.

With everything that was going on, Vermouth knew that she needed some time to think things over. Knowing that Gin wouldn't enjoy her randomly wandering off, she came up with an excuse. Turning away from him, she began to walk away. Feeling his eyes on her back, she shrugged, "I need a new phone. My old one fell into the river. I'm not sure if there are any stores open, but I need to get one just in case the service comes back." …at least it wasn't _completely_ a lie.

Out of range from Gin, she slowed her pace.

Gazing about the dark scenery, she eventually looked up at the sky. Time was hard to tell with the way it was, for most people. For her, she'd experienced it before, and during that time, Houseki had told her what she'd found out that allowed her to tell the time. It was much simpler than she would've expected: basically the comet was only partially further to the west than the sun would be. At night, the sky was more or less the same, so only day was hard to determine.

Houseki.

When they'd first met, she was much different then what she'd grown into. Of course, the time span was over thousands of years. But even a measly fifteen after they first met and Vermouth had started to travel with her, she'd changed. At first she'd been kind to almost everyone: helping those who needed it, even if they were complete strangers. She'd been much younger than Houseki, so she supposed it was an adult thing.

From a young age, Vermouth herself had hated others. She wasn't a witch in any aspect of the word, but since her parents had died the other children in Malinkai had always picked on her. If there was ever a magical related problem, they even had the nerve to blame her. Never did she get into any actual trouble, but once the accusations started even the adults stared at her with an underlying hate. Only when she turned fourteen did she ever do something about the claims; one cocky boy had riled her up to the point of receiving a quick punch to the face. His buddies didn't enjoy the assault, which was made quite clear as they tackled her. Receiving a few punches and kicks, she felt she was in for the beating of a lifetime when Houseki interfered.

She was a complete stranger, never before had Vermouth seen her, but she still helped her. Although later Vermouth learned of her powers, at that time she never would've imagined Houseki to have been a witch. If anything, she would've been some sort of priestess. Waltzing in on the situation, she had not only stopped the boys from picking on her, but she also made them feel guilty for their actions: with only words.

The entire scene had effected Vermouth so deeply, she nearly wept when she felt she wouldn't have the chance to speak to the one who'd saved her. Luckily, she caught her just as she was leaving. Although she felt as if it was pointless to ask, she tried anyway. Ready to plea as Houseki paused after her explanation and request, she was almost shocked when she simply nodded. Just as Vermouth was considering that she was joking, she was proven wrong when Houseki asked, "…Are you coming?"

Over the next years of her life, she experienced extensive travel. It was a bit hard to deal with, changing climates all of the time, but Vermouth continued to decline Houseki's offers to take her home. Though it was difficult, she knew she'd get used to it and it was much better than her life in Malinkai. Even if she did eventually go back, she'd have bragging rights on all of the places she'd been to that the others hadn't. Of course, she'd have to make up a lie about _how_ they travelled.

Flying had been somewhat scary the first few times but she'd easily adjusted. After a while, the only worry she had was the same as Houseki: if someone were to see them. Vermouth didn't care for her own punishment of keeping Houseki's powers a secret, but she _did_ care about the execution of the one person who'd shed light on her miserable life.

Houseki quickly became her role-model. Although she still had grudges against others naturally from her abused childhood, she gradually grew more friendly. Occasionally she'd help Houseki with the odd favour for random townsfolk. Sometimes she would ask for something in return - usually something small, something they would've let her see or have anyway - like checking out the town's archive on magic. Whenever some anxiety arose at the question, Houseki would wave it off, claiming she was studying the arts to try and make charms against any and all harmful spells. With the good deeds she was always doing, who would doubt her?

…despite her conscience disagreeing heavily, Vermouth did.

One night, out of the curiosity that teenagers are prone to have, Vermouth had asked a simple question. Over the thousands of years she'd been alive, she never forgot the words she and Houseki exchanged that day. Recalling her own younger voice, she smiled at the memory. "…why are you going around looking for all that information on magic?"

"…I suppose the explanation I've given others doesn't fool you, does it?" her tone wasn't harsh, it was almost like a joke.

"No…well, I mean…it _does_ sound like a viable reason but…I just don't feel like that's what you're really aiming for." though she'd been travelling with Houseki for a while at that point - so much that she practically regarded Houseki as a mother - she had still been anxious on the subject. "I was just wondering what your real reason was. …You…don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"

Laughing light-heartedly, Houseki shook her head, "Don't worry, it's not as big of a secret as your making it out to be. …and even if it was, you're female."

Blinking, Vermouth had asked, "What does gender have to do with anything?"

"…a secret makes a woman, woman." Winking as she had said this, Houseki then explained, "…being of the same gender seems to naturally improve the bond between people…but keeping a secret between two - especially women, since men seem to blab more - it really strengthens a relationship. …so, do you think you can keep the secret?"

Nodding immediately, Vermouth knew she could. She barely ever spoke to others, anyway.

Smiling down at her, Houseki then gazed up at the starry sky above them (they were camping out). Distant, Vermouth almost thought she had zoned out or something, but she soon began, "I'm trying to find out everything I can on something called a '_level eight seal_'. …Even if you've learnt about magic, I doubt you've heard of a level _eight_…even I haven't. The highest I've ever heard of was seven.

"Anyway, someone…that I cared for deeply…they passed away because of a level eight seal…and a stab to the heart." From a carefree tone, she'd suddenly become dismal. "…he meant the world to me…so you can understand that I want to do everything in my power to understand what really happened to him. …Maybe…maybe there's even some way…that he can live again…"

Wondering what it'd be like to have someone like that in her life, Vermouth couldn't help herself. "…who was he? …what was he like?"

When Houseki looked up at her in response, she quickly wished she could take back what she'd said. What had she been thinking? Asking questions like that about someone who'd passed away and obviously pained her to talk about.

Whatever Houseki had felt immediately after the questions evaporated as she saw the obvious stress and apology on Vermouth's face. Seeming to emanate nostalgia, she smiled, "…His name was Hoshi Volley. It may be hard to believe now, but back when I was doing horrible things with my powers…he was the one who set me straight. If not for him, I'd _never_ be the way I am now."

"Hoshi…Volley? That almost sounds…" gasping in realization, Vermouth stated, "Oh right! I heard about him once. '_A famous priest. His work was the best in the land. He would accept any job, no matter the distance from his last. Efficient, kind…he was almost like a blessing from the gods. But then…'_" she had paused. "'_…he passed away mysteriously. No doubt a demon finally managed to best him.' _…that's what I heard."

"…a demon." Taking the word into thought, Houseki was suddenly impassive, "…yes, that man could've definitely have been considered a demon. Especially using a level eight seal."

Feeling as if her question was no longer breaching a personal level, Vermouth hadn't hesitated while asking, "Did you find out something about the level eight seal yet?"

"…I did." Lowering her tone as if someone could be listening, she whispered, "…to use it, you need to borrow power from…from a demon named Lucifer. In other words…it's dark magic. But…I'm sure there's a way to break it, even if dark magic is the most powerful type there is."

"How do you…_borrow_ power from that Lucifer guy?" Vermouth had shivered, "…besides it being dark magic, that doesn't sound good."

"It…isn't. '_Borrowing_' Lucifer's power means that part of his magic mixes in with your own. Your power does increase quite a bit, but your magic power is your soul. If Lucifer gives you some of his power…technically some of _his _soul is inside of you." looking away, Vermouth almost couldn't hear Houseki as she continued, "…there's a certain amount of Lucifer's power that one can take…before he takes over, or they go crazy. Depending on strength, that amount can vary."

The conversation had ended there. Vermouth remembered it perfectly…almost. There were only a few words she had missed: anytime Houseki had said her name.

Another discussion rested at the edge of her memory. It actually revolved around names, so for Vermouth - who after a few hundred years - had forgot hers, it was a bit awkward. Vermouth herself had actually brought it up after some thought on introductions they'd made that day.

Just beginning to adjust to Houseki once more (after the cataclysm, you couldn't blame her for being afraid), she had asked, "…hey, why do you bother to remember your name? It doesn't seem that important."

"On the contrary. It's _very_ important." Crossing her arms, Houseki's face softened, much to Vermouth's relief. "…Hoshi never learnt my name when he was alive…I'm making _sure_ I tell him once he comes back."

Hoshi: that's what pushed Houseki on for those ten thousand years. For Vermouth…perhaps it was to prevent Houseki from making any further mistakes. Though she had to admit, so far she wasn't accomplishing that goal. If anything, she was making things worse. A few times saving the Silver Bullets perhaps, but…other than that…

She thought back on Shuichi Akai's death. She hadn't done anything to interfere.

She thought back to when she heard of the plan to retrieve Kudo Shinichi's body. She hadn't done anything to interfere.

Lastly, she thought back on the ear-ringing howl of the Kraken…and what it symbolized for Kuroba Kaito. Still, she had done nothing to interfere.

Feeling a cold wind blow over her face and a still shadow to accompany it, she glanced up at the sky. Partially covering the light of the comet was a cloud. For some reason, it was odd. Unlike other clouds, the one she was staring at had an almost red tinge to it.

Before she could contemplate the anomaly, her gaze was brought back to the ground by a remark that she found to be absurd. In addition to the pair of feet running down the sidewalk, a female voice - almost sounding exactly like Kudo Shinichi's '_Conan_' voice - pestered the one beside her. "Come on, Kaito! Who knows how long dad'll be at the town hall! You _know_ how he is!"

Her eyes widening as they latched onto the image of the very same Kuroba Kaito that went with the name, they started to sting once he spoke. "A-Alright! …I-I'm coming! _Sheesh_!" …there was no doubt about it, it was his voice.

About to brush it off as an impossible coincidence, Vermouth then came across an idea. …never before had she truly assisted the other side. If Kuroba Kaito was really alive…maybe she could change that. Cautious of her surroundings, she ran off down the street in the same direction the two teens had headed. She didn't have a plan, but there was no doubt in her mind she'd be able to create one.

* * *

Everything was black, gradual, and foggy. Everything ached, even the air that surrounded him cried out in pain as it entered his lungs. Blood flowed out, but also inside. With the agony carried by each cell, a wish was sent out that whatever bandages were damming the leaks would disappear. Then there were the times that the world changed position. He wasn't ready to go with it, so he always moaned.

Sound didn't exist for awhile. Once it arose from the darkness, it was much like the other senses: frail. Nothing sounded like anything particular, and even if it did sound familiar, the brain wasn't in the mood to comprehend it at that moment. As things got clearer and the brain got off it's ass, some words actually managed to make it through.

"…how's he doing?"

There was something about that…voice. Something that dulled the pain. …but just a bit.

After it, there was a breath. Following the intake of air came a female voice. It had something behind it too. "…at this point, the poison's spread so much we may have to dissect him, _vital organ by vital organ_." …_sarcasm_.

…Or was it? Another voice sounded, but it was different. It echoed and among all of the tones, this one was the most familiar. '…_poor sap who has to go through _that_._

'_Wait._

'…_poison?_' At this point, the brain gave him a rough kick. Now with a headache, he mentally nodded. '…_right. I was poisoned_.'

Then another kick came. But instead of a headache, there was realization and shock.

Much like going from the slow motion function on a DVD to double-speed, everything came at once. Sight, movement, speech, taste…and the ability to feel, demonstrated best by the pain that surfaced as he fell out of his chair flailing and yelling, "…WAIT A MINUTE."

…of course, it came _out_ more like, "WA-A MIN-_AGH_."

Lying on his back staring at the ceiling, it took him a minute comprehend what had just happened. Oddly enough, it took him some time to realize his pain. It was quite excruciating: he couldn't even move. Practically paralyzed on the floor, he blinked as two faces appeared, covering his view of the ceiling.

One was a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. Her voice matched the one that had been laced with sarcasm - possibly - that had caused his movement. "…well, he's conscious now. …he's still pretty pale though."

"Consciousness is still an improvement." the male from before responded. Staring down at him, a grin appeared under the man's trim moustache. "…though, I have to say…even when waking up after being unconscious for two days and a half, Kaito sure does enjoy his entrances."

_Kaito_: it was practically like his '_on_' switch. In an instant, everything came rushing back. It all came so fast, he felt another headache coming on. Remembering that he was too stubborn to let pain keep him down for long, he gradually moved about as he used the objects around him to help him sit up.

"You shouldn't move around like that." placing her hand gently on his shoulder (just over a bandage), Shinjo warned, "With your injuries and the fact that you breathed in some of the Kraken's poison, you're in no position to be moving right now."

Realizing his curiosity just as he had his stubborn nature, Kaito puffed, "Alright…I won't move," he leaned against the chair, ready to fulfil his end of the bargain, "…if you tell me exactly what's happened since I've been unconscious. As far as I can remember…" he struggled for the memory, "…I…was just about to drown."

Nodding signifying that she was going to tell him, she instead went about the contrary and left the room. Before Kaito could say anything, she returned, a familiar item in hand. Narrowing his eyes, they widened after a blink as he recognized the object. "…my backpack!…"

"I was already out since I'd heard the Kraken's wail when this came flying out of the air. Pardon my actions, but I looked inside. Once I saw the custom-made gun…the one you had the last time you were here…I knew you were in trouble." Placing the bag on the table, she continued, "As fast as my feet could carry me, I ran towards the shore. When I got there…I was surprised to see the ghost of your father floating above the water. Just as I noticed him…something bright flashed beneath the water and then the Kraken retreated. My worries were just about gone…until I heard your father cry out your name." Tilting her head towards his old man, she evaluated, "…I knew that he couldn't help you being a ghost and all, so…I just jumped in. I'm lucky I was able to spot you in time…not to mention have the upper body strength to pull you out."

"Yes…if not for her…you would've joined me far too soon in the afterlife." Bowing slightly as he floated in the air, Toichi expressed his gratitude, "…and I can't thank her enough for that."

Smiling, Shinjo waved it off, "I'm just glad I was able to save him."

"…it's fortunate that you were the one that saved him. …he actually came here to see you." looking toward Kaito who was pretty much basking in the information coming at him, Toichi then directed a question at him, "…isn't that right?"

Still a bit dazed by his pain and the small amount of poison no doubt running through his veins, it took a second before Kaito responded, "No, actually."

Surprising Toichi at first, it didn't take long before his expression grew somewhat exasperated, "…Kaito…other than Shinjo-san here, the only other person you met here was Chino-kun. …who else could be here that you're hoping to meet?"

"Before I answer that, I want to see if Shinjo-san…can answer another question of mine." Gripping his thigh, he stared down at the small tears in his pants near the bottom. Gathering his strength to avoid coughing or wincing in the middle of his sentence, he asked, "Back in the water…I'm pretty sure I used a custom spell for my Attribute Emblem. Now, I don't have any real questions about the spell itself, but I do want to know why I returned to normal when I used it. …do you know why that is?"

Taking the question into consideration, after a few moments she replied, "Yes…if it was really an Attribute spell…and one powerful enough to ward off the Kraken…then it's possible that you nearly used all of your power in that one attack. Since your magic is what forms - well, I'm just assuming - your tail and gills, if your overuse your power in a custom spell, it'd basically be the same as dispelling the Emblem."

'…that_ would've been nice to know_.' the corner of his smile twitching, he glanced off to the side where an image of Koizumi laughing at him promptly appeared. '…_if Koizumi-chan ever hears that I managed to fight off the freakin' _Kraken_ by myself only to nearly die by _drowning_…when I have the power to _breathe underwater_…she'd never let me live it down. …_ever.'

Making a mental note to avoid the topic near Koizumi, Kaito was distracted as his father cleared his throat. "…now that you have the answer to that, do you mind mentioning just who you were coming to see?"

"O-Oh yeah…right. I was actually trying to time things so I could make it here by n-" Halting midsentence, he then realized something. Twisting his neck this way and that looking for a clock of some kind, he quickly developed a sharp pain just under and behind his right ear. Desperate for the time, he looked to Shinjo for the answer. "Quick! What time is it!?"

Flinching a bit at the sudden question, she stuttered, "W-Well the last time I checked…the moon was just about out. Right now…it should be pretty high in the sky."

Forcing himself up despite his pain, he demanded, "…and what's the weather like!?"

"…oh, well…I guess it's a bit cloudy."

Grabbing her shoulders, he almost shook her as he belted out, "Overcast cloudy or precipitation cloudy!?"

"Kaito, what are you going on about?" Peering over Shinjo's shoulder, Toichi was frowning. "What does the weather and time have to do with-"

"Take me to Hoshi's grave, Shinjo-san!" Ignoring his father, he continued to plea, "…Please, I can't make it on my own, not like this. And…if it's really been two days and a half…then this is Tuesday night. The deadline is Wednesday.

"…_please_."

Her eyes worried as she stared at him, they suddenly began to grow. Mumbling a few things Kaito had said already, she rose her volume as she came to a conclusion. "Hoshi's grave…you don't mean that you know…"

Catching on, even Toichi was at a loss for words. "That information that you and Saguru-kun came across…is _that_ why you're here? …because his grave - the _base_ - is here?"

"Yes." Staring Shinjo in the eyes, Kaito let out one last beg, "My condition doesn't matter. We're running out of time and if not for you, I'd be dead anyway. _Please_, just take me there."

Grabbing his hand, Shinjo lowered her head, effectively covering her eyes with her bangs. Just about convinced she was going to deny his request, Kaito was taken off guard as she turned, placing his arm over her shoulder. His head close to hers, he was able to see more details in her smile: like her vibrant teeth. "You're just like him…which is why I can't say no."

* * *

At about halfway there, the pain Kaito was experiencing wasn't quite as bad. Either he was getting used to it, or the unnaturally cold temperatures were numbing his body. Whatever the case was, he was feeling almost normal when they finally found their way to the gravestone he'd seen only weeks before.

Insisting that Shinjo let him walk on his own once the stone was within sight, Kaito walked ahead. Behind him, Toichi and Shinjo followed slowly. No doubt their pace was slightly dulled by the small wonder caused by the illumination around the grave. Mostly blue, Kaito noticed the odd red sparkle amongst the snow scattered there.

Stopping just at the edge of the glowing patch, he gazed up into the sky. Staring at the moon, he occasionally let his eyes wander to a few of the clouds to the sides. Waiting, he smiled widely when he noticed the first flake. Watching intently, he waited for one of the white crystals to pass between him and the moon's light.

…Surely enough, his theory was confirmed.

Despite the objections that started to arise from behind him as he stepped onto the radiant area, he stopped right before the stone. Without turning his head completely, he sent a request to Shinjo over his shoulder. "Hey…I know this may be a strange thing to ask but…can you form a barrier around this area and slowly condense it? …all the while slightly warming the temperature?" Continuing without her answer, he added, "…you can let dad and yourself through it, but stop shrinking it when it's only surrounding me."

Clasping his hands together, he took one last look upward. Watching as the slight shimmer of Shinjo's barrier crossed through the sky, he smiled before closing his eyes and bringing his head down. Feeling a slight tingle as a snowflake melted on his cheek, he sent out a thought wave, '_Gather here. Cooperate with me. Help us end this._

'Hoshi Volley.'

As the wind picked up, the small spark he'd felt from the first flake multiplied - even making it through his clothes. Washing through him, rather than hurt him, the power actually dissolved the pain: the poison was then just a bad memory. Able to feel the temperature rising, Kaito was also able to tell the area around him was gradually getting brighter. In addition, more snow was latching to him - he could even tell that some from the ground was rising up. Though some of the power inside of the frozen precipitation tried to leave and float away, it quickly met the barrier. With nowhere else to go, it would travel into Kaito, reaching his inner core. Gathering rapidly, the small sparks of power hidden in the snow were combining together into one solid mass - one whole _soul._ Sending out a wave, the power already inside of Kaito called together the rest that remained inside of the barrier.

With one crash of the excess power flowing into him, Kaito felt his limbs move on their own. Complete with different clothes, and even a different hairstyle, Kaito knew that - although it didn't feel like it - _he_ was no longer himself. He was the spectator.

…and Hoshi Volley was himself.

* * *

(February 23rd)

DUN DUN DUNNNNN

Who saw that coming!? …besides me. :P

Sorry this one was a bit shorter, but Wednesday is going to be a big sha-bang of stuff happening so yeah.

Anyway, I have work and such, so even though it's a holiday, I may not have as much time to write. I will try however!! :D


	41. Day Four: Reunion and a New Enemy

_**A/N:**_ Whoo, reactions to the last chapter sure came in swiftly. XD I got like six the morning after…of course, I don't think anything will ever beat chapter 8's 17 new messages. XD

In other news, I've just recently transferred my good Photoshop to this computer from my other (defective) one. …Also, I've gotten into making 'slideshows' on Movie Maker. XD 1) Because slideshows is probably the best I can make on there. 2) Because I'm far too lazy to actually draw all the animation steps for…well, animation. XD

**Nequam-tenshi - **lol, when you say it like that, there is quite a lot of stuff happening. Her sister as a ghost? …egad, how did _I_ never think of that! :|

**AmaryMei - **I have my own plans for Gin. Muahaha-*shot by Gin* Um, Vermouth's first name was…pudding. *shot* I never really decided to think about that since I'm guessing Houseki didn't bother to remember it either. XD Strangely enough, I'm being completely honest when I say **Houseki is _not_ impersonating Kaito.** Of course Akako's going to be there. I think she'd be ticked at me if she wasn't. …though, my friends and I have established that _I_ am Akako… *insider joke xD* The contest was…five months ago (our time). Depending on when you started reading, that time can vary. X3 I'm a sucker for certain types of endings, so we'll just have to wait for the epilogue. *gets writing* …*slacks off to add this last part* There was an older picture I made of him on my profile, but here's a link to a much, much better picture of Hoshi Volley: _http: (slash) (slash) i299 (dot) photo bucket (dot) com (slash) albums (slash) mm289 (slash) sonoci (slash) AWA (slash) hoshi-1 (dot) jpg _…I know his clothes look odd, but hey, this was 10,000 years ago xD I hope that's good for you.

**Marie Ravenclaw - **Everything should be explained below. ;D And Vermouth was meaning that she was going to change the fact that she hadn't done anything big to stop Houseki, not kill Kaito. (Though, all the readers know that's not even Kaito).

**Akai Hoshi Neko - **Three? …Hm. I'm guessing Ai's scene…the one where Heiji's wondering where Toichi is…and the last one with Hoshi? Am I right~? :B *points up* Vermouth wants to help him, not kill him. XD' Things should be explained in this chapter (if not, I'm a bad writer). Yay~ …and in actuality, the last chapter was actually longer than a lot of the earlier ones. I look back now and go "…I thought thirteen pages was _long_?" Unless you purposely messed up the mouse yourself, I will not accept any apologies for lacking reviews. :3

**Pretztailfan95 - **That's an interesting theory about Toichi there, and I wouldn't doubt it happening…but it didn't. xD *shifty eyes* See what I did where? I don't see anything. *shifty eyes*

**Pandakitty - **Yeah…I was wondering if you were going to see some of the comments about Kaito… I put that part in there because I can totally see her doing that. XD 'Kudo-kun? …Kudo-kun? …ah, screw it.' Then… 'Haha, made you talk.' Houseki really IS Gin's mother!! DD: (Anyone reading this, NO, that's just a joke. *shudders at the actual thought*) Like we discussed, Heiji and Kokoro have to work together once so Heiji can go, "Hey…uh…" *long pause* "…_you_, let's go." I'm surprised you didn't say something about Yuusaku's comment being…kind of…unjustified. I mean…think about it. "Exactly. Magic exists. Thus, _everything we've said is true_." The readers of course know that's right, but what if you were one of the police? "…uh, sorry man, but it doesn't work that way. For instance in a case if _one_ piece of evidence turns out to point to someone as the culprit…it doesn't _always_ mean everything else that's been said or thought of is true…" I was confused by your comment about Ran 'touching him' …then I remembered. XD The answers shall come in time, my friend. :P Depending on my motivation and how much I can manage to write, the last update (technically two updates) may add up to a hundred…depending on my ideas, too.

* * *

**Day Four: Reunion and a New Enemy**

"…well? Can you see his Soul Path, Heiji-kun?" Jodie leaned forward in front of Hattori who'd been staring at the sky intently.

Lowering his head, he closed his eyes. "Yeah…I can see it. But…it's movin' around a lot…I have t' wonder just what Ai-chan's doin'. Or…"

Curious, Kazuha reiterated, "…or?"

"O-Or…" the Osakan stuttered, "U-Uh…or…what _C-Conan-kun's _doin'! H-Heh…"

"…nice lie." Aoko heard Kaito mutter from beside her. Without noticing her stare, he stepped toward Hakuba. Listening specifically for Kaito's tone, Aoko tried to look inconspicuous as he whispered, "Hey…how much did you tell them?"

Taking a guess, she assumed he was talking about all of the magic mumbo jumbo her father and all of the others had been talking about. '…_So Kaito knew about all that, too?_' Frowning, Aoko pouted, '…_man…everybody really _did_ know all that stuff before me_.'

But before she could get completely down, she recalled something. It seemed absurd, but something in her gut was convincing her of a strange idea. _'…of course…it's possible that he…doesn't _really_ know. Kaito knows, that's something I'm sure of…Hakuba-kun and the others, too. But…_that guy_…_'

Staring specifically at the one by Hakuba, she looked away as soon as she thought he was going to look back at her. Normally, she would've continued staring and merely stick out her tongue at him…if it were _actually_ Kaito. She'd had the thought since she'd ran into him on the street, but back then she just assumed she was being delusional. However, when the brief explanation of magic was given to her, the possibility seemed much more real.

The one with them…_wasn't_ Kaito.

If anyone else had any suspicions about him, they'd have far less than Aoko. Since they'd seen him, he'd cleaned up his act. In fact, she had no doubt his act was made only on _her_ reactions and implications to how he'd been when they'd first seen each other. She had to admit, if he were a fake, he was a good one. The fact that his act had changed so quickly, however, was the prime source of her suspicions.

Never would she say anything about it, though. For there to be an impostor of Kaito - _of all people_ - they definitely had certain intentions. Though he was obviously involved with all of the magic and such, if he didn't speak up…Kaito was probably the most inconspicuous character of them all who had a right to be there. Able to hide in the shadows…able to pull something off quick enough so that it was too late for anyone to react. There was no doubt in her mind: the one calling himself Kuroba Kaito was an assassin…which was why she couldn't say anything.

Part of her still held onto the belief that he wasn't a fake at all. Claiming that he was there to kill wouldn't be too good for the _real_ Kaito. Her other half's argument was that if he was an assassin, he was obviously good at what he did. If she wasn't careful, he could end up hurting someone. There was also the fact that she didn't want to verbally admit that he wasn't Kaito. Not only would that possibly create a dangerous situation, if it were the case…it left open one, worrisome question: _What happened to the _real_ Kaito_…?

Deciding that contemplating it was getting her nowhere, she instead chose to listen in on the current conversation. Although she didn't quite understand, Hattori - a Soul Smith, apparently - was trying to key in on something called a Soul Path. Having it explained to her quite quickly, it didn't make too much sense. Conan's soul was somewhere else and his body at that point was pretty much a lethal weapon. Glancing down at the boy, she could hardly imagine him being a threat. Noticing his blank stare was specifically fixated on something that was moving, she followed it.

Finding its destination, Aoko noticed the object he was so absorbed in.

It was well hidden, it was hard to see in that light, but there was no mistaking it: there was a slight bump in 'Kaito's' sweater. _A gun_.

'…_it…it must be his card gun that he…he always uses for pranks_…' Even though it was her own thoughts, she could blatantly tell that she didn't believe the words. There wasn't any other conclusion at that point; he wasn't Kaito and whoever he was…had a bloody agenda.

…but who was he after? …or…was he there for another reason?

Not one to take an unnecessary chance, Aoko simply continued to monitor him in the corner of her eye. If he was going to be up to no good, she'd interfere. Until then, she would have to wait for some solid sign that he wasn't who he seemed to be. There was still the chance that he really _was_ Kaito and she was just being paranoid.

"…agh, why does it keep movin' like that?" At the front of the group, Hattori ruffled his hair in frustration. "…with what happened before, it gives me a bad feelin'…and there are a few moments where it stops movin'…only t' dart off in one direction away from the initial position."

While the police muttered a few words of reassurance, Aoko looked toward the FBI for a certain comment. When it didn't come, Aoko herself felt obliged to ask, "…what do you mean by '_what happened before_'?"

"Oh yes, you weren't here when the hospital was destroyed." Answering for him, the agent know as Jodie Starling spoke up, "Before the bombs in the building went off, Ai-chan went inside - I would know, I saw her go in myself and several others saw her inside. Right now, although we know she's alive, we don't know where she is."

"…but why would _that_ give you a bad feeling?" Able to feel a few stares focus on her, she continued with a stutter, "I-I mean, I know that going missing after a building blew up is bad, but…she's alive, right? …the fact that the…Soul Path is moving a lot is what's worrying Hattori-kun…or…that's what it seems like." Pausing, she thought over what he'd said, "…but Hattori-kun specifically said '_with what happened before_'. If the blowing up of the building is '_what happened before_', right now you're worried…that Ai-chan will be caught in _another_ explosion or something?"

At the mention of this, the officials in the group instantly latched onto the idea. Turning toward Hattori, they crossed their arms and each wore an interrogative expression. Being a higher-up in the FBI - or so Aoko had heard - James Black took on the task of asking the first question, "…_is_ that what you're worrying about, Heiji-kun?"

Waving his hands in front of him, the Osakan shook his head. "N-No, of course not! If I knew about more bombs some place, don'tcha think I'd mention it t' someone!?" Something about his tone convinced them: he was telling the truth.

But not the _whole_ truth.

Placing her hand on her chin, the female officer named Satou narrowed her eyes. "If that's the case, what _are_ you worrying about? Aoko-chan is right: someone missing isn't exactly something to wave your hand at, but…that's not what you're worrying about is it?"

Shaking his head nervously, Hattori looked about at the faces all staring at him intently. Laughing awkwardly, he replied to the question, "Oi oi…I'm just worried because her path is movin' around so much…and I don't know why. In this scenario, isn't it natural t' be a little pessimistic about the unknown?"

Fixing the position of the hat on his head, the other Inspector - aside from her father - spoke up, "There's another interesting phrase you used there: _in this scenario_. Tell me, what exactly is '_this scenario_'?"

Relieving Hattori of some of his stress, Takagi - the other officer - remarked, "I-I think he meant the fact that Conan-kun's soul is inside of Ai-chan. Maybe there's some odd side-effect to a soul when that happens?"

"A side-effect that makes this…Soul Path move around randomly?" Seeming to take it into consideration, Megure (_that _was his name) fell into silence.

Always taking the occasional glance at '_Kaito_', Aoko hadn't notice him display any real emotion until Black spoke up once more. "…there's still one hole: the '_she_' that Genta-kun mentioned earlier." His eyes widened and his mouth rounded: a small, suppressed expression of realization.

'_Kaito_', however, wasn't the only one to react to the comment. All around the scattered people on the road, intakes of breaths were heard: gasps. Looking with the others as Black faced the children once more, Aoko noticed that a few faces had changed in emotion. From a hint to frustration to a speck of grief, it seemed most of the differences had occurred on the masks of those that had known beforehand, including the children.

Clenching his teeth anxiously as Black came toward him, Genta glanced to his sides at the other kids. His eyes asking for support, Aoko could see the other children's replies: _I'm sorry, I don't have any ideas_. As Black kneeled down to appear less ominous, it took the opposite effect and Genta's pupils grew.

Sounding calm, Black asked pleasantly, "…who were you talking about when you said '_she_'?"

Once more, a voice separate from Genta's replied. Also as before, it was female. "…Houseki Pandora is her name."

Turning toward the source of the voice, each of the FBI agents pulled out their guns. While the police placed their hands on their holsters, they eyed the agents with particularly baffled expressions. Other than the police and agents, only two other people wore glares: Kudo Yukiko and the one Aoko was constantly watching, '_Kuroba Kaito_'. Aoko wasn't sure how, but she knew by those glares that the two of them recognized the tone coming from the alley.

Her glare the fiercest, it was Jodie who broke the silence. "Well, now that you've made it apparent that you're here, why don't you come out…" her gun rose a little, "…_Vermouth_?"

"…is that really how you should treat the one person who could _willingly_ give you all some vital information?" Strolling out quite nonchalantly from the shadows, the sporadic illuminations crossing her face added to her air of mystery. Shrugging, Aoko saw her smile, "I was considering telling you what _they_ wouldn't, but I suppose if you're going to be _mean_ about it…"

Lowering his gun while Camel and Jodie kept theirs high, Black frowned, "…and exactly why should we trust you?"

"You shouldn't. …but for what reason is that? …because I could lie to you." Staring specifically at the Kudos and the others who had explained everything, she nearly laughed, "…if that _is _the case, how can you trust _them_? Over the last few hours haven't you learned that _they_ have lied to you?"

Looking over the few she'd been talking about himself, Black's frown grew. "…I suppose you have a point. …but there's more to trust than that."

"Yes, there is…to _trust_. As for truth…that really is all there is." Crossing her arms, her eyes shined along with her teeth, "It doesn't matter what the source is, the truth can come from anywhere. …Even a devil can tell the truth, so why can't an angel tell a lie?"

"…Lower your guns." There were some footsteps under Black's command. As the other two arguably conceded, Aoko turned toward the source.

Seeming to be the only one to do so, everyone else turned as she let out her remark. "…What is…Conan-kun…what's he doing?"

Hearing a few feet shuffle and the current conversation being cut short, Aoko pointed to the soulless boy. Standing further down the alley, his back was turned to them and his head held high. Gazing off into the wavering sky, his head swept about at times. He was looking at something. Trying as hard as she could with the others to see what it was, Aoko couldn't: it seemed only Hattori could.

Taking a few steps down the alley himself, Hattori's head then followed the same pattern as Conan's. Luckily for the rest of them, Hattori would actually answer their curiosities. "His…His Soul Path…it's close! …four…no, _three_ blocks tops!"

Although it seemed unbelievable to some, the proof soon rose in the sky. Starting off as a speck barely seen against the dark, ever-changing background, within a second that dramatically changed. Branching out from the figure came great, bright, red wings. It wasn't the feathers that were producing the effect - for all Aoko knew, the feathers were _multi-coloured_ - but the _fire_ that enveloped them. Same as the many others by her side, Aoko almost couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Apparently, this applied even more so to the Detective Boys. …that, or they were making a joke.

Pointing, Mitsuhiko blurted out, "_It's a bird_!"

Genta was quick to follow, "…_It's a plane_!"

"No…wait, it _is_ a bird! Look at the wings!" Leaning forward, Ayumi's eyes sparkled as she stared as the wings flapped in the distance. "…I think it might be…_it's a phoenix_!"

"Would ya guys cut it out? This is no time for-" Distracted for a split second, Hattori then became a hypocrite, "…_it's Ai-chan_!"

Rather than mutter an annoyed reply, the Detective Boys - along with everyone else - gasped, "…_What_!?"

Glancing at Conan, Hattori then continued to look at the flying figure in the sky. "…There's no mistakin' it…the path is connectin' directly to-" Halting midsentence, he let out a breath. Just as Aoko could feel someone was going to ask him what was wrong, he mumbled, "…there's…another-"

Speaking for him came another figure in the sky. Emitting a strange ominous red glow, Aoko could tell by the shape that it was a woman. Recalling the information she'd just heard, she made a conclusion. '…_Houseki?_'

It was then that the midair fight began. Jabs, swings, even the occasional attempt to bring Ai's wings into the fight were made as the two danced about in the air. Hearing only mumbles of questions, Aoko was focused off the fight quickly when Conan started acting odd again.

Instead of pointing it out, she watched to see just what he was doing. Stepping off to the side in the empty street - unspotted by the others as they were looking skyward - he was focusing on the ground. Adjusting his feet and stance, it was then that he gazed upward. Much like a catcher in a baseball game, he was positioned securely, ready to catch something.

While the others gasped, Aoko glanced up and realized just what he was getting ready to catch: Haibara Ai. Possibly hit with some sort of energy blast, she came flying towards the group. Although she had screamed a bit, she had yelled something. Ending with '_dispel_', Aoko watched as her wings vanished, some excess flame spinning about Ai as they did. Squarely hitting Conan, the two of them bounced down the street together before the force and impact on the street caused Conan to let go. Conan stopped his crash with a skidding slide on his feet, but Ai kept tumbling to a slightly farther distance. Knowing that getting close to Conan was a bad idea, most headed toward the small girl who was no doubt injured.

Lagging behind the others partially due to shock at the events that had just happened, it seemed Aoko once again was the only to focus off the main incident. Staring around the bodies heading for Ai, she noticed the woman - Vermouth, if she remembered correctly - had disappeared. Along with that, she was the first to notice the situation around Conan.

Only able to watch helplessly as Conan was lifted away by his arm, Aoko hoped for some support from the others as she yelled, "S-Stop it…Houseki!"

Floating back a small distance with the boy in her arms, she smirked as the rest of the group turned to face her. Smug, she stated, "Hm, so you know who I am? Well, well…I didn't think so much of the truth would come out to you other people." Scanning their faces, she then re-evaluated, "…oh, I suppose that's not quite right. …you only know my name, don't you?"

"…Don't." Coming from Yukiko, her tone was surprisingly hostile, "Be careful what you say, Houseki, or you _will_ regret it."

As confused as anyone else at this point, Kazuha felt the need to ask a question: a very good one at that. "H-Hey…why…why isn't Conan-kun attacking _her_?" Though nervous, Aoko could tell she was glaring, "…she's obviously a threat."

Tilting her head and frowning with a hint of befuddlement, it didn't take long for Houseki's smile to come back. Along with it came a laugh, "Hmhmm, '_why isn't _Conan-kun _attacking her?_' …My, you really haven't told them _anything_, have you?"

Suspicion rising with everyone else, Aoko found herself glancing toward '_Kaito_' once more. If he were the real one, she'd have to ask him for the answers, but if he was a fake…she'd have to be careful. With everything that was going on, she just wanted to know that one piece of the story. Everything about the magic and such - although she was curious - she didn't care about it as much as the issue with Kaito. Listening with the others, only she was focused away from the woman ahead of them.

While Houseki sneered, "You'd be wise with your _own_ choice of words, Kudo Yukiko." Aoko's eyes widened. '_Shocked_', he was twisted slightly to the side, a step or two behind everyone else. Reaching behind him, he pulled out the weapon from its hiding place. Unlocking the safety, Aoko had to wonder why no one looked toward him: the sound to her was so loud it echoed. Bringing it up gradually, Aoko felt like time slowed down. However, that wasn't the case, and possibly would never be the case again.

…considering the barrel was aimed at Hakuba Saguru's back.

She needed to do something. She needed to shout. She needed to run to his side. She needed to throw something at him. She needed to _act_. But as much as she knew she had to, she also knew there was no time. The distance was too far, the time too short.

Able to see the finger pressing on the trigger, she closed her eyes. Waiting to hear the fatal bang, she heard Houseki's words laced with triumph, "If you're not careful, someone may die."

_Bang_. Right on target. Blood splatters over the pavement. Everyone turns in horror. He smirks, points his gun at another, ready to kill once more.

…at least, that's what Aoko expected.

Instead, there's a clatter. Several, actually. Metal against the hard road: the gun fell. Opening her eyes to see his shocked expression, Aoko saw in the corner of her eye everyone else begin to turn. The gun was no longer in his hand. Glancing off to his left, his mouth was open. Even _he_ didn't know what happened. But that didn't matter.

What mattered was that Aoko had her opening and her evidence. Making up a plan on the fly, she ran forward past Camel. Grabbing his gun, she pointed it toward the impostor. Ignoring the remarks coming from around her, she stated her deduction, "This isn't the real Kaito! Just now…he tried to _shoot_ Hakuba-kun!"

Flinching slightly at the accusation, the fake still went about his act. Playing innocent (_dumb_ would've been more convincing for Kaito), he put up his hands defensively, "What are you talking about, Aoko? Why would I be some fake? …and where exactly is the gun that I '_tried to shoot Hakuba with_'? Besides, if I'm not me, who _am_ I?" Taking on a tone that suggested he was confident of his points, he added, "So…can you put that down before you hurt someone? Mainly me."

Placing his hand on her shoulder, her father began, "Aoko, he's right. I don't know where you got the-"

"_Don't_!" Yelling loud enough to move her father's hand from her, she began answering the questions that had been directed at her, "…what I'm talking about is what you just tried to do: _kill Hakuba-kun_. As for why you'd be a fake, I think what I just said basically summed it up. Your gun was hit out of your hand, don't pretend it wasn't. I'm sure we're not the only ones who heard it. Who you are is obviously a mystery since you're some sort of assassin, and _no_, I _won't_ put this down."

Sighing in exasperation, he glared off to the side. "Geez, this is ridiculous…"

Lowering the gun for only a second, Aoko rose it with a grin as an idea came to her mind. "You're right, why don't we end this right now?" While she could tell some had a worrisome idea come to their minds, she relieved them by stating her true plan, "…answer one simple question and we can forget about all this…_if_ you're right."

"Sure, whatever." he sounded confident, but Aoko knew that was just to throw her off guard.

Making sure to pick a question someone else would be able to back her up on, she asked, "…what happened at the museum that one day?" '…_Hook_.'

Shrugging, he answered quickly, almost with a laugh, "Conan-kun was kidnapped and there were bombs all over the place. …or wait, are you talking about the Kid heist?"

"No, you were right the first time. I was talking about the day it opened."

"See? I _told_ you, I'm-"

"Just wait." interrupting, Aoko went on, "I was a little too vague in my question it seems. What I was meaning to ask was…

"…What specifically happened to _you_ on the day that museum opened?" '…_Line_.'

"To…_me_?" Blinking, it took a second before he responded. "…I was…shot at."

"Where?" '…_and_…'

There was a pause. His own stare stern, he closed his eyes before faintly smirking, "…the leg."

It was then Aoko's turn to smirk. '_Sinker_.'

From behind her, her support began to stir. First to notice the error was her own father. More serious than she could ever remember him being, he took a step forward and took the gun from her grasp, aiming it at the fake himself. Frowning, he finally spoke, "I guess you did do some research…but not enough."

Next in the line was Akako. Some power gathered at her hands as she glared at the doppelganger, "You weren't shot in the leg _that_ day…_that_ injury was during the infiltration of Conan-kun's school."

With others stepping forward alongside him, Hattori spat out, "That's right! At the museum you _were_ shot at but…"

"…it was aimed at his head." His hands in his pockets, Hakuba carried a cautious air, "…obviously it missed. Only skimmed his cheek in the end."

Noticing that things were crumbling on his act, it seemed the impostor finally gave in. Shrugging with an '_oh well_' smile on his face, he confessed, "I suppose that's a mistake on my part. …I have to say though…" he brought his hands together continuously in a mock clap, "…you did well, _Aoko_. Not only on your part, but you helped _me_ as well."

"What do you mean?" she demanded, "Who are you really? …and what happened to the real Kaito?"

"…Let's go backwards, why don't we?" Almost seeming to enjoy himself, he responded, "First of all, I don't have the slightest idea where the _real_ brat went. …probably died in a ditch somewhere if he isn't here on his own accord. As for my identity, I doubt _you_ know me. But…"

Light started to spark from his feet, rolling up and over his head. Behind it, the real form of the man was revealed. It wasn't apparent at first, but once the head was revealed, there were several gasps of realization. Feeling like the odd one out, Aoko got her answer as someone (she really couldn't tell who) muttered, "…Okiya Subaru."

Bringing forth some glasses, he set them on his smiling face, "Really. For you to think a _regular_ prison could hold me. _I_ may have missed a few details but…I would've thought _that_ flaw would be obvious."

Hearing a few growls coming from behind her, Aoko could relate: her own anger was beginning to well up. For one thing, this guy took his sweet time while answering questions. It was almost as if he was-

'…_oh no_…' Feeling her rage instantly disappearing, she began to turn. In the back of her skull she heard Okiya chuckle as she did so. At only halfway, she could already see the glow of the power building up. Fully turned, a familiar feeling came over her: there was nothing she could do.

Houseki was going to blast them all to smithereens. Judging by the way the power radiated from her palm, not even Hakuba's ability to supposedly halt time could stop the attack about to be launched at them. Filled with glee, Houseki gave them some final words to remember, "…you all really need to learn something…about _priorities_."

Her arm swinging down, Aoko's eyes widened as the blast grew. Inching ever closer as she felt her world going by frame by frame, she emptily stared at the ominous light threatening to engulf her. At that moment, she only had one thought on her mind. '_Kaito…where are you?_'

* * *

The earth shook. Everything was lit up by the attack. If not for the knowledge of what had happened, Ai would've thought amidst the never-ending darkness there had been an odd flash of daylight. Instead, she knew it was death narrowly scraping by them. Unsure as the rest of them, she stared up from the ground toward Houseki.

Garbed in a kimono-like outfit stood a strange woman shielding them. She was using a high level barrier, Kudo (who was still inside of her) could tell. As the others began to look at her, she completely cancelled out the blast with a swift swing of her arms.

Back to the darkness, it was odd that it was only then that Akako seemed to recognize the figure. A little shaken, she stammered, "Sh-Shinjo-san…?" Other than Akako, only one other person on that street knew the woman.

"…_You_." Houseki practically hissed. Sending out a deadly stare, she snarled, "…I give you…eternal life…and _this_ is how you repay me? You should consider yourself fortunate, _Rumia-chan_, that you were one of the closest to Hoshi while he was alive. Otherwise…I would kill you right now."

"I'm not sure what you say is true. I don't think anyone besides Hoshi-san _himself_ knows who was the closest to him." A small waver to her voice, she looked backwards, behind the group, down the empty street. "That…would have to be something you ask him in person."

'…in person_…? …she doesn't mean_…' Gazing in the same direction with everyone else, (missing the fact that Okiya had warped out of the way) it was Kudo who first used his other senses. Unable to retain his surprise, he mumbled through her, "That…that _melody_…"

There was a voice. It was far, it was muffled: but it was there. Though there was a great distance, something about the familiar tune allowed Kudo to pick out a few of the words.

…_it's b_ee_n too l_ong_…_

A cold wind began to blow. Brushing a bit of the hair from her face, Ai felt the small sting of ice on her hand. Kudo, knowing instinctively what it was, made her glance up: up at the snowflakes that were beginning to fall.

…_I w_ai_t for y_ou_…_

From behind the group, there was a faint sound. Feet met the pavement: twice. Looking back at the noise, Ai saw Houseki had landed along with Kudo's body. Letting go of his arm, she took a few steps forward. Her face had paled and her irises were still red, but her pupils were wide.

…_y_ou're_ so sw_eet_…_

Watching a figure slowly approached from down the street, it was then that whispered remarks began. Just beginning to get up, Megure muttered, "That voice…it…sounds like…_Kudo-kun_…?"

"You're wrong…" Still kneeling, Nakamori narrowed his eyes, "I think…that's _Kaito_…"

…_Y_ou've_ ret_ur_ned…_

"No…" both Aoko and Ran breathed. The words were getting clearer, as was the appearance of the one approaching. They could tell, it wasn't either of the familiar boys.

…_these d_ays_ I'll k_ee_p…_

With snow beginning to blanket the ground, more than the approaching steps were made. From the opposite side, Houseki was walking forward as well. Noticing this, everyone hastily scuttled to the sides of the street, out of the way. Their eyes set firmly on the scene, everyone was waiting to see what would happen.

As illuminated as possible with the distance and unsure light, the details of the newcomer were hard to make out. Drawn from the split seconds she could see everything, Ai saw he wore a yellow, long sleeved kimono-like garb - much like Shinjo's - over a dark red shirt. At that point, she hadn't seen his eyes, but she didn't doubt they resembled Kudo's and Kuroba's. Considering that his face was turning out to look much like theirs, it wouldn't be a far guess. Even the only difference between their heads was the same: the hair.

Close enough for all of the words to be heard clearly, he finished in a tone that - according to Kudo - was much less light-hearted than when he'd sang previously, "…Some will say you're b_a_d, but you just make me gl_a_d-"

"'Through the seasons f_ou_r…I'll sing this song once m_o_re…'" Houseki finished. Silence held the street for quite some period of time before she spoke again, "…did you take singing lessons…just to _fool_ me Kuroba Kaito?"

Calm as could be was the reply, "I'm not fooling you."

"…yeah right." Her voice and words suggested her denial, but something else - something Ai or Kudo couldn't describe - suggested otherwise. "…I'm not sure how you managed to make that get-up…or know that's what he used to wear, but I know you'd have to have _some_ method of doing so."

"Why is that?" he was monotonous, almost like Kudo when his magic had gone out of control. However, it was the exact opposite: he had complete control.

Determined as ever, Houseki frowned, "That's obvious, because Hoshi…passed away. Over _ten thousand years ago_, I might add. …and _I'm_ the only one who knows how to bring him back."

"…I'm afraid…this is where I have to thoroughly disagree." His bangs still covering his eyes, his tone remained the same, "No one knows how to do that. Once someone passes by…they can never truly come back."

"Odd that you say that…" Smiling for a split second, her frown quickly came back, "…what were you saying before? …that you're '_not trying to fool me_'? Please, you just said so yourself that he can't come back. If that's the case, and you're _not_ Kuroba Kaito…who exactly are you?"

"For you to say that, you yourself have to admit he could never come back." Causing her to flinch, he continued his argument, "…and I said '_I'm not fooling you'…_alongside that, I also quote '_they can never _truly_ come back_'. Thus…I'm not fooling you, I _am_ Kuroba Kaito…but at the same time, I _am_ Hoshi Volley…but not _truly_ back."

While Ai could tell there was some confusion arising due to the conversation, there was also worry. If that were Kuroba, he was being a complete idiot: he was practically asking to die. Proof of such a threat came in the form of power gathering at Houseki's closed fists.

"What an _interesting_ little speech…" Able to tell by her voice that her teeth were clenched, Ai could tell Houseki was a bomb just waiting to go off at that point, "…but as interesting as it is…it's merely a _cruel joke_. I've always hesitated about ending your life since you bear such a strong resemblance - especially now. …but even the similarities won't save you _from the consequences of your impudence_!"

Yelling halfway through her sentence, she was dashing mercilessly for him by the end of '_impudence_.' With her speed and fury, all of them could only watch at the sidelines as she went forward. Though some did run toward him or shout in an attempt to stop the inevitable, they all knew only Kaito(or Hoshi) could do anything to make a difference.

Evidently, he _did_ take action. However, it wasn't what anyone was expecting, not even Houseki. As she took a short back step away from him, she stared at his raised arm. Extending it straight out, his fist was clenched much like hers. Making no other movement, he stated simply, "I have something that belongs to you." In response to her sceptic look, he added, "Please, just take it. If you do…I won't fight back if you decide to kill me."

"That's not much of a deal. Like it would make a difference if you fought back." Scoffing at him, there were a few more seconds of hesitation before she took the necessary steps to bridge the gap between them. All the while glaring at him, she didn't even look at him as she stuck out her hand under his.

Judging by Houseki's reaction and the sound that had been made as the item was dropped into her hand, Kudo came to a conclusion. Whether he meant to or not, he revealed the image to Ai: gold and embroidered with a red outline, a simple piece of jewellery at first glance. …but to Houseki, it was a symbol of something else.

As she continued to stare at the bracelet in her hand, a line from all those years ago was practically repeated, "…just like the second time, this doesn't make up for that third time you saved me, but…" it was only then that he brought his head up. Smiling, the familiar blue eyes from the transferred memories shined, "…it's a start."

It was only then that things began to have a positive outlook. Along with Kudo, Ai could feel it: Kuroba's plan was working. They weren't certain on the specifics, but somehow he'd found out how to contact Hoshi. Being the one Houseki'd been trying to see for thousands of years, he was naturally the only one who could possibly change her mind. Considering her open mouth and completely shocked expression, Ai eliminated the '_possibly_' and changed '_could_' to '_would_'.

Noticing that Houseki wouldn't say anything for awhile, Shinjo decided to speak up in her place, "…we actually would've been here much sooner, but Ho-_Volley_-kun…insisted on finding that. He kept saying that '_she hasn't had it for a few centuries_', '_it wouldn't take too long_' and… '_it'd be a nice surprise_'." Sighing, she crossed her arms, "…I knew it would take a tracking spell to find…but I didn't expect it to be on some beach off the coast of _China_."

'…_what a detour…no wonder they took so long_.' Glancing about the area that at that point felt somewhat safe, Ai felt her and Kudo's gaze land on his body. Still standing where Houseki had left it, it's blank eyes were fixated on Shinjo. Then, slowly, at Houseki. Staring down an alley, the impassive scan ended at Akako. Brushing it off as some odd '_pervert phase_' (that Kudo protested against), Ai ran toward the body. Recalling that it had specifically positioned itself to catch her, she realized he wasn't a threat to her. It was the perfect opportunity to sneak him over to Hattori and finally get things back to normal.

"…Hey!"

Flinching just as she was reaching Kudo's side, Ai turned to face Houseki. Familiar with the fear that accompanied the woman's red glare, the feeling soon faded as the icy stare evaporated.

His hand on her shoulder, Hoshi faintly smiled from behind her. "…I am flattered by all of the lengths you went to…just to see me. …but surely now that I'm here…that boy doesn't have to _stay_ in that state?"

After some hesitation, Houseki shook her head and fixed a forced frown on her face, "…there's still a chance this is just a ruse. …I…will _not_ let all of this work be for nothing." hearing a bit of anger coming into her voice, Ai instinctively took a step away from the body. Clutching the bracelet tightly, Houseki demanded, "…exactly how are you back? …if…if you _are_ indeed Hoshi. You mentioned something about being him _and_ Kuroba Kaito. …what kind of crap is that?"

"…I admit it doesn't make much sense in that context…" Scratching his chin, he grinned as he pointed toward Shinjo "…which is why I asked Rumia-chan and another _helpful acquaintance_ to provide an example."

Turning with everyone else as Hoshi mentioned her, they all swerved to face Shinjo. Pausing for a moment, she smirked and placed her hand on her chin before speaking - in a _man's_ voice, a _familiar_ one at that, "Huh…I was _wondering_ why you asked that of me. You sure plan ahead, don't you?"

Around the street, baffled expressions arose. Being one of the only ones not in shock, Nakamori was instead in thought. Scrutinizing the voice, he muttered, "…that voice…I feel like I should know it…"

"Hah, I suppose you _should_, Nakamori." still talking with the man's voice, Shinjo grinned, "Don't feel bad though, I mean…it _has_ been almost nine years."

Glowing brightly, Shinjo was the main point of attention as the illumination separated from her body. Separated from the soul, she turned to watch him appear as well. Much like how Okiya had revealed himself, the male started to form at his feet. For an extra '_I'm alive_' effect, he made a point of '_standing_' on the ground. Reactions were mixed as his face was finally revealed.

Having not been effected by the voice beforehand, that and his current shock almost caused Nakamori to fall over. Shakily pointing at the figure, he finally managed to stammer, "_K-K-Kuroba Toichi_!? B-But…you…you're…_h-how_?"

Chuckling a bit at the complete perplexity Nakamori was displaying, there was a small pause before Toichi answered, "I assure you, as whole as I look right now…I'm merely a spirit. I did indeed die many years ago. As for what just happened with Shinjo-san…" he looked at her, then past Houseki at Hoshi, "…it's exactly the same as Kaito and Hoshi over there. It's not easy to explain, but two souls can be in the same body at the same time. Whoever's in control depends: if there's cooperation between the souls, control can vary, but if one soul overpowers the other and refuses to relinquish control…there's basically nothing the other soul can do about it."

'…_so kind of like what's happened to us_…' on the same thought track, the exact thought echoed twice in Ai's head.

Catching onto the same idea, Ran then stated, "…so…that's what happened to Ai-chan and Conan-kun? …huh…" Staring back at Ran's gaze, Ai failed to notice the slight confusion that arose from the four in the middle of the street.

Ignoring her puzzlement, Houseki then focused on the topic at hand once more. "Then…right now, you're actually _sharing_ a body…" she sent a daggered stare Toichi's way, "…with the _son_ of that _filthy wretch_." Turning back to Hoshi, her tone was dissatisfied, "…that's deplorable. You deserve a body of your _own_!"

"No…I don't. …not anymore." Stating it blatantly, Hoshi went on, "_Everyone_ deserves a body of their own…until that body dies. If I deserve another stab at this life with a new body of my own, the same could be said for Kuroba-san over there…or even…" his tone quieted and was almost impossible to hear at that distance. Kudo, however, had heard the name before, so he was able to distinguish what it was: "…Bodonni."

Taking a step forward, Houseki shouted, "…what are you saying!? …comparing yourself with Kuroba Toichi is bad enough, but you and…and _him_…" her voice wavered slightly, "Compared to _him_, Kuroba Toichi is an _angel_! He…_He_ was a _demon_! He was the one who killed Arial! He was the one who killed _you_! Who…who took your life away…!"

"Yes…but before that, there was no doubt a time that he was as human as anyone else. It was…corruption that changed him. …and over the time he'd been alive for, I'm surprised he was able to keep control for such a long time. After the cataclysm, he must've laid low to allow himself time to wait for the next comet." Speaking of something that only he, Houseki, Shinjo and Kudo could relate to, Ai, along with the others, were quite lost. A bit of sorrow flashing in his eyes, he finished, "I know it's hard to believe…but if not for the dark magic he dabbled in and his inability to control it, I have no doubt Bodonni would've been a fine person."

Shaking a bit, Houseki lowered her head, "…I'm not that dense. …you _are_ talking honestly about that devil…but you're referring to _me_ as well, aren't you? …well…since you haven't been around for several millennia, I'll tell you something you may not have realized…

"…I'm not some little girl. It may be who you are, but you don't need to sugar-coat your message. If you have something to say to me…say it."

The words, her tone, even her posture…it was almost like the one in front of them was no longer the Houseki they had known. Something about her at that moment was _afraid_. It wasn't her voice, it wasn't her stance…it was her presence. Nervous, sorrowful, beginning to feel regret - all of those feelings, Kudo could sense them. Right then, rather than the enemy they had always been facing, Houseki was just a normal person, waiting for news that could ruin her life; that could crush her heart.

Closing his eyes, it took a while before Hoshi nodded, "…alright. I won't insult you…by hiding the truth." Staring solemnly at her, he paused as if looking for any signs of weakness. He didn't find any, he _couldn't_ - nevertheless, he knew they were there. Knowing he must, he muttered one simple sentence. Within it, you could hear his own grief at saying the words.

"…what you have done…is wrong."

Houseki flinched, as did Ai. '…_I hope you know what you're doing, Kuro-…No_, Hoshi.'

Living up to his word, he continued, "…I've been watching over the years…and while I did mention I am flattered by the efforts you went through to bring me back…they weren't necessary. To go through anything at all to revive the dead, especially _me_ of all people…it's uncalled for. Death gives life meaning…as demonstrated by my apparent effect on you." Avoiding eye contact with Houseki, he went on, "…You are strong, however…especially after Lucifer effected you during the cataclysm. While there have been other moments where he's taken control or caused you to act in deviant ways, you've more or less sustained control. But…with the barrier weakening between the two worlds and his influence is seeming to sway you now more than ever…" it was then he made eye contact. Staring her straight in the eye, his voice was insistent, "…I must object to any further use of the dark arts you may be considering. I…can't lose you…like the teacher I thought I had in Bodonni."

Silence took hold of the street. Even the breeze - the remainder of the wind that had died down - was loud in comparison. Each breath of every individual there could be heard…oddly including Toichi. Ai didn't think that ghosts needed to breathe, but there was no mistaking it: twenty-seven people, twenty-seven different breaths. But…the distance of '_Toichi's_' breath…it was…

"…so…all this time…everything…it's been for nothing?" Focusing once more on Houseki, Ai felt her pupils shrink. Some sparks were coming off her and her hair was moving about oddly. Her emotions were taking over, no doubt Hoshi (and ultimately Kuroba) were in for it.

Despite the worry and anxiety of everyone else, Hoshi remained calm. Giving her a faint smile, he took a step back, "…apparently, Kuroba Kaito isn't one to break his promises…and although it was his idea, I too can't go against the deal that was made." Raising his arms leaving himself wide-open, only Ai, Kudo and Hattori noticed what he was really doing.

Running the few steps forward, she instantly stopped when she contacted the invisible wall. Pounding her fists on the barrier, she and Kudo began to shout, "You idiot! What are you doing!? Take down this barrier, damn it!"

While the others realized what was going on, Hoshi continued to hold his arms up. Once it seemed like everyone was up against the blockade, he spoke, "I…_we're_ fulfilling our end of the deal." As silence blanketed those outside the wall, Hoshi smiled, "You took that bracelet before…and I told you what I would do in return. If this it what it takes to open your eyes…then so be it. I can count it as saving your life, and we'll finally be even."

Houseki's frustration radiated from her being so strongly, even from beyond the barrier, they could feel it. Standing still, she began to growl, "…when you finally come back…it's just a lecture. It's bad enough you're in someone who shares the _despicable_ Kuroba name, but it's even worse…that you compare me to _him_. All of this time was wasted…all of _my_ time was wasted." Her words barely more than a hiss, her hair began to resemble Ai's wings. While the most power gathered at her fists, the rest washed evenly over her being. Lowering her head further, she grumbled, "But that's not the worst part…the worst part…" Darting forward, she rose her voice, "…_the thing that causes my blood to boil_!…"

The distance was small, but it seemed there was enough time for everyone to let out a scream. There was a flash preventing them from seeing the attack. Whether it was for better or worse, they didn't know. The end of their only hope, the end of Kuroba Kaito.

As the light settled, everyone waited apprehensively to see the end result. The first detail Ai noticed was that Houseki wasn't glowing anymore as she stood. Second was the fact that Hoshi's arms had dropped from their straight position. She was unnaturally close to him. …a stabbing?

No.

Wide-eyed with everyone else on the street, Hoshi had dropped his arms out of surprise, not pain. Unable to drop them completely down due to Houseki's own arms being positioned under them, he had to make up for the rest of his shock by gradually letting his eyes look at the head resting on his left shoulder. It was only then that Ai, along with everyone else, realized that Hoshi's earlier pose not only represented someone ready to be killed…

It also symbolized someone offering a hug.

Regardless of the fact that the barrier was no more, no one dared to intrude on the scene. Though it was merely a whisper and they were all far away, Ai was certain that everyone heard Houseki finish, "…_is that I know you're right_."

Pausing, it took a moment before Hoshi embraced her back. From her motions and the sounds she was making, anyone could tell she was holding back a sob. Gently smiling as he patted her back, he muttered, "So…are we finally even?"

"…Y-Yes." Backing away from him, she turned away temporarily. "I…I must apologize for what-" Turning as she began, she halted in the middle of her sentence.

Blinking at her, Hoshi asked, "What's wrong? …What are you-"

Cutting him short came a bullet that tore his right shoulder. Tracking blood along behind it, it whizzed past Houseki's shocked face. Clutching the wound, Hoshi quickly fell to his knees, reaching the ground just after the blood. Staring with everyone else at the source of the bullet, Ai realized that this time, Okiya Subaru didn't miss.

Standing with his gun at the ready, he wore a frown on his face. "Come on Boss…you're not going to fall for a charade like that are you? You're the least likely person to let these kind of things get to you! I shouldn't be the one telling you to focus on the goal ahead."

Feeling an ominous presence beginning to emerge from the sky, Ai felt that Okiya was digging his own grave. Not only that, besides from Houseki's power being different than usual, a similar spark was coming from other locations. She couldn't pinpoint exactly where, but Kudo could as she looked around. '_Where…my body was looking before…Houseki, Shinjo, Akako and that…_' looking toward the alley, they noticed part of a figure. Realizing who it was, Kudo added her to the list, '…_and Vermouth…that's where the energy is coming from. But why…?_'

Standing still as power wound around her once more, Houseki clenched her teeth and reclaimed Ai's attention as she roared, "How…_dare_ you…"

Watching as Houseki passed by Hoshi towards Okiya, Ai noticed him use snow to heal himself and attempt to run that way as well. He warned Okiya with a shout, but he along with Ai knew it was futile. With Houseki's rage built up, _he'd_ taken his opportunity.

Ai was sure of this, as was Kudo once the thought connected to him. It was further confirmed when she attacked Okiya: they knew Houseki wasn't - hadn't been that merciless, but even she wouldn't have killed by ruthlessly and bloodily punching a hole through the victim's gut. Screams of terror sounded from the group.

Stopping in his run, Hoshi simply stared at the limp body hanging off her arm. Throwing it to the side, blood followed the corpse as it landed. Turning slightly, only her mouth could be seen. Grinning, she showed off some new pointed teeth. As they parted, a deeper, raspy voice came out, "How refreshing it is…to once again smell an abundance of human blood."

Conjuring up a sword, Hoshi stood his ground, "…_Lucifer_."

"…Why so hostile boy?" Swirling fully, it allowed them to see Houseki's eyes. Red much like they had been many times before, this time the pupils differed: they were thin, much like a cat's. Shrugging, the haunting voice trilled, "You don't have to fret, she may have power, but when it comes to killing others she hesitates. I would rather have a body with…less limitations."

Whether it was the word '_body_' or something else, everyone was able to predict his thought pattern. Swerving toward Kudo's, they all stopped as their eyes widened. Standing a slight distance from him was Vermouth: her eyes resembling Houseki's. Taking a step each from the sidelines approached Shinjo and Akako, to Ai's horror, their eyes much the same. All still, Lucifer's power left them, much like Toichi's had left Shinjo before. Flying toward the empty Kudo, Ai could hear Kudo shout in her mind harmoniously with everyone else.

"_NO!!_"

Each of the soul parts disappeared into Kudo, but as they did sparks flew. Clutching his head, he went through a very loud, painful shriek. Sending out power and light, a few were almost blown away as they covered their eyes. But Ai, along with Kudo wouldn't stand for it and thus, although difficult, she began walking forward.

Blocking out the objections coming from behind her, she continued trudging on. It was difficult, but as long as Kudo's body put up a fight there was still a chance. Finally reaching him, she extended her arms. Suppressing the pain that arose from the sparks when she touched him, she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. Routing for Kudo to do what he could, she continued to hold on, despite the force that was threatening to lift her up, much like her hair.

Through her entire being, she felt power surge and, although she didn't know why, she could feel it through Kudo as well: not his body, but his soul inside of her. More electricity flew as she felt Kudo desperately trying to contact his body. As the small lightning began bouncing all around them, Kudo screamed once more; but this time Ai did with him. She couldn't even call it pain anymore, it felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside by an ominous power…by Lucifer.

* * *

The light had grown so strong, even if you could keep your eyes open, you wouldn't be able to see the two inside of it. However bright it was, you could still hear the agonizing screams of the two coming from inside. One had to wonder just what was happening, but one also didn't _want_ to wonder what was happening.

Worried faces were all around her, but Akako herself was terrified. '…_those small voodoo spells…they…they let _him _inside of me…_?' Houseki had been an obvious case, but Shinjo and Vermouth? …possibly the potion Shinjo had taken, but…

Interrupted in the middle of her thought, she gasped as the light dissipated. Through a bit of smoke, Haibara came flying. Whether Kudo was still in her or not could only be determined by Hattori. As the Detective Boys ran over with Kazuha to the fallen girl, Akako looked toward Hattori to decipher the answer from his reaction.

But he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Before she could get worried about what had happened to him, Kudo became a more pressing matter. Standing still amidst the smoke, he was silent. Bangs covering his eyes as his head hung low, everyone watched cautiously as he rose his head. Eyes closed and his face impassive, he almost seemed normal.

…until those eyes opened, revealing the familiar red eyes from that one night in the forest. Along with his wide grin complete with the pointed teeth, there was no doubt: Lucifer had made it inside of Kudo's body.

Raising his arm, he pointed toward the sky. Power gathering at his fingertips, he smirked, "…enjoy your last day alive." Snapping his fingers, the power branched out a few feet before shooting off. Watching it go, he was smug, "…after all, tomorrow the human race will be _extinct_."

Apprehensive as the rest of them, Takagi stuttered, "Wh-What do you mean by that?"

Clenching her teeth, Satou glared upward, "…look up."

Following her instruction, he did. Laying eyes on the giant red crack that had formed, he let out a little yelp. Looking with the rest of them, Megure felt complied to ask, "What…the _hell_ is _that_?"

"…the Youkai-Oni." Monotonous, Yuusaku's face was grim. "Land of the demons…" Lowering his head, he glared at the demon possessing his son, "…_his_ home world."

Gazing up herself, Yukiko continued the explanation, "…no doubt that crack…is the barrier that separates the two worlds. …by tomorrow…there's no doubt in my mind the entire barrier will have shattered."

Obviously able to tell that was a dire event, Black questioned, "How do we stop it?"

"You _can't_." Sneering at the rest of them, Lucifer rose Kudo's head condescendingly, "Do you really think that you, a bunch of _humans_, could repair a barrier that _separates two worlds_…all on your own? …even if you could, do you think that I wouldn't make any precautions against such an attempt? …Really, it's this stupidity that convinced me that you're all better off dead."

"…then why aren't you killing us now?" Hakuba asked, "…surely you aren't too fond of us."

Smug, Lucifer chuckled, "Of course…but you've turned out to be an interesting bunch of humans. Though futile, your rebellious attempts are intriguing. Besides…one of the reasons my people enjoy my rule…is that I give them opportunities like this whenever possible. Opportunities…to have feasts on _delicious_ humans." Smirking at the utter horror imprinted on some of the faces around the group, he went on, "…your kind is best served after a day of relaxation…so I've postponed your doom until tomorrow."

"How very _kind_ of ya." Taking everyone by surprise, Hattori appeared from the shadows behind the possessed Kudo. Picking him up faster than anyone would've expected, he put on a mocking smile, "…Nice as it is, I'm gonna have t' escort yer ass off the premises."

Holding out the unsuspecting boy, Hattori swiftly brought his foot - which was glowing much like Kudo and Ai had beforehand - roughly into Kudo's back and practically punted the demonic soul out of him. With a spark and howl, a collection of power went flying far off into the distant sky. Bringing down his sparking foot, he sighed in relief as Kudo went limp in his hands. Only when the flashes subsided did Akako notice he was wearing different shoes: a copy of _Kudo's_ usual footwear, to be exact.

Running forward with wide eyes, Kazuha paused before belting out, "H-How-_What_ did you just _do_, Heiji!?"

Laughing nervously as more of them headed over, he reluctantly explained, "W-Well…ya know how I can separate souls from bodies? …I decided now was as good a time as any t' try it again…this time I just used my foot instead…after enhancin' my strength with these shoes Agasa-hakase happened t' have on 'im."

About to show off the shoes, his mouth rounded as his stare (along with everyone else's) stopped halfway. Watching Kudo raise his foot, he was too slow to react as it came swiftly backwards, hitting him…_there_. Immediately letting go of the self-protecting boy, Hattori's height went down a few inches as he crippled. "O-Oh yeah…probably should've thought about his '_self-defence_' function…"

"Oh, _that_ wasn't self-defence." Surprising everyone with his sudden speech, Kudo gradually wound his head to glare at the Osakan. "…that was partially because I _hate_ being held like a doll and partially…because I'm wondering why the _hell_ you decided to tell them how you did that."

Not appearing the least bit happy, Hattori grabbed Kudo by the shoulder, no doubt sending a mind message. As he did, Kudo took a complete change with his attitude, "O-Oh wait! I'm sorry! I-I was…thinking of something else!"

"…I don't believe now is a good time to be chatting." Speaking up from her position further down the street, Vermouth faced them with her arms crossed, "I believe I know of good place to hide out for the night. …we should get ready for tomorrow."

"I agree." Walking forward, Houseki glanced worriedly at Hoshi's shoulder before going on. "…it's best that we make a plan."

"Hold up." Stopping everyone with his commanding voice, Black took charge. "…no offence, but why should we trust either of you? …you," he addressed Vermouth, "we already know you've been involved in numerous crimes, and you," he faced Houseki, "just killed a man brutally before us. Even if it was that Lucifer, before that you were fighting with Ai-chan and you tried to take Conan-kun's body away. There's certainly not a lot of positives going for you two ladies."

"…You're right…I don't deserve your trust. Not…with what I've done." sounding guilty, Houseki then changed her tone to a persuading one, "…but right now, the entire human race is at stake. I know my attitude and such hasn't reflected it, but I'm a human as well…and among this group, possibly the strongest. If we want a chance, we'll have to cooperate…no matter how much our consciences object it."

"She's right." Stepping up, Hoshi smiled reassuringly at all of them. "The best option right now is to think things through. Staying here won't do us any good, especially with what just happened." Staring off toward where Lucifer went flying, he added, "I don't think he'll be very happy if he comes across us again."

As silence washed over them while the idea was processing, a cracking noise softly emanated from the sky. First to agree were the Detective Boys. They were afraid, and they didn't quite trust Houseki, but they didn't want to die. After them came the police, then reluctantly the FBI. Hakuba and Shinjo were next. The core group, Kudo, Ai, Hattori, Yuusaku, Yukiko and Akako herself were the only ones left. When they all eventually nodded, Houseki smiled.

"Alright then…let's prevent a new cataclysm…let Suru-So…be a meaningless name."

* * *

(February 24th)

Phew…that was a bit intense. D: I hope everything makes sense.

Sorry if some characters don't talk a lot during this, but you've gotta understand…as Conan pointed out there are TWENTY-SEVEN people there! Not very easy to keep track of personalities and keep everyone talking enough.

Anyway, this is almost over! Only four more chapters! …two of which will be posted the same day, so…two more…before the finale!

Hope you've all enjoyed so far, and thank you for all the support~


	42. Day Five: Snow Blankets the Truth

_**A/N:**_ Just recently I began looking for the notes and such needed to play Hoshi's song on instruments (clarinets, flutes, pianos, etc.) …but a day or so after playing it, there was a HUGE snowstorm to the north of us. Buildings swayed, trees were bent, blackouts everywhere…

I have to wonder just what kind of amazing power Hoshi has to even affect us here. D:

Sorry for the lag. Along with work, school, and my sisters visiting, there was also chores that got in my way. Considering my new computer is right on the kitchen table in the middle of the house, I can't exactly sneak away and write when no one's looking. D:

**Marie Ravenclaw - **Fencing? Okay, _that_ is awesome. XD *wishes I could fence* Didn't that happen before? Well, it's good to know: your brain can be fixed. :3 Go through it again? …I'm surprised anyone can make it through _once_. XD *shot* Just kidding. :P

**Nequam-tenshi - ***thumbs up* Yes! That's what I wanted~! :3 She kind of already is free of him. The soul in her flew out when he headed for Conan.

**Pandakitty - **And I knew you would review the same day I posted it! :D *thinks about it for a little bit* …darn, I don't think there are going to be any opportunities for those two to work together… LE GASPE, procrastination!? :O lol, sorry to disappoint, but right now I don't think Whiskey's gonna come back. I hope you laughed at those parts, I made them funny on purpose. XD When your mind goes to dirty places, it makes me wonder since I'm not dirty so I don't get it. D: I get the joke _now_! *Gin smiley* I did. I did make a Regal joke. XD They're cute and touching 'cause I made them that way. :3 I hope I do the you-know-what too. …though, that all depends on how I'm feeling. I may wanna write something else. *cough* Anyway, a lot of little mistakes in the last chapter. D: …and at the most touching points, too! Gah… :C

**Arcy911913 - **As I recall, the only thing I remember is that you laughed at Kaito being a fish. XD Anyway…I'm not sure if some words didn't make it in or something, but I got three different possible messages from your review: this fic is similar to mangaluva's, it's better than that fic (*cough*Idoubtit*cough*), or this fic should be in the Paranormal/Supernatural section. Just to make sure I answer you, I'll answer all three: 1) Darn it, I've even postponed reading that until I'm finished to avoid making anything too similar. 2) …I'd say 'thank you', but I doubt it's this one. XD 3) I guess…I can change it? XD

**AmaryMei - **Weird. I've never seen that guy before…talk about coincidence! XD lol, glad my humour isn't going to waste! :3 I wish I could do something to help you get a laptop, but I'm afraid you're out of luck since I can't. xD I myself only just recently got a better computer as compared to my…what can only be described as a '_dino-computer_'. Don't worry, I will NOT do that. XDD I was thinking about the ending and that came to mind to which my instant reply was, "The only possible reason I could have for ever ending it like that…would be an April Fools' joke." So, since that date has passed, you're in the clear! _Akako_ will not wake up and find out it was all a dream! :D *shot shot* Ha-ha. :3 But no, seriously and for true, this is NOT a dream.

**Elena Forest - **Thanks, glad you've liked it. XD Ah, yes. Bittersweet that it's ending, but, what can you do? :3 I love adding in unexpected things. :P

* * *

**Day Five: Snow Blankets the Truth**

There was a rustle. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Heiji began to get up but as he tried to a sudden force pushed him down. It was magic, and, from the corner of his eye, he could tell whose it was: Houseki's.

In a split second, hundreds of thoughts raced through his head. Thoughts of betrayal and Lucifer's control topped the list…

Until an arrow flew swiftly over him.

If he had been sitting up…there's no doubt it would've impaled him somewhere in the chest and cause a fatal injury. Feeling her power release him, he then got up to glance behind him at the true target of the arrow. Eyes widening a bit, he witnessed a soccer ball sized spider like creature cringing backwards in pain. The arrow had pierced its lone eye, right in the center of the iris, it seemed. Along with the blood, a small wave of light flowed from the wound and in a split second the creature - along with the arrow protruding from it - exploded silently into thousands of magical particles, much like the snow lady Kudo had gotten rid of before.

Unlike the particles of the snow lady, these ones began to float on an invisible road rather than eradicate. Following the silent order of the paths branching from Hoshi's fingers, the particles wove obediently into his being. Amazed by the display, Heiji couldn't help but whisper, "What…what did ya just do?"

"…there's no need to whisper." Speaking in a normal voice, Houseki crossed her arms and glared toward the exit. "…now that one's made it inside, there'll no doubt be more coming. It's best that everyone get up."

Still feeling odd speaking to Houseki like a comrade, Heiji once again focused on Hoshi. Though he more or less avoided conversation with her, he took Houseki's advice and spoke normally, "So…what exactly did ya do t' that thing?" Taking a better look at the Kudo/Kuroba look-alike, he added, "…and why do ya have a bow an' that quiver?"

"I suppose you wouldn't have known this, but while I was alive…I was a priest that went about the land exorcizing demons. So…naturally I learnt a few things." Smiling at a few of the others in the room who were stirring, he drew an arrow from the group sticking out from the quiver strapped to his back. Holding the bow in a relaxed position below his hip, he focused attention on the arrow. Pointing toward the ceiling as he held it between his thumb and forefinger, Heiji saw a small spark go through the wood. Ending at the metal point, it was then that a familiar pattern laced itself down the arrow: the warding symbol Kudo had used at the Suzuki manor.

Seeing that Heiji was paying attention, he went about explaining, "I've imprinted the symbol for the third level of the warding spell onto this. Once another source of magic makes contact with this imprint, the spell will go off. As you saw, it took a second before that little guy…blew up. …That's due to the fact that none of its Soul Paths made a strong enough contact to the symbol until that point. The arrow itself exploded because the spell was interlaced into its composition. If the spell goes off, the arrow disappears."

"…and then ya guide the power back t' ya by manipulatin' your own paths…" Staring at the arrow as it was put back in the quiver, Heiji came across an idea. "Hey…if that's the case, why don't ya just shoot Lucifer with one o' those arrows an' we can be done with 'im?"

"…I'm pretty sure it isn't that simple, Smithy-kun." Holding back a yawn, Koizumi stretched her arms into the air, causing her sleeping bag to rustle at the movement. Brushing the drowsiness from her eye, she stated, "…Judging by what Hoshi-"

"You can call me Volley."

"O-Oh, right. A-Anyway, judging by what he said, I'm assuming the power of the warding spell is reduced since the magic for it is expanded over the surface of the arrow." Giving Heiji that '_you're such a dolt_' expression, she finished, "…not to mention…this is _Lucifer_ we're talking about. Even if we used an extremely powerful warding spell, I doubt it'd affect him much."

Nodding in accordance to Koizumi's remark, Hoshi then held up his bow with a grin. "As for why I have this bow and quiver…well, I very well couldn't use the bow without the arrows, could I?"

Unsure if Hoshi was up-to-date with the concept of sarcasm, Heiji resisted the urge to reply with something like "_Oh right, I _completely_ forgot about that!" _and instead responded with, "Th-That's not what I meant. I guess what I meant t' say was…why are you usin' a bow when there're other…more _common_ weapons t' use? Like, I dunno, a _gun_?"

Sitting down on a nearby table, he let his hand leave his bow to instead rest on his chin in thought. After a few seconds, he answered, "I guess it's just a personal preference."

"Wow, you're much more convincing at lying than I would've expected." Leaning against the wall, Houseki smiled faintly when Hoshi flinched. "…I guess even _you_ couldn't reply to a question like _that_ without sounding sardonic."

Still positioned in his own sleeping bag, Heiji had to glare slightly upwards to meet eyes with Houseki's mocking grin. Never enjoying the thought of looking her in the face, he turned back to Hoshi. Staring off in a daze, he blinked as Heiji asked, "…can ya tell me what exactly she means?"

Open-mouthed for a second, Hoshi suddenly wore a taunting smile that was out-of-character for him. So much so, it sent a slight shiver down Heiji's spine and - he wasn't sure - but he felt the same reaction had occurred for Houseki. Shrugging, he stated, "…_What she means_…is that although personal preference could definitely be a viable reason, there's a more logical conclusion to be made. Specifically that _I have been a spirit trapped within snowflakes for several millennia_. Suppose I _did_ decide to use a gun - a shot gun, a rifle, maybe even one of those customized models, it doesn't matter - …how would I know how to use it? …In the end, I guess it really is personal preference: I _prefer_ to use something I know I'm good with rather than risk a few lives while I figure out how to pull the trigger without suffering from the recoil."

Feeling the corners of his mouth naturally curling downward at the remark, Heiji blinked, "O-Oh. …okay. I-I've gotta say though. I didn't expect ya t' say somethin' like that. I don't know ya that well, but…it just doesn't seem…" he scrambled for the word, "…_right_."

"Of course it doesn't seem right, Smithy-kun." Scaring the crap out of him by suddenly speaking right by him, Koizumi laughed as he glared up at her. Crossing her arms, she motioned her head toward Hoshi. "Though I admit he took me off guard at first as well, there's no doubt _Kuroba-kun_ was the one who answered that last question."

Narrowing his eyes, the one in question shrugged, "Geez, ruin my fun why don't you."

"…So how do we tell them apart?" Joining Koizumi in a plot to kill him via heart attack (or at least Heiji assumed so), Kudo stuck his hands into his pockets before raising a brow at his look-alike. "Other than being sarcastic, there isn't much to discern one from the other."

"You're wrong on that one." Crossing her legs along with her arms, Houseki sent an inviting expression Kuroba's way: one that invited argument. "…_he's_ the annoying, most useless one."

Not one to back down, Kuroba got off the table and glared her way. "…this…coming from the one who _started_ this mess?"

Her eyes widening for a split second, Houseki was quick to taper them again. Looking at Toichi's ghost - who had recently floated over - her stare's bitterness increased. Shifting her gaze between the two, she eventually scoffed, "Oh, I'm sorry…you're not the most useless one: your _father_ is." she smiled mockingly at Kuroba once more, "…at least you can pick up objects to fight with, he can't even do _that_."

While Toichi himself seemed to brush off the comment as if it were nothing, Kuroba took it to a much more personal level. Taking a step toward her, he growled, "…and I wonder whose fault _that_ was? He'd be alive and strong if not for _you_. You-"

"_Kaito_." Toichi warned.

But Kuroba still finished with hate filled eyes, despite his father's caution, "…_murderer_."

"How soon you forget that incident in the forest." Noticing the flash of recollection on Kuroba's face, she smiled '_sweetly_' and let out a small laugh, "Now, now…don't be a _hypocrite_~"

"_Hypocrite_?" Kuroba spat out the word with such distaste, Heiji could've categorized it with the tones he used whenever speaking of fish. "…listen. There's a saying: _close_ only counts in horseshoes."

"Is that so?" Saying it in a smug tone, it seemed Houseki was going to go on, but Ai didn't give her the chance to.

"That's enough _bickering_ from the both of you." Hands on her hips, she stood off to the side with a slightly annoyed air. Staring at Houseki, she said, "Weren't _you_ the one who said we had to cooperate…no matter how much our consciences objected it?" As Kuroba snickered, she centered her attention on him. "I don't see what you're laughing about: cooperation is about _both_ sides working together."

"Haibara's right." Taking on his own serious attitude, Kudo looked toward the dull blue wave of light flashing down the stairs that led out of the basement. Walking toward them, he turned to look back at the others there. "Right now we should focus on our original plan."

Nodding, Heiji dropped the title of said plan, "Do what we can t' protect the people of the city."

"No." Shooting him and Kudo down, Houseki spoke up once more. Before they could send her a daggered stare, she let out a good point, "That's the main focus of the _other_ group: the one with your other friends, the authorities and Vermouth. _Our _objective…is to stop Lucifer. Protecting the people is still important, but for us, Lucifer takes the priority."

"What if he attacks some people while we're dealing with him?" Always one to argue with the woman it seemed, Kuroba let out his opposition quite easily. "…you say he takes the priority…but I can't just stand by while people die in front of me."

Rather than reply sarcastically, Houseki gave Kuroba a long evaluating look. It was almost like she was prompted by something he said to rethink her opinion about him. When she finally did answer, her tone wasn't icy: it was like a teacher giving an explanation. "…well, if the other team does their job right, they should've spread around the city warning people to evacuate, and thus that problem wouldn't exist. However, if it _does_ arise…" she paused before shrugging, "I suppose it would be your own choice."

While Kuroba blinked, she added some advice, "I'm going to warn you now, though: if that happens, be prepared to take the consequences of your actions. Lucifer is the type to use those feelings of justice against his opponents…and if the situation calls for it, he'll do _anything_ to beat his opponent. Which means…" she sent out a stare among the other six in the room, "…we'll _all_ have to do anything to win."

"…you're not suggesting…we fight in the city _amongst_ the people, are you?" though Heiji had - until that point - been issuing Kuroba's questions as verbal attacks against Houseki's judgement, that question was a good one. No doubt Kudo, Ai, Toichi and Koizumi had thought of the same thing.

Watching Houseki carefully, Heiji could tell every other person in the room widened their eyes as she nodded.

This time it was Koizumi who let out the protest, "…surely you're kidding…I mean…not only would the secrets of magic quickly spread among the masses, our _own_ attacks…could end up killing people."

"Yes, there is a small possibility of that. However…" Houseki's voice softened, "…that's a loss we're going to have to be willing to take."

"Hold on a minute." replacing the usual hate in his voice when he spoke with Houseki with a nervous frustration, Kuroba objected, "There's no way I'm going to fight that guy when what it takes to hit him could possibly hurt some innocent bystanders."

"We don't have much of a choice. I haven't quite got my mind wrapped around the entire situation, but I'm positive if we leave Lucifer alone to ensure the safety of the common folk…within a few days - possibly even before this week ends, depending on how savage the demons turn out to be - there won't _be_ any common folk." Stern at first, her face gradually toned down, "…but there's only a possibility the commoners will be involved, and that possibility…rests in the hands of the other team."

Although her arms were still crossed, her expression had eased to that of an actual sincere smile. It was odd for the obvious reasons, but the one at the top of Heiji's list was the fact that it didn't seem out-of-place. She still had much of her old traits, but something about Houseki had changed. This was made the most apparent by her next few words, "If _I_ can trust them, then you all can, too."

Seeing her point, Heiji finally got up from his sleeping bag. Stretching a bit, he grinned toward the door. "Alright…if that's the case, what're we waitin' for?"

* * *

Blowing out the smoke from his cigarette, Gin leaned against his car. Having to tilt his head far back to see the sky past his hat, he had to hold it in position. While the wisps of smoke disappeared, different wisps emerged in the sky. Differentiating themselves from the original blue streams, more red flows had appeared. Most were located near the odd crack in the sky. Inhaling the fumes from the cigar once more, he lowered his head.

Not far from the hospital where Vermouth had left him, he glanced about the area. He could care less where that woman was currently, all he cared about was her punishment to come. She might have some excuse, or she'd play her '_I'm the Boss' favourite_' card, but it wouldn't matter: she'd had too much freedom already.

The even wave of the smoke pivoted as an odd sound reached Gin's ears. Silence wound around the area other than a few barely audible scampering steps. It was difficult to determine the direction which the sound was emanating from, but it was drawing closer. In the second he identified the direction of the noise, it stopped: the owner had jumped.

…Though the lack of footsteps was replaced by a clear gunshot. Subsequently after came the thud as the corpse fell. Quiet, Gin stood still, the only movement about him the two billows: one from his cigarette and one from his gun. Glancing at the body, he felt his eyes widen a bit.

Somehow, even though he had no idea what the creature was, he'd managed to kill it in one shot regardless of knowing where its heart was. It wasn't a very large thing, only about half his height, but it was certainly hideous. With a mouth full of fangs and three eyes as its defining face features, the only other anomaly that separated it from a regular human was its multiple arms. In total, Gin saw five: there were three on the right and two on the left. Getting over the typical wonder that came with seeing the monster, Gin groaned. '_Great, I've done a good deed: that ogre's better off dead than living on with such an ugly mug._'

Turning away from the monstrosity, Gin stopped in his trot as he heard another sign of life. Unlike the odd footsteps of the three eyed beast, these feet belonged to a human. With the darkness and his black cloak hiding his gun, he could easily kill the person if they came to be a threat of some sort. Though if they left him alone…they _may_ live. Waiting in a particularly dark area of that block, he continually stared toward the source of the footsteps. Finally seeing the figure that owned the pace he'd heard, Gin's eyes widened once more.

However, this time he grinned.

While the other continued to walk, Gin began his own stride. As the distance between them narrowed, another demon sprang from the shadows, this time at the other in the perimeter. Already having his gun at the ready, Gin shot it down with the same precision he had the first. Once the bullet cut through the silence, both men stopped in their tracks.

Despite the distance between them, they were just close enough to be able to hear the other if they spoke in a normal voice. Though raised, his gun didn't point directly at the one in front of him. Regardless of the circumstances, Gin couldn't help but smile. It was natural: he had just been proven right, and nothing made him happier. Especially if being right meant he got to kill an annoying thorn in his side. Ignoring the fact that the other most likely already inferred the conclusion, Gin stated, "…now don't be deluded into thinking I saved you, that was only insurance. You could've killed that thing on your own, I know that, but…I suppose I'm just in the mood to draw blood. Of course…_your_ blood could be enough to satisfy me for a _thousand_ kills."

The voice that answered had a slight rasp and the familiar medium tone. "…is that so?"

"I'm assuming death isn't all that different from life…considering you're exactly the same. Though…you never did die…

"Since _I'm_ the only one who can kill you."

"…the opposite is the same." Hearing a click, Gin sidestepped to the side just in time to avoid a bullet aimed at the arm holding his gun.

Unable to hold back his smile, he muttered, "You're just as cocky as ever…

"…Akai Shuuichi."

* * *

"Kudo, look out!"

Rather than look toward the source of the yell, Conan ducked out of the way of an oncoming magical attack. Pulling out the gun Okiya had dropped before (he had decided to…_borrow_ it) he took a shot at the demon coming at him. Shooting straight through its left eye, he watched as it cringed in pain. Satisfied, he was about to put the gun away when Hattori yelled once more.

"Din't I tell ya t' _look out_!?" Stepping in front of him, Hattori raised the sword he had decided to use. Bringing it swiftly over his head in a horizontal cut, Conan heard the cry of pain from the creature that had - apparently - been behind him as Hattori's blade met its flesh. Falling to the ground much like the others, it grew silent.

Staring back at the thing that could've very easily bitten off his head, Conan slowly turned forward to face Hattori with an awkward smile. "Th-Thanks…"

Grabbing him by the collar, Hattori began to run off with Conan flopping about not too far behind. "There's no time for that. These things are comin' more an' more by the minute. We have t' find Lucifer."

Practically yelling as he ran, it was no surprise that Akako flew in and knew exactly what they had been talking about. While she questioned Hattori (or _Smithy_ to her) on how he planned to find the demon king, Conan took into account the splotches of blood on her clothes. From what he could see, it didn't belong to her: but there was a lot of it, thus he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or if he should be very worried. Never before had he seen her fight, and right then he doubted that he would want to.

"…maybe Kudo could put up a barrier or somethin' so you can use a trackin' spell?" Snapping out of a daze as his name was called, Conan focused up at Hattori who in turn was staring down at him.

Noticing his lack of response, Hattori explained after a sigh, "It seems like Lucifer's put bits an' pieces of his energy all over the place - mind ya, I have no idea _how_ - but it's interferin' with Koizumi-chan's attempts at usin' a trackin' spell t' find the guy. I'm thinkin' if you put up a barrier, she might be able t' concentrate."

"I'm not sure how well that would work." Causing Hattori to stop in his sprint with her sudden remark, Houseki stood before them. Calm as ever while Hoshi (or Kuroba, you could never be too sure) finished off some demons behind her, she stated, "In that body, it could a little risky to attempt a barrier to guard against anything, let alone Lucifer."

"…'_in this body_'?" Repeating the small phrase, Conan then went about glancing down at himself, he then asked, "What exactly do you mean by that? …is…is my child body a disadvantage somehow?"

Nodding, Houseki frowned, "You…wouldn't have known this since you've gotten used to using magic in that form, but your magical paths are actually a bit crammed and off track when you're like that. While I was inside you, I managed them so you didn't have to worry as much about any mishaps, but…now that I'm not with you anymore, there's nothing stabilizing your magic."

Taking in the information, Hattori looked about Conan just as he had himself moments ago. After a short scan, he replied, "I don't see what you're sayin', they look the same t' me."

"Of course they do, I didn't change the paths themselves…I just did what I could to modify the amounts going through them." Sighing, she then admitted, "…actually, for a majority of the spells you did before, I just halted your own magic and did them for you. You wouldn't have noticed since I could tell exactly what you were going to do so the timing was perfect…but the odd time I took matters into my own hands, you did seem a bit worried by the anomaly."

"That still doesn't quite explain what you mean." Crossing her arms, Akako's face was lit up momentarily by a blue flash in the sky. She looked puzzled, "I know that paths being messed with isn't a good thing, but I'm not sure what the effect of…I'm assuming being _compressed_ would have."

"…'_Compressed paths will slightly alter control since the particles of magic are closer together. Mostly, this will cause reaction time to be a bit slower than normal. Also, magical bursts, rebounds and broken paths are more likely in compressed paths since the grouped particles have a greater chance of contacting one another and causing minor implosions_.'" Walking forward as he lowered his bow, Hoshi went on, "…it's a rare case, but it does happen. Small, simple spells require less magic, so it's easy to overlook this symptom until it's too late…and a larger spell is attempted. To try a higher level spell with compressed paths can easily lead to a rebound or, more commonly, magical annihilation."

"I'm guessing my power wouldn't be as helpful a second time either, would it?" Approaching from the shadows, Haibara frowned. After a second or two, she smiled, "…I guess there's only one thing I can do then."

Having his feet touch the ground after he kicked Hattori, '_convincing_' him to put him down, Conan stared at Haibara with wide eyes. "…you…you don't mean…"

"I do. But only if we can get to a lab of some sort." Directing her attention at Houseki, she stated, "I need a lab some place…and I doubt the one I scorched was the only one you know of."

"Of course not, how prepared for the unknown would I be if that were the case?"

"Good…then take us there." Noticing a few of the reactions, she added, "Since _Akako-neechan _needs a barrier to focus her tracking spell anyway, why don't we kill two birds with one stone…and make the antidote at the same time? After all…" she turned to face Conan, "…Kudo-kun seems to be a pretty important asset at this point. It's a disadvantage for us if he can't fight."

Seeing her point, Houseki nodded, "Alright then. Follow me."

* * *

Standing outside the lab door, they all looked about for any sign of life: human or demon. Finding none, they still hesitated before going inside. It was Hattori who brought up the main issue, "…who's gonna guard the outside?"

Houseki's mouth curved downward, "I could probably manage a decent barrier, but I'm not sure if I'd be able to pull off a slight purification spell to get rid of Lucifer's…little bugs around the area." Scratching her chin, she looked away - almost embarrassed, "…I…haven't exactly mastered the purification spell…I don't even know if I've used it at all before."

"…that could work." Although mumbling, everyone heard Hoshi's comment. Appearing a bit startled as they all stared at him, he laughed awkwardly. "O-Oh…well…Kuroba came up with an idea…that might work."

"And?" Akako huffed sceptically, "What is it?"

Changing within an instant in response to Akako's snide reply, it was Kuroba who answered, "Just because I'm mostly thought right now, doesn't mean I still can't function." Clearing his throat, he let out his idea, "Well, you guys can't tell, but I can: all of Hoshi's soul isn't inside of me right now. I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure he's still able to feel parts of himself up above. Since his soul's scattered about the snow, if it snows…we might be able to, I don't know, awaken the parts of him inside the flakes and use that separated power to our advantage."

Considering the plan, Akako sounded a bit impressed, "Whoa…not bad Kuroba-kun."

"I _have_ made plans before."

"…just one problem: it's not snowin'." Pointing at the sky, Hattori seemed somewhat insulted as everyone - including Conan - gave him an '_um, HELLO_' look and motioned their heads toward Hoshi. "I-I know that! It's just…can we really believe that song summons snow? …Not t' mention last time he sang it, the snow didn't last all that long."

"Then I'll just keep singing it." Back, Hoshi was determined. "…usually when I sang it in my childhood days the longest snowfalls would be if I sang it more than once anyway."

Taking a step forward, Houseki laid out an outline, "…alright, you four-" she paused and glanced at the now-fading image of Toichi "-you _five_ go inside and do what you can: both with the antidote and the tracking spell. I'll stay outside with Ho…" she stopped once more, "…V-_Volley_ and make sure nothing happens to make the plan go astray." Rushing her words out after the changed name, she seemed a bit flushed. Glancing behind her, Conan noticed a small speck of red on Hoshi's cheek as well.

Placing his hand on the door, Conan smiled, "Alright, let's do this then."

* * *

"Wow~ Kokoro-kun! I didn't know you could fight like that!" Smiling much wider than she ever had before, Ayumi practically squealed, "You and Conan-kun are so lucky~ Being able to fly and all!"

Scratching the blond hair at the back of his head, he muttered, "I-It's nothing really."

"No way! Flying and kicking monsters around like that…you think that's _nothing_!?" Spinning to look behind her, she pleaded for support from the other men, "Tell him he's wrong guys!"

Though Agasa actually put in a good word for Kokoro's abilities, the other two - Mitsuhiko and Genta - seemed to be pouting. She couldn't guess why, though. All of them were practically living out their dreams of being super heroes. They should be _happy_.

Deciding they needed a topic change, she thought of a good one. "Hey, did any of you guys hear the weird thing Conan-kun said the other day?"

"Weird thing?" Instantly grabbing their attention, the other two went into thought. Coming up blank in the recollection department, they both shook their heads.

A bit disappointed, Ayumi gave a hint rather than tell them, "…I guess it wasn't Conan-kun _himself_ that said it…but his _body_."

Touching a nerve for them, the hint worked spectacularly as each of the boys let out a sound of realization. When Agasa asked what they had heard, it was Mitsuhiko who answered, "I'm not sure if this is what Ayumi-chan is talking about, but I heard Conan-kun mutter '_Kudo Shinichi_'."

While Genta and Mitsuhiko didn't seem to notice, Ayumi saw Agasa flinch. Stubborn, she hid a trap in a question for the old man, "Do you have any idea why he would've said that, Agasa-hakase?"

"N-No, I don't."

Reluctance, hesitation, and a stutter - clear signs of a lie. '_But why would he lie? …what could he be lying about?_'

Desperate to know the answer, Ayumi began to think about the situation of that day. However, before she could get too far down the tracks of thought, Genta interrupted her. "Oh yeah, I found somethin' weird yesterday."

Always interested in the weird, Ayumi found her focus was drawn away from her thoughts and instead to Genta. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the '_something weird_' he had spoke of. Leaning over his hand, only Agasa had a reaction: a small, almost inaudible gasp.

"I found it on the street after that demon guy left."

Chiding him, Mitsuhiko groaned, "Genta-kun…you really shouldn't just pick up everything you see. …especially something like this!"

Picking it up delicately, Ayumi examined it, "…I think Mitsuhiko-kun's right, Genta-kun. There's nothing we could do with this…weird…_pill thing_."

Slouching his shoulders, Genta took the capsule back, "I guess you're right, but I still think it might be important."

As Mitsuhiko waved it off with a dual "Whatever you say" Ayumi mentally pouted. In truth, she had wanted to keep the item: to question Agasa about it later. But now that Genta was certain on his possession, she would have to let the two of them in on the strange behaviour of the professor before they could get anything out of him.

Out of the blue, Kokoro let out a somewhat excited remark. "…look! It's snowing…!"

* * *

"…that's just great." Crawling on the ground, Conan - as well as everyone else there - was searching high and low for the missing Apotoxin sample Haibara had lost. Frustrated immensely, Conan moaned, "I…have…no…luck!"

"…Just keep lookin'." Throwing some boxes to the side, Hattori quickly added, "…'cept for you, Koizumi-chan, you need t' focus on the trackin' spell."

Not usually one to take orders, Akako hesitated before nodding. Conan couldn't tell completely, but judging by her actions and waves of magic about her, she was still having a bit of difficulty locating Lucifer's trail.

Fed up with trying to find the lost poison, he made a suggestion, "Forget about the pill. Haibara, you remember most of what you wrote on that sheet, right?"

Standing up after brushing some dust off herself, Haibara nodded slowly, "Y-Yes…but…"

"But nothing, it's worth a try." Before Haibara could even open her mouth, he stopped her, "I don't care about the chances, I don't care about the effects…nothing will matter if this doesn't work anyway. …Please Haibara."

She didn't react. She was stubborn.

But Conan was stubborn as well. "Please…_Miyano_."

This affected her. Dropping her bangs over her eyes, she mumbled, "…you're an idiot, but…" she rose her head.

"…I suppose that's what makes you you."

* * *

"…so then I said, '_Just let go of the door handle!_'" Assigned the task of keeping everyone as calm as possible, Kazuha had went about telling jokes and small stories to the ones she, Ran and Shinjo were leading out of the area. To Ran it all seemed so unbelievable. She mostly came to that conclusion based on the fact that she still didn't know the whole story.

At that point, what she knew was: 1) Conan did indeed have magical powers (along with others like Koizumi and - sort of - Hattori) 2) Some sort of evil demon whose soul would partially be used in dark spells was trying to destroy humanity and 3) They had to do everything they could to prevent that or it was Game Over. …why Game Over? Because that's the only realistic comparison to the current events: _a game_.

According to '_those in the know_', the demons would start appearing in Beika City first. The best plan of action was to notify everyone to make it to a safe area elsewhere and to spread the news to as many as possible. Since it was obvious people wouldn't believe a story about demons and monsters attacking the world, the authorities had made up some lie about a radiation problem. Apparently Shinichi's kidnapping had its advantages.

Shinichi.

He still hadn't shown up, Ran couldn't even be sure if he knew what was going on. Considering his stone wall of logic, it was highly likely he was still in a complete haze when it came to the strange events of the week. If anyone tried to tell him, he would probably laugh in their face. But even that would've been better than wondering where he was…and if he was alright. His parents had reassured her he had probably left on another case, but that didn't help much (especially considering '_another case_' usually meant _murder_.)

While Kazuha waved off the last of the people from their area of the wince as they drove away, Ran sat on a nearby bench. Staring at her hands, she wondered about her own capabilities. She did have her karate, but she doubted it would amount to much against magic attacks and demons. It made her feel…worthless.

"…is something the matter?"

Caught off guard by the sudden question, Ran could only stare up baffled at Shinjo who stood before her. Blinking, Ran's expression only became blanker as Kazuha approached as well.

Unsure of what to say, Ran was surprised when Shinjo basically deciphered her thoughts, "…you can't do anything important…you feel left out or that you're not doing your share of work…right?" Smiling at Ran's small surprise, Shinjo went on. "It looks like I assumed correctly there."

Knowing that denying the truth would get her nowhere, Ran nodded, "Yes. I know I can't help…but…I want to." Frowning, her shoulders slouched. "I…I don't know, I just feel…_useless_."

"Don't say that, Ran-chan!" Leaning forward, Kazuha gave her a small pep talk. "You've already done what you can, like me. …Isn't there a saying or something…something like '_with the right talent, even the blandest part of a play can capture the audience_'? That's what you are right now, Ran-chan! …and me, the police…even the FBI!"

Though she let out a laugh, Ran knew it was just for show. "…so…we're bland?"

Before Kazuha could speak again, Shinjo intervened, "She's right, you know. In situations like these, even if we want to do more…if we _know_ we can't, there's nothing we can do about it. Believe me, acting in such a way can sometimes bring the worst consequences…and almost never the conclusion you were hoping for. In short, though some will deny it, it's just curiosity that pushes us to do more than we can handle. …and as we all know: curiosity killed the cat."

Silenced by the small lecture, Ran stared at the ground. Knowing Shinjo was right, she shivered as a cold breeze came by. Whisking some snow along in its wake, the flakes gave birth to a question. Hesitant since she wasn't sure if it was personal in some way, Ran looked toward Shinjo. "Um, excuse me…" Shinjo turned to face her directly. Ran flinched. "If you don't mind me asking…

"…who was that guy from before? …I don't know if you know them, but…he looked like two guys I know. I…I think his name was…" she reached for the memory in her skull. "…Hoshi?"

Pausing after Ran let out the name, a few moments passed before Shinjo replied, "He…was a dear friend of mine…and ultimately of…Houseki. Unfortunately, he passed away at a young age…quite some time ago. I won't go into the details, but through a specific procedure, Volley-kun's soul was able to house itself inside of Kuroba-kun…with no ill-effects, I might add."

"…if anything, it probably had some _good_ effects." Holding back a laugh, Kazuha finished, "When he came walking while singing…I heard Koizumi-chan mumble something like '_That can't be Kuroba-kun…he couldn't sing to save his life_'."

Letting herself smile at the remark, Ran picked up on another detail that Kazuha had seemed to have left out. Directing her attention at Shinjo again, she dared the question, "…does Hoshi's song…have some sort of summoning power? …to summon _snow_, that is."

There was a long pause before Shinjo actually replied, "I…suppose so."

"Maybe…" Sharing her idea, Kazuha smiled, "…maybe as a kid - or whenever he made the song - his love for the snow was so great that it attracted the clouds…and the little white guys came down to answer his call."

Smiling herself at the idea, Ran commented, "Hehe, that's a nice thought. I wonder if it's true."

"No."

Surprising the two of them, Shinjo answered immediately and bluntly. With her head somewhat low, there was a faint, almost sad, smile on her face. Though she was obviously being vague, she didn't evaluate.

…yet somehow, Ran knew she was willing to talk about it.

Unsure of how to ask, it took a moment before Ran found the words, "…if it wasn't his love for the snow…what do you think it was?"

Turning away from them, Shinjo's voice quieted a bit. "I was never exactly sure why the snow actually fell when he sang - it could've been coincidence for all I know - but…what I was referring to…wasn't that. I said no because…

"…he never really loved snow."

* * *

"Some will say you're b_a_d  
But you just make me gl_a_d  
Through the seasons f_ou_r  
I'll sing this song once m_o_re"

Unable to stop herself from smiling, the best Houseki could do was stop herself from singing along. He'd gone through the entire thing at least a dozen times already, but she still wasn't sick of the tune. Although his two counterparts couldn't hold a tune in a bucket, Hoshi had always been able to sing splendidly - especially his song. His love for the snow shone through the lyrics, it even touched her heart when it had been cold as the flakes themselves.

Just as the Kuroba boy had predicted the snow came down in sparkling waves. Sending out some sort of signal from himself, Hoshi was able to contact his own power inside of the ice crystals and harness it to make the barrier. It branched around the building and a gentle light wafted throughout it, making it feel safe. Strangely enough, it almost made her…happy.

Watching as the barrier formed, she kept a question that had been hounding her hidden away as best she could. But, as the snow continued to fall and Hoshi continued to belt out his rhythmic love for the precipitation, she couldn't control the curiosity any longer: she had to know.

Poking him lightly partway through a verse, she quickly stuttered, "I-I'm sorry. This won't take long…you don't even have to answer me if you don't want to." Seeing his reassuring smile, she lost any of her hesitation. Smiling back, she let the words roll from her tongue: words she'd thought of for millennia.

"_Why do you love snow so much?"_

* * *

"He…never really loved snow?" Reiterating the exact words Shinjo had spoken, Ran couldn't help but waver in her confusion. "Wh-What do you mean? …Not only did he write a song for it…he sings it with such passion…"

"I'm not saying he _hates_ snow, it's just…his love for it is exaggerated by the song. He _does_ like it…but not as much as his song seemingly implies." Recalling something, she faced the two girls with a sad smile, "…I'd say the message was misunderstood."

* * *

"_For the longest time…I wasn't really sure of that myself."_

"…_Really? Well then, you obviously found out what the reason was. …can you tell me?"_

"…_yes, I suppose so."_

"_You suppose?"_

"_Well…tell me this: what message do you feel is conveyed by my song?"_

"_That you like snow. Hah, or…you can control the weather to an extent."_

"_Heh…well, I guess we were both deceived then."_

* * *

"Misunderstood?" This time it was Kazuha's turn to echo the woman before them.

"Yes." Shinjo nodded. "Think about some of the lyrics of the song…don't they seem…out of place?"

Abiding Shinjo's advice, Ran thought about what she'd heard. After some requests, Shinjo had eventually told them the entire song, but only then did Ran really think about it. "I…guess there are a few strange parts, but I just assumed that was because he was a child."

"Really, Ran-chan? …it makes sense to me." Kazuha then puffed her cheeks, "…or are you saying _I'm_ childish?" Smiling in a taunting way before Ran could reply, Kazuha teased, "I'm just kidding…anyway…what parts are strange to you?"

"Well…at one part it says '_you may not last, but you're so sweet_'…the sweet could just be considered as nice or something but…I don't know, it just sticks out to me."

"…that's one of the lines that wasn't altered much from the original intended meaning." Shinjo's tone was flat, like she was a bit pained to tell the details.

* * *

"_Deceived? Surely you're joking."_

"_No. Though over the years I forgot and was deceived myself: the point of my song was implied in the wrong way. Snow…I suppose, was my substitute at the areas where I wasn't certain of the meaning."_

"_So…you wrote the song about something that you didn't know anything about…so for the hazy parts, you incorporated something you knew a lot about: snow?"_

"_Yes, that's correct."_

"_Well, since you're conscious of your own deceit, you must've realized what the real meaning was. So…come on, what was it? …Please?"_

* * *

"…what's the meaning then?" Stubborn and determined, Kazuha didn't bother beating around the bush.

Shinjo, however, seemed to enjoy taking her time, "…consider the significance of the snow in the song. If there's no snow…then what is the song?"

At this question, silence fell. Looking to Kazuha for support, Ran was lost as she only saw the same blank expression. A bit flushed, Ran muttered, "I…I don't know."

Adding a bit of actual happiness to her smile, Shinjo said softly, "I'm not the best when it comes to your…_literary devices_, but I believe this is best described as personification."

"Personification?" Back to repeating, Kazuha instead reiterated something from class, "…to add human characteristics to a non-human object?"

Though Kazuha still seemed baffled, Ran suddenly caught on. Widening her eyes, she halted before stammering, "…h-_human_ characteristics…? …you don't mean…"

"It isn't about snow: it's about a _human_, yes." A bit of pain was hidden behind her eyes still, but it was only then that Ran understood why. Hiding her small amount of sorrow with a smile, Shinjo stated, "Most would categorize his song as a children's song…but in reality…"

* * *

"_I didn't really notice until I was three or four…but I always got a strange feeling around winter. It usually came at the first snowfall. The feeling wasn't bad, or anything of the sort, it was almost…nostalgia."_

"…_nostalgia?"_

"_Yes. I actually…_enjoyed_ the feeling, so…in childish ignorance, I made the song: hoping that if the snow came, the feeling would appear as well. As the years went on, sometimes I felt it worked, and others I felt it didn't. But as time passed by, I eventually almost forgot about the feeling until…"_

"…_until?"_

"…_until the song worked. …and…it wasn't just the _feeling_ it worked: I was certain. It was then…that I realized my own deceit as well."_

"_What do you mean by 'it worked'?"_

"_Every other time, snow would come…it would come _instead_ of what I was truly looking for."_

* * *

"Hoshi's song…is a _love_ song."

* * *

"…_and _what _were you truly looking for?"_

"…"

"…_Hoshi?"_

"…"

"…_Volley…?"_

"…"

"…_sorry. It…was a stupid question. …I shouldn't have-"_

"_My nameless saviour."_

"…_Wh…what…?"_

"_It was the only thing I could go by. Even when I did remember…there was never a name. …only the snow…that fell as she left. …as…_you_ left. At first it was just to repay the debt that I owed, but…after meeting you…I realized that was a lie, too."_

It was then that he faced her. Though it was hard to tell by the dim light from above, she could tell his face was tinted red. As was hers. She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing…just as she couldn't believe the rate of her pounding heart.

"…I think I love you."

It was just five words: none of them even broke into two digits letter wise. But regardless of that, their meaning was immense, and for the first time she actually felt alive.

…and yet, she couldn't speak at all. When she tried to, the best she got were some stutters. In the end, she could only manage, "I…I've…a-always…"

The wind blew her hair into her face. It was annoying, she knew - he knew. And somehow he could tell exactly where the stray strands were. Pushing it gently over her ear, he was going to pull away but he stopped when their eyes met. In that instant, a silent message wove between the two of them. In the silence, simultaneously, then leaned towards each other.

She had abandoned love, but thought she found it again once she met him. For years, much longer than any other human, she was deluded into thinking she knew what love was. But when her lips touched his, she realized she was wrong.

Love was much deeper than she'd thought it was. With its power aiding her weak heart, she knew she would have the strength to move on. Yet at the same time…that love made the sorrow grow even more.

Sorrow that, once she was gone, she really would never see his face again.

But it was better than grief. Grief and mourning that would arise…should he ever be killed in front of her again.

It would be tough, but as long as he was alive…in spirit form at least, she could be happy.

Interrupting her thoughts and their…_bonding time_, came the Soul Smith. Ignoring the comment about what they were doing, Pandora only heard his last remark, "Koizumi-chan's havin' some troubles again… make sure the barrier's up correctly."

Waving him off, there was a long pause before Pandora finally mumbled, "I-I guess you'd…better get singing again."

He was just as shaky as her, "…Hehe, y-yeah."

And so he did sing, and although she'd enjoyed it immensely before, Pandora found herself to be even _more_ content at that moment. Now that she knew…and now that he knew _she_ knew…he was singing, singing so _passionately_…for _her_.

* * *

(February 25th)

Sorry about the delay, but I wasn't supposed to go on my computer until my room was clean and…considering if I were to individually list all the junk in there it would rival the length of AWA itself…that kind of took awhile.

…doesn't really help with the fact I mentioned before. D:

Anyway, this one's a little shorter too, but some big events happened here. So…yeah.

Moving on…ONLY ONE MORE LONE UPDATE UNTIL THE FINALE.

WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? …YOU'LL FIND OUT~


	43. Day Six: Sacrifice and Schemes

_**A/N:**_ Phew. It's almost over…Heh, and after all this, I still have to write that one thing for my friend at school. XD Sometimes life is cruel.

Of course, not really, since I love writing~ …it's just the time limit getting shorter is what's cruel. XD'

Anyhoodle, the Magic Kaito anime was amazing~ I loved it as much as I thought I would. :3

EDIT: I don't know why, but for some reason all of the dashes have been removed. I'll try and fix that, but I can't guarantee anything since I'm not sure why it's happening in the first place.

**UnfoundSakura - **I would hope so: I tried to make him cute. :3 That's a good point. XD The telephone lines and such are still down though. D:

**Sazerac - **I like that you pointed out that nothing's perfect: that's actually kind of a philosophy of mine. …Perfection is boring. I mean…who doesn't enjoy the bloopers in shows/plays? Who doesn't laugh a little when they're reading a book and find a spelling error? The chance of failing is what gives something volume. Without it, a story is flat. :3 *cough* Anyway…as I commented on the picture: thank you so much! It makes me immensely happy to see AWA has actually driven you to fan art. X3 As for the last message, I'll be sure to check into that if I have the time. (My schedules…YEESH D:)

**Arcy911913 - **I was wondering if anyone would pick out the song's true meaning before it was stated, but I guess it was covered up pretty well. :3

**Marie Ravenclaw - **Fractured your ankle? D: Well! I hope it gets better soon! :C *tries to work my magic* Haha…well, Kaito's ability to sing has never been touched on, and, personally, I assume he'd be able to (at least averagely) but for the sake of some plot details (and humour) he can't. xD' There's been other weird occurrences, but I like to think of them as coincidence. ^-^'

**Nequam-tenshi - **I don't think anyone did. XD Pre-determined? …perhaps. ;) Possibly :P

**Pandakitty - **If mom promises me all of them, I might do it. But only if I'm not writing something else at that point. :P OMG, Hari IS Heiji! D: (Regarding the Stone Blast thing) "SoulFlakes! Good for your _soul_! :D" I don't think that pairing could work…since Houseki probably wouldn't stand for it xD (…and Hoshi likes her anyway! …he doesn't even know Heiji at all. XD) …I don't think people usually play with Hand-Grenades. :'D I laughed so hard when you commented on the DB finding the pill. XD I don't really know why, I knew you'd have something to say about it. I guess its because I imagined you groaning like "AGGGHHHH". lol, when you said lit. devices were demons I imagined random demons waddling forward moaning things like, "METAPHOR… SIMILE… PERSONIFICATION… _BRAINS_…" *shot* Heiji walking in is better than Kaito going "HOLD UP, STOP, TIME OUT" etc. 'THE ENDING IS COMING' reminded me of 'THE BRITISH ARE COMING' xDDD Ah, the American Revolution…if not for that, I don't know what Heiji's abilities would've been referred to. XD Paul Revere…the only known 'Soul Smith' in real life. :P

**AmaryMei - **lol, laughing in the presence of other people while on the computer always sucks 'cause they look at you funny. XD Ahahah, when you mentioned that song, I went off to find it and (assuming I found the right one) I laughed. XD Especially at the part where it was like '_or play soccer with your head!_' …since Shinichi likes soccer so much. A glossary for all the terms I've used? Heh, that's an idea. XDD *considers it* Yay, someone saw it beforehand! :D Haha, what happened to Kaito will be touched on here. X3 Heiji has a habit of accidentally sticking his nose in other peoples' business. XD

**Elena Forest - **I'm glad you like the pairing. X3 I tried to make them as sweet as I could. And yes…this is the last update 'til the final one. :C Reading over things twice isn't always bad. XDDD I know whatcha mean. When there's something to read that has OC parts, you usually like the parts with characters you know already (the nonOC parts xD). I tried as best I could to make those parts short, but there was a minimum to what I could write. If you mean the girls as in Ran and Kazuha, they left the day before and went about their own duties. Chapter 41 actually left off quite early in the day, thereby leaving time for them to make plans and start them…with me able to get by by just mentioning said plans. :P Mind? I _love_ reading reviews. X3

**Akai Hoshi Neko - **Yep, Shuu. :D Yeah, 27ish…but Vodka is dead. :C *RIP* Well, Heiji wouldn't be Heiji if he didn't occasionally throw a wrench into things. Cliff-hangers at this point are pretty much unavoidable since so much is going on. As for death… *glances at first paragraph*

**Miyanoai - **The blizzard isn't even the worst: you know how Hoshi was singing last chapter? Well…recently I went on a trip. On the way there it was summertime temps where we had to use the AC because we were sweating so much. …Morning after? SNOW. _Noticeable_ snow. I was like "DEER LORD." Don't worry. I know how life schedules can be. Yeah, I was hoping all of the emotions and such could explain why she acted that way. (Also, Lucifer's influence could've played a part) Another re-reader? XD I can't see how'd you live through it twice. *shot* :P Ah ha! Didn't expect the DB to come across such things, did you? X3 Yeah…Sonoko. XDD Truth be told, I kind of forgot about her. That, and I couldn't see any reason why she'd be called to the explanation party. I know her father's important and such but…yeah. XD Happy KID month!! :3

* * *

**Day Six: Sacrifice and Schemes**

…_sacrifices are sometimes mandatory. For things to continue for everyone else, time must end for one person. That's how it's always been, and always will be. '_The lives of the many…outweigh the needs of one._' Everyone has someone they're important to… but the majority wouldn't even bat an eye if they were able to continue living by killing one simple person. However, if that one person is someone close to you…_

…_your world might as well be over._

Opening her eyes with a start, Yukiko sat up quickly. Though there was no image to hold onto, the words stuck in her mind like a recording. She couldn't see the face that went with the words, but she knew the voice: it was Shinichi.

…or Kaito. Or even Volley.

The only thing that she was absolutely certain on was the message. Usually a sight that was composed of words meant that in the future the one in the vision would actually mutter the words from the sight. Now the only question that remained was '_If one of three boys is going to say that…what prompted them to?__'_or, in simpler terms, '_Why?_'

Contemplating the meaning of the dream, Yukiko was distracted as she felt a few stares aimed at her. Letting her hand roam from her chin, she turned to face the eyes looking at her. Both James and Yuusaku blinked when she turned their way. Exchanging a stare between themselves, only after James nodded did Yuusaku finally ask, "…did you have a vision?"

"Well…" noticing a clock placed perfectly within the limo to be in the corner of her line of sight, she puffed, "…I think that'd be obvious considering I slept past _noon_."

"…by only a few minutes." Yuusaku chuckled. "Anyway, since you did experience a - possible - glimpse of the future, do you mind sharing what exactly you saw?"

"I didn't see anything."

"Oh, come on Yuki. There's no need to-"

"No, I mean…there wasn't anything to see." Knowing that James wasn't exactly on par with the whole '_seeing the future_' business yet, she made a point to partially explain, "…It was one of those quote ones…you know, where everything is black but there's always someone speaking?"

Narrowing his eyes, Yuusaku muttered, "…you mean the kind…that's almost _always_ true? …since it's just something someone is going to say?"

Recalling a few words from the sight, Yukiko was reluctant. Swallowing her slight worry, she responded, "Yes, that's the kind."

Curious, James leaned forward, "If you don't mind me probing, what was said?"

"…and you can't forget _who_ said it." Yuusaku added.

Staring down at her lap, she paused before echoing her dream, "… '_sacrifices… are sometimes mandatory. For things to continue for everyone else… time must end for one person. That__'__s how it__'__s always been, and always will be. __'_The lives of the many outweigh the needs of one_.__'__ Everyone has someone they__'__re important to but the majority… wouldn__'__t even bat an eye if they were able to continue living by killing one simple person. However, if that one person is someone close to you… your world… might as well be over_'."

There was a small moment of silence before James commented, "That's quite…morbid."

"Yes," Yuusaku nodded, but he was quick to get back to his main question, "But who said that Yuki?"

"I'm…not sure."

Instead of assuming she was lying like the last time, Yuusaku instead repeated, "You're…not sure?"

"It was a bit…hard to comprehend." Staring off to the side, she had to wonder why she was hesitating so much. There was no use in hiding her assumption, so why was she? After a bit of thought, she boiled it down to a small superstition that she'd jinx the chances if she mentioned it. But that was ludicrous, she knew it was. …yet she still avoided the topic of the speaker. "The voice was a bit fuzzy…it's actually a wonder I was able to make out all of the words."

Yuusaku was quiet for a while before he crossed his arms. Frowning, he stated, "…I guess I can see why you'd be reluctant to tell us. With the possibilities and what was said…it couldn't be good with _those_ candidates."

Yukiko shot a rare glare at her husband. She didn't enjoy it when he picked through her mind. He knew this as well, which was what made it more annoying when he did. However, since he knew of her dislike for the event, he only did it when it was necessary. It wasn't exactly necessary, but at that point they were all getting worried and frustrated: partially because the end could be coming and partially from a lack of a good night's sleep.

Mouth shut as Yuusaku was no doubt relaying the possible speakers from the vision via telepathy to James, Yukiko began to think of their actions the day prior. As according to the plan, they had evacuated their share of people out of the city. With the usual instructions that were to be given by all of the groups, the officers and agents all seemed to understand their duties. Of course, the reason behind those duties wasn't the truth. Meanwhile, as all (hopefully) of the population of the city was being evacuated, Shinichi and his team were going to dispose of Lucifer.

In regards to that idea, James wasn't the only one against it. The main argument was that '_two children, three teenagers, a ghost and one adult couldn__'__t handle an all-powerful demon on their own_'. While each of the '_teenagers_' vouched that they weren't exactly ordinary, Shinichi and Ai had said something that was much more risky than Yukiko would've thought they would ever chance: "Don't underestimate _children_." Promptly after this, they were slightly hypocritical in that they waved off the rest of the Detective Boys.

Feeling her inner mother kick in, Yukiko swiftly whirled her head to look at the two men. Within an instant, she had their attention. Pausing for effect, she finally stated, "Yuu-chan, we have to go back and help him." Before there was any room for argument, she went on, "I'm sure if everyone's careful and we finish our job quickly they'll be alright."

There was another exchange of glances between the two men. Smiling faintly, Yuusaku nodded before James gave instructions to the driver. "…back to the city."

* * *

'…_I can't believe you.'_

'…_I…I'm sorry, alright?'_

'_That doesn't take back what you did…Oh GOD, _what you did_…!'_

There was a warning and the sound of a few scuttling feet behind him. Pulling out an arrow, he didn't even make an effort to turn and use the bow. Instead, he improvised, violently stabbing another spider-like creature. A ward hadn't been placed on the particular arrow, so the creature merely ran around in writhing circles. It was then that he rose and faced the monster. Waiting, he took his chance when it started to blindly run toward him. Gathering his anger as strength in his foot, he kicked the beast. Flying off into the black sky, it caused Volley to blink.

He hadn't had enhanced strength by shoes or magic…it was just Kuroba's rage that sent the poor thing soaring.

Volley had expected him to not be too happy about the…'_incident_' on the roof, but things were beginning to get worrisome. Especially when the first thing that Kuroba muttered afterwards was '_If you weren__'__t dead_, I'd kill you.' …Yikes. Considering Kuroba was controlling his body most of the time (an attempt at an apology on Hoshi's part) his temper shone through, even scaring his close friends. At one point the Soul Smith placed his hand on his shoulder…only to get it nearly bitten off.

Oddly enough, the only one he didn't seem to get mad at was the other who had been on the roof: His saviour. It was all he could go by, he still didn't know her name. He felt it was cheating if he used Kuroba's memories to learn her name, so that was his first request upon entering his body. At times he was worried someone would say it while speaking to her, but as of yet no one had (strangely enough). Kuroba - yes, _Kuroba_ - himself at one point suggested just asking to which Volley replied, '_Every time I try, something bad happens._'

Though part of him was glad, Volley had to wonder just why Kuroba wasn't letting out his wrath on the most likely target. Unable to keep it in anymore, he finally ended up asking, '_How come you aren__'__t getting mad at…_her? _Even though you__'__ve been glaring at everybody else you…_haven't_ at her. Which…is pretty weird if you ask me…_'

Half expecting to somehow get booted out of his body, Volley was surprised when Kuroba replied - somewhat calmly, '_I can__'__t exactly blame her…__'_

'…_yet you're blaming others that have nothing to do with it…' _Flinching, Volley's eyes (and technically Kuroba's) widened. That last remark was meant to be a thought. …Whoops.

Getting pushed back out of control, Volley felt Kuroba's eyebrows lower and his mouth smiling in that '_oh, you are _dead' sort of way. Feeling fortunate that he was sharing his body, Volley knew he wouldn't get a physical beating but he knew a verbal one was possible. Highly possible.

But not absolute. '_I guess you__'__re right.__'_

Taken a bit off guard, Volley couldn't help but pause in confusion. Once he finally felt he could reply, he didn't know what to say. With a shortage of words, he went with the first thing that came to mind, '_…why aren'__t you blaming her? …N-Not that I think you _should_, but…__'_

'_I didn't really know why I wasn't mad at her either…until I really thought about it.' _Staring over at her, looking out over the railing, Kuroba cradled his head in his hands. _'She may have been the one that was behind my father's death…and I may…no, I _do_ hold a grudge for that, but…and know that I _hate_ to admit this…_

'_Her and I aren't that different.' _

This was one of those instances where they won't evaluate unless you ask them, even though they don't mind. Realizing this, Volley didn't let the chance slip, '_How so?_'

'…_as you obviously know, I lost my father. I…miss him. I__'__m sure if I had the chance, I wouldn__'__t be able to help myself if I saw him again: _living_, that is. I__'__d probably hug him as soon as I saw him._' Staring over to where his father was floating, Volley felt Kuroba's grief when he noticed the transparency of Toichi was fading.

Kuroba let out an empty chuckle, the kind in which you're laughing at your own idiotic idea…when you don't think it's foolish at all. '_…that'__s probably how she felt. …and…if I miss my father this much after only _nine_ years…I can__'__t imagine what it__'__d be like…waiting over _ten thousand_.__'_

'…_ten thousand…years_…' With control not much of an issue at that point, Volley smoothly moved his head to catch a glimpse of her. She was still staring around the area of the building, no doubt looking for the small opening that had let the spider creature through. Careful to make sure she didn't see him staring, he glanced up at the sky. Snowflakes were still falling. '…_It must__'__ve been hard for her.__'_

Since he was looking exactly where Volley was, Kuroba's thoughts focused on the flakes. '_Hey…in those snowflakes, were you able to see things and such? Or…were you just trapped inside with no contact with the outside world?__'_

It wasn't exactly a comfortable topic, but Volley felt he owed him at least a bit of an explanation. '_It all depended on the phase of the precipitation cycle. If it were snow or hail, it was harder to see the outside. Rain wasn__'__t exactly clear either, but…it was definitely easier to hear and see things. After a while…with the way water particles can travel, my soul was scattered about the world.__'_

'_Wait a second. …around the _world_?' _There was an obvious shock in his tone. Obvious yes, but Volley still didn't expect it. '_I know you said your entire soul wasn't inside of me…but…I can already feel it: you're really powerful. If this isn't your entire power supply, then…' _It seemed Kuroba was looking for the right way to phrase the question. _'…if you had a guess…a _percentage_…how much of your soul would you say is inside of me?'_

Not expecting the general surprise from Kuroba, Volley had to wonder how he'd react after he answered. Of course, he had to consider his answer first. After careful thought, he finally responded.

'…_I'__d say less than one percent.__'_

_

* * *

_

Jodie continually scanned the area beyond the windows of the car. She wasn't driving, so it wasn't a problem. Even if she _had_ been holding the wheel, her eyes would've wandered. There was something going on. …besides all of the demons and magic. Something _familiar_.

"…Just what are you looking for?" Camel asked. "You said you'd tell me when to stop but-"

"Go left here." she ordered, completely ignoring his question.

The car swerved left quickly, but Jodie didn't budge. Camel was about to start his question again when Jodie demanded he stop. Climbing out, she blocked out anything her comrade was saying. Her ears weren't trying to detect his voice after all. Though, it's not like she knew what they _were _listening for. …until she heard it.

It boomed, it echoed, and, for the first time in that hour, Jodie picked up on what Camel had to say. "Was that…a gunshot?"

Subsequently after the crack of the bullet, there was a howl and a large thud. After a pause, more rumbles sounded and the ground shook in time. The pounding was relentless: a demon - a _big_ one - was trying to kill something. Somehow she could tell.

About to run off, Camel caught her by the shoulder. She was going to turn and yell at him, but then she noticed his expression. It was calm at first, no doubt he was intending to stop her in her flee, but then it morphed into utter horror. Following his sight, Jodie then wore the same mask.

Up ahead of them, a few blocks down, many bodies were weaving around the corner. Demons of all kinds - with horns; multiple eyes, arms, legs; extending tongues; pointed heads: _you name it _- were in pursuit of their prey. Two more familiar figures led the march. They didn't appear too far ahead, but Jodie knew they must be since they were still both in one piece.

She recognized both of them, and while she _was_ surprised to see Gin, her eyes were solely glued on the other. Taking a step, easily freed from Camel's shocked grip, she muttered, "…_Shuu_."

Just as she'd seen that day at the bank, he had a burn on his cheek. While the vacant stare he'd had that day was gone, his features were basically the same. Black toque, jacket and always in shape: shown by his agility running from the monsters behind him.

Right then, Jodie realized her stupidity. Turning instantly as the thought came to her, she ran to the car. Hopping into the driver's seat, she loudly ordered Camel to open the back door before his own once she spun the car the other way. Backing up, she gave herself ample room to spin. The back of the car curved and she was quickly facing the other direction. In the instant she shifted to drive Camel had already opened the door. As he hopped in, she stared in the rear-view mirror.

They were close now. The yards were narrowing between their feet and the car. Both of them had begun to sprint toward the car: they knew what she was doing. Watching their distance carefully, she lifted her foot from the brake when she couldn't see their feet anymore. Once she heard their footsteps, she hovered her foot over the gas pedal. There was a small bump as someone boarded. Another was close after the first, but Jodie didn't notice: she was concentrating on her speed.

Behind them the multiple ugly faces gradually began to shrink. However, it was barely over. After all, _Gin_ was now in the backseat of the car.

He and Shuu were both breathing heavily, but they still maintained that air of calm. Concentrating as much as she could on the road ahead, she kept screeching around each corner. There seemed to be creatures popping out of nowhere now, no doubt drawn from all of the noise they were making. Despite everything that was on the road ahead of her, Jodie couldn't help but look into the backseat.

Her eyes widened when she did.

Camel, and even Shuu, didn't notice but Jodie glanced back just as Gin pulled out his gun. Taking aim, he fired and glass shattered in the back.

Obviously obtaining the attention of the other two, he slowly began to roll down his window. "…I'd think you _agents_ to be smarter. A car won't stop those things from killing us." Even the youngest person could hear the hate in his voice.

Rolling down his own window, Shuu mumbled, "Camel, you do the same. Jodie, you focus-" there was a shriek as the wheels of the car skimmed around a corner, "-on the road."

"Y-Yes." she let out an awkward laugh. It was all she could manage at that point. There were questions - so many questions - that she had, but she knew as much as the next person that it wasn't the time for that. Besides that, however, there was one weighing thought on her mind.

She assumed he wasn't killing them for his own convenience, but…what would Gin do once everything had calmed down? If she was going to be complete honest with herself, Jodie would've admitted that she didn't expect Gin to jump in the car with them. Even if she would've, she couldn't of - _wouldn__'__t_ of imagined him riding quietly with them…let alone help them by killing demons by shooting them with the utmost accuracy.

Promising herself she'd be careful despite the feeling of safety, she continued to drive at top speed.

* * *

Twelve cracks about 5 cm in length, four pillars holding it, and countless holes in the concrete: yep, the roof _sure_ was interesting. At that point, Conan was sure he'd memorized pretty much every detail of the rock slab. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he glanced over at Haibara. She was still working, and after he'd bugged her infinitely before he was banned from asking anymore. Frowning over in Akako and Hattori's direction, he overheard a part of their in-depth conversation. Apparently Hattori was asking and/or making a suggestion about trying to locate Lucifer. No room for chat from the broken, shrunken wizard. Turning over, Conan groaned. '_Time to examine the _floor.'

"…what are ya doin' Kudo?"

Casting a shadow on the floor, Hattori disrupted his observation of a dent. Telling the taller boy this, it was only then Conan realized just how pathetic he was being at that point. There were better things to think about then- "Wow, that's a big cockroach." He gave himself a small punch to the head and stood up using the nearby wall for support, '_Focus, focus_.'

Focus: that was what he was determined to do. His _soul_, that is. His _body_, however, just wanted some sleep.

Waiting for Haibara to complete the makeshift antidote wasn't entertaining in the least, but Conan had stayed awake as she worked. Even at one point where she had to wait an hour or so for something to cool (she wouldn't say what) it was he who volunteered to wake her up once the hour had passed. It wasn't the best idea to lack in the sleeping area, but it was better he than Haibara. They couldn't afford for her to drop something or mess up since she was tired. Though, when it came to fighting, Conan was probably going to turn out to be one on the frontlines. Strategically speaking, him being tired wasn't a good idea.

Hattori knew this as well. Leaning against the wall himself, he sat, "Listen Kudo: I just asked Ai-chan an' she said it'd still be a while before the antidote was finished. …but she _does_ know it'll work out in the end. …Ya need some sleep."

"I know I _look_ tired…but I slept as much as you did." he lied. "Believe me, my appearance is probably because of the extended nights where I haven't been getting a good night's sleep, not just tonight."

"Nice try." Hattori shot down the deceit almost as quickly as if he was the one able to read minds. "…I heard from Ai-chan, ya didn't sleep _at all _last night, Kudo. Even Ai-chan had a few winks."

Stubborn and grumpy from…'_extended nights__'__ worth of no sleep_', Conan argued, "What about Hoshi - or…Volley, or Kuroba, or…whatever - and Houseki? Did _they_ sleep?"

"_Yes_." Hattori quickly responded, "Once the barrier was secure an' they were sure the snow would keep fallin', they took turns watchin' for any activity. While one watched…the other would sleep. They're both awake now… but that's… they got… share of… rest."

Wavering back and forth, Conan could barely comprehend the words coming out of Hattori's mouth. He did keep speaking, but at that point his voice was more of a lullaby than anything. An Osakan lullaby. Was it a bad sign that staring at the floor wouldn't put him to sleep but Hattori's droning voice could? Whatever the case was, the last '_lyrics_' of the '_song_' were slightly confused and stuttered: no doubt because Conan had fallen – quite literally – asleep in the Osakan's lap.

* * *

"…so he finally decided to sleep?" Akako asked with as sarcastic a tone as possible, but she still ended up sounding concerned. To her that wasn't acceptable: people would think she was getting…_soft_. However, as Hattori nodded with a smile, she felt some relief which then prompted her to wonder, '…_maybe I _am_ getting_ _soft_.' She shuddered at the thought.

Not enjoying the thought of Hattori catching on to her train of thought, she changed the subject, "He seems comfortable…" she snickered, "…in your lap."

Hattori frowned up at her. "I-It's not like I _put_ 'im there…he just kinda…fell over." While Akako noticed that Kudo's position was indeed involuntary, Hattori sighed, "It kinda throws a wrench inta things, though. I mean…after all o' that pesterin' I don't wanna be the one t' wake 'im up. All that work would be for nothin'."

"Why would you have to wake him up, Hattori-kun?" Sitting down beside the Soul Smith, she sent a grin his way. "I can still work my magic – quite literally – while sitting."

Apparently seeing her point, he didn't argue the case further when Kudo rolled over mumbling. Staring down at him, Akako smiled. With everything going on, it was an odd scene to see something so peaceful in the middle of things. Hearing Hattori intake some air, she flinched: he was about to say something. Did he notice her smiling?

'_Agh! No_!' She could hear the remarks already: _What__'__s this? Got a soft side for _cute_ things? __–_Are _ya a shotacon? __–__ Is the ice queen__'__s shell startin__'__ ta melt?_

"…did you just call me '_Hattori_'?"

"…w-what?" That was all she could say: _what_. '…_Smooth_. Real _smooth_.'

"I-It's nothin' really I…suppose. Ya just said '_Hattori-kun_' instead o' '_Smithy-kun_' there like ya usually do." He seemed a bit flustered. "N-Not like ya haven't called me that before…just it's usually in a more…_serious_ situation."

Akako almost felt like she was listening to some foreign language, a language which she could only translate a few words. In the end, she came to a conclusion – a summary: _You called me Hattori_. …_and for some reason, this is strange._ Trying to reply was exactly like speaking in another language: her words dragged out slowly, "Do you…not…_want_ me…to call you that?"

"N-No, it…really doesn't matter t' me…" This was when his expected comment came, "…wait a sec', since when do ya _care_?"

Stumbling, she came up with an excuse, "I-I _don__'__t_. It just seemed…_o-odd_ to me, is all. …I…thought you'd be _happy_ that I forgot." Always one to turn things around, she then sent out her own sneer, "…or…do you _enjoy_ being called '_Smithy_'?"

"O-Of course not! It sounds completely an' utterly stupid!" Turning away with his arms crossed, he pouted like a child. "…anyway, shouldn't ya get back t' that trackin' spell?"

"Sure, sure." She humoured him, then, "…_Smithy-kun_."

However much she had been joking, she did indeed begin the spell once more. She'd been attempting it for a while already, but no luck had come her way. It was quite difficult to safely pull off a tracking spell when – in reality – you only knew your target's name…only the first, to boot. There _was_ a way and as long as Hattori could help her, Akako _would_ find him. Coming across an idea she hadn't thought of yet, she focused her thoughts skyward, high above the building.

As soon as she did, she got up and ran for the stairs. Left behind, Hattori was no doubt confused while Haibara turned a blind eye to focus on her work.

* * *

'…_so you can__'__t completely control your power since it__'__s so sporadically spread around the world?_' Kaito pondered once Hoshi had finished his explanation.

'_Yes. While I can reach out __–__ now __–__ and use that power, I could only manage one spell at best. It could be any spell at all, but the control over it would be…_limited_, to put it nicely._' Hoshi paused and responded to Kaito's thought at the words, '_It wouldn't be dangerous, per say, it would just be…pretty much useless. Considering the time it would take for me to branch out my command _around the world _it's even more of a wasted effort.'_

Feeling a bit down at the news, Kaito decided to change the subject, '_I still can't believe you're - in your entirety - so powerful. I mean…right _now_…' _Knowing Hoshi had heard his ramblings before, Kaito cut his statement short, '_It's incredible.'_

'_Not quite. After so long…it should be expected.' _

Kaito nodded. '_Right…magic particles floating through the air occasionally were trapped in the precipitation…and gradually they joined with your power. …but it's still un-'_

"There's trouble."

The sound of Koizumi's steps didn't register, but her voice did. Behind it there was worry…_fear_. Something was definitely wrong.

Ignoring their questions, Koizumi walked straight for the edge of the building. Tilting her head, she stared upward at the dark sky - toward the red crack that was growing every hour. Bringing up her arm, she pointed, "…Lucifer is coming."

"Coming?" Toichi's voice was fading just like his image. "…I assumed he was already here."

After a small gasp, Houseki stated, "…no. Only parts of his soul are here. He himself…his body and the rest of his soul…they're coming now."

"Damn it!" Kaito cursed, "We've been wasting all this time trying to find him…when he wasn't even here."

Disrupting the conversation came the sound of an engine below. A black limo was pulled up in front of the building. Out of it came James Black and the Kudos. Running back to the door to the stairs, Koizumi shouted back, "I'm going to explain the situation to the others: you guys watch to make sure nothing happens while we're not prepared." With that quick instruction, she was gone.

Eyes locked on the crack as he'd been ordered to do, Kaito clenched his teeth, "Why? …didn't he say that Thursday was going to be the '_day of our demise_'? …is he just _playing _with us?"

"I don't think that's the case." Attracting his attention back to the ground, Houseki herself was staring upward at the sky. "…there's something about the way the monsters have been appearing that bothers me. We haven't been experiencing many attacks due to the barrier but…whenever we did see a monster they seemed…_weak_. There were a few stronger ones, but it seems they came _after_ the weak ones."

"That would make sense." Hoshi was talking now. "If we consider the possibility that Lucifer only _weakened_ the barrier, then it would all fit together. Surely there's some sort of filter that distinguishes humans from demons. If he's slowly dealing with that…then as he progressed stronger monsters would get through. Once he's finished…he himself will arrive."

The atmosphere instantly took on a tense air. Quietly, Houseki did a 180 and took a few steps. Her back facing him and at a bit of a distance, it was hard to tell but Kaito swore he saw her tremble. "…we can't let that happen…_I_ can't let that happen. Especially…especially since this is all my fault."

Kaito couldn't believe it: not that she was feeling guilt, not that she sounded weak, but that reassuring words were coming from his mouth…and it wasn't Hoshi saying them. "Are you saying you - _yourself_ - wanted for this to happen? _You_ wanted demons to raid earth and destroy all of human life? …I hardly think so. …Even if you're somewhat to blame…what's done is done, there's nothing we can do to change that." eliminating the chance that there was some time-travel spell, he went on, "If you feel bad…focus on fixing the problem."

Swerving to face him, Houseki stared with wide eyes. After a second she blinked…then laughed. "…you're right. Now isn't the time to brood over the past. It's time to focus on what's happening now."

Running forward and past him, she jumped up onto the railing that framed the roof. With a little worry, Hoshi blurted out, "Wh-What are you doing?"

"…keep the barrier up." Her tone was monotonous, her back revealed nothing. "…I'm not sure how well this'll work, but we've got to have a back-up plan if it doesn't."

"What are you saying?" Hoshi was the one asking, but Kaito was wondering too. "…what exactly is this plan of yours?" he asked, but they both knew too well.

Hesitating, there was a pause before she turned with a faint smile. "I'm going to fly up there and use the most powerful…_spell_ I know."

Jumping up onto the railing himself, Hoshi grabbed her shoulder. "I know what you're trying to do…_don't_. It isn't worth it."

"Is it really? …with my amount of power I could inflict a major amount of damage."

There was a pause, silence between them. Even Kaito had nothing to say. He was as committed to keeping Houseki there as Hoshi, which wasn't surprising: she was their best bet of survival. If he guessed correctly, she was planning on using magical annihilation to deal a blow to Lucifer.

She was going to sacrifice herself.

…but Hoshi was convinced that was _not_ going to be the case. "Then I'm going with you."

"…I thought you would say that. …but I have to disagree."

"I don't believe it's your decision to decide what I do." Stubborn, Hoshi was dead set on going with her.

"It isn't." her remark caught both of them off guard. It was quick, and it was agreeing with his point. …but it wasn't all she had to say. "…just like it isn't _your_ decision…to sacrifice Kuroba Kaito's life."

This was something that - no matter his determination - Hoshi couldn't argue with.

He was speechless, which gave Houseki more room to speak. "…even if the circumstances weren't the same, I would - of course - object you coming with me…but in the end, I would've let you come…because it's your choice, not mine. However…right now, it isn't about choice: it's about _strategy_. I highly doubt my attack will take him down…so it's up to you…to you _both_ to make _sure _Lucifer goes down."

Kaito was defiant while Hoshi kept his body silent, '_What are you _doing_!? Say something! She can't just go off and die! …I…I don't care if I die too! We need her here or else-'_

"…alright."

Smiling happily in contrast with her tears, Houseki mumbled, "…thank you."

The decision was made, there was no more arguing against it, Kaito knew. Though reluctant to accept the plan, he pushed her forward with his own words, "…you may feel like you'll never be able to atone for what you did, but that isn't true. Right now…you're going to play a part in saving everyone…in the _world_. If that isn't good enough for you…this deed can be multiplied, since you've lived through and experienced countless different lives: you _are_ countless different lives.

"…and _all_ of you…will save us now."

Eyes shining due to the humidity of her tears and her lip quivering, Houseki appeared to be no more than a simple girl: lost and afraid. But that all faded away when she smiled and began to fly away. Still holding on, Hoshi's hand dragged down her sleeve slowly as she began lifting away. Gripping her hand, he kept his balance as she stopped her ascent. Following the bridge down her arm to his eyes, their stares met. There was hesitation: consideration to stop what she was doing.

But the thought completely dissipated as she suddenly stated through tears, "…My name is Houseki Pandora."

Hoshi complied with a nod.

…and he let go of her hand.

* * *

At the back of the line, Yukiko only had the chance to see Hoshi standing on the railing before it happened. No one could ask, no one could even think of _what _to ask…

…before the sky lit up due to an explosion. A huge explosion…that in the dark, momentarily replaced the sun.

Not effected at all by the blast, Hoshi stood still in the exact position he'd been in when they arrived. Yukiko knew she wasn't the only one out of the four that was worried. Worried about the explosion, worried about where Houseki had gone, worried that Hoshi was the one…

"…what the hell happened Kuroba-kun?" Akako's voice wavered. She'd made a conclusion, Yukiko knew she did, but the teenage female felt the need to ask anyway. "…where…is Houseki?"

"…sacrifices… are sometimes mandatory."

…_No_…

"For things to continue for everyone else… time must end for one person. That's how it's always been… and always will be. '_The lives of the many outweigh the needs of one._' …Everyone has someone they're important to but the majority… wouldn't even bat an eye if they were able to continue living by killing one simple person." his head lowered, and his voice had been forced. Considering the circumstances, Yukiko easily deduced that Hoshi was the one who had been speaking in her dream.

But there was one thing he hadn't said…but there was no doubt in Yukiko's mind that although he hadn't said it, he was thinking it. Thinking it behind his tears hidden by his back.

_However, if that one person is someone close to you… _your_ world… might as well be over._

Despite what everyone thought, Hoshi didn't have any hesitation or reluctance while explaining what had happened. He was so calm that you wouldn't have been able to tell he had cried. Yukiko was almost certain she was in fact the only one who knew he had: once he'd turned his face was dry.

"A forced magical annihilation…That…" Akako shook her head slowly. "…we can't let her sacrifice go to waste."

"Exactly how does one force one of those magical annihilations?" James asked out of his curiosity.

"It was probably a guess on her part." Yuusaku began. "…through a simple thought process she most likely found a way. Something as easy as using many spells and then saving a high-levelled one…when ready for '_detonation_' could be used to pull it off."

"…why…why wouldn't she have just used some high-levelled spell _against_ him instead of…_herself_?" Heiji slightly whispered, still trying to make sure Shinichi didn't wake up. "…I don't see why she had ta…" his sentence drifted off.

"I know it's hard to believe, Smithy-kun, but it makes sense considering her motives." Akako frowned, "She was aiming to deal a large amount of damage to Lucifer…you saw that blast-" she stopped, "-w-well…you must've _felt_ that blast…it was powerful. Although I know we suffered a major loss by losing her…there's no doubt in my mind Lucifer suffered just as much, if not more, physically. Now…I'm certain we have a chance against him."

"…it doesn't really click, though." Heiji mumbled, "I mean…magical annihilation happens when someone uses too much magic…but…if that's the case, they're _drained_ of magic. Where does the power that causes the discharge come from?"

"That's because of two reasons." Akako put up two of her fingers to illustrate her point. "The first is mainly due to the magical particles of the victim colliding and the second has to do with condensation."

Seeing the obvious confusion in Heiji's face (as well as James') Akako sighed, "…Think of a spell to be like the '_on_' switch for a vacuum. Sucking up magic from the paths, the energy first gathers in the center of the body then proceeds to its intended destination when the required amount has accumulated. If enough power isn't present, the amount that had gathered won't flow out from the center thereby making it easier for the particles to collide or even join together. When there's no magic to draw on in the paths, damage is inflicted upon them, creating openings and dents. Once the magic that left returns, it will stream into the center far too quickly…and an implosion is almost inevitable.

"Naturally magic will condense at the center if the amount is insufficient. Sometimes condensing magic and releasing will result in more power, which is why this occurs. However, this condensation combined with the implosions of magic particles is what makes magical annihilations so deadly."

As Heiji and James nodded in comprehension, Akako mumbled something. Yukiko almost didn't catch it, but she made it out to be something along the lines of, "Wait…condensation?"

Confusion that came with the inaudible remark only escalated when Akako rose and headed for the exit. When questioned, she smiled back at them all. "…I need to check something. Don't worry about me: go about what you need to do." there was no room for objection, she left.

* * *

When he woke up, it was Shinichi's main course of concern: where was Akako? However, no one - not even Yuusaku, who could've read her mind - could answer him. They didn't have any idea what she was planning, but they couldn't worry about that. Chasing after her would only waste time, and that was something they didn't have.

While Hoshi, Heiji, Yuusaku, Toichi and James had headed to the roof soon after Shinichi awoke, he, Yukiko and Ai remained inside the building. Yukiko was there to watch over her son and he was there waiting for Ai to finish. Judging by her expression and the fact that she had begun to tuck away supplies, she was nearly done.

As Ai was walking over, Shinichi looked awkward. He had conjured up larger clothes beforehand when the idea of creating the antidote had been mentioned and he had just changed into them. His glasses were off (they actually hadn't been on for quite some time) and he stood straight as the shrunken teen, much like him, approached.

"…are you still sure about this?" Ai glanced at her closed fist. "…there's no guarantee it'll work."

"…and there's no guarantee it'll fail." Shinichi replied. Sticking out his hand, palm up, he said, "…so let's just hope for the best."

Closing her eyes, Ai reluctantly held her hand over his. Slipping through her fingers as she slid them apart came a small white pill. From what Yukiko had heard, that small capsule could change everything…whether it worked, or _not_. Staring at the pill for a second beforehand, Shinichi quickly popped it into his mouth and swallowed.

Almost immediately afterward, he began to scream in complete, excruciating agony. Trembling and shrieking as he fell to the ground, Yukiko couldn't help but clasp her hands over her mouth as he writhed about. She motioned forward, ready to take action - to _help_ him, but Ai stood in her way. "Just wait: this always happens."

"_A-Always_?" …Just what kind of pain was her son experiencing…without her knowing?

She had only looked away for a second, but that was apparently all it took: once Yukiko's eyes were facing Shinichi again she didn't see Conan. She saw _Shinichi_ - his _actual_ self.

"M-Mom…you're suffocating me…_again_."

It wasn't her fault. It had been so long since she'd seen her _actual_ Shinichi in the flesh (besides the kidnapping incident). She couldn't help but step forward and squeeze him protectively between her arms. '…_Since when was he taller than me?_'

"What was that scr-" Racing down the stairs, James stopped halfway through his sentence. Wide-eyed, he stuttered, "Who…how…where's Conan-kun?"

Realizing then that James didn't know about '_Conan_', there was an awkward silence as the three attempted to think up some excuse. Breaking it with their footsteps came everyone else from the roof. Catching on to the situation, Yuusaku stepped in, "S-Shinichi! …I _thought_ I saw you! You followed our limo here, didn't you?"

"Y-Yes!" Desperate, Shinichi latched onto his father's lie. "With all of the weird things happening around here, I was so relieved when I saw your familiar face. I-I'm not intruding on anything, am I?"

"I wouldn't say that, but that's besides the point right now." James wasn't one to stray from his objectives. "…where did Conan-kun disappear to?"

"He…probably followed Koizumi-chan!" Heiji suggested. "Ya know…those two have a pretty strong bond…teacher an' student…y'know, the works. …He'll be fine, too, don'tcha worry!"

"…that's right! He did say something about Akako-chan." Yukiko added for extra credibility. "…I'm sorry, I guess it just slipped my mind what with Shin-chan here and all."

"…I'm sure…_Conan-kun _is doing just fine." Shinichi forced, "…anyway, shouldn't we be doing something? I feel like there's something off going on…"

Recalling that Shinichi hadn't heard about Lucifer's slow descent, Yukiko hid the explanation in a comment, "Oh, we can't do anything right now. You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but because someone's having some travelling problems, there's nothing we can do until tomorrow." Hoping that he was getting everything, she went on, "A friend of mine - Houseki…she went to go…_check-up _on that someone. Apparently she…got stuck as well…and unlike that other person…I…don't think she'll be able to make it back to the city."

There wasn't any real reason to cover up the evaluation, but they had to act as if Shinichi didn't know anything that was going on…so she had to '_make up_' a story. Whatever the case was, Shinichi understood, and as James turned his back, he shook his head in the same fashion as everyone else had before him.

Curious as she had touched upon the subject (technically), Yukiko looked in Hoshi's direction. He'd been silent since explaining what had happened…which meant even Kaito had nothing to say. She couldn't blame either of them. Hoshi obviously was effected deeply by her death and Kaito had watched it happen. Even Toichi - who had no doubt been there - had been silent. There was no doubt that the farewell between the two star-crossed lovers had pulled a few heartstrings. However, despite everything, Hoshi's expression strengthened as he noticed Yukiko's stare.

"Don't worry about me." he smiled, "I'm fine."

His words, his tone, his emotion - everything was true to the meaning of the statement. But Yukiko - a professional in the field - could easily see it was an act. Hoshi…was strong. That she was certain of.

* * *

(February 26th)

Agh. Delays, delays! D: You know last chapter how I mentioned my sisters visiting? Well, one of my sisters (the one who happens to love computer time) is back home living here for the non-university future (four months). So…now I have even less time. OTL

Also, a rule has been set in place by my mother. …I'll just say it limits my CMP time even _more_. OTL

…anyway…LAST UPDATE IS NEXT.

Though it'll technically be two, I plan to write the conclusion and the epilogue and then post them the same day. There is no time limit on the next one. The end is nigh!

Thank God for all you guys, am I right? No more slugging through this crap of mine! *shot shot* …just kidding. As much as I joke about it…I'm actually proud of AWA. :3

*sniff* See…you next time! …for the last time. :'C


	44. Day Seven: The End to it All

_**A/N:**_ *drumroll* The (second) last update ever! D: I hope the ending meets all of your guys' expectations.

*cough* I've decided to upload the epilogue and this chapter separately…because this one is so long (SIXTY THREE OSDSKDFJLASD - which is also why there might be many more mistakes…its late right now and I really don't feel like going through 63 pages, no matter how awesome sauce packed they are) and because I don't believe the epilogue will take much time.

Anyway, this is actually the last time I'll be responding to reviews so I'll try to be funny…or something. xD If there are any reviews for this chapter and the epilogue, I'll reply the old fashion way via PM reply. …because I want to write the epi with no distractions.

Oh yes, also, if you want to reread this (for some reason) I'd say wait a day or so since I have to go back and fix all of those now-missing dashes. :C And because God hates my way of deleting chapters as I go to save file space, I have to copy and paste them into word, reread them myself and make the necessary changes. JOY. :'D …and I'll also be changing the name of Kaito's mom to what it actually is. (DEER GOD, she _actually_ has a name! :|)

**Cheery Wolf – **I thought you'd like that moment. :3 I enjoyed writing it, too. It was fun. :D

**Marie Ravenclaw – **Yeah… (lol, _author_ xD) I think they do pretty well though since it's usually made up on the spot. Hope it gets better soon! D:

**Nequam-tenshi – **If you mean '_is Heiji x Akako_ (otherwise known as SmithyKo) _going to be canon?_' the answer is probably not. I do enjoy the moments, but … yeah. xDDD All depends on my mood, I suppose.

**Pandakitty - **It could be. XDD …You _need_ brains to use lit. devices! :D You've probably heard it…well, anywhere. It's a really popular quote. If you're really curious, you could copy and paste it into Google. :P Yeah, I'm gonna have to go back and change ALL of my chapters because of that weird glitch. :{ *fixes all those errors.* Yes, again. Remember after he got kidnapped she hugged and/or suffocated him? :3

**Elena Forest - **I know what you mean. xDD You can't wait to see what happens…but you feel it's ending too soon. Ah…bittersweet. Better than something dragging on for too long though. (DC does a good job avoiding that annoyance xD) Actually, out of everything I've written for AWA, I think my favourite parts - regarding the quality of writing - are the sad parts. :'3 Humour is there to balance out everything. It can't _all_ be grim and depressing (especially with _me_ writing). Yes, it makes sense.

**AmaryMei - **Precisely why Heiji isn't the one sharing a body with Hoshi. XD That and he doesn't look enough like the Shinichi/Kaito/Volley triplets (and that guy from that one kendo episode, but he was minor xD) Houseki's sacrifice is going to make a big difference in the big battle with Lucy, so that's why it was vital. Also…well, you'll get to read the also. ;3 Hm. That does sound touching. D: But there's still more to come, so…time to read~

**AriciaBetelguese - **Many have seemed to like that part (including myself). I'm thinking for the writing though, since it was sad. :C …or I guess it could be the sadness if you like to be sad. (Or maybe you weren't sad at all, I wouldn't know xD')

**Miyanoai - **Regarding your first paragraph…pay attention to the coming author notes after the epilogue. You may be pleased. ;3 That's good that you could tell what was going to happen, since I put some foreshadowing in. *gains some writer points* Glad I was able to get an emotional response. Really, hearing that is probably one of the greatest things a writer like me can hear/read…especially with an OC~! :D Everything shall be revealed below (and a page to the side)! I couldn't just leave Gin to be eaten. …of course, that would've gotten rid of the problem of what to do with him, but that would've been anticlimactic. :P Lol, Heiji and Akako could totally pass for Conan's parents if they really wanted to. XD One, happy, _magical_ family! Shinichi can't know…since they're ensuring he keep his image just in case the antidote isn't complete. Wouldn't want Ran on his tail again. (Even if the BO was taken down, she'd kick his ass for certain things xD) And yes, James was awkward to write since I know he isn't stupid…but he IS left out of the picture. OTL Oh yes! …I found 'la' 'ow' and (more amazing than the others) 'HIYA'. :D

**x-streakz-X-the-X-werecat-x – **I'm glad the characters are still in check! That's something I worry about constantly. If I had to say, I think Akako was the most developed as well…but the reason, I believe, is because she didn't have much of a back-story to begin with. She did appear in about…four or five chapters of the MK manga if I remember right, but that's not much. So…all I could _do_ was build on her. xD I like how everybody (okay, two people now) point out Heiji's in-characterness in this. …to be honest, I just write what I think he'd say in the situations that pop up. xD …hm, maybe I think like him? For thinking about magic…I actually don't all that much. Well…I _do_ when a new spell pops up, but to be honest I think up the explanation for it on the spot. xD I just go with what flows. :D Glad that my OCs are lovable…especially when they're made with parts of my own personality in mind. xD Yay! I'm lovable~ :P Yes! Another affected by her sacrifice! *gains more writer points* Also, I'm happy you emotionally reacted to the things I've written. That's really good for me considering all of the events that take place. xD I mean, when I look back on things, I realize that the atmosphere quickly changes – and _a lot_. Like…there can't be more than, say, 10 pages without some sort of joke thrust in there (that's a curse of mine, I always have a joke for whatever situation, even if someone is being brutally murdered :'D) Thanks for that writer comment. :3 Really boosts my spirits~ If apologizing for a long review is viable, then I'll start apologizing for long chapters. xDD

* * *

**Day Seven: The End to it All**

It had been quiet for awhile now. Demons had stopped showing up and attacking their vehicle, thus the gunshots ceased. However, the feeling of caution throughout the car wasn't lacking in the slightest. If anything, the silence made the tension increase. At least if the enemy was in sight they knew what to expect, if not…an ambush could come from anywhere.

…even the backseat.

Compared to the time her eyes spent on the road, Jodie could almost be certain she was spending more time looking into the rear-view mirror. Gin was definitely more of a threat to her than the demons pursuing them. He could turn and kill anyone of them at any moment if he wanted to.

But Gin was intelligent, which was exactly why Jodie knew he would never do such an idiotic thing. …that, however, didn't stop her from worrying. If anything, it caused her to worry _more_: to worry about the possible _other_ threats the man was capable of. Because of this, stopping to refuel or to rest was a constant risk.

Jodie wasn't the only one keeping an eye on the man; Shuu and Camel were as well. They didn't trust him…and he didn't trust them.

Every time they would stop, he would walk off to the side. Lighting a cigarette, he would stand motionlessly as the smoke moved about and the agents carried out their business. He could've easily bolted when they weren't looking, or even kill them all with a few well-aimed shots, but he never did. Instead, he continued to accompany them. Of course, they had told him not to leave, but none of them expected him to actually comply. It made Jodie worry: what was he planning?

Another few things were pecking at the back of her mind: how was Shuu alive? Where had he been all this time? How was the _other_ member of the organization coping with their plan? What was that explosion that had detonated the day before? There were questions and questions, but none of them could be answered.

…Except for one. One which Camel decided to vocalize, "…hey, why aren't any monsters around anymore?"

The car had been pulled over to the side of the road a while back, and since then they hadn't seen a single creature pop out. Jodie had noticed something off in the air, but with the lack of steady light she couldn't see what it was. From the small glimpse she had got of the anomaly, she was able to recognize a similarity: it looked much like the barrier that had been around the hospital.

It would be able to explain why there were no demons were around, but there was a key point that broke the theory to pieces: …How had _they_ gotten through?

"…_Jodie-sensei_?"

Though distracting her thoughts from the question, Hattori Heiji - along with Yuusaku, Yukiko, James, Ai, Shinichi (who was an odd addition to the picture), and the now-fading Toichi - was about to provide the answer she was looking for. While they approached, Shuu began to walk away. Gin, apparently, did not find this acceptable.

As his own gun clicked into position, Shuu reacted in turn and drew his own firearm. Aiming their barrels at each other, they stood silently for a second. Before anyone could retort - or even _comprehend_ what was going on - they each pulled their triggers.

Oddly enough, they were both out of bullets.

However, neither got the chance to reload. Their weapons were each knocked from their hands by another projectile that flew straight into the medal in the blink of an eye. Clattering as they landed a distance away, the guns weren't visible anymore in the dim light. Two arrows, though, that fell down spinning, landed directly by the feet of the two.

"…I don't think _now_ is the time to settle our differences." Appearing from behind Heiji came Kaito (or, more likely, Hoshi). Feeling a slight déjavu, Jodie then came across something. '…_was _he_ the one who knocked the gun from Okiya's hand before?_'

In contrast to Gin's clenched teeth, Shuu merely shrugged, "…I guess you have a point, kid." Staring at the bow in the boy's hand, he commented, "…odd choice of weapon you have there."

"…yes, for _these_ times. But when dealing with demons, this is my best choice." There was something missing in his voice - Hoshi's - Jodie could tell. She couldn't pinpoint what, but something had changed about him.

"Speaking of demons," James started, "I assume Jodie has briefed you on the situation Shuu?" He was calm, and the only question in his voice was the natural one that went with his words. Just like her, he knew it wasn't the time to be asking questions. There was no wonder why he was the boss.

Shuu nodded in response. "Though it is a little difficult to wrap my mind around it all, I'm ready to follow orders."

Noticing Ai peek out from behind Yuusaku, Jodie saw she was about to speak when suddenly she was interrupted as the ground shook. Though the source was beneath them, they all looked skyward. Sure enough, the foreboding crack was growing rapidly and light was beginning to flow through. Also, for the first time, an actual crack - much like thunder - sounded. An outline formed above.

The light, much resembling the bits of soul that had flown into Conan before, were slowly filling in the figure. Judging by the fact that they could clearly see the features from the ground, it was massive. Two lengthy horns sprouted from the top of the head, slightly curving outward at the tips. Much like the horns, the ears stretched out from the sides, pointed at the ends. Extending to the side further than the ears were the broad, muscular shoulders. From behind them, wings protruded for what could've been miles: wings like the devil. In Jodie's eyes, the creature above them could've easily been the devil himself.

But that didn't mean he was without fault. While his image became clearer, wounds about his body did as well. Though there were scars all about his being - old and new - the most dominant injury was located at his mid-torso. A hole that was bleeding heavily and surrounded by soot - damage from an explosion. '…_was _that_ the point of the blast yesterday? …to weaken him?'_

Though the wound was incredibly deep and almost appeared fatal, it didn't seem to affect the demon's state of calm. He was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Form filling up quickly, Jodie felt they'd have to face him soon. …it wasn't an enjoyable thought.

"…Lucifer must've sent his body over first, made it intangible…then waited until now to occupy it with his soul." Yuusaku muttered, "There's no doubt in my mind he's been watching over everything that's been going on below. …he's been observing our actions with his invisible lifeless body."

"Sent over his body?" Sounding confused at first, Kaito then made sense of the statement, "…wait…if the barrier just filtered through the different levels of _souls_…then sending over a _body _would be simple…"

"He's definitely a worthy opponent." Heiji said, attempting a smile, "…I guess we'll have ta be ready for anythin'."

"…like more demons to deal with?" Toichi silently pointed out.

Following his transparent finger to the sky around the still forming body, Jodie as well as the others were able to see the monsters he was speaking of. Although they were much smaller in comparison to Lucifer, Jodie could tell they were more powerful than the creatures they'd been dealing with until that point. Things were about to get interesting.

Attracting their attention once more as the click of a gun came from his hands, Yuusaku promptly asked, "…other than those two over there, are you both alright in regards to bullets? …you're going to need them."

While Jodie and Camel nodded, Yukiko came back from where she'd quickly ran off to. Explaining to Shuu that she'd reloaded it for him, she proceeded to handing Gin his firearm. To this, everyone else (apart from Yuusaku) objected.

"…We don't really have much of a choice. In this situation it's best to deal with what we can first. From what I know, this man here has quite a good shot and a calm state of mind: perfect traits for these events. I know he's not on our side," she glanced worriedly at him for a second. He continued to stand silently with his hands in his pockets, "…but I'd like to think he's smart enough to distinguish when the time is right for killing us and when it's right for killing demons."

Though Jodie could see her point, the line '_when the time is right for killing us_' sent a shiver down her spine.

Reluctant, as no doubt everyone else there, James nodded, "Alright. …but if he tries anything funny, there won't be hesitation to stop him."

Taking a step away after she handed him the firearm, Yukiko smiled faintly, "…Of course. I never objected anything of the sort in the first place."

"If everyone's ready, we should split up now."

Yuusaku's remark came out of the blue. Not the only one eying him in disbelief, Jodie couldn't help but blabber, "Wh-What are you saying…?"

"Our strategy." he replied calmly, "Just like us, Lucifer may underestimate the strength of these kids. This could turn out to be an advantage for us, so Kaito-kun, Heiji-kun, Ai-chan, Toichi and Shinichi will take care of him. The rest of us can take care of any reinforcements Lucifer could call to his side. He's strong enough on his own, we can't afford distractions."

Camel stuttered, "I suppose that makes sense, b-but-"

"There isn't any room for doubt. We have to be committed to our plans."

Jodie could see the author was adamant, but one question still stuck out in her mind. Using Camel's sentence to her advantage, she stated, "I think what he was trying to get at was…what about your son?" she pointed at the teen. "…as far as we - _I_ know, he doesn't have any magical capabilities." Catching herself and noticing James' gesture, she rephrased, "…h-he doesn't even know what's _really_ going on…"

But then she recalled something. It was insignificant, small, but it was still odd. Focusing on the high school detective, she asked, "…where did Conan-kun go?"

Answering for him, James stated, "He went to find Akako-chan. They left yesterday."

Not deviating her stare to James for a second, she then questioned Shinichi, "…and when did you come by?"

"J-Just as he was leaving." he smiled nervously. "I was wondering where he was going, but the second I took my eyes off him…he disappeared. Almost like he flew off or something."

'…flew off or something'. An implication. Looking at Ai for a split second, she came across a theory. Comparing the two in her mind, she was amazed at the results. Aside from that, a mountain of evidence and suspicions began piling as soon as she found the trail. Noticing Shinichi's brief glance at Gin, she pieced together his story.

_For a certain reason, no doubt relating to his detective instincts, Kudo Shinichi had a run-in with the Black Organization. Given the same poison that shrunk former member Sherry, he also became miniscule and adopted the name '_Conan Edogawa'_._

It would explain so much: '_Conan's_' wide breadth of knowledge, his attitude, why Vermouth had called him '_Cool _Guy' instead of '_Cool _Kid'…and why at the hospital when the boy had been absorbed into her that '_Haibara Ai_' had mumbled _Kudo_.

Time had slowed as she made her deduction, but as she finished it, it restored to its former pace. Knowing that she was expected to say something in response to Shinichi's own answer, she smiled.

She smiled in a knowing way, "…Oh, I see."

* * *

"…hey, isn't heading back…dangerous?" Kogoro frowned and stared up at the increasing number of demons streaming from the sky above. "…weren't we also supposed to watch over those people we escorted out of the city?"

"Officers are watching over them now." Vermouth replied, "Besides, I never said you had to come with me."

At this, Kogoro yelled (louder, since he had to originally to be heard over the engine of the motorcycle), "Are you crazy!? Do you know how many people would be on my ass if I did that!?"

Laughing in a mocking way, Vermouth smiled, "Well then, I'm not the one you should be complaining to then, am I?" From his groan, she knew that conversation was over and done with.

However, always curious, perhaps due to his occupation, he brought up another topic without pause, "What's that box for anyway?"

There was no way for him to know, but he had just referred to their very reason for venturing back into the city. Glowing slightly, the box was situated carefully on her lap so as not to fall off. Vermouth herself didn't know the specifics, but she knew it was an important part of one of Houseki's back-up plans. She was always prepared, which was why she had been able to lead the organization so flawlessly. Hiding the blueprints until the necessary moment, she would do anything to conceal the plan: even instruct some of the orders to come from someone else.

Back when Lucifer had first shown up, when Vermouth was still in a slight daze, Houseki had sent her a telepathic message. '_We need to make some preparations. It's best we lead them to one of our bases to rest…and then go about our conversation.'_

Abiding the instruction, Vermouth recalled the basement and took the group there. Unbeknownst to any of them (she hoped), in the middle of the night, she and Houseki had stepped outside, where an important exchange of information took place.

"…now that Lucifer is our enemy…I don't know if I'm…if _all_ of us are strong enough to deal with him." Houseki had remarked.

"I am aware that he's powerful, but…" Vermouth paused, "…you are as well. …So are the rest of them. Surely if you combined your efforts…"

"We can't just combine our efforts. That won't be enough." Houseki quieted and her usual confidence was lacking in her voice, "…to defeat him…we'll need strategy…and a lot of it.

"…which is why you have to hold onto this for me." Holding out the box, her mood instantly changed. Confidence back, she was actually smiling a bit.

Facing Houseki as she the box from her arms, Vermouth stared at it. With a small illumination about it, there was no doubt the box was magical in some aspect. There was a lock on one side, but it appeared to be broken. An illustration of a compass marked each of the sides. While all of the indentations around the box shared the same glow, one of the arrows on the compass located on the top seemed brighter. South pointed back at her, across from it, North shone vibrantly much like the star with the same name.

Partially confused, Vermouth couldn't hold back her curiosity, "…what kind of box this?"

Letting out a small laugh, Houseki grinned. "Consider the source," was all she said in regards to that matter.

Moving on from the topic mystery of the box, Houseki caught Vermouth's stare. Losing her smile, she became completely serious, "Listen carefully to what I'm about to say. You can't forget, no matter what happens."

Vermouth nodded. She understood.

"…if, before this mess with Lucifer is over, an explosion - bright as the sun - illuminates the sky…follow the compass." Most likely noticing the question on Vermouth's face, Houseki added, "Don't worry about your destination or obstacles in the way. That box will be sure to lead you in the shortest route possible to your objective. Once you reach it…you'll know what to do next."

Houseki had made numerous plans in the same fashion before, but many times they weren't used. In the rare case they were, they always worked promptly. Trusting in the plan, Vermouth rode on, continually taking note of the direction of the compass' arrow.

"…hey, did you hear me?" breaking her from her daze, Kogoro asked once more, his irritation rising, "…what's that box for?"

Considering that she didn't quite know herself, she replied with a mischievous smile, "…you'll know when the time comes."

* * *

_Between the Youkai-Oni and the Earth lies the barrier that separates the two dimensions. While humans can surpass this barrier with their abilities, the demons are forbidden from doing so. No one is completely sure of how the barrier was made, or by whom, but studies have revealed that it will regenerate from any damage if given enough time. However, this could provide problems should the barrier ever need a hasty repair._

"You're telling me." Akako had commented while reading.

An idea had come to her, but she had needed to make sure she was correct in her reasoning. Thus, she had headed home to the archives. She knew she had the book, she was positive, but finding it was proving to be more of a challenge than she thought. Looking through books on wards, the Youkai-Oni, dimensions and Earth, she finally stopped at one about basic shields.

In it, she found the words: _Through condensation of magic, a wall is created. Not solidified as in a conjuring spell, a barrier is - in a way - more solid than a conjured item. Able to withstand attack magic better than an interlocked item, barriers are ideal when shielding._

It was risky, it was uncertain, but at that point, it was their only shot.

If, in some way, they could create a circle that could allow them to draw power from around them and condense it at the broken areas of the barrier, the problem of Lucifer wouldn't be as great since his '_subjects_' from the Youkai-Oni wouldn't be able to pass over to help him…and he couldn't return for respite. There could be a chance for them if they could pull that off.

However, the main problem still existed: the circle.

She'd been working for hours straight trying to come up with something, but any of her attempts had either shorted out or blew up in her face. Rebounds weren't too much of a worry if she kept the circles small, but if they were to fix the barrier they would need a large one…possibly blocks in diameter. Akako had to make absolutely certain she found a formula that would work.

But that was turning out to be harder than she had expected. Some of them seemed to work for a time, but after a while the balance was lost and - like others - it would send ash into her face. There had to be some solution, she knew this, but finding it was a completely different story. Maybe if she wasn't rushed for time, it would be easier.

Her servant knew this too well, "Mistress, I don't believe it's safe in this city. We should-"

"-stay still." she growled, "_That's_ what we should do."

Though he was there only to serve, he was adamant, "But Mistress, remaining here will only put you in danger. I cannot allow you to be harmed."

"…and _I_ can't let Kudo-kun, Kuroba-kun - even _Smithy_-kun…I can't let _them_ be harmed. Besides," she began to draw a circle on another piece of paper, "even if we did leave here, Lucifer's army would eventually sweep across the world. We have to do what we can to stop him.

"…but I guess if you're worried, feel free to flee to where you feel it's safe."

"Mistress…" for a second, Akako swore he was going to protest against her decision once more, but he surprised her with a question, "…why do you care for those others?"

Immediately turning with a questioning glare on her face, she stammered, "…Wh-What did you say?"

"Pl-Please do not be offended, Mistress!" He waved his hands nervously in response to her glare, "It just struck me as…odd. Before you wouldn't have batted an eyelash for a single person, but…I suppose you've changed."

'…_Oh great, it's _obvious_. …but…' _she stared down at the circle on the paper.

Her entire childhood she'd been taught the same basic life rules alongside magic. Things like "survival of the fittest" and "every man for himself" were drilled into her mind constantly. '_Friends_'were only referred to in the way one would speak of a sure liability. Though she couldn't remember her parents' faces, they had left her with one specific ideal that had stuck with her for her entire life: _Friends only make your heart weak. Those weak of heart are weak of power, and those who are weak…die. _She had truly believed that, and she had believed she would for her entire life.

But she didn't anymore.

Without friends she'd been isolated. Her only purpose was to '_make every man her slave_'. Never had she thought of anything else…including what she would do _after_ she achieved her goal. There was no future that way, there was no point.

…there were no laughs.

No laughs like the ones that would follow duping the police - much like a certain white clad thief. No chuckles wondering what the poor Soul Smith would do if he was forced to walk about in a natural feather coat. No giggles after poor Kudo was mistaken for a '_funny bird_' just after receiving the wind Attribute on his back. Letting out a now-treasured laugh, she commented, partially replying to the question that had been asked of her, "…I suppose I care for them…for the laughs. If not for them…I wouldn't be able to let out a good _Ha-ha _on a daily basis." '_…Or give you a name.' _"…or give out explanations." she substituted.

Her substitution was one thing she didn't quite understand. Although she had more knowledge than Kudo and was obliged as his teacher to give him the necessary information, there were others that had joined their group later on who _should've_ known more than her. On many occasions, the Kudos had taken over with an air of profession. But the majority of the time, _she_ was stuck with the explanations. Even with topics like the Attribute Emblems which the Kudos knew _more_ about than her were brushed off and expected to come from her lips. During one rare weekend she had on her own after that, she had actually researched the Emblems afterwards to see if they'd been right.

They had. But there were some things they had left out that Akako had found interesting. Most dominant as she thought back on it was the elements strongest forms of magic and how they could be used for spells.

Suddenly something dawned on her, and although she had someone by her side to talk to, her words were mumbled only for herself. "…Why are there only _three_ elements?"

Each Attribute had their own attacks assigned to them, but fire had the greatest offence.

"…in everything I've read…"

For wind, spells involving speed or intangibility were best.

"…though it's only been vaguely mentioned…"

Healing properties were easily boosted by the water Emblem.

"…what about _earth_?"

Drawing as she mumbled to herself, Akako stared down at the new circle. Much like an upside-down peace symbol, there was a circle placed carefully within the empty area at the top. Feeling a bit doubtful, she pressed her hand slightly over the symbol. Gulping down her hesitation, she sent a small wave of magic through to her palm.

A small spark came from the illuminated drawing, and, for a second, Akako thought it failed once more. In spite of her doubt, however, a small, shining wall rose up from the paper.

A barrier…but not any kind of barrier. She could tell from the blue waves inside of it.

It was the same type of barrier that was floating up in the sky, just past her roof, above her head.

* * *

Preparations were almost complete. The other teams had gone off to deal with any of the surrounding demons. Hoshi's bow was ready in his hand as he knelt near the ground (for whatever reason), his quiver full to the point of nearly bursting. Toichi flew at his side, ready to be his son's '_eyes in the back of his head_'. Hattori's sword was sheathed, but his hand was lying on the hilt in wait. Even Haibara had one of the custom made guns in her hand, her Emblem a back up plan if she needed it (she claimed to have figured out some '_neat tricks_'). Only Shinichi was left without a weapon.

…at least, that's what appeared to be the case. Though he had nothing on him currently, Shinichi could easily improvise basically anything into an able projectile. As long as he could kick it, it could be just as deadly as a gun if he wanted it to be. Now in an area of the city the demons had decided to ransack, there was plenty of ammo. In addition, he didn't need magic to enhance his strength: Agasa's footwear still worked for that much. '_But…'_ he glanced down at his feet, '_…either I have very small feet or "_Conan's_" are big…because these feel like the _exact_ same shoes to me…'_

"…I wish I knew where Koizumi-chan ran off to." Hattori commented from the side. "She sure picked a lousy time t' walk out on us. …I suppose she could have a good reason like Kuroba gettin' Hoshi, but I have ta wonder just what reason she could have…"

"There's nothing we can do to bring her back at this very moment, so it's best we get it out of our minds." Unlike before, Toichi's voice was surprisingly clear. However, as Shinichi looked in his direction, he saw why. There wasn't even an outline of him left. He must've decided to focus his energy into being heard rather than seen. It was a good idea considering their battle plan.

Adjusting the gun in her hand, Ai nodded, "…he's right. We need to focus now more than ever. …he's coming." Her voice had been strong until the last two words. A slight fear had crept past the '_ever_'.

Simultaneously with the rest of them, Shinichi tilted his head back to get a better look at the sky. The crack was wide open and electricity bounced about its edges. But that was hard to see with the growing image of their enemy. He was staring directly at them with a devious smile. Shinichi could tell: he wasn't worried at all. He felt he was going to win…he _knew_ he was going to win.

The worrying part was that although Shinichi objected the idea with every fibre of his being, there was still that little iota of doubt in his heart. Although they'd gained a major wound against him on their part, they'd lost who could've easily been their best player. Without Houseki there, much of their confidence had died. …Hoshi's new determination, however, revived a bit of it.

Houseki's death had made a big impact on him, Shinichi could tell. But rather than fall into depression like most, his flame of resolve only seemed to burn brighter. He'd been more on the happy and cheerful side beforehand. At that moment, though he occasionally did smile, his face was serious and was practically moulded from concentration and a calm state of mind. He didn't seem like much of a fighter, but Shinichi didn't doubt that opinion could easily change - especially if his purpose for doing so was so strong.

Giant red eyes focused on them, the details inside of Lucifer's pupils were gradually getting easier to see. A lack of light wasn't a problem since they seemed to glow of their own accord. With the narrowing distance, Hattori's sword was no longer sheathed, Ai's finger was on the trigger, and Hoshi had an arrow ready.

"…how pitiful." Lucifer chuckled. His voice seemed to stretch for miles and the rasp within it was highly eerie. "A world _full_ of squirming humans, that - _all at once_ - could not take me…and I am greeted by merely _four_? …none of which have fully matured. …Perhaps I should keep a few of your kind alive…for amusement."

Quiet as the rest of his comrades, Shinichi felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek. The plan in place could begin at any moment. Hoshi was the only one who knew for sure. He'd been the one to make it and stick with it at all costs. "_Give me the first shot. …believe me, you won't miss it. Once I've made my move…attack in pairs. Hattori-kun and I will be one, and you and Ai-chan will be the other. If we attack all at once, there's a high chance of getting injuries we can't take care of."_

The only question was: when was Hoshi going to shoot?

"Oh, how _cute_." Lucifer snarled and laughed mockingly, bringing Shinichi back from his thoughts. "…just go ahead. Shoot me with that arrow. …I guarantee I won't move…and that it won't do anything."

Standing with an arrow extending the string of the bow, Hoshi's aim appeared to be precise. However, it was also completely and utterly _stupid_. Shinichi had seen some of his magically enhanced arrows before, and this wasn't one of them. There was a slight red spark of magic at the tip - somehow seeming to remind him of Haibara - but that was basically it. Hattori and Ai couldn't believe their eyes either. They were all wondering the same thing: _What the _hell_ is he doing?_

Sending it flying in an instant as he let go, Hoshi's face remained impassive as it soared straight for Lucifer's chest. Given a bit of hope for a minor injury with its speed, all of Shinichi's optimism kicked the bucket as the arrow simply bounced off the flesh much like a penny flicked against a wall. As it fell, so did Shinichi's expectations. Until he actually got a look at the arrow.

He hadn't been paying it much mind, neither had anyone else - including the once again laughing Lucifer - but over the stretch it had been fired, the arrow had changed. Shot so high up in the air, it was taking a while to fall, and as it did magic seemed to branch almost transparently to it. Shinichi was surprised that he - not Hattori - was noticing this. Intending to see where it landed, he missed his chance when Hoshi took his attention off of it.

He'd taken a step back, and in a flash - quite literally - Shinichi was able to see why.

Hearing the buzz of electricity, all eyes were attracted to the ground. As a result, the onlookers were nearly blinded by the light that emerged from a large circle on the ground. While the branching sparks wrapped and struck Lucifer - actually causing him pain - Shinichi was mildly confused as to what happened. His eyes landing on the arrow protruding out of part of the circle, he connected the dots.

It was basically the same concept as his warding arrows. By readying the large circle beforehand, he suspends its release by merely drawing it. Then by shooting an arrow equipped with a spell possibly like Haibara's ability, magic is gathered for the spell by the arrow. When it lands, the magic makes contact with the circle, and without a conscience to control it, the spell goes off.

Feeling a large part of his worry drift away, Shinichi smiled. Perhaps they _did_ have a chance after all.

There wasn't much time for celebration, however. Almost brought to his knees by the surprise spell, Lucifer was not happy. Where there had been a mocking smile, there was now a vicious line of teeth. His eyes also grew brighter, lusting for blood. While Hattori and Hoshi had already ran off to the side, Ai and Shinichi were still in place. Thinking only on instinct, he quickly picked up the small girl and flew off. Just in time to avoid a blast from Lucifer.

Without his wings, Shinichi flopped about without control for a minute. Worrying both himself and Haibara, he quickly uttered the familiar chant to bring out the black and white additions. However, as the usual procedure carried out and the back of his shirt ripped into a thousand pieces, he - as well as Haibara - noticed a change. Black and white was no longer a valid description. Only the last word of the three applied anymore.

"…wow, Kudo-kun." Haibara breathed in a slightly sarcastic manner. "…are you our saviour straight from heaven or something?"

A bit taken aback by the sudden bleach in his feathered aids, he could only stutter, "Sh-Shut up…" It didn't help that they seemed to radiate with light. To some it would be '_holy_', but to Shinichi - and evidently Haibara - it was just clichéd.

Deciding as he avoided another close attack from Lucifer that that topic would have to wait, Shinichi began to circle the beast. Telling Haibara to watch the progress of the other two as he continued to fly was pretty ingenious if he had to admit it. With his ability to read minds, he was able to get a picture of the battle below straight from Haibara's eyes while at the same time he could be cautious of any attacks to them in the air.

When Hattori got sent flying a small distance by a swift whack from Lucifer's arm, it was then that Shinichi and Haibara moved in. Careful to make sure it didn't seem they were deliberately diverting his attention from Hoshi and Hattori, Haibara made sure to aim carefully for sensitive but small points of the body (which, for Lucifer, were actually quite large.) Shooting a few holes through his wings and one near his ear, Haibara stuck out her tongue as she aimed for his eye. Lucifer dodged this, and with anger sent a large energy blast their way. Flying to the best of his ability, Shinichi was only just able to avoid it.

But the assault wasn't quite finished. Continuing to shoot the blasts, he constantly kept Shinichi soaring at top speed. It wasn't much of a problem except it partially limited his control. Just as a bit of dizziness was beginning to set in, Lucifer changed his strategy slightly. Instead of a single blast, he sent out two at once. Flying in the same direction by instinct, Shinichi realized his mistake in mid-flight. Staring as the two energy masses approached him, his mind was blank.

Haibara's wasn't, and Shinichi quickly caught on to her idea. Dispelling his Attribute, he let gravity do its thing. Also, he moved part of his magic to his lower back to slowly inch away from the blast, giving them more time. Out of range of the blast and nearly at the ground, he pulled out his wings once more.

Focusing upward on the narrowly avoided blast, Shinichi was none the wiser as Lucifer's tail suddenly came into Haibara's field of view. Reacting too slowly, he was only able to manage put up one of his wings in a makeshift defence and get Haibara out of harm's way. Receiving the hit almost completely, he was sent flying back a fair distance. Though going through injury, he hadn't let go of Haibara and he could still see ahead: Hattori had popped up and used some of his removed feathers to ricochet at Lucifer in small blasts.

Rubbing off some of the pain surfacing in his arms, he gradually began to get up. Noticing that Hoshi and Hattori hadn't quite distracted the large beast, he attempted to get up and take off to get out of the oncoming hand's range. But Haibara had another idea. Releasing her own Attribute, she actually ran forward a step, latched onto one of his fingers which - along with a sizzle to complete it - seemed to burn him. As the hand lurched back, she gathered the energy she'd stolen and shot it back at him. Judging by what had surged up her arm, she'd fired out more than she'd stolen.

Determined to know what she'd done, he swiftly swooped her up into the sky once more once she'd dispelled her Emblem. All the while avoiding any spells or attacks aimed their way, Shinichi asked, "…what did you just do?"

"I shot his own energy back at him." she stated it as if it were common sense. "I'm not sure why it was so powerful, but I suppose it has something to do with the fact that any magic I absorb is around my paths rather than inside. Perhaps," they tilted, avoiding a small blast, "…perhaps because of this there's less restrictions when I use '_borrowed_' magic…and it becomes more powerful."

"…becomes more…" With a blink, Shinichi stopped his train of thought. Somehow, the seeds of an idea were beginning to form in his mind. Though it seemed foolproof and almost sure to work, there was one problem.

How was he going to convey his thought to Hattori and Hoshi without Lucifer noticing? There was always telepathy, but he was trying to save his magic reserves for dire situations.

Wondering still, he decided he'd make the best he could of the situation and see how things turned out.

* * *

"…there's no way…the kids are _actually_ fighting that thing." Staring off at the battle in the distance, Kogoro looked around anxiously. "…are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"To be perfectly honest, no." Hearing the steps behind her stop, Vermouth subsequently heard a squawk from Kogoro's irritated mouth. Turning to face him, she frowned, "…Just trust me, alright? If you do that we can hurry this up…and the sooner this is done, the better."

Although grumbling, Kogoro complied and continued to follow her down the side of the river. They'd been walking for a while at that point. Vermouth had suggested doing so when Lucifer came into their field of vision. Riding the bike would be quicker, but it would not only roar loudly it would also project light - both of which could attract the demon's attention. Neither Kogoro nor Vermouth wanted this, so they had abandoned the bike.

Though they could see him, Lucifer was a great distance away: at least a few miles. The river ran towards him, but Vermouth could tell by the complete calmness of the waves that the battle hadn't yet reached the beginning of the water. But with the way things were going, she wouldn't be surprised if it did. Continually following the arrow, she - along with Kogoro - became slightly worried. Stepping alongside the river, they abided the directions, but step by step they were narrowing the distance between them and the threat which they were trying to avoid: Lucifer.

'…_I hope she doesn't expect _me_ to fight.' _Vermouth caught a nervous look from Kogoro. '_…I doubt he or I could do much, no matter how much we wanted to.'_

Once she reached the '_destination_' she would know what to do next. That's what Houseki had told her days before, but only then did Vermouth's doubts begin to unravel. Where exactly was the '_destination_'? …and how would she know what to do next? Would there be a message? Would there be someone there? Slowing her pace for a moment subsequently with a new thought, she dug her eyes into the object in her hands.

…what was the point of the box? …was it just to lead them in the right direction? …or…

"…_consider the source._" It was all Houseki had given as a hint. Frowning, she let her pupils drift upward as she thought. '…_the source…Houseki gave it to me. …and considering she didn't tell me anything specific about this box, then it has something to do with _her_. Houseki…Hou…seki…Houseki Pan-'_

Her feet halted beneath her, as did her breath. _Pandora's Box_. '_When opened, it unleashed horrible things upon mankind - things like illness, depression, and death._' Ignoring Kogoro's stare, Vermouth took the broken lock between her fingers. The box had already been opened. Staring up at Lucifer and the surging crack in the sky, she decided that the '_horrible things_' had already befallen mankind. But there was still one part of the legend that seemed to be missing from the picture: _hope_.

Along with all of the terror and appalling phenomena released from the box, hope came out as well. Perhaps the box had been opened and the bad omens escaped, but the hope was still inside? …was that Houseki's intention giving Vermouth the box? If so, what was it leading them to? To simply open the box…they could do that anywhere. Just what was going on?

Though he'd been muttering things for a while, something in Kogoro's voice suddenly made her conscious of his words. "…someone's coming."

Following his line of sight, Vermouth did indeed see a figure approaching from the darkness. They were still a distance away, so any features were impossible to make out in the dim light. She couldn't get a vibe from the person either. Were they friend or foe? …she couldn't take a guess for the life of her. If they had ill intentions, there were a few trees to the side that they could hide behind, but considering everything that was going on, if it _were_ a foe, they'd most likely have magic on their side. The only thing she knew for certain was that the compass was pointing straight at them.

Were they going to help? …or did the box need to be opened _against_ them…in defensive measures?

* * *

"…that sounds a bit risky." Haibara thought aloud as they flew through the air. Shinichi let out a small wince of pain as a very hot blast just skimmed by, possibly singeing a few of his feathers. Noticing that the injury count was gradually beginning to rise, Haibara then nodded, "…but it's probably the best chance we have. Let's do it."

"…It'd probably be best if Hoshi were to make the circle, but…" Shinichi glanced down below. The one he was speaking of had just narrowly dodged a fist to the face. Glass from the window behind him, however, partially cut and wounded his left arm. It wasn't much in that situation, but Shinichi could tell Hoshi was going to be busy for a little while. Hattori on the other hand…

Whirling around to the other side, Haibara occasionally shooting a blast at his wings, Shinichi was able to catch sight of the Osakan. From Shinichi's point of view, it appeared he was sharpening his sword. But as the question came up, Hattori quickly explained that was only partially right. He was actually equipping the blade with the ability to pass through the flesh and instead attack the magic paths. Easily irritated by the attack plan being lead off track, Hattori barked, "What do ya want? …an' make it fast."

Explaining his plan as swiftly as possible, Shinichi put Haibara on the ground once he was finished. "…I need to go over this with Hoshi. He'd be the best choice to make the circle since he's had experience doing it before. You and Haibara will need to cover for me when the time comes. …until then," he conjured up a small notebook and pen, "try to draw what her Emblem looks like." Without giving them room to argue, he flew off.

Taking a few detours to nearby roofs to kick a few distractions Lucifer's way, Shinichi eventually made his way over to Hoshi as Haibara and Hattori's wave of attack began. Slightly confused by the deviation in the plan, his brow was raised as Shinichi landed by him. Before Hoshi could say a single word in question, Shinichi quietly blurted out, "I have an idea."

After a pause in which his face was blank, Hoshi then nodded, his eyes encouraging conversation. Readying himself, Shinichi began, "…I'm thinking of making a giant recreation of Haibara's Attribute Emblem. If it works, we could possibly send Lucifer's power right back at him…annihilating him completely."

"You're quite the devil." His smile approving the plan, Hoshi then blinked before slightly chuckling, "…or rather…you're quite the _undercover_ devil with _those_ wings."

'…_I _knew_ they'd come back to haunt me someday. I _knew_ I'd hate them at one point.' _Pouting, Shinichi retorted, "…is this really the time for _jokes_?"

"N-No…it isn't." clearing his throat, he went on, "…A-Anyway…I don't think I'll have the time to create a circle like that…not to mention Hattori's the only one who would know for sure what it looks like."

"I've already covered that." Shinichi jutted his thumb in the direction of the other two who were still fighting at that point. "Though he isn't working on it right now, Hattori knows drawing the symbol is vital to our plan. He should have it done in a few minutes, tops."

Seeming to contemplate Shinichi's plan for another second, it took a moment before Hoshi finally replied, "…alright. Once I've gotten the blueprint for the circle and I've made it…well, I'll give you guys some instructions after that depending on the structure of the spell. If it's formed in a certain way…we may have to have more than one person activate it."

Understanding, Shinichi nodded before flying off again. Partway through his flight, he came across a thought. Unable to think about it right away due to his smashing into a building, he came back to it once Lucifer's attention sidetracked once more. Staring down at the archer that so closely resembled him, he thought, '_Even though _I_ originally thought of the plan…he's taken it into his own hands so easily._

'_He's strong. …definitely.'_

On the thought of strength, Lucifer also came close - if not all the way - to the top. They'd been fighting for a lengthy time, and although when he was struck by their attacks he did let out minor cries of pain, he didn't seem effected at all. …but that was on the outside.

Shinichi couldn't be sure if the others knew, but with his ear for thought he'd been able to delve into the beast's mind for short periods of time when they made contact. Though he had an immensely tough outer shell of both flesh and emotion, he was truly beginning to feel the weight of their attacks. Not for a second would he let it show, but broad movement was starting to ache deeply. With this knowledge, Shinichi was slightly less worried as the swings and blasts were sent at him. Lucifer would run out of fuel eventually - hopefully _before_ them - and it would all be over.

…or would it?

Constantly, in the back of his mind, Shinichi felt paranoid. Their lives were on the line - yes, he _knew_ they were - but something told him Lucifer was…going _easy_ on them. He had something planned, and it couldn't be anything good, which was exactly why they had to end it in one fell swoop.

Almost as if quickened by his thought, he felt a notion tell him to look down below him. Noticing Hoshi waving up at him from the top of a nearby building, he checked to make sure Lucifer wasn't watching before he headed down. Hiding behind the same slab of rock Hoshi had positioned himself behind, Shinichi dispelled his Emblem and waited for orders.

"…it's just behind this building." Whispering, Hoshi pointed in the direction he was speaking of, though Shinichi could only see the water of the nearby dock. "…just like I thought…we're going to need more than one person to successfully activate it. Preferably, one should definitely be Ai-chan."

Curious, Shinichi couldn't help but ask, "…just how many people do we need?" There was a slight worry in his voice, he could hear it. What if they needed too many?

Some relief, however, came as Hoshi stuck up three fingers. Peering out from behind the rock, he said, "…go to the circle now. It's a bit light, but you should be able to see three circles within the main one. There'll be one closest to this building and two farther and parallel to each other. You stand on the far left circle. Once you're there…just wait. I'll get Ai-chan."

"What about the-" Hoshi jumped swiftly off, and Shinichi saw him running away on the ground. "…third person?…"

At this point knowing Hoshi knew what he was doing, Shinichi didn't disobey the instructions. Finding his position, he knelt down, instinctively figuring it'd be harder to see him that way. Silent in comparison to the raging battle he'd gotten used to, it gave him time to think. It gave him time to doubt.

Hoshi had specified that they needed three people on the circle. If the spell took a certain amount of time - that Shinichi was certain it would - that would only leave one person to distract Lucifer and prevent him from ruining the attack. The only one Shinichi thought was capable for such a task was Hoshi himself, but if the circle needed three people with a specific level of magic, Hattori would be less than useless. There were only four they could choose from, and with one being pretty much disqualified from the running, they were basically stuck.

Without fail, Hoshi then ran around the corner dragging Haibara by the hand. There were still the sounds of battle in the distance. Had he really left Hattori all on his own to deal with the big thug? Focusing only on the task at hand, the priest didn't even give Shinichi a second glance as he placed Haibara on the head circle.

Running to the remaining one, he faced forward, toward the building. No doubt not willing to risk any chance with telepathy, he shouted, "Alright, Kudo, concentrate your magic to fill the circle beneath you. …good. Now I'll do the same…Ai-chan, release your Emblem."

From beneath his feet, Shinichi could feel the magic flow. Though he had closed his eyes in concentration, he realized there was no need to when he saw Hoshi himself wasn't during a small peek through his lashes. Able to see, he glanced down at the circle.

Where he, Hoshi, and Haibara were standing the colors were varied from that of the main circle. Green, blue and red - respectively - contrasted the dull orange. Through the triangle that connected the circles, the three differentiating colors streamed about toward Haibara. Colors mixing around her circle, they then branched out to the rest of it.

As Haibara began to glow, Hoshi muttered one last instruction…as he pulled out a _gun_.

"…Now aim," he pulled his own trigger and sent a '_bullet_' flying toward the building ahead of them. Activating a circle that had been placed on the side of the structure, the card fell as the building crumbled. Lucifer, in plain sight, began to turn to see what the explosion had been about. "…and _fire!!_"

Not needing to be told twice, Haibara extended her arms, her palms facing the large foe. In an instant to fast to comprehend, the entirety of the circle - and what felt like his own being - gathered and shot forward. Much like Houseki's sacrificial blast, Haibara's lit up the sky and the surrounding area. Shinichi was surprised she - or even himself - was still able to stand. With his arm over his eyes to lessen the light, Shinichi stared forward, determined to see the result: he could already _hear_ it.

Lucifer's pain and humiliation could be clearly heard in his howl. From what Shinichi could make out, he was slowly being deteriorated into ash. Aside from trying to imagine what that would feel like, he should've been happy; he should've been overjoyed. …but he wasn't. Something was wrong.

The battle had been an ordeal for them…but it was over far too quickly. …it was too _easy_.

Listening to the waves crashing in the docks that had been affected by the magical wind of the blast, Shinichi remained silent. Along with Hoshi and Haibara, none of them moved a muscle. Shinichi was sure none of them would until they were _certain_ it was over. Even Hattori, who had a history of being loud, didn't say a word as he approached…with Hoshi at his side.

Though he - and most likely Haibara - wanted to know the explanation behind the anomaly, no one felt like breaking the silence. Not even Toichi, who had partially appeared at that moment – by the Hoshi that had been with them at the circle - seemed to want to utter a word. He, however, was evidently the one to ask the shared question.

"…Is it over?"

There came an answer, but it wasn't constructed of words. Instead, as they all were staring toward the area where the blast had caused its turmoil, they were caught off guard. The spell uttered silently, none of them expected the sudden lift into the air. Only Toichi, who was no longer of the living, wasn't affected by the invisible claws. Turning to see the source, Shinichi could only just make out his look of horror when he - as well as the others - went flying straight into the river.

Taking no chances, each of them got out of the water as fast as possible. When Shinichi did a quick 360, he was surprised to see there was no demon in sight, let alone Lucifer. …at least, the Lucifer they'd been fighting previously.

Guiding Shinichi with his finger when he finally looked Hattori's way, the slightly paling hand was pointed at - what appeared to be - another human being. He had long white hair, which clashed highly with his young appearance of about the early twenties. His ears were still pointed and long, and his eyes still a bloodthirsty red. Muscular was he, but not in an obvious fashion. You could easily tell he was strong but it wasn't because of his muscles, it was more of instinct. Other than the facts that his only piece of clothing was a torn pair of jeans with a belt and he had _red_ eyes, he appeared to be quite normal.

Laughing at their fall, it was then that Toichi's question was answered. Although it lacked the rasp and expanse it had prior, all bodies there knew the owner of the voice. "…_Hardly_."

"…no…" Haibara breathed, "…you…_how_…?"

"Can you humans _really_ not piece two and two together? …do you _really_ think I would send all of my soul _at once_?" letting out a low cackle, he then humoured them, "…alright. I'll give you this little bit of information, maybe you can learn something from it. …Of course, that won't matter when you're dead, will it?

"…All of that fighting you just had…your '_defeat_' over me…was really to _my_ advantage." Shinichi held his breath as he made a conclusion. "…While you went about your brawl with my other self, _this_ form remained in the sky…waiting for…_analysis_, I suppose. The results were quite satisfactory.

"First of all, I've learnt that against you tiny creatures, bigger isn't always better." He examined the back of his hand. "…which is exactly why I've taken this _filthy_ form.

"Second," he smiled deviously. A spark arched off his back for a split second before the desired transformation occurred. Lucifer was pleased by their reactions it seemed; utter shock was something that he must've enjoyed. Much like Shinichi's, six wings had sprouted from his back. Though they looked as if they belonged to an angel, everyone knew that this was the perfect example of '_looks can be deceiving_'. "…it seems flying is a strategy you enjoy and…to _beat_ thy enemy…thou must _be_ thy enemy.

"…and most important of all…" there was a pause as Lucifer closed his eyes. Opening them slowly, he scanned each of the faces of his enemies. Stopping at the other Hoshi - the one who had arrived with Hattori - he smiled. Dashing forward at a speed none of them could match, the distance between the two only gave time for everyone to turn to see what was happening. Taking an assaulting step just in front of the priest with an attack spell ready in hand, Lucifer sneered, "Deal with the strongest first!"

* * *

She had stopped at the end of the river. Her tracking spell was no longer activated since she had just found reason not to. That basis, however, had just been obliterated into thousands upon thousands of ashes in the distance. There was no reason to believe her eyes had deceived her - Lucifer had definitely fallen - but something in Akako's gut told her it wasn't over yet.

Following the river's bends, she found her gaze back at the horizon where the large demon had been once more. It wasn't the deepest or fastest of rivers, but the greenery and '_obstacles_' around it were slim. This must've been the reason there was a bike on it's side at the end. Someone was about to go for a ride…when the authorities came to escort them away. Even if Lucifer enjoyed destruction, he would probably avoid any potential hiding places for his prey. They'd be coming down the river; Akako didn't doubt this for a second.

…Which was why she began drawing the circle immediately.

Akako knew from her studies as a child that larger magical circles tended to take much more time than smaller ones, and on more than one occasion, they also took more than one magic user to perform successfully. While there was a problem in both of those areas, she figured the least she could do to lessen the time was have the circle ready and waiting. It was only when she put the finishing touches on and checked it over three times in comparison to her drawing that she began to worry.

In reality, one of the problems might not have actually meant anything if not for the other dilemma. Taking your time wouldn't matter if they had an able person to distract Lucifer, but in Akako's opinion – and no doubt everyone else – Hoshi was the only one who could really stand a chance against the demon. She _and_ Hattori may have been able to manage…but the circle before her required _four_ people – four who could use _magic_. With Hattori being a Soul Smith, he was cut from the choices…leaving _four_ out of _five_. No matter how they looked at the situation, Hattori would have to be left out of the picture to deal with Lucifer.

Maybe they'd be lucky: maybe Shinjo or even Yukiko or Yuusaku would show up. If one of them came, Hoshi could focus on the battle. On the thought of parents, Akako then came across an odd idea that - without her thinking it over - randomly popped into her head. '…_It's just our luck that Toichi-san isn't alive_.' Laughing a bit, she expanded on the ludicrous hope, _'Judging from what we know, he was pretty powerful before passing on. I mean…pulling off a_-'

It was then that a new thought came to her. This new information, this new wonder…it made her feel like a fool. It made her feel that they had _all_ been fools. Gazing off again in the direction where Lucifer had been, she whispered to herself, "…Toichi…he…he must've by _now_…"

* * *

"…Have ya released Kudo's seal yet?" Holding back the ghost from following after those who had fled, Heiji wore an extremely serious look on his face. Watching Toichi's reaction to the question, the Osakan formed his own conclusion. "Y-You've gotta be _kiddin'_! Ya…Ya _haven't_!?"

"I-I suppose it must've slipped my mind." Staring over his shoulder down the river continuously, anyone could tell he was worried about his son. Which '_Hoshi_' had actually been Kuroba, Heiji couldn't have guessed. Perhaps the one who had _dived into the river_…voluntarily. "Since I hadn't been able to use magic while I was living for the last four years I was alive, I had pretty much forgotten the concept. Besides, how was I to remember the seal? He uses such high-levelled magic even _while_ sealed…"

Connecting the dots, Heiji insisted, "…which is why you've gotta release it! …not only will Kudo get stronger…you'll get your magic back too!" Pointing down the river, Heiji practically growled out of frustration, "…an' if ya have your magic, maybe ya can fly faster an' _we can catch up with 'em_!"

Seeing his point, Toichi's look of worry briefly morphed into concentration. Muttering a few phrases Heiji didn't understand, the magic around him swirled. Accenting the last of his words, he opened his eyes immediately as he said, "Level Seven: Seal of the Highest Calibre - _Break_!"

As the words left him, there was a flash - both from Toichi and off in the distance. Branching from the further source of light came power which flowed directly into Toichi. Coming so quickly, it wasn't any surprise that Toichi's power was immense as the stream halted after only a few seconds. Appearing as clear as Kudo had when his soul had been knocked out, Toichi gained a new air of confidence.

Grinning back at Heiji, he grabbed onto the Osakan's wrist. Showing, for what felt like the first time, some of Kuroba's cockiness, he stated, "…what are we waiting for?"

With there immediate take off, the rhetorical answer was definitely _not_ '_Heiji's response'_.

Dragging behind in midair at such high speeds, it was only then Heiji actually noticed the snow that continued to fall. Thinking back, he realized the white flakes had been present constantly since '_the incident_' on the roof. No one really paid them any mind, especially while fighting. The precipitation came down lazily, so even when standing still it was a bit difficult to see. Hoshi had guaranteed that he had sung the song many times, but Heiji had to wonder just how long his '_magic_' lasted for. Seeing some blocks of ice floating in the river below, he gained a partial answer and was reminded of the others' departure only minutes before.

Just barely putting up a barrier to repel Lucifer's attack towards him, Hoshi had used that success to push Lucifer back slightly with the shield. Jumping high into the air, he conjured some special skates onto his feet. Falling over the river, many - including Heiji - expected a splash as he sunk into the waves. But nothing of the sort happened, far from it. Instead of sinking, he stood upon some ice that had immediately frozen under the blades of his skates. Gesturing for Lucifer to follow in a mocking fashion, it was then that he sped off down the river, skating upon the ever-forming ice under his feet.

Not about to let Hoshi face the menace alone, everyone else followed suit once Lucifer had lifted off. Much in the same fashion that Lucifer had departed, Kudo pulled out his own wings. Running up to him as he did, Haibara jumped up and Kudo caught her accordingly. While those two flew off, the other Hoshi (or more likely Kuroba) took a running start before diving into the river. Though Heiji hadn't specifically noticed since he'd been sure to make certain he caught Toichi by the wrist before _he_ flew off, there was no doubt in his mind that under the water a transformation had taken place…and yet another was heading off for the action. Rather than skate or fly, however, this one would _swim_.

But in that deduction lie a question on its own: how were Kuroba and Hoshi two separate people? Relaying this curiosity to his current means of transportation, there was a moment of thought before Toichi answered, "…I didn't hear Hoshi's explanation completely, but when he appeared separately from Kaito I believe he said something along the lines of," here, Toichi's voice changed to that of Hoshi's (or Kudo's, or Kuroba's…or even that guy from kendo's) "…'_taking down the barrier gave me a pretty sufficient power supply, so I can manage to make and use this separate form for a while. I'll help Hattori fight Lucifer…you take Ai-chan behind that building to where Kudo's waiting. With the two of us fighting him, he won't suspect a three person circle to be of any use…when '_two out of four_' are fighting him._'"

"…well, that sure _does_ explain a lot." '…_an' also bring up yet _another_ question_.' Not wanting to worry Toichi in some way or jinx it by giving the words substance, Heiji simply wondered in thought, '…_if Hoshi's basically a bein' made o' magic…_

'…_what'll happen…if he uses too many spells? …I suppose he could go in Kuroba again, but…'_

Letting his sight wander around as he thought, Heiji eventually ended up looking skyward. Up, above his own head, a slightly transparent _new_ Soul Path branched out. He hadn't noticed it before, and now his curiosity took over his reason. Seeing that the end of it was in roughly the same direction they were heading, Heiji gave some new directions to Toichi, "Hey…once we catch up with them…

"…pass 'em an' head for the end o' the river."

* * *

Up until the sudden power surge, the chase down the river had been pretty uneventful. With Haibara in hand, Shinichi flew closely behind the two. He didn't dare make the first move. Waiting until he attacked Hoshi - and hopefully missed - then letting Haibara blast him with her gun seemed to be a better solution than being haste. Watching intently as the waves of the river continually passed below them, Shinichi focused on the distance between the two.

Lucifer had been getting closer and closer, and as the distance narrowed his grin grew wider and wider. Hoshi rarely looked back; he mostly focused on keeping his balance. Shinichi couldn't blame him: with the ice being conjured right under his feet on _moving_ waves, balance would be an intense challenge indeed. When Hoshi partially lost his footing and Lucifer's wings flapped all at once for a speed boost in that instant, Shinichi felt Haibara's shot would go off soon.

But then he heard words: words he knew were far out of hearing range, yet directly applied to him. It was also then that something inside of him broke. He could _hear_ it: _metal_ of some sort… Evidently…

…the _chains_.

Though he could tell Haibara wasn't affected physically in any way, the light he gave off in that moment could've easily blinded her had she not protected her eyes. His eyes were wide open and although he felt the light should've been painful to witness, it wasn't. If anything, it was…_refreshing_. Eyes open during the flash and able to see surprisingly well, Shinichi was able to note Lucifer's distracted gaze.

Staring at him directly, he was none the wiser when - as he was still gliding over the water, behind Hoshi - a tail sprung up in his path. In one swift motion, it connected loudly with Lucifer's shocked expression just as he noticed it. Sending him to a higher altitude, it also raised his anger.

'…_nice one, Kuroba-kun.' _Still as confused as Shinichi himself about the '_two Kurobas_' matter, Haibara had set the mystery to the side. Looking up at him, she smiled, '…_or should I say "_Nice one Kuroba-kun _and _Kudo-kun_"? …since you distracted Lucifer with that light spell and everything.'_

"I didn't use a light spell." About to add on, Shinichi instead ordered, "…shoot!"

As they had been talking, Lucifer had been sending blasts into the water, intent on forcing Kuroba from their depths. Even if this wasn't working for his original target, this was causing the waves to go ever higher and complicate Hoshi's method of transportation. Noticing this, Haibara began to shoot.

Clenching his teeth, Lucifer strayed from the water's side, ready to deal with the aerial threat. When he did, Hoshi sent down his foot swiftly sending out a spell much like the one aiding his skates. A pillar of ice rose from just beneath Lucifer. Dodging it by flying a ways backward, he was in the perfect position for the next phase of attack.

Aiming with the utmost accuracy, Haibara shot the pillar to pieces - large, sharp _shards_ to be precise - with three quick shots. Quick to continue to the assault, Shinichi spread his wings as far out as possible and, with a little magical aid, sent forth an immense wind. Sending all of the remains of the pillar forward, many missed, but one made contact - and roughly.

Knocking the wind out of him, the ice also sent flying a bit of his blood as it pushed him toward the water. Hitting with a painful sounding splash, it was at that moment that Shinichi and Haibara witnessed a new attack. It was one that Kuroba had used previously - to ward off the Kraken. Though he wouldn't have known, the spark of electricity Shinichi saw branch from the water was nowhere _near_ the level it had been then.

Unable to find shelter in the air or water, Lucifer flew to the shore. Steaming from the attack that had just burned him badly, he was breathing heavily. However, as happy as it would've made them, he wasn't breathing from fatigue. Rather, complete rage had festered in his eyes as he looked up. "_You…inferior_…! I didn't feel you were worth my energy, but that was before I realized you were all as tenacious as _cockroaches_!"

Extending his hand into the air, a ball of energy formed. Drawing in particles from the crack in the sky, as well as from the surrounding environment, the power in his palm began to grow. Only the snowflakes were uninterrupted. His face twisted in fury, his voice boomed, "…_Prepare to die!!_"

In addition to absorbing much of the surrounding magic, Lucifer's action had impeded their movement. Kuroba had floated up to the surface, his cheeks below the water. Hoshi had fallen in due to the ice being drawn from right under his feet. Much like Kuroba, he came to the surface, but he was up higher, his stiff shoulders visible. Falling to the ground himself, Shinichi attempted to rise but he - like Haibara under his arm - knew it was a futile effort. Within the close area around the demon, movement was impossible. Lucifer knew this all too well.

His smile was satisfied as he looked down at all of them. "…you gave a good fight…but it was destined to end this way. …Good-bye…and good riddance."

He began to bring down his hand. This was it: the final blow. Closing his eyes, with no doubt that the others were doing the same, Shinichi waited for the end.

However, his eyes opened immediately as Lucifer let out a cry of pain. Subsequently, the feeling of immobilization eradicated and most of the power Lucifer had gathered flew off. The rest of it either joined the demon's power or rebounded on him causing further burns and bruises about his body. Although there were new injuries forming across different sections of his body, his eyes were glued to only one spot: the arm he'd been holding up. From what Shinichi could see, it was the only injury he had that was seriously bleeding. Much like a enraged child, he dug his fingers into the wound…

…and pulled out a _bullet_.

"…that one's got a pretty good disguise." accompanying new footsteps came the voice. It was familiar, but with everything that had happened, voices weren't exactly what Shinichi was focusing on at that point. Thus, the owner was unknown, since their figure was hidden amidst the darkness.

The footsteps stopped, but they began again, quieter than growing louder. These stopped too - another pair. With them came a voice that only slightly differed from the one before it, "…great, I've _saved _some people. …and I didn't even manage to kill that one."

This voice, though Shinichi himself didn't recognize it, Haibara did. Shivering slightly, her thought was full of hesitation and fear, '_I…I would've never thought…in my life…that _Gin_ would ever save us…'_

Calculating through the events that had occurred before Lucifer had formerly appeared, Shinichi deduced the other there was Shuu. Albeit a bit confused as to why there was only _one_ other with Gin, he didn't question at all _why_ they were there. Any help in their time of need was _good_ help, and judging by Lucifer's growing anger, they would need all the help they could get.

"…all of you humans…you're all the same." A snarl under his words, Lucifer's fists were closed tightly and his eyes were covered by his bangs. "…forget strategy…

"…_I'll just kill you all_!" Advancing forward at a rapid speed, he crossed the river before any of them could blink an eye. From what had just been previously focused on Hoshi, Lucifer's target then changed to the one who'd interfered with his fatal attack: Gin. …at least, that's what Shinichi had assumed.

There hadn't been time enough to turn and see the victim when the sound of an abundant amount of blood splashing to the ground arose.

Lacking a strategy would normally be a good thing for the opposing team, but in Lucifer's case…it was the exact opposite. His speed, his violence…everything had seemed to increase tenfold. All of this power…Shinichi personally assumed he'd traded it for his sanity…judging by the grotesque noises that were emerging from where he'd struck down Gin. He even heard Shuu mutter, "…_my God_…" Shuu was usually a very impassive person, so to pull a reaction like that out of him…Shinichi could only assume the worst.

…of course, with what his assumption was, perhaps that was perfectly normal for demons. Though in Lucifer's current form…it would appear to be _cannibalism_.

However, there was no time to get nauseated from unsure thoughts: Lucifer was still on the offence. Deciding to ignore Shuu - most likely since he hadn't actually gotten in the way yet - he used the same speed he had approaching Gin to once again aim for Hoshi. But due to the fall of the other enemy, Hoshi was slightly more prepared than the first time.

He managed to move out of the way of Lucifer's left-handed punch, but the left leg that immediately followed afterward in the same spin caught the priest off guard. Contacting his midsection at an angle, it sent him to a higher altitude as he soared. Able to spin and land on his feet, he wasn't given a second to go on the offensive as Lucifer followed him further down the river. Skating backwards while dodging continuous blows that never slowed, Hoshi didn't even have the chance to check behind him for possible waves that would upset his balance.

In a daze, Shinichi didn't hover back into the air until Hoshi was almost out of sight. Kuroba was in much the same state: he didn't set off until Shinichi had spread his wings. Both going at top speed, they could only hope to completely catch up before their last shred of hope…was torn to shreds himself.

Focusing ahead with every ounce of his concentration, Shinichi's heart practically leapt from his chest when a shout came from behind - close behind. Agitated, the expression that went with the yell was the perfect sight to go with the voice when Shinichi turned. Wondering for a second how Hattori was flying, he then noticed the ghost behind him holding him up. Arms crossed, Hattori mumbled, "…I called ya _how_ many times…"

Not waiting for Shinichi to utter an apology, Hattori went on. "…there's…somethin' at the end o' the river. If we can help it…we should keep the chase goin' all the way t' the end."

Staring forward once more, Haibara commented with wide eyes, "That may not be possible…Look!" Attracting their attention to the small battle going about, the two males were able to see that Hoshi was successfully dodging less and less. Either he was exhausted…or Lucifer's power was continuing to grow. "…he can't fight for much longer!"

'…_Lucifer's too fast…Hoshi can't tell where he's going to strike next.' _Blinking, an old morsel of information came to Shinichi's mind. Eying Hattori's sheathed sword, he got an idea.

"…hold onto her for me, will you?" Without an answer, Shinichi forcibly passed the shrunken scientist into the Osakan's arms. At the same time, he pulled the sword from it's scabbard. Ignoring all three remarks that were directed at him, he flew off.

There wasn't any guarantee that his idea would work, but he was confident. Even if it didn't work, perhaps his interference would give Hoshi a few seconds to recuperate. Inching in ever closer by the second, he drew the sword and prepared himself. Tuning into his finer senses, he blocked out everything but the fight. Within a certain distance of the two, he finally got the reaction he was looking for.

Catching Lucifer off guard, Shinichi was able to slice a good few feathers off of one of his wings. Though onlookers may have assumed he missed, that wasn't the case at all: he merely wanted Lucifer's attention to stray from Hoshi. Accomplishing this, he then put his plan into play. At such a close distance…

"Don't interfere!" Lucifer had yelled. It had been quite a loud shriek, but Shinichi didn't hear it at all. He didn't hear any subsequent noise either, since silence had followed after he had successfully blocked one of Lucifer's attacks.

Specifically, he had stopped Lucifer's punch with his own palm.

Feeling that he'd gained the upper hand, Shinichi couldn't help but smile. He could've said a snide remark, but something stopped him before he could take the breath to speak. Other than battle plans, something else was shining through Lucifer's thoughts. It was…

Blocking another attempt to punch him, Shinichi moved out of the way of the oncoming kick. Seeing his opening, he slashed without hesitation. The expected result - blood, obviously - didn't show up. In its place, magic particles followed the blade as it went straight through and out of the flesh, not leaving a mark. This, Shinichi didn't expect.

Not actually wounding the demon, the expected flinch was no longer there and Shinichi barely managed to put up the sword to guard the coming kick. However, after what had just happened, Shinichi couldn't be sure just when the sword would be solid and when it wouldn't. Waiting for the spell Lucifer was about to use, Shinichi was met with yet another surprise as the sword's effect finally took place.

Beginning to enhance the power of his leg to kick through Shinichi's defences, there was a spark before he finished. Like a short-circuit, electricity flew and branched about. Originating from inside his leg, with each spark splashes of blood followed. Howling out in pain, Lucifer retreated back a distance.

Once again suppressing the pain, Lucifer glared forward at Shinichi. Though he knew that his ear for thought wouldn't work at that distance, Shinichi decided against making the first move toward him. He didn't want Lucifer to catch on to his hidden advantage. Because of this, Shinichi wasn't expecting Lucifer's next plan of action.

Conjuring up his own sword, he swiftly amputated his handicapped leg. Stopping the blood with a quick healing spell, he was able to recover enough to send the leg Shinichi's way as a distraction. In no way wanting to touch the severed leg, Shinichi dodged it, a bit of blood splattering on him as it flew by. Sure that this was a tactic to catch him off guard, Shinichi was prepared to shield should an attack come his way.

However, the leg was merely a distraction to avert Shinichi's attention from Lucifer long enough for him to head for Hoshi once more. With wings, moving wasn't a problem even with a missing leg. Unfortunately, Hoshi wasn't expecting the attack either. Kuroba began a few assaults from the water, stalling for an extra few seconds. About to continue his own attack, Shinichi's take off was suspended as he heard a strange sound from behind him. Staring toward the source, he soon realized the leg's role wasn't quite finished - by both his own sight, and Hattori's warning.

"…Kudo! _Get away from it_! It's gonna-"

Shinichi didn't hear the last word, but he had already guessed what it was when he got the answer. Evidently, his assumption was right: _explode_.

Sent flying by the blast, Shinichi tumbled about in the air lacking any control. Closing his eyes didn't help prevent dizziness from all the spinning. Burning his side, the blast injured him further as he was sent straight over Lucifer, thereby crashing into Hoshi. Bouncing atop the water, Shinichi was almost unable to dispel his Attribute. He wasn't completely sure, but he doubted his wings would aid his swimming abilities in anyway. His wings would've also created a bit more weight for Kuroba to pull through the water, which he had promptly decided to do.

Grabbing Shinichi by the ankle - and no doubt Hoshi as well - Kuroba didn't have the time to warn the two of them himself. Even Toichi, who attempted to alert them of the danger, couldn't tell them what was coming. He only had time for "Hold your breath!"

Not questioning why, Shinichi managed to do just that before the waves of the river passed over his head. In an instant, they began to move forward. Surprised by Kuroba's speed, Shinichi almost let his air out in shock. Careful not to, he then looked upward - toward the surface. His eyes widened in reaction to the image he saw.

'_Kuroba! Go right, _now_!' _Telepathically sending out the order, Shinichi noticed Hoshi was taken aback when Kuroba suddenly lurched to the right. Successfully moving out of the way, they'd avoided the worst of a blast sent their way. Only partially affected by the resulting waves, it was then Shinichi realized the blasts weren't their main problem.

In his injured state, and due to the fact that he hadn't much time to prepare a good breath, holding in his air was quickly becoming a problem. Forming a plan, Shinichi swiftly demanded, '_Jump out of the water!' _then to Hoshi, '_Get ready to skate again!' _There was a slight look of confusion on Hoshi's face before he nodded. Shinichi could tell Kuroba heard due to his actions: he was gaining speed and looking up at the surface.

Then, with one strong move with his tail, Kuroba shot upwards. Breaking through the water's barrier, the sounds of the surface were greeted back to Shinichi's ears with the great rising splash. High in the air, he felt Kuroba's grip loosen from his ankle. As it did, he brought out his wings once more and at the same time Hoshi landed upon newly formed ice under his feet.

A single second wasn't even wasted: Lucifer made for Hoshi once more. While the priest was able to begin a getaway this time, this only gave more time for Shinichi to contemplate Lucifer's motives. There was something more behind Lucifer's attack against Hoshi - something more than the fact that he was the strongest. Gaining the suspicion that what he'd heard briefly before had something to do with Lucifer's state of emotion, Shinichi revisited the thought transfer.

There hadn't been much to the message, but it was still quite odd: _These humans…won't kill me…like they did my father._

It seemed crazy, it seemed insane, but to Shinichi, it seemed to make sense. An assumption was all it was, but… '_…If the Lucifer we got rid of just a little while ago…_wasn't_ the same one as we're fighting now…but instead this one's _father_…that could explain where this wild anger is coming from…_and_ why he suddenly seems…less composed.' _But if that were the case…

…could they really blame him for his actions?

Shaking the doubt from his mind, Shinichi argued against himself, '_No…we can't sympathize with him…even if we…we killed his father, neither of them were justified in taking over our world.' _Conflicted, a new thought suddenly came to him, '_…but is _killing_ really the only option…?'_

Something flew past him quickly, distracting Shinichi from his thoughts. Wondering what it was, he got the answer as he stared forward. Toichi, Hattori and Haibara had passed him. Swerving to the other side of the river, far from Lucifer, they continued to speed up to pass the rest of them. Only able to guess at what they were doing, Shinichi soon found his sights forward again. Sure enough, at the end of the river - off in the distance - there was a dull gold glow.

It would still take a few minutes before they reached the anomaly, but already Shinichi could tell what it was: a circle, much like the one they'd used to get rid of the first Lucifer. Smiling, in spite of the situation, he mumbled to himself, "…so _that's_ what you were doing, Akako-chan."

The circle, however, wasn't the only interesting sight ahead. Off to the side, closest to the battle, there was a light spot. From the shape, Shinichi guessed it to be hair: long, blonde hair. Thinking of only one person who could've fit with that description of locks, he felt his eyes widen. '_…That _can't_ be…'_

Focusing off to the sidelines, Shinichi had lost concentration on his speed and direction. Feeling a bit of water caress his hand, he then realized how close he was to the river's surface - and how _far_ he'd gotten from the action. Flapping his wings, he gained speed and narrowed his distance from Lucifer's back. Watching Lucifer's movements closely, Hoshi was once again successfully dodging his attacks.

But then he made the same mistake as Shinichi. Moving out of the way of one of Lucifer's many punches, Hoshi's angle changed, thus his line of sight shifted. Shinichi couldn't tell what, but something that caught his eye caused him to lose focus. As a consequence, he received a good, rough punch to his gut area - knocking the air right out of him.

Progressing on with his combo, Lucifer thrust out another punch, this time for his face. Still cringing from the blow to the gut, Hoshi didn't have a chance to move out of the way of the second punch. Receiving it completely, his balance was partially lost and he began to spin to face the other direction. But Lucifer still hadn't finished; retracting the hand that had connected with Hoshi's cheek, Lucifer stopped it partway as he grabbed the priest's shoulder. Lifting himself up with the leverage from his hand, he swung out his remaining leg and hit his target once again in the head - but not without a strength enhancement with magic.

His head leading the flight, Hoshi almost disappeared into the horizon - which ended sooner due to the darkness. There hadn't been much of the river left at that point before it made it to land, and judging by the noise that Hoshi made while landing, he'd skipped like a stone for quite a distance before making it to solid ground - _painfully_. Due to the continuous impacts, his quiver and bow had fallen off. Some of the arrows sank, but a majority followed the bow to the shore. Shinichi didn't dare even assume so, but a likely conclusion that could've been made at that moment…was that their biggest chance of survival had just kicked the bucket.

Assumptions, however, weren't good enough for Lucifer. He had to make certain that his target had fallen. Progressing forward, he was halted partway when a blast from the distance narrowly skimmed his shoulder.

Standing - or more likely floating - Toichi was still, his hand extended. Expression serious at first, a taunting smile then laced his face, "…why don't you play with _me_ for awhile?"

Lucifer seemed less than interested, but anytime he attempted to slip past the soul, another powerful blast headed his way. If left to shoot at him from behind his back, Toichi would definitely be a threat, Lucifer could see this. Though appearing quite annoyed, Lucifer then went about a very one-sided brawl with the spirit.

As much as a majority of them would've been anxious to see the fight as it went on, there were other matters that took priority over the clash: primarily Hoshi. Dispelling his Emblem - since he found walking with the wings to be awkward - Shinichi was joined by Kuroba and Haibara both as they went to check on the priest's condition.

Clenching his teeth as he began to get up, he was surprisingly stubborn when he pushed away any offered help the three gave. "…I'll…be fine…" glowing softly, flakes that were still falling gathered at his skin. Instantly melting, the small sparks within them were absorbed into his being. Gradually, his wounds began to mend, and his reassuring smile returned, "…as long as snow continues to fall…I can still fight. Right now…you three need to worry about something other than Lucifer."

Unsure of what he meant for a second, Hattori then came with the answer. Running from the direction of the golden glow, he pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "…Koizumi-chan's got a plan t' fix the barrier. …but she needs three other people."

"Go." Hoshi knew they had their doubts, but his words helped ease them. "If we don't take our chances as we receive them, they'll go to waste. There's a possible solution…it's about time we try it."

Hearing the complete confidence in his voice gave Shinichi hope. Looking at the other two that were going to head to the circle, he tried to read their thoughts - the old fashion, _instinctive_ way. Both of them, Kuroba's playful stare and Haibara's narrow gaze, each were determined and ready for the worst. Nodding, Shinichi took one last glimpse at Hoshi before running off with Haibara and Kuroba at his side.

* * *

Eye glued on the small scuffle between Lucifer and Toichi, Akako almost didn't notice the other three approaching. Hattori had ran straight to her to see what she was doing, and once she told him he had dashed off to tell the others. Equipped with the sword Kudo had had, he - along with Hoshi - had joined in the fight against Lucifer. Wasting no time, she began emitting orders upon the arrival of her three colleagues.

"Kudo-kun, stand over there precisely where the line and the outside circle meet. …Yes, there. Kuroba-kun, you stand opposite of Kudo-kun. …alright. Ai-chan," Standing within the inner circle herself, Akako directed Ai to her position, "you stand opposite of me in much the same position as the boys are. …perfect."

Taking a deep breath, she let it out as a sigh. Now it was time for yet another explanation. At least, that's what Akako thought at first.

"…this is just like that other one we used, isn't it Kudo?" Letting out the question with a slight speck of recollection, Kuroba had his head cradled in his hands when Akako looked over at him in surprise. Possibly feeling her stare, he turned to look back at her.

Kudo did the same. "…oh that's right, you weren't there Akako-chan."

"That's right, we've done this before." Sending a smile over her shoulder, Haibara let out one of her _oh-so-rare _sarcastic remarks, "Too bad…you won't get to give one of your _beloved_ explanations."

Frowning, Akako avoided eye contact with any of them. Flushed, she was a bit conflicted, '_Usually I'd give anything to avoid the annoying task of giving a lecture…but this time I was actually _prepared_. I'm so used to it…dare I even _think_ it? …I feel…_disappointed_?'_ Puffing her cheeks, she focused, "I-If that's the case, let's begin."

Dropping each of their playful expressions, the other three nodded with the utmost sternness. Concentrating, Akako prepared herself as well. They only had one shot…and it was riding on her shoulders. To focus the power into the one in the inner circle - Akako - then let that person condense the magic at the desired destination: that was the purpose of the circle. If she was strong enough and pulled it off the barrier would be fixed. If not…they could be in for one Hell of a rebound.

Obviously a tad nervous, Akako swallowed her hesitation. '…_here goes nothing._'

* * *

Though he knew he should be concentrating on sending his energy into the circle, Kaito couldn't help but worry for the well-being of his father. Even if he had already passed away, a knot quickly tied at the thought of losing him again. Hattori could be a translator between him and Toichi if need be, and to Kaito, that was better than nothing. A bit reassured by the fact that Hattori and Hoshi were fighting by his father's side, Kaito allowed himself absolute concentration on the spell.

Much like the spell that took down Lucifer's first form, he felt his magic being drained - or rather, _redirected_ to the primary point in the circle. Last time it had been Haibara, this time it was Koizumi. There were many similarities between the spells, but there were also a fair share of differences.

Most dominantly was the fact that they weren't concealed by a building of any sort. There were many occasions which Lucifer aimed a quick shot at Koizumi or the rest involved in the casting. Luckily, one of the fighters - whether by shielding spell or manipulating the magic out of the way - always managed to deflect the blast. Although no one was making any real progress in the fight, it was taking _time _- which was an advantage for the humans.

They were going to succeed - they were really going to win. This, Kaito was finally able to believe.

Of course, giving justification towards anytime prior where he avoided thinking such things in fear of jinxing the chances, Lucifer still had one ace up his sleeve. In fact, it wasn't truly an ace: since he had attempted the move earlier, without success. With rage, frustration and hate boiling more so than before, and unfortunately overhearing or realizing one key point about one of their members, Lucifer charged forward. Preparing to dodge, Hoshi was none the wiser when the attack halted halfway and the special '_spell_' was used once more.

At more of distance than before, the force of the vortex at Lucifer's palm didn't immobilize any of those on the circle, nor Hattori, despite his close range. The latter was most definitely free of effect due to his Soul Smith status. Hattori, though, was paralyzed in a different way. Aiding Toichi - who had been quite close to him - Hattori couldn't move from his spot due to his firm pull on the ghost's ankles. He seemed to be pulling with all his might to prevent the soul from being sucked into the magical drain.

Hoshi, however, wasn't so lucky. Barely a foot from Lucifer when the makeshift magnet was activated, he was immediately drawn to Lucifer's palm. Not satisfied by ending his existence by merely absorbing his soul, Lucifer managed the spell to keep Hoshi in his physical form while the spell was still in use. Holding Hoshi up by the collar, Lucifer watched with complete satisfaction as he squirmed.

"…so you're fine…as long as _snow_ falls?" Sneering up at the sky, Lucifer snarled, "Then why don't we up the domain of my magical whirlpool to include your '_friendly_' white flakes?"

Feeling a pulse, even at the distance, Kaito could tell the power of the vortex had increased. Though he could still move as he could normally, he couldn't take his eyes off the scene before him. Now illuminated in the same fashion of the vortex itself, black sparks skipped across Hoshi's being as he struggled in Lucifer's palm. Not only branching around his body, the electricity reached out into the air constantly, catching and returning another bit of Hoshi's power to him from the snowflakes. This would've been a good thing…if not for the fact that Lucifer would subsequently absorb all of the priest's power for himself.

With each snowflake, the area and strength of the sapping spell increased. After only mere moments, Kaito himself - along with the others standing within the circle's bounds - was rendered motionless. From near achievement to complete failure - Lucifer could definitely turn things around. The only thing that made it worse was the excruciating pain and agony behind Hoshi's yells.

"_N-NO!!"_

They seemed to echo for miles…

"_ST-STOOOOOOOOOOP!!"_

…but there wasn't anyone within hearing range who could help.

Suddenly, without warning, the screaming stopped. Silent, Hoshi went limp in Lucifer's hand. From Kaito's vantage point, everything was over - all hope was lost. But after a second or two, his gaze managed to wander over to his father's face. There was an expression there, but it wasn't horror.

It was shock, but something about it didn't seem right. Where Kaito had shattered hope, his father had confusion. Ever staring at the two, Kaito followed his father's stare back to Hoshi and Lucifer.

That was when he noticed something he failed to before. When the screaming stopped, so did the spell. Calm as it could possibly be, even the wind didn't play in the grass that snuck out from under the snow. The water of the river was as flat as a sidewalk. Lacking any noise whatsoever, it was easy for Kaito to hear Lucifer's mumble just before Hoshi dropped from his grasp.

"…_Im…possible_…"

Dropping Hoshi removed the obstacle that stood in Kaito's way of seeing what had really happened. Laying his own eyes on the scene, his expression then mirrored that of his father's.

A lone arrow was protruding from Lucifer's chest. Having gone straight through his body, it had stopped partway through its target. With simple common sense, Kaito could tell…the shot had come from behind - a fair distance behind him, down the side of the river. Apparently, their help wasn't within hearing range after all. Beginning to glow, the light from the arrow gradually consumed Lucifer's being.

After a flash, the light shot up into the skies…and through the cracked barrier.

In that instant, they all knew what they had to do. Concentrating as a second nature throughout the entire ordeal, Kaito felt the connection complete in the circle. Positioning herself, Koizumi extended her hands high into the sky and from them a great beam shot. Moving with such speed, the beam reached the crack within a matter of second. Mending it in a flash, there was a loud - _satisfying_ - crack as the pieces of the barrier came back together and the rage in the sky calmed.

Over. It was finally over.

…except for one thing.

Focusing on the sky much like the rest of them, Kaito's eyes were actually upward for a while as he ran towards the injured member of their group. Running straight into Koizumi due to this, it was only then that he finally looked down.

Everyone, excluding Hoshi who still lay on the grass, found their eyes glued toward the area of the river where the arrow had come from. There was a figure approaching…one unbelievingly familiar.

* * *

'…_It's finally finished.' _Volley smiled up at the sky. His arms were positioned on top of the snow, lying out lazily by his side. He could move again, but he didn't feel the need to. Staring at the clouds, he noticed the light behind them had dulled. The comet that shared his name was retreating, and the moon was returning. '_…I've successfully played my role…but the one who stole the spotlight…'_

There were some footsteps. He couldn't quite comprehend where they were coming from. …actually, at that moment, he didn't care. He ignored them.

'…_was Pandora.' _His smile weakened. '_…yet the star…won't be able to take that final bow…'_

"…I wouldn't suggest sleeping there."

_Pain_ - it carved through his makeshift veins as his heart leapt. Forcing him into a sitting position immediately, his core then ached as it remembered the dire event it had just went through. Flinching, Volley closed his eyes as his hand instinctively grabbed the area over his throbbing muscle.

"…here."

Seeing nothing the first time due to his haste, Volley was careful this time. Merely opening his eyes, he avoided making any major movements that could cause pain once more. Failing miserably, he found his eyes widening to the point of sprouting small tears. Or perhaps he was truly crying - out of _happiness_.

In front of him, extended before a pair of legs, there was a single right hand aiming to help him. Rather than observe the palm itself, Volley found his eyes drawn somewhere else.

A simple piece of jewellery hung from the wrist: a bracelet, gold and embroidered with a red outline.

Taking the hand, he didn't use it for its initial purpose - to help him up - instead, he used it for the exact opposite result. He forcibly pulled down its owner…

…into his arms.

"…I just can't seem to beat you." Hiding his tears over her shoulder, he murmured, "Damn it, Pandora, you have to stop being so good at saving my life."

Complying by wrapping her own arms under his, she whispered back, "_Never."_

Running up with everyone else, Kuroba stuttered after a pause, "How…How are you back…?"

Regaining his composure, Volley let Pandora go, allowing her to answer the question. He was actually curious himself.

Winking, Pandora stuck her pointer finger in front of her lips. Her smile practically embodying the word '_taunt_', she stated quietly, "…a secret makes a woman, woman."

Though many groans and protests arose, one particular remark from Kudo stood out. It was slightly sarcastic but also filled with an underlying wonder, "…now where have I heard _that _before?"

Before any of them could convince Pandora to tell them what had happened, some late arrivals ran up to them. While Kogoro slouched, panting, Vermouth stood with her head held high, observing the sky. There was a box securely under her arm.

Surprisingly, without further question, Pandora pointed to the item. "…well, I suppose since there'd be no way to hide it now…there's your answer."

Caught off guard as the rest of them, Volley joined in on the stare toward the box. Although it appeared completely normal to everyone else, Hattori seemed to notice something everyone else did not.

"Wh-Whoa…the structure o' this thing's _incredible_. It has paths of its own like it's a _human_, but…" Entranced by the object, he slowly took the box from Vermouth's grasp. Turning it over and examining it in his hands, he eventually found his way to the lid. Opening it, he peered inside – and appeared to be disappointed. "…there's nothin' inside…"

"Of course there isn't." Grinning, Pandora jolted her thumb toward herself. "…after all, I'm here in body _and_ soul, aren't I?"

Catching on, Volley stuttered, "…Y-You don't mean that you…" he couldn't even finish his thought.

Seeing right through him, Pandora was able to deduce the end of his question. "That's right."

"…well _I_ for one don't quite understand." Arms crossed, Kudo scratched his cheek. Sending a quick glance in Kogoro's direction, Volley had to wonder if he was actually puzzled or if he was just acting to keep up his ploy. Looking a bit sceptical, he asked, "…how exactly did she survive magical annihilation?"

Being the one whom the question was directed at, Volley answered without hesitation. "…It's actually easier than you think…_if_ you're prepared.

"I'm not sure how much you all know on the subject, but magical annihilation only destroys the _soul_ of the victim. …well, and depending on how powerful they are, much of their surroundings. It's a bit hard to comprehend, but the blast that is often associated with annihilation is actually the soul just forcibly leaving the body…for eternity, since each of the particles self-destruct upon leaving the host." Actually taking Pandora's hand, he finally made it to his feet.

About to connect his explanation to Pandora's reappearance, he was surprised when she began to speak herself, "It's actually odd that _you_ were the one to ask that question." Regarding Kudo with the remark, her tone and atmosphere instantly dimmed. "…do you remember…the day I first left you?"

Having seen much of the events through Kuroba's eyes, Volley was able to tell what she was referring to. Judging by the guilt in her voice, it was most likely the day that the first of their bases was blown up: the day that Kudo had been kidnapped in his older form.

Nodding solemnly, Kudo replied, "…yes."

"…I know I shouldn't be telling you to do this but…try to recall that day." Giving him a minute, she then asked, "…Do you remember anytime that I was…absent?"

His eyes widening after a blink, Kudo responded, "Yeah…there was that one brief period of time…actually, that's when Vermouth came into the room."

At first giving Vermouth a questioning look, Pandora then shook the inquiry from her mind. Focusing once more, she admitted, "At that time," she motioned her head towards Hattori, "I was preparing that box."

Adding the pieces together, Koizumi pounded her fist into her palm with a small 'Aha!' Pointing toward the box with confidence, she vocalized her theory, "That box…

"…you put a part of soul into it, didn't you?"

Grinning at the few shocked faces that arose, Pandora gave them a small thumbs-up. "_Bingo_~"

While Kogoro went on to comment about the moment Pandora's soul had left the box, Volley looked about the circle of people there. Many of them had their fair share of injuries and scars that they would have to make excuses for, but on the whole side they were all cheerful. A few separate conversations even started. Koizumi laughed quietly behind '_Smithy's_' back as he attempted to cover up a few holes Kogoro was pointing out without much success. Vermouth was speaking with Kudo and Haibara, the three seeming a bit more serious than the others - something was said about a poison. Kuroba was smiling widely as he listened to his father ramble about a story from the '_good ol' days_'. Volley could tell - not only from his experience being one with the male - that he missed his father deeply. At least they were able to communicate, if only for the rest of that day.

Most dominant out of all the members in the group was Pandora. Attempting to help Hattori with the lie, she was quickly teased about her own '_poor acting skills_'. A bit flustered, she had crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Koizumi, whose response mirrored Pandora's. Chuckling a bit, she actually seemed happy. Seeing a smile on her face, Volley couldn't help but let one show on his own mask. He hoped it would remain, even after his announcement.

"Everyone, I have something to say." Gaining all of their attention with his even tone, he looked each of them in the eye to ensure they were listening. Assured of this, he took a deep breath before beginning.

"…for millennia, the widespread knowledge has caused nothing but disaster. Discrimination against those who are gifted will always exist, and even if it doesn't, there will always be those with power who will abuse it and bend the populace to their will if their powers are know. …It's for this reason…" he readied himself for the protests and questions to come.

"…I've decided to use my power to cast a spell around the world…to wipe this week from the minds of everyone involved."

The happiness faded, and was instead replaced by shock and confusion. Surprisingly enough, no one said a word. They all knew he had more to say.

"…I know this seems to come from out of the blue," he continued, "but I assure you, I've thought about this for awhile. For a majority of human history, only the minority of the population knew anything about the arts. I'm not sure…no one is…why we have these abilities, but I don't believe they're for flaunting in public. As demonstrated by the average person, magic isn't necessary: it's a privilege. If know to the masses, this privilege will be wasted."

Noticing each of the reactions about the group, Volley then sent out some reassurance, "…but there's no need to really worry. Though I believe I possess enough power to spread this spell around the world, I don't have enough to ensure the spell always stays in place. Should the topic of this week be prodded at enough, I'm positive the spell will be broken through, and the memories will return. As for all of you…" he paused, "…I suppose you could put up a barrier of some sort to avoid the spell…"

"…or get Smithy-kun here to remind us all of what happened." Koizumi partially joked.

"…Just a minute." Usually a silent one - perhaps because he couldn't be heard half the time - Toichi sounded as if he had a query. Something in his voice seemed worried. "…I've personally used some spells myself recently as you know…and this is just assumption, but I believe your basically in the same state as I, given, a bit more physical." At Volley's nod, he went on, "When using spells in this state, a bit of magic…no…of our _souls_ flies off…permanently.

"I ask you then…what will become of you after this spell?"

Put on the spot, Volley had to deal with stares approaching from all directions. Though there were only nine others there, he could've been standing in front of an entire auditorium for all he knew. Not wanting to force them to wait for the answer, he eventually found the words. "…after a certain amount of time…all souls will eradicate and become one with the atmosphere. This is where the magical particles all around the world are from. …but because of my soul being sealed, that never happened to me. Instead, bits and pieces of those people were affixed to my own being inside of the flakes.

"My soul…should have disappeared long, long ago. …while in this state, within a certain time it eventually will." Smiling faintly, he said, "…if, for the purpose of preventing anything like this from happening again, my soul were to dissipate a little bit faster…would there truly be any harm in that?"

"…You're…dead set on this…aren't you?" Once again, Pandora had predicted his thoughts. It pained him since it hurt her, but he had to nod. She was right: he was adamant in his decision.

Of course, that didn't stop him from making a half-hearted joke. "…that…could be almost considered a _pun_ in this situation."

"Heh…I…guess it could." Putting on a smile to hide her true feelings on the matter, they evidently came through her words. "…I…I'm against the idea. But…like I said before…

"…it's your choice, not mine."

He could hear it, she really was against - as was he, a bit on the inside. However, he knew it was what he had to do, thus he said, "…thank you."

Looking about the rest of the group, he gathered up his strength and smiled, despite the ache in his chest, "…than I suppose…this is where we part ways." Scanning and seeing a few sad faces, he then added, "…I need to head for the Furui Islands…to my grave. The spell will work best there."

"Wait." The expected hand latched onto his wrist as he turned to leave. Not able to bring himself to look back at her, Volley couldn't see Pandora's expression as she stated, "…I'm going with you."

Somehow not anticipating this, he was caught off guard. Spinning his head to stare at her, he stammered, "B-But-"

"…just like it's your choice to…sacrifice your soul for the rest of this world, it's _my_ choice…to see you off when you depart."

She had a point, a very good one. And, deep down, he didn't want to leave her as much as she didn't want him to leave. Though they both knew postponing the inevitable would only increase the sorrow at the goodbye, neither could help it. After a long pause that held over still air, Volley nodded discreetly.

Her hand still holding his wrist as he led their way through the air, the two of them halted when they heard a shout. Looking back, the two couldn't help but smile.

Arms extended into the air, each of their brief companions waved slowly at them. Each wearing a bittersweet smile, Volley could tell - none of them planned to let his spell effect them. They would remember that week for the rest of their lives.

* * *

The flight to the islands had taken a slight longer than Volley had expected. Finding their way through the fog without Rumia was harder than he had thought it would be. However, though time was bit of an important factor since the comet could help increase the power of his spell, he and Pandora took the long route and walked to his grave.

Neither of them said anything for a majority of the trip. Any regard to the other was usually in the form of a quick glance or a playful jab in the side. They didn't know what to say that didn't involve the coming events. Pretending that everything was normal was the best they could do to avoid being depressed.

Reaching the grave, Volley scanned the horizon. To the east, a dull orange glow was beginning to creep out from behind some dark clouds. The sun was arriving; the comet was leaving. Walking had spent their time, and they hadn't even said a word.

Though reluctant, he began.

But quickly, he was interrupted.

"Do you…are you really going to completely go through with this?" to tell her the truth would've meant saying a '_maybe_', but at that point, Volley knew it had to be a '_yes_'. However, he had missed her point. "…couldn't you…_save_ some of your soul?"

She was referring to what she'd done to save herself and - ultimately - the rest of humankind. But… "…no…I…can't. For starters, I wouldn't know how and…at this point…we'll run out of time if I do. B-Besides, I've said it before…

"…my soul…should've eradicated a long time ago."

"…No." Volley had expected the answer, but the way Pandora said it - her confidence, her protest - something about it made him stop and listen. "There's no set time…for when a person's life ends. Even when their body dies, their soul lives on. …and even if their soul dies…

"…their _memory_ lives on through those around them who cared and…_loved_ them." Looking away when he had looked back at her, Pandora then gathered her strength and finished through her forming tears, "…and memory…lives on _forever_. …it's why I always believed…you were with me…beside me."

Unable to keep it a secret from her any longer as she stood before him on the brink of tears, Volley gradually confessed, "…that's because…I _was_. …through the snow…I could see you. …and I'll admit…I had many eyes throughout the skies…but when there were pairs that could see you I…I would ignore all the others."

Silenced as she kept her composure, Pandora then muttered, "…you truly are selfless."

At this, Volley couldn't help but give an empty chuckle, "…I'm afraid…I can't accept that compliment. …In all honesty…it's taking everything that my conscience has right now to convince me to go through with this. To tell you the truth…I'd rather just stay here and possibly experience more life…life that I've missed.

"…with you."

It was then that Pandora let out her own grieving laugh, "…such a fantasy…was never meant to be."

"…I know." During the conversation, Pandora had taken a step forward and had held onto his hand. At that moment, he felt a strangle tingle from his palm. Gradually looking down at his hand with Pandora's own gaze, both lost their masks that painted fake smiles on their faces. She could no longer grip his hand - it was no longer physical.

"It looks like…it's time."

Waiting for a word from Pandora, he got none. As she continually stared at the ground, he felt she couldn't muster up a single word. Understanding her situation, he himself began to lift off above his grave in silence. Beginning his spell, it was only when he finished that he heard her words - full of emotion.

"…_I love you!!_"

Staring down at her with wide eyes, he saw that her face was drenched with tears. Despite that, she was able to go on in a clear voice. "_I love you! _…I always have…_and I always will_!

"Good…_GOODBYE!"_

Attempting to say something back, Volley realised that his power had already begun to branch out, forbidding him from doing so. Still able to slightly feel, he had to wonder what the tickle on his cheeks were. As a spirit it was highly improbable to cry. Not about to leave without his own gesture, he extended his arm into the air and waved gradually. The tips of his fingers were the last thing visible as his image faded with the coming rays of the sun.

* * *

She fell to her knees. Though he was gone, though she _was_ feeling immense sadness, she hadn't fallen due to his leave. She'd fallen out of happiness for him. '_…maybe now…he can rest in peace.'_

"…so he's already left?" Scaring her half to death came Shinjo. A bouquet of snow lilies in her arms, she smiled faintly up into the sky. "…that's too bad. …but at least _you_ got to see him off. I'm certain he was satisfied by that fact."

Not quite ready to speak of Hoshi - no, _Volley_ - at that point, Pandora switched to a different topic. "…I'm…sorry for everything I put you through."

"There's no need to apologize." Shinjo smiled, much resembling Volley. "…I'm just glad Ho-Volley-kun was able to rest in peace in the end. He…was like a brother to me…you know?" Without waiting for a response - one Pandora wouldn't have given anyway - Shinjo handed her the bouquet.

"…I'm sure he'd enjoy it much more…if _you_ placed these upon his resting stone."

Blinking at the flowers, Pandora then moved her lashes about for a different reason: to hold back her tears. They'd already stained her face, she didn't need anymore. Taking the flowers, she paused before setting them down with the utmost care.

"What will you do now?" Shinjo's question was a small one, but the answer was large.

Still kneeling by the flowers, Pandora answered simply, "…I'm going to atone for what I've done. I'm sure its what…Volley would've wanted."

At the mention of his name, a snowflake fell in front of her face. Smiling up at the heavens, Pandora stood. "I suppose this is the start of his spell." She laughed. "He…could have the power of three gods combined, and focus the entire memory wipe on me…

"…but I will _never_ forget you…Hoshi Volley."

* * *

(February 27th)

*sniff* *sniff* Gah…I nearly cried writing that ending. :'C

Oh yes, no matter how much I reread it…I can't believe…what Lucifer did. He…brought out a strange side in me.

Epilogue to come shortly.


	45. The Word After

_**A/N:**_ Well, this is it. The last one.

I have to say that over these last few months I truly believe I've improved in my writing, so I have to thoroughly thank you all.

Small recommendation/dare here: Once you finish, I challenge you to go off to Youtube or somewhere else with music and look up '_You__'__ll Be In My Heart_' by Phil Collins. Really listen to the lyrics…and see if you can't see what I'm relating that song to in this last bit of writing. The challenge? …don't cry or say '_aw_'! :P

I hope you enjoy, I hope you enjoyed, and most of all…I hope you enjoy possible returns to the AWA universe in the uncertain future. ;3

**

* * *

**

**The Word After**

Being a Sunday after the big week of events, there was ample time for things to get back to normal. Along with the memory wipe of most of the residents in the city - and the world - Hoshi's spell had also repaired some of the most noticeable damage around the areas they'd fought in. Moving around in his actual home, Shinichi was gradually disposing of Okiya's belongings. Shinichi himself may have remembered what happened to the poor sap, but since that occurred during the forgotten week, he had to do his part to erase any sign of the man.

Although he did a very good job of erasing the evidence of the brief occupant, even going so far as to prepare an excuse as to where he'd gone in advance, something else of importance - if not _greater_ importance - happened to slip his mind. Having just finished stuffing away a few of the books Okiya had owned into his own library, Shinichi was climbing down those very shelves when a phone began to ring. It wasn't the house phone or his cell phone - well, _Shinichi's_ cell phone: it was "_Conan's_".

At that moment, Shinichi didn't realize his error. Due to his gradual pace in noticing, he already had the phone ready to answer in his hands when his eyes practically burst from their sockets in recollection. Staring wide-eyed at the phone, one lone thought trembled on his lips, "…C-Conan…isn't…at the agency."

During the week, an excuse had been made where the '_little guy_' had gone, but now that that was all a vague fog to those not protected by Hattori or reminded of the events…Edogawa Conan was now _missing_. Scrambling around desperately, Shinichi subconsciously became more and more anxious as the rings went on. Most of his prior work to clean the place up was destroyed as he rummaged around for the one point of interest on his mind at that moment. '_Where is that bowtie?'_

Practically diving for the red item on the floor, Shinichi answered immediately (as soon as he was sure the setting was right, of course.) "Y-Yes…?"

"Conan-kun…where are you?" It was Ran, which was both good news and bad news. Good, because the spell was working: her confusion was obvious, there was no reason as to why the boy was gone to her. Bad, because the spell was working: her confusion was obvious, _there was no reason as to why the boy was gone to her. _Unfortunately, there was no reason to the '_boy_' himself why he was '_gone_'. To make matters worse, there were certain…_limitations_ he had to apply to his lie.

Haibara still wasn't positive on the success of the antidote, so she had suggested keeping up the '_Edogawa Conan_' persona for at least a few weeks while she '_observed_' him for any possible symptoms of the poison returning. Though he'd been able to think of a wonderful excuse for Okiya's disappearance he had absolutely squat when it came to '_Conan_'.

Desperate for anything believable, he ended up babbling, "I-I'm at my parents' house again…" A bit overused, but it was all he had at the moment.

"Again?" She was doubtful, but it wasn't completely because of '_Conan's_' repetitive visits, Shinichi could tell. Voicing his guess, she asked, "…just when did you leave? …you left a note…about a week ago, I remember that much. But that said you'd be back soon. And the last few days…I just can't recall much."

With some suspicion creeping in with her confusion, Shinichi decided that staying on the topic of the previous week was a bad idea. Hoping for a miracle, he attempted a different lie, "D-Don't you remember, Ran-neechan? …I-I left on Tuesday."

"You did?"

"Y-Yeah." Ran sounded as if she was considering the idea, so Shinichi kept winging it. "…Although, I don't think I spoke to you directly…I think I told Ojiisan."

Present at the news of the memory wipe, Kogoro would've been a better bet to leave the lies to. …That is, if he actually had avoided the spell. Surprising them, he had waved off the option of being protected from it by simply saying, "If I only learnt of this stuff during this week, maybe that's a sign that I shouldn't have. Though, I'm quite the detective so you'll all have to be careful not to give me clues or I'll figure it out again."

Doubting that a bit, Shinichi wasn't shocked at all when, after a pause, Ran spoke once more, "…dad says he doesn't remember. …though, he was probably drunk at the time…"

At her groan, Shinichi let out a little chuckle, "…That's Ojiisan for you."

Laughing a bit herself, Ran then asked, "…do you know when you'll be back?"

It would've been a hard question usually, but at that point the difficulty had risen immensely. If the antidote was a success, '_Edogawa Conan_' would _never_ come back. However, if the poison's effects surfaced once more, there would be no way of knowing when. Along with that, Kudo Shinichi's disappearance would have to be explained yet again, possibly forever if he'd built immunity to the drugs that could return him to normal.

Contemplating the answer to her question, Shinichi had left Ran hanging on the edge of a long pause. Sounding a tad worried, she muttered, "Conan-kun? …are you still there?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, then quickly rephrased, "W-When I'm coming back, that is. My parents are really starting to cling to me…and they keep saying that I'm away from home so much. I-I might be able to convince them to let me go back, but I'm not too sure."

"Oh, that's fine." There was a bit of disappointment in her voice, but also a small lull of understanding, "…just phone me again when you've got things sorted out."

"I will, Ran-neechan." It was strange, but regret crept into his own heart, regardless of the fact that he would see Ran again despite if he was Conan or not. A small sorrow came with the word, "…goodbye."

When Ran responded in kind, he pressed the 'END' button, thus ending the call. Though the call was finished and he no longer needed to hold the phone in hand, he continued to do so as he stared at its features. Nearly identical to his original phone, he'd bought the spare specifically for keeping up his separate persona. On it were the numbers of those close to his other identity: the agency, Ran, those who had known his secret and the Detective Boys.

Houseki had disappeared and was most definitely not going to reinstate her position as the leader of the Organization, but for the sake of caution Shinichi's role as Conan was to be kept a secret. Much like magic, the stereotypical thought was that, if known, his days as Conan could only lead to things becoming worse. He wasn't completely convinced of the idea, but Shinichi was already so used to lying about it that it was pretty much second nature at that point.

Hearing yet another ring, he instinctively picked up the phone in his hands. However, his ear was greeted by only the dial tone as the ring kept going. Recognizing the ring to differentiate from either of his own phones, he pouted slightly as he walked over to a small end table. Picking up the receiver, he mumbled, "…Hello?"

"…Shinichi?" Yet again, it was Ran. "Wow…you really _are_ home!" From happiness to annoyance, she then blurted out, "Why didn't you _call_? You _know_ how worried I've been!"

Having just avoided her possible wrath the last time, Shinichi couldn't help but crease his brow in his own irritation. Noticing an opening to turn the situation around, he lied, "…I _did_! Geez…don't you remember? I phoned on Friday!"

"You did?" repeating the same phrase she had muttered after his lie prior, she then grumbled, "…man…I can't remember _anything_ today…"

Feeling a bit bad, Shinichi then consoled her, "…it's not like it really matters."

"I…guess not." Shaking off her confusion, Ran was then cheerful within a few seconds, "Since you're finally back in town, do you want to do something today? I heard there's going to be an event at the park near the western mall at around noon."

Surprised by the fact that he was actually hearing the news for the first time, Shinichi paused. He would've anyway with the answer he had. Regretting letting her down, he reluctantly responded, "Sorry, I can't. …I have something else to do today."

The cheer in her voice instantly dropped, her voice a little shrivel of what it was. "Oh…o-okay." Sarcasm helped to boost her spirits slightly. "Just as long as that '_something else to do' _isn't running off to a case overseas for who knows how long again."

"Heh…alright." Unsure if he could keep his word, he hesitated before stating, "…I promise."

"…I'll be seeing you some other time then." With a bit of sadness hidden in her voice, she then hung up.

It had been a bit painful for Shinichi to do that to her, but he'd already made a vow to himself a while ago. Near the climax of the eventful week, an interesting turn had spurred the idea. Swearing that if they succeeded he would go through with the plan, even Ran wasn't going to interfere with his blueprint. With a few more preparations to make, he picked up his cell and dialled a familiar number.

Matching with the number, its owner mumbled from the other end. Grinning as it did, Shinichi stated, "…It's me. I need your help with something. We can meet at Akako-chan's mansion…I assume you know where it is by now?" Shinichi chortled at the response, "Heheh, okay, okay, you're capable, I know. I'll fill you in when we're there. Akako-chan may have a part in this herself. …see you in a half-hour or so." After the simple statement, he hung up.

Still in need of his phone, he didn't put it away. Pressing a few more numbers, these ones differed slightly from the ones he'd just pressed. Counting the rings, he smiled when the familiar click of the recipient picking up on their end arose. It wasn't who he wanted, however, so he had to directly request by name that he was looking to speak to.

**

* * *

**

"…Kaito! The phone's for you!"

His mother's cry echoed up and through the halls to his room. Merely staring around his room in search of his father, who had once again disappeared from sight, Kaito easily heard the message. In no real rush, he trotted down the stairs at a turtle's pace. With some way to go, his mother didn't appear too pleased with him when he finally made it into her line of sight.

Holding out the receiver to him, she said nothing on his delay. Instead, she remarked, "…It's Shinichi-kun."

Broken from his daze with curiosity as to why the detective was phoning him, Kaito answered with genuine interest, "…what's up?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Raising the mystery with this remark, Kaito's attention continued to latch onto Kudo's words. "…Akako-chan has something planned. She told me to phone you and tell you to head over to her mansion in around an hour."

Suspicious of the possibility of a lie, Kaito questioned, "Why wouldn't she phone me herself?"

With a laugh, Kudo replied quietly - almost as if afraid the witch were there behind him, "I asked her that myself, but she didn't answer. …I don't blame her though…you know how she is with technology."

Recalling a few instances that testified to this reason, Kaito couldn't help but chuckle a bit himself. "…Hah, touché."

"Anyway," Kudo went on, "I suppose we'll find out what she's up to at around noon. If you'll excuse me," a low growl, almost inaudible, made its way through the phone. Kudo paused, then stuttered, "…I-I…need some breakfast."

His own stomach complaining at the mention of food, Kaito himself stammered, "S-Same here. …bye."

**

* * *

**

If he had to be completely honest with someone, Kaito would've admitted that he didn't know which way the path through the forest was anymore. A majority of the time he needed to go to Koizumi's she was by his side - or someone else who could fly there instead. Though he didn't quite enjoy the recollection of nearly being tree food, he wasn't all that worried. Dents in the snow - footsteps - helped lead him in the right direction.

Making his way to the familiar clearing, he smiled as he looked up at the mansion. Beyond it, the sky was a pleasant blue - normal once again. Too long had the dome above been littered with blue streams and a large red crack. Kaito still couldn't believe everything had happened in a week. He thought that a week was both too short and too long than what it felt like. It surprised him that not once had they went back to this locale - it was practically their base of operations.

From their small group on the steps, Koizumi was the first to notice Kaito's approach. Waving and smiling in an uncharacteristic manner, her voice matched her cheery demeanour as Kaito got within hearing range. "Kuroba-kun~ Glad to see you've finally arrived!"

"_Finally_?" curving his lip in Kudo's direction, Kaito huffed, "…well, Kudo here told me to come in an hour or so…as far as I can tell, it's _been_ an hour or so."

Back to her usual self, Koizumi herself frowned, "…geez, I _know_. …You know…for the prankster you are, you sure suck at taking a joke."

Grinning in a mocking way, Kaito remarked sarcastically, "Ah, _there's_ the Koizumi-chan we all know and love!" Glancing at the other who was there, Kaito then commented, "So what exactly did you call us here for? …are you trying to create a harem of guys or something?" At her piercing glare, he instantly folded, "I-I'm just kidding!" Silently, he added in his mind, '_You already managed _that_ a while ago…_'

Frown still plastered on her face, Koizumi puffed, "_Moving on_, there isn't any _business_ per se…in fact, it's more of a celebration." Finally smiling once more, but in a non-awkward way, Koizumi stated, "Since I've already told these two…I'm assuming you've heard of the event at the park today, Kuroba-kun?"

"Event at the park?" Not sounding familiar, he muttered, "No…but I'm surprised there's something like _that_ happening so soon after last week. They must've planned it a long time ago." Pausing, he tried once more to try and recall such an event. Hoping for some sort of hint, he asked, "…what park are we talking about here?"

"Oh, you remember. It was where Kudo-kun here first became my apprentice…and when you were first duped by a hologram." Koizumi had tried to hide her taunt, but she'd failed miserably.

"…wonderful." The thought of a celebratory event didn't bring out his sarcasm, it was Koizumi's remark that did. Out of any comebacks he could use against her, Kaito instead spoke to the one beside Kudo. "…so if this is a celebration for successfully taking down Lucifer…why is _Smithy_ the only other one here?"

Hattori was annoyed, but not as much as Kaito had hoped he would be. "Oi, oi…what is it with that name anyway? You're the third one now…"

"It's because it's _my_ creation, Smithy-kun~ Anything I create is beautiful and amazing~" Putting on an exaggerated air, Koizumi spun on the spot. After inflating her point beyond reason with asinine gestures, she then finished bluntly, "That and it's catchy."

Smiling in the same fashion as the other two males, Kaito couldn't help but point out, "…oh sure, answer _Smithy's_ question and not _mine_! …it breaks my heart, Koizumi-chan!" He couldn't help but exaggerate the point. Much the same as Smithy, acting ridiculous after Koizumi was '_catchy_'. Reaching his own conclusion before she answered, he guessed, "Are you going to tell them to meet us there? …or did you do that already?"

Gaping, Koizumi lost any sign of her happiness. "Ah! Oh no, I _knew_ I forgot something!" Pondering for a second, she then grinned in that oh-so-wicked way. Luckily for Kaito, she was looking over her shoulder at the other two. Judging by their expressions, they both knew they were in for something. "Well! This fits in perfectly with my plans! …I was arranging for you two to stay back for that special lesson I told you about before you could come to the event, but…I suppose you can do that after you phone everyone else and invite them to the park~"

"What?" in unison at first, Kudo then took over as they each took a breath after the word. "…But what you told us to do could take _hours_!"

"You'd better get started then, huh?" Smirking at their groans at first, a rare bit of sympathy then crept into her voice. "…It's not like I'm doing this out of spite, you know. You haven't had an _actual_ lesson in quite sometime." After a pause and a stare at the two's expressions, she actually gave in, "…fine. Skip the lesson. …but you _do_ have to phone everyone - both of you - do you hear me?"

After an enthusiastic nod, Hattori then remarked jokingly, "…but just t' get this straight…we phone everyone once…not _twice_: ya know, not _both_ of us phonin' them once?"

Humouring him, Koizumi stepped up to him and elbowed him playfully. "_Ha-ha _- I know very well you know what I mean." Taking him off guard by doing this, Koizumi then quickly zapped up the wand and gave him a whap to the cheek. "…you _also_ know _that's_ the only real entertainment you can provide me."

Walking past him as he took a step back to avoid the wand, Koizumi looked back at Kaito after she'd trotted a few steps away. "Aren't you coming, Kuroba-kun? …or do you _want_ to stay here and help them phone the others?"

Considering the task as more of a chore than anything, Kaito turned his back on the other two with an anxious chuckle. As he did so, some footsteps quickly ran up behind him. About to turn to see who it was, he got his answer when a remark came from Hattori. "I guess we'll just _stay here_."

The remark was odd on its own, but the emphasis on the words '_stay here_' was even stranger. Though curious, Kaito just brushed it off as Hattori trying to mess with his mind or something for leaving them behind to do all of the work of phoning the others. He didn't really care at that point: after the hectic week, things had slowed down too much for his liking and he was actually a bit down in the dumps.

An '_event_' meant to be a celebration could be just the thing to cheer him up.

**

* * *

**

There were lively people everywhere. Children of all ages, their parents, teenagers and even some college students. From a snow sculpture contest to cotton candy to a magic show, there were all sorts of things to do in the park. Staring at a map of all of the attractions, Kaito commented mentally, '…_I guess this park is bigger than I thought_…' Then, '…_how they managed to set all this up in a matter of _one day _is beyond me._'

Contemplating magic as an answer for his wonder, his thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he was then facing Koizumi's large grin. Placing some blue cotton candy on his nose, she giggled before tearing some off to eat. "This substance is amazing. So fluffy and light…yet can get sticky. …and it tastes so sweet~"

Wiping off his nose as he ate the piece of candy himself, he couldn't hold back a small smile. Had she really not eaten - or for that matter, _heard of_ - cotton candy before? Whatever the case was, her reaction certainly was amusing…as long as she wasn't sticking anymore to his face.

Losing his smile, he stared up at the sky. Somewhere, his father could be flying, looking down at him. But he wouldn't know where to look. It was another occasion where a repetitive thought crossed his mind, '…_what I wouldn't do…for Hattori's abilities_…'

"…Do you want some?" Possibly noticing his depressed feelings, Koizumi generously held out her blue fluff. Not about to let her kind side show, she covered up the offer with a joke, "…other than the stuff you had on your _nose_, that is."

Comparable to Koizumi's kindness, Kaito was convinced that he wouldn't let his gloom show. Wondering how much he should take, Kaito stared at the blue fluff. Suddenly tempted by the remembrance of how sweet it had actually been and the fact that he hadn't actually eaten anything when Kudo had hung up, his mischievous side kicked in. Instead of sticking out his hand to take some, he jutted his head forward and took a bite directly. Retracting, he said with a blue highlighted grin, "Thanks~"

"Hey!" Frowning at him, she then sighed. "Fine, here: you have this one. …I'll just buy another one." A bit surprised by her actions, Kaito was then reassured it was still Koizumi when she stuck out her hand and finished, "…with _your_ money."

Handing over the necessary amount to purchase another one of the treats, Kaito promised he would wait there for her return. Looking up at the clouds, he went into thought again. Rather than think of his father, he sidetracked to wondering when the others would arrive. Coming across an interesting point, he made a deduction. Thinking of it, he laughed, '_They'll either have to dig out a phonebook…or Hakuba isn't going to be coming_.'

Hearing some footsteps behind him, Kaito sprouted an impish plan in the back of his mind. It might've resulted in a burning wand mark, but he was always true to the saying '_give them a taste of their own medicine_'. Of course in this case, it was more '_give them a taste of their own _cotton candy'. Pushing his candy forward, he made sure to make contact with the face, but at the same time not completely covering the victim's skin in the fluff. Grinning and stifling a laugh, he couldn't keep his eyes open in fear of letting loose at the expression that would await him. That and he had learned on the Furui Islands that Koizumi was prone to sticking things in his eyes - painfully.

However, the remark that came after the joke didn't coincide with Koizumi in any way. The attitude in which it was said, the words themselves - the voice: a _man's_ voice. "…well, I suppose that's what I get for sneaking up on you."

Recognizing the voice, Kaito's eyes shot open. His gaze directed downward, he gradually began to scan the figure from the bottom up. When he finally reached the head, a plastic cone and blue candy joined the snow that littered the ground.

Smiling widely, the white teeth parted as the blue substance was lifted from his cheeks and placed in his mouth. Seeming to enjoy himself, a frown only surfaced when he reached the whiskers above his cheeks. "…though I admit it would've been strange to not have my moustache…it's a bit of a nuisance in this situation."

Feeling as if he was imagining the scenario, Kaito couldn't managed a single word. When he did try to speak, it only came out as random vowels and consonants that never amounted to anything. Moving about awkwardly as well, he finally managed a useful movement when he extended his arm and poked the man before him. Assured that the one ahead of him was definitely physical, he finally let a word escape from his lips.

"…_dad_…?"

"…too shocked for words, I see." Not once had Toichi interrupted his son's shocked silence. Instead, he had merely smiled down at Kaito with that tranquil air: befitting of a professional magician. Hands in his pockets, he let out a quiet, but consuming laugh. It brought back memories of Kaito's younger days, back when Toichi had still been alive. Nostalgia in his own eyes, Kaito could've sworn Toichi was about to remark about '_how much taller_' he'd gotten, but instead the elder magician blinked and paused. Almost as if unsure, he hesitated before finally questioning, "…are you…_crying_…?"

Blinking himself, it was only then that Kaito took notice of the bit of moisture gathering in his eye sockets. Embarrassment rising as one tear escaped, he swiftly stuttered excuse after excuse, "I-I, _no_! I m-mean-it's not like, _well_-I just-uhm, something's i-in my-_But_ uh-" Staring at the ground, he then decided on, "I-I-I-I-I dropped…my _c-cotton candy_!"

"O-Oh, of course." Most likely not meaning to give the impression he had, Toichi stammered himself, "…W-Why don't we go get some more? …I've got some change on me…besides, this is the first time in a while that I've been hungry, and I'm afraid the amount that you…so generously _gave_ me isn't quite enough to quench my cravings."

A bit dazed by his father's sudden appearance, Kaito stumbled along behind him. Gazing continuously at the palpable figure ahead of him, Kaito had no room for thought on the event. The only thing running through his mind was, '…_is this _real?'

Nearly running into another in the line for the cotton candy, Kaito's attention was finally diverted from his resurrected parent. Glancing around the little stand, he noticed that Koizumi wasn't there. She must've headed back to where he'd promised to wait. Unfortunately for her, he was in no hurry to go back there. Especially since Toichi was buying and he had just asked Kaito a question.

"What would you recommend? …back from when I actually ate this stuff there were never _this_ many flavours." Reading off the sign, he listed, "Orange, marshmallow, blueberry, watermelon…what happened to the good old '_original_'?"

"…it was moved to the top left of the list." Smirking, Kaito pointed at the sign, "…and typed out in bright blue and pink letters, no less."

Indeed, following Kaito's index finger, a path ran straight to the words '_Try our original recipe! The same taste you love, but with a Beika secret twist!_' Laughing awkwardly, Toichi merely mumbled, "Oh." Wanting to avoid any further awkwardness, he went back to his first question. "Wh-What do you suggest I try?"

Unsure himself of what he wanted, Kaito decided to make a game out of the choice. "How about this: we close our eyes for a few seconds, then…_bam_! We open them and whatever we see first is what we get!"

"Hah, excellent '_choice_'." Complying with the idea, Toichi shut his eyes. Following his father's example, Kaito did the same. As he did, he had to wonder which flavour Koizumi had picked when she'd picked up her second one.

**

* * *

**

…Evidently, it was cherry.

Leaning against one of the many trees that were abundant in that park, Akako smiled beyond the heads of the strangers in her sight. Focusing on the two she recognized, she couldn't help but let her mouth curve upward. "…that Kudo-kun…I'll never understand him." Observing Kuroba laughing beside his father as the latter made a face of dissatisfaction, Akako then mumbled to herself, "…though I suppose I can see what his motivation for doing this was. …I've never seen Kuroba-kun so happy before."

"…me neither." Coming from below, Haibara's sudden remark caught Akako off guard. Snow cone in her hand, she smirked up at the taller girl, "Of course, I haven't known him as long as you have. …do you always talk to yourself like that, or is the cotton candy affecting your brain?"

"Sh-Shut up." With no comeback, it was the best Akako could manage. "A-Anyway…I'm guessing the guys managed to phone you and convince you to come here?"

Nodding, Haibara took another lick of her snack before replying in full. "Yes, from the way they sounded, I think I was the last they phoned. …Anyway, there's something I'm wondering about." Looking back, she lost track of her target. Finally finding them, she motioned toward the father and son, happily chatting amongst themselves. "…how exactly is Toichi-san back?"

"That _is_ quite the mystery." Approaching with Yukiko at his side, Yuusaku glanced over his shoulder. "I doubt you _revived_ him."

"Yes, that's unlikely. Especially after everything we've been through…I doubt you'd try a dark spell like that." Lowering her voice, Yukiko whispered, "We don't want to chance Lucifer ever coming back here."

Understanding what the former actress was referring to, Akako nodded seriously. What exactly Houseki had done to the demon had been a mystery for a while. Vermouth, however, had been kind enough to give a minor explanation. Apparently, much like Hoshi's ward arrows, Houseki had affixed one of the projectiles with multiple teleportation circles set for the Youkai-Oni. Combining the power of all the symbols and Lucifer's immense power, he was immediately sent back once they were activated.

"…It's nice to see such a happy father-son relationship." Smiling at the two off in the distance, Yukiko was quick to apply the topic to her own son and husband. "…speaking of which, where is Shin-chan? Smithy-kun said that he was at your house with him, but I didn't hear a peep out of him…and it doesn't seem like they're here yet." Puffing her cheeks, she crossed her arms, "Yuu-chan and Shin-chan haven't had a fun time for _years_! This is the perfect chance!"

While Yuusaku muttered, "Don't you think there might be a reason behind that, Yuki?" Akako searched for the right words to reply to Yukiko's statement. Unable to locate them, it was quite a relief when someone else commented for her.

"I'm afraid that won't happen as long as Kuroba over there an' Toichi are hittin' it off."

Turning to yet another newcomer, Yukiko chirped, "Oh, Smithy-kun! What do you mean?" Searching around him, she then remarked, "…where is Shin-chan? …wasn't he with you?"

Though curious herself just exactly where Kudo had disappeared to, Akako knew she wouldn't be able to see him, even if Hattori told her exactly where he was. Her eyes attracted to something else, she couldn't help but mention it - with a snicker, no less. "Is that…a _teddy bear_?"

Regarding the plush secured by the Osakan's left arm, it brought out a small flush in his cheeks. "…y-yeah. I…won it at one o' the games they have around here. I wasn't really tryin' t' win anythin' but they said I had t' get a prize so…" Running out of excuses it seemed, he held out the bear. "Here. …I don't want it anyway."

From a taunting stare to wide, embarrassed eyes, Akako stared at the offering. It was the usual light brown that most stereotypical teddies were. With perfectly rounded ears and the adorable black beads - just the right size - for eyes, its stare seemed to practically beg her: '_hug me_'. A little bowtie, much like Kudo's, she was surprised how much it reminded her of him. It was even almost the same size. Not about to reveal her weakness to cute things, she snatched the bear with a few words to cover up her actual feelings, "F-Fine, if you don't like it that much. I don't blame you though, Smithy-kun - a grown man like you with a _teddy bear_? …that would just be _awkward_."

"…It's not exactly somethin' _grown women_ carry around either." Mocking her with a grin, he then changed the topic when he noticed Yukiko's pout. "Oh…as for where Kudo is…" He tilted his head in the direction where Toichi and Kuroba had last been spotted by the group. "…if you're lookin' for him, I'd say it'd be best t' ask Toichi-san over there."

"Toichi?" Peering over Hattori's shoulder, Yukiko wore a puzzled expression. "…but why would Toichi know and not _you_ Smithy-kun?"

"It's because…we won't be able to find Shinichi anywhere as long as Toichi is here." Yuusaku stated. "…isn't that right?"

Bringing out a little squeak from Yukiko, the observation caused Haibara to grin as she caught on. "I see…it's just like when Kudo-kun was inside of me, or how Hoshi was inside of Kuroba-kun."

"Right." Hattori smiled. "Before we phoned all of ya, Kudo put on some slightly bigger clothin' then used that higher levelled deception spell that turned out so _horribly_ before with that rebound…"

"Rebound?" Hearing this news for the first time, Akako leaned forward suspiciously, "…what are you talking about, Smithy-kun? …_what_ rebound?"

"U-Uh, y'know! When…when his soul was almost annihilated?" Not believing him in the least, Akako vowed to get the truth out of him later since he continued before she could intervene. "A-Anyway, once he took on Toichi-san's appearance, his ghost - who I'd held back when Kuroba was leavin' with Koizumi-chan - went inside o' him."

"That is quite the plan." Yukiko said. "…whose was it, anyway?"

"It was all Kudo-kun." Recalling the explanation he'd given to her on her doorstep, she smiled in the same fashion she had after he'd finished. "I was kind of surprised…I would've never thought that Kudo-kun would do something like that. I mean, it definitely seems like him…but the idea to let Kuroba-kun and Toichi-san have a day together after all these years…it would've never crossed my mind."

"…but it must be awkward." Nearly finished her snow cone, Haibara licked her lips. "I mean…for Kudo-kun, that is. He'll have nothing to do all day if he plans to let Toichi-san control his body for the day."

"…on the contrary."

Out of nowhere, Kudo's voice suddenly radiated from an unknown source. Scanning around the area with everyone else, Akako desperately glanced around for the missing body. Even going so far as to check behind the tree - and up in its branches - she ended her search at Hattori. His mouth curved in an unnatural fashion and his eyes squinting, Akako could tell he was holding back a laugh. …but why?

Although he only looked at her for a brief moment, she was able to track his stare back to her arms. Looking down at the bear, she wondered if she had accidentally gotten some cotton candy on the teddy when out of the blue-

"Yo~!" Arm and head rising on their own, the small gesture nearly gave her a heart attack. Dropping the toy and squirming a few steps back, she wasn't the only one eying the bear with wide eyes. Gradually getting up, its stare was unwavering and - although it had no mouth to do so with - it spoke again…in _Kudo's_ voice. "…geez, you'd better be glad I'm made of cotton right now otherwise that could've broken a bone or something."

"Wh…_What the hell_!" Akako couldn't help it: what else do you say to a _talking bear_? …a talking bear with the voice and attitude of someone _you know_, no less. Coming across the name of that someone, Akako decided to try it out, "…K…_Kudo-kun_?"

"Yep, in the flesh!" he paused and looked down at his new appearance. No flesh anywhere. "…okay, maybe that's not the best thing to say at this point, but you know what I mean."

Staring in bafflement on her own, Haibara then lost her puzzlement as a joke came to her, "…so what are you? …a _Kudo Care Bear_?"

Kudo replied with a blunt arrogance in his voice, "_Care Bear stare_…I would if I could."

"E-Enough with the joking…Kudo-kun, why are you inside of a _teddy bear_?" A bit creeped out by the fact that he had no mouth to speak with and his face remained emotionless, she looked away from him. Instead, she focused on finding the Kurobas once more. "…shouldn't you be in your body…you know, with Toichi-san?"

"Well, that was one option," he crossed his plush arms, "but Smithy here – along with myself – thought that might be a bit awkward. So…when Toichi-san made it successfully into my body, he got me out." Jutting his thumb towards the Soul Smith, who had yet _another_ calling him by the nickname, Kudo then stated, "We wanted to come to the event, too…and not to mention we had to lead Toichi here since we weren't sure if he remembered the way through the forest or not. Since we found out it was a bit awkward for other people to see me – I was actually slightly transparent – we decided I needed something…to inhabit."

"…so you got a _teddy bear_." Her amusement couldn't be hidden – Haibara snickered.

"W-Well…we tried waitin' for a cat t' be run over or somethin'…but that didn't work out too well." Scratching his head, Hattori then pointed to some of the attractions off to the side: specifically stands with games set up and prizes to be won. "…after we made it inside, I suggested winnin' a toy or somethin' t' be a makeshift body."

"…so you got a _teddy bear_." Akako repeated, her own laugh barely stifled.

A bit embarrassed it seemed, Hattori spat out an excuse, "I-It was that or a _duck_!"

At the thought of Kudo waddling about in the body of a stuffed duck, Akako couldn't help but chuckle. It was bad enough that he was inside of an adorable bear at the moment, a duck would've been worse. Hattori had definitely made the better of choice of two evils. Not amused by their thoughts on the situation, Kudo was even more distraught when Akako began to pick him up again.

"O-Oi! What are you doing?"

"I could say the same to you." Watching his legs move about, she frowned, "You're supposed to be a _toy_, Kudo-kun, you can't be so _energetic_!" receiving no hints from his expression – since he had none – Akako went by her instinct what his reaction was and responded, "You wouldn't have been doing anything today even if you were still in your body so…

"Today's lesson: _patience~_!"

Hearing the groan that came from the bear in her arms, she smirked. He had missed his original lesson that day anyway, why not make the best of it and teach a different one? Recalling another one of her students, she took complete advantage of the situation. Pointing at Hattori, she winked, "…and _your_ lesson Smithy-kun: _escorting~_!"

Judging by his reaction, Hattori only had the slightest inkling of an idea as to what she was referring to. Not exactly in the mood for explaining yet again, Akako was relieved when Yuusaku explained for her – in the form of a deduction. "I believe what she means is that you'll have to plan out an effective route through the park that will take Akako-chan, you…and Shinichi, I suppose…through all of the attractions, _Smithy-kun_."

Appalled by the news, it was only after a moment of grumbling that Hattori's head shot up. "…h-hey wait! …You…you _all_ are gonna start callin' me '_Smithy_'…aren't ya?"

Taunting him, Yuusaku and Kudo chimed together, "…just for today~"

"I wasn't planning to," Haibara said, tossing her empty cone into a nearby trashcan, "but it's an interesting concept, _Smithy-kun_."

Laughing a bit as Hattori's shoulders dropped, Akako thought with a smile, '_…I've created a monster_.'

Feeling as if her way of bugging the Osakan was being partially stolen from her, Akako grabbed him by the wrist. Dragging him away a bit, she looked back and waved, "You guys go ahead and enjoy! We can meet up again once these two are done their-"

"A-a-A-kA-a-Ko-O-o, I do-O-n'T rem-E-e-Emb-E-er _thi-I-is_ be-E-i-I-ing pa-Art of th-E-e lesso-On!" Realizing she was waving the bear about, she quickly stopped. Looking with a slight worry along with everyone else, she was relieved when he finished, "…th-thank you…"

"S-Sorry." Making a promise to herself that'd she'd be careful not to wave Kudo about in such a manner again she waited for Hattori to get a move on. Confused at first, he then sighed when he got the message and – although reluctantly – began leading her through the attractions.

**

* * *

**

"…Score!" Landing a ball in the 50 point hole after rolling it down the ramp, Kaito took a little jump into the air. Right before making an extravagant bow in front of his father, that is.

Straightening once more, Kaito motioned for Toichi to try it himself. Finishing his humouring clap, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. Handing them to the one attending the game, he took one of the balls, handing the rest to Kaito. It went a bit too far to the right, landing in the 20 point circle. No doubt feeling a bit of competition towards his son, he lost his grin and focused on the target ahead.

40 points. Kaito had gotten 100 points with three balls. If Toichi got the middle target, he'd win. Concentrating, he got ready, swung his arm and-

"_Mom got married to some other guy!_"

Not even contacting the ramp, the ball ricocheted off one of the wooden barriers around the different sections of the targets. Then bouncing off the plastic that protected possible projectiles like the current ball, it finally landed in a hole.

Contrasting opinions were then blurted out by the father and son.

"_Yes!"_

"_Foul play_!"

…respectively.

Kaito had always considered his own luck crazy, but his father landing that ball in the 50 point hole after such a shock… '…_maybe _mom _is Lady Luck…It would explain why she took dad's side in this competition_.'

After disappearing for a moment, the girl who'd watched the display came back. Wondering what she was doing - since Toichi hadn't won a prize, as far as Kaito could tell - he watched her curiously. Giving his father an awkward smile, she held out her hand.

"…the force you threw it with…gave it a dent." Pointing to the impression on the blue surface of the ball, she then giggled. "I suppose you can keep this as a keepsake of that amazing shot."

"Th-Thank you." Taking the ball with a little embarrassment, Toichi bowed slightly, "…I'm…I'm sorry."

"No need to worry, they're just cheap little things anyway!" Grinning at the taller man with white teeth, the girl then went back to her duties.

Worried a bit that if such an event were to happen again they would have to pay some fee, Kaito suggested they go do something else. Their options were quite limited, however, as the two of them enjoyed checking out things they hadn't seen yet and - being almost sunset - they'd already seen a majority of the attractions around the park. Noticing a hill that had been hidden by some of the taller trees, Kaito saw that the plaza on the top of it was void of people. Telling this to Toichi, Kaito ran off.

His pace slower than usual to make sure he didn't leave his father behind (or slip), Kaito wasn't too surprised when his father passed him. What did surprise him was the sudden snowball to the face. Soft and mostly slush, the only thing that was actually close to pain was the prick of cold to his skin. Wiping away the melting ice from his face, he was met with Toichi's toothy smirk. He was trying so hard to keep back a laugh, Kaito could tell. Bending down himself, Kaito snickered, "You won't be laughing for long."

"Is that so?" Throwing another snowball, this time Toichi missed. However, he did succeed in halting Kaito's progress of making his own projectiles.

Having rolled out of the way, Kaito's back wound up facing Toichi. Sticking out an accusing finger, Kaito complained, "Hey! How's that fair, I didn't even get a chance to make-Agh!" Ducking out of the way of another white ball, Kaito puffed his cheeks.

Full of confidence and a competitive pride, Toichi threw a snowball continuously up and down in his hand. Eyes closed, his voice took a partial lecture tone. "All is fair in love and war son. …and this is _both_."

"If that's the case," Darting straight for his father, Kaito grinned, "_tackles_ must be fair game!"

Just barely missing his target, Kaito got enough satisfaction from his father's surprised yelp. Determined, he declared, "Until I get you you're not getting me with a _single_ snowb-" a bit of the flakes flew onto his face from the small, cold bomb that had just hit his chest. Pausing, he decided to rephrase his statement, "…from this point on."

Seeing that his father was bent down attempting to go against Kaito's statement, he ran forward with an intense speed. Fast enough to make Toichi worry about being run over, it brought the elder magician to his feet. Around the same speed, Kaito took his advantage when Toichi hadn't looked back for a while. Stopping, he was about to look back and no doubt shout some mocking comment when - finally - Toichi received a well-aimed ball at his own face.

"Ha! Serves you right for taking your eyes off me!" Almost not abiding by his own advice, Kaito only just realized Toichi was rolling some snow into his hands as he laughed. Sure to yell ahead of time to warn the older man of his approach, Kaito was able to prevent his old man from making another snowball.

Prey of the chase yet again, Toichi made sure not to make the same mistake this time. Running up the stairs of the hill with Kaito not too far behind, he never seemed to run out of energy. Especially the energy to give one of those typical parent speeches, "Careful on these stairs Kaito: they're slippery."

Kaito groaned, "Geez, I _know_ dad." Opposing his next statement, he stuck out his tongue, "I'm not a kid, you know!"

Not about to let the chance escape, Toichi taunted, "…sorry, it's hard to tell sometimes." His own gaze directed off the path ahead, Toichi certainly wasn't being careful - quickly proven as he lost his own footing and fell face first into a pile of snow.

Somehow instinctively knowing he wasn't hurt in any way, Kaito couldn't help but laugh out loud at his father's clumsiness. Sides hurting, partly because of running so far and partly because of his uncontrollable laughter, Kaito had to stop in his run. After a few moments, a new chortle was added to his own. Toichi was laughing with him.

Never before had he been so happy, never before had his sides hurt so much from laughter - and for both those reasons, never had he cried so freely. Out of happiness, out of mirth, the tears kept gathering in the corners of his eyes. Only able to occasionally wipe them away, a few even escaped down his cheeks.

While Kaito was finally gaining some control over his emotions, Toichi still lay, sprawled on the ground laughing. Smiling down at him with a small chuckle still stuck in his throat, both his smile and laugh vanished as he noticed the growing orange-red tinge on the snow. Climbing a few steps, his eyes were then level with the floor of the plaza. Putting his wonder aside why no one else was there, Kaito shouted down at Toichi, "Come on! …Hurry or we'll miss it!"

Finally making it to the top, Kaito immediately headed for the railing with the best view of the park - and the sunset. Looking toward the ground, Kaito vowed to keep his eyes closed until-

"…_amazing_." Toichi muttered in awe behind him. Opening his eyes, Kaito verily had to agree.

The skies a simple dull blue rounding off to a goldish orange, any clouds present in the air were darkened to an intense degree. But no threat whatsoever came from their grey-black shapes. Shadows cast far upon the snow were only outweighed by the sun's glowing reflection off the flakes. In tribute to the original branching light, sparkles were scattered all about the ground. Snow was the blank canvas, and nature had painted a masterpiece. It was the perfect image to accompany the perfect memory.

…the perfect memory that occurred just before a dreaded question.

Forever imprinting the scene before him and the feelings he had beforehand into his mind, Kaito took a deep breath. He knew - deep down - that the time with his father wouldn't last. Kaito wasn't even sure how he had acquired the time at all. Setting that question aside, he prioritized on what he needed to know. It was the perfect opportunity: he didn't want Hattori to be the one to tell him the answer. He wanted to hear it in his father's own voice - from his father's own mouth.

"…why did you become the Kaitou Kid?"

From beside him, Kaito heard an intake of breath. There was hesitation there, Kaito could hear it. Unable to look at him at first, Kaito finally gathered his courage and turned. Serious in expression, he summarized the question in one word, "…why?"

Much like Kaito, Toichi couldn't seem to look his son in the eye. Instead, he stared off at the setting sun. "That is a very good question…one I wondered myself for a time."

A bit taken aback by the answer, Kaito couldn't help but stammer, "Y-You don't mean to say-"

"Every person has a unique way of approaching their goals, Kaito. Mine…was to provide entertainment to the people." Acknowledgement of his decision shone through clearly in his voice as he went on. "People make mistakes. It's hereditary. What separates one from another is the ability to realize those mistakes…and to fix them.

"Kaito, I…" he attempted to look him in the eye, but diverted his gaze to the ground as he failed. "…there's no way to prove it, but…I want you to know…

"All those years ago, around the time I passed away, I finally realized my mistake." He paused, regret filling his voice. "It wasn't in the execution, it wasn't the result…it was the consequence. By stealing valuable jewels, by breaking the law, I risked my imprisonment. I knew this, and I wasn't afraid for my well-being, but it took me a long…far _too_ long a time to realize that it wasn't my burden to carry if I were arrested. It wouldn't have been the Kaitou Kid that was taken away, it wouldn't have been Kuroba Toichi…it would've been your careless father. Leaving…to never raise you correctly."

It was hard for Kaito to listen without cutting in, but at the same time it was easy: the words were caught in his mouth. To the point of practically choking on them, he dared not to open his mouth. Instead, he only stared at his father as he continued his confession.

"…Heh, I…guess in the end, worrying about that wasn't necessary. Prison never caught up to me." An empty chuckle came from his father, but Kaito couldn't relate at all to the laugh. How could he even _smile _at the thought of his death? It confused him to no end. "Kaito, there's always been one thing I've wanted to tell you…directly. I don't know if there'll ever be a chance again, so I'll say it now.

"Back then, before I died, I had made plans to retire from my thief days. The eight year tape I prepared…that was partly because I worried about being killed and partly…because I wasn't sure if I could tell you myself of my true identity if I had happened to live and you found that secret room." Crossing his arms, Toichi smiled faintly at the dimming sun. "…I suppose…I'm a coward at heart."

"No." Muttering the small simple word was easy, but the ones to follow weren't easy in the slightest. "I…_I'm_ the coward. …I…could never admit it…but…searching for those jewels - no, _stealing_ them…I never…never even thought about my reasons or goals. I was trying to find who killed you…but for what? …_revenge_? …I never knew…not once. But now…I see it was just…

"…_selfish_."

"…Kaito…"

Hearing his name was the last straw he could take. That and making eye contact with Toichi. True to his word to Hoshi, he narrowed the distance between him and his father. Arms squeezing his back, Kaito pressed his face into Toichi's jacket. Making an excuse, he babbled, "I…I never…never _did_…t-tackle you…"

Toichi didn't say a word. But he understood. Placing his hand on Kaito's head, he softly ruffled his hair, much like he had when Kaito had been merely a boy - injured while playing. And, much the same as that boy from years and years ago, Kaito sobbed openly into his father's arms.

**

* * *

**

Silently, they had each crept up to the top of the plaza. Camera in her hand, Akako had planned to take a surprise picture of the two as a memento of that day. However, she - along with Yuusaku, Yukiko, Haibara, Hattori, Kudo and Hakuba (who had eventually came on his own accord) - dared not interrupt the scene before them. Different from her usual self, Akako even knew she would never bring up the moment as a point of attack. If it was bringing tears to her own eyes, she wouldn't dare mention it to Kuroba afterwards.

_Tears_. Horrified, she wiped them from her cheeks as fast as possible as if it would save her from the legend. Her fear was relieved as a voice penetrated her thoughts - Kudo's voice from the bear, '_Don't worry…that tear thing is just a lie. …at least, according to Houseki._'

Recalling a few times that others had cried, Akako's fear dissipated: her fear of losing her magic, that is. Fear of becoming soft was coming on in full waves at that point. Though, looking at Kuroba's mask broken then by emotion, she didn't care as much. To be soft, to be kind…it wasn't such a bad thing.

Despite the fact that none of them made a single noise, Kuroba then looked up at them with glittering eyes. They weren't glittering for long, however, as they widened at the sight of the group. Breaking away from his father, he turned his back to them and began sniffling as he tried to wipe away his tears. Stepping forward by instinct, Akako poked him on the shoulder. Giving him a rare sincere smile, she held out the bear in her hands - completely forgetting the situation behind it. Obviously needing it, he took it - but not without a small huff signifying that he was '_only taking it because she offered it_'. She held back a laugh as she noticed his red cheeks - and it wasn't the lighting that was creating the effect, the tinge was _natural_.

Not wanting to have the topic of his weeping being brought up, it was Kuroba who spoke first, "S-So…w-why are you all here?"

Willing to go along with Kuroba's topic, Akako explained, "Well, since Toichi-san's appearance today was a gift courtesy of Kudo-kun, I thought that I could donate my own kindness by taking a picture of you two for you to keep."

"A…picture?" Narrowing his eyes, Kuroba looked at her from the corner of them. "…its not going to suck our souls out or something, will it?"

"O-Of course not!" a bit offended by the accusation, Akako pouted.

"I have t' say…I wouldn't be too surprised, Koizumi-chan." Hattori commented from behind. "With all the weird artefacts ya have, it wouldn't be too odd t' find a camera that stole souls."

"_It's a just a regular, everyday, digital camera_!" Extending her arm to hold the camera straight in front of Hattori's face, she glared at him. He was silenced.

Haibara, however, wasn't. "_Digital_? …are you sure you know how to work it?"

'_Being soft makes you weak_.' Akako twitched. '_Being soft makes people pick on _you_._'

"Aw, come on. Give Akako-chan a break." Sticking up for her out of the blue, Akako half-expected Toichi to turn around and tease her as well. Surprisingly, he didn't. "…you wonder why she taunts you so much, Kaito…whenever she _is_ nice, _you_ taunt _her_."

Although seeing his father's point, Kuroba still seemed a bit against the idea. However, it wasn't due to the fact he had risen before. According to him, "I'm…not exactly good with pictures."

Contrasting from his son, Toichi smiled widely. Locking his arm around Kuroba's neck, he gave him a small noogie. "Come on, Kaito - let's see those pearly whites!"

"_Fa-ther_!" Making a face that more resembled an embarrassed child than an angry one, Kuroba finally slid free from his father's grasp. Trying to regain his composure, he stuttered, "O-Okay…b-but only _one_!"

"Sure, sure!" Waving off Kuroba's words, Akako wouldn't have been surprised if Toichi playfully forced Kuroba into taking many more pictures than intended.

Careful to abide by Hattori's previous instructions on how to work the contraption in her hands, she couldn't help but smile herself when the screen lit up and came in to focus – just as it had when she was being taught in its use. Aiming and adjusting so that both of the males were visible in the shot, she then zoomed in. With the sunset a nice background (which the possible blinding light was perfectly blocked by the figures in the shot) and each of the Kurobas centered nicely in the frame, Akako felt a small bit of pride and…something else, as she shouted, "Say…_Smithy-kun_!"

Hiding their laughs behind their smiles, the two were both caught in the film with two bright happy grins. To the side, the others were smiling as well – oddly enough, one '_Smithy_' himself was the only one lacking a genuine smirk. His was more of an '_oh-why-me_' type of smile. Tempted to take a picture of the Osakan with that face, she didn't get the chance as he ran over to her.

Apparently he'd forgotten how to tell her how to view the picture once it was taken. Beginning to point a few things out, he stopped as Akako lightly brushed away his hand. Puffing her cheeks, she muttered, "I…can figure it out on my _own_, thank you very much."

However, a few minutes of unsuccessful tinkering protested against that statement. Until – right before Hattori was going to forcibly help her – she trilled, "Look, look! I found it!"

Playing the role of '_stick in the mud_' quite well, Hattori commented with a sarcastic clap, "…an' the crowd goes _wild_!"

Frowning, Akako then smiled as a comeback came to her. With a small, malicious laugh accompanying the statement, she said, "…do you _want_ me to break the camera over your head, _Smithy-kun_~?" At a time she might've meant it, but right then she didn't.

That didn't stop a bit of fear from creeping into the Soul Smith's voice, "I-I was just kiddin'…"

Having been dealing with Hattori, Akako hadn't yet had the chance to look at the photo herself. Recalling this point as the others gradually peered over her shoulders at the screen, she herself – along with Hattori, who had walked over – took in the picture. Much the same as everyone else, they smiled.

"…well, I have ta say Koizumi-chan," there was no sarcasm in Hattori's voice, "for your first time usin' a camera, ya take one _hell_ of a picture."

"Yes, it's so _nice~_!" A huge, catlike grin on her face, Yukiko then suggested, "Why don't we _all_ get in a picture? It can be like a…commemorative of defeating Lucifer and saving the world~!"

'…_even though no one but _us_ will ever know that._' Akako commented mentally. Despite her sarcasm, however, she wasn't appalled by the idea. None of them were - not even Kuroba who had previously stated that he was '_bad with pictures'_…to that point Akako then thought, '…_wait, what about all those _newspapers _at his heists…?'_

Shaking the thought from her head, a new question came to mind. Worthy of more than just her consideration, she stated it to the rest of them, "…how…are we _all_ going to get in the shot?" Seeing a few reactions, she then quickly added, "I-I know there's a timer! …but…there isn't really anything to place the camera on…even if we placed it on the railing the one operating the camera would have to jump over the fence and get into the right position. …that wouldn't be fun."

"How about this:" Hakuba spoke up, "I've brought my pocket watch…we can use that to start the picture, then just before the camera goes off, I'll stop time and find my position."

"That'll work~!" Quite eager to take the picture it seemed, Yukiko answered swiftly.

Before anyone else could get a word in, she began arranging them into position as Hakuba readied the camera. Positioned at the side behind Haibara, Akako watched as everyone else was moved about. She had to wonder where Hakuba would end up going: he wasn't predictable like Kuroba who - though he claimed to be bad with pictures - would've sprawled out with his arms wide in front so no one else could be seen. Hakuba however…

"Looks like Yukiko-san's leavin' a space specifically for Hakuba." Hattori commented, apparently situated right beside her. Narrowing his eyes and smiling faintly, he joked, "…I wonder what _Hakuba_ will make us say? …certainly not '_Smithy-kun'_."

Coming across a vague memory, Akako replied, "…maybe '_British scones_'?"

Instead of the laugh or chuckle Akako expected to get out of him, he groaned. Questioning if it was really that bad, it was actually Haibara who answered her. "…don't even _mention_ that speech."

With a slightly disgusted face, Hattori muttered, "…I never thought anyone could possibly talk about _scones_ for so freakin' long…"

Curious but at the same time a bit afraid, Akako wondered just how long the speech had been. She obviously knew what it was about: scones. …of the British variety. If she didn't ask him of the food-based lecture, she would definitely ask him about what had happened beyond the door. He and Kuroba had sworn not to tell, but she knew that with enough…'_persuading_' they might change their minds.

"Look this way if you will." Beckoning with his hand as Akako and the rest of them turned, Hakuba was ready beyond the railing. Watch in one hand, his other was placed on the button of the camera. Scanning over the group briefly, he paused before smiling with a slight mischief. "Say…

"…_Smithy_."

**

* * *

**

Lucky for Hakuba, the laughs only began _after_ the flash. Hearing such a comment from _him_, of all people…some, such as Kaito, couldn't take it. Stifling his laugh as best he could, Kaito could only manage, "S-So…he _does_ have a sense of humour!"

"Y-You were right, Smithy-kun!" Koizumi held her sides, winking at the Soul Smith since she couldn't keep both eyes open. "…he didn't say _'kun'_!"

Hattori opened his mouth, but instead of words, the sound of bells wavered from the distance. Chiming seven times, a small voice then followed from a nearby intercom. "_Thank you for attending this festivity today. We of the Suzuki Corporation thank you heartily and wish you a safe journey home. The attractions will now be closed. Good night_."

"…we'll be at the eastern gate." Koizumi stated suddenly. Detouring to pick up the camera from the railing, she was actually at the end of the line as they headed down the stairs, leaving Toichi and Kaito alone once more. Before her torso was blocked by the plaza, she smiled at him. "…take your time."

'…_so this is it_.' Kaito's spirits slightly dropped. '_Dad'll be gone again when we leave this park_.' In an attempt to cheer himself up, he kidded, '…_too bad I can't _live_ here._'

"Kaito." From behind him, Toichi called his name. Aiming to catch his attention this way, he did furthermore when - as he came into Kaito's sight - he saw him bowing. "…I'm sorry."

"…you don't need to apologize. …_I_ barely have any merit to forgive your mistakes." Looking up at the darkening sky when his father straightened to avoid eye contact, Kaito's voice became distant, "They say… '_to err is human, to forgive…is divine_'. I believe there's some truth to that saying.

"…But only _some_." Believing in his coming words with all of his heart, Kaito's anxiety was washed away as his morals came through his statements, "…people are nowhere _near_ gods or deities…or anything of the sort. But at the same time…we're the closest mankind will ever be to the '_ones above_'. They have intelligence; _humans_ have intelligence. They are one in their own; _humans_ are one in their own. They know everything about you; _humans_…know everything about themselves. Thus…if they can forgive…humans can too.

"…but humans can only forgive _themselves_." He lowered his head, and finally stared into his father's eyes. "For those who are different by realizing their mistakes…people are further divided into those who try to atone for what they've done. And even more separated…are those who work to atone until they _know_ they've fixed their wrong."

"Kaito…" He only said his name, but Kaito could tell that Toichi saw right through him. That he knew what he was planning. Kaito didn't mind. It was his decision and he was adamant. Toichi must've known this as well, as he didn't say another word.

"We should probably get going." Sorrow creeping into his heart as he turned away, a sudden recollection was the only thing that stopped him in his tracks. Making a decision as he turned around, he smiled faintly as he held out the teddy bear to Toichi. "…you'll be heading back with Koizumi-chan I assume.

"…you should give this to her for me." Letting the bear dangle, he added, "…I may never see her again."

Silent, Toichi only took the toy after a long, long pause. Even as he held it, he didn't speak. When he finally did, the words were unexpected. "If that's the case, let's make a trade."

In wonder of what his father could possibly mean, Kaito got his answer as Toichi's arm extended. Laying in his palm was only one small item.

The blue ball with the dent.

"Returning to the afterlife…I'll have no need of this." Placing the ball into Kaito's palm himself as his son was speechless, Toichi smiled, "…Maybe it'll bring you even more luck then you've had before."

Pulling away, Toichi began walking away with the bear in tow. Just as he reached the steps, Kaito's voice stopped him.

"_I knew_!" Shouting at first to get his attention, Kaito lowered his volume when Toichi looked his way. "All of the years you were gone…I knew you were watching over me. I always did."

"Well then," Toichi's smile was bittersweet. His poker face had lost a bit of its authenticity. "I hope you continue to know…that I'm just beyond your shoulder. Always."

With that his father turned and descended the stairs. Now alone, Kaito remained on the plaza for another few minutes. In solitude, he watched the last seconds of the sun. Unlike Toichi, he would see the sun there the next day. However, he _would_ see the ball. Staring down at the small blue sphere, he smiled.

"…I can only hope…" he threw the ball into the air, catching it with his other hand. "…that they at least let me keep _this_.

"…in jail."

**

* * *

**

"…oh thank all that is good!" Running toward Toichi as he came into view, Koizumi snatched Kudo from his grasp. Looking at him with a relieved look, she sighed, "…I was worried Kuroba-kun might've thrown you away."

Watching from a distance, Heiji deduced by his expression that Toichi hadn't learned that Kudo was in the bear. Thinking back on everything that had happened, they hadn't ever gotten around to telling either of the Kurobas about that odd predicament. If it weren't for the reason Kudo had been given to Kuroba for that short while, Heiji would've definitely brought up the information as a taunt. Listening and observing Koizumi's actions with the bear, Heiji wondered if Toichi would _ever_ know. Kudo seemed determined not to move or talk.

Choosing to relieve Kudo of some of the stress of his goal, Heiji suggested, "Why don't we get this over with now? As far as I know, we'll all have ta separate here anyway."

Nodding, Toichi agreed. "Yes. That would be the most efficient option at this point." There was something in voice that was distracted. Heiji couldn't think of any cause for it, though, so he set the suspicion aside.

Taking the bear from Koizumi, Heiji concentrated his magic to his right palm. Holding the toy out in front of him, he drew back his arm. Then, swiftly, he hit the teddy square in the face with a quick force. Coming out head first, Kudo's soul flew a small distance. Much bigger than the actual bear, now that he was his teenage self, it was a bit odd to see such a taller figure emerge from the toy.

Straightening in the air, Kudo had his hand on his face. Lowering his head before he pulled away his hand, his teeth clenched. Barely a foot away from Heiji, he yelled, "_Did you _have_ to hit me in the _face?"

Flinching, Heiji took a step back. Clearing his throat as he tried to seem aloof, he mumbled, "T-That doesn't matter now. Ya should get back in your body now." Beckoning his hand toward Toichi, Heiji waited for a few moments. When he felt he was being ignored, he turned to see Kudo - still close, still irritated. Loosing the fake mask, he brought his palms together and squeaked, "…_please_?"

Though not saying anything, Kudo complied. Floating toward Toichi, there was only a minor pause before he went inside his body. Similar to the process with the bear, this time Heiji was more careful in removing the soul. Separating Toichi from Kudo carefully, he brushed his palms together as a sign of a job well done. Seeing Kudo as himself in the flesh once more as he cancelled the spell, it was only then that a question occurred to Heiji.

"Hey…where's Kuroba?"

Eyes widening a bit at the question, Kudo answered, "He's still at the plaza. I…assume he's thinking some things over. We should let him be." Walking out the gate while Toichi flew off toward said plaza, Kudo signalled for the rest of them to follow. "Come on…let's go get some well-deserved rest."

**

* * *

**

Having packed on Friday, Heiji's bags were ready and waiting Saturday morning. Rummaging through his belongings on account of Kazuha's advice to, Heiji counted over everything to make sure it was all there. After everything that had happened, he was finally returning home. Since realizing he was a Soul Smith, he hadn't been home…for good reasons. Not only would his parents chew him out, so would his teachers. Even if it was their program that sent him to Beika City, he hadn't exactly been the best student at Teitan High.

But he knew the day would eventually come, it was only a matter of time. The day he'd moved into Agasa's, he was very aware that his stay was only temporary. However, when Kazuha had approached him as he was on the couch and told him that the train to take them both home was coming on Saturday, a small part of him crumbled. As of that day, he still hadn't told anyone about his departure. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't because of any unsure feelings or not wanting to break the news…

It was because he simply kept forgetting. Walking in to check on his inventory, Kazuha then made it apparent that she had forgotten, too. About to put away her phone, she let out a small gasp of realization. Dialling a number, after a hello she stated, "Ran-chan! I…I'm sorry to be telling you this so close to the train's departure but…" There was some mumbles from the other side. "…Yes, me and Heiji are going back to Osaka. …no, I'd _love_ to stay, believe me. …but my time is just about up and…well, Heiji had no reason to be here in the first place."

'_That's what _you_ think_.' Recalling many times that he had gotten Kudo or the others out of messes with his abilities, he smiled with a hidden pride. As if conjured by the memory, he then came across a familiar suit.

"…when _did_ you get that suit anyway?" Finished her call with Ran, Kazuha peered over Heiji's shoulder at the clothing. "…Irene-chan said that she found that lying out when she came here." Cringing at the memory, Heiji was lucky that Kazuha was distracted by her deduction to notice. "…you must've bought it here."

As he tucked away the suit deep into his suitcase, Kazuha went about phoning Suzuki. Moseying through the rest of his things, he eventually reached his own cell phone. Spinning it in his hands in a daze, he mumbled, "…who t' call?"

"Who indeed!" Kazuha blurted out from the door. "The train'll be leaving soon! You'll have to phone everyone quickly if you want them to make it to the station!"

Fumbling for Koizumi's number in his mind, he suggested to Kazuha, "Why don't we stop by Kudo's an' just take him with us t' the station? I can save a call that way."

Stopping in her run, Kazuha was almost mowed over by Heiji. Only just barely halting himself, Heiji was about to rant at her when she shouted at him instead, "Are you _dense_? Kudo-kun hasn't been home for the last two days! …_he left again!_"

Drawing only one conclusion from that information, Heiji didn't get the chance to check if it was right. Checking her watch, Kazuha ran out of the door in a frenzy, not answering any questions. Unfortunately for Heiji, there was a station not too far from Agasa's - he'd have to wait until the ride home before he could question her.

Following as fast as his legs could carry him, Heiji would've attempted to ask her as they ran if he didn't think his lungs would give out. It didn't help that he had to lug his huge suitcase behind him. Making it to the station, he tried to push out the question as they took a breather at the platform, but his breath didn't return completely until after the train arrived.

Worried for a while as she looked around, Kazuha lost all tension in her face when she waved. Tracking her line of sight, Heiji saw two familiar girls - each waving back. Searching around their legs, he was surprised at the lack of a figure. Though, after a few seconds…

'_You'll never guess whose back_.'

Despite being Kudo's original voice, the source was shorter and wore fake glasses. Unable to mutter a word, Kazuha took over for Heiji. "Oh, Conan-kun! Glad to see you're here to see us off!"

"O-Of _course_ he's here, Kazuha!" Bending down, Heiji ruffled the 'younger boy's' hair. "He's like a brother to me!" covered '_What the hell happened?_'

"It's so sad you two are leaving," was heard by others while '_Isn't it obvious? The antidote…didn't work_.' rang in Heiji's mind.

Heiji was about to continue the conversation, but Kazuha interrupted. Pulling him up by the shoulder, she huffed, "I know goodbyes suck…but we're going to miss our train at this rate!"

With no argument against the fact, Heiji was dragged away against his will. On the train, they managed to find seats on the same side as the platform. Opening the window, Heiji grinned down at the girls and Kudo as Kazuha stated the obvious, "We'll be sure to visit!"

"…You can count on it." Heiji added before the engine started.

Avoiding the cliché, the friends that had come to see them off didn't follow after the train car. It was a quiet departure. Until…

"S…_H-HATTORI-KUN_!"

At the sudden shout of his name, Heiji stuck his head out the window. Kazuha not too far behind, both of their eyes widened as they saw the owner of the voice.

Broom in hand and flapping her arm about angrily, Koizumi yelled after the fleeing train, "_How _dare_ you leave without telling _me?"

With only a few seconds to say his own farewell words, Heiji said the first thing that came to mind - with sarcasm, "…_I'll miss ya too_!"

"What was that? Why I oughta-" for better or for worse, Heiji couldn't make out what she had said. Focusing ahead, he cradled his head in his hands and stared at the ceiling. Distant and dazed, sound around him faded out as he smiled. '_I'll be back…_

'…_definitely._'

**

* * *

**

"…and in the end…you didn't even get to call him '_Smithy_'." Kudo taunted from below her waist once more. She had _thought_ his voice sounded different over the phone.

"Well, I couldn't exactly say it with those girls around." Able to speak freely since '_those girls' _weren't around as the two had escaped '_for a lesson_', Akako crossed her arms. "…I still can't believe he didn't tell any of us that he was leaving."

"From what it sounded like, he didn't have much warning." Hands in his pockets, Kudo looked off to side. "Kind of a pity with the timing, though. I was planning on seeing if he could fix my paths so I could use magic in this form."

The question rising once more, Akako decided to take that moment to ask it, "How…or rather, _when_ did you revert back?"

"Late Wednesday night." Frowning, he then sighed in a slightly depressing manner, "…and here I thought this time it would really last. I guess…we'll just have to search out that pill Haibara dropped."

"That may take a while." Not liking the sound of the suggested pessimistic tone in her statement, Akako added, "…but I'm sure you'll eventually find it."

Smiling up at her, Kudo's eyes then diverted to a street to the side. Looking up at the street sign to their side, he then suddenly ran off, "I need to do something! I'll go to your house as soon as I'm finished!"

Leaving no room for argument, he disappeared around a corner.

**

* * *

**

Almost out of breath due to his shrunken body, Conan felt extremely lucky. Possibly stealing some of that luck from the figure's whose back he was staring at, Conan ran up to him. Not moving at all, merely staring at the police station, the figure was easy to catch. A few steps behind the one ahead of him, Conan stopped and stated his name.

"…Kuroba."

Turning with wide eyes, Kuroba's gaze was set higher than it should've been. However, as the voice that had said his name registered, his eyes lowered. After a blink, his eyes narrowed and he gave a half-hearted smile. "…the antidote didn't work?"

Shaking his head, Conan then got to the point. "Kuroba, I know what you're going to do but…think it through more. Yes, you've stolen countless jewels…but as far as I can tell you haven't spent or sold a single cent made off those gems. Surely there's another way to deal with your sin…than to turn yourself in."

"…I…don't know how you know that. …but I'll tell you something." Spinning to face the building once more, he chuckled. "I actually got here a while ago. …in fact, I've already been inside."

"What?" Conan almost couldn't believe the words coming from Kuroba's mouth. "…you don't mean-"

"_They laughed at me_." Loosing his air of maturity and seriousness, Kuroba swerved around. His expression could've been the very definition of '_pout_'. "…They freakin' _laughed_ at me. …I never knew turning yourself in could actually be _hard_."

A bit relieved by the news, Conan couldn't help but comment, "…I can't exactly blame them. You apparently pull a lot of jokes and such…they probably just thought '_I'm the Kaitou Kid' _was another gag."

Straightening from his slouch, Kuroba's stern air came back. "…maybe they won't think it's a joke if I bring them one of the jewels I've stolen?"

Examining Kuroba's face after the reply, Conan remarked, "…you're really set on doing this…aren't you?"

Nodding gradually, Kuroba looked off toward the sky. "…I don't want Houseki to be the only one atoning for what she's done. If even she…the one that I, long ago now, declared my enemy…if even _she_ can acknowledge her mistakes, then I can too."

"They'll never believe you." Only partially believing his own words, Conan turned to leave. "…even if they do, if your aim is a cell…I doubt they'd throw you in one."

Laughing, Kuroba let out one last statement before heading for the doors of the station again, "Maybe they will if I _irritate_ them enough: confetti in the face anyone?"

Hearing the door close, Conan couldn't help but smile. '_If anything…that will make them doubt your case even _more_._'

**

* * *

**

Akako was dusting when he came in: dusting Buddy's _face_. Staring at the odd scene, Conan specifically set his eyes on the servant. Despite the feathers in his face, he was as still as a statue. Wondering if Akako had made him one with magic, that theory was lost as Conan noticed he was breathing. Left with no other deductions, he finally asked, "…what…are you doing?"

"Oh, Kudo-kun, you're back." Turning for only a split second, she quickly went back to her business. Not forgetting his question, Akako stated, "…dusting."

Watching for a few more seconds, Conan came across a different idea. "Did you tell him not to laugh or something?"

"Yep."

His guess gaining more accuracy by her response, he then went about asking is second question, "So…you're testing him?"

"Nope."

Derailing his train of thought and causing many cell casualties, Conan was silent for a long period of time before being able to stutter, "Th-Then…what _are_ you doing?"

"I told you already Kudo-kun," just as before she looked back at him for only a second before returning to her dusting. As impassive as before, she repeated, "…dusting."

Frowning, he – although he knew there was no point – couldn't help but ask, "…_why?_"

"Well Kudo-kun, although I'm different from other girls – I'm _better_," she joked, "there are certain…_feminine feelings_ that I can't avoid. Some girls eat ice cream, I dust."

Taking a step back, Conan put up his hands. "Heheh…_Okaaay_, um…_too_ much information there, Akako-chan."

"Too much information?" Finally turning away from her dusting, she looked down at him with a furrowed brow. "…what are you talking about? I just said it like it is."

"Well, yeah, but, um…" Looking around for the right words so as not to irk her, it took a while before Conan finished, "…It just seems like an…_awkward_ topic, is all. …considering only _you_ can really relate here."

"You're not making any sense now, Kudo-kun." Hands on her hips, she frowned, "…surely you've felt this way before at least _once_."

Only thinking of one possible moment where he could've '_felt that way_', Conan clenched his teeth and glared off to the side, "…Haibara…that _rascal_! She must've told you…"

Confused herself, Akako muttered, "…actually…_you're_ the one who phoned me, Kudo-kun…even though Ai-chan would've made more sense, now that I think about it."

"Akako-chan…" he blinked up at her. "…I think you're mistaken. …believe me…I would've remembered _that_ phone call."

"I…would think you would." One brow slanted downward and the other was high above her eye. It was a standard expression of puzzlement. "…after all, you made that call to me…less than an hour ago."

"What?" Befuddled beyond comprehension, Conan could practically feel the question marks flying about in his skull. Looking over the facts, he found that they all didn't add up. Deciding to start over, he questioned, "I-I'm sorry Akako-chan, I…need to know…what phone call are you talking about exactly?"

Although questioning his rationality at the moment, Akako answered his question without sarcasm hidden in her words. "…when you told me Smithy-kun was leaving…on the train. …this morning, remember?"

Against his better judgement, a question slipped out of his mouth, "Well, then what does _that_ have to do with '_feminine feelings_'?"

Opening her mouth, Akako was about to answer with the puzzled expression still on her face, but a sudden realization washed over her features. Cheeks reddening a slight degree, her eyes widened and her brows curved down with a high irritation. "_AGGGH! You MORON! I didn't mean THAT_!"

Duster descending upon his own face, Conan waved his arms about. Much like a cat with its head in a bag, he continued to back up, but Akako followed. Finally falling out of the reach of the feathers due to a large sneeze, Conan was able to protect himself with his arms. Coughing a bit due to the dust, he could only manage, "H-How am I supposed to-I don't even-_What the hell is THAT then_?"

"Girls eat _chocolate_ when _THAT_ happens!" Not listening to a word he was saying, she then involuntarily answered his question, "_Ice cream_ is for _depression_!"

"Depression?" As if the word were a switch, the struggle between the two instantly stopped. Appearing more embarrassed than she'd been before, Akako backed off. Observing her behaviour and recalling their conversation, Conan finally connected the dots. Sitting up, he crossed his legs. Resting his elbow on his knee, he then placed his chin in his palm. With a mocking smirk, he sang, "_You~ Miss~ Ha~ Torri_~"

Her back to him, she twitched as he continued to carol. Shoulders rising, when she finally turned, her expression was surprisingly calm - almost happy. "If you keep talking Kudo-kun," she hit the duster violently into her palm, "_my next duster will be made from _your_ feathers."_

Squeaking like a mouse facing a cobra, Conan squirmed backwards a small distance. Laughing awkwardly, he immediately changed the topic, "S-So…what's the lesson for today?"

"Lesson?" After a complete change of mood, Akako brought her finger to her chin in thought. "…I guess you have a point…we should probably start lessons up again, huh?"

'…you're_ the one who told Ran and Sonoko that we were going to your house for one of those lessons_…' Not daring to say such a thing after her prior threat, Conan instead sat in silence, commenting to only himself.

Pondering for a while, Akako ended up only sighing. Frowning at Conan, she said, "…got any ideas?"

"Ah, well…" About to reply in the negative, a thought then occurred to him. "Oh, wait! _Yes_, there _is_ something I'd be interested in learning!

"…time travel."

At the two words, Akako lost the expression she had had earlier and replaced it with a completely blank one. Void of movement, it didn't even seem she was breathing. Only when Buddy sneezed (finally) did she snap out of her daze. Running over to her servant, she blurted out overdramatically, "_He was so _young!"

Not enjoying her sarcasm that much, he pouted, "What's _that_ supposed to mean? …flying, cloning, exchanging people's souls with animals…all of _that_ is okay…but time travel _isn't_? …why don't you enlighten me: why is it such a laughing matter?"

Finishing a laugh, Akako smiled down at him with cockiness. "Alright, if that's what you want. But first…why don't _you_ enlighten _me_? …what exactly would you do if I taught you time travel? What time would go to? What would you change?"

"…well I don't feel like telling you _now_." He narrowed his eyes at her. "…you'll just laugh and point out how ludicrous it is."

"Of course I will…but that's not going to stop you from telling me. A way of learning is to learn from your mistakes, after all."

"…Fine." Reluctantly, he thought about his answer. "Well…I guess…I'd go back to that day at Tropical Land. I'd stop myself - I guess in some sort of disguise - so that I didn't get involved with Vodka's deal and never shrunk. All of that trouble avoided. …that'd be nice…"

"…oh Kudo-kun…" Akako shook her head. A look of utter disappointment was on her face.

Slightly offended, Conan shouted, "W-What's so wrong with that?"

"…_everything_." Completely serious, Akako then took a breath…and began her belittling. "I want you to think long and hard about everything I'm about to say…and no interrupting, you hear?

"That day at Tropical Land is when you shrunk. You just said so yourself. Here lies the first problem. Seeing that deal, you were caught snooping. Gin hit you on the back of the head and gave you the Apotoxin pill. You shrunk. Flash forward to your house. You borrowed a pair of your father's glasses. When Mouri-chan came in and questioned you about your name, you created '_Edogawa Conan_'. In your new persona, you were enrolled at Teitan Elementary. There, you became friends with three…_darling_ little children. …now here's where I'm assuming, but I'm guessing they're the ones who convinced you to enter my competition. Entering it, you won - thanks to Houseki's power and your own. This is how things stand and how they've rolled out presently.

"…take out your shrinking and everything falls apart. '_Edogawa Conan_' never exists, thus he never meets the Detective Boys whom are the reason he enters Koizumi Akako's competition, therefore has no chance to win, become an apprentice or even know of magic's _existence_. Without this knowledge, he never even _considers_ time travel…which is why the idea is simply ludicrous.

"Without shrinking, there's no possible way you'd ever be prompted to go back in time and stop your shrinking in the first place. …and it wouldn't be nice…because you'd never know it _was_ nice, since you'd have no shrinking to compare it to."

"…that…makes sense…" Blinking, the words left Conan's mouth only after careful consideration on his part on how to say them. "…but…at the same time…it…_doesn't_…"

Nodding, Akako said, "Yes, time is a difficult thing to comprehend…which is exactly why we'll never, never, ever, not even if we have a gun pointed at our heads, will we _ever_ attempt _any_ spells revolving around time. …Imagine the rebounds!"

Cringing at the thought of the little buggers, Conan switched the topic once more, "So…how long exactly do you have to teach me, anyway?"

Looking at him first, Akako then delved into her mind for the answer. Smiling down at him once she got it, she chirped, "Well at the rate we go…

"I'd say around _ten years_!"

Both of them began to laugh. Was it a joke or not? …It didn't matter. With everything that had happened, neither would mind much if they had to endure ten years of the similar events one after another. The others wouldn't mind either. Soul Smiths, wizards and witches, '_time-lords_', scientists who could walk through fire, ghostly thieves and their mermaid sons…none of them could truthfully admit to hating anything that had happened over the course of those long months. If anything…

…they all enjoyed it.

**

* * *

**

_In Later Days…_

**

* * *

**

"Ah man…Haibara-san really likes giving us a hard time, doesn't she?" Genta groaned as he stared back at his bag, full of books.

"Genta…you have no right to say that. We don't have any more homework than usual." Mitsuhiko chuckled, "You just procrastinate until its too late most of the time."

Grinning at the two boys, Ayumi piped up, "You should be glad she doesn't chew you out at our _other_ lessons, Genta! …In fact, I think Ai-chan is being really nice to you." Elbowing the taller boy of the two, she smirked, "…she knows you're slacking off, but she doesn't say a word."

"Sh-She _knows_?" Sweat rolling down his cheek, Genta sighed. "Great…now I _really_ have to get to work or my mark is going to plummet."

"Hey…maybe you could skip your after school lessons with her so you can catch up with your schoolwork." Mitsuhiko crossed his arms, "…then me and Ayumi can get extra one-on-one time since she'll have your time free!"

"…don't leave _me_ out of the picture!" walking up from behind them, Kokoro's blue eyes glinted along with his white teeth as he grinned, "…after all, since joining the you guys ten years ago, I want all of the detective training I can get! …you all had a head start."

Reminded of their child days, each of three began reminiscing. First to comment was Mitsuhiko, "Well, technically Kokoro, you were here at the same time as us when our detective lessons started."

Taking in the information, the regular teen harpy nodded as he remembered, "Right. They only started after…well…"

"…after Ai-chan and…Shinichi-san got _taller_." Ayumi finished. Recalling the day, she looked off to the side. "That…was quite the surprise."

"…musing over about _that_ day again, are you?"

Coming straight from her classroom at Teitan High, Haibara still had a few books and notepads in her bag. Slung over her shoulder, it was a designer model, fresh off the market. Not as if they expected no less from their posh elder, but the four did constantly wonder where she found the money and time to afford the item and wait in the long lines required to get it first. Around the same height as Kokoro, the only one taller than her of the bunch was Genta. However, her stubborn official air was more than enough to bring him down a peg. But in no way was she scary. Her makeup nearly flawless and her eyes a melting ice, she had a strict but friendly atmosphere about her. She was both the favourite teacher of the boys _and_ girls.

Not about to ignore a question from her role model, Ayumi answered, "Y-Yes. I know it's been a long time…but it's still unbelievable, A-Ai-chan."

"Still stuttering when you call me that, I see." Chuckling a bit, Haibara reassured her, "I don't see why. I've already told you I don't mind."

"O-Oh, yes, I know. But…" Fumbling once more, Ayumi quickly repeated, "I-It's just unbelievable."

Amused by the small embarrassment of her pupil, another small chuckle was hidden under Haibara's words, "Is that so? …well, there's something that really _is_ unbelievable that I'm about to tell you." Though never did they ever ignore her, the four's attention were completely focused on her words after this statement. Observing this, she vocalized her information, "Today…

"…is your first real-life case."

Cheers erupted immediately. Jumping and clapping, the celebration lasted quite a while. Only when Ayumi thought of something and brought it up did they all stop their roar, "W-Wait…do you mean…someone was _murdered_?"

Losing her smile, Haibara nodded, "Yes. It isn't anyone you would know, but death is still a tragic thing…which is why the police want this case to be solved." Grinning again, she looked off to the side. "I don't know how Kudo-kun convinced the authorities to let you four into the case, but…I suppose being persuading is one of his talents.

"Oh, and the case isn't all." pausing for effect, she once again waited for the dead silence that symbolized their complete attention before stating, "If you're successful and work together, Kudo-kun plans to treat you all to a meal at the Great Beika Gallery."

Always one for food, it was then Genta who spoke up, "If that's the case, what are we waiting for? Let's solve this guys!"

Each of them wearing a confident grin, they rose their arms and connected their palms at the center of their circle. Somehow perfectly simultaneous in everything, even their high-fives were flawless.

**

* * *

**

"Man…I don't know if I'll ever get used to seeing that much blood." Hands on her knees inside the limo Kudo had called up for them, Ayumi avoided eye contact with the boys.

"Me neither." To the side of Haibara, Kokoro stared up at the ceiling of the car. "…well…before it didn't bother me so much, but after I changed…the stuff just gives me a chill."

Stomach grumbling, Genta somehow managed to say something off the topic of food, "…I can't really say I was expecting blood, though. I know people bleed a lot of the time when they're murdered, but sometimes they aren't. …like when they're strangled or something."

"…you're just irked because I won our bet." Mitsuhiko commented smugly. Noticing the expressions other than Genta's, he explained, "…we had a little game going on: every lesson we'd throw in 100 yen each. The bet was when we got our first real case…if _fishing wire_ would be involved or not." Grinning in Genta's direction, Mitsuhiko stated the obvious, "…I won."

Observing that a small scuffle could easily break out between her two friends, Ayumi brought up a question she'd been thinking of since they'd gotten into the automobile. "Ai-chan…where is Shinichi-san?"

"Yeah…" Glancing around him, Kokoro added, "He was at the crime scene, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was." Haibara answered, "But he got a call and had to attend to something else. …but don't worry, he'll be coming to dinner. You can count on it." It was then that a rare joke came from her mouth, "…after all, _I'm _sure as hell not paying the bill."

Though laughing with everyone else, Kokoro couldn't help but worry a bit. '…_Kudo better be coming…I don't want to be a candidate for _that_ responsibility_.' Checking his pockets, which turned out to be pretty much empty, he added, '…_I don't think I _could_ be a candidate for that_…'

Feeling the car stop, a few seconds passed before the driver had come around and opened the door for them. Each careful so as not to dirty their (somewhat) formal wear, they got out one at a time. Last to be out, Kokoro walked into a recollection that he had no part in. His fellow three Detective Boys were gawking at the building with happy gasps. Only noting that the lettering of it's large sign was…_intriguing_, he assumed the reaction was due to memory rather than something new.

Filling him in by accident, Ayumi asked Haibara, "This is the restaurant with all those _fish_, isn't it?" When Haibara replied positive, Ayumi went back to being in awe of the building. "Wow! I never thought I'd be able to eat here again! …It's been so long, I wonder how much it's changed?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Walking in front of Ayumi, Kokoro held out his arms with extravagance toward the doors and bowed, "…after you."

Sensing the guys' glares, Kokoro could tell he'd gotten a slight blush out of Ayumi. The competition for her heart had been raging for years, and - although at first it was just another game to him - over time Kokoro became just as determined as the other two to win. He'd grown to care for her and the rest of them - though he would never admit it to their faces.

Weaving their way through the maze of endless fish tanks, they finally managed to find their way to the restaurant. Sitting at the largest table there, Kokoro heard many comments about how the place hadn't changed - minus the new chandelier, apparently. Other than that, talk of the case they'd just solved began. Relieved, Kokoro joined in, finally able to relate to the topic.

Also able to join in, their top mentor came to the table. "You guys did a good job today, especially for your first real case."

Rather than his usual navy blue suit, that night he had donned a black one. Open in the front, the loose white shirt he wore underneath was revealed. Though not bothering with a tie, his hair was brushed more than normal. Some of the bangs that were usually in his eyes were now out of the way, off to the side. However, no matter how much he brushed, it seemed that one odd part of his hair would always stick up. Always wondering about it, Kokoro had eventually summed it up to be some odd rebound.

"Sh-Shinichi-san!" Stating the name of only one of three, Ayumi then attempted the other two, "U-Um…Y-Yuki-san and…you…you're…Yu…Yuu…"

"Yuusaku." Raising his hand in greeting as he seating himself beside his wife, he smiled, "…but you can just call me '_Yuu-san_' I suppose." Picking up his menu, he scanned through the items. "…I wonder what our waiter will recommend?"

Looking off to the side, Kudo was silent before blinking. He then chuckled, "…I wouldn't be surprised if it was _nothing_."

Before anyone could question what he meant, a figure - the waiter - approached from where Kudo had been staring. Taking them off guard, they were all silent as he muttered, "…welcome to my hell, how may I serve you?"

Holding back a laugh, and failing at it, Yukiko giggled, "_K-Kaito-kun_? …Oh…Oh my."

Smirking at him, Haibara remarked, "…still working on repaying the _debt_, aren't you?"

"Well son…now I know what you meant." Chuckling, Yuusaku wasn't the only one to realize what Kudo had meant by his '_nothing_' comment. On occasion, they would meet with Kuroba. He would tell them stories, show them tricks…and during a certain meeting, show them just how much he despised fish. Of course, that hadn't been his doing. Koizumi had thought it would be funny to let the Detective Boys know of his weakness. Still determined for a recommendation, however, Yuusaku still queried, "…anything worth eating here in _your _eyes, Kaito-kun?"

"…How would I know?" Puffing his cheeks, Kuroba tapped his pencil against his notepad irritably, "…not like I've ever eaten here." Pausing, he then blinked, "Oh, wait, there is _one_ thing! …the garlic bread. It's the only edible thing on the menu…and thank god that its good, otherwise…all those years ago…I would've starved."

"Heh, if _you_ say its good, it must be." Closing the menu in his hands, Yuusaku ordered, "The garlic bread then, if you will."

"Same here." Around the table, each and every one of them said the same thing.

Taking back their menus, when Kuroba had the last one, he joked before leaving, "…don't be surprised if I just bring a _basket_ full of the stuff."

Left to chat, they didn't waste any time. Kokoro and the Detective Boys continued to speak of the case they had '_so brilliantly solved_'. Talking of merely weather at first, Yukiko and Yuusaku came to a more interesting topic when a certain song came up. To their side, Kudo was laughing as he explained something about the truth of a '_fish camera_' to Haibara. She laughed as well: which was odd. Something about that camera joke must've been _hilarious_.

Time passed by much faster than any of them would've expected - that, or Kuroba was incredibly swift. Though, he couldn't be that slow when all he brought to the table - true to his word - was merely a basket full of garlic bread.

Laughing as he took a loaf for himself, Kudo commented, "Well, the service is kind of crappy, but the humour isn't lacking. …So…" Reaching into his pocket after placing his bread on his plate, Kudo threw a bill towards Kuroba: 1000 yen.

Picking up the bill, Kuroba waved it with a faint smile, "…wow…quite a tip."

"…Just doing what I can to help your debt." Biting some of his bread, Kudo then said, "…how _is_ that going, anyway?"

"Well…" Pausing as he picked up the offerings from Haibara and the Kudos, Kuroba leafed through the bills with gratitude before continuing, "…it's actually doing good. I only have a few hundred million left. …oh, you guys don't have to feel obliged to give me a tip." Waving the bills, he remarked, "…these are more than enough for today. …even this week."

"But Kaito-san, we want to!" Holding out her own bill to the male, Ayumi smiled. "You're always so funny and nice to us…we want to help you with your debt!"

"Yeah!" flapping their own bills in the air, the males' smiles suggested that no wasn't an answer.

Though realizing he would be broke, Kokoro pulled out his own bill. "…with… '_only a few hundred million left' _you'll need all the help you can get."

"…Thanks. …all of you." Losing the irritation that had been present throughout his entire service, Kuroba actually walked off with a smile on his face.

Curious as the rest of them, Haibara questioned through bites of her bread, "So…what are you two doing back in town?"

"Surely you know, Ai-chan." Chewing some of her loaf, Yukiko then tore off a piece to eat after replying, "…tomorrow, Wednesday June 3rd, is Shin-chan's last lesson with Akako-chan."

A bit crestfallen by the information, Genta picked out, "…wait…we have school tomorrow!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Mitsuhiko added. "You'll wait for us, won't you?"

"Don't worry you guys." Waving his hand as if their disappointment could be brushed away, Kudo stated, "…It's not even really a lesson. …in fact, my last one probably would've been more accurate to say was my last one. This one is just basically a graduation. A little scroll and a hat, or something. Nothing interesting."

**

* * *

**

Evidently, Shinichi had lied to the kids. He couldn't tell them the truth though, they would've skipped school if they knew. That wouldn't be good. Though Haibara technically was to attend the last '_lesson_', she could actually get a substitute for her. The kids…couldn't.

Walking through the forest that had forever been imprinted in his mind by that point, Shinichi smiled around at his surroundings. How many times had he traversed that path? How many trees had he spoken to? …How many had he actually learnt their _names_? Each of the numbers was too high for him to recall.

Promising Haibara, his parents, Hakuba and any others coming that he and Akako wouldn't start before they got there, Shinichi was heading out earlier merely to have a private talk with her first. It wasn't anything secretive, but he would be embarrassed thanking her for everything she'd done for him in front of the others. It was going to be embarrassing enough in front of _her_.

Reaching the clearing, he stopped to take in the view for - possibly - the last time. Green grass and summer trees, it was really a beautiful place. Even the house, which had been slightly creepy, seemed to smile in the sunlight. Only three bodies broke through the scene, two of which Shinichi wasn't expecting: Hattori Heiji…and a cat.

Approaching with his brow raised, it rose further when he saw Hattori's odd behaviour. Sitting in an awkward position, he was licking the backside of his hand. Coming across a conclusion, Shinichi stared at Akako's huge grin for a long minute before mumbling, "…you _didn't_…"

Her smile only grew more, "Well, I didn't have a _chicken_."

"Akako-chan!" Slightly horrified, Shinichi picked up the cat. Holding it in front of her, he stared at her with a scolding air, "…turn him back."

"Aw~ You're no fun Kudo-kun!" Pouting, she quickly smiled as she said, "…how about after your final lesson?"

Knowing full well that trying to change someone else's spell was a bad idea, Shinichi sighed. Turning the cat - or rather Hattori - so that it/he was facing him, Shinichi muttered, "…well, I've done what I could."

"…why are you talking to that cat, Kudo-kun?" Arriving much earlier than expected, Haibara gave him a questioning look. "…Is your final lesson on how to speak to cats?"

"No," Frowning at Akako to the side, he began, "this cat is-"

"Yo, Ai-chan!" Standing straight, Hattori waved chummily at Haibara. Normal as ever, he grinned, "I haven't seen ya in a while!"

Speechless, Shinichi continuously switched his view from the cat to Hattori in confusion. Haibara was added to the mix when she once again questioned, "…so why are you talking to that cat, Kudo-kun?"

Shrugging, Hattori answered for him, "…I guess Kudo's a little nervous, what with this bein' the last lesson he'll ever have. Some people relieve stress differently, but…" He looked at Shinichi then grinned toothily, "…t' each their own, I suppose."

"…you suck." Placing the cat on the ground, Shinichi crossed his arms as he straightened. Glaring at Hattori and Akako in the corner of his eye, both of which were both smiling widely with immense amusement, he grumbled, "…you both suck, you know that?"

"Oh, Kudo-kun, make up your mind!" Kidding with him, Akako placed her hand partially in front on her mouth, "…do you want Smithy-kun to be a cat…or not?"

Noticing that Hattori was stifling a laugh of his own, Shinichi joked, "…well, now that you've mentioned it…that first option seems entertaining. …and I could easily arrange for it to happen."

"H-Hey!" Putting up his hands in defence, Hattori pointed toward Akako, "It was _her_ idea! …why am _I_ always the butt monkey?"

"…if you ask me, I think _I've_ been through worse." coming from the forest, Kuroba was kicking around a ball as he strolled along. Eventually catching the blue sphere, he then placed his other hand over the ball. Closing his eyes, he separated his palms after a few seconds. With a poof, a small banner appeared between his hands. It read: _I'm half-fish, the thing I hate most. #1 Butt Monkey._

Letting out a small chortle at the display, Akako remarked, "You should put that on your door at home, Kuroba-kun."

"Pft, yeah. I'll do that when Hakuba says the words '_Hattori plays better than his stickman self._'"

"…thank you kindly for reminding me, Kuroba." Silent as ever, Hakuba practically morphed into the clearing from behind them. Smirking at Hattori, he stated, "…we need to have another rematch. Have you practiced at all?"

"W-Why would I? …not like beatin' you in chess is all that important." Hattori huffed.

"True," Hakuba agreed, "but _being_ beat by your _stickman_ counterpart…It may not be important, but I can only assume its embarrassing."

"Sh-Shut up." Completely and utterly desperate for a topic change, Hattori randomly pointed out, "Oh, hey look! Kudos parents are comin'!"

Indeed they were - they were the last to arrive, in fact. About to start as they had promised, Shinichi and Akako were halted when Yukiko suddenly spoke up.

"Before you do this, do you think it'd be alright to see how _this_ sounds?" Wondering what '_this_' meant, Shinichi didn't get an answer as his mother then simply asked, "…you have a _piano_, right Akako-chan?" After Akako's nod, Yukiko said, "Lead me to it then, will you? …this won't take long."

**

* * *

**

B A B A B D B  
A G A G A C A  
D D C D C D F D  
C C Bb C Bb C D C  
E E D E D E G E  
E D C D C D F D  
F# F# E F# F# A F#  
E D E D E G E

Treble clef. 3-4 scale.

D E D C D C  
B D C B C B

Only one hand needed on the piano.

B A B A B D B  
B A G A G A C A  
D D C D C D F D  
C Bb A Bb A Bb D Bb  
E D E D E G E  
E D C D C D F D  
F# F# E F# E F# F# A F#  
E E D E D E G E

A simple song. A child's song.

F# E D E D  
C E D C D C  
E D C D C  
B D C B C B

The tone then gets darker, the scale is lower. But still treble.

Eb Db Eb Db Eb F# Eb  
C# B C# B C# C# E C#  
E D E D E G E  
D C D C D F# D  
Eb Db Eb Db Eb F# Eb  
C# C# B C# B C# C# E C#  
E D E D E E G E  
E D C D C D F D

Returning to the higher notes, the climax approaches.

A D D D D C D C  
G B B B A B A  
B E E E E D E D  
A A D D D D C D C

There's only one cycle where they simply listen. Once its finished, it starts again. But this time, they sing. A syllable each note.

"F_a_lling sn_ow_ its b_ee_n too l_o_ng~  
"Y_o_ur arr_i_val m_a_kes this s_o_ng~  
"I w_ai_t for y_ou_ day _a_fter d_a_y~  
"So _I_ can sm_i_le and l_a_ugh and pl_ay_~  
"You m_ay_ not l_a_st but y_ou_'re so sw_ee_t~  
"Your pl_ay_ful j_oy_ous fr_o_zen tr_ea_t~  
"I sl_i_p and sl_i_de and sl_e_d and sk_a_te~  
"W_i_nter t_i_me is _o_h so gr_ea_t~"

Continuously, despite the warm weather outside, they were all trapped by the simple innocence of the song. A small cool feeling overcoming them as they sang, they warded off the summer heat by singing ever more.

**

* * *

**

After a good dozen repeats of the lyrics, they finally stopped. Requesting for a copy of the song, Akako smiled when Yukiko nodded immediately. Thinking of the acquaintances they'd made during that week, Akako wondered aloud, "…I wonder how Houseki is doing right now…"

"Probably good." Surprising them by speaking up, Hattori smiled. "This might be a bit shockin' but…I spoke t' her recently."

"…you _did_?" Amazed as the rest of them, Shinichi questioned, "…so…what did you talk to her about?"

"I don't remember specifically but…I do know that she was lookin' for me so that I could show 'er how t' see spirits herself…ya know, that trick I showed you guys a while back." As they nodded in recollection, he went on, "After I did that, outta curiosity, I asked her what she'd been doin'…an' ya won't believe what she's been up ta.

"…ya know that sudden buffet that those starvin' kids in Africa got before?" Seeing the questions that arose in their expressions, Hattori nodded, "…her. Those miraculously saved from bombs in several wars? …her. Schools built for those who can't normally afford education, orphans being led back to the orphanage that they've ran from…all sorts o' things."

"She's been busy." Yuusaku commented, a smile on his face, much like the rest of them.

"Speaking of business…" Akako headed for the door. "Kudo-kun, why don't we finally get started? …Smithy-kun can be the judge."

Right behind her, Hattori joked, "So, I call off the fight when one of ya dies?"

While Akako laughed and teased Hattori back, the rest followed them out. Shinichi was at the end of the line. Catching his eye before he closed the door, he picked up a bear from the nearby table. Though it was wearing a costume similar to that of Kid Kaitou, it looked quite familiar. Called out by Akako, he had no chance to further examine it.

Going further than the rest, Shinichi stood in the middle of the clearing, Akako across from him. Shade had traversed over the ground, a cloud was protecting them from the harsh rays of the sun. Each getting into position, they stared each other in the eyes. They were both ready for the final lesson: for the pupil to beat the teacher in a fight.

Standing on the front step, Hattori paused before raising his arm. "…when I reach zero, you'll begin. Got it?" They both nodded. "Alright!

"…_Three_!"

"…_Two_!"

"…_One_!"

Prepared to dart forward the second that the '_o_' left Hattori's lips, both Shinichi and Akako partially faltered when nothing came. Assuming that he was withholding the number as a joke, they glared at him. But when they saw his expression, they knew it wasn't a joke that had caught the number in his throat - it was the sight above them. Glancing at the others, Shinichi and Akako soon found they were the only two not facing skyward. Wondering what was going on, they both tilted their heads back.

Immediately, they understood the shock that had displayed itself over the features of the others. Against the laws of nature, against the high temperature, against any normalcy whatsoever…

…_snow _fell from above.

According to Hattori, the white flakes weren't the only point of interest. Though still above the ground, his gaze had lowered and a genuine smile - not an amazed one - laced his face. "…looks like the man himself is here."

Swerving to follow his gaze, Shinichi couldn't help but smile as well. It grew even more when - as Hattori had shown him and the others - he rose the ability of his sight. Beside the figure in the sky he'd seen first, partially transparent, Hoshi Volley floated above, waving much like Houseki Pandora beside him.

The spell hadn't been used on everyone in the world, and some who it had been used on had broken through. Gathering once more as the magic had been dispelled or not needed, Hoshi's soul must've formed once more. Finding him, Houseki - able to see him now - would most definitely not be separated from him ever again. Both of them would continue to help those around the world, even if only one of them could be seen.

"I wish you all luck and good fortune in the future!" Houseki shouted down at them. "…and to all of you…I owe an immense thanks!"

With these words, she looked into Hoshi's eyes for a moment before the two of them flew off into the distance.

**

* * *

**

_THE END_

(June 3rd, 2020)

BUH BUH BUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

IT

IS

OVER :'D

Some news down here: **For those of you who liked this story **would anyone be interested in reading more about Houseki and Hoshi's past? …more specifically a past where they actually turn out happy? …that, or a Sandwich Sequel?

…By Sandwich Sequel, I mean…would anyone be interested in reading the adventures and such that occurred between the 'In Later Days' part and ten years later? …it'd basically be like how DC is now. No real timeline, just stories about what they did in the mean time.

You have plenty of time to think about it: I probably won't be on FF for…a good few months. :P

For those of you who took my advice/dare, I suggest listening to other Disney songs and relating to AWA. Disney is sappy like me, so a lot of them can relate. *cough* Love Will Find A Way from Lion King 2 anyone? *cough*

Oh yes, for those looking for more AWA sooner than a few months, there's always my deviantart account. I have the same username and I'll probably be putting up some art there. So...yeah.

One last thing…

_**THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART.**_


End file.
